Mega Man: Reawakened - Season 1
by DestinyZX
Summary: The year is 20XX... a new chapter begins. Robert Light was once human but fate had other plans as he became the hero of New Light City. Join him as he takes on those that threaten the world. A hero isn't born, it is created. R&R. Arc 5 completed. Epilogue coming.
1. Prologue: Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I haven't uploaded anything in a very long time. There are so many reasons why I haven't uploaded anything but one of them is the reason why. It's real life that is the reason why I don't upload any fanfics anymore. Anyway, I have been hard at work redoing this story. Thanks to my improvement in my writing skills, I've decided to redo my previous fic and make it completely new. What it basically is now... is a culmination of everything that represents the Blue Bomber. This is the starting point of it all. My new reworked fic begins. Enjoy it and feel free to leave a review. Your support will help me continue my hard work. Don't worry, I've unlearned the script style of writing and have learned something new from all of this._

Disclaimer: Mega Man belongs to CAPCOM Co. Ltd._  
><em>

**Mega Man: Reawakened**

A fan-fiction written by Jose R. Vega (DestinyZX)

Prologue Ch. 1: Life-Changing Tragedy; Disaster Strikes New Light City

It is the year 20XX and our world has entered a glorious new era. The era is known as the era of robotics. Now you are probably asking to yourself, what does robotics mean? Robotics is defined as the engineering science and technology of robots along with the design, manufacture, application and structural disposition. A breakthrough occurred when two scientists named Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily developed the first prototype robot known as ProtoMan, a machine that possessed an advanced level of artificial intelligence or AI. However, a problem had occurred and it was due to the robot's AI, which made it, become self-aware. As a result of this unexpected occurrence, the robot achieved a high level of independence in which it then went off to parts unknown.

Looking through the schematics, it had come to the conclusion that its guidance system was somehow tampered. Dr. Wily explained to Dr. Light that it was he who developed it and stated it was due to a fault elsewhere. Regardless, they knew that this would be dangerous so Light suggested that the project would be scrapped and restarted. It was then that tensions between the two scientists would reach a fever pitch as one eventful night changed everything. How do I know this well… let's just say that I'm a witness or something like that.

On that fateful night, Dr. Wily got his hands on the plans that were supposed to be destroyed and knew that Dr. Light was doing this as a means of jealousy towards him. Knowing full well of the situation, Wily went off with the plans only to have Dr. Light stop him in his tracks.

"Dr. Wily! What are you doing with those plans? I thought I told you to get rid of them."

"Never! You are simply jealous of my genius. You might have sabotaged the guidance system I've worked on so you can take all the credit for that prototype you developed but now… it is my turn to be in the spotlight. Not you!"

Dr. Wily ran off with the plans in tow with Dr. Light in pursuit. Wily then pressed a button, which shut the door behind him stopping Light in his tracks. It was then Light shouted in anger that knew full well what those plans would bring forth.

"Dr. Albert Wily, come back here! You can't use those plans… for they are dangerous! They could bring harm to this world not hope!"

His voice fell on deaf ears as Dr. Wily was already long gone with the plans in his possession. Knowing the tragedy that would occur, the next day a press conference took place as Dr. Light accused Dr. Wily of tampering with the prototype robot that was supposed to be shown to the public. It was only then that a simple incident would become something much more as hatred was spread between the two scientists.

"Dr. Albert Wily, your actions in tampering with our prototype's guidance system are inexcusable. What you've done would only bring us more pain than you can possibly imagine."

"Speak for yourself Dr. Light! Only a person like you would never appreciate my genius. You think that robotics would bring humanity one step closer to peace but you are wrong… robots are much more than you can possibly understand."

"How so? You knew that by sabotaging the guidance system, you would make our prototype self-aware? Why? Why would you do something like this?"

"My answer is simple. It was to prove a simple theory and nothing more... to see if my guidance system would be able to give the robot something… more. To think, to feel and maybe… to destroy!"

"My god… Is that it? You tampered the guidance system to do something like this? You're a fool! What can you accomplish with something like this?"

"That is obvious… to have the world under my rule! Humans are imperfect and you know it. Robots posses much more potential… the potential to surpass the human race! I will make that happen and with my robots in control… the world will be mine!"

All that was heard afterwards were Wily's laughter as due to this, he had been driven insane as a result. As a result, Wily was banished from the world of science and with it came ridicule and disgust as people began to think of Wily as a mad scientist who wanted his ideals to be realized which in the most obvious sense was world domination. Even so, everyone then put their attention to Dr. Light who after learning from his mistakes began work on a new prototype whose AI would not be as advanced as the previous prototype. The project expanded and it then became known as the Robot Master project.

The Robot Master project was designed to help for the betterment of mankind. The original project was to develop six robot masters who not only had an advanced AI but possessed unique characteristics that set them apart from other robots. If this project were to succeed, it would bring the human race one step closer to entering a new era. The risks were great and the consequences were even greater but Dr. Light never gave up and put all his heart and soul into the Robot Master project. Many months have passed and all the toil and trouble that was put into the project would finally pay off. It happened one day when Dr. Light was presenting the final results of all his hard work… months of hard work designing, building and testing the robots to assure that they are functioning at optimum efficiency.

"Ladies and gentlemen… after months of hard work, it has finally come to pass. What I have here would bring humanity one-step closer… I now present to you the first series of my DLN Robot Masters!"

Within seconds, the project was revealed to be six prototype robots each possessing advanced AI and individual characteristics that would set them apart from other robots. Each robot was different than the other possessing unique talents all while being built for the betterment of mankind.

"As you can see, these are the first of a series of robots for the sole purpose of helping mankind. Each robot master is skilled in a different field of work."

Dr. Light explained to everyone what each Robot Master was capable of and knowing their potential, he feels that they hold the potential to achieve their known purpose.

"Up first we have here CutMan whose sharp Rolling Cutter blades can cut through the sharpest of steel. Next is GutsMan, a robot that possesses enormous strength. It is with that; I feel that he is more suited for civil duty such as construction. Here we have IceMan, a robot that is known to freeze anything that it touches which is why he's more suitable for cold climate temperatures such as the Arctic. Next comes BombMan, a demolition robot whose Hyper Bombs can clear debris and can destroy the toughest of rock. Where we have a Robot Master suitable for cold temperatures, this robot here works in the opposite field. We have here FireMan whose body is able to withstand extreme temperatures not to mention that its Fire Storm can incinerate anything. Oh, I almost forgot about this fellow here… this is ElecMan. He was actually the first robot that I ever built for this project. It possessed everything that I envisioned and possessed the potential to regulate and control electricity. I believe we'll be seeing him in action very soon."

The people clapped and cheered as they witnessed history in the making as a scientist had successfully developed the first of many robots. Unlike Dr. Wily who would build robots for destruction, Light saw this as a way to bring peace for mankind but it was during this time that someone would ask something that would somehow worry Dr. Light considerably.

"Now then, are their any questions regarding this? I would like to hear your thoughts on my project.

"I have a question Dr. Light… your new robots are very impressive and all but are you worried that someone would use these robots for other malicious purposes?"

"What are you talking about? If you are relating this to Dr. Wily then you are mistaken. My robots would never be used for someone as absurd as him."

"I am relating this to Dr. Wily for as a matter of fact, I think you should know that this "mad scientist" you've been referring to has been rumored to be planning something big. Have you watched the news?"

"As I said before… my robots are not meant for war. They are meant to preserve peace and harmony by helping alongside humans. This is not the time for this foolish shenanigans Robert Light."

It was then everyone began to look at me who was standing up facing Dr. Light straight in the face knowing for sure that something bad was about to occur. You've seemed to figure things out didn't you… it's no surprise. The person who's staring Dr. Light in the face is of course, me. My name is Robert Light and I'm… the grandson of Dr. Light. Sure, I may have the last name but I'm neither like my parents nor my grandfather. How I ended up in this predicament is no different than what would soon come next.

"Grandpa, this isn't the time to argue. We should be more concerned with what Dr. Wily is planning next. By showing these robots, your putting your hard work in jeopardy."

"Even so, I made sure that my robots would only serve their primary purpose and that is to help mankind. And even if he did try to steal them, that is also an impossibility."

But before my grandpa had a chance to say anything else, an explosion was heard coming from the room above. Everyone was in silence as another explosion was heard and this time the ceiling above shattered into pieces revealing a flying vehicle coming down below. As it turned out, the flying vehicle had the logo named "Dr. W" which gave me a presumptuous guess, Dr. Wily. But the first thing that was on my mind was why would Dr. Wily be here? I would find out for myself as Dr. Wily came out of the flying machine assisted by a completely different robot. The robot was different almost as if its AI was more powerful than the prototype that both he and Dr. Light developed. It looked around and its eyes put many of the crowd in fear except for myself. It was calm and didn't take my sight off of Wily for an instant.

"It's been a while Dr. Thomas Light. I wonder how life has been for you ever since you banished me from the field of science."

"Dr. Albert Wily. Who would have guessed that you would do something like this? Why are you here?"

"I heard that you have developed some new robots. They seem to pique my interest don't you think?"

"You will not go near these robots. I've poured my heart and soul into them and they will never be used for someone like you."

"Isn't that right? Well unlike you, I've become more aware of what you have planned and luckily; I have this little gizmo. You see, with this I can reprogram your robots so that instead of serving you, they… would serve me. Allow me to demonstrate…"

With just one press of a button, all six of Dr. Light's robots began to short circuit for a while as their programming was tampered and manipulated in which suddenly they had looks of anger in their eyes as they were ready to do battle. In just one instant, all of my grandpa's hard work went down the drain only to have it now work for a mad scientist named Dr. Wily.

"No! Not my robots… anything but them!"

"You ruined my life for what you have done Dr. Light… and now its time to repay the favor!"

"I hate to be the bearer of interruptions but that's not going to happen."

What I was doing afterwards would be a foolish move and at a sense… life threatening. Dr. Wily took one look at me and knew that I was not a threat to him but a robot in dark black armor saw me as target practice.

"What can a human such as yourself do to my master or better yet, what can you do to me?"

"Why don't we find out and see shall we?"

I don't know what was going through my mind but something in my gut telling me that if something couldn't be done, Wily would take away my grandpa's hard work. That robot had a smile on his face and I wasn't going to like it one bit. I tried to put up a fight against it but every blow I tried to unleash on it was repelled and countered with a blow that was fierce as hell. The blow had me stagger a bit and then he struck me in the face sending me flying only for me to end up face first on the floor. I got back up ready to go on the pounce but that robot was quick and inflicted a blow on my stomach pushing me back a few steps in which I tripped and landed on the floor butt first. He had a smile that was sinister showing his evil nature to a great extent. It was then he lifted his arm and from the looks of things, what happened next would make things go from bad to worse.

"For a human, you certainly surprise me. It was kind of fun but now it's all coming to an end."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Robert, get out of here NOW!"

"I'm afraid your grandson isn't going to do a thing… for now it all comes to an end. Farewell."

The robot fired from his arm a blast of pure plasma-generated energy, which pierced my chest hitting the heart, which caused a hole to come out. My grandfather can only look in horror, as I lay there dead... dead from a single shot of pure plasma energy. My body laid lifeless as the audience became shocked with fear as they ran off to safety while my grandfather was on his knees… on the verge of tears seeing that he had lost someone very close to him and it was to his own carelessness.

"You fool! I ordered you not to hurt any humans during this operation. What is wrong with you?"

"That human was in our way… he was stopping us from completing the mission. What else should I do?"

"But that doesn't give you the excuse to do something like this… Bass! Do you even know the first rule of robotics?"

"Do I care about it Wily? I don't think so. We got what we need so let's get the hell out of here before things really get hairy."

Dr. Wily didn't say anything afterwards as Dr. Light was on the ground and on the verge of tears because of his loss. The mad scientist walked into his flying vehicle known as the Skulker and with the robots in tow left the area. All my grandfather had done was cried as he had just witnessed me shot dead. It hurt my grandfather considerably because next to Dr. Light, I am all that is left of the Light family. My mother died of an illness when I was young and my father died due to an accident and that occurred when I was a pre-teen. What happened on that day terrified my grandfather but it only prepared him for what was yet to come.

つづく

Next time on _Mega Man: Reawakened_

Dr. Light grieves over the loss of his grandson, Robert Light. Realizing that Wily has the power needed to take over the world, he decides that something must be done. With help from many of his co-workers including a new employee, he embarks himself in building a new weapon capable of stopping Dr. Wily. Will Dr. Light do the impossible and develop what is needed to save New Light City and the world? Find out in the next exciting episode of _Mega Man: Reawakened_... The Secret Project; Dr. Light's Last Hope.

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	2. Prologue: Chapter 2

_Notes from the Author: I'm back everyone. I like to thank those that reviewed my story for the next chapter is up. This is the 2nd of my 4-part prologue detailing how a young teenager becomes the hero of New Light City. Be sure to read and review. Thanks again for all your support._

Prologue Ch. 2: The Secret Project; Dr. Light's Last Hope

_Six months later..._

Six months have passed since that incident and nothing has been the same for Dr. Light. The aftermath of the incident that occurred six months ago has affected him physically and emotionally. All he thought about was what happened and the moment when I died burned a permanent picture in his mind… something, which for some odd reason he can't let go.

"Why Robert? Why did you go and do something so… careless? Was what you told me… to be true? Damn!"

My grandfather then slammed his fists to the table in a complete outburst. It was heard throughout most of the floor as the other scientists wondered what it was but didn't pay any mind to it. After the outburst was over, he then realized that Dr. Wily has his prized robots known as the Robot Master Series.

((I should have realized this but I knew eventually that something like this would occur. With Dr. Wily in possession of my prized robots, he would have the entire world under his control. What should I do?))

All my grandfather did was look up at the ceiling pondering what to do until he had some kind of idea. Taking out a sheet of paper and a pen, he began writing some stuff. As he wrote, a lot of different things came flowing through his mind and he was quick to pinpoint what is needed. Hours passed as he was still writing preparing something of great importance. The other scientists who were nearby began to worry but Dr. Light paid no mind as he continued to put focus on something big.

((If I am to stop Dr. Wily and the robots he have stolen from me, I need to develop a robot that would surpass all my earlier works. For this, the robot should be different than the others. I know I did something like this before but… it didn't turn out as well as I hoped because of interference done by Dr. Wily. Wait a minute…))

My grandfather looked around and found blueprints to the prototype he and Wily had once developed. Looking through the blueprints, he knew what needed to be done. Taking a good look between the blueprints of the robot prototype as well as the current plans… he had an idea in mind but he knew the risks involved.

((What if I were to take the idea behind the prototype and combine it with my ideas… is it possible? It… it might work but I'm going to need a lot more than my intellect to build it. If I am to stop Wily then I must do something… right here, right now.))

Dr. Wily took the piece of paper along with the prototype blueprints back to his house, which was far from the city of New Light. Arriving at his house with his work in tow, he went to the basement of his home and began working on something of great importance. The only thing that was on his mind was to begin work on a new kind of robot; a robot that possessed three different characteristics; compassion, self-determination and a human's will.

Through many sleepless nights, he had come up with many different designs for this new prototype though none of them were successful until something caught his eye. Dr. Light saw a picture on the wall, which immediately reminded him of me; a drawing of a super warrior robot that I saw on TV when I was a child. Knowing this, it gave him the inspiration needed to design his new robot. Every second that he spent was used to design and develop the perfect robot… a robot that would contain everything that he had envisioned not to mention the power needed to stop Dr. Wily's plans.

After about a week filled with sleepless nights and workful days, his work had finally paid off. It happened when Dr. Light had called together his assistants in an emergency meeting. What would take place afterwards was simply just fate determining its course.

"I've called all of you here because… for the past few days I've been hard at work designing blueprints for a new project. Six months ago… I had lost someone very dear to me. Dr. Wily had come and stole my prized robots, the Robot Master series. My grandson tried to stop them but he ended up paying for it… with his life."

The assistants began having mixed feelings with regards to the situation that was currently at hand. However, one of them had a sense of curiosity and asked Dr. Light something.

"Um, Dr. Light… I hate to be the bearer of worry but I have a question?"

"Yes? Wait do I know you somewhere? Why are you part of this meeting?"

"I apologize, my name is Higsby Yamitaro. This is my first day and all but… you have called us all here for a meeting. Have you been quite busy with something?"

"Uh… yes I have. If you can just take a look at this, I have been hard at work designing blueprints for a new robot. It is based off the DLN Robot Master series that I had recently completed months ago."

"Interesting… it seems the designs share similarities to the Robot Master series. I spoke with one of your assistants before the meeting and have already gotten a good idea of what they are."

"Yep. Even as we speak, Dr. Wily has my hard work in his possession and plans to use them for world conquest. What I have planned is basically… something that could stop him. He has taken away almost everything I cared for… first my robots and then my grandson. We begin my project first thing tomorrow morning. I require all the assistance needed for this. Dismissed."

All of the lab assistants left the room except for one who was still studying the blueprints of my grandpa's new project. Dr. Light sat down holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee as he saw Higsby studying the plans.

"Um… excuse me, Higsby but I feel as if you have an unnerving curiosity toward my blueprints. Is there something that interests you regarding them?"

"Yes, of course. You see; I recently graduated from New Light University in the study of physics and science. Looking through your work, it turns out you are developing something much more… complex than your Robot Master series that you developed six months ago."

"I'm already aware of the Robot Master series that I had once developed. There's a reason why I'm developing this robot… you see, before the Robot Master series I took part in another project."

"Another project? What was it called Dr. Light?"

"That project was referred to as… Project Blues. One year ago, Dr. Wily and I were working on a prototype humanoid robot. I wanted to make it as close to human as possible but… there were a few problems. At first we thought it was the robot's guidance system that was the problem which basically explained how Wily thought I had something to do with it."

"Then if it wasn't the guidance system that was responsible Dr. Light, what was it?"

"The night after trying to find out what happened, Dr. Wily stole the blueprints that I asked him to scrap. He blamed me for causing the guidance system that malfunctioned. I didn't realize it then but somehow, I became responsible for how Wily is right now."

"Don't blame yourself, Dr. Light. What Dr. Wily would do afterwards is inhuman or in a sense that I put more appropriate… villainous."

"I appreciate your kind words but may I please continue?"

"Oh, my apologies Doctor… please continue."

"The next day as I was looking through the schematics along with documents relating to Blues, I discovered that Dr. Wily… was right. It wasn't the guidance system that was responsible; it was due to an imbalance in his energy core. Because of that flaw, it created a result that not even I was aware of… an ability to think for himself… it was unheard of in any machine. After running many different tests that took many days to see if the design that we created would be used for later robots, I discovered the flaw and tried my best to fix it. But as a result of the independence he gained, he refused. Knowing that I was going to fix the flaw that was in him, he ran away."

"Whatever happened to him? Do you know where he is right now?"

"I'm afraid not… I don't know where he is at the moment. I thought that his core reached a point where it would destroy him… he's one of a kind but I never thought that a flaw in his system would cause him to gain this kind of independence... I'm such a fool. If only I listened to my grandson in the first place…"

"Dr. Light, don't blame yourself. Your grandson did his part in trying to save your robots. He knew how hard you worked on them and tried his best to prevent Wily from taking them."

"I should have listened to his words… because of that, I not only lost my robots but my grandson as well. Anyway, with this new robot it will bring the world a sense… of hope. We begin the project first thing tomorrow and I require all the assistance possible to do so. You are dismissed Higsby."

With the words still fresh in his mind, Higsby got up and left the meeting room knowing full certain of what he should be doing. With that out of the way, Dr. Light was now by himself sipping on coffee and looking at a picture of his family when they were in happier times. The picture showed myself, along with my father and Dr. Light enjoying a peaceful day at New Light Park. Seeing that picture brought tears in my grandfather's eyes but it also gave him the determination to go through with the project. What he didn't know was that the project he would go through would give me another chance at life.

The next day followed as Dr. Light along with his many lab assistants including Higsby began work on a new project that would be known as… Project Next-Generation or NG for short. After one final observation of the blueprints, the project had begun. With no time to waste, they knew that the situation would be dire but in this case, every second can't be wasted.

"Our first step is to develop the hardware or in a more simpler case, the physical body. As you can see here, the hardware of this robot is a bit different for in this case the robot we are developing here is suited not just for regular duties but for battle as well."

"For battle? Dr. Light, are you saying that you have gathered all of us here to develop a new type of battle robot?"

"That is what I'm saying Higsby… or do you not wish to get involved in this project? I can prep up your termination papers if that is—"

"No, I want to get involved. I share your pain about losing someone dear and I feel as if that something should be done… especially against the likes of Dr. Wily."

"Very good. Now then, let us begin. Every second we waste would have Wily spend it on using my robots to attack the world. Let us begin immediately."

Dr. Light began having his lab assistants develop the hardware which consisted first of the robotic skeleton which would comprise of several parts. It was a long and difficult task in developing this new robot though this would prove to be even more challenging than the development of the Robot Master series. Minutes became hours… and then hours became days as the project continued onward with little success.

"What is our status with the project Higsby? Any progress?"

"Not much sir. We have been able to develop around 50% of the robot's hardware. The other half is becoming a bit of a problem and we may need some additional assistance."

"I see… not to worry, Higsby. I believe it is fair that I should get involved with the project. Once the hardware is developed, we will move on to the second phase, which will be the artificial intelligence or AI for short. Be sure that this is notified among all the assistants here at the Labs."

"Um, there's just one problem… you see though we have been able to complete 50% of the robot's hardware, half of the assistants at the Labs just called it quits. They say that a project like this is just too much for them to handle. Luckily, myself along with a few dedicated assistants have continued onward with the hardware and we are in need of your assistance."

"Then there is no time to waste… Higsby, gather whatever help you can and follow me. We must complete this project immediately."

Without wasting any time, Dr. Light and Higsby returned to one of the labs where the project would continue only this time, they only had a limited number of assistants to work with. With every second that passed, they all worked as hard as they could in completing the first portion of the project. As time went forward development of the hardware continued but at a much quicker pace than before. A few hours had passed and the hardware was finally completed which made Dr. Light very pleased. He took a good look at it and knew that he along with his assistants were able to succeed.

"With the hardware or physical body completed, we now move on to the second part and that is the AI or artificial intelligence."

"How can it be done? Dr. Light, prepping the artificial intelligence for this robot will take a lot of time because of various factors."

"What would you prefer then? You do realize that the development of an AI is a complicated task that a person of my caliber would require."

"In case you haven't noticed, you aren't the only person that studies Artificial Intelligence… I've studied it as well and by seeing these blueprints, we'll need to develop an AI that shares similar characteristics to the robot that we're designing. In this case, we need to develop the AI that contains a certain personality and if I know you better than anyone else, I'd say you want the personality of someone you cherish very greatly."

"You seem to have a knack for understanding people don't you Higsby? You are right… the AI I wanted to incorporate into this robot contains the personality of someone I lost… my grandson Robert."

"Your grandson? I see… do we have anything that can help incorporate his personality into the robot… it can be anything though."

"Hmmm… I think I have something that could help us. It's this disk I've brought which contains some moments of my grandson's life when he was still alive. I don't know if it'll be enough but I'm only just going to pray and hope that it works."

"Don't be getting mellow doctor… let's give it a shot. Who knows… maybe you might make the impossible possible. Just have faith and go for it."

"You're right. Let's do it… you seem to know a lot about robotics and such. What inspired you to go into this field?"

"Very simple Dr. Light… I'm a big fan of Japanese animation especially when it had to do with robots. I thought for certain that if I can make robots based on what I saw, I would change the world… in a positive way."

"Well, I believe today will be the day that the impossible will be made possible. Come, we must hurry."

Dr. Light and Higsby quickly went to one of the laboratories and began to incorporate what was inside the disk that Dr. Light had carried with him. What happened next was something nobody believed… all the data, which were memories of Robert in peaceful times, were quickly transferred into the new robot. All that remained was to wonder and see if the robot would adapt to the data attained. The two of them didn't say a thing as they wonder if it would come to life. Seconds became minutes as the two scientists waited to see if any results would come in but so far… nothing.

"Strange… I thought the data would have the robot adapt to it. Are we missing anything?"

"I don't know. I've checked through everything carefully and yet… where did I go wrong?"

"Don't blame yourself Dr. Light… everyone makes mistakes sometimes. If it at first you don't succeed, then try again right? Dr. Light?"

"I spent months on this robot… why? Where did I go wrong? Tell me Robert… what did I do? What did I do to deserve this? I didn't mean any harm… I wanted my new creations to be recognized so I can help people. Why? Was I doomed to suffer because of my actions… just like your father did?"

All Dr. Light can do was be on the floor shedding tears realizing that no matter what he did, it was all for naught. He realized that his actions caused the tragedies that came forth… his Nobel Prize winning robots stolen by Dr. Wily and my life all taken in a flash. It hurt my grandfather severely because he had felt a loss years ago when my father died in an experiment that went horribly wrong. Higsby did as much as possible to console him but the pain of losing what was important to him was too great to bear. Where it became a moment of pain and loss would soon be something much more… unbeknownst to the both of them, the robot started showing signs of movement. When Higsby got a good look at the sensor, it started showing life signs meaning that something unexpected has occurred.

"Doctor… Dr. Light, come quick. You got to see this. The robot… it's coming to life!"

Dr. Light looked up and saw the life readings occur and looked at the robot starting to function. The both of them saw it move its fingers trying to gain life as they then looked at the computer seeing the programming kick in as its functions began to take effect.

"Look… optic sensors operational, AI at 100%, body sensors nominal, pulse power normal, core at stable… Dr. Light… we did it. It's a miracle."

"Yes, we did… Robert, even in death… is your will giving this robot life? Maybe there is hope after all…"

The data continued its analyzation while the robot went from going through simple functions to more complicated ones. It wasn't long before the robot's eyes opened as it took a look around and it then saw Higsby and Dr. Light. It then turned to look around and saw the rest of his body, which led him to wonder one simple thing.

"Where… where… where am I? What is this place?"

Looking around, the robot tried to get a firm grasp of the situation but as he tried to move, he ended up losing his balance and almost falling to the floor if it wasn't for Higsby who caught him at the last minute.

"It's okay… I got ya. Almost there… there ya go. Uh, this is tough to explain and all but… my name is Higsby Yamitaro but everyone calls me Higsby. That right there is Dr. Thomas Light, a well-known scientist… he created you. Do you have a name?"

"A name… I… my name… my… my name… I… I…"

All the robot can do was scream as he tried to get a grip on reality, which caused him to hold his head with both of his hands. It was trying to find out what was going on but something in its programming was causing it to interfere causing the robot to go a bit haywire.

"This isn't good… it seems something is interfering with the robot's AI. What's happening? Dr. Light what's going on?"

"I… I have no idea… something is causing the robot's AI to malfunction. I don't know what's the cause."

"Did you make any errors when you implemented the AI into the robot?"

"No of course not. I thought that by implementing memories of my grandson into the AI, it would recognize who he was."

"Well whatever it is, if we don't keep it under control this could bring some serious problems."

"I understand. Activate emergency shutdown… now!"

Dr. Light was able to press a button, which caused the robot to go silent, and then shutdown. Normally, robots would have an automatic shutdown mode when it reaches the point that it would go haywire but in the case of a robot like this, it had a manual shutdown that would occur when automatic shutdown wouldn't be possible. With the robot taken offline manually, Higsby and Dr. Light try to figure out what went wrong.

"I don't get it… I thought that by incorporating images of my grandson into the robot's AI should contribute something but… did I mess up?"

"Don't blame yourself Dr. Light… besides, it isn't your fault that something like this would happen. Maybe something went wrong with the robot's AI or something."

"The AI isn't the cause… something or somewhat is preventing the robot from functioning properly. What is it? I just… I just don't get it."

"I think I know… I think that the data involving your grandson is causing the AI to react very wildly and I feel as if that isn't enough, it's causing a backlash which is somehow rejecting it."

"Is Robert trying to tell me something? I don't know. I just really don't know what to do. Give me a sign Robert… why? Why are you doing this?"

Higsby took a look at the data again and tried to make some adjustments by having the AI interact with the data. It only took him a few minutes but hopefully this time the robot would be able to function efficiently.

"Alright… let's see that this time it works. If it doesn't then we'll have to go back to the drawing board."

Higsby pressed a button, which allowed the robot to reactivate, and now with a more adaptable AI started to boot up and go online. Once it reactivated itself, its eyes opened and took a good look around. He took a look at Wily and Higsby but instead of freaking out like before, he was filled with curiosity.

"Where… where… am I? What is… is this place?"

"Like before… we need to take some precaution Higsby."

"I got this so no worries… hello there. My name is Higsby… Higsby Yamitaro but my friends call me Higsby. This person right here is Dr. Thomas Light… he's a scientist. He created you and gave you life… like all his other robots. So tell me… what's your name?"

"My… my name? I… I… my name is… I… I have… I have no name. Forgive me… but I wasn't implemented with a name. Could you give me one?'

"Doctor… this robot doesn't have a name. I think we forgot to give him one. Any ideas?"

"I do… though it is something that this robot may not be able to appreciate. I am Thomas Light, a world-renowned scientist and your creator. Six months ago, I lost someone who was very important to me… my grandson who went by the name of Robert Light. His passing had affected me very greatly and it is because of his death, it has given me the inspiration needed in creating you. You are the first of a new generation of robots... a new kind where they can do things other robots neither can nor normally do. I created you with one goal in mind… to be able to bring back someone that I had treasured greatly. You are unique… you are one-of-a kind and very different in almost every way… it's real hard to say but, you remind me of him."

The robot took all the information real well but what happened next would prove to be something that not even Light or Higsby can handle. It was then that the robot began to act wildly holding onto its head with its hands as if something was interfering with the robot's AI system. All Higsby and Light could do was watch and check at its readings to see if something else would occur but in case something went wrong, they could try the emergency shutdown but they didn't need to.

"Uh… what's… what's happening to me? These… these visions… what are they? I… I… can't… control it…"

The robot tried to comprehend the situation it was in but it wouldn't be long before things stopped and then it began to express itself in a way no one saw coming.

"Okay, first off… where in the hell am I and why am I… what? What's happened to me!"

"Oh my… this could be bad. What do we do Dr. Light?"

"It seems that the memories of Robert has somehow interacted with the AI… but not in a way I expected."

"What are you looking at? What the hell happened to me? I need answers and I need 'em now!"

Sometimes life can be cruel and at times life can decide to be good to you by means of good luck. But when life decides to put you in a situation where you don't even know what's going on, that's when you know… life kinds of screws you over. In case you haven't noticed, the robot that Dr. Light, Higsby and several other scientists have spent weeks building contains my memories. Basically, I've been passed on from one body to another but due to the fact that my old body is unable to be revived, I end up with the next best thing… a body made out of machinery.

It only took a few hours before I got the idea what really happened after my supposed "death". Wily succeeded in obtaining my grandfather's Nobel Prize winning DLN Robot Master series and my grandpa couldn't do a damn thing. I tried to stop them only to end up feeling the aftermath of a plasma shot, which pierced through my body taking my life in the process. My death caused my grandfather to go through a depression and that upset him very greatly. It wasn't until he saw an old drawing I did when I was a child that sort of inspired him to do something about it.

He gathered what he could and began on a secret project that would be able to counter against what Dr. Wily had attained. Of the 20 scientists that were behind it, only 2 remained, my grandpa and Higsby who had somehow been able to build the hardware and the AI for the new project. When I awoke, I didn't know what was happening due to the fact that memories were flooding into my programming and for some strange odd reason, it had affected my cerebral functioning causing that outburst to occur. It wasn't until I was reactivated that everything started to make sense but after what my grandpa had explained to me, I realized that I came back for a reason.

"And that's about it… it's been more than six months since you've "died" and I never thought you would come back."

"Coming back would mean that I would be reborn starting again from scratch as a baby… but this is what I refer to as being brought back to life. I'm going to have to get used to this."

"I can tell for a fact that you are quite a marvel with this robotic body. Dr. Light had spent weeks building you and there are so many things you need to know about your new body."

"Is there anything I need to know about this because for some strange reason, I feel like total crap."

"Well for one thing, I built you to be close as human which could explain why you had that outburst earlier… and you were right. I should have listened to you to begin with… if I knew how dangerous it was to reveal those robots, then you would have never gotten yourself involved."

"You should have listened to me… my guess you had your head in the clouds because of the Nobel Peace Prize you won months ago. No wonder you are such an airhead. By the way gramps, is there anything you need to tell me about this new body."

"Well what you are in right now is a body that is considered to be revolutionary for its time. You are the first of a new generation of robots that I spent toil and trouble building. Looking through the previous robot designs, I realized that if I were to stop Dr. Wily, I would need to build something that would be able to surpass all my other designs in every way. That's when this project came in… Project Reawaken. This project is basically to build a new series of robots and you are one of the first."

"One of the first huh? Talk about being different… I'm so not going to get used to this stuff."

つづく

On the next _Mega Man: Reawakened_

After being reborn again, Robert begins to enjoy his second chance at life. However, the evil Dr. Wily plans to make his move in the hopes of world conquest. With everything set, he begins his onslaught and only one person can stand in his way. The battle to save the future of humanity is about to begin on the next exciting episode of _Mega Man: Reawakened_… _A Hero Emerges; Enter Mega Man_.

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	3. Prologue: Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hello everybody. It looks like everyone who reviewed this loves my story. It wasn't easy but I'm getting the hang of this. The prologue arc isn't finished yet as we have two chapters remaining. This is the 3rd chapter and things get good. Be sure to read and review because I need all the support I can get. See if you can figure out who speaks because I can tell things are getting interesting. Once the four-chapter prologue ends, the real story begins. Enjoy._

Prologue Ch. 3: A Hero Emerges; Enter Mega Man

I would agree all right because this body will take a lot to get used to. Many days have passed since I had supposedly been "reborn" and I had been getting the hang of this new body. Dr. Light explained to me that this new body contains two separate modes; civilian and battle modes. Taking a good look at the mirror gave me a good idea of what the civilian form is about, a disguise to at least cover up my robotic structure. Best thing about it is that I get to decide what suits me best. So after some modifications, I found the right combination which consisted of dark blue hair but due to it being long, I had to get it into a ponytail, a white shirt with a teal blue jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers with streaks of blue. I don't know why but I guess blue sort of suits my programming a lot.

When I went outside, I think I was going to join another day of life though since I had "died", all records related to Robert Light had been erased. To everyone else, I'm "dead" but to only Light and Higsby though I'm alive. Fortunately, I wouldn't have to worry about anything bad happening so I decided to travel to New Light City to check it out. Fortunately, grandpa left me some money so I can do what I want and that's what I'm doing.

"Wow… the city certainly hasn't changed. At least things are going to be quite enjoyable that's for sure."

I decided to check out the city and see what it would provide me and I know for sure that it would keep me alive. Meanwhile, halfway around the world in a desert devoid of life is a base of operations that is used by a scientist that once worked for the sake of peace but now wishes nothing more than world conquest. Along with this mad scientist, he has with him a legion of robots that obey his every command except for one whom at times can act like such a bastard.

"I'm telling ya Wily… the time to attack is now. Why are you hesitating? Sure we got our hands on Dr. Light's robots but what are we waiting for huh?"

"Patience my dear Bass… patience. We got what we needed already… we just need to wait for the right time. However, it seems as if we're shorthanded here which is why I ordered my robots to get their hands on what is referred to as… Sniper Joes."

"What the hell is a Sniper Joe? Wasn't it one of your old inventions that you and Dr. Light built years back?"

"Yes, it was. The Sniper Joe was the first robot Light and I ever developed. We built it as a means for military purposes but the project was scrapped due to some bugs in the AI. I wasn't to blame for that and the worst thing about it was that we lost the funding for it. It didn't matter though since Light didn't blame me and we decided to focus on something else."

"Oh-kay… you really are one tough nut Wily."

"We might as well head to the warehouse where they are kept. Come Bass… to the Skulker. Time to grow my army!"

The two of them reached the hangar and went into Wily's personal flying craft, the Skulker. Once it took to the skies, its destination would be a warehouse far from New Light City. When they arrived, it turned out that the robots had already occupied the area making sure nothing got in their way.

"Look… it's Master Wily. He has arrived at last."

"About time too. Waiting for him has become quite a bore."

"Why do you say that soldier? We're doing the right thing after all."

"Agreed. For the sake of justice, we must build our power to be even stronger."

"Again with the justice crap? Come on. Don't you think we had enough of that hothead?"

"Enough guys… we have work to do. Wily requests our presence."

The six robots watched as the Skulker made a landing and powered down. Dr. Wily along with Bass exited the craft and saw that the warehouse had been secured. He let out an evil smile seeing that everything was going according to his desire.

"Excellent my robots… now the warehouse is ours. We must move quickly before any interference get in the way. Be certain that the entire inventory in this facility is cleaned out. Understand?"

"Yes… Master Wily. All right guys, let's go. We got a warehouse to clean out."

Without hesitating, the six Robot Masters got to work moving the entire inventory from the warehouse to the Skulker. It made Bass be a little curious as to wonder how is this going to occur.

"So these Sniper Joes are going to help us build your so-called army… do you have anything else beside the Joes that are kept here?"

"But of course. Everything Dr. Light and I had developed when it comes to weapons is right here. With it, I will have all the manpower I need to build an army of a grand scale. Imagine… with all of this, we would have strength that would match the size of a country… no, two countries. GutsMan, make sure this warehouse is completely cleaned out. ElecMan, download all the data from the computers. Any and all blueprints relating to weapons will be of great use to us."

"Master Wily… if any blueprints prove to be of no use to us. Permission to destroy it?"

"Yes, permission granted. Any plans that are not part of my master plan are to be deleted and destroyed. Do not fail me. The rest of you, clean out the warehouse until nothing remains. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Wily!"

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy some tea."

Wily left the warehouse while the robot masters were gathering any and all weapon-based material in hopes of taking out a thermos containing some warm tea. As he drank some tea, he began to reflect to himself regarding many of his previous endeavors regarding his work in the field of science. As he drank his tea, his thoughts were of a mixed bag in a sense.

"Never thought to see you enjoy yourself Doctor."

"How goes the operation? Has the warehouse been cleaned out of all the inventory?"

"80% of the warehouse has been cleaned out of all weapon-based inventory. We would have gotten all of it cleaned out if it wasn't for BombMan. Such an asshole... and yet so careless when it comes to those explosives. IceMan was fortunate to freeze them before things got out of hand."

"Figures as much. They may be robots we've stolen months ago but… I haven't worked out all the bugs yet."

"It wasn't like that when you built me Doctor. I mean, you knew what you were doing. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?"

"I'm not! Don't think for a minute that I'm backing off… I don't want to make any other mistakes and besides, no one gave a damn about my work… except for one. He always appreciated me…"

"And who is that one that appreciated you despite the amount of jeers everyone would throw on you?"

"Doctor Light's grandson… Robert Light."

"Robert Light! That human I had to get rid of six months ago? You must be off your fucking rocker to think that boy would appreciate a guy like you."

"And it makes me wonder why your mother never taught you how to speak to your elders… Bastian."

"Let me tell you something really good Dr. Albert Wily and I'm only going to say it once. You will refrain from calling me that name do you understand? The only people who can call me by that name were my parents and they were taken from me. I suffered so much because of what happened and yet you think that it is all just a joke."

"I know it isn't… and I know that name upsets you because it was what you once were. I could imagine Dr. Light doing something as ridiculous as to what I did when I built you."

"At least now I can be able to do the things I've always wanted though I wonder how much I have to tolerate your ass."

"Master Wily, all the weapon-based inventory has been cleaned out of the warehouse. We're all set."

"And the Sniper Joes? Have you recovered all of them from the warehouse?"

"Yes sir. All the Sniper Joe robots as well as any data regarding to them have been secured and set for transport."

"Excellent. Make sure the entire inventory is stored on the transport. Come, we must return to base and prepare… our army."

Dr. Wily got up and then went off with Bass and the rest of his robot masters to his personal flying craft, the Skulker. With everything from one of Dr. Light's warehouses all cleaned out, Wily would move forward with the next phase of his plan. He seemed certain that with the entire inventory relating to weapons and such would provide him the power necessary to do so. It would only be a matter of time before he would make the first move. Meanwhile, I got out of a grocery store with some stuff in a plastic bag and I was enjoying myself when something would soon catch my attention.

"Huh? What in the hell…"

I saw Dr. Wily's Skulker craft pass through town and it was soon going to be attracting a lot of unwanted attention. Inside the Skulker, Wily didn't care who was able to get a look but something that would fall out of that transport would bring even me to a state of shock. As the Skulker was passing through yet another city block, the transport somehow opened in which one of the Sniper Joes that was in the transport had somehow fell and crashed on the street nearly causing an accident. I took a look to see what it was and I knew for a fact that something was up.

((Something about that robot just doesn't cut it… I may as well show this to my grandpa and see what he thinks of it.))

Taking some of the leftover parts from the Sniper Joe that crashed onto the street, I went back home in the hopes of finding my gramps in which he can find out what his thoughts were. What happened there would make even me wonder what the hell was happening. I took most of the Sniper Joe parts that were left over from the supposed crash and returned to my house. When I arrived, I saw gramps reading a newspaper drinking some coffee when he saw Robert coming home with some stuff.

"Robert, what is that you have in that bag?"

"This. Well I don't know. I thought you might know something about it so I brought it here. Take a look."

It only took a few seconds before grandpa realizes what he had in my hand. It was only then that something wasn't right.

"Where did you find this arm?"

"I don't know. I was heading home after lunch until I saw something flying in the sky carrying some cargo. Next thing I know, something fell out and I knew that it wasn't right."

"I see… come with me."

I followed my grandpa down to the basement to find out what the heck was going on. When I reached the basement of my house, I saw that my grandpa had built a laboratory for when he would design stuff. He then pressed a few buttons in which he was able to get schematics of various warehouses that were all over the city. What he was about to discover was something that not even I could understand.

"No… no way! It can't be… how could this be possible? All the inventory… is not even in the records."

"What's going on grandpa? Why are you freaking out?"

"This is a very serious matter. Get that telephone right there… I'll be right back."

I gave my grandpa the phone as he went out of the basement to make a phone call. It turns out that he had to contact one of his employees, which was someone I knew all too well.

"Higsby, are you there? It's me. We have an emergency situation that requires your attention. I need you at the labs in approximately 30 minutes. We're having an emergency meeting. Be there… is that clear? All right, we'll make it 40 minutes. See you then."

He hung up the phone and took a look at me with an expression that was solemn as well as serious. It only took me a few seconds before I realize that things just took a downturn for the worst.

"Robert, come with me. We're heading to the labs immediately."

"But I want to know… why? What's going on gramps?"

"I'll explain everything later but right now, we must head to the labs. I'm holding an emergency meeting. It appears my worst fears have been realized. Now let's go."

It only took a few minutes before I realized what was going on. My gramps explained to me that just a few hours ago, Dr. Wily went to one of the warehouses far from the city and he wasn't alone because he had with him my grandpa's DLN series of robots. It was then that the entire inventory in the warehouse had been cleaned out and all the data regarding that particular warehouse purged from the database. I knew for a fact something wasn't right so by the time we reached New Light Labs, the situation had gotten very serious.

"Dr. Light, we received your message. Everyone is at the meeting quarters as we speak. What's going on?"

"We have a serious situation and I believe it is best we get to it. Come on Robert, we don't have much time and… please finish up what you're eating. No food is allowed past the first floor."

"Sure thing gramps. Whatever you say."

I had to made sure to get rid of the food I was carrying so I had one of the lab assistants keep it at my grandpa's personal quarters. Once I cleaned myself up, I went with my gramps to the meeting and just by taking one step things weren't going to go so well.

"Dr. Light, everyone's here. What's the situation and why you called us here for this meeting?"

"A few hours ago, my grandson found this arm as he was out on his daily patrols. This arm that he found was a prototype robot that Dr. Wily and I developed years ago. It was known as the Sniper Joe, a robot designed for the purpose of military enforcement."

"Military enforcement? Doctor, is there something that you have to tell us in regards to what your grandson found?"

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately, my worst fears have been realized. Gentlemen, Dr. Wily… is on the move."

Chatter was spread throughout the room as the word in regards to Dr. Wily stealing the Sniper Joes. I knew that the arm I found earlier was no coincidence but I knew for a fact that things aren't going to be as simple as I thought.

"Dr. Light, what's going on? Why is it that Dr. Wily is now in possession of these Sniper Joe prototypes."

"Worst case scenario goes like this… with the Sniper Joes as well as my prized robots, the world would be his to rule. I can't allow that at all. I've already lost too much to let something like this occur. We have to stop him no matter what the cost."

"With all due respect Dr. Light, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but with all the inventory and weapons Wily have in his possession… Wily will have the world in mere hours."

"I am well aware of the situation. The police won't have the strength to tackle them… not even the military can do anything. I fear that we are in a crisis gentlemen… but I'm not giving up. I won't let Wily do as he pleases which is why I'm doing something about it. Robert, step forward."

I took a few steps forward until I was next to him and that was when he decided to reveal something that not even I was aware of.

"This is my grandson known as Robert Light. He may look human but the truth is, he isn't. Six months ago, I lost him in a tragic accident where Wily had stolen my prized robots, the DLN Robot Master series. I took his loss very greatly which is why I took it upon myself to develop this; Project Reawaken."

Dr. Light pressed a button on the table, which revealed a holographic blueprint. The blueprint provided a detailed analysis of the project even to the smallest details. I was surprised to see a detailed report of the project but I knew there was more to my grandpa's work than meets the eye.

"As you can see gentlemen, Project Reawaken is basically an evolution of the original DLN Robot Master series. The concept behind this is that I wish to design something that would surpass my previous work. I had built the Robot Master series in the hopes that I would use them to help the people of mankind. After Wily took everything away from me, I knew that he would use my work for his evil ends. That's why I'm taking it upon myself to do something about this."

"Uh, I beg your pardon doctor but… how will this young boy have anything to do with your new project? He looks like a human being."

"Appearances can be deceiving. My grandson does look human but his internal structure is comprised of machinery."

My grandpa then brings out some hovering X-ray machine, which then came in front of me, and it then revealed my body's internal function. Instead of a human body, they end up seeing a body that was all mechanical. In a sense, what they saw in the outside was organic but inside, it was technological.

"My word… Doctor, this is incredible."

"Yes, I agree. A marvel indeed but I have to ask… I believe he is similar to a previous design you did years ago."

"Indeed. That design was something Dr. Wily and I developed years back. However, I took the original design and continued to improve upon it to the point where I can combine technology with organics. This right here is the product of my research, Technorganic technology. Unlike my previous work, there are only two people who know all about the secrets behind this new technology, my grandson and myself.

Everyone was worried about the situation and just by looking at things; nobody had any idea that my grandpa was tinkering with stuff behind their backs. He even went on to say that I also hold the secret behind this new technology. It's either that or he really has some serious screws loose. I just remained silent until I began to hear something that would catch all of us off guard.

"Gramps… I'm hearing something right now. Turn on that TV right there and put on the news."

"What? Uh, okay."

Grandpa turned on the TV and put the news on which then displayed something that would shock everyone. Cameras were catching Dr. Light's robots in several part of the city causing havoc all over town. He can only look in horror as his hard work was now being used to cause havoc and destruction. The look I had was nothing more than a sense of being downright pissed. The other scientists however had feelings of being shocked to the core to find out in regards to the situation. The TV then displayed footage of a reporter who was explaining what was going on at the moment.

"We have urgent news right now in the city of New Light. A few moments ago, the downtown district of New Light has been under attack by six unidentified machines. In addition to causing millions of dollars in property damage, these robots have been responsible for causing severe injury to civilians. As of this moment, more than half of downtown New Light is on shutdown. We will continue to monitor the situation as time continues on."

The news report then showcased each of the robot masters causing havoc throughout New Light City.

"No… why. Why would Wily do something like this? Did I make him lose it? What did I do to make him be like this?"

"Oh I don't know… hog all the glory while Dr. Wily ended up with nothing. Is that it?"

"I am not in the mood for your shenanigans right now. We are dealing with a very dangerous situation because the robots that Wily stole are causing havoc. The police can't do anything to stop them."

"Oh-kay, what about the military? Can't they do anything to stop them?"

"They can't. Wily is in possession of the Sniper Joe robots that he stole from the warehouse. No one will be able to stop them."

Before Dr. Light could say anything else, another transmission came in and it was from someone that everyone knew all too well.

"Not enjoying your coverage are you Doctor Thomas Light? Hello, my dear citizens of New Light City… I am Dr. Albert Wily. I am the brilliant scientist who will no longer play pawn to that idiotic fool Dr. Light. Do you like what you see on the TV doctor? They are your prized creations now programmed to serve me. Six months ago, I stole Dr. Light's robots for one purpose and that was to get revenge on the one who ruined my life. Your "prized robots" now serve me and I've made them much more superior."

Wily let off an evil cackle, which showed his very negative nature, and to make matters worse, the entire world was listening. He then got serious and continued onward.

"This city will soon be mine… not a single life will be spared. All will obey my rule! Those who oppose me… will perish! Before I sign off… truth is, I did not expect my previous operation to end with disaster. My condolences go out to your grandson Robert… the only person who ever respected my work."

The feed was cut off and everyone was left in a state of shock, including me. It was then I began to have a headache, which somehow caused my internal circuitry to have a relapse. What happened then made me remember something about that mad scientist… before he went insane.

_Flashback… 2 years ago_

"Thank you all for attending to this event. As you know, it is my first project that I finally got completed. I have been tinkering with artificial intelligence for weeks. Today, I've developed a prototype that would soon be the staple for all artificial intelligence. Behold!"

What Wily revealed was a prototype robot that he developed but it was entirely technological. Once Wily pressed a button, the robot began to go online exhibiting a controlled amount of sentience. It began to move around until it suddenly started to act up which caused the robot to act strange. Dr. Wily tried everything he could to get the robot's AI functioning properly but to no avail.

"Just a little malfunction. Let me see if I can fix it."

Wily pressed a few buttons on the remote control but it has brought little success. It wouldn't be long before the prototype fell apart and stop functioning. All Wily could do was chuckle a bit though the reception he got for his trying effort wasn't as good. The other workers went on to laugh and wonder if Wily would ever do anything right. Wily felt humiliated as he saw many of his coworkers walk off seeing his prototype being a complete failure… except for one… me when I was human. I took one good look at the robot and discovered the problem.

"Looks like I found the problem, Dr. Wily. It turns out that you put a bit too much on the guidance functionality. Sure, it's a prototype but you really overdid it."

"How was I supposed to know that I overrode the guidance system? Nobody ever tells me anything."

"That's because you work too hard with my gramps. No surprise. All I know is that the guidance functions were set too high. You need to set them at a minimum if you want to prototype to function."

"Why is it that people like you know so much about this stuff. Does it praise you that you carry the last name Light?"

"Not really. I know all of this because I study it. It isn't due to the fact that I'm the grandson of Dr. Thomas Light. Trust me because I know it much more than anybody else. More than my grandpa… I wish my dad was here."

"I'm sorry about your father Robert. That accident affected all of us but I never thought it would hit you the most."

"Don't worry about it. It's a moment I don't want to relive anymore. Anyway, it's finished. Try it out."

Dr. Wily pressed a button on the remote control and the robot began to function but more optimistically than ever before. It looked at Dr. Wily and saw it as its master.

"In-incredible. How? How did you do that? No way you were able to reprogram the guidance system so quickly."

"I'm a geek at this stuff. If you ever need any more help, you know where to find me. I have a project of my own to take care of. Take care."

Wily can only smile as I walked off back to my quarters. It seemed that even though that there were many others who would laugh at Wily's efforts, I wasn't. I appreciated him because he wanted to show what he could do. That to me was something that I was pleased with. If only Wily knew that his actions would take a life… mine.

_End flashback..._

My headache came and went as the memories made me realize something. Dr. Wily went from being a scientist that I had a lot of respect for to a madman who wanted nothing more than conquest. All I had was a look of shock on my face because of Wily's actions. Something had to be done and it had to be done now.

"No one being able to stop them huh… then tell me this. Why the hell didn't you listen to what I told you?"

I didn't know what was going through my mind as I grabbed Dr. Light by the jacket. From the feelings I had right now, they were filled with anger because I knew that my grandpa had something to do with how Dr. Wily acted.

"Tell me this! If you knew that Wily would get his hands on the robots, why the hell didn't you take a hint and listened to my advice? Do you care about being famous? Do you care about your awards? Do you care about your recognition? Well, do you!"

"If you would put me down… maybe you'll know why I wanted to do what I did."

My grandfather was scared because he thought that I would do something violent to him. Unfortunately, he knows that I can't hurt someone like him. I then let him go and in his calm fashion decided to explain. Knowing him, it would be loaded with excuses all over.

"I wanted to show the world so that my robots can be accepted into society. By doing this, my robots would be able to assist mankind and maybe… just maybe, robots and humans can work in harmony. I didn't have any idea that Wily would do something like this."

"I remember that I told you that Dr. Wily was planning something big… and he succeeded. The only reason why he did is because you never listened to me! No surprise ever since you won the Nobel Peace Prize in the field of robotics eight months ago with the Robot Master series. You had your fucking head in the goddamn clouds ever since that day and you didn't even have any clue. No wonder Wily was jealous of you which was why he never got any recognition for his work to begin with."

Dr. Light stood silent as he looked at me, which at this point I was simply upset by what was happening. Realizing this, I knew that I can't take back what happened but I could do something about it.

"I am grateful that you rebuilt me grandpa, I really am. But what you have done… has given Wily what he needs to take over the world. Worst thing about it is that no one will be able to stop him. If anyone is gonna stop Dr. Wily from achieving his goal… it's me. Higsby, how do I activate the battle mode?"

"Uh… I'm not sure. I haven't taken the liberty of looking through the design. In other words, I have no clue how to activate your battle mode functionality."

"That stinks. Then how am I supposed to stop Wily if all I am stuck in is this civilian mode?"

I then took a look at my grandpa who had somehow regained his composure after what happened earlier. My emotions got the better of me but still… I was upset over his actions. If anyone knew how this worked, it was him.

"Okay gramps… you know more about this shit than me. Why don't you tell me? How do I go from civilian to battle mode?"

Dr. Light stood up and looked at me with a silent stare wondering if I was going to hurt him or literally spit in his face while letting off an angry rant. From his strong eye contact to his stern face, I knew he wanted to help me stop Wily. Why do I know this? It's because he was the one who gave me another chance at life.

"The battle mode is built inside your internal structure. You just need to activate the function in order to start the sequence. In your battle mode, you will carry a variety of unique abilities that will help you survive against Wily. You will have improved armor, plasma cannon, variable weapon system that is installed in the cannon, acceleration unit, battle chip terminal. These abilities should provide you what you need to fight against Wily. Though there are still many others I've added… but you need to figure them out for yourself."

"Hold on a second though… a battle chip terminal? Was it your idea to add it Higsby?"

"Yes… it was my idea to begin with. Besides, a plasma cannon and a VWS isn't gonna be enough to help you defeat Wily. You'll need a little more firepower so which is why I convinced Dr. Light to include it."

"Thanks Higsby… I'll need all the help I can get. Besides, every second we waste means Wily is one step closer to completing his goal."

I took a look at everyone involved but I then took a look at my grandpa who had a stern look in her eyes. Sure, he didn't listen to me when Wily stole the robots but I know that I owe him a lot. But despite this, both grandpa and me were at wit's end. He then placed both of his hands on my shoulders and from his mouth, he would speak from the heart.

"Look… I know I'm not like your father. I tried really hard to raise you ever since he died but… I only wanted what was best for you and for everyone. When you're out there, remember that you have to proceed with caution. You have to do what is necessary to protect the people. You may be a reploid but you… are still human like all of us. Don't go down the path Wily had already made… you are Robert Light, the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you again. Just do what you can to stop Wily… at any cost."

"You do know a part of me disgusts you… and another part of me loves you. Ever since my dad died, I felt like everything was at an end. Now that I'm back… I'll make sure no one suffers the same pain I felt ever again. I will bring the robots back… and if I can't, you can always rebuild them. Dr. Light… no, grandpa… thank you."

I then gave him a hug as I felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Sure, since my dad died I felt like a ton of fucking crap. However, grandpa was always there for me. Even though I didn't know it inside… he was there.

"If you have to use force to stop Dr. Wily and his robots… so be it. Stay strong."

After our embrace ended, I took a few steps toward the window. Gearing myself in position, I then pressed something on my arm, which revealed a voice-activated device. I looked at the sky and then back at my arm knowing that fate has given me my choice.

"Activate battle system! Name: Robert… passcode: **REAWAKEN**!"

Once the password was accepted, my entire body underwent an unbelievable transformation. My organic body became a blue light as I felt warmth inside. In the process, portions of armor began to take form and then were attached to my body. Within seconds, my body was covered in armor that was light but durable as the helmet would soon take form and be worn on my head. One minute, I was Robert Light and the next… I became totally different. With the transformation complete, the blue light faded and everyone got to see what I became right now.

"My god… Robert… you're different. You're like a… a Mega Man or something."

"Is that so? Sweet. Hmmm… Mega Man huh? Has a nice ring to it… I like it. I think I'll go by this name when I'm in battle mode from now on. Wish me luck."

In one instant, I began to materialize into energy as I then left the room in a grand display. From what I can tell, the robots that Wily stole aren't far from New Light Labs. Time wasn't on my side and every second I had was to be used wisely. I have to stop him… because if I can't, everyone in the world will suffer his wrath.

つづく

Next time on _Mega Man: Reawakened_

With the fate of New Light City and the world at stake, Robert Light or should we call him Mega Man must now take a stand. On one side is the Blue Bomber who fights for the sake of humanity. The other is Dr. Wily and his robot army who is determined to conquer the world by any means necessary. Fists are gonna fly, truths will be revealed and the battle lines will be drawn. What will transpire? Find out on the next episode of _Mega Man: Reawakened... New Light City Is a Battlefield; Mega Man's First Strike._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	4. Prologue: Chapter 4

_Note from the Author: Hello everyone. This is it... I've saved the best for last and trust me, it's one hell of a chapter. Here it is, the last of the four prologue chapters of my story. This chapter is where Mega Man goes into battle in hopes of stopping Dr. Wily from taking over the city. You're gonna love it for sure. Be sure to read and review. I need all of your support. Your support will help me keep going. Thanks and enjoy. One other thing... there is some heavy swearing here. Trust me, it isn't a pretty chapter that's for sure.  
><em>

Prologue Ch. 4: New Light City Is a Battlefield; Mega Man's First Strike

Due to the navigation system that was installed in my optic interface, I was able to pinpoint where the robots are located. It only took a few seconds to reach where I needed to be which was at an isolated part of New Light City. Due to the fact that half of the city is on shutdown, I had to be cautious. The area was quiet and empty almost as if the life that was filled in here was taken away. I wasn't alone that's for sure but I knew I had to move quickly.

"Gramps, it's me. Are you getting all of this? The city looks like a ghost town."

"I hear you Robert… Wily must have sent out the robots to cause havoc all over the city. Have you encountered any Sniper Joes?"

"Negative. I haven't found any Sniper Joes. Looks like they are at another part of town. Can you try to get a map of the city?"

"I'll see what I can do. Robert, the radar is detecting the stolen robots north of here."

"Understood. I'm on my way… and don't worry, I'll get them back. That is a promise."

I then activated my teleportation system and then went off to where the robots were located. Fortunately, they weren't far as I was able to pinpoint their whereabouts. When I arrived though, they caught my attention and knew right away that I was an obstruction. Dr. Wily however saw things much differently than the others. Hovering on the Skulker that was high up in the air, he knew that Dr. Light had been busy.

"What… what the blue hell is that? Could it be? Light! Hear me my robots. That is the enemy… attack, crush, destroy him! Do not let him interfere with my plans!"

The robots heard the orders and went closer towards me prepping to give me an ass kicking. But I had to stand my ground because I had a job to do and I had to see it through to the end. I took a good look at each of the six robots that were coming closer. They were Dr. Light's robots all right but their guidance systems have all been tampered with after the incident.

"Listen up ya bunch of paperweights, I really don't want to go on and kick your butts right now. Besides, I dislike having confrontations."

"Guess what kid… you already are in a confrontation. Too bad you ain't getting out of it."

"I'm telling you this… I'm giving you a chance to surrender peacefully. Don't make me use brute force to do it."

"Hah! You think a little squirt like you try to go up against the likes of us… ridiculous. I like to see you try… all right boys. Let's crush this twerp!"

All six of the robots went into a fighting stance gearing up to take me down. But I was firm and focused… so I made sure to stay on my toes and entered a fighting stance myself. Using my thought alone, my left arm transformed into an arm cannon. I took aim and fired two shots of plasma energy striking FireMan and BombMan. Sensing my attack, ElecMan dashed straight for me hoping to shock me with his electric attacks. Dodging the attack, I immediately countered with a fist to the face that sent him reeling to the floor. With my back turned, CutMan used the opportunity to attack firing off two Rolling Cutters. That was when I turned around and made my move.

"Battlechip, StoneCube!"

Four large stones appeared in front of me and CutMan's attacks were immediately repelled. It gave me what I needed to strike with a counterattack and I had to strike hard and fast.

"Rock breaks scissors. My turn… Battlechip, DynaWave!"

My left arm transformed into a pickaxe that was charged with pure energy. Slamming it to the ground, it unleashed a powerful wave that sent CutMan flying. GutsMan raced forward to attack me but got pushed to the floor as a result of CutMan being tossed.

"Time for you to chill… Ice Slasher!"

IceMan unleashed a beam of pure ice determined to freeze me in my tracks. Luckily, I wasn't going to let that happen for sure.

"Battlechip, Reflect!"

A giant mirror appeared in front of me and I was able to absorb IceMan's attack. Using whatever I could, I was able to move the mirror redirecting the blast to BombMan who was stopped cold in his tracks.

"Burn ya blue injustice! Fire Storm!"

FireMan unleashed his FireStorm attack but I had the perfect counter against a move like that.

"Battlechip, BubbleShot!"

My arm cannon transformed into a water gun that fired a blast of high concentrated water striking FireMan and putting out his flames. With all six of the Robot Masters incapacitated, I went to one of them making good that I would stop them. While one of them was on the floor, I slammed my foot on its chest and pointed my weapon on its face. I didn't want to do this but if they wanted it, I'd make sure they'd be eating pure energy.

"You see… you don't have what it takes to beat me. Why don't you just give up? If you refuse to surrender, then I'll be left with no other choice but to destroy you. Don't make me do this."

"You talk tough for a robot… tell me, who the hell are you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Me… that's simple. I'm Mega Man and I'm here to send you and your friends packing. Give this message to your master… I'm coming for you. You won't be taking over this city while I'm here. As long as I'm around, you'll never win!"

"Mega Man… a stupid name for a stupid robot. We'll get you… just you wait."

"Don't waste your time you incessant fools! Fall back and retreat! We must regroup!"

"What? Are you serious? We can take this chump 1-2-3. Please, let us stay and fight."

"If I do that then my plan will be ruined. Use your cerebral programming for a change. We have plenty of time to deal with this "Mega Man". I have a plan but for the time being… retreat. That is an order!"

"He will feel my flames of righteousness. This evil blue menace must die!"

"FireMan, follow the orders. We can deal with this bug later. We have to do what Wily commands."

"ElecMan's right. Let's go! Master Wily says to retreat. This isn't over ya twerp! We'll be back."

With a bit of anger in their eyes, all six of the Robot Masters had no choice but to retreat. They teleported themselves away from the city giving me a much needed sigh of relief. However, I had a feeling that it wasn't over yet. In the Skulker, one of the robots didn't like what Wily had planned.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Wily? Ordering them to retreat when we can take down this blue pest right now? Are you senile?"

"I'm not senile, just smart. If I let the robots stay behind and fight whoever it is, my plan would have been a complete failure. Besides, I've made it this far to lose it all. You know that as well as I do Bass… that I will not tolerate failure."

"Then I have to follow an old saying… if you can't get it done right, you have to do it yourself. I'll deal with the blue dweeb myself!"

"You will do no such thing, Bass. You will do as I command and return to base. We have plenty of time to deal with that blue flea."

"Sorry Doc… you may have built me but I do as I please. I'll get rid of that annoying pest even if I have to bring his head on a fucking platter."

"Know this Bass… I built you with the intention of ensuring world domination. I created you with my two hands… and you will obey my commands."

"Sure, I'll obey your stupid commands alright… but I'll obey them when I want to. Is that a good enough answer for you… grandfather?"

With a stern look on his face, Bass turned around and then teleported himself out of the Skulker and into the ground below. All Dr. Wily could do was take a look at Bass heading off, turning around and then slamming down his fists in the dashboard in complete anger. Deep in his thoughts, he knew that what he was doing wasn't a smart plan… he just didn't realize that. Too bad Bass couldn't realize it sooner but it was already too late for that.

"Stubborn brat… just like when he was human. Bastian never did respect his elders though his human life was a bit better than mine when I was a kid. Why couldn't I plant some humble chips into that boy… no, no, no! Why couldn't I plant some obedient chips into that brat! If only his father was still alive he'd be putting that brat in juvenile hall right now."

After he had a despondent sigh, he decided to just watch and see how things turned out. Meanwhile, I was still beat from the previous battle but things just got even more hairy than it should.

"Grandpa… looks like they saved the best for last. How much energy do I have remaining?"

"The battle didn't really take much. You're down to about 70% but you better be careful. Don't overwork yourself okay?"

"Understood. I'll do what's necessary to complete my objective."

A black beam of light came from the sky and hit the ground revealing a robot with black armor revealing to be Bass. Judging by his posterior, I can tell that this guy wasn't interested in a chat.

"You impress me, blue boy. I didn't think you were able to take down all of Dr. Wily's robots single-handedly. Oh well, at least now I can have some enjoyment this time."

"I'm giving you a chance to surrender right now. Please don't make me kick your fucking ass like I've done with your cronies."

"You may want to reconsider ya blue brat. I'm not like the somewhat DLN Robot Master series of bots. My strength surpasses all of them put together so show me what you got."

"No taking it back later… you know that right? Let's get it on!"

I took up a fighting stance as Bass also took a stance as well waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Bass didn't hesitate in finding an opening so he dashes straight at me and tackles me to the ground. Luckily, I was smart not to retaliate so I decided to throw Bass as I was tackled. I got back up and so did he as the fight was just getting started.

"You seem to be a bit hyperactive my friend… don't tell me you're giving up already."

"I ain't giving up. This fight is only just begun. Let me show you how I do things here."

Bass turned his left hand into an arm cannon and fired several shots of plasma energy. Luckily, I was able to evade it without difficulty so I decided to counter with a few shots of my own. Bass was able to dodge them easily so I realize that my usual tactics may not work.

((Looks like my usual offense won't be able to stop him. Time to take a different approach.))

"Let's take this to the next level. Battlechip, LongSword!"

My arm transformed into a long-bladed sword, which is perfect for close-range combat. However, my opponent had some tricks of his own as he lifted his arm causing his hand to generate a blade of pure energy.

"Oh-hoh! Looks like I'm not the only one who can pull off tricks like this. This is getting interesting."

"But it does… I'm enjoying this very much. I look forward to when I punch you to bits, blast you to pieces, rip you to shreds and have your head on a platter for my master and soon to be, future ruler of the world!"

"Bad guys with their obsessive needs of world conquest. This does come as no surprise. Let's do this!"

Bass and I charge toward one another as both our blades would clash and repel. Each of us would evade one another's attacks as the two of us struggled to find an opening. Unfortunately, none of us would be able to get a chance to retaliate. Both of us eventually backed away seeing that we were both evenly matched in both power and speed. I was breathing heavily though because I already dealt with the previous battle involving the six Robot Masters. I didn't know how long I can last until I found out my energy reserves were down at 50%. This… was turning out to be worse than I thought.

"Robert, can you hear me? It's Dr. Light… your power reserves are down at 50%. You won't be able to last much longer if you continue this battle."

"I'm well aware of that gramps. You don't have to tell me twice… I can still keep going. I won't let Wily nor his robots bring havoc to my home."

"I beg of you Robert… please come back. If you are unable to return back to recharge your systems, you could experience dire consequences."

"Damn it gramps, do you really need to ruin my day for this shit? Geez! Anyway, let's continue because I ain't running away from this fight."

"That's what I wanted to hear, blue dweeb. This time, I'm gonna shred you to pieces."

Both his hands began to generate blades filled with dark energy and then rushes straight toward me in an insane fashion. I had to think fast because if I didn't, he was gonna reduce me to shreds.

"This is what I love about fighting… it never gets old. Battlechip, BambooSword! Katana!"

One of my hands turned into a long wide-bladed sword that was made of the thickest wood while the other turned into a durable samurai sword. Both blades were able to repel Bass' continued assault however; things were getting more difficult than it should. With each continued defense I withstand causing my energy to continuously deplete. Bass saw this as an opportunity to continue his assault knowing that if I were to lower my guard, he would be able to take me down.

"Dr. Light, this is bad. Mega Man's power is down to 30% and continuing to go down. If this keeps up, he won't stand a chance. There has to be something he can do but what?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I should do. If we don't do something and fast, my grandson… could die… again."

"Well, I'm not letting something like that happen to you… again."

Higsby then took out a battlechip from his shirt pocket revealing to be a MaxRecovery battlechip. The battlechip he had was a level-5 ultra rare chip and is considered to be the rarest of rare chip.

"Higsby, what is that?"

"This right here is a Level 5 ultra rare battlechip that can save your grandson. The only problem is that these are really hard to find and for an average battlechip collector like myself, it takes years to find one of these. The only reason why I have it with me right now is because we're in a serious predicament over here."

"I understand that we are but would it be wise to get to the point of all this."

"I can use this to help Mega Man get back at full strength so he can be able to fight back. But I'll do it under one condition… if I ever do get a paycheck working here for you, make sure it comes with this. Deal?"

"Alright… you have a deal. There's just one problem Higsby… how do you plan to help Mega Man if he is far away from us?"

"That's simple. I brought this… the Battlechip Gate Adapter, an item that can supply battlechips to anyone that has a battle chip terminal. You know of that game called _Cyber Warriors_ right?"

"The game where children can battle against others on the Internet by means of using cybernetic warriors? I've heard all about that. It's popular with both kids and adults for different reasons."

"Yep. The battle chip terminal that we installed in Mega Man has a built-in micro receiver. That micro receiver allows the Battlechip Gate Adapter to send battlechips into the Battlechip Terminal. In other words, whenever Mega Man is in trouble we can use this to help him fight back."

"I don't know… we've never done something like this before."

"There's always a first time for everything so we might as well do it now. It's a good thing that this runs on its own power so I can use it anytime, anywhere. Robert, this is Higsby can you hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear Higsby. Power reserves are down at 20% and dropping. If you have anything to tell me, do so now before I end up getting my ass handed to me."

"Looks like I have to make this short. Listen, I'm going to give you a power boost so you might feel different than you are now so be ready."

"Sure. Just as long as I stay alive… I guess."

Bass then used one of his blades to unleash an energy-based attack that sent me flying into a building. That did some serious damage dropping my energy reserves to around 15%. I shook my head a little trying to get the feeling of the pain out of my internal systems. I felt weak, drained and unable to stand while Bass raced at me and unleashed a tackle that sent me flying even further dropping my reserves to 10%.

((If I take another hit like that… I'll be finished. What the hell's taking so long Higsby?))

"Where are you ya little shrimp? I thought you'd be ready for more. Looks like this fight is about to end. I will enjoy putting an end to the likes of you."

"Higsby… you son of a bitch… hurry up!"

"Aha, found you at last! You know what I'm gonna do to you next. I'm going to use my blade to slice you into itty-bitty pieces and then bring your head to Dr. Wily as a trophy. With you out of the way, nothing will stop my master from controlling this city. Today New Light City… tomorrow the world!"

Bass let off an evil cackle, as I didn't have enough strength to even stand up. My energy was down to 5% and if I didn't do something and fast, I would be a goner. Higsby having finally set up the Battlechip Gate Terminal was ready to hopefully give me a chance to fight back.

"Battlechip Gate is ready to go. Robert, don't die on us. Battlechip, Area Steal! Slot in!"

Higsby inserted the Area Steal battlechip that caused the Terminal to let off a strong signal. Fortunately, my terminal was able to acquire the data that was sent giving me what I needed to escape. Bass was about to deliver the killing blow when Area Steal kicked in sending me far from the area.

"Huh? What the… where did he go? That dweeb has to be here somewhere. I'll find you… even if I have to level the city to do it!"

Unforunately, I was able to move myself far away from him. My heart was beating rapidly, my energy was dangerously low and I still am unable to move. I didn't know what to do, my mind is panicking profusely continuously wondering when and where Bass would strike next. I wondered to myself where and when he would appear but if I didn't find a way to get back at full strength, I'd be a goner! Damn it Higsby, what's taking you so long!

"Robert, can you hear me? This is Higsby. I'm getting ready to heal you up. Just hang in there!"

"Hurry up already… I'm down to about 4% and my power is about to be emptied in 90 seconds. Whatever you have to say or do, make it fast."

"Forgive me. The MaxRecovery chip has a long start time, which was why I was unable to use it. I should have known this Gate Terminal was a previous model."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses… why is it that fate decided to throw me for a loop? Who knows but I ain't giving two shits about it. You have to hurry Higsby… because if Bass finds me… I'll be as good as dead… again."

Bass was looking all over the place when his sensors started to detect my voice signature. With an evil smile on his face, he was able to take a look and determine where I was. That wasn't a good sign as I was running out of time due to my low energy. Fortunately, the start time to the MaxRecovery chip is finished so that meant Higsby was all set to using it.

"Yes, the start time is finished. Get ready Robert because your help is on the way. Battlechip, MaxRecovery. Slot in!"

Higsby inserted the MaxRecovery chip, which caused my Battlechip Terminal to receive the data. In just mere seconds, my energy reserves suddenly started to go up. I went from danger level to caution in only a second and a half but it only took a few to reach me back at optimum level.

((Power reserves back at 100% and stable. Time to give Bass his just desserts.))

Bass saw where I was located and decided to go in for the kill… there was only one problem. He doesn't know that I'm back on my feet and ready to kick some ass.

"You're finished blue boy… time for your head to be on Wily's wall. Say good night!"

"Sorry mate but if anyone is going to go down the gutter… it's you! Battlechip, Spreader!"

"Huh? What the hell?"

"Have a taste of this big boy! Spreader Gun, fire!"

My hand transformed into a spread gun as I took aim and fired a concentrated shot of energy. The energy then split into a volley of shots that sent Bass flying a bit but eventually he landed on the floor… face first.

"Damn that mega brat! Now you really made me pissed!"

He let out a fiendish roar as he charged right at me but knowing Bass' style, I predicted what he would do next. Holding my own, I prepped up the only opportunity needed to deliver my counter strike.

((That's right. Keep going… you're just about to get a serious asskicking. A little closer now…))

"You're finished, Mega Man. I'm going to rip you to shreds, I'm gonna slash you to pieces, I'm gonna pulverize you into atoms!"

"Hook… line… and sinker! Battlechip, Slasher!"

My hand transformed into a samurai sword that had been charged with plenty of energy. Taking a defensive stance, I kept my posture waiting for Bass to come closer. When he did though, he was in for a big surprise. Seeing the opportunity, I went forward and immediately let off a powerful slash striking him straight in the chest. Bass felt an alarming amount of pain as he felt a thousand blades slashed his chest. It did leave a scar behind which I think suits him best though his anger was a different story. He raced at me wanting to rip me apart but I had just the right moves needed to send him back to his maker.

"That hurt you fucking mega twerp! Now you really are gonna get it! You're mine now!"

"I wonder who's going to get it more… you or me. Let's find out. Battlechip, FireSword! AquaBlade!"

One hand transformed into a Fire-based sword while the other became a large blade filled with high-pressurized water. I raced toward Bass, as I knew that his rage was at an all-time high. The rage he has is unparalleled and not only that, that anger will blind him… to the point where he knows defeat is inevitable. He raced right at me ready to slash at me with both of his energy-generated blades but I saw the opportunity needed to strike. As he attacked, I dodged one of his blades followed by the other. That was what I needed to give him the finishing blow.

"Your anger blinds you Bass. You have been defeated! Battlechip, StepCross!"

In one instant, I unleashed an attack using both blades causing an X-like image to appear. Bass took the full force of the attack very greatly as he felt the continued pain echoed into his circuitry. After that, I decided to give him the boot literally by delivering a sharp sidekick to the face. He ended up face first on the pavement reeling from the previous attack. I looked at him wondering what he would do next but knowing him, he just wanted more and more. Bass then got up looking at me with an angry face like he got dishonorably discharged for bad behavior in the military.

"You blue bastard! No one humiliates me… nobody! Now you're dead!"

Bass raced at me like he wanted to rip me into pieces but I knew full well he was going to be in no position to continue the fight. Dr. Wily who had been observing the fight realized that enough was enough and in his usual angry, pissed off fashion he decides to blatantly express it in his usual fashion.

"That is enough! Bastian Lionel Wily, report back here at once! You are in no position to continue this fight. Your internal systems are heavily damaged and your central core is on the verge of detonation. You must return now!"

The instant I heard what he said to Bass, something rung a bell in my memory circuits… it wasn't a pretty one that's for sure. I held my head and began to remember something when I was human. It was when I was a little boy and there was a guy that was big, mean and a pain in the fucking ass that would constantly pick on me on a regular basis. I could remember being beat up, being stuffed in a locker for hours, getting food spilled all over my face and even getting dragged in the god damn dirt in the schoolyard. I also remembered something else deep within my memories… the day I beat that son of a bitch up and the entire school got to see it. He was beat up good and it served him right. Sure, I remember nearly getting expelled for it but I couldn't deal with his bullshit anymore. All these memories… all of these visions… why? Why do I remember all this? What's happening to me? But I didn't had time to find out as I wanted some answers.

"B.. Bastian! Bastian, is that you?"

Bass then looked at me with a shocking stare on my face realizing that I somehow knew this would happen. Even Dr. Wily was shocked by what he had heard. Dr. Light and Higsby were also shocked at this but I think they pretty much will find out the whole thing eventually. Bass then decided to speak but knowing his tone, it wasn't pretty.

"Why do you call me by that name? No one calls me by that name… I am Bass! And as for you… you are doomed!"

"I don't think so. Battlechip, BronzeFist!"

My hand transformed into a fist of pure bronze and with just one punch to the stomach, he was knocked out. Judging by all the damage he had basically accumulated from the overall battle, I knew this guy wouldn't be bothering me for a while. Dr. Wily's floating Skulker came by and transported Bass into the ship. I looked at the ship as it flew off departing into the sunset that occurred in the city. Dr. Wily wasn't happy one bit with what was going on but knowing him, he would have a plan needed to stop me. No matter what he would do, I would always take him down. However, I was exhausted from all of this and just… wanted to go home.

"Grandpa, can you hear me? Send me back… I've had enough."

"I read you. Prepare teleportation sequence. You did well out there… my grandson."

"Thanks… for the praise."

I then teleported off back to New Light Labs which only took a few seconds. When I arrived back, Dr. Light and Higsby were there to greet me. At least it was a sigh of relief after everything that has happened today.

"Good news, Robert. You're on the news… everyone is talking about it. This is too good."

"I'm proud of you my grandson… you were able to stop Wily and his robots from causing havoc all over the city. However, there is one thing that concerns me."

"And… what's that?"

"Why did you call that robot you just defeated Bastian?"

"I… I have no idea. I don't know what got into me… I mean, something in my memory circuits is causing me to remember all this. I don't know why but one minute, I remember something when I was human… the next it's all a blur. I have no idea what's going on in my mind."

"Hmmm… I may need to do a diagnostic on you before the day's end. In the meantime, you may want to watch the news. You are being honored as a hero for your actions."

I went with my grandpa and Higsby to the conference room where the TV was. From what I saw, it was something to believe. The reporter was detailing everything that had transpired today and my face was seen. I never thought I'd say this but… I'm a hero.

"We have just received this report today and downtown New Light City is safe from the destructive robots that attacked the city earlier. Witnesses claim that a robot in blue armor came by and was able to hold off the six unidentified robots single handedly. If that wasn't enough, he was able to hold off a seventh robot that was shown to be much more dangerous than the others. We have confirmed that downtown New Light City is no longer on shutdown and is now as we speak getting back on its feet. To the blue robot that recently stopped these machines, the people of New Light City are here to give you our thanks. You have saved us from imminent disaster. We hope that you continue your fight to save our city and the world from the evil Dr. Wily. We'll return after this break."

I turned off the TV and saw that I was being honored for my accomplishment. However even though I succeeded in stopping Dr. Wily's attack, I had a feeling in my gut that he may attack again. My mind is too focused yet my body is on the brink of exhaustion from the entire battle alone. Despite Higsby's use of the MaxRecovery chip, I feel like I want to fall apart at anytime.

"Gramps… I'm beat. The battle really did a number on me and I don't know if I can keep myself together."

"You're right. Higsby, take him to the repair zone. Have him chuck on an Energy canister for a while. He is in need of a major recharge."

"Right away, Doctor."

Higsby took me to the repair area where machines that were damaged or broken get repaired. He was able to take out a canister from a compartment room and gave it to me. I then turned my right hand into my trusty sidearm, The Mega Buster and inserted the canister into the open slot. Within seconds, I was restored back to full strength and when it was done, the buster chucked out the canister meaning that it was now empty of energy. I sat down wondering and collecting my thoughts of what happened today but I couldn't find the words. Looking up at the ceiling, I would eventually realize that my feelings were filled with anger and disgust.

"Robert, what's wrong? You seem angry… you seem conflicted. Talk to me."

"Higsby… it's nothing. It's just… all this fighting… why? Why does this have to happen? It's just… all of what I've experienced… it's enough to make me want to puke my internal guts out."

"I share your pain… I really do. I know that you hate having to deal with this but still… you are fighting to help the people. That is what's important. Would it be something that your father would want you to do… if he was still alive that is?"

"Not sure… I don't know what he'd think if I was doing this. He'd say that as long as you fight to bring hope, he'd approve of it 100%."

"Wow. I didn't know your father's passing affected you greatly Robert. Your grandpa is all you have left in your family. I know you are doing the right thing… I know it."

"It's now that I know it… it's that I make sure of it. Because I'm the only one who can."

It was then he got up and went to another room to get some much needed rest. Higsby knew that I'm doing the right thing and so does my grandpa however, I feel otherwise. Meanwhile back at Dr. Wily's fortress that was far away from the city, Dr. Wily had problems of his own. After everything that occurred, all the robots suffered some damage from the onslaught. Bass was the one that was the most severe after suffering a hit in the chest. The slash that I unleashed on Bass left a scar that continues to cause intense pain to Bass' internal systems. Wily was watching over Bass' repairs as he tries to discover the cause of the internal damage. Looking at the data, it was very serious.

((Severe damage to his internal power core… if this wasn't bad enough, it's causing his systems to go haywire. The attack that blue dweeb used on him has now brought disaster. Now, his central core could detonate at anytime due to the high amount of Bassinium that is inside.))

Continuing to press random buttons hoping to find out what was going on, Wily soon finds out that the Bassinium levels are at a dangerously high level. Realizing that the Bassinium could destroy him, he had to do something. Wily administers a vial of blue suppressant into Bass in the hopes that the Bassinium in his central core would cool down. Checking the readings, he finds that the levels were starting to decrease but at a slow pace. He let out a small smile seeing that he was able to help save Bass however; this would be something that would take time to handle.

((Bassinium… an element that had been discovered years ago by both my son and myself. Considered to be the most powerful element in the world, it is also unstable. I don't know whether our discovery was by chance or a fluke. At least I know… it will not take the life of what I have left.))

Wily then got up and walked to another room where the six Robot Masters were waiting. Turns out that they were waiting for whatever Wily orders them to do. The mad scientist takes a deep breath to gain his composure as he decides to lay it all out with his words.

"Despite our recent failure, it appears that we now have a new issue at hand. The issue is that blue menace… that blue pest… that blue dweeb… that blue cockroach… that-"

"Uh, Dr. Wily sir?"

"What is it?"

"His name is… Mega Man."

"Mega Man… what kind of stupid name is that. I wouldn't be surprised if his name would be like Blue Man or something."

"That blue prick ruined everything… I wanted to go and raise some hell down there on that poor city."

"It is an injustice that this blue flame of despair would come and ruin things with his evil."

"It matters not, FireMan. We have much bigger plans in store… much bigger plans. Even as we speak, Bass has suffered severe injuries to his internal systems especially his power core which is fueled with the Bassinium element."

"Uh sir? Bassinium? What is that?"

"It was an element that my son and I discovered years ago before I worked for Dr. Light. Bassinium is one of the most powerful elements in the universe but… it is also unstable. It hasn't been properly tested and if used in an insufficient manner could produce catastrophic results."

"Catastrophic… whoa! That's some serious stuff right there sir."

"Indeed it is… it will take some time before Bass' internal systems are checked out. For now, it is time we focus on a new plan at hand… one in which we can bring the blue pest to his knees. Now then, here's the plan."

Wily pressed a button on the wall which then showcased a hologram of the planet Earth. Using the hologram, he began to explain his plan and it would be a very evil one to boot.

"Listen carefully… the pathetic city of New Light is too small of a playground for us to enjoy. Now… the world is our playground. We can cause havoc all over bringing chaos and fear to the pathetic innocents. Each of you will take one section of the planet and with it… you will do what you always do best. I will be uploading the commands and locations to you as we speak. By doing this method, we can strike faster with mayhem and destruction… we can spread fear to the innocents and with it… we can convince the many world leaders to give us what we want most… the world! The world will be ours for the taking!"

"Dr. Wily… it's nice that you came up with a plan like this but… there's just one problem. What about this blue fuck… this Mega Man? He's going to ruin everything just like he did last time... Bass is now in serious repairs. We're lucky you were able to keep the Bassinium in his core from overheating."

"Yes, I'm aware of that… he may have foiled our plan today but… he won't be able to this time."

"That's right. If he does get in our way, we can blast him! We can rip him into pieces… we can make him beg for mercy!"

"Get off my arm blasty."

"Not that robots would ever show emotions or anything… heh heh."

"If the pest intervenes in my plans again… DESTROY HIM!"

"Consider it done, master Wily. This blue menace will rot away and perish in the name of our master… the name of justice."

"One problem doc… do you know anything about this dweeb… I've never seen a robot like that before."

"I know… Dr. Light has been quite busy. The design is something I've never seen or heard of before. No matter… I will not let that little blue fucking tick of a robot ruin my plans. Remember… stick to the plan no matter what it takes. Do what is necessary to your goals… destroy, conquer… rid anyone or anything that gets in our way even if you have to use brute force to do it. We are a force to be recognized… and we will achieve our vision. Now go… make your mark and destroy… EVERYTHING!"

With a shout like that, the robots knew what needed to be done and were soon off to obtain their goals. Each of the six robots went to a different point in the world ready to cause mayhem along the way. Though Wily was determined to see his plan go through, he was worried about the Bassinium that was in Bass' internal core. Deep within the isolated room where Bass was in repairs, something within his internal structure began to take form. It was then that the core began to let out causing energy spikes to go through the roof. The wild energy spikes caused Bass' body to react wildly letting off energy that deemed highly unstable. The scar that he had in his chest would glow a white light signaling something very strange. If that wasn't enough, the increase of energy caused the area to shake violently almost as if it was like an earthquake. Wily entered the room and was horrified by what he had seen.

"Oh no. Bassinium levels are at critical! I must do something before it detonates and fast!"

Wily couldn't do anything as the catastrophic levels would be unleashed in a very unexpected way. Bass began to move on his own and in one instant let off a roar of unbelievable power. The roar caused a wave of pure energy that encircled the entire planet. The world felt his rage unleashed as if the world went upside down because of it. Wily could only look in horror as he saw the strength of what Bassinium was capable of.

"God almighty… incredible. The power of Bassinium… is intense."

"Hey doc… what the hell is going... what the?"

"No way."

"Incredible."

"Amazing."

"Such power. Such rage."

The energy that had been released disappeared into nothing as Bass' eyes were opened. Wily looked at the readings and discovered that the Bassinium was now normalized which was unexpected. Looking around the area, Bass didn't have any idea what's going on. He looked at Wily and then at the robot masters not saying a word. It was then he felt like he just threw up real bad as he finally tried to say something.

"Where… where am I? Huh? What's going on here? Where is that fucking blue brat? Where is he!"

"Uh Bass… you're in Dr. Wily's fortress. You got beat up real bad by that pest. Uh…"

Bass then dashed toward GutsMan pushing the others aside dragging him about 30 feet before he pinned him to the wall with his hand tightly held on GutsMan's neck. His grip was extremely tight almost as if he wanted to rip his head off literally. GutsMan tried whatever he could to explain himself but was on deaf ears.

"Come on, put me down. It wasn't your fault we all got our asses kicked but still… that dweeb beat us. He even left a scar on your chest. Look!"

Bass then let go of GutsMan's neck and looked at himself on the wall. Feeling the scar on his chest with his fingers, he knew that he was telling the truth. It was then he slammed the wall with his fist letting off a sick scream of anger. He then realized that I left a mark on him… and it would be a permanent one too.

"Mega Man… that blue no good god damn fucking prick is dead! When I find him, I'll make sure he suffers much worse than I did… MUCH WORSE!"

"Calm yourself Bass… you have suffered extensive injuries to your internal structure. Your internal core would have self-detonated causing a catastrophic problem. Luckily, I was able to keep it in check however… your uncontrolled rage seems to normalize it somehow. It's amazing… maybe discovering Bassinium wasn't a fluke."

"A fluke you say… unlikely. I hold the most powerful element in the world and that blue pest humiliated me. He will pay for that… just you wait. I will have his head as my trophy. Mega Man… is mine. He is ALL MINE!"

Bass then walked off to another section of the fortress to let off some steam. The six Robot Masters were shocked by what they had seen but it would only take a few seconds for Wily to bark out orders.

"What the hell are you waiting for? An invitation! Go, off with ye and stick to the plan!"

In an instant, the six Robot Masters left Wily's fortress to different parts of the planet ready to cause havoc. Fortunately, it gave Wily some much-deserved peace and quiet. Though deep inside, he's worried for Bass especially with what happened earlier. All that mattered to him now is to at least not worry about it for a while. Hopefully, he can be able to get it out of his system for a while.

_The following day…_

"Grandpa, turn on the news. You got to see this!"

"I'm on my way."

My grandpa turned on the TV and it showcased a news report that recently came up. In various parts of the world, Dr. Wily's robots were causing havoc all over bringing chaos and destruction in its wake. The both of us by horrified by what he had seen and I thought Wily didn't learn a damn thing. Now, the world has become Wily's playground and no one will be able to stop them.

"This is bad… looks like he isn't limiting himself to the city isn't he?"

"Millions of innocent people will be hurt… something must be done."

"That's what I'm here for. We don't have much time for certain."

"You do realize that this isn't limited to the city you know that Robert?"

"I'm aware of that already grandpa. Looks like the world is in need of a hero. That's where I come in. I've already got data on where each of them are found."

"This could get difficult… you know that. Wily had forced those robots to do whatever he commands. I've been able to set up here so we can track their whereabouts. Looks like you're going to have a field day with this."

"True. The question is… where do I go from here? With each of the six robots in a different part of the planet, this can be troublesome."

"I know… but I have faith in you. I know you will stop them and destroy Wily's plans. I'm counting on you."

"Leave it to me… I'll stop them."

I took a few steps back and prepped myself up to enter into Battle Mode. Dr. Light looked on knowing that I had a job to do... and I can't let the world down.

"Activate battle system. Name: Robert… passcode: REAWAKEN!"

In just a few seconds, I went from civilian to battle mode gearing myself up to stop Wily's plans. I know that it would take me all over the world but knowing me, I would enjoy every bit of it. With a smile on my face, I teleported off and was on the move. The battle lines have been drawn and the pieces are in place. Only problem is that I'm in the middle of things. I won't let Wily have the world in his mercy… not while I'm around.

_My name is Robert Light… I was once human like everyone else until fate decided to screw me over. Thanks to my grandfather Dr. Light and a few of his assistants, I came back. Now I find that Dr. Wily has gathered an army and is on the verge of world conquest. I am not going to let that happen! The only one who can stop him is me… because I'm the only one that can. If I can't, then the world will feel his wrath. I was once human but now… I fight for humanity's future._

_I am Mega Man… and this… is my story._

終わり

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Hello, Robert here. Next time on wait… I don't know what's going to happen next. The prologue's over but that's okay. With that out of the way, the real story begins. I have been reborn again but this time I must now deal with Dr. Wily and his robotic army. His robots are now spread out all over the planet and it's up to me to stop them. The question is… whom will I face first? Well, that's for you to decide. We have six robots and one blue bomber… you will be the ones to decide the order I face. I'll be hearing from all of you. Your vote will determine how the story begins._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 1

_Note from the Author: It is time... after more than a week and a lot of votes, Cut Man came out on top with 7 votes. With that, our story begins as the Blue Bomber must travel the world and stop Wily's robots from causing havoc all over the world. Let's get started so be sure to read, review and leave your comments. Your support will help me get the strength needed to keep going with this story. Take care and enjoy._

Chapter 1: Amazon on the Cutting Edge; Mega Man's Rainforest Rescue

_My name is Robert Light… I was once human like everyone else until fate decided to screw me over. Thanks to my grandfather Dr. Light and a few of his assistants, I came back. Now I find that Dr. Wily has gathered an army and is on the verge of world conquest. I am not going to let that happen! The only one who can stop him is me… because I'm the only one that can. If I can't, then the world will feel his wrath. I was once human but now… I fight for humanity's future._

_I am Mega Man… and this… is my story. _

Amazonas, Brazil – 10:25 AM

Daytime had begun in the city of Amazonas, Brazil. Near the city lies the Amazon Rainforest, a massive forest that covers most of the Amazon Basin. As the people enjoyed a calm day, things were not as they seem. Far from the city, someone had been busy cutting down trees with little effort. Whoever was doing this had something up their sleeves. Trees were going down causing animals of all wildlife to move all over the place to safety. Once he was done, he would head to another area hoping to cause more havoc. Back at the city of Amazonas, a beam of blue light came down from above hoping to find out what was going on. It turned out to be yours truly… the blue bomber, Mega Man.

"Gramps, it's me. I arrived at the location that you specified but all I'm seeing is just a city. Where's the rainforest?"

"It isn't far Robert… the rainforest is dead ahead though I have a feeling whoever is attacking would be causing serious environmental damage. You should know that the Amazon Rainforest covers more than half of our planet's rainforests."

"Then whoever is doing it is trying to bring some serious problems to the planet. Grandpa, has New Light Labs ever got involved in deforestation?"

"Never! I may be a scientist but I value the planet greatly. Even though I wish nothing more than to protect the planet, I would never be involved in deforestation."

"Is that right? Then tell me this… why the hell did you build a robot that would do something like that? What was that robot's name again?"

"You mean Cut Man yes? I built him with the purpose of forest management where he would use his skills to help clear areas to make way for construction. Where are you going with this?"

"Very simple… you were involved with deforestation. And I though you value the planet Earth."

"But not involving deforestation of landmarks like the Amazon Rainforest. You know as well as I do that I would never approve a project that would bring deforestation to a place like this."

"I thought so… anyway, I can't find the signal. Looks like whomever I'm finding is deep in the forest. I got to get on the move."

It was then I activated my teleporter protocol and was off deep into the Amazon Rainforest. From the information I acquired from my grandfather, the rainforest is a really big place covering most of the northern part of South America around a total of 9 countries. In addition, Brazil covers the most of it at around 60% and whoever is causing this deforestation is going to do some serious damage to the rest of the world. Anyway, when I reached my destination I found that someone was here.

"Gramps, are you getting this? This area has had the trees torn down. Do you think I can find whoever is behind it?"

"Maybe but be careful… the temperatures in the rainforest can reach high levels so tread cautiously."

"Understood. Mega Man out."

I walked through the area and saw many trees all over the ground as if they had been torn down rigorously. Using my optic sensors, it appears that the trees were cut by a sharp blade… definitely one of Wily's work. Even though I was all by myself in a big dense forest, I couldn't waste time. Looking around the area, most of the forest was filled with trees torn down. This was bad judging by what I've seen. Suddenly out of nowhere, something appeared from behind and attacked me. It was a small robot that tackled me to the ground and I had a good look at what I saw.

"Gramps, something attacked me. Can you get a visual on whatever it is?"

"I see it… looks like it's a Blader. This robot was originally meant for video reconnaissance but someone modified it for combat."

"Wily has everything to do with it… I'll blast it."

"Make your shot count, Robert. Miss and there will be some problems."

"Don't worry grandpa… I never miss my target."

Turning my arm into my signature Mega Buster, I fired a carefully timed shot taking out the Blader and reducing it to pieces. But when I took the Blader down, three more Bladers appeared making things much different.

"More of them coming…. This is not my day. Battlechip, WideBlade!"

Turning my arm back to normal, I then turned my hand into a wide-bladed sword. Racing to each of the Bladers, I took them down with little ease but seeing that robots are in this area, I wasn't alone.

"It seems that Dr. Wily has been busy… not only is someone causing some deforestation but he's also brought robot security in case I were to appear."

"This a problem Mega Man… fortunately, what you are after isn't far. Follow the signal and you'll be able to reach him. Remember, you are in an environment that is delicate to the planet. We need a place like this if the human race is in need to survive."

"I understand… I'll proceed with caution. Mega Man out."

With the communication cut, I decided to venture through this forest with caution. If Dr. Wily had brought robots to this area then I knew I was close. After dealing with the Bladers, I ventured deeper into the area looking for anything out of the ordinary. Luckily, something would appear ready to strike but I was prepared. A few strange enemies appeared in two different directions. I was able to evade them but they were real fast. Those robots were small and had four suction-cup handles to grab things. What was strange about them was their one eye, as they had a serious and stern look. From my internal databanks, I found out that they are Octopus Batteries, a type of barricading bot. There were multiples of them and I knew that I'd be trapped if I couldn't take them down.

"What are those things? These must by Octopus Batteries but they look so serious. Why… why so serious ya bunch of suckers? Battlechip, Cannon!"

My Mega Buster turned into a large cannon gun, which would be helpful against these things. However, the problem remained and that was the fact I'm in a rainforest. If I were to use this and miss, I could be hurting the environment here. So, I had to play it safe and make my shots count. The Octopus Batteries would move back and forth in one direction but since there were a few of these, I had all the time I needed to make my shot count. One of them appeared and I fired my Cannon taking it down. Then the other came and I fired again… now only two remained. The question was… where could they be and where would they strike next? I would experience it first hand as they both appeared on each side. With no time to react, the Octopus Batteries raced at me at a fast pace but I only needed to take a step back as they would stick to each other stopping them in their tracks. With that, I fired my shot taking both of the Octopi Batteries down.

"A joke… and I thought Wily would be desperate to stop me. The signal is close… I'll find whoever is behind this and stop him."

I was on the move and continuing the path of destruction, I would reach whoever or whatever was doing this. But I also had to move fast because this thing is going to bring an environmental disaster to the entire planet. As I continued onward, a small bunch of robots attacked out of nowhere completely overwhelming me. The robots were very small and moved like a bunch of crickets due to their small legs.

"Get off me ya bunch of termites… Battlechip, Tornado!"

Using the battlechip caused me to turn my entire body into a weapon. I had spun in a circulated fashion where I would soon generate a strong amount of wind. Those robots that overwhelm me would soon be sent flying due to the power of Tornado. Once I gathered enough power and force, I would use Tornado to send those annoying fleas flying. At least they weren't going to bother me any time soon but I had no time to regain my bearings. I had to move but due to me using Tornado, I started feeling a bit nauseous.

"Important rule… never use Tornado especially when you want to deal with an enemy. I'm gonna be sick… but I have no time to vomit. I gotta move and move now."

After shaking off the sickness, I continued on my way while trying to evade and destroy anything that was in my path. However, the closer I was to the threat the harder things got. Out of nowhere, a giant robot appeared from the sky and was about to flatten me. Fortunately, I was quick enough to evade but whatever it was, it was huge. When my databank tried to get an analysis, I ended up with purely squat. That was when I received a transmission and it was from… Higsby!

"Mega Man, can you hear me? This is Higsby."

"This is Mega Man. What the hell are you doing? Where is my grandpa?"

"Your grandfather went out to do something. Luckily I was here and I'm ready to assist you anyway I can."

"Okay then Higsby… do you have a visual on what I'm seeing? I'm seeing a giant robot that can only attack by smashing me like I was a tin can."

"I see it alright… judging by the data, it appears to be a Big Eye. I heard that this was developed as a means of surveillance due to the massive amount of armor they have."

"Massive amount of armor huh? I can take them down."

I used my Mega Buster to fire a few shots at the Big Eye only for the blasts to be repelled in different directions. Higsby wasn't kidding when he said that this thing had a high amount of armor. But things were bad that's for sure as I had to move fast. The giant robot was able to activate its jump boosters ready to give me a squishing. Too bad I was quick and got out of the way… the only problem was that the robot was huge. I didn't have much time as I had to move fast. After moving far enough, the Big Eye landed with a powerful slam. The slam felt like an earthquake and it made me shake a bit but that didn't stop me from trying to take it down.

"Higsby, is there anything I can do to defeat this Big Eye… tell me something before my butt gets smashed."

"Okay okay… geez, you really take your job seriously. Though they have heavy armor, Big Eye robots aren't that tough. You may as well use something to slice it in half… I think."

"Not a bad idea… might as well try it. But first things first… Battlechip, IceSeed!"

Summoning a miniature blue seed, I threw it at the Big Eye as it was about to attack again. The seed hit the Big Eye but I wondered if it would be phased by it. That was when the IceSeed kicked in and froze it in its place. It was all I needed in order to strike back.

"Stopped in its tracks… time to cut you down to size. Battlechip, Sword!"

Turning my arm into a bladed sword, I then dashed straight for the Big Eye and sliced it in half. The Big Eye collapsed on the ground motionless after I took it down. At least I didn't have to worry about things anymore especially with something like that.

"Nice work Mega Man… didn't think you'd pull something like that. Anyway, the signal is getting stronger. Whoever you are after is very close. Just be careful because you are in a rainforest and in a place like this, you got to treat it with care."

"Don't worry Higsby… I'll make sure nothing will take down this forest. Anyway, I got to be moving."

I continued my way through the torn down path hoping to reach who or what I was after. Looking around, I knew things were very serious judging by the destruction that I had seen. However, that's where I'd be wrong, as I would soon hear something that would catch my eye. Out of nowhere, a scissor-like blade engaged at me from the front as I swiftly dodged it. It then hit a tree but it didn't cut it down. Grabbing the blade, I crushed it and knew that someone was there. I just needed to find the right motivation to force him out.

"Come on out… I know you are there! Show yourself!"

"Look who showed up… it's the blue dweeb! I knew that attacking this place would attract your attention. Ha, ha, ha."

"Identify yourself or you will be terminated."

"You don't know… how pathetic. Cut Man's the name you shrimp… and cutting you is my game. Trust me though, I don't mean your hair because I mean you."

"Cut Man? You were once one of my grandfather's robots and now you've been reprogrammed to serve Wily. Why do this? Why destroy a place like this where humans need this to survive."

"I had no interest in taking a place like this down… I only did it just to lure you out. Looks like it worked real well… Wily was right."

That hit me and knew this guy only did it to find me. Cut Man was a robot master with a height of 5'5" and by his weight; I'd say he'd weigh a lot due to the heavy machinery on how he was built. His design was of an orange and white color where the white would be in his chest and legs while the orange color would be on his head, arms, waist and legs. What was notable was the big giant scissor-like cutter on his head. That told me right out that he'd be a serious threat. Pointing my Mega Buster at him, I had to lay out the ground rules though I knew he would ignore what I had to say.

"I'm giving you one chance… one chance to surrender and come back to my grandpa's side."

"Sorry mega jerk but I have no interest in surrendering. Wily wants you destroyed and I'll make sure you end up recycled."

"I guess my words weren't enough to convince you… fine then. You leave me with no choice."

"Quit the talking and start the fighting because you brat are in need of an ass kicking."

I didn't waste any time because this guy had to go down. Racing straight for him, I attacked with my fists but Cut Man dodged and counterattacked with a blow to the stomach sending me reeling. I back flipped and stood my ground hoping to keep away from him. Cut Man was ready to be on the offensive and I didn't have much to do.

"Cutting you to pieces my friend is going to be shear delight. Let's see you dodge these. Rolling Cutter!"

Using the Rolling Cutter that was on top of his head, Cut Man grabbed it and threw it at me like it was a frisbee. I dodged it real easily but I had no idea that it would strike me when I least expected it. The Rolling Cutter went in one direction and immediately would return back. Having no idea what was happening, the Rolling Cutter struck me in the back. It hit me good as Cut Man had a sick expression on his face.

"How did you like that ya blue shrimp? Too bad I have to cut ya down to size now. Have another one… Rolling Cutter."

Cut Man used another one of his Rolling Cutters but this time I dodged the forward attack. When it would strike me from behind though, I was prepared as I then jumped and gave it a kick to repel it. The Cutter ended up on the ground and the robot master wasn't pleased one bit.

"No fair… now you made me mad. Time I get up close and personal. Cutter Close-Up!"

Cut Man would then form two small Rolling Cutters on each of his hands and then raced at me. I held my ground and got ready to fight back and counterattack. I decided to not use any weapons, as Cut Man wasn't that threatening… how wrong would that be.

"Time to get your haircut blue boy."

"Sorry but I aim not interested."

Cut Man raced at me with both of his mini Rolling Cutters but I had been prepared and threw him off balance by means of a throw. He ended up on the floor and that wasn't very pleasing. Slamming his fist to the ground, he got up and retaliated but I was quick to evade his assaults.

"Come on Cut Man… you really don't want me to take you down? You should go back to Dr. Light. He'll help you set your path straight."

"No way… I would rather help Wily than go back to an old geezer like him."

"Then you leave me little choice… I really don't want to do this but—"

"Enough with your pacifistic shit! Just fight already! Either you fight or I kill you. Your call ya blue douche!"

"Fine. Fine… I'll just kick your butt and reduce you to pieces. How's that?"

"You should have had it done right from the start."

Cut Man raced at me hoping to shear me up but I dodged and gave him a punch to the jaw. I then tackled him to the floor and unleashed a few punches at his face but Cut Man used both his hands to shove me. After getting up, he was running off and I was at a quick chase. He then used two Rolling Cutters and putting them on his legs, climbed up one of the trees. Knowing that he would try something like this, I had to move fast.

"You're not getting away! Battlechip, DashAttack!"

Summoning a Dasher on the ground, I got on top of it and used it to catch up. Cut Man had a massive lead but thanks to the DashAttack, I was able to catch up. Cut Man saw that I was catching up but I didn't think he tried something so devious. Looking at me with an evil stare, he fired a Rolling Cutter at my Dasher causing it to lose propulsion and attitude.

"Gotcha!"

"Damn you… got to hang on!"

"Hey Mega Man… looks like you're running low on air aren't ya?"

"Is that so… then if I'm a little low on air, you're full of shit!"

Getting a good target, I used my Mega Buster to fire a few shots striking Cut Man. Losing his balance; he falls down and by what I saw it was a really long drop. He ended up back first and that hurt real badly for him. However, I couldn't say the same for me because my Dasher was starting to lose balance causing me to fall. Fortunately, I grabbed on one of the Cutters that Cut Man had placed on the wall and used it to slow my descent. Though I do feel bad for having to do this on a tree, it had to be done. I would so regret this the next day… anyway, back to Cut Man who is in intense pain and really upset to boot.

"Had enough yet Cutty… you really need to quit your day job. Trust me… it's bad for your systems."

"You little brat… I should have your head sliced and diced for that insult. Now you will experience true destruction!"

I had no idea what he said but I wasn't prepared for what he was about to unleash. I detected a spiking surge of energy coming from within the robot and the energy levels continued to increase in strength. Something wasn't right as I had a feeling that Wily would have something to do with this. But I couldn't let my guard down for who knows what he would do.

"Higsby, are you getting this? Something is up with Cut Man? I don't know why but it isn't good."

"I have no idea either… try doing an internal scan to see what's up."

"Consider it done. Activate internal optics."

Once I activated these, I found that there was something inside Cut Man that continued to give him more and more power. Just by looking at its internal structure, Higsby can only have a look of pure shock by what he had seen.

"So, what have you found Higsby? Why is it making Cut Man more powerful?"

"This is bad… looks like Wily must have added something to Dr. Light's robots. From what I can tell, the robot has something connected to his internal systems. Let me check for a sec."

Looking through some of Dr. Light's notes, he found a sheet of paper that detailed an experimental system that the United States Government was working on. Reading the notes carefully, Higsby knew that I was in trouble and if he was unable to tell me about it, I would learn it the hard way.

"Mega Man… that robot has an experimental system inside. It's called an Overdrive Invoke System."

"Overdrive Invoke System? You mean an O.I.S right?"

"Pretty much. What it does is basically tap into a robot's hidden strengths and increases its power a hundred fold. In other words, if you thought that Cut Man's attacks weren't tough wait till it unleashes its true strength."

"Worst case scenario is that if I can't stop Cut Man when he unleashes his ultimate strengths, the Amazon Rainforest will be reduced to a desert."

"Yeah… you just basically assumed that. Don't waste time Mega Man. Stop him!"

I didn't waste any time as I rushed toward him as his power continued to increase due to the O.I.S continued to increase Cut Man's strength. I went for an attack but Cut Man used his hand alone to push me aside. The strength was incredible when I got flown about 25 feet. Regaining my composure, I got up and went after him again. At this point, his strength reached into its peak and he would unleash his power all over the rainforest and me. I had to do something and fast.

"I'll shred you in half mega brat! Cutter Catastrophe!"

Taking his Rolling Cutter on top of his head, he uses his innate strength to increase the size tenfold. The weapon got bigger and bigger until it became a giant silver version of Pac-Man. Grabbing it with both hands, Cut Man pushes each side back and then pushes them forward hoping to slice me in half. Having to think quickly, I grabbed each of the blades using my strength hoping that they wouldn't cut me down to size. I agitated as I looked at Cut Man with a scared and hesitated expression. He continued to push hoping that the Cutter slices me in half but I wouldn't let it happen.

"I'm going to slice you into silicon blue dweeb!"

"If you… didn't know… nobody gives a shit!"

"Is that so? You prove to be more resilient than I thought."

"You wish. What you're doing is trying to destroy the very ecosystem the humans need to survive."

"Do I care about the humans? No! All I care about is getting rid of you. Though you won't last much longer against something like that."

"You want to make a bet on that?"

"Go ahead and try."

"Watch me."

Using all the strength I had inside me, I pushed the cutters back. He could only watch as I tried to keep at it. If I was able to get out of this Cutter Catastrophe, then I would be able to fight back and take him down. Cut Man didn't want it to happen so he used his strength to push the giant cutter hoping that I wouldn't get it. The problem is that's what I wanted him to do.

"Knew you would try something like that scissor head. Watch this!"

With whatever strength I had left, I pushed the cutter just enough so I can lift my legs up. I then let go of the blades moving a bit back as it then snapped shut. Cut Man wasn't happy at all that I was able to evade it but then grabbed it ready to take me down.

"You never learn to quit do you? This is why I never run around with scissors when I was a kid."

"I'll have you poked out Mega Man. I'm going to make paper dolls out of you."

"Not happening. And your lines are getting more cookie cutter by the second."

Cut Man continued his offensive with a giant-sized Rolling Cutter in his hand or should I say hands. Evading his moves, he continued to rage in anger moving quick while also being oblivious to what I had up my sleeves. I then countered with a punch to the face throwing him off balance. He then began to experience a drop in energy due to his weakened stance. I had another theory and it was due to the O.I.S' aftereffects.

"Higsby, do you read me? Cut Man seems to be weakening."

"I hear you Mega. The O.I.S has a nasty side effect that drains the robot's power significantly. Now's your chance to take him down."

"Will do. Hey Cut Man, ever heard of a game called Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"What sort of trick are you pulling blue boy."

"It's no trick. Do you know that rock breaks scissors? Don't believe me. Let me show you! Battlechip, GoldFist!"

Turning my hand into a gold-plated fist, I bashed his giant Rolling Cutter to pieces after a few strikes. Looking at Cut Man as he was scared shitless, I dashed straight for him giving him a few blows with the GoldFist. Weakened by these strikes, he was struggling to stand but I couldn't hesitate one bit.

"This ends here. Battlechip, KnightSword!"

Changing the GoldFist into a KnightSword, I unleashed a powerful slash that turned Cut Man into little pieces. Truth is though; I attacked him hard enough to cause his internal systems to deactivate. He lied on the floor motionless and unable to say a thing.

"Higsby, Cut Man's been cut down to size. At least the rainforest is safe from any additional damage. Grandpa said that I have an ability to use the Variable Weapons System or V.W.S to copy a robot's weapon. How do I do it?"

"I've read the design on you and it's really simple. You just need to touch the robot and the V.W.S can take care of the rest. I should warn you that if you use a Robot Master's weapon, you are unable to use battlechips nor your Mega Buster. It sucks but what can you do right?"

"No worries Higsby. I can manage between all three of my weapons."

I put my hand on Cut Man's arm and then I began to obtain data that flew through me real fast. After that, a picture of Cut Man's Rolling Cutter began to appear in my mind and within seconds, I have the ability to use his own weapon. The catch was that I couldn't use my other weapons but I didn't care because my work here was done and I had to head home. However, with my victory came as a cost to a certain mad scientist. He was pissed to the core due to what he saw especially when I beat the fucking crap out of Cut Man.

"This is bullshit! The blue dweeb has already defeated Cut Man. Now he'll go after the others."

"Uh, what's all the hubbub, Doc? Why are you pissed?"

"Mega Man has already defeated Cut Man. It's only a matter of time before he goes after the other Robot Masters. We better not let Light get his grubby hands on them and reprogram them."

"Looks like I'll have to be the one to recover him. I need exercise anyway but remember… that blue douchebag is mine. All mine!"

"Whatever… just get Cut Man back. Though the battle proved to be useful in acquiring data on the O.I.S system."

"You were the one who reverse engineered the prototype we had to steal a few weeks back. Though you didn't know all the kinks to this right?"

"Even so, the data proved useful. Now I can be able to develop my own versions of the O.I.S system. Eventually I will develop a powerful weapon that will allow my robots to be super powerful and invincible… but I am in need of more inventories. What I have is not enough to develop a fully functional system."

"You can leave that to me. I'm off to get Cut Man and I'll make sure not to harm the blue brat… not yet anyway."

Bass teleported off to where Cut Man was found deactivated by yours truly while Wily contemplates on the situation. Knowing him, he had to do something and at least warn the others.

"Listen up my robots… Cut Man has fallen to that blue cockroach. If you encounter him, use extreme caution. He is a very dangerous foe and I will not let him ruin our plans for domination. Remember… failure is not an option. Now go… and bring pain to all who oppose us!"

"Yes, Master Wily! We hear and we obey!"

All of Wily's robots heard his speech and were ready to make my time to find them a living hell. It didn't matter because it was all the more enjoyable. As night came in the city of New Light, I was checking out the night sky as the lights of the city made it look like Christmas ornaments. I had already been recharged thanks to the E-Canisters that grandpa provided me. All I wonder though is that why didn't he install an E-Tank in my internal system. Looks like he didn't want to risk damaging my insides just to put a reserve tank. Though at the moment, I feel like goddamn shit after what happened today. I'm not surprised that tomorrow would be the same.

"Never thought it'd be like this… same crap, different day. No fucking shit. Maybe tomorrow, I can at least make my day a little easier though Wily wouldn't care."

I then went on my bed hoping to doze off and forget what happened. Being a hero isn't an easy task but still I had to do it. I'm the only person who can but… I only wished that somewhere down the line, I could have a normal life. Not that it would matter because I had one… when I was human. If Wily didn't attack on that day months ago, maybe I would have been alive. Can't change the past though… but I can set the future straight. Why? Because I am Mega Man… and my story has just begun.

つづく

Next time on _Mega Man: Reawakened_

The Chinese government has been hard at work on a new hydroelectric dam that would supply their citizens with both water and power. Unfortunately, the project has been halted due to one of Wily's robots turning the area into an electric trap. Mega Man travels to the plant to find out what happened only to experience it firsthand. Will the Blue Bomber be able to stop this threat and save the dam in the land where the dragon sleeps? Find out on the next exciting episode… _An Electric Nightmare; Battle in the Land of Dragons._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry I took too long with this... I may as well say this but I had to take care of other things before I continued on with this story. Fortunately, with school coming that means I can put more into my stories. Here's the 2nd chapter of the main story which is the 6th chapter in the story overall. Enjoy._

Chapter 2: An Electric Nightmare; Battle in the Land of Dragons

_The next day… 7:56 AM_

A few hours of sleep didn't make up for the fact that I've went through hell yesterday. Morning came without a second thought and my eyes were still weary. Having to find out that Wily isn't done with his plans for conquest, I didn't have much time to eat. Grabbing a muffin from the kitchen, I took my sweet time eating it. I never felt this rushed before in my life… maybe it comes with the responsibility. My grandpa came by and saw me eating.

"Robert, what are you doing? You should be out there stopping Wily's robots. Why are you eating at this hour?"

"Old man, I need to eat. I can't go out on an empty stomach you know. It isn't right for my body and you know it."

"I see. I didn't know you were hungry. I can always have the maid-droid make breakfast for you."

"Maybe you should have had her done breakfast in the first place. Then I wouldn't be doing something as stupid as this."

Finishing up my muffin, I sat on the kitchen table hoping to get some grub. The Maid-droid came rushing by and starting prepping up breakfast for the both of us. It looked like a typical human maid with the standard attire: black short dress, white apron, a little white cap, a pair of white thigh highs and black heels. My gramps looked at me almost immediately.

"Is something the matter? You seem distant." My view went to Dr. Light who asked me something. "No, nothing. After yesterday, I feel different. Sure, it wasn't fun taking down CutMan but I did what I had to do. You know that right?"

"I know what you did earlier was a bit uncalled for… but still, you had to stop him." My sight still focused on him. "You should know that today is no different here."

"I'm well aware of that grandpa. Wily's robots are still on the loose and they have to be stopped. But for the time being, I need to eat." The maid droid came by and served the two of us breakfast. I end up with warm pancakes and orange juice while he has bacon, two eggs and sausage along with a cup of coffee.

"By the way, did you look at the data from yesterday? Something about CutMan didn't seem right." He looked at me as he drank his coffee.

"I saw everything. Wily must have done something to make it act like this." I was munching on pancakes as he continued. "Higsby explained to me that the robot you encountered had something called an Overdrive Invoke System."

"I know all about that. Higsby told me all of it. To think that Wily would use something like that on his robots is utter insanity." It wasn't insanity that Wily would do something like this. "Insanity? No, it's more like pure foolishness. Stealing an experimental device and using it on my robots is crazy."

"Yes, you can say that. I experienced it first hand when I went up against him. Not pretty." His face basically agreed with me for certain.

The two of us continued to eat. I wanted to at least get what happened yesterday out of my head. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of my problems. A phone was ringing somewhere in the house but we didn't know who it was. My gramps' personal maid droid picked it up and answered.

"Hello? This is the Light residence. How may I help you?" A few seconds later, it gave the phone to my Grandpa. He answered but his face told a different story.

"Gramps, who is it? What's with the face?" He couldn't say anything as he continued listening on the phone. I then took the phone and got to the bottom of this.

"Hello? Who the hell is this? Why did you contact the Light residence?" Whoever talked to me suddenly responded very nasty.

_Are you Mega Man? This is the representative for the People's Republic in China. I wish to speak to the one called Mega Man. Is he there? Answer!_ I knew it was too good to be true.

"This is Mega Man. I would like to know why you called this residence." I then heard his reasons… whoever it is.

_Yes. We are at the moment developing a dam that will supply water and electricity to our country's population. Unfortunately, the project is at serious risk due to interference. We believe that it involves with that mad scientist from your city… Dr. Wily isn't it?_ I was silent because I couldn't find anything to say. Luckily, at this point I did.

"Wily huh? What would you like me to do? Stop Dr. Wily to ensure that your dam project would be completed?" I didn't hear anything but all of a sudden, I would hear a response.

_The people of China as well as our government have requested that you would enter the dam and rid our country of this threat. Only then can we be able to complete the dam and deliver the people water and power. Will you help us?_ The Chinese government asking me to rid whomever Dr. Wily sent at the dam? I never thought they would actually do something like this.

"I don't know if I trust you guys over there but at this point, I don't have a choice. I accept. I'll stop them and make sure your dam is free from the likes of Wily. I'll be leaving immediately. Thank you for your time." I hung up the phone and then went to my gramps.

"I heard everything Robert. Wily has sent one of his robots to cause destruction. No doubt it was due to earlier when he ordered them to scatter and cause havoc." I nodded.

"Yeah. I have a job to do. I'll need the coordinates to get into the dam. With that, I can find a way inside without raising suspicion. I've saved the Amazon and prevented a catastrophe yesterday… today is going to be much different." Heading into another room, I prepped myself up to head off.

"Be careful Mega Man. Wily won't rest until the world is his. He has to be stopped." I had a smile and replied, "You don't have to tell me that twice."

"Activate battle system. Passcode: REAWAKEN!" My body underwent a transformation turning me into my battle form.

My face let off a smile, I teleported off in a blue light hoping to reach China. With the government asking me to rid their country of this, I don't have a choice on that. My grandpa scratched his head after I departed but had faith that I would get the job done.

_Meanwhile…_

Skull Fortress was a base of operations Dr. Wily use when it come to his plans for conquest. It was a location that existed in the middle of the desert, far away from the city. A place like this was perfect for him to cook up different schemes. However, things were different as he was watching… waiting… knowing that his robots were out causing havoc all over the planet. After CutMan's defeat, Bass was ordered to find him so he can be repaired. Now on the viewing screen, he sees ElecMan ready to deliver his report.

"This is ElecMan Doctor Wily. The area has been secured. We're ready to begin the next phase."

"Have you sent out the robot drones to secure the dam?" ElecMan responded, "Yes. They are at their positions. Anyone who gets near the dam will be fried. There haven't been any reports of resistance though… not that it would matter."

"Good. Now that we have control of the dam, we can force the Chinese government to surrender so I can make way for my rule." ElecMan however had something to say.

"Sir, there is one problem. What about the blue brat? He already defeated CutMan and ruined your plans to tear down the Amazon." Looking at ElecMan angrily, Wily let off a ravenous response. "You know what must be done, ElecMan. If the pest gets in the way… destroy him!" Wily's shout silenced the sparky robot master as he nodded and the feed was cut.

"Wow. Never thought you'd let off your anger like that, Wily. It isn't like you at all." Wily turned to see Bass with his arm clenched and a serious stare.

"It isn't Bass. That insect is ruining my plans. I wanted the world in my hands… but that no good Dr. Light had to ruin everything by building him." He let off a sigh afterwards and sat down on a chair.

"Lighten up Wily. Besides, we have much bigger plans. The robot masters can deal with the blue brat. In the meantime, we should focus on what's really important. Don't you agree?" He looked at the scientist and from the expression he had, there was an evil smile.

"Yes… yes! Most definitely… the robot masters will take care of that nuisance. Only then will we be ready to make our move. Everything is in perfect order." The mad genius let off an evil cackle ridding him of any doubt. Bass soon wonder if Wily was in his usual evil genius mood.

_We may have plans to rule the world but know this Wily… that no-good blue tick is mine. I will have him as my trophy! I'll be watching you Mega Man… don't betray my expectations._ Bass left the briefing room to cool off somewhat. But he knows he'll have his chance at revenge… he needed to wait.

_Three Gorges Dam Construction Site – 8:12 PM_

In the mid 1990s, the government of China began construction on a dam that would supply water and electricity to the people in the Hubei province. The construction was also brought with controversy because of various issues such as environmental concerns and relocation of citizens. However, there was no construction at this place… because it had been taken over. Robots were moving about keeping the area secure. None of the people ever got near the dam… looks like I got a job to do. I beamed down about a few hundred feet away from the dam and took a look around.

_Crud. Looks like the Chinese government wasn't kidding when they said that they couldn't finish the dam. This has Wily all over it._ I was on the move keeping my eye for anything and everything that comes my way.

According to the information I got from my grandpa, The Three Gorges Dam was known as a huge reservoir covering several thousand feet. With a place that big, someone could pack a massive amount of security to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. I looked around to see if there was any way to get inside. Due to the dam still being in construction, there was plenty of space to enter.

_Aha! Found a way in but something isn't right._ I took a look around and saw a pair of orbiting two-eyed robots hovering in the air. But I knew that at night, I could be able to hide from them.

I waited for them to pass and afterwards, I continued on my way inside the dam. Looking inside, I knew that Wily had been busy. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to check it out. The pair of orbiting robots that I saw earlier spotted me and that was bad. They would push out some eyes that began to glow red. One eye was on the top and the other on the bottom with each getting ready to fire some strange laser. Too bad I didn't have time to react as they did… and it struck me hard.

"Damn… that hurt. Okay then, how about some of this?" I turned around and fired a few shots from my Mega Buster. It took out those weird flying things that I just call them "watchers" but I wasn't out of the woods yet.

Due to those Watchers, it turns out I've been spotted and now the place is in high alert. That's major slag right there but no matter… I have to keep going. Hoping to reach the higher levels, I saw a ladder and climbed up. More of those Watchers suddenly appeared from above ready to take me out. I didn't have time to deal with them so I used my main weapon to fire a few shots at them. They retaliated by firing lasers at me but I was quick to move out of the way. I fired a few more shots and they were taken down but more of them were coming from below.

"I really have no time for you guys. Time to split." I quickly climbed up the ladder while dodging the lasers that those eyed watchers were unleashing.

Making it into high ground, I hid somewhere as they passed by. Letting off a sigh of relief, I kept going but I would soon encounter a new problem. I would see some floor-like obstacles moving around. They had spikes on the top meaning fatal to anyone who touches it. I had no idea what to do but I suddenly received some much-deserved help.

"Mega Man… Mega Man, are you there? This is Dr. Light." I was quickly startled that I heard my grandpa. Looks like he was finished doing his job.

"Gramps, you scared me. What is it?" Breathing heavily, I continued. "I just dealt with a bunch of Watchers firing lasers at me and now I'm dealing with some strange floor-like robots with spikes. What do you know about them?"

"Those floor-like robots are called Spines. They're like thumbtacks except they move around really quickly if you're close. I had no idea that Wily would have these types of robots working for him. Be careful Mega Man… though your cover is blown, the mission is far from over." I nodded as I try to clean sweat off my face.

_Wait a minute. What about that weapon I got from CutMan? Maybe I can use it against those things._ I then went to my Mega Buster and pressed a few buttons. I then pressed another button that caused the Rolling Cutter to come out.

"Nice. Let's see how it works." I took aim and fired it at one of the spines. It struck the moving spine causing it to dismantle and break down. I then had an idea how to go through this without much difficulty.

Running headlong into them, the Spines suddenly increased their speed and went after me. I had to stop moving so I can evade them all but suddenly, I tripped and ended up having to get hit by one of them… face first. I got back up and used the Rolling Cutter to take out a few more of them. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to help me one bit as more of them keep coming.

"You got to be kidding me. More of them? Come on! There has to be a way out of this." I kept moving and firing taking out those goddamn Spines all while not having to get hit by any of them.

But due to me not paying attention, I tripped on one of them and I ended up on the floor. This is the worst day ever… at least for me. Getting up afterwards, I fired a shot and took that annoying Spine down. But with more of them coming, staying here would be a deathtrap. Running as fast as I could, I reached another ladder and climbed up. Looking down, I saw the Spines acting normal again. A sigh of relief for me here so I kept climbing till I reached another floor. I only wanted now to sit down and regain some air.

"This is messed up gramps. Having to deal with those spines was a pain. What is Wily thinking?" All my grandpa could say was what he can muster. "Wily is determined Mega Man. He won't rest until the world is at his fingertips. In the meantime, I'm sensing some sort of energy coming from where you are."

"Really? I don't see anything. Where is it at?" He then decided to be blunt with this. "You can't see it because it's covered but I can due to the X-Ray I implemented into the view. Do you have anything that can pierce the wall you're seeing?" I then wondered what he meant and I had one such idea.

I fired two shots from the Rolling Cutter into the wall but it didn't work. The wall must really be strong to withstand it but I then realized an alternate.

"The Rolling Cutter may not work but maybe this will… Battlechip, DrillArm!" I looked at my hand and nothing happened. "Battlechip, BronzeFist!" Nothing happened… unless I was still armed with the Rolling Cutters. "Damn it! I forgot that I'm unable to use Battlechips in this mode. Time to return to normal." I looked at my Mega Buster and pressed a few buttons. Now that I'm back to using the Mega Buster, let's hope it works this time.

"Battlechip, DrillArm!" My hand transformed into a drill-type weapon. Looking at the wall, I plunged it straight through. The drill took care of the work taking down the rubble. There was some strange blue box in front of me glowing with a mysterious aura. I went on my knees and tried to touch it but I felt a jolt on my fingers preventing me from doing so.

"Gramps, are you seeing this? There's a strange box here. I can't touch it due to the electric charge. Any ideas?" He was silent but had a suggestion. "I'll see if I can teleport the item to my lab. Maybe I can decipher it and find out its contents. In the meantime, you need to find out who's doing this and stop him." I nodded as the box suddenly vanished due to my grandpa's work.

Looking around, I didn't see anything else so I kept going hoping to reach the higher floors. Too bad I had no idea someone was watching me. In a room far from where I was, there was a robot seeing me trying to reach the top. He was a robot that had colors of black, red and yellow all over him. The black were for his head, chest and waist, yellow was for his legs, wrist and his mask and the red for everything else. His chest had a lightning bolt symbolizing his control over electricity. His back also had four amp-like conductors that allow him to generate mass amounts of electricity. Judging by his face and his evil smile, he knew I would show up and stop him.

"So… the blue bot decides to show up huh? Interesting. He's proven to be quite a formidable foe. No matter… let's see him evade this." With a flick of his wrist, a jolt of electricity flew off.

Pressing a few buttons, he then let the electricity do all the work. I was on the move hoping to not encounter any more distractions. Too bad I would experience one more as I began to feel something shocking. I stopped to take a look around and felt electricity flowing all over the place. Suddenly, the walls began to let out electricity, which had me evade those jolts.

_What the hell… where are these jolts coming from? I'm detecting a high energy reading six floors up. Climbing ladders will take forever for me to reach. It's time I head to the top._ Dodging another set of jolts, I leaped into a room with another ladder.

"Another ladder huh? Time to skip all that and reach the top! Battlechip, DashCondor!" A yellow Fishy-like bird appeared beside me and I got on top of it. "Next stop, top floor!"

I then raced upwards at high speed thanks to the Dash Condor but the electricity followed somehow. I saw streams of electricity follow me and even at a fast speed, they're persistent. They began to let off electric jolts causing me to dodge those sparks. Whoever is doing this knows that I'm coming for him, and it wouldn't be long before I had the chance.

_They just keep coming… time to reach the source._ Reaching the top, I jumped and ended up on the top floor of the dam. The electricity kept going up ultimately reaching the highest point and taking down that Dash Condor. I was breathing heavily shocked after what I've seen. Then I saw the sparks head in a different direction… straight to the source.

"Liked my little show blue boy? You should because I'm ready to shake things up." Flicking his wrist, he took a few steps closer to get a view of me. I quickly got up from the floor and held my ground.

"You have no business interfering with the construction of this dam. I'm giving you a chance to surrender." Pointing my Mega Buster at him, he cockily let off a snicker. Something tells me this guy is trouble.

"A chance to surrender? Please. I'm under orders by Dr. Wily to secure this facility. With my presence here in this dam, the Chinese government will have no choice but to surrender. If they refuse, I'll tear this dam apart till it's reduced to nothing!" Just hearing this guy made me puke.

"I'll say this… identify yourself! You're going back to Dr. Light so he can reprogram you to help mankind. Don't make me resort to dismantling you." My eyes and my buster were aimed straight at him. He takes it to stride and replies. "Like you did to CutMan? No way kid. My name is ElecMan… and I'm shocking… don't you think?" I wasn't impressed but I had no time for it.

"Not as shocking as what I'm going to do to you. Either way, you're coming with me. I'll make sure Dr. Light reprograms you to helps others." But his face went to a pinch of anger after hearing the same thing.

"Not a chance. You want me to submit? Then face me! I promise you that you won't last a second against me… naturally." Flicking his wrist, he let off a bit of electricity as he was on the attack.

One minute I saw him and the next, he vanished. I looked around to see if he was around but I was too slow. He appeared behind me and with a simple touch, an insane amount of electricity flew through my body. ElecMan chuckled as I experienced that massive jolt but I shook it off and fought back. Firing a few Mega Buster shots, ElecMan dodged them without breaking a sweat. On the other side, he let off a cackle that made me really pissed.

"What's the matter blue shrimp? Don't have enough juice? Let me help you… Thunder Beam!" Gathering electricity into his two hands, he let out a charged blast requiring me to evade.

ElecMan kept firing more of them and I had to retaliate by firing back. It didn't work because he quickly moved in another direction. Sure, he was fast but my sight on him still stood. Suddenly, he appeared behind me ready to take me down. Firing another Thunder Beam, I quickly dodged and fired a clean shot. It sent ElecMan flying to the floor and his smile went into anger.

"Can't believe you got me. Oh well, this makes things just as fun because now I can really have fun." Having his hands real close, he would collect voltage from those giant amps on his back and gather it into an orb. "Thunder… thunder take you!" He fired the orb straight at me. I quickly reacted and hopped back away from it. I didn't want to waste anymore time so I decided to go full throttle at him.

I raced straight at him and the both of us went at it in close range combat. I threw a few punches at that guy and he would quickly evade them. When my guard was down, he counterattacked by letting out a haymaker. He then retaliated by throwing a few punches at me and one of them had me end up on the floor back first. Slamming my fist, I got back up and struck back.

"I love it when you get persistent. En garde blue dweeb! Electric Blade!" ElecMan used his hand to conjure up a blade filled with an electric charge. He raced straight at me as I sheathe my blade.

"En garde indeed sparky. Battlechip, LongSword!" I conjured up my own blade, which was a long and sharp weapon used for getting up close and personal. I raced at him and we clashed with our two blades.

Due to his fast style of fighting, I was more on the defensive trying to hold my ground. But I saw an opening and struck back with the LongSword. It pushed ElecMan back but I didn't stop. I kept going on the offensive slashing him while at the same time pushing him back more and more. With another slash of the LongSword, ElecMan was pushed back a few feet. Now things get fun for me.

"What's wrong volt breath? Ran out of juice? Don't worry. I got plenty of it. Come on Zappy." I showed a gesture at him and that made him a bit upset. I didn't care because he had to be stopped.

"You want some… I'll give it to you. Time to hit the floor blue dweeb! Thunder Dash!" His body suddenly turned into electricity and then ran straight at me.

It struck me real hard as I was on the floor while ElecMan was all over the place like a pinball. I didn't know what the hell to do and I was in a real predicament. Luckily, a call came in at the right place at the right time.

"Mega Man… Mega Man can you hear me?" I responded afterwards. "Grandpa, is that you? I'm in a very serious predicament. ElecMan's dashing around like Speedy Gonzales would in a hot warm day. What do I do?" He tried to come up with something but I knew anything would have to do.

ElecMan's high speed gave him the opportunity to strike at me back and forth with a few spark-charged dash attacks. The blows were severe and it had me hitting the floor just trying to evade his attack. I couldn't fire my Mega Buster, ElecMan was all over the place and trying to survive is a complete bitch. Goddamn it!

"You shouldn't focus on trying to take a shot at him. Don't rely on your sight. There's more than one way to stop him." I listened to his advice and just stood there and entered into a meditative state. He had no idea I wasn't making a move and wondered if I was giving up.

"What are you waiting for mega wimp? You want to get your ass handed to you? I'll give it to you! Thunder Dash!" He raced straight at me charged with electricity and ready to knock me out.

I stood calm with my eyes shut and my mind clear of distractions. ElecMan raced at me hoping to finish me off and ensure victory for Dr. Wily. What he didn't know is that I wanted him to come at me with everything he had. I had a nice big surprise for him. Then, opportunity came and I quickly jumped to avoid his attack. I spun and hit the back of his head with my knee causing him to lose balance. It was all I needed to strike back.

"You're mine!" I raced at him and began to use CutMan's own weapon against that electric freak. Firing off Rolling Cutters like no tomorrow, each one did some serious harm to ElecMan. Hitting the wall and feeling like crap after that attack, ElecMan looked at me with a very angry look. Things were in my favor but that was about to change.

"Damn… you… damn you mega dweeb. You think you're a cut above the rest aren't you? Well… that'll soon change." He then began to gather a massive amount of electricity. I can tell that this wasn't good.

I then went into X-Ray mode and saw that ElecMan had a device inside his robotic body. I knew right away that Wily didn't just implanted this into one robot… he did it with all of them. My gut's telling me that the battle got worse… a lot worse. ElecMan continued to gather electricity until he was able to envelop himself in a powerful shield. I kept watching to find out what was happening and it would only take a few seconds before I felt his fury firsthand.

"Now you're scared kid… I'm through being nice. Now it's time I be very nasty… you're finished Mega Man! O.I.S system activate!" The shield of electricity then consumed ElecMan causing him to be enveloped in a powerful aura. With an evil look, he raced at me waiting to unleash it all. "Perish Mega Man! Lightning Surge!"

ElecMan reached at a speed that surpassed his own and struck me with a blow to the head. He then quickly reached the other side hitting me in the back. The speed he was in got so fast that I felt blows all over the place and it took a toll on my entire body. Now I really was out of options and more importantly, out of time. I saw the exit and using whatever strength I had left ran for it. ElecMan saw it and used his high speed to trap me. Now I really was in trouble and I didn't like it one bit.

"What's the matter Mega Man? Can't handle my speed? I'm faster than the speed of light… and with it, I'll finish you off ya blue brat!" My sight was focused on the beam that keeps flying all over the place. _I better do something before amp boy decides to give me a headache. All right… time to fly or fry._ I raced away from him as he attacked vigorously. He kept at it preventing me from escaping the room.

_Another hit like this and I'm done for… wait, I remember the O.I.S system drains robots of their energy. Maybe if I can force him to attack me, that'll drain him of his power. Though it's a big risk… I have no other choice._ I didn't know if I was crazy or dumb but at this point, I'm out of options.

"Hey spark breath! Want a piece of me? Come on, I'm all here." ElecMan heard that and raced after me. "Oh you want it blue boy? I'll give it to ya. You're going down… naturally." He attacked me in all directions with the pain increasing tenfold. My arms, my legs… I felt like sharp needles stabbed me all over my body. Goddamn, it's horrendous. My eyes looked at my Mega Buster to find that energy reserves are at critical. What I did was purely senseless and stupid… but what could I do.

I saw ElecMan attacking me but I then saw him feeling a bit… weak. The side effect of the O.I.S system is starting to kick in. His assaults began to get weaker and he would eventually be drained of his energy. Guess Wily's robots had no idea that the device has its limits. After a while, ElecMan's aura disappeared and was struggling to keep his balance. It was my opportunity to strike back and knowing me, I can't take any chances.

"What's… what's happening to me? I feel… weak. What did you… did you do to me mega dweeb?" ElecMan lashed at me with his fist but I moved as he attacked me again. Like before, I moved out of the way while he struggled to maintain his balance.

"Nice that you're out of juice short stuff. I always love my targets at close range… too bad that it has to end for you. Battlechip, FighterSword!" My hand transformed into a large, wide-bladed sword as he took one look at me. I wasn't happy with this but I had no other option.

I swung at him fiercely striking his chest and getting flown back several feet. The impact had a result on his internal functions causing them to cease. All that's left was a pile of junk of what ElecMan used to be. Looking at my Mega Buster, I was at critical level after that intense battle. Wasting no more time, I touched ElecMan's hand and acquired his power, the Thunder Beam. With another power at my disposal, my work here is done.

"Gramps… get me home please." That was all the words I needed to hear before I whisked off in a blue light. Hopefully the Chinese government will be able to continue their construction without any interruptions. However, as I left the dam, a robot in black appeared ready to recover whatever's left of ElecMan.

_So the blue brat even overcame ElecMan huh? Looks like you didn't disappoint me. You may have beaten two of Dr. Wily's robots but there is still more to go. I'll be waiting._ The robot recovered the remnants and vanished in a black light.

With this behind me, I was all set to head back home. Knowing Dr. Light, he probably would want me to stop another one of Wily's robots. But the first thing I needed to do was to recover after that onslaught. But what is Wily planning and why did he have his robots spread out like that. I don't know and I won't be able to find out until they are all defeated. Oh well… at least one battle ends and soon, a new battle will begin.

つづく

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Temperatures are dropping all over the world with no end in sight. Mega Man travels to the Arctic to find out what's going on and it seems Wily has been busy? Not only that but he must deal with an opponent who has a split personality that thrives to determine his path. As cold as things get, Mega Man is left with no choice but to stop him and save the planet. Can the Blue Bomber be able to stop Wily's plans and save the planet from entering a new ice age? Wait and see in the next chilling episode… Threat of a New Ice Age; Mega Man vs. The Frozen Soldier._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	7. Arc 1: Chapter 3

_Note from the Author: I'm back folks and we have a new chapter of **Mega Man: Reawakened**. Things are getting a little chilly here and at least with school starting, I have to put my effort in my work. Fortunately, there will always be time to do this because I already have the first season planned out. Trust me, it's gonna be good. For now, enjoy the chapter and leave a review. Your reviews and commitment will help me keep at it. Thanks again._

Chapter 3: Threat of a New Ice Age; Mega Man vs. The Frozen Soldier

_Skull Fortress – 11:56 AM_

"Blast! Mega Man has beaten ElecMan! How can a simple brat foil my plans?" Dr. Wily let off one of his usual "my plan is falling apart" rants. Bass simply moved his head seeing the mad scientist in his usual angry manner.

"I already brought ElecMan back like you said. When I found him, he was like a mess full of Legos. This pest is becoming more of a pain than we thought. You only have four robots left and soon he'll be after you." Wily interrupted Bass by saying this, "I am already aware of that. I can always rebuild them so they can destroy him. Let him take out the robots one by one. He's unaware of my true plan."

He then went to the control console and pressed a button showing a robot looking like an Eskimo with a serious look on his face. Wily was silent waiting for his minion to speak as well as provide some sort of information.

"This is IceMan sir… the base here in the Arctic is fully operational. We are ready to proceed with the plan." But something in his head caused him to act completely different than he normally would be. "Sir, all security defenses have been set at their positions. Security here sir is as tight as the White House. We are ready to proceed."

"Excellent IceMan… prepare phase two. It is time we give the people of this planet… something cool." He laughed evilly as IceMan nodded agreeing the orders. "I'll make sure sir the maggots feel the cold shoulder. You can count on me sir!" He did a salute as the feed was cut. However, Bass seemed very concerned by how IceMan was acting.

"Something strange is up with IceMan Doctor… I don't know why but I can't seem to pick it up." Wily knew all about it due to him reprogramming the original six.

"I already know. During my reprogramming, I've discovered one of them carrying a sort of glitch in his processor. Turned out even Dr. Light didn't know that IceMan is suffering from multiple personality disorder." He looked at Bass and he continued. "One minute he's like as calm as a soldier and the next, he's as fierce as a sergeant. I've been trying to fix it but I haven't had any success."

"What do you plan to do? Are you going to fix it or something?" Dr. Wily nodded seeing that there was no need for it. "No need for that. Besides, I can tell this little bug will bring out something more. You'll see." He walked off to another room, as Bass was simply clueless in wondering what was going on. He shrugged it off and decided to sit down.

_A robot with a personality disorder huh… very interesting. Looks like Wily didn't have his screws loose when he reprogrammed them. I'm just hoping he doesn't blow a gasket if Mega Man defeats him. I got an idea…_ Bass then left the meeting room only for him to vanish off. Looks like trouble brewing that's for sure.

_Light Residence… a few minutes later…_

In the basement of our house lies my grandfather's laboratory. For years, the Light family has used this place to build various projects. Not only does it serve as a science lab but it also serves as a place for communications all over the world. My grandpa however was more concerned over something that was going on in a location nobody expected. I was downstairs with him drinking some diet soda when we both noticed something happening.

"This is strange. I'm detecting some readings somewhere in the Arctic. There shouldn't be even any readings at all." Looking around, I took a view and I didn't believe it. "Are you serious? Isn't the arctic more like devoid of life or something?"

"That's true. But I can't seem to put my finger over it. I remember years ago, there was a place in the Arctic where scientists would research cold environments. It's abandoned now but… could it be?" Pressing a few buttons, the screen then showed robots protecting some beat up building in the middle of the arctic.

"What is that?" My grandpa made me shut my mouth, as he seemed to figure things out. "That building over there used to be a research center where scientists did work on arctic climates. Several years ago, the funding for the project was cut causing the division to be shutdown. Now, the area is nothing but an abandoned lot."

"And Wily must have gotten their hands on the place right?" My grandpa nodded. "I thought as much. Looks like I got a job to do right?"

"Yes. Get down there and find out what's going on. Knowing this environment, I am certain that one of Wily's robots must have occupied the area." Judging by the environment, it's no surprise. "I already have a feeling who it is. Gramps, there's something I want to ask you? It has to do with one of your robots."

"Which one?" I looked at him sternly and said, "IceMan. I know that you and Wily had a hard time developing him."

"I don't think that was the case. Wily and I built the Robot Master series using the blueprints as originally intended. My guess is that when Wily reprogrammed them, he overrode their personality functions. It appears he must have figured out the defect that IceMan has. Be careful Mega… I sense that Wily has been able to exploit this flaw." I nodded as I teleported off to where Ice Man would be.

Since I was already in my battle mode, I was able to get myself back to full strength. My only concern at hand was regarding that abandoned research center in the Antarctic. Looks like I have no choice but to investigate.

_South Pole, Antarctica – 3:56 PM_

Antarctica… one of the coldest places in the world. In a place as cold as this, there isn't much in the way of plant life but many wildlife live in this icy rock. Temperatures during the day would be at most 50 degrees below zero and by night, it would go downward even further. I arrived here as a trail of blue light hoping to find the abandoned research center. Too bad I was way off course due to the cold weather.

"So this is the Antarctic… an average human being would last at most minutes before they would die of hypothermia. I have no time for checking stuff out because I have work to do." And work I did. Due to the fact that I veered off course, I had to move fast and quick.

However, I had trouble keeping my footing due to the thick ice. I suddenly lost balance and hit the icy floor face first. Wasn't pretty I'll tell you that much.

_That hurt… if my face was still on there for a bit more, I'd end up with frostbite or worse. Got to keep moving but I must keep my balance._ I carefully crossed this icy plan until I realized that there's an easier way for this.

"To hell with this! I'm a sucker for the easy way out… Battlechip, Dash Blazer!" A red Fishy-like creature appeared and I got on top of it.

Suddenly, the Fishy sped at a very high speed going straight for where Dr. Light told me to head for. I saw a place not far from here that looked beat up and messy. There was one little problem… it is under constant guard courtesy of Wily's robots. I stopped my Dash Blazer and was able to get a good look around the place.

_Hmmm… some of Dr. Wily's robots are guarding the place. Several Crazy Razys on the ground and Octopus Batteries moving side to side. And with the place being an icy rock, I'd say I'm going to have to be cautious with this. _Trying to stay calm in an icy place was going to be trouble.

I decided to keep myself calm hoping that I can get through it without having my face in the ice. Gearing my Mega Buster, I took aim and kept my eyes on the base. Unfortunately, a Crazy Razy was behind me… and it attacked. I had no idea about the surprise attack and then boom! I ended up on the floor… yet again. God, I hate that. I turned around and then the Crazy Razy split into two and attacked. Moving out of the way, the Crazy Razy attacked again. I didn't want to let him bother getting a second helping at me. I fired one shot of my Mega Buster and it destroyed the Crazy Razy… or at most half of it. The bottom part started to race at me. So, I jumped out of the way and it ended up on the floor once I gave it a heap of plasma power.

"Personal note… have Dr. Light develop some sort of face guard for cold weather." I looked and saw that the robots were coming at me. Guess I need to get my rear end to work.

I turned my arm into a sword and raced straight at them. One by one, those robots would hit the floor all beat up and broken down. They weren't that tough but I couldn't let my guard down. Entering the facility, I opened contact with my grandpa. He knows more about this place than I do and maybe with his help, I can find out who or whatever Wily is planning.

"Gramps, are you getting the feed I'm sending ya? This place looks like a dump." He responded over the com-link. "I'm receiving the feed now. You are correct… it is a mess."

"Is there anything you know about this place? Cause I got a feeling you are somewhat involved with this." My grandpa only needed a few seconds before he can come up with something to say.

"Yes… I do. That happened years ago before I partnered with Wily in robotics. I was part of a project where we would research arctic climates as well as to see if global warming can be prevented. Unfortunately, the project was canned due to a lack of funding. We were forced to leave the area as this is the result." My face was like WTF after seeing this place. Unfortunately, I didn't have time for that.

"Gramps, I'm detecting an energy signature deep inside the place. I'm heading off to investigate." My gramps then told me by saying, "Be careful Mega Man. I sense trouble." I didn't need to worry about that for sure.

I went deeper into the abandoned lot and I can tell right off the bat that things weren't good. Heading further, I kept walking while having my hand next to the wall. It would be the best way needed in case if I ever tripped again. Walking further, I began to hear some machinery in the distance. I kept moving and the noise became louder. Figuring that I had to keep at it, I ran but then I slipped and ended up on my ass. It became a long slide downward until the ride ended with my butt in some cold pain. I looked around the area until something caught my interest that would make even my grandpa speechless.

My eyes caught a hold of something huge in the distance. At first glance, it looked like a giant telescope that can be used for astronomy but it wasn't. Scanning the thing just gave me a chill down my internal spine. It turned out to be some sort of giant freeze ray. My grandpa was dumbstruck after viewing this.

"Mega Man! Wily plans to use that freeze ray to start a new ice age. You have to destroy it before he succeeds." Suddenly, I wanted to question him about this. "Gramps, there is no way that Wily can use a weapon like that to bring a new ice age. It's impossible." Unfortunately, he disagreed with me.

"I'm afraid there is a way… I'm detecting a operational satellite orbiting in space. It appears to share the same reading as that freeze ray. In other words, Wily plans to fire a beam at the orbiting satellite. Once it hits, it will then be fired at any position in the planet. In other words, Wily may be able to bring the cold shoulder to anywhere." I couldn't fathom the joke he had to put in it.

"Did you have to make a joke about this? Destroy the freeze ray then destroy the satellite. Simple enough." I walked a few steps forward only to hear a blaster being fired from behind.

I moved out of the way evading two shots and then retaliated with a shot of my own. He jumped out of the way and hit the floor looking at me with an evil smile. If I thought my day was full of interruptions, this was it.

"I didn't think you'd be meddling around here, Mega Man. You will not ruin Wily's plans this time." I responded with an angry look. "Bass… you seem to be under wraps after our last fray. My guess Wily must have been able to keep your internal core in check." My words must have made Bass a bit upset. His hand was feeling the scar I recently gave him and his anger increased.

"The moment you gave me this… was the day I made my vow… to have your head as my trophy. You will not interfere with Wily's plans any longer!" His hand suddenly generated a blade of dark energy and he held it with a firm tight grip.

_I could put this under the category, Arbitrary Time Stalling Bullshit. Might as well go with the flow._ I was at a fighting stance gearing myself up for combat. Bass dashed at me and went for the opening gambit.

He tried to pull an overhead slash causing me to move out of the way. I then gave him a jab to the face followed by a knee to the stomach. Shaking it aside, Bass then raced at me and tackled me to the floor. And we all know how the floor feels… cold like the Antarctic. Bass then tried to ram the sword through my head but I swiftly dodged it and bonked his head with mine.

"That hurt! How I will enjoy shredding you. Have some of this, mega klutz." Quivering over that head bonk, Bass rushed at me again and delivered a cheap shot to the side of my head.

"Guess you aren't as tough as I thought you would be. My guess CutMan and ElecMan went easy on you." That sort of made me a little upset so I got up and raced at him ready to counter.

I then countered with a punch to the face and a kick to the chest. It pushed him back a little bit but it didn't stop this guy from going at me again. He blindly throws a punch but I responded by throwing him back a few feet. My focus on him didn't flinch and I was prepared to strike back.

"What's the matter Bass… getting more pissed off by the minute? I'd say you should take it easy before your core overheats." I think that wasn't the right thing to do if I wanted to make him angrier. He got up and by the look of things; he wasn't in a good mood to chat.

"You mad Bass… I thought you would put up a decent fight. My guess the moment you were scarred was when you began to hold back. Disappointing… very disappointing." With more salt on a stab wound, Bass' anger reached a pitch and rushed at me with a feverish rage.

"If only your dumb ass can see straight without getting angry… you'd be more prepared for something like this." Racing at me, I stood firm ready to make my next move. Still angry and stubborn, he prepared to give me a blow to the face but I firmly dodged the punch and countered with a blow to the chest.

The force of the hit caused him to stagger and I began to notice a purple light. It was faint and it came from the scar in his chest… right off the bat, it wasn't good. Bass looked at me and with a look of anger on his face was ready to bash my face in the ice. He would have done so but we both saw something appear out of the blue. Ice began to form creating a figure that had a serious look on his face.

_What the heck is that? It looks like… IceMan!_ All of a sudden, the statue breaks apart revealing a robot master that looked like an Eskimo. He was a robot that wore a blue parka that covered most of his body all the way down to his hips. Along with the outfit, he had a pair of long black boots. Outfits like these are what people wear in the Arctic nowadays whether it came to just living or trying to survive.

"Sir, we have an intruder entering our premises. What are your orders?" But he started to shake and act differently. "What else soldier? Take it down!" I had no idea what was going on. The robot looked at Bass with a fierce glare. "Command has ordered you to return to base soldier. You have no business here." Bass didn't care one bit but IceMan suffered another brain lapse changing his personality.

"Please sir… I will handle him. Return back to Wily's base so you can get repaired." Then he began to have a persona swap. "Maggot, return back to base at once! That's an order." Bass stood silent and looked at IceMan who was angrier than drill instructor Hartman from _Full Metal Jacket_.

"Fine. I'll do what you say. Know this blue dweeb... I'll be watching you. And when you do get careless, it'll be all I need to rid you of your existence!" His hand was held on his chest remembering the pain of his first defeat. I saw Bass vanish off in a black light still angry over his defeat. But I had no time for that as my focus was on IceMan.

"Now that the maggot's out of the way, it's just you and us." But his personality suddenly changed. "You aren't getting near that machine, Mega Man." That didn't intimidate me but still, I couldn't let my guard down on this guy. Something wasn't right.

"Listen up soldier, I'm giving you a chance to stop this. I will not let you bring harm to this world. You hear me?" He looked at me like he didn't care and let off a childish look.

"But the boss wants me to use this to give the humans a cold shoulder." IceMan's personality changed at the drop of a hat. "The humans will feel winter's fury once I fire the freeze ray. Allow me to demonstrate." I didn't want him to demonstrate anything so I was on the attack.

When I did struck him in the face, it turned out to be a duplicate. Looking around, IceMan was nowhere to be found. Seeing that the freeze ray was a few hundred meters away, I decided to head towards it. Too bad I didn't know that the freeze ray was on the other side of the icy cave and in-between both sides was an endless cliff. I could only watch as IceMan (in the 3rd person personality) activated the freeze ray. The machine gathered energy letting off electric hues all over. It then fired a blue beam that hit the sky all the way to space.

_No! There has to be a way to get there. There has to be!_ I looked around and saw a group of robots that were moving around in a Z-shaped pattern.

One of them was nearby so I got on top of it and I would reach the other side. There was just one drawback with this situation… they are so slow! God, I hate these Foot Holders. If only they were any faster then I would at least make it in the nick of time. High above the Earth was a satellite orbiting the planet almost as if it was waiting for something. It didn't need to wait as the same beam of light that was fired from the Arctic hit the satellite.

"Excellent. The beam has reached the satellite… now soldier, target the laser at New Light City. Time for the humans to freeze well!" IceMan pressed a button that had the satellite fire a beam of blue light.

"Mega Man, can you hear me? I'm picking up a reading… a very powerful reading. Has Wily gone and done it?" I didn't have to time to respond so I just said this. "Gramps, get to the underground shelter now! That beam is about to blanket New Light City into a snowstorm. Do it now!" He didn't seem to get the message but I had to do it anyway.

Gramps went to a locked door and using a keycard, he was able to get inside and head to a safe place. The beam then hit the ground causing the city to be enveloped in a white barrier. When it dissolved, the city suddenly was blanketed by incessant snow. Many of the buildings were covered in ice; the people frozen in place and the skies overlaid the city ground with a continuous flurry. Now things just got serious and I can tell Wily would be cheering with an insane fashion too.

"Stop this IceMan. I won't let you put another city into a deep freeze. I'm giving you only one… one chance to submit." IceMan didn't listen to me as he pressed more buttons and caused the freeze ray to hit other locations around the world. I couldn't do anything about it but the more I wasted time, the more IceMan would bring more harm than good.

New York, London, Paris, Tokyo… soon, every country in the world would be blanketed into a new ice age. Wily must really be fapping himself to something as stupid as this. As I reached the other side, I raced straight for him and was ready to give him a beating. It's a race against time now!

"So you've decided to show up after all huh Mega Man. I knew you'd arrive." But IceMan's personality suddenly took a turn for the worse. "What… what's happening to me?" He began to change his personalities on the fly and that worried me.

"Hey… are you alright? What's wrong with you?" Being the curious one, I decided to look but he didn't want it. "Back away… BACK AWAY!" Ice Man then let out a blast of ice from his hands. Next thing I knew, I was trapped in a block of ice while he continued to go nuts for some unexplained reason.

During the struggle, I continued to see IceMan go ape shit as if something in his programming was causing this. Dr. Light did say that IceMan had a defect that caused him to have a split personality. Unfortunately, I had no idea that this defeat would bring something as crazy as this.

"What's… what's happening? Make it stop… make… make it STOP!" He then encased himself in ice just to see if it can save him. But it even that was not enough to help him. The pain in his head reached an all-time high and not even being contained in ice wasn't enough. I struggled to get out of the icy prison he put me as I saw the icy barrier he put himself in began to crack.

The icy barrier shattered and one look at his face tells me that the bug just kicked in real bad. One minute, he had a split personality that worried me and the next… is this. He had a silent look on his face, his eyes were dead set on me and he was walking closer to me. I struggled to break free from his prison but I couldn't. The closer he was near me, the more I was afraid… afraid of what he would do to me. All I could do was watch and wait. I had a bad feeling about this.

"We finally meet at last… Mega Man. So you are the one who has become a hindrance to my master. I didn't think you would actually be a bother. How disappointing." His voice sounded cold and rid of emotion. What is going on?

"Disappointing? Like putting innocent people in an endless blizzard. I'm… giving you a chance to surrender. Stop this! You are putting the world in jeopardy!" I shouted but Ice Man didn't seem to get the idea.

"So what… the human race has ruled this planet long enough. Humans with foolish leaders who wish to corrupt the innocents. With Wily as the ruler of this world, he will bring everything back to order. In order for him to do that… we, no I must get rid of you. You have been a bothersome to my master for long enough. Now, it's at an end." Now I had to break myself free because this guy was freaking me out.

He then lifted his hand that caused ice to come out. I then saw the ice form into a dagger and my senses sharpened all around me. Now I really need to get out of there. I struggled all I could to break free from the ice and I couldn't. That's when I realized that I could get out.

"Say your goodbyes Mega Man… hope you stay cool." I however had a different idea. "Not this time. Battlechip, FireTower!" With my Buster aimed at the ground, it turned into a Fire shooter and fired a blast of flame that melted the ice. I then jumped and switched my weapon to the Thunder Beam.

"What? Impossible!" IceMan was pissed but I had no time for his crap. "Like trapping me in stuff like this? How about a nice shock… Thunder Beam!" It's a good thing I switched to a little something that I find very satisfying.

I fired a blast of electricity that sent IceMan flying about 30-40 feet. Turning my attention to the giant freeze ray, I fired three concentrated blasts striking it all over. The continued electricity caused the machine to go haywire with sparks flying all over the place. IceMan could only watch as the freeze ray went off in an explosion and I can tell the outcome would be the same for that satellite. Returning back to normal, I was ready now to take the fight to a guy with a cold attitude.

"You'll pay for this… I assure you of that." I was ready to take him down and I now have a job to do. "There won't be any time for that I assure you. With the freeze ray and satellite uplink destroyed, the cities should return back to normal. Now, it's just you and me… Sub-Zero." Ice Man didn't like this one bit so he got himself ready for battle.

"Dr. Wily knew you are as tough as they come. All the more enjoyable because now I can have you on display so Bass can have you as a display. Now Mega Man… you will feel… death's cold embrace. Ice Slasher!" Firing a blast of ice from his hands, I got out of the way evading it in the process.

I counterattacked with a few shots from my Mega Buster but his blasts of the Ice Slasher caused most of them to freeze and shatter. Pure plasma being frozen was crazy but still, I kept at it. Going into close range, I attacked with a blow to the face along with a kick to his chest pushing him back. I continued on my offense but IceMan didn't want any of it.

"You think your little show of force can stop me? I hope you like dealing in pairs… Frost Clone!" IceMan jumped bringing out a copy of him to the forefront. I unleashed a fist at the clone and it shattered. That pissed me off because I hated cheap tricks. It was all IceMan needed to strike back.

IceMan attacked by smacking me a few times in the stomach and then he was able to use ice to form a sharp sword. Using it, he slashed me a bit and it caused me to hit the floor. Now I know things are going to get very ugly due to IceMan's violent way of combat. I had to keep my composure as I then used the Thunder Beam and fired a shot. Unfortunately, he was able to deflect it and that was bad news.

"Nice try Mega Man… a pity. I thought you could do better than this. I guess you are in need of a nice cold place right?" I got back up and tried to attack him but it was a no go.

"I don't need any of that… now I'll tell you again, you will surrender at once. Don't make me destroy you IceMan." He thought of my threat as a feeble one but I never make any threat feeble.

"Do your threats scare me? I think not… for the iceman cometh!" He then was up into the air as his hands began to gather a large chunk of ice. "What are you planning Mr. Freeze?"

"Simple, your inevitable doom. See if you can dodge this you blue Popsicle, Shard Shower!" He then kicked a portion of the giant chunk causing a shower of ice shards to strike me. Trust me, they hurt like hell!

"Your little ice storm isn't making things easier. Fortunately, I have something better!" I fired a Thunder Beam that scattered most of the shards into nothing.

"That little weapon you got your hands on from 'Raiden' won't help you one bit. Time to make it rain… Shard Shower!" Kicking another segment of the ice chunk, another round of ice showered through me. Now the damage got serious.

_Another helping of that and it'll give me serious problems with my internal systems. I have to put an end to this fight before freeze face decides to trap me here._ Realizing the risk, I went full force and gave Ice Man a serious boot.

Ending up on the floor, I was on the move dishing out a serious amount of fisticuffs at him. I didn't waste any time one bit as I kept going laying out haymakers left and right. Maybe I didn't know it but I was dealing with a fake and he knew I would go on the move. Suddenly, he came from behind and struck me.

"You are not so fearsome." I turned around and then he gathered a large chunk of ice and hit me on the back of my head. If that weren't enough, he would form a large blade of ice from his hand and impale me causing severe damage to both my internal and external systems.

I don't know what's worse… dealing with IceMan's new cold personality or having to suffer some sort of X-ray based attack. My insides were messing up and my outsides showed physical pain. I tried to get the feeling out of my head but even that didn't cut it. Now I really had to end this fight because another hit like that would take me down completely.

"Like I said Mega Man… you are not so fearsome. Now I will end this fight. I hope that the death I will give you be quick and painless." I didn't want to hear it as by using my Mega Buster, I fired two shots pushing him back. Despite being beat up and shit, I still had a job to do and I had to see it through to the end.

"I'm not giving up yet. I won't go down even if my body breaks down into nothing. So come on, hit me with your best shot." IceMan smiled seeing that I still had fight left but he was willing to take me down.

"I see. Impressive… I didn't think someone like you would last this long. It doesn't matter. I hope you survive after this because now I have no choice but to kill you… nice and slow. Get ready for this fight will be your last!" Sub-Zero (or IceMan) races straight toward me and with that, the battle begins.

"Test your might Frosty because this is going to get fun." I went on the attack and started to go into a fistfight with IceMan.

The two of us exchanged blows left and right hoping to see if one of us would hit the floor and suffer defeat. I was on the offensive blocking many of his blows while countering with an onslaught of punches and kicks. IceMan struggled as much as he could but I had no choice but to go on the offensive. After using a reverse spin kick to send IceMan back a few feet, he got ticked and gathered a blade of ice from his hand. He lashed out at me using the blade to give me a few scrapes on my face and body. Those hurt real bad but I had to strike back hard and fast.

"What's wrong blue boy? Had enough yet?" I didn't want to hear another word so I whacked his face with my fist. That made him mad. "Are you going to keep opening my mouth on stuff like this? This fight is getting way too long." For once, he agreed with me.

"You're right about that. Too bad it'll end with your defeat… huh? What the?" Suddenly, he began to experience something unexpected.

His hands began to gather ice at a large scale. My sensors detected a high amount of power coming from inside him. At this point, I know it leads to the usual Overdrive Invoke system crap. With my grandpa in the underground bunker, this is something that I have to deal with on my own. IceMan struggled as much as he could to control this power but the device however makes him unable to tame this power.

_This isn't good… I'm already badly damaged and IceMan is literally bringing out the big guns. May as well bring out my big guns right here._ I got up and held my ground ready to put an end to this scuffle. IceMan however, continued to gather more ice into a orb of pulsated energy. He looked at me evilly ready to put me in the deep freeze.

"More… more! I need more power!" IceMan continued gathering more ice-like energy for some finishing attack. I couldn't waste any time so I had no choice but to strike back with power of my own.

"You want this fight to end? You got it. Program Advance! Battlechip, MegaCannon! Triple use!" Two red Canodumb cannons appeared in each hand and my arms went up into the air and would combine into something stronger. The result was a two-handed blaster that can hopefully pierce through anything that comes my way. At this point, IceMan already got what was needed to put me on ice but so did I when it came to what I have.

"In this universe, there is only one sole absolute… everything no matter what it is freezes. Say goodbye mega dweeb! Polar Blast!" Gathering enough energy, he unleashed a blast of ice straight at me. At this point, I was ready to unleash my attack.

"No… I should say goodbye to you, soldier. GigaCannon3!" I unleashed my program advance firing a massive blast of plasma energy. Both blasts reached a collision with the only thing mattering is persistence.

"This is the end blue dweeb. You'll last only 15 seconds before I bring you to Wily as a frozen statue." He held his ground while I did the same. "You… you wish!" I pushed every ounce of strength I had into this Program Advance. Sure, it's a risk-taker but it was something I had to do.

_Danger, danger… power reserves are down at 8%. Repeat, power reserves down at 8%. Estimated time till shutdown… 50 seconds._ Damn it, I knew this would happen. Everything that has happened is taking a serious toll on my body. IceMan kept at it and I tussled with everything I've got. I struggled to keep my balance but when I tried to hold my balance, my left leg was on its knee. That gave the frosty robot what he needed to push onward.

"You're slipping blue dweeb! You won't last because this game is over!" He kept going at it pushing forward with his attack. I tried to keep myself steady but it didn't help me. It would take a miracle to help me strike back… but it came at a very necessary time.

"Huh? What's… what's going on? Why do I feel weak? No, I can't control it." He tried to hold the Polar Blast together but because of the high volume of energy, it couldn't be contained. It was all I needed to go on the offensive forcing the tide to turn in my favor.

Though my body was still beat up, I had to keep going hoping for it all to end. I raced at full speed dropping the Program Advance and switching to the Thunder Beam. Firing three shots, I was ready to deliver the final blow. Two shots struck IceMan giving him serious shocks to his system. The third however was used for something very unique.

"Now it's my turn! Battlechip, ElecSword!" Turning my blade into a rod that was infused with electricity, I let it absorb the third Thunder Beam and the blade was enhanced with ElecMan's attack.

Racing straight for him, I pulled a powerful slash and everything became silent. None of us moved for a while wondering what would happen afterwards. IceMan's eyes blinked while mine remained focused for a few seconds. Suddenly, something happened… the frosty robot was on his knees and then I turned and stabbed him in the chest.

"Is this… is this the end for me?" I looked at him seriously not saying anything toward him. "How quaint. I guess I'll be getting me a soldier's death… after all." He let off a smile but I wonder if that meant something. I then lashed by slashing my blade upward cutting IceMan's upper body in half.

His body was reduced to tatters filled with nothing more than junk. I don't know whether to fall down and faint or just get out of here. Fortunately, I still had enough strength to touch IceMan's arm and acquired data for his Ice Slasher attack. With my work done, I was ready to head home… if I have enough energy left that is.

"Gramps, can you hear me? Looks like he is still underground. Time for me to head home." I looked at IceMan's remains and knew something had to be done. "Be as stealthy as the night… be as deadly as the dawn." I used IceMan's own weapon to give him a proper burial by freezing his leftover beat-up body.

IceMan wanted a soldier's death real bad… and he got it as a funeral. Using whatever energy I had left, I teleported off in a blue light leaving the Arctic and this battle behind. Though I left the arctic and went for home, something else appeared and it was nothing more but Bass. Seeing IceMan's grave angered him a bit but he knew Wily needed him for his plans. Blasting open the grave, he takes IceMan's remains and vanished off. Wily must be planning something and having to recover what's left of the Robot Masters has something to do with it. However, I'm too exhausted to deal with this or any shit. For now, all I can do is just go home and recharge because tomorrow, I'm off yet again saving the world. Hey, at least being a hero has its perks.

つづく

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_The continent of Australia is suffering a massive heat wave. Temperatures all over the city are reaching past the 100s with no end in sight. Mega Man travels to investigate only to find someone behind this mess. One of Wily's robots is bringing the heat wave and plans to spread it to the rest to the world. Mega Man now not only has to save Australia but give this threat a reality check in the name of justice. Can he knock some sense into him or will this heat wave dry the planet and the world into extinction. Find out in the next episode… Rumble Down Under; A Fiery Showdown._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	8. Arc 1: Chapter 4

_Note from the Author: I'm going at this nonstop though I feel I need improvement in my writing. With school starting, I'm putting my emphasis on both this and my work. Here's Chapter 4 folks and things get a bit hot. Read and review for your comments will help me keep at it with this story._

Chapter 4: Rumble Down Under; A Fiery Showdown

_Light Residence – 4:02 PM_

For everyone reading, here's what happened since I got back from the chaos in the Antarctic. When I returned back home, Light saw me in complete disarray with my power reserves at critical. Knowing that my body would shut down, he was able to put me in emergency stasis. During that time, my body was in repairs because of IceMan's nasty attacks. Higsby came around to help out and the two of them were able to get me back at full strength. They left me to rest and recharge for a couple of hours.

"Mega Man really did got his butt kicked didn't he Dr. Light?" My grandpa was looking through the data of my injuries. "Yes, he did. He had suffered a lot of internal damage all over his body. An average robot wouldn't survive stuff like this." Higsby looked at the data and even he was surprised.

"True but still… Mega Man did defeat IceMan and prevented another ice age. Wily only has three robots left but do you think at this point he should give up?" Dr. Light however disagreed.

"I'm afraid not. Knowing Dr. Wily, he will do whatever is necessary to achieve his goals. Even if all his robots were destroyed, he won't surrender." Wow, that's some harsh words all right. However, it was interrupted due to a machine beeping loudly.

They both turned around to find that the repairs were complete. My body began to function again and my sight was given view showcasing everything was back at optimum level. I moved my body a bit to see if they were working again and they were. Higsby and Dr. Light took one look at ma and they were amazed I was back and fully functional.

"What? You guys look like you just saw a ghost. At least I'm back in tiptop shape but…" I looked at the both of them with a perplexed stare. "That battle did some serious hell to my whole body." Scratching the back of my head, I still had the thoughts of that battle stuck in my mind.

"We're lucky you came back in one piece." Dr. Light places his hands on my shoulders and said, "If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You know that right?" I nodded because even he knew that I'd be pushing it a bit too much.

"Gramps, you always tell me that all the time. I don't think I want to go out and kick butt today. All I want to do is recharge." However, my grandpa checked my readings to find that I'm at full strength physically but mentally it was a different story.

"Hmmm, your readings I got show that you are at optimum efficiency. However, I'm detecting abnormal readings regarding your mental state. I don't want you to exhaust yourself. I really don't so for the rest of the day Robert you should take a break. You at least need it after having to deal with both ElecMan and IceMan." But I had to interrupt him. "You mean Sub-Zero?" Gramps looked at me wondering what I meant by that.

"What do you mean by 'Sub-Zero'? Is there something you aren't telling me Robert?" Trying to find the right words wasn't easy especially due to the fact that I never want to relive it again.

"Remember when you told me that IceMan was suffering from a defect?" He nodded as I continued to explain. "Well that defect caused him to give birth to another personality… a cold-hearted one. He put up a hell of a fight and nearly gave my body a break down. At least when I beat him, I gave him what he wanted the most." I looked at him with a face full of sadness and said, "A warrior's death."

I looked up high into the air as my thoughts were still on me having to do the honorable thing. Sure, I'm a robot and everything but part of me has a human heart. I still can't get all of this crap out of my head. At least I still remember the words I said before leaving the Antarctic… _Be as stealthy as the night; be as deadly as the dawn_.

"I know you did the right thing Robert… you really did. But for now, you need rest. Come." He guided me out of the lab and into the house upstairs. He does have a point because I've worked myself way too much. I can't say the same though for Dr. Wily however.

_Skull Fortress – A few minutes later_

"I am surrounded by incompetent fools!" He began throwing stuff in one direction while FireMan, BombMan and GutsMan watch as the mad scientist lashes out at them. Bass was behind them looking on and watching like a spectator.

"Mega Man has already defeated three Robot Masters and soon he will be after the rest of you. What do you all have to say for yourselves?" They didn't say anything but even that made Wily more pissed off.

"Nothing huh? How typical of you… cowardly worms!" His shout scared the three of them senseless. They cowered because the mad scientist's continuing anger reached its peak.

"Duh, what do you expect us to do? Mega Man chopped CutMan down to size, he already gave ElecMan a blackout and put Sub-Zero on ice." Wily looked at GutsMan very stubbornly and responded. "Sub-Zero? Who is Sub-Zero?"

"That's IceMan Dr. Wily. Mega Man referred to him as Sub-Zero because of that… defect in his neuron system." Even the mad scientist had no idea about the defect but one of them did.

"Bass… why was I not told about IceMan's littler personality bug? I wish for an explanation right now." Bass looked at Wily and provided his explanation.

"Why should I explain it to you? You can figure all this shit out yourself why IceMan got the little bug in the first place." He leaves the room and that alone makes Wily very ticked.

"You should have not got in the way Bass! Now my plans are in disarray!" He then goes to take a chair and toss it at the other side. Boy, for a mad scientist he sure is ticked.

"FireMan, BombMan, GutsMan… failure is not an option. I will not let a blue pest ruin my plans." The three remaining robot masters told Wily of their plans to take me down.

"Do not let anger blind you of your destiny Wily. With the flames I carry, I will reduce Mega Man to cinders. As we speak, I'm putting my plan into motion bringing a heat wave that will spread my justice to the world. I've already had it spread all over Australia as we speak." The other Robot masters as well as Wily were dumbfounded after hearing that.

"Australia? Is your neuron circuits malfunctioning FireMan? You seem to be running low in suggestions." But FireMan wasn't kidding when he said that.

"I am not kidding Wily. I have developed a machine that can bring temperatures soaring past the triple digits putting the continent in a heat wave. I will have the continent of Australia beginning to have you as their ruler. By the fires of justice in my heart, I will succeed." Everyone stared at him like he was being supposed but like previously… he wasn't.

"Maybe you can lure the blue dweeb into the heat wave. That'll really get rid of the creep." After hearing GutsMan's idea, it was more than enough to sway FireMan into going forth with his plan.

"Righteous! I am grateful for the suggestion GutsMan but now, I shall be off. I shall fight on in the name of justice and lord Wily!" Teleporting off, the robot masters along with Wily question if FireMan is sane but they couldn't find the right words for it. Fortunately, Wily did.

"I'm wondering if my robots have their IQ circuits dropped. Remind me to recheck your neuron circuits when this is over." He left the room leaving BombMan and GutsMan to wonder what next.

"What do we do now?" GutsMan looked at him and replied, "I need a break. Maybe in the morning, we can cause more destruction to those puny humans." BombMan agreed and the two head off to take a much-deserved break.

At least on Wily's end, even the robot masters need breaks once in a while. I can't say the same for FireMan because he's off to cause havoc even though his plan is happening in a country nobody expected to hear. Truth is, Wily should get those robots checked or something. But anyway, I know for certain that FireMan is up to something big and bad… in the outback. Oh joy.

_Light Residence – 8:05 PM_

Hours have passed and I was enjoying my rest the way I usually would; watching TV and eating sugary foods. I was watching the usual evening cartoons that would make me laugh and cry. Today, they made me laugh because there was a comedy show called _Family Guy_ airing and it gave me plenty of time to let off a laugh. But it would soon be interrupted by something I never thought I would hear.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for this important news bulletin. There are reports coming in stating that the continent of Australia is experiencing a rapid increase in temperature. Witnesses state that the temperatures there are almost reaching past 100 degrees. The governor of the continent has declared a state of emergency that all citizens remain in their homes. As we speak, Australia is experiencing an abnormal heat wave that is causing temperatures to reach triple digits." I got off the couch and went to my grandpa's room. Even at night, Wily loves to cause havoc to people… damn him.

"Grandpa, turn on channel five. It's urgent." He knew something was up so after turning on the TV, we all saw first hand what was going on in the news. People were trying to avoid the heat wave while others doing what they could to keep themselves cool. It was not a pretty sight.

"We are now continuing our coverage of what is known as Australian Heat Wave. A spokesperson for the Australian government has stated that they have declared a state of emergency. Due to rising temperatures, all citizens are to remain at their homes at all times. Temperatures have now reached past more than 100 degrees making outside environments very dangerous. The heat has also taken an effect on the environment where animals and trees are dying as we speak. We will be continuing our coverage on the 10 O'clock news. We will now return to our regularly scheduled programming." My grandpa turned off the TV and right off the bat we know things are troubling.

"Dr. Wily again… has he learned nothing?" But still, the mad scientist is persistent that he's doing this. But something bothered me about all of this. "But why Australia? Of all places, why Australia?" We both looked perplexed and wondering why.

"My guess Wily ran out of ideas when it came to having his robot masters plan their assaults. But regardless, the citizens of Australia are in danger. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" What I told him is a simple no-brainer. "Forgive me gramps but I have to. It's something that I have to do. I can't let innocent people's lives be in danger." Dr. Light let off a sigh knowing that I was going to be heading to a place where an inferno is being unleashed.

"Robert, you should be real careful. Temperatures there are reaching at more than 100 degrees. You won't be able to last more than six hours without your internal systems overheating. Luckily during your repairs, I made some improvements to your armor. Now you can be able to withstand intense temperatures." I was pleased that my Grandpa gave me some improvements but I knew he'd give me something else to say.

"Thank you, that'll help me greatly." He then looked at me with a concerned face and said this. "You need to be careful out there. If anything were to happen to you I… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I already lost my son Anthony years ago and six months ago, I lost you. I don't want to lose you again." It was touchy but he had to do it. Unfortunately, I didn't have any time for that.

"Thanks for your kind words but I don't have time for that. I have a purpose and that is to protect the humans from Dr. Wily. I'll be back and don't worry, I'll be fine." I took a few steps back and got myself ready to power up. Before I did that, my grandpa had something else to say.

"I worry for you my grandson. Just know that you have a job to do." For one, I agree with him. "I know. I'm the only one who can do it after all." He nodded as I saw him watch me transform.

"Activating battle mode! Passcode: **REAWAKEN**!" I went from my typical casual civilian form to the kickass battle mode… but everyone knows this form as Mega Man. With no time to lose I teleported off as a light of blue energy hoping to reach Australia. Dr. Light sat down and pondered about the situation. He knows that I have to save people's lives but what he doesn't know is that I'm the only person that can do it. I really hope he understands that you know.

_Uluru, Australia – 10:08 AM, Current Temperature: 115 °F_

For many of us that live in countries like North America, Uluru is known as Ayers Rock. Ayers Rock is known as a sight to behold where many travel to see the colossal rock especially at sunrise. On sunrise, it blows your mind to see it because many have and they never forget it. Alas, today was much different since this place and the continent are in serious danger. There were no clouds in sight as the sun continued shining over this place. Normally, it'd be good but not like this. I arrived and felt that the air was very thick almost to the point that an average person would pass out. This wasn't good at all.

_The air here… it's really thick. I don't have much time. _I was already on the move. Every second I spend here means I'm one step closer to fainting.

Regrettably, I didn't have time for that because I saw him… on Ayers Rock. In front of him was a giant machine that was used to boost the temperature of an area. But looking at the monitor, it was meant to affect a large scale. Knowing what would happen next, I kept my ground ready to do battle. The robot master I saw had like some kind of burner on his head that was constantly letting off fire. He had a red armor that covered his upper chest while his arms has hands that can retract to be flame cannons. He looked at me firmly ready to take me down but like I already said, I have a job to do and I have to see it through to the end.

"Well Mega Man, I didn't think you'd show up. How do you like the outback here? Hot isn't it?" Just hearing him even made me want to sweat bullets… in a very nervous fashion.

"It is hot around here. Listen up hothead, I'm giving you one chance to turn that machine off and surrender. What you are doing is hurting thousands of innocent lives. This isn't the right thing to do." Unfortunately, FireMan didn't seem to get the idea what I meant.

"This is the right thing to do. Don't you know Mega Man? I fight in the name of justice and only under Wily will I make this world a better place. You will perish in the name of my fiery righteousness. But I'm afraid you're not even worth the time so I'll let them deal with you. Alright boys, get that blue varmint!" Suddenly, Mega Man then saw a couple of enemies appear encircling him. There were several Sniper Joes, three Hotheads, a few Octopus Batteries and two Bladers.

Now I know I'm in trouble because I have to first deal with a bunch of robots all while having to handle high temperatures. God damn it, why does my luck have to get this bad? I have to stop a giant humidity-increasing disease, defeat a bunch of bots, stop FireMan and save Australia in one sitting. Man, I hate stuff like this.

"You want some ya bunch of rejects? Come and get it!" They then went toward me and attacked. The Sniper Joes started firing causing me to dodge their laser blasts while the Hotheads launched Tackle Fires from the flames on their heads.

I dodged everything and countered with shots from my Mega Buster. Those Sniper Joes got their shields up and blocked my attacks. Too bad it wasn't making my situation any easier due to the robots attacking in all directions. So I had a better suggestion in mind and that was to get chilly with the situation. Changing my weapon into the Ice Slasher, I fired a few shots and froze the Sniper Joe's shields. Once that was done, I gave each of them a reverse kick that made their safeguards shatter into pieces.

"Looks like now you don't have anything to save you ya bunch of Joes. Hope you enjoy something cold boys." Firing a few Ice Slashers caused those Sniper Joes to freeze in their tracks.

I then raced at one of them and used my body to bash it into pieces. Looking at the other frozen Sniper Joe, I grabbed it and threw the frozen Joe into one of the Hotheads destroying them both. After that, I seized the third Joe that was motionless and was ready to chuck it flying at another Hothead. Sad to say I missed my target and it instead ended up on another frozen Joe. Either way, it made my work easier. With all the Joes taken down, I was able to move on and attack the others. Switching back to my main weapon, I decided to put my effort on a much more reliable weapon.

"Temperatures now past 120… got to move fast and take them out. Battlechip, AquaSword!" My hand (which has my Mega Buster) transformed into a sword that can unleash a torrent of water with each slash.

Racing straight at one of the hotheads, I slashed it with the AquaSword cutting it in half all while letting it drown in water. Seeing the other Hothead, I then let off a slash causing a wave to crash down on the other one nearby. All that remained were the Bladers and Octopus Batteries. They were moving around waiting to get a piece of me. Looks like it's time to get rid of the small fries.

"You guys so need to go. Battlechip, Spreader!" I turned the AquaSword into some sort of gun used for firing widespread shots.

Aiming my weapon upwards, I fired three shots that spread into several smaller shots. Each of the shots took down the remaining obstacles eventually reducing them to nothing but tatters. Knowing Wily, he may have probably gone and put those robots into mass production. This explains why I always encounter these guys wherever I try to stop the Robot Masters. Alas, my sights were now set on a new problem and that was a hothead named FireMan. I took one good at him and he seemed astonished that I survived the robot frenzy. However, I had to stop him no matter what and teach him what justice's true path is.

"Impressive son, I didn't think you could withstand that little robot parade. Now, things are getting fun here. Y'all want to save Australia from this heat wave right? Try and stop me if you can. For great justice, you're going down ya blue cockroach. Fire Storm!" FireMan lifted his arm and fired a high concentrated blast of flame aimed straight at me.

I got out of the way and countered with a Mega Buster shot. The blast went through the Fire Storm and struck FireMan. Too bad it was going to hit me and give me some serious sunburn. Those flames hurt real bad forcing me have to shake them off my body. FireMan got up from that Mega Buster shot and jumped off Ayers Rock ready to give me a piece of his mind.

"Now you really made me mad varmint. Let's do this!" Racing straight for me, he threw a punch hitting me in the side of my jaw. I was sent spinning to the ground after that but I counter with a sweep making that robot torch hit the floor.

Jumping on the offensive, I immediately was on top of him dishing out haymakers left and right. FireMan tried to block my punches but to of little avail because they hit their mark. As I was continuing my assault, the justice-obsessed firebug decided to lay a blow to my back with his knee sending me forward. He got up and was ready to lay another Fire Storm at me but I wouldn't let that happen. So I kicked him in the stomach pushing him back as I got up and ready to go at it again.

"I hope you like something cold because that's what you're gonna get. Eat this!" I fired a shot of the Ice Slasher hitting FireMan and giving him a severe cooldown.

"Too… chilly… b-boy. But… not enough!" Suddenly, he was engulfed in a fiery aura and the cold was rid from his systems. But hey, it was nice to be drenched for a change though I wished if it was me that got soaked instead.

"Y'all will pay for that you blue brat! Now you really are asking for it. Fire Grenade!" Aiming his weapon at me, he launched a few grenades at me and they ended up around my position. I had no idea what was going on but I would know it too little, too late.

The grenades let off a set of incendiary blasts that made things more humid than I thought. All the heat around me began to take a toll on my body causing my insides to heat up. FireMan looked on and started laughing all while firing off another round of Fire Grenades. Things weren't getting any easier but I had to cool things down before I overheat.

"Can't stand the heat you blue flea? Get out of the oven if you don't want to get burned. Knowing you, you're going to be at medium rare." There is no way I'm going to be heated up in a grill. Fortunately, I had a tactic necessary to pull this off.

"If I wanted a tan, I would have gone to the beach instead. Battlechip, Geyser!" Striking the ground, I enveloped myself in an aquatic tower shielding me from the Fire Grenades. While being inside the barrier, I began to spin causing some of the water to splash on the grenades. With them wet, I had no need to worry about the flames heating up my insides.

"So much for your little toys, flame butt. Now, it's your turn. Battlechip, AquaBlade!" Turning my hand into a blade with a watery aura, I rushed straight for FireMan.

"Now you just made me mad. I'm gonna roast your ass like a turkey now ya furball. Magma Blade!" He then brought out a blade that was sharp and hot to the touch.

He raced straight for me as I did the very same. We both went into CQC trying to gain an advantage over the other respectively. I was mostly on the offensive trying to find an opening but FireMan was quick and defended himself from my assault. He then saw an opening and attacked hitting my shoulder. With just one strike, my insides felt like my arm was in extreme pain. I jumped back a bit trying to mend off the pain.

"Can't handle it huh? Do you know this blade can pierce anything and everything that comes its way? I'm surprised you didn't know." I looked at him with an angry look and responded. "After my arm felt your blade, now I know." He then laughed it off causing me to be even angrier as I raced at him.

He dodged my assault and struck me from behind giving me even more pain. I had to hit the floor and roll just to get the searing heat out of my systems. Getting back up, I went at him again and FireMan was ready to counter. But I stopped as he made his move and attacked me providing me what I needed to guard it. I then moved to the side and slashed him in the face instigating serious damage. Sucks for burner butt having to get struck back like that but hey, he deserved it.

"No way that blade of yours will pierce any part of my body. What's the matter? Has your blind sense of justice led you to defeat?" Having struck a chord, that fiery robot was not happy with my comment.

"Never! My way was never blind. I'll show you… I'll show them all!" Suddenly, he was engulfed in fire that covered his entire body.

Right off the bat, my X-Ray sensors show that like all the others, he has the Overdrive Invoke System in his body. Unfortunately, it's producing disastrous results with the temperature increasing to about 200 degrees. Turning my sight toward Ayers Rock, there was also the device FireMan had to increase humidity. I didn't realize it but if those two were to mix, then I know disaster would be right around the corner. Racing for Ayers Rock, I had to shut that thing down and fast.

"You ain't getting near Ayers Rock blue boy! Eat this!" The sound of FireMan's anger was fierce. He aimed straight for me and fired a torrent of flame hoping to hinder my progress.

Seeing that I couldn't see anything, I had no idea that he would attack me at this enhanced state. I moved to the side and dodged the flame seeing it hit Ayers Rock. It left a serious mark but I had no time for sightseeing as my focus was on shutting that machine down. I climbed up as fast as I could hoping to shut it down but with a beefed-up FireMan just waiting to fry me, I can't take any chances. After reaching the top of Ayers Rock, FireMan beat me to it and he looked real pissed.

"You ain't getting near my precious machine Mega Man. All will feel Wily's wrath… his rule is true justice and now you'll see it for yourself. You're finished ya blue pest! With magic…" His eyes started glowing, his body began to be enveloped in intense flame. He then hit airborne ready to take me down but I wasn't well equipped for something as crazy as this. "Burn ya blue menace! Burn your way to hell… Flame Dragon!"

The flames that had enveloped FireMan suddenly transformed it into a large fire-breathing dragon. If that wasn't enough, he's inside directing that atrocity. Now, I really was in trouble because not only do I have to shut down that humidity-producing contraption but I also have to deal with a beefed-up FireMan and his dragon pet. I saw him race at me waiting to incinerate me with that beast but then I had an idea. Racing toward me, I went straight to where the device was hoping that my idea might work. Reaching a good enough distance, he rushed straight at me at high speed and with the device behind me I had only one chance.

_Either I have him destroy this or Australia is gonna end up a desert… just my rotten luck._ Trusting my instincts, I took a plunge and jumped high into the air.

Since my leap was high enough, I was able to evade FireMan's attack but in the process, his attack destroyed the machine he used to raise the heat over Australia. My one problem is that this risk only made my hotheaded foe angrier than before. All I could do right now was watch and pray that I get out of this is one piece.

"No, my machine! You'll pay for this you meddling blue brat! Now you made me mad!" He let off a violent shout as the dragon roared nearly scaring most of the animals in the area.

_If I knew the O.I.S would be this much of a threat, imagine if the device ended up in the hands of someone like Bass. He would bring serious hell. What to do? What to do…_ FireMan was ready to sic his dragon at me and I would end up as the main course.

I ran hoping to get off Ayers Rock but due to the dragon being faster than me, I felt his unleashing fury. The dragon (which wasn't real) enveloped me and I felt like my body was burning up like crazy. When it passed, I was on the ground reeling in intense pain from the lunacy that was this flaming dragon. Shrugging the pain aside, I looked at my foe ready to fight once more. However, that freak isn't finished yet.

"You ain't getting out of my sights yet wimp. Time for you to fry!" I have no interest in being made well done here. "We'll see about that. Battlechip, Dash Blazer!" Summoning a red Fishy-like jet, I got on top of it and dashed straight for FireMan.

"So, you want me to melt you down with my flames? That's fine. Once I take care of you, Australia will feel the fires of justice… my justice." Seeing that I would go after him, he rushed straight for me.

I held my ground ready to strike when the time was right. FireMan was looking forward to frying me but it's too bad he's so tenacious. The both of us went closer knowing that a collision would lead to more conflict. I waited patiently hoping to make my love while FireMan's obsession for defeating me has reached the point of nothing more than blind victory.

"You are history mega twerp. In the name of justice, my flames shall incinerate you to cinders!" Sorry FireMan but I ain't interested.

He saw me jump off the Dash Blazer and look to saw me above him. When the guy got a good look, the red Fishy gave him a smack in the face. The hit caused his Flame Dragon to dissipate and FireMan to hit face first on the ground. It wasn't a pretty sight but hey, he got what was coming to him. But more bad luck seemed to go his way as the side effect of the O.I.S system kicked in draining him of his energy. It was what I needed to finish this fight.

"Im-impossible. My fire… it's been stripped from me." I didn't want to hear any more of it as he tried to get up. I gave him a nice boot to the side and placed my foot on top of him. "Your way of justice isn't the right one. What it will lead you is to defeat. Why? Because I know where it goes."

"You… you don't get it. Wily will bring justice for all of us. His rule will help bring peace. Isn't it what you wanted Mega Man… a peaceful world?" Too bad what I wanted isn't the right world.

"No. I never wanted a peaceful world especially not by Wily." I aimed my Mega Buster at Fire Man's head ready to finish it. "What I want more than anything else… is a peaceful world where evil like that madman will never hurt the humans or anyone again!" Changing into the Ice Slasher, I fired one shot and it completely froze him from head to toe. I then went to the Mega Buster and fired a second shot blasting him in the head shutting him down in one go.

I took a deep breath as the fight finally came to an end. Looking at his arm, I gently touched it and was able to acquire his Fire Storm attack. I then took one look at Ayers Rock and saw how beautiful the landscape was. At least now, Wily won't be able to bring harm to this continent or anywhere else for the time being. Vanishing off in a blue light, I went back for home hopefully for now to get a nice long rest. Sure, Wily will be pissed that FireMan is defeated but that leaves me with two robots left. I feel that something isn't right… I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking too sudden. Throughout the rest of Australia, people would soon hear of my accomplishment saving their home. I can imagine it now on the news…

"We have just received word that the continent of Australia has been saved by our fair hero, Mega Man. As you are aware folks, this hero has been responsible for stopping Dr. Wily's attack on the city of New Light. Also, he was also able to stop the mad genius's attempts in causing havoc throughout the world. The prime minister of Australia has this message to say relating to Mega Man's recent endeavors." The footage showed the Prime Minister of Australia who was in a very relieved mood.

"We are happy today that Mega Man has just saved our fair continent from Wily's robot. Temperatures are returning back to normal and the people are at the moment relieved that the situation has come to pass. Mega Man… the people of Australia wish to thank you for saving us. We hope that you continue your fight against evil for the sake of the world. To all of here in Australia, we thank you Mega Man." The TV was then shut off as we then see Dr. Light who is pleased that I've done well.

_Nice work Robert… I'm happy you've saved Australia from Wily. I hope you return soon._ He then got up and went to his room hoping to get some rest.

I would eventually do the same but that wouldn't happen for a while. So, in a nutshell Australia is saved and I prevented a serious global disaster. At least it isn't like when I dealt with CutMan and his attempt to take out the Amazon Rainforest. But hey, I have no complaints with stuff like this. There are only two robot masters remaining and when they go down, Wily will be the only one left. I can tell that I've gone past the halfway point here… and it's going to get fun. A new day will be on the horizon and for me, it will be another reason for me to keep fighting for the people of this planet.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Explosions are striking the Big Apple left and right with no end in sight. Buildings are breaking apart, innocent lives are at the crossroads and only one mad scientist in the middle. The blue bomber heads to New York to stop it but things get very dangerous. With the city becoming a battlefield, Mega Man is forced to fight against a bombardier that is very trigger-happy. Can he be able to save the city that never sleeps from this mysterious mad bomber or will New York tremble under Wily's vicious wrath? Find out in the next destructive chapter, Bombs in the Big Apple; An Explosive Encounter._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	9. Arc 1: Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I'm on a roll folks. Next to schoolwork, Reawakened is getting me focused. I hope that at least by 2012, I'll have the first season finished. I can't tell what the rest is about so you need to figure things out. Be sure to read and review._

Chapter 5 – Bombs in the Big Apple; An Explosive Encounter

_The next morning… New Light City, 9:45 AM_

The next day came just as fast as the previous though I only wished I had more time to recharge my internal systems. I was in the living room watching TV hoping to pass the time. However, that time would be very short lived. I heard a phone ringing nearby so I checked to see who that was.

"Hello? This is the Light residence. Who's this? Uh huh… okay, I'll put him on." I got up and took the phone to where my grandpa was.

He was in the kitchen looking through a newspaper. When I tapped him on the shoulder, I handed him the phone. Too bad I had no clue what would soon transpire from all of this.

"Yes? This is Dr. Light. I see… what? Are you serious? I see, I understand. Is this urgent? I can make it in about 30 minutes if you wish. Very good. I'm on my way. Thank you." He hung up as we both let off a serious stare. I can tell it wasn't pretty.

"What happened? Did the guys at the labs ask for your help?" I asked as he responded by saying, "It's not that. One of the men in the lab has found some old blueprints. They relate to the Robot Master series." Just by hearing it, I knew this was something of interest.

"The Robot Master series? I thought the original project had been scrapped after the… incident." He looked at me and continued to explain.

"True. After the tragedy, I ordered anything and everything regarding the Robot Master project scrapped. I didn't want anyone else to suffer because of my actions. However, the depression that occurred made me rethink my decision and that was how Project Reawakened was born. You came back to me but now you fight on as protector of the human race." His last words just struck a chord inside me in a very negative way.

"I only choose to do this because I'm the only one that can stand a chance that madman. I'm no protector… just someone who wishes to protect those in need. Anyway, continue talking in regards to the Robot Masters." I sat down in the kitchen chair and continued to listen in.

"Alright… but it's hard to put this into words. All I can say is that one of the assistants in New Light Labs has uncovered designs for the two remaining robots; OilMan and TimeMan." That was a surprise. To find out that there were more than just the six robots was a shock. But this made me want to question why I was never told.

"OilMan? TimeMan? What were those two all about anyway?" I yearned to hear what he had to tell me.

"OilMan's purpose was to use its unlimited oil supply to help the human race for various functions. One such example is to provide homes with enough heat for them to survive the winter. He would also be able to end the ongoing oil crisis that is going on in the world today. Unfortunately, he did not meet the requirements for us to build him and he was scrapped." That was a bummer but at least I now know what he's about.

"And, what about TimeMan? Let me take a guess… does it have to involve time travel in any way?" Gramps looked at me as if I won the million-dollar question. But he was firm and told me what he knew.

"You are correct on that. TimeMan was a robot I created for the purpose of time travel. His original functionality involved time manipulation meaning that he can be able to slow down, rewind or speed up time around him. We also wanted to see if he was also capable of traveling through time." Could it be that grandpa must have read _The Time Machine_ from H.G. Wells to come up with this? "When I mean by time travel, I mean that to see if it was possible for him to go either back or forward through time." Now that was something interesting to hear.

"Wow. The ability to manipulate and even travel through time would be very interesting to see." But I knew that with something like TimeMan, there'd be a reason why he couldn't be used.

"The idea was interesting for a time… but there were some problems with it. Even as we speak, time travel is still ongoing or in a sense, hasn't been finished. And because of this, TimeMan's functionality was incomplete. We were unable to finish it and as a result, the project was forgotten and eventually it was abandoned. I feel real bad that it had to be like this... I really do." I knew that but hey, what's done is done.

"I got to say though… it's real interesting to find that there were two more robots but I also have to deal with BombMan and GutsMan who are what's left of Dr. Wily's little army." Regarding that, he agreed with me by nodding positively.

"At this point, Dr. Wily would order his last two robots to attack you but so far, there hasn't been anything going on in the news." Unfortunately, I would disagree with that. "Never let your guard down especially with stuff like this. If I know the mad scientist well, he'll be ordering his robots to go on the move. Plus, I got a good guess where one of them will strike."

"And where would that be Robert?" I only gave him just three words for this. "The big apple. That's where Wily will make his move… and I have to be there to stop him." My grandpa knew I would be off again to save the day but he's wondering if I'm taking this a bit too seriously. At least he had every right to question what I do.

"Robert, I hope you know that this is something you shouldn't be taking seriously. I know you are the only one who can stand a chance against the likes of Wily but don't let stuff such as your duty go to your head. You have a responsibility and you should put that into focus. I really don't want anything to happen to you. Understand?" It's advice like this that makes me want to puke and worst-case scenario, I'm already about to puke out chunks of it.

"I understand but I don't want you to remind me of what I have to do. You're like my dad except more annoying… all I'm gonna say is that I will not let my duty and all the fame go to my head. Truth is, I can't say the same for you since your continued success already did went past your head and out of your ass." That sort of made Dr. Light very upset.

"Well I never… in all my life, I never let something such as my achievements get to my head. I dislike attaining fame because it doesn't suit me. The only thing I wish for is that I want my work to help people. That's it. Wily never achieved any fame because his work was considered unethical. It's reason enough why he does what he's doing right now." But unfortunately, his words really made me mad.

"Yeah and it's because of you. You and Wily were part of the robot master series but he never took any credit because of you claimed full responsibility for the whole project. It's stuff like this that makes me want to vomit all over you and your reputation. Like I said, you had your head on the clouds ever since you won the Nobel Peace Prize. Ever since then, all you cared about was your recognition. That alone made me sick and it even made Wily sick. It's because of you that Dr. Wily reprogrammed and stole the robots. It's because of you that you didn't take my words seriously and I ended up paying the price." I got up and just wanted to regain my composure after that. I felt like crap after doing that. Even my grandpa needed to get a bit of breathing room.

The both of us needed time to compose ourselves due to that argument. Eventually, the anger died down and we were ready to have a chat once again. I just hope I don't ruin it again.

"Look grandpa… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." But my grandpa calmed me down and responded.

"No, no. Robert… you were right." Bullshit. Of course I was right. "I should have listened to you from the beginning. All of it is already gnawing down at me. Listen, I can't force you to do anything you want to do. Ever since your supposed death, I blame myself for everything that has happened. You and I already had this talk before in the beginning but what I will say is this… this is your life. What you do here is up to you. All I want is to help you and that's it." Maybe he does have a point in all of this but there was no time for it, as I would soon hear something from a distance.

"Grandpa, I hear something." He was clueless but I knew what it was. "Wily has made his move. I'm hearing a news report that New York City is under attack. I have to go now." Dr. Light had a look of confusion but I can tell that he doesn't have any clue.

"I… I see. Be careful and like I told you, don't let this go to your head." I responded with a smile saying, "No worries. It won't happen that's for sure. But if anything gets hairy, I'll let you know. You need to get to the lab and find out what's going on." He nods as I got myself ready to enter battle mode. "Activating battle mode. Passcode: **REAWAKEN**!" In an instant, I transformed into the blue bomber, Mega Man.

Time wasn't on my side as I went off to New York hoping to stop whoever or whatever Wily sent in to cause trouble. My grandpa looked on and saw me head off in my usual blue light. Once I left, he sat down looking back on the argument that occurred. I can't blame him one bit but hey, he contributed to all of this in the first place.

_Robert… you may not ever forgive me but I wish nothing more than the best for you. I hope that the life you now live will be at least better than your father's and mine._ Dr. Light got up and went off to New Light Labs. Realizing that the information he found would be of any importance he didn't have much time. Though the truth is, I had problems of my own where I'm going and they aren't going to be pretty.

_Times Square, New York – 11:48 AM_

New York… it's known by far and wide as "the city that never sleeps" and it's true. Whether it's during the day or at night, people are always on the move and always working. There are many ways to get to New York whether it be by car, bus or even train. Heck, you can get there by plane provided that you have to pay that is. People always think of the Big Apple as a major tourist attraction due to the city's many locales such as the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Hayden Planetarium and even Lady Liberty. But there was no time for tourism because I've arrived with one goal in mind… to stop Wily's robots from turning Manhattan into a battlefield.

_I've arrived at Times Square… amazing. Looks like Wily's robots haven't struck yet. Guess I'm early._ I decided to keep my guard up hoping that if something does happen, I'll be ready.

However, that went out the window when I heard an explosion not far from here. One guess can tell me that Wily's robots are on the attack. I arrived in the nick of time to find my theory correct. Several robots were attacking a building and people were running just to get out of there. There were some Sniper Joes blasting the building from the rooftops of another while several other enemies made head-on attacks at it. One of them caught my attention and rush straight for me. I got out of the way and it exploded pushing me back a bit. I never thought right off the bat things were getting explosive… maybe it's my rotten sense of humor but who knows.

"Looks like someone decides to be trigger happy here. Well, I can do the same big boy." Firing a few shots, I took out some of those flying Killer Bullets but more of them came in striking me from the side. I was sent flying for a few feet until I hit the pavement.

With my aim ready, I countered and fired a few shots at them. They were taken down but I had another problem to contend with. There were several enemies hovering in mid-air looking like blue clams. The shells then opened revealing some eyes and after that, laser blasts were fired in all directions causing even more property damage. This forced me to go airborne and take them down before they cause more problems.

"Battlechip, GaiaHammer!" My hand transformed into a large hammer. Perfect for stuff like this, I bashed one of those Flying Shells sending it slamming to the pavement.

I then smacked the other Flying Shell to the side of a building making it break apart. Seeing a Killer Bullet nearby me, I saw a Flying Shell heading toward me and I used the GaiaHammer to whack the shell at the Killer Bullet destroying them both. At least things have gotten calmer now but that was only the start of things. More robots started coming in and they consisted of a couple Sniper Joes, a squad of Fleas, Octopus Batteries and a few Screw Bombers (with legs). Just my rotten luck but fortunately, I don't have to worry about it because I have just the weapon to deal with this.

"Hope you enjoy a shock to your system boys… trust me, it's going to be fun." Switching my weapon to the Thunder Beam, I fired a few blasts that struck the Sniper Joes. Sure, it hit their shields but that was what I expected for them to do. Too bad I can't say the same for the excess robots that were ready for what's to come.

The Thunder Beam blasts was then repelled from the Sniper Joes' shields and struck most of the other enemies. From the looks of things, the robots were either electrocuted or reduced to junk. With the Sniper Joes left, I decided to go on the offensive and attack with brute force. But first things first, I changed weapons into the Ice Slasher and froze their shields. With their shields unable to be of use, it was what I needed to take them down. As I was on the move attacking the Sniper Joes, someone was watching me. He was seeing me go all out and kick butt and was waiting for a chance to fight back.

_Well well… looks like he decided to show up after all. No matter though because it's time for some fireworks. _He then moved elsewhere while I continued my assault against the Sniper Joes.

After freezing their shields, I then used a few kicks to bash them into itty-bitty pieces. That forced the Sniper Joes to go on the offensive and go into close range combat. I threw one aside and tackled the other giving him a Buster Shot to the face. The remaining Sniper Joes began an evasive tactic of firing rapidly and jumping around like grasshoppers. It's stuff like this that gets me annoyed especially when I have a job to do. It's a good thing I have more than one strategy for this sort of thing.

"You guys make my work look easy. But either way, you're going down. Battlechip, HeroSword!" My hand transformed into a large wide-bladed weapon suitable for paladin-like warriors.

Racing straight at them, I unleashed a dangerous slice that reduced those annoying Joes to shreds. With them out of the way, I looked around to see if any other obstacles that come my way. So far, everything seemed quiet though I felt the fight was a bit too easy. Traffic was moving normal for now but I had to keep moving. Whoever or whatever it is may strike again and innocent people would be at risk. I couldn't allow it to happen. Racing past Times Square, I was on full alert wondering if it'll make his move. Fortunately, he wasn't that far… he was waiting and anticipating what I plan to do next.

_Where is he? Knowing this guy he's probably waiting to attack me. But either way, I can't let my guard down. Not yet…_ I then saw a newsstand nearby and with some spare change purchased a newspaper called "The Daily News".

Supposedly, the Daily News is one of many newspapers that are sold in New York. If anything, they are known to deliver the news when they need to but reading the front page caught my attention. "Mad Bomber Terrorizing New York City"? Right off the bat, this was trouble and it looks like Wily's robots got here before I did. Suddenly, I heard a bomb thrown from behind me. I turned around to find a robot master with an evil smile. Next thing I knew, there was a bomb next to me and one guess says that I have to get out of the way.

"Think fast ya blue worm!" It was all I needed to hear to get my ass out of the way. The bomb exploded which caused some damage to the street. Throwing the paper aside, my sight was aimed at the mad bomber.

He was a robot who was very skilled with explosives judging by the bomb he has in his hand. He had an orange Mohawk on his yellow head as well as orange chest armor, arms and legs. The chest was of a black color that was shaped like a bomb plus it also kept his body together. He had yellow hands and feet that were designed to handle dangerous explosives. The smile on his face tells me he was enjoying himself but his little fun is coming to an end.

"Nice evasion twerp. I didn't think you were man enough to dodge my bombs. Looks like it's just you and BombMan now. But hey, it's like they same in the movies mega twerp, you bomb… and I'm a hit!" I had to respond to this shrimp's actions. "You seem a bit lighthearted for an explosives expert. Listen, you're causing serious property damage with your bombs and unless you surrender, I will be forced to take your sorry ass down."

"Sorry Mega but you ain't taking me down today. You may have defeated four of us, but you still have GutsMan and yours truly. I promise you this, you won't last at most three minutes before I send you to the junk pile. Besides, we're gonna have some fireworks today and you're invited… to your doom. Hyper Bomb!" He threw one of his bombs at me causing me to be on the move.

It exploded when it hit the ground leaving behind a crater where most of the street was. Seeing that told me that he was very dangerous and in a place like Manhattan, lives would be at risk. He chucked another one of his bombs but I changed into the Ice Slasher and fired a shot freezing it preventing any detonation. I then decided to play a little soccer with BombMan by kicking the bomb right back at him. The result sent him flying a few feet into a nearby street and I quickly followed. He launched another bomb but I gave it the deep freeze thanks to the Ice Slasher.

"Didn't you know that a deep freeze disables bombs? I guess you never got involved in bomb training did you?" That sort of made the ticking time bomb a little ticked off. "That is so wrong kid. I always hate it when my bombs get the cool-off but now I'm all ready to give you a beat down. Let's play Mega Man… Bomb Kick!" That's when he decided to play soccer… with bombs.

Kicking one of the bombs with his feet, I was forced to dodge it as it hit the wall of a building. Rubble fell to the ground nearly hitting pedestrians that were nearby. Looking at BombMan with an angered look, I race at him hoping that I can prevent the explosives expert from causing more damage. I gave him a blow to the face followed by a kick to the stomach sending him back a bit. He countered with a left hook and then tackled me to the floor.

"I'm making sure you end up a dud ya little pest. Tell me, would you like some bombs? Hmmm?" This guy really started to make me tick so I decided to give him the boot literally.

Pushing the mad bomber back, I got my ass up and tackled him to the floor. I followed it up with haymakers left and right while BombMan was blocking most of the punches I was giving him. But he then struck me from behind with his knee pushing me forward and hitting the floor face first. After getting up, he decided to perform another Bomb Kick at me. I quickly used the Ice Slasher to freeze it and then kicked it right back at him. The result caused him to be sent flying a few feet back into the street where a car nearly got into a head-on collision. That was good for a few laughs though BombMan wasn't happy with that.

"Think that's funny blue boy? Guess what because it won't work twice." You want to be on that ya short fuse? Unlikely. He decides to go CQC so when he lifted his arm, it revealed a small little weapon of sorts.

It then fired a few blasts making me hit the deck near a couple of trashcans. I countered with a few Mega Buster shots but he continued firing from whatever that thing is. Even BombMan had no idea he had this weapon until he puts his arm down and the weapon was disabled. Now the both of us have no idea how this weapon showed up.

"What… what just happened? Since when did my arm was equipped with a Vulcan gun? What the hell?" I tried to provide him a simple explanation though I question if it'll be enough.

"I have no clue how the hell you got that? Maybe it's due to the fact that Dr. Light and Dr. Wily must have gave you an added improvement in case you wanted to clear out tough debris. It's called the Beetle Gun for a reason." It then gave BombMan an idea and then aimed it at me.

"Nice suggestion Mega. Let's see how you dance boy… Beetle Gun!" He fired his Beetle Gun at my feet and it made me move quickly as a whip.

His aim was relenting, he wouldn't stop and I know for certain he wanted me in pieces. I counterattacked by ramming my fist to his gun and bashed it. That made him mad and he literally butt heads with me giving me a face plant. I countered with my fist that would make Balrog's Ultra II from _Super Street Fighter IV_ look cheap. BombMan shook his head but was far from finished. He really wanted to kick my ass but screw that, this loudmouth decided to get personal on me.

"Now you're asking for it mega dweeb. Let's dance!" I wasn't in the mood sufficed to say. "Sorry, but I'll take a rain check on that dance." I threw him a few feet, swapped for the Fire Storm and let off a blast that got him frying up a bit like a chicken well done in a pot stove.

I then rushed him and dashed his ass a few feet leading him straight to the middle of Times Square. That's when the fight really got fun though it now has attracted an audience and even a few news cameras watching this fight. I can't tell if they are part of the audience or have no clue that they're in danger due to a Robot master with an explosive personality. I had to keep my eyes and ears open because things just got real tense.

"What's the matter bomb butt? Did your fuse run out or your bombs end up being duds? I though you can do better but I guess even the fireworks show you had planned ended up a dud too. I thought you were going to please the people with a grand show… but you let them down. What a shame." I think I sort of struck a chord with BombMan's heart. He got up and looked pissed due to my natural style of making people angry. Oh well, that's what happens when he decides to serve a mad scientist instead of an honorable goody two shoes like my grandpa.

"Enough… enough! You like to mock me along with how I love to have fun? You think it's all a joke? Guess what because it's time this show ends here!" He then decides to climb the tallest building he can find, which was known as the 1 Times Square skyscraper. Fortunately, it wasn't that far… only about a few feet away.

I looked at him reaching the top and I wonder to myself what he's up to. It was then I realized that the outburst he had earlier must have triggered something inside him. One guess can tell it's the Overdrive Invoke System doing it's magic. God damn it, I had to do something and fast!

"BombMan stop! There are innocent people here. You don't want them to get hurt!" He didn't listen to what I told him. Reaching the top of the tower at Times Square, the mad bomber was ready to raise hell down below.

"I could care less what happens to them. All I want is you… you made a mockery of everything I stand for. So what if I love to use my bombs recklessly… I do it because it's fun! You on the other hand like to pick on anything and everything that gets in your way. What does it matter to you? I'm doing what I feel is right and as long as I serve Dr. Wily, I can do whatever the hell I want!" Wow… some speech. However, he had to be stopped!

"Stop this BombMan! You are putting innocent people in danger! I demand that you stop or I will be forced to take you down." And like before, he doesn't listen. Man, he's really taking a big risk here with this crap.

"Go ahead, take me down if you want. I don't give a shit! You and this city are gonna go out with a bang." He jumps high into the air and begins to gather explosives.

I looked on and watched as BombMan assembled all the energy he can muster. What he created was something I didn't think could be possible; a bomb that was almost the size of a Death Star… well, roughly in a sense. Even the people nearby were in utter silence seeing this. Now he had to be stopped and I mean that literally.

"Battlechip, Dash Blazer!" Getting on a red Fishy, I raced straight for BombMan but he knew I would do something like this so he had a surprise for me.

"Nice boy… but it looks like I had one more surprise for you wimp." In a move that even I would be speechless at, he kicks the giant bomb and then throws a Hyper Bomb that struck one of the signs in the Times Square building.

_Damn you BombMan. To think you would stoop to something as low as this! What to do, what to do? Either A) stop BombMan from nuking Manhattan or B) Save the civilians and end up getting wiped out due to his giant bomb of death? Stop the bad guy or save the city? Choices._ I could go on forever with choosing but that went out the window. "Ah fuck it, I'll go with C) both!"

Getting off the red Fishy, I raced straight for the falling sign that was about to fall on the people nearby. Falling at a high pace, I quickly grabbed the edge of the sign and tried to push it upwards so it doesn't fall on the people. I wasn't thinking straight when I did this so I had to come up with a new plan and fast.

"Battlechip, Dash Attack! Dash Burner! Dash Condor!" Three different Fishys appeared beside me making my job easier. Two of them helped me slow down the sign's descent while the third helped me hold down the top of the sign hoping that it doesn't fall and crash on the people down below.

"Hey, you want to live right! Get your asses out of here! Now!" My message caused the crowd to scatter in all diresctions. It was all I needed to get them out of harm's way.

The good thing is that I slowed down the sign's descent long enough for us to safely put it down. At least the people are safe and unharmed but I had one more concern at hand and it was BombMan. So, I got on the Dash Condor and we rocketed out way up to the sky. He waited long enough and was ready to send everything he had on me along with Manhattan. It's too bad he would pull something so stupid that it felt like it came from a YouTube poop video.

"Lamp oil? Rope? Bombs? You want it? It's yours my friend as long as you have enough rupees." Hearing that line from _The Faces of Evil_ made me shudder with disgust. "But I can't give credit especially to you. Why don't you come back when you're mmmmmmm richer! Or better yet, this one's on the house. Say goodbye Mega Man! Big Bang Blast!" Getting on top of the bomb, he gave it a fierce kick sending it straight down to the city below.

_A bomb as big as this is enough to wipe out the city ten times over. No matter what I do here, millions of lives will be in danger. There has to be a way out unless… that's it!_ I suddenly had an idea and I swapped my weapons for the Fire Storm.

Getting a good aim, I had to time it just right to make sure that BombMan wouldn't bring harm to the people down below. If I mess just ever so slightly then I know a lot of innocent people would be in serious danger. My aim was firm, my sight was solid and I had a job to do. My senses kicked in and I fired a few shots of the Fire Storm. They hit their mark on the giant bomb however, I felt it wasn't enough so I kept at it and fired a few more shots. I figured if I kept at it, the increased heat would have the bomb build up and explode.

_I'm fucking crazy for doing this but hell, I have a job to do. Let's turn up the heat!_ That's when I decided that I needed to fire up the afterburners. Jumping off the Dash Condor, I decided to go thermal for this one.

"I'd be ripping a page off FireMan for this but… the hell with it! Battlechip, FireSword! FireBlade! Salamander!" My left hand turned into a metal rod fueled with a flaming touch and the other became a blade that was supercharged by an electric current giving it a hot-like touch.

My body became covered in flame from head to toe. Pulling off something that FireMan did to me, I raced straight at him with the flame taking form as a giant dragon. I raced straight for the giant bomb and pierced it in half courtesy of my twin fire blades. The resulting explosion pushed me back a bit but it didn't stop my determination from beating the hell out of this explosive expert. He could only watch from here seeing all his plans fell apart like a block of dominoes. Reaching to where BombMan was, I gave him a kick followed by a double helping of fire blades sending him straight down to the ground. Falling at about 450 feet to the ground, he would be hit with a major faceplant and a big headache to boot.

"Damn… that Mega Man. He's gonna get it now-uh! What? What's happening?" He started to feel like crap trying to get up.

"Looks like your fuse ran out _Morshu_. Time to say au revoir!" I used both my blades to take BombMan down once and for all.

Sure he went out with a bang but still, he nearly put millions of lives in danger with that little stunt. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry for him anymore because he's nothing but a bunch of scrap now. I placed my hand on his arm and data flew through my neuron systems. In only seconds, I acquired the Hyper Bomb weapon from what's left of BombMan. Taking a deep breath, I saw people cheering nearby. It got louder with cameras getting a good shot of me saving Times Square and all of New York from Wily's robots. Reporters started coming in asking me questions and I had no idea what to say. I tried what I can to back away from all of this but it made me want to say something.

"Alright, alright. One at a time people please. Anyway, you have questions. I'll answer them. Who's first?" Reporters left and right asked me various different questions.

I did whatever I could to ask questions from these reporters. They were persistent but I at least needed to please them. Heck, I even took the time to give people autographs… it made me felt like a goddamn celebrity. At least this was a sense of relief after all of this. But I didn't have any time to get a reprieve because I heard something. Looking around at a nearby radio, I raced for it and did some adjusting to reach the proper station. I would then hear news that Wily had saved the big brute for last.

"1010 News has just received an important bulletin. As of this moment, almost all of Europe is experiencing massive tremors. Judging by these readings, we can confirm that earthquakes are striking various locations. Reports are coming in that several cities such as Paris, London, Geneva and Madrid are in the middle of a powerful earthquake. We will continue monitoring these quakes as we continue our coverage." I looked at the people who were watching me hear that report. My face was firm and I knew right off the bat, I had a job to do.

"Forgive me everyone but I am needed in Europe. Wily has struck Europe and I have to be there to stop him. I would have more time for questions but I have a job to do. Farewell." I vanished off in a blue light with no time to spare.

I can tell that Wily will soon make his move but I'll be there to stop him every step of the way. Only GutsMan remains but there's one question that boggles my mind… where is Wily? Maybe after beating him, I can find out and put an end to this. I question to myself why its necessary that we fight but it's obvious. As long as there are people who wish to harm the human race, there will be always be someone there to stop it. In this case, it's me trying to stop Dr. Wily before he uses the Robot Masters and his army to take over the world. If only that mad scientist knew… if only he knew what the blue bomber really is behind the mask. By the time that happens, it'll already be too late… much too late.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Europe is being struck by tremors left and right with no end in sight. With help from Dr. Light, the Blue Bomber travels to the epicenter only to find that Wily has sent his best for last. He's in a predicament folks for his objective is twofold; save the civilians and stop a robot that's big, bad and packed with enough strength to get the job done tenfold. However though, Mega Man sees it otherwise and tries to convince him. Will his acts be able to set him straight or will Europe crumble under the fury of a mad scientist? Find out on the next earthshattering episode, Shaking Through the Tremors; The Blue Bomber's Gutsy Heart._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	10. Arc 1: Chapter 6

_Note from the Author: It took me days to get this done. Schoolwork really is piling it on but hey, I have a job to do. Here's the sixth chapter where his strength is put to the test. Be sure to read and review. Thanks._

Chapter 6 – Shaking Through the Tremors; The Blue Bomber's Gutsy Heart

_Skull Fortress… 11:12 AM_

The sound of stuff being thrown around was heard through the entire fortress. Bass' expression would be normal due to being used to him going ape shit at times like this. He had a look that said "no surprise" as he was carrying the remains of FireMan after the battle that occurred earlier. He sees Wily throwing several items all over the place in a fit of pure rage. Well that's what he gets when he decides to perform evil deeds instead of doing what's right.

"This is absurd! Mega Man has defeated my robots! He's ruining everything! Only GutsMan is left and once he goes, he will soon come here! I don't even have anything that can help defeat that blue prick!" Throwing this time a table to the wall, Wily vents out all his anger in a very uncomfortable way. However, the sight of Bass just put all of that on hold.

"Did I come at a bad time doctor? Or is it that you are in your usual 'I'm pissed off and ready to vent my anger at everyone' thing right?" Wily just put what he had in his hand down and went to Bass.

"It's you… did you recover him?" Bass nodded with a positive glare. Wily took one look and saw FireMan as a smoldering pile of junk.

"Excellent. Mega Man has become more of a pest than I anticipate he would. I only have GutsMan left and even that won't be enough for my plans of world conquest. Unless…" Bass had a look of confusion wondering what Wily meant by that.

"Unless what Doctor? Are you telling me there's more robot masters than just these six? What have you and that old fart Light been doing?" Dr. Wily couldn't hesitate to explain why.

"It appears that I never told you regarding the other two robots. When Dr. Light and I were developing the robot masters, there were two robots that were never completed. They were abandoned before the final phase began. They go by the names of OilMan and TimeMan." Bass could only question why after hearing this.

"OilMan? TimeMan? Are you serious doctor? Come on, you can't expect me to believe something like this? No matter, what are they all about. If I am to learn about these two and how it relates to your plan, I need to know everything." Bass took a chair and sat down. He was ready to hear what Wily had to tell him.

"The first one named OilMan was built in regards to the Oil Crisis that is continuing to corrupt this miserable planet. Using its unlimited supply of oil that he carries inside him, he would be able to help the human race in a variety of ways. One such example is to use oil to develop petrochemicals that can be used to make plastic, CDs, heck even simple cosmetics." Just the thought of this made Bass very curious though having all these uses would make life much easier for our world.

"That's crazy Dr. Wily. A robot master having something like that would be crazy. Hell, he would make the world a better place. So why did it get canned?" Wily closed his eyes and gave some thought about it. He then looked at Bass with a feel of disappointment.

"Apparently, the management felt that having a robot like that would put many oil-based companies out of business. So, it was canned and that made me upset. We could have made a difference but those fools at New Light Labs broke our dreams." From Wily's view of things, it was a bit harsh but what can you do.

"What about TimeMan? Why is he involved in this?" Dr. Wily looked at him and explained things.

"TimeMan was made by Dr. Light under the pretense that it was made for time travel. His function was basically to manipulate time around him as well as the ability to travel back or forwards through time. Unfortunately, the project was a failure from the beginning." His face started to show anger as if he wanted to throw something again. Bass took a few steps back hoping not to get involved with his master's anger.

"What? You thought I was going to get angry? I won't. Anyway, the project was a failure since the start. The reason why is because time travel was an ongoing project and as a result, the robot was deemed incomplete. It was a disaster to all involved and they wanted nothing else but to forget about it and move on. But that will soon change… for now we must concern ourselves with Mega Man." Bass gets up and decides to give the doctor some much-needed information.

"Apparently, he's heading to Europe hoping to stop GutsMan's plans. We have to be more concerned when he finds out your base. If he finds out, then he can be a very big problem for the both of us." Wily agreed with Bass but his mind was focused on something else at hand. "What's on your mind Doctor? Are you more concerned with those two robots you told me?"

"Yes. I have an important assignment for you." Bass replies by saying, "I'm listening." Wily soon mutters something to Bass and he would nod almost as if he agrees to it. What happens between them would be filled with many plans of evil. Knowing this, I can tell that bad omens are brewing.

_Amsterdam, Holland – 7:14 PM_

Amsterdam is famous far and wide as the capital of the Netherlands. In Europe, it is a tourist attraction where people from all over the world check out many of the city's landmarks. For example, there is the Van Gogh Museum, a museum dedicated to the artist Vincent Van Gogh. In addition, there are also other locations such as the East India House and the home where Anne Frank used to live. Many people say that the city holds deep roots with the past and it shows. Unfortunately, there would be no tourism today because the city was empty and in disarray. Most of the area was falling apart, there were buildings breaking down and on the verge of collapse and machines were seen drilling deeper into the ground causing small tremors all over the place. I arrived here to find that the city is a mess. Taking a few steps forward, I got a view of the destruction that was all over the city. It was enough to make me want to vomit but all of Europe is in trouble if something isn't done. I raced forward to hopefully where the source is coming from.

_My god. What has happened here? I thought Amsterdam would be full of tourists today. Now it looks like a dump. I have my hunch that Wily is ever so involved with this. But since he's running out of robots, my guess is that he saved the best for last._ I then saw a huge hole in the distance that was almost the size of a crater. It was huge but it provided me what I needed to find out the truth.

Entering inside the hole revealed a large cave. Looking around, it appears that something must have drilled this hole or better yet, this couldn't have been done with just one drill. Judging by the sides as well as well as the treads down below, it took either one giant drill or multiple smaller ones. There were lights on the ceiling above me with a line leading deeper into this cave. All of this is telling me several different questions and one of them is this… who in the hell would do something like this?

"Gramps? Are you there? This is Mega Man. I'm inside the cave. Do you read?" Unfortunately, I wasn't getting any good reception down here. But my sight was going strong.

Suddenly, I saw something in the distance heading this way. Moving to the side to avoid detection, I saw a group of Picket Men walking past. I didn't let my sight off them for a minute but I heard something went past me. Looking up to catch a view of some Bladers, it seemed that the security was set up to prevent me from passing. Turning my hand into my Mega Buster, I took aim at a Blader but I didn't fire. Since there were Picket Men nearby, I didn't want to attract attention.

_I got to be careful. Due to the light on the ceilings, I can get spotted really fast. Unless…_ I pointed my aim up at the light and fired a shot at the ceiling.

The shot blasted the light in the ceiling and in the process cut off power to most of the area. Machines were shutting down left and right. It was a perfect opportunity for me to make my move. Good thing I can see well thanks to the night vision feature that's in my optic sensors. Firing two shots from my Mega Buster, I was able to take out a Picket Man. Suddenly, they caught wind of it with their built in lights and a battle ensued.

"Alright you bunch of lazy rejects! Let's dance!" My shout sort of wasn't a good idea. Suddenly, robots appeared in front and behind me preventing any escape.

I had a smile knowing I was going to enjoy taking them down. The enemy robots attacked me by launching their pickaxes. Sure, I give them credit for trying but come on they should do better. I fired a few shots taking down some of them but the others got their shields up ready to repel. So I decided to try the same tactic I used on those Sniper Joes. Changing into the Ice Slasher, I fired a few blasts freezing their shields. But they decide to be smart by throwing their own shields at me. I dodged the shields they threw at me and countered with a few Mega Buster shots sending them to the scrap heap.

_Didn't think they would do something like that… looks like my plan went out the window here._ More Picket Men came throwing pickaxes with Bladers firing lasers and using their heads as projectile weapons.

Firing more Mega Buster shots, I blasted a few Bladers while dodging the others' attacks. My assault on them continued with Picket Men throwing their stuff and going close-range while Bladers would bash their heads at me and fire laser blasts. In a place like this, it's crazy because I wasn't able to protect myself. But that's nothing because by now, I'm annoyed and I need a way out. At least I have what I needed to make a path.

"You guys are getting annoying. Battlechip, Spreader!" Turning my hand into a Spread-based gun, I aimed upwards and fired a shower of laser blasts that took out some of the enemies.

But I was left with several more enemies to take down and they got persistent. Firing a second blast, it took out the rest of the robots reducing them to scrap. If it happened in a big place such as an open field, I'd spend my sweet time taking all of them down but not here. I had to keep moving if I am to stop them from tearing Europe apart. As I was running deeper inside the cave, I saw some sort of yellow potholes that were ahead. Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention as I tripped on one of them. My face felt the rough dirt and it made me uncomfortable. Getting up after that, I looked to find that those potholes had a plus mark on them. Those potholes showed some eyes and then they attacked.

_What are those things? Damn them for making me trip._ Suddenly, they jumped and raced at me. One interruption was just as bad enough but this is crazy.

I then saw more of those things racing toward me. Now I was truly trapped but I knew they wouldn't be much of a challenge. Those met-like things prep themselves up for a team attack but I stood my ground ready to take them down. Taking a defensive posture, those Met like things jumped ready to attack and when they hit, I felt pain all over me. Those Mettaurs attacked me left and right in all directions. The pain was unbearable but I had to persevere if I was going to stop whoever was behind it. But at this point, I'm just annoyed and decided to go all out.

"Damn those annoying Mettaurs! Battlechip, Tornado!" I began to spin like a cyclone hoping to get them off me. Many of them were caught in the cyclone as I continued on and eventually, they were sent flying.

Many of those things were reduced to scrap due to that attack. I saw one of them near me afraid of what I was going to do. All I did was a grunt and then went off. At least with that out of the way, I continued my trek deeper into the cave. Checking the map on my Mega Buster display, I was close to where the source of the tremors. It wasn't far but I made sure to keep my footing and my eyesight in check. When I reached the source, it was an unbelievable sight. It looked like a massive cave with many ramps leading to the center of the area. There were machines drilling deep below the ground with others drilling at areas to form more tunnels. My guess is that they're planning to spread the tremors to other parts of Europe.

_My god… it's huge. Whoever is doing this will bring some serious problems all over the country. I got to find a way to stop them. _This was bad news indeed.

Suddenly, I heard something nearby and I went to check whomever it was. No surprise it was none other than the only Robot Master left… GutsMan. GutsMan was a large robot packed with major strength throughout his body. He had yellow hands, arms, legs and chest. His armor was of a black color with red shoulder pads and had red arm pads used to support his hands. He had a red waist and red legs while his head was similar to a construction robot. The guy saw me getting a good view of the place and he wasn't happy. Unfortunately, I wasn't either.

"Well well… look who decided to show up. If it isn't the metal meddler himself, Mega Man. How do you like it blue dweeb?" I didn't like it at all.

"I ain't liking it. You are putting millions of lives in danger with these quakes. I demand that you stop this at once before you bring more harm." Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be enough to convince him. He didn't seem to care at all.

"You think you're going to convince me with words like that? Not happening!" I saw him grab a chunk of the wall and turned it into a giant block.

He then threw it at me and I didn't even react to it fast enough. I was sent flying 200 feet to an open area of this cave. He then jumped real far reaching where I was. One look at it tells me that this was going to be a hell of a fight. With strength like that, I know I had to keep my footing and focus against him but this… is gonna be worse.

"Such strength… why oh why do I have to deal with him last?" GutsMan must have heard me like he knew this would happen.

"I'll tell you this kid. I'm not like the others and your words aren't going to convince me one bit. What are you going to do now mega wimp? Are you gonna fight or are you gonna run?" That made me mad… now I have to take him down.

"You want me to fight? I wanted to do this the easy way without any harm. But now you leave me with no other choice! Let's do this gutsy!" He smiled as I raced at him ready to give him an asskicking.

I went for a jump kick to start things off but that did absolutely squat. He chucked it off and then countered with a punch to the face. That punch hurt like hell and I tried to shake it off. Too bad I couldn't so I decided to try something different. Using my Mega Buster, I fired a few shots but it didn't work. The shots meant nothing and I knew this was bad. GutsMan raced for me and gave me a beatdown. Every punch he threw at me hurt real bad. Then, he grabbed me and threw me a few feet increasing the pain. I tried to get up but he grabbed me by the back and was about to throw me again.

"You're a joke mega dweeb. I thought you could put up a fight. Guess the rumors about you weren't true… Mega Man is a mega wimp." Okay, that crosses the line. I hate being called a wimp especially to a big brute like him.

"Time for me to shake, rattle and roll your dumbass mega dweeb!" Too bad I had a surprise for him. "Sorry but not this time. Battlechip, SingleBomb!" Forming a small bomb in my hand, I threw it in his face.

The resulting blast blinded GutsMan giving me what I needed to escape. Moving as far as possible, I used the time to counterattack with whatever I had whether it be using my Mega Buster or using different Battle Chips. GutsMan saw me attacking and ran straight for me. I was dead meat if I didn't do something so I got out of the way and fought back.

"Hope you like a face full of fist Gutsy? Battlechip, GoldFist!" My hand transformed into a fist plated in gold.

"You like to play rough blue dweeb? Fine! I can do the same. Super Arm!" Stomping the floor with his foot, he was able to take a portion of the ground and used it as a weapon against me.

I was still racing at him as he threw that giant block. I used the GoldFist to bash it into pieces. He didn't see that coming as I bashed him in the face. Once that was done, I struck him in the stomach twice with the third making him dizzy. He then ended up on the ground face first after that blow giving me a view of something that made me question myself. All I could say would be just two words… or one if you think it through.

_DUN-! _That's exactly what I thought it would be. I can't believe I got a good view of GutsMan's ass. At least I took a picture of it to savor the moment.

"Nice ass Gutsy. Can't wait to show it all over Facebook!" Hearing that made him a bit ticked but it didn't stop me from going all out against him.

I dashed toward him getting ready to strike again but he wasn't going to give me any of it. He smacked me with his fist sending me careening to a wall. This guy was determined to take me down and he'll do whatever possible too. His fists were bashing my body left and right. I couldn't do anything about it because I was trapped. He then grabbed me by the arm as I struggled to get off his grip.

"You'll pay for mocking me as well as taking a picture of my ass you dweeb." To add more salt on the wound, I used my free hand to smack him but that didn't help. "Time I send you flying to your doom, blue boy. Wild Swing!"

With a tight grip, he swung me about for a few seconds until he got enough momentum to throw me far and fast. The only thing that was on my sight right now was a machine that was drilling through the ground. If I didn't do something about it, I was about to eat a face full of machine. Luckily, I had a solution for a situation like this.

"If I can't do something, I'm gonna be smashed! Time to pierce it through. Battlechip, DrillArm!" My hand turned into a drill and I was able to pierce the machine.

But my other problem was that I was still sent flying and if I didn't do something, I would be in serious trouble. Being able to summon a Fishy as a result of using a Dash-based battle chip, I was able to regain my balance and avoid getting my ass in a wall. I was able to get a look at the place and saw that there were multiple machines drilling all over. Even if I defeat GutsMan, these things will still remain. But my focus now was on simply getting this over with so I can get out of here.

_Time now to get to work taking these drills down._ Racing toward one of them, I got off the Fishy as it rammed the machine destroying it.

"Time to take these drills down. Battlechip, DashAttack, DashBurner, DashCondor, DashBlazer! Double time!" Many Fishys appeared beside me while I was on top of one of them.

They moved out and attacked most of the machines in the area. All of them hit their mark taking down the drilling machines that continued to pierce the Earth. At least with them out of the way, they won't be able to do any more damage to the area. All that was left is GutsMan and I was ready to give him a piece of my mind. Using the DashBlazer that I was on top of, I dashed straight for GutsMan who was not very happy.

"You little blue brat! You'll pay for destroying my drills! You ruined everything! Now you're gonna get it!" I've heard enough from this guy so now it's showtime!

Jumping off the DashBlazer, I fired a few rounds of my Mega Buster but that didn't help him one damn bit. So, I switched to a weapon that suited this situation best. Firing a few Hyper Bombs, GutsMan got hit with serious damage. Reaching closer to him, I fired another bomb and that laid the smack down on him. That alone made him mad but nothing prepared myself for what he had in store.

"Tell me gutsy, have you had enough yet? Ready to submit or do you want some seconds?" He isn't taking what I said pretty well. In fact, he decided to fight back.

"You're gonna get it now. You like to bring out the big guns? I can do the same. Feast your eyes on this… Hammer Quake!" Slamming both his hands to the ground, I felt a massive quake causing me to hit the floor.

Suddenly, I fell through a large hole but I quickly grabbed the edge before things got hairy. Struggling to get up, GutsMan grabbed my hand and was ready to give me a beating. But he had a better idea and tossed me to the other side. Getting up from the impact, I was ready to go at it again and take him out. But then… this happened.

"Alright you meddling pest, get ready to join the junk heap. Huh? What the?" He felt something inside that gave him a jolt. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

Just by looking at it, I can tell it was bad. GutsMan started feeling something inside him. Suddenly, he was enhanced with power that made all his attacks stronger. I could only watch as he let off a roar that was heard through the entire cave. My face just went what the fuck and I really had no clue what would happen next. It's just another case of the Overdrive Invoke System doing its usual work. Can this get any worse than this? Truth is, it actually does.

"GutsMan stronger! GutsMan powerful! GutsMan destroy! Destroy Mega Man!" I saw him grab the floor with his hands… literally and was ready to rip it like it was a carpet. I ran because I was in trouble if I didn't get out of there. That's when he struck when he least expects it.

"Perish! Guts Tsunami!" He lifted the ground causing a giant wave of earth to race right through me.

I didn't move fast enough and I ended up getting a face full of dirt. Too bad I was sent more than 150 feet to the wall. That hurt like hell! If that wasn't enough, he did it again. He unleashed another round of his Guts Tsunami. I moved out of the way avoiding his attack but due to the wide range, I had to move fast. He kept at it and I couldn't even get a clear shot at this guy. Son of a bitch… why do I have to end up eating anything and everything he throws at me? God damn it!

"You weak… Blue boy weak! GutsMan strongest! GutsMan strongest there is!" He laughed like he was the Hulk or something. After that, he continued his attack pulling off the Guts Tsunami like no tomorrow.

_I can tell this guy is determined to take me down. But if he keeps that up, he'll cause the entire place to cave in. This guy has to go!_ Getting a clear shot against this freak is crazy. But I can't waste time running… I have to take him down now.

Racing straight for him, GutsMan continued unleashing his ultimate attack on me. I didn't care if I kept getting hit by his attacks because I had to do whatever I can to end this. I kept going and GutsMan kept attacking… it was like an endless cycle. There has to be something I can do to stop it but what? I'm running out of time and options. He continued his attack and I tried whatever possible to avoid him. I had a feeling in my gut that the area would soon cave in after a while. I can tell because most of the place was getting unstable. Now is when things get hairy.

_Enough of this! Time to take him down._ Getting up after that last Guts Tsunami, I raced straight for him hoping to finish this guy. But he was willing to end the fight as well. It's no surprise where it goes from here.

GutsMan raced straight for me waiting to give me an ass kicking. That's when something else happened… he stopped moving. It's almost as if he couldn't do anything. What the heck was going on? I went closer to check but he just stood there… I found out that the O.I.S drained his energy considerably so after some tinkering, he was back online.

"Huh? What? Where am I? Oh, it's you. What happened?" I was too hesitant to reply to that. "This little trinket drained you of your energy. You went into shut down so I had to reactivate ya." GutsMan felt like he was saved but he shrugged it off like he didn't care.

"I thank you for your kind words but I'm afraid they aren't going to help you convince me to surrender. Now then, I think it's time we should end this little game. Don't you agree?" Even after I tried helping him, I guess he still wants to take me down. So much for being kind to a strong but stupid robot.

"I guess there's nothing I can do huh?" GutsMan nodded. He was determined to stop me despite my efforts in helping him. "Alright. If you want to fight, I'll do it. I'm sorry but I have to destroy you now. Please don't hold it against me." Why I said that, I don't know. Maybe I'm showing pity for him. I blame my human emotions for that.

GutsMan didn't see it coming and I gave him a blow to the head with my knee. I got aggravated that the battle did a number on my internal systems. So I decided to give it my all against him. GutsMan did the same too and he knew the battle got old. So I decided to do the next best thing and that's to take him down.

"This fight has gone on long enough. Let's finish this GutsMan!" He raced at me and replied, "I couldn't have said it better myself blue boy." For once, I agreed but like I said, he's as good as done for. "Battlechip, WideSword!" Turning my hand in a wide-bladed sword, I attacked GutsMan by slashing his chest.

The attack did a number on him but I wasn't done. Oh no because I was far from finished. Switching to the Hyper Bomb, I planted one inside GutsMan. He wasn't going to like it as he exploded into a smoldering pile of parts. At least for now, the fight was finally over. I touched GutsMan's arm and copied his Super Arm ability. I don't know if it'll provide me any use but hey, I have something right? Also, I had the device that was in GutsMan's internal structure. If Dr. Light saw this, he can find out more about it. But I didn't have any time to reprieve, the area began to shake and it had to have been from the result of those drilling machines. Now I really need to get out of here. I was about to leave when suddenly, I heard someone appear behind me. I turned around to find Bass who has somehow collected GutsMan's remains.

"You! You ain't leaving this time!" Unfortunately, he had no time to play with me. "Sorry blue dweeb. I'll have fun with you later… see ya!" Vanishing off in a black light, I wasn't happy with this.

Since the exit was in the only tunnel I came in, I went for it. Using a Dash Blazer (yet again), I raced through the tunnel hoping to get out of there. Behind me was the area collapsing and caving anything that consumes it. My thoughts were filled with fear and desperation but trying to get out of there was priority number one. Eventually, I was able to escape and saw the entire place cave-in. It was a horrid sight and thinking about that place made me feel a bit shaken.

_Light Residence – 12:28 PM_

The house was empty when I arrived after that mess in Holland. My body was in a complete daze. My energy reserves were dangerously low and if I didn't recharge, I'd go offline. Luckily, I got my hands on an E-Tank before I sat in the living room. My thoughts at the moment were trying to figure out what to do next. I've ben the six robot masters and acquired their powers not to mention got my hands on a little souvenir. After recharging my systems, I went to my grandpa's lab downstairs to look into the device.

_So this is what the O.I.S looks like up close. According to Higsby, it taps into a robot's dormant potential and unleashes it tenfold. Basically, it just beefs them up with steroids making them more powerful. Its no wonder dealing with Wily's robots was a pain in the ass. I never thought Wily would stoop this low to get what he wants. Huh?_ I then noticed something else in these readings.

Pressing a few buttons, I found out that this device also carried something else. It also carried records regarding the robot's movements. Since Wily must have implanted these in all six robots, it can tell me where Wily is located. This may provide me what I need to find him and take him down. I inserted my hand into the data drive and downloaded the info. But I still felt weak especially after that showdown with GutsMan. I may be back at full strength but I don't feel like I'm at optimum energy. That's when Gramps showed up and knew where I had to be.

"Robert, you're back. I see you've defeated GutsMan… where are you going?" I only gave him a simple response. "Where else? To Wily's fortress! During my fight with GutsMan, I got my hands on this… an Overdrive Invoke System device." I showed him the device and he was curious with how it worked. But there was something he had to show me.

"This device is very interesting. Higsby told me all about it but I never thought you would be able to find Wily's location with it. I have something to show you. Do you remember that strange box you found while you were in China?" I nodded as he took the box from a closet and showed it to me.

"This box contains a special device that may help you. They say that it's some sort of magnetic beam that can create a platform. I just referred to it as the Magnet Beam. You'll need it if you will be able to reach Wily." I touched the device with my hand and data regarding it is in my memory banks.

"Thanks grandpa. I think I can use it to get to Wily. However, I must be going… Wily must be stopped." But he saw that I was in no condition to stop him. "Not in this state Robert. You are still weakened after that battle. You should take this time to recharge your systems. I can't let you go out there in this state. You'd be destroyed the moment you would arrive there." For once I had to listen to him so I agreed.

"You're right. I'll do it. I feel weak anyway so… I'm off to rest. See if you can find any information regarding that device I brought." I walked off weakened and dazed. Hopefully, I can get a nice long rest to revitalize my systems.

Grandpa took the time to do some research on the Overdrive Invoke System that I got my hands on. Even he was shocked by the information that was inside. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for a certain mad scientist and his second in command.

_Skull Fortress – A few minutes later_

"He has defeated them… defeated all my Robot Masters! That inconsiderate, foolish, destructive, no good, fucking blue bastard! He thinks I'm mad… he thinks I'm crazy! But nothing… nothing will prepare him for what I have in store. Do you hear me Mega Man? Nothing! You will perish here!" He let off an evil laugh signaling his determination to stop me by whatever means. However, someone appeared behind him with a souvenir of his own.

"Doctor Wily, I have recovered GutsMan but the blue dweeb has got his hands on one of the O.I.S devices. If he finds out where your base is, we're as good as done for." Wily didn't care because he knew this would happen.

"It matters not Bass. He's proven to be even stronger than I anticipated. But it doesn't matter now… he will come and when he does, it will be the end for him. Are the robots repaired?" Bass was firm with what he had to tell the evil madman.

"They are all repaired and ready… except for him. Mega Man did a good job beating him down." Wily turned and got his eye set on him.

"Take him to the repair bay. I want him back online as soon as possible. We're about to have company." He walked off to another room leaving Bass to tend to GutsMan.

_Mega Man is coming… and it looks like I'll have my chance for revenge. After all, a promise is a promise. Soon, he'll have a scar of his own to tend to when I'm done with him. Be ready blue brat for your time in this world is at its end._ He grabbed some of GutsMan's parts and went off to repair him.

It's too good to be true indeed. Wily is all that's left and it's up to me to stop him. Knowing that mad scientist, he'll have something big and bad ready for me. But I'll be ready… ready to tackle anything that gets in my way. You have brought a lot of pain to this world with your evil deeds doctor… but now, it ends. I'm coming for you Wily and I will bring you to justice. You will pay for what you've done. I'm making sure of that.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_The six Robot Masters have been defeated and only one thing stands in the blue bomber's way… Dr. Wily himself. Our hero heads for his fortress where his skills will be put to the ultimate test. But evil lurks in all corners and a mysterious mutated monster would soon catch his eye. It's a battle of the giants as Mega Man takes on his biggest challenge yet? Will he be able to topple this giant or will it give him the big squeeze? Find on the next exciting episode, Journey to Wily's Fortress; Beware the Yellow Devil._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	11. Arc 1: Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I took this a a lot longer than I should. I want to at least finish it before I get myself back to homework. It isn't as long as the others but it is as intense. The Magnet Beam here gets some use in this chapter and I had the evil giant blob thing act like it was in Powered Up. Made the fight a little more interesting. Anyway, read and review. Enjoy._

Chapter 7: Journey to Wily's Fortress; Beware the Yellow Devil

_Light Residence – 5:25 PM_

Five hours have passed and my internal systems have been optimized once more. During that time, my grandfather was looking into the O.I.S device I brought back from the battle with GutsMan. I was sitting nearby eating potato chips and waiting for his analysis. At this point, he had already finished so I was looking forward to what his thoughts were. I had to make sure to deal with Wily but before that, Gramps and I had to talk.

"So gramps, what's your analysis on that device?" I was sitting down and was ready to listen.

"It's as you and Higsby surmised… this device allows one who has this to tap into their dormant strengths and unleash it at anything tenfold. The effect would only last for a little while but after that, they would suffer a dreaded side effect." I knew all about that because I experienced it firsthand with all of them.

"I know what it is grandpa. That robot suffers from a major drop in energy." Dr. Light nodded as he continued.

"Obviously, this device was part of a secret government project. It was all classified to the media and the public but… how Wily got his hands on this is beyond me. He is truly determined isn't he?" There really wasn't any need for me to know that.

"He is. Now then, is there a way I can get into Wily's fortress? I know he'll be armed to the teeth with its defenses but I'm ready for anything." However, my grandpa thought otherwise.

"I hate to disapprove your praise but Wily's base of operations is heavily guarded. If I know Albert, he'll use every machine we created to take you down and destroy you. You'd best be careful because he isn't like the robot masters. He's someone I've known for decades. Even though you respect him and his work, he's not the same Wily you once knew." I already know all about that gramps. Trust me, Wily has changed due to his actions.

"Gramps, I know that Wily has changed… and it's because of you. You know I have to stop him. All his robot masters have been defeated and I have all their powers. All that's left is to bring him to justice and make him pay for everything he's done. I don't know why but why the hell did you have to say something like that?" I scratched the back of my head wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"I don't know… maybe it's because you are all that's left of my family. I lost my wife when your son was a child. You lost your mother after you were born and your father died in that explosion years back. I don't want anything to happen to you." He was gonna put his hands on my shoulders but I didn't want that so I shook in an uncomfortable fashion. Looking at him with doubt in my eyes, I was ready to speak my mind.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Truth is, you keep saying the same thing way too much. I want to ask you something… why did you bring me back? So I can clean up your mess? So I can be a hero? Come on gramps… enough of the lies. Tell me the truth." I looked at him hoping he would tell me something but out of his mouth came more excuses.

"I brought you back… because you are everything to me! I should have listened to you but I didn't." Oh come on, I'm not into hearing that again. I swear.

"You didn't because you thought nothing would happen right? Guess what? Something did happen. Wily stole your robots and when I tried to stop them, I paid the price. Don't you think it's high time you admit that you made a mistake? We both know that Wily is the catalyst… and its high time that this comes to an end. It's time grandpa." I took a few steps back and immediately went into my battle mode.

Grandpa saw me getting ready to transform into my battle mode. Sure, it's going to be the toughest challenge in my life. I don't know whether to get upset about it or just focus on my duty. Either way, I saw my grandpa looking at me ready to leave. But before I did leave, he had something to tell me. I was ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Robert… I suggest that you be careful. Wily isn't the scientist you once knew. You may hold a great amount of respect for him and he may hold the same. But, he'll do whatever possible to defeat you." However, there was something that my grandpa also knew. I replied by saying, "Gramps, you also forgot that he has no idea who I really am. I'll be surprised if he did knew, then he would have more of a reason to defeat me."

"I agree. I will do everything I can to help you Robert. His laboratory is far from the city but you can't get inside his base due to him using a jamming frequency. I'll send you outside the base so you can go in quietly without raising attention." I was listening to everything he told me… judging by all of this I know it's going to be part stealth mission, part kick ass and blast everything.

"I got it gramps. I promise to bring Wily to justice… and I will not let my feelings hamper my judgment. I will do what's needed. Take care." I gave him a hug and immediately went off.

Dr. Light saw me leave off heading for Wily's fortress. Sure, this is going to be a heck of a challenge but something has to be done. Gramps then decided to leave the basement lab and head to the living room… to make a phone call. I got a feeling that I'll need all the help I can get for this. But for now, I have only one goal in my mind and that is to stop the mad scientist who nearly drowned the world in fear… Dr. Albert Wily.

_Skull Fortress – A few minutes later_

Far from the city of New Light was a base of operations that belonged to a certain mad scientist. It was at around 7-8 stories tall (70-80 feet), had multiple towers that were armed with offensive weaponry and a large skull symbolizing all with a fearful presence. I arrived roughly about 5 miles from the best. I got a good view of the place and it already sent a chill down my spine. For someone who has a place like that must really have a bill that high to pay the rent.

"Gramps, it's me. I arrived outside the fortress. It looks like Wily hasn't brought the big guns yet." I walked carefully hoping to not attract attention.

It seemed quiet and yet, serene. I can even hear crickets chirping from the distance. However, I had the slightest feeling that I am being watched. I don't know why. I took it to stride as I kept at it. But my feeling proved to be right because inside the fortress, Wily was watching me… watching my every move.

"Mega Man has arrived… right on schedule. Bass, are the repairs completed?" He looked at Bass who responded, "All of them are ready doctor. Shall we send the welcoming party?"

"Hmmm… very well. Send in the Big Eyes!" One nod from Bass has his press a switch. It was going to bring in some serious trouble for me outside.

My eyes saw a pair of Big Eyes appear making an entrance that had me shaking to the ground. With every jump they made, the ground shook. However, I had no time for them as I decided to take to the offensive. Using the Ice Slasher, I froze both Big Eyes stopping them in their tracks. It would only last for a short time but it was what I needed. I raced past them and saw that there was no entrance. That's pretty surprising for a base of operations.

"Gramps, there's no front door. Can you scan and find anything?" Dr. Light took a good look at what I was seeing. Even he couldn't seem to figure things out.

"Looks like Wily decided to not put a door on his own fortress. I can never understand the deal with Albert." My grandpa knows more about Dr. Wily than me. It's no surprise by all of this.

"Okay then… I can always improvise." I then swapped into the Super Arm and rammed my hand into the wall.

With all the strength I had, I ripped a portion of the wall and threw it in the other direction. At least the good thing about it is that it hit the frozen Big Eyes. With them out of the way, I was able to continue my efforts in finding a way inside. Using the Super Arm, I continued to rip open the wall. Sure, it was a very tedious task but it had to be done. Eventually, I saw a locked door. I didn't want to wait any longer so I did the only smart thing… bash it thanks to the Super Arm.

"Gramps, I'm inside. My god… it looks like a mess." He was seeing everything and didn't like it.

The inside of the fortress looked like a complete mess. Junk was all over the place, the lights were dim and some of the machinery wasn't working. I saw one of the shutters in the fortress had the logo of Dr. Light on it. Now I really wanted to know what was going on.

"You seeing this? There's a shutter that has your logo on it. What's going on?" Even my gramps was confused after seeing this. Unfortunately, what I would hear is anything but good.

"I was afraid you would find out about this. Robert… you are inside an old storage building." Storage building? This is Wily's fortress. Now it made me want to know what's going on.

"A storage building? Gramps, I'm in Wily's Fortress. Why are you telling me that this is a storage building? I'm right now looking at one of the shutters here and it has that "Dr. L" logo. I need to know… please don't lie to me." I heard my grandpa let off a sigh and knew that I wasn't playing around.

"Alright Robert. I'll tell you all that I know regarding where you are. A few years ago, this building was used to house every invention Wily and I had developed. They would range from failed projects such as the two forgotten Robot Masters to inventions that would… question why I got involved in the field of science." This made me want to ask regarding what he meant.

"Let me take a guess… weapons right? You built weapons for the United States government?" That struck a chord in my grandpa's heart. I knew he'd be involved with weapons. But what he told me would be very surprising.

"Yes, I did. That happened before your father passed away. We were contracted by the United States government to develop weapons. Wily seemed more involved with it than I… because I wanted no part in it." Wow. That's something coming from my gramps right there.

"You wanted no part in it… wow, I'm surprised. Whatever happened to this place?" I was walking some more while listening to what Dr. Light was telling me.

"Apparently, the idea of developing weapons did not seem to go hand in hand with New Light Labs. After a few months, any and all projects we had involving weapons were shut down. All of us involved were relieved that this happened… except for one." I took just a simple guess. "Let me guess… Dr. Wily?" He nodded knowing it all too well. "Yes, Dr. Wily didn't like it when it happened."

But before I spoke, I noticed something on the floor. It was of a yellowish color that looked like clay. I tried to touch it to see but it started to move. I saw it move to a drainage pipe. My thoughts were regarding that strange blob thing but I had to shake it off. Gramps was concerned with what's going on. He then decided to ask.

"Robert, what happened? What was that?" I responded, "I'm not sure. Looked like some kind of clay or something. I tried touching it but it just went in a drainage pipe. Hmmm…" My thoughts were now focused on how the heck do I head higher.

I was carefully walking to another room hoping to avoid detection. It's a good thing too because I thought Wily would send even more problems. But it seems that I had a new problem now. Looking around, there were neither ladders nor stairs. Crap! And I thought things would get fun. Fortunately, there is a solution to all of this.

_Gramps did say that there's a weapon that can help me create platforms right? It was the Magnet Beam wasn't it? Let's see._ I took a step back and I aimed my Mega Buster at the wall.

Switching to the Magnet Beam, I fired a blast. What I saw was the beam created some kind of platform. I got on top it and I was able to move higher. But I didn't have any time to react as the platform I was on disappeared and I hit the floor… ass first. Dr. Light never told me regarding the Magnet Beam's other effect. Sucks that I had to experience it first hand. Damn it that hurts!

_Damn. That really fucking hurt. Looks like I'll have to make this real quick._ I took a step or two back and my Mega Buster aimed at the wall.

Firing a blast of the Magnet Beam, I jumped on the platform heading up. Turning around, I let loose another blast causing another stand to appear. One jump after another, I continued to use it to reach an upper portion of this area. I had to conserve the energy though due to the Magnet Beam's additional effect.

"I see you are getting the hang of things. Be careful Robert. Wily may have something planned for you." Oh great, that's the only warning I ever get from him. Come on gramps.

Anyway, I continued on reaching the upper portion. One look down was a big drop but I was ready to take a chance at it. I took a leap and landed back at the bottom. That's when my sights saw a few Foot Holders moving around in two directions. This gave me a very simple idea though I had to watch out for them firing lasers. I fired a little shot of the Magnet Beam making a platform next to one of them. I got on it and then raced to one of them.

_Got to make sure I don't fall to those spikes. _I jumped off the Magnet Beam-made stand and got on top of a moving Foot Holder. I kept my balance evading the other laser-firing robot.

By the time I saw the 2nd one, I saw the same yellow blob that was there earlier. Getting off the other platform, I followed that play-doh thing until it reached another vent. Fortunately, there was a ladder this time as I climbed up to the top. I had a strange feeling in my gut whatever that thing is wants me to find it. Dr. Light keeps looking at whatever I was seeing. That's when Higsby showed up making my help a big improvement.

"Dr. Light, I came as you requested. What is the situation?" Higsby said as he gave some documents to Grandpa. He turned around and explained things to the battlechip geek.

"Thank goodness you arrived. Mega Man has reached Dr. Wily's fortress. Apparently, he's following some sort of strange yellow blob. Can you analyze what I'm seeing?" Higsby took one look at the picture. However, even he can't figure out what it is.

"I'm getting a blank Doctor. I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling. Mega Man… you got to be careful. That thing could be something deadly." Thanks for the warning Higsby.

I reached the top and saw the same blob. It went into a dark room making me give chase. The area got very dark but my aim was very firm. Lights started turning on all over the place. I then saw some big blab of yellow play-doh or whatever it is on the other side. Then, a monitor was turned on revealing the mad scientist himself… with Bass right next to him. Laughing in an evil pathetic manner, he let off his usual ranting.

"Welcome Mega Man! You seem to have gotten far in my fortress. But you won't last another minute here. My precious little toy will have you smashed." I didn't want to hear another minute of his usual crap.

"Are you going to keep talking doctor or do I have to go all the way to where you are and kick your butt? Your choice." Dr. Wily didn't take my threat lightly and laughed like an idiot.

"Your threats are feeble mega douche. You won't even make it far to reach me… come forth my Yellow Devil and destroy him!" He shouted as Bass made one last statement. "Don't let me down Mega… I want to be the one to destroy you." Cutting off the communication, I turned to find the blobby yellowish mess to take form.

A few of those blobs raced toward me making me evade them. They end up on the other side of the room. More of them sprinted at me and I dodge some more. But one blob ended up on my face and it was gross. Then two more hit my body and another two hit my legs. Too bad they tasted like a sweater drowned in shit. Yuck! Shaking off the blobs, I saw all of them floating in the air and they then went together forming one giant messy bubble. It then struck the floor becoming a puddle. I don't know what I'm seeing but this is ridiculous. The puddle suddenly takes form into a giant monster that has two huge arms, two huge legs and an eye in the middle that looked straight at me.

"What the hell… what is this thing?" Even Gramps and Higsby got a good stare at it. They were clueless.

"Bumo! Bumo bumo bumo buumo! Bu-bu-bumo! Bu-bumo!" (Ah! You must be Mega Man! I cannot let you pass! I must stop you!) What the fuck is it saying? I don't understand a damn thing.

"You must be the Yellow Devil. Out of my way before I reduce you to mush!" Guess it wasn't a good idea to make it angry.

"Bumo? Bumo! Bumo bumo-mo bumo bu-mo! Bu-bu-bumo! Bumo! BUMO!" (Mush you say? It'll be me who will reduce you to mush! All right! LET'S GO!) I got to remind my gramps to install a translator because this isn't helping me one bit.

This thing started to attack me by using his large palms. I got out of the way and fired a few shots of the Mega Buster. Unfortunately, that didn't help me one bit. I attacked again and that didn't work. It then became a bubble that started to attack me by sending blobs to the other side. I dodged as much as I can but I got careless. One of the blobs hit my face and it felt hard… like stone. I rolled out of the way as the others reached the opposite end. They then took form into that monster again and it attacked. I retaliated again with a few shots and it didn't work.

"Mega Man! Your weapon won't be able to pierce that thing. You need to find another way." Oh isn't that swell Higsby. I already knew that!

"Thanks for the advice Higsby but it isn't helping. Do you see any enemy like this that has a weak spot? No! I wouldn't think this thing would have one." I kept firing hoping for something to happen… and it did.

One of the shots I fired hit him square in the eye. The hit pushed him back a little bit causing it to blink. I then realized that I had a way to stop this freak but I would say otherwise. He then fired a few of his blobs at me. I dodged them and countered with a shot but I couldn't get a clean one because I couldn't see the eye. He then became a bubble again and attacked me with the splotches of goo. Evading them was no easy feat as they came fast this time.

_I found his weak spot but I can't get a good shot. Damn it! There has to be a way to take him out._ Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to get a chance.

Turning back into that monster, he grabbed me with his hand and my insides felt a big squeeze. My sights were at the monster with his eye looking straight at me. That alone is hurting me enough. Wily was looking on cheering and waiting for me to go down in defeat. Bass looked on like he didn't give a fucking crap and just wanted to vomit.

"Bumo-bumo-bumo-bumo! Bumo bububumo. Bumo bumo? Bumo bu-umo bumo. Bumo bumo bububumo!" (Ha ha ha ha ha! I got you now. Feeling the squeeze? Now it's time to crush you. Say goodbye mega brat!) His giant hands were squishing me and I can't move.

I felt like my internal systems being pressed all over the place. The pressure multiplied tenfold with he used his other hand to apply more pain. Higsby and my gramps can only look on as I was trying to hang on as much as I can. The two of them try to come up with a plan but the battlechip geek had something up his sleeve.

"Hang on Mega. I got something special for this monster right here. Battlechip, Magnum! Slot in!" Inserting the battlechip caused a targeting grid to appear above the Yellow Devil.

He pressed a button and it fired a blast that destroyed the thing's arms. I ended up on the floor still held down by those hands. Using the Ice Slasher, I froze the hands and used my strength to break free. The good news is that Higsby saved me but the bad news is that the Yellow Devil is really pissed. He was able to reform hands again and then went after me.

"Bumo bumo bumo! Bumo bumo!" (You'll pay for that! Mark my words!) I ran for it but it got smart and split itself into those mini blobs.

Sure, I was trapped but this time I decided to fight back because I've had enough. Evading those blobby dodge balls, I saw the Yellow Devil reform again and right off the bat, this was bad. That was when I saw it use an attack I've never seen before. Gathering energy from its sole eye, it fired a blast of energy that hit the floor reaching where I was. I got out of the way and counterattacked by hitting its eye dead-on. No pause trick here because it The blast pushed it back but I was far from finished.

"Bumo-bumo! Bumo!" (I can't see. Damn!) I raced straight for it swapping my Mega Buster for something so much better.

By the time that freak knew what hit him, it would be too late. His eye was exposed giving me all I needed to take it out. Using the Thunder Beam, I fired a blast that shocked it from both the inside and out. The freak felt a high amount of pain after a surge like that. Wily saw me blasting it again and again with ElecMan's weapon. He was pulling his hair and going nuts seeing this. Well, he knows that I'm taking it down once and for all.

"Had enough you yellow blob? I'm more than happy to give you a second helping!" I saw another opportunity and fired a second shot blasting him in his eye.

The second shot fried him completely and the extreme amount of pain drove the Yellow Devil crazy. I got a good look at the freak breaking down and reducing itself to nothing more than a puddle of yucky mush. After a battle like this, I let off a sigh of relief. Wily however wasn't as he let off some more anger. Grabbing something from another room, he threw it as a means to let off some serious anger. Too bad he isn't making things any easier with his lame-brained attempts at defeating me.

"NO! My Yellow Devil has been destroyed! Mega Man is heading closer… I must do something! Bass, bring in… my prized work." However, Bass was not into following Wily's orders.

"Your prized work? All you built was a pathetic clone of the dweeb. He ain't going to cut it, trust me. If anyone is going to get rid of that pathetic fucking blue prick… it's me." Dr. Wily didn't like this one bit but he had to do something.

"You will do no such thing! Bring me my weapon… at once! I will not let your internal core reach critical any further. Remember this, your father and I gave you life… do not make the same mistake twice! Do you understand me, Bastian Wily?" One look from Bass' eyes showed two types of emotions; anger and vengeance.

He raced at Wily grabbing him by the neck and held him to a wall. His grip was fierce and tight. He wanted to rip his spine for saying something as stupid as that. Wily had fear in his eyes and it serves him right too. Heading closer to his face, Bass only gave the mad doctor one warning… and it would be a warning that would linger in his mind.

"I'm only going to tell you this once doctor… do not call me by that name! I am Bass… that name died when my old life was taken from me. I will deal with Mega Man myself and I promise you that he will suffer. He gave me this scar… a scar that symbolized my defeat. You get in my way…" Heading closer to Wily's ear, he said this in a chilling manner, "I will kill you. Do not get in my way… do you understand grandfather?" Letting him go, he walked off ready to take me down.

Wily felt like he pissed his pants… twice. Trying to regain his composure, he got up and sat on a chair that had been thrown. The thoughts he had were full of various emotions; fear, anger, doubt, depression and worry. He didn't know what to make of this situation but I guess that's what happens when he decided to push Bass' buttons. Meanwhile, I was still relieved after that battle with that giant blob of pain. Gramps and Higsby were also pleased with this but they knew my fight wasn't over yet.

"Nice work Robert… you did well against that monstrosity. I detect what appears to be a teleporter nearby. You should be able to reach another sector of Wily's fortress." I saw the teleporter nearby and went for it. Hopefully, I can be able to head higher.

"Be careful Mega, things are going to get tougher from here." Thanks for the advice Higsby… literally. "You're too kind Higsby. I may as well be ready for anything."

Heading inside the teleporter, I felt my body digitizing into data. One minute, I was in a place where I fought that monstrous Yellow Devil. And the next, I was in a completely different place. Getting off the transporter, I felt the wind reach my face. I looked around and saw that I'm outside but still on Wily's fort. It looks like the journey here is going to get tougher, but before I continued on there was something on my mind I needed to let off.

"Gramps, it's me. I'm in another part of the fortress. But regardless, there's something I need to know from you." Dr. Light was curious with what I wanted to say so he asked.

"What is it that you wish to know? If it's anything that relates to your objective, I can help you on that." However, I wasn't interested.

"It's related to my objective but I want to know… what's the beef between you and Wily?" Hearing it shocked him but I had every right to know the truth.

If I wanted to know the truth regarding those two, it would have to come from my own grandpa's mouth. I don't care if he is lying or hiding anything because I'll find out. Sure, my grandpa and I aren't on the best of terms but we get along. Besides, I'm the only family he has left and the same goes for him… he's all I have left. But at this point, I have to find out the truth no matter how bitter or painful things get. All right gramps… time to tell me what you know. It's the only way I can be able to learn what really went down between them. This… isn't going to be pretty.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Mega Man continues his journey inside Wily's fortress. Along the way, his grandfather Dr. Light tells him the bitter truth regarding his friendship with his former colleague, Dr. Wily. Hearing everything fuels his desire to stop the mad scientist from completing his plans. However, things hit a snag as he encounters an old rival. But the stakes have gotten higher putting everyone at risk. The Blue Bomber is forced to make a decision that will shock everyone. What will happen? Is the world heading for destruction? Will Mega be able to reach Dr. Wily in time or will the Earth feel Wily's wrath? These and many other questions will be out in the open on the next adrenaline-charged episode, Rematch of the Century; Bass Hits Overload._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	12. Arc 1: Chapter 8

_Notes from the Author: I've finally done it. After many days and a lot of toil and trouble, Chapter 8 is here. Originally, this was to be a flashback chapter where we focus on Wily and Light's friendship but it got scrapped. This here is much better with an ending that shocks even me. Enjoy and be sure to read and review. Your reviews are what convinces me to keep going. Enjoy._

Chapter 8 – Rematch of the Century; Bass Hits Overload

_Skull Fortress – 6:05 PM_

Okay folks, time for a little review on what's going on. My grandpa and I located Dr. Wily's fortress due to the O.I.S device I got from GutsMan. He helped me reached the place without being detected. But Wily knew I was coming and had a few surprises for me. One of these turned out to be a giant blob of death called the Yellow Devil. The thing put up a fight and I nearly got my ass handed to me. But I persevered and with a little skill took that freak down. Seeing a teleport chamber nearby, I entered it reaching another section of the fortress. I felt the wind pass through my face and hair. I was ready to move on but there was something I wanted to ask Dr. Light about. I didn't hesitate to ask knowing what I'll hear would be important.

"Gramps, there's something I want to ask you. It's related to my objective but I wish to know… what's the beef between you and Dr. Wily?" Hearing that had my grandpa experience a sense of shock. He struggled to find an answer but knowing him, he'll make an excuse.

"I… I really don't know. Why are you asking me this Robert? Shouldn't your focus be on defeating Dr. Wily?" More excuses came from his mouth and I didn't want to hear it.

"Enough with the excuses! If I am to understand my enemy, I must know the truth. Tell me right here, right now! What's the beef between you and Wily? Tell me!" I said it again and he didn't bother to say a word. Someone however decided to speak his mind.

"I think I know what it's about Doctor. Your grandson needs to know everything. Sure, it isn't going to be pretty but at this point you can't hide it anymore. You are the only person who knows and the more you hide it, the more it hurts your grandson. So please doctor… tell him the truth. Tell him about Project Blues!" Higsby's word made my grandpa a little upset but he realized that there's no reason to hide it anymore. Looking at the screen, he decided to talk.

"Robert, you're right. I've hid from you too much. It's time you know everything. I've been a good friend to Dr. Wily for more than 30 years. In my mind, I thought of him as a man who wanted to make a difference. But I was wrong… he wanted something more. Much more." Just hearing this made me question about it.

"Really? Tell me all you know... I'm listening." I know that I will be hearing a long tale so I decided to continue onward.

The place has a good view of the outer section of New Light City but hey, it's good enough for me. Too bad a few Bladers decided to ruin my few moments of peace and quiet. I took them down by firing a few shots reducing them to scrap. I kept my balance though so I continued onward. In the meantime, my grandpa began telling me the truth about his "friendship" with Dr. Wily.

"Robert, are you listening? This is important if you want to know the truth. It all began about a year ago when Wily and I were taking part in an important project. I can tell that the aftermath of this will make you wonder if you have respect for him now." Just hearing that made me curious but I had every right to know. I can tell that this will be a long one but hey, it's worth it.

_Dr. Light's Office – 2:35 PM, 1 year ago_

It would be a typical afternoon in the city of New Light. Dr. Light was looking through some old science files. He hears a knock on his door catching his attention.

"Hmmm, who's there? State your name." Someone replied, "It's me Thomas, your friend Albert." Wily opened the door carrying a few documents.

"Ah Albert, you came. Please sit down. We need to talk." Wily took a chair and sat down. "Did you bring the documents as I requested?" He handed the documents over to Dr. Light.

"I did Dr. Light. So, we're finally going to do it huh? Design our first robot?" But gramps reaffirmed him by saying, "This isn't just any robot Wily. This will be the first of a new breed of robot. If we succeed at this, then the two of us will make history." However, Wily doesn't seem convinced at this.

"Two of us? No, you would be the one who'll make history not me." Gramps wondered if his friend started to act strange. "If you're thinking that I'll take all the work, you're wrong. That's why I asked you to take part in this project. I don't want to hog you of all the glory." Albert looked at him with a nervous expression. He then decided to ask.

"How do I know you won't do the same like the last project we've done?" Dr. Light went on to say, "Because I'm putting you in charge of the artificial intelligence. I will handle the hardware. You will be recognized for sure, I promise you." Wily held firm and decided to go for it.

"I'll consider it but you better be right that I will get recognition. I don't like it when I don't earn anything for my work." Light then put it aside and replied, "Albert, you know that you were criticized for your last invention yes? The robot's AI contributed to that and the government immediately denied it." Hearing that made Wily a little ticked.

"I get the point, Thomas. Please do not remind me of that ever again. It gives me bad thoughts." Before he was going to leave, Dr. Light had something to tell him.

"Oh Albert, one more thing. Be sure to be in New Light Labs at 9:00 AM sharp. I want this project to go smoothly okay?" Wily nodded as he left the lab.

However when he left, he began to exhibit signs of anger and hatred. Just thinking about Dr. Light was enough to make him sick. Fortunately, I was around and decided to catch his attention.

"Hey Wily, what's up? You seem a bit bothered about something. Talk to me." I sat down hoping he would tell me. But his face told me he didn't have the time.

"I'm sorry Robert but I don't want to talk today. I have to go." But I was persistent and determined to help him. So I tried again.

"Come on Doc, don't be doing this to me. Let me guess… has my grandpa being a bit bothersome to you?" Hearting that hit it's mark. He turned to have a chat with me.

"How did you know that? Did you overhear my conversation with your grandfather?" His face and his concern told the whole story.

"I didn't need to. Grandpa wants you to take part in something big right?" He nodded and my guess was spot on. "Knowing him, he'll stay true to his word and give you recognition. Just don't let it bother you okay? Because if you and gramps pull it off, you both will make history." I pat his shoulder hoping that it shouldn't bother him.

"Maybe you're right. I'm thinking too much about this. You are after all the only person who praises me. You should ask Dr. Light if I can get involved with your projects." Hearing that gave me a bit of praise but I didn't need it.

"I'll ask gramps if I can consider it. For now, take it easy and don't let it bother you. I got to split anyway so take care. Remember, don't let this bother you okay?" Wily nodded as I left but before I did leave, he asked me something.

"By the way, shouldn't you be hanging out with that girl? What was her name again?" I decided to assist and say this. "You mean… Tron right? I haven't heard from her in days. Last time I remember was the day of her parents' funeral. I was by her side when they were laid to rest but the next day she was gone. I'm hoping that wherever she is, I want her to know that I'll always love her. I'll see you around Wily." I left because my feelings were getting the better of me.

Albert went off a while hoping to get himself some much deserved downtime. At least with this out of the way, he didn't have to worry one bit about anything. Dr. Light however was finishing up his work and ending his day shift. He saw me nearby and we both went for home. Wily however was still thinking about what I told him earlier. I'm hoping that he does take it seriously because I really worry for the guy.

_Maybe Robert's right. I shouldn't be worried about this. It is a breakthrough! If Light and I succeed, then we will make history and I can finally get my recognition. But no matter what, he will always be there. Robert Light… he always was a person to rely on unlike that foolish Thomas Light. If only his father was still alive, he'd be putting me in a division away from that fool. But for now, I should get some downtime._ Wily went to his apartment hoping to get things out of the way. He has a big plan tomorrow that's for sure.

_The next day… 8:54 AM_

It was morning in New Light City. Albert Wily arrived early but was still tired because he didn't get much sleep. Fortunately, he got some coffee before getting here. Dr. Light entered and was ready to get started with this secret project of theirs. I wouldn't be around because I was doing some odd jobs to make some money. Finishing college at the age of 14 was nice but there comes the part about trying to do what is possible.

"Good, you've arrived Albert. I have here blueprints that we can use to build our prototype. I trust you on this one. Your job is to develop the artificial intelligence while I take care of the hardware. Like I have stated yesterday, if we succeed at developing this it will be the first of many. A world of robots." Wily didn't seem convinced about the project.

"How will I know that you won't say that you did all the work? I'm not sure if we should go through with this." But Dr. Light reassured him that it wouldn't happen by saying, "It won't happen. This is a team effort and I assure you that you will be recognized for your development of the AI. Now let's not worry about this and gets to work okay?" He pat Wily's shoulder hoping not to let it distract them to their duty.

With no time to waste, they got to work developing the robot. Wily had several documents relating to the AI and looked through them at a quick pace. Thomas got to work building the internal structure while Albert was busy on a computer setting up the AI. It was going to take them all day since they wanted to get this done before the press conference next week. They had no idea that their work would bring out something more. Wily was quickly checking all the data he put into the program. Checking his notes, he wanted to get it right.

_Okay, the data is added. I need a bit more time to double check this before we can get to work. Look at that Dr. Light… taking his sweet time developing the hardware. I'm not surprised if he would screw it up. Ha! But I can't focus on that now. I got to keep going._ Hoping to not get distracted, he continued with his work.

Dr. Light was busy working on the internal body parts and armor. His sight was on Albert who was double-checking the AI to make sure it functioned properly. He had a look of concern on his face. I can tell because Albert seems too tense about this. Anyway, they continued on the robot hoping that it all checks out. Hours have passed and the two made some serious progress. Wily was finished with the AI and focused his efforts in helping Dr. Light. The two were able to get the hardware done in half the time. Unfortunately, Wily still had his sights on Light. It was only minor and by then, they were nearly finished.

"So the AI you've built is finally finished isn't it Wily?" Thomas was making final modifications to the hardware as Wily responded. "Yes Doctor. Everything is ready. I've double checked to ensure it all goes well." Light was pleased with that but Wily had other ideas.

It was already 4:30 PM and the robot was nearly finished. All that remained was downloading the AI into its neuron systems. It only took about 15 minutes but the next question came was to see if it would function efficiently. It was a robot that had a human face with brown hair and Caucasian skin. The body was robotic and it had a shade of red that was seen in his armor. Most of the other parts were of a black color. I came by to check things out and see for myself. Too bad I would be witness to the beginning of the end.

"It's done. Wily, we've just developed our first prototype robotic android. If it works Albert then it'll just be the first of many." Albert agreed with him. "Ja, a world of robots. It'll be spectacular for the both of us." Thomas nodded in approval.

"If we succeed at this then together, we can create hundreds no… thousands of different robots. The possibilities are endless; mining, construction, marine, even space exploration and all of it to help mankind." He went to a switch that would power it up. We all looked on to see this. "Now… for the big moment."

Pressing the switch, the robot went online and its eyes opened. It took a good look not saying a word to anyone. He got off the table somewhat getting a view of everything in his environment. It seemed curious about seeing him look around like he was a child. Gramps was checking the readings and everything was normal… but they didn't know something was happening inside this robot.

"It's working Dr. Light… amazing. Though I only wish he could speak or something." It wasn't necessary because the robot started moving to another room… having to push down a door to do it. Something wasn't wrong.

"What the hell's going on guys? Where is it going?" Gramps responded by saying, "Something must be wrong. Come on!" The three of us went to another room and saw the prototype ripping apart a machine.

"Stop! I command you to stop! Do as I say!" That really didn't work Gramps. "He doesn't obey Thomas! We have to shut him down." But there was no need for that because a portion of the machine fell down on the robot shutting him down.

"What happened? The prototype just went kaput." Gramps had a possible theory on this. "I've checked through the robot's data. There must be something wrong with the AI's programming. We may have to rebuild this prototype." But Wily disagreed with it and said, "But I programmed the AI Thomas… it has to be something else. It can't be the AI because I built it from scratch."

Gramps didn't care. "I'm sure it's the guidance system Albert. Forgive me but we must start over. I'm leaving this in your hands… destroy these plans. We start again tomorrow but this time at 1pm." Gramps left the room but my sight was on Wily. I didn't like it.

_Yes… of course "Doctor Light". You're right as always. I'll… destroy the plans._ He had an evil smile on his face. I didn't like it.

_That night…_

Night came upon the city and the labs were empty. In the darkness, a man was entering the very room where the prototype was made. Grabbing a few papers, the person turned on his flashlight revealing to be the very plans Light ordered Wily to destroy. He held the plans with a tight grip and his feel was anger all over.

_Just what I've been waiting for… that accursed stupid Light! Destroy my hard work will he? Ha ha ha, not if I can help to these._ Taking them with him, the man was about to leave but the lights suddenly turned on revealing Dr. Wily and one other who wasn't in a good mood.

"What are you doing with those plans Dr. Wily? I ordered you to destroy them. Give me the plans right now!" Wily didn't say a word but Light was persistent. "I'm asking you again… give me the plans!" Wily still didn't say anything so he tried one more time. "I'll say it once again. Give me the plans… or you're fired." It was then that Wily decided to speak with a voice that contained anger.

"No… never… NEVER!" Wily ran and Light quickly followed. Pushing a toolbox in the way, Light tripped and ended up on the floor. Wily was next to the door with malice on his face.

"I've known you Thomas for more than 30 years and I never thought you'd do this to me." However, his seriousness was then replaced with hatred. "You became jealous… jealous of my genius! You used me for your idiotic plans… you knew I was finished with the AI… you must have sabotaged the guidance system so that you can take all the fucking credit! But now… it is my time to be in the spotlight. Your time will end and my time is coming. I'm done with you Thomas Light… I QUIT!" Pressing a button to shut the door in Light's face, Gramps got up and tried to open it but to no avail.

"No… no Albert, please stop this! Dr. Albert Wily come back here! Those plans! You can't use these plans… they are dangerous! They can bring the world harm not hope!" His shout was on deaf ears and Wily was already gone with plans in tow.

What a way for bad luck to come in but hey, that's what Grandpa gets for being a stubborn idiot. A week after that incident, Dr. Light had a press conference. He was going to present the prototype to the public but after the disaster, there was a change in plans. Wily was there and blamed Light for causing the project to end in failure. The bickering between the two ended their long friendship. I was there and saw everything. I had to do something so I decided to get answers from Wily personally.

_8 days later…_

A few blocks away from New Light Labs was Wily's apartment. After the mess that was last week, I wanted to find out what really happened. I knocked on his door and waited. Taking out some candy, I ate some. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw a Wily that looked like total crap.

"Wily, it's me Robert. Can I come in?" He shut the door hearing me. The door then opened and I got inside.

One look at the place tells me Wily's place was out of shape. The sink was full of dirty plates, a refrigerator almost empty and the entire place was a mess. If only I had someone with me to help get the place into shape. I had a seat and decided to talk.

"What's up doc? You look like shit! Still mad after what happened last week?" He seemed ticked after hearing that.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's all Light's fault that the prototype was ruined. Did he tell you that I was responsible?" I nodded but I then decided to say this. "I don't think you did it. But I want to ask you… what was it that caused the robot to go violent? Was it the guidance system or was it something else that caused it?" He thought about it for a few seconds. I waited until he did give me a response.

"Before I do, I want you to know… that what I tell you does not leave this room. Understand?" I nodded because I trust him more than Gramps.

"A week before my friendship with the fool ended, I went to the lab to take the plans he told me to destroy. I looked at the data I found and discovered something that none of us suspected… it turns out the robot had a flaw in his power core. That flaw contributed to the change of behavior vaguely explaining why he went berserk. If Light found out, he would have done what he can to fix it but knowing the robot he refused." I then decided to speak my mind about it.

"I think Gramps figured it out." One look from Wily told he was surprised. "He what?" I continued explaining. "I was with my gramps when he tried to fix the robot but he ran off. That flaw you found contributed something else… a robot with the ability of free will." I saw Wily crack a smile, which then led to him laughing. Something tells me that I didn't like it one bit.

"So much for Light's little prototype… judging by the flaw, I would say he'd last about a month. But he deserves it for what he's done to me." The laughter died down being replaced with anger.

I had all the information I needed so I told him that I wouldn't tell Gramps about what he said to me. Wily and I went our separate ways in good terms but my gut wasn't convinced. Eventually, I heard rumors that Wily planned to make his move and he did… six months later. Wily took Grandpa's robot masters and I tried to stop him. I ended up paying the price with my life… and you can guess how the rest goes. Now look at me trying to stop the very person I had respect for. I have pity for Wily but I also hate his guts for what he's done. If only he knew that I am the one who's stopping his plans.

_Present day – Skull Fortress 6:52 PM_

Learning the truth was very painful to bear but with having to learn the truth is something I needed to do. However, I only had one thing to tell Gramps… and it wasn't pretty.

"I now know everything… it isn't Wily's fault he's like this but he still thinks you are responsible. This gives me more reason to stop him but the truth is Gramps." He listened to what I had to say but I summed it up in two words. "You **IDIOT**!" My shout nearly deafened the sound speakers of the laboratory. I continued on with my ranting.

"Everything that has happened here is because of you. Because of you grandpa, Dr. Wily blames you for the prototype's failure. Because of you gramps, your friendship with him ended. Because of you Dr. Light, he went off to be evil and stole your robots. Because of YOU… I ended up paying the price and then you brought me back so I can clean up your crap!" My anger was at its peak but my grandpa was ready to lash at me.

"You don't know the truth between Albert and I! You were fed lies thinking that I ruined his friendship. Everything you were told WAS A LIE! My friendship with Wily was much more and having to lose it was something I end up regretting. I didn't want to lose anyone again." But I didn't want to hear it. "So you brought me back to life? Is that it? Well good for fucking you because now I have to stop him from ruling the world." I decided not to speak any more of this and went on with my journey through Wily's fortress. But gramps had one last thing to say.

"Please Robert, don't let your feelings distract you from your mission. I don't want to lose you again." I responded by saying, "I already know. Even though you're my grandpa but I want to say this… don't tell me what to do. I'll be fine." I continued on my way.

At least I got far after blasting a squad of Bladers entering a lower room and dealing with a few Sniper Joes. The defenses were a joke because I took a few shots and blasted some of their bots. Eventually, I reached the lowest level and the room was dark. Suddenly, the light turned on and I saw a teleportation chamber. I thought Wily would bring something to stop me. Guess not because he may have ran out of ideas. That was about to change when a familiar robot in black armor appeared and turned off the device.

"You! Out of my way." I aimed my Mega Buster at him but he wasn't moving. An evil smile was on his face and I can tell he wanted a piece of me.

"Sorry Mega but I can't let you pass. It's payback time for what you've done to me." His hands were touching his scar almost as if he can feel it on his skin. I kept my ground ready to fight.

"You haven't learned a damn lesson Bass. Do I have to kick your ass again so I can get to Wily?" But Bass didn't care one bit.

"Wily can wait… you are mine. Besides, battling is my forte don't you think? Let's go!" He raced at me and I did the same.

He got the first blow by socking me in the jaw with a right hook. I countered with a kick to his chest sending him back. I raced him and unleashed a volley of fists. Bass blocked every blow and only a boot to the head sent me flying to the floor. I got up and held my ground but something wasn't right. He's gotten better this time and knows what I'll do next. I had a feeling it had to be involving something much worse.

"What's the matter mega dweeb? Not as tough as you were the first time you fought me? Ha! Guess you're as easy as they say. I'm going to enjoy this!" Bass then clenched his fights tightly causing a blade of dark energy to emerge from his hand.

My jaw just dropped after seeing that… okay, I've seen it before but never like this. Somehow, I had my internal optics on and discovered his core is letting off large amounts of energy. I can't tell if it was serious or bad because Gramps and Higsby are seeing this too. Higsby started to think for a minute and then realized something.

_No way. That robot's core is letting off negative energy… but on a large scale. I don't like this one bit._ He sees Bass on the offense with that dark blade he held in his hands.

I evaded most of his slashes but one struck me on the shoulder and it hurt. He kept attacking me using continuous assaults from his Dark Blade and I felt like my body was in serious pain. Eventually he gave me a boot to the chest sending me flying to a wall. I shook my head getting the feeling out of my gut but enough was enough.

"Okay… you like playing rough with that? I can do the same. Battlechip, KnightSword!" My hand transformed into a blade filled with a greenish-aura almost as if a knight had wielded it.

I raced at him and we both clashed giving it our all in this fight. Bass continued on his offense and I don't know why. It's like he gets stronger with each strike and I can't do anything about it. Another assault pushed me back and I was in serious trouble. Bass looked on with an evil smile on his face pleased that he's enjoying this. However, something inside him is contributing to his increased strength and it is getting much worse.

"Look at you… a pathetic wimp who can't even hold his ground. It's a shame though because this fight has gone on long enough. Long enough… no, more like it was too easy." He went closer to me but I tried one last attempt to try again but he pushed me aside like I was a bale of hay.

I was on the floor trying to get up but Bass stopped me. I looked up to find the scar was somehow glowing violently. Trying to move was a pain because his foot was on my back and he pushed fiercely preventing me from escape. He held his blade high up waiting to finish me off. My mind was praying and hoping that I can get out of this in one piece. But that wasn't going to happen for sure.

"Now to finish you off blue dweeb. I'll rip you apart piece by piece and then your head will be my trophy. The world will see that Mega Man has fallen and Wily will rule over all humanity. A shame that it has to end but now our fight ends here. Say goodbye blue dweeb!" I saw him delivering the final blow but then something happened.

His free hand was touching his chest and my worst fear was realized. The continuous energy he emitted is triggering negative results. Higsby and Gramps looked on to see Bass exhibiting massive amounts of negative energy. My optic sensors were set to internal and saw that his power core was exhibiting an overload. It got worse because his energy levels were going crazy. Wily was hearing alarms all over his fortress and went to check. It wasn't good.

_Oh no! His Bassinium levels are reaching critical! Worse, they are reaching catastrophic levels! _He looked to see if the serum would work but knew it wouldn't be enough. _This is bad… if the core detonates with an energy level this high, it can mean widespread annihilation._ Widespread is right because the range would reach several hundred miles.

I saw him hitting the floor trying to control the unstable energy. It was a bad sign all over but trying to get up after all of this was another problem. I tried to reach where he was but the resulting energy struck me for major damage. Dr. Light and Higsby looked on but knew it was dangerous.

"Mega Man, this is Higsby. Get out of there! If you try to stop him, you'll be wiped out in the resulting blast radius… and I mean it will cover several miles." Gramps looked in horror and tried to convince me. "Do you hear him Robert? Please get out of there. It's not safe!" But I had a job to do.

"No! I can't… even if I get out of there, all of us will die! His power core is reaching catastrophic levels and if it discharges, it can mean the end for all of us. There won't be a place left to save… gramps, open my internal core. There is a way I can stop this!" Gramps knew what I was doing was bad but had to speak his damn mind about it.

"Absolutely not! If the energy from his core interacts with yours, you'll be destroyed. For god's sake Robert, get out of there!" Higsby decided to give my gramps a piece of his mind.

"Dr. Light, do it!" His sight was on Higsby as he explained. "Bass' power core has reached past critical and if something isn't done, we're dead. If I get fired for this, I don't give a crap! Now open his power core!" Higsby really nailed it on that one. He gets points for that. Gramps pressed a few buttons and a portion of my chest opened up.

I then put my fingers inside of it causing small little claws to go deeper hoping to take something out. I took a small white shard and placed it on my hand. Bass looked on wondering what I was doing. I opened his chest compartment and I see his insides letting off massive amounts of energy. My only thoughts were that I didn't have much time but Bass was going nuts over the rising energy spike.

"What… what the hell are you doing?" That was all he could say but I had one response. "Saving everyone." I then rammed the shard into Bass' core.

I pushed the shard as back as possible hoping that it would reach his core. But the force from the overloaded energy sent me back a bit hurting like freaking hell. I looked on and saw the energy continuously gushing out like a geyser. All that was on my mind was praying… praying that something happens. If only it didn't have to be this way but then something happened. The energy that continued to expel out of Bass suddenly stopped and then went in reverse. I felt his energy decreasing considerably reducing the threat to a minimum. When it was all over, I saw the energy went back into the core and that was it. Even Dr. Wily was surprised after seeing all of this.

_His Bassinium levels have dropped to normal… but how? Why would the blue dweeb do something like this? Did he know that the core would discharge and explode killing all of us? I don't know why but… something about him seems familiar._ It's a shame really that he may never know the truth behind it.

Dr. Light was already letting off a sigh of relief while Higsby smiled seeing that I did what was right… even though Wily may not agree with it. Wily was checking to see if Bass' systems check out and everything was going fine. Also, my grandpa was looking at Higsby with a questioning look and I swear he better not do anything stupid. Meanwhile, I got up and wondered if Bass was still functioning. I decided to find out.

"Hey… you alright? Your power core is back to normal. That shard I inserted in you contains pure Lightanium. It should at least keep the Bassinium inside you in check for a while. At least with this act… I prevented a serious catastrophe." I was about to walk away but Bass had something to say.

"Why did you help me? You could have left me to die. Tell me why!" If I wanted to, you wouldn't understand. "Because if your core gave out, the blast would have destroyed this fortress and everything within a 50-mile radius. I had to make sure that it didn't happen. Tell me… do you want to fight me again or have you had enough?" We both looked at each other straight in the eye.

"If my core didn't overheat like that then the fight would have restarted. I'm not in the mood to face you this time so consider it lucky I let you live. There's a teleporter straight ahead. Use it to get to the inner area." I couldn't help but respond. "Why are you helping me? You and I are enemies. If I was in this situation, you'd kill me right now. I ask you why."

"It's obvious… you saved my life. I need time to find out why would you do something like this. Next time you and I meet…" He got up and looked at me in the eye. "I will make sure to finish the job. For now, I owe you one."

I saw him walk away and teleport off in a black light. Something in my gut tells me he did want me to live. But either way, I had prevented a catastrophic disaster. My body felt weak and I almost wanted to break down and turn off but I still had a job to do. Opening my leg compartment, I took out an E-Tank and drank it. My body felt a recharge from head to toe and I was ready to go. I went for the teleporter and was ready to head off. Entering it inside caused my body to be digitized and the next thing I see is a completely different place.

_It looks like we're near the end of the line. Time to move._ I continued on the move hoping to reach Wily and stop him.

So basically in a nutshell, I've been through a lot… well, not really. I finally understand the truth about Project Blues yet I still try to wonder why. I had a clash with Bass that nearly ended in disaster. Not only that but I did something that was absolutely crazy. Funny thing is that Bass let me go and I wonder if that is out of character. But I can't be worrying about it because I had a job to do. I've reached a deeper part of the fortress but it seems strange. Maybe I'm seeing this but my battle is far from over… if only things didn't have to be this way. Why Wily why?

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Nearing the end, Mega continues his quest inside the mad scientist's base of operations. But now, he must deal with the very Robot Masters he already destroyed. Knowing that Wily had rebuilt them, the blue boy must find a way to convince the six of them to return back to Dr. Light. At the same time, tensions between Bass and Wily reach a fever pitch. Can Mega Man be able to stop them and convince the Robot Masters to switch sides? Will Dr. Wily be forced to act amidst all the conflict? The final battle is near… the deciding point begins now on the next combat-filled episode, Battle Royale; Return of the Robot Masters._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	13. Arc 1: Chapter 9

_Note from the Author: Hoo boy! Things are getting rough though I want to say this to everyone. Due to schoolwork that is going to take up a lot of my time, the last chapter of Arc I will be postponed until October. It's my last semester in college and I really need to get things done. Forgive me everyone but please don't bash me for it. I have a life outside of this and I want to do well in my classes. In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 9 for the final battle is near._

Chapter 9 – Battle Royale; Return of the Robot Masters

_Skull Fortress – 7:15 PM_

To find out the truth regarding my grandpa and Wily was a bit shocking. But to save the world by stabilizing a power core with Lightanium is something else. Either way, I was on the move because Wily is bringing out the big guns. So far, I saw several Sniper Joes firing energy blasts at me. I countered with Mega Buster shots but all it did was repel my attacks. Sorry guys but I have no time for you. However, a Big Eye was in the way making this bothersome.

"You guys never give me a break do you?" I turned around to see a squad of Bladers, Sniper Joes, Octopus Batteries and Picket Men racing straight for me.

The Big Eye pulled an insanely high jump hoping it could squash me. I moved forward evading the attack. That's when I had an idea to take them all down in one go.

"Sorry boys but it looks like the fun has to end. Program Advance! MegaCannon, triple battle chip in!" My two hands turned into red cannons. I lifted both my arms up and the weapons were enveloped in a light that created a new weapon.

When the light faded, I held the new weapon with both hands. It was a wide blaster cannon useful for bring powerful blasts. In this case, I would use it to unleash a serious dose of pain. I had careful aim because it is one shot that I can't miss.

"GigaCannon3!" With my aim straight at them, I fired a destructive blast that sent the Big Eye flying. All the robots got to see was a giant machine ready to bash at them.

I could only help but watch as I saw the robots reduced to a heaping mass of parts. Fortunately, I can move on without the worry of any other trouble. However, there was no time to take a rest because I had to be on the move. I could see the sun setting over the city giving way to the night. The lights would soon shine over the city giving it a night like feel. But I didn't have time to see the sights. I had a feeling in my gut that I was being monitored somewhat but since Wily packed the place with lots of security cameras, I'm not surprised.

_It seems too quiet. Could it be that Dr. Wily is expecting me to show up? And if he is then I got a really bad feeling about this._ I kept going not worrying about who's watching me. I kept going hoping to reach closer to Wily.

Dr. Light and Higsby meanwhile are looking through some documents. Earlier, he arrived at the Light household with some papers. As it turns out, they have everything to do with what recently happened. Like I said, Higsby gets props for manning up and telling Gramps to open my power core. However, the situation now revolved around him knowing all about Bassinium. I have a disliking for science lessons.

"I've brought all the data you requested doctor regarding Dr. Regal. I've read all his research regarding Bassinium along with its positive and negative effects. To find that Bass' core would let off energy like that is scary." I agree Higsby and besides, it is scary.

"Of course it was scary. If I did not allow Robert to save Bass' life, we all would have been engulfed in the resulting discharge. His notes are interesting I'll say. Higsby, take this to New Light Labs. I want all our scientists looking through this data." But Higsby was worried about something.

"What about Mega Man? Shouldn't I at least try to help him out?" Gramps nodded negatively and said, "There's no need Higsby. He'll do fine." Higsby took a deep breath and got to it.

"As you wish Dr. Light. I pray that Mega Man gets through all of this in one piece. You may need to do a diagnostic on him incase the energy from the Bassinium went to his core." He took a folder and put the papers inside.

"I'll do that Higsby. Take care and do not worry. Mega Man will ensure Dr. Wily is brought to justice." Gramps saw him leave the room.

He then went to the computer and saw me continuing my way through Wily's fortress. I encountered no resistance and I begin to wonder if Wily has ran out of options. But I can't get careless so I decided to keep at it. Gramps then looked at the screen and decided to speak.

"Robert, be careful. Wily may have something up his sleeve vaguely explaining why you aren't encountering any of his forces." I then responded, "You think gramps? Wily must be running out of troops but either way, I can't let my guard down. Not yet. Grandpa, I need to ask you a favor."

"Favor? What favor?" I know that I'm going to be regretting this but at this point, I can't take any chances. "It's a simple one… I need you to cut off the feed." Hearing that made my grandpa wonder in shock.

"What? Cut off the feed? But how will I be able to find out if you'll be all right. Are you crazy?" I am not crazy gramps. I'm legit on this.

"Like I said, cut off the feed. At this point, Wily may somehow hack into our communications. If that happens, we're screwed and I can't take any chances. So for the rest of the mission Gramps, please cut off the feed." Dr. Light thought about it for a quick minute before he decided to respond.

"Alright… I have a lot of faith in you. I'll tell you only one thing. Please do not let your feelings get the better of you. Defeat Wily and bring him to justice. Good luck Robert Light." He pressed one button and turned off the monitor.

At least with this, I don't have to worry about Wily finding out what I'm up to. Not that it matters because he's constantly watching my every move. Wily at the moment is currently dealing with a situation of his own. Bass was undergoing diagnostics after the battle earlier. Wily is stumped by the fact that I saved his life in the most unorthodox of ways. However, Bass kept blabbing the same damn thing that he said to me earlier… why did I help him?

"Why Wily… why did he help me? I want to know why." It was more than enough for Wily to tolerate. He continued saying it and Wily looked at his internal core.

He saw the core being kept at bay somewhat by a white shard. The energy that emitted from that fragment kept the massive amount of Bassinium in check. The mad scientist began to ponder about it but the more he does, the more he wondered why I did that. Too bad it's going to get worse from here.

_A single shard… how can something as small as this kept all the Bassinium he has in his core in check. I don't understand but… I must find a way to get this mess under control. _Ending the diagnostic, he unhooked Bass and the two had their usual chat. But I have a feeling it's much more than that.

"I've done my diagnostics Bass. It appears that your power core has been stabilized. Whatever Mega Man had put inside you is keeping the Bassinium under wraps. I had no idea Dr. Light would be involved in creating this Lightanium. Besides the fact that you failed to defeat Mega Man, your energy levels are normalized so there is no danger." Wow, that's a lot of information but still at least I'm grateful it didn't get worse. Bass doesn't seem right about it however.

"I'm pleased that I'm at normal level but what I want to know… is why the blue dweeb decided to be a goody-good and save your life." Wow, even he doesn't know why I would do something like this.

"I don't know doctor… something about him is off. I can't find the right proper words for this. Why? Why do I remember that boy from the conference?" Now we're getting somewhere.

"Boy? What boy Bass? Is there something you wish to tell me?" Bass looked at Wily and replied, "That boy… the one who tried to stop us months ago. Robert Light!" His fists were clenched ever so tightly almost as if he didn't want to remember. Not that I blame him.

"Why are you mentioning him? Why do you have to say that especially since it was you who caused his death? You disobeyed my orders when you did that and I had to berate you. I wanted to make sure to get those robots out of there without casualties. If you didn't attack me then none of this would have happened and there would have been no Mega Man to interfere with us." But Bass decided to respond angrily.

"Even if there was no Mega Man, you know he would try to stop you. You always tell me that Robert was someone who respected you. You knew that he would convince you to stop and if he did, it would have been for naught." Wily looked at Bass and told him this.

"It wouldn't. I've known Robert since he was a baby and he knew that if I became as I was now, he would stop me no matter what. I have no hatred for him but only respect. It's funny… funny that I'm concerning myself with that boy." He couldn't help but laugh but Bass wasn't in the mood.

"All of this is making me wonder why. I'm going to find out from him personally. I'm off!" Wily however didn't want that to happen.

"You are not going anywhere! You still need to recover after that mess you pulled. Plus, I don't want you to jeopardize my plans any further." However, Wiy decided to put salt on the wound with him. "Or did you not remember what happened when you took on the blue dweeb the first time." Reminding Bass about his power core, he gets a bit ticked.

"Don't make me mad Dr. Wily. I'm warning you right now. You don't like it when I get mad!" But Wily didn't listen and kept at it. Oh how I'm going to enjoy this.

"I'm not warning you, I'm telling you Bass! Do not interfere with my plans! I must head off to complete my new weapon. You will not engage the blue dweeb until I tell you to. For now, do not get in my way! I built you with my own two hands… and you will obey my commands. Do you understand, Bastian Wily?" Hearing that made Bass real pissed and like before, this happens.

He raced toward Wily and grabs him by the neck dragging him a few feet before he hit a wall. Bass was angry and for one thing, we all know why. Wily tries to speak but the grip Bass had on him was very strong. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like last time.

"Didn't I tell you that if you called me by that name, I would kill you? You didn't take me seriously did you?" Wily tried to say something but he couldn't. "You didn't listen huh? Figures. I don't know why and I don't care but I need to find out from him. That's all I want to know. I'm going to find out and you will not get in my way. You should concern yourself for when he does show up. Is that clear?" Wily nodded afraid that he would hurt him. Bass lets him go as he regains some oxygen.

He touched the scar he had on his chest and remembered the first time I gave him an ass kicking. Looking at Wily who got up afterwards, he walked off hoping to find me. Wily however wasn't very happy with the situation and figures that something must be done. With his fists clenched tightly, he heads off to find me. Wily however had a face filled with anger and deceit after what he went through.

_If there is anything I despise, it's disobedience. That incessant Bass has went off to find him leaving me with no other options. It appears that I must intervene._ Before he does though, he hears an alarm and quickly checks to see. Turns out it's the Robot Masters who are repaired and ready to go.

"Doctor Wily, this is GutsMan. We are ready at your command." He was quite pleased that at least something is going right.

"Excellent GutsMan. He has already defeated both Bass and my Yellow Devil. I will not tolerate failure from any of you. When he shows up, you all will destroy him. I must make some preparations so I will give you all this one objective… destroy Mega Man!" His shout seemed to give the robot masters a strong message.

"We shall ensure he does not reach you Dr. Wily. Mark our words, he will be destroyed." The video was cut off and Wily was getting more impatient by the minute. Looks like he may need to get himself involved. It really has to suck for him.

_Meanwhile…_

I reached a teleport chamber that was nearby but something wasn't right. One look around says that this was all too easy. I pressed a few buttons on my Mega Buster and saw that all my weapons had plenty of energy. Since I made sure to recharge my weapons before I got here, I was prepared. Entering the chamber, I only hoped that Wily would be next. When I exited out however, some very old friends greeted me.

"Well look who's here, its Mega Man! Nice of you to drop by!" I got out of the way of GutsMan's fist as I saw him trash the teleportation device.

CutMan and ElecMan used their attacks afterwards. I fired a few Mega Buster shots repelling their attacks but I was then struck from behind by one of BombMan's bombs. I was on the floor reeling after that attack but they were ready for seconds. FireMan used his Fire Storm but I moved aside and gave him a boot to the head. IceMan attacked me from behind and then gave me a few punches to the face. He then kicked me to the floor and I was already reeling for oxygen. The six went closer ready to finish me off but I got up holding my ground. I had to do something and I was running out of options not to mention, I was getting beat up bad.

"What's the matter Mega? Can't handle us? What a shame! I thought you would take us down like last time." GutsMan cracked his knuckles wanting more of me.

"I guess the blue dweeb wasn't as _cutting_ as we thought. Heh heh heh!" ElecMan replied by all of this. "How I yearn to shock things up. He deserves no mercy from me, the god of thunder." His hands caused electricity to spew out.

"Wily wants him destroyed so I think we can have some fun blowing his neuron circuits out. I hope he enjoys some bombs." Bomb Man and the others were heading closer to me. I had to do something but what… I had an idea.

"I didn't know Wily loved collecting antique bots. What's the matter? Still pissed that you guys got sent to the scrap heap." I guess offending them didn't seem to make things better. It made things worse.

"You pathetic little pest. Is that all you can say? It was nice that I was given a warrior's death but now I'm back to make sure you get yours." IceMan forged a blade of ice and he held it firmly with a tight grip.

"That varmint ruined my plans to conquer Australia! I will enjoy cremating his pathetic blue ass!" FireMan's arms were raring for a burning. I can tell because his hands were glowing red. ElecMan tried to quell them all hoping to keep things under wraps.

"Calm down guys. We'll all get a piece of this pest. Wily gave us explicit instructions to destroy that mega punk. Now, let's finish him!" They were heading closer and I was running out of time. I had to think of something and fast. But if they want to fight, I'll give them one.

"So you guys want to get your asses kicked again right? Fine! I know your tricks, I have your abilities and I know your weaknesses. I've beaten you all before and I'll do it again!" My problem is that I have to deal with all six of Wily's robot masters at the same time. Oh joy! GutsMan raised his arms stretching as much as possible so he can use them to bash me.

"You really think so huh? Well guess what, you were lucky you beat us because it was one on one. But now it's six on one. We're going to enjoy reducing you to a pile of pathetic scrap and I'll be damned if we end up the ones to fall." But they had something special planned for me. Whatever it is, it wasn't good.

"This isn't going to be an ordinary fight Mega Man. We challenge you into a little something that's called… Mortal Kombat." Mortal what? Wily must have done something to their neurons if they came up with something as stupid as this.

"Mortal Kombat? You guys must be playing too much videogames if you think I'm going to accept that. I'm gone!" However, FireMan disagreed as he used his Fire Storm to prevent me from escaping. Now it's serious, as I can't escape this area.

"Not this time ya mega rascal. You ain't escaping and we're making sure we kick your yellow-bellied blue ass! So let's do this! We challenge you to Mortal Kombat. Do you accept… or yield?" With no way out, I had no choice but to go through with this crap.

"Fine. I accept… let's go!" I was ready to do battle against these guys. But I then saw something that makes me question what Wily was thinking. CutMan went first and assumed a kung fu like stance. Even more creative is the fact of the hat he just put on. Looks like a Giant Rolling Cutter that is shaped like a sharp hat.

"Let's see how you do against Kung Fu Shaolin CutMan! Hee-ya! For the Shaolin!" He flicked his hat and was ready to do battle.

ElecMan appeared from behind and geared up. "Thunder… thunder take you!" He let off electric orbs in different direction and looked at me ready to fight. I then saw a statue of ice formed from the ground taking form of someone I've dealt with before… at least here, his personality doesn't cause any changes.

"This fight will be your last!" IceMan clenched his fist and a blade of solid ice was made. I then saw a robot master appear from the air and heard this, "I will show no mercy boy! For Dr. Wily!" He fired off a blast of flame making me evade that.

Then I saw a bomb on the floor making me want to run but it exploded revealing BombMan. He held a bomb and looked at me ready to give me a big bang. "I'll kill you kid… if I have to." Can it get any worse than this? Last came GutsMan who used his hands to smack the floor causing a small quake. He only had two words to say, "Bring it!" The only thing that would make this dumber is Wily appearing as Shang Tsung but I doubt that will happen.

"The only thing that stands in my way from facing Wily is you guys. Fine! Let's do it… face me in Mortal Kombat!" I rushed straight at them and the six did the same.

I jumped high in the air and delivered a kick at GutsMan's face. He was the first I struck so I was on the offensive. I attacked him with a few punches and kicks but GutsMan only countered with a smack to the face. I was sent flying a few feet making me hit the floor in the process. I got up ready to go at it again but CutMan was in the way.

"Mind if I _cut_ in? Rolling Cutter!" He grabs the Rolling Cutter-like hat and threw it at me. I was able to dodge it but some of my hair ended up being cut as a result. Taking a good look, I'd say he cut a portion of my long hair. That alone made me real mad.

"Guess I gave you a '_hair-cut'_' didn't I mega twerp? I look forward to giving you some serious _shearing_." I couldn't help but wonder why his jokes decided to be unfunny. At least it wasn't for me because I was still mad.

"No one… no one gives me a bad haircut and gets away with it!" My Mega Buster was aimed straight for him and this was no joke. "You're toast Edward Scissorhands." I fired two blasts sending him flying. However I wasn't prepared for this attack.

From behind me, ElecMan fired off a lightning bolt striking me from behind. I turned to see whom it was and he wasn't there. Next thing I know, I got struck from behind courtesy of ElecMan's Thunder Dash or to put it blunt, the Torpedo attack. I was flown into a wall and I was hit with serious damage but that wasn't the end of it. With just one simple touch, I felt a high amount of electricity flowing through my circuits. I was on the floor reeling in pain after his attack. ElecMan grabbed me by the neck and it felt like a reversal of what happened the first time I encountered them.

"Perhaps it should be you who should give up Mega Man. It'll we who will bring harm to you." The only thing on my mind was trying to get out of this fight. I tried to move but ElecMan's grip on my neck prevented me from doing so. But I at least said something to make up for it. "Battlechip… AreaSteal!" I suddenly vanished making ElecMan wonder what happened.

"Huh? Where is he? I could have sworn I had him in my hands. God damn it!" But I appeared from behind him and decided to give him a piece of my mind.

Turning around, I gave him a smack to the face followed by three blows to the stomach. Switching to the Rolling Cutter, I let him have it taking him down. However, he was still functioning despite the attack. But it was IceMan's turn to get a piece of me and he had Fireman to assist him. Both of them used their signature attacks causing me to evade. I raced at them and pulled a double kick striking them both. Suddenly, I started to act like a character from the game using punches and kicks to drive them off. My focus on FireMan proved it as I gave him a beating. After kicking him aside, IceMan was next and I raced at him pulling off a jump kick. The attack sent him to the floor and things weren't going so good for the Robot Masters.

"This is all too easy. You guys haven't learned anything since the last time I kicked your butts. I thought you would all team up and take me down but all I see is you guys unable to work together to defeat me. You all are a complete waste of time and for that, I'm gone." I was about to walk away until I felt a bomb that was next to my feet.

Without thinking, I got out of the way as the bomb exploded. I turned to find that BombMan was left and he was waiting to get a piece of me. Oh I didn't hesitate alright so I ran to him and gave him a few blows to the head. After I sent him flying with a kick to the chest, GutsMan raced toward me. I dodged his fist attack and gave him a punch to the face. After that, I struck him in the back and he ended up in a position that I've seen before. That's right everyone… its Gutsman's ass!

_DUN-DUN! _Taking another picture for good measure, I couldn't help but laugh. However, GutsMan was ready to kick my butt so I decided to toss him using his own power. He ended up on top of BombMan and then I saw ElecMan going at me again. At this point, the fighting has gotten dull so I decided to end it in the most unorthodox fashion.

"Hey guys, don't you think you've had enough? We can go on for hours and then you all would be in the scrap heap." ElecMan attacked me but I dodged it and forced him to hit the floor.

"We don't care blue brat! All we care about is getting rid of you. So come on, let's finish this fight!" BombMan wanted to try again but he didn't have the energy to go on. I wanted to fight but something about the guys made me want to say no.

"There's no reason for us to fight. You all were created to help humanity and I know this. Dr. Light put his heart and soul building you guys hoping that you would make a difference. Now I see you as nothing but expendable soldiers for a mad scientist. I have no interest in fighting you guys anymore. I really don't. Make this easier and leave Dr. Wily. He doesn't care about any of you because he uses you for his own selfish ends. So what do you say? Want to return to Dr. Light or do I have to reduce you all to scrap… again." The robot masters thought about it for a minute but one of them wasn't interested.

"Why should we go back to Dr. Light? There's no fun in that. Besides, with Wily we can cause all the explosions we want." BombMan felt happy with that however a certain eskimo seemed conflicted about it. "I'm not certain I should go through with it. It is because of Wily that my new personality was born. I am grateful but I am conflicted. I wish nothing more than to end the conflict even if it meant betraying someone as evil as him." Wow, never thought I heard something like that from Sub-Zero however a sparked-up "thunder god" disagreed.

"Forget it! No way! I'd rather be reduced to scrap than to serve a goody-good like Dr. Light." ElecMan wanted to fight but FireMan stopped him from attacking. "Son, I think he's right. This battle has gotten boring and even worse, we can't even beat the blue cowpoke." ElecMan pushes the hothead aside but someone else decides to speak.

"I hate to _cut_ the ties that bind sparky but Mega Man's right. We were meant to bring good and now look at us. This is wrong." But a big brute bot disagreed with that. "Perhaps someone doesn't like wanting to work for Wily huh? I don't take kindly to traitors." But now the argument went on to involve all the robot masters. Eventually, they all got into a knockdown drag-out brawl. So much for trying to convince them to change sides.

They were going at it taking their anger out on each other than on me. At least I didn't have to worry this time so I went for the nearby door and went to the next room. I was running as fast as I could, avoiding anything that gets in my way. Everything seemed quiet but I know Wily had something up his sleeve. I was exhausted from that 6-on-1 fight and I had one E-Tank left. I also cut off communication to avoid Wily detecting my presence. Looking at the map of Wily's fortress, I was very close. But something doesn't seem right.

_That next door leads to Wily. I've dealt with anything and everything that came my way. This is it… once I pass through this door, there's no holding back. Watch out Wily because here I come!_ But before I took another step, I heard someone appear from behind. I turned to see Bass who didn't feel like fighting me. He only wanted to talk.

"Mega Man… I need to know. Why? Why did you help me? You could have left me to die but you didn't. I ask you this one thing." If I did then he would know the truth but my gut tells me that Wily may be watching this.

My sight shifted behind me and Bass took care of that by blasting the wall. The blast caused most of Wily's security cameras to go offline. Wily would be real pissed about that but Bass wouldn't give two shits about it. With no one to bother them, the two had their chat.

"You really want to know that bad huh? It's funny… I never thought it'd be me who would save your life. Long time no see… Bastian." Hearing that made Bass wonder who he really was but I couldn't hide it from him anymore.

I pressed a button causing a portion of my helmet to open up. Taking it off, Bass had a look of utter surprise. He was shocked by all of this but my face was full of anger wanting to ask him so many things. Regaining his composure, Bass looked at me and even he had questions of his own. I can tell this isn't going to be pleasant.

"You… that's impossible. It can't be. How can you be alive? You died by my hands. I never forget the time you got in our way. Why? Why did you come back?" I was still angry but I wanted to tell him how I felt.

"The answer's simple… to stop you and to stop Dr. Wily. You haven't changed a bit… you are still just as violent as you were years ago." But Bass didn't give a crap about it and said, "What does that supposed to mean? Does this have anything to do with what you're trying to do right now?" Actually, it does.

"It does Bastian and I have to stop your grandfather. He has ruined many lives with his actions and now he's putting the world in danger. You are just lucky that I saved your stupid ass when your core went crazy. That one shard of Lightanium I put inside you will be enough to keep the Bassinium in check… but I don't know if it'll last." I turned around but Bass still wanted to know something but maybe I didn't want to tell him why I did it.

"I want to know one thing Mega Man… no, Robert Light. Why did you save me? Why did you do it when you know you can leave me to die? Tell me right now!" He points his buster cannon at me thinking that he would shoot if I didn't. I ain't that stupid. "If you don't tell me right here, right now… I'll kill you!" I turned around but instead of speaking, I smacked him in the face with my fist.

He tried to throw a punch but I grabbed it with my hand. I then twisted it back and forced him on the floor where he couldn't escape. To make sure of it, I held his other arm down too and Bass began to realize that I had my reasons for saving him. I then decided to tell him my reasons why.

"Do you understand why I did it? Why I had to save you… that's very simple. Your core contains a massive amount of Bassinium containing enough to keep you alive for a very long time. When I gave you the scar on your chest, it reacted negatively as if it wanted more… much more. I can tell Wily was worried because he knew how dangerous Bassinium really is. Not only that but when your core went crazy releasing high amounts of negative energy, ask yourself this question. If I didn't have the balls to save you, what do you think would happen if that core of yours exploded with that amount of power? Would you like to guess… well tell me. What would happen?" I had my grip tight waiting for Bass to provide me an answer. It only took a few seconds before he did tell me what would happen.

"If my core went out with all that power, the result… the result would have killed all of us." I responded by saying, "Not just you, it would wipe everything within a 50-mile radius. In other words, the resulting backlash probably would wipe out this and two other states. Do you want that to happen?" Bass struggled to escape but I didn't let him. "Tell me!"

"What does it matter to you? We all die and that's that. Nothing else matters." Now I wonder if I really did have to save him… he's such a dick!

"You're an idiot Bastian… an idiot then and an idiot now! You'll never understand why I do something like this. And even if I told you why I would do it, it'd be meaningless. Because all you care about is hurting others just like you've done with me." I let him go mostly due to the fact that there's no point in trying to reason with him.

I took my helmet from the floor and put it back on my head. Bass got up afterwards looking at me with an evil stare. We both looked at each other never letting go of our respective sights. It was quiet… too quiet. We each know that the first who moves is the first who falls. I could kick his ass again if I wanted to and Bass was thinking the same thing. But the quietness died down as one of us decided to talk.

"You know that Wily is straight ahead past this door right?" I nodded as he continued. "He won't show any mercy to you. He knows that he has a lot of respect for you but that won't make any difference when you take him on. He'll see you as an obstacle and will take you down no matter what it takes. Do you still want to go through with this Robert?" I didn't care… I wanted to stop Wily and I know the risks. However, I know full well that I'll be forced to take down someone who I show a lot of gratitude for.

"I'm well aware of that Bastian but I have no choice. He's someone who has brought harm to many lives. He must pay for his actions and I'm not letting anything stop me from taking him down… not even you." Bass couldn't help but smile knowing that I haven't changed and quite frankly, neither has he. But he had one last thing to say to me.

"Go on and stop him but know this… I never liked you one bit. Sure, you may be a good guy and all but I still think you are nothing but a little pest. After this, we're enemies again and I won't rest till I have you dead. Mark my words that I will show absolutely no mercy to you and I hope that you do the same. Because after all… battling is my forte." Bass is too kind with this crap. I don't know because he's decided to be all OOC for this occasion but whatever.

I turned around and entered through the door hoping to reach the mad scientist on the other side. The battle is near its conclusion and only Dr. Wily remains. With the fate of the city as well as the world on the line, I have to put an end to this. One side wants nothing more than to have the world under his rule and the other (which is me) wants to stop the fighting at any cost. I entered past another door reaching a dark hallway. Taking a deep breath and being composed, I kept going. I know right off the bat that things are going to get tough but I am Mega Man… and I must finish this.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_After an intense struggle with the Robot Masters, Mega Man finally confronts the mad scientist himself, Dr. Albert Wily. Two sides will clash in an epic battle with the fate of the world at stake. One side wants nothing more than to end the fighting and the other wishes world domination. Even when the battles end, the truth behind it all will be exposed to the world. Who will win? Will the world be saved or be enslaved? Can the Blue Bomber be able to defeat Dr. Wily and save mankind? The arc will reach it's epic conclusion in the final shocking episode, Fight to Save the World; Mega Man vs. Dr. Wily._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	14. Arc 1: Final Chapter

_Note from the Author: Originally, this was supposed to be released later on but I decided to get this over with. Here it is folks, the final chapter of the first arc. I'll say this though because I loved doing this. The story is FAR from over because I'll be putting some info on what is to come for Arc II of Reawakened. Read, review and remember... your reviews are helping me keep going. Enjoy and don't forget, legends never die._

Final Chapter – Fight to Save the World; Mega Man vs. Dr. Wily

_Skull Fortress – 7:39 PM_

Night has fallen over New Light City and I can see the buildings light up like they were Christmas trees. I didn't have time to be focusing on the sights because Wily is whom I must face. It was quiet… too quiet. I haven't seen any of Wily's robots and that may be a good thing. My guess is that he ran out of robots to send out at me. I did take down most of his forces when I sought out the Robot Masters. I guess at this point Wily is down to just Bass and his rebuilt robots that are surprisingly fighting amongst themselves over what I told them. I was cautious hoping that Wily didn't try anything stupid. There was a door nearby with the logo that says "Dr. W" on it. My one guess is that Wily is around the corner.

_Okay, so the last door didn't lead me to Wily. It just led me to another pathway. What the hell Wily? Let me face you so we can end this._ I smacked the door with my fist and it opened. I walked slowly hoping that I wouldn't spark any traps.

I kept walking keeping my senses sharpened for whatever Wily can throw at me. However, something came out from the bottom trapping me. I struggled to get out but was of no avail. Lights started to turn on and energy was powered into the capsule. I then saw a second capsule appear beside me and it began to glow. My body somehow felt weak as energy encircled my body and then went into the other capsule. It only lasted for a few seconds and then I was back to normal. The light in the other capsule dimmed revealing… me!

_What the fuck is that? Is that me inside that capsule? Then this capsule is meant to duplicate robots. That explains why I fought many of Wily's robots… he mass-produced them!_ The capsules then unlocked letting me out but my sight was on that clone.

I went closer to it wondering if it looked like me but I didn't touch it. After examining it enough, it was a duplicate but my thoughts about this thing quickly changed. The clone's eyes open and one look gave me a shivers. He was an exact copy of me except for his eyes and they were red with rage and envy. He started to attack punching me in the face. It hurt but I had to evade most of his punches and kicks. There was no door on the other side and the door I got in was locked shut. This was bad.

"Who are you? For one thing, you're not me!" That was a real bad job I did saying that.

"Wouldn't you like to know copycat? I am you… and I'm here to get rid of you." He pointed at me with an evil stare. It's like watching Furio Tigre doing an evil Objection or something.

"Copycat huh? That's no way to treat the original. I think you're the only fake around here. Your eyes are red like blood." But the clone took the insult to stride and responded.

"Faker? Ha! I think you're the one who's the false. You're comparing yourself to me? Please! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" Now that made me mad. "I'm going to make you eat those words you crock!"

I raced at him and gave him a punch to the face. The impact reeled him back a bit but I kept on the offensive. The clone didn't have time to react at my attacks. I gave it a kick to the chest pushing it back and I ran at him again. But the clone had a smile and blocked my punch. He bonked my head with his own and then decided to fight dirty giving me a low blow.

"I should mention one thing you crock that when you face a guy like me… expect to fight dirty." He kicked me in the face and then decided to mash his fists against me.

Fortunately, I gave the cheating jackass a kick to the back causing him to hit the floor. I got up afterwards and tackled him to the floor. Too bad he ended up face first but I was far from done. Switching to the Super Arm, I ripped a portion of the ground and chuck it right at him. However, the clone then swapped and countered using the Super Arm. Seeing this shocked me but I had to keep going. I tried to deliver a fist attack but he blocked it with his own fist. I then went to using the Thunder Beam and fired a few blasts. He did the same thing and the blasts negated each other.

"The hell? How can you use the same weapons as me?" The clone replied by saying, "Simple, I'm an exact copy of you. Since I am a clone that means I can use the same attacks you copied from the Robot Masters." That explains why my attacks did squat but I was persistent.

I swapped to the Hyper Bomb and lobbed a few bombs at him. The clone did the same and threw bombs right back bringing explosions all over the room. Guess it didn't work so I used something else. I went for the Fire Storm and fired a flame blast. The clone did the same thing and it was for naught. Whether I used the Rolling Cutter or the Ice Slasher, my attacks wouldn't work on the fake. He was smiling the whole time knowing this situation and I didn't like this.

"What's the matter Mega? Stuck because I can use the same moves as you? You'll never defeat me!" He kept laughing but I had a surprise for him.

"Really then if you are a copy, shouldn't you have a move like this?" I swapped into the Magnet Beam and created myself a path to avoid the creep.

Reaching a high enough location, I was safe. However the clone was pissed and spouting out obscenities at me claiming I'm unfair. It's like he said because when you fight a guy like him, you have to fight dirty.

"Get back here you fucking cheater! That's not fair having you with a weapon like that. When I get my hands on you, I'll bash your ass to pieces!" He kept going on and on but all I wanted to do was rest. However, he was about to get a very big surprise. Bashing the door with his fists, GutsMan and the Robot Masters appeared ready to raise some hell.

"There he is! Destroy Mega Man!" The six of them went after the fake taking it down using their signature abilities. In only a few seconds, they reduced the fake to nothing but a bunch of body parts.

I went to the ground below and asked the Robot Masters what happened. By the looks of things, I think they've had enough fighting for one day. But I was curious about all of this. I had to be cautious.

"One Mega Man… destroyed! That felt good don't you think?" ElecMan seemed very happy about this.

"So, you guys decided that instead of taking me out, you took down the fake instead. Why decide to change sides?" They all decide to provide their reasons and I would be there to listen.

"To put it bluntly, we cut our ties to Wily because of this. Guess he'll be shredding our applications after this." CutMan couldn't help but laugh about it.

"Yeah, Wily got pissed at us because we were wasting time killing each other. So he had us go after you but we decided to just destroy a Mega Man and the clone was the only thing we saw. So we took it down." ElecMan flicked his wrist being happy about the whole thing. I can imagine what it was like when that happened.

_Flashback… a few minutes ago_

The six Robot Masters were battling one another in Mortal Kombat mostly because they realized that even as a team, they can't beat me. Kung Lao (Kung-Fu Shaolin CutMan) went up against Mustard/Cyrax (BombMan) while Raiden (ElecMan) takes on Jax (GutsMan). Ketchup/Sektor (FireMan) was battling against Sub-Zero (IceMan) and the fighting continued between all of them. It would only take someone to stop it all and it would come at a very bad time.

"YOU INCOMPETENT TRANSISTERIZED IDIOTS! YOU LET THAT PATHETIC BLUE FUCKING PRICK GET AWAY!" The sound stopped the Robot Masters from fighting. When they looked around, they saw me long gone.

"Aaah, the blue dweeb did got away!" CutMan got off BombMan as the others looked around. They then saw an irate Wily who doesn't seem pleased with it.

"Ah, it's Shang Tsung!" GutsMan shouted with ElecMan saying something real dumb. "Shang Tsung!" The other Robot Masters looked at ElecMan with stupid expressions on their faces. "What?" He said with shock.

"It's Dr. Wily you nitwits! Mega Man is at the moment dealing with the fake. Assist the copy and destroy him! Do not fail me again… I mean it!" Wily cut off communication as the six Robot Masters went off to find me. You can pretty much guess what happens next right?

_End flashback… Skull Fortress, present day_

"So Mega, we've made a choice. We decided to go back to Dr. Light. It's better than having to deal with Wily." BombMan said as the other Robot Masters nodded in agreement. ElecMan shook my hand as I responded, "Nice choice guys. Now the doctor don't have to worry about having to rebuild you guys."

"Not to mention kid, we're out of energy. The squabble we had plus blasting that dark fake robot drained us. We've had enough." FireMan spoke, as they all were exhausted. However, Wily wasn't happy with it at all.

Throwing anything and everything he can get his hands out, Wily knew his plans were falling apart real bad. He was ticked, and his blood was boiling like nuts. I can't tell if he was about to burst a vein after it was all done. Heading to a garage underground, he gets on a large machine and starts it up. His grip on the machine was tight, his emotion had anger all over him and he was determined to get things done his way.

_My army is in shambles, my robots defeated and even Bass can't defeat this blue pest! If you can't get anything done right, then you have to do it yourself! I will rip him into pieces!_ Dr. Wily powers up his machine and then hits full throttle.

The seven of us were going to leave but the surprise of seeing Wily's ultimate weapon prevented that. He was operating a large vehicle that hovered in mid-air courtesy of its thrusters on the bottom portion of the engines. I also saw a propeller that also helped it hover. The thing was armed to the teeth with a shielding system for protection as well as several laser cannons and two spiral blasters. All of us looked on in shock to find Wily on the attack but I was the only one who can stop this madman. He unfortunately wasn't happy with it one bit and let off a massive tirade at me.

"All of you are traitors! You all will suffer for your betrayal!" Wily looked at me with a violent stare. I held myself firm ready to take him down by whatever means.

"It's come to this Wily… you will pay for what you've done to Dr. Light and his grandson!" Too bad he doesn't know who I really am but Wily didn't give a shit and continued on his tirade.

"My first mistake was underestimating you and my second was stealing useless robots like you all." Too bad I didn't think of them as his mistakes. I decided to provide my own thoughts on this.

"You brought a lot of pain to the people of this city. I'm giving you one chance to surrender. Don't make me destroy you!" Wily didn't take my threat seriously and decided to attack.

"You telling me to surrender? Ha! I should be telling you to surrender. I will reduce you to nothing but a bunch of smoldering parts. Behold my greatest creation ever, the all-powerful Wily Machine Number 1! Now die!" He pressed a few buttons from his controls. His Wily Machine fired lasers all over the place causing the area to fall apart.

"Battle chip, LifeAura!" I engulfed all of us in a strong aura that blocked Wily's laser blasts. But the blasts reflected to the walls threatening a cave-in. Without wasting any time, the Robot Masters gathered whatever energy they had and used it to blast the debris.

They were out of power and out of time while Wily had all he needed to finish us off. GutsMan and the others left the area while I dealt with Wily. IceMan in an attempt to give me a fighting chance gave me a strange item. It was a red canister that had a white cross shaping like a pinwheel. Inserting it into the Mega Buster, I saw my energy and weapons hit full power meaning that it was a special tank. My sight then looked at Wily as he was getting his weapons ready to destroy me.

_Got to move fast Mega! Because if you don't then you're fucked._ Switching to the Magnet Beam, I was able to create a few platforms hoping to reach a higher area. Though it did help me evade most of his weapons, he was determined to defeat me by whatever means necessary.

"I only thought you as a measly pest, nothing more. But when my robot masters were defeated, I realized that you were much more than that. Not even my grandson could defeat you and yet, I wonder why did you save him? You could have left him to die for all I care! I can never understand why you would do such a thing. It no longer matters for once I destroy you, I will ensure that nothing stands in my way of ruling the world." Hearing him makes me question why I respect him but I would save these feelings for when it ends. Now… it's go time!

"You are a fool Dr. Wily. You haven't learned a damn thing ever since you decided to be a bad guy. No matter how big of an army you have, no matter how tough the robots are, you'll never defeat me. Never!" I used the Super Arm and landed on top of his Wily Machine. Smacking it around with my fists, I was able to do some damage.

Wily then pressed more buttons causing lasers to fire all over the place. I changed to the Hyper Bomb and lobbed a few bombs at him. The explosions caused the machine to stagger taking damage. His Spiral Blasters fired circulated energy balls at me but I evaded avoiding damage. I went for the Ice Slasher and fired at them. The result froze the blasts reducing them to nothing. He continued on with his laser attacks and had me swapping weapons. Using the Thunder Beam, I fired a few shots short-circuiting the laser cannons and destroying them. That made Wily ticked and forced him to use his other weaponry. He launched a few heat-sensitive missiles from his rear missile launcher. Those things would be difficult to evade so I swapped to the Rolling Cutter and lobbed a few shots. The cutters did quick work of those heat seekers but he sent out more. I fired a few more of them as a response but I made sure to fire two shots to take out his missile launchers. Wily was getting more and more livid by the minute. At the same time, Bass got a good look of the battle wondering what can happen next.

_Wily, you better be prepared… prepared for what the truth will bring to you. Robert, are you really willing to do this? Show me if you can._ He just stood there and watched while our battle continued on.

_I've known you Wily since I was a baby… I always thought of you as a man who wanted to bring change to this world. But when you decided to ruin my family by being evil, I can tell the friend I knew was gone. Now Wily, you'll learn… you'll learn why I do this. And maybe then you'll see that your actions brought more than just tragedy. Your actions helped bring a reawakening!_ I swapped for the Fire Storm and fired a high amount of shots at it.

The blasts of flame totaled the Wily Machine's shielding system causing them to fade. I saw Wily who was pissed off and wanted more so he decided to use his own machine as a weapon. Going at full speed, he decided to ram me but I got out of the way and fired another helping of Fire Storm. I then went for the Rolling Cutter and fired a few more hitting his Spiral Blasters and destroying them. But when I fired another shot, nothing came out. Apparently, my continuous assault drained all of my weapon's energy. It wasn't limited to my Rolling Cutter because I checked to find my weapon gauge for all of them were empty. Wily couldn't help but laugh seeing that I was out of firepower. Though I can't say the same for him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! What's the matter Mega Man? Are you out of energy? Pathetic! I can still fly and take you down! That means I win!" He kept laughing like an asshole but he doesn't know I have one more weapon up my sleeves. So I decided to run away from him and Wily thought I was losing.

"Yes Mega Man run! Run from the mighty Dr. Wily! Soon the world and its inhabitants will be mine! All mine!" His machine was racing after me and I keep going. I didn't care if Wily thought I was running because I had a surprise for him.

I saw some debris nearby so I decided to use them as a stepping-stone for more elevation. My Mega Buster was powering up for a Charge Shot. I did a wall jump and my sight was straight at him.

"What? What is he doing? His weapon… a Charge Shot!" Wily tried to get his shielding back online but it was for naught because I fried it earlier.

I fired a charged shot that struck the inside of Wily's Machine. However it wasn't enough as it was still flying in mid-air so I decided to try one more time. But this time, I wanted to make sure it goes down.

"Still not enough… guess I have no choice but to bring in the heavy artillery. Program Advance! Battle chip Salamander, Fountain, Bolt, GaiaBlade!" My body was engulfed in four different elements; fire, water, electricity and nature. Wily was trying to keep his machine afloat but he knows in the end, it would mean absolutely nothing.

"You're finished Wily! MasterStyle!" I raced at him unleashing four different elemental blasts. Wily couldn't do a damn thing when he saw this but was determined to take me down. So in a last ditch effort, he decided to ram his own machine at me.

I continued my attack without wasting any time because I had to finish the fight. The flame shots decimated the engines and the aqua attacks damaged his control system. Blasts of electricity nearly shocked Wily while the nature shots struck the machine hoping to break it down. I finished things off with a massive energy blast decimating the Wily Machine. When all was said and done, the machine let off a massive explosion sending Wily flying to the floor. His clothes were in rags and his plans ruined. He was mad as hell but hey, that's what you get.

"My plans are ruined… ruined! This calls for a retreat! I'll be back!" However, I was in the way and I wasn't pleased.

"It's over Wily. Surrender… now!" I blocked his only escape as he tried pleading for forgiveness. "No, please. I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I swear it! I'll be good from now on. I beg of you please!" But I didn't want to hear anymore of it.

"Let me ask you something Wily. Did someone ever asked you for mercy when you brought no mercy to them? I can tell you didn't do any of that when you attacked Dr. Light's presentation." Wily didn't have any idea what I said but everything started to make perfect sense.

"What are you talking about? I never showed any mercy to anyone. Dr. Light got what he deserved for ruining my life." Is that so? You are such a fool Wily.

"Is that so? Then tell me this doctor… would you show any mercy to someone who had a lot of admiration for you? Tell me. Would you or not?" Wily couldn't help but reply to what I said. "What are you trying to tell me? Are you trying to deceive me with your pathetic logic in peace?" I nodded negatively because he really doesn't know.

"No doctor, I'm not. What I'm telling you is this." I took a deep breath and said, "You didn't just ruin Dr. Light's life with your actions. Albert Wily… you ruined my life." He couldn't help but figure out what I meant. "What? No. No, it can't be." The look on my face just told me that I had no choice… I swear, this is going to kill me inside if I do this.

I pressed a button on my helmet opening it up slightly. Taking it off completely, Wily was horrified to find out the shocking truth. Yeah, the very person who respected and admired you… is the very person who vows to fight for humanity's future. Bass had a smile on his face seeing that Wily had this coming from the very beginning. I couldn't help but shed tears because I hated to do this. Putting my helmet aside, I was ready to lash out at him. It was enough to make me sick.

"It's impossible… I saw you die by Bass' hands. How can you still be alive?" But Wily put the pieces together and said, "Unless Dr. Light rebuilt you to stop me? That fucking accursed Dr. Light!" But I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed him by his tattered shirt. Bass saw me slap Wily in the face giving him a reality check.

"You will speak no more of my grandfather Wily. I had an admiration for you and I wanted to help you separate yourself from Light. But you went on and decided to do this. Your actions have brought my family more pain than you can imagine. Look at me! Because of you, I'm no longer human… no. I'm no longer human. In fact, I'm more than just human!" I didn't know what I was thinking as I aimed my Mega Buster at him. Wily was scared of me because I wanted a piece of that bastard.

"Robert, stop this! I beg of you stop! It's over! You can't do this! Don't you know the first rule of robotics? A robot must never harm a human-" I didn't want to hear it so I slapped him again. My eyes were shedding tears and my anger continued on wanting to do this. I walked closer while Wily struggled to move back.

"I don't care about the rules anymore! Your grandson took my life… so now I take yours! Die Albert Wily!" I was about to fire but I heard something inside telling me not to. _Don't do it Robert… this isn't the right way._ Could it be? Father? Anyway, I fired my shot but I missed. Wily was already scared and pissing his pants to boot. I was still angry because I really wanted to him to suffer but killing him would only bring more pain than redemption.

Wily couldn't help but laugh at me because I couldn't do it. It surprised me because I wanted to make him suffer. But killing Wily would only make things worse. Getting my helmet, I put it back on. I turned to Wily and like before, I grabbed him by his beat-up shirt. I wanted to make it clear that he will pay for his actions and he'll pay the proper way.

"Get up! You're coming with me Doctor. I'm making sure that you pay for everything you've done. I promise you that you will never bring harm to anyone again. Let's go." Grabbing Wily by the back of his shirt, we both left his fortress. But before we would leave completely, Bass stopped me with one thing to say.

"Impressive Robert… I didn't think you had it in you. You really are a softy you know that?" I turned to Bass not giving two shits about it and said, "And you are a fucking asshole. Always have been, always will." But the topic then shifted to Wily real fast.

"Tell me something. Are you going to take Wily to jail?" I nodded as he continued. "Whatever. But know this Mega Man. If you didn't miss and kill Wily then I would be the one who would kill you next. I should be grateful but I am not right now. I still can't figure out why you helped me and maybe I never will but consider it lucky that you did. I hope you enjoy being locked up grandfather." Bass took a few steps forward and vanished off in a black light into the darkness.

We made it out of the fortress in one piece and I saw the Robot Masters waiting. They were cheering that I beat Wily and was looking forward to heading home. However, there was one thing that bothered him and it had to do with the fake.

"Help me you fools! Destroy Mega Man!" However it was all in vain as they didn't listen. ElecMan responded to his plea by saying, "We did. We destroyed Mega Man." Wily looked at them with a stupid expression on his face.

"What? You did?" He then figured it out and said, "Oh don't tell me you destroyed the fake?" All the Robot Masters nodded that they did. It was enough to make Wily hurl in disgust. But then he began to act like a baby because it all was for naught.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" He couldn't help but cry after everything that happened. But hey, they did me a favor by destroying the fake and that was enough.

I decided to contact my Gramps who at this point had been praying that I came out of this in one piece. Hearing me talk knew that it paid off.

"Grandpa, it's me. Can you hear me?" He responded by saying, "This is Dr. Light. Are you okay?" I had to shrug it off mostly because he's being his overprotective self.

"I'm okay gramps. Just exhausted after all of this. I have Wily with me as we speak but I have some good news. I got the Robot Masters back!" Gramps couldn't help but cry after hearing this. He felt pleased that I did what I was meant to do. I can tell that it gave him a sense of relief.

"Thank you Robert… thank you so much! You've made me proud today. I'll be waiting for all of you at home. Light out." The communication ended as he couldn't help but cry happily. Though everything he had was taken from him, Gramps at least knows that I brought it back. Maybe now after all of this, I can get some much deserve rest. All the fighting is enough to make me not want to do it anymore. But hey, when you are the only person that stands between a madman's desires to rule the world… what can you do.

_Later that night… Light Residence 9:25 PM_

I brought Wily and the Robot Masters back home after the intense fighting. The police were there as well mostly because Gramps called them to come here. I saw them take Wily away and I was happy that it was over. Gramps was at the moment checking the Robot Masters to see if there wasn't any more tampering. The good news is that they check out okay. I was in my room however sulking over everything that happened. I should have been feeling happy but I wasn't. Something doesn't seem right with this.

"What's happening to me? Why did I do that? Why did I go and threaten to kill Wily. What's wrong with me?" I kept asking these questions and I felt like crap.

I had no idea what's going on with me. Ever since I told Dr. Wily everything, I thought that it would help ease my pain. But after pulling that act like I wanted to kill him, I feel conflicted. Why? Why is this happening to me? I don't know what to do and I'm already freaking out. Luckily grandpa was nearby and saw me having a breakdown. He decided to have a word with me.

"Robert, what's the matter? You don't seem happy that it's over." I looked at him and responded. "I'm not happy. I beat Wily but I felt like it wasn't enough. I told him everything and how much I hate him because of what he did. I didn't know what I was thinking… it's almost as if I wanted to kill him for all of this." Hearing that made gramps worry but I guess that comes with the job.

"I understand that Wily destroyed both our lives… but you can't let your feelings determine your judgment. If you did brought harm to him, would it make things any different? You would end up like him wanting to hurt others. I don't want that to happen to you. I really don't because I care for you." I looked at my grandpa with tears in my eyes. I didn't know what I could say to him.

I then let my actions speak for me. I hugged my grandfather all while crying that it was over. I didn't want to hurt anyone especially Wily. Sure, I respect him and all that crap but now, that respect was replaced with hatred. Gramps knew all the pain I went through trying to beat Wily especially at the end. All of this, it was heart wrenching and I wished that it can finally end. The good thing is that its over however, I got word from gramps that the mayor found out I defeated Wily. He's holding a conference tomorrow and I can tell it was going to be good. For now, the only thing I want to do is sleep… so I can get all of this shit out of my system.

_The next day… New Light City Hall, 10:45 AM_

The next day came quickly as the streets were crowded near City Hall. I was with my grandfather and the mayor of New Light City. For me, it would be a day to celebrate. News cameras were seen all over and I was pretty nervous at this stuff. Gramps looked at me hoping to calm me down and fortunately it worked. I was going to enjoy this day because I brought hope to the people of New Light City and the world.

"People of New Light City, we are gathered today to honor a hero. Last night, this fellow here had done the impossible. He has defeated and captured the mad scientist Dr. Wily. The fiend is currently in jail awaiting his trial that will determine his fate. But right now, we have a cause to celebrate… ladies and gentlemen of New Light City. It is with great honor that I declare you Mega Man, hero of New Light City and the world. Will you honor this privilege with pride and respect?" I shook the mayor's hand and said, "Yes, I will. I make this my vow to protect humanity as your defender." He was pleased after I made that promise. He then let me take over the podium for a while.

I went to the podium and decided to speak. There were news cameras hovering near my face waiting for what I had to say. But I looked at grandpa and he knew it was a difficult thing. So I took a deep breath and decided to go with the goddamn flow.

"Thank you people of New Light City. It is an honor to make me your protector. Sure, Wily is locked up right now but who knows if he plans anything funny. And if he does, I will make it my vow to stop him no matter what it takes!" The people cheered in applause after hearing me speak. But I was not finished. "However, I know that this will not be easy. I may be just a robot to the eyes of the people but I'm much more than that. What I mean to say is… I'm more than just a robot because I'm also human." I pressed a button on my wrist revealing my human self. This shocked everyone except for Dr. Light who knew all about it. Even the mayor was surprised that I was revealed to be human.

"I am Mega Man but I'm also Robert Light, grandson of Dr. Thomas Light. On that day six months ago, Wily and his robots took my life. My grandfather and a few others gave me life again and with it new resolve. I now had a new purpose and it was to defeat my old friend, Dr. Wily. Now he is in jail and I know he will suffer for what he's done to everyone… the people of this city, my family and myself. All I want to do now is to rest because this has driven me to the brink of insanity. I thank you all for coming and I will keep fighting for everlasting peace. My name is Mega Man and I fight for everyone." I walked away and the crowd clapped and cheered for me.

The mayor continued talking as I let off a sigh of relief. My grandpa pats me on the back in kindness knowing that I did the right thing. But still, I was pleased that I got the job done. However, I had a feeling that it wasn't the case. Far from City Hall on the rooftop of a building, two mysterious robots were seen watching the ceremony. They were much different than the Robot Masters and acted differently too. One robot that is on his knees had a red scarf tied around his neck that was large and useful for covering his face. The other that is standing up had a look that was like a clock transformer. They had serious looks on their faces and can tell that they were aware of the situation.

"So this kid is Mega Man? What a load of fucking crock! I can't believe it was him who defeated Wily single-handedly. This has got to be a joke." However, the other Robot Monster disagreed with him.

"Do not underestimate him. He is more than just a robot… he is what I think of as a complete being." The purple robot got up and was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? We have a job to do. Don't tell me you're going to back out now?" He wasn't as the robot let off an evil smile.

"You're right. I'm not backing out of this whatsoever. He activated us for a reason. Let's go… it is time we begin the plan." The other robot followed him.

"For once, I agree. You certainly have a knack for keeping things on schedule don't you think?" The purple robot nodded as they went off.

"Agreed. Let us move… time is of the essence." The two robots went off to begin their little plan. Something about them seemed very off but I would know all about it soon enough.

So in a nutshell, I saved the world and Wily's locked up. People now think of me as a hero and at the same time, I'm a celebrity. I'll enjoy my victory when I can but for now, I need rest. It's been a very long day. However, in a jail cell far from the city Wily was sitting and waiting. He seemed happy almost as if he had something planned. Whatever it is, I have a feeling that it'll lead to a new adventure.

_My name is Robert Light. I was once human but now I'm reborn as something else. In only a couple of days, I had stopped Wily's plans and defeated him in his own game. I'm a hero to the eyes of the people but I only want nothing more than to fight for humanity. The battle may be over but my journey has only just begun. I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

**終わり**

_On the season premiere of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Two weeks have passed since Wily's capture. The mad scientist is locked up awaiting trial, the world is at peace and Mega Man is now a hero. Robert finally gets some downtime by having a day off but everything is not as they seem. The FBI is investigating Dr. Light regarding his involvement with the Robot Masters. Even stranger is Dr. Wily being smug in his jail cell. What is he planning? Will it be something big and if it is, what will happen? Arc II starts of with a bang in the next episode, Peace at Last; Robert's Day Off._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>With this chapter coming to an end concludes the first Arc of Reawakened. Now then, I'm going to tell you a small preview of Arc II: Searching for Downtime.<em>

_Arc II is an 8-chapter saga where it sets in motion events leading to Arc III which will be my retelling of Mega Man 2. This chapter will introduce several new characters and almost all of them are going to be from the Legends series. OilMan and TimeMan will make their appearance here and unlike their Powered Up versions, these guys ain't afraid to kick some ass. It's going to be intense with Robert trying to figure out what's going on but he'll also get some character development here thanks to a girl he once knew. I won't spoil but let's just say that the story is going to get very good._

_That's all I'm going to say regarding this arc because it wouldn't be right if I spoil anything. Other than that, I'm done with Arc I. Be sure to read and review. Remember, your reviews are what helping me keep going. I'll begin Arc II this month so stay tuned._

_That is all. Thanks for reading.  
><em>


	15. Arc 2: Chapter 1

_Note from the Author: It took me more than two weeks to get this done and here it is. Arc 2 officially begins! And the inspiration behind it is very simple... the Mega Man Archie Comics and their arc called "Time Keeps Slipping" involving the two Powered-Up Robot Masters. Well, my arc is going to be different. Sure, it shares some similarities but I'm taking liberties in adding some stuff and since this Arc will have new characters, I've decided to make this Arc a "Legends" Arc. That means characters from the Legends series will be introduced. You can figure out who they are but for now, enjoy my chapter. Read and review please._

Arc 2: Searching for Downtime  
>Chapter 1: Peace at Last; Robert's Day Off<p>

_My name is Robert Light. I was once human but now I'm reborn as something else. In only a couple of days, I had stopped Wily's plans and defeated him in his own game. I'm a hero to the eyes of the people but I only want nothing more than to fight for humanity. The battle may be over but my journey has only just begun. I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

_Light Residence – 10:45 AM, 2 weeks later_

It has been two weeks since I defeated the mad scientist Dr. Wily and saved the world. I was given the title, Defender of New Light City by the mayor himself and it felt great. The people now consider me a hero but in the process, I became a celebrity. During those two weeks, I would be involved in various different events. I made appearances in all sorts of media such as TV, radio, music, sports and even movies. Mega Man became a household name and people would always buy anything and everything that related to me. Gramps became busy receiving calls from companies wanting to make merchandise off me. I would end up being made into all sorts of stuff such as toys, comics, clothes, bed sheets, curtains, Halloween costumes and even video games. I'm not surprised with that. Wait a sec, a video game involving me? That's pretty impressive. Also, the royalties I get make me a very wealthy man.

Since I no longer had to deal with Wily's crap, I was able to use the time I have to get some rest. I'm still recovering mostly because having to reveal things to Wily had a negative effect on my psyche. Gramps knew this and told me to avoid getting involved in stuff unless I really need to. At least for now, I'm enjoying my day happily in peace. However, I've been hearing rumors that my grandpa has to share his responsibility for what happened with Wily. I don't know what to believe and quite frankly, I give no more than two shits about it. My respect for Wily was replaced with nothing but hate… because that man took everything away from me. I was reborn but I know I'll never get my old life back. Father… I wish you were here.

"It's too quiet. Where's grandpa? Huh?" I looked to find a note on the kitchen table. Next to it was some food and some money. I was able to get a read.

_To Robert,_

_ Robert, this is Dr. Light. New Light Labs has called me for an emergency meeting. As a result, I will be busy for most of the day so I won't be around. I left you some money so you'll have something to spend on. Don't let what happened weeks ago bother you. Just enjoy yourself today. Ah yes, the robot masters are at the moment repairing most of the city. If you ever have time, be sure to drop by and check on them. Take care Robert._

_From,_

_Dr. Thomas Light_

As I thought, gramps is going to be busy today. That's all right by me… I can at least get some more enjoyment. I sat down and ate breakfast for a bit. Turning on the TV, I listened to the morning news. Maybe I can find out more about what's going on in the world.

"It's been two weeks since Mega Man had defeated former New Light scientist Dr. Albert Wily. He currently sits in a jail at New Light Penitentiary and held without bail until his trial. Wily is facing a variety of charges with the most serious being robotic terrorism. If convicted, he will spend the rest of life behind bars. We will continue our coverage with this story throughout the day." I turned off the TV mostly because I didn't want to hear it anymore.

I finished my breakfast mostly because I felt a bit ticked. Taking the money from the table, I left the house hoping to enjoy a good day. I took a deep breath and it felt good. Now gramps said that the robot masters were busy in a part of town. May as well drop by and say hello. But something about today is making me wonder about the rumors. I don't know what to believe and truth is, I don't really care.

_New Light Labs, Meeting Quarters – 11:08 AM_

Several scientists were sitting down waiting for the meeting to come to order. Among them were Higsby who has contributed to many of New Light Labs' projects. Dr. Light came in with papers in his hands relating to his next project. He sat down and saw everyone seated. Getting this meeting done was going to be difficult.

"Good morning everyone. Since everyone here is seated, the meeting can come to order. As you already know, there have been rumors going about in my involvement with Wily's little escapade. I have tried my best to talk with the press. All they think of is that I may be involved due to the fact that I designed the Robot Masters." The others whispered among themselves. Higsby however seemed to disagree.

"Dr. Light, I don't think you're responsible for this. You may have designed the Robot Masters but Wily used your hard work to bring havoc to the world." Higsby looked at Light with a serious look. Gramps smiled and took it to stride.

"I am grateful Higsby but your praise may not be enough. The Federal Bureau of Investigation is looking into this matter. I have a bad feeling about all of this." He sat down trying to contemplate his situation.

The others wondered what to do on the situation. But that changed when they all heard a door knocked violently. Higsby got up to check whom it was. He opened it to see a federal agent and a female officer.

"Is Doctor Thomas Light here in this building?" Higsby nodded nervously. Before he would respond, the agent then said, "Don't interrupt. I would like to have a word with him."

The guy gently pushed Higsby aside as he entered the meeting quarters with the female officer in tow. He was a big guy at the same height as my grandfather, had black clean-cut hair, blue eyes and Caucasian skin. He was a guy who wore a bright khaki trench coat with a white-buttoned shirt inside along with a red tie, a pair of black pants and black shoes. He saw Dr. Light and confronted him. Higsby looked on to see the trouble that would come forth from this.

"Dr. Thomas Light! Ken Peterson, FBI! I'm here to have a word with you regarding the Robot Masters. Do you have a few minutes?" Gramps didn't have much of a choice at this point. Giving Ken a chair, Light sat down ready to listen.

"Alright doctor, I want some information. You built the Robot Masters but what I want to know is if Wily had any involvement with them. This will help our investigation." Grandpa carefully thought about it and then responded.

"Albert's employment with New Light Labs was terminated seven months ago. That happened before the Robot Masters were created so I believe he has absolutely no involvement with their development. Are there any questions?" Ken stayed firm with all of this and had more to say.

"Is that so? Then why is it that I'm hearing word about two additional robots? They go by the names of OilMan and TimeMan. Is there something you aren't telling me doctor?" Gramps told me about these two but I never thought he would find out about it.

"I don't need to tell you anything. All I know was that these two were previous robots that were completed but never given the green light to finish. As we speak, they are still in storage untouched." Ken doesn't believe it and shows Dr. Light some documents.

The papers he was reading contained all information on Wily. The papers also contained information on OilMan and TimeMan. One look from Light tells Ken the entire story. Higsby heads to where Dr. Light was and looks at the papers. Even he was shocked by this and got a good look at Ken being serious about this. Yep… I can tell this is something even grandpa didn't tell me. Oh well, I'll find out eventually from him.

"I see now the two of you got the message. So tell me doctor, are you going to tell me what you know or not? I'm waiting." Looks like there's nothing left to hide for Dr. Light. But before he could talk, the young female officer had something to say.

"Forgive me sir but someone's missing… where's Robert Light?" The agent looked at her and responded, "No need to worry about him Denise. Our focus here is his grandfather, Dr. Light. Why do you ask?"

"I have some questions of my own and they relate to this girl." She shows a picture to the chief who nods and gives it back.

Denise was a police officer that was a bit ditzy but knew how to do her job. She had teal blue eyes, brown hair and albumen skin. She wore a pair of glasses over her eyes, has teal blue earrings and had an outfit that was typical for a police cop. It consisted of a blue-buttoned police vest that had a hint of teal with a white shirt underneath and a navy blue tie. She also wore special police gloves suitable for officers as well as a short teal blue vest. She had long black stockings and blue police shoes. Denise put the picture in her pocket and listened to her superior.

"That girl? Hmmm… I'm afraid it's going to lead you nowhere Denise. Ask him if you want but he isn't around." He then looked at Dr. Light who was a bit nervous. "Where do you think he's at?" Dr. Light took a deep breath hoping to calm down.

"I told him to take the day off. He should be somewhere in the city. If my guess is right, he should be where the robot masters are. My guess is that they'll be doing some repair work." Ken stayed firm as he got up and was about to walk away. But he had something to tell Dr. Light.

"Before I leave Doctor, I suggest that you come with us. We're ready to escort Wily to the courthouse. I hope at this point that mad fiend will be a bit talkative." Ken seemed firm but my gramps disagreed. "Knowing Wily, he is not the type to speak to people like you. He wouldn't even tell me." Ken didn't care so Dr. Light followed him.

"Higsby, I'm leaving you in charge until I return. Make sure everyone involved is currently doing work. I have my faith that you will not let me down." Higsby nodded as the three of them walked away. Taking a big gulp, he got to work ending the meeting and guiding the others back to work.

_New Light Penitentiary – 11:40 AM_

New Light Penitentiary was an area designed to house people who commit various offenses ranging from petty theft to murder. It was heavily fortified with humans and security robots working around the clock to keep the convicts in line. But even though the security for the place was very tight, it couldn't keep a Blader from entering the prison. Avoiding security, it saw various people that were in the position. Some were violent murderers, others were petty thieves and there are people who've done a lot worse. The Blader eventually reached Wily's cell. It saw Wily who seemed very comfortable with himself. Replacing his science outfit, he wore an orange jumpsuit suitable for a prisoner like him. Looking at the Blader made him smile with evil intentions.

"Ah yes! Your arrival means everything is going as planned. Send him this message… I will be relocated at precisely 1pm. Also, I will be making one little fix to the plan. It's all to ensure that the foolish Robert and his grandfather suffer my revenge." The blader nodded and went off. Wily continued to remain calm in his cell.

He looked at the outside of his cell seeing the outskirts of the city. But then a guard came by and used his baton to smack the cell catching his attention. Wily was scared a bit but remained calm nonetheless.

"Albert Wily. You have a visitor… come with me." Another officer opened the cell as Wily was escorted out of the cell. Placed in handcuffs and leg shackles, the two escorted him to the visitation room.

Reaching the room, Wily sees two men waiting for him. One of them was a guy who's around 4'9" but is wide because of his weight. He was wearing a purple suit jacket with a yellow shirt inside and a purple bowtie. The guy also had purple pants and wore brown shoes. He has silver eyes, a pointy haircut consisting of tan hair, a gray sharp nose and ivory skin. The other fellow was taller and much more calm. His outfit consists of a brown vest with portions of white on the shoulders and arms and had a black shirt underneath. He wore a pair of brown pants with white portions for his knee and had a pair of brown shoes with white marks. He had light brown hair, light brown eyes and egg white skin. His arms were closed up waiting for the others' orders. Wily looked at the officer and then looked at them.

"You all have 15 minutes. After that, visitation rights end. I don't want to see anything funny between any of you. Understand?" The officer exited the room leaving the three alone. Wily grabbed the phone and the big wide guy did the same.

"So… you must be Dr. Wily? What brings you to a place like this?" The guy said as Wily didn't seem to give a shit.

"I'm put here because of an incessant blue dweeb named Mega Man. Is that all you need to know? Anyway, let's cut to business. Now then, I've heard about you Mr. Loath and your respectable business. I am in need of a large amount of money for my plans and I wonder if you will contribute." Loath looked at his assistant and then decided to respond.

"How much are you interested in Wily? And what's in it for me?" Dr. Wily had a smile on his face and said, "I am a scientist and I can design robots. If you provide me with what I need, I will make sure to give you what you want." His smile was evil seeing he would make good with his deal.

"Hmmm, interesting. Continue." Lex continued talking with Wily. His assistant stood by and watched the whole thing. The guy was silent but isn't afraid to help his boss if things get hairy. He continued looking at the both of them talking about a proposition. His smile basically told it all.

I had a bad feeling from these three but hey, even I have no clue what that mastermind is planning. I just don't want to worry about it because it's enough to make me puke. Good thing Wily's in jail but what I don't get is why is he talking to a creep like Lex Loath. I still don't want to think about it… trust me. Like I told you all in the beginning, I despise Wily for everything he has done to my family and me. This… is no exception.

_New Light City 6__th__ District – 12:45 PM_

I was walking out of a shopping mall with a bag full of stuff. My day was already going good plus I had lunch. I heard from my gramps that the Robot Masters were hard at work repairing the city. They were nearby so dropping by to pay a visit would be a good idea. Seeing them nearby, I dropped by to say hello. Transforming into Mega Man, I surprised them by pulling off a big jump to the ground below. Light's Robot Masters were surprised to see me. I hope that they don't pull me into another Mortal Kombat match.

"Well, if it ain't Light's grandkid. Never thought you'd be here." BombMan seems too kind on all this. The others were the same as well greeting me.

"Hey guys. I can tell you are busy rebuilding most of New Light City. Guess I know it'll take you a long time to do it." I can tell the guys agreed with me. But then GutsMan had a suggestion in mind.

"Hey Mega, up for a little training? We've been bored trying to clean things up and we need some excitement. So what do you say? You want a crack at this or what?" I can't resist so I may as well go for it.

"Alright. Let's do this!" I got ready for whatever GutsMan had in store. "So what are you waiting for? Bring it on Gutsy!" I guess taunting the guy was a very bad idea.

GutsMan began to chuck rocks at me so I can practice my targeting skills. They were big so I had to make every shot count. Blasting each of the rocks with ease, he decides to bring out the big guns. BombMan and the others looked on to see me going through this.

"Nice work Mega. I can tell your shot is still as fierce. I like it!" Thanks for the kind words BombMan. The other robot masters cheer me on as GutsMan decide to make my training a little interesting.

"GutsMan has a knack for stuff like this. I don't know if Mega Man can be able to handle something like that." ElecMan said in worry. But IceMan wasn't worried. "If he can handle us, what makes you think he can handle this? He can do it." ElecMan began wondering why IceMan said that.

"Yeah yeah, that was just kids stuff." He then grabbed a large chunk of debris and held it fiercely with both hands. Now I was really nervous. "Now we go for the big boy stuff. See if you can blast this!" I had to think fast on this.

Looking through my Mega Buster, I tried to figure out which weapon was the best option. That's when I saw BombMan and went to him. Touching his hand, I copied his Hyper Bomb… only for a one-time use (since I have data for all their weapons anyway). GutsMan threw that giant debris at me. Seeing him throw it forced me to think quick. Using the Hyper Bomb, I fired a few bombs at it reducing it to nothing. It was pleasing all right though I knew this big brute really wanted to push my luck.

"Just as I thought Mega Man… you are as tough as they say." You wish Gutsy. I'm just lucky I didn't beat your happy ass so I can actually take a picture of your ass… again. God, I have to stop doing that.

"Yeah, you are too kind Gutsy. God damn, you are still as hard as I always remembered." GutsMan was speechless after I said that. He cracked his knuckles and decided to get back to work.

The other Robot Masters did the same and helped do repair work. I decided to help out hoping to pass the time. We all used our different abilities to help speed up the repairs. People saw us doing our job and it was enough to please me. I looked to see the other Robot Masters doing what they were meant to do: helping people. Dr. Light would be very proud if he saw this… so I decided to take a picture. Getting a good enough view, I took a picture of the six Robot Masters. I looked at the camera and I got a good shot. That pleased me big time. But then I received a phone call… from gramps.

"Robert, can you hear me? It's Dr. Light. Where are you?" I calmly responded, "I'm with the robot masters repairing a portion of the city. What's up?"

"I'm at New Light Penitentiary right now with a member of the FBI. They're at the moment getting ready to escort Dr. Wily to his trial. It'd be best if you can make it… hoping that Albert would be able to talk." Knowing him, he won't.

"Sure. I'll make it. Just give me 5 minutes." I cut off the communication and was ready to leave. Getting my stuff, I said my goodbyes to the Robot Masters and left on good terms.

Heading back home, I unpacked my things and was able to take care of proper etiquette. Leaving the house (and locking it), I teleported myself to where my grandpa would be. Since he'll be at New Light Penitentiary, I had to be cautious. Getting a chance to see Wily again after two weeks may make my heart churn… but I had to put my feelings aside so that way I can see him pay for what he did to me and my family.

_New Light Penitentiary – 1:58 PM_

Reaching the prison was pretty easy though needing time to change clothes wasn't. I saw my grandfather nearby and waved. He did the same telling me to come closer. I did that and he provided me details on what was going on.

"Gramps, what's happening here? Did Wily get his old hairy ass out of his cell?" He nodded mostly due to me using obscene language… but I didn't care.

"No, Robert. Wily is going to be escorted to court for his trial which would happen at around 3pm. FBI Agent Kenneth Peterson had requested me to accompany him. Since you are here, you can join us." I waited patiently with gramps. Though my bad vibes were making me nauseous.

"Thanks but having to see Wily again after two weeks will make me puke." My fists were clenched tight but Gramps held my hand. I looked at him seeing a serious face nodding negatively.

"Robert, do not let your emotions overwhelm you. Please… for my sake." I took a deep breath hoping to quell my anger. I looked at him with a smile. That pleased my grandfather.

We both then saw a few people coming out of the prison. To my utter surprise, it was Dr. Wily accompanied by several officers. FBI agent Ken Peterson was nearby along with Officer Denise Marmalade. They were watching several officers take Wily into an armored car. All the while I see Wily looking smug and happy. Something doesn't seem right about this.

"Well, if it isn't Robert Light. I didn't think you'd came by to see me escorted to trial." I wanted to rip his neck for saying that but I didn't. Like gramps said, I can't let my feelings cloud my judgment.

"Wily, make it easy on yourself and cooperate. Maybe the judge can offer you a plea in exchange for a minor sentence. Don't make this hard on yourself. Not that it matters because I'll look forward to seeing you get the maximum for what you've done to me and my family." He didn't care and spat on me. I moved out of the way to avoid it as I saw the officer literally push him deeper into the car. We were about to leave but Officer Denise had a question to ask me.

"Excuse me but are you Robert Light?" I nodded as she continued. "Can I ask you a question? Do you know this girl by any chance?" She handed me a picture of a young girl.

"That girl… something about her is familiar. It's like I know her but…" I suffered a headache after seeing that picture. "Hey, are you alright?" Something tells me that it's going to give me a flashback. However, will it help me or hurt me? Time to see.

_Outside New Light Labs – 12:29 PM, 4 years ago_

I remember a time when I was once human. I was coming home from school (it was a half day). I wanted to drop by and see my dad when I would hear a sound. On the other side, there was a young girl running from what appears to be a dog. Now I'd laugh at this but no, this was serious. I saw the young girl running fast like she was in a marathon. This made me want to investigate.

"Waaaaah! It's a dog!" She was running real fast and so did the dog. Just seeing this impresses me but it made me wonder. "What the hell is that all about?" I ran to follow and the girl kept screaming.

"What… haaa… What did I ever do to you?" She ran for more than a few blocks before climbing on top of a lamppost. The dog then barked and growled with rage.

_She's fast for a girl… wow. She's good._ I ran hoping to catch up. I then saw her trying to get the dog away but that only made it worse.

"What are you staring at ya dumb mutt! I'm not a circus clown or something! Go on, get out of here!" Wow, that didn't work. So I decided to step in.

"Hey, cut it out! Hey… hey!" The dog looked at me with an angry stare. I couldn't let my guard down especially not to a girl. "Now you got my attention. Didn't you know that doing that isn't going to make girls think of you as friendly?" The dog then barked at me. It caused me to fall on the sidewalk with the dog hoping to get a piece of me. I had to think of something and fast.

"Okay, that didn't work. I got it… down boy. Down!" The dog growled for a bit but then stopped. It sat and then just walked away.

Seeing this flabbergasted me and so did the young girl. Getting up, I went to check on her. However, her face was in shock and she was dumbstruck. I tried waving my hand to see if she was awake. It didn't work so I decided to do this in the best way possible. Little do I realize though that what happened here would be a date with destiny.

"Hey, are you alright? The dog's gone. You can come down now." I saw her slide down the lamppost. I took out my hand and helped her get up. She then looked at me with a silent stare.

But she decided to speak. "Th-thank you… you really know how to handle dogs." I blushed after hearing that and scratched my head in shock.

"Yeah, I have plenty of experience with them. I used to work at a pet shop during the summer last year. Do you live around here?" She thought about it for a minute wondering if it was okay.

"Uh huh. I live in an apartment with my parents. It's a few blocks away. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Trixie Patricia Bonne… but you can call me Tron." I shook her hand as I made an introduction of my own.

"I'm Robert… Robert Light. It's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you around New Light City?" The two of us began to chat for a little while.

"Well, mom and dad are at the mall right now buying some stuff. It's mostly due to a party that she's throwing this Saturday." She looked at me nervously and said, "I know we both just met but… would you like to come?" I just met the girl and now she's inviting me for a party? My heart was racing after hearing that but I shook it off and replied.

"Sure, I'd be happy to. I just need to get the okay with my dad and gramps. I hardly ever get any free time due to my studies and everything." Hearing that made Tron thought about the same thing. "Really? My parents think the same thing. They always praise me as a genius because of my IQ… I have an IQ of 175." Wow… smart girl. I wonder if she can help me with my science work.

"I have an IQ of 170. My guess you put a lot more effort with your work." We both chuckled for a while until we both heard a voice.

"Tron dear, where are you? We have to go now." We listened and Tron replied, "Coming mom." She then looked at me with a sad face.

"That was your mom right? A bummer. It was a pleasure meeting you Tron. I hope I get to see you again sometime." She nodded positively with a smile.

"Same here. Thanks for saving me from that dog… I have a dislike for dogs." Going through that made her a bit uncomfortable. I had to cheer her up somehow.

"Dogs ain't that bad. I always wanted a dog… as long as I can take care of it properly that is. Besides, they're friendly if you give them a chance. Trust me, I know." We both giggled for a bit but then heard her mother call Tron again.

"Oh man, I have to go. My dad will go nuts if he thinks I'm lost. See you Saturday." We both left on good terms but not before I planted a kiss on her cheek.

I ran off to New Light Labs hoping that my dad wouldn't shout at me. Tron meanwhile touched her cheek wondering if I meant with what I did. From her blushing face, I did mean it. I don't know why but… I think I'm in love. Sure, that happened years ago and my dad wondered if it is too soon but who cares. Wow… I never felt that good before in my life. That's what I get for being in love.

_New Light Penitentiary – 2:02 PM, present day_

With the headache gone, I shook my head and looked at Denise. Her showing me the picture has somehow triggered some kind of flashback. I don't know if it helps but it did at least let me remember something.

"Hey, you okay? Do you know anything about this girl?" Denise asked me again. I then looked at her ready to respond.

"I know her… but I have not heard from her in years. Why do you ask?" Before I did tell her, Agent Peterson interrupted.

"Alright, let's go. We have to take this convict to court for his trial." I got in Peterson's car and so did Gramps. Denise went on her squad car as several cop cars encircled the armored van carrying Wily.

Gramps and I tried to have a chat hoping to pass the time but that didn't make things easier. The only thing on my mind right now is hopefully seeing Wily pay for his crimes. Everything was getting quiet… until the sound of an explosion rocked everyone in the car. Many of the cop cars hit the brakes and swerved hoping to hit the brakes. We all got off to see a few red Sniper Joes blocking our path. They were armed with shields and blasters but they also had small beam swords for close range combat.

"Sniper Joes? They're blocking the highway!" Agent Peterson began ordering cops to open fire on the Sniper Joes. Their pistols were useless because the bots defended themselves against their attacks. It's time for me to step in.

"Our weapons are useless sir. They're going to attack!" The cops begin retreating hoping to avoid their attacks. I ran past them and transformed into Mega Man taking them on.

Swapping for the Ice Slasher, I fired a few shots at their shields freezing them. I was ready to tear their defenses down but then they took out their beam sabers. Now things started to get interesting. Dr. Light along with Agent Peterson watched me go into battle. The guy was impressed at how I was battling them but his eyes were still on Dr. Light.

"Your grandkid is impressive. I see now how he managed to capture Dr. Wily. I have my eye on you Dr. Light. You still haven't answered my questions during the drive." Gramps didn't bother saying anything to Agent Peterson. My guess he isn't interested in telling him anything.

The fighting continued on with me taking down one of the red Sniper Joes. I was ready to attack the second one and take it down using its own weapon. That is until time started to slow down affecting everyone. My fight against the red Joes slowed to a crawl and a purple Robot Master was walking calmly. He looked like a clock transformer with his head having two yellow bells and a small red hammer used to make a bell sound. His chest had a clock that was timed at 3'o clock and had yellow rings on his wrists. He saw me go at it against at the red Sniper Joes and scoffed it off.

_Everything is going according to Master Wily's plan. Even I know how to time my entrance. _Reaching the armored car, he used one of his Clock Arrows to blast open the rear door.

He took Wily and walked off pleased that he completed his part of the plan. Time then returned to normal and the battle continued. I finished defeating the other two Joes and went back to Dr. Light. I was getting praise from the police and Agent Peterson taking them down. However, one of the officers came in with some shocking news.

"Sir… Dr. Wily has escaped! He's not in the armored van!" Hearing this shocked us all. I took a look to find that the door was blasted open.

"Whoever did it must have known I'd be attacking the Sniper Joes. It can't be me that's for sure." However, Agent Peterson had one possible guess.

"Nice job kid… I know it wasn't you but I had a guess who it could be." He then looked at a nervous Dr. Light and said, "Dr. Thomas Light, you are under arrest in assisting Dr. Wily's escape!" What! No way! I raced toward him as he put Gramps in handcuffs.

"What the hell are you doing? Dr. Light couldn't have done it! It can't be him!" However, Agent Peterson didn't care and for good reason.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do kid. Dr. Light was responsible for creating the Robot Masters. He allowed Dr. Wily to use them to bring havoc to the people. And now he has helped Dr. Wily escape from custody. I have no choice but to charge Dr. Thomas Light with assisting in the escape of a criminal. Please forgive me but it has to be done." However, I wasn't going to let it happen so I grabbed him by his jacket.

"You are not taking my grandfather away from me. Do you understand?" Being the idiot I was, I wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen but he then warned me about something.

"Don't be an idiot Mega Man. You attack me now and I'll have you charged with assault on a federal officer. You'll get to be with your grandfather in prison for a very long time. I suggest you make the right decision before you make a big mistake." That's when it hit me… what the hell was I doing? This isn't the right way.

My grandpa saw me scared knowing that if I did do it, I'd end up losing everything. Seeing that my feelings got the better of me, I let Agent Peterson go. Shaking his trench coat for a bit, he looked at me and knew I made the right choice. He nodded to the officers arresting my grandpa and putting him in a squad car. All I can do was watch and do absolutely nothing seeing my gramps head off to jail. The agent looked at me and told me something important.

"Ya made the right choice kid. I'll put a good word for ya but as far as I'm concerned, your grandpa has to come with us." I looked at him and replied, "What if I can prove that Dr. Light wasn't responsible? Will you let him go if I find the proof?" He thought about it for a minute and then told me something.

"If you can find the proof that your grandfather wasn't responsible, we'll let him go however… should you fail in doing so, Dr. Light will be charged with assisting in Dr. Wily's escape. You have three months. That's all I will give you and I hope you find the truth before then." I saw him walk off and head to his car. Driving off, my mind was filled with so many different things.

I felt like I wanted to explode in anger taking my wrath on those wrecked red Joes. Tearing them apart, I reduced them to junk. Breathing heavily, I knew this was not going to help me. So after a few minutes of letting off some steam, I decided to make a call… to a certain battle chip geek. Looks like my day off is over huh? Time to get my ass back to work.

"Higsby, can you hear me? It's Robert. We have an emergency situation. Meet me at the Light Residence in 30 minutes. I'll just say this… shit just hit the fan and I mean that in a bad way." I vanished off in a blue light heading for home. My day ends with my grandpa arrested and Wily making his escape… god how I hate my life.

Meanwhile, the purple robot had reached far from the highway with Wily in tow. Wily was pleased that he was out of police custody but now he had bigger plans in store. Next to him was a Robot Master that had a scarf and had oil dripping out of his Buster. Letting him sit down, the two ready bow to Wily who gets up ready to speak.

"Master Wily, we have helped you escape police custody. What is the next phase of your plan? What would you like us to do next?" Wily had a smile that was sickening. He looked at both of his robots and they were silent, waiting for their orders.

"For now, you two will wait until further orders. I need to pay a visit to a certain loan shark. Once I'm done, I will contact you both. Do not let Mega Man find either of you. Is that clear?" The two robots bow to him pleasing Wily.

"Understood. You can count on us Wily. Unlike the other reject robots, we will not fail you." Wily seemed gruff hearing that. He decided to put some motivation into the two.

"You better not fail me. I activated the both of you incase I would be defeated by Mega Man… no, Robert Light. He and his family will pay for ruining my life! This is only the beginning. Now, go and prepare for our revenge." Wily walked off taking with him a cape that would help him not be seen by anyone.

"It looks like we have work to do huh? This here was only the start." One robot said as the other nodded. Tightening his scarf, he was already on his way.

_Yes… it was the start. But in the end, Mega Man's time will run out. I'm very certain of that._ The other robot vanished off in a flash with an hour and minute hand going in the other direction.

With Wily escaped and my grandfather in custody, my time off came to an abrupt and pissed off end. But with Agent Peterson telling me that I have three months to find the answers, I can't waste any time. But something bugs me… why am I remembering this girl? Sure, I'm back as a humanoid but reminding myself of someone I once knew is crazy. I just hope it doesn't give me any more headaches. Why? Why does all of this have to happen to me? I hate how life wants to do whatever the fuck it wants. Guess if I am to change that, I have to do something about it. This… is going to be heavy.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Dr. Wily has escaped police custody and Dr. Light has been charged with assisting in his escape. With his grandfather in custody, Robert and a few of the Robot Masters head for Dr. Wily's ruined fortress. Uncovering a hidden door, they enter an underground section of the base. Trouble ensues with many of Wily's robots guarding the area. Will they be able to take these robots down? Can Mega Man find any information relating to Wily's plans? And who are those two mysterious Robot Masters? These and many other questions will be revealed in the next episode, Dr. Light is in Trouble; Investigate for the Truth._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	16. Arc 2: Chapter 2

_Note from the Author: I'm back folks. This was a real doozy and yes, I took a long time with this. But with college and everything, I have to use any time I have to work on this. Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet and damn... it's impressive indeed. Sadly, there is no Tron Bonne flashback here. That's saved for the later chapters and you'll find out why. Either way, I hope you check it out because things are getting intense. Read and review please. And remember, your reviews are giving me the motivation to keep going. Enjoy._

Chapter 2: Dr. Light is in Trouble; Investigate for the Truth

_Light Residence – 3:25 PM_

I reached my house after that debacle at New Light Highway. My fists were clenched and my eyes were sharp. I spend a week of my revived life trying to stop Wily and now he's escaped. I feel like I've let everyone down. Still upset, I tried to contemplate everything that has happened. Even if I turned on the news, it wouldn't make any difference. But then I heard something that really grinded my gears.

"We have just received breaking news. Former scientist Dr. Albert Wily has escaped police custody today after a group of red robots attacked a group of New Light Police units. Though our fair hero Mega Man has successfully drove off the robots, Wily was able to elude police. Authorities have arrested 57-year old Thomas Light claiming that he may be involved in the escape attempt. We will have more on this story within the hour. Back to you-" I turned off the TV in anger.

I tried to stay calm over everything that has happened but I just can't do it. Why? What's happening to me? Is it because that I couldn't help my grandpa? Damn it! I felt like I wanted to throw something in disgust. Taking the nearest thing I can get my hands on, I grabbed it and threw it across the room. The item (which was a cup) shattered into pieces but I was still angry. I then grabbed the next thing I can find… the remote control. But before I did throw it, Higsby was standing next to me looking concerned. Seeing him made me stop what I was doing. Putting the controller down, I sat and needed a breather.

"Robert… what's happening? Where is Dr. Light?" I looked at him and didn't want to speak. I was still steamed. But I knew that clamming up wouldn't help anyone.

"Dr. Light is in federal custody. Wily had escaped and the cops think that gramps is involved with his escape. I tried to stop Agent Peterson but if I did that, it would make things worse." I shook my head in pure aversion. Higsby sat next to me as we talked.

"I know. I share your pain Robert, I really do. But for now, you need to get your mind cleared up. Why don't you get something to eat or drink? It'll at least help your body get at ease." For once, Higsby's right. I nodded as I went to the kitchen and gathered some grub.

I took my sweet time eating. With every bite, I began to feel less mad and more serene. Maybe Higsby has a valid point on this situation. Instead of trying to contemplate over the situation, I should do something about it. But first, I needed to eat. I haven't eaten since breakfast anyway.

"So with Wily on the run and your grandpa in custody, what are you going to do now?" I thought about it for a quick minute. "There has to be something you can do." Well, not a bad idea Higsby.

"I think there is something I can do… I know that Wily escaped for sure." I then got up and made me wonder about something. "But if I was Dr. Wily, where would I go?" I continued eating while trying to think.

Higsby and I tried to figure out possible locations where Wily would be found. However, we weren't making any progress. I eventually finished eating and cleaned up. That's when I decided to put my brain to work. I looked at Higsby and nodded at him. He let off a smile seeing I was feeling much better.

"I got to contact the Robot Masters. I'll be right back. Higsby, you stay here and keep an eye on the house until I return. With Gramps in custody, we don't have much time." He nodded as I transformed into Mega Man and went outside.

I became a blue light heading for the 6th District of New Light City. The robot masters would still be there taking care of repair work. I didn't have much time to waste. Every second wasted will reduce my chance of clearing Dr. Light's name and saving his reputation. Okay, I may have a dislike for his reputation but this is now personal. Dr. Thomas Light is all I have left in my family and if I lose him, I'll be all by myself… again.

_Lex Loath's Loaning Lair – 3:40 PM_

Lex Loath was sitting down on a chair glimmering in gold being filled with many jewels. His "place" was like some kind of royal quarters with pictures of himself seen throughout the room. His assistant was preparing some tea nearby. When it was done, he then provided Lex his tea. The guy drank it calmly enjoying every sip. Taking a deep breath, he seemed real pleased with his day somewhat. He looked at his assistant with a happy glee.

"That was some enjoyable tea Glyde. Well done." Lex said as his assistant bowed in kindness.

"Thank you Mr. Loath. You're very kind." Glyde put the tea set away. "By the way, aren't you expecting any customers today?" Lex seemed curious about that.

"I'm not. There's only one customer I'm interested in… Dr. Wily. His offer seems to interest me greatly. He wants 2,500,000 Zenny for this… and in exchange, he would give me what I need to control New Light City's underworld. I would be happy to accept though he said to make some adjustments." Glyde went to Lex wondering in curiosity.

"What adjustments? Also, why 2 and a half million Zenny? Does that man really need that much for a simple loan? I believe 1 million Zenny would be a beneficial solution. Having to lend Wily that much Zenny would be bad for your business. Did he consider?" Lex got up and decided to explain things.

"He did consider though the alternative of 1 million Zenny though he wanted a base of operations so he can begin production. I provided him what I can offer and he gladly accepted. I have to present the money to one of his subordinates at this very moment." The two then saw what appears to be an hour and minute hand. It began to spin rapidly until it revealed it to be the purple robot master that helped Wily escape.

"Greetings gentlemen. I am here on behalf of Master Wily since he's running late. He requests the check for 1 million Zenny and access to an area where he can begin operations. He promises that in exchange, he will have an army for you ready under your command." Lex hands the check to the robot. He smiles seeing that things went well.

"Thank you Mr. Loath. You are too kind not to mention on time. Wily promises to provide you with what you need in exactly one week. I must bid you adieu gentlemen." TimeMan disappeared by causing a hour and minute hand to appear spinning in different directions. Lex and Glyde both looked at each other with perplexing stares.

"Are you really certain about this Mr. Loath? I don't think this is a good idea." Lex however disagreed with him.

"Silence! Wily will make good his end of the agreement. After all, it's the robots that are my interest. If I am to conquer the New Light underworld, I must get rid of the top dog himself… that accursed Rupert Thorne." Glyde backed away a bit. Lex laughed like a mad scientist.

Okay, Wily teaming up with a loan shark/mobster really paints a sad picture here. No wait, what am I saying? Sad picture? Uh uh, more like freaky if you ask me. Those two are trouble and having to ally with Dr. Wily is even more trouble. Now it makes me really want to think of this as some serious freaky shit. But I'm more focused on trying to find answers.

_Factory #3751 – 3:45 PM_

Turning on the light revealing a factory that was abandoned and beat up. Many of the conveyor belts weren't functioning; junk was seen all over the place and all Wily had on his face was a look of disgust. Though in my opinion, it's enough to make me hurl major chunks. The purple Robot Master appeared from behind making his usual entrance. Wily was pleased by his presence.

"I have arrived as you requested Master Wily. This is for you." He hands the check to Dr. Wily. "Are you certain this factory will help you provide what you need?" He turned to see the Robot Master as calm as ever.

"Yes. This factory will provide me what I require to rebuild my army. Sure, it's a mess but what can you do? Did you bring me my trusted outfit?" The robot nods giving him his usual clothes.

Putting on the tie and then the white jacket, he became the mad scientist once again. But the hint of orange from his prison jumpsuit sort of makes it disappointing. Wily wouldn't give two shits about it.

"Excellent. Now then, we must get to work on getting this factory up and running. Where is that other one?" Wily was clenching his fists as the purple robot let off a sigh of discomfort.

"I swear… he is making serious problems to my schedule. If only he was on time, we can get underway." Fortunately, there wasn't any need for it.

"Whassup, folks! OilMan in the house!" Wily and the purple bot saw OilMan with looks of shock. His entrance didn't amuse them both.

"You are late OilMan. Don't tell me you are wasting time with your little antics were you?" Wily went closer to OilMan who didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Cut me some slack Dr. W. At least I'm not late unlike Dr. N. Tropy over there." That wasn't a nice thing to say OilMan. I can sense an argument going on.

"For your information Hakan, you are approximately 34.29854 seconds late. I despise lateness especially coming from you." Wow, real smooth. OilMan seems too wound up.

"Hey, I hate being called by that. I'm OilMan, not that Turkish olive oil-obsessed muscle-bound freak." He took a deep breath after letting that out. "But anyway, I just wanted to have a little fun. Mega Man isn't a threat so long as Big Badass Wily's here right? Huh? Right… right?" OilMan tried as much as he could but failed. My guess the purple bot didn't feel like getting his drift.

"Yes… true. But your lateness made me revise my organized schedule multiple times. And I despise lateness… you know this." But the bot had one other thing to say. "One more thing OilMan. I am not Dr. Nefarious Tropy… it's TimeMan! Get my name right!" That's a big shout right there.

"I gotcha Tropy." But OilMan went closer to TimeMan. "But dude, you are wound too tight. You got to loosen up a bit. Relax before all that organizing shit blows your circuits." He gently touches one of Time Man's bells letting off a ring. That wasn't a very smart thing to do Hakan.

"You incessant, irresponsible fool! I should rip you apart just for your lousy drivel!" His hand started to gather strange energy. OilMan didn't seem to mind because he always loves a good fight.

"So now you want to fight huh? Want me to clean your clock Rain? Okay, fine! Let's go!" They were ready to rumble and kick ass. But Wily didn't want any of it. So he takes both their heads and rams them toward each other.

"Enough!" Looks like the pain sort of "rung out" on them both. "Your quarrels are a hindrance to my plan. Cease your fighting and get to work! I want this factory up and running NOW!" Wily's shout ordered the two robots to get to work. Looks like they got the message. He let off a sigh wondering if they'll be any better than my grandfather's robot masters.

_TimeMan and OilMan… these two robots were meant to be part of Dr. Light's Robot Master Series. However, they were deemed failures due to stupid reasons._ He looked at TimeMan repairing the conveyor belt. _TimeMan was made as part of a project involving Time Travel. But due to the project being ongoing, he was deemed incomplete and he was a failure._

"OilMan, pass me the transistor please. I need to get this up and running." TimeMan got the transistor and was able to get repair work done. Wily had his sights now on OilMan.

_OilMan was designed to end the ongoing oil crisis that is plaguing this foolish planet. If he were to be completed, the world would have been a better place. But having a robot like that would put all oil companies out of business. _Wily let out a sigh though he was stern. _So the project was scrapped all cause of human greed. They are all fools! None of them will understand my genius… and my Powered Up Robot Masters._ Wily continued to watch OilMan and TimeMan getting the factory up and running. At this point they were finishing up.

"Master Wily, we have the conveyor belt up and running. Will it be enough to help you build robots?" TimeMan said while OilMan nodded. He saw the machine functioning letting off a smile.

"It isn't enough. I need more but they are all in my old fortress. OilMan, TimeMan! Head to my fortress and recover the equipment. With it, we can be able to build our army and make it stronger than before!" But OilMan was concerned about this.

"One question boss man… what if Mega Man gets in our way? Permission to engage?" He would know if I would get involved, things would get real dirty. He had a solution fortunately.

"Permission denied…" He thought about it for a bit realizing that it would be inevitable. "On second thought, permission granted… only if he engages you. Now go! There is work to be done." But then TimeMan had something to say.

"One last thing Master Wily. It's about the money you received from Mr. Loath. What do you plan to do with it? Also, will you be fulfilling your end of the agreement?" Taking a sheet of paper out from a desk, TimeMan reads it. "The end of the agreement states that you need to build his own personal squad of robots so he can rule the New Light City underworld. Humans these days… relying on geniuses like yours for idiotic purposes." He put the paper back and looked at his master. OilMan does the same awaiting his orders.

"Mr. Loath is a fool… but I have no choice. I must fulfill my half of the agreement requested. But regardless… You know what needs to be done. Now go!" OilMan and TimeMan went off to Wily's old base. Wily meanwhile sits down hoping to get at least some peace and quiet. He then smiles seeing that soon, he'll make his move… it's only a matter of time.

_New Light City 6__th__ District – 4:01 PM_

While this is going on, the Robot Masters were enjoying themselves. GutsMan had a large steel beam that he used as a baseball bat. BombMan was on the other side with a large boulder. I can tell this must be their version of baseball when they're bored. Sucks that I have to come in and ruin it.

"Batter up GutsMan! Let's see if you still got that swing." BombMan uses his Hyper Bomb to blast the ground.

GutsMan whacked it with that steel beam sending it flying. The other robots saw it going… going… going… gone. That is until I blasted it with a charged Mega Buster shot. They all looked to see where it came from. GutsMan was the first to notice. How quaint.

"Huh? Mega Man? Was it you who blasted that?" Of course I was you dummy. Geez!

"Guys, we need to talk. We have a very big problem." I reached where they were and explained everything.

They all listened as I detailed everything that happened. And for those that didn't read the last chapter, you may as well listen too. We need to be up to speed with this so listen well. Gramps along with Agent Peterson, Officer Marmalade and I were escorting Wily to the courthouse for his trial. We went through New Light Highway and everything was going good… until a couple of Red Sniper Joes showed up. They blocked our way making me having to get in there and kick ass. I put up a decent fight and took them down. If only I had a clue what would happen next.

When it was over, we find that Dr. Wily had escaped. Right off the bat, Agent Peterson has Dr. Light charged with assisting in his escape. I tried reasoning with him and that didn't go well. I was going to lay a haymaker on him but it would only make things worse. So after letting him go, he put my gramps in cuffs. But he told me that I have three months to clear his name because if I don't find a shred of evidence, my gramps will spend a long time in jail. It made me pissed off but doing that wouldn't help. So I contacted Higsby, went home and after eating decided to find the Robot Masters. Now that we're up to speed, let's continue.

"From what I can assume, Mega… you're telling us that with Wily escaping custody, he may plan something right?" I nodded positively. ElecMan seemed to get the message. "I thought as much. Something isn't right… I can sense it. Whatever he's planning, it isn't good." GutsMan cracked his knuckles. My guess he ain't convinced at this.

"I say we crush that wimpy Wily. He has no army so what's the difference?" We all weren't amused by that comment. "What? We can't let Wily get away."

"True. We cannot… however; we cannot abandon our effort in repairing the city. Do you have any ideas Robert?" Fortunately, I have an idea.

"I have one. We split into two teams to find out the truth. CutMan, IceMan, you both are with me. The rest of you can finish up here. After that, head back to the Light Residence. With Wily on the run, we can't take chances." The other robots nodded as IceMan and CutMan went with me.

"Good luck y'all. Hope you find what ya seeking. Yee-haw! Let's get back to work fellas!" FireMan spoke with a side of conviction. Nice job dude.

The other Robot Masters got to work doing repairs on the 6th District. Sure, they have a long way to go but this is at least a start for them to do what they are originally programmed for. CutMan, IceMan and I vanished off in lights of orange, light blue and dark blue. With my gramps still in custody, I'm worried that something may happen. But I have no time for worry about him. God damn it! Why Wily? Why do you have to do this? Was the truth too much for you to handle? No wonder you despise my grandfather so greatly… and I wouldn't be surprised that you hate me too.

_Skull Fortress – 4:56 PM_

Last time I was here, I was ready to take Wily down and stop his plans. Here, it's quiet different. His fortress was still standing though most of the place has been beat up. All of this is giving the three of us serious chills. We all have different reasons why but it seemed… too quiet. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Jeez, this place gives me bad vibes. Trust me, I ain't kidding." At least he didn't have to pull out some dumb cookie-cutter joke to ruin it.

"I know. My heart just sank looking at a place like this. It's all too chilling to think about." I share your pain IceMan but either way, we can't let feelings bother us.

"I know we all are scared seeing this again but we need to put that aside and get to work. Wily's old base may have what we need to find out what he's planning." However, I was concerned with IceMan. Since he now had a new personality, he seemed much different. That to me is better than his old persona but I'm worried if he'll suffer another change.

"We should stay together IceMan… assuming that new identity of yours will most likely draw attention. You know not all of it will be very welcome." He looked at me as if he saw a ghost. Like I said, I was concerned.

"You're right about that Mega Man… but ever since that bug rewrote my personality, it made me feel much more at ease. Regardless, assuming this new identity is the best way to be rid of who I was." No wonder you seem to like this new persona. I guess I'll have to make sure you stick with it.

"I see… I can tell you made the right choice. With the three of us together, we can be able to find out the info we need. For now, let us proceed then… Sub-Zero." He nodded with a positive look. We were on our way to enter Wily's abandoned fortress.

"I can tell that Wily may have some defenses left over. We should be on our guard." However, I had to disagree on that.

"I doubt it. The place has been abandoned since I captured the bastard and brought you guys home. This will be easy." If only it was easy… why do I have to be the one to say stuff like this?

"Yeah. Let's just go in, find what you need and go home. Simple right?" CutMan seems to have the right motivation. I like that.

"Yes but still… Wily may have some defenses somewhere. We just need to be careful okay?" The two nodded. We were on our way to Wily's fortress.

We kept our guard up in case Wily had some last minute surprises in store. Entering inside, the place was quiet. Most of the place was damaged after my little invasion. No surprise there because I had a field day with that. IceMan was able to use his Ice Slasher to freeze a portion of the wall. CutMan (or Kung Lao if you are an MK fanatic) felt the wall a bit and used his Rolling Cutter to slash the frozen wall a few times. The result caused a portion of the area to break apart and collapse. We got inside but encountered some trouble.

"Looks like Wily did have some extra bots hanging around. Ready for a little target practice?" CutMan and IceMan nodded. They were excited big time and fortunately, I was too.

We used our weapons to take down Wily's extra junk (consisting of a few hundred Flea robots) that he left behind. There were a lot of them and my guess the mad freak ran out of storage space. Wily must be some sort of fucking packrat if he kept stuff like that. Anyway, we had a little fun destroying the Flea bots and we moved on. Before we did though, we took a small break.

"Hmmm, I can tell the next room is dead ahead. Any ideas guys?" CutMan and IceMan were pretty clueless. I thought they would know more about the old fart's fortress. Guess maybe gramps must have purged anything involving Wily from their memory circuits.

"Come on guys. I need a little help here. Don't make me cut this close. I can't do this alone." CutMan came up to me with a possible idea.

"Maybe we should head to that hole right there." I saw an opening straight ahead. Why did I not notice that? Eh, whatever. May as well head there.

The three of us went inside that hole. One look from the place gives me some very bad jujus. And if you don't know that, you really are as dense as a rock… I'm only kidding. It's the place where I fought the Copy Robot and eventually Dr. Wily. The three of us saw the area as decrepit as it was the first time; the room being beat up, holes were seen all over the room including the big one where Wily made his entrance and that damaged helmet on the floor where the Robot Masters destroyed him.

"Look at this, it's that Copy Robot's helmet. I'll never forget the time we destroyed that duplicate." I know because the fight lasted only 15 seconds. Not to mention that "Shang Tsung" ordered your asses to stop me but you ended up defeating the wrong me. Amazing how things can change in a heartbeat.

"Hey IceMan, let me wear that helmet." However I had a feeling those two would go at it… all for a beat-up helmet. Jeez, these guys need their circuits rewired.

"Uh guys… what's up with this? Where does this lead?" The fighting stopped and the two took a look.

"I don't know. Wily didn't tell us about this." I wouldn't be too sure CutMan. Wily must have told them something about this place.

"My guess this may lead us somewhere underground. Maybe during the fight you had with Wily, some blast must have struck here. That may be a possible theory." True… but I ain't convinced about that.

"Even so, this may lead us somewhere. Come on guys, we have work to do." I led the way with IceMan and CutMan behind me.

It was a very long fall and there was no end in sight. I had no idea Wily had a hidden place like this. But as we kept going, the area became darker. Eventually, we reached the bottom and the place was pitch black. Activating a light in my helmet, we kept going. It was too quiet and I had a feeling someone or something was watching us. Looking in all directions, there wasn't anything like that in sight.

_Strange… it's too quiet. What is Wily hiding in a place like this?_ CutMan and IceMan also thought the same thing.

"I'm nervous… real nervous." CutMan spoke trying to keep his composure. I didn't think he was "cut out" for this type of thing. Okay, that was a bit low.

"Look!" We all got to see the lights go off. With the room brightened, we wondered if Wily knew we'd be here.

"The lights are on. That's not good." We all saw the room brighten up. That's when we were in for a big surprise.

A squad of Wily's robots appeared and began to attack us. The force consisted of three groups of Octopus Batteries, several Fleas as well as a ground squad of Sniper Joes and Hard Hats. My guess this must be where Wily kept his backup robots. We were going to be in for a long haul but I held my ground not letting something like these pests get in our way. I couldn't say the same for CutMan and IceMan as they were a bit scared. I had to toughen them up because I can't do this alone.

"Come on guys, don't chicken out. We can take these rejects no problem. Let's do it!" They looked at me and nodded knowing we can do this.

IceMan went into his traditional fighting stance as CutMan took out his Rolling Cutter. I was beside them ready to lead the charge. We ran toward them making the robots react and attack. Those bots unleashed everything at us but we kept going. I led the way firing shots from my Mega Buster while IceMan used his Ice Slasher to freeze some of the bots. CutMan then followed and decided to go Kung Fu Shaolin on them using his Rolling Cutter as a projectile. Many of the bots were taken down but more were coming. Things were going to get bad.

"Mega Man, there's too many of them! We can't take all of them on." For once, I agree with you CutMan. Luckily, I have a solution in mind.

"I agree. If they overwhelm us, we're done for. Sub-Zero, give those bots a serious case of the chills." He looked at me and nodded. This was going to be fun.

IceMan began to gather huge amounts of ice energy concentrating it on a single place. CutMan and I did whatever we could to buy him time so he can use his attack. But there were too many of them and things really got nasty. There were too many Octopus Batteries and more were piling on. CutMan and I looked at each other with nervous glares. Now we were in trouble.

"Frosty, we're being overwhelmed here. What's taking so long?" I was struggling with trying to deal with the endless supply of Octopus Batteries. CutMan also was in the same predicament.

"Yeah, we're overwhelmed here. Come on IceMan!" He looked at the both of us in a serious manner. I can tell he's already gathered enough. We both got out of the way as he took over. I can tell things are about to get chilly.

"I think its time you all… take a chill pill!" Gathering all the energy he needed, IceMan made his move. "Take this! Polar Blast!" He fired the blast at the oncoming robots giving them a serious deep freeze.

CutMan and I moved far away back as possible mostly because we didn't want to get the cold shoulder. Unlike the last time (where I dealt with IceMan and that happened in Arc 1, Chapter 3), IceMan had full control of the attack completely freezing the area. Temperatures began to drop though it didn't bother us. Once it was over, I pat IceMan on the back for a job well done. We continued onward deeper into the tunnel. At least with the robots frozen solid, we ran past them like they were nothing. But something was bothering me… I don't know why but I was hearing something.

"Wait… you guys hear that?" I closed my eyes and my hearing became stronger. I heard a sound that was far away.

"I don't hear anything." CutMan replied. IceMan didn't hear anything either. Shrugging it off, we all continued but the sound got louder making me stop and hear it again.

"There it is again… and it's louder." But CutMan wasn't interested in that and it got me annoyed. "Whatever it is, it's not good."

"Enough of that. I don't hear anything and neither does Sub-Zero." CutMan… You're. An. Idiot. The sound got louder until eventually…

"You were saying scissorhead?" The three of us simply saw water rushing in fast. The oncoming torrent of water drenched us all and we tried to keep together.

"Put me up front. I'll see if I can freeze the water." CutMan and I pushed IceMan forward. He then used his Ice Slasher to freeze the oncoming water.

His little move worked somewhat though I know it won't last. IceMan used every ounce of his attack to freeze the water and make a blockade. Wow, not bad Sub-Zero.

"That… should keep the water from overwhelming us." IceMan was panting heavily. I took out a spare E-Tank and gave it to him.

He drank it allowing him to recharge but then the ice wall began to crack. We all saw the ice wall shatter and suddenly, we were pushed by the water yet again. Eventually, we reached an underwater area. Looking around, this looks like some sort of tunnel system. As I looked around, CutMan and IceMan were having an argument.

"What in the hell was that? I thought your little trick would have helped out." IceMan tried to provide an explanation. He goes on to say, "Please. I was doing what I can to prevent the water from dragging us here."

"I hate to be so clear-cut on this but you… you fail! IceMan, I am disappoint." Wow, that's harsh. But IceMan didn't care so he decided to explain.

"Really? Maybe you should use your little hat to cut the water. I'm certain it would have worked." The two were about to have a fight. But I interrupted it and made them look at something that that is making me cringe.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt… but do y'all know what the hell this is?" They looked at it all right and it wasn't going to be good. "Why I say that is because whatever this thing is isn't friendly."

We saw a large robot encapsulated in a giant bubble. It looked like some kind of drone created from leftover robot parts. But the most startling shock of it all is the eye in the middle. It was watching us waiting to wonder if we'll make the next move or not. I couldn't do anything… I'm speechless just by seeing it. Goddamn, this day just got worse than it already is.

"INTRUDERS… BAD. MUST ELIMINIATE INTRUDERS. IDENTIFY YOURSELF." I didn't do anything so I decided to speak.

"I am Mega Man and this is IceMan and CutMan. Please let us pass. I need to find information relating to Dr. Wily." The large robot drone didn't say anything… but then it attacked by firing a laser from that eye of his.

We got out of the way but I had a feeling that whatever it is, doesn't want me to find what I was looking for. Now we really had to get to work especially since we're underwater… of all places.

"MEGA MAN INTRUDER. YOU WILL NOT PASS. PREPARE FOR TERMINATION! ALL INTRUDERS ARE TO BE ELIMINATED!" the robot attacked by firing its laser beam. We got out of the way and evaded the attack.

CutMan and IceMan used their attacks on it but they were of no avail. The bubble repelled the attacks making them useless. I fired a few shots and even that didn't work. I looked around and saw some large dump blocks nearby. That's when I had an idea. Switching to the Super Arm, I grabbed one of the blocks. Using all my strength, I threw it at the giant underwater robot. The impact damaged the barrier and did some serious damage. CutMan and IceMan looked at me and smiled. Seems that it worked but whatever that thing is ain't done yet.

"INTERNAL DAMAGE TO OUTER SHELL. ESTIMATED POWER RESERVES ARE AT 75% AND DECREASING. MUST ELIMINIATE ALL INTRUDERS AND CONSERVE POWER." The robot enveloped itself in that barrier and attacked again.

We got out of the way evading the attack. I went to get another block while CutMan and IceMan used their attacks to distract the drone. It fired its laser again and the two got out of the way. I threw another block at it destroying the barrier and doing even more damage to the drone. It was working all right but my gut tells me that it may have something planned. The three of us kept our guards up as it was ready for another round.

"OUTER SHELL ENERGY RESERVES DEPLETING. POWER IS AT 45% AND DROPPING. INITIATING OVERRIDE SYSTEM." That's not good. The drone has an override system? I can tell it's not good!

After it was enveloped in the barrier, it fired its laser beam again. Except this time, it aimed upwards toward the ceiling. I wonder to myself why it would do that but my gut didn't like this one bit. The blast left a mark on the ceiling but it didn't do anything. That was when CutMan noticed the ceiling being weakened somewhat. He showed me this and that concerned me. That's when I had an idea. Swimming upward to the ceiling, I tried to get the drone's attention.

"Hey drone fart. Let's see if you can hit me now!" Switching back to the Mega Buster, I fired a few shots attracting his attention.

He didn't like that so he fired his laser again. I got out of the way causing the beam to follow my movements. It damaged the ceiling some more and suddenly, a large portion of it fell hitting the drone. That was all we needed for the three of us to strike back.

"CutMan, IceMan, now!" I shouted as the others made their move and attacked.

We used our signature attacks to damage the drone. Hoping that we would take it down, the three of us kept at it using everything we had. The drone tried to evade our attacks. But because of its huge size, it couldn't. All it could do was take the attacks like a man and try to find a way out. But due to our combined attacks, it couldn't.

"POWER RESERVES FAILING… SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN… ENERGY LEVELS AT 10%. FAILURE IMMINENT…" I then decided to finish the fight and raced straight for the drone.

"Time we end this fight once and for all! Battlechip, VariableSword!" My hand turned into a glowing sword with a long and wide blade.

Letting off a slash generated some sort of Sonic Boom that struck the droid. The resulting impact reduced it to a pile of junk. CutMan and IceMan came to me and exchanged high fives for a job well done. I told them to move back and I used the VariableSword to strike the ceiling. The ceiling broke down even more revealing a passageway. We swam upwards and saw a door nearby. Getting out of the water, we dried ourselves up by shaking the water from our systems. Once that was done, we went to the door that was locked. Since I had some energy left, I used the VariableSword to tear the door down. We entered the room to find that the next room was in fact the central quarters for Wily's fortress.

"No way… we're in Wily's control room. This is where Wily always tell us where to go and what to do. Thinking about it now… it's scary. I ain't cutting myself up over it but still… scary." IceMan agreed with him and nodded. Looks like those two didn't want to remember these times.

"Yeah. Not pretty especially when you have to deal with a madman as well as that robot Bass." Hearing that made me cringe but it didn't make a bit of a difference.

I reached a computer nearby and pressed a few buttons. Hoping to find any and all information on Wily, I accessed the computer's main memory. I continued pressing a few buttons until I saw something that was encrypted. I accessed it but it needed a password. This made me think for a quick minute.

_If I know Wily, there's only one password that would best be used on something like this._ I typed the password revealing it to be "OLGA". It gave me access into Wily's encrypted files.

I took a disk and inserted it into the computer causing it to download all the files he had. I accessed one of them and it showed Wily with two robots. They were much different than the Robot Masters but my gut tells me they may be a new type of robot. But then I remembered something that gramps said about the rejected robot masters; OilMan and TimeMan. It made me put two and two together and realized that Wily was in possession of the two robots. Getting all the data I needed, I ejected the disk and placed it in my storage arm. CutMan and IceMan looked at me and I nodded knowing that I got what I needed. We were about to leave Wily's fortress but we heard something fall down and crash. The three of us reached where the crash was heard and checked it out.

"The hell… I knew I heard something but there's nothing here. Strange… let's go guys. The more I'm in this place, the more it makes me want to puke." CutMan and IceMan nodded as the three of us teleported out of here. When we left, OilMan and TimeMan came out relieved that they didn't get caught.

"Whew, that was close. Can't believe we had to hide from that blue brat." TimeMan took a long pipe and whacked OilMan. Serves him right for doing something that dumb. "Ow! What the fuck's your problem man?"

"You insolent whelp! If you weren't so careless with those parts, he wouldn't have come by to find us. You are seriously jeopardizing this mission with your antics. Consider it lucky I'm not reporting this to Dr. Wily. I don't have the time to deal with his manic outbursts." TimeMan replied while OilMan was reeling in pain after that hit.

"Geez man, you have no taste. Seriously, you are so wound up that I can't stand your ass. Can we just take this stuff to Wily already?" TimeMan didn't say a word as they both vanished off taking some of Wily's equipment on tow. I had no idea what they were planning but I was more concerned with trying to clear my grandpa's name. I need to at least get some downtime when this is over.

_Meanwhile… Factory #3751 – 5:35 PM_

"What? Mega Man was in my fortress? I figured as much." Wily was walking for a bit. He's trying to come up with a reason why I would do that.

"So what now big man? Do we take on Mega Man or what? If he finds you, our asses are going to be grass." Wily seemed to tolerate the swearing coming from OilMan.

"I am already aware OilMan." He walked around some more until he had an idea in mind. "I believe now its time for me to make my move."

"What would you like for us to do Master Wily? Would you like us to engage against this Mega Man character? I hope he doesn't waste my time." Wow, that's kind of punchy TimeMan. However, Wily nodded in disapproval.

"If you two were to engage him right now, I would have to deal with more than just this." He showed them the factory having been repaired but is missing the equipment needed to build robots.

"Yeah… you want us to buy you time so you can rebuild your army right?" Wily's serious look sort of gave OilMan the message. He just basically shut up afterwards.

"OilMan, TimeMan… you will issue a challenge to the blue dweeb. Once it is done, you two will head to the coordinates I have uploaded into your neuron circuits. I need as much time as possible for this to work. Do whatever necessary to defeat that incessant blue pest understand?" They nodded in approval after hearing Wily's orders.

OilMan and TimeMan vanished off ready to get to work. Wily sat on a chair trying to contemplate the situation but then Glyde showed up. Apparently, Wily asked Glyde to come meet him. Something ain't right and I can tell just by the smiles those two had. So basically, I was able to find some information relating to Dr. Wily. But though I have all the information, I'm unable to decipher any of the files. Wily seems to know what he's doing having to triple, no quadruple-encrypt the files. Just my rotten freaking luck! But either way, I have a job to do and it's to find Wily and clear my grandpa's name. Looks like it's time to get cracking.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Higsby receives a message stating that two new Robot Masters are attacking New Light City. Even worse is the fact that they issue a challenge to Mega Man. Thinking that Wily did have something planned, Rob decides to investigate and find out for himself. He travels first to a clock tower hoping to find some info. But soon he faces off against an opponent that has a knack for time and tells him that his end is near. Can Mega Man give this imperfect Robot Master a time out or will he be trapped in time's fury? The clock is ticking for our fair hero in the next tick-tocketing episode, Time Be Still; The New Threat Appears._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	17. Arc 2: Chapter 3

_Note from the Author: I'm on a roll folks. Guess doing one chapter wasn't enough isn't it? Well, looks like I got the strength to pull off another chapter. This one has TimeMan though I feel I should have done better. Maybe because I was in a rush to get it done. I don't know but hey, it's good enough for me. At least I made sure today's opponent put up a good fight against Mega Man and get this... two flashbacks with Tron Bonne. The pieces are slowly coming in. I won't spoil it but it's going to be good. Read and review and remember, your reviews are helping me keep going. That's all. Enjoy._

Chapter 3: Time Be Still; The New Threat Appears

_Light Residence – 10:53 PM_

Since I got back from Wily's abandoned fortress, I spent most of my time trying to decipher all the files that Wily had in his computer. It wasn't an easy thing to do. Wily really knew his shit when it came to his plans. It's been five hours since I got back and I haven't even cracked one file. All of this was making me tense. I tried every method possible to decrypt the files but nothing worked. Sure, I have an IQ of 170 but this sort of stuff would be someone that can tackle this no problem. I slammed the table next to me out of anger. I'm too stressed out and it was going to get worse from here.

_Damn it! No matter what I do, I can't access these files! I've tried every combination I know and nothing works. Wily, you bastard… why you got to make this harder for me._ I tried one more time to access one of the files but it got me denied.

I got up and threw a chair at a nearby wall. The resulting impact caused the chair to break into pieces. However, I was still ticked that I can't even access a single file. All of this tension was going to drive me crazy. I was about to take the nearest table and bash it but then IceMan showed up. His face had a sense of concern. Seeing that made me stop so I had a chat with him.

"Are you alright? You seem very upset." If you noticed my face as well as my clenched fist, you can tell I'm upset.

"Of course I'm mad. I can't even access any of the files we got from Wily's fortress. I've tried every combination I can think of and nothing works. This is making me want to call it quits you know." He gave me a glass of water hoping that it would cool me down. I drank it and it gave me some relief.

IceMan took a look at the files and was surprised at the complexity of how difficult it was. He then took a good look at me wondering if I was lying. Guess what frosty? I ain't! Anyway, IceMan finished looking at the files. So he came to me with his analysis.

"I have some troubling news… the data you got your hands on from Wily's fortress appears to be extremely encrypted. At the rate you're going, you won't be able to access any files whatsoever." Since he was being truthful, I let it slide. However, I was feeling groggy because I didn't eat after I got back.

"Thanks for the kind words… god, I'm hungry." Iceman helped me up. We both went to the kitchen as I got some food out of the fridge. Right off the bat, I began eating.

While that was going on, the Robot Masters were doing security detail keeping an eye on the house. I had them do this incase Wily planned an attack on me. GutsMan and FireMan were keeping watch over the property while the other robot masters were busy with other things such as resting, playing video games or waiting for their turn. After I ate, I went to my room for some shuteye. The only problem was that I couldn't sleep. My sight turned to the picture of that girl I got from Officer Marmalade. Looking at her again made my head hurt. What's happening to me? I know for a fact that it isn't going to be fun. Maybe when I get some rest, I can at least get that headache out of the way.

_Bonne Residence – 6:15 PM, 4 years ago (three days later)_

It happened when like before, I was a human being. I was well dressed wearing a white tuxedo that covered me from head to toe. At least I still have my long blue hair. The house I was visiting was big at about three stories tall. The lights inside the room showed that the party was about to begin. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My sight was firm, my hands were tense and I was breathing heavily. I almost felt like having an anxiety attack but I tried to keep my composure. The door opened and I saw a man looking at me. He had red eyes and long white hair. I saw him wearing some interesting pajamas. I stayed firm hoping that he wouldn't see me weak. That's when he decided to talk.

"Huh? Who are you? Are you here for the party?" I nodded as he opened all the way and let me inside. "Don't you think you should stay calm? You really don't want to make a bad impression to my parents." He noticed I was nervous so I took a deep breath and relaxed.

He took me to where the party took place and introduced himself as Teisel Bonne, the oldest of the Bonne children. I asked him if he had any interests and he said that he has a liking for all things anime and manga. I would fit him in the category of an Otaku and its appropriate for a guy like him. We eventually reached the second floor of the house.

"The party is past this door. I hope you enjoy yourself and don't do anything careless." I'm only here because Tron invited me. Come on Teisel! Cut me some slack.

"What about you? Aren't you going to join the party?" He nodded at me negatively. My guess he isn't a guy that you want to have in a party.

"Sorry. I have other things to take care of. Have a good time… by the way I didn't get your name? What is it?" It took me a few seconds so I decided to do a proper introduction.

"My name is Robert… Robert Light. A pleasure to meet you Teisel Bonne." I shook Teisel's hand and he went up to the third floor to his room.

I opened the door to find the place to be very festive. There were people chatting, a DJ playing music with people dancing and others were having a quick bite to eat. I can tell that this was a place suitable for a party. I then saw Tron talking to her parents. Seeing that made me smile a bit because she at least has loving parents. Though I can't say the same for mine. She turned around hoping to get some food but then saw me waiting and nervous.

"Robert! I knew you'd come." She came to where I was and gave me a hug. My heart literally skipped a beat. I responded by doing the same.

"Yeah… I did. Wow, this is a really good party." Tron giggled and then took me to meet her parents. I was really nervous meeting them but I had to stay calm. Dang it, why is it that meeting girls like her give me the willies?

Anyway, I got to introduce myself to Tron's parents: Victor and Anastasia Bonne. But for clarity's sake, I'll just refer to them as Mr. and Mrs. Bonne. Mrs. Bonne has brown hair with a hairstyle that is like her daughter's. She had orange eyes and wore a yellow dress that was very elegant. The most notable feature was the skull button on the dress. It was very interesting to see. Mr. Bonne had black hair that was cut very well. He was a brown-eyed fellow who wore a nice suit consisting of a red jacket with a white-buttoned shirt inside. He had a yellow cravat on his shirt making him manly. He wore black pants mostly because he couldn't find a pair of red pants. I don't blame him. I shook their hands and seemed to make a good impression.

"You must be Anthony's kid aren't you? I've heard a lot of good things… a prodigy just like your father." Wow… that is some honor. I blushed after hearing that.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not like my dad though because I want to separate myself from him." That seemed to pique his curiosity. "I want to make a difference not just for myself, but for the world. However, my dad thinks of it as utter nonsense. I'm just lucky he even lets me go to this party."

"I wouldn't say that. I think your father really cares for you. You may not know this but he's proud of what you've become. You should be happy." Mrs. Bonne pats on my shoulder to give me some comfort.

"Thank you. You both are very kind. It's no wonder your daughter told me good things about you." The two went off to talk with some other people leaving me to be with her.

"I knew you'd come Robert. I really knew. Come on, let's have some fun." She hugged me again and took me to the dance floor for us to dance. At first, I got nervous being next to her but that faded away overtime.

Whenever I look at her, my heart began to skip a beat almost as if I'm enticed by her looks. I tried to keep myself focused but the more I see her, the more I felt strange. It's funny… funny that I have feelings for a girl like her. Or better yet, I have a crush on her. She gently held my hand as we danced. My heart continued to skip beat after beat.

_What's happening to me? Why do I… why am I like this? Is it because of her? She seems different. My heart races anytime I'm near her. What's wrong with me?_ All these feelings… why is it that its her that makes me want to question them.

We danced for a while and then we ate some food. During that time, the two of us got to know each other better. Since the party was going to last for a while, it was a good opportunity for me to know Tron more. Besides, how am I supposed to know more about a girl that I'm having the heebie-jeebies for.

"So tell me Robert, do you have any family? I know you have like brothers or sisters or something?" Hearing that made me think for a minute. I then looked at her and decided to speak.

"I don't have any siblings sad to say. The only family I have is my dad and my grandpa. My mother died when I was very young… so I don't know much about her." Tron comforted me for a bit. I let out a smile responding to her support. "What about you? Do you have any siblings or family?" She giggled a bit thinking if I was joking… sad to say but I wasn't.

"You already met my mom and dad right?" I nodded because I did meet her parents. "But did you get to meet my brother Teisel?" I nodded on that too.

"I met your brother when I arrived. He's an okay guy… though I wonder why he isn't as talkative." Tron thought about it for a bit and knew what I meant by that.

"Nah, he's always in his room reading manga and such. Though truth is…" She whispered something in my ear. Hearing that made me shocked. I was going to say something but she gently put her finger on my mouth.

She nodded telling me not to say anything and for good reason. Tron then went on to say that she used to have a younger brother named Bon. Sadly though, he passed away due to a rare disease. Seeing her talk about it made me sad. I comforted her with a gentle hug but then suddenly, I heard the sound of a picture being taken. Surprisingly, it was Tron's mom who was taking pictures.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Tron's mom giggled a bit thinking it was kind of cute. "Don't mind my mom, Robert. She always does this when she throws a party."

But I had an idea up my sleeves. I asked Mrs. Bonne if she can take a picture of us. Normally, she wouldn't like it but I insisted on this. Tron's mom took a picture of us but it wasn't as good. So she tried again… and she was able to get a better shot. She showed us the picture and it was very cute. Tron was blushing the whole time but I wanted to make sure everything was fine. I gently held her hand, as the DJ was ready to put some good music going. We both went to the dance floor and had a good time. I don't know why but I always remember this as a time where I was happy. I know I may never get to relive this moment but remembering this really gives me a sense of hope.

_Light Residence – 7:48 AM, present day (the next day)_

The sound of a phone was heard throughout the house. I was sleeping in my room and the robot masters were snoozing in the basement. My guess it is for energy conservation. Anyway, I got up and answered. Turns out to be Higsby… and it isn't good.

"Hello? This is the Light Residence." Higsby started blabbering some shit. I was really annoyed after hearing that. "Higsby… Higsby… HIGSBY!" That seemed to shut him up.

"Let's go through this nice and slow. What the hell is it?" I sat down listening to what Higsby had to say. Like I already said, it isn't pretty.

"Robert, I've got something important that you need to know. I just watched the news and saw that two Robot Masters are attacking the city. Even worse is that they are looking for you. Turn on the news and you'll see." I grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV.

What I saw was breaking news. Higsby was being legit on this for sure. I saw two Robot Masters attacking a section of the city. One of them was using oil to cause some disorderly conduct. He even went as far as make some graffiti on some of the walls. The other robot was using an arrow-based attack destroying vehicles and doing damage to property. People were running away from the attacking robots. My grip on the phone was very tight almost as if I wanted to break it in half.

"At this moment, two unidentified machines are attacking the 11th District of New Light City. No one knows where these robots came from but rumors are spreading that the robots were once part of Dr. Light DRN Robot Master series. We will continue our coverage on this attack throughout the hour." But then, I saw the signal being tampered by someone. It then showed OilMan and TimeMan… and they were doing a really bad job at trying to do things right.

"Is this how it's done? Okay, got it. Whasssup, blue boy! We've been looking all over for you." OilMan kept at it until TimeMan pushed him aside. Are you really serious with this?

"Forgive OilMan and his rudeness… my name is TimeMan. We issue a challenge to Mega Man if he's willing to accept. I hear that you've gotten access to some of Wily's files yet you can't decipher them. How sad…" How the hell did they know I got those files? Something wasn't right.

"We can help you decipher them if you defeat us." OilMan suddenly came by going on to say more crap.

"Yeah. Beat us and we can give you what you need to open them. You can find me at the New Light Oil Reserve. I look forward to a challeng-hey!" OilMan was pushed aside yet again.

"As I was saying, I look forward to our conflict. Meet me at the New Light Clock Tower in 20 minutes. If you fail to appear, it would be very uncomfortable and we would be forced to attack your city. The choice is yours… blue pest." The feed was cut and Higsby was like saying if I was around. I decided to put this at ease.

"Higsby, head to the Light Residence immediately. I must head off and stop those two robots." I was silent while Higsby replied to me.

"Be careful Robert. Those two aren't like the other Robot Masters you deal with. If what they say is legit, the info can help you find out what Wily is doing." I nodded as I ended my call.

I got up and took a stretch hoping to rid myself of my crankiness. Once that was done, I immediately went into my battle mode and teleported off. Okay, if you know already I was pissed off yesterday because I couldn't access any of the files I got from Wily's base. If I am to find anything, taking them down is the best option. I have to find whatever info needed to save my grandpa. I can tell that he is in a dire situation… and I have to help him.

_New Light Clock Tower – 11:23 AM_

I arrived at the location that was specified by TimeMan. I took a good look at the place and it was huge. The clock tower of New Light City has a huge history. For starters, a brilliant yet crazy architect made it in the late 1800s. Took him about more than 20 years because he wanted it to be the tallest building in the town. Yeah, it was a crazy thing and when he succeeded, he was honored for his contribution. It became the symbol of the city representing that it would guide them to a new beginning but overtime, it represented an important relic in our city's history. Nowadays, it's forgotten and hardly works. But in this case, I got a look around and saw that robots are occupying the tower; Wily's robots.

_I knew it. Wily has been very busy. Time to get to work._ I got inside the tower and saw several robots occupying the area.

An enemy spotted me and retaliated by aiming and then firing a few blasts. Moving out of the way, I countered by blasting it. Reducing it to shreds, I kept going but I saw moving pendulums blocking my path. Worse was they were charged with an electric current. I avoided one of them but got smacked by the other ending up on the floor. The attack hurt me real bad but then a charging shield bot came ready to ready me. I fired a few shots but it didn't work. It was coming closer and I was running out of time… but then I knew that I still had the weapons of the six Robot Masters. So I swapped into the Hyper Bomb and then fired a bomb at it. The explosion reduced it to shreds.

_That was too close. All right, I need to keep moving._ I kept going and saw a ladder nearby. I climbed up reaching the next floor. _Another floor full of baddies huh? This is going to be tough._ Before I went further, I heard a voice that was coming from all the way up top. I stopped a bit hoping to find out who was it.

"I knew you'd arrived Mega Man… right on schedule." I looked around wondering who said that. I went on to say, "Where are you? Show yourself!" I kept looking around but nobody was there.

"That would be deplorable for me to show myself. If you wish to face me, why don't you reach the top?" Is it some kind of sick joke? Damn it, I have no time for this! "However, I'm a little tight on my schedule so… you have 15 minutes. If you fail to reach me by then, I will have no choice but to destroy this tower along with you." Aw, now that is low! 15 minutes just to reach me? You must really be shitting me.

"You're crazy. This clock tower is an important relic to the city's history. I wouldn't be surprised if they call you a terrorist for what you did." I think hearing that made whoever it was really ticked.

"It matters not. You have 10 minutes and after that, this tower will be reduced to rubble. Do not betray my expectations… Mega Man." Hearing that made me have to go on the move.

More enemies were blocking my path consisting of several bots including some of those shield bots (who I'll call as Shield Attackers), bots with arcing blasters (called Crazy Cannons), some blue Sniper Joes and a couple of Bladers. With a 10-minute time limit, I couldn't waste any time.

"Time to get to work. Battle chip, TankCannon! WideBlade!" One of my arms turned into a weapon suitable for firing tank shells and the other was a sharp wide blade.

The robots went on the attack hoping to take me down. I just fired one shot of the TankCannon. The blast took down some of the bots but there were more waiting to kick my butt. I went on to use the WideBlade to slash some of the other enemies like the Bladers. But then the Sniper Joes started attacking. I reached for a nearby wall and evaded their shots. I retaliated using TankCannon shots but their shields were able to withstand the blasts. Damn, they're tough!

"Okay so that didn't work. All right! May as well try this on for size." Stripping myself of both the TankCannon and WideBlade, I swapped for the Ice Slasher firing a few blasts.

The blasts froze their shields making them unable to use them. I went into my Mega Buster and blasted their shields. I then formed another WideBlade and took them down. I saw a flight of stairs and ran for them. Reaching a higher floor, I saw pendulums moving about. Climbing on one of them, I used the force of their movement to reach the next one. Staying calm was the best option I needed to do because they were moving like real fast.

"Well… you certainly are getting better than I expected you would. Only 8 minutes left Mega Man." Now I really had to keep going. I was going through this like no problem.

"If only he can shut up…" I jumped on the last pendulum and waited so I can reach the platform on the other side. "Alright, here goes nothing!"

Jumping off the last pendulum, I reached the other side. Racing through another flight of stairs, I find that this one led me to the top. Sure, it's going to be a pain in the ass but I can't do anything about it. While racing up those stairs, I received a communication… from my gramps.

"Yeah, what is it?" When I heard his voice, I felt relieved hearing him again after a few hours. "Robert? It's me, Dr. Light. Are you there?"

"Grandpa! Thank god… what happened to you? I've been worried sick and heck, Higsby was worried too." He chuckled seeing that Higsby really did care for the guy. That's devotion for ya.

"You shouldn't worry about me. After I was arrested, they placed me in a cell. It isn't that bad though I am allowed to make one phone call… I want it to be used to contact you. What has happened since I was taken away?" I took a deep breath after hearing that. Telling him everything is not going to be easy.

"After I got back, I was ticked that you were arrested. So, if I am to find out what Wily has been doing, I decided to head for his fortress to find out. I went with CutMan and IceMan to find out. We made it inside but decided to head underground. When that happened, we encountered serious resistance and trust me it was a pain. Though we managed to defeat one of Wily's big security bots, we reached Wily's quarters. I downloaded most of his files onto a disk but when I brought it back for analysis, the files were extremely encrypted." Hearing that made my grandpa curious. My guess he didn't know about it.

"Encrypted files? Wily always had his files locked up. When he worked for me, I couldn't access any of them. It must mean that he knew you'd return to Wily's fortress." As I thought… Wily knew I would head there so he had a contingency plan set up.

"I've tried every combination and it's for naught. I don't know what to do until I got word that two Robot Masters attacked the city. They asked to face me saying that they have something that can help me decipher the files. I don't know what to do." My grandpa thought about it for a minute. But then he gave me an idea that may prove helpful.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." I hate it when things end up like this. "You need to defeat those two robots. It's the only way you'll find out where Wily is. Don't worry about me Robert. I'll be fine." But I was worried about him. If only he knew why.

"What if you aren't gramps? What if something happened to you and I won't be there to help you? Tell me… please." I know I shouldn't let out my emotions as a sign of weakness but in this case, it's an exception.

"Robert, please! Don't let your emotions hinder your judgment. I'll be fine. You need to stop Wily at any cost. Defeat his robots and then you can worry about trying to clear my name. Please… for my sake." Maybe he's right. He'll be fine but I shouldn't let my emotions hinder me.

"Okay, I trust you. Just hope you stay strong until I get Wily back… or when I clear your name." I then heard from grandpa that he'd be fine. We ended our call on good terms… and for me, renewed confidence.

I kept racing up the stairs hoping to reach the top. But after running a few flights of stairs, I found a door. Entering inside, I was able to get a view of the city and it's a great view. I took a few steps forward to find that there was a clock showing the time. It was nostalgic almost feeling like it's from Big Ben, a historical clock from England. Though I was enjoying the view, something isn't right. Sure, I didn't have to be dealing with much interference but this seems too easy.

_What a view… this is really cool._ I sat down and took a small break. It was short but I think it helped me get focused. But then I sensed something. I wasn't alone.

I then heard a clock ticking from somewhere. An hour and minute hand appeared in front of me. The minute hand began moving slowly but when it hit twelve, both clock hands sped up. They went real fast until suddenly, a robot appeared. He was a purple robot with a chest plate that showed an hour and minute hand being set at a specific time. His head was like an alarm clock mostly because of the two yellow bells. I can tell he was expecting me… and frankly, so was I.

"You've arrived... as I expected you would. Didn't think you would take my message to consideration." This bot is very smug but hey, Wily is known to do crap like this.

"I did because you have something that I'm after, data on how to unlock those files. Make it easy on yourself and give them up. I don't want to reduce an incomplete bot to scrap." Saying something like that really wasn't a good idea. TimeMan seems a bit ticked.

"Incomplete… I am NOT incomplete! I am perfection! I am complete! You're way too stupid to understand what you're getting yourself into… this time, you've done it!" His head began to shake almost as if it's ringing like an alarm clock. Looks like I made him mad.

"So, you want a fight? Be my guest… because I'm ready to clean your clock!" Okay, that wasn't pretty good but I didn't give a crap. TimeMan looked at me angrily. That's not a good sign.

"Now you're on my time Mega Man… and I'm afraid it's going to be short. Let's go!" I raced after him ready to give him an ass kicking. TimeMan did the same.

I delivered the opening gambit with a punch to the face. TimeMan reeled from it and I continued my offense. Delivering repeated blows, the guy was getting hurt badly. But TimeMan wasn't going to let that stop him from taking me down. So, he struck me in the face but not with his fist… it was with a clock hand. That hit scratched my face and it got me pissed.

"I hoped that it hurt because I'm now cancelling my arrangements… so I can destroy you. Clock Hand!" He launched a couple of minute hand-like arrows at me. I evaded some of them but more of them were coming.

I fired a few Mega Buster shots wiping out some of the Clock Hands. TimeMan saw it as an opportunity to counter and he struck me good. However, the guy was far from done taking me down. I got back up from that punch and retaliated with a punch of my own hitting him in the chest. That sort of damaged him but it didn't faze him.

"I see you are always fast enough to strike… but let's see if you can keep up under something like this?" I had no idea what he meant by that but I didn't care. "Time Slow!" I didn't know what was going on but everything around me started to slow down.

Sure I was able to move but due to his attack, I had less time to react giving him the advantage he needed. TimeMan went up to me and delivered a serious wallop to my body. Time was still slow and it gave him all that he needed to hit me hard. Every blow I felt was hard as hell and the slow down didn't give me a chance to react. Luckily it was over so now I knew what I had to do.

"How did it feel? Do you wish to surrender?" Fat chance. No way I ain't surrendering. TimeMan saw that I wasn't going to give in and all he could do was smile. "So you won't submit? How quaint."

"Quaint my ass ya dumb clock! Now I'm going to clean it!" I raced after him hoping to lay a smack down on him. But TimeMan was ready to slow down time yet again.

"You are so blind… I think my time with you has ended. Farewell! Time Slow!" But I wasn't going to let it happen.

In a last-minute desperation, I swapped into the Thunder Beam and fired a blast at him. The blast struck TimeMan internally causing serious damage. To make matters worse, his Time Slow backfired. He was on the floor reeling from the intense pain. But his face showed anger while I was struggling to keep myself afloat.

"That hurt… you'll pay for that!" Getting back up, he conjured up some kind of weapon. It's just basically a large tuning fork. Why does he remind me of Dr. Nefarious Tropy from _Crash Bandicoot_? I don't know.

"A tuning fork? Looks like Wily really did run out of ideas." Okay, that was stupid. TimeMan didn't like that so he raced at me and attacked. "Battlechip, ElecBlade!" My hand turned into a long blade that was charged with an electric current.

TimeMan was on the offensive using his giant tuning fork to attack me. I tried to repel his moves but it got tense. He was angry and it contributed to his assault on me. I had to stay focused and not let my guard down. I jumped to evade his offense but he used some of his Clock Hands to stop me from escaping. I retaliated by firing Mega Buster shots repelling the attack. It was my turn now to fight back. I attacked him with repeated assaults of my ElecBlade. TimeMan tried to repel my attacks but it was of little avail. One strike hit him hard and I then gave him the boot. He was sent flying a few feet and the impact really hurt.

"Tell me… you had enough yet? I guess time didn't favor you one bit. So make it easy on yourself and surrender. I really don't want to destroy you." TimeMan got up and wasn't interested in hearing me.

"I refuse to submit! I'm afraid that your time here is at an end!" He slammed his giant tuning fork to the ground causing a big dark hole to cover most of the area. Sad to say, I ended up trapped.

"Hey, what gives?" I then felt a surge of energy paralyzing my body. TimeMan was breathing heavily. He was out of power and wanted to end the fight. But he was going to do it brutally.

"I've underestimated you. I was a bit too soft on your happy hide but you proved to be a strong opponent. It's been fun but I'm afraid we're out of time. You'll have a front row seat to your destruction as well as this precious tower!" I then saw another hole appear on top of me. To my utter surprise, lightning began to strike from both holes.

"Damn… what are you doing? Stop this!" TimeMan didn't listen. He didn't care. He was going to make me pay for messing up his day. I had to do something and fast.

"It's too late… far too late. You're late for your demise." He spun his tuning fork a bit and then grabbed it with a tight grip forward. "This time it is goodbye… Chronos Break!" The two holes were getting closer and the energy getting stronger.

I felt like a billion needles stabbed my body. Worse is the fact that the two holes were getting closer increasing the pain. I tried to figure things out but even that wasn't cutting it. I had to do something before my body would be ripped apart in a million directions. Trying to get myself out of that jam, I tried moving my arm a bit hoping to break free. Sad to say, it didn't work.

"Struggle all you want boy. You can't escape! Soon these black holes will rip your body apart. You'll experience pain and suffering beyond what a normal human can comprehend. I hope you enjoy every bit of it because nothing will stop Wily from taking over this inferior world." Hearing him made me really want to get my ass out of there. I fortunately had the perfect plan.

"Wily… won't… win. I… I… I will NEVER let Wily do this to our world! Battlechip, AreaSteal!" I immediately vanished. The two holes collided unleashing a devastating wave. If I was in there, I would have been junk.

TimeMan wondered what was going on. Too bad it only took a few seconds to realize that I avoided his attack. He turned to find me high in the air armed with an ElecBlade. Using two slashes, I split him in half. And since he was weak to electricity like the Thunder Beam, it caused extensive damage. TimeMan was reeling in pain after that attack. He got a good view of his beat up body and that scared him like hell. I was reeling and hurt real bad. This whole fight made me feel like total crap. I walked closer to him and still wondered if he had more.

"Damn you Mega Man… damn you!" Wow, even when beat up he still has a big mouth. "You may have defeated me but you'll never find Dr. Wily. You and Dr. Light will be the first to feel his wrath and soon, he'll have his revenge on the entire world!" I wanted to ram this ElecBlade into his head but he then said something really cryptic. "My time may be up now… but yours soon will be too." All he did afterwards was laugh like a complete asshole.

Eventually he stopped functioning and just lays there dead. It's a relief that it's over… dear god. I went to his arm and copied his Time Slow hoping that it would prove to be useful. As I did that, I was able to obtain some sort of code. I had no idea what it was but I had it kept in my internal memory. I was about to leave the place but I heard some sort of flying vehicle. I turned to find someone recovering TimeMan's remains.

"What the hell?" I raced after that vehicle and I saw them take his parts. I wanted to find out who the hell it was. It didn't take long for me to find out.

"Well… you must be Mega Man. Wily has told me much about you. I didn't think you would be the one who so graciously defeated him." This guy is smugger than TimeMan.

"Whoever you are, you better hope I don't come up there and kick your ass! Identify yourself!" My Mega Buster was pointed at this guy. Whoever he is, I'm going to take him down.

"Since you asked, I'll be happy to introduce myself. My name is Glyde and I'm here to recover Wily's little pet." Little pet? He's a robot jackass! "I can have my fun with you but I have other business to attend to. We shall meet again boy." Before he did leave, he said something that had me questioning myself. "I'll make sure to give that girl my regards."

Girl? What did he mean by that? Suddenly, I had another headache and it was much worse. What's going on? Why am I having these surges of pain? I can tell it isn't going to be pretty that's for sure. Though I know it may help me find out more about "her".

_Light Residence – 5:11 PM, 3 ½ years ago (six months later)_

Another flashback huh? Great. This time I remember a day that I don't want to relive again. It happened a few days after my dad died. I attended the funeral along with my grandpa and it was the worst moment of my life. To find that you'll never see your father again is heartbreaking… but to find that the two most important people in your life are gone is worse. I closed myself up in my room not wanting to talk to anybody. I was hurt, depressed and wanted nothing more than to end the pain. It drove me mad and it was enough to make me sick. Outside the house, a young girl was racing to the place. She knocked hoping to see if anyone was around. Her face was full of worry… and it's a good thing she is worried. She kept knocking hoping for someone to answer. My grandpa who has been traumatized by all of this answered.

"Hmmm? Tron? Why are you here?" Gramps was curious but Tron was quick at it. She explained her reasons why she's here.

"Is Robert here? I need to talk to him. It's really urgent." Grandpa tried to come up with the right words for this. Sad to say though, it was hard.

"He's upstairs… and traumatized over his father's death. I'm really sorry but he's not in a talkative mood." But Tron didn't care because she had to do something.

She went inside the house hoping to find me. As Grandpa said, I was locked up in my room. I was hurt over my dad's death especially with how he died. Two days ago, my dad was presenting a new invention that would bring a new chapter in the field of robotics. It was a prototype teleportation device that would allow robots to be transported from one location to another. Everything was going well until something went wrong. The prototype was suffering some issues and my dad tried to fix it. But nothing prepared me for what happened afterwards. The device exploded causing serious damage to one of the labs. My dad took the full force of the blast and I saw every bit of it. In just one instant, I saw my life take a turn for the worse. And even talking about it is enough to drive me mad. Anyway, Tron was outside my room and was knocking on my door. I heard her pleas but they were of no use… she'll never understand my pain. Tron, please forgive me.

"Robert! Robert! Please open up. It's me Tron!" I didn't say anything but she kept at it knocking on my door. "I heard from my dad… I'm sorry. I am really sorry. Please open up! Let me talk to you!"

"Leave me alone!" Tron heard me shout but it didn't faze her. She kept at it knocking on my door. It was more than enough for me to get up and see.

I opened it to see Tron in tears. She was sad, almost as if she wanted to bawl like a baby. She looked at me and saw that I was a mess. I let her in my room but it made me want to ask why she's here in the first place.

"Tron, why are you here? Didn't I tell you not to come by?" My gut told me she didn't listen but I also assumed that she had a reason to be here… to comfort me.

"I know you did. But when I heard from my mom and dad what happened, I can't just leave you like this. Please… let me help you." You got to be kidding me… you helping me Tron? You wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry. I can't. You don't know what it's like to lose someone that you really care for. You have your mom and dad while I only have my grandfather left." I started crying and Tron gave me comfort.

"It's okay… it's okay. Let it all out Robert. I'm here for you no matter what. Just don't shut me out." She gave me some tissues and I was able to clean up the tears. I looked at her and my feelings were taking over.

"I promise that I won't shut you out of anything. Just promise me you would be there. For the good, the bad and everything else. Please promise me that you would be by my side no matter what. Can you do that? Please?" She looked at me. I wondered if she would do that and keep her promise.

She then smiled at me and nodded. That gave me a glimmer of hope. But nothing prepared us for what happened next. My feelings were still in effect as I comforted her. I looked at her with a straight stare. She did the same as we went closer. It was from that moment that Tron and I shared our first kiss. I only knew her for six months but it felt like I knew her for years. It lasted for a few seconds and it felt very good. We broke our kiss immediately afterwards. My face was blushing red and I can tell Tron was feeling the same thing.

"Did we just…" She placed her finger on my mouth. I saw her nod and knew right away it was real. We actually did kiss.

But then we went at it again. This time, it was for real and I wouldn't hold back. I was in a strong embrace and I enjoyed every bit of it. Our tongues lashed like they were in a tug-of war with no winner in sight. We broke off our kiss and simply comforted each other. Why I'm starting to remember this well, I don't know. Maybe the more I think about a girl like her, the more I'm remembering stuff from my old life. Will it help me? I don't know and quite frankly, it doesn't matter.

_New Light Clock Tower – 12:15 PM, present day_

When the headache ended, I was on the top floor of New Light Clock Tower. Higsby had been trying to reach me for a while and I didn't reply back. Fortunately, I was able to do that. I didn't want to scare him after all.

"Higsby, it's me. Sorry I didn't reply sooner… had another headache. Don't worry. It was pretty minor." He was relieved that I was able to reply back.

"That's a relief. You scared me half to death Robert. Don't do that!" I get the idea Higsby. In all seriousness, you're reminding me of my grandpa.

"Sorry. Anyway, I defeated TimeMan and acquired his attack, the Time Slow. Also, I got my hands on some interesting data. It's saved in my internal circuits so I'm set. Anyway, I'm heading back so I can backup the data. Have the recharge station set up okay?" Higsby heard my message and got to work on getting ready.

One robot master has been taken down but I still have to deal with one more and he's at an Oil Rig on the other side of the city. Worse is this Glyde character and I ask myself, what's his deal? Why did he come in and recover TimeMan? Something isn't right and I have a feeling that it's going to get much worse. Maybe I'm thinking too hard but when I head back home, I can find out for myself what's happening. It seems today isn't going as well as I thought it would be. Terrific.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Mega Man heads for an Oil Rig where robots have occupied the area. While this goes on, the FBI are interrogating Dr. Light regarding Wily's supposed escape. Things aren't going good for him although his grandson is doing much worse. He soon has to deal with a foe that is full of oil but has a thirst for combat. Will the Blue Bomber be able to deprive this slimy bot of his fill-ups or will our fair hero be in need of one himself? Looks like things are going to get nasty in the next crude-filled episode, Slipping and Sliding; Mega Man Oils Up._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	18. Arc 2: Chapter 4

_Note from the Author: It's late and I have to get this done. We're at the halfway point and I promise you things are going to get good. Truth is, the battle with OilMan isn't as good as I thought but hey, I at least tried. At least here we get a flashback with Tron that will play a considerable role in the next chapter. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter and be sure to read and review. Your reviews are helping me keep going. Thanks and enjoy._

Chapter 4 – Slipping and Sliding; Mega Man Oils Up

_Light Residence – 12:48 PM_

A beeping sound was heard in the basement lab of Light Residence. One of the recharge stations had someone inside. The continued beeping led to a door opening. Someone came out of the station and it turned out to be yours truly feeling fully recharged. In case you forgot, I took on TimeMan and nearly got reduced to mush. I took a stretch hoping to get all the pain out of my system. With that out of the way, I went to the computer and uploaded the data I got from TimeMan. Pressing a few buttons, I saw that the codes I received were able to unlock some of the encrypted files. However, it only unlocked a portion of them… only 25% worth.

"At least this is a start. Time to find out what Wily has hidden from me." I accessed one of the files that were inside. Most of it was written documents but it gave me a pretty good idea what Wily had been working on.

Each of the files I read provided details on Wily's involvement with two experimental Robot Masters. It happened after Wily quit his job at New Light Labs. Apparently, he had some part in developing the Robot Masters having to be involved in creating two experimental robots: OilMan and TimeMan. When both projects were scrapped, Wily was charged with putting the two robots into storage. But when he quit his job, he took both of the prototypes. That's where everything ends because the rest is still encrypted.

"Interesting but it's not enough. There's more to this… I know it." I got up and walked about for a few minutes.

Higsby then dropped by to check on me. "Robert, I see you've recovered. Any luck on the files?" I went to him and explained.

"Yeah. Though I only was able to decrypt only a portion of them." I thought about it for a bit. "About 25% worth of files."

"Only 25%? That isn't much… but still, it's at least a start. You heading off to fight OilMan?" I nodded in agreement.

"Higsby, what do you know about this Oil Rig?" Higsby turned to meet me. I wanted to know more about the place if I am to understand whom I'm up against.

"About a few years ago, a rich oil tycoon built an oil rig far from the city that had oil underground. The rig was successful and the business made some money. However as the country began relying more on clean energy sources, the oilrig faced tough times. Eventually, they closed down and the place became abandoned. A shame really… nowadays, it's abandoned and is deemed to be a serious safety hazard." Safety hazard? That explains why OilMan wanted me to meet him there.

"A safety hazard huh? Why couldn't they just demolish it or something?" Higsby nodded at me in disapproval. Sounds like that wouldn't have been a good idea. "Let me guess. It wouldn't work either huh?"

"That's right. The oil company would end up facing serious environmental charges… and you don't want to know how that would end up. Anyway, I can tell you are back at 100%. Will you be okay?" I nodded. Of course I'm going to be okay.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I need to head to the Oil Rig immediately if I am to defeat Oil Man and obtain another part of the code. Keep an eye on the place until I get back. I'll let you know when I get the other portion okay?" Higsby nodded in agreement. I walked back and became Mega Man again.

Teleporting off, I had my work cut out for me. Wily's out there and my grandpa is still in custody. Only one robot master remains and it's hiding in an abandoned Oil Rig. Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be just as tough as when I dealt with TimeMan? Oh well.

_New Light Police Station Cell #106D – 1:25 PM_

Before I was the Blue Bomber, law enforcement were best known to get the job done and take out the bad guys. They're reliable and always get the job done. The New Light Police Station is a building where officers report in, head off for duty and deal with criminals. They still do it today despite me being a hero and all. In one of the jail cells in the basement, my grandpa was sitting down. He didn't say anything. He simply waited. I know that I have to find proof to clear his name but it takes time. He let off a sigh, still worrying for me.

_Robert, please be strong for me. I have faith in you._ He turned around and saw an officer. The guy unlocked his cell door.

"Alright Dr. Light, get up. Time for your interrogation." Gramps got up and went with the cop.

They both went upstairs and into an interview room. Inside was a young detective and his partner. The detective had a fedora that was blue with a white stripe. He had a suit that consisted of a blue jacket, a white shirt inside with a red tie, a pair of black dress pants and black shoes. His partner was a big guy with a green fedora and had a suit consisting of a green jacket, a white shirt inside with a orange tie, a pair of green pants and black shoes. Gramps sat down opposite of the detective. He was very nervous and I don't blame him.

"Have a seat Dr. Light. I'm Detective Cedric Williams and this is my partner Gary Bekowsky. We would like to ask you some questions." Dr. Light nodded. "Is everything alright? You seem nervous."

"I'm… I'm all right detective. I am a bit nervous, that's all." I really don't blame grandpa one bit. "Let's begin. I'll tell you anything you need to know."

"Okay Dr. Light, let's start with the beginning. How long have you known Dr. Albert Wily?" The detective was firm, holding onto a pen and a small notebook. His partner was waiting and watching.

"I've known him for a very long time… more than 35 years." My gramps was calm talking about it. The detective saw he wasn't lying.

"35 years huh? How did your friendship with him ended?" The detective was listening, curious.

"It happened about a year ago. I was accused by him of tampering with the AI of the robot prototype called Blues. He said that I tampered with it so I would get recognized more. He got sick of dealing with me and quit his job at New Light Labs. I haven't spoken to him since then…" He took a deep breath, feeling frustrated. "Though he does seem to have a strong friendship with my grandson Robert."

"Your grandson?" He looked at his partner for a bit and then looked back at my grandpa. "I had no idea that Robert was your grandson. Now then, we know that you're here because you have been charged with assisting in Wily's escape. It's hard to say but were you involved in assisting with his escape?"

"Of course not. I would never assist myself with Albert." Gramps was nervous. Thinking about that incident was giving him bad thoughts.

"I don't like it when people lie to me Doctor. I know you are involved somehow with this incident." Dr. Light seemed firm that he wasn't.

"I assure you Detective. Ever since he took my grandson's life and stole my prized Robot Masters, I would never assist a man like him. Can you prove it?" That's some strong shit. However, Detective Williams seems firm with all of this.

"I do. Testimony from Agent Peterson says that you were involved in assisting Wily's escape. However, there was no proof that you did do it." Ouch. Looks like Agent Peterson must have told the detectives on what happened.

"There was no proof. Mega Man was dealing with the Red Sniper Joes when it happened. I was with Agent Peterson the whole time. After the fight, one of the officers came by to say that Wily is gone. Like I said earlier, there wasn't any proof that I was involved. Agent Peterson decided to accuse me of assisting in his escape… and look where it got me." Gramps let off a sigh and it wasn't a good one. "Right now, my grandson is doing everything he can to find the truth. I know he's the only one who can do it."

"I see. One last question… how was your grandson's relationship with Dr. Wily? You told us earlier that the two had a strong relationship. Tell me about it." Gramps looked at the detective being very calm.

"Wily has known my grandson since he was an infant. As he got older, the two formed a friendship. I think the only thing they had in common was the fact that they dislike the reputation I was constantly getting." Detective Williams listened to everything. He can tell Gramps was telling the truth.

"That's pretty strange if the two have a relationship like that. Can you tell me more about it?" Doctor Light nodded, agreeing.

"Dr. Wily has known my grandson since he was an infant. When my son Anthony died, Robert spent a lot more time with Albert. The two of them became good friends. They were involved in several projects and most of them were successful… had it not been for my grandson's assistance. Sadly it all died down after Wily stole my robots and used them for conquest." He can go on about it but didn't want to talk.

"That'll be all Dr. Light. Thank you for your help. We will put in a good word for you. I'm afraid I have no choice but to return you to your cell. You are in police custody after all." He nodded at his partner signaling him to take my grandpa to his cell.

"No hard feelings doc but its police orders. Don't worry. If anyone's going to help you get out of this mess, it's that Mega Man fella. Come on! Don't worry, I won't bite." Detective Bekowsky guided Dr. Light to his cell.

Detective Williams sighed seeing my grandpa head off like that. Sure, it's disappointing but he had a job to do. Don't worry gramps. I'll clear your name. I promise. I just need a little bit of time to do it… even though Agent Peterson gave me three months that is.

_Barracks Oil Rig – 1:59 PM_

Higsby told me earlier that some rich tycoon built an oil rig far from the city where oil was found. Business went well but due to the country relying on clean energy, it went under. Since then, it has been abandoned and left alone. When I arrived however, I looked to find the place operational. Something wasn't right so I decided to investigate. I saw robots occupying the place. There's just one simple guess with this… Dr. Wily was here.

_Looks like Wily decided to drop by and take over the place. Time to give whoever's running the place the boot._ I raced forward getting the attention of several robots.

Two Crazy Cannons came by and fired shots of energy at me. I evaded their attacks and countered with my Mega Buster. They were taken down really easy. I kept going but I then saw a cactus. Okay, why is a cactus here in a place like this? I went to check it out but it then showed a face catching me by surprise. The face was like a Mettaur and I'm wondering to myself what Wily was up to with this stuff. I fired a shot but it didn't work because it went into hiding. When it did open up, I used the Ice Slasher freezing it. Switching to the Mega Buster, I blasted it.

"That was just so sudden. I got to keep going." I was already on the move taking down some of the robots. I also had to be careful because since it was abandoned, I had to be careful.

While I was walking, I stepped on something icky. Looking down, it turned out to be oil. Then my sight was on some large robot carrying Hotheads. It grabbed a Hothead and threw it. If anyone can put two and two together, it means that if that Hothead hits the floor, I'm fried. So I fired a blast from my Mega Buster and blasted the Hothead. But the robot decided to try again. I just blasted a few shots and destroyed that thing. For the sake of things, I'm calling it a Tackle Fire.

So anyway, after getting out of that oil puddle I went inside the oil refinery. To my shock, I find that the place is crawling with Tackle Fires. Made worse by the fact that there are sections of the place filled with oil. Whoever did this knew I'd show up. I didn't care so I decided to go through with this shit anyway. Heading forward, I encountered one of the Tackle Fires and blasted it with a few shots. I didn't waste any time on this whatsoever.

_Oil-covered floors and Tackle Fires right nearby. If the fire hits the ground, it'll become an inferno. But they are all over the place. I have to strike hard and fast. Luckily, I have the perfect weapon for this situation right here._ I switched to the Thunder Beam and got to work.

Climbing up a ladder, I saw another Tackle Fire but had a Crazy Cannon for covering fire. I fired two blasts shocking them to pieces. I kept moving until I saw a Hothead falling to the ground. My one thought was that if it hit the ground, there would be problems. The flame hit the oil-covered floor causing a blast of flame to engulf the ground. At least I didn't go any further because if I did, I'd be a barbecued blue bomber.

_That was too close. I should reach the main control room two floors up. Hopefully then, I can shut this place down before something bad happens._ I changed into the Ice Slasher and fired a blast cooling down the flames.

It was a relief that's for sure. I kept going reaching another floor. At least there were no enemies this time so I continued on. I don't know what's going on with me. Since my grandpa was arrested, I began acting differently. I don't know why but since he's all I had left, I feel like I'm a totally different person. Could it be that it's because of her? Maybe I'm thinking too hard with all this crap. Okay then, I reached another floor and saw a Big Eye nearby. I had the Ice Slasher still armed so I fired a shot to freeze it. Then switching to the Hyper Bomb, lobbed a bomb at it taking that big pile of junk down.

"I always hated those damn things." I kept moving after taking the Big Eye down. Opening the door, I reached the control room.

I took a good look around the place. Everything was functioning but the strange thing about it is that no one is here. I went closer and tried pressing a few buttons. Nothing happened. Looks like someone tried to lock out the control room preventing anyone from getting access. I continued to see if I could get access to the controls but like earlier… nothing. Damn it!

"Someone really doesn't want me to access this. Either that guy is really smart or really dumb. If I can't access it the easy way, I'll just have to do this the hard way." But I wasn't going to get the chance. I then heard something from behind almost like someone got his or her gun armed and ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid. Fiddle with that computer and the whole place goes crazy." I turned to find out who was speaking… and it was no surprise to be OilMan. He had his Oil Buster aimed at me with oil dripping out of it. "Yo, it looks like you showed up after all. We meet at last."

"OilMan… the second of the two experimental robots that were never completed. You were created to help end the oil crisis but now you're reduced to doing this shit. Don't you think that what you're doing is wrong?" Hearing that sort of made OilMan real ticked.

"No way, you may want to rephrase that man. Unlike those pathetic robot masters, I'm here just to cause hell. My guess you're in need of a fill-up don't you think? Sorry but I have to kick your ass now." He had a jar of oil in his hand.

Smashing it, he covered himself in icky crude oil. Engulfing his entire body, he was ready to rumble. However, something about it doesn't seem right. Let's just say that this fight is going to be very strange. I raced at him hoping to lay a beating on him but OilMan simply smiled. I threw a jab at his face and smacked him but some of the oil ended up on my hand. Shaking it off, I kept going and attacked. OilMan dodged my attack and countered with a few blows to the chest. Since his body was covered in oil, it made the attacks stronger. I was reeling from that but I can't show any sign of weakness.

"Like my little trick kid? Makes my attacks stronger than yours." Yeah, right. I call this unfair. "You only have the advantage because you're covered in icky oil. Geez man, that's a waste of natural resources right there. Shouldn't you be using that to help people instead of doing this?"

"What difference does it make? I was made to help end the oil crisis but they couldn't finish me. They thought that I would ruin businesses if I went online so they scrapped me. Wily activated me and now I'm going to give them what they so deserve." Looks like what my grandpa said to me was the truth about OilMan. Now it makes me feel bad for him but I can't let my guard down.

"I'm giving you one chance to surrender. I really do not want to kick your ass. You can do so much more for our world. I know it and so does Dr. Light. Please… don't do this." I tried to reason but my gut tells me he won't listen.

"No way man! I'm ordered to take you down and I'll see to it everyone suffers! I'm not going to let some pampered pricky blue pest stop me. Time for your fill up shrimp and I'm going to make sure you enjoy every bit of it." He got into a fighting stance and raced at me. Here we go again.

"You leave me little choice. Fine, let's go!" I fired a few shots as he kept running towards me. He dodged most of my shots and then struck me with a tackle to the chest.

The blow pushed me back a bit. I held my ground blocking most of OilMan's attacks and countering with attacks of my own. Reeling from a kick to the chest, I was on the offensive. However, OilMan dodged one of his punches and threw me to the floor. He got into a fighting pose that seemed strange. I attacked him but he simply threw me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he is in a Turkish wrestling stance. Plus, the oil that is still covered in his body can make him more durable. This can be bad.

"Looks like you can put up a decent fight. At least you're not like TimeMan and his large tuning fork." OilMan couldn't help but smile. "You seem pretty happy with this don't you?"

"Oh I do. I've been waiting to take you down boy. Now then, I think it's time we get down to business kid. Looks like it's time to oil up!" Hearing that from him made me feel strange. But I still had to stop him.

I started the fight with a few attacks but OilMan evaded them like they were nothing. He countered with a palm strike and then a tackle. I looked at him and wondered if he was putting up a fight. So I find out by going on the offensive again. It didn't work and he got me in a bear hug. His grip was strong and my efforts in escaping were a failure. He smiled ever so gleefully as he tightened the bear hug.

"Feeling tight kid? Don't worry. This will be a nice quick flight. Have a nice trip!" He tightened his hug to the point where I was shot out of it like a cork. I was sent flying high into the air for a few seconds and then ended up on the floor ass first.

OilMan couldn't help but laugh at this. Just cause I landed on my ass after something like that isn't hilarious. In fact, it makes me want to kick his icky ass. God damn it!

"You think that's funny? I'll show you funny!" I swapped into the Thunder Beam and fired a blast. It didn't work. The oil that covered his body made him resistant to my attack.

"Nice try kid. If you didn't notice earlier, I'm covered in oil. Sad to say though but your attacks won't do much to me. Now it's my turn! Oil Shot!" He fired a few blasts of oil… on himself. That's weird.

I saw OilMan cover himself with oil. He then ran toward me hoping to get a piece of me. But I then saw him slide stomach first reaching high speeds like a batter sliding for home plate.

"What the hell are you doing?" I fired some shots from my Mega Buster but due to his high speed, he evaded them all quick. "Too fast."

"Now it's my turn. It's showtime… Oil Sider!" His slide attack increased in speed. I didn't have much time to react against something like this.

So I had to do the only smart thing and got out of the way. I dodged his first strike easily… truth is, I dodged it barely. But OilMan was far from finished so he changed direction and struck me from behind. I was on the floor reeling from that attack and he then turned and did like some kind of glomp attack. He got back up and struck me with a few kicks. I then did a sweep kick sending him to the floor and I went on my offense. I tried this time using my fists and they hit their mark. I kept at it smacking him left and right following it up with a reverse spin kick. Sure, my hands have oil on them but I shrugged it off and kept on with my attack. I was about to pull off but another beat down but OilMan hit the ground. I tripped on his foot and I was on top of his slimy hide.

"What the hell?" He didn't say anything and we both rolled a bit until I was on the floor back first. "What are you doing?"

"Sending you flying ya blue slob." He spun around a bit until he was in a position that made me feel very… weird.

I felt like my body was all scrunched up plus I couldn't move at all. OilMan's grip on me was really tight. No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't get out. My gut was telling me that this is going to hurt real bad.

"Target sighted blue boy. Here I come! Oil Torpedo!" He squeezed me out sending my flying like a bar of soap. I looked to see what was in front of me and it was a window.

I went through the window shattering it but I end up falling down a very long drop. I didn't want to think about what happened next so I grabbed onto a pipe. But OilMan smacked me with his Oil Slider attack causing me to fall again. Fortunately, it was only a few feet so it wasn't that bad. Reeling from the hit, I raced at him again but I tripped and ended up on the floor… full of oil. Yuck!

_Damn it! I'm getting beat down by an oil-obsessed freak. I can't let him outwit me!_ I got back up after that attack… but I decided this time to try something different.

"So Mega, you want more? I'd be happy to give it to you… though I do think you're in need of a fill up right about now." So now you decide to tell me this? God, he's annoying.

"I won't need a fill up for this one." I looked on the floor and saw some nearby oil. "Though I do think we need to heat things up." OilMan didn't seem to get what I mean by that. That's too bad.

Swapping for the Fire Storm, I fired a blast on the ground. Since the ground was soaked with oil, it didn't take long before OilMan knew what I was planning. He got out of the way but a drop of oil from his Oil Buster let off a blast that nearly burned him. If only I knew that by using the Fire Storm, OilMan and I would be ensnared in a death trap. Fortunately, I was able to use the Ice Slasher to cool the fire down. OilMan was pissed and I can tell he is in no mood for jokes.

"Guess you couldn't take the heat can you Hakan? Now then, I think it's time we end this little fight don't you agree? But either way, make it easy on yourself and surrender. I really don't want to kick your ass. I really don't." I had my Mega Buster aimed at him who was reeling from that little fiery blast.

"F-forget it! I am not going to surrender. I'm not like that scheduled-tightening snob Timeman. If I am going down, you're coming with me!" He then took a hose that was connected to several oil canisters and inserted it into his Oil Buster.

"You know I can always use the Fire Storm and take you down right? I have no time for your antics." Sad to say though, OilMan wasn't playing around. He aimed his Oil Buster at me firing a huge blast of oil.

"Stop! This fight is over! There is no need for us to continue. This place is falling apart!" He didn't care. He kept going firing another blast.

"Stay still! You're in need of fill ups!" He kept going and I continued to dodge his attacks. I fired a Mega Buster shot at him but the shot hit his Oil Buster damaging it.

Finding out that he can't fire any more oil, he decided to do the only logical solution possible. He rammed both his hands to the ground literally trying to absorb any oil that's under the Earth. He looked at me with angry eyes. He isn't happy and truth is, I don't care. I had to stop him before the entire place falls apart. I could only watch as OilMan covered himself in oil from head to toe. It isn't like last time where it was used as a power-up or something, this time he's serious.

"Time I drench you into your doom. Perish Mega Man! Crude Wave!" He pushed forward causing a giant wave of crude oil to head straight for me.

I got out of the way but the wave was too wide and it I ended up engulfed by it. The wave sent me back a few feet and I ended up reeling on the floor. OilMan kept going using his Crude Wave to dish out more pain. I couldn't escape his attacks and I would be covered in oil each time. If dealing with TimeMan and his giant tuning fork was bad… this is worse.

_I'm getting drenched with oil. If this keeps up, I'll end up being drowned by this icky stuff._ But being in all this oil has given me an idea. I looked at OilMan who was still dishing out the pain.

I covered myself in oil from head to toe. Once that's done, I raced towards the irate oil bucket. He continued attacking with his Crude Wave but every attack got weaker. I kept running, he kept attacking and it continued in a cycle that would make me immune to his attacks. OilMan was watching me keep going and the guy kept attacking. I eventually made it up to him and gave him a taste of his own medicine. Smacking him with oil-covered fists, I was on a brutal offense whacking the guy until he couldn't stand anymore.

"Nothing personal OilMan… but it ends right now! Battlechip, Salamander!" I engulfed my body in flame that rid me of the oily armor I had.

I roared loudly clenching my fist in pure rage. OilMan could only watch as I struck a powerful blow through his chest. It wasn't an ordinary blow because it pierced OilMan with my fist reaching his back. I used the strength of Salamander to engulf him in immense flame. It lasted for a few seconds reducing the bot to cinders. He was on the floor and I've had enough. I looked at my buster and found that power was at 20%. The fight I had must have overloaded my circuits coupled with the amount of oil my body could handle.

_I feel weak… damn it. OilMan really did put up a fight especially with that Oil Torpedo. _I touched his damaged Oil Buster and acquired his main weapon, the Oil Slider. Along with that, I acquire some more algorithmic code.

I walked off hoping to just simply get out of there. But then I heard something from above. The same vehicle that recovered TimeMan came in to pick up OilMan. It's Glyde again! But he had no time for a chat.

"Get back here!" I fired a few blasts of my Mega Buster but they didn't do much. He went off with OilMan's damaged body leaving me to question what to do now.

Too bad I didn't have much time because his arrival is causing the Oil Rig to collapse. My guess is that I only have one minute before the place caves in and I'm as good as dead. I then realized that I have the Oil Slider so I fired a shot and it was just nothing but a oil puddle. But then I ran towards it and it turned into some sort of surfboard.

_Whoa… so this is how the Oil Slider works? How come OilMan was able to use it like a penguin? Wily seems to know some weird shit._ I kept going at a high speed hoping to get out of the place.

I looked behind me and I saw most of the place exploding before my eyes. My guess after Glyde showed up and struck the roof, some sparks flew out causing a fire to a portion of a floor filled with oil and quickly spread all over the place. Pulling off some sweet tricks, I was able to go faster. But I turned again to find things getting worse. I got out of there in the nick of time seeing the oil refinery go out in a massive explosion. I remember Higsby said that if the place were like torn down, it would lead to some serious problems. Looks like that sort of went out the window with this.

"Higsby, can you hear me? Teleport me home! I need time to recharge." He got the message and I was on my way home. I just want to get my mind off everything that happened today. Dealing with TimeMan and then OilMan was a real pain. Hopefully, I can use the time to recharge and find out if the code I have will be enough to unlock everything. Only time will tell I guess…

_Factory #3751 – 3:07 PM_

Wily's little hideaway had gotten some improvements. After OilMan and TimeMan recovered some of Wily's equipment, he was hard at work using the machines to build stuff. Knowing the guy, he liked to build robots or sometimes steal robots and modify them for battle. Fortunately, he's on break enjoying some tea courtesy of Glyde, Lex Loath's assistant. Even bad guys need some downtime once in a while right? Anyway, Wily hears a beeping sound so he checked to see. He then sees Glyde on the monitor… looking real calm. Oh-kay.

"Dr. Wily, I have recovered OilMan. It's as you surmised. Mega Man has defeated both of them." Wily couldn't help but smile. "Is something the matter doctor?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything is proceeding as planned. Bring the two robots to me. I will begin repairs on them immediately." Wily got up after finishing his tea.

"Certainly doctor. One other thing… Mr. Loath asks if you will be providing him with the robots. He's been a little impatient with all of this." Wily looked at Glyde after hearing that.

"Tell him not to worry. The robots will be ready in about three days. I just need a little more time. I want to make sure everything goes through perfectly… without any problems." Wily was calm the whole way through. Glyde seemed convinced.

"I understand. I will notify Mr. Loath of your update. He wants you to perform your end of the agreement. That is all." The communication was cut. Wily went from being calm to having an evil glee. Knew the guy was a double-crossing snake.

_Lex is a fool. He'll get his robots but I only needed his money. This will help me obtain more materials so I can build new robots. And with new robots, I can continue with my plan… to rule the world. Soon all will feel my revenge including that accursed Light and his stupid grandson._ But the anger he had died down into sorrow. He still remembers the time I revealed myself to him. I'll never forget it. _Robert… why? Why are you the one that has to stop me? Do you hate me? Was it my decision to be evil caused you to make this choice? If it is then I'm sorry. You made your choice by becoming Mega Man and I made mine. If we are to fight again, we will be nothing more than enemies._ He let off a sigh and resumed to his evil stance with his chilling laughter.

Okay, sure, I still have respect for Dr. Wily because we had been friends for years. However, that changed when my life was taken from me and Wily went off with my grandfather's prized Robot Masters. And even after I beat him and made sure the police locked him up, that respect I have for him has been replaced with nothing but hate. But now he's on the run. He knows I'm coming after him. He should know that I'm going to be on his ass until I make sure he does get locked up. Enjoy your freedom for now Wily because when I find you, I'll get you and make sure that you stay locked up in jail. I'm coming for you Wily.

_Light Residence – 3:08 PM_

A few minutes ago, I arrived back home after nearly getting my ass kicked by OilMan. I got my hands on an energy canister and drank it to recharge. I'm okay but I think I'm going to need more time to recuperate. So for the rest of the day, I'm stuck at home and that really sucks. I went upstairs to my room and took out the picture of that girl Officer Marmalade showed me. Every time I see the photo, it reminds me of a time when I wasn't a robot. A time when I was like everyone else… human.

_ Why am I remembering you? What are you trying to tell me? _I felt like my head was being reduced to mush. I can tell for sure this is going to lead us to another flashback. And we know how that will turn out.

_Vince's Pizzeria, New Light City – 8:25 PM, 3 years ago (6 months later)_

I remember a time in my life when I was out on a date with her. Ever since that day six months ago, Tron and I have been very close. We always hang out together, go on dates, do homework, etc. Most of the time we would work together on stuff in New Light Labs but they're pretty minor and only meant for assisting others. Today was different. The two of us were in a pizzeria on one of our usual dates. We were both talking about the New Light Science Fair that happens in one year. Interestingly, Tron had an idea up her sleeves.

"Hey Robert, you heard about the science fair right?" I nodded as she showed me the paper. "It's going to be huge. Scientists from all over the world are taking part in this. We should enter it."

"I don't know. From what you're telling me, this science fair is going to be huge with many competing from all over the world. If we're going to win, we need to pull off something that will make sure we win. But like I said, I'm not sure if we should enter." I ate some pepperoni pizza hoping to get my brain to work. Tron seems convinced that we should enter and give it a chance.

"I already have an idea in mind. How about we build our own robot? It would be awesome. But… it's not just any robot." Really? This interests me. "You know that robots are everywhere helping us right? How about a robot that is like us, a human being. We can make it happen. So what do you say? Can we enter it? Can we? Pretty please?" She had a look on her face that I couldn't say no to. I really couldn't.

"Okay honey. We'll enter the Science Fair. If we can pull off something like that, it's going to shock the world. Tron, count me in!" Tron was already jumping for joy after I accepted. It made me happy to see her jump around like that.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek causing me to blush. We both continued to enjoy our date eating some pizza and having some interesting talk. I told Tron that the 1st Annual New Light Science Fair happens next year and we need to have our entry done by then. She told me not to worry about it… I am worried about this.

"What do you mean we shouldn't worry? We have a year to prepare after all." But Tron assured me about this. I think she knows why.

"Yeah but here's the thing. They aren't going to be accepting any entries until about one month before the Science Fair begins. Don't worry. We have plenty of time. So don't worry about it okay?" I nodded as she then kissed my forehead in kindness.

We both finished eating and I went off to pay for the dinner. The two of us left the pizzeria and walked home. During the walk, we both had a little talk about what to do tomorrow. Tron tells me that she plans to be with her brother tomorrow for some kind of anime convention. I'm stuck having to be with my grandpa in New Light Labs. But she says that I should come along and I accepted… mostly to get my grandpa out of my hair. We reached Tron's house and the two of us shared a kiss before we went our separate ways. The only thing different about is that the kiss lasted mostly half a minute.

"That was fun… I'll see you tomorrow, Robert." We kissed again but it was short. She waved at me and went inside her house. I swear, every time I think about her it gives me butterflies in my stomach.

I went back home looking forward to the next day. Thinking about her made me feel a bit tingly inside. That's what I get for falling in love. The more I think about her and remember these moments, the closer I am to figuring out who she is and why is this happening to me. But with TimeMan and OilMan defeated, I still have a lot of work to do. I don't know why but something about today doesn't feel right. Can it be a coincidence that I am thinking back on my old life? No, it's not it. I remember a moment in my life where I never saw Tron again but I know I will see her again. It's too bad that I will see her again after so long… but it'll be in a predicament I never thought I would get into. Tron…

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Robert uses the info he accumulated from OilMan and TimeMan to find out Wily's whereabouts but it leads to a dead-end. However, he gets word that a group of thieves are causing havoc in the city. What he sees has him remember more about his human life. Mega Man steps in and finds out the thieves are runaways operating a powerful machine. The two duke it out but something inside Mega's mind is making him conflict with his duty. Can he be able to figure things out and catch the thieves? And why is he remembering that girl? Does she play a role in all of this? These and many other questions will be revealed in the next episode, Mysterious Thieves Causing Havoc; Enter the Bonnes._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	19. Arc 2: Chapter 5

_Note from the Author: I've been way too distracted with schoolwork and all that stuff to do this. At least here, this is where things get good. That's right. The Bonnes make their appearance in Mega Man: Reawakened. As I said earlier, Arc II is devoted to the Legends games not to mention things get Powered Up. It's a 2-for-1 for all my fans. Plus, we get two flashbacks but they all revolve one thing... care to guess? Either way, read and review. And remember, your reviews are keeping this story going strong. Take care and enjoy._

Chapter 5 – Mysterious Thieves Causing Havoc; Enter The Bonnes

_Lex Loath's Loaning Lair – 4:51 PM_

"That is some good tea. Excellent as always Glyde." Lex Loath said who felt quite pleased. "However, we're in a bind. Things aren't going good for us."

"Why do you say so Mr. Loath? Our business is doing well. We already have attained enough money to last us a very long time." Glyde sat down and enjoyed some tea. Lex felt at the moment conflicted.

"It's not that Glyde. But thanks for letting me know about our money issue. My problem isn't with our business…" He drank some more tea. "It's with that Wily fellow. I don't trust him." Hearing Wily's name made Glyde stop in shock. He almost dropped his cup of tea.

"Sir, is there something wrong? Wily promises to provide his part of the agreement. I even spoke to him personally and he said to me that he'll have your robots ready by the end of the week." Glyde finished his tea. Lex however didn't bother drinking any more of his. He was ticked.

"By then it will be too late! I'm on a tight leash right now and I have no time for delays." He got up and looked at Glyde. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to move our operations out of the city. It's not safe."

"But Mr. Loath, it isn't too late. We can still be able to have the NLPD off our backs. We just need the right "bait" to do it." Hearing that made Lex think for a quick minute.

"The right bait huh? You just gave me an idea Glyde. I think we won't have to leave the city after all." Lex walked around for a little bit. In the meantime, Glyde was able to pick up both teacups and put them away.

_If Mr. Loath is to leave New Light City, he'll be forced to start all over again. That would cost us a lot of revenue and hurt us economically. I need to give Wily a little more time to finish the robots. Maybe it's time I should seek out some new employment._ Glyde gently cleaned the teacups to avoid any damage.

"Glyde, your little suggestion has already given me an idea… a good idea. How about we send our friends to take care of a few things. Then when they get caught, the cops will be off our backs and we can live the easy life." He began to laugh insanely. Looks like the idea must have gone into his head. All Glyde could do was simply let off a sigh.

He finished cleaning and put the teacups away. He then went to get his jacket mostly because his shift was over. Before he was about to leave, Lex had something to tell him.

"Leaving Glyde? You've been very helpful to me so you know what, I'm giving you the day off. You earned it. Go use it to unwind for a while." Hearing that made Glyde seem happy. He nodded as he walked off leaving the place.

Lex meanwhile went back to his desk and took out a phone. Dialing a few numbers, he was gleefully excited. I don't like this one bit. My gut tells me that it really isn't good.

"Hello? Yes… this is Lex Loath. Are the three of them ready? Excellent. Tell them that to be ready tomorrow. They have a job to do. Good. I look forward to it. Buh-bye." He hung up the phone and his face had a smile. It was really creepy. At least he seems quite happy with all of this. All in all, it's just a bit sickening.

Outside Lex's shop, Glyde was walking off in a different direction. He put on his hat and kept walking. His thoughts were of a mixed bag mostly because of what Lex Loath told him earlier. Not trusting Dr. Wily? In his mind, it was blasphemy. Looks like he'll have to see the mad scientist to find out for himself. Take it from me folks… I've known Wily for many years. Glyde knew him for about a day or two. I can tell things aren't going to be good. Believe me.

_Factory #3751 – 5:38 PM_

Wily was busy doing repairs to OilMan and TimeMan. Since I did some serious damage to both bots, he was hard at work repairing them. Something about him didn't seem right. I can tell he was up to something. While this is going on, Glyde showed up. He saw Wily hard at work doing repairs and decided to wait. Wily stopped working and was already beat. He looked up and saw Glyde wearing a trench coat and had a fedora on. The two decided to talk.

"Glyde… I didn't expect you to arrive here. Please, come. Enjoy some tea." Wily served him some tea but Glyde wasn't interested. He was more interested in a chat.

"Wily, we need to talk. Lex Loath is getting impatient. Apparently, his operations are being tampered somehow." Glyde walks about all nervous. He knows what Lex told him and is afraid of the consequences. "He says that he wishes to move his operations out of New Light City. The police are hot on his trail and if he is captured, then the plan is a failure."

"A failure? I could care less about what he does. I'm more concerned with my two robots." Wily showed Glyde what he was up to: repairing OilMan and TimeMan after I gave them a brutal beating.

"My word… I didn't think the damage those two suffered was much worse." Wily looked at him with a serious expression. My guess Glyde was trying to make a joke out of this but it didn't work.

"They have suffered serious damage to their internal systems. Luckily, I can get them repaired in a few hours each. However, I will require additional assistance if I can get them completed in a short time." Fortunately, Glyde had an idea in mind.

"I have a suggestion doctor. Maybe you can rely on my personal robots to assist you." Wily wondered what Glyde meant by that. "I guess I never told you. I have my own set of robots I created for my personal use. I thought that if you like, I can have my robots assist you. Would that be helpful?"

Wily thought about it for a minute. Having more assistance would prove to be beneficial. But there's the risk that if someone were to find out, trouble would occur. But at this point, he's out of options… not that I blame the guy.

"Alright. I'll consider it. Bring me your robots and I'll see if they prove to be of use." Glyde smiled after hearing that. He bowed to show his appreciation.

"I thank you Dr. Wily. I shall bring my personal robots first thing in the morning. I have a day off anyway. Thank you for your time doctor. I appreciate that." Glyde was ready to leave and head for home. Before he did, there was something he wanted to tell him.

"Before I leave though, there's something you need to know. Mr. Loath plans to use "them" to obtain a little extra money. I sense trouble and I can imagine if someone were to interfere." He went closer to Wily and provided him a picture. Wily's face went from concerned to utter shock.

"Are you serious? Them? Why is Mr. Loath using them to do his dirty work? Can't he at least send you to do it?" Glyde tried to find the proper words for this. "Well, why don't you tell me?"

"Mr. Loath has given me the day off tomorrow. I have a feeling that he wishes to leave New Light City behind." For a simple theory, that doesn't seem to cut it.

"But do you know that if they get involved, Mega Man will interfere! This can prove to be disastrous to your boss's plan." Glyde didn't see this coming.

"Mega Man? Does he know this girl?" Wily went closer to Glyde. He decided to give the blond boy the lowdown.

"He does. Let's just say that the two have known each other… back when Mega Man was just a measly human. Those two were in love and their bonds were very strong. You had no idea how close they were." He gave the picture back to Glyde. "Having those two meet again will bring more trouble than it's worth. Worse is that I'm on the run and if I am found, everything will be ruined!"

"What shall we do Doctor Wily? I should try to convince Mr. Loath to reconsider but-" Wily interrupted him. He had an idea of his own.

"No. I have… an idea." He went closer to Glyde and talked about his little suggestion.

"Interesting. I'm listening to your idea doctor." Glyde smiled, listening to what Wily had planned. I don't know what trouble this will bring but I'll have to face it soon enough. I have a bad feeling about this.

_Light Residence – 10:52 AM, the next day_

Yesterday came and went and I spent most of my time resting after that battle against OilMan. I'm back at full strength but I still feel like I'm in pain… not physically but emotionally. Either way, I was busy at the basement lab hoping to figure out the rest of Wily's encrypted files. I then inserted some cables into the back of my head and began work encrypting the files.

_Okay… I already unlocked 25% of Wily's files. The rest is tightly encrypted but once I upload this code into the file. _I pressed some buttons causing the code to enter the computer.

Looking at the screen, the code did it's magic and unlocked a portion of the complete file… 25% of it. Reading the files that I unlocked only gave me additional information. When Wily quit his job, he went with off with OilMan and TimeMan. Months had passed since then and Wily made his move by stealing Dr. Light's prized Robot Masters. We all know how that went and I'd rather not speak about it. During the six-month interval, Wily began work on his new base of operations. He ordered his robot masters to find any supplies they can get their hands on. After obtaining enough supplies, he was able to build his fortress and named it Skull Fortress. Guess that's all of the info I got out of this.

_Interesting. That's some information. But the rest is encrypted. How am I supposed to get the rest now?_ I smacked the table next to me in frustration.

Defeating OilMan and TimeMan only net me half the amount of data. To make matters worse, I don't know who else would have their hands on the rest of the file. If I can take a guess, it had to be Wily. I saved my progress and shut off the computer. Heading upstairs, I went to the living room to watch some TV. There wasn't anything good on. I kept flipping the channels until the phone rang. I answered without delay.

"Yes. This is the Light Residence. Who's this?" I heard Higsby's voice. From his tone, it isn't very good. "Hang on, hang on. Tell me, nice and slow." Higsby needs to lay off the caffeine.

"Robert, turn to channel 7. You're not going to believe what's happening right now." I did that and turned to channel 7. Words couldn't describe what I saw on the news.

"We have just received this report that a robbery has taken place. Witnesses say that a trio of thieves went off with more than $1.7 million in stolen merchandise. Even stranger is the fact that they are evading police on a robotic-like vehicle. Our air chopper currently has footage of the chase in progress." The news then showed the thieves riding on some robotic vehicle.

One of them was a young woman with brown hair wearing a pink t-shirt with a gray vest. She also had brown pants with pink high-tops. The other was a guy with long white hair and some kind of green battle armor covering him from his neck all the way down to his feet. But there was something that really caught my eye. It was a yellow robot with big arms, big legs and a face that is similar to a baby. That alone gave me a massive headache. Why is it that anytime I see stuff like this, I get these headaches? Damn it!

"Higsby… get over to my house… now!" I hung up the phone immediately afterwards. My headache began getting worse. Looks like we're getting another flashback here folks. This just sucks!

_Bonne Residence, Basement – 5:25 PM, 2 ½ years ago (6 months later… again)_

Tron and I both agreed to take part in a first-annual science fair headed by a leading scientist. He went by the name of Dr. Regal. I heard from some lab guys that Regal was the lead researcher behind the unstable element called Bassinium. If you already know by now, you can assume that this element is what gives Bass the life he needs. Too bad he knows that it can somehow kill him down the line. Anyway, Tron and I were hard at work developing a robot in the basement. Her basement was similar to my grandpa's lab. A computer is seen for analysis purposes and a closet where lab equipment is kept. The two of us were wearing traditional lab clothes complete in white. It suited me best mostly because my hair has a shade of white. We hoped that our project would help us win first prize but I've heard that there will be major competition in this event.

"Hey Tron, have you checked the auxiliary systems for this? I'm looking at the readings and it's kind of strange." Tron went to check it out and noticed. I can tell it isn't a good sign.

"You're right. Robert, head to the back and try to stabilize it." I did just that and went to the back of the robot. I grabbed a wrench and tried to tighten a loose screw.

Tron was pressing a few buttons hoping to power it down. I meanwhile tried to tighten the screw. But then, the robot's afterburners kicked in and I had to move back. I don't want to get myself blasted by the bot's thrusters. Tron kept pressing buttons hoping to shut it down but nothing worked.

"Tron… do something before I end up getting fried." Eventually she was able to shut it down. The engines went offline and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened? Don't tell me something malfunctioned. Were you able to check the readings?" Tron took a look but gave me a face that sensed trouble.

"I think we have a problem. Something inside the robot is causing it to malfunction. I don't know what's going on." I took a look at the readings. Tron was being truthful on this but I had my own theory.

"I got a theory on this. I think this little malfunction is trying to tell us something. Now I'm no fortuneteller or anything but someone from beyond the grave is telling us something." Tron didn't understand what I said. Before we went into a discussion, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hold on a sec. I'll be right back." I left the basement and went upstairs. To my utter surprise, it was Tron's dad. He was arguing with some fat loudmouth.

"I'm going to say this once Mr. Loath. I am not interested in taking part in your business plan. I'm not wasting my hard-earned money on some lousy scheme." Mr. Bonne was angry. Not that I can blame him. It's because of the fat businessman in a pink suit that is the problem.

"Puh-please, Mr. Bonne. I assure you, I've learned my lesson. Please, give me another chance. It's no scheme this time. I assure you. This can help make things better for your business." Lex continued on with his begging and pleading. It was going to make things worse.

"Enough! I've told you once and I'll tell you a thousand times. I AM NOT INTERESTED! You are now becoming more of a problem than a solution. Lexington Loath, I have no choice… but to fire you." Hearing that made Lex shocked.

"What? No! You can't! I've worked for you for years. You can't do this. I'm on the verge of making a successful business venture. Please, I need more time. Don't do this! I beg of you!" But Tron's dad wasn't in the mood. He made it clear.

"I'm sorry Mr. Loath but ever since you've been in my company, you have driven our business in debt. The Board of Directors has left me little choice but to do this. Lex Loath, you're fired! I want you tomorrow to clean out your desk and never to return. I will see to it myself that you never get a job in this city again. Now get out of my sight!" His shout was heard throughout the house. I was still in hiding not hoping to get caught. Lex Loath took the shock quite well.

"You… you jerk! I was going to make your business even better but to find that I'm the problem. Fine! Have it your way _Mister_ Bonne! Just you wait… one of these days, I'll be the one that will make a difference. Not you! Just you wait Victor Bonne!" Lex walked off in disgust. Like I said, he took it well… a bit too well.

I went downstairs to meet with Tron. I told her everything that happened upstairs. Like I was earlier, she didn't like what was going on.

"I knew this would happen. That man is determined to hurt Daddy's company." This is interesting. I decided to ask what was going on.

"Tron, what do you mean? Is there something I need to know?" Tron turned at me but not before she shut the door to the basement.

"You better not tell anyone about this? Understand?" I nodded. She continued without delay. "Years ago, a man named Lex Loath appeared and worked in my father's company. At first, business was going good but then things started going downhill. Apparently, my father found out he was embezzling funds. They found out but it took them months to fire the guy. At least now daddy gave that man the pink slip." It's no shit Tron. I overheard everything.

"Wow. That's harsh. Anyway, should we worry ourselves with finishing up this robot?" I looked at her for a minute before she gave me her response.

"I wouldn't worry. We have about 6 months left. Let's get something to eat upstairs." For once, I agree. Besides, I need at least something in my stomach.

The two of us had a little mushy moment. I glomped her ever so gently and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Tron fortunately responded the same way. We both walked upstairs together and into the kitchen. But as we left, the robot we worked on started to come to life. It looked around and got a good view of things. But it said something that is quite… strange.

"Babu?" (Hello?) It was the only thing it said before it went offline. I don't know why but this is going to give me some bad vibes.

_Light Residence – 11:06 AM (present day)_

The headache went away but I saw Higsby standing up waiting and for good reason. Apparently, I went off to take a quick nap. Too bad it took longer than it should.

"Robert, what are you doing? You need to head to the city and stop them." Thanks for the kind words Higsby. Geez, you're starting to remind me of my grandpa now.

"I got it. Geez… you need to stay here until I return. I got a bad feeling about this." When it comes to stuff like this, I always have a knack for sensing bad vibes.

Transforming into my battle armor, I immediately teleported off. Thanks to the footage I saw on the TV, I was able to predict where they were going. I just need to get there before they do. Higsby sat down and kept watching the news. This was going to be interesting that's for sure.

_New Light City, East 11__th__ District – 11:28 AM_

News reports say that a trio of thieves robbed more than $1.7 million worth of merchandise. The three of them were racing through the city on a robot turned into a vehicle mode avoiding an onslaught of police cars. A blockade was ahead causing it to make a sharp turn. Many of the cars hit the brakes avoiding a collision. However, the thieves were about to reach a dead end. Looks like this isn't good for this thieving trio.

"We're trapped! It's a dead end." One of them spoke in a shrieking fashion. The female pilot didn't care.

"No worries Teisel. We'll just drill our way through. Stand back!" The pilot moved her vehicle back. It's bazooka arm transformed into a large drill. "Okay guys. Here we go Gustaff!" She goes full throttle with her Gustaff dashing toward the wall.

However, I showed up forcing the Gustaff to hit the brakes. I got up and assumed a fighting stance. The three thieves saw me in the way. I wasn't going to move for anything.

"Hey you! Get out of the way! The cops are closing in! Move it!" Wow, she has a big mouth. Luckily, I got a bigger one.

"Sorry lady but I'm here to stop you. You three are in serious trouble now." My optic circuits analyzed the three of them on that Gustaff. Now I know who I'm up against here. "Let's see… Teisel Bonne, Tron Bonne and Bon Bonne, you all are under assist for first-degree robbery. I suggest that you surrender if you don't want to get on my bad side."

"No way. Either you move or I'll mow you down." That's a threat? Come on Tron, you can do better than this.

"Uh Tron, not to be the bearer of harshness here… but that blue boy is Mega Man! You know, the hero of New Light City." Hearing what Teisel said didn't seem to convince Tron. Not that I blame her.

"Mega Man? Puh-lease! All I see here is a boy in blue armor. He ain't that convincing." Man, you shouldn't have said that. That made me mad.

I aimed my Mega Buster at her ride and fired a few shots. They weren't threatening but I think one shot hit the Gustaff doing some damage to its paint job. Teisel cowered a bit seeing that but one look from Tron made her pissed.

"You knucklehead! That was a well done paint job you ruined!" She gears her Gustaff up. Pressing a few buttons, it activated its combat mode transforming it to a mech-like robot.

"It's all your fault! First you blocked our escape and now you've made a dent in my Gustaff. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" Believe me… you just made today the worst day ever as if it isn't bad enough.

"You know I'm only here to hold you off until the boys in blue show up. I guess I'm going to have a little fun after all." I saw Teisel and Bon exit the Gustaff and went somewhere to hide. My guess they really don't want to get themselves hurt. Not that I blame them.

"You just picked the wrong day to mess with the Bonnes blue boy. You're history! You're toast!" Quit with the insults girl! Fight me already!

I simply started the fight dashing toward her and hitting her Gustaff a few times. The hits pushed it back but it was only of minimal effort. I moved back a bit evading some of its attacks. Tron used the Gustaff's auxiliary arm to fire a few Vulcan shots. I countered with a few shots of my own repelling the blasts. I went at her again and did a jumping two-legged kick. It hit its mark doing some minor damage. But Tron stood firm ready for more.

"Make it easy on yourself and surrender. Don't make me reduce your ride to a pile of junk. I mean it." My Mega Buster was aimed at her Gustaff as it geared up yet again to attack. Guess words won't convince this beautiful pilot.

"I should be saying that to you. Surrender or I'll be the one that will reduce you to junk." Tron turned the Gustaff's Auxiliary Arm into a type of Drill Arm. That ain't scary.

"What the hell are you some kind of dentist? I'm sorry but I got no cavities though I can't say the same for that mouth of yours." That proved to be a good insult indeed. Tron seems to take it pretty well… or not.

"I have no cavities ya blue brat! Now I'm really gonna drill your ass!" It dashed straight toward me. Forunately, I got out of the way to evade the attack.

"My turn! Battlechip, Spreader!" My Mega Buster transforms into a spread blaster. I fired a shot that split into multiple small ones damaging the Gustaff's rear.

The Gustaff was pushed forward from the resulting blast. I raced at her hoping to attack but Tron turned the Gustaff around and smacked me. I was sent flying to a wall. It didn't hurt that bad but trying to evade that drill of hers wasn't. She went and used the Gustaff's Drill Arm to pierce me but missed. I got out of the way and fired two shots. They hit the arm but didn't feel a thing.

"Nice robot you're using. Does it have any tricks other than missing its targets? You're not even trying!" I let off a shout that made her a bit mad. What can I say? She really was gonna sink her drill into my cerebral cortex.

"That's cause you're like a blue fly ya pest! Now it's time to bring in the big guns. Bon, send out the Servbots!" Servbots? What the hell are those?

"Babu!" (On it!) Bon then turned into some kind of launcher cannon and fired six times. The shots hit the floor revealing to be small Lego-like robots. I ain't liking this.

"Go get 'im Tron. Teach that blue boy a lesson he won't forget!" Teisel shouted and entered into a cheering pose that was really embarrassing. I simply cringed at this.

"You got it Teisel! Servbots, roll call!" The six Servbots went to Tron. They each spoke in a squeaky child-like tone.

"Servbot #9! Reporting in!" "Servbot #13! Here Miss Tron." "Servbot #18! Ready for action!" "Servbot #27! At your command." "Servbot #33! Let's go Miss Tron." I heard the six did their roll call and then turned around seeing me. This wasn't good at all.

"Servbots, attack!" They raced at me attacking with bombs and physical smacks. "That should teach you not to mess with my Gustaff!" Girl, you really are in need of anger management.

I evaded the bombs no problem but they attacked me by smacking me a bit. Those little buggers need a good smack down. Swapping for the Fire Storm, I fired a blast forcing them to run off like wimps. One of the Servbots kept running until it hit a trashcan and hit the floor. That was enough for a laugh but Tron wasn't in the mood for one.

_They can't do anything right! When I'm done with this crap, I'll punish all of them for this!_ She looked at me and used the Gustaff to attack me.

_That girl hasn't learned a damn thing. Time to do things the hard way._ I went toward the rushing yet angry Tron but she decided to just say screw it and attack me. I evaded one strike but the other pushed me to a wall. I shook off the recoil and went at it again.

"Time now to bring out the heavy artillery. Battlechip, SilverFist! GoldFist!" I had both my arms turned into hard-colored fists. One of them was of pure silver and the other was pure gold.

I dodged another one of Tron's attacks and then whacked the Gustaff with the SilverFist followed by a GoldFist. The Gustaff tried to withstand the blows I dished out but it couldn't. I didn't stop with my offense. I kept going. Stopping would be a sign of weakness and I didn't want that. Eventually, I forced it to the wall and I was ready to finish it off. But then one of the Servbots grabbed my leg. I couldn't move. His grip was tight. It was all Tron needed to strike hard turning that Drill Arm into a regular fist.

_Oh shit…_ I was then smacked by that Gustaff's huge fist. Tron kept at it smacking me around doing some damage to my outer armor.

Teisel and Bon cheered on in delight seeing their sister beat me down to a pulp. She didn't hesitate nor care because she knew I would be of help to the police. She only wanted me out of the way. This chick's big robot kept wailing on me with its fists but I noticed the Auxiliary Arm started getting weaker. The shots I fired earlier must have worn it down at this point. It was all I needed to make my move.

"Give it up Mega Man! You should know better than to pick a fight with the Bonnes. Now you'll see why!" I saw her ready to give me another beating. I dodged the fist and countered with a fist of my own… or should I say two fists.

The hits reeled her back but she was a persistent little brat. I then heard sirens coming closer. Looks like they arrived at just the right time. Police cars were coming closer. Tron heard the sirens and knew this was going bad. I then grabbed the Gustaff's Auxiliary Arm and began pulling it. I had no idea what I was doing but my instinct tells me that I need to get this crap over with.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop it! You're going to damage the Gustaff." In case you didn't notice Tron, that's what I'm doing.

"What's wrong my dear mademoiselle? It seems like you're under a lot of pressure. Still want to take me down?" I kept pushing as hard as I can. Tron looked at her screen to find that the arm I'm pulling is in danger.

She tried to throw me off the arm but my grip was tight. I then decided to go for a spin. I kept going in a counter-clockwise fashion. Tron held on as much as she could. I'm only hoping she don't get sick from all of this. Eventually the velocity from this spinning caused the Gustaff's Auxiliary Arm to fall off. Tron was sent flying a few feet toward a building. The impact hurt the Gustaff bad and she was reeling from the pain.

"This is bad. That blue boy is actually winning. We have to do something Bon Bonne and fast!" Bon nodded in agreement. However, I went at it against Tron's Gustaff.

I used the Auxiliary Arm to bash the Gustaff. I didn't want to stop. I just kept going. I don't know what was going on in my head right now. I just wanted this to stop. When the arm couldn't do any good, I threw it aside and used my fists to take it down. My fists smacked the Gustaff several times. Tron could only watch as the damage was going to be catastrophic. My blows began to weaken the Gustaff's frontal armor. I threw another punch and it pierced through. The Bonnes looked in horror at what I was doing.

"I beg of you… stop this! I mean it." I looked at her with a serious tone. She was crying. She didn't want to fight anymore.

But I couldn't show any weakness so I began to gather energy into my Buster. Tron had no idea what I was doing. It only took someone else to snap her out of it.

"Tron! Get out of there NOW! He's going to blast the Gustaff!" Teisel's voice snapped her out of it. She got off the ride and it was all I needed.

_She's out. Good._ I aimed toward a broken down wall and fired the charge shot. Teisel and Bon were out of harm's way. At least it was a relief.

With the battle over, I walked toward Tron. She was afraid of what I was going to do to her. To let everyone know, I can't harm humans… it's against my programming and plus, it isn't right. If anyone knows the Three Laws of Robotics, you can probably figure this shit out. Tron was trying to walk away but she tripped and fell hurting her leg. Seeing this makes me pity her yet why I'm remembering her.

"Get away… get away from me! You've won! You happy now?" Tron kept shouting. Now this really makes me pity for Tron.

"I'm not happy with this. This game is over my dear. Tron Bonne… Teisel Bonne… Bon Bonne, you three are under arrest for armed robbery, destruction of property and attempting to elude. Forgive me… I have no choice." I tried to grab her. Tron lashed out at me. She didn't want to go down without a fight.

"I ain't giving up! You're just nothing but a pest!" A pest huh? I can add insult to injury with the list of charges you're getting. Bon noticed me in a peculiar fashion. That's when this day seriously got strange.

"Baaabu! Babu bab-babu babu-bab-ba-bu! Babu Babbbu!" (Stop! You don't understand. We had no choice. Please believe me!) I turned after hearing Bon's words. As strange as it sounds, I understand his words.

"Why should I believe a robot like you? You and your family robbed several stores all over the city. That's called armed robbery and these are serious charges. Those two should be lucky I didn't use brute force… oh wait, I did." But Bon continued and the more I heard from him, the more I question this.

"Babu-babu! Ba-ba-babu. Ba ba bu ba bu. Baaaa-Baaaa-Baabu! Babu Babu… ba. Babu! Babu-babu! Bababababu!" (We're forced to do this! He'll punish us if we fail. Please, don't hurt them. I mean it… wait a minute. I know you. It's you! I can't believe it's you! You've come back!) What the hell? How does he know who I am… can it be?

"You… you understand me? How do you know who I am?" Suddenly, I began to get a headache. It was a really bad one. Seeing Bon speak to me in this fashion is giving me serious pain.

"Babu? Ba ba babu? Baba babu? Babu. Babu!" (Huh? Are you all right? Can I help? Hey. Hey!) Bon tried to help me but I pushed myself back. It was all the Bonnes needed to help me escape.

"Bon! Teisel! Let's get the stuff and get out of here!" Teisel and Bon ran off while Tron carried the stolen merchandise away. The Servbots quickly followed running in defeat. Bon got a look at me and had a sense of worry.

"Babu… ba ba babu." (Robert… I'm sorry.) Bon ran off with her brother, sister and several Servbots. My headache got worse and then I remember something that was completely out of left field. Man, I hate having these painful headaches.

_Bonne Residence – 5:25 PM, 2 years ago (6 months later… the day before the Science Fair)_

After many months of hard work, planning and all that junk, Tron and I were able to finish our entry. It was a robot that was yellow and orange with patches of white on his face and shoulders and black on its hand, fingers, face and joints. Also, it had a face that looked like a baby. Sure, we didn't know what to do when we made it but what can you do. The two of us were exhausted and relieved that it's finally over. We both had a toast to commemorate this. Tron's parents, Teisel and my grandpa were here to check this out. It was going to be great.

"One whole year… we spent a whole year making this robot for the Science Fair. Today, we finished it. Now to see if this works." I went to the control switch and pressed a button.

We got to see the robot power up and look at us. It blinked a little bit. Tron and I took a few steps back. We needed to give the robot some needed space. It looked around getting a view of things. Everybody here was nervous as if the robot would attack us. Fortunately, it didn't.

"Babu? Babu. Ba-ba-babu?" (Hello? Wow. Who are you?) Tron and I looked at each other and then back at the robot.

"I got this… hi. My name is Robert Light. This here is Tron Bonne. We… created you. You understand?" The large robot tried to get the idea. It responded in the only way how.

"Babu! Ba ba babu. Babubabu. Babu… Babu. Babu!" (Yes! I understand very much. Robert… Tron. Yay!) It hugged us a bit and I can tell it was strong… real strong.

Everyone cheered and clapped at our success. Tron and I hugged a bit celebrating that we did it.

"I'm impressed you two. I can tell you'll definitely win the science fair." Hearing Mr. Bonne made us blush a bit. Mrs. Bonne agreed with that as well.

"This is a real piece of work you've done guys. Nice. I can tell he'll prove to be very useful. By the way, have you given a name for this robot?" Funny. Tron and I didn't think of this until now.

"We didn't come up with a name Teisel… did we Robert?" She looked at me. I'm as perplexed as she is.

"I don't think so." I thought about it for a sec. Suddenly, I got an idea. "I got it. Why don't we name it after your little brother."

"What? You mean Bon?" I know someone is going to oppose something like this. And wouldn't you know… it was Teisel.

"Oh no. No way! You two ain't going to name this robot after our departed baby brother. Besides, our parents wouldn't approve of this." I don't think so Teisel.

"Hmmm… not bad. I think it's a good name for the robot. Bon Bonne it is. You hear that Bon? It's your name now. You're a part of the family." Thank goodness for Mr. Bonne. Teisel was simply stupefied by all of this.

"Dad, you can't be serious. We shouldn't be naming him after our youngest son. It isn't right." Mr. Bonne didn't seem to care. In my humble opinion, I believe it does honor Bon's memory real well.

"Teisel, this is Tron and Robert's hard work. I believe we should honor your little brother this way. Don't you think so Bon?" We looked at Bon. He seemed pretty pleased with all of this.

"I got it. How about we take a picture of this moment?" Mrs. Bonne had a camera ready for this occasion. We all gathered together as the picture was taken.

It was an accomplishment that I consider to be a great one. Now I'm starting to understand why Bon seems to remember me. But why the heck is this happening to me? What's going on? Why do I remember this? Damn it! This is really not helping me. If I am to find out what's going on, I'll have to confront them myself. I have a bad feeling about this. Yep, it's a really bad feeling. Why? Let's just say that hoping to find the truth about all of this is going to get worse… much worse.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_After failing to catch the Bonnes, Robert meets with Higsby hoping to find out what's happening to him. They find out that some of Robert's previous memories are resurfacing. Higsby concludes that Tron holds all the answers to what's happening. Mega Man takes it upon himself by heading to where the Bonnes were last seen; an abandoned warehouse. He finds the Bonnes but also uncovers something very shocking. But before he is able to find out, a sniveling loan shark captures him. Things take a turn for the confusing as many truths are exposed. Will Mega Man find his answers? Are the Bonnes responsible for the robberies? Or are all of them pawns to someone much more evil? Robert's toughest trial awaits him in the next shocking episode, Memories Resurfaced; Robert's Fight for Love._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	20. Arc 2: Chapter 6

_Note from the Author: Two weeks... it took me two damn weeks to get this done. This will be the first and only chapter where it'll be the longest of them all. I won't say anymore of it. Just simply read it. Everything will speak for itself. Read and review and remember, your reviews will help me keep at it. Arc 2 is near it's end and hopefully by 2012, Arc 3 begins. Oh yeah, I had to change a line at the end because I don't want it to turn the story into an M rated one. If you know what it is, you can figure it out. That's all. Take care. Read and oh, I already said it. Never mind._

Chapter 6 – Memories Resurfaced; Robert's Fight for Love

_New Light City, East 11__th__ District – 12:05 PM_

Damn! That headache really did a number on my head. So if you read last chapter, you can pretty much guess that I had my first encounter with the Bonnes. Tron put up a decent fight and I nearly wrecked her ride. But when I heard Bon talk to me, I remembered something that gave me a massive headache. When I woke up from it, I saw officers all over the place. Looks like they came all right but it was too late… far too late. If I didn't have that headache, those Bonnes would have been captured. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with a new problem. Officers were going around investigating the alley for any clues. To make matters worse, many of the officers were irritated. I can tell it's because the stuff the Bonnes stole were really expensive. I was more interested in the Gustaff that was left behind. Officer Marmalade was nearby checking the thing out. It's time for me to find out about all of this.

"Officer Marmalade. I didn't think I'd be finding you around here. What do you know about this thing?" She looked at me for a second. I can tell she knows nothing about it.

"Sorry Mega Man, I have no clue. I've never seen something like this before." Neither have I. This must be a real piece of work for Tron to make.

"If it isn't much to ask, have this machine be sent to the Light residence. I know someone who can be able to find out and use it. I have to get going." Before I left though, Officer Marmalade had something to tell me.

"Wait. There's something I want to ask you… well, call it a request or something." I stayed behind to listen to this. "I want you to help the Bonnes." Wait a second… help the Bonnes? This makes little sense.

"Help the Bonnes? Why should I help them? They robbed several stores totaling $1.8 million in stolen merchandise. Plus, that girl Tron put up a hell of a fight against me. I nearly ended up getting yanked by that robot of hers." But Officer Marmalade looked at me sternly.

"I ask you this one favor… please help them. I know that someone is ordering them to do this. I don't know whom it is but he's the one behind this. So can you? Please?" I can't refuse a request like this. So I turned to her and nodded in approval.

"Alright Officer, I'll do it. I'll help her… only if you make sure that vehicle over there is delivered to Light Residence. The data inside may hold a key to finding out their whereabouts.

"I'll see if we can send it to where you ask. Just make sure you help her okay?" I nodded as I teleported off. Officer Marmalade asked one of the officers to have the Gustaff ready for transport.

They did so while Marmalade went to her patrol car. She took out something from a compartment looking at it. It was a picture of Tron with Marmalade when they were in school during happier times. She let off a sigh… a sad sigh. I know that I have to help the Bonnes somehow but trying to find out who's really behind it is going to be a challenge. I don't know where to begin. I think looking at the Gustaff the Bonnes left behind is a start.

_Lex Loath's Loaning Lair – 12:16 PM_

"They what!" Lex's shout was heard all over the room. Glyde knew this was going to happen. "Repeat this to me again Glyde… those accursed Bonnes went up against a robot in blue armor and lost? I'm surrounded by imbeciles!" He was going to throw something out of rage but he knew that they were expendable.

"Mr. Loath, they were able to complete their objective. Isn't it enough?" Lex looked at Glyde angrily. "Or not…"

"You fool! They may have succeeded but it's the fact that they were caught. I ordered them to return without encountering interference… and now look at this!" He finishes up his tea and gently puts the cup down. "If it isn't much to ask Glyde, please clean this."

"As you wish Mr. Loath." Glyde took the tea set away to clean. Lex though was concerned about something else. He went to Glyde and decided to ask.

"By the way Glyde… I've noticed that you have been paying visits to Dr. Wily. Is there something you're not telling me?" Glyde stopped cleaning and then paid attention to Lex.

"What are you insinuating Mr. Loath? You think that I'm betraying you in favor of him? I'm afraid not. I only went to him ensuring that he would fulfill his end of the agreement. Nothing more." Lex didn't believe Glyde. I have a feeling that it isn't good.

"I don't think I believe you Glyde. You've been my most reliable assistant I've ever known." Really? For a scumbag, Lex certainly has a soft spot… or not. "But I don't want to think that you would go off and backstab me would you?" Glyde decided to be serious about this. I can sense manliness in this guy.

"Absolutely not! I have lived to serve under you. Ever since you were fired from your old employment, you have made this to be a profitable business. If you think for an instant that I would betray you, then it would be I who's the fool." Loath saw this as pure loyalty in Glyde. He couldn't help but smile evilly.

"Very good. That's the loyalty I see in you. Now then, I believe it's time we move on to the next phase. But first, I must discuss with Wily on our agreement. If you would be kind, please ensure that you tell him for me." Glyde nodded and was on his way. He went to get his trench coat and hat.

Glyde departed off to find Wily with Lex watching him leave. Lex was a bit upset after what happened earlier with his outburst. Fuming, he went back to his desk and took out his phone. I have a bad feeling about all this.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Loath. Where are they at the moment?" He began to smile gleefully. My guess he heard something that made Lex very pleased. "Excellent. Keep them where they are. I still have some use for them. Anyway, I wish for the place to be ready. We're about to have a visitor. Yes. Thank you. Understood. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. I can tell this is troubling.

Glyde however was looking at all this from the door outside Lex's Loaning Lair. He had a look of concern on his face and it was very negative. I can tell he was surprised by Lex's outburst earlier. It's no surprise really.

_Things aren't going good. Mr. Loath is now becoming desperate and despite our success, he thinks that we've failed. Now I must pay a visit to Wily. I have a feeling that things aren't as they seem._ Oh wow Glyde… I didn't think you had it in you.

Now I wonder if this guy should keep working for that scumbag. Who knows? I don't deal with bad guys like them. It isn't my nature. Anyway, Glyde walks off in concern. It's enough that bad guys like Lex Loath and Dr. Wily are a pain. To find that bad guys have issues don't seem to be an advantage for me. They are all threats regardless of how I look at it.

_Light Residence – 12:48 PM_

It's been half an hour since I returned back from that battle with the Bonnes. I had finished recharging and I'm back at full strength. With help from the New Light Police Department, I was able to bring the Gustaff into the basement lab. Higsby and I hooked up the Gustaff's control board to the computer. I didn't hesitate cracking the machine hoping to find out what's going on. To my utter surprise, I got my hands on a lot of information.

"What in the world?" Higsby and I got a good look at the files. Apparently, this robbery today wasn't the only one that the Bonnes have done. They've been involved in many robberies stealing millions of dollars in money as well as jewelry and priceless relics.

"Man, those Bonnes certainly have built up a hell of a rap sheet. I wonder how long have they done this?" Higsby spoke. I looked to find out. Turns out they've done this for two years. Wait a damn minute! Two years! This can't be possible.

"What the hell is going on? Two years? Why do I have the feeling that this isn't good?" I looked at Higsby. Even he didn't have a clue but then…

"Two years? Wait a minute. Isn't that the time as that accident?" Accident? I then suddenly felt a headache that was way extreme. "Robert? Robert, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… don't worry about me." I tried to keep my balance but the headache increased in intensity. "Higsby, hook me up to the computer. It's time that I find out the last piece of this puzzle." Higsby got to work grabbing a few computer cables from the closet.

I sat down with the headache continuously intensifying. I opened my rear drive in my neuron circuits revealing several ports. These ports are used for data transferal meaning any info I find in my outings, Gramps or Higsby can extract the data and use them for observation. Here, I had to find out the truth why these headaches are happening to me. If it means I need to learn the truth behind these visions, I have no choice. Once Higsby inserted the cable into the port, he connected the other end to the computer. We both got to see what I would have to remember. If this is the last piece of the puzzle, I can hopefully find out what the hell is going on.

"Robert… are you sure you want to do this? I know you have been having these headaches but I think it has to mean something." I looked at Higsby without even giving a crap about it.

"It has to. It's the only way if I am to find out the truth behind all of this. I don't know why but I'm starting to remember her. It's like I know her. Either way, we don't have much time. Begin upload immediately." Higsby pressed a button and data began transferring into the computer.

We both watched what was going on in my mind. I had to find out the truth… I had to. I ain't letting a headache stop me from finding out. This is something I must do. I only wish that I go through this in one piece.

_New Light Science Fair – 11:07 AM (2 years ago, the inevitable day)_

It was an event many were looking forward to. The 1st Annual New Light Science Fair was an extravaganza. Scientists from all over the world were competing for the top prize. Tron and I took part in the event claiming a spot where we can put our entry. Bon at the moment is offline because we wanted to present him when the time comes. I was at the moment setting up our station for the science fair. Tron meanwhile was getting something to eat for the both of us. I can tell this is going to be a long day.

_Whew. It's all ready. After more than a year, I'm hoping that we win with our robot, Bon Bonne. I just hope Tron can get here before the Science Fair begins._ I sat down hoping to get a breather. Tron came nearby with some juice.

"Nice job Robert. Our station is all ready." I looked at her with a smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so excited."

"So am I Tron. Isn't the Science Fair supposed to start right about now? What's taking them so long?" We both wondered about this for a little bit. But our attention was then focused on a man staring at us.

The guy had hair that was black and was cut well though some of his hair went down to his shoulders. He had a strange eye-patch but I did see his violet eyes. His lab outfit was very unique with a shirt that showed colors of khaki with shades of violet and his pants were of the same; khaki with some streaks of violet along with a pair of black lab shoes. He looked at the both of us as if we were waiting for something. I can tell he was waiting to talk to us.

"I take it you two have your entry ready for the Science Fair?" We both nodded. Of course we are ready.

"Yes sir, we have our entry ready." I got a good look at him for a bit making me remember something. Then, it hit me. "I know you. You must be the lead scientist behind Bassinium… Dr. Regal isn't it?" Regal simply let off a chuckle after hearing that.

"You must be Dr. Light's grandson. Didn't think you'd enter yourself into science. A pleasure to meet you." I shook Regal's hand and Tron did the same.

"It is a pleasure as well. I take it you have read my research on Bassinium correct?" I nodded in agreement. Of course I did. "Very good. The science fair will begin in a matter of minutes. I suggest you two should get ready. I look forward to seeing your entry." He bowed to us and walked to see another entrant.

"So that's Dr. Regal huh? I thought he'd be a bit different than what you told me earlier." Tron looked at me curiously. "He looks a bit different."

"Last time I remember seeing him was in a lecture about a year ago. My grandpa made me go to it but it was actually pretty good. Anyway, we should get ready. The science fair is about to begin." She nodded at me in agreement. We immediately got to work.

A few minutes later, the science fair began with a speech done by one of the judges, Dr. Regal. He went on to explain that there are entries coming from all over the world and only one will be given the title of the best. Regal wished us all the best of luck and the science fair began. Tron and I got to work powering up Bon. Our entry was first and the judges got to see what Bon was all about.

"Our entry gentlemen is a robot but it isn't just any robot. What you see here is a robot that contains the mind of a child. Tron and I call it Bon Bonne. Let me show you." I pressed a button turning Bon on. He was online and got a good look at everyone.

"Babu? Babu. Babu bab babu." (Huh? Hello. I'm Bon Bonne. A pleasure.) Bon waved at the judges. They simply smiled and took notes.

"Don't worry everyone. He won't bite. Besides, Bon's very friendly right?" Bon nodded in agreement after hearing Tron. I continued on.

"As you can see, Bon is a robot that is very unique. Sure, his language is limited but is well-suited thanks to his heavy armor. Because of the armor, he has a great amount of strength that can be used for a variety of functions. Interestingly, he understands our language thanks to the built-in translator." I was going to say more but one of the judges had a question to ask me.

"Excuse me but does he have any unique talents? I mean, sure your robot is impressive but what can he contribute to our society?" That was a very tough answer but I decided to tell him what I know.

"That is something I can't say. The robot Tron and I have created isn't meant for contributing to society. It is meant to help a family that needs a lot of support. That's why Tron and I built it… to help extend the family she has." I looked at her nodding over all of this.

"I see. Very interesting. I believe you have made a good entry. We only hope as judges that you do well in this competition. Thank you for your time." I saw them writing more notes and then they were gone. Damn, what a hassle.

"Why did you say that Robert? I don't think they know the reason why we did it." You're right. They don't know the real reason.

"I ran out of ideas plus I fibbed what I had to say. Sorry. Either way, I did at least tell them what they want to know right?" I looked at her nervously. She wasn't pretty pleased with this.

"You know if you fibbed at this, it'll ruin our chances of winning this right?" I was simply saddened by hearing this. But she kissed my cheek telling me not to worry. That alone gave me a bit of happiness.

We looked on and saw the judges examining the other entrants. I went off to the bathroom while Tron decided to show Bon to some of the guests. After a nice break, I was heading back but I caught the eye of a familiar fat scumbag doing something. I stayed out of sight and saw him tamper with one of the Science Fair entries. I can tell it isn't good so I kept watching.

_That guy… Lex Loath. What the hell is he doing with that robot? I got to get a shot of this._ I took out my cellphone getting a picture of Lex. But the phone's camera made a sound that got his attention.

It made Lex turned around to see what it was. I at least got my phone and hid before he got a chance to look. I got a view of the picture I took and I saw him messing around with one of the science fair entries; a robot that was similar to our entry but looked kind of creepy. This wasn't good at all so I immediately went to Tron and showed her the picture.

"No way. Lex Loath is here? What was he doing tampering with that machine? Can he still be angry because of my dad?" I then realized that Tron's dad helped fund the Science Fair. We both had to do something and fast.

"Tron, we're in trouble. We got to warn the judges about this. People can get seriously hurt if we don't. Come on." The both of us went to the judges hoping to warn them.

"Hmmm, Mr. Light, Ms. Bonne, is something the matter?" Dr. Regal had a look of concern on his face. I wasn't going to like telling him the details.

"Dr. Regal, we have a situation. I have just spotted someone tampering with one of the Science Fair entries. Everyone here is in danger if we don't stop the intruder." Regal looked at me with a serious face. I got a feeling he doesn't believe me.

"I understand your concern Mr. Light but I need to see some evidence proving your claim. Do you have any?" Fortunately, I did. I showed him the picture on my cellphone. He then looked at me with a serious tone.

"If what you're saying is the truth, then we don't have much time. This fellow must have tampered with one of New Light Labs' prototype robots. You need to help evacuate everyone. We just finished examining the last entry so everything's set." Tron and I got ready to help out but… this happened.

The robot that Lex Loath tampered has suddenly gone online and began attacking. People were running all over the place fearing for their lives. Tron and I went to where Bon was. We all saw the robot go apeshit destroying many of the entries. Tron was worried for her life but I knew that now would be a perfect time to present my little surprise.

"What do we do Robert? We don't have anything to deal with this!" Sadly Tron, I would disagree. I went to Bon Bonne's back and pressed a few buttons activating something deep within Bon's internal systems.

"Bingo! All set. Tron, stay here! I'll take care of this. Let's go Bon!" Bon and I went to where the bot was attacking. I was nervous going through with this but I had little choice.

"No! You two are crazy! Stop, we need to get out of here!" If we do that then people will be harmed. I can't let it happen to anyone… not to the one I love.

"Bon, you ready? It's too soon but we got no choice." He nodded at me. It was time. "Activate armor mode. Passcode… REARM!" Bon suddenly glowed in a yellow aura. Tron saw our project transform into armor parts.

Portions of Bon's armor integrated with my body. Sure, I was human but I was wearing a special suit designed strictly for this purpose. When it was over, Bon transformed from the lovable bot the both of us created into an armor that I was able to use to fight back. Tron saw everything that happened and she had a look of utter shock. Looks like she didn't know about my little surprise I had planned for the science fair.

"Armor integration complete! Time to give this baby a whirl? Ready Bon Bonne?" I heard Bon saying he was ready. We both had lives to save.

I raced at the rampaging bot and struck a blow at it. The robot wasn't phased by this and countered. I was able to get out of the way and dealt another blow. It was reeling and on the verge of falling apart. I geared myself to use the Bon Armor's special attack. I aimed the armor's weapon at the tampered robot and fired. I fired off a large fist that whacked the bot taking it down. I went to check and saw that it was offline. Analyzing it further revealed my suspicion all along… someone tampered with it hoping to ruin the Science Fair. I pressed a button on my wrist deactivating the armor mode and returning Bon to normal. Tron went up to me wanting answers.

"What just happened? And why did Bon transform into some kind of armor? What's going on? Is there something you need to tell me about this Robert?" I took a deep breath and explained everything. I hope she takes this well.

"I figured that we needed something to liven up our enemy so I took it upon myself to add some improvements to Bon. This is basically it. I call it the Bon Armor, which is basically allowing Bon to turn into armor that I can use to defend myself. It was something I've had rolling in my mind for weeks and it worked. So what do you think?" She looked at me like she was angry that I never told her. But I saw the anger die down turning into happiness.

"Awesome!" She then suddenly glomped me giving me kisses in the process. I don't know if she's happy I did it or is it because of how I save the day. "My hero." Tron kissed me again but on the lips. This nearly made my heart skip a beat after she did that.

"Thank you… I mean that." I was blushing the whole way. "Come on. We need to get everyone back inside. At least we made sure everyone is safe." She nodded in agreement.

We both got everyone back in the science fair and with the robot offline, no one got hurt. The judges talked with themselves for a bit with the contestants looking on in concern. It would last for a few minutes and all of us wondered what was going on. Would they be forced to cancel the Science Fair? Will there be a winner? All these questions concerned the contestants while Tron and I simply watched and waited. The judges finished their discussion and made their decision. Regal looked at us ready to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have examined all the entries and have come to a conclusion. We have a winner… but before I say anything, I would like to thank Robert and Bon Bonne for stopping the tampered robot. If that robot had continued on the way it did, people would have been hurt. For that, I believe an honorable mentioning should go to the two." I simply smiled after hearing that. So did Bon.

"Now then, I believe a winner should be announced." All of us were nervous wondering who would win. Dr. Regal took out a blue ribbon that says "1st Prize". I can tell it isn't going to be easy to see. "And the winner of the 1st Annual New Light Science Fair goes to… well what do you know. Our winner is actually from this city." Everyone wondered in curiosity what he meant.

"Don't think for an instant that it's because of what happened earlier everyone. It isn't like that at all. The winner of the 1st Annual Science Fair go to Robert Light and Tron Bonne with their entry, Bon Bonne!" Tron and I were flabbergasted after hearing this. Everyone else was too. I then shook out of it and tried to figure things out.

"Wait a minute… as much as we wanted this, Tron and I can't accept this." Everyone looked at us wondering why. "The Science Fair nearly turned into a disaster because of one Lex Loath. If we wanted this, we would have to earn it fair and square… not like this." Dr. Regal calmed everyone down. Even he wanted to know why.

"If you think that you two won because of what happened earlier but no, it isn't that. Your robot has a very unique concept. It's very interesting and something I've never seen before. I believe it's more than enough for the both of you to win this award." He handed us the 1st place ribbon but Tron and I still refused.

"I apologize Dr. Regal but the both of us don't deserve this. Bon, Tron, let's go home. Thank you for having the both of us in this competition. It was an honor to meet you in person." Bon, Tron and I left the place. Sure, we would have accepted 1st Prize but not like this. Not this way.

We went to Tron's dad and told him everything that happened. He was surprised we didn't accept first place. He told us that the two of us made the right decision. That night, we had a celebration despite the fact we were supposed to win but not like that. All of us had a good time and we even had some laughs too.

"You two made the right decision in not accepting that first prize. I will look into this and have an investigation open up. Lex Loath will pay for ruining the science fair. I'm making sure of that. I'm proud of both of you. I really am." Tron and I chuckled a bit out of kindness. She then go on to kiss my cheek. It was enough for a little happiness.

The party lasted for a couple of hours and then Gramps and I went home. I spent a lot more time with Tron and Bon. Goes to show that the three of us had a strong bond and soon Teisel joined in making it the four of us. But that happiness soon turned to tragedy. A week later, I found out that Tron's parents died in a car accident. I immediately raced to her house. Teisel let me in without a second thought. I went to her room and saw her crying. Unlike the last time where I almost locked her out, she came to me and held me in her arms. She closed the door to her room leaving the two of us to be alone.

"I'm sorry about what happened Tron. I really am." She went up to me and simply hugged me. She was hurt real bad by all of this.

I tried to explain but she didn't want to hear it. She let her actions speak for herself by kissing me. My emotions took over and I did the same though we took things to the next level. What happened on the day would only occur between the two of us. I went to see her again the next day but she was long gone. It's been two years since then and to find she came back was something I couldn't comprehend. Now I know what needs to be done. I have to find Tron and find out the truth from her. It's the only way for me to find the answers I seek.

_Light Residence – 1:13 PM, present day_

"I remember Higsby… I remember everything now. Tron… why did she leave me?" Higsby came to comfort me for a bit but it wasn't going to be enough.

"I remember when the news talked about it two years ago. It was really sad to see that happen. Never thought you would take it the hardest." Of course I took it really hard Higsby.

"I know but there is no time to waste. Can we be able to repair this Gustaff?" The both of us went to check and saw an arm was missing. Mostly its because I literally ripped it out last chapter.

"Only thing missing is an arm. We can just make a new one but we need the supplies for it." Fortunately, I got a solution for that.

"No need to worry. I'll contact the Robot Masters and bring some supplies here. We can make a new arm for the Gustaff. Not only that, I can use it to reach the last location the Bonnes were in. I can help them out and discover who's behind all this. Enough talk Higsby, we need to get to it right now." Higsby went off to get some supplies. I got to work on the computer getting the blueprint design for the Gustaff.

Along the way, I contacted the Robot Masters telling them to bring supplies so we can begin repairs on a machine. They showed up without delay and helped out. We didn't waste any time and worked on making a new replacement arm. It took us about 90 minutes to do it and eventually we were able to insert it into the Gustaff. We all went outside with the repaired Gustaff in tow. I got on it getting myself ready to go. Higsby and the robot masters look on and wonder if I was going to go through with this. I had no choice.

"Be careful Robert. If you are going to help the Bonnes, you better hope there isn't anything waiting for you. Just don't do anything careless ya hear?" Now you are sounding like my gramps. Of course, I'll be okay man!

"I gotcha. I'll be fine. I promise that when I get back, I'll make sure that the Bonnes are proven innocent. I know for sure that the one behind this has a grudge against them. I'm heading off. Wish me luck." I powered up the Gustaff and was on my moment. With the course set toward the Bonnes' last known location before they left, I was determined to do this.

Higsby and the Robot Masters saw me head off into the city. All of them knew I was going to do something that many consider to be crazy. I now remember everything but Tron has no idea. If I am to free the Bonnes and put an end to this, I have to find out the guy responsible and take him down. Whoever has done this to the Bonnes is going to pay. I'm making sure of that.

_Factor #3751 – 1:34 PM_

While I went off to where the Bonnes would be right now, Wily was enjoying some tea. He saw some of Glyde's personal robots get to work. They looked like small birds but had a fierce attitude and a knack for saying "Kee-keeh!" The only difference is that they can't fly and would sink like a couple of rocks. He was quite pleased in seeing those Birdbots hard at work. But the quiet time that would occur with Wily would soon end. Glyde appeared almost as if he was in a rush. I can tell it wasn't going to be good.

"Pardon my intrusion doctor but Mr. Loath requests your presence." Dr. Wily gently put his tea aside. I can tell he isn't going to like this.

"Is Mr. Loath worrying that I wouldn't go through with the agreement? Or is it something else?" Glyde then went closer to Wily and whispered something in his ear. His face went from a smile to utter shock. I can tell he didn't like this.

"I see. Tell Mr. Loath that I will arrive as soon as possible. TimeMan and OilMan have been repaired and they will be ready." But Glyde insists otherwise.

"They won't be needed. Mr. Loath has a plan up his sleeves. In the meantime, I suggest that you meet with him. It's to ensure that everything is finalized. He plans to make his move." Wily looked at Glyde sternly. The guy was nervous and I know he doesn't like doing this.

"As you wish. Order your Birdbots to come with us. We must ensure that additional security is needed." Wily gets up and was already on his way.

Glyde meanwhile ordered his Birdbots to finish repairs and be on their way to one of Mr. Loath's warehouses. Looks like things are getting interesting. Since I'm on my way to where they would be, this was going to be good. How lucky can today get? I don't know… very lucky maybe. Who knows?

_Warehouse #2427 – 2:15 PM_

If there were anything I learned about villains nowadays, they would always have a place suitable for storage. Wily used some of the old storage buildings to make room for his Skull Fortress. Here well… they use a huge warehouse for storage. Only thing is that it's really huge. I ain't kidding. The place can hold up to at most supplies that would last someone like a hundred years or something. Damn! Anyway, I drove the Gustaff to the location that was specified. I hid the vehicle somewhere hoping no one would be able to find it. Taking a look around gave me a good idea of the place. It was huge. Sad to say though, I had no time to waste. I had to get moving.

_If Wily got his hands on a place like this, he'd have enough stuff that would help him plan for world domination for years. I got to find a way to take this place down but for now, I need to get to work…_ I quietly walked around for a bit getting a look at the entire place.

Every step I took was a quiet one. My feelings were full of mystery and yet full of wonder. I did a scan of the place earlier and saw that it had some security so I had to be careful. My Mega Buster was armed and ready for anything but I was more focused on where to go. This was going to be difficult.

_Huh? What's that?_ My sight turned to a small bird-like robot moving his face in different directions. I immediately hid hoping not to get caught.

_What the hell is that thing? My guess it's the security for this place. _If they were to spot me, it would be problematic.

So I took something from one of the crates and threw it on the floor. It caught the robot's attention and went to check. That was all I needed to do to strike and take it down. With this strange birdbot taken out, I continued on. I saw many of those birdbots doing security detail watching every nook and cranny of the place. Since the warehouse was huge, there were plenty of blind spots I can use to evade capture. Why does this remind me of Metal Gear? Anyway, I got to work moving carefully avoiding sentries and attacking when needed.

_Got to stay out of sight. Can't take chances._ I slid through another corner. The security was somehow intensifying. I can tell I'm getting close.

Using my optic sensors, I got a good look at what's passed me. There's a guard station up ahead. The lights were on and I saw some shadows. Looks like there are some people there. I went closer to check things out but not before I looked around to see if there were any security. Fortunately, there wasn't any because I was in a blind spot. Reaching in the darkness, I was near the guard station. I climbed up the stairs carefully looking around while being careful of my surroundings.

_Now to find out who or what is in there._ I took a good look and saw three people: Lex Loath, his assistant Glyde and Dr. Wily… wait, WILY! What's he doing there? May as well find out.

"Ah, Doctor Albert Wily. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance… for once." Wily seemed to take that to stride.

"Forgive me. I have been quite busy with my repairs. Mega Man had done damage to both of my precious robots. Tell me, what is it that you wish to discuss?" Lex took a deep breath before he talked with Wily. I can tell he's desperate.

"We need to talk Doctor. I'm afraid we're running out of time. You see, the police have been getting on my trail and I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to move my operations elsewhere. I do not wish to get caught by the law… that would jeopardize my operation. I will sum up what I wish for in just this one sentence… where are my robots!" Lex's anger was shown here. Wily was serious all the way. He certainly can take that and more.

"Is that all? You brought me here just so you can know if the robots you wanted are ready? You certainly amaze Lexington Loath." Loath got a bit ticked after hearing that. He went toward Wily ready to choke the life out of the guy… but realized something. If he did that then he wouldn't get his robots. A double-edged sword if I did say so myself.

"I apologize… I'm just tense that's all. Anyway, all I ask is that I want my robots and I'm giving you the end of the day to do it. That's all I will say." That's it? Gee, that's a bit boring. I thought there would be something else. Oh well… though I wonder why Wily is working with corrupt loan sharks.

"Not to worry. Thanks to Glyde's personal robotic servants, I should have them done in a few hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Thank you for your time gentlemen." Wily got up and walked away. However, a Birdbot came in opening the door. The three of them got a look at what he got to say.

"Mr. Loath, we have bad news. One of our Birdbots has been injured. He said that someone attacked and incapacitated him. Sir, there's an intruder in the warehouse." Looks like my little attack got their attention.

"What? An intruder? Impossible! There's no way anyone can get here." Lex was fuming after hearing this. Glyde was curious by this.

"That's not important Mr. Loath. Were you able to get a description on the known intruder?" The birdbot nodded looking at Glyde. "Good. Tell us please."

"One of our injured said that the intruder that attacked was some kind of blue person. He was blue from head to toe and had some kind of arm cannon or something. Whoever it is did a good job damaging Birdbot 118. We are now doubling our patrols as we speak. We will find the intruder who attacked him. Birdbot 142 heading out." It was about to leave but Wily had a good idea who was the intruder.

_A person in blue… with an arm cannon… no. No it couldn't be!_ Yep, Wily has figured it out. Hooray for the obvious jackass.

"Is something the matter Doctor? You seem concerned." I'm sorry Lex but concerned isn't the right word for this situation. Trust me because it isn't. It's more like upset and concerned.

"You fool! That intruder he speaks of is that blue dweeb. Mega Man is here!" His shout scared Lex and Glyde a bit. The birdbot saw it as natural.

"M-Mega Man? How can it be possible? There's no way anyone can get access to a place like this…" But Lex realized something. "Unless those Bonnes must have told him the whereabouts of this place. I know it." He was fuming again in anger only this time, he was serious. Glyde disagreed with Lex.

"That's impossible. I had them interrogated after their little stunt earlier and they could never be the ones to do that. But they did say that the Gustaff was left behind." Lex looked at Glyde stupidly hearing that.

"I dislike interruptions gentlemen but I must head off to the restroom. Please excuse me." Wily walked off to the nearest bathroom leaving Lex and Glyde alone. Lex was already pissed off now that he knows I'm here… not that I blame the son of a bitch.

"This is bad bad bad! Now we really need to move our operations elsewhere. If Mega Man gets the police involved, our plans will be ruined! Order the birdbots to begin moving our operations. We leave immediately." Glyde tries to calm him down. Good luck with that.

"Calm down Mr. Loath. You don't want to bust a vein. I've already ordered the Birdbots to double the patrols. He will be found, I assure you of this." Lex wasn't convinced. He went closer to Glyde hoping to see if he was truthful. But what I heard next was going to be a real shock.

"You better be right Glyde." He then thought about something for a minute and then looked back at Glyde. "It's funny. It has been two years now since that day. The day where those Bonnes were in an accident and would soon work for me." He went on to laugh for a bit.

"Yes. The news all talked about the accident. There was no evidence of tampering and the police ruled it out as it was. It was all you needed to have them work for you as revenge of what their father has done to you. It was a perfect plan." Glyde was going to laugh about it but Lex interrupted.

"Perfect yes but not easily done. I wanted to make them suffer for ruining my life. It was a simple task and when it happened, I couldn't help but laugh. Seeing those fools lose something so dear to them was so enjoyable. Like I said, it was the perfect plan." Lex laughed like an asshole. I knew right off the bat that this was trouble. Fortunately, I was able to get a recording of everything he said.

I was ready to get out of there and bring the police but lo and behold… Some Birdbots caught me dead in the tracks. Cue Metal Gear Read Alert theme cause it's showtime.

"The intruder! Birdbots, attack!" Busted! Several Birdbots tried to attack me but failed. I retaliated by kicking them a bit. I saw them activate the alarm causing the lights in the warehouse to turn on brightening the area.

Now I really was in trouble. I kept moving evading laser fire and various other traps. All I could do was retaliate by firing a few shots myself. Even that didn't work. Those birdbots certainly know how to work in numbers and their tactics rival that of human soldiers.

_What kind of bots are these? They're too good. If I didn't get caught earlier, I wouldn't be dealing with these bunch of nut heads._ My sight was all over the place trying to repel them back. But my sight was on a birdbot wielding some kind of long-range gun. He had a clear shot at me. If I made a move, he'd shoot me down like a dog.

"Better not try anything bub or you're done for. Kuh-keeeh!" I had my sight aimed at that laser-wielding birdbot. Several other Birdbots showed up drawing their weapons. "See what I mean? You are our prisoner now." I couldn't do anything so I surrendered.

"Wise choice. We got the intruder. We're bringing him in." The birdbots took me to meet with their bosses. Lex and Glyde got word of my capture. They were really pleased… as evil as it is.

"Mega Man has been captured. Wily will be very pleased with this." Lex went off to meet me but Glyde was concerned.

"Mr. Loath, if I may…" Lex turned around to listen to Glyde. "We should not mention this to Dr. Wily. If that boy were to find out he's here, it could bring big problems to our operation." Glyde saw Lex think for a quick bit and knew he had a point.

"If you insist. After all he is the one who will provide me with my robots. Now come." The two of them went to see me. I was already tied up thanks to the birdbrains. One look from Lex tells me he was dying to meet me.

"So you must be Lex Loath. I thought you'd be a bit different… but all I see is a fat ass wearing a suit and purple doesn't suit you." My insult angered the guy. He went up to me and gave me a whack to the face. Damn that hurt!

"You will learn respect boy… throw him in the cell. He'll have a jolly good time hanging out with those failed Bonnes." The Birdbots took me away but I had something to say.

"Wait a minute." Everyone stopped as I got a look at Lex. "I want to ask you something. Do you have a hatred for the Bonnes?" I didn't know what I was doing but I needed something. Asking the guy was maybe not the smartest thing to do.

"Why are you asking me this? What do the Bonnes have anything to do with me?" I had to make this quick so I detailed my reasons.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you ordered them to rob these banks all over the city? What do you think?" Lex looked at Glyde for a bit and then looked back at me. I had to know why. Fortunately, this sleaze was too gullible to talk.

"Now I have no hate for the Bonnes whatsoever. It's the fact that their father is the reason for this." Their father… Gary Bonne? "After their father fired me, I wanted revenge. I wanted him to pay for taking everything away from me. I had nowhere left to go until I decided to get my revenge. I tampered with one of the robots that were in the Science Fair and had them attack. Some lousy kid in a robot destroyed it!" If only that knucklehead knew it was me who did it.

"That's harsh. So after that plan failed, you decided to try again did you?" Lex was quick to reply to that. I can tell I'm reaching the good part.

"I did. I fiddled with Mr. Bonne's vehicle and then they had their accident. It was something I regret doing but I wanted my revenge. And since the Bonne kids end up being orphans, it was perfect for me to take them up and have them work for me. Too bad they never knew the real truth." Of course they didn't… everyone told them that it was an accident.

"You're right. They didn't." I then saw Lex order the Birdbots to take me away. It's a good thing I was prepared for this because I recorded everything he said.

The Birdbots guided me to where the cell would be. After opening the door, they pushed me inside. I saw them shut the door and lock it from the outside. I end up in a big warehouse only to get captured and thrown into some cell. What a load of rotten crock! I looked around and saw the place too quiet… until my eyes caught the attention of three all familiar people. We stood there for merely a few seconds. I didn't say anything and neither did them. I was nervous and all it took was for something to give. At least it ended up coming from a happy yellow bot.

"BABU! Babu babababu babu bab!" (ROBERT! I knew you'd be here. I knew you would.) Bon hugged me for a bit but I was in no mood for that… though it was kind of nice for him to do that.

"Thanks but… not interested." I saw Tron with an angry look in her eyes. She was still ticked after what happened last time.

"So the mighty blue dweeb has gotten caught. How I've waited for this. Do you have any idea how much of a pain it was when we got back? Lex scolded us for failing and now we're trapped here. Worst is the fact that we lost the Gustaff. I hate you… I so hate you!" She slapped my face out of disgust. Damn that girl packs a punch.

"You should be grateful I brought it back. Besides, I'm not like the cops. I always make sure I return what's theirs." Tron wasn't convinced I would do that.

"What's the point of you bringing it back? It doesn't matter because Lex Loath is gonna leave us all here high and dry. We've been here for a few hours anyway." Teisel said in a dejected tone. Never thought these guys got worse.

"Babu babu. Babababu babu bab." (It's sad really. I want to get out of this place.) I share your pain Bon. I really do.

"You're not the only one. I want to get out of here too. I already found out what I needed to know. Turns out Lex used you three to do this. Hopefully with the evidence I got, I can have the police close in and get him." I let off a sigh and sat down. Tron however wanted to know why I came here.

"I don't know what was going through your damn head but now you're with us. Why? Why go here?" I got up looking at her. She really doesn't know.

"I have my reasons and they concern you. I don't know why but I have a feeling I know you. It's like we've met before." Tron wondered if I was joking so she asked me.

"Met before? Ha! You're dreaming. There's no way I would meet a snob like you. You'd be on the floor the instant you talk to me. And besides, I'm taken." That's interesting.

"Taken huh? I want to know… who is it that has eyes on you. Is it someone you know? Who would have eyes for someone that is snobby, emotional and above all else physical? Tell me. Who?" Tron was about to slap me again but hearing me made her remember.

"I would hurt you for making fun of me but you remind me of someone… someone I knew. He was a sweet boy and I loved him. We were together for two years and the last time I saw him was the day my parents died. I never saw him again after that. I was heartbroken when he died… I lost the most important person in my life. I miss him so much." I started shedding tears hearing that. Tron really is making me pull my heartstrings.

"Is that so? That boy you mention… does he have a name? I heard he died six months ago but did you know he's alive?" Tron looked at me. She wondered if I was lying. My serious tone showed that it wasn't a lie.

"You lie… he's dead. Robert Light is dead! How can you say that he's alive?" I looked at everyone around me and knew that it was only a matter of time. I took a deep breath. I felt nervous wondering if I would go through with this but I had no other choice.

"I guess you never knew the truth… a shame. How long has it been? How long has it been since we last met? How long since we've kissed? Tell me…" She looked at me feeling really shocked. Teisel was the same way too and he had the same look. Bon knew all along and I knew he would never tell them. "It's been a long time… my lovey-dovey Bonne." How long has it been since I've said that.

Tron was in a state of shock hearing those words. I can tell she's piecing all of this together. She saw me press a button on my helmet causing it to open up. I took off my helmet revealing who I really was. I looked at her angrily while she tried to compose her feelings. Tears flew down her cheek and I can tell she was about to let it all go. Too bad it was going to be on me.

"No, it can't be… Robert… Robert…" I was agitated seeing her like this. I didn't know what was going to happen next. And then… "ROBERT!" Tron raced at me giving me a tight hug. It was so tight that I felt like it hurt.

I saw her cry really loudly. Her emotions were overflowing like a fountain. I felt really bad doing this but I had no other choice. She smacked my chest armor with her fists obviously as a show of anger. Teisel started being teary-eyed seeing this moment and so was Bon. If only Tron can quit the waterworks already because even I started to cry.

"I thought… I thought… I thought you were dead!" She cried again and hugged me some more. "They told me you died Robert. They told me…" Seeing her like this was sad. I'm telling the truth… it is.

"It's okay Tron… it's okay. I'm here now." But my sadness was replaced with anger. I needed answers from her. "But what I want to know is why… why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were working for a dirty bag like Loath? Do you have any idea how long I spent looking for you? Tell me. Why?" I was angry but I was also sad. She stopped crying and released me from that emotional hug earlier.

"I'm sorry Robert… I can't. I can't tell you why. All this happened ever since mom and dad died. I'm sorry." She started to cry again. Looks like it was too painful.

"But still… why? Why are you working for a monster like him who only cares about himself and his greed?" But then something hit me. "Unless… it has to do with your father." The three of them looked at me after I said that. Now I know it's at a point where it's personal.

"Our dad? Okay Robert, why do you think our dad has anything to do with this situation?" Teisel was curious about this. I decided to tell them everything.

"Over the past few days, I was having headaches that drove me to a deep sleep. I was having flashback remembering to when I met all of you for the first time… when I was still human. I don't know why but all I remember suddenly pieced together. Your father fired Mr. Loath due to being caught embezzling funds from your father's company. I read all about it in the papers. It was humiliating for that sleaze. Worse is the fact that he tampered one of the Science Fair entries to get revenge. Even that didn't stop him from getting back at your dad." I then told the three about the accident even going as far as letting them listen to a recording I had when Lex told me earlier about the truth. I saw Tron and Teisel having looks of anger in their eyes.

I saw Teisel smack the wall of the cell with his fist. Tron was trying to vent out her emotions and Bon looking at them both with a confused expression. I never thought I'd see them act like this but having to find out that your own boss killed your parents is worse. Now I really have to help them. I checked to see if there was any way out… but I found nothing.

"Damn it! There's no way out." The Bonnes saw me struggle to find a way out of the cell. I can tell I wasn't getting any progress.

"Huh? Robert, what are you doing?" Tron asked me in which I quickly replied.

"Trying to find a way out of this cell. We have to stop Lex before he gets away. He plans to leave New Light City so he can begin operations elsewhere. Worse is the fact that with all the stuff he stole, he'll have plenty of money to do so." I keep looking but sadly, no luck.

"Don't bother. The cell is reinforced with a strong steel alloy. Nothing can get in or out. Only way we can get out is that someone opens the door from the outside." The outside? Damn it Teisel! Why did you have to say that? But hearing him say that gave me an idea.

"Stand back guys." I turned my hand into my signature Mega Buster. I fired a blast of plasma energy and it didn't make a dent. "Not even plasma energy can pierce that alloy."

"Don't bother. You're only wasting time Robert. There's now way we can get out of here." You aren't making this any easier Teisel.

"I ain't giving up. Trust me. Battlechip, DrillArm!" My hand transformed into a small drill. "If I can't use plasma energy to blast it, I'll just use this to pierce it. Back away guys!" I used the DrillArm to strike the cell door.

The drill started to go through the hard wall making noise along the way. Bon, Tron and Teisel of them saw me try to make a dent in that wall. They think there's no way out of this place. I was about to prove them wrong. After a few seconds, I heard the drill making some kind of noise. I retracted the DrillArm and then punched the damaged wall revealing a hole. Everyone was amazed at what I did.

"Whoa! Did you see that Tron? He actually pierced the cell door." Tron was simply amazed at what I did. "I got to tell ya… this kid is something else."

"We're not out of the woods yet guys. I got to unlock the door from the outside." I pulled my hand out hoping to find the handle. I did and turned it causing the door to unlock. I pushed the door fiercely letting us get out of that cell.

"So… what do you think of me now guys?" The Bonnes were surprised at what I did. Now that we're out, we all had a job to do.

"Whoa! That's amazing. What are you really? How can you do all of this?" Teisel kept asking me question after question. This was going to be very complicated to say for sure.

"You can ask me all of this later. Right now, we need to get out of here and stop Lex Loath." I went inside to get my helmet. Putting it back on, I helped the three find the Gustaff.

"Wait. We need to get the Servbots. I know where they are." I followed the Bonnes to a cage where all the little Lego robots were kept.

"I got this. Battlechip, FighterSword!" My hand transformed into a blade suitable for fighters. With one quick slash, I destroyed the cage freeing them.

All the Servbots were crying their butts off relieved that they're out of that prison. What's surprising is that they aren't afraid of me. Sure, I beat up a few of them earlier but they only followed orders. This time, they wanted to get the hell out of there. With that done, we reached the Gustaff. Tron was surprised to see it repaired mostly because I only ripped out the arm.

"Wow, it looks brand new. You even gave it a new arm. How? How did you do it?" She was curious so I had to ask.

"I just basically made a new arm out of some supplies I had stored in my place. Hey, at least I needed to do it after I trashed the old one. Anyway, the exit is straight ahead. Once we get out of there, we find Lex and stop him. That's all we needed to do. Let's go!" The Bonnes got on the Gustaff. Tron was able to get the Gustaff working and we were all set to get out of there.

However, one of the Birdbots saw us escaping and triggered the alarm. The alarm was heard all over the warehouse attracting the attention of every Birdbot that was on duty. Lex and Glyde heard it too. Those two couldn't be any more surprised.

"Huh? The alarm!" Lex got a look at what's happening. I'll let this speak for itself. "No! They're escaping!" His eyes then focused on Glyde. I can tell this is trouble.

"I will deal with them personally." Glyde took out a communicator and turned it on. "Birdbot 075, launch the Rafale!"

"Roger that! Kweeeh!" Glyde walked off toward his Rafale with Lex looking on in worry. The guy was agitating even going as far as trying to bite his nails.

"Is something the matter Mr. Loath? You seem tense." He turns to find Dr. Wily being as cheerful as ever. Okay being cheerful in a serious situation may not help but in this case, it is.

"W-Wily! We have a situation. Mega Man and the Bonnes have escaped. This would really be a good time to say it but where are my robots!" Lex's voice became desperate. He didn't want to get caught and Wily knows this.

"Robots? What robots?" Lex went from agitated to angry. "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Loath. Is something the matter?"

"Don't lie to me Wily. You said that you would provide me my robots! Where are they?" Wily didn't say a word. "I demand that you tell me Dr. Albert Wily… give me my robots now!" The mad scientist let off an evil smile. Lex was simply silent.

"You are a fool Lex Loath… a stupid, gullible fool. Why would I help someone as pathetic as you? Tell me. Why would I? You are like me, a criminal. I never had plans on giving you what you wanted. After all, you gave me what I need and soon the world will be mine. Tough luck for you Mr. Luthor or should I say _Mister_ Loath." He went on to laugh insanely making Lex throw a chair at Wily.

Too bad the Wily he saw wasn't real… it was a hologram. Lex was going nuts finding that everything was falling apart. Knowing that he'll go to jail for all of this, he bolts out of the warehouse. Sucks to be him. Meanwhile, the Bonnes and I reached the exit and we were ready to get out of there. But that was interrupted when a large flying robot crashed through the ceiling and blocked our path. Looks like we just reached the boss fight for this chapter.

"This day is just full of interruptions. Who else is going to mess this up?" As if this day isn't bad enough for me. Now it has to include this. Oh joy…

"You certainly are an annoying and difficult bunch. I can't allow you to escape this facility in one piece." That voice… It's that douchebag Glyde!

"Get out of our way blondie. Don't make us tear down your ride." All of us were ready to send him packing. Glyde didn't seem impressed.

"Never thought I'd see the day I would finally get to face the legendary blue bomber himself. I will enjoy destroying all of you and soon you all will work for my master… my new master." New master? Who is he working for this time?

"We ain't working for anyone anymore! You and Loath will pay for ruining our lives!" I made sure to be by her side for this moment.

"That's right! No one makes a mockery of the Bonnes! Tron, show him what we're made of." Teisel seems confident with this and so was Tron. But something was bothering me at that station earlier.

"Guys, I need to check something at that station. I don't know why but I need to check it out. Can you guys handle Glyde?" Tron was worried that I wouldn't help her. But I had to be sure.

"Huh? Why us? Can't you help us with this?" I looked at her with a strict tone. "I… I see. You better be quick about it. Glyde's Rafale isn't a joke." I smiled at her as a way of telling her "don't worry".

"I'll be back so don't worry." Before I left however, I had something to tell her. "I spent two years of my life looking for you and I vow that I will not lose you again. That is a promise…" To prove it, I planted a kiss on her cheek. It was to make up for the fact that I was never there for her.

"You're very sweet…" She was about to kiss me but a suave douche suddenly interrupted us. I hate it when stuff like that happens.

"How cute. Are we going to fight or are we going to watch a lousy soap opera?" Now hearing that made us mad. I nodded at her as I went off.

"Let's dance Glyde. I'll show you what happens when you mess with us." Like before, he wasn't impressed but he was up to the challenge.

"I don't mind having to get my hands dirty but if it means I have to give you a spanking, I'm game." Glyde transformed his Rafale into his warrior mode.

I saw them both duke it out and I know I'll be there to help Tron and the others out. I went to the station at the warehouse to check. Lex had already left the place and Wily was nowhere to be found. I checked the place from head to toe until I found something.

_Hmmm, what's this?_ I took a look at it and saw a tape on the table. _It's a cassette tape._ I scanned it to find some strange code inside. I know it'll help later on so I put it away.

I looked around to see if anything else was off but there wasn't. I raced out of there to meet up with the Bonnes. And there weren't doing any better against Glyde's Rafale. Glyde was on a constant offensive assault using all his weapons to force the Bonnes on the defensive. The three were hanging on as much as they could but I can tell they weren't doing a good job.

"What's the matter Ms. Bonne? I thought you would take me down with your little toys? You disappoint me." Tron didn't like hearing that.

_I can't handle this Robert… please help us._ Don't worry Tron… I'll make it. I promise. I'm already going as fast as I can.

"It was fun playing with you but it ends right now." They saw Glyde's Rafale transform into his flight mode and got ready to use its special attack.

It raced at a high speed charging energy for an ultimate attack. I couldn't let it happen. Using a DashBlazer, I raced straight for Glyde's Rafale and gave him the smackdown. The impact forced the Rafale to skid off and crash into a wall. I arrived just in time giving the Bonnes a sigh of relief.

"Robert! Did you find what you needed to check?" I nodded and show them the tape. "What is that?"

"It looks like some sort of tape Tron. We'll analyze it later. Right now we have to deal with Glyde." But at the rate things are, we may not be able to stand a chance.

"I don't think we're going to have a chance. Glyde's armed to the teeth with the Rafale's weapons and it's bad enough we're on the defensive." But Bon had an idea up his sleeves.

"Bab-bab-babu! Babu, ba ba bab babu babu ba babu." (There's no need. Robert, let's try that trick we did before.) Teisel and Tron had no idea what Bon was telling them.

"Trick? What trick Bon Bonne?" Teisel had no idea what Bon meant but Tron and I do.

"I know what that trick is Teisel. Are you sure about this Bon? We've tried it once when he was human… I don't know if it'll work on him now." Bon seemed confident about it.

"Babababu! Babu ba ba babu. Babu, ba ba bab babu?" (It'll work for sure! You have to trust us. Robert, are you ready?) I looked at Bon and nodded. I haven't done this in a while but hey, I'll take a crack at it.

"Let's do this." I touched Bon's head and began to activate a passcode that will let me unlock its true power. "I hope I still remember this… activate armor mode. Passcode: REARM!" With that word, Bon began to disassemble himself into pieces.

Tron and Teisel saw the Bon pieces float around in a circulated barrier. They then saw the pieces integrate with my armor. My legs connected first giving some added armor support. My arms were next turning my hands into metallic gloves I can use for close combat. Some of Bon's chest armor combined with my armor changing colors from blue into a yellow hue. Bon's head split into two halves with the front and back covering my chest and backside. With the integration complete, Tron and Teisel saw me powered up and ready to go.

"I christen this beauty… the Bon Armor! Let's give Glyde his dues!" We saw Glyde on his Rafale back online. He was ticked and I can tell by his rashness.

"You'll pay for that you little pest! Now you really got on my bad side." Glyde was scarred somehow due to my attack. His fighting has changed somehow making him reckless.

"Guys, he's getting a bit reckless. I have an idea… but I need your help." I talked with Tron and Teisel about my idea.

"Are you sure about this? Don't you think it's a bit too… dangerous?" If Teisel noticed how serious I was, I wouldn't be telling him this.

"It may be dangerous but I'll give it a chance. Trust me. Tron, lift me up with the Gustaff. We need to time this just right. You ready?" Tron nodded as I got on the Gustaff's arm cannon. "We got to time this just right. If we miss, Glyde will fry us. You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready. Let's just do this already Robert… we don't have much time!" At least she hasn't changed with her attitude. _It's good to be back with you again. I missed you._

Glyde was racing full throttle charging his Rafale's energy at maximum. The anger in his eyes were violent like flame, his grip on the controls were tight and he was determined to defeat us. Tron moved her Gustaff back a bit and had her aim on the mark. It was only a matter of time.

"Wait for it…" Glyde got closer increasing his speed. "Wait for it…" He had his laser charged up for a max power blast. "Wait for it…" Tron was getting antsy that I was waiting.

"Hurry up already! He's coming closer!" Damn it woman, you killed my focus… just kidding. Tron had her finger on the trigger and me waiting to bring in some hell.

"You're finished! Ultimate Glyde Obliteration!" It was all I needed to strike hard and fast. Plus, he was going to kill us anyway so I can't let that happen.

"NOW!" She used the Gustaff's Arm Cannon to fire me straight for Glyde's Rafale. The force of the Gustaff's shot combined with the strength of my jump gave me the boost I needed to reach Glyde's Rafale.

_I only hope this works because if it doesn't, we're all done for._ Glyde was coming in fast and I was doing the same. A collision course was imminent.

"Huh? What's that?" It took Lex a few seconds to see what was coming. Too bad it's already too little, too late.

The collision occurred way too quick striking the Rafale really hard. It careened way off course crashing into a wall and hitting the pavement. Damn that had to hurt. At least I was able to use a DashAttack to safely get some steering and head back to the Bonnes. All of us got out of there in one piece. We saw the warehouse cave in and collapse. It wasn't a pretty sight though it really has to suck for Lex and Glyde. I deactivated the Bon Armor returning Bon to normal. We were going to head for home until the cops showed up. Squad cars encircled the area preventing us from escaping. Their guns were drawn, we didn't know what to do… until she showed up.

"Alright, come out with your hands… up? It's you!" Officer Marmalade raced toward Tron. My gut tells me that it's a bad feeling but that went out of the window when I saw this.

Tron got off the Gustaff and the two looked at each other with curious eyes. A few seconds later, the two got all girly and went into a BFF scenario. If you don't know what that is, it's basically a "best friends forever" gig where the two got into a hug and act all girly. Yuck! I turned to avoid this and then I saw Glyde's Rafale riding off. My guess he'll be back and when he does, we'll be waiting. But then I saw a fat dirt bag running off in the same direction. He tripped hitting the floor and eating some serious pavement.

"Going somewhere Mr. Loath?" He saw me nearby and began to run. He tripped yet again hitting the floor. I can tell he was in no mood to chat.

"G-get away from me! I mean it. Get away!" I grabbed Lex by the shirt and slapped him in the face. I didn't want to hear his lousy cowardice.

"You ain't escaping this time Lex Loath. Time for you to pay for your crimes." Lex was dumbfounded hearing this. He didn't want to go to jail.

"Crimes? What crimes? I haven't done anything!" His face tells me the whole story… such a fucking liar.

"You're a horrible liar Loath. I know what you've done. You're charged with a multitude of crimes including one I think you may remember… the murders of Gary Bonne and Anastasia Bonne." Hearing what I said dumbfounded the dirt bag.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know these two." My grip on Loath was tight. I wanted to strangle the guy but I couldn't so I tried something differently.

"Really now… how do you explain this?" I activated the recording I had it stored in my main drive. Everyone listened to what Lex Loath did to get revenge on the Bonnes' parents. Lex's fear intensified hearing his confession on tape. I had a smile on my face enjoying this.

"Puh-please… I can explain. Just put me down." And let you get away again? Fat chance fatass!

"Tell it to a judge Lex… or should I say Lexington Loath. This time you're going to pay for everything you've done… not only to me but to them too. Officer Marmalade…" The officer heard my shout. "Take this fat piece of shit out of my sight!" I threw Lex a few feet causing him to hit the pavement hard.

Officer Marmalade put the cuffs on Lex and seeing that his life is all over, he began weeping like a baby. It was really sad and yet, it serves his stupid ass right! Now he can spend the rest of his life for his actions and with it can give all of us some closure. I went to the Bonnes who are relieved that all of this is over. The police took Lex into a patrol car and took him off to jail. After two years… it's finally over. Now Mr. and Mrs. Bonne can finally rest in peace. Tron looked at me with a smile. She raced at me and gave me a big hug. I can tell she was happy I'm back with her again but at the same time, I felt real bad. I had my arms around her and I started crying. Bon looked at us and joined in giving the both of us a hug. It was all too mushy for us to bear.

"Robert… Robert… Robert…" She continued crying and held me firm in my arms. I kissed her forehead hoping to ease the pain.

"It's okay… it's okay. I'm here now and this time, I'll make sure nothing happens to you again." However, all of us began to wonder about something.

"Uh, by the way you two… whatever happened to all the stuff that was stolen?" Tron and I looked at Teisel and realized something.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I was wondering about that too. Lex did make you guys steal the stuff so it's only fair we return it back." Teisel and Bon agreed.

"Good idea. Come on! I ordered the Servbots to find the stolen goods. They should have gotten them by now." We all went to the warehouse and saw the Servbots with the stolen merchandise.

"Miss Tron, we recovered all the merchandise that was stolen. What shall we do with it?" Servbot #21 said carrying bags of merchandise. I saw Tron lay out the Servbots' orders. She certainly knows how to handle them.

"We need to return them back to their owners. That's all we need to do. Also, I want you all to head to Robert's house because tonight, we're having a party!" All the Servbots cheered happily that they are finally going to have fun. "So I want you all to get to work getting supplies needed for the party tonight. I want it to be special too. You got that?"

"Yes, Miss Tron!" They all cheered and were on their way. We saw the Servbots take the bags of stolen goods and gave them to the cops.

The cops took the stolen goods and went off to return them to their rightful owners. However, something didn't seem right so I decided to ask Tron about this.

"Hon, before we head back I want to know something… what's the deal with you and Officer Marmalade? Are you two like old friends or something?" Tron really didn't tell me about this.

"I thought you knew silly… Denise and I are old friends. Don't tell me you remember when we saw Denise graduate from New Light Academy?" As a matter of fact, I do remember. It was a happy time all right seeing Denise become a member of the police force.

"Yeah, I remember. I was there when it happened. Also, what did you mean when you say we're having a party at my place? We should be more worried about where you'll end up. You guys got nowhere to go." The Bonnes looked at me and wondered about that.

"Oh yeah… you're right. We have nowhere to go since the old house is gone. But would it be okay if we stay in your house for a while? At least until we can plan something." I thought about it for a quick bit. I can't say no to these three after everything they've done for me.

"Alright. Deal. You guys are welcome to stay in my place… as long as you guys don't mess up the place. My gramps has a dislike for houseguests. Anyway, let's head for home. I'm beat." I kissed Tron's cheek as she kissed me back.

We rode off for home getting a view of the sunset. This was great… I'm reunited with the Bonnes and Lex ends up in a squad car on a trip to jail. This was just too awesome! However, my thoughts turned to Glyde seeing he escaped. I didn't see any Birdbots escaping and my guess is they left after the warehouse caved in. But I wasn't worried because I'm back with my girlfriend and that's all that mattered to me.

_Light Residence – 8:25 PM_

A few hours had passed since that scuffle and everything was going great. The Servbots were celebrating and partying like there's no tomorrow. Teisel was reading manga in another room to pass the time while Bon was having fun with some party-loving Servbots. Tron and I however simply cuddled a bit hoping to make up for all the time we lost.

"Aw, Miss Tron and Mister Robert are so cute together." Servbot #18 looked on in happiness. The other Servbots were a bit jealous about this.

"No one told us Miss Tron has a boyfriend." Servbot #12 said angrily. My guess they never knew.

"Cheer up. Let those two be happy for once. Come on, let's party!" Servbot #14 seemed to have the right feeling. Servbot #12 shrugged it off and went to have fun.

"Robert, what's the matter? You should be happy we're back together." I was sad that it's been two years but still… I feel like it isn't the same without her.

"It's been two years since we've been together. Do you have any idea how long it has been for the both of us?" My feelings were now full of doubt. Tron tried to cheer me up despite this.

"I know it has been two years but at least look at it this way…" I wasn't looking at her when she said this. "Look at me. Look at me Robert." I turned to see her. She saw that I was crying. Now the reality of things sank in for the both of us.

"I miss you so much… you have no idea what its like. You really don't." She held my hand and had it in a tight grip.

"Listen to me good… it's been two years yes but don't dwell on it. I'm here now and unlike last time, I ain't leaving anywhere. Remember the promise we made to each other? Do you?" I nodded that I remembered. "Good. I knew you didn't forget. So come on, what are you waiting for? Let's party! Let's forget what happened today and just be happy. Can you do that for me… pretty please?" I couldn't say no to her… especially after two long years.

"Alright, I'll do it especially since… I'm happy to be back with you." I immediately hugged her in kindness. The Servbots reacted at this with saying "Aww". It was enough to make us blush.

We both shared a kiss and that drew in even more mushiness. Servbot #25 came in with a camera and took a picture of this. It caught our attention and we got a look. The shot was real cute though I question why a Servbot caught this. But that's beside the point. We all had fun partying and having a good time. The best part for me was when we got to dance. It was like the time when I first met Tron's parents. It was some good times.

"I never thought you're a good dancer Robert. Have you gotten better?" I decided to show her some tricks I've learned. The Servbots were amazed of what I can do.

"Why do you think I'm showing you what I can do huh?" I kissed her neck making her blush a bit. Tron decided to join in on the dance and the Servbots cheered for us.

Teisel was still reading his manga novel in the other room. He tolerated the noise but I wonder if he'll tolerate seeing us dance. My guess he'll never know. And to let everyone know, Teisel is an anime otaku and he's damn proud of it. The party lasted for a couple of hours. We watched some movies, played some games, ate food and we even had some laughs. To the Servbots, it was a time for them to relax but for Tron and I… it was a party meant for the both of us. I'm happy to be with her again. I really do.

_Light Residence – 1:45 AM_

After the partying came to an end, all of us were tired and in need of sleep. Bon and the 40 Servbots went to sleep in the basement. Teisel slept in the living room while Tron slept nearby on a sleeping bag. I was upstairs sleeping on my bed. We all needed downtime though one of them was having trouble sleeping. Yep, it was Tron. She woke up yet again because she couldn't sleep. Taking her pillow, sheet and sleeping bag, she went upstairs. Tron was wearing pink pajamas that had yellow Servbot heads on them. I heard her knock on my door so I decided to check it out. I opened to find a tired Tron but she was troubled to boot. It's time for me to find out what's going on with Tron.

"Huh… Tron? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go to sleep?" She went in my room and told me what's up.

"I can't sleep… I really can't. I had a nightmare and that I lost you again. I don't want to lose you again." She hugged me as a sign of her pain. I did the same and hugged her back.

"I know. It's okay… it's just a dream. Why don't you sleep in my room? My bed has enough for one more person. Maybe if you're with me, you don't have to worry about nightmares. What do you say?" Tron thought about it for a bit. She looked at me and nodded in agreement.

We both got on the bed and went to sleep. But then she decided to say something that I thought I would never hear from her. The instant I heard it, I turned around and wondered if she was fiddling with me.

"What? What did you say?" She whispered something in my ear and I knew that she was serious. "I… I can't. I can't take this chance. I really can't. Remember last time?" But Tron didn't care.

"I don't care. I want this… I've waited two years to be with you again. So please don't shut me out. I beg of you… please. You promised that you wouldn't shut me out… so please." I couldn't say no to her… not after waiting two years for this. I know I'm going to regret this when it's over.

"I can't say no to someone who has given me everything. Are you sure you want to do this?" Her kissing my cheek basically gave me the answer I needed.

"Yes… I do. Please Robert…" She went into my ear and then said… "Give me your love." I nodded and the both of us kissed.

I don't know where we'll go from here but hey, I'm enjoying every minute of it. In just one day, I met a trio of thieves and nearly got my ass kicked. Then, I find out the bitter truth and decided to save them. Sure, I got caught but I eventually was reunited with my love Tron Bonne… after two years. Lex Loath is in jail while Glyde has escaped with his squad of Birdbots. And we know Wily has something to do with this. My only concern is what and why. Will I be able to figure things out? Maybe but for now, I just want to savor what time I have with the one I love. I may have lost two years but at least now, Tron is back and this time, she's here to stay… forever.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Deciphering all the info he has obtained, Robert discovers Dr. Wily's location. Hoping that his capture will lead to Dr. Light's innocence, Mega Man heads back to the Industrial sector of New Light City. Accompanied by the Bonnes and the Robot Masters, he finds Wily but the mad scientist isn't alone. OilMan and TimeMan have been rebuilt and want a rematch with the Blue Bomber. To make matters worse, Glyde and his Birdbots have returned for revenge after Lex Loath's capture. Mega Man takes them on but ends up in a serious bind. Will the Robot Masters help him out or is this a part of Wily's ultimate plan of revenge? Things get a little dicey and a little crazy in the next intense-filled episode, Dr. Wily Discovered; Go Forth Team Mega Man._

_A hero isn't born. It is created._


	21. Arc 2: Chapter 7

_Note from the Author: Last chapter really took a lot out of me. My longest work yet and I have to admit, it was a load of work. At least Arc 2 is near it's end with its penultimate chapter. Yep, the Bonnes are now Robert's allies but he'll have one more ally here. Care to guess? Well, let's just say that things will be good. Read and review and remember, your reviews help keep this story alive. Legends Never Die... Yet We Must Keep The Legend Alive. Enjoy._

Chapter 7: Dr. Wily Discovered; Go Forth Team Mega Man

_Light Residence – 9:07 AM (the next day)_

Morning came to the city of New Light and people were already on the move. However for me, I was snoozing off like a baby. Last night, Tron and I had our little "mushy fun" and it was something I'll never forget. I moved around a bit hoping to get a feel of things but I find out that I'm the only person in the room. My eyes opened up and saw that Tron was gone. Taking a stretch, I got up and checked the house. But then my nose started to whiff something good… I'm hungry.

_What's that? Smells like… waffles. I got to check it out._ I went downstairs to the kitchen. To my surprise, I find the Bonnes enjoying breakfast.

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. One of the Servbots gave me a plate with waffles. I poured syrup on the waffles and got to eat. Tron and Teisel did the same but noticed I was eating at a much faster pace. I guess this is what happens when I have a big appetite. Since I'm a humanoid, I have to eat a lot since I burn a high amount of electrolytes every day. It's the only way I can stay functional. My sight was then on Tron and Teisel who stared at me shockingly.

"What? What is it? Why are you two looking at me like that?" It got the two out of that weird stare. The two then looked at each other then back at me.

"I didn't think you'd be really hungry that's all." Said Tron. Teisel nodded in agreement… not that I blame them or anything.

"There's something that bothers me Robert… you're not like a regular human are you?" Teisel replied. Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do.

"No, I'm not a regular human. After I "died", my grandpa and a few other scientists rebuilt me as a humanoid. In other words, I'm a human/robot hybrid. At least I still get to enjoy the things I like to do right?" I went back into eating waffles. Fortunately, the Servbots made plenty of breakfast so I can at least last for the day.

"Uh… y-yeah sure. I swear, I can never understand that type of techy stuff. What do you think Tron?" Teisel said making Tron think about it for a bit.

"It's kind of interesting though at least I'm happy he's here. That to me is enough right?" I nodded in agreement. She gently wiped the syrup from my mouth and planted a kiss on my lips. At least this never gets old.

"Right. Most definitely." I saw Servbot #25 holding onto some glasses of orange juice. We each grabbed one and thanked #25 for prepping things. That's when we got a conversation rolling around.

"It's been a day since Lex Loath got arrested but we have a problem… it's Glyde." I said as the others agreed. Servbot #30 appeared with the morning paper giving it to Teisel.

"Thank you #30. Most appreciative." The three of us got a look at the front page. Seeing Lex Loath's face as he gets a life term in prison was purely priceless.

In case you didn't know, after Lex Loath was arrested his trial came and went. Due to the overwhelming amount of evidence, the trial lasted about four hours with the jury deliberating for at least less than an hour. Ultimately, Lex was convicted of two counts of first-degree murder plus a multitude of other charges and was given a life sentence. Hopefully, this would help give the Bonnes some needed closure. At least when I saw the two feeling sad, this was their moment.

"Now with this out of the way, we all can move forward. Your parents will always love you guys now and forevermore. They are watching over you." Tron came and gave me a hug. I know she took their deaths the hardest. Looking at her face told me the whole story.

"We can't thank you enough Robert for getting that dirtbag to justice. If it wasn't for you, who knows what he would have done." I then saw Teisel got up from his chair and began to act all confident. "But now that we no longer serve that fatass, we can now live for ourselves." Tron and I saw him laughing hysterically. It was enough for the both of us to simply smile.

"By the way, we still haven't looked at the tape. Do you still have it?" said Tron. Hearing that made my eyes move in the other direction for a bit. "Well, do you?" Sadly, I had no choice but to tell her.

"I still do. But when we got back from the warehouse yesterday, I did an analysis on the tape. However, I wasn't able to get anything so I had a friend of mine do a more detailed analysis. I'm expecting the results today." I replied but Teisel was curious by what I meant.

"And who is this 'friend' you're telling us about anyway?" I knew that the instant I would tell these two who, all hell was going to break loose.

"He's an employee at New Light Labs… I've known him for a while. His name is Higsby Yamitarou but everyone calls him Higsby." Hearing his name started making Teisel a little disturbed.

"Higsby? You mean that stuck-up geek that owns a battle chip shop in the city?" I nodded and right away, this was bad. "Why him? You could have let us take care of it." Too bad he doesn't know why.

"I have a reason for this. It's because I need any and all information if I am to clear my grandfather's name. Three days ago, Dr. Thomas Light was charged in assisting Wily's escape from federal custody. I've spent my time trying to find anything and everything that can help me find that madman." Tron saw me struggling to say the rest. Yes, it hurts real bad and if you don't believe me, read the first chapter of this arc and you'll see why.

"Dr. Wily? How the heck did he escape!" said Teisel and that made me a bit infuriated. I looked at him and gave my response.

"That's what I wanted to know." But I stayed calm and continued on. They are lucky I ain't crying right now. "I went to Wily's fortress with some of the robot masters to investigate any leads. Fortunately, I found some but all the data stored there are massively encrypted. I was able to decrypt half of it thanks to defeating OilMan and TimeMan but I'm stuck with the rest. Now you know why I needed his help." I walked for a bit trying to cope with all of this. It's too much for me to handle and even now, I worry for my grandpa.

But before anyone said anything, we heard a door knocking. The three of us went to check and Higsby was there waiting. Teisel got a look at Higsby and right off the bat there was trouble.

"Robert, I…" Higsby didn't say anything else. He saw an angry Teisel looking him. He responded back with an angry look as well. All Tron and I could do was simply watch. I really don't like this.

"Well well, so you finally decide to show up out of that little place of yours Higsby. Let me guess, battle chips started to go out of style now huh?" Teisel started off with the opening gambit. Too bad it wasn't very good.

"I'm afraid I'm doing very well business-wise. Cyber Warriors are still the craze though I can't say the same for you with your fashion sense. I mean, come on. Look at you." Higsby countered and I got to admit, he did a good job.

"Look at me? Is that it? Look at you! Your fashion sense is really tacky. I'm not kidding. A white suit, red tie and black pants? Seriously man. This is the 21st century pal. Start wearing better clothes. Plus your hair is really crappy. Don't you think you should get it cut or something? You look like a dork." Wow. Nice work Teisel. I'm afraid that seriously got under Higsby's skin.

"At least I'm not some skinny wuss that spends most of his time reading that Japanese manga shit. Yeah, that's right. You're just nothing more than an over-obsessed otaku freak!" Uh oh. I think Teisel's blood is boiling. Not good at all. He went closer to Higsby… his fist was clenched tight and he wanted a piece of him. I had to do something before he does something really careless.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't smack you around like a punching bag four eyes?" Okay, four-eyes? Seriously Teisel, that's no way on how to treat someone like him especially if he has glasses.

"Simple because you can't. I'm here to deliver Robert the tape he brought to me yesterday." He turned to me and said, "It's best we head to the basement. I can be able to tell you about it there." I nodded and we all went downstairs but not before Higsby said hi to Bon Bonne.

Higsby got to work on the computer accessing the files I was working so hard to encrypt. He inserted the cassette tape and pressed a few buttons. We all got to see that the files were doing their job but then something goes wrong and we see a lock on it. Looks like he screwed up.

"What the hell? I thought that it would work. Damn!" Higsby was a bit ticked he couldn't do it. If he can't decrypt the files, there's no way we'll be able to find Wily's whereabouts. Fortunately, there was someone who can.

"I'll do it." All of us got a look at Tron. "Let me try it." I nodded at her and she was able to sit down. Higsby made sure to move out of the way.

We all saw Tron hard at work on my gramps' basement computer. She pressed buttons on the keyboard bringing up data from all over the place. I don't know how she's doing it but for an IQ of 175, she knows her stuff. All of us saw Tron continuously pressing buttons getting closer into decrypting them. Teisel had his sight on Higsby. I have a feeling that those two can't get along. I would let the two beat the hell out of each other but for the sake of things here, I can't.

"Almost got it…" Tron said. I saw her keep going at a crazy pace. I'm wondering if she's good at this stuff. "Got it! I'm going to decipher what's in the tape. Robert, I need your help for this." I went to Tron hoping to help out. "Once the info is deciphered, I need you to make a copy of all the information that will come out. We'll need it if we're to save your grandpa."

"Right." I took a clean disk and inserted it into a second disk drive. "It's ready Tron. Go for it!" I said as Tron got to work. She pressed a button and the data began to decrypt. While that was going on, all the data was then copied into the disk. I then saw Teisel still looking at Higsby.

"Teisel, if it ain't that much to ask can you wait for us upstairs?" I asked out of kindness. Though I wonder if it would at least be enough.

"Anything as long as I'm away from this klutz. I'm going to head upstairs to read." But before he left, he turned to see Higsby and gave him this warning. "I'm watching you Higsby." He went upstairs leaving everyone else shudder in shock.

"No offense to you Ms. Bonne but I don't have a liking for your brother. He seems too wound up." Higsby did prove a point with this.

"None taken Higsby and please… call me Tron. I'll deal with my brother later but right now, we have to find out what's in that tape. Anyway, all the data is transferred into the disk." Tron ejected the tape and gave it to Higsby.

"Now to find out what remains of these files and hopefully find out where Wily is." I replied as we all got a look at what remained.

Apparently, Wily had spent months waiting for his opportunity to get his revenge on my grandpa. I know he and Wily were supposed to work on the DRN Robot Master Series after the prototype but when all that went to hell, Dr. Light did things by himself. When they were completed, he heard about the press conference that was supposed to happen. At this point, he knew the time to strike was now so with Bass by his side, he attacked the press conference, reprogrammed the bots and… you probably know what happens then. During the 6-month span, he used the Robot Masters to steal whatever they can get their hands on. He was able to amass a massive amount of resources but it wasn't enough. His robot masters raided one of my grandpa's warehouses and cleaned it dry of everything it had. With all the technology in his hands, the world would be his and nothing can stop him… except for one. Mega Man (or me of course) was the one thing Wily didn't expect to deal with. After a failed attempt at capturing New Light City, Wily decided to have the Earth be his battlefield ordering his Robot Masters to take sections of the planet and bring about destruction to the people.

"Wait just a minute… is this what actually happened?" Tron said leaving Higsby and I to wonder about this. "Robert…" I had to tell her sooner or later. My guess is she didn't know.

"Yes Tron, it happened… let me guess, you didn't know about all of this right?" She nodded at me sideways. Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do later. "Don't worry. I'll tell you all about it later. For now, let's continue."

I continued on reading the files and the more I read it, the closer I was to hopefully find out the truth. Mega Man took on each of the robot masters and defeated them acquiring their powers. He eventually took on Dr. Wily tackling many obstacles and even stopping a catastrophe. Realizing that Mega Man may jeopardize his plans, Wily decided to have a contingency plan. He was in constant contact with Lex Loath providing him money and a factory where he can construct robots. Eventually, Mega Man defeated Wily and was put to jail setting in motion his plan of revenge. Once his plan is set in motion, he'll make sure that his old friend will pay the price. And he'll make sure that Mega Man pays as well. All will feel the wrath of Dr. Wily and the world will be his.

"That's about all there is." But then I realized something. "This is a journal. Why the hell would Wily have a journal to begin with? I mean…" Everything then suddenly hit me. "So all this time I ended up traveling to Wily's fortress… for a freaking journal entry!" I took a nearby chair and literally tossed it to the wall.

"Robert…" Tron was literally speechless by what she saw. I was livid. All that time I spent decrypting this revealed a journal. I mean… what the hell? I wanted to bash something but I then turned to find Tron who was at this point scared. I just stopped what I was doing and let off a sigh.

"Sorry you had to see this Tron. I'm just… a little aggravated this had to happen you know. All that work for nothing." I simply wanted to cry but I couldn't. Tron gave me a hug and it was all I need to quell off the anger.

"Cheer up Robert. At least we know for sure what Wily has planned… but the question now is where can he be?" The both of us thought for a second. But Higsby looked through the files again. It looks like he's found something interesting.

"Uh, guys. I think I found something." Higsby said catching our attention. The both of us went to check.

"What is it Higsby? What did you find?" I immediately replied. We both got a look at what he showed us.

"While you had your little outburst, I took a look at the files again and there was something that caught my attention. Take a look at this." I saw a file that had four numbers on it.

"All I see are four numbers… three-seven-five-one. I don't think it's going to help us one bit Higsby." Sure, it's something but after everything I've been through this week, it's just nothing but a lousy file. I went to delete it but Tron stopped me.

"Wait! I know this…" Tron began to think for a quick minute. Higsby and I wondered what she was thinking. "Those numbers… I've seen them before."

"Okay Tron? Where? Where have you seen them?" I asked while Tron tried to piece things together.

"I saw the numbers in a factory outside the city… in the Industrial Zone." A factory? No way… could it be? "I got it! I think the number shown here may be where Dr. Wily is hiding." Looks like this wasn't a waste after all. I was already ecstatic.

"Higsby, get in contact with the Robot Masters. Tell them to meet me at Factory #3751 in the Industrial Sector. We're going to get Wily this time." Higsby heard what I said and he got to work. I was about to head off but Tron had something to ask me.

"Robert wait… don't you think it's a bit too soon? Shouldn't we find a way to save your grandpa?" She's right. We have to find a way… but what?

"You're right, we should. Capturing Wily is the only way to do it. I'm making sure of it." I kissed her forehead hoping to comfort her. "You stay here Tron. I need you to keep an eye on things here until I get back. I can't take any chances with what we have." I took a few steps back and got ready to transform into my battle mode.

"Wait!" Tron said catching my attention. "Let me go with you." What she said caught me off guard. I wanted to know why so I asked.

"No way Tron. I can't put your life at risk. We're dealing with Wily you know. This guy is dangerous." But she didn't care. She wanted to go.

"No! I'm not letting you do this alone. Remember, Glyde is still on the run as well. If Wily is there, Glyde is sure to follow. So please… can I go with you?" She made a face that is just too cute to withstand. I know well that I give in to a face as cute as hers.

"Okay fine, you can go. But… you need to prepare yourself for this okay?" I had to make sure to tell her this. Her response was a typical one as she simply said 'thank you' over and over following up with a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, I really mean it. I'll have my best ready in 5 minutes." She winked at me and was on her way. No wonder I love this girl. So spunky, energetic and yet… always there to help. I just let off a sigh over all of this.

"I guess that's what happens when you're in love right Robert?" I nodded in agreement. "I've contacted the Robot Masters. They say they'll be there in 10 minutes. I suggest that you get ready as well." Higsby said.

"Right. I'll do that." I transferred into my battle mode all set and geared up. "Higsby, I suggest you head back home. I'm going to ask Teisel to keep an eye on the place. You've helped us a lot and for that, I'm grateful."

"I understand. I'm heading to the precinct to see your grandpa. Maybe I can find some last minute info from him. Until then, be careful." Higsby got up and left the basement. Fortunately, there was an exit nearby so he didn't have to deal with Tron's brother.

"Bon, I need you to keep an eye on Teisel. Tron and I are heading off to stop Wily and we need someone to help keep the house in check. Can you do that?" Bon nodded in approval.

"Ba-babu. Babu babu ba babu. Ba ba bab babu ba babu. Ba babu." (Got it. You leave things to me. I'll protect big brother Teisel. Good luck.) Bon replied. He went upstairs to where the main room is and kept guard.

I went upstairs as well and met up with Tron who has gathered several of her Servbots. We were ready to head off on her Gustaff to the location provided. This was it… we now know where Wily is located. This was our chance to finally get this son of a bitch. With the Robot Masters and Tron by my side, I'm making sure that he gets locked up and pay for his crimes. Grandpa… I wish you were here to see this.

_Factory #3751 – 11:15 AM_

While I was off to find Wily, the evil mad scientist is currently enjoying some tea. Little does he realize that he's about to get a very serious rude awakening. Glyde shows up looking pretty pissed off. My guess is since Wily screwed Lex Loath out of his robots, he's here to get revenge. But I think that isn't the case here today.

"Doctor, we need to talk. It's urgent." Glyde said as he came in feeling serious and concerned. Wily seemed pretty calm about it.

"Yes Glyde? What is the situation?" If only this idiot knew what Glyde was about to tell him.

"I've just received word from one of our scouts. Mega Man is on his way here." Wily gently put the teacup down moving it as far as possible. I can tell he's taking it well.

"What… Mega Man is on his way here?" Eeyup… I think a bit too well if you ask me. "We must prepare ourselves immediately. I can tell he will bring the police to arrest me. If that happens, my plans will be ruined!"

"Then what shall we do doctor? We don't have much time. They'll be here in a matter of minutes. We must prepare ourselves immediately." Said Glyde but Wily doesn't seem worried.

"There's no need to worry. I already have a plan of action in mind for that little blue dweeb. Once it goes in effect, Mega Man will be finished." He then turns to find OilMan and TimeMan beating the hell out of each other. I can tell it isn't going to be pretty.

"What are you idiots doing!" His voice startled them both. They stopped fighting and looked at Wily ready to await his next command.

"F-forgive us doctor. OilMan's insistent behavior is making things uncomfortable." TimeMan said while OilMan didn't say a word. He knew what he had done.

"End this infighting at once. Mega Man is on his way here… and he's not alone." The two robots wondered what he meant by that. "Both of you must get ready at once. We are about to have company."

"At once big man Wily." OilMan said causing TimeMan to be completely annoyed. He just didn't say a word and walked off with him.

"You see Glyde… I have a contingency plan set up. There's no need to worry. We let Mega Man and his little friends come to us and then…" He then began to laugh insanely. "We spring our trap!" He laughed again only this time he acted crazier. This worried Glyde but he still was calm about it.

"This should prove most interesting. Looks like I will have my revenge as well." Hearing that made Wily curious with Glyde's words.

"Let me guess… it's those Bonnes isn't it?" Wily said. Hearing him say that made Glyde's fists tighten with rage. Wily smiled seeing that. "I take it you want revenge as well don't you Glyde?" He looked at Wily angrily. Yep, he's pissed.

"You and I have something in common and it isn't just the Bonnes… it's that blue brat! I will have my Birdbots ready to attack when they come." But Wily prevented him from making his move.

"No! You will do no such thing." He went closer to Glyde and explained things. "They… will come to us and when they do, we strike. Do you understand?" Glyde nodded agreeing to this idea. "Good. All will be revealed in time." He began to walk and laugh again making Glyde worry.

_Maybe devoting myself to Dr. Wily may not be a bad haul. Lex Loath proved to be ineffective not to mention his plans failed because of him. _He got a look at Wily acting like a complete asshole and laughing at the same time. _But with him… we'll have to see._ He walked in another direction getting ready to order his Birdbots. I can tell we'll be in for the long haul.

_Outside Factory #3751 – 11:55 AM_

We arrived outside the factory without a moment to spare. I was on Tron's Gustaff while the Robot Masters were in a large armored truck operated by Officer Marmalade… but I'm calling her now Denise. The factory outside was like any run-of-the-mill industrial building but the noticeable thing about it here is the fact that there's a skull shown here that was drawn in oil. Wow, I didn't think Wily's bots were bad artists but this takes the cake.

"So this is it huh? Damn, what a dump!" Tron said. I agree with her on that regard. "Are you sure that Wily is here?" I nodded at her because I know for sure.

"He has to be here. But we can't let our guard down. Wily is very dangerous. Take it from me, I've fought him and it wasn't an easy fight. Stay close to me and you'll be fine." I replied focusing my sights on the Robot Masters that got off the truck. "Okay guys, let's move. Time we get Wily and put him away for good."

"Right. Let's go everyone!" GutsMan said. The other Robot Masters nodded in silence looking forward to this.

We all went inside the factory but we had to tread carefully. I know Wily is inside waiting for us but the question is what. My eyes focused on what's in front of me but Tron however was more curious about the place. She looked around seeing many machines beat up and left to wear out. It was decrepit and devoid of life. Just the thought of being in a place like this scares me but I can't let my feelings hinder me one bit. It was quiet… too quiet.

"Wow... I never thought this place was a dump inside. It's scary." Tron said trying to keep her composure. I simply cringed at just hearing it.

"I agree. It is scary… though I wonder why the hell Wily would be at a place like this? Sure, the Industrial Zone is home to all these factories but I mean come on… Wily should really find himself a better place to do stuff like this." Denise was more concerned with capturing Wily. I saw the Robot Msaters being silent about this. My guess they want to get a piece of Wily too.

"Uh, no offense Mega but… if we capture Wily, will it help free Dr. Light?" Denise said with a nervous tone. She had her pistol armed but judging by her hands, she was a bit tense.

"It will Denise. At least we need some sort of evidence to prove that my grandpa wasn't responsible for Wily's escape. If we can get that, it'll be enough." I kept going but stopped because of how nervous she was. "Denise, take it easy. You have me, you have Tron and you have the Robot Masters backing you up. Don't worry. We'll help you apprehend Wily… I promise." I patted her on the back hoping to ease the pain. At least it was more than enough.

"Uh… thanks. I really mean that." Denise replied. She let off a deep breath and felt much better.

We kept walking for a bit until we saw something straight ahead. My thoughts were that Wily's nearby but I had to be sure. With blaster in tow, I checked to see if anyone is around. Good thing there wasn't because that would really be problematic. We saw some sort of large capsule that was built here. I touched it gently and it was finessed very well. My guess is that someone or something built this.

"Tron, can you get a check on this? I need to find out when this was built." She nodded and using her Gustaff's onboard computer, she was able to get a look at it.

"Robert, I hate to say it but... this was just completed yesterday. It's like some kind of transport pod or something." However, her face went from worry to utter shock. "You might want to take a look at this." I went to where Tron was and she showed me a familiar logo. Right off the bat, it was too good to be true.

_Wily! I should have known._ The anger in my face spoke for me. Tron knew that this was going to be bad. But then the sound of an insane laughter was heard. I know that laugh real well… very well.

"Welcome Mega Man… or should I say Robert Light." He laughed again causing a echo to be heard around the building. Everyone was nervous of what was going on.

"Wily! Show yourself! You can't hide from me or my friends." I responded in a loud tone. But I can tell he's shrugging it off. Suddenly, we got a look at Wily on top of that transport. Right off the bat, Denise aimed her pistol at the mad scientist.

"Dr. Albert Wily, you're under arrest. Come out with your hands up or I will be forced to apprehend you personally." Wily simply laughs off Denise's threat. I wonder if he didn't take her seriously.

"Your little threats do not impress me pest… especially you Officer." His sight was then set on me. "You may have defeated OilMan and TimeMan the first time but now they are back and better than ever! Come forth my robots!" We then saw OilMan appearing from the ground as a puddle of oil taking form. Then TimeMan showed up in his traditional entrance where the hour and minute hand began spinning forward. The two were pissed all right ready to get a piece of me.

"Whassup blue boy! Ya missed us? I can tell by your face ya did." OilMan laughed making TimeMan a little upset.

"Ignore that pompous buffoon. We've been waiting to get our hands on you. Our defeat by your hands has angered Wily." No surprise here. "Yet, it invigorated him to give us life once more. And this time, I'll see to it you're clock will be cleaned." TimeMan formed his giant tuning fork staff from his hand. He spun it around for a bit before he held it with a tight grip.

"Looks like you both want a piece of me huh? All right, I'll take you on! Let's go!" I was ready to take the two of them on but then I heard another voice. One that Tron knows all too well.

"Well, looks like you arrived Mega Man. I didn't think you'd find this place. Even better is the fact that you brought your girlfriend." He then laughed a bit making me wonder but I saw Tron looking really ticked.

"Show yourself Glyde. I know you're here!" Tron replied and then geared up her Gustaff for battle. We then saw Glyde appeared out of nowhere. He was on top of that large transport pod with a cocky grin. But he wasn't alone. He brought a squad of Birdbots into the fray. This was going to get crazy.

"I'm surprised you remember me Miss Bonne. To think we finally meet again after you brought Lex Loath serious harm to his plan." Serious harm? More like putting his ass away in jail for life. "I look forward to when I have my vengeance against you and I'm not alone… I brought friends."

"Yeah! It's time we get blasting! Starting with you kuh-keeeeh!" The lead Birdbot said who armed himself with a set of laser pistols. We saw all of them getting armed… not a very good sign indeed.

"It appears you have met my new associate. He's a very generous gentleman." Associate? Looks like Glyde found some new employment. "Now the time for my revenge has arrived… OilMan, TimeMan, destroy Mega Man!" OilMan and TimeMan raced toward me ready to give me an asskicking.

"But doctor… what about us? What are we to do?" Glyde responded but Wily kept him calm. I know he wants a piece of me for sure.

"Do not worry Glyde. You will engage when I tell you to. They have received their orders from me personally so for now, you must wait. Understand?" Wily said making Glyde have a look of anger on his face.

"Yes… doctor." His eyes were then shut not saying anything else. All they did right now was watched and waited.

OilMan and TimeMan raced toward me and began their attack. I quickly got out of the way evading them. TimeMan fired some Clock Arrows at me and I countered with a few shots of my Mega Buster. I took out some of them but the other forced me to evade. OilMan then used his Oil Shot to fire a blast of oil at me. I dodged the shot and countered with a shot of my own sending him to the floor.

"Seriously OilMan, that same trick won't work the first time." But OilMan had a smile on his face. I wasn't amused. "What makes you think it'll work again?"

"You want to bet ya blue shrimp?" He then submerged himself in oil appearing behind me. With an opening in sight, OilMan took it and struck me from behind with a kick to the back.

The result had me reeling a few feet before I hit the floor. Tron and Denise looked on in worry but I assured them that I would be okay. TimeMan appeared in front of me and prepped me up for a beating. I moved out of the way and countered throwing his giant tuning fork aside and gave him a few blows to the face followed by a punch to the stomach. He was reeling in pain while Tron and Denise cheered me on.

"Now what was it you said about cleaning my clock? I'm afraid the one who's doing the cleaning is you." I whacked him again in the jaw and he reeled in pain. Looks like he isn't taking my offense very well.

"You're still naïve as ever blue boy. However, I have all the time I need to deal with you. Time Slow!" He then used his signature attack that made time slow down around him.

Everything around him slowed to a crawl giving him the advantage. He went to where that giant tuning fork was, grabbed it and proceed to give me a bashing. I felt my head getting whacked by TimeMan's staff. He struck me multiple times causing severe injury to my head and body. When time ran out, he struck another blow sending me flying to the floor. I was already spitting out blood and I got back up ready to go again. But my sight was getting a little hazy and things weren't good for me.

"How do you feel now mega brat? Looks like you're on the receiving end of things don't you think? Don't you want to bring your back up along?" I didn't want to get the Robot Masters involved in the fight. I assured them earlier that they would only engage if things got hairy.

"I won't need them to beat you two… trust me." I replied getting myself back in a fighting stance. I raced toward them and tried to attack but due to this being a handicap match, I got whacked around.

OilMan drenched himself in oil and then smacked me around several times with his enhanced attacks. TimeMan used his giant tuning fork to smack me from the backside. The attacks I suffered from both the front and back are taking a toll on my body. If this keeps up, I would end up suffering internal injuries or even worse. TimeMan whacked me again with his staff followed by a strike of Clock Arrows sending me to the floor. I was reeling in pain and my guess is that Wily must have enhanced them somehow. No wonder their attacks were dishing out serious pain. I was on the verge of being completely drained. TimeMan and OilMan were ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Now we're going to finish you off Mega Man. We're going to beat you, we're gonna smack you around and when we're done, we're going to kill ya. This is going to be awesome." OilMan kept his taunting but TimeMan simply shut him up with a smack to the mouth. "Geez man, what the fuck? Why's your problem?"

"Would it be too much to ask if you kept your mouth shut!" TimeMan shouted in anger. "Forgive me but I have no choice but to destroy you. Farewell Mega Man… your time is up!" I got a look at him gearing up his strongest attack. There was a large hole appearing from above causing my body to be paralyzed with high amounts of electrical energy.

The pain was too unbearable and my injuries were very severe. Tron and Denise looked on in horror seeing me get hurt considerably. TimeMan's smile on his face was cold, emotionless and it was enough to sicken me. I tried to get a good look at him but I couldn't. Wily was looking on from a safe place with an evil grin on his face. He wanted to see me suffer and he already put my gramps in hot water. All of this was done so that he can get back at us for ruining his life… and to think I called him my friend. How I regret it now.

"If this keeps up, Mega's done for. Tron, do something!" Denise said as Tron nodded. She got her Gustaff ready and operational. Her Servbots were inside on standby ready to assist.

"I got it. Let's do this Gustaff!" Tron got ready to help but then someone stopped her. It was the Robot Masters. "What are you doing? We have to help Robert." They simply were silent. Tron was confused seeing them like this. _What's going on? Are these robots mute or something? Did Robert disable their voice circuits or something? I hope they can help him before it's too late._

I had no idea what's going on but I rather not find out about it. TimeMan still had me trapped in his little electric prison ready to bring out his finishing attack. All I know is that everything's going to go to hell real fast. If there was anything I'd be doing now, it's praying… praying that this ends.

"It's a shame that this must end but I doubt Wily will miss you when he rules this pathetic planet. Time to die… Chronos Break!" TimeMan was ready to slam his giant tuning fork weapon to the ground. But before he did, he felt a smack to the face courtesy of Gutsman's fist.

The attack cancelled out freeing me from my prison. With what energy I had, I got a look at the Robot Masters backing me up. I had a smile on my face seeing they saved me from TimeMan's Chronos Break. Tron and Denise let off a sigh of relief. Wily seemed surprised that they'd help me. Not once did he ever show a sense of fear. I don't like this one bit. In the meantime, I saw the Robot Masters in front of me. They didn't say anything yet they were willing to help. Why do I have a feeling that this will lead to trouble?

"Insolent muscle-bound moron. You'll pay for that!" TimeMan shouted as he countered by using his Clock Arrows. Too bad it didn't work.

"You alright Mega Man? You seem to be a bit shocked right now." Now is not the time for jokes ElecMan. I really mean that.

"I'm alright. Nice job guys… you certainly are a lifesaver here." I gave GutsMan a thumbs-up for saving my skin. He did the same but it would be a little façade. I saw him turn around and literally gave me a smack to the face.

The recoil from the attack sent me flying to a box full of junk. That punch hurt real bad dealing serious damage to my internal systems. Worse is the fact that my energy levels have dropped to 20%. If I take another blow like that, I'm done for. But then I heard Wily laughing again. My gut tells me that he had something to do with all of this. He knew… he knew all along this would happen.

"Like my little surprise mega fool? I knew you'd bring the Robot Masters here to help you. It's too bad you didn't know of my little surprise I had in store…" Oh great. Looks like I'm here for the long haul. "You were the one thing that stood in my way of controlling the world. When my plan failed, I realized I had no other options. So I had this brilliant plan to get my revenge on everyone who ruined me."

"Revenge? It's a word that never fares well with shit like this. I'm not surprised ya stooped this low Doctor. I really am not surprised by all this shit you've done. Framing my grandpa, forcing me to find out what you were really doing, taking out two incomplete bots, having to fight my girlfriend and then saving her and her brothers from a thug that now is serving a life term and now this? Damn Albert Wily, this is low… way too fucking low." I got to lay off the bad language but since I'm pissed, it's an exception.

"Do I care if it's low Robert Light? You and your grandfather are a curse on my family name. I hated your goody-two-shoes grandfather and his pathetic achievements he earned in the name of science. Blasphemy no, it is bullshit. I want him to suffer for ruining my life!" His shout nearly deafened the speakers that were all over the warehouse. Damn, that voice is serious news.

"You son of a bitch… I'm making sure your ass gets locked up this time even if I have to take on all eight Robot Masters at once to do it." I don't know what's happening with me but I feel a bit overconfident.

"Be careful with what you wish for Mega Man. It might come true. Now then, my robots… obliterate them all!" The robot masters walked toward me in unison. I can tell it's not going to be good at all.

"Doctor, I'm sick of wasting time. Can we deal with the other intruders? Mega Man didn't come here alone and you know that." Glyde shouted but Wily knows his plan will work so he basically shrugs it off.

"Fine, do whatever you like. It makes little difference what happens now. So go on, order your little Birdbots to get rid of the other pests." It was all Glyde needed to hear.

"Now that is something I can agree with Wily. Now things get a bit fun isn't it?" Glyde nods letting his Birdbots jump off and team up with the Robot Masters.

Now we're really in a freaking pickle. The whole thing has been one big trap, the Robot Masters have turned against us and to make matters worse, Glyde's Birdbots have joined the fray. I thought that this was going to be a very easy job but it turns out that it's not. That son of a bitch knew all along this would happen. All of it… all of fucking it! He knew all along! I swear it! I'll make sure that Dr. Albert Wily will pay for all of this. Grandpa… I will clear your name and stop Wily. I promise you that or my name is not Robert Light.

**つづく**

_On the season finale of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Things can't get any worse for Team Mega Man. Dr. Light's robot masters have turned against them and now Mega Man is forced to fight all eight Robot Masters. To add more trouble to the mix, Glyde and his Birdbots have joined in the fight wanting revenge for Lex Loath. Now it's an all out battle royale as Mega Man, Tron Bonne and Officer Denise Marmalade take on Wily's Robot Masters as well as Glyde and his Birdbots. Will our heroes be able to defeat their foes, capture Dr. Wily and clear Dr. Light's name? This arc will reach its super-smashing conclusion in the final kombat-filled episode, Capture Dr. Wily; An All-Out Free For All._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	22. Arc 2: Final Chapter

_Notes from the Author: Happy 2012 everyone! Originally, I had this chapter be released on New Year's Eve to close out 2012 but due to being preoccupied with family forced me to go overtime. Not only that but I read Issue 8 of the Mega Man Archie Comics... a major letdown. I'm not kidding. Sure, it was good but it didn't deliver. Fortunately, this here makes up for it. At 32 pages on Word 2011, this is the longest chapter I've ever done beating out Arc 2, Chapter 6 by 2 pages. Either way, be sure to read and review because right now, I'm in need of downtime for a while. Remember, your reviews help keep this story flowing and I promise you that 2012 is going to be the year of the Blue Bomber... or in my view, the Blue Bomber's Reawakening. Enjoy._

Final Chapter – Capture Dr. Wily; An All-Out Free For All

_Factory #3751 – 12:53 PM_

I heard Wily's insane laughter echoing throughout the quiet factory. My energy levels were down to 20% and there are eight Robot Masters heading closer to finish me off. To make matters worse, Glyde and his Birdbots have joined in the fray. With whatever energy I had left, I ran toward Tron and Denise. We were really in a serious bind now but if you have been reading what's going on, here's a little recap. Pay attention folks because it's important plus you'll get an idea.

Earlier this morning, I had Higsby analyze the tape I found and discovered that it contained some algorithmic code. To make it interesting, it was the same code that I used to decrypt all the files I had earlier. But seeing Higsby made Teisel a little ticked though fortunately, they didn't go on and beat the crap out of each other. We were able to decipher all the data revealing Wily's true plan but we also discover Wily's whereabouts. He was in Factory #3751 and it was there where we can find him and put an end to this conflict.

So with a little help from Officer Marmalade (Denise, for clarity's sake), Tron and I were able to reach Factory #3751. We brought the Robot Masters along hoping that with strength in numbers, we would apprehend Wily easily. I had no idea what Wily was planning but I can tell it was trouble. We found a large transport pod that was recently built only to find that it was built by Wily. OilMan and TimeMan appeared along with Glyde and his best Birdbots. How bad can this get? Well, I took on OilMan and TimeMan but they had gotten stronger and I was in serious trouble. The Robot Masters saved my head but at an unexpected twist, GutsMan gave me a face full of fist. Hearing his sick laugh, I can tell Wily knew this would happen. He went on to say that he knew I'd kick his ass so he had the Robot Masters betray him so that when the time came, they would turn our backs and betray us. And now, here we are… eight Robot Masters heading closer toward us plus Glyde and his Birdbots have joined in. I can tell this is going to send us to hell real fast… I only wished there was some miracle out of all of this.

"Be careful with what you wish for Mega Man. It might come true. Now then, my robots… obliterate them all!" We saw the eight Robot Masters heading closer and closer. This was going to be bad but then, we saw them stop moving.

"What are you waiting for you fools? Destroy them!" Wily shouted again but the Robot Masters weren't moving. Not even OilMan and TimeMan were doing a thing. But then I saw something that literally threw me off guard.

"Can it Wily! We're going to do this our way, not yours." Hearing that from Gutsman really made him livid. We simply stood there wondering what was happening.

"You disobedient idiots! How dare you disobey me! When I'm done with this operation, I will have your hard drives re-rendered for this!" I can tell they didn't like that. So ElecMan basically shorted out the loudspeakers with a little jolt.

Seeing that he can't give out orders really made him pissed. But my only question is why they would do this. I checked my energy reserves and it's already down at 15%. Tron got off the Gustaff to help me up with Denise assisting. We all saw the Robot Masters stand there not engaging us. Glyde was perplexed seeing them disobey Wily like that. Now I really had to know.

"What's wrong? Don't like listening to Wily's crap? I don't blame you one bit." I said with a desperate tone. The loss of energy made me lose my balance.

"It's not that blue boy. We just don't want him sheathing in our conflict." Battle? What battle? I really don't know what you're talking about CutMan.

"That's right. We've come for you ya little rascal. Besides, it's only fair we take you down in the only way possible." FireMan said but then TimeMan and OilMan got curious.

"Excuse me gentlemen… but what do you mean by this?" TimeMan responded but this only led to just one response.

"The answer is simple. Mega Man, we challenge you… to Mortal Kombat!" said IceMan and his words got the other Robot Masters all rowdy and ready.

"Oh-kay… Mortal Kombat? Are you serious?" Tron said looking at me with a perplexed face. I simply just said this. "I'm not kidding. I dealt with this before." I ain't kidding because I really did.

"These guys getting excited over challenging you to a fighting game? I swear, their personality circuits need a bit of work." Denise replied. TimeMan really didn't like the idea though OilMan was down with that.

"This is going to be awesome! Eight against one in Mortal Kombat! Ya get it, TimeMan? This is going to be awesome!" OilMan was constantly being all happy but I know this wound-up gear head doesn't like the idea.

"Get off me! We have orders to carry out and it is to destroy Mega Man! This insipid challenge goes against our prime directive. We should be rid of that pest but instead we get this." He shows OilMan the other Robot Masters who want to get it on. OilMan simply seems pleased with it.

"Lighten up, Tropy. We're going to get rid of him anyway. Besides, don't you think we should have a little fun for once? So come on, let's go! Let's take down this pest in Mortal Kombat and I know how to do it." OilMan joins with the others. TimeMan just lets off a facepalm.

"Are you guys done with your antics? If we're going to do battle, you do know that I'm severely handicapped. Don't you think it's fair that I should have like some sort of advantage?" They stopped and realized my situation. In fairness, BombMan handed me some sort of strange item that had a pinwheel shown. I inserted it into my Mega Buster and I was recharged back at full strength.

"So, feel any better dweeb? Be grateful that we didn't kick your ass in that sorry state of yours." How kind of you Morshu. Geez!

"Much better. Now then, only one thing is important here and that's me taking you down. I realized I should have scrapped you backstabbing bots at Wily's fortress weeks ago but I was a goody-two-shoes and I only did it to help my grandpa. Now, I'm done being nice because I'm just going to enjoy kicking all your asses! Words won't persuade you this time so all that matters is this final fight… face me in Mortal Kombat!" I assumed a fighting stance that was similar to a Shaolin Monk. Tron and Denise watch me gear up for battle.

I didn't know what I was doing but I felt like I had to do this. I performed some demonstration with fire emerging from my hands. Eventually, I blew the fire out and was ready to do battle. "Show me what you can do."

"That's what we wanted to hear. And now, it's showtime! Let's do it guys!" GutsMan said as the others agreed. TimeMan realized that they have no choice on the matter and simply shrugged.

"Let's see how you do against Kung Fu Shaolin CutMan… hee-ya! For the Shaolin!" CutMan performed a shaolin pose and then flicked his large Rolling Cutter hat.

GutsMan was up next simply slamming the ground with his fists having them clenched tightly. "Bring it!" Okay Gutsy, I'll bring it on all right. Then came ElecMan who loved making an entrance. "Thunder… thunder take you." He fired off two blasts of electric energy that flew in different directions.

A frozen statue started taking form until it broke apart revealing to be IceMan. To let everyone know by now, due to a defect he had back in Arc I, it overwrote his old personality and made him much more cold. In a sense, he's become like Sub-Zero. "This fight will be your last." Then I saw FireMan emerged from the ground and I can tell he's really fired up. "I'll show ya no mercy varmint!" He let off a double-concentrated blast of fire that really didn't scare me.

I saw a bomb on the ground and then it exploded revealing BombMan. Though I know for sure he's going to be very trigger-happy. "Safeties disabled. Combat mode engaged." Wow, that's very monotonous. I turned to find a blob of oil on the ground and it then took form becoming OilMan. "Fear me!" And last but not least, I saw something appear spinning like a tornado. "Beware the eye of the storm!" It's TimeMan and now the fight has just begun. I raced toward them and went on my attack. But while that was going on, Denise saw Glyde trying to escape. Drawing her pistol, she aimed it at him. Glyde just stood there and not said a thing.

"Where do you think you're going? You are under arrest so come quietly with your hands up. Don't make me use brute force!" Glyde's wasn't impressed by Denise's determination. He simply scoffed at this.

"You? Trying to arrest me? You don't impress me Officer. Do you really think you can defeat me with just a pistol? I thought people like you would be better armed than this." If Glyde is only good at insults, it isn't working. His Birdbots came in ready to assist and armed with weapons themselves.

"Oh come on, you relying on your pets to do your dirty work? I thought you were a man, not a cowardly little wuss." Nice job Denise. "So what are you waiting for? Why don't you face me like a man unless you don't want to get beat by a girl?" Glyde's fists were clenched tight. He didn't like being mocked by a girl especially a cop like Denise. He went forward and got himself ready to fight.

"I never wanted to get my hands dirty in this struggle. I really didn't… but since you want to go a few rounds, I'm game." He cracked his knuckles first and then moved his head sideways. Denise got nervous wondering if what she did only made it worse. "You will serve my new lord and master… Lord Wily." He raced toward Denise and started his attack.

Denise wasn't quick and got smacked around a bit. Tron saw Glyde as a hell of a fighter striking Denise at every opportunity. But she wasn't going to see Denise get harmed. Tron used her Gustaff to fire a few warning shots. It startled Glyde and stopped his attack. It looks like Denise isn't going to take on Glyde alone here. Yep, it's a 2-on-1 battle though I only hope that Glyde doesn't do anything unfair. Oh what the hell am I saying? They're dealing with a bad guy here. Who said he was fair?

"Lay off my friend blondie or I'll really get mad." Tron said making Glyde scoff at her words. She then pulled a lever letting out several Servbots who felt happy they were free.

"Well well Ms. Bonne, I didn't think you would rely on your toys to stop me. Too bad your boyfriend has problems of his own." Glyde said, laughing afterwards making Tron really upset.

"I can worry about him after it's over. You're the one that's on my list right now. Attention Servbots! Take out the Birdbots and don't hold back one bit! Anything goes here boys! Now get those piles of junk!" Tron shouted causing the six of them to worry but they all had looks of anger in their eyes.

Servbots 3, 10, 16, 23, 29 and 35 armed themselves with bombs and got to work attacking the Birdbots. Glyde simply flicked his wrist and his Birdbots immediately attacked. Tron and Denise got out of the way as the Birdbots and Servbots battle. Both ladies got up and saw Glyde being confident.

"So then, do you two want to fight me or what? Or would you rather prefer seeing our toys destroy each other?" He seemed very suave taunting the two ladies.

"I'd rather kick your butt than worry about them. Let's do this!" Tron replied grabbing her shirt and pants and doing a traditional clothes change.

What she was wearing made Glyde's eyes bulge with shock. Tron's outfit was very revealing with a revealing pink bodysuit, long pink gloves and a pink veil to hide her face though her hair didn't need changes. If I was right nearby, I would be having a nosebleed. Denise simply whistled looking at Tron like that. I can imagine what Wily is thinking seeing that… but I'd rather not know.

"Needed to at least get a stretch into this. Now then…" She started giggling a little but then the giggling led to laughter. She went closer to a perplexed Glyde. She gleefully went behind him and struck the guy in the back hard. Tron loudly laughed and then said, "Let us dance!" She raced toward Glyde and was in a merciless assault.

Glyde tried to fight off Tron's assault but he had to also deal with Denise who joined in on the action. Now he knows how it feels to deal with more than one opponent or in this case, two women. While that was going on, I was contending with the eight Robot Masters. CutMan was on the offensive using his large Rolling Cutter hat to slash me. But I also had to evade attacks from the other Robot Masters such as GutsMan's fists, ElecMan's electric attacks, IceMan's frost blade and so on. It was absolutely crazy. I had to find a way to focus my attention on one of them before I get myself reduced to scrap.

"What's wrong mega shrimp? Can't handle all of us?" GutsMan said. He went in and tried to bash me with his fist but I repelled it with CutMan's hat.

I jumped over him and responded with a hit to the back pushing him to where the others were. Since I had plenty of breathing room, I was on the offensive attacking with punches and kicks. I repelled some of their attacks with mine but due to the overwhelming odds, I was in deep shit. But then OilMan appeared from behind, held me down and allowed the robots to attack me. I felt serious pain and I couldn't escape. But after that, he then went backwards and then he piledrived me to the ground. I was in pain but I knew how difficult things were becoming.

_Damn it, that freaking hurt. These Robot Masters are a real pain in the butt. Working as a team, I won't last but if I find a way to focus on them one at a time, I can be able to fight back._ I jumped back and saw the robots hunched up ready to take me down.

But then they decided to go after me in a team-up attack. I really don't know what they're doing but it isn't good. I saw an opening and was able to get out of the way. I then decided to focus my attack on BombMan first. He struggled as much as he could to evade my strikes but I wasn't giving him any chances.

"BombMan is in trouble! We must assist!" TimeMan said and then he used his Time Slow attack to trap me. I couldn't move at all and it gave BombMan what he needed to strike back.

"It's like they say in the movies mega twerp… you bomb and I'm a hit!" Dear god, I hate that joke. He took out a few bombs and threw them hoping that I can go down but then, this happens.

"Hold him still TimeMan, I'll cut him down to size!" CutMan replied taking his large Rolling Cutter hat and threw it at me hoping to take me down.

"Hey, what are you doing? The tin twerp's mine you creep!" yelled BombMan but he didn't know that one of his bombs struck CutMan's hat. The explosion freed me from TimeMan's trap but I suffered a lot of damage.

"Now look what you've done. I had him in my sights and you've ruined it!" BombMan said feeling really pissed off at Kung Fu Shaolin CutMan.

"Me? You took your time bringing out your bombs. He would have been dead though I thank TimeMan for giving me a clear shot." CutMan replied. TimeMan took the compliment pretty well.

Getting up from the explosion, I saw CutMan's hat on the ground. Seeing the two robots bickering gave me an idea. Grabbing his hat, I raced toward them and pulled off a flying kick. It hit BombMan sending him flying and leaving CutMan stupefied. I then struck CutMan and TimeMan hoping that they wouldn't get in my way. Once that was done, I continued my assault on BombMan using the hat as a weapon. I even pulled off a cartwheel kick followed by a jumping bicycle kick that gave him serious pain.

"You know… some bots never learn." Using the Rolling Cutter hat, I sliced BombMan a few times and then finished it by throwing it straight at his head.

He didn't feel a thing at first but when the hat came back and I put it on, I snapped my fingers and BombMan was reduced to tatters. The other Robot Masters looked on in horror seeing BombMan taken down that easily. I touched his hand copying his Hyper Bomb although I already have it in my weapon database. The only reason why is because I needed an energy boost and I know that if I do the same for the others, I can be able to survive.

"One down… seven to go." I raced toward the Robot Masters and pulled a mosh-pit sending them to the floor. "Time to go out with a bang boys." Going airborne, I fired a few Hyper Bombs dishing out some damage but I know it won't be easy.

I saw IceMan standing there avoiding the blasts and I went after him. He decided to freeze the floor hoping I would trip. Too bad it had the opposite effect of causing the other Robot Masters to hit the floor. I can imagine the hilarity seeing TimeMan piled on by the other bots. It was enough to make him pissed.

"You may have defeated BombMan but your skills are nothing compared to mine. Let us see if plasma can freeze!" I fired a plasma shot and he responded with a blast of ice. It froze my shot and he easily avoided it.

We both went into close quarters combat using punches and kicks hoping to wear one another out. IceMan decided to make it crazy by bringing out his frost blade making me work double time. Then the other Robot Masters came in and wanted a piece of me to avenge BombMan. While that was going on, Tron and Denise were dealing with Glyde. Sure, Tron got a piece of him earlier with the surprise attack but things aren't going good for them both. Glyde easily evades their attacks with little to no effort and then responds by gently smacking them around. To put it simply, he was mopping the floor with them.

"This guy is good. We can't lay a hand on him Tron." Denise said gasping for breath while Tron tries to figure something out. Glyde was simply standing there looking calm. He had a smile on his face that was deceiving but yet it felt threatening.

"I wonder what's the matter ladies… can't handle a guy like me? How sad. Maybe Mega Man can put up a better fight than this." Hearing that made the two angry. So they try something different.

Tron goes first and tries to fight against Glyde but like before, she doesn't do well. But when he didn't suspect it, Denise took the opportunity and laid a wallop on him. It hurt Glyde real bad and Tron saw it as a chance to attack so she did. They both went on the offensive forcing Glyde to defend until Tron struck him in the stomach following by a blow to the head by Denise. The two attacks made Glyde a bit woozy but he shook it off and got a little upset.

"Looks like you've finally been able to inflict harm upon me. I've underestimated you both." He flicks his hair a bit but not before his look went from calm to anger. "But that will be one mistake I don't intend to repeat!" Glyde raced toward both ladies with a furious assault.

He was on the attack striking with a variety of fist attacks and kicks. Tron and Denise had to tackle Glyde who has gotten more vicious forcing them to be on the defensive. Things weren't going to go good for them though I can't say the same for the Robot Masters. I was tackling IceMan with a relentless assault not giving him any opportunity to strike back. Though he tried to use an ice attack, I was able to evade it easily. The other Robot Masters tried to help IceMan but it didn't work.

"You've gotten stronger Mega Man… I… am impressed." I took IceMan's compliment pretty well. "But I will not give up. I will fight on!" He formed two frost blades and then raced at me hoping to take me down.

_A true warrior till the end… no wonder our fight was a difficult yet honorable one._ I evaded his swipes and though I wanted to finish our battle, it just makes me pity him. IceMan has no clue but I know that I have no choice.

I blocked one blade and then twisted his hand forcing him to let go of his frost blade. Grabbing it, I tried to attack him but he got out of the way. I pulled off some nice show with the sword and then got ready. CutMan along with FireMan, TimeMan, ElecMan and OilMan used their projectile attacks to catch my attention. I heard their attacks and used the Frost Blade to deflect them. After that, I retaliated by firing a few shots from the Mega Buster hoping they don't get involved again. I turned to find Iceman who looked at me surprised.

"Why… why did you not finish me?" IceMan said as I saw him confused as to why. I took a deep breath because if I know the guy any better, he would probably know what happens next.

"You know me very well IceMan… when we had our battle in the South Pole, you fought with honor. If anyone that deserves to defeat you is me but I wish to do it honorably." I held the Frost Blade tightly. This is going to make me hurt myself when it's over.

I raced toward him and we both had our battle. Even when beaten down, IceMan put up a hell of a fight. He repelled most of my strikes and countered with attacks of his own. Sure, I was able to evade some but a few struck me including one that hit my cheek leaving a scar. I responded with a barrage of my own however the battle took its toll on IceMan making him unable to repel my assault. It was something I really didn't want to do but I had no choice. Eventually after a while, I saw IceMan battered and beaten. I shed a tear before I did this… and it was when I finished him off. Unleashing a variety of sword slashes, I struck IceMan but he didn't feel a thing. It wasn't until after I did a sword twirl followed by slamming the sword to the floor. I walked off and IceMan was shredded to pieces. Yes, it was sad but like I said, I had no choice. But then, I switched to IceMan's weapon and froze his remains. It's only fair that he deserved a proper way to die…but my gut feels it shouldn't be like this.

_Forgive me IceMan… but it had to be done. Be as stealthful as the night, be as deadly as the dawn._ Only six remain and this time, I can't waste anymore time.

"I don't believe it. IceMan's flame has been put out. That varmint has gone too far this time." FireMan felt a fire that blazed like never before. Seeing IceMan go down like that made him stronger.

"Yo FireMan, what the hell? Aren't we supposed to defeat Mega Man together in Mortal Kombat and all that crap? I mean, come on!" Replied OilMan. FireMan didn't care. He wanted a piece of me.

"Sorry OilMan but this fracking varmint needs to go. IceMan will be avenged in the name of justice. Prepare yourself ya blue tumbleweed, you will burn by my flames of righteousness. Let's go!" It was all I needed to hear.

Now you're wondering what the hell Wily's doing right now isn't it? Just so happens, he's watching the entire thing. Since the Robot Masters short-circuited the loudspeakers in the room, he can't give out orders. At first he was livid that they disobeyed him but then realized that the Robot Masters wouldn't get the job done.

_Damn them! Damn those robots to fucking hell! How dare they disobey me and do this ridiculous garbage called Mortal Kombat. It's enough to make me sick!_ He took out some blueprints and got a look at them. They were designs but they were incomplete. _But that will soon change… soon, they will be ready to succeed where these incompetents fail._ He went on to laugh like a maniac and I swear, this guy would have a hernia right now doing crap like that.

Anyway, Tron and Denise were still struggling against a vicious Glyde while I had to contend with a vengeful FireMan. And the Servbots were still going at it with the Birdbots. It was a stalemate basically but I know something has to give. Glyde continued his attack striking at every opportunity he had. Tron and Denise were in serious trouble and not even their team-up attacks can help.

"It's no use Denise… this guy is too much for us. We won't last against him if we keep this up." But then Denise got sick of having to get beat by a suave douche and decides to do something about it. "What are you doing?"

"Simple. I'm taking his dumbass down. I am a cop after all!" Denise stretched and threw her police hat aside. Something about her made Tron wonder what's going on. Glyde was unimpressed with Denise's display… too bad he'll find out for himself how wrong he is. "Hey Glyde… I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Are you trying to amuse me officer? You know that whatever you do is useless. You may as well give up as my Birdbots will finish dealing with your toy Legos." Okay, I think the taunting went a bit too far.

Denise decided that enough was enough and decided to strike back. Glyde wasn't pressed for an onslaught like this. I don't know if she's growing a pair but that cop is putting up a better fight than those two would together. Glyde wasn't aware for sure but he's getting a serious beat down. He jumps back a bit and wonders what the hell to do.

_This is unexpected. I didn't think this officer would put up a fight. First that lovely geek tried to get a hit and now her? This is getting to be too tiresome. If they wish for a fight, I'll be glad to give it to them._ Glyde raced back in and took on Denise again.

Glyde went all out pulling off attacks hoping to make Denise get hurt but that didn't work. Denise used every chance she had to block and counter. From a roundhouse kick to a backhand and then a cartwheel kick, that determined cop was on fire right here. Tron was surprised and realized there's a chance so she joins in carrying a pair of Sai blades. Now the douche is in trouble because now the fight is in their favor now. They were relentless, determined and ready to kick some ass.

"Now we're having some fun here. Let's make this klutz dance." Tron said and they both nodded and got to work. In their words, when they mean 'dance' it means they'll kick his ass their way.

Now Glyde was in serious shit because two fired-up ladies are going to deliver an ass kicking. I'm just hoping they don't do the same to me. Back to my battle, FireMan's flame was high and it was just crazy. His attacks were blazing hot making me realize that I was in serious shit. His Fire Storm nearly burned me and not even using a water-based battle chip can stop this bot. He went under and struck me from behind with an uppercut. I was on the defensive and the other bots watched seeing me get my ass kicked. I can tell this isn't good at all. God damn, I'm fucked.

"What's with you hothead? Did getting rid of IceMan made you burn up inside? I mean come on man, we shouldn't be doing this shit." I wonder why I'm trying to reason with a hotheaded Southerner. Maybe I'm careless and running out of ideas.

"Your words will not quell my passion… my passion for revenge! You will pay for what you've done to our friend. For Lord Wily!" FireMan unleashed a flame blast making me move out of the way.

_FireMan's getting intense. I have to do something before we're all in danger. Water attacks do squat so maybe I should try something like this._ I changed into the Ice Slasher and took him on.

A clash of fire and ice ensued between us both. I was on the offense striking hard with freezing fist attacks hoping to prevent his fire from hurting anyone else. FireMan however was fired up to the point where he wanted to turn the warehouse into a hellhole. I grabbed one of his arms and froze it preventing him from using his attacks. All that was left was the other arm. Too bad he decided to be a jackass and enveloped himself in a flaming column. That only made my situation tougher.

"No matter what you do cowpoke, you can't win. You hear me? You can't win!" That's when I saw him pull off his signature attack. I didn't have much time.

I raced toward him gathering what amount of weapon energy I had for the Ice Slasher. FireMan was high in the air and I saw him create something. It looked like a large flaming dragon. If you guys know where this is going, it's going to be very bad. The other Robot Masters just stood there seeing their comrade go all out. FireMan then expunged the energy turning it into the dragon. That's where things aren't going good.

"You will burn… burn to cinders! Feel my wrath mega varmint! With magic… Flame Dragon!" He raced at me and I just stood there doing squat. I already have enough energy to pull this off and I need to time it just right.

"Your way of justice is blind FireMan. You say you follow what's right but you don't. Sadly though, this fight has to end. Maybe when my gramps and I give you new life, you can use it to do the right thing." At this point, I was able to gather enough energy. I only hope that this works. "I hope you like a deep freeze FireMan. Polar Blast!"

I fired a powered up blast of Ice Slasher in a way similar to IceMan's. The blast struck the flaming dragon but even though I gave it all I had, it wasn't doing any good. He kept going but I held my ground. I continued to unleash the Polar Blast at him and then I noticed that the dragon changed color. Whether it's a good thing or not, I kept going. I concentrated all I had into the attack as the dragon went from a fiery red to a cold blue. In the process, the dragon stood there not moving a bit. Instead of going toward me, it began going straight down. It hit the floor causing it to break apart.

"Ugh… damn you! Damn you for using the cold sheriff's tricks. Brrrr!" FireMan was freezing but that was just the beginning of his troubles. "What? I can't shoot fire anymore? No! This can't be! My fire no longer burns. Is my justice doomed… for defeat?" He struggled because of the intense cold but don't worry, it's about to end soon.

He tried to punch me but I blocked it and froze it then he tried again and like before, it got froze. I still had enough Ice Slasher weapon energy left so I decided to make this simple. I punched through his chest and ripped out his robotic spine. Using a free hand, I froze his body and then I did something that made me look stupid. Eeyup! I swung the spine and bashed his body like a golf club. Hate to say it folks but I think I did a fatality… on a robot master.

"Daymn, flame head got the cold shoulder here." I can hear a rim shot coming from that joke OilMan. "So, what now? He's already beaten three of us."

"Enough of this. I'd say we get rid of this blue brat right here, right now! No more of these games." Wow, TimeMan. I didn't know you were that grouchy.

"Uh, but shouldn't we take him on in Mortal Kombat style?" GutsMan replied. TimeMan wasn't interested because he wants to kick my ass.

"All it has done is giving Mega Man the advantage needed to destroy us. Let's just go in and defeat him. We've already wasted enough time with this garbage." We've already wasted two hours so I don't mind spending all day beating the rest of ya.

"He's right. How dare that blue dweeb make us look bad. I swear, its ridiculous. Let's cut this short and besides… he's winning." CutMan said as they all agreed.

The remaining five Robot Masters encircled me preventing my escape. I ain't leaving because I want to take them all down. OilMan attacked first but I got out of the way and struck back. Too bad it was a fake made of oil. The real OilMan struck me from behind and I felt that backhand real good. I turned around and saw him chuckling like a little buzzard. That was such a cheap ass tactic.

"Like my little trick mega wimp? Wasn't easy to pull it off but hey, it had to work somehow." Sucks that I ended up falling for one of the simplest tricks in the book. "Sucks that you had to deal with my double…" But then I saw his other half. "Because we're here to give you trouble." It was sickening to find the double go back into OilMan. That's just freaking creepy.

I didn't waste any time so I went straight for OilMan. It was a handicapped fight where I have to deal with not just him but his slimy double. Sure, I was doing whatever I can to stop him but the fact that I had five Robot Masters left makes this a pain in the butt. Both OilMan and his double put up a good fight but my careless attitude made me drop my guard giving him an opening. He struck me in the jaw and the fake grabbed me from behind and then OilMan punched my face. The fake struck me with a knee to the back hurting me hard and then the real deal struck me with a kick to the stomach. I was puking out of my mouth from the backlash of that blow. Nasty! When it was done, they let me go and it hurt real bad.

"Looks like you lost more than just a few drops brat… you lost your lunch too." Too bad I didn't eat any lunch. All I only lost was my breakfast I had this morning.

_Had to stink losing that. Damn you, OilMan._ I went after him and tried to attack but he got out of the way and countered with a kick to the chest. The recoil forced me back and I felt groggy.

"Shaken… not stirred mega twerp." I heard his laugh and that nearly made me vomit in disgust. I got back up from the recoil and instead of trying to attack, I tried a different approach. Since one is real and the other isn't, I need to think this carefully.

I decided to not rely on my sight and used my other senses to help me figure things out. They kept moving hoping that they'll attack if I do, but I just simply did nothing. I heard their movements carefully and they moved quick and fast. The other Robot Masters wondered if I was surrendering or just standing there. I know tor sure I ain't doing any of the sort… I'm just waiting for the right moment to kick ass. It actually happens when I heard one of them making a different sound. That was my cue to strike. I struck it with a punch to the jaw sending it flying. My eyes opened up to find the one I hit was a fake meaning the real one is right behind me.

"Gotcha OilMan!" I turned and immediately struck him with a kick to the stomach followed by two blows to the face. I then turned up the heat by switching to the Fire Storm. But then the fake got up and saw me attacking the real OilMan. He raced hoping to stop me from attacking OilMan but I was smart and knew he'd try that. Hearing the fake go in for a jump attack, I moved out of the way and let him do the work for me.

It collided with OilMan and I would simply laugh at all of this. So much for them learning how to work together. Anyway, I saw some oil on the floor and had a good idea. Using the Fire Storm, I let the flame hit the oil and the path that it followed ended up consuming both the real OilMan and the fake. How funny that I didn't need to do something nasty to them both… the hell with it, they go down anyway! I then turned up the heat and pulled off a fiery fist attack piercing both the real and fake OilMan. When it was done, they were reduced to a pair of smoldering pile of ashes. I'm not surprised if they end up looking like shit.

"Well folks, we're at the halfway point. Who's next? Unless you want me to take on all of you at once that is." I let off a hand gesture and it was enough to tick off the remaining four.

"Looks like the dweeb wants a fight huh? Okay fine. Let's go! After all, you're in need of a little shock therapy." Shock therapy? I don't know if ElecMan can do that… oh wait, he can.

Now that I have to deal with ElecMan, I know things will get a bit shocking. Okay, that was a bad play I apologize. Anyway, ElecMan was already at work throwing fast punches. I had to evade them because I didn't want to feel a nasty discharge. I countered some and responded with my own attacks. But he was too fast and I ended up feeling the sting of his backhanded tactics. While that was going on, Glyde was in a serious pickle. His face felt messy, he has a black eye, his right cheek is swollen, his hair is out of place and his clothing is starting to get tattered. This is what happens when you piss off two women who want to kick your ass… in this case, my girlfriend and her BFF/officer on duty.

"What's the matter Glyde? Don't like getting beat up by girls? I can tell you are hard to deal with on dates. I wonder… how many girls have dumped his sorry ass?" said Denise making Tron giggle in curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe a lot because of how smug this jerk is. I put him as one of these 'sugar daddies' where women date him for his money and when he's out, they ditch his ass and leave him high and dry." The two of them giggled and hearing all of this made Glyde clench his fist in unadulterated anger. His blood was boil yet the pain was still intense and he wanted to strangle them both.

"Yep. I wouldn't date him for shit. I'd be putting him in handcuffs instead." Denise said as she simply scoffed at the thought of the idea. But she is a cop and has a duty to do.

"I'm already taken. If I met him, he'd be on the floor not to mention if my parents were still around, he wouldn't be near me at all. Trust me." The two laughed again and I think Glyde's reached the point where he's had enough.

That was when Glyde out of nowhere smacks Tron in the face, grabs her hand and twists it forcing her to let go of one of her Sai blades. With the blade on the floor, he grabs it and throws Tron toward a few crates. His anger was just crazy almost as if he was possessed. It's simply scary and the emotions Tron had were replaced with just pure fear. She's scared alright and my guess is that what this bastard has planned for her isn't going to be good.

"Like to make a mockery of me aren't you? You talk tough for a spoiled brat. Now look at you cowering in fear like a lost puppy. How I will enjoy having fun with you my dear Bonne." Glyde spoke in a cold yet sickening fashion. It was just horrific thinking about it but Denise seeing this had to stop him.

"Get away from my friend you jerk!" shouted Denise. She attacked with a kick to the side and the hit broke his grip on Tron. Now his sight was on Denise and her face swapped from stern to worried.

"That wasn't very wise Officer." He had the Sai Blade held tightly. Denise was moving slowly back and seeing that made Glyde happy with glee… and I mean an evil glee. "Now I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." Denise was very afraid of Glyde. He was ready to ram that Sai down Denise's throat.

_Denise! I got to stop him!_ Tron grabbed her other Sai blade and raced to stop Glyde. She didn't had much time to spare. She jumps into a crate and strikes him from above with a drop kick.

It did hit its mark and made him let go but in the process, he wildly attacked with the Sai and ended up striking Tron in the head. The impact caused Tron to let out a hard shriek catching my attention almost immediately. I pushed ElecMan aside and then jumped over the others to come to her aid. Servbot #23 upon hearing Tron's scream went as well. We saw Tron screaming in pain and it was because one of her Sai blades ended up striking her hair with the middle tip stabbing the side of her head.

"Tron!" I pushed Glyde out of the way and went to her aid. "Hang on Tron, I'll get the thing out of ya." I tried to touch it but Tron smacked my hand.

"Don't… please. I'll be fine. Number 23…" Tron replied though the pain was too much for her to handle. Her hair was showing shades of red due to blood from her head.

"Y-yes Miss Tron…" Servbot #23 said coming closer to Tron who has her hand held tightly on the right side of her head.

"Get me somewhere safe. I can't fight in this condition…" She screamed again due to the intense pain on the right side of her head. Servbot #23 simply nodded and helped Tron reach a safe place.

But in a battle this crazy, there wasn't any place to hide. Made worse is the fact that blood was gushing out of the back of her head. All I know is that the Sai blade didn't reach her spine because if it did, it would be really bad for her. Contending though with the remaining four bots, Glyde and his birdbots made the situation that much worse. I had my Mega Buster aimed hoping they don't get near us. I was nervous because if I got careless, I would put my own girlfriend in danger. This is bad… very bad.

"Looks like you decide to put your fight on hold to save your girl. That's sweet… I would be crying if I didn't have to deal with all of this." Glyde said in a cocky manner. His birdbots armed themselves up and the Robot Masters were ready to finish the job.

"Can your mouth Glyde. At least at this point this is where the fight winds down. Servbot #23, take Tron to a safe place. We'll handle the rest." I shouted with my buster still aimed at them along with Denise who has her pistol aimed squarely at them.

"Don't let those two escape!" Glyde responded having his Birdbots encircle all of us. Now we're really in trouble because with the bad guys aiming their weapons at us, I can tell we're in serious deep shit. Even Wily is enjoying this crap.

"Yes, yes, YES! Destroy them! Finish them! Annihilate them! Make them all suffer!" Wily continued shouting on and on laughing insanely like a no-good jackass. He was enjoying the entertainment and hoping to see the grand finale.

Back at the battleground, we were in a big mess. We all were nervous and wondering if they would attack us in this situation. But then, something happened… reinforcements have arrived. Bon, Teisel and several Servbots came in and helped turn the tides. It was something no one saw coming. Glyde and the other bots backed off when they showed up. I can tell the tide is about to turn for sure and boy, it's going to get fun.

"Hey Glyde! I got a bone to pick with your ass!" Teisel shouted and he's racing toward him at a fast pace. He then goes in with his best (quoting Linkara) 'I AM A MAN!' punch and whacks him in the jaw. If that wasn't enough, he does it again and gives him a punch to the stomach. This guy certainly is growing a pair here folks.

"Teisel Bonne… I should have known you'd still be this rough. I'm going to enjoy this now more than ever." Glyde said with his hand touching his cheek in pain.

"Oh I will trust me." He then turns to find Tron in pain. His feelings went from anger to worry in the drop of a hat. "Tron! Are you okay?" Teisel tries to comfort her sister. Denise sees the two in a time of grief and knew what she had to do.

"Teisel… I'll deal with Glyde. You tend to your sister. She needs you now more than ever. Whatever you do, don't take the Sai blade off her head." Denise said and then turned to me. "You deal with the rest of the Robot Masters. They're the bigger threat. Now go!" I nodded as I went to continue my battle against the remaining bots. Teisel however turned around wondering about what she would do.

"But what about you?" Teisel replied. Denise turned to give him a smile. Something about this may not seem right but hey, I like where this is going.

"I have to make sure to bring him in. He along with Lex has much to answer for their crimes. I am an officer after all." Denise said getting herself ready for battle again.

"Alright. Bon, #23, you're with me. The rest of ya, deal with Glyde's junkbots. We'll take Tron out of here." Teisel replied with the Servbots yelling out "Roger!" and going off to do battle.

Now the fight continued on and I decided to go right ahead and take on ElecMan. I guess the thunder god wasn't prepared for a sucker punch followed by a spin kick. My onslaught continued on smacking the bot and preventing him from attacking. But he countered with an assault of his own and my response was simple… basically drenching my hands with oil and applying them all over. Now ya wonder why I would do this right? There's a reason for that. ElecMan saw his hands covered in oil and wondered if I was playing around.

"What's with this oil? What are you trying to pull ya blue sparkplug?" I didn't say a wonder and simply smiled at him. He tried to use his electric attack but couldn't do it. "What the? I can't use electricity." He sees my hands covered in oil mainly because of OilMan's weapon, the Oil Slider.

"Oil acts a perfect insulator making your electricity useless. Too bad Raiden." I giggled and he decides to race at me for his Torpedo attack.

I moved out of the way evading his attack. He landed in a pile of crates and it made me want to laugh. ElecMan got up and tried to attack again. Too bad he can't use electric attacks because I drenched his hands with oil but it didn't stop him from using electricity from his four amps on his back. That really made me want to get the hell out of there but I couldn't so I decided to strike back. I pulled a flying kick strike his face followed by a cartwheel kick and a punch to his jaw. When he was airborne, I gave him a kick to his jaw again and that really had to hurt.

"Sucks to be you sparky… it really does." I said as ElecMan ended up on the floor reeling in pain. I decided to take care of things once and for all.

ElecMan went full throttle and tried to attack me but I didn't let him do that. I did a bicycle kick giving him a smack down and after that, I fired a blast of Fire Storm burning his hands. He was in serious pain but I was far from done. Turning my hand into an electric blade, I struck him a few times and finished it off by impaling the ElecBlade into his chest. An eye for an eye leaves everyone behind… electricity for electricity gives things a serious shock. When it was done, he was already in pieces. I touched his arm giving me a much-needed boost and my focus was on the remaining three bots.

"If you can't get anything done right, you have to do things yourself." TimeMan said as he moved his neck a bit. Forming two large Clock Hands, he spun them around for a bit like they were swords. "Now you're on my time you insolent pest." I don't mind a challenge N. Tropy and besides, this is what I have been looking forward to this for a long time.

I was already hard at work taking on TimeMan but I was more worried for Tron especially after what that bastard Glyde had done. Outside the factory, Teisel was carrying Tron outside so that hopefully she can get her out of harm's way. I always remember Teisel as a guy that loves anime and manga but here, he's a guy who values his siblings more than anything just like their parents. Taking out a first-aid kit, he bandages Tron's injury hoping to prevent the blood from spilling out of her head.

"Teisel… why did you come here? I thought you'd be at Robert's house." Tron said wondering about this.

"I had to do something plus the kid knew things would get nasty. So he told me that if the situation got careless, I would come in with backup and I did. But I never thought I'd see you like this. Right now, you're safe and that's what matters." Teisel replied and the two share a hug. But then Tron has an idea.

"Teisel, I'll be fine here. You go in there and help Denise deal with Glyde." Tron said. Hearing it made Teisel wonder about her.

"What about you? I have to make sure the blood in your head doesn't go any further." Tron places her finger on his mouth. She had a smile on her face knowing that everything will be fine. Teisel didn't say anything else and comforted her for a bit.

"You stay here and call an ambulance. I'll make sure that Glyde gets his just desserts." Teisel gave her the thumbs up and was on her way. Tron meanwhile, took out a phone and called for an ambulance.

If only my situation wasn't any better than this. TimeMan was on the offensive using not only his Clock Arrow blades and his Time Slow ability. This really made the fight hard because with him manipulating time itself, I won't be able to counter any of his assaults. He gone on to strike me with both of his blades but then he smacked me with a roundhouse kick. I was sent flying and I'm like is this a game glitch or something because when I ended up on the floor, TimeMan was right next to me. I got up and tried to attack but then he went behind me and smacked me again with a roundhouse kick. Like before, I was sent flying making me show up yet again. I swear, this fight is getting more fucking weird.

"Like my little trick? Having the ability to manipulate time lets me do things I can't normally do such as me bending reality so you end up on your face. How does it feel like getting a taste of your own medicine?" Tasted like crap but I'd rather not give three fucks about it.

"Just shut up and fight." That's how I feel right now after this. He goes on an offensive yet again using his Time Slow. But I was prepared and decided to give him a shocking impression.

Switching to the Thunder Beam, I fired a blast that shocked him inside and out. However, it wasn't going to stop him from taking me out so he kept at it hoping to get me. I fired another and it still wasn't enough. Looks like Wily must have added some sort of resistor chip to resist my attacks. It didn't matter because I wanted to teach this wound-up clock how I do things here. I struck TimeMan with a charged electric strike and then leap frogged behind him and gave him an elbow to the back. If that wasn't enough, I went in front and delivered a chop to the head. The blows gave TimeMan serious damage to his insides but I decided to add more salt on the wound by letting off an electric burst forcing him to hit the floor.

"Here's my taste after getting my butt sent flying… horrible." I took a few steps back hoping TimeMan gets up and he does. He goes at me again to attack but I unfortunately have no time to waste with him.

Charging my hands with electricity, I grabbed TimeMan lifting him up and giving him more than 500,000 volts of electricity through his entire body. All that electricity was enough for him to handle and he was already going apeshit. When it was over, I let him go and all the electricity he experienced broke him down. GutsMan and CutMan were left… the comic relief duo. One of them has a meme that's so annoying that it never ceases to amaze me. The other has the tendency to pull off cookie-cutter jokes that at this point they are so not funny. How I will enjoy taking these two down.

"You guys are left… let's just cut to the chase and go into a handicapped match. I'll let you two take the first move. So what are you waiting for?" I let off a hand gesture hoping for the two to go at me… and they did.

As I was taking care of the comic relief duo, Denise was having a very hard time against Glyde. She was struggling against him but his rage made the fight very difficult. Her uniform was getting beat up, her glasses began to wear out, her hair was getting rough and her mouth started to bleed inside. Glyde however wasn't as lucky but we already know from what I said earlier. She kept her distance hoping that he wouldn't do anymore harm. But the guy was a criminal and he had to be taken to justice.

"You look like a mess Ms. Marmalade. I got to give you credit for putting up a good fight against me. Never thought a woman would outwit me but I'm done wasting enough time with these petty games. Now it's where the game officially comes to an end." She saw Glyde cracking his knuckles. He wanted to make her suffer and would do whatever he can to do it. "I will enjoying having fun with you."

However, that would be interrupted thanks to a certain Bonne that was going to give him hell. Teisel appeared pulling off another 'I AM A MAN' punch hitting Glyde making him reel in pain. His fists were cracking, he was pissed off and he felt like he wanted to rip him in half. Denise was shocked when he showed up though Glyde, I can't say the same.

"Teisel, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Tron." Said Denise wondering about his appearance.

"Tron told me to come here and help you beat Glyde's ass and I'm here. Take a breather Denise because I'll deal with this scumbag." His attention was turned to Glyde. "I've been waiting to get my hands on you for a long time. Hope you like ending up on a stretcher blondie." He races toward Glyde and began his beat down.

It was a one-sided fight because Teisel was fresh and was at full strength. Plus, Glyde was at this point out of energy and unable to fight back. Denise looked on seeing how brutal Teisel was taking on Glyde but at the same time, she sees something about him thatis quite… strange.

_Wow, look at Teisel go. He's really kicking ass here. Why didn't Tron tell me about this? I didn't know he's such a good fighter and yet I see him as an otaku nerd. _But that curiosity turned into something else… love. _It's funny... never thought my knight in shining armor would be this guy. Despite his shallow nature, he's such a hunk._ Denise's face went from wonder to a simple mushy smile. I got the feeling she's in love.

Glyde however wasn't as fortunate as getting his ass kicked by Teisel really made him look more like shit. Now he really was cowering because the fight just turned into a massacre. Hell, everything Wily has done has gone down the shitter. Teisel wanted to massacre him for what he did to Tron but knew that if he did that, it wouldn't end well. Glyde was already out of breath and now starting to bleed from his face. It was a horrible sight.

"Now then, you ready for more Glyde? You know I'm going to enjoy this." Teisel said cracking his knuckles. Glyde simply gulped seeing this.

"And you want to know something blondie? If you weren't working for that fat ass Loathe, I'd date you but after seeing this…" Denise pours major salt on the wound by slapping Glyde. It was a hard slap and the recoil literally made him lose the taste out of his mouth. Boy, that wasn't pleasant and not only that, it literally hurt like hell. Glyde was humiliated and in an epic fashion too. He got beat by my girlfriend, her older brother and her BFF not to mention she's a cop. That totally struck a massive blow to his ego.

"This is one event I won't live down but I know it won't be the last." Without noticing, Glyde jumps high into the air causing the two to look. They then find him on top of his Rafale. His Birdbots gathered next to him beat up and want to not deal with a squad of Legos. Yep, they're fucked. "This isn't the end Bonnes… do you hear me? It's not over yet! I'll be back, I promise you that and when I do, I'll get to enjoy making all of you suffer. You haven't seen the last of Glyde! Do you hear me? I'll be back!" Glyde shouted. He wanted no more of this so he got in his Rafale, let the Birdbots inside and got the hell out of there. Like I said… this is a major blow to his ego.

"Can't believe we let him get away Teisel. I wanted to arrest that son of a bitch." Denise said feeling really ticked but then the anger died down replacing it with worry. "Is Tron alright Teisel?" Denise wondered.

"She's alright. I got her out of harm's way and patched her up. After all, I had to do the right thing because I'm her older brother. If anything were to happen to Tron because of that jerk, he'd be dead. And I'll be damned if I have to take the fall to save her. I really would." Teisel turned around showing some sadness. It's a side of him Denise never saw before.

"Look… you did the right thing not to mention you did kick some serious ass here. Teisel, thank you." She goes on to give him a peck on the cheek. It made Teisel blush and the big lug got what he wanted.

"You're kind Denise, I really swear. Come on, let's get out of here. Mega Man can handle the rest." Teisel said and Denise nodded in agreement. They both left the factory victorious though Glyde got away. Many of the Servbots saw the two leave and quickly followed as well.

Now with them out of the way, I can deal with the last two Robot Masters without any worry. Not that it matters because these guys are really pathetic. I was on top of GutsMan using some metal fan to give him a spanking. It was humorous yet pretty dumb because I wanted to have fun. My time however was about to be up so I got off GutsMan showing a view we know all too well.

_DUN-DUN!_ Yes, GutsMan's ass and thank god it's the last time I do this. He got up and was real pissed for now he wants to kill me for doing that lousy gag. I moved out of the way dodging a powerful punch and then countered giving him a whack to the shin.

"Let's make this short Gutsy. Besides, I don't want to keep Kung Lao waiting. Time Slow!" Time all around me began to slow down. I turned my hand into a HeroSword and immediately went to town.

With just a few quick strikes, GutsMan didn't feel a thing. But when time went back to normal, all hell was in full swing. Okay, I'll stop because rhyming is bad. GutsMan ended up sliced and diced and it's too bad really because I wanted to fight him though the last time I did took a lot out of me. Now CutMan is left and boy, he's running scared. Dealing with the others was a real challenge but with him left, I decided to make it short. Switching into the Super Arm, I took something heavy and raced at the bot giving him a whacking. He tried to put up a fight but if he knew the Robot Master weakness line, he knows that rock breaks scissors. Sucks that it had to happen at this point but I'm done. I don't want to waste time anymore. When it was all done, CutMan was smashed up and by god, that was the worst 10 seconds I ever done. All eight were defeated and boy it was a pain because all that remained was Wily.

"Impressive… very impressive Mega Man!" I heard his voice somehow and it didn't come from the loudspeakers. It came from that transport pod. "I never thought you would defeat them so effortlessly. You've proven to be stronger than I expected."

"Can the crap Wily! I know you're in there. Make it easy on yourself and surrender. You don't want to suffer the same fate as the Robot Masters. So get your ass out of there and surrender right now!" I swapped to the Super Arm and walked closer to the transport pod.

"Your threats are feeble blue dweeb. You may have defeated me and foiled my plans but this is only the beginning… the beginning of the end for all of you. I have everything I needed to prepare for my revenge." I had no idea what he was talking about but I kept going and reaching the pod gave it a major smack.

Looking at it finds that it didn't do a damn thing. I hit it again a few times and it produced no result because the armor of the pod is really thick. Wily's laughter was heard throughout the factory and I heard a sound that gave me a bad sign. The pod was powering up and the engines went online. It made me move back a bit giving me a view of the pod going up in the air. His laughter was still heard and my fist clenched because after all this time, he'll escape again and I would never be able to save my grandpa.

"It's a shame that I can't waste anymore time with you. You haven't seen the last of me Mega Man… I'LL BE BACK!" Wily flew off in the pod destroying the roof of the factory in the process.

The resulting damage caused the factor to give in and collapse. Tron, Denise and Teisel look on seeing Wily get away. I was able to escape in the nick of time before the place caved in. I was beat, I was exhausted and my god, I was drained. I felt like I wanted to die and say that I've had enough but I can't. As long as Wily is out there, he'll bring more havoc to us all. All the work I've done to capture him was for naught. It made me pissed because now I'll never help my grandpa. They saw me nearby and came to me but one look at my face tells them that I'm not happy.

"Robert! Are you all right? You're a mess." Tron said but I didn't say a word. "Come on, please don't shut me out." But when it came to her, I simply can't be silent. I just can't.

"I'm fine Tron. Wily and Glyde got away. All that hard work… all of it for nothing." I was on the ground drowning myself in tears. The evidence was gone and we saw the factory in ruins. The entire day drained me physically and emotionally. It was enough to make me sick and everything… EVERYTHING I've done was for nothing.

"Uh, I don't want to be a pest but… someone wants to see you." I looked up to see Denise who was with someone. To my utter shock, it was my grandfather Dr. Light.

I couldn't say a word… but part of me just wanted to do something. Everyone wondered if I would respond at this but I let my emotions speak for me. I raced to him giving him a warm embrace while bawling in tears. He comforted me especially after all I went through and in the end, my grandpa was here. But my thoughts were simply what he's doing here. I thought he was in jail unless they knew all along he wouldn't do it. I turned to Denise and asked.

"I don't get it… did they know he wouldn't do it? What's going on Denise?" I said in wonder. Gramps decided to explain things.

"I'll explain it. Apparently, the New Light Police Department let me go because one of their officers notified them that Wily was the one who planned all of this. Seeing the evidence solidified my innocence and they let me go. I was already acquitted and the charges were dropped. Fortunately, they said I would be compensated for what happened." I hugged him again and then I told him everything that happened including Wily's escape. He seems to take this information pretty well.

"Albert has decided to go through with this after all… Robert, you need to be ready. Wily will strike again and when he does, you have to be there to stop him." I've already known that ever since I've gotten my ass involved in stopping the mad scientist. "But for now, we should head home and forget about what happened here." I wanted to go with him but I couldn't.

"Gramps, I can't. There's something I need to do. Tron, Teisel, you guys can head with Dr. Light. I need to be somewhere." I said but not before I teleported off into the city to get a few things. The others wondered what I was doing but Tron knew full well what it was.

"Forgive us Dr. Light but we need to be going as well. Bon, Teisel, let's go." They went to her Gustaff and drove off but not before the Servbots got on as well.

In the city, I went to a nearby flower shop and bought some flowers. With that taken care of, I reached the New Light Cemetery hoping to find something. Luckily I did and there it was. It was a pair of gravestones that had the following: "Here Lies Victor Gary Bonne – Loving father, hard worker and good friend. Here Lies Anastasia Carol Bonne – Caring mother, friend and comrade. May the next party you plan be one up above." I placed the flowers there on each gravestone. Seeing it there made me shed tears. It has been two years since they died and to this day, I felt as if it was too soon. But I would hear a voice that caught my attention.

"I'd figured I would find you Robert Light." I turned to find the Bonnes who knew I would be here. My face was silent because here, even the dead have ears.

"Yeah, I had to be here… for them." They all got a look at the gravestones now being covered with flowers. I had to do it after all because with Loathe locked up, there would be some much needed closure.

"Mom, dad… thanks for everything. I know you're watching us and I promise I'll make you proud. Trust me, I will do it because I'm a Bonne." Tron went to me and we shared a warm hug.

"I should have been a better person you know. Since you two died, I isolated myself from everyone. It made me sad but what do you want me to do, cry about it? I couldn't. I just… I…" We saw Teisel cry letting off a lot of steam. Sure, this hurts him the most but I've never seen him this down in the dumps before. I guess all of us here were hurt by what happened. Tron and I comforted Teisel knowing well that they will watch over all of us.

Bon came and didn't say anything. I know he hardly met his family but I can tell that they have a strong impression on him. We all comforted each other in this time of grief. When all was said and done, we went back to my place to get some downtime. I took a look at the graves again and something caught my eye… I saw two people watching us. They both had smiles seeing us head off but I had the strangest feeling that the two were expecting us. Who knows… maybe I think that with us here, they can finally be at peace. And it did because with everything that has happened, Mr. and Mrs. Bonne can finally rest in peace. May God welcome you both with open arms.

_Skull Fortress – 6:45 PM_

Wily's failed attempt for revenge didn't stop the mad scientist at all. In fact, it only fueled his desire to continue his objective. He was walking inside after landing his transport pod seeing that his base was being rebuilt. He went inside with a silent face but someone who has his pride damaged would interrupt this. Boy, I can tell it's going to be good.

"We need to talk doctor…" Glyde didn't waste any time grabbing Wily by his shirt with the only spare arm he has. From the looks of his injuries, I can tell he's pissed off.

"Well then Glyde, I take it that your little squabble ended in failure. Not that I blame you or anything." But Glyde was in no mood for Wily's jokes.

"Can the theatrics doctor! It's thanks to you that our plans are in complete failure! Mega Man destroyed your robot masters, my Birdbots have nearly been scrapped and to make matters worse, Lex Loath is in jail! What do you have to say for yourself?" Glyde shouted letting off anger that really makes me wonder if this guy wants to kill him.

"It was only a minor setback, nothing more. Mega Man may have been victorious but this is only the beginning Glyde. Now then, if you can kindly let me go I can show you my new plan." Wily replied but Glyde's grip on him was tight. He didn't want to do that. "Unless you are really foolish in thinking you can do anything to me."

"Oh I won't doctor… I have something much worse for you. You'll pay for what you've done to me and Mr. Loath." With one arm Glyde? Not a good idea because he hears the sound of something clicking from behind.

"I suggest you do as Wily says and put him down… unless you really don't want to find out what happens." Glyde looks at Wily smiling but then finds out who's behind him. Lo and behold, Bass is back. Bass has his weapon armed ready to give Glyde a cold taste of plasma if he tries anything dumb.

"Ah, welcome back Bass. I take it your time off has given you a little incentive hasn't it?" Wily said. Bass shrugged it off because it was no big deal.

"Nah, I needed a little breathing room. Sure, Mega Man did beat my ass but I owe him some gratitude for saving my skin. Now I'm back and I hear you got some big plans don't you?" Bass replied with a calm smile but then it turns to seriousness because Glyde still has Wily held down. "Last warning! Put him down or I'll be forced to inflict serious pain."

"Bass, do not intervene!" Hearing Wily made Bass put down his blaster. "I think you now understand the situation Glyde. You have nowhere left to go, your 'friend' is in jail and your Birdbots now obey me. Did I forget to mention I reprogrammed the birds? I always needed a bit of housekeeping to keep the base operational. You only have two options… you can either serve your new master or I can have you turned to the police. I know you will spend lots of time with that foolish Loath in jail and me, I can look forward to my new plan to take this world and claim it as my own. Now then, I think it's time you make a decision… so what will it be? Your loyalty to me or your freedom lost?" Wily said issuing his ultimatum to Glyde.

I don't blame the guy one bit because yes, he did work for a dirtbag but now he's in deep shit. Even worse is that Wily has given him a choice and it's one he can't refuse. Realizing that he'll suffer the same fate as his boss, he lets Wily go. Wily shook his lab coat a bit and grabbed his cane. Glyde was shaken up because of his situation. The mad scientist saw this as the perfect opportunity for something sinister. At this point, I feel real bad for Glyde but like I said, I don't blame him.

"You made the right decision. Now then, you will bow to me and you will serve your new lord and master… Doctor Albert Wily, legendary scientist and soon, ruler of this miserable hellhole called Earth." Wily saw him bow out of embarrassment and loyalty. This is a really bad day for him.

"Yes doctor… I live to serve my new… my new lord and master." It was all Glyde could say because this is where he ends up now. Wily laughed at all of this finding it as a great moment indeed.

"Excellent! Get up Glyde!" Glyde got up looking at him as if his pride was tarnished like dirt. "You have been hurt badly so I suggest that you get yourself at full strength. The time to strike is open us and soon, we will bring fear to this world. Now rest up and be gone! I need to be alone." Glyde bowed and was on his way leaving to his new quarters. Looks like he's going to be stuck being Wily's bitch for a while.

"Insolent fool, he is as predictable as Loath. At least with the money I was given, I have everything needed to begin my ultimate plan. Soon Bass… soon, the world will be mine. And I have a new army ready to make it happen." Wily said pressing a button showing Bass something that made him smile.

"I think the time to attack is upon us but I'll say this… Mega Man is mine. All I want is his head and nothing else. The rest I can leave to them but if they succeed, make sure they bring him alive. If anyone is going to kill that fucking blue pest, it's me." At least there's something that doesn't change and it's Bastian's one desire to have me dead. Did me trying to save you back in Arc 1, Chapter 8 wasn't good enough? Guess not because it only just fuel his desire to kill me. God, I hate my life.

"You still haven't changed Bastian…" Wily said and hearing that made him a bit ticked.

"And you haven't changed either, grandfather…" Eeyup, things haven't changed for neither of them. This is going to be hell for me.

_Light Residence – 9:15 PM_

A few hours have passed since we got back from that chaos that occurred in the Industrial Area. After I talked with my grandpa about the Bonnes, he decided to allow them to stay in the house. That to me is a relief because Gramps was very interested in the Servbots Tron made. The two would have a long discussion that lasted hours. Bon and the Servbots right now were hard at work repairing the Robot Masters. Judging from the extensive damage I've done, it would take weeks. However, we had an issue that bothered me since earlier today and it was regarding her injury. Fortunately, there was a solution to all of this and I think it's something she wanted to do.

"Now then, are you sure you want to do this Tron? If we go through with this, there's no going back." Tron looked at me with a serious glare. She nodded knowing there was no other choice.

I grabbed the sai and gently pulled it from her head. Teisel held onto her sister well while I got to work. I had to make sure not to do anything dumb because if I did, the middle tip of the blade would hit her spine and we'd be really screwed. Eventually, I was able to pull it out though Tron did feel some pain but the result of this has left a huge cut on her hair. Tron took a look at the mirror and felt pretty bad.

"Give me some scissors." Tron said making the both of us shocked by what we heard. "I said give me the scissors. I want to cut my hair." Fortunately, I had one nearby in the form of CutMan's Rolling Cutter.

We saw her cut off some of the hair that was left behind due to Glyde's crap earlier. What we saw was one side of her hair shorter than the other. Tron then decides it was time to finish the job. She got to work cutting off hair on the other side. I mostly wonder how her hair got to be like this but Teisel would pretty much not want me to know. After a few minutes, Tron was finished cutting the rest of her hair. She turned around and everyone was silent. I can't tell if her new look either enticed me or made me want to just glomp her.

"So… what do you think?" Words can't describe what I think about you Tron. Instead of the long dagger-like hair she has, they were shorter and above all else cuter. I felt like my heart was beating after this but I had to give a response.

"Tron… you… I… you look cute." It was all I could say seeing her in this new look. My god, she's hot! She's really damn hot! Okay, I think my blood really turned up a notch after that but hey, my girlfriend looks so much better.

"You look so much better Tron. If our mother and father were here, they… they couldn't be more proud of you." Teisel replied making all of us be silent for a bit but it was replaced with happiness.

"Thanks you guys. You are the best." She took a look at the mother and I think she agrees with us. "You're right. I do look cute." Tron giggled after seeing her new look and wow, this is amazing. We saw Dr. Light coming in and I can tell he has something to tell us.

"Excuse me but I have something that you should know." He had the tape that I got my hands on earlier. Now I was going to find out more about it.

"What's with the tape gramps?" That would be my first response but my Gramps was a bit serious about it. Luckily, I kept my mouth shut and listened.

"Anyway, I found something important about this tape and I think it's better that both you and Tron would listen to it." I took out a tape recorder from a compartment and put the tape inside. We all sat down and listened to it. What we heard from it would be something that would shock us completely.

_Bonne Residence – 5:54 PM (2 years ago, 6 days after the Science Fair)_

"Thank you for coming Doctor, please have a seat." Mr. Bonne said. Dr. Light took a seat on a sofa on the other side. Mrs. Bonne was right next to him and the three began to talk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bonne. Tell me, what's on your mind?" Gramps replied. He was being calm about this.

"Please call me Victor. Anyway, there's something that I want to talk to you about Dr. Light. It's regarding my daughter and your grandson. I believe that it's imperative that I talk to you about this issue." Mr. Bonne said. He looked at Dr. Light with a serious expression. I can tell this was going to be a long talk.

"I hope there isn't anything wrong Victor. I have been speaking with Robert earlier this week and he seems pretty pleased being with your daughter." Dr. Light replied.

"There's nothing wrong. It's that I'm concerned for their wellbeing. You see, earlier I overheard Tron talking with your grandson and something caught my eye. I've never discussed this with any of my children on the subject…" Mr. Bonne tried to find the right words for this but he couldn't.

"Let me guess… it's the issue of marriage isn't it?" Hearing Dr. Light made the two shocked. Marriage between Tron and I? To us, it would be like a happy, wet dream but to our parents, it would be otherwise.

"Yes, it is. I never discussed my children about these issues because they never asked us. To find that my daughter is happily in love with your grandson brought a smile to us." Mr. Bonne said making Mrs. Bonne nod in agreement.

"But to find our that the two would think about marriage is beyond me. I mean, aren't they a bit young to do this?" Gramps replied. But it made Mr. Bonne think about something when he was young… and careless.

"Not really… I was rebellious when I was around Robert's age. My hormones got the better and I ended up dating a lot of women. It wasn't a thing I was proud of and my parents scolded me for my actions. What can I say? I was young, I was full of life and not once I ever cared about the consequences of my actions. I wondered what would happen if I kept going with this lifestyle." Hearing it made everyone around him filled with doubt.

"So what happened? What made you stop?" Dr. Light replied hoping to listen. He saw Mr. Bonne take a deep breath because remembering this was something he didn't want to relive again.

"It's because of my wife. I met her one afternoon out of pure chance and I'll never forget the first time I saw her. She was elegant, beautiful and anyone who saw her would fall head over heels with her. I never thought it would be me. I was out of luck and my life was already in a hellhole. I was kicked out of my family's house and I was on the street. I've experienced every worst situation that was ever given to me. I lost everything until she came around." Mr. Bonne couldn't speak because he was shaken. It was then his wife took over.

"I saw him in a slump. Normally, I would ignore such person but not him. I took it upon myself to bring him to my home. Normally, my parents would not allow me to do this but I felt bad for him. If it wasn't for me, I don't know where he would end up… maybe on the street or even worse. I think it was fate that brought us together." Mrs. Bonne said and Dr. Light knew from the two why this is so important.

"After I met her, I realized how much of a mess I was in. I had to get my life back on track and I did. I returned home, went back to school and put the effort I needed to graduate high school. No longer was I going out partying with my friends. I was more into my studies getting good grades and getting my life back on track and I succeeded. I earned a scholarship, got into college and graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Business Administration. All the experience I had learned helped me set up my business and the rest is history." Mr. Bonne said with a smile on his face. He started to shed a tear after talking. It was enough to make him cry.

"I'm pleased you turned your life around Victory… I take it that after you graduated college, you met her again and you two got married." Dr. Light replied. The two were a bit quiet about it.

"We did meet again and I noticed that Victor had changed. He was no longer the rebellious young man I once knew but became mature, wealthy and a handsome monsieur. Eventually we did marry and I brought three children into the world." Mrs. Bonne's words made Dr. Light curious.

"Three?" Dr. Light then said again. "Three children? What happened?" The two Bonnes couldn't say a thing. He can tell that if they tell him then there would be a reason why Tron and I decided to build Bon Bonne.

"You probably noticed why we seem very pleased with the two developing Bon Bonne didn't you?" Dr. Light nodded sipping some tea. "Bon or Bartholomew N. Bonne was the youngest of our children. Everyone was happy when he was born… but it turned into tragedy. He was born with a terminal illness and was only given about a few weeks to live." Mr. Bonne's eyes were shut trying to not remember a moment like this.

"I read all of it in the medical records. Bon died before he turned a year old. I… I'm really sorry about your loss but yet I believe your youngest now lives on in their work. I believe the two had a reason why they did it and besides, you were very pleased with their accomplishment." Dr. Light replied yet he felt very bad about saying it.

"I was pleased as well. It took an entire year and they would have won but they made the right decision in not accepting the prize. I spoke with Dr. Regal after the Science Fair and he told me everything. No matter how you look at it, those two are true winners. But now with that out of the way, I'm more concerned for their future especially with the idea of marriage." Mr. Bonne said.

"I'm not worried." Hearing that startled Mr. and Mrs. Bonne. "I'm not worried for my grandson. I'm all that's left ever since his parents died. His mother died when he was young and his father (my son) was killed in a lab explosion. Robert's life has been difficult for him so I tried whatever I could to give him a good life… but when he met your daughter, I knew full well that she was the missing piece." Dr. Light said again. The two Bonnes realized the same thing.

"Then I think we've made our decision regarding this issue of marriage… we'll let them decide for themselves. It may happen tomorrow, next week or even a few years but I think as parents, we should be there for them. I promise you that my daughter will provide your grandson all the love that we've given her. I know your grandson will do the same. Don't you think so Anastasia?" Mrs. Bonne nodded and then they looked at Dr. Light. "Do you agree Thomas?"

"I do Victor. Most definitely." Dr. Light then shook Mr. Bonne's hand. "I know for certain that Robert has already given your daughter all the love he can give her. She is everything to him after all and you have my word that Robert will treat her right." Hearing that made Mr. and Mrs. Bonne feel a lot better. For the three of them to let Tron and I decide our future is a gift that will be of help when the time comes.

I believe the most important thing parents should do is to always be there for their children. But there are times when children need to decide for themselves what they want to do. All they can do is to ensure that the choices their kids make is the right one. It's a shame that sometimes tragedy can make them decide for us. Take it from me because I've experienced tragedy and look at me now… amazing how times have changed.

_Light Residence – 11:16 PM (present day)_

"And that's about it. That's all there is in the tape. After your parents died, I was told to hold onto it and to give it to you both when the time came. I would then trust Albert with holding onto it and he made good on his word. Since I thought now would be as good as ever to show it to you." Dr. Light stopped speaking. Apparently, what he saw spoke for us both.

I had Tron in my arms and she was crying after hearing the tape. It was sad yes, but finding out that her parents and my grandfather allow us to decide our future is just too much to handle. Eventually, I started crying too because if it wasn't for Tron, I wouldn't be the person I was today. Teisel went to Dr. Light and nodded at him. They both know that we needed some time alone and they left without saying a word. With them gone to another room, everything was quiet. I took some tissues and gave it to her hoping that she can wipe away her tears. She did the same and wiped tears away from my face.

"So now you know huh Tron?" I said in a calm tone. Tron nodded after she heard everything. She didn't want to say a thing and I don't blame her. "I didn't think my gramps and your parents would do something like this. Now I wonder why they didn't tell us? Did they know that we were in love or was it because we had thoughts of… well?" Tron put her finger in my mouth making me shut up.

"I have a theory why…" I simply listened to what she said. "I think it's because I'm in love. They're worried that I would make the same mistakes that daddy made when he was your age. But you know I won't do that right?" I nodded knowing she wouldn't. "Look at me now, I have a boyfriend already and the thought of marriage ain't crossing my mind." Though I think otherwise. "Besides, I would rather wait till I'm older. I'm not ready to be a mom." But she noticed me blushing and smiling. "What? Tell me."

"I think you have what it takes to be a mom. Why? I'll tell you because you know how to handle them. Why do you think you have 41 Servbots obeying your every whim?" I let off a giggle after saying that. Tron responded by whacking me with a pillow. "What? It's true."

She responds by tickling me a bit and it went onto a laugh fest. I guess the sorrow and sadness we had earlier was replaced with a bit of laughs. It lasted for a while and eventually we decided to head upstairs. Instead of going to bed, I instead insisted that we both head to the roof of the house. The both of us got a good view of the city and it was enjoyable plus the view of the stars made the night better. Though it was very good, I had a face full of worry. If you probably know why then you get the idea. Tron however, didn't and decided to find out.

"What's the matter? You still down over what happened today?" Tron said and I let off a nod. She knew I was bummed out over earlier.

"Yes. All the hard work I've done trying to capture Wily became a waste of time. When I caught him the first time, I thought I would get to see him pay for his actions but when he escaped, I did everything I could to find any leads. Even when we did find him, he had a plan and that ruined my efforts to stop him. Now he's out there and I don't know what the hell he has up his sleeves. I don't know Tron… I really don't know. It's enough to make my intestines reek out in disgust." I turned in anger. It made Tron concerned.

"Come on Robert, don't be like this. At least your grandpa's back. Isn't it enough for you?" Tron replied though she did prove a good point. "Sure, Wily's out there and all that crap, you'll be there to stop him. Glyde's out there too so we'll make sure that he goes down too. At least for this one day… please let it go. You can worry about Wily tomorrow because he has nothing left. You reduced his robot army to shreds and his Robot Masters are defeated. I doubt he has anything left." You don't know that Tron because I know he has something planned.

"I know that but what if he does have something? Tell me… what should I do?" I turned to see Tron after I said that. She gave me the only logical response.

"You do what you always have to do... take him down. If he has something planned, you know you'll be there to stop him. So try not to worry about it okay?" I nodded and we shared a warm embrace.

"It's no wonder I love you. Even when everything goes to hell, you're the one person who always seems to give me hope. Tron, thank you." I gave her a hug and she gladly responded.

With everything that has happened, the only thing I wanted to do was to simply forget about today. Over the course of a week, I dealt with Wily escaping custody, trying to find out the truth, dealing with two 'Powered Up' robots, reunited with the Bonnes, helped bring Lex Loath to justice and finding Wily only for him to escape again. It was all too much and I really wanted it to end. Tron helped me forget it all and we both just ended the night with a simple passionate kiss. It began with a simple kiss but when it came to love, it evolved to something more. For being in love, that's what happens but I think this little moment of peace is only a reprieve. I know Wily's out there and I will do whatever it takes to stop him and bring him to justice. I did it once and I promise you, I'll do it again. This time however, I won't be doing it alone because I have my friends and family by my side. You may have gotten away this time Albert Wily but I'll be waiting… waiting for the day I will finally make you pay for everything you've done.

_My name is Robert Light… I started off as a human but I've become a hero to the eyes of the world. My heroics made me a celebrity but I choose to live the life I always had. I've made new friends, new enemies and was reunited with the one I love. Wily may have escaped but I'll be there when he tries again. I'll keep fighting until he pays for his crimes. My journey is far from over because a new battle is about to begin. And this time, I won't be doing it alone._

_I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

**終わり**

_On the season premiere of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Life has returned to normal for the citizens of New Light City and the world. But with Wily still on the loose, Robert feels that it's only a matter of time before he strikes again. He's proven right when the city is under attack by Wily's air fleet. The mad scientist makes his announcement regarding his return and this time, he brings with him new robot masters. Seeing the destruction forces our blue bomber to suit up and fight again. This time, its personal as his city has become a battlefield. Who are these new Robot Masters? What does Wily have in store for the people of Earth? Will Mega Man take the challenge and stop Wily or will these new robots force him into retirement? The fight for everlasting peace begins once more as Arc III kicks off with a bang in the next episode, A New Battle Begins; An Airborne Assault._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>The second arc of Reawakened comes to a close and with it, here's a preview for Arc III: Dr. Wily's Revenge.<em>

_Arc III will be 12 chapters long and it'll be my retelling of the second Mega Man game. As people already know, Mega Man 2 is the best of all the classic Mega Man games. So I thought what better way to do it than have it be told my way. Wily's back and he's brought his own Robot Masters to raise hell on the planet. Mega Man is now forced to fight once more and this time, it's against Wily's new robot masters. He's put to the ultimate test here in this arc taking on anything and everything that gets in his way including Bass who wants nothing more than to see him dead by his own hands. This arc is also paying tribute to a very popular game called Team Fortress 2 but how it'll be done, I can't say. Let's just say that you'll find out for yourself._

_In addition, there'll be a side-story going around revolving two people; Teisel Bonne and Denise Marmalade. This tale will be handled by a friend of mine as part of a joint effort to not just make the story interesting but provide development for both characters. Basically, I tackle the main storyline while my friend handles this. It's the first time I have ever done something like this and I promise you that it will not be the last._

_That's all I will say on Arc III. I want this to be epic because now, the gloves come off. My friend and I are going to make this a lot of fun and I promise that you will all be satisfied by this. Arc III begins this January. This time... it's personal._

_Thanks for reading.  
><em>


	23. Arc 3: Chapter 1

_Note from the Author: I wanted to have it done sooner but being the idiot I am, I procrastinated because I was on Winter break. How stupid of me because now I start college on Monday and it's going to be a freaking doozy. Anyway, this one is long because I want to introduce many factors. Also, I still wait for my friend to do his part of Arc 3 which is the side-story involving Teisel and Denise. Hopefully, I know that this is a starting point. There's also two things I want to add. I wanted to add a scene where Robert lashes out at his grandpa as usual but with Tron seeing a side of him that she has no idea about but I'm saving it for much later. Second, I want to thank each and everyone who had reviewed this story up till now. I'm going to keep at it and I need your help to make it so. All I ask is that you spread the word about it because I want to make it awesome almost as much as MegaBauer's Defender of the Human Race and BlackRussian's The Recut Episodes which I highly recommend. Anyway, be sure to read and review because remember, your reviews are what keep me going. Later._

Arc 3: Dr. Wily's Revenge

Chapter 1: A New Battle Begins; An Airborne Assault

_My name is Robert Light… I started off as a human but I've become a hero to the eyes of the world. My heroics made me a celebrity but I choose to live the life I always had. I've made new friends, new enemies and was reunited with the one I love. Wily may have escaped but I'll be there when he tries again. I'll keep fighting until he pays for his crimes. My journey is far from over because a new battle is about to begin. And this time, I won't be doing it alone._

_I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

_Light Residence – 8:58 AM, one week later_

Morning… how I never thought I would experience it again. Every night, I always have the same dream. I remember defeating the Robot Masters and Wily was left. He was going to pay for everything he had done to my family and I. I can almost taste getting my hands on him but like a little bitch, he gets away. He flies off in his transport pod and all I can ever do is stand there. It just made me pissed and every time I wake up from it, I always wake up angry. I know he's out there waiting for the right moment to strike. Maybe I'm too traumatized over everything that happened last week.

_Not again… god damn it! Why is it happening to me? _I had my hand on my head breathing heavily. I don't know what's going on with me. It's been like this for a week and I can't get it out of my head. Maybe after I eat something, I can hopefully relax.

It's been a week since Dr. Wily had escaped yet again after that crazy free for all we had. Life for all of us returned back to normal. As a result of the evidence I uncovered, my grandpa was acquitted of all charges although he still was criticized. It was mostly because of OilMan and TimeMan but he was being blamed for not notifying anyone about it. Regarding the Robot Masters, my gramps was pretty pissed that I trashed them severely. Now it's going to take him weeks to get them all repaired and rebuilt. But with help from Tron's Servbots, it may take a few days. Although each and everyday was peaceful, I didn't feel like being in peace. I know that when Wily is preparing… for when he makes his move. When he does, I know I'll be ready and waiting to make sure he pays. But for now, I just want to enjoy a normal day.

"In other news today, former scientist Dr. Albert Wily has not been found since last week's incident. Despite Mega Man's best efforts, he is still at large and very dangerous due to his intellect and his skill with robotics. Although Dr. Thomas Light has been acquitted of all charges, there are still many who feel that he should be responsible for his actions. In addition, many of our viewers wanted answers on why he didn't reveal any information on the two prototype robot masters named OilMan and TimeMan. We tried to get an interview with Dr. Light but he has not returned our calls nor commented on our website. We hope that he will have the opportunity to respond. Coming up next-" I simply turned off the TV after hearing that crap. It's bad that Wily's on the run but it's worse that you have to contend with the press. I swear it, do they ever give anyone a break?

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I'm just hoping the Servbots don't eat everything in the house. I found some yogurt and got me a spoon from the cupboard. Sitting on a chair at the table, I ate for a bit hoping to get my mind calm. But then I saw Servbot #21 appear from the basement. He was tired and I can't blame him. I saw him open the fridge and take out some instant noodles. What I saw was him fill it up with water, put it in the microwave and waited. What a guy.

"Can't sleep huh?" I said catching his attention. He nodded at me right off the bat. "I don't blame you. I've had worse." Hearing it made #21 curious.

"Worse? Master Robert, is everything all right? You seem a bit distracted." Servbot #21 replied. I simply chuckled after hearing that.

"Yeah, you can say that. It's been a week since Wily got away and I don't even know where he is. I know he's planning something but I don't know what. I get a headache just thinking about this and it's been happening for a week." I shuddered just thinking about it. Servbot #21 pat my back hoping to get my mind at ease.

"Have you told Miss Tron about your problem? She can help you if you want. You know she really loves you… we always hear Miss Tron tell about you and how great you are." Servbot #21 said as I saw him opening the microwave getting his noodles. I decide to help him out hoping that I can make things easier. I helped get his noodles ready and set up a part of the table where he can eat. I sat down and saw him eat like a little child. Seeing that made me a bit happy.

"Thank you Master Robert. You are really kind like Miss Tron… when she doesn't punish us." Servbot #21 had a look of sadness.

"Let me guess, she vents her anger out on you guys when you screw up right?" I replied seeing him nod at me positively. I don't blame the guy. "Don't worry. Tron can be a bit emotional but he really cares for you all. Trust me, I know." I gently pat on #21's back. We both enjoyed eating for a bit and then we both see Tron heading downstairs.

I saw her wearing her usual pink pajamas that has Servbot heads on it. Her hair wasn't as messy but for having short hair, it made me giggle a bit. She had a moody face too though it happens when you wake up every morning. I got up and gave her a warm hug. She responded by giving me a kiss on my cheek, smiling afterwards. I went back to the kitchen while she went to the basement to wake up the Servbots. Servbot #21 finished up with eating noodles and he cleaned up.

_Looks like this is going to be another normal day for me. If only I wasn't plagued by this crap._ I took a stretch hoping to drain the drowsiness in my body. Tron then arrived with several Servbots still looking tired. They got to work preparing breakfast for everyone while Tron sat down looking really glum.

"Tired sweetheart?" I said in a calm tone. I cuddled her from behind hoping to give her some ease. She nodded at me and I knew it. "Don't worry. At least today we don't have to work this hard." I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You're right. But you and I have to go to the city today to get groceries okay?" Tron replied. I simply didn't say a word but Tron got a bit upset. "You promised Robert." I let off a sigh because I didn't have a choice.

"Okay, fine. I did promise you after all." Once I said that, Tron gave me a smile. "I'm going to head upstairs and fix my room." I left the kitchen to go take care of things in my room. Tron meanwhile took charge and ordered the Servbots to get breakfast ready.

The noises and smells that went on in the kitchen started to attract the rest who were already asleep. Teisel was the first to wake up since he slept in the living room sofa followed by my grandfather. By then, I had my whole room organized the way it should be and I joined everyone at the kitchen table. All of the Servbots served us breakfast with little delay. It wouldn't take long before a conversation would ensue.

"Had the same dream… again." I was the first to talk. "It's been like this already for three days now." I was eating some waffles while trying to talk.

"Again? Guess you're still a bit bummed after what happened to Wily last week." Hearing that from Teisel made me a bit sad. But he comforted me by patting my back.

"I still am. Every night, I have the same dream again and again… I've beaten the Robot Masters and Wily was there. But before I can lay a hand on him, he gets away. You guys all know this right?" Everyone nodded. "Then you can probably guess that when I wake up from all of this, it's all just a dream yet it is so real." I simply shuddered but I decided to just eat for a while and not worry about it.

"Robert, I know that you're upset that you failed to capture Wily. You and I both talked about this last night. It's only a dream so don't worry about it okay?" Gramps said. Hearing that made me calm a bit but still… ah, you get the idea.

"Okay, gramps. Maybe after going out with Tron today can help me forget about it." I replied wolfing down another waffle. I can tell the Servbots really know how to make good breakfast… even better than what my grandpa has done.

"Yeah. Forgive my Servbots because they really have an appetite." But I heard her voice went from calm to disappointed. "Especially when I have to take care of 41 of them." That's a big responsibility there.

"I don't blame them. They are like children and even they need some hospitality. However, I didn't expect them to eat all the food right away." That made Tron be a bit nervous but I reassured her because it isn't a big deal.

"I'm finished gramps. I'm going to clean myself up and get dressed." I said as I got up from the table and left the kitchen. Heading upstairs, I hope to get myself cleaned and enjoy the rest of the day. But I had a look of sadness due to the fact that Wily is out there. And if you know that this gets a bit tedious, then I'm sorry. It's how I feel about the whole mess because as long as Wily is planning something, I have to be there to stop that son of a bitch.

_Skull Fortress – 11:15 AM_

Since my last journey through Wily's fortress, Dr. Wily has taken it upon himself to better fortify his base. Many towers were built containing legions of robots under his command. The fortress itself was outfitted with added defenses and firepower hoping that I would get blasted if I lay one step on this place. Not that it matters because I would blast it no matter what they'd do. Inside Skull Fortress, Glyde's Birdbots were hard at work keeping the base repaired. Since the last arc, Glyde had nowhere left to go and has no choice but to pledge his loyalty to Wily… and he did. His personal robots were reprogrammed to serve Wily and Glyde had no choice but to be the mad scientist's little bitch. Since then, he's been reduced to servitude despite the fact he suffered severe injuries during that free-for-all. However, he wouldn't be doing any of this because Wily has something big planned. Wily did gather everyone together for this moment. I can tell it isn't good.

"My dear humble guests, today is a glorious day. You see, it will be the day the world will feel the wrath of me, brilliant genius Dr. Albert Wily." Wily said going on to laugh like an asshole.

"Um doctor, should you be presenting something of importance here?" Glyde replied. Wily stopped laughing and knew what he had to do.

"I am aware of that. Open the vault!" Wily shouted. One of the Birdbots pressed a button behind Wily. What happened next was something that shocked them all.

Inside the vault were eight robots in stasis. They were different than Dr. Light's DRN Robot Masters but the designs for each of them were very advanced. One robot master was blue with yellow arms and legs and has a fan for a face situated in its torso. Another was orange fitted with a thick armor and explosive weaponry. There was a blue and yellow robot with shoulder pads that would help emit the ability to unleash a blinding attack. He also had a buster cannon that fired rapid-fire shots. There was a red robot that looked light but looks can be deceiving. Wily knows for sure because he built this bot. There was another red robot but had hints of yellow on his feet and arm parts but was most noticeable was the metal blade on his head and shoulders. Judging by this look, he can be very dangerous. The next robot had an aquatic look having bits of green and blue with some yellow in some parts. In a sense, he looked like a guy in scuba gear but has a buster cannon on his arm as well as some kind of weapon on his head. There was another bot that looked like a giant Zippo lighter with red arms and legs. Also, it had a green chest gem but the lid up top is shut not revealing his face. Last but not least was a robot that looked like a giant block of wood but with arms and legs. It was scary but the weird fact is that he's the tallest out of the eight bots. Wily was amazed at seeing his completed work but one thing was missing… they were offline.

"Do you see here? These robots will bring the world to its knees. I took Dr. Light's robot master designs and perfected them to my liking. But unlike that fool's goody-two-good creations, they are made specifically for combat and for one objective: to destroy Mega Man." Like before, Wily laughed again. Glyde simply wondered if he's lost his marbles. Bass takes it to stride.

"Forgive me doctor but as much as I appreciate your robots. One thing is of concern." Wily stopped laughing hoping to hear from Glyde. "The robots are just standing there. Shouldn't they be operational right now?" Glyde said.

"I am getting to that you fool!" Wily shouted. Hearing that made the blonde shut his mouth. "Now then, as I was saying… Bass, insert these personality chips into the robot masters. I wish to see the fruits of my labor come to life." said Wily.

"Whatever pleases you doctor." replied Bass. Taking a box from Wily, he went to work inserting the chips into the eight bots. Glyde simply didn't say a word because his eye was on Wily.

They all saw Bass insert the chips into the new Robots. Once each was put in, he pressed a button causing them to boot up. Some of the robots began to start up exhibiting basic functions such as opening their eyes, moving their arms and legs and getting used to their environment. Eventually, all the robots were online. Wily was pleased seeing this and decided to introduce himself to the new robots. The only thing he'd be wondering right now is how they'll act. Time to find out and see.

"Greetings my new robot warriors. I am Doctor Albert Wily… your creator and master. You eight have been created by my bare hands with one goal and it's to destroy Mega Man!" Wily shouted. All eight bots didn't say anything and it made Wily concerned. "I guess you didn't get my message. I created you all to destroy Mega Man! The least you can do is say something…" Didn't think Wily would show pity to this crap. Fortunately, Wily's bots decided to express themselves in the best way possible.

One robot went first giving Wily a salute. "DWN-009 AirMan reporting for duty sir! My primary function is to give Mega Man a mega ass whipping. I'll see to it myself." AirMan said pleasing Wily to no end.

"Listen mon, the name's CrashMan. I am a Demoman and a damn good one. My bombs here will make that pathetic Mega Mon go boom! Let me show you!" CrashMan goes on to fire one of his Crash Bombs, his primary weapon.

The bomb hit the wall behind Wily causing it to beep loudly. Everyone was worried that it'll go off destroying everyone. But Wily took one look at the Crash Bomb and saw that it doesn't have any explosive inside. He takes it out and then whacks CrashMan on the head. Looks llke Wily didn't take his introduction very kindly.

"You imbecile! If you were to detonate this here, we'd be dead! Learn to control your urge for explosives elsewhere… not in my presence!" Wily replied. Guess that bummed CrashMan greatly.

"Bonjour, I am FlashMan… a master of disguise." Said FlashMan in a tone that was suave like a gentleman. "But I'm more into manipulating time to my advantage. I look forward to stopping Mega Man in his tracks. I live to serve you Wily after all." Wily smiled seeing FlashMan calm unlike the trigger-happy CrashMan. He looked to see if there was someone of interest but was already moving faster than the speed of light. But then he appeared behind Wily speaking in a tone that is fast and quick as the wind.

"Hey whassup… I figure you want to know more about me… I'm QuickMan. And I can run circles around that mega fly." QuickMan said. He was moving really fast making his introduction to everyone around him including his own robot partners. "I'm as fast as the speed of light but I'm always ready to fight. Heck, I can even break the sound barrier if I wanted to. But I'll be breaking that little blue wimp to pieces when I'm done with him. So tell me, when do I get a piece of him? I want to bash him, break him, tear him apart and have his ass handed to him. Tell me tell me tell me tell me…" QuickMan kept repeating the same two words until Wily simply moved his cane making him hit the floor face first. "What's the big idea?"

"You talk too much… way too much for your own good QuickMan. But you will prove to be most useful to me. I'll need to modify your voice functions in order to better understand you." Wily replied. QuickMan got up and sped around to check out the entire base of operations.

"Howdy doctor. The name's Metalman… and no, I'm not a dentist. I'm more like a bot that knows his stuff around. I can build stuff, repair stuff and make contraptions that can provide pain. After all, I got plenty of ideas on what to do for that blue tumbleweed. Wanna see?" Wily nods in approval. MetalMan didn't hesistate and launches some Metal Blades at the dummy Mega Man.

The blades hit their mark striking the dummy in the head, chest and legs. He then races at it and uses one of the blades to perform a slicing attack followed by a fist to the chest dismembering it completely. Everyone clapped seeing that performance. Wily seemed pretty impressed with that demonstration but he was more interested in the fact that he can build stuff.

"Well done MetalMan. Well done. I think I will see some use in your talents… especially when you reduce Mega Man to dust." Wily said with a chilling voice. He seemed pretty pleased with what Metal Man can do.

"I'm BubbleMan puku… and I ain't afraid to take that blue wimp down. Sure, I don't do well on land but I can own anyone underwater. Trust me, I'll enjoy sending him to the bottom of the sea." He aims his cannon hoping to prove his point but Wily dissuades him just by a simple look.

"Not to worry. You'll have your opportunity soon enough." Wily replied. He then sees a Robot Master trying to say something but no one can hear a thing. All Wily can hear was mumbling from the bot so he opens his top revealing someone trying to talk.

"Thank you… I hate having this top over my head. I am HeatMan and I'll enjoy burning Mega Man to cinders. Unlike that blind righteous piece of crap, I don't care about justice or any of that junk." Wily begins to see HeatMan build up energy inside him. "I'll burn that brat… burn him TO HELL!" He was then engulfed in flame from head to toe. Everyone else was freaking out but Wily loved seeing this happen.

_Beuatiful… this is simply beautiful. Mega Man will not stand a chance against this._ HeatMan eventually calmed down causing him to close his top returning to his muzzled state. He then had his attention on the tallest of all the Robot Masters.

"I am WoodMan… I am here to serve you. I will destroy Mega Man. He will not last against giant leaf." WoodMan said in a tone that was somber and it felt like it had no emotion either.

"Is that all you can say? Geez bark breath, I don't know if you're even smiling or just being boring. Come on Woody, lighten up here because we're about to raise hell. Hell on that little fucking blue brat." Quickman replied in a rapid tone but no matter what he did, it didn't work. But it got to the point that it was annoying so he grabbed his neck making things harder.

"Hoo boy… looks like this fella really got annoyed by this shrimp." AirMan said liking every bit of what was going on.

"You said it mon." replied CrashMan. QuickMan was trying to say something but can't because of WoodMan's grip on his neck.

"Annoying little pest you are. I will crush your tiny head if you speak again." WoodMan said hoping to at least have some peace and quiet. QuickMan tried to do something and using a large Quick Boomerang, he whacked WoodMan's head a few times. Eventually, he let him go and the pain was too great to handle. Seeing QuickMan gasping for air, he decides to get a piece of that annoying brat. "You will pay dearly for that."

Without warning, he smacks QuickMan in the jaw and I can tell it wasn't good either. He then runs circles around WoodMan whacking him with his weapon all while making him angrier. But then the tall tree decided to lift his leg making QuickMan trip and hit the floor. He grabs QuickMan by his scrawny head and is ready to bash his processors out. Infighting amongst Wily's forces is a real bad thing here. I can tell.

"You are a bother… I must break you now." WoodMan said. QuickMan's already scared shitless but then Wily decides to end the fighting.

"Enough! Both of you cease this infighting at once! I have no time for these incessant quarrels especially from my own creations." He then has his attention on all the other Robot Masters. "Now then, the time to attack this pathetic planet is upon us. Those fools think that I have nothing left but they will soon be wrong. All of you, head to the hangar for further instructions and no infighting amongst yourselves. Understand?" Wily shouted. His voice got the attention of all the Robot Masters. "Good… now be gone! I need to be alone."

"Yes Master Wily!" they all shouted. Everyone went off hoping to leave the mad scientist alone. But then Wily decides to get AirMan's attention and I can tell it's not good.

"One moment AirMan…" AirMan stopped walking. He turned to look at Wily. "I have special plans for you. You will lead the offensive against Mega Man. Now then, here is what I want you to do." Said Wily as he whispered some stuff to the bot with a turbine fan for a mouth.

Glyde and Bass looked at each other and decided to walk off leaving the two alone. AirMan and Wily talked for a bit and when it was done, he let the bot head off to meet with the others. From the looks of things, I can tell things were going to be bad as if it isn't already bad enough with the crap I was dealing with right now. I can always tell that today is going to get worse… much worse.

_New Light City Shopping District, Supermarket – 12:42 PM_

If there is anything I know about the Shopping District, it's a shopaholic's wet dream. Two blocks full of stores and a two-floor parking lot that would help give people a place they need to keep their cars in check. It's like being in a shopping mall but at least people don't need to go through flights of stairs with heavy packages. Tron and I decided to head to the supermarket that was a block away to get some food. Since the Bonnes decide to live with us, we need more food to provide some mouths to feed and that includes forty-one Servbots. We were right now in Aisle 3 and I was holding onto the Shopping Cart. Tron was taking care of the shopping since she had a list of all the groceries we would need.

"Anything else we need hon?" I said in a calm tone. Tron looked at me and nodded. "I know there's like 12 aisles so this can take all day." I got a look at the list and it wasn't much.

"I doubt it. We only need a few more things and we're done though I hope you don't mind us getting a lot right?" Tron replied. I nodded because I didn't mind it one bit.

"As long as it's to provide a lot of mouths to feed, sure." I said afterwards. I then gave Tron a kiss on the cheek and we went to the next aisle.

We went through the list that she made and bought everything from milk, eggs and bread to even junk food like candy. I'd normally be a bit concerned about it but Tron told me not to worry. We went through every aisle in the store getting whatever we can to keep the house stocked up. When it was done, we reach one of the checkout lanes and the clerk took care of things. I can tell the guy really checked though everything. Though I can't say the same for the total amount of money I have to waste on this.

"That comes to about $295.15," said the clerk. I just simply showed him my credit card and took care of paying for everything. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh… no?" I responded. By then, I finished paying for the food and once I made my signature, Tron and I were on our way. Much of what we bought was already put in bags and I ended up carrying most of the heavy stuff.

When we did leave though, the clerk got a look at the signature and it was already no surprise what he saw. "No way… that kid was Robert Light? Why didn't I ask him for his autograph!" I'm in no mood for autographs. Trust me.

"Tron, are you sure we're supposed to buy this much food?" I said in concern.

"Yep. That's what your grandpa said. After all, you have the money to pay for all of it right?" She responded and I simply shuddered. Sure, I may be a wealthy guy because I'm a celebrity and household name but come on. Even I have my limits.

"Yes I do but this is ridiculous. Let's just take this back to the car before something else goes wrong." I said in a dejected yet defeated tone. Tron simply was silent not saying anything afterwards.

We walked to the parking lot, which was a block from the supermarket and was able to put the groceries in the car. To let everyone know, I'm driving in my grandpa's car. Normally, I wouldn't be allowed to drive but since I'm part-Reploid, I'm programmed to do anything… even drive. Why do you think I got my license four days ago? Not that it matters. I was able to pull out of the parking lot and drove off to my place. During our drive, Tron and I talked for a bit. I set the car to auto-drive so we can converse without problems.

"I can never understand why we had to pay that much just for food. I know for sure, it's going to be a hurt toward my wallet for sure." I said but Tron reassured me of this.

"At least we have enough food that will feed everyone for a while…" But then Tron has a look of concern. "If the Servbots don't eat everything." I agree with her on this.

"Yep, all 41 of them. By the way, want to go out somewhere after we take care of this?" I said all while having a straight yet calm face.

"Sure. At least it's to help you get off your nightmares though. You seem a little better now." She kissed my cheek after responding. This made me feel a bit happy.

"Thanks. I am a bit better but like I said, I still think that Wily is planning something big. I know it and I promise you that when he does, I'll be ready." I had a confident demeanor saying that. Everyone knows that I'm a hero right?

"Alert. Alert. Heavy traffic approaching. Alert. Alert." I heard the car's onboard computer and got a look at the road. Traffic began piling up and no one was moving.

"What's going on? Why isn't anyone moving?" I pressed a button on the car opening up its sunroof and giving us a view of the sky above. "What? What is that?" One look from her face tells me that this is bad.

"Wait here." I get off the car and got a look at what's going on. Remember what I said earlier that Wily was still out there planning something big and waiting for the right moment to strike? Well, that moment came folks… and he's ready to bring hell upon us all.

High in the sky was a large flying fortress having colors of purple and yellow. It was armed with so many weapons that it could level a city tenfold. What was most notable was the all-familiar logo on the ship. Seeing that made my fist tighten with anger but made worse is the fact that I then see a screen hovering beside the fortress. To my surprise, it's Wily ready to make his announcement be known throughout the world.

"Greetings humble citizens. I hope that my entrance did not intrude you of your normal day. I am Doctor Albert Wily… the brilliant scientist who will soon be the world's only ruler. You fools thought I was defeated and that without my robot army, I would be powerless. Well guess what… I have my own army now! Behold, my brilliant creations!" The screen then showed the eight Robot Masters all primed up and ready to raise hell on the citizens. Many of the people were already scared seeing this. I just simply kept watching and waiting for what Wily was up to.

"They are my work and not of this pathetic fool Dr. Light. His robots were weak and would never follow my vision. However they will ensure my success. The world will be mine at last and all of you will suffer… including that insignificant hero of yours, Mega Man or should I say, Robert Light." Now I really had to do something. I raced back to my gramps' car and got inside all while hearing more of Wily's crap. "He will not save you from my new army. They will destroy him, they will massacre him and then, you will all mourn him as the world will be mine!" I heard his laughter as I got the car ready to move again. I didn't like this once bit.

"Robert, what's going on?" Tron said while I hit reverse and went back hoping to avoid any other traffic. I turned right and accelerated forward. I then let off a sigh of relief that we were far away from that large ship. She asked me again what happened and I explained everything.

"Wily's back… that's all I have to say." I responded in an angry tone. I was focused trying to find a route back home. I then activated the car's built-in phone and tried to contact Dr. Light. What we ended up with was Teisel who was in the house.

"Hello? This is the Light residence. Who's this?" said Teisel. I simply decided to give him a blunt response but Tron took care of it for me.

"Teisel? Where's Dr. Light?" Tron replied. "It's urgent. Dr. Wily's back and he's all ready to raise hell on this city."

"What? Damn it! Anyway, Dr. Light isn't here. He's at New Light Labs trying to contend with problems of his own. You two need to head back here right now." Teisel said.

"I'm already hitting full throttle. Once I arrive home, I have to get out there and stop them." I said in response. Tron looked at me in shock. She knows I have to do this because innocent lives will be at risk if I don't. "One more thing. Forward this message to my grandpa… tell him Wily's back and I have to stop him."

"Roger. Don't do anything careless you hear? I'll forward the message to him. Just make sure you come back in one piece. Later." The call ended and my focus was on just trying to get home.

"Robert, are you sure about this? You don't even know what Wily will have planned." Tron said. She was concerned because last week, I had to defeat eight Robot Masters at once and it took a toll on my body. I may be repaired but I can't get the feeling out of my head. And that's why I'm having these dreams… of reliving all this again and again.

"I have to do this Tron. I've known Wily since I was a baby and I was always there for him whether be the good, bad or in-between. But when he decided to bring harm upon humanity by reprogramming my grandfather's robots, I had to stop him. Sure, I wasn't happy with doing it but I had no other choice. When I did beat him at his own game, I was happy but when he escaped, I realize that he will continue doing this unless he is stopped for good. That's why I have to do this Tron because if not then the world will suffer and I don't want that." I replied. Fortunately, we arrived at my house and was able to get the car in the garage.

I got off and then went outside getting a view of Wily's large flying fortress. Looks like its been accompanied by several smaller ships and I can imagine that it's like some kind of air fleet or something. Flicking my wrist, I accessed my internal systems and got myself ready to go into my battle mode. I took a deep breath before doing this because I was real tense.

"Activating battle mode! Passcode…" Like I said, I was still nervous. "**REAWAKEN**!" With just that word, my body underwent a transformation.

I was engulfed in a circulated blue orb as parts of my armor began to take form. My clothes disappeared causing me to wear a tight black suit. The armor parts began to connect with my body starting with my arms and legs. Once that was done, my chest armor appeared and connected with the upper part of my body. The helmet came last letting me put it on completing my transformation into the blue bomber Mega Man. Tron came up to me and gave me a hug putting us in a warm embrace. I didn't want to let go… I really didn't.

"Be careful out there. I don't want to lose you again." Tron said. Her hug became tighter as if it meant something.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise. I just need to stop Wily before he decides to raise hell on the city. Also, with his new robot masters, I have no idea what he'll do next. That's why he has to be stopped." I then kissed her forehead and I was on my way.

I teleported off to the city where Wily's air fleet was last seen but I did it in a manner that won't get their attention. They were still over the city airspace only this time most of the city was already evacuated. In it's place were several ground police forces occupying the streets armed to the teeth. They were ready but also waiting for when Wily would attack. Inside the ship, Wily was more than ready to show his power over the innocents. AirMan was nearby watching Wily make his moves.

_The poor civilians have run off to avoid me but they know that there is no place to hide. Do they think that their law enforcement will be able to stop me? They are fools!_ Wily simply pressed a button causing the large floating fortress to activate its many turrets.

Lasers began to rain down on the city causing property and vehicle damage all over the area. Officers were forced to retaliate but to no avail as Wily's attack forced them to retreat. I was watching all of this from the roof of a building. Seeing him attack people who were trying to get out of the way made me fumed with anger. He has no right to do something like that to the people. Jumping off the building, I got on a DashCondor and raced toward Wily's air fleet. I got me a good aim and fired a few shots striking one of their ships. It got their attention and retaliated with a barrage of laser blasts. Looks like it wasn't the right thing to do to get Wily's attention.

_Wily must really be desperate with weapons like that? A fleet like that would level this city tenfold. I got to take them down._ I dodged most of the ship's laser fire and fired a clear shot. It didn't hit its mark so I tried it again… with a charge shot. The charge shot made a dent but it still didn't cut it. So I decided to sacrifice my DashCondor to take it out completely.

I went into a free fall seeing the ship explode into a million pieces. It was a wonderful sight but I was far from done so I got another DashCondor set up and was already on my way to the next one. The other ships caught wind of my little attempt and decided to fight back with an entourage of laser and missile blasts. It was an onslaught and I tried to retaliate as much as I could but doing that would be suicide so I went for a different approach. Seeing that some of the ships had vulnerable engines, I went for them instead. I fired a couple of blasts weakening them and let the Fishy finish them off. Getting on the ship, I ran fast because the thought of getting blown up with the ship wasn't going to be pleasant. I jumped the instant the ship went up in smoke. Damn, it was awesome because the force of the explosion propelled me to reach another ship and I got to work blasting it.

_Two down but a lot more to go… I need to move fast._ Blasting another ship with a charged shot, I kept moving hoping to use the explosions to help me reach the others and take them down. At this point, Wily was noticing something strange going on.

"What… three of my ships have been shot down. The fools think they can retaliate with their pitiful weapons? I'll show them!" Wily said. AirMan however disagreed.

"I'm afraid that it isn't the humans that are attacking us Wily sir. Reports are coming in that someone blue is taking out our ships." Hearing the word "blue" was enough to aggravate Wily.

"Did you say the word 'blue' AirMan?" AirMan simply nodded. I can tell this will lead to something bad. "Then it means one thing… Mega Man is here and ruining my plans!" He heads toward a microphone and issues out some orders. "Attention all air forces… Mega Man is attacking our fleet! He has destroyed three ships and plans to ruin everything. All ships open fire and destroy him!" He cut the communication off angrily and sat on the chair.

"So that's the maggot huh? He ain't that tough. I'll blow him and his blue-haired ass out of the skies to his doom!" AirMan said with a determined expression.

"Do not be fooled AirMan. This pest has ruined my plans and I will not tolerate failure from any of you!" Wily shouted in response and walks away fuming. AirMan meanwhile decides to see what he's up against.

While that was going on, I was on the move taking out many of Wily's aerial forces. Things however got a bit dicey due to Wily alerting the entire fleet. It isn't stopping me because I just took out five of them but they brought out the heavy artillery firing missiles and using gatling lasers. I saw several heat-seeking missiles coming straight at me. Seeing that I was on one of Wily's ships gave me an idea. I took a plunge and jump hoping that the missiles would strike the ship. What I found was that some of them blasted the ship while the others went straight for me.

_Those heat-seekers are hot on my tail. Wait a sec… what if I used them to my advantage and take out the other ships. That can help me stop Wily from attacking the city._ With no time to waste, I continued to free fall toward the ground below. Wily's missiles are still coming but then I knew that using them would help make things easy. "Battlechip, AreaSteal!"

I teleported upwards and then set up a DashCondor ready to go full throttle toward Wily's ship. But then several of Wily's remaining air forces began heading at me firing at every opportunity. I have air forces firing at me with lasers and heat-seeking missiles that want to blast me out of the sky. This day can't get any worse than this. Anyway, I used the DashCondor to evade the laser assault but they were really determined to get me shot out of the sky. But then one of the heat-seekers struck the Condor forcing me to pull off a risky move. I jumped off letting it go suicide on one of Wily's ships destroying it. Reaching the other ship, I ran hoping to make a good leap before the explosion would kick in. Too bad it did because it sent me flying but I turned around and fired a well timed charge shot blasting one of the remaining missiles. As a result, the force of the explosion caused the missile to veer off course and instead of missing its target, the missile struck one of the ship's laser cannons. God damn, that had to hurt!

_ Didn't see that coming. Only one ship left and I'm ready to take it down._ I fired a charge shot at the only remaining ship's engine taking it down and sending it into a free fall. I jumped off the ship but then I turned around and saw it fall but suddenly, the ship exploded sending me toward Wily's fortress itself.

I got a look and saw that it was huge for a flying fortress. It was the size of half a city block and was armed to the teeth with enough firepower to wipe out an entire city. If I said that again, it means that I'm already getting tedious. But my sight was just trying to get inside and redirect the ship away from the city. I can't say the same for the people down below trying to get the hell out of the way. So I decided to go full throttle evading enemy fire while dealing with security detail. I saw a group of large blue robots with fans in their chests approach me. They went into a squatting position and put their fans on high gear causing me to move farther away. If I continued any further, I'll be in serious trouble so I had to move fast.

"Crap! Battlechip, VariableSword!" My arm transformed into a wide golden blade that was shaped like a pickaxe. "Take this! Sonic Boom!" I swung it in a horizontal fashion letting off a powerful wave. The energy took out some of the robots but I was still perilously close to falling. "Double crap! Battlechip, AirShoes!" Before I knew it, the soles of my feet began to build energy and then I was floating in the air.

But I couldn't waste time. I dashed forward striking the last robot and then put my focus on trying to get inside. I avoided most of the ship's artillery and retaliated with a blast of Sonic Boom, the ship's artillery were taken down. I can tell Wily is taking it pretty well but I doubt it. I was about to go in the front door but I saw a small bird robot with an egg appear. I thought it wasn't that threatening but when it dropped its egg, I thought otherwise. The egg broke releasing smaller birds that attacked me. They were such an annoyance that I really can't stand them.

"Okay, this really isn't work. May as well try another approach… Battlechip, Spreader!" The VariableSword was replaced with a blaster set for firing multiple shots. I took aim and fired blasting those little mini birds. But when I saw the bird appear again ready to drop another egg, I didn't give it a chance because it was blasted to the ground. "I hate birds. They're so useless."

I went inside the ship and saw the place as very high tech. Security cameras were all over the place, many of the doors were shut and the bridge isn't simply straight ahead. I checked on the computer in my Mega Buster and find that the bridge is in a straight pathway that's three floors down. Looks like I got my work cut out for me. However, Wily and the Robot Masters were monitoring my movements. I can tell it isn't pretty good.

"So Mega Man has entered the ship. Interesting. I believe my time here is up so we must evacuate back to Skull Fortress!" Wily shouted. The other Robot Masters were a bit livid about it.

"What? That's not fair man. We want to get a piece of that blue jerk for crying out loud. So not fair!" QUickMan replied. He was going around in a fast pace complaining his butt off.

"Yeah mon! I didn't have my bombs powered up just to not get a chance at blasting that blue crock. Come on mon!" Crashman said adding even more to the mess. It wasn't long till everyone (except for AirMan) began complaining. It was enough to make Wily ticked and simply let out a self-destructing stream.

"ENOUGH! I will not tolerate your bantering anymore. Now all of you will head to the fortress… NOW!" Wily's shout literally shut the others up. They just began to walk off without saying a word. "Not you, AirMan. You are needed here." AirMan stopped walking and then turned to look at Wily.

"How may I serve you Doctor Wily sir?" AirMan said saluting to him in a show of confidence. Wily simply let off a sigh seeing that his personality was getting the better of him.

"You are to deal with Mega Man personally. I need enough time to leave the ship and return to Skull Fortress with a new plan. Once you defeat him, you will set it to self-destruct and collide it into the city. The resulting explosion will destroy half the city and it will show the word what I'm capable of. Do you understand?" Wily replied. AirMan knew full well of this.

"I will do what is necessary to show the world your power. Yes sir, Master Wily." AirMan responded. Wily simply had a smile on his face… an evil smile. The bot saw Wily walk off but then he issues one warning to the airhead. "One more thing AirMan." He turns around and says to AirMan, "Do not fail me. Understand?" AirMan only responded by nodding at Wily. I can tell he's scared.

Meanwhile, I was already moving just to find a way to get in the bridge. So far, I haven't found any luck and that makes me really upset at all of this. I saw an open door and went for it. Fortunately, it led to a flight of stairs so I went down and ran forward. There was an open door so I went in it to find a large room. Once I was inside, the door behind me went shut but made worse is the door in front of me also went shut. I then looked at the window and saw a shuttle escaping. Damn it! This was not good. But I heard a bit of laughter and I wondered where it was coming from.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! I know you're here and you ain't going to stop me from getting to Wily." I said but I was still nervous. Suddenly, some small tornadoes came out of nowhere forcing me to evade. "I know you're here. Show yourself!" Whoever it was didn't want me to waste time.

"Well, if it isn't the mega maggot! Never thought you had the gall to show your face and get in my way. Guess it looks like I'm here to drill your ass back to basic training for you." I heard the sound as it was from someone who had a lot of authority. If he was going to threaten me with words like that, it ain't working.

"I can handle more than basic training. Why don't you just show yourself and save us the trouble. After all, I'm here to stop Wily from taking out this city. So what are ya waiting for Sarge? You want a piece of me or what?" I guess taunting him wasn't the right thing to do. He showed himself and boy he was fuming mad.

"You're in for a whipping now ya little brat. I look forward to blowing your ass to the ground? Do you have any idea what this place is?" I didn't say a word after hearing that. "Ya don't? A shame for you kid because you're about to see." He then snapped his fingers transforming the entire area. What I saw next was the sky above but I find that I'm outside the ship. What the heck is going on?

"What is this? Is this some kind of trick?" I shouted. AirMan nodded seeing that it wasn't.

"It's no trick kid. Maybe I forgot to mention that this ship has a holo-deck meaning I can simulate this to my liking. And I thought it'd be appropriate if we take this outside." AirMan replied.

"What difference does it make? All I want is to simply take you down. So what are you waiting for? Let's go because it's time we dance." I spoke. AirMan was more than happy to get it on right here.

"You really want to get your blue hide whipped don't you ya little rascal. Fine! I'll be more than happy to put you in line and make sure you get a crash course in ass kicking. The name is AirMan, ya blue brat. Remember it well son for when I reduce you to itty-bitty pieces. Combat starts now!" AirMan raced at me hoping to tackle me but I got out of the way and struck him from behind. To my surprise, the hit had little effect.

"Ya think a hit like that will stop me son? Guess what… it won't work!" AirMan responds by delivering me a punch to the face. The blow made me reel a bit and I swear, it hurt real bad. I held my ground as AirMan continued his offense.

He threw a few punches but I did my best to dodge them responding back with a few of my own. I didn't relent so I keep at it hoping to force him on the defensive. Some of my punches did hit their mark but AirMan blocked the rest. I backed away from him hoping not to engage. I can tell it isn't a pretty good fight that's for sure.

"I got to tell you varmint, you really don't put up much of a fight. It's such a shame." I try to keep my ground but AirMan got ready to attack. "I got to blow you away now mega pest. Air Shooter!" His turbines powered up releasing several small tornadoes from his Air Buster. With a gentle blast, they were heading for me so I had to move. I blocked some but one ended up striking my face doing some damage.

He launcher around round of Air Shooter and I countered with a few shots of my Mega Buster. The hits had little effect on AirMan nor his attacks and I realize that I was in a stump. I had to figure something out and fast or else I'll end up being reduced to a pile of spare parts… and I can't break my promise to Tron. No! I have to keep fighting for the sake of her and this world. So I ran towards AirMan and jumped over him. I then responded with a repeated assault of punches, kicks and I finished it with a brutalizing tackle. The recoil forced the airhead to reel and disorient but I wasn't done yet. Racing at him with everything I had, I charged my Mega Buster and unleashed a powered fist attack whacking him. It really had to hurt for sure though I can't stop. I checked at my computer on my Mega Buster to find that my energy levels are at 60%. Knowing that I have enough, I decided to take a chance and go for it continuing the fight.

"I got to admit maggot… you're good." I don't know if I should take that compliment but I had to be cautious. "But let's see you dodge this ya little brat!" I saw him run at me but instead of attacking, he jumped and using his giant fan for a mouth, kicked in the turbines and went airborne.

I simply can't fathom what the hell AirMan's doing but I'll just let his actions speak for me. He was already high up in the air and after reaching a high enough altitude, he decided to go into a free fall hoping to strike me. Too bad it won't work because I'll get out of the way. But this guy was determined to get me and launched several Air Shooters to trap me. Even if that were to help, it wasn't going to stop me so I had an idea.

"Alright then, I may as well give you a whipping. Battlechip, AirShoes, BambooSword!" My right hand transformed into a long green sword and my feet felt a burst of energy. I jumped and the AirShoes kicked in giving me a boost of flight.

I was going toward him and AirMan was coming to me at high speed. I can tell he was expecting me to attack. Sure, he may not have a mouth but I know how bots think and operate. My sight was focused, I couldn't let my eyes off of him and my blade was yearning for a bashing. But I know that I have to stop him or else things will get worse.

"Ready boy? Time to give you a trashing. Freefall Slam!" AirMan began to increase in speed. I can tell this was bad but I had no choice.

_Let's see him free fall to this!_ When we collided, I struck him with a Bamboo slash and the hit caused him to lose his footing and move diagonally to the ground face first… I think. He didn't like it all right but I can tell he's pretty pissed that he didn't get to smash me like a pancake.

"Guess your freefall slam just became a complete flop. Is that all you got airhead? Come on. I thought you were going to give me a good fight. Don't tell me this soldier is planning on retiring?" I taunted him hoping that he would try again and he does. He goes high up in the air thanks to his turbine mouth and his high jumping power and then free falls again.

"This time, I got you now!" AirMan was certain that he would get me and to make sure of it, he fired an Air Shooter spread consisting of several small tornadoes to prevent me from escaping. Even that wouldn't stop me so I just stood there and waited.

He went for the Freefall Slam as usual and I knew I would be in a predicament. So I decided to go for it again and race toward him at high speed. We collided and both of us experienced different results. AirMan felt another trashing thanks to the BambooSword but I was suffering physical damage because of the impact the Freefall Slam did on me. We were both reeling in pain and the fight was getting a bit too long. Okay, I lied because it wasn't that long. If you guys have been keeping track, I dealt with Wily's air fleet as well as some interference and now AirMan.

"Impressive blue boy… I never thought that you'd withstand my Freefall Slam. You certainly outdid yourself here son." AirMan said. At least with that, I take the compliment to stride.

"I can say the same. You actually put up a good fight but I promise that I will be the one who will defeat you." I replied breathing heavily hoping to keep my focus. My power was already at 40% after enduring that attack.

"Is that so? Are you willing to back it up?" I simply nodded at him. "I'm not surprised really. Have you ever heard an old saying called 'Air Man ga taosenai'?" That made me stumped.

"Uh… no?" That's all I could say about this. Apparently, AirMan knew I had no idea. But what kind of term is that?

"Those that don't know nor learn will never understand what is needed for victory. Take it from me son." I saw him get up but then his turbine fan began to go on. "You may have withstood my other attacks but nothing… absolutely nothing can prepare you for this." My optic circuits went into X-Ray mode seeing that something inside AirMan's body was beefing him up with power.

_You got to be kidding me! Is that an Overdrive Invoke System? Wily must really be working up the ante on this._ AirMan continued gathering power but at the same time, I saw his turbine fan booting up in a rapid fashion. This was not good.

He was already high up in the air and the energy was constantly climbing up. The sky began to darken and clouds began to build up. Made worse is the fact that he was then engulfed by the wind that became the size of a cyclone. It was crazy and yes, I ask myself why I'm doing this. Well, I have a world to save and plus I'm the only person that can do this. I'm getting off track here. I continued seeing AirMan get stronger plus the cyclone was getting more vicious. I can tell it isn't going to be good.

"Beware the eye of the storm boy…" Now I really was in trouble. "You son have been dismissed! Violent Cyclone!" I didn't have much time to waste. AirMan brought out the big guns now.

I ran as much as I could, hoping to avoid his cyclone but it didn't work. AirMan's attack is forcing me to rely on extreme measures. I decided to switch to my special weapons hoping to stop it. First was the Rolling Cutter and I fired a few shots. They went through the cyclone and it didn't do anything. Next came the Thunder Beam and I fired two blasts. It didn't work because the cyclone got stronger neutralizing the blasts. Even the Ice Slasher and the Fire Storm couldn't cut it. Switching to the Hyper Bomb, I fired two bombs at him. They went into the cyclone but they were then sent back at me. I suffered some damage because of the explosion and I knew that if I tried the Super Arm, it wouldn't work either. But it was already too late because the cyclone engulfed me and I felt pain all over the place. From head to the toe, the pain was unbelievably vicious and when it was over, I was spat out and ended dup on the floor face first. I heard AirMan laughing and seeing me beaten down hoping to finish me off.

"This is why no one can defeat me. I know full well I can never be defeated! My plans never fail! Your world and everyone one in it will belong to my master, Lord Wily!" He laughed again only this time I can hear that he meant business. I got up hoping to do something and AirMan saw that I wasn't going to give up. "So you want more huh? Fine! I don't mind sending you to Wily in pieces. You'll learn the hard way why you can't beat me. You understand… AirMan Ga Taosenai!" All right, now you're pissing me off.

My power level is already at 20% and I only have one chance left. It's a risky chance but if it works, I can take him down and hopefully see if I can move the ship out of the city and out of harm's way. I decided to race toward him and you're wondering if I'm crazy for doing this. Guess what? I am. I don't have that many options left but when you realize how crazy this is, what can you do? Only one option and that's to fight.

"Huh? The hell… what the hell is that little brat doing? Is he wanting a death wish?" AirMan doesn't know nor care so he decided to go at it again with the Violent Cyclone. "Well if that poor excuse for a maggot wants it, I'll give it to him."

"I know where to make my mark! Battlechip, KnightSword!" My hand transformed into a large knight blade filled with a green aura. I kept going at a high speed hoping to take him down.

I was racing toward the vicious cyclone while AirMan was going at high speed hoping to rip me to shreds. Something was going to happen and only one of us would come out on top. I jumped high into the air and thanks to the AirShoes it gave me some added acceleration. A collision had to happen somewhere and I have a feeling it's going to hurt. Both our attacks collided at the same time. The cyclone disappeared and the two of us hit the ground after we attacked. I simply was on one knee with my KnightSword and AirMan was on his feet. It was quiet… too quiet. AirMan then turned around. I can tell this was it.

"Son… I salute you. Looks like I was wrong. I can… be defeated." When it was done, he was reduced to a bunch of smoldering parts. I got up and saw the simulation end. I went up to AirMan and touched his hand.

Data flowed through my body and in seconds, I was able to copy AirMan's weapon. But now, I had a new problem to deal with and it was the ship. I went into the bridge and tried to find the controls. Fortunately, they were nearby and I got to work redirecting the plane. It wasn't easy but I was able to get everything online and pilot the ship far from the city. While that happened, I opened a communication line back home so I can provide a status on things.

"Tron… Gramps, are any of you there? Come in." I said nervously. "Is there anyone there? It's Mega Man. Come in." Luckily, I got a response.

"This is Tron. Robert, is that you?" Tron replied. I let off a breather hearing her again. I can tell at this point she's really worried.

"It's me. Wily's fleet got blasted and now I'm in his air fortress but Wily got away and I'm now trying to move the ship away from the city. Any ideas?" I hoped that she would give me some sort of idea but what I heard from her was just downright ludicrous.

"An air fortress huh? Interesting." Why do I have the feeling that she has something planned up her sleeves? "Robert, I have an idea. Land the fortress near the house. I want to get a look around." Unfortunately, I had to disagree on this.

"Near the house? You crazy! There's no way I can pull that off! I may as well have to move it out of the city. Or better yet, I know where. Tron, meet me at the New Light Runway in 10 minutes." But I was feeling a lot of pain due to the battle earlier. "And please bring an Energy Canister. My little fight earlier did serious damage to my body and armor. Trust me."

"I get you. I'll have your grandpa take me to the Runway. I just hope you know what you're doing." That's my worry with her.

"Don't worry, I will. Just get my grandpa on the line okay?" Tron did just that and my grandpa was on. I explained to him everything that went on.

"So Wily now has his own robots… I believe this has changed everything. This isn't like when you dealt with him the first time when he had my prized robots. Wily now has an army that will stop at nothing to destroy you. I can tell by the battle damage you dealt with one of them but you will have to eventually stop them all." Hearing that from my gramps really wasn't good.

"Me? Stop them all at this condition? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm heavily damaged! You expect me in this condition to deal with Wily's other robots. You're crazy man!" My shout really struck a chord in Dr. Light's ears. I know things aren't going to be good.

"I… I never said that you would be going out in the condition. What sort of nonsense are you going on about this time?" We all know where this is going.

"You know all week I keep telling everyone that Wily's out there, waiting for the right opportunity to strike and nobody believed me. You all told me to not worry about it because he has no robots to use and look now. He has an army of his own and I went hand-to-hand with an air-headed soldier. I'm at least grateful I came out in one piece because if I weren't, I'd be breaking my promise to her." I didn't say anything afterwards because I shed a tear. I know Tron is thinking the same thing.

"Robert… I know you're upset and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But now is no time to be upset. We'll meet you at the Runway. Just at least get yourself some time to relax okay?" My gramps said cutting off the communication.

I just took a heavy breather and flew the large air fortress to New Light Runway. To prepare myself for this situation, I contacted the guys at the airport to have a clear section of the runway for me to land the ship. They gave me the OK and I was able to land it in one piece. To find that Wily would have a flying fortress like this is just crazy. However, since it is in my hands now… more for me, I guess. Always wanted to have my own personal aircraft.

_Whew. What a ride. Now I should meet up with Grandpa and the others._ I left the bridge and walked to the exit passing through AirMan who is reduced to a bunch of parts. Although I didn't get to see what happened next and it was some of Wily's remaining bots taking him away.

I went to a nearby exit and got off the ship seeing my grandpa's car coming in. Tron, Teisel and my grandpa all got a good look at Wily's huge ship and reacted with awe… and its awe, a-w-e. Everyone was wondering what we were going to do with something as big as this. However, Tron had a suggestion in mind.

"Hey Robert, I have an idea on what we can do with this. We can make it our own personal air base." Tron said. Hearing that from Tron wasn't a bad idea.

"Uh Tron, with a ship like this… how the heck are we going to make it into an air base anyway?" Teisel replied. I agree with him on that so I decided to state my opinion.

"Teisel has a point Tron. A ship this big is going to attract a lot of attention and I mean that in a bad way. Can't we just take it apart and build something new out of it? At least that'll work." I said. Tron thought about it for a minute but my grandpa was more concerned with the look of my armor.

"Um Robert… your armor is seriously damaged. I think you're in need of repairs." Thank you for being oblivious grandpa. He touched the armor gently and saw a spark go off from one of the cracks.

"I'm aware of that. Wily really did kick in the heavy artillery when he made his new bots. Stand back." Everyone took a few steps apart for what happened next. I pressed a few buttons on my Mega Buster causing some code to activate in my body.

My armor began to glow in a blue aura and I felt a sense of ease in my entire body. Lines began to take shape all around and then my entire battle mode armor went to pieces. When the aura disappeared, the armor pieces fell on the floor leaving only me in my special black garb. I felt like I was out of energy and I simply collapsed but Tron was able to catch me and gave me an Energy Canister to recharge. Within seconds, I was back online but I was still exhausted and out of energy.

"Tron… can we think about this tomorrow? I'm beat." She nodded at me and we both went in my grandpa's car. Once I went inside, I then went into emergency shutdown for a while hoping to get some energy. After kissing my cheek, Tron went to Teisel and my gramps to talk for a bit.

"What's wrong Dr. Light? You seem worried? Is it about Robert?" Tron said with a look of concern.

"It is. I did an analysis on Robert's armor and the damage was very severe. If he were to take on another of Wily's robots like this, he'd be as good as dead." Replied Dr. Light. Hearing this worried Tron greatly.

"No… we got to do something. We got to!" Tron shouted. But Gramps tried to reassure her but it was of no avail. It really wasn't.

"Wait. I have an idea Doctor. Why can't we just upgrade his armor? Make it stronger at least to have him withstand Wily's new robots." Teisel said. Tron and Dr. Light looked at him with concern. "What? I may be an otaku nerd but I know my way around building stuff. It's only fair we give his armor a much needed upgrade."

"I believe Teisel has a point Tron. Robert will stand a chance if we can at least upgrade his armor and firepower. We need to give him a fighting chance." Dr. Light replied.

"You're right. Okay, let's do it!" Tron said. Several Servbots came out of the trunk and got to work taking some of my armor inside. "Good thing I brought them along."

"Indeed. We can worry about this ship tomorrow. For now, we need to get Robert back in one piece." Replied Dr. Light. The others agreed and went into my gramps' car.

Tron went in the back seat comforting me for a bit. Teisel and Dr. Light were in the front with my gramps at the helm driving all of us home. We all simply wanted to go home because today was anything but good. So basically, here's what went down today. For the past week, I had nightmares about Wily's return only to find out today that it actually happened. I saw Wily's new robots and I can tell they are dangerous. Hell, I took on one of them and nearly got my ass kicked but not before I went all out on Wily's air fleet, which is now nothing but complete trash. At least I got a consolation prize and it consists of Wily's air fortress though I wonder if it'd be better if we built our own. But I don't think I'll have time for that. Wily now has robots of his own and I don't think that words will convince them to change their ways. I know I will be forced to fight them again but if I am to capture Wily again, I have no other choice. The fight for everlasting peace… has just begun.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Wily's new robots are now raising havoc all over the world and it's up to Robert Light to stop them. After getting some upgrades, he heads off to the Arizona desert where a demolitions expert has turned the Grand Canyon into an explosive deathtrap. If that isn't enough, Mega has to deal with the bot behind it all. It's a party unlike anything the blue bomber has ever experienced. Will Mega Man be able to stop this ticking time bomb or will this fight make him go out with a bang? Find out in the next explosive-filled episode, Clashing Through Danger; Mega Man, the Party Crasher._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	24. Arc 3: Chapter 2

_Note from the Author: It's been a month guys but I finally got the newest chapter up. Three things I need to let everyone know. First up, I'm back in college which means updates will be slow not to mention that I'm swamped with homework. Second, I've caught writer's block meaning that things are becoming difficult and third, this chapter isn't my best because I had to cover three things. If you can figure out what they are, then you'll know. Anyway, I'm tired, beat and I'm calling it in. Don't worry, the story will still continue. I'm making sure of it because I want this arc to go on in an awesome fashion. Be sure to read and review and remember, your reviews help keep this story alive. Laterz. _

Chapter 2 – Clashing Through Danger; Mega Man, the Party Crasher

_Skull Fortress – 5:25 PM_

Things weren't going good for Wily and his band of robot masters. Wily was venting out his anger in his own usual way by spewing out expletives and throwing whatever he can get his hands on. His robot masters were in another room waiting for the briefing to begin and with them were Bass and Glyde. Glyde had recovered from his injuries but he isn't 100%. He still had his arm in a sling but still was able to get some work done. Bass just stood there silently waiting. Normally, he would be talking with Wily but due to finding out that AirMan was defeated, he left the mad scientist alone.

"The doctor is taking a very long time in his personal quarters. I'm concerned about all of this." Said Glyde. Bass didn't respond. "Is something the matter?"

"Don't bother. Wily's known to let off his rage when you least expect it. He's just ticked that not only AirMan was defeated but that brat is now in possession of Wily's air fortress." He looks toward Glyde. "That air base was something he worked on after stealing the Robot Masters. It was months ago and he planned to use it to spread fear throughout the planet." Bass started to get grumped up.

"And now that Mega Man is in possession of the show, it can mean that our plans will be in jeopardy." Bass decides to follow Glyde's words with a response.

"Plus the fact that with a ship like that, they can take us down with little to no effort. That's why Wily is so freaking ticked off about this." Bass' look of anger simply made Glyde shut up.

Wily then appeared feeling a lot more calm than usual. He saw the Robot Masters being silent and it's mainly because they were afraid of what Wily would do to them. Glyde and Bass got a look at Wily not saying a thing. It was simply quiet… too quiet. I'd probably wonder who would be the first to talk. Too bad it didn't take long.

"What? Why is it so quiet? We have business to discuss." Dr. Wily said. Everyone was startled by his rising voice but what can I say, the guy really is nuts.

"Yes, doctor. I believe the matter of hand is of Mega Man. He has defeated AirMan even with the improvements you have made when you built them." Wily didn't seem to take that comment quite well. "I believe that we should try a different approach when we take him on again." Unfortunately, saying that wasn't a good idea.

"Don't tell me how I plan my operations!" Glyde simply kept his mouth shut after hearing that. "We were just a little sidetracked. It matters not because now it is time to commence my operation. All of you have received my orders haven't you? It is time we make the humans suffer and I have just the plan." He then presses a button that shows a view of the Earth.

"I'm only hoping that this idea of yours doesn't fail like the others Wily. It's already bad enough that we screwed up once, we don't want it to happen again." Bass said.

"I understand, Bass. That insolent pest won't ruin my plans this time. Anyway, here is our plan of action. Each robot will occupy a specific section that I will assign and occupy the place. Once that is done, I will let the world know of my plan for revenge. By doing it in this manner, we will have the nations be forced to make an ultimatum; surrender or their prized historic sites be reduced to nothing." Wily went on to laugh insanely. However, that would soon have an interruption.

"But Doc Wily, we still have a problem." QuickMan said. He moved around fast like a blur talking rapidly. "It's that mega party pooper. What he comes in and screws our shindigs? It can ruin everything. Don't tell me you have something? Huh? Tell me? Do ya? Do ya?" He kept repeating the same two words. At this point, it annoyed Wily and the others.

"Dear god mon, can someone shut this cracker up? God, it makes me want to blow his parts all ova the place." CrashMan responded. He had his weapon aimed at the annoying QuickMan. However, Wily wasn't going to let this turn into a scuffle. So he decides to make the hyperactive quickster shut up.

"Enough! I already have a plan up my sleeves. But for now, you have your orders. If Mega Man decides to get in the way and ruin everything, destroy him!" Wily's shout was heard throughout the room. QuickMan so got the message. "Now then, all of you begone! Head to the locations specified and prepare… for when we show the foolish people what I am capable of." Without saying a word, the Robot Masters left the room. QuickMan rushed off hoping not to get Wily riled up again.

With them gone, Wily let off a sigh of relief. However, he was far from finished because there was another issue at hand. Wily decided to tell the only two people remaining about this.

"Bass… Glyde, we must contend with the issue of my air fortress." Said Wily. "Mega Man nor his little friends must have it. I order you both to retake that fortress and return it to me. Understand?" The two listened in but one had other plans.

"Sure thing doc but I have no interest in it. I got other plans." Bass replied. Wily didn't like it one bit.

"Where do you think you're going? I have given you orders to recover my air fortress. Don't turn your back on me!" Wily went on with his ranting. It made Bass shudder. Not that I blame the guy.

"Like I said, I have other plans and they involve one thing… Mega Man. Don't get in my way Wily. You wouldn't like me when I get angry now would you?" Wily didn't say anything afterwards. He let Bass go off and do his thing.

_Troublesome boy… he's still the same as ever._ Wily then had his eyes set on Glyde. Apparently, the guy here may be of use despite having suffered an injury.

"Doctor if I may… I shall take over the operation. I will see to it myself that your fortress is back in your hands. You have my word that I will not fail you." Glyde said.

"See to it that you do not Glyde. You do not wish to suffer the same fate as your 'former' associate." I can tell the guy didn't like hearing what Wily said.

"Yes sir." But before he went off, Glyde had something else to say. "One more thing. If I fail to recapture the fortress, may I have permission to destroy it?" It didn't take Wily long for this response.

"Permission granted. If you fail to capture it, destroy it. I do not want my enemies to have my hard work. Now go! Do what needs to be done." Wily responded. Glyde bowed and walked off.

Wily sees Glyde walk away hoping to gather whatever he can to take back his stolen air fortress. With everyone gone, Wily went to his personal quarters to let off some steam. Between his robot masters, Bass and his new lackey, dealing with plans for world domination can be a real pain in the butt. Made even more troubling is that I always come in and ruin them. Thinking about that made Wily shudder a little but he was determined to do what is necessary to complete his goals. If only the crazed nut knew when to quit because I really don't want to kick his butt… again.

_Light Residence – 9:48 PM_

Night has already hit the city of New Light and our home was no exception. When I got back from my battle with AirMan, I immediately went into a recharge station to recuperate. After a few hours, I was back at 100% however my armor suffered serious damage. We got a look and saw it crack and at times fall apart. This was a serious predicament so during dinner, we all talked about this issue. I got to admit though, the Servbots are real good cooks. At least it's better than ordering take-out every night.

"So gramps, any luck with my armor?" I said as I was enjoying some dinner. It consisted of white rice, well-done steak and a bit of potatoes.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your current armor is too damaged mainly due to the amount of abuse it took when you dealt with Wily's forces." Dr. Light responded. I knew it was too good to be true.

"I figured as much. Is there anything we can do?" I saw my grandpa try to say something… but he couldn't. "Come on gramps, don't be like this. Don't shut me out. I need to know. If we can't repair it, why don't we make new armor?" I just looked at Dr. Light hoping he can respond.

"New armor? Hmmm… I don't know if we can get it done. Wily is still out there and if his robots attack, you won't have the protection needed against him." Oh boy, we're now getting into tension here.

"I could care less about it. If Wily does decide to go in and raise hell, I'll be there to stop him with or without armor." What can I say? I can't sit by and let Wily complete his goals. "Besides, can't we just take what's left of my old armor and make a new one? I need all the help I can get."

"Robert has a point Dr. Light. He needs a fighting chance and things are only going to get more difficult. At this point, any help is good enough." Tron said. Teisel nodded in agreement. I saw my Grandpa think for a few seconds and then, he made his decision.

"I know you both want to help my grandson a lot and I'm grateful for that. But if we are to create this new armor, then we mustn't waste any time." We all nodded listening to my grandpa's words. "In the basement lab, I've stored most of the equipment that was used for when Project Reawakened was created. We'll need to take the old armor, melt it down and use it to create a new stronger armor. At least with this, he'll have a fighting chance." Hearing all of this gave the rest of us a sense of reprieve.

"Any chance is a good chance. We need to get to work but first…" I took the fork and simply said, "Let's eat. I can't work on a full stomach." The rest of us laughed a bit and knew that eating was important.

We ate our dinner and enjoyed every bit of it. Once we were finished, some Servbots came in taking our plates and got to work cleaning. All of us went downstairs to the basement lab to take out some of the equipment my grandpa mentioned. Most of the equipment was heavy so we had to get some additional help. Fortunately, Bon Bonne was nearby and helped us out. With his help, we got everything setup. The three of us then saw Dr. Light carry a portion of my damaged armor.

"Okay gramps, we got everything ready. Are you sure that we can get this done in a few hours?" It was a pretty dumb question but I had to ask.

"If we all do our part then we can. This here was something I used to create the armor for your battle form. What we need to do is a very simple task and that is to take the damaged armor and melt it down. Once that's done, we'll take the melted material and pour it into this mold cast here." I got a look at the mold cast and saw that it looked exactly like me when I'm in my battle form.

"So this is the mold cast huh? Very interesting." Teisel said, "But with all due respect doctor, will this thing hold the material once it's inside?" Gramps nodded knowing that this was durable… very durable.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Teisel. That cast was designed to hold material that would be extremely hot to the touch. Once the material is in the mold, we need to shape it into Robert's armor. It will not be an easy task but I know that all of you here will make this work. Now then, we must begin. Every second wasted can be problematic for us if Wily plans to attack." After hearing my grandpa, we got to work.

We first took portions of the damaged armor and placed it into a large canister. Once it was shut, I then went into my battle form (sort of) and used the Fire Storm to heat the canister. Everyone stood back hoping not to get near me when I did this. We all saw the armor inside the canister melt down into a blue liquid. It was very hot to the touch. If we screwed up, it'd be bad but we ain't pulling off no _Beverly Hills Ninja_ here. Teisel and I held the canister by the side handles and moved it to where the mold cast was. We both carefully poured the liquid into the cast and saw it cover the cast completely. From looking at it, we find that it looks like my armor. I then closed the mold cast moving on to the next step.

"Our next step is to superheat the cast so the liquid inside can harden and take the shape of your armor. We won't need to use anything hot for this because the mold cast will do everything for us." Gramps said. He pressed a few buttons on the cast causing it to make a bit of noises and then it went to work.

"My guess it's going to last all night huh?" I said. Gramps looked at me giving me a nod. "Figures. I'm off to bed guys. Good night." Tron came to me and we both shared a kiss. I walked off to my room and decided to call it in for the night. The others look on and wonder about this.

"I worry for your grandkid Dr. Light. Sure, saving the world is a big job and all but…" Teisel tried to find the right words for this. "I feel that somewhere down the line, all of this is going to make him lose it completely. He needs at least some rest if he is to continue his fight against Wily." At least I'm getting it since I'm right now sleeping upstairs in my room.

"At least a good night's sleep will be enough for him. Like you, I worry for him but at a more personal scale." Teisel looked at him while he continued. "You've noticed that he acts a bit different when I talk to him right? I believe it's because that Robert has a sort of… dislike for me. I don't know why but that is the case. It's happened before when Wily began to use my Robot Masters to bring the world under his control. In several instances, Robert would lash out at me because he thinks I am to blame for what happened. Whenever this occurs, it would lead to an argument that would prove to be disastrous." Dr. Light tried to keep his composure but couldn't because of the stress. I feel like I'm to blame for this you know.

"What do you expect Dr. Light? He's the only one who can stand a chance against Wily and his freaky robot army." Teisel said. He is right on that.

"I think we shouldn't be worrying about him. Besides, I know he'll go through this alright." Tron replied. She was working on something using some spare parts that were found in the lab.

"Tron, what are you doing?" Dr. Light wondered in curiosity. "Are these some of the armor pieces from Robert's battle mode?" Tron simply nodded.

"There were some extra parts we forgot to add in so I thought, why not make something that can give him a chance. However, it's going to take me a couple of hours." Dr. Light simply nodded as he left the basement lab. He was tired after a long day. Not that I blame him.

"I'm off to call it a night. Hopefully that kid will have his new duds tomorrow. Good night, Tron." Teisel said. Tron gave him a hug and he left the basement lab as well.

Tron had a lot of work to do but fortunately, wasn't alone. She called several of her Servbots to help out in building this new invention. I've known Tron for years as a hard working genius and when she gets to working, she won't stop until it's finished. I'm only hoping that she doesn't overwork herself a bit too much. Like my grandpa said, I hope she doesn't do the same that I always do when I get overworked.

_Okay, this isn't going to be easy… if Robert is to have a fighting chance, he'll need all the help he can get._ Tron took a deep breath and looked at several of her Servbots ready to obey her every whim.

"We're all ready Miss Tron. Just tell us what we need to do." Servbot #12 said. The others (Servbots #4, 15, 22, 28 and 32) were ready as well.

"Okay guys, we need to help Robert get a fighting chance. So listen carefully to what you need to do." Tron goes on and whispers some things to them. It looks like it's going to be a very long night for these guys.

_The next morning… 8:42 AM_

"It's finished. Finally finished… whew." Tron said. She took a small towel and wiped her head with it. "I think Robert is going to love this." But for some reason, she feels a bit drained. Working on that must have taken her all night.

She then hears a beep coming from the mold cast that was left there yesterday. Looks like the armor's finished and fortunately, all of us came down to see the results. Dr. Light pressed a button opening up the mold cast revealing my armor… or should I say my new and improved armor. Everyone looked at me wondering if it'll adjust to my body.

"Alright… let's do it." I went into my battle mode and my pajamas were replaced with a special black suit that covered my entire body.

I closed my eyes and then the armor began moving slowly. Responding to my thoughts, the armor connected with the suit. First came my arm parts and I tried to see if I can use my Mega Buster and it was successful. Then came the legs and they were an easy fit. Next came the chest and back armor and at first, it felt a bit stiff but it eventually grew on me. Finally came my helmet and once I put it on, it was complete. The armor I was wearing began to change in appearance returning it to what it was. It was my old armor but it felt a bit new as if this was enhanced somehow. Okay, now I'm really starting to be curious about this.

"This armor feels different. Gramps, what's with the mold cast anyway?" I said. Dr. Light decided to explain things.

"This cast here was specially made to develop your battle armor. I haven't used it since I started Project: Reawakened months ago. Now then, the armor you now wear is much more durable meaning you can take heavy punishment. Also, your blaster has been enhanced slightly but I had to remove your old weapons you received from the previous Robot Masters. It turned out that they were starting to be incompatible with the new armor and buster." Now this is a surprise.

"Now why would you do something like this gramps? Why wasn't I told about this?" I was going to get upset but my grandpa provided me his reasons.

"I discovered that your old weapons were becoming incompatible with the upgraded armor. So I had the data chip removed and stored in this case. I will try my best to keep improving your armor so that way you can use all your weapons. For now, this is what I can do." At least he provided a legit reason for this.

"Thanks gramps. I know Wily has made his move. Why? Because I know." I went to the control console and pressed a button. We all saw a map of the planet and then it showed seven red dots. "See? Wily has ordered his Robot Masters to scatter. Like his previous plan, he's ordered his bots to scatter and occupy key locations."

"I wonder if Wily hasn't learned anything from the first time you beat him down." Teisel replied. I simply scoffed at that because he knows I'm right.

"He hasn't. I have to stop him no matter what it takes and I know where I need to go. I'm heading to the Grand Canyon… Wily is planning something there and I can tell it's going to get dangerous." I got myself ready to leave but Tron had something to show me.

"Wait. Before you go, you'll need this." I saw her show me some kind of hover board. "I built this myself. What do you think?"

"It looks kind of cool. Don't tell me you spent all night doing this did ya?" She nodded at me. I knew it but I didn't care.

"I figure that if you're going to stand a chance against Wily and his bots, you'll need all the help you can get. This here is a jet sled and with it, you can be able to reach where you need to go quick. However, it has limits so after a while it'll go offline until its recharged so be careful." Hearing that from Tron gave me all the information I need. I touched the board and the data for it was copied. Now, I can use it whenever I need it.

"Thanks Tron. Any and all help will give me what I need to fight back against Wily. I promise I'll come back alive… I'm making sure of it." Before I did leave, Tron planted a kiss on my lips. I was stunned seeing her kiss me but eventually, I embraced it. It lasted for a few seconds but I enjoyed every bit of it.

"Don't do anything careless okay?" I nodded at her without saying anything. I looked at everyone who smiled at me with courage. Within seconds, I was off doing what I do best. They all know I will do my part but I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get.

_Be careful Robert… Wily will do everything he can to stop you. Just come home safe._ Dr. Light looked at Tron and Teisel and went upstairs. He'll be quite busy as usual.

"Teisel, can I ask you a favor? It's a pretty simple one really." Tron said. Teisel stood and listened. "Can you deliver something to Denise for me? Let me show you." She took her brother upstairs and showed him something that was in a plastic bag. My guess it had to be some food the Servbots cooked up.

"Uh Tron, did these guys made a bit too much food?" Teisel replied. Tron looked at him wondering if it was like a joke. If I know her, it isn't.

"No. I asked Dr. Light yesterday if the Servbots can make a little extra food for Denise and he said yes. Listen, I need you to take this to Denise because well… her refrigerator broke down and she had to get rid of most of her stuff. I just hope she gets a new one soon." Wow, that's harsh.

"Alright. The only thing I'm asking you to do is get in the shower. You reek of sweat!" Tron took a smell at her sister and realized that Teisel was right. "Told ya. I'll see you later Tron. Get cleaned up ya hear?" Teisel said taking the bag and heading off. Tron meanwhile, heads to the bathroom to get all cleaned up. I can tell everyone is going to have a very busy day. Though I can't say the same on my end.

_Grand Canyon, Arizona – 9:35 AM_

Like every place on this Earth, the United States has many important landmarks that have stood the test of time. One of them is the Great Canyon situated in Arizona. It's the largest canyon in the world covering 277 miles with the depth of over a mile. It's no wonder many consider it as one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Too bad it's going to be home to a crazed bot that wants to wipe it out with a bang. I arrived at Eagle Point, which is at the west rim of the Grand Canyon. Since it's a big place, I know for sure that Wily may strike but where? It's time for me to go on a field trip.

"So this is the Grand Canyon huh? I remember my dad always tell me that he visited this place. Be pretty cool if he was still here." I figured it'd be high time to test out Tron's new invention.

I checked my Mega Buster and accessed the Jet Sled called Item-2. It appeared before me powered up and ready to go. I got on it and it then suddenly began going full throttle. Okay, trying to keep myself balanced on this thing isn't going to be easy but I'm going to have to get used to it if I'm to win this fight.

_Okay, if I'm to find out where Wily is, I got to check every section of this place. The only thing I'm wondering is why the heck would this nut attack a landmark such as this. Well, I'll find out when that happens. Until then, I may as well check this place out._ I was looking around getting a good view of all the sights.

But far away from my location, someone was getting a good eye on me. It was a red robot that was skilled in the field of demolitions. He was trigger-happy and a place like this was perfect for him to raise hell. Made more fun is the fact that with all the weapons he's got, he knows what he can use to take me down. It's too bad that someone would have the gall to interrupt him… like Wily for instance.

"CrashMan, report on your status." Wily said. "Has Mega Man arrived on the premises?" All that just to find out if I'm here? Oh come on Wily.

"Mega Man has arrived as you predicted. I've taken every precaution necessary mon. He's going to be in for some serious fireworks mon!" CrashMan said in a happy attitude.

"See to it that you do not fail me like AirMan has. Show the world why I'm to be feared." The line was cut off and CrashMan let off a smile.

"Oh don't worry mon. That little blue boy is going to be having a blast alright." His voice had a bit of evil inside. I can tell it's trouble.

Anyway, I continued on my trek through the Grand Canyon. Okay, it's been about two or so minutes but I felt like being here for like more than a hour. It was a beautiful sight seeing this place but too bad oncoming interference interrupts it. I saw a squad of Pipis armed with those eggs and if they break, it can be trouble. Aiming my Mega Buster, I fired a few shots blasting some of them but one ended up releasing its egg letting out a squad of child Pipis. Crap! They raced for me so I was forced to fight but then more trouble happened. A set of robots armed with propellers appeared and struck me. It forced me off course and I enjoyed a helping of ground rubble. That hurt!

"So you want to play rough huh? Fine!" I fired a few shots blasting those Prop Top things and then put my focus on those annoying child Pips. "Battlechip, Spreader!" I turned my hand into a spread gun and fired a shot splitting it into multiple blasts taking them down. However, more Prop Tops showed up making this more complicated.

I evaded one of them who attacked while blasting the rest of the child Pipis. At least with them out of the way, I can concentrate on the Flop Tops that want to smash me. Too bad they got a face full of plasma and they're nothing but scrap. I went to where the Jet Sled was and found it was undamaged. Tron really did a good job making this. I'm impressed. I got back on and continued my trek hoping to find if Wily's bots are around. It stinks though that Wily did send measly security but then this happens. I saw some robots that look like Wiggler from _Super Mario Bros_. standing up. I wasn't bothered by it so I simply passed them without so much as a second thought. But then I saw another one of those things in front of me so I shot it and it suddenly attacked by releasing its parts at me. They hit me and like earlier, I hit the ground face first.

_Twice in one day? How bad can this get?_ I saw the bot reform again and went at me. Firing another shot, it was taken down but then two more of these Blocky bots appear. Now it's when I got serious with this scuffle.

I fired a shot at each Blocky causing them to respond with each of them using their blocks as weapons. Once they reformed, I fired another shot taking them down. I kept moving hoping not to deal with anymore of these robots. Now I know Wily was here although I would find out about this a bit too late. While I was on a constant move, something flew toward me at a rapid pace. It stuck on a nearby rock and began to beep. It's too bad I had no idea that this thing would be a lot more trouble than I thought. Suddenly, I felt the full force of an explosion sending me flying a few feet. Next thing I know, I landed on a river and my face was soaking wet. Turns out that thing was a bomb but before I could find out where it came from, I heard the sound of laughter and it sounded very strange. Looks like I'm about to find out who's behind this little surprise.

"How did you like my bombs Mega Mon? They pack a punch don't you think?" I then heard the guy laugh. Turns out he's getting on my bad side and he won't like it.

"Didn't think Wily be relying on someone to pull off a trap like that. Of all the nerve!" I turned to find CrashMan, one of Wily's robots. Judging by that bomb of his, I take it that he's the one who did it.

"Nerve? Speak for yourself mon. I'm only following orders. Besides, don't you know that Wily wants to see you destroyed? We're ordered to make it so." I already knew that from the last Robot Master I dealt with.

"I vote what you said under the category of 'dull surprise'." And I did just that pulling off a look of dull surprise. "No brainer bomb breath. Are we going to fight or what?"

"Chill out mon… you seem wound up. My guess AirMan did a numba on your mental circuits huh?" That's pretty original. "Anyway, I forgot to make a propa introduction. My name is CrashMan and I came about for one simple thing. Want to guess what it is mon? Simple. Your destruction! And thanks to my bombs, I'll see to it that they glue ya ass back together in hell!" Oh that is so wrong.

"CrashMan huh? Looks like I just got myself into a party… too bad I'm here to crash it." I got into a battle position ready to take him on. If only he didn't make the situation any tougher.

"True. However, I'm cutting this party short. Ya see, I planted some bombs in this place and they'll make this place go Kablooey!" His laughter afterwards tells me the situation has changed.

"Kablooey? As in, you're going to blow the Grand Canyon to kingdom come?" Hearing that made CrashMan nod. But his face had a freaky look. Now I really was in trouble. "Are you crazy? This place is a national landmark plus what you're doing is a terrorist act." What am I saying? Am I being honorable and all that? God, I need my neuron circuits adjusted.

"Do I care? No! All this was made to lure you out so I can blow you up myself mon. Don't cha think that's fun? There is a way you can save the place though and that's only if you make me go kablooey! Well then, are we going to talk or fight? Your choice mon." CrashMan just pulled an ultimatum… fight or the Grand Canyon gets wiped. Looks like I got no choice now.

"Fine. Let's dance ya demoman!" I raced toward CrashMan and did a jumping tackle attack. The hit pushed him back a bit but sadly, it wasn't enough. I then pulled a few punches and not one laid a dent on him. What's going on?

"If you haven't figured it out mon, it's that my armor is thick making your attacks meaningless. I'm built based on designs of two robots you've dealt with before. Care to guess who they are? The clock's ticking." CrashMan decides to go on the offensive himself. His heavy armor helped made his attacks stronger and trying to evade only made things worse. Next thing I noticed was that I got whacked in the face and then tackled to the ground.

"That hurt… I can tell your heavy hide is based off of GutsMan aren't you?" I struck him from behind with my knee forcing him back. "No wonder your physical attacks hurt like hell." I aimed my Mega Buster and fired a few shots. They did hit but his armor made it look like nothing. This was bad.

"That's only half of who I am mon. The other half is going to hurt you a lot more. Crash Bomber!" He fired his main weapon, a small bomb that stuck on the floor behind me.

"You missed me. What kind of weapon is your Crash Bomber anyway?" CrashMan simply stood there smiling while I continued badmouthing him.

"Mon, you really are clueless." Suddenly, the Crash Bomber exploded sending me flying only for me to get whacked with a clothesline from CrashMan. I was on the floor face first reeling in major pain. CrashMan however was having fun beating me down like a rag doll. "And the other half which is my bomb is from BombMan! Basically, I'm BombMan and GutsMan combined making it twice as painful. Ain't that a bitch don't you think mon?"

I got back up and then raced at him hoping to fight back. I went on for a jumping kick but that didn't work because he's based on GutsMan's design. Realizing that going at him in this fashion isn't going to work, I decided to try a different approach. Switching into my Mega Buster, I fired a few shots at him. They did hit their mark but it had little effect. CrashMan responded by firing his Crash Bomber at me. I evaded it avoiding the explosion that occurred right afterwards.

"Looks like you're not the talkative type ain't ya mon? No matter. You'll go kablooey anyway!" CrashMan said laughing afterwards.

"Time to hit the heavy artillery… Battlechip, GoldFist!" My hand transformed into a golden fist and I went for him again. This time, I was packed with some added firepower so I struck him with the GoldFist.

It hit CrashMan forcing him back. So I kept at it smacking him again with repeated blows. His armor began to crack and it was a sign that I'm getting there. However, he knew I was going to take him down so he backed off a bit. I kept going but he responded by launching another Crash Bomber at me but I smacked it aside causing it to explode almost immediately. Sure, that hurt but I was in a serious rush. Now I know he's in a rut.

"You damaged my armor mon! You'll pay for that! Here, try some of this!" His arm transformed into some kind of grenade launcher. I'm wondering if this guy is literally armed to the teeth. "Scatter Blast!"

He fired a shot consisting of three Crash Bombs stacked together. At first I thought I'd evade it no problem but then this happens. The stacked bombs suddenly broke open revealing a net. Next thing I know, I get trapped in the net and I can't get out. Made worse is the fact that I'm about to get blown up in a matter of seconds. I struggled as much as I could but it was of no avail.

"Trapped like a little bugger aren't ya mon? Don't botha getting out because the rope is very thick and not even your buster can blast it. Once you go boom, then I'll make sure nothing stops me from turning the Grand Canyon into a hellhole. Too bad you won't be around to see it." CrashMan laughed and walk away. I tried to get myself out but I couldn't.

The rope was too tight and all three bombs were continuously beeping. I know when they stop beeping it means I go out with a bang. I already turned the GoldFist back into my regular buster. Shooting the rope won't work because as CrashMan said, I can't blast it. But then, something hit me… I have AirMan's weapon. Switching into the Air Shooter, I was able to get up and fire a shot down on the ground. A small set of tornados showed up and began going upwards so I had to move fast. Getting into the range of them, they scooped up the bombs and flew off before all three exploded. I let off a sigh of relief but I was far from finished.

"Battlechip, WideBlade!" Before I did that, I returned to using the Mega Buster because after all, I can't use battlechips if I'm armed with a special weapon. Now then, my hand turned into a blade that was long and had a wide range. I used it to slash the rope that kept me tied and I felt free. So much so that I moved my arms a bit in happiness and yes, it happens. I then focused my attention on CrashMan who was already a few feet away.

"Now to stop him before it's too late! Battlechip, LongBlade!" My WideBlade was replaced with a blade that was longer and packed more of a punch.

I then ran toward CrashMan who was getting ready to detonate the Grand Canyon. Too bad he won't get a chance to do that because I pull off a slash attack that strikes him from behind. He turned to saw me free from that Scatter Blast trap but I was already pissed off. I didn't waste time so I kept at it and attacked him using the LongBlade. Striking him a few times, CrashMan was taking a beating but he responded with attacks of his own. He fired a set of Crash Bombers at me but I used my blade to smack them aside. I saw them detonate and they didn't cause much damage.

"Won't work this time bomb butt. Time for a bashing!" I turned my LongBlade back into a regular fist and gave CrashMan a whack to the jaw. I followed it up with a reverse spin kick and then a handstand kick that made him fly up a bit. "Battlechip, Katana! Vacuum!" My fist then turned into a katana sword and a large vacuum fan appeared behind me.

"You're going to get it now wench! Scatter Blast!" He tried pulling off his multi Crash Bomber attack but I predicted he'd do it so I had a surprise of my own.

Pressing a button on the vacuum caused it to turn on and its blades began to spin in reverse. The Scatter Blast went in the direction of the Vacuum and collided causing an explosion. CrashMan looked in shock seeing me pull off an interesting trick. I was far from finished because I went on to slash the guy with the katana. It forced him back but I kept going because this guy was a serious problem. After a few repeated strikes, I switched into my Air Shooter and fired a few shots at him. CrashMan tried using his bombs but it backfired and exploded in his face. That had to hurt. He was already on the floor reeling in pain and my assault was just getting started.

"Had enough yet 'mon'? Don't tell me your fuse already ran out? Come on. I thought you were going to wipe me out and make me go kablooey! Makes me wonder if Wily built you as a dud?" I kept going on taunting CrashMan because at this point, he put up a fight but it stinks that he can't do better. If only I knew that making fun of his trigger-happy butt would make the situation worse.

"You like to make fun of me? You like to say I'm a wimp is that it mon?" He then struck me in the chest with his arm and then responded with another hit. "I'm no dud mon! I'm armed to the teeth! Hell if I wanted to, I'd make this whole place go kablooey right now!" CrashMan responded. His voice was rigorous and full of anger.

"Why don't you try bomb breath? So far all you've done is put up a decent fight and sure you may have heavy armor and firepower that can wipe this place out, you haven't even used your full strength. All you are is cocky and trigger-happy so it's not a surprise here. So why don't you show me? Show me what you really have in that arsenal of yours!" Looks like I added fuel to the fire right here. Too bad it's going to get worse.

"You think all my weapons are for show mon? Let me tell you something. Wily built me with more power than you can imagine. BombMan is nothing compared to me." You mean Morshu by any chance? "And GutsMan was just a pathetic klutz. He couldn't learn how to handle strength like this." At least he's infamous for that meme I've used in Arc I and II. "But nothing… nothing can prepare you for what I have in store here." He then jumps high into the air and begins to undergo a transformation.

Parts of his arms, legs and chest began revealing more weapons. From rocket launchers, mortars, mines, etc. because this bot must really be trigger happy to use all of these… and I mean that literally. Not only did he pack all these weapons but he also carried them in multiple variations. With all that power, he has enough to wipe out any city in the world tenfold. The more I saw him high up in the air, the more I wonder what will happen to this place. Oh wait… I forgot. This place is a landmark and if this demomon wipes this place out, I'm screwed.

"Looks like you'll be gluing yourself together blue brat… IN HELL!" This… was… bad. "Die Mega Mon! Demolition Buster!" And just like that, he fired everything he had at me. Rockets, grenade bombs, mines, detonators, etc. and he just kept at it.

The situation has changed… in a very bad way. CrashMan is high in the air and has unloaded everything he had at me. Too bad he didn't include the kitchen sink. I may as well put an ultimatum on myself because since I really don't have much time left. I can either A) Stop this demolition dumbass from wiping the Grand Canyon out or B) Let him wipe the place out and I get freaking screwed. I'm really at a loss of words here. May as well go with the only logical response.

"Time to give him a lesson in how to deal with demolition. Battlechip, AirSword! WindRack! DashBlazer!" One hand turned into a long sword capable of using wind attacks while the other turned into a large rack that can swing wind like a fan. Finally, a red Fishy showed up and I got on it. I had to move fast and quick.

CrashMan continued to unload all his weapons hoping to take me out in one big bang. But like my fight with BombMan (back in Arc I), this was going to put me in a tough bind. I kept going at high speed but waited for the right time to attack. When you're dealing with someone that wants to wipe you out, you got to make sure to strike when the time is right. Fortunately here, this time is now. I first used my AirSword to fire a blast of wind forcing some of CrashMan's artillery to veer in different directions causing some mass explosions.

"What the? That blue pest is still going. Fine! Have some more!" He continued unleashing his Demolition Buster. I just simply used both my wind-based weapons to blow them aside.

Eventually, I reached where he was and attacked with my AirSword. The blow sent him flying a few feet but I continued on with my offense heading behind him and using the WindRack. The blast forced him forward and then I finished things off with a double attack. He was freefalling and I quickly followed hoping to finish him off but he turns and then performs his attack again. I wasn't going to let it happen this time. Jumping off the Dash Blazer, I let it strike CrashMan's firepower but it caused an explosion that sent him flying. He hit the ground hard and I saw it as a chance to take him down. I raced straight for him and fired a good helping of AirMan's weapon (I made sure to strip myself of any battlechip weapons first). It sent him flying and then hit the floor… face first. He was reeling in pain and his "somewhat" offense drained him of his firepower. He's got nothing left. This is what happens when he decide to unleash everything but the kitchen sink to take me down.

"B-blast it… I tried everything and it didn't work. Damn… damn you Mega Mon." I walked closer to CrashMan and copied his weapon, the Crash Bomber. I saw him struggle to fight back but I didn't want to waste anymore time so I… this is going to be something I'll end up regretting when the day's over.

"Don't even bother. You don't even have the firepower to take me down… fortunately, I do." Swapping for the Crash Bomber, I fired a bomb next to CrashMan and simply walked away. As I left though, I would hear the cries of a mad bomber.

"You think that you've won haven't you mon? You still have six others to deal with! Unlike me mon, they are much worse. Just you wait! Wily will have the world in his hands! No one will stop him from getting his revenge!" He then knew the bomb nearby was going to blow and it did. When it was over, he was reduced to a smoldering pile of parts.

"Tron, are you there? It's me. I'm heading back for a quick charge and then I'm heading off. I still have much to do." I said before teleporting off. At least with that, the Grand Canyon is safe though I wonder what'll happen now. I'd rather not find out because I still have much to do especially since Wily's bots are still out there.

_New Light Central Station – 10:54 AM_

Now wait a second, why are we back at New Light City? It's obvious. Let's find out what Teisel's up to. One look finds that he made it to the right place and that's New Light Central Station. If you probably don't know, Central Station is the main hub for all of the New Light City Police Department. Basically, it's home base and all 18 districts follow under them. Why? I don't know. That's just how they operate. Teisel wore a suitable outfit for this occasion; a green short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. My guess is that he doesn't feel like wearing armor today. Not that it matters. He walks inside and hopes to find Denise… if he can.

"Good morning sir. How may I be of assistance?" Teisel didn't take long to explain the desk officer what she had to do.

"Yes, I'm looking for Officer Denise Marmalade. Is she currently here at the moment?" The clerk typed something on the computer to check. Looks like he's going to find out.

"Yes, she is. She's at the 2nd floor right now. If you are providing anything to her, I'm afraid I can't allow it. It's against the rules." Ouch. Looks like you won't be giving Denise anything.

"Are you serious? I was never told of this. Who the heck would make such a rule like that?" Teisel's voice when he said this sort of made the clerk a little upset.

"I'm not the one who made the rule sir. We have official guidelines that civilians aren't allowed to provide items to officers. I'm afraid we'll have to get rid of what you carry sir." Before she did though, a phone rang. The clerk was quick to pick it up. "Hello? Yes?" But then her expression was of dull surprise. "I… I see. Okay. Thank you." She hangs up the phone. "Officer Marmalade is expecting you."

Teisel went on ahead to the 2nd floor where Denise was waiting for her. He didn't need to look far because her desk was in Room 203. Once inside, Denise came and gave Teisel a hug but noticed a bag he had in his hand. She knew that it was from Tron so without any delay, she took the bag from Teisel and placed it on her desk.

"I knew Tron would never let me down. Since my refrigerator broke down, it really made me feel bad. I don't even know if this month's salary will help me pay for a new one." She lets off a sigh as she eats what was inside the bag that Teisel delivered… hash browns with some eggs.

"Tron told me all about it. I'm really sorry it had to happen. Why can't you just ask Robert to help you get a new fridge? You know he has the money to help you get a better one. Besides, you've known him for like… I don't know, a few years I think." Denise however didn't like the idea of it.

"No way! I don't want to take advantage of him. The only reason why I know him is because of Tron and we go back. You know that right?" Teisel nodded as Denise continued. "I want to do this by myself. I think I'll last a few days. Trust me." She then gets up and plants a kiss on Teisel's cheek. His face was already blushing like a ripe strawberry.

"A-are you sure you want to? I mean…" Teisel couldn't say anything else. Getting kissed by Denise really made his speaking a bit difficult. "I uh… I mean come on." He let off a sigh. "You can't do this alone. You know it. Since when have I've ever seen you try doing something by yourself? Sure, you're BFF's with my sister and all that but don't you think that for something like this, you need at least a bit of help?" Denise tried to say something but couldn't. Something was up and Teisel knows it.

"I know you really worry for me but… I can't. I just can't. Knowing Tron, she would tell me not to shut her out. I can tell she said it to someone else." Presumably me. "But this is something I need to do on my own. I thank you for trying but please… let me handle this." Before she could say anything else, the phone rang. Denise quickly answered.

"Yes… this is New Light Central Station. Uh huh… yes, Captain. You want me there? I see. Okay… I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Alright. Bye." She hung up the phone. Looks like she's off to work yet again.

"Was it your superior by any chance?" Teisel replied. Denise simply nodded. "So, what is it? Tell me."

"I got a call from my boss. He says to have everyone head to New Light Airport. Rumors going around that one of Wily's cohorts is planning to attack the place." Hearing Denise gave Teisel some bad vibes.

"What?" Then it hit him. "Oh no… don't tell me." He then knew who the hell it was that would try something like this. "Glyde! Even after I kicked his ass a week ago, he still doesn't know when to quit." Teisel's fists were tightening with anger. He did pull off two epic "I am a Man" moments in that fight. I wouldn't be surprised if he does some more.

"Look, I have to go. I have to be there to ensure that the airport is protected. Thanks for bringing in the lunch but I have a job to do." Denise replied. Teisel however decided to join along for the ride.

"You're not doing it alone Denise. I have a score to settle with him. He'll pay for what he did to my sister. I'm coming along for the ride… and nothing will stop me." He really wants to settle this with Glyde. Denise saw the passion in his eyes and realized that something needed to be done.

"You remind me of my BFF ya know?" She giggled seeing Teisel like that. It made him blush a bit. You're one lucky son of a gun. "Alright, you win. Let's go. You may as well tell your sister where you're going. You don't want to worry her." Teisel does that taking out his phone to call her sister.

Looks like things are going to get a bit interesting. With me dealing with Wily's new robots and Glyde's attempt at attacking New Light Airport, the fight isn't just involving me but everyone I know. But we all know that no matter what, Wily and his cohorts will pay for their crimes. Like I said, I made a promise that I will get that mad scientist no matter what. But now with Glyde deciding to get involved, this is taking to the next level. Either way, it's going to be intense but we'll make sure to come out on top. This we promise for sure.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_It's a double dose of trouble for our heroes. Mega Man heads to the crystal caves of Burma in hopes of stopping Wily from pilfering the gems. But along the way, trouble ensues as he deals with a robot that manipulates time and is a master of disguise. While this goes on, Denise and the Bonnes have to contend with Glyde and his band of Birdbots at New Light Airport. What is he planning and why is he there? What sort of trap Wily has planned for all of them? Will Mega be able to stop both a manipulative spy and help his friends? It'll be one conflict you don't want to look away. Find out in the next light blinding episode, Stopped in Time; The Flashy Fiasco._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	25. Arc 3: Chapter 3

_Note from the Author: Took me almost about a month to get this done. Dealing with college and everything else is a roller-coaster but at least here, I pulled this off. A few things I want to mention. First off is Denise's superior and if you notice, he's based off a character from a video game called LA Noire. But he has no relation to the actual character itself. Also, this chapter introduces Denise's parents and I know these two will be around for a long time to come. Last but not least is this... I want to thank everyone who has helped me go through this and I recommended that you check out BlackRussian's Recut series and MegaBauer's Defender of the Human Race fic. They are awesome and I know you won't be disappointed. In the meantime, be sure to read and review. Like I always say, the reviews help me keep going with my fic and I promise you that I'll keep going to the bitter end. Enjoy._

Chapter 3 – Stopped in Time; The Flashy Fiasco

_Light Residence – 11:06 AM_

I arrived back after dealing with CrashMan at the Grand Canyon. It was a serious fight but the new armor really took a beating. I'm quite surprised that it helped me out. My grandpa was at the basement lab doing some work when he saw me arrive. I can tell things may… or may not go well for us.

"Ah, Robert… you've arrived. How did it go? Were you able to defeat Wily's robot at the Grand Canyon?" I nodded at him. It was enough to please him for sure. "Very good. Are you heading off again? I think you should need a few minutes to rest up. You don't want to overwork yourself."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm only here to get a quick recharge and then I'm gone. It should only take me about a couple of minutes." I went into a special capsule and pressed something on the screen.

My gramps saw the capsule do its work repairing my body and armor. I felt a sensation that eased my mind and body. While that was going on, Tron arrived but she was more of in a rush. Turns out she received a phone call from her brother saying that Glyde plans to attack the New Light Airport. When she heard about it, she was already fuming. She wanted to make Glyde pay for nearly killing her. Truth is, she saved Denise at the cost of her hair. I'm at least grateful it didn't get any worse.

"Tron, where are you going?" said Dr. Light. Asking a question at a time like this isn't going to make it any helpful.

"I have no time to talk Dr. Light. Teisel called and I have to be there to help him. Wily's sending out his subordinate to attack the airship Robert brought for us. It's payback time." Tron got on her Gustaff and got it online. Gramps then saw six Servbots she chose for this task appeared armed and ready.

"Servbots #3, 9, 12, 23, 29 and 38 reporting for duty Miss Tron." Servbot #3 said. Tron smiled seeing them ready for action.

"Listen up everyone. Wily's lackey is planning to attack the airport. We got to be there and stop him! Are you guys ready? We're moving out!" She heard the Servbots yell out "Roger!" and they were ready to move out. "Sorry doctor but I have to go." Before she did, a beep was heard and they both saw me get out of the recharge capsule.

I was 100% and ready to move on plus my armor was good as new. Gramps and the others did a really good job building me new armor but I know I'm going to need a lot more help than that. Tron got off the Gustaff and simply gave me a hug. I always love it when she does that because it gives me a sense of hope that at least I go back to a loving sweetheart like Tron.

"Robert, I have to go help Denise and my brother. Glyde is planning to attack the airport and the ship you brought to us may be in danger." Hearing that made me want to put everything aside just so I can help her out.

"What? If Glyde's going to try to attack, I have to be there to stop him. Come on, let's go!" But Tron didn't move. I had a feeling this would happen.

"Robert… you need to deal with Wily and his robots. This is something we can handle by ourselves. Denise will have some of the New Light City Police Department backing her up. Plus, Teisel and I can deal with him because it's payback time for what he did to me." She turned to show me a mark she had on the back of her head. That was from the free-for-all we had about a week back (see Arc 2: Chapter 8). It's a personal vendetta here.

"Just don't do anything careless okay? I'm telling you this Tron because Glyde's not like Lex Loath or Wily. He's a dangerous threat so you better keep your eyes open okay?" I wanted to make sure that Tron doesn't get hurt this time. She then responded by planting a kiss on my lips. I can take that as a yes.

"I'll be alright. Trust me. You go on and tackle Wily's robots. The world needs a hero… my hero." Tron went on to nuzzle me and that got me a little lightheaded. But that was interrupted due to my gramps.

"If you two are finished with your kind gestures, I have work to do at the moment." You're such a killjoy Grandpa. My fist clenched tightly because I really dislike interruptions. Tron gently touched my hand knowing that here is not a good idea. I nodded at her and we both then went outside.

"You can pretty much tell what goes through my head right now when I have to deal with him." I took a few steps back to let off some steam. Tron had a look of worry seeing me rage like that. I swear, I didn't want her to see this. Fortunately, I got my much-needed breather.

"I worry for you Robert, I really do. I don't want you to be angry toward Dr. Light. He's all that you have left in your family." I know Tron. I know that very well.

"Yeah. Listen, if there's anything I'm good at it's trying to deal with him. Most of the times it would lead to a disagreement and then an argument." I tried to compose myself but it was hard to do. Tron comforted me as a sign saying not to worry about it.

"I have to go now… just don't let it bother you okay? You still have a job to do." We both shared a kiss and Tron then drove off on her Gustaff. Maybe she's right. I can't get distracted because that would force me not to think straight. I went back inside and saw my grandpa doing some paperwork in the living room. I can tell things ain't going to go well.

"Did you really have to interrupt us grandpa? That wasn't a smart thing to do." I grabbed my helmet hoping to head off again.

"You do know I am busy with other work and I need the basement lab to get it done. I don't think it should be used as a hangout. There's the living room for that." At least he has a point on there.

"You could have at least told us nicely instead of being grumpy like some old hag… which you are." Hearing that made my grandpa stop what he did, turned around, got up afterwards and looked at me squarely in the eye. I wasn't afraid of what he would do. Trust me.

"If there is anything I can't tolerate Robert Light, it's your behavior especially toward someone who has raised you ever since your father died. I believe you've known it by now that I do not condone in your actions." Actions? That got me a bit riled up.

"While I'm going off saving the world, you're busy working on something that you wouldn't even tell your own grandson. Don't you think you should put the emphasis on helping me out into top priority? You know I can't do this alone." Let's see what Grandpa can come up with this time.

"I'm right now working on a very classified project. To ensure that Wily doesn't get his hands on this project, all participants involved signed a clause stating that no one is allowed to reveal any information on the project." I can tell he had to sign it for sure. "I apologize if I wasn't able to assist you. I've been quite busy."

"Like you always have." Why is it that anytime I talk to him, he has the tendency to get a little rough on the edges? "Anyway, I have to be off. I only came here for a quick recharge because Wily's robots are still out there. I heard that one of them has occupied the Valley of Rubies in Mogok, Burma." When my grandpa heard about this, he was concerned.

"Burma? Why would Wily attack a place like that?" Even I wonder why he would do something like that. "He isn't this desperate to attack places like that. There has to be a reason." I for one knew where this was going.

"I have one such reason. Wily is desperate and in need of money to keep his operations afloat. Sure, he may have enough for a huge army but what if he begins to run out. When that happens, he'll begin taking risks and when he does… it'll be the perfect opportunity to strike." Dr. Light didn't seem convinced about it.

"Well if that happens, be careful. Wily will do whatever necessary to stop you." He then went on to say that his robots are deadly and all that junk. Now I can tell this is going to make me a little repulsed inside.

I simply looked at him and said this, "Gramps… I get it. I'll be fine so no worries okay? Good. I'm off." Putting my helmet back, I went out of the house and was already off. He had a look of worry on his face but the look I had on my face… is one that I can't stand.

_What's gotten into that boy? He's not like what he used to be. I know it is the result of him choosing to be a hero. I only hope that it doesn't go to his head completely._ Gramps… you really have no idea what's going through my head. Trust me because you are the least of my worries… for sure.

_New Light Airport – 11:25 AM_

Like every city in the United States, there's always a place where people can go if they want to travel to anywhere in the world. This is New Light Airport. Next to the airport was a hangar where many of the planes used by New Light Airlines were stored. One such hangar is home to an airship I brought back from Dr. Wily. However, it's going to be home to something seriously dangerous. A police blockade was seen covering up most of the outer hangar. Police officers were there setting up defenses and getting ready for when opposition would come. Denise meanwhile was accompanied with Tron and Teisel. They know who is showing up but they wonder what will happen. It's like they always say… expect the unexpected.

"Man, the police department really is bringing out the big guns here." Teisel had a look of shock seeing most of the New Light Police Department getting things set up. "I wonder if trying to stop Glyde is really that important."

"It is important Teisel because like Lex Loath, Glyde is also a wanted criminal. He's wanted on multiple charges but the only difference here is that… well, you get the idea." Guess it has to do with the deaths of the Bonnes' parents.

"We already know Denise. You don't have to tell us. Anyway, we're grateful that you let us join the New Light PD so we can get this guy. This time… he'll pay." Tron saw her brother crack his knuckles.

"Your brother really seems excited." Teisel didn't say a word. But still… this guy is all ready to kick some butt but the action hasn't even arrived yet.

"I already know. Anyway, thanks for letting us accompany you. No wonder you are my BFF." The two shared a BFF hug but that got interrupted due to a cell phone ringtone. "Is that your phone Denise?"

"Oh, it is. Sorry, ha ha. Let me answer that." Denise takes out her cellphone and checks to see. "Hello? This is Denise… mom?" This comes as a surprise especially from Tron. While this was happening, in New Light Police Station, a woman was contacting her from the officer's personal quarters.

In the third floor was a young woman in her early to mid-40s having blue eyes and long brown hair going down below her knees. Her uniform was unique for an officer of her caliber. Consisting of a white short-sleeved jacket that went to her knees, a blue shirt, blue pants and blue sneakers, she wore it well and it was neat. Her badge on her desk showed her rank and position and that was of the New Light Police Department Special Weapons division. Something tells me that I would eventually know them too… just like with Mr. and Mrs. Bonne.

"Denise honey, hi. I heard from your dad that you're at New Light Airport. What seems to be the problem?" I thought Mrs. Marmalade knew of this by now. Guess not.

"Well, you know Mega Man right? Well, he brought back a big airship from the evil Dr. Wily and it's right here. However, I found out from my superior it's going to be attacked… right now." Hearing that made Mrs. Marmalade a bit fired up.

"Right now? Do you need backup? My Special Weapons task force will help you keep that airport in one piece. What do you say?" Denise got nervous. If her mother were around, it'd be a bit embarrassing. She decided on the best method necessary to dissuade her.

"I don't think that'll be necessary mom. I already have most of the New Light Police here to help." Guess hearing that wasn't making things helpful.

"Are those officers under the command of a certain Captain?" Hoo boy. Things are getting good now.

"Yeah, mom. They're under the command of a guy named Donnelly. Why are you telling me this? Denise replied. Tron simply watched her BFF continue talking.

"Donnelly? I should have asked your father to have you transferred to my unit. This guy can't even get his Homicide squad to do anything right. At least in my unit, you don't have to worry if you do well or not. I worry for you Denise and so does your father." Her words seem to make Denise's heart tug around for a bit.

"I know you and dad really want what is best but I want to prove that I have what it takes to stand on my own. You already have, dad already has and even Liz who has done the same thing. So please… let me do this." Denise's mom took some time to think about it. Hearing that from her own daughter made Mrs. Marmalade seem very convinced. It didn't take long for her to make a decision.

"I guess I can't convince ya after all. All right then Denise I'll let you handle things yourself. Just don't do anything careless you hear?" Denise simply responded with a simple yes. "If anything happens, you let me know and I'll be there. Okay? Good. I'll talk to you later Denise. Bye." She hung up the phone ending the conversation. Denise did the same on her end.

"Never thought I'd be hearing you talk with your own mom. Wow." That's my thoughts exactly, Tron. Denise simply didn't say anything.

"Yeah… my family is in the field of law enforcement. My mom's head of the Special Weapons division, my sis is in the Bomb Squad and my dad's the Chief of Police. It's a tradition we've had for years now since grandpa joined the police force." Why does this remind me of a tradition that every family would normally do?

"Wow. I really had no idea…" Oh come on Tron. Hearing that from Denise comes as no surprise. "But anyway, we need to prepare ourselves. Glyde may attack at anytime.

"Good idea. Come on." Denise replied. Tron and Denise met up with Teisel and some of the Servbots. They then prepared themselves for when Glyde would appear.

Nearby was a police captain that wore an outfit that made him look like a detective. He was a man in his mid-40s with brown clean-cut hair, brown eyes and had an outfit consisting of a two-piece brown suit with white-buttoned shirt, red tie and brown dress shoes. He was moving around getting most of his forces ready and was a bit rough on the edges. My guess this is the police captain that Denise told her mom about. This is one guy that we shouldn't be dealing with.

"Alright everyone, let's get this over with. As you know, we received word from one of our informants that Lex's associate Glyde is attacking the airport. More specifically, this ship right here." All the officers including Denise got a look at the ship I stole from Dr. Wily. Okay, it's getting a bit old now. "We've been ordered to make sure this ship is out of harm's way and to have Glyde face justice. Now then, all of you have your orders. This is your chance… see to it none of you fail me. You understand?" The captain spoke looking at everyone especially Denise who didn't say a word. "Very good. Carry on." The Captain walked off causing the other officers to disperse.

"So that's your superior officer huh? Such a suck-up." Tron said. Denise turned wondering if what she said was legit. "What? It's true."

"Come on Tron, stop it. He isn't that bad of a person." She then let off a sigh. "I just don't want to worry about it right now. Let's head back to your brother. We should focus more on stopping Glyde than having to contend with my own superior." Denise and Tron walked to where Teisel was. He got a look at all the cops getting ready to take on Glyde.

But far away from the airport, Glyde was flying in his signature ship called the Rafale. Since he now serves Dr. Wily, he was able to use Wily's technology to improve his personal craft. With the help of his Birdbots, he was able to enhance his ship and improve it to make it stronger. Now armed with more advanced armor and weapons, he was ready to get his revenge against the Bonnes and me for ruining his life along with being forced to serve a mad scientist. Fortunately, this would be the perfect opportunity to do that.

_So this is New Light Airport… I thought Wily said that there wouldn't be much resistance. I must have been discovered somehow. No matter… it'll provide me the perfect opportunity to test out the new and improved Rafale._ Going at full throttle, he reached New Light Airport but seeing the resistance that he would be up against, he decided to try a different tactic.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to attack them from the front." One of the birdbots said in an alert tone. That made Glyde a little ticked.

"The front will not work you fool. I'm relying on a different approach. Now you will sit there and not say a word. We do things my way… not Wily's." Do I smell a sense of doubt from this guy?

Reaching a good enough range, he turns the Rafale and reaches the airport. On the ground, Teisel along with Tron and Denise were waiting. It's too bad they won't wait for long. An explosion was heard not far where they were. They turned to see and it was already too late. Glyde's Rafale has begun his attack on the New Light Airport. All of the officers were frantically on the move getting their weapons and firing whatever they can to take it down. Handguns, semi-automatics and even sniper rifles weren't enough. Not even a dent and Glyde struck back firing its weapons against the officers. Two police cars went up in flames and most of the cops were retreating just by the sight of that destruction. However, Tron along with her brother and Denise weren't running. They were ready to fight and using the Gustaff, Tron fired a few shots hoping to get its attention. Fortunately they did but they knew it wasn't going to be an easy feat.

"I got a direct hit… sort of." Tron said, nervously. "Looks like he's coming around again." Tron held her ground although she wasn't prepared for Glyde's attack.

_So… the Bonnes decide to join in on the action. I'd say it's more fun for me._ Pressing a button caused the Rafale to activate its Vulcan guns. The resulting attack made Teisel and Denise hide away hoping to avoid the bullet fire.

"That was too close." Yeah, a little close for comfort I'll say. She saw the Rafale move around ready to attack with another strike. "Let's see Glyde dodge this." Pressing a few buttons, she set up the Gustaff's arm to activate its missile launcher. Firing a shot, Tron prays that it'll hit its target.

"Sir, incoming missile!" Glyde didn't have much time to react and the missile hit its mark. He struggled as hard as he could to keep his ship steady but it was of no avail. The Rafale was heading into a free fall but Glyde wasn't going to let it happen.

"They think I can be taken out so easily? Think again!" Glyde pressed a button causing its engine to be removed. Immediately afterwards, it underwent a transformation turning into some kind of battle mode.

"No way…" Denise was shocked at seeing this. It was going to be a very long battle indeed.

"That jerk doesn't know when to quit does he?" Teisel responded. He cracked his knuckles knowing that he would get a piece of him eventually. "Tron… Denise, let's get him!"

"He's still on his Rafale. We don't know if we'll be able to take him down." Tron replied hoping to dissuade his brother but one look from his face told him otherwise.

"Tron… Glyde nearly killed you and I can never forgive him for that. He needs to pay for what's he done to us. His boss paid the price and soon, he'll suffer the same fate. Let's do this." With determination, he took whatever weapon he can get his hands on and went off to take on Glyde.

Letting off a sigh, Tron pressed a button releasing several Servbots from inside the Gustaff. Without much hesitation, they went off to join Teisel to take on Glyde. Tron looked at Denise with a bit of worry but the two both had confident looks and were ready to go.

"Be careful Denise… Glyde may have some nasty surprises this time. If things get hairy, get out of there." Tron said hoping to keep Denise at ease.

"I'll be alright Tron. My parents helped me get to where I am and I won't let them down. I'll make sure that Glyde pays for what he did to you and that's a promise." She gives Tron a hug and the two immediately were on their way to battle.

I can tell this will be an intense fight. But Denise had a sense of doubt in her eyes. It wasn't going to stop her from doing what has to be done. Armed with her pistol, she joined her two best friends. The only thing I'm hoping for is that the fight goes well for them… but I have a bad feeling that something terrible will happen for everyone involved. Maybe I should have convinced Tron to let me help them out. More power to them.

_Mogok, Burma – 11:55 PM_

Since ancient times, the city of Mogok has been famous for it's gemstones. Whether it's ruby, sapphire or even chrysoberyl, any sort of gem can be found there provided that you have permission to buy them that is. Heck, everyone refers to this place as Valley of the Rubies. The people of the town are already asleep looking forward to the next day. But they have no idea that someone is going to claim all their hard work. I arrived at the outer area of the mines and what I saw was some pipes nearby. If my facts are correct, that means Wily's bots must have been here. I didn't have much time to waste so I went inside.

"Oh my god…" What I saw was the cave being completely occupied. Robots were all over the place moving and collecting the gemstones. Not only that but they were able to go into the deeper sections of the place and obtain even the rare gemstones.

All the way down below was a Robot Master that was watching the operation take hold. He was suave, calm and didn't like to have confrontations. His special power involved time manipulation and he was based on the designs of a powered up robot. Seeing everything going smoothly, he continues walking about. But then he receives a communication from a very unlikely villain.

"FlashMan, how goes the extraction process?" Looks like the nutball really is responsible for all of this. This comes off as a dull surprise.

"Everything is proceeding as planned monsieur Wily. We've already extracted 50% of this mine's jewels. We should have everything cleaned out within a few hours. Everything is proceeding as you planned doctor." FlashMan was calm during his discussion.

"Do not get careless FlashMan. Mega Man has already defeated AirMan and CrashMan. Do not suffer the same fate as them." But FlashMan wasn't worried.

"I'm not like them. Their carelessness led to them suffering these horrid defeats. I however have been built with the power of time on my side but unlike him, I am pure perfection. I will not make the same mistake as them." Wow. That's confident.

"You better be right. Failure will not be tolerated." The communication was cut. FlashMan didn't seem to care. The only thing he cared about was completing his objective. All the way up top however, I saw that Wily is planning to loot these mines and use the gems to make money. He has to be stopped.

_All these pipes lead straight downward but if I free fall straight down, Wily's bots would seriously give me a thrashing. I'll need to try a different approach._ I looked around and saw another tunnel straight ahead. _This tunnel straight ahead should lead me downward. Here goes._

To avoid the enemy bots, I went to the tunnel and continued my way. However, I knew this wouldn't be anything but easy. Turned out several of Wily's robots have occupied this tunnel including a group of Blockys and Crazy Cannons. However, there was a new enemy nearby and it looked like some kind of jar shooting out some kind of messed up pipes. I was cautious and fired a few Mega Buster shots. I took the pipe down but that thing kept firing out more of them.

"Okay, this is getting lame. Battlechip, Spreader!" My Mega Buster turned into a Spread gun and I fired one concentrated blast taking out the jar and those freaky pipes. "How many other enemies are in here? This is going to be bad."

I kept going blasting and dodging whatever came my way whether it was those Scworms or even the Blockys that I dealt with back in the Grand Canyon. But these guys were persistent and I knew the situation was going to be tough that's for sure. If that wasn't enough, I had the strange feeling that I was being watched. This is making things really freaky.

_I heard something… am I hearing things? What the hell!_ I kept going trying not to worry about it.

Reaching downwards, I encountered the usual entourage of robot troops consisting of Blocky, Scworms and even Crazy Cannons. They put up a fight but I managed to take them down. Looking at the map on my Buster Arm, I find that the true mastermind behind this is at B11. I'm already at B3 and the bot down there is eight floors down. I didn't care anyway because I needed some exercise. Continuing my approach, I met an opponent I know all too well… the Sniper Joe. However, unlike the regular and bladed Joes, these bots were orange in color and pack heavy firepower. Made worse is that they are on some sort of jumping machine blocking my way hoping I would get a smashing. I used the Spreader to fire a shot but it didn't work. The armor itself resisted the attack but I was persistent and went at it again. Like before, it didn't work so it responded with a turret blast that made me run for cover.

_That armor on the jumper is thick. There has to be some weapon I can use to take it down but what? Wait, I got it!_ I changed my Spreader back into my regular battle arm and then used the Air Shooter. _This should take it out._ I fired a blast that launched three cyclones. It totaled the Sniper Joe's walker forcing it back on the good.

It raced toward me and I decided to go for an ice-based attack but I forgot that I don't have the Ice Slasher anymore. To let everyone know, after that huge fight in Arc 2, Dr. Light insisted to keep the data chip that had the weapons from the original eight Robot Masters in storage and replace it with a new chip. I figured that if I can't take him down in the usual way, I went for the different approach. I dodge his shield attack and responded by punching him in the face, doing a kick to the chest and took him out with a Mega Buster shot. Too bad he didn't respond fast enough to repel the shot. I continued on my way but I stopped and wondered who was watching me.

_What is that? Not again… damn it, who the hell is watching me?_ Like before, I ignored it and keep going. Too bad someone really was following me and waiting. Whoever it is decides it's right to stalk me.

Down below, FlashMan continued to watch his robots extract the jewels from the mine. However, one of his robots decided to give him some unlikable news.

"Sir, we have an intruder attacking our robot workers." Hearing that from the robot gave FlashMan a face that didn't seem pleasing. "He's already reaching Basement 5 and is heading down taking our robots as we speak."

"Ignore him. He will soon have company. In the meantime, have all the goods transferred out. Wily must have them by the deadline. _Exercer_." FlashMan walked off without saying another word. The worker looked on in worry what he meant. Too bad I'll find out the hard way.

I reached B7 and the resistance began to decrease. I'm wondering if someone must have told FlashMan about my arrival. Right now, I didn't care so I kept going hoping to reach the bottom floor. But before I did, I stopped moving because I heard that sound again. Now it got to the point where it was very annoying. I turned around to wonder if someone was following me and to my surprise, no one was seen. But then someone attacked me from behind but I turned around to get out of the way.

"If you're going to try for a surprise attack, do it when I know you wouldn't stalk me like a bullfrog." That alone made him mad. He then went at me and I gave him a punch to the face. "Still as stubborn as ever… even after I saved your life."

"You still haven't changed Robert Light." Yep, it's Bass and he wants a piece of me. Too bad it had to be a place like this.

"It has been a while Bastian… about almost a month I think. Tell me, what has happened to you since I sent Wily to jail?" I was curious and asking something like that would be really stupid. But you probably are wondering what happened to him since the end of Arc I.

"It wasn't much… being away from Wily made me question myself along with my loyalties." Is he being out of character telling me this? "After you sent Wily to jail, I decided to leave the city for a while. It gave me a bit of time to reflect… but even though I did, I couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted to know why… why did you save me? Why when you know you could have left me to die?" You still really don't know why I had to save your life. Even after I told you, you don't get it.

"Do you even have any idea why I saved you? Even after I told you two times already? You have a Bassinium core and when I left you that scar, it triggered something nasty inside. And when we did fought again, it went critical and the resulting explosion would have leveled most of the United States. Millions of lives would have been lost and I didn't want that to happen. So basically… I had to do the only logical choice and that was to save you by inserting a Lightanium shard into your core. Maybe that shard is what's making you think and act like this." I wasn't surprised that I knew about this by now.

"Maybe… and I still think about why the hell you had to save me. Eventually I realized that the only reason why you saved me was that you wanted the satisfaction of me killing you… and that's exactly what I plan to do!" Being the uppity he is, Bass charged up his dark blade and went at me.

I dodged some of his attacks and responded by simply punching him in the stomach. Something wasn't right because all he was doing was attacking me. I just wanted to get him out of the way because I had to stop Wily's robots from raiding the mines. He then decided to use his buster to fire a few blasts. Evading them, I responded with a blast of my own. That gave him a bit of recoil and I countered with another shot. I then gave him a barrage of punches inflicting some damage. None of them hit his scar meaning that it wasn't fatal. Once that was done, I gave him a kick to the chest forcing him back. He then went at it again and it still didn't work. Something was off and I felt the fight wasn't giving me a bit of satisfaction. Stinks it has to end like this.

"I hate to be a bother but you're becoming a bore Bastian. Why don't you cool off for a little while? I still have Wily's robots to take down. Battlechip, GaiaHammer!" I turned my Mega Buster into a large hammer and smacked it to the ground. It caused a tremor to affect the area and before I left, I gave Bass a little wave.

"No! Come back and fight!" Too bad it was too late. The tunnel was caved in and I was already on my way. He tried to slash his way through but it was of no avail. That made him really pissed.

"Damn you Mega Man. Damn you to hell! I promise you that you'll be mine… your head will be my trophy! Just wait till next time. Next time is when there's nowhere to run and you'll be all mine. You can count on it." So much for the fight yet I wonder if he was even trying.

But anyway, after that intense battle I was continuing on my way to the bottom floor. Eventually I reached an opening and decided to just jump straight down. Getting a good look, I saw that most of the mine has been emptied out. Looks like I was too late but I know that there may be a chance. When I reached the bottom, I saw him waiting as if he knew I'd be here. I kept my guard up in case he tried anything. You never know what they can pull on you because it may already be too late.

"So you must be the bot behind all this… what have you done to these mines?" I aimed my Mega Buster at him. He didn't do a thing but I had to be cautious.

"I'm afraid you are far too late _monsieur_. These mines have been cleared out. Nothing remains." Damn it! I was too late. "Soon, Wily will have what he needs to expand his army. However, the threat remains… and that is you." I saw him get up and walk closer to me. I was nervous. I was afraid that he might pull off something crazy. I couldn't let my guard down.

"I can feel your fear… you have no idea of my potential. Did you know I was created to destroy you?" I simply let off a nod. "But did you know I'm based off the designs of another?" Another? No way. "Yes. I see you finally get what I mean. I have the power to manipulate time itself. Where as he can simply slow it down, I _arreter le temps tout a fait!_" He's based off TimeMan.

"You won't get away with this FlashMan! I'm taking you down." FlashMan seemed to chuckle. He wondered if I was even giving a shit… and I wasn't.

"Feeble… absolutely feeble Mega Man. You have no idea what Docteur Wily has in store for you. I plan to do much worse for you… once you're no more." I suddenly saw him transform before my eyes. In just a split second, he turned into an exact replica of me. "Once you're dead, then I'll tear your family apart piece… by piece." I didn't want to hear anymore of it.

Racing toward FlashMan, I started the fight with a punch to the face. But he dodged it and countered with a slap. He hit me good but I kept at it. FlashMan dodged every one of my attacks and responded with simple slaps even going as far as punching me. This was really ticking me off so I decided to go for a kick attack but he easily moved away dodging it.

"What's wrong Mega Man? Can't lay a hand on me? Weak-minded boy. I thought you could actually put up a fight. Guess I was wrong… very wrong." He walked closer to me hoping to attack me again but I quickly responded with a double kick to the chest. "_Qu'est-ce?_" I took out my Mega Buster and fired a few blasts.

It forced him back and I continued my onslaught. I didn't let down… not even for an instant because it would be bad if I did. I pulled some punches and kicks giving FlashMan a whacking. Eventually, he backed away and didn't like wanting to go all close-range. He let off a smile as if what I did was all for show. Still, I have no idea what he's capable of and being based on an incomplete robot makes me wonder what he's really made of. I'm about to find out the hard way.

"Impressive. You are violent yet your strength blinds you… it blinds you to realizing that you are a fool." I looked at him after hearing that. "Yes… a stupid, pitiful fool."

"What did you call me?" I responded with my Mega Buster aimed at him. FlashMan seemed suave after saying that. It's bad that I get teased but this is just ridiculous.

"I said you're a fool but I doubt your processor can comprehend that. Why don't I show you a trick I have in store for you?" Without warning, FlashMan disappeared.

I looked around to see where he could be but he wasn't seen anywhere. Suddenly, I felt a punch that hit my face. It all happened too quickly. Then I was struck with another punch and it went on to a barrage of punches and kicks. After a few seconds, I was on the floor reeling in pain. I tried to get up again only for FlashMan to appear behind me. My bad feeling just got worse.

"Your time's up… Time Stopper!" Without warning, I was struck with a flash that was so intense, that it caused my optic circuits to immediately go offline.

I couldn't see. It drove me mad. I tried to pull some punches but I only ended up hitting the air around me. FlashMan looked on with glee. He decided to give me a kick to the back pushing me forward a few feet. I turned around but due to my lack of sight, I couldn't see who attacked me. I ran toward it to throw a punch and FlashMan tripped me making me hit the ground face first. He really enjoyed humiliating me. But nothing prepared me for what he would do next.

"Look at you… squirming like a little child. Without your sight, you are powerless. _Impuissant!_" He walked closer to me and tried to kick me again. I heard him coming so I responded by throwing a kick of my own. Too bad he moved back because I wanted to get a piece of him. "I see you still have some fight left. Most amusing." FlashMan smiled at this.

"I don't need my eyes to beat you…" I got up but I was still determined to take him out. He had to be stopped. Due to the lack of sight, my other senses became stronger. "I'll let my other senses speak for me."

"Go ahead and try. Allow me to show you another trick I have. Neon Light!" Lifting his arm, he let out a multi-colored wave of energy that raced straight for me.

I heard it coming closer and that made me respond by getting out of the way eventually hitting the wall behind me exploding in the process. FlashMan went at it again with his Neon Light summoning more of them. Hearing them come closer caused me to react quickly. I was able to evade several but my evasion got the better of me and I ended up taking the full force of an oncoming Neon Light. I was sent flying through a wall and FlashMan began walking. I struggle getting up but he didn't give me a chance to even recover.

"Don't bother _monsieur_. This fight's already over. Without your sight, you can't defend yourself. Even your senses couldn't save you." His hand began to gather electrical energy. I tried to move out of the way but couldn't. His hand had a tight grip on my neck. Stinks that you can't even see what the hell is going on. "_Au revoir_, Mega Man. Too bad you won't get a chance to see me kill you." Okay, hearing that was stupid. "Spark Arm!"

But before he could finish me off, several Clock Arrows came out of nowhere striking the ground. Seeing this forced FlashMan to let me go and jump back. I couldn't see what went on but then I felt my neck being stabbed. My neuron circuits accelerated as a result of the stabbing. My optic circuits immediately went online and I got to see. Thank god. I looked around to find TimeMan armed with two large Clock Arrows meant for close combat. My one thought is this… what in the hell is he doing here?

"TimeMan! How did you get here?" I asked with curiosity, "And better yet, did you stab me with something?" TimeMan looked at me giving me a smile. I was still confused.

"You know this would waste my time correct? Also, I injected a little something into your circuits. This should protect you from any little negativities though it did help you out here." Now I noticed why my sight is restored.

"I noticed. Thanks." As much as he liked the compliment, I had a feeling that it wasn't him who provided it. "Let me guess… grandpa made it right?"

"He did. But let's save the explanations for later. It's high time we both take him on." I agreed with him on that and joined TimeMan in the fight against FlashMan.

"So… you decided to be involved with this fight. Never thought I would see an incomplete excuse of a creation." Ouch! What a way to taunt TimeMan.

"What's it to you? You may be based off my design but you don't have the soul to carry it." It didn't impress FlashMan but that didn't stop him from going on the offense.

TimeMan raced toward FlashMan hoping to get a strike on him but he was unable to. FlashMan seemingly disappeared from view. I know for sure he pulled off his Time Stopper. Next thing I see was TimeMan getting smacked in the face followed by three blows to his chest. The third blow sent him flying and I can tell this is bad. FlashMan immediately reappeared but was now in front of TimeMan. He then blocked TimeMan's punch only for him to twist his hand making him release one of his Clock Arrow blades. He decides now to pour salt on an open wound.

"Do you see why I am superior to you in every way? Well do you?" FlashMan said. TimeMan tried to speak but couldn't due to the pain. "No wonder you are deemed a failure. Humanity will never accept you. They will deny you, forget about you and when it's done, they will leave you to rot." TimeMan continued to struggle under FlashMan's tight grip.

I couldn't sit by and see TimeMan get his ass kicked so I raced toward FlashMan. But like always, he uses his Time Stopper to stop time and evade my attack. He then reappeared and countered with an attack of his own. I was prepared for this so I swapped for the Crash Bomber and fired a shot. Where I aimed it though was put into question because I missed… or did I? I then gave a kick to FlashMan pushing him back a bit. He didn't seem amused by my offense.

"You certainly are a persistent one. Do you really wish to save this deficient excuse of a reploid? If you are then you _monsieur_ are a fool." Is that so? I wouldn't be so sure. "What's with that smile boy?"

"Oh let's just say things are going to get good." The Crash Bomber that I "fired" caused an explosion. It sent FlashMan flying and that got me back on the offense.

Grabbing one of TimeMan's Clock Arrow blades, I ran and gave the time-stopping bot a whacking. One of the blows did some damage to his head but most of my other attacks focused on his body. Throwing the blade aside (which it landed next to TimeMan), I switched to the Crash Bomber and fired one of them landing on the wall behind him. I then tackled him to the wall and jumped back. The Crash Bomber I planted detonated dealing more damage. I went over to TimeMan and helped him out. Opening a spare compartment, I gave him an E-Capsule so he can recharge. It was a meager amount but he'll be all right. I can't say the same for FlashMan though.

"I am grateful to you Mega Man… but I am not in need of help." Hearing that made me wonder if FlashMan's words got the better of him.

"Don't listen to what that bright butt said to you. Sure, you may not be perfect or anything outside but what matters is the inside. You're unique in your own way. Don't ever forget that. Besides, it's more than enough to show that you are at least alive." Did I decide to be some sort of icky advice-giving guy? Oy. Hearing what I said made TimeMan realize this and his face went from conflicted to calm.

"You're right. I should be grateful of that. Thank you Mega… no. Thank you Robert Light." I was happy hearing that but that interrupted thanks to an irate time-stopping spy. Looking at him, he was damaged a bit and some of his armor had some cracks. But his face was full of anger and I can tell.

"How absurd… you choose to accept yourself being incomplete? So be it." He decided to try using his Time Stopper attack but it didn't work. "What? _Pourquoi_? Why isn't it working?" FlashMan kept trying to use the Time Stopper but nothing happened.

"My guess when you got blasted by the Crash Bomber, it also disabled your Time Stopper. So much for trying to blind us." At least with that, we can fight on equal ground.

"No matter. I may not have the power to freeze time but I can still destroy you both." He then decided to race toward us in a blind yet angry fashion. During his dash, we saw both his hands charging electricity. My guess it's one of his other attacks.

"Battlechip, BambooSword!" My buster hand turned into a wide sword full of wood energy. TimeMan grabbed both his Clock Arrow Blades and held them with a tight grip. "Let's do this." TimeMan nodded in agreement. We both raced toward FlashMan with our goal of taking him down.

"I hope you gentlemen like a shock because this one is intense. Spark Arm!" I used the BambooSword to evade his attack. TimeMan and I followed with a counterattack. FlashMan however blocked both our attacks and pushed us back.

He went for the Spark Arm attack again. I was able to get out of the way but TimeMan wasn't as lucky. He felt the full fury of FlashMan's attack and seeing him suffer like that was something I didn't like. I then raced to help him only for me to feel FlashMan's fury as well. The attack sent me flying a few feet but it didn't stop me from helping him. So I decided to go at it again and this time, I repelled his Spark Arm and struck him with the BambooSword. If that wasn't enough, I went for another strike. He was already being dazed from my previous strike. But neither TimeMan nor I were prepared for what FlashMan had in store next.

"Impressive. Most impressive." FlashMan got up and was able to shake off the damage I inflicted on him. I couldn't let my guard down because this bot had some fight left.

"What's with the gloating? I thought you were going to put up a fight? Come on FlashMan, what's with you?" I held my ground but FlashMan's face showed an evil smile.

"It's nothing at all _monsieur._ It's just that things are getting a bit dull." Where have I heard this stuff before? Oh yeah, almost every time. "Why don't we go straight for the end? After all, you won't be able to survive my true strength." Oh great, not this again.

"Instead of talking about it, why don't you just do it already? You already wasted more than an hour of my time with me trying to get here." Guess that was a pretty bad thing to say.

"You should be careful with speaking like that… you might just get it." FlashMan replied. I regret saying anything at all.

I saw energy emanating from his shoulder pads taking form into orbs of light. FlashMan grabbed the orbs and he began charging them up with electricity. He then races straight at me and I really had no clue what the heck's going on. TimeMan knew that it was bad and with whatever strength he had, got up and ran hoping to get me out of the way. I didn't know what was happening but TimeMan did.

"_Temps de mourir Mega Man!_ Shining Browser Crasher!" He jumped high into the air and using both his charged orbs, he went in and attacked me. But TimeMan, in an attempt to save my skin, took the full force of the attack. What happened next was something I never want to go through ever again.

"TIMEMAN!" I shouted as TimeMan felt intense pain all over his body. FlashMan then threw him aside as he saw that some static was discharging from his hand. I saw him with that same evil smile. Looks like I'm next on his hit list.

"Inadequate worm… you should know better than to get involved with _moi_." Okay, trying to steal jewels just so you can make a quick buck is one thing but when you hurt someone who has not only saved my skin but also decided to accept being who he is… (Quoting Coop) now that's just wrong. "Now it's your turn."

"Listen up ya suave spark-headed douche. You cleaned out the mine or in this case, Burma's supply of jewels, blinded me with your flashy little toy and worst of all, you nearly killed my friend. Now, you're going to pay for what you've done and it's not just me but both of us!" Wow, that actually felt good.

"Go ahead and try. You will suffer the same fate as your 'friend'. Time to die!" He geared up to unleash his attack again. However, I decided to put an end to this fight and I had the perfect plan at hand.

I swapped for the Crash Bomber and raced straight for him. He did the same but unleashed his Shining Browser Crasher again. I dodged his attack and fired a Crash Bomb from behind that began to beep. I then returned to my Mega Buster and got a HeroSword up. Wielding a powerful blade, I raced at him again. We collided with our strongest attacks and then… it all went into silence. One side had a smile that was vicious and evil. The other was well… someone who wanted to avenge a friend. But then, something happened.

"_No… non… impossible!_" And with that, one went out in a big explosion. The blast rocked most of the mine causing it to shake. To my surprise, it was FlashMan who went out with a bang. His parts were all over the place and he was no more… that was for TimeMan.

With all of it finally over, I saw his arm nearby so I simply touched it and copied his main weapon, the Time Stopper. I know this thing has more than one function so I'll make sure to keep my eye on it. I then reached TimeMan and what I saw was horrifying. He was in bad shape, most of his body was disemboweled due to FlashMan's attack and judging by this, it was very severe. I helped him up and using the Jet Sled, we both were able to get out of there. Sure, I saved the day but I failed to save the country's precious jewels. How am I going to explain my gramps about all of this? At this point… I don't know. TimeMan… thank you.

_New Light Airport – 12:55 PM (90 minutes later)_

Though I succeeded in defeating FlashMan, I was unable to stop Wily from acquiring the Burma gemstones. Things however, aren't any easier for Tron and the others. Most of the area near the hangar looked like the set of a movie with some cop cars destroyed, the runway damaged due to Glyde's laser and missile fire and officers trying to get out of there without getting hurt. It was like a warzone with no end in sight. However, the tides of battle were about to change.

"Tron, we're in trouble! Glyde's new Rafale is packing a punch." Said Teisel. He hid near a damaged car while Tron was on her Gustaff.

"I know. I had no idea Wily decided to give his ship some much firepower. Guess working for him must at least have some reward." Tron responded.

"Yeah. I didn't expect that he would be this dangerous. This is crazy." Denise spoke afterwards. She tried what she can to repel back but it was of no avail.

"Well because of that, we're getting our asses handed to us. I'm sick of hiding. Time to take action!" Teisel shouts. He then gets out of hiding and rushes at Glyde's Rafale head on. Tron can only look on in shock and horror at what Teisel was doing. Denise however had her sights on a Birdbot that was heading inside the hangar.

"Tron, you help out your brother. I need to check something in the hangar." Hearing it made her curious about what Denise was doing.

"What? What do you mean?" Denise was already gone. "Denise? Denise! Wait!" But she couldn't follow her any further. One of Glyde's weapons must have struck the car they were hiding under.

Meanwhile, Teisel was racing toward Glyde's Rafale. It went into ground combat mode firing both machine gun and laser blasts. Glyde wanted to make Teisel and her sister pay for what the two did to Lex Loath. He unloaded everything the Rafale had but for some strange or stupid reason, Teisel just keeps going. This made him nervous because Glyde knew what Teisel was capable of. It sucks that he has to see it for himself. Jumping high into the air, Teisel grabs onto the front of the Rafale. Now Glyde's scared.

"You! Get off my ship!" Is that all you can say? Come on Glyde, you can do better than this. Maybe Wily making you his bitch toned you down.

"I ain't getting off. You know why!" Glyde didn't say a word. "Because I AM A MAN!" And with one punch, he bashes at the glass of the cockpit causing it to crack. If that wasn't enough, Teisel gave it another punch breaking it completely. "Now you're mine." He grabs Glyde and throws him off the Rafale.

Once that was done, he fiddled with the Rafale a bit and when he was done, got off and saw the Rafale veer around a bit before it went down and exploded. All Glyde could do is look on in horror as his own personal vehicle was no more. Too bad he has to contend with a fired-up Teisel Bonne but seeing his Rafale destroyed fueled his fire as well. Getting up, he goes after Teisel and the two have a fistfight.

"Wily ain't going to help you this time Glyde." Teisel said as he gives Glyde a left jab to the face but evades it quickly. "Since when did you decide to be like a jumping bean?"

Glyde throws a punch at Teisel but goes for a punch of his own. Both hit their mark and they each felt some pain. Knowing these two hotheads, they're back to fighting again. As this was going on, Denise went in the hangar and hid. She saw two birdbots exit the ship and chatting. Hoping to not get their attention, she listens in.

"All of them are in place and at the recommended positions." Spoke the birdbot in red. "Were you able to extract the data?"

"Kuh-keeeh! Everything is extracted. Now that we got what we came for, let's get out of here." Responded the birdbot in blue.

"Not so fast!" Denise came in with her gun drawn. The birdbots didn't move a muscle as they were startled by Denise's appearance. "Alright you two, what did you do to the ship?"

"We're not telling. Kweeek! You can figure it out yourself." Denise didn't buy that and fires a shot. It didn't make its mark but it startled those two brainless birdbots.

"Start talking. What did you do to this ship?" Denise was ready to fire again. Judging by this, I'm not surprised that one of them isn't blabbing the whole plan.

"Uh-uh okay, okay! We'll talk. We just set bombs all over the ship and they're set to detonate in ten minutes. We also had to download all the data so that no one other than Wily can get their hands on them." Oh wow… in less than fifteen seconds, the situation changes.

"You idiot!" The blue dumb-bot smacked the blabbing red one. "Now you ruined the whole plan. You knucklehead!" Hearing this shocked Denise but she didn't let her sight on them go.

"Where are the bombs?" shouted Denise. "Tell me. Where are they right now because you two are under arrest!" But then the area began to shake a bit and that gave the Birdbots what they needed to run away. "Hey! Get back here!" She takes aim and fires stunning one of the evading Birdbots. The other birdbot however got away but there was no time for that. She heard that bombs were set all over the airship and if all of them go off, it would be disastrous.

She made up her mind and decided to head inside the ship. Looking around the interior, she noticed several boxes with red cursors beeping continuously. Seeing that they were bombs, Denise got to work removing them. Looking at how they were designed, disabling the bombs would be hard to do. Seeing a nearby container gave Denise an idea. She gently removes one of the bombs and places one of them inside.

"There's one down… but a whole lot to go." She takes a deep breath and gets to work. One by one, she was able to remove some of the bombs. Looking at the time limit, they were set to detonate in about twenty minutes. "I got to move fast. I wish Liz was here."

Back at the damaged runway, Teisel still had his fight with Glyde. Despite him being at an advantage, Glyde blocked most of his blows responding with a few punches. Getting hit by those really made Teisel mad but knowing him, he didn't give a crap. Teisel decided to tackle Glyde to the ground and strike him with a few punches. Glyde responds with a knee to the back and then responds by smacking Teisel again. Teisel dodges and then gives Glyde a smack to the face followed by the traditional "I AM A MAN" punch whacking him in the stomach. Glyde was reeling in pain after that blow. Teisel however wanted to give him more pain.

"Had enough yet Glyde? You know I can always give you seconds in pain." Teisel cracks his knuckles. However, Glyde wasn't interested because he saw his Birdbot forces retreating in pain. My guess they've had enough dealing with the Servbots. And it looks like Glyde is doing the same. "You ain't going anywhere punk! Get back here!"

"I would be glad to have a sparring match but… my time here is over. I got what I came for." Teisel had no idea what he meant but it didn't stop him from wanting to give Glyde another beatdown. He wasn't prepared for Glyde's flash bang. When it hit, it blinded him a bit but when came to, Glyde and his birdbots were gone. "You may have won this battle but I'll be back! You can count on it!"

"Damn you Glyde. Damn you to hell!" Teisel smacked the ground in anger. It didn't hurt but to him, he felt like he was hit emotionally. After having that little letdown, he heads to his sister and finds that she's unharmed.

"Teisel, did Glyde get away?" Teisel nodded in disappointment, even though he did get a piece of the guy. "Darn it! I thought we'd had him." She seems a bit disappointed about that.

"Don't worry Tron, he'll be back. Huh? Where's Denise?" Teisel responds. He looks around but no luck only to see the hangar ahead of them. "Did she head for the hangar?"

"She did. Come on Teisel, we got to find out what she's doing." Tron got off the Gustaff and they both went to check up on her. What they find was Denise moving a large container out of the ship. "Denise, what are you doing? What is that?"

"Don't get any closer Tron." Said Denise. Tron wondered if it was a joke. The look of worry on her face should probably tell her by now. "Please… there isn't much time."

"What's happening? What is inside that?" Tron went to check but a look from her face gave her some shock. "Bombs? What are bombs doing inside that airship?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you guys. I'm trying to get rid of these bombs. Glyde's little attack just served as a farce for his birdbots to go in, strap them all over the ship and leave. There isn't much time because they go off in eight minutes." Denise said in a rapid fashion. I think Tron and Teisel may have taken all of this very well.

"Then what are you all waiting for? We need to get these bombs off that ship. Come on everyone, let's move out!" Teisel said. Everyone got into the ship and went through every nook and cranny hoping to find any remaining bombs.

Denise already went through most of the main floor so the three of them decided to check above and below. After about six or so minutes, they were able to get all the remaining bombs. Heading out of the ship, they dropped them into the canister. Since they had no time to defuse the bombs, they had to move quickly. Using the Gustaff, Tron was able to get the canister far away from the airport where no one can be harmed. There was a portion of the area where it would be safe for the bombs to go off.

_That should be far enough. At least here, no one can get harmed._ Heading back to Teisel and Denise, she also had one other worry… and it was I. _Robert... please be safe._

Rendezvousing with Teisel and Denise, the three let off a sigh of relief and that the mission was success. But even though they got a breather, somewhere inside the airship, something red was beeping. After a few seconds, the beeping stopped… and then it happened. The explosion happened all too quickly covering the entire ship. Tron, Denise and Teisel looked on in shock seeing the airship I brought back go off in a massive explosion. Their looks of horror and confusion made them wonder what went wrong. When it was over, the airship was nothing but a huge pile of junk. Too bad things are going to go from bad to worse.

"Marmalade!" Denise didn't like hearing that and it's from her own superior. "Marmalade, get your orange-haired carcass over here now!" Denise did just that.

"Y-yes captain?" Her raspy voice only makes me wonder what the heck will happen next. The police captain isn't pleased at what he sees.

"How do you explain all of this?" Denise didn't say a word. "Silent aren't you? A dozen police cars destroyed, millions of dollars in property damage and even worse… this airship that our fair hero has brought is destroyed. I gave you a simple assignment and what have you done? You screwed it up!" His shout made Denise more nervous. If he's as good as they say then why is he such an asshole?

"S-sir, I can explain… if you can just let me explain what happened, then I can try to-" But her superior didn't want to hear it. One look simply shut her up.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You disappointed me Marmalade and I'm afraid you've left me little choice." He took a deep breath and told her something that would shock her to the choice. "Denise Marmalade… I have no choice but to suspend you without pay." Tron and Teisel were shocked by the news. Denise didn't take it well.

"Wh-what? No! You can't! It isn't my fault! Please… please let me explain. I beg of you! Please Captain, please let me." No matter what Denise did, it didn't work.

"I don't want to hear anymore of it. You disappointed me and for that, I have no choice. You are suspended for failure to perform your duties. When you return to New Light Station, hand over your badge and gun. Maybe this can give you some time to at least reflect upon your disappointment." Before he said anything else, a voice that only Denise knows came out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid a suspension will not be taking place here… Captain." Everyone looked to hear who said that. Captain Donnelly turned to find a white police car that just came in. Someone was already outside the vehicle and he isn't pleased.

He was a man in his mid-50s with dark brown to black hair. It had some traces of gray mostly due to aging. He has brown eyes, skin was like white chocolate and had a uniform that many consider to be of the highest rank. Wearing a white jacket, white pants and blue shoes, this was the uniform that represented his role as Chief of the New Light City Police Department. Walking closer to the Captain and Denise, he got a look at everything and saw it to be a hellhole. Tron and Teisel looked nervously wondering on what he would do. Something tells me that these two may know who he is.

"What's going on here Donnelly? Why are you making judgment without my approval?" He had a voice that was serious and rough but it represented years of experience in law enforcement. "And above all else, why decide to pin the blame on your failure on my daughter." This simply came as a surpise.

"What?" Teisel said. _You mean to tell me this guy here is… Denise's dad? Oh crud._ Tron tried to wake him out of his little bad dream. That helped him wake up.

"What? My failure? But she failed to capture Glyde? Make matters worse, the airship is destroyed. Your daughter has failed in her duties and for that, sheis to accept the consequences of her actions." If only he can shut up for once.

"Not this time Donnelly. I'm afraid that you'll be taking responsibility for this. Anything that happens to her happens to you. The suspension you have planned for her is null and void. In other words, it will not happen. You will be meeting before a board later today to explain how you failed to apprehend the suspect. If you are unable to provide a reason as to how your men failed in their duty then the one who will take a suspension… will be you." Ouch! Score one for Mr. Marmalade. "So if I were you, get to it NOW!" Captain Donnelly didn't say a word and walked off in anger. Serves him right.

"Uh excuse me but you're Mr. Marmalade right?" Tron said nervously. Mr. Marmalade turned around and they saw a calm and peaceful look from him. Guess when no one bothers Denise, he's happy. Dang!

"Yes and you must be Victor's kids right?" That means he knows their parents. I wonder if he knows my dad? "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has been a while." They both were nervous because the fact that he's around. Teisel is more nervous because of the fact that Denise's dad is the chief of police. That's worse.

"You don't have to worry. Unlike Donnelly, I won't bite. Besides, it's not a big deal here. I spoke with that Robert fella... yeah, Anthony's kid." Eeyup. He knew my dad. "He told me that he knew something like this would happen so I made sure to let them know that if the airship goes boom, they shouldn't worry about it. Too bad I was a bit late to all of this." He looked at his daughter who was already filled with disappointment. "Come on Denise, let's go home. You don't want to worry your mother over this." But Denise didn't move.

"I'm not going daddy." Her emotions were reaching a boiling point. Not good.

"Come on Denise, don't be like this. It's not your fault. Besides, you had no idea this would happen. So come on, let it go." Mr. Marmalade's reasoning wasn't going to work here.

"No I can't!" shouted Denise. "Don't you get it? I screwed up! The airship is destroyed, Glyde got away and I got screamed away by my own boss. How do you think I feel after all this?" Her face was showing some tears. "I didn't just let you down. I let everyone down. I'm sorry daddy… but I can't. I just can't do this anymore." She then ran off crying over the humiliating fact that she failed.

"Denise… wait! Please!" It was already too late. Denise already ran to her police car and drove off. Everyone was already down after what happened today.

"Mr. Marmalade, we're…" Teisel saw him nod negatively. Guess there was no need for that huh? Even Tron couldn't believe it and it's coming from her BFF.

"Don't say a word. Like I said, don't worry about it. I may be the chief of police but when it comes to my family, I try my hardest to be there for them. Denise isn't to blame for all of this because it was Dr. Wily who is responsible. Listen, how about I give you guys a ride back? Maybe then, we can find out if Denise is feeling any better." The two agreed and they reached Mr. Marmalade's squad car.

Tron got on the Gustaff while Teisel went inside. The Servbots also got inside and looked forward to the ride home. Another thing was that they were able to recover one of the Birdbots that was knocked out during the battle. I think they'll need him regarding Glyde's whereabouts. So even though I was victorious during my fight with FlashMan, losses were already severe with both sides taking the worst. This fight is intense yes, but the fact that it is straining all involved was the hard part. I just only wish that things do get better because at this point, it's only going to go downhill from here. Poor Denise…

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_The attack on New Light Airport is taking a toll toward everyone involved but the fight must continue on. With news that Wily has occupied a top-secret facility, Mega Man must go through a dangerous obstacle course where one false move will equal his death. If that isn't enough, he must contend with a robot master that is fast on his feet as well as his mouth. If that isn't enough, Teisel must find a way to help Denise get out of her depression. Will he be able to pull it off? Is fate driving him toward someone special? And will our Blue Bomber survive an onslaught of high proportions? These and many other questions will be revealed in the next exciting high speed episode, An A-Maze-ing Death Trap; Robert's Quick Dilemma._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	26. Arc 3: Chapter 4

_Note from the Author: Time for another update folks. To let everyone know, I'm still alive and kicking. I just want to let you guys know a few things. First, I've finally decided to start a My Little Pony story but it's a crossover with Mega Man so you'll find out from me if I ever do plan to upload it here. Second is that I now work full-time as a partner on YouTube under FullScreen. In other words, I get paid to do the things I love to do which is making video game footage. I'm currently doing Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and I hope to get it done before I go back for classes. Of course, once I graduate then I have all the time I need to make more so I can earn more. Third, I'm finishing up college and I'm hoping to give it everything I have. When I'm done with it hoping that I never ever go back then I'm free to do all the fanfic writing I want including this. Now then, I think it is time for everyone to enjoy the newest chapter. Be sure to read and leave a review. Remember, it's your reviews that help keep me going. Enjoy.  
><em>

Chapter 4 – An A-Maze-ing Death Trap; Robert's Quick Dilemma

_Light Residence – 4:12 PM_

It's been a few hours since the mess that occurred in New Light Airport. Everyone at the moment is simply drained after not only dealing with Glyde but, attempting to save the airship I brought back. Too bad it was reduced to junk and Denise getting screamed at by her superior. At least her dad came in to save the day. Too bad the damage is already done and Denise left for home. It was a really bad day for everyone. Right now, I'm hard at work trying to repair TimeMan in the basement lab. His injuries were severe but after careful analysis, I discovered that most of his internal structure has been damaged. Of all the Robot Masters that were in need of repairs after that major brawl (Arc 2-8), TimeMan was the one who was completed first. Too bad this is going to make things a hell of a lot harder.

_TimeMan… you saved me from that flashy douchebag. Now it's my turn to save you by getting you back on your feet._ I swear this is going to be a pain to get this done. But as I was getting the repairs done, Tron shows up with her Servbots. This is going to be a long day.

"Anyone there? Huh? Robert, you're back. What happened?" But she turns to find TimeMan a complete wreck. Plus the upset look on my face tells that I'm quite busy. "N-never mind. What happened?" Turning off the machine, I turned around and explained things to her. I hope she can take it well.

"I'll sum it up in three sentences. I defeated FlashMan and acquired his weapon. However, I failed to stop them from cleaning out the Burma gemstone mines. Last but not least, TimeMan took the full force of an attack meant to take me out and as a result suffered severe injuries to his internal systems. I'm right now trying to repair him but it's becoming harder than I anticipated. That good enough for you?" Tron simply didn't say a word. I guess finding out about it didn't seem quite fitting.

"At least it's not bad as what we through. We didn't get Glyde and the airship that you brought back is nothing but a pile of junk. Even worse is that smug boss of his screamed at Denise… Excuse me." I saw Tron let off a sigh. I feel bad for her. "Anyway, her dad showed up and saved Denise. But she just drove off all while saying that she let everyone down. We all took this very hard and I've been trying to reach her for more than three hours." I saw her shedding a tear. I can tell this is getting real bad.

She then ran to me and cried. All I could do was give her a bit of comfort. It's just really sad, I swear. I can imagine Wily is enjoying this but right now, all I cared about is to be by my sweetheart's side. Teisel then shows up to find that even he is affected by all of this. I really can't believe that this mess has affected all of us. How can this get any worse?

"How long have ya been here Robert?" Teisel said, "Judging by what you're doing, you were here for a couple of hours."

"Not really. I was in the lab for about two hours and I'm at the moment working on getting TimeMan repaired." Looking at TimeMan, I realize that if I wasted my time fixing him, it wouldn't do us any good. "On second thought, maybe I should stop. This is crazy."

"Wily must be laughing his ass now that all of us are at a disadvantage. Denise is in a slump and the rest of us are already pissed over what happened here. How can this day get any worse?" Judging by all of us here, it has gotten worse.

"Guys, why don't we just take the rest of the day off so we can at least clear our heads?" I looked at Teisel and saw that it was the best option we have.

"Good idea. I'm beat and plus my armor is undergoing repairs. Where are the Servbots?" Tron and Teisel were silent not saying a word. "Well? Where are they?"

"I think they're tired too. Hell, everyone is tired. Let's just simply take a break guys." For once, I agree with you Teisel. I stopped what I was doing and went upstairs with the others.

Reaching upstairs, the three of us just sat on the couch completely drained. Some of the Servbots came to check up on us but we didn't bother responding. This made them all worried.

"What's wrong with them? They aren't talking." Servbot #12 said. His other Servbot companions tried to find out, but it didn't help things.

"They must be tired. Let's leave them alone for a little while." Servbot #17 responded. The others agreed but one of them has an idea.

"Why don't we prepare something special for dinner tonight? It'll help them be happy again." Servbot #22 said afterwards. The others cheered and got to work.

After a while, the tiredness kicked in and the three immediately went to Napsville. Okay, that was pretty lame but still, we're beat and we need some time to rest. Eventually, Dr. Light showed up with Higsby and noticed things are not as they seem to be. If I know him, he'll mostly go on to say what happened and all that junk. But then his sights were on the Servbots making some food. That got the two a bit concerned.

"Excuse me but why are you making food at two in the afternoon?" Said Dr. Light. The Servbots turned to see the two looking at them curiously.

"Forgive us Doctor Light but Master Teisel, Master Robert and Miss Tron are tired and we thought to prepare them some food for later. Is that okay with you?" Servbot #22 replied.

"I don't mind one bit. Though I do feel that you should keep the noise to a minimum. The three are at the moment sleeping so make sure you don't disturb them." Dr. Light responded. Servbot #22 nodded positively and he along with #25 and #29 got to work. "Now then Higsby, we need to head to my basement lab. We should get to work." Higsby nodded and the two head downstairs… until that battlechip nerd decided to have a little fun.

Seeing some makeup on the table, he grabbed it and got to work on Teisel's face. Higsby was doing it carefully so that Teisel wouldn't wake up immediately. He started with putting lipstick on Teisel's lips then he went to work on putting mascara all over his face. Once he finished, he put eyeshadow on his eyes. With an evil glee, he finished things up by adding some blemish to make Teisel look cute. I can pretty much imagine what the hell would happen next. With everything done, Higsby slowly walked away. Reaching a good enough distance, he took a deep breath and went to the basement. Meeting my gramps, they both got a look at the situation relating to TimeMan.

"Robert has already gone to work repairing him. I told him about a week or so ago that it'll take weeks for all eight Robot Masters to be repaired. We were able to get TimeMan done first." He got a good look at TimeMan and my efforts in trying to repair him. "But it looks like we'll have to work extra hard for this."

"Right doctor. I'm ready whenever you are." Higsby responded, "I don't think we should be rushing this right?" That caught Dr. Light's eye.

"We shouldn't. So for the time being, l believe we should do this carefully. Follow my instructions understand?" Dr. Light asked. Higsby nodded. "Good, let's get underway."

Higsby paid attention to my grandpa as the two went to work with the repairs. Judging by how it's going, it shouldn't take too long. Back upstairs, Tron, Teisel and I were still snoozing. I'm more worried for Teisel because of Higsby's little mishap. I only hope he takes it a bit well. Because if he doesn't, then you can guess where this is going to go.

_Skull Fortress – An hour later…_

Wily would normally be angry because one of his robots had failed him but today is different. He seemed more happy and content mostly due to his recent successes. With the Burma gemstones in his hands, he'll be able to have enough money to come up with more evil schemes. Plus with the airship taken out, he no longer has to worry about his own work used against him. For once, he actually seems happy with this. I wonder how crazy this guy is. Glyde shows up along with several Birdbots. One look from Wily tells that Glyde got his ass handed to him.

"Ah, I see that your operation was successful despite you suffering injuries." His face then went to serious mode. "You did destroy the airship yes?"

"I did… I even got you a little bonus." Glyde responded. He gave him an optical disk. One look from Wily can pretty much guess what this is.

"So you did succeed after all. I am amazed Glyde." Wily simply smiled and it was just creepy. "Normally, I would have my robots take care of it but you're the first that actually got this right." And are you really that surprised Wily?

"The battle I had was simply a farce… it was all so that the Birdbots can get in the ship, extract the data, set bombs throughout the ship and the rest is history. At least unlike "another one" who failed, I at least made sure not to go away empty handed." Glyde responded. He tried to move but winced in intense pain after Teisel's epic moment of awesome.

"Excellent. At least this along with the Burma crystal gemstones will provide me what I require to build even more plans." Wily walked around with the disk in tow. "And now that Mega Man no longer has a ship, I have the advantage now. Glyde, begin repairs on the Birdbots. I must prep up my next operation." Glyde simply bowed as a gesture of loyalty. Before Glyde would leave, Wily had one other thing to say. "Oh and I suggest you patch yourself up. You look like a mess."

"As you wish Wily." Glyde turns and walks away all while trying to keep himself in one piece.. While that went on, Bass shows up. I can tell he's not pretty happy. All Wily could do was simply watch as Bass let out his anger. Looks like the roles have been reversed here.

"Damn that Mega Man! Damn him to hell!" Bass' shout startled almost everyone in the fortress. "Thinks he can run off to deal with FlashMan after a few hits? That coward!" Luckily, Wily tried to calm him down.

"There will always be next time. Right now, Mega Man and his friends are at a disadvantage. They have just experienced two failures… one after the other. Despite his success in defeating FlashMan, he has failed in protecting the crystal mine." Wily presses a button on his main computer causing something to appear on the screen.

"So these must be the Burma gemstones isn't it? I hear that they rake quite a lot of money in the black market." Wily nods after hearing Bass. "What are you planning to do with all of these?" Fortunately, the evil scientist already has a plan up his sleeve.

"It's quite simple. Thanks to Glyde, I have been able to set up a few "connections" with some key figures. They will provide me the money I need and in exchange, I offer these." Connections? Glyde must really know his way around.

"And you think that these 'connections' will help you get the money you need? I don't think it'll be enough. Besides, the destruction of that airship is causing a serious hurting in the monetary department. I don't think we have enough to make another one of that caliber." Wily didn't mind about it one bit.

"That is of little concern to me. I can always make another with the money I will eventually acquire. However right now, I have much bigger plans." Bass wonders about what Wily said.

"What are you insinuating doctor? As you know Mega Man is at a disadvantage right now. The same goes for his friends after that stint at New Light Airport. I believe the best option available is to attack. Why aren't you taking this chance?" Bass' words became fierce. "It would be perfect and once they're down for the count, nothing will stop us from controlling this pathetic excuse of a world. It would be perfect." But yet Wily doesn't seem to get the message.

"No. I choose not to attack." Wily responded. Hearing that made Bass appalled in shock. I can tell the anger is kicking in right now.

"WHY! Why the hell won't you listen to reason?" Wily's face remained calm as Bass continued on with his nasty tirade. "At this moment, Mega Man and his friends are at their weakest state. We can steamroll them without so much as a simple effort. Once we get rid of them, the world is ours! So what are you waiting for? Let's do this!" Bass shouted nearly filing the room with his voice.

"If we were to succeed, there's no fun in destroying them while they are at a weakened state. It would be too easy." Wily got up and continued to explain things to Bass. "Even though I can be a mad scientist, I have my limits and I would prefer to defeat them when they are their full strength. That will bring me the true satisfaction I will have when I destroy him and his pathetic friends. And once they're out of the way, the world will be mine!" He goes on to laugh in his usual fashion. Hearing this however seems to rub Bass the wrong way.

"It's no wonder you keep failing to defeat Mega Man… because you've gotten too soft! You've had every opportunity to take over this planet by force but no you never take these chances." Wily's smile would soon downgrade. "I think it's because you still have a sort of respect for that pest. Is it because you experienced your first defeat? Is it because you were once his friend? Or is it because of the fact that of all the people in the world, HE would be the one who showed appreciation to you. So what is it? Tell me? I want to know so it can give me more of a reason to kill him!" After hearing Bass' little tirade, Wily went up to his face providing a response of his own.

"Do you wish to know why I don't take that chance? Why I don't finish him off like you would want me to do? Why I would rather bide my time for a chance?" Wily said. Bass simply nodded. "I'll tell you why. Despite the fact that Mega Man, no… Robert Light is my enemy, he is also my friend."

"After everything you've done to him and his family, what makes you think he'll still consider you as a friend. Tell me!" Wily knows that Bass is a persistent one.

"You will never understand Bass. I doubt you ever will because if you did, why do you think he did what needed to do to save your life?" Wow. Never thought he remembers the time I had to do the unthinkable. "Maybe that can provide you a reason why I wouldn't finish the job. Now then, I must be off. I have other plans to attend to." Wily walked off with the disk in tow leaving Bass alone. Hearing the mad scientist's words conflicted Bass.

_Why? Why the hell are you making me remember __that__? I don't want to remember that! You know what? Fine. If you won't take him down, then I will!_ Bass then had a look of anger realizing Wily's lack of understanding simple logic. Walking off, he decides to take matters into his own hands.

During Wily's usual walk, someone really fast came racing about hoping to get his attention. He looked around to see but nothing was there. He kept walking and then it happened again. Wily this time was prepared and decided to use his cane in case it tried to run past him. So he kept walking but when the same guy showed up, he used his cane to block his path. To Wily's surprise, it was QuickMan. Guess he got a bit bored not doing something so he decided the best way to have some fun is to be on the move. Too bad it got Wily's attention in a very negative fashion.

"If you're going to do that, do it when I'm not on the move!" Wily shouted causing QuickMan to whimper. "Now then, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Uh, yes of course. I need something to do." He then sped off speaking in his usual rapid tone. "AirMan was beat, CrashMan went boom and FlashMan got stopped in his tracks. Come on Wily! I need something to do. Knowing that blue pest, he'd probably go after me if I occupy some important place." QuickMan kept moving around in his hyperactive fashion. It was all Wily could really bear.

"Then in that case, why have you occupied the location I've given you?" Wily shouted. QuickMan just stopped wondering about it. "Well, why haven't you!"

"Never thought of that." Wow, did QuickMan's IQ really dropped that low? Guess they forgot their smart pills.

"What are you waiting for you idiot? Get over there and occupy it NOW!" QuickMan didn't need to hear anything else. He was already gone.

Wily simply let off a sigh after seeing that. It's stuff like that that makes me feel bad. What am I saying? Why should I be showing pity for a guy like that? He's a bad guy! He then walks off hoping to have a rendezvous with some "clients". Who are they? I really don't know but whatever they are, they can prove to be some serious bad news. At least he doesn't have to worry about that fast-talking speed demon anytime soon.

_Light Residence – Five hours later…_

"AHH!" The sound of Teisel's screaming was heard throughout the house. We all stopped to wonder what happened.

"Teisel, what's going on?" Tron and I went upstairs to see. When we did, all we could do was try not to laugh. His face was covered in makeup and the utter shock of finding out he had it all over was simply ear shattering.

"Nothing Tron, I… what's with your faces?" We both tried to keep ourselves from laughing. "Does it have to do with how I look now?" We nodded at him.

Teisel simply walked off hoping to at least try to control his anger. When he was out of sight, we just simply laughed our asses off. I swear, Higsby did a really good job giving Teisel a makeover. It's too bad that this is going to lead to some trouble. After the laugh, we both tried to calm each other down and checked to see what would happen next. We saw Teisel heading to the basement. Too bad Higsby had to head upstairs so he can get a drink.

"Hey Teisel… nice makeup by the way. You look kind of cute." Higsby giggled hoping to contain his laughter. This guy really is doing a bad job at it because he goes straight into laugh mode.

"Didn't think you'd stoop this low to do this do you?" Teisel responded. Higsby went into straight out laughter. All Tron and I could do was just watch. We were SO not going to like this.

"I'm serious Teisel, you really look good." He tried to contain his laughter. It only made Teisel angrier. I can tell for sure Higsby is going to be in trouble.

Teisel let out a yell that symbolizes his epic moment of awesomeness. What happened next really shows what not to do against a guy like him. He races at Higsby yelling, "I AM A MAN!" and delivering a punch straight into his jaw. If that wasn't enough, he goes for another one hitting him in the stomach. Let this be a lesson people. If you piss off someone like Teisel Bonne, prepared to get yelled at by someone saying "I AM A MAN" and getting punched in the gut. And yes, this works for women too. I'm not kidding.

"You… you jerk! I only wanted to have a little fun with you moron. Can't you take a joke?" Higsby said trying to ease all the pain that Teisel dished out at him. To let you know, Dr. Light and Higsby got TimeMan repaired but he's at the moment offline.

But Higsby (being a bit clever) decided to pull a cheap trick. He gives Teisel a low blow and boy it had to hurt. The two were wincing in pain but they really wanted to beat the heck out of each other. At this point, I've had enough and I decided to get myself involved. Seeing the two there really was something I don't want to see.

"Teisel, Higsby, this has to stop!" I went to the kitchen taking a wet paper cloth and used it to clean Teisel up. Higsby tried to get up but the pain was too much for him to handle.

"I swear. You two will one day kill each other and I don't think we want that." Tron responded. "Come on Higsby. Let's get you to the couch." Once Teisel's face was cleaned, I went to help Tron. We both were able to put him on the couch. I only hope the two don't try anything stupid.

"Higsby, about the repairs I…" Dr. Light went from talkative to being silent. Judging by his face, he didn't like what occurred here. "Whar's going on?"

"Higsby pulled a prank on Teisel by covering his face with makeup and when Teisel found out, he screamed like a crazy guy. So he went after the one who did it and due to Higsby's bad job at keeping a straight face, Teisel pulls off his 'epic moment of awesome' hurting Higsby but the geek decide to pull off a cheap shot by dishing a low blow." Hearing that seemed to give my gramps all he needed to know.

"I'll… deal with Higsby personally a little later. In the meantime, I've already completed repairs on TimeMan." That was a relief. "As for Teisel, I think you can handle this Tron. Robert, I need to speak to you." I nodded after hearing Dr. Light's response. While Tron took care of things in the living room, my gramps and I went downstairs to chat.

"What's up grandpa?" I said, "What do you want to tell me?" I listened to Dr. Light as he spoke.

"I just received a phone call earlier from the US Government. Apparently, someone has occupied a location called Area-42FB." Dr. Light replied. "They didn't provide me much information about it but they said that this is serious."

"Area-42FB? I'll see if I can look into it. However, I'm not fully charged and the battles that have happened today have driven all of us to exhaustion. I'll make sure to take care of things in the morning. Right now, I need rest." I opened a compartment in my arm showing him my energy reserves.

"I see. Your power is around 60%. I think you're right Robert. Rest up then but remember, you need to be where I specified first thing in the morning." It's a good thing gramps didn't see me shudder.

"Yes gramps." I spoke sarcastically. But then I went on to say, "Gramps, you haven't been helping out as much. What have you been up to?"

"I've already told you before. I'm not allowed to tell anyone what it is. It's considered top secret. I apologize if I haven't but since last week, we've been hard at work on something special. The reason why I'm prohibited to tell you is because of Wily." Yeah. With Wily, it's hard to keep secrets.

"So because of Wily, I'm not allowed to know. Way to make it hard for me. In fact, it's been hard as it is because Wily's new robots have already driven me nuts. I already defeated three but it feels like I've dealt with a lot more." I let off a sigh. "At least I'm grateful that I can get a break from all this fighting."

"I am grateful as well. For now, you shouldn't worry about it. Rest up and hopefully tomorrow, you'll be back on your feet." Dr. Light replied. I was heading upstairs when I saw Tron heading downstairs.

"How's Teisel? Is he alright?" She nodded. I was at least pleased about that. "I'm only hoping that Teisel nor Higsby do anything like that ever again. I swear, their fighting isn't making things easier."

"Don't worry, I already warned him. Besides, he left to go see Denise." What? This got me curious.

"Denise? Since that mess a few hours back, she hasn't called nor wrote nor sent any e-mails. I'm like what the heck is going on?" We all were worried for her.

"Yeah. I heard from her mom that she's really depressed." Tron lets out a dejected sigh. "I'm worried for her."

"Me too. By the way, what brings you to head downstairs? Got something planned?" I asked. Tron gave me a nod.

"Yeah. Some of the Servbots were able to recover some parts from the wrecked airship. I was thinking we can make some stuff out of it. Want to help?" I nodded after hearing Tron's response.

I followed her as we went to a portion of the lab. She had some Servbots accompanying her for this project. Once everyone was accounted for, Tron laid out the details. She first showed us a blueprint of some kind of walker. I didn't know what it was but it got me curious.

"Uh Tron, are we gonna be building this? I mean, it looks… kind of weird." It isn't just weird. One look at the blueprint tells me it's strange.

"It isn't weird Robert. Take it from me because I know how to build stuff like this. Now then, Numbers 14 and 18. Bring in the parts!" demanded Tron. They came in with a wheelbarrow full of stuff. "Now then, what you're seeing here is some parts leftover from the wreckage of the airship. I had them recover whatever they can because I thought it would be useful for something."

"And that's why you're building this?" I asked and Tron nodded. "Cool. I'll need all the help I can get at this point… because Gramps has been too busy with his stuff back at the Labs."

"Don't worry about Dr. Light. Just focus on me..." She went closer to me and said, "For my sake." She planted a kiss on my lips. It was soft but it helped me get back to reality.

I simply let out a nod. Tron smiled and ordered her Servbots to get to work. She wanted to make sure I put more focus on this than worrying about Dr. Light. How can I when he's so secretive? Back in Arc I, he was always there helping me out. Sure, we argued a couple of times but he helped me prep myself for when Wily's robots would attack. However, with him now having new bots, he's busy with other crap. I know for sure he's hiding something and I'll get to the bottom of this. For now, I'm just going to help Tron and get this done. At least she understands my feelings… though I wonder if she knows what I'm like when I'm angry. That wouldn't be pretty.

_2852 East 28__th__ Ave, 7__th__ Floor, Apartment 725 – 9:52 PM_

It took Teisel a while but he was able to relieve himself of the pain he felt thanks to Higsby. Normally, people who live in this city during the night are either working late shifts or going out to have a good time. Teisel however is here for another reason. Since the disaster at New Light Airport, Denise has been in a complete slump. I'm not kidding. She didn't accept any calls, didn't respond to any e-mails and hell, she didn't show up for work. All she had done was lock herself in her room not so much as even for a simple bathroom break. Her parents did whatever possible to help their daughter but to no avail and not even her BFF could help her. Knocking on the front door, Teisel hopes to see if he can try.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" hollered Denise. Her voice was fierce but was filled with sorrow. Teisel was persistent. He wanted to help her.

"Come on Denise, I know you're in there. Open up!" Teisel knocks on the door again. It got her annoyed.

"Leave me alone! Don't you get it!" Teisel tries again and that was going to annoy Denise. She gets up from her bed and checks to see who it is.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again! I don't want any…" To her surprise, she opens to find Teisel Bonne who's wearing something fancy, carrying flowers and a box of chocolates. "Teisel, what are you doing here?"

"What else would I be here for? I'm here for you. Can I come in?" Teisel spoke. Denise was speechless by seeing this. However, her depression kicks in despite Teisel's kindness.

"I'm sorry Teisel but I don't want to see anyone right now." Denise replies, closing the door. But Teisel puts his foot in the way preventing her. "What are you doing?"

"What else? I want to talk to you. Please, let me inside." Teisel exclaimed. Denise then had an angry look in her eyes.

"I've already told you this twice. Don't make me repeat it again. I don't want to see anyone! Please leave… NOW!" Enough was enough. Teisel decided to push his way in. Seeing that scared Denise wondering what he would do.

"Now that I'm inside, it's only fair that we talk." He puts the flowers and candy on the table. Looking at Denise, he decides to tell her how he feels about this mess. "Denise, are you still beat up over this? You're not the only person who feels down. We are too. Trust me. Robert feels down because despite defeating one of Wily's bots, they were able to clean out the Burma mine. Tron feels down because of you. Heck, I feel down because of you…" He then looks at the person reading this and says, "Not that it matters because I gave Glyde a piece of my mind." He snickers. "But anyway, the point is that it isn't just you need to let it go and move on. One day especially a bad one isn't going to kill you."

"How can I let it go?" shouted Denise, "I thought we took care of all the bombs but when the ship blew up, I realized that I was missing one more." The thought of it made Teisel ticked. "Don't you see? I've let everyone down. I was given a job to do and I blew it. Dad getting involved only made it worse." Her response made Teisel a bit curious.

"He didn't make it worse. He only wanted to help you Denise. That boss of yours was a real dirt bag. Having you take the blame is just unacceptable! If anything, he should be the one responsible not you!" Teisel shouted. His words scared Denise a little.

"You may be right Teisel… but I still blame myself for this. I really do. I… I let everyone down." Denise responded, "That's why I'm done. I'm done. I quit. I can't do this anymore! Tomorrow, I call it quits. I don't want to be an officer anymore!" yelled Denise. Hearing that Denise would quit made Teisel shocked.

"What? You're quitting!" That's when his instincts kicked in. "You can't! You're the daughter of a third-generation Marmalade! You and your sister! If you quit, how are you going to make them proud? You're not just letting yourself down. You're letting your family down. You're letting your friends down. You're going to let EVERYONE down! Is this what you want?" Teisel said, but Denise didn't care.

"I don't care Teisel. I'm done. I've had it!" Denise shouted yet again, "All I ask is that you leave me alone okay? I really don't want to deal with this." She lets off a sigh and walks away to her room.

_I'm not giving up on you Denise. It isn't your fault. I swear it. I won't rest until I find a way out of your little mess or my name is not Teisel Bonne._ It isn't going to be easy Teisel, I assure ya. After that little outburst, Teisel then puts the flowers and chocolates on a table nearby and then leaves.

Closing the door behind him, he lets off a sigh. I can tell something is up with him. Whatever it is, I don't know but him trying to help Denise is just a start. I swear, today has been nothing but pure unadulterated hell. Sure, we may be down for the count but the fight isn't over. Wily may be laughing his ass off that he succeeded today but we know we'll get him. We just need to get back to full strength. Then and only then, Wily along with his robot masters and Glyde will get what's coming. Once they're taken care of, we'll be the ones that will be doing the laughing especially at them. Just you wait Wily… just you wait.

_Outside Area-42FB – 10:04 AM, the next morning_

After a good night's sleep along with a much-deserved breakfast, I was already on my way. The info I received from Dr. Light told me that someone had occupied a location called Area-42FB. What is Area-42FB? Well, I don't know much about it. From what my grandpa can tell me, this place is a top-secret facility occupied by the US Government. Knowing them, I ain't allowed to reveal any secrets regarding this place. It wouldn't really matter anyway trust me. I arrived at where gramps told me getting a look around.

_So this is Area-42FB. I thought there'd be someone to meet me… can't worry about it now. Got to get to work._ I raced my way inside the place.

What I saw turned my suspicions upside down. It was nothing but a simple building, abandoned at most. I wondered if my grandpa was pulling a fib on me. Something wasn't right so I decided to contact him.

"Gramps, are you there? This place isn't what you told me. Worse is that no one is here." I spoke through the com-link. However, I ended up getting a response from someone I didn't expect coming.

"Your grandfather isn't here, Robert. He just left. It's me, Tron." Tron? Now this is really getting me curious. "I apologize but I'm afraid he went off for that little meeting of his." Seriously? Oh well, at least this is better than nothing.

"I knew it. Anyway, are you getting what I'm seeing on your end?" I walked carefully getting a look at the area. As I walked, someone from far away was looking at me. He then moved about quickly hoping not to attract my attention.

"Yeah, it looks like just a building. I know there should be something that would let you enter the deeper levels. Activate your X-Ray mode." I did that and Tron got a better look. "I see something straight ahead. Can you check it out?"

"Sure." I ran straight ahead and saw a couple of boxes stacked like a tower. "Sweetheart, all I see are a stack of boxes and inside are some junk. Where is it?" Tron simply shook her head.

"Ever tried looking down?" I did that and my X-Ray optics saw what appears to be a hidden door. "I see a hidden door. Move the boxes and see if you can open it." I wonder if this is how she does this with her Servbots.

"Okay, I'll do that." Turning off the X-Ray on my optics, I moved some of the boxes aside. What I saw was a hidden door that was locked down tight by an advanced combination lock. "Tron, there's a door and there's an advanced lock holding it down."

"Is that so? Try inserting something inside the lock. I'll see if I can decipher it." I pressed a button on the lock causing it to open up. It showed a screen and a keypad but the lock was still closed tight.

Tron takes out a decrypter and connects it to the basement lab computer. She pressed a few buttons causing the screen to show some letters and digits. I simply waited in the meantime. I had no idea that someone was watching me wait. He had a smile on his face and simply moved about in a rapid pace. When he did move though, something next to him fell on the floor. I turned to see what it was.

"What was that?" Looking around, I couldn't find out who it was. "Oh, just some metal box. Any luck on the decryption Tron?" Back at the basement lab, Tron worked her hardest to hack the lock.

"This one is a toughie Robert. That lock you're seeing is highly encrypted. This is going to take a while because I have already blew through three levels of access." In the span of basically 80 seconds, wow.

"How long will it take you to hack it?" I asked, "Because something tells me that I'm not the only person here. I'm going to have a look around." I decided to walk around getting a view of the place.

"I should have that lock hacked to the core in about two minutes…" She looks to find Bon playing with the Servbots. "Provided that I don't get any interruptions." I only hope she doesn't.

I calmly walked around the facility. Most of the place was filled with boxes of junk, rooms where most of the computers were either offline or broken and the lights above were either dimmed or not working. I can tell this here is making me nervous. My buster was aimed in different directions because if someone showed up, I have to be ready. But the mystery intruder moved about rapidly.

_I know someone is here. I can feel it. No, I can sense it._ I kept myself cautious. It's like a game of chess in this place. It's either you outwit them or they outwit you.

This mystery intruder saw me move about quietly. He then sped about hoping to not make any noise. All it did was watch and not do a thing. It kept moving at a rapid pace and watching me walk about. I had my buster set in case it decided to reveal itself. Tron meanwhile was still trying to decrypt the lock. At this point, she was sweating and the built-in pressure was driving her nuts.

_Damn it! This lock is getting harder to decrypt. I'm already down to Level 1 access and this is making me go nuts._ But then something happened. Her screen says "SUCCESS". "Alright! I did it. Now to deactivate the lock."

I turned around and heard something beep. The lock that held the door down was released. Nice work Tron. I pushed the lock aside and was able to open it. I saw ladder steps that went down but I wondered where they led me. But I know that someone is watching me… waiting.

"Robert, what's wrong? Why aren't you heading down?" I didn't respond. I just stood there. Whoever is stalking me knows that if I move, he'll attack. "Robert?"

_I know you're here… you just want me to move so you can attack me. I'm not stupid._ I didn't do a thing. I just simply turned my head and saw the distance in front of me.

Most of the room was dark so I couldn't see what's past me. Luckily, whoever was watching me doesn't know I have my eye on him. He quickly moved about in the darkness. My sight couldn't be able to determine where's he at. I decided to instead rely on my other senses. Closing my eyes, I let my hearing determine things. Tron had no idea what I was doing but a look on the screen may give her an idea.

_What is Robert doing? He's just standing there. There isn't anyone there. _Unfortunately Tron, someone is here. I'm just waiting for the right moment to strike.

That opportunity came when that speedster ran past a tower of boxes. However, one of the boxes fell causing a loud CLANG. It was all I needed to hear. Aiming my buster in a different direction, I fired. The shot hit its mark striking the intruder and dealing damage. So much for being alone in the dark I guess. It then ran off again into the darkness but I know that if he tries anything funny, I'll get him.

"Show yourself! I know you like to hide behind the darkness but your speed can't be able to stop me!" My shout was heard throughout the room. I know he can hear me. But then… he responded by laughing and moving rapidly.

"Nice job dweeb. I didn't think you got me in all this darkness I set up. I need to do better for sure." Never thought I'd be hearing a quickster in a place like this.

"Maybe if you stopped running, then we can at least have a fair fight. Don't you think?" Knowing him, he probably wouldn't want that.

"Aw, where's the fun in that? If we fought now, then it would be a complete bore and I don't want that." So what do you want then? "If you want a fight, see if you can try to keep up." His speed was seen all over but I turned to find him. "Whassup, blue boy. Didn't think I'd finally see ya."

"So you must be one of Wily's robots. If I know the doctor, you're based off one of my grandpa's robot masters right?" He nodded at me. Guess I was spot on with that assumption.

"That's right. I'm based off your friend the thunder god but unlike him, I'm faster, stronger and can run circles around ya easily." Thunder god? He must mean ElecMan. "But you're wondering who am I? I'm QuickMan and as they say, I'm quick as a whip." I saw him dash about at high speed. One second he was behind me and the next second, he appeared in front of me again.

"QuickMan huh? You sure look a bit hyper. But still, what's your beef with this place?" I spoke as my eyes were darting all over the place.

"Me? Nah, I just got orders to occupy the place. Didn't think I'd be expecting you to come here." QuickMan replied. He raced at high speed moving about. I simply just stood there not doing a thing. "But now that you're here. How about we play a little game? You were able to open the lock but let's see if you can keep up. If you can make it past my obstacle course without so much as getting yourself killed… then you'll win the honor of facing me. What do you say? Got what it takes?" He continued speeding about. It didn't take me that long to make a decision.

"If it means to shut you up and shut ya down, I accept." QuickMan was ecstatic by my choice. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Not so fast kid." I saw him appear in front of me. "You need to go through this first." He used something to rip the door open. "Let's see if you can keep up blue brat. That is… if you can." He then dashed into that opening.

"Be careful Robert. That bot may have you walking into a trap." Tron said over the comlink.

"Even so, I have to get down there and take him out. Just keep your eyes on what I see okay?" Tron nodded after I spoke. She was worried but I assured her not to worry.

Racing into the opening, I dropped down about 50 feet before hitting solid ground. I walked a bit forward seeing nothing but an abyss. But I couldn't get careless. I took the plunge freefalling down however, something wasn't right. Reaching the ground below, I saw some holes on the wall. It got me curious so I went to check. But then I heard a sound that made me cringe. A beam suddenly came firing toward me at a rapid pace. I raced as fast as I could but fortunately I saw a ledge and took it dropping down even more. But then, more of those weird beams fired. Move, move, move was all I had to say on this.

"Robert, I analyzed one of those beams and they are deadly as hell." Pressing some buttons on the keyboard, she decided to tell me what they were. "It's as I suspected. You're inside an underground force beam factory."

"A force beam factory? Then why the hell would Wily be interested in a place like this? I mean seriously, if the US Government were behind stuff like this then why?" Tron let off a sigh. I'm a guy that has a lot to ask about.

"I really have no idea. Anyway, these force beams are deadly as hell. One hit from that and you're screwed. Be careful Robert because QuickMan may have put you in a death trap." If it isn't obvious already, I AM in a death trap.

"Okay. I may have to go full throttle for this." I kept moving quickly dodging force beams aplenty. They fired in a quick pace forcing me to move fast.

Passing through them easily, I couldn't help but wonder who would be doing this. Farther down was QuickMan actually activating them and setting them so when I appear, they would fire and fry me. He simply chuckled and kept moving quickly. It's a race against time because those things wanted to give me a death sentence. Tron saw in the map back in the laboratory that I was speeding through this like it was nothing. Funny, makes me wonder if I was going through this in a video game.

_Those force beams are coming fast… _But she looks downward to see someone at the bottom. _Looks like someone beat Robert to it. Be careful because if you get hit just once, you're dead._ Before she could react, one of the Servbots came to talk to her.

"Uh Miss Tron?" She was startled by Number 19's voice. Turning, she went to see. "Um, Master Teisel called. He says that he's going to visit Miss Denise's dad."

"Huh? Mister Marmalade? What's Teisel doing?" Tron asked. Servbot #19 couldn't find the right words. "Well, what's he doing?"

"Um, I think he wants to help Miss Denise after yesterday." Hearing this made Tron a little concerned.

_Help my BFF? Hmmm, this isn't like Teisel at all. Why is he helping her? I know he went to check up on her yesterday and told me about it. So why is he going to meet with her dad? Something isn't right. I know it._ She looks at Servbot #18 with a concerned face. "Listen up. You along with two others must find out what Teisel is really up to. Once you find out, report back to me. Understand?"

"Y-yes Miss Tron." Servbot #18 ran off. Tron got to see some of the other Servbots play with Bon. She then turned to see the map and I've already gotten through most of the force beams.

I had gotten a needed reprieve from that obstacle course but I was far from finished. I got a look down and saw most of the walls are covered with force beams. If I were to sum up what I would say in eight words or less, it would be this: QuickMan's deep pit of angry laser death. Yes, QuickMan is two separate words but I could care less about it. The main point is that I have to deal with the second half of an obstacle course full of death.

_What were they thinking? Seriously… what the fuck were they thinking?_ Taking a deep breath, I took the plunge and jumped down. Hitting a platform, I kept moving.

The beams were flying all over the place and if I got hit by even one of them, I'm screwed. I dropped from outcrop to outcrop evading every one of those beams. After jumping the last ledge, I took a free fall down getting a good view of what was in front of me. I turned to see the last of the force beams striking the wall. Letting off a sigh of relief, my focus now was on that annoyingly rapid rushing, fast-talking, lightspeed robot master. I then landed on the ground below and saw a path straight ahead. Racing toward it, I heard the sound of someone moving fast. Turns out he was expecting me huh?

"Impressive. I didn't think you had it in ya Mega Man. Looks like you passed the obstacle course and without so much as a single scratch." QuickMan kept blabbing about all while moving at high speed. It was enough to get me annoyed as hell.

"I don't need the praise right now. Can we get straight on to the fighting? That obstacle course just killed my patience." He stopped dashing about and saw me ticked.

"Party pooper." Replied Quickman. He raced toward me and decided to stop being all fast and quick speaking to me in a normal tone. "I'm sorry dude but did I seem to get you ticked? Geez, you really are no fun. No wonder Wily gets angry every time one of my brothers is taken down by your hands."

"I already beat three of you guys. What difference does it make if I take you down next?" Guess he's decided to go all quick again moving rapidly throughout the room.

"Well unlike them… I know just where to take you down." He raced straight toward me delivering a punch to my stomach. I had absolutely zero time to react from that. "Bub, they don't call me QuickMan for nothing."

He moved about at a rapid pace delivering punches at several portions of my body. They hurt a lot mostly because I'm unable to counter them. For someone who is fast on his feet, he really delivers the pain. He continued on with his attack but with each blow I take helped me determine when he'll strike again. It was what I needed to at least try to fight back.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up against my speed? Am I too fast for you?" He continued speeding about in a rapid pace. I just simply stood there waiting. "Huh? What are you doing? Are you gonna fight or what?"

I just stood there waiting for him to make a move. Since he's always on the move, he thought that I would do nothing. It's too bad I'm following a simple rule when taking on bad guys that rely on methods like these. My eyes were shut giving my other functions such as hearing a boost. He kept moving around but knowing him, he'll get careless and when he does… I'll strike!

"Screw this! I'm taking you down right now!" He turned and raced toward me. That was his mistake.

_Gotcha._ Turning my Buster into a WideBlade, I let out a slash striking QuickMan. He slowed down reeling in pain giving me the chance to unleash another attack. "You're mine!"

Racing at him, I launched a volley of slash attacks. QuickMan dodged most of them but one of them struck him on the side of his waist. I then followed it up with a tackle attack sending him to the ground. I was set to fire a shot from the Mega Buster but he sped off evading it.

"What's wrong? Running away? I thought you wanted to fight but instead you're licking your wounds like a tortured puppy." I was looking around and saw he wasn't there. I went forward hoping to see but then he moved around again at breakneck speeds.

"I give you credit for actually making a mark on me. However I still have plenty of fight left. Let's see how you dance. Quick Boomerang!" From his hands, he launched an entourage of small boomerangs.

They were fast as hell and like him I had to move fast to evade them. One of them struck my head making me lose my footing. Within seconds, these boomerangs were bombarding me. I was on the floor trying to get them off me. With me at a disadvantage, QuickMan raced at me to attack but I got out of the way. I used my Mega Buster to fire a few shots hoping that at least one would hit him where it hurts. Due to his high speed, I couldn't get a clean shot. To make matters worse, the strain of this fight was causing my energy levels to drop.

_Power levels dropping to 60%. I don't know if I can handle anymore of this._ I was breathing heavily due to the drop in energy.

"You're good blue dweeb. Real good. Let's see if you're prepared for this. Boomerang Blade!" Summoning a large Quick Boomerang, he raced for me to deliver a strike.

I evaded it and countered with a punch but his speed dodged my fist. He responded by smacking me with his weapon from behind. I got disoriented from the blow. QuickMan kept at it smacking me repeatedly. The hits caused damage to my armor leaving chips and marks. I couldn't do a thing. This guy was just downright relentless.

"Can't take the pain? You should know better!" He then raced back a bit and then dashed forward. He then jumped to pull off an overhead attack. I moved out of the way and countered with a hit to the back. It disoriented him but was quickly back on his feet.

He then raced to attack but not relying on my sight, I dodged his attack and countered by giving him a kick to the side. He then tried again but I simply dodged and countered. It got him annoyed so he tried a repeated assault. I didn't open my eyes so I just relied on my hearing. After evading most of his attacks, I countered with a punch to the face and with my own eyes open, conjugated a LongBlade and slashed him three times. The blows did a lot of damage to his internal systems. To make matters worse, it did a number on his speed systems causing it to short circuit.

"Huh? What's going on?" His body continued to feel pain. "I… I can't move fast anymore. What did you do to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I struck you with that LongBlade three times, it did a number on your circuits. I can tell because you're not fast anymore. What's wrong? Can't use your speed to strike me?" I continued to egg it on taunting him. It was enough to make him mad.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore of this! You may have stripped me of my speed but I'm still fast with my mouth and my fists." Really QuickMan? Then how come this bot's not even trying?

"Is that so? Why don't you show me? Show me you're as fast as they say QuickMan?" But I really egged it on by saying this, "Unless you've lost your touch speedy." Hearing that got him aggravated. That's when I saw his body exhibiting some kind of acceleration.

"You say I've lost my touch didn't you…." QuickMan's body began to shake. "You say I'm too slow…" The shaking accelerated. Suddenly, all I saw was a blur that had a mix of red, black and yellow. "You say that I'm not as fast as I was huh? Well watch this!"

"Tron, if you're still there… what in the hell is going on with QuickMan?" I spoke through the com-link. Tron tried to figure out from what I was looking at.

"I'm afraid I got bad news Robert." Looks like she's skipping the good news. "It looks like QuickMan's entire body is speeding up considerably. Energy readings are off the charts." She then saw QuickMan disappear. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. His entire body is accelerating. All I'm seeing is just a blur." If that wasn't enough, it started to dash around all over the place. His speed was so fast, that I was unable to get a good look.

"What just happened?" Tron asked. I right now couldn't find the right words to say. "Robert, what happened?"

"He's too fast… he's at the point where his entire body is energy itself. This is like the time I fought ElecMan!" My response startled Tron a little. Suddenly, I saw it attack me and I was hit real good. I ended up on the ground but QuickMan was far from finished.

"See this? SEE THIS! This is true speed! Now you'll see just how fast I've become. This will be the last thing you'll ever see for I will end this once and for all!" My eyesight couldn't keep up with a speed like that. He was going WAY too fast. "Now you die! Hypertime Chaos!" I got up after hearing that.

Suddenly, I felt like something hit me but it was to the point so fast that I could barely react. It wasn't the end of it because suddenly, I was struck again with another hit and then another. The hits just keep on coming and I felt pain from head to toe. It was so fast… and so hard that I was flying all over the place to the point that I was sent to the floor. I was reeling in pain that I really didn't know what the hell to do. I tried to get up but I got smacked around again. Boy, for a speed demon he really knows how to pack a punch. Goddamn!

"That's right mega wimp. Stay down! Don't even bother getting up because I'll just knock you down! Again and again!" I was grinding my teeth in frustration. If I were to get up, he'll take me down but if I don't, he'll just keep at it. It'll go on and on and on! But in the midst of all this, Tron's voice was heard in my comlink.

"Robert, what are you doing? Get up! You can't let him beat you!" demanded Tron. If only she knew that if I tried, I get my ass handed to me. She tried to come up with an idea but from the situation of things, it's not good.

"There has to be something I can do… but what? What should I do?" I muttered to myself these words as I tried not to get up. QuickMan kept dashing about it at speeds that are faster than light itself. I couldn't do anything and that got him annoyed.

"Staying down like the coward you are huh? How pathetic! Maybe I should persuade you to get up!" He dashed at me delivering a blow that sent me up and he delivered a repeated assault of jabs that damaged my face and body. It was absurd yes but damn it hurt badly. _Power levels down at 20% and decreasing… if this keeps up I'm a goner!_

Tron kept looking at the screen with worry, "Robert… Robert…" Her face began to fill with tears. It was all she could handle. _That bot is going to trash Robert. If only time was on our side then Robert would give him what he deserves._ Suddenly, what she said hit her like a ton of bricks. "Time… that's it! Robert, do you still have FlashMan's weapon?"

The last blow sent me flying to the floor and my power was already down to 15%. I heard Tron's voice again but I had no idea what's she saying. Suddenly, I heard it loud and proud. Hearing her say if I had FlashMan's weapon made me check. Fortunately I did and the funny thing about it is that I never used it. I wonder… why didn't I? But I had no time to worry about it.

"I hear ya Tron. Time to stop this guy in his tracks." I got up using whatever energy I had left. Switching into the Time Stopper, I took careful aim.

QuickMan wondered what I was doing and responded, "The hell you doing? There's no way you can get me from here. I'll just have to beat you down all over again!" He raced at me. My body felt weak and another beating like that would finish me off.

_What in the hell are you doing Robert? Use it. Use it damn it!_ Tron looked on in worry and anger. All I did was aim my buster and I had the Time Stopper ready and set.

He raced at me at a fast pace. All I had was just a few seconds to make my move. If I connect then there's a chance but if not I'm screwed. With my eyes shut and my opponent on the verge of finishing me off, I took my chance and fired. A white flash emanated throughout the area lasting for a couple of seconds. I didn't move a muscle for fear that QuickMan would attack. But I didn't feel anything happening. When I opened my eyes, I saw QuickMan with a look of anger but also a look of fear. I walked for a bit and saw that he was stopped in his tracks. Heck, even Tron was shocked when she saw QuickMan frozen in place.

"Whoa… did it do all of this? Dang." I was surprised that it worked. I looked at my buster to find that I didn't have much time.

I switched to my Crash Bombs and fired four bombs; one for his head, his chest, his back and the back of his head. They began to beep and looking at my weapon gauge, it decreased rapidly. I swear, today has been one hell of a day. I went through an obstacle course full of evil lasers, picked a fight with a robot master that was fast with his words and his fighting and if that wasn't enough, this guy pulled a lightspeed attack nearly killing me. I wonder if this day can get any better or any worse? Looking again, the gauge was drained and QuickMan returned to being as fast as he was. However, he had no idea I had set bombs all over him. He looked to see but he didn't have time to react. This is what happens when you go way too fast because you won't be able to react to what's around you.

"Got to get them off! Got to get them off! Got to get them off!" It was all he could say because he went off in an explosion. His parts flew so far that it hit the forest and ended up becoming a pile of junk. I guess it's so long for the speed demon QuickMan.

Walking to where his remants were, I touched whatever was left of his head and copied his weapon, the Quick Boomerang. He used those a lot on me and now I'll be putting them to better use. However, my sight caught the eye of an Energy Tank that was on a higher ledge. Wanting to get it, I saw that it was high. I then remembered something from yesterday. Checking on my Mega Buster, I saw that I had something that had the number 3 on it. Pressing it gave me access to something I never thought I'd use. I fired a shot and it showed some kind of bouncing walker. It kept bouncing about for a bit until it hit the wall in front of me causing it to climb. Getting on top of it, I let this thing do the work guiding me up. It's too bad that it's going at a slow pace. I swear, Tron needs to up the ante with this thing.

"I see you're trying out the new item we made." Hearing Tron's voice gave me a sense of relief. Letting off a sigh, I felt good.

"Yep, I am. We spent most of the night working on this did we?" I asked. Tron nodded knowing we did.

"Uh huh. What you're standing on is a Wall Walker and this one will bounce about until it hits a wall. When it does, you can get on top of it and it'll let you reach the top wherever you go." Tron then tells me of something else, "However, I think it's a bit slow and it may take a while."

Tron doesn't have to tell me this twice because it took that Wall Walker a couple of seconds to reach the top. I was able to get my hands on the Energy Tank. Opening it, I drank the liquid that was inside. Within a couple of seconds, I felt my body refreshed. Even though I was at full strength, I felt like crap. The damage to my armor was basically to blame. What do you expect because the fight was literally a pain in the ass.

"Tron, can the teleportation chamber be able to pick me up from here?" I asked. She got to work checking to find out.

"Robert, I can. Get ready to head for home!" replied Tron. Pressing a few buttons, she was able to get things working. Within a few seconds, I was gone. I can't say the same for QuickMan's pile of remnant refuse.

With four robot masters defeated, I feel that I'm just one step closer to reaching the big bad Wily. There are three things wrong with all of this. The first is that I'm not getting much assistance. It's because my grandpa is busy with something that not even he would tell me about. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out eventually. At least the Bonnes are giving me the help I need. The second is that the stress is driving everyone to the breaking point. Denise was someone who got the worst having to end up in a depression as a result of what happened yesterday. I only hope Teisel can get her out of it before things go from bad to worse. And finally, the third… Wily. He may have gained a victory with yesterday's recent plans but knowing him, he'll be careless and when that happens, I'll be there to strike where it hurts. My family and I will make sure of it. The only thing I want to do now is rest up… I've had enough dealing with stuff like force beams to last me a lifetime.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_It's the halfway point now and the blue bomber is taking on a machine-building bot that is packing some serious metal. While that's going on, the man with a plan Teisel Bonne pays a visit to meet Mr. Marmalade in the hopes of helping Denise. Instead, he'll find something that will not only help him but also teach him an important lesson. What will happen? Will Teisel find the help he needs to help his friend? Can Mega Man be able to deal with not just an inventory of deadly robots but an engineer with knowledge for destruction? Find out in the next metal shredding, blade sharpening, family-confronting episode, Metal Against Metal; Clash in Industrial Zone._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	27. Arc 3: Chapter 5

_Note from the Author: How long has it been since I updated this story? Too long. YouTube changes drove me to depression and now, sins I've committed ended up now stabbing me behind my back. The rut I was in grew bigger and I felt like there was no way out. I wanted to just end it all... but I couldn't. Little by little with the help of my friends, I am regaining my desire to not just write but enjoy life. And who would have guessed that here we are and a new chapter of Reawakened is up. I like to thank all my friends who helped me in this time of darkness such as MegaBauer, Gancena, Lalalei2001, MegaManRecut (Design-Escape) and many others. You all really helped me out so this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys. Be sure to read and review. Oh and if you spot any errors, feel free to PM me and I'll correct them. Enjoy._

Chapter 5: Metal Against Metal; Clash in Industrial Zone

_Skull Fortress – 1:15 PM_

"This is ridiculous! Even with our victory, Mega Man continues to foil my plans!" Wily shouted, taking a chair and tossed it across the room. Glyde then shows up looking on in concern.

He asked, "Is something bothering you Doctor? You look a bit upset. Almost as much as Lex when a deal goes bad." Wily turned to his loyal minion.

"Of course I am upset. Mega Man has already defeated QuickMan…" But then he says, "And good riddance! He was annoying yes but once I recover him, I will have to make some adjustments."

"You mean having to do with his uncontrolled speed correct?" asked Glyde. "His speed did prove to be troublesome. Having him based on ElecMan's design was the factor."

"Yes, it was. At least ElecMan was loyal and knew his limitations. QuickMan was just ridiculous." He then changed the topic. "Any word from the remaining four?"

"Yes. All the remaining Robot Masters are at the locations specified Doctor. They have occupied their respective areas and have set up sentries for zone occupation." Hearing Glyde pleased Wily.

"Excellent. And what of the gemstones?" Wily asked, "Have they been sold?" Glyde gave him a nod.

"Thanks to the contacts you have given me, they've paid quit a handful for these gems. I didn't think that ruby crystals were such a commodity in the black market." Wily let out an evil smile. "At least with the money, we should be able to get the base fortified within 1-2 days."

"With the money selling these gemstones, we can come up with more plans to destroy Mega Man and his little family." Glyde simply saw Wily laughing insanely like a madman. It was a trademark that he loved doing

"Speaking of them, Mega Man has returned to the city of New Light." Wily stopped laughing. "We may assume that he plans to reach MetalMan's location. What are your orders?"

"Orders? No need for them. QuickMan has weakened Mega Man by this point. He may have defeated four of our Robot Masters so he is of little concern." Wily said.

Glyde however disagreed, "Little concern? I hate to disagree but Mega Man has since foiled every plan you've concocted. I think we should use this opportunity to attack right now." Wily had a feeling that he heard this before.

"Are you beginning to be like Bass… my own grandson?" Wily shouted, "I don't need to be lectured by anyone. The least of all you! Remember, you now serve me… your new master. Do you wish to suffer the same fate as your associate?!" His shout was fierce and it made Glyde whimper a bit.

"N-n-no. Not at all, doctor. I'm only saying that we should attack now. With Mega Man out of the way, nothing will stop us from conquering this planet." This made Wily agitated and Glyde more nervous.

"I had no idea you overheard my conversation with Bass but I will tell you what I told him. I will attack Mega Man when I want to attack. Attacking him right now would be meaningless!" Wily shouted, "Therefore, if anyone who will decide on destroying Mega Man, it is I and I say that we attack when I command it. Do I make myself clear!?" Glyde nodded, not saying a word. "Good. Now then, be gone! And do not question my orders again. Is that clear?"

Glyde simply bowed but did it in a slow fashion. Wily saw this as an act of weakness with his subordinate. He decided to be cautious. Once he finished, he then walked off, humiliated that he had disobeyed his own master and got scolded for his actions. Wily simply let off a sigh of disappointment. Finding out that his grandson and even his subordinate are questioning his goals has made him worried. He didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he'd have the world in his hands but he won't do it right away. There's plenty of time for him though I know that the time he's got is short.

_Light Residence – An hour later_

After that insane battle with QuickMan, I arrived home and began doing repairs on my armor and myself. Tron was busy working on something with several of the Servbots. Things have gotten a bit quiet since I've got back. My grandpa and Higsby are at New Light Labs working on something. I don't know what it is because he didn't tell me a thing. I know he's hiding something but what? I've been thinking about it ever since yesterday and the day before.

"Rejuvenation system complete. Power levels nominalized at 100%." The machine began to shut down and the door opened up. I got out, feeling a lot better. Shaking my head, I felt refreshed.

"Whew, that felt good." I looked around and saw Tron hard at work. I walked over and gave Tron a hug. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

She put the tools down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You feeling any better?" I nodded, "Good. Your armor is already repaired. Man it took quite a beating."

"I agree. QuickMan was fast… so fast that he decided to do some serious damage. At least he got his butt handed to him." I replied. Tron nodded agreeing.

"By the way, any word from Teisel?" Tron turned around. "I haven't heard from him since yesterday. He must be really determined to help Denise."

"I got a call from him earlier this morning. He said he's going to see her dad at the New Light Police Department. I think it has to do with her." She tried her best to control her feelings. Since yesterday, Denise had been in a slump. It had an effect on everyone including her friends, especially her BFF Tron. "I've tried reaching Denise again but nothing. She hasn't called back nor responded to my text messages or e-mails. I worry for her Robert."

"Me too." But then, I had an assumption. "I've noticed that Teisel was so determined to help her. Wait a second…" I turned to Tron and said, "I think your brother has feelings for your friend."

Tron was shocked by my theory, "You're serious? You mean to tell me that my brother is in love with my BFF? Why didn't he tell me?"

"My guess he didn't want anyone to know. That alone makes me question his motives." I exclaimed. But then, I heard a phone rang. Since it was nearby, I answered it without a second thought. "Hello? This is the Light Residence."

_Are you Robert Light?_ I wondered who it was that's calling me. For some odd reason, it seemed familiar.

"This is Robert Light." I then went and asked, "Would you mind telling me who this is?"

_Funny. I didn't think you'd recognize this voice after so many years. Is Anthony's kid being stubborn again?_ Now I really wanted to know. _I'm just kidding. It's Police Chief Marmalade. It's been a while._ Said Mr. Marmalade. He was calling from his office in New Light Police Department.

"Good to hear from you again. I haven't seen you since yesterday. What's the situation?" I asked.

"We have a problem and I figure that you are the one that can get it done." I didn't say a word. I let Mr. Marmalade provide all the details. "I just got word that one of my officers has told me something's going on at Industrial Zone. If I know better, I'd say that this Wily character is involved. I can't let my own men get hurt so I figure you're the guy to do it."

"So you want me to find out what's going on and shut them down. Is that it?" I questioned Mr. Marmalade. He didn't take that long to answer.

"You got that right. You're as sharp as your father. I leave things in your hands kid. I have too much as it is. Hold on a second." I waited to hear what else he had to say.

"What's wrong?" Tron whispered. I just simply gave her a signal telling her 'not yet'. _What's going on?_

"Sorry I'm back. Just got word that someone wants to see me. I got to end here kid. Here's the address: Factory #41SD in Industrial Zone Sector 4. Make sure to get there and shut them down. Take care and oh, give my regards to your grandfather okay?" Mr. Marmalade said.

"Sure, I'll do that… if I can. Thank you for your time, Mr. Marmalade." I responded, hanging up the phone. To my irritation, it seems that I have work to do again and I just got out of the recharge station too.

"So…" Tron asked. "What happened? Who was it on the phone?" I turned to her. Guess she needs to know all the details.

"It's Denise's dad. He told me that someone has occupied a factory in the Industrial Zone. I got to get in there, find out whom is behind it and shut them down. And it looks like I'm the guy to do it." I explained everything but something bugged Tron.

"You said that Mr. Marmalade has to see someone. Don't tell me…" She then got her jacket and heads off.

"Tron, where are you going?" I asked her. Hoping to find out, I followed her. "What's going on? Tron!" I went to her asking. She turned around and her face with a look of concern.

"I have to go. My brother may be meeting with Denise's dad. You know as well as I do that Denise and I go way back. I've known her since we were preschoolers and when something bothered her, she'd always go to me. But now that she's depressed, I don't know what to do." I saw her with a look on her face going from worry to sadness. "Robert… I…"

She went at me crying and we eventually were in an embrace. I swear it! Seeing Denise in a slump really stinks. I know now isn't a time for such things but here… I'll make an exception. Why? Because Tron is my girlfriend and if she's hurt then I must do what I can to help her. After a little comforting, Tron felt better but was still worried for her friend.

"Listen, I have to be off." I pressed a button turning into my battle mode. "If anything, Teisel is trying his hardest to help your friend. If you want to help him, then do whatever possible to do it." Tron nodded at me. Before I left, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me at least do this." She took off my helmet and then we went into a passionate kiss. It lasted a couple of seconds but for every second passed, it felt like minutes. "Be careful." I nodded and then I planted another kiss.

We then hugged and I was off teleporting in a blue light. Tron didn't waste any time. She went out of the house but not before she locked the door. My day began with defeating a high-speed big mouth only to find that I got to head off again to deal with another. To make matters worse, Denise is still in a slump and her two; no three best friends are trying as hard as they can to help her. Denise, please don't do anything careless. If anything were to happen you… we really don't know what we do. Hell, I won't be able to forgive myself… nor Tron, her brother and your own parents. Be strong Denise. Please be strong.

_New Light Police Department, Chief's Office – At the same time_

After the phone call, Mr. Marmalade sat on his chair letting off a sigh. He received word earlier that someone wanted to see him. Now he was waiting to see who was it that was going to meet him. Hearing a knock on the door, Mr. Marmalade was prepared for whoever came in. The door opens, revealing it to be Teisel Bonne. The worry Mr. Marmalade had disappeared welcoming his visitor with open arms.

"Ah, Teisel. Come in. I didn't expect you to be here. How are you?" He went to shake Teisel's hand. But a look at his face told Mr. Marmalade the whole story. "It's about my daughter isn't it?" Teisel nodded. "Have a seat. I want to talk to you about something."

Teisel took a seat and started things off in the discussion. "I have something I want to say first. I spoke with your daughter yesterday and she's already at a slump. I tried what I could but nothing worked."

"I heard all about it from my wife. She's worried for Denise just as much as I am." He let off a sigh. "I'm wondering if I'm a good enough father to put her in this predicament. I couldn't get much sleep last night because of this."

"You aren't the only one. Tron, Robert and I couldn't even get a moment's reprieve. We all are worried for your daughter. This makes me want to keep trying until at least I try to get her help." Mr. Marmalade saw the determination in Teisel's eyes. "I don't want Denise to do anything careless. We have to do something!"

"You remind me of your father you know that?" He replied. Teisel was curious by this. "I want to show you something." Mr. Marmalade got up and went to a compartment taking out some kind of book.

"What is it?" Teisel asked. Mr. Marmalade opened the book revealing to be a photo album.

Flipping through the pages, Mr. Marmalade reached a page seeing something interesting. "Look at this." Teisel got a look. "You see this picture here? This is when I was in college. I looked a lot younger than I used to be that's for sure."

"That's you? You really did look different. Huh?" Teisel notices something else in the picture. "Is that my dad in there?"

"You catch on quick Teisel. That's your father in there." Teisel also notices my dad in the picture as well. "I guess you also notice Anthony in there as well. Yep, that's Robert's dad. I've known these two for many, many years."

"Many years? In all seriousness, how long have you known them?" Teisel asked.

Mr. Marmalade didn't take long to answer Teisel's question. "I've known the two for almost 20 years. We've been through the good, the bad and everything else in-between." He let out a sigh after saying that. "Stinks the two are gone now."

Teisel uttered a response. "Yeah, the both of them are." He then looked at Mr. Marmalade and said, "I want to ask you something. How did you meet my dad anyway?" He asked.

"Funny you mention that. I'll never forget it. Before I do tell you, I joined the New Light Police Department at the age of 14. I started off as a cadet at the academy. Spent three years before I was given my own uniform at this district. It took me seven years before I made it to the top and became the youngest chief of police in New Light History. I'll never forget the day." Teisel sits down ready to listen to this little tale. Mr. Marmalade gets up and begins his story. I know for certain that if I were here, I would listen to every bit of it. Guess it's time now for a flashback.

_New Light University Dorm 15 – 7:51 AM, 20 years ago_

Before New Light City had a blue protector, it was just like any other normal city. A bustling city with people on the move heading to wherever and whenever they go. The sun rising over the ever-bustling city signaled the start of a new day. Many who lived in their homes were on the verge of waking and starting their day. Someone however was getting ready for a new life of his own. He was a man in his early 20s who had black hair and black eyes. His skin was of ivory and wore an outfit that suited any average person. It consists of a white short-sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. He got a good look at where he's staying. Letting off a sigh and a smile, he continued on. Entering inside got him a good look at the dorm. He also got a good look at someone ready to meet him.

"You must be Jacob Marmalade aren't you?" The dean said. Jacob gets a look and nods. "I've been expecting you. Follow me."

Jacob nodded. He tried his best but due to carrying all his stuff proved to be difficult. The dean assisted in carrying Jacob's stuff up two flights of stairs to the 3rd floor. During the walk, Jacob listened to everything the Dean told him about the college and their guidelines. He knew what was expected but just wanted to get in and put his stuff down. Reaching room 307, the two stop and the Dean said something to Jacob.

"This will be the room you're staying. I've already given you a set of rules and regulations you need to follow. You follow the rules and there'll be no problems… but if you don't, you'll answer to me. If you have any questions, feel free to see me at Room 103. I look forward to seeing you begin your classes next week. I hope your roommates aren't as reckless as you are." Jacob nodded. The Dean then walked off leaving Jacob with his possessions.

Jacob checks to see if the door's locked and it wasn't. He opened to find that the room he's going to be in has a few things already. There were some posters on the wall, a table that had some books, a computer and a TV set up. There was also a microwave and a small fridge set up in a compartment. Putting his stuff in the room, he got a look around. There were two other rooms in the dorm he was staying at. The first was the bedroom consisting of three beds, several drawers to store clothes and a closet to store more clothes and shoes. He then saw what it appears to be a bathroom. Nothing fancy about that.

"Hey! Whose stuff is this?" Jacob turns to find a young man in his early 20s looking at him. He had his arms clenched tightly and he was a bit tense.

He had black hair that was in a hairstyle that was spiky and brushed back. In addition, he had light brown eyes and had a mustache on his face. He wore a brown jacket that had a white-buttoned shirt inside as well as brown pants and black shoes. Jacob didn't say a word yet the person he's seeing is awaiting a response. Guess a little push is needed to make something happen.

"I said, whose stuff is this?" The man said yet again. Jacob this time went closer to him and decided to talk.

"They belong to me. Is something the problem?" Jacob replied. He saw the fellow becoming calm. My guess that's what he wanted to do.

"No. You could have just told me this from the beginning. Are you a new student here in NLU?" The person replied.

"Yes. I'm starting my first semester next week. I'm a part-time student because I work on the side as an officer for New Light Police Department." Jacob then took out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Marmalade. What's your name?"

"Victor Bonne but you can call me Victor or Vic." The two shake hands after introducing themselves. Victor was able to help Jacob unpack his stuff.

During the unpacking, the two got to learn a bit more about themselves. At the age of 14, Jacob joined the Police Academy as a cadet. He spent three years training in law enforcement before he would end up becoming an officer. In his third year being an officer, Jacob has gained an arrest record that rivals any officer in the entire force. Victor was amazed after hearing Jacob's success.

"My word, you really are as good as they say Jacob. Do you plan on reaching the top?" Victor asked. Jacob simply nodded.

"Of course. My one dream is to be the Chief of Police just like my dad and my grandfather. They helped make New Light City the safest place in the United States especially after they were able to rid the city of corruption that plagued what this city used to be." Jacob responded.

"What it used to be? I know it had a different name but it's been far too long since I remember." Victor said.

Jacob then asked, "By the way, what are you here for? What's your major? Mine is in Criminal Justice." Jacob enquired, "I want to make a difference for this city than just protect and serve."

Victor thought about it for a quick second and then decided to reply. "That's a good thing to do. I'm here for business administration although there's another reason why I'm doing this." Jacob stood there looking at him wondering what he meant. "You see, I owe my life to a woman who helped change my life. Her name is Anastasia but I always referred to her as Ana. I was in a dump a few years ago and I had nowhere to go."

"Let me guess Vic. You were down in the dumps and when you met her, you realized how much of a mess you were in and decided to turn your life around right?" Asked Jacob. Victor was simply speechless.

"Okay, how the heck do you know all this? I mean seriously. Do you read minds?" Victor retorted, chuckling.

"Not really. Being a cop got me into understanding more about people. It's no big deal here." Jacob said. The two had a chuckle for a little while.

"Excuse me… is this the dorm room I'll be staying? Dorm room 307." A man in his 20s appeared carrying stuff in a suitcase and a couple of bags.

He had ice blue hair but was short and well cut, had blue eyes and skin that was white as soap. He had a black jacket with a blue shirt inside, blue denim jeans and white sneakers with red streaks. From the looks of things, I'd say he's basically the splitting image of well… me of course. But hey, who knows.

"This is room 307. We were expecting another student joining us. Are you this person?" Victor asked. The person nodded. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Light. Anthony Light. I'm here to obtain my major is physics plus my minor is in engineering. Who are you two?" Anthony asked.

"Victor Bonne. My major is in Business Administration." Victor came and shook Anthony's hand. Jacob did the same.

"Jacob Marmalade. Mine is in Criminal Justice, but I'm part-time here." Jacob said. Victor and Anthony were curious.

"Part-time? I had no idea you were oh wait… I forgot. You're also an officer aren't you?" Jacob nodded after hearing Victor reply.

"I am. Been an officer for four years and I hope to one day reach the top of the food chain." Jacob went on to laugh in a happy fashion.

"I guess we all have something important to look forward to don't we?" Anthony said. The three chuckled for a while as they realize what's more important.

"Definitely. Anyway, let's help you unpack. We need to see the Dean before we do anything else." Jacob responded. The other two helped out unpacking Anthony's things.

The three then went to the first floor and spoke with the Dean. Because it was their first semester, they needed to check out the campus. Heading outside, the three check out the campus grounds. New Light University is a campus consisting of several buildings that stretch over a 50-mile radius. Some of the buildings held classrooms for students to participate in class. Many of NLU's other building housed recreation for students like a lunchroom, library, auditorium and even a computer lab. They reached a nearby building where the Dean handed them maps of the campus.

"Alright. You each have a map of the campus I've given you. Classes begin this Friday. I trust that each of you have your books and supplies ready by then." The three men nodded. "Good. If you ever need anything, feel free to head back to the dorm. I'll be at room 102." The dean then walked off back to the dorms. Jacob along with the other two let off a sigh of relief.

"Does this person always act like this? I mean, this is just nuts." Anthony said. The other two nodded agreeing. "By the way, what are your classes for this semester. I have about 5 classes this semester. Three classes relate to science and technology while the other two concentrate on first semester stuff."

"I got about 3 classes. I'm part-time because I have my duty as a cop." Jacob then turned to Victor and asked, "What about you? What are your classes for your first semester?"

"Most of my classes follow the curriculum of Business Administration. At least here, it's about 3 classes. I have one class involving business, one class involving computers and one class involving economics. But like you two, we all have the same first semester class… what was it again?" Victor requested.

"I'd doubt we should worry about that. After all, let's just unwind for a while. We have classes next week so I think the best chance we have is to prepare ourselves. Don't you agree?" suggested Anthony. Victor and Jacob thought about it for a bit.

"You know, maybe you're right Anthony. I figure that this can help us get to know this place and each other better." Victor replied.

"Yeah, good idea guys. You know…" Jacob had his arms around them both respectively. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I mean that in a good way."

The three chuckled for a bit until they eventually laughed. Walking off, they would look forward to new beginnings and many adventures. On this day, a friendship was born between three individuals. One would go on to adapt in the field of physics, the other would gather many from all over the world in the name of business and the third would eventually clean the corruption from the city and would create a family of officers. Their actions yet to come would shape the city into what it is today and their children would follow the same path continuing on from now till the end of time. If only they had any idea of the different fates that would befell them.

_New Light Police Department, Chief's Office – 2:25 PM_

"Good times… good times." Said a tearful Mr. Marmalade. "Oh how I miss them both." He closes the book and looked at Teisel. "Yeah. I remind myself of this every single day since the deaths of Anthony and Victor." He let off a sigh. It was hard for him to remember something good in his life.

"My dad always told me and Tron how the three of you met. After you guys graduated, he met mom again and they got married. I think it was during that time I was born followed by Tron and then afterwards, " Teisel was then interrupted. Mr. Marmalade didn't want him to speak.

"I know all about it. I've been there. Better you don't tell me about it. Anyway, at least you heard it from me how I met your father. Funny thing is that I met my wife when I was on patrol. I met her when I investigated a robbery and then, we started dating. The other members of the force wondered why I would date a possible suspect. I didn't care." He got up and went to get something from a drawer.

"So what happened?" Teisel asked, "How long did you date her anyway?" Hearing Teisel made Mr. Marmalade turn around to look.

"About 9 months, maybe a year. But I think after more than that, I went on my knees and proposed to her… in front of the whole police force. Did I forget to mention that she's studying to be a cop too?" said Mr. Marmalade. Teisel had his mouth open after finding out what Mr. Marmalade said.

_Is this guy off his rocker? Proposing in front of the whole police force? That's insane. My dad wouldn't go that far to tell mom how much he loved her. No wonder he thinks of Mr. Marmalade as a good friend._ Teisel was then firm.

"I know. Mom always told me how talented Mrs. M was. Who'd have guessed she would be part of the special weapons division. Did you have anything to do with it?" Teisel asked.

"Yes. After being appointed Chief of New Light Police, I had my wife be appointed to the Special Weapons division. She had a hard time with it at first but eventually she took her role seriously. Although, I feel that I made her a bit trigger-happy. I have no idea why but I think it's the reason why she's the best shot in the force." He then lets out a sigh of relief. "Man, I love that woman."

"I hate to be a spoilsport but what does this have to do with helping Denise. You know your daughter is in a heavy slump. I tried yesterday to see her but it didn't end well." Teisel said. Mr. Marmalade looked at him with concern.

"I see. Truth is, this is the first time I ever have to deal with this. I have no idea what to do. You really care for my daughter very much. I know it because you have feelings for her." Teisel was surprised hearing this from Mr. Marmalade.

"How-how do you know?" Teisel asked. "Okay, how the heck did you know I'm in love with your daughter? I never told anyone about it!"

"A father's instincts, that's why." Mr. Marmalade went closer to Teisel. "Teisel, let me offer you some advice. I know you want to help her but this will not be an easy task."

"I already know. I went to see her yesterday but then it didn't go well. Are you telling me that I should keep trying?" Oh I don't know Teisel but yes! You should!

"That's the idea. If you care for her, you need to be by her side. You did a good job yesterday trying but you need to keep at it. I know it won't be easy. I tried myself to help her but like you have already, I failed. I'll make sure to try again tonight." He then put both his hands on Teisel's shoulders.

"Anything to help Denise. She means a lot to all of us. Thank you for your time Mr. Marmalade. It was a pleasure meeting you." Teisel said. He shook Mr. Marmalade's hand as he walked out of the office.

Thinking about today gave Teisel a bit of time to reflect. He along with Tron has known Denise for many years. They've been through everything together, all the good, the bad and everything else in-between. But when Denise ended up in a deep depression due to her failure, it caused something inside of Teisel to ignite. It was a passion… a passion for helping his friend. That fire still burns but will it be able to get Denise out of her slump? Only Teisel knows and it's going to burn bright for the time being.

_Industrial Zone Sector 4, Factor #41SD – 2:31 PM_

Before New Light City became a city of technology, it was like any other city relying on factories to develop goods for the population. The consequence was that pollution reached an all-time high causing the sky to be dark and dirty. When the government decided to rely on alternate energy sources, many of the factories were shut down and their employees out of work. Luckily the city provided new jobs giving employees a chance to make the city plentiful again. The factories have since been abandoned and the only people that ever check this place out are thieves and junk collectors. Made worse is that the zone is huge covering multiple sectors. I'm at the moment in Sector 4 and it's the biggest of all the sectors mainly because despite the shutdown, most of the factories are still functioning. I'm here to take a peek at one of them.

I entered inside hoping to see what's going on. To my surprise, I saw the inner factory functioning. It was in full working order building what appeared to be robots. I had no idea what they were about. I had to be cautious because in a place like this, you never know what can happen.

"My god. How long has this place been functioning?" Looking around, I saw a nearby computer. "Got to check and see if there's any info about here."

I pressed a few buttons getting the main menu online. Finding out about this factory was my top priority. There was one problem and it was that the operating system in this thing is outdated. I smacked the side trying to get it working but it made things worse. Shouldn't have done that. I tried again. It didn't work because the computer in this place has weak technology. So I decided to try a different approach. I pressed a button on my buster that caused a wire to come out. Connecting it to a port, I let it do the work for me. It downloaded all the data that was inside. Taking it out, I got a look at the info.

_Time to find out what this place has been up to. According to this, Factory #41SD had been functioning for almost a week. It has since been involved in the development of robots suited for combat. Wait a second, combat robots?!_ I then put two and two together. "Wily's behind it!"

Once I figured everything out, I suddenly heard the sound of laughter. It echoed throughout the entire factory sending chills through my spine. Someone or something knows that I'm here. I had to be cautious.

"Well I'll be, we have a visitor here in our little factory. Didn't think you'd find me, did ya Mega Man." His voice felt a bit more Texan. But I couldn't let my guard down. Not for an instant.

"I didn't think you'd have the gall to even take over a place like this." I shouted. "Come on. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and show your face? That way I can kick your butt so I can move on and shut this place down!" But he chuckled. He didn't want to take the easy way out.

"Now where's the fun in that kid? If we go straight to the fighting, it's not fun at all. How about I put you to the test." Spoke the fellow. "If you can go through this here factory without so much as a scratch, then maybe you have what it takes to take me on."

"What's the catch?" I asked. "Surely there has to be some kind of like 'entry fee' if I decide to do this." I was in a festive mood but I couldn't let my guard down against whoever it was.

"No catch whatsoever. This factory here is supplying my boss with all the resources for him to take over this weak planet. I'm just here to provide what I can. I'm at the farthest room in the factory. If you're man enough, come to me. I'll be waiting." The feed was then cut. I looked to find the factory's lighting at full force. Guess I got a lot of work to do.

I raced into the factory getting into one of the conveyor belts. Though I ran, I saw it was in the opposite direction. I kept running but then the sight of a small clown bot on top riding a gear caught my attention. It was heading closer to attack me. Using my Mega Buster, I fired a shot blasting it but the gear was still heading toward me. I blasted it too. Eventually, I was able to reach another conveyor belt but it was moving in the right direction. I kept at it encountering yet another jester robot called a Pierobot. I blasted it and continued. But then I saw a Blocky appear ready to attack. I evaded his attack and countered with a blast of my own. But it didn't take him out.

"You got to be kidding me." The Blocky then reformed and attacked again. Like before, it felt the fury of plasma from my Mega Buster.

I kept on moving and saw a squad of Mets. But these Mets had feet and were moving about. They got a look at me and began attacking. I blasted some of them but I was quickly overrun. They worked as a team striking me in different directions. Pain was coursing through my whole body. I couldn't take it anymore. Those small little bots were a pain and they had to go. I got up and shook them off. The force sent them flying a bit but they weren't harmed. They responded by firing small orb blasts at me. I did the same by using my Mega Buster. Several of the Mets were blasted, save for one who was scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I went closer to it but it backed away and attack. Guess hurting his friends made it mad. "I'm sorry but your friends tried to kill me. I had no choice."

It attacked again but I missed. I decided to just leave it alone. Maybe it's better this way. I kept going encountering more interference. One of them was an annoying robot that sprang its head out at me. That thing smacked me and it laughed afterwards. That got me really ticked so I tried to blast it but to no avail. My shots had no effect.

_What the hell was that? That thing withstood my plasma blast. _I swapped into a much more appropriate weapon for this.

Using the Quick Boomerang, I fired a few shots blasting it. I just kept moving. I didn't care about whatever came my way because I would take it down with very little effort. But then something from the ground drilled its way through. I stopped to see a drill like robot head upwards piercing the ceiling. It looked like some kind of mole. But then more of them showed up and I just simply went to blasting. I fired shot after shot but they kept coming.

"I'll have to try a better method at this. Battlechip, Quake!" I threw a gray orb causing a large anvil like thing to come in and slam on the ground doing major damage to the floor.

If that wasn't enough, the shockwave ended up taking out those Mole drill robots. I continued on hoping to reach the end where that voice was. But then the sound of a blaster fired had me move. I looked around, I wanted to find out where it came from but then I moved again. Another shot was fired and then things got nasty. Lasers were fired and I had to move. I had no idea where they were coming from. I reached a nearby wall and was able to hide from the laser blasts.

_Where are they coming from? I can't even get a lock on any._ I had my eyes moving around hoping to find the source of the lasers. But my sight got ahold of something else.

The lasers firing let out a light so it gave me a guess where they were. My probability is that these are unmanned turrets. Using timed Mega Buster shots I took out some of the turrets. But some turrets remained. It wasn't a good thing that's for sure. Trust me. I just ignored it and kept going. But as I kept racing my way through, someone blocked my way.

"That's far enough blue brat. You now have a date with me!" Hearing Bass's voice was something I anticipated all too well.

"Bastian! I never thought I'd see you again. Did leaving you behind in Burma ticked ya off?" Bastian really wasn't taking my words well.

"Oh it did tick me off. I never got the chance to rip you to pieces!" His shout let off a lot of dark energy. Looking in his inner workings, his Bassinium core is expelling out energy.

"Your core is getting a bit feisty. Don't you think you should be calm?" I asked. Bass tried to keep his composure but couldn't.

"How can I when all I want to do is rip you in half!" His fists began to exert out dark energy. This wasn't good. "Come on Mega Man. Show me if you still got it!"

He raced toward me and attacked with his fists. I dodged the first but I was unable to evade the second. He took advantage of it and unleashed an onslaught of punches. Each blow he delivered at me was packed with pain. I was reeling after that last blow. He was determined to kill me. I had a job to do however, and I had to see it through to the end.

"Alright. You wanna fight? Be my guest!" I took a fighting stance and then raced straight at him.

Bass let out a smile knowing I went in for the attack. I threw a punch but he countered with his. The fighting went from fisticuffs to all out close range combat. Though Bass had an advantage due to the opening he inflicted, I struck back hard. One blow after another, I made sure that he would be reeling. But Bass pulled a cheap shot by striking me from the back. He then followed it up with a serious kick sending me flying. I turned around only for him to give me a blow to the chest. He then gave me an uppercut causing me to hit the floor. His evil smile was all I could see and it yearned to have me be ripped apart.

"What's the matter Mega? Had enough yet?" taunted Bass. "Such a shame. I thought you'd put up a more decent effort than this. Come on! Where's the blue brat that gave me this scar? I don't see it here! Not in you!" I continued listening to his taunting.

"How can you say that? You're seeing him all along." I replied. I got back up holding my ground. Bass saw that I had some fight left. "You're just too stubborn to even comprehend that."

"Stubborn?" He asked. "What do you mean by that?" I showed him what I meant by delivering a fierce tackle. It sent him to the floor but that got him mad.

"Guess I was right. You really have gotten stubborn." That enraged Bass and he attacked.

He went into a blind rage attacking me with a vicious ferocity. I dodged every strike with little to no effort. I then countered with a right jab followed by a left. Once that was done, I delivered a body blow and then tackled him to the ground. Taunting him with a hand gesture, he attacked again but I was cautious in my defense. I dodge every blow and responded with a few punches of my own. Bass moved back a bit still reeling after the last blow. I continued to hold my ground in case he tried again. Bass wasn't taking this well.

"Enough! This charade is over. I'll make sure you never reach the end or Wily!" And then he engulfs himself in a dark aura letting off a massive surge of energy.

My inner systems detected high amounts of Bassinium building up. This wasn't good. If you guys remember how dangerous this element is, then you know what sort of power it's capable of. When it was done, he lifted his hand causing it to form a dark blade to appear. Bass let out a smile dashing at me for a slash attack. I was able to dodge but the blade hit its mark delivering some damage. The attack sent me flying a few feet. I ultimately hit the floor reeling in pain. Bass went at it again for another strike but I wasn't going to let him take that chance.

"Battlechip, Katana!" My hand turned into a long samurai sword and I used it to repel Bass' attack. However, his next strike proved to make things disastrous.

With one slash, my Katana was split in two. The Bassinium in his heart has somehow made him stronger. But it also put me at a disadvantage. It's sad when you know that your enemy is about to tear you apart with a fury of energy. He geared up for another slash but my instincts kicked in and I responded by doing a reverse spin kick.

"Battlechip, Muramasa!" My hand became a katana blade that is enveloped in a red aura. Due to Bass' assault, it was all I needed to strike back hard.

I attacked with a strike causing him to move back. I kept at it using the Muramasa to repel Bass' attacks. Although Bass had more power, I was in desperation. I went in striking him at every opportunity forcing him to move back. I then did another strike but he repelled it with his dark blade. My sword continued to press down toward Bass'. I can hear his weapon cracking under the pressure. Although he held his ground, it wasn't going to stop me from kicking his ass. My blade eventually shattered his but I wasn't done yet. I raced forward slashing him. The blow reeled him back causing him to feel intense pain. I went at it for another strike but he evaded. Guess he's had enough for one fight huh? He should know better.

"Had enough yet? Why are you running away? Don't tell me you don't want to fight anymore now do you?" I asked. Bass was angry that I was able to leave a mark on him.

"You may have gotten lucky but your luck won't last forever ya brat." He got up, shouting in anger.

"Want more? I'll give it to ya. Come on!" I shouted, getting into a battle stance. "You want to kill me? I'm right here. Let's do this!"

"I got plenty of time for you. As long as you're alive, the hunt will never end. One day, I will rip you in half and when I do, I'll have your head as a trophy! Do you hear me Mega Man? Your head will be mine! I'll be back!" He then teleported off, denying me my chance.

All I did was look at him fly off, but my body was severely strained by the fight itself. I was on my knees due to Bass' attack, my energy reserves are low and I need at least time to recharge. I looked around to see if there was anyway I can heal up but there was nothing. My body was on the verge of collapsing due to low power. But then my eyes caught the sight of a Mettaur, the very Mettaur that I spared heading this way. It looked at me wondering if I would attack. Seeing that I wasn't, it brought me an E-Tank.

"Huh? Why? Why are you helping me?" I saw the Met blurt out something strange. Turned out to be some beeps and boops.

I took the energy tank and drank it. Within seconds, I was fully recharged. I went to the Met and I made sure not to do anything stupid. It raced at me as a means of showing appreciation. Within seconds, it seemed to accept me. This came as a complete shock. But I felt pleased that it helped me however, I had a job to do. I put the Met down and began to tell it something.

"Listen, I have to take care of something. You need to get out of this place. You're not safe here." The Met understood what I said. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be safe. You have my word."

It nodded and ran off. I already took care of most of the forces here so there's no worry. I turned around and saw the door in front of me. It would lead to who was operating this factory. The only thoughts I had in my mind were to take him out and shut this place down. I ran and kicked the door down letting out of a loud bang. What I saw next was a robot sitting down playing a guitar. I don't like this. Aiming my Mega Buster at him, he just kept at it.

"Are you going to just sit there or do I have to get physical?" My shout was heard throughout the small room. Sadly I was ignored. He just kept playing on his guitar.

_What is Wily thinking when he made that? I mean, I thought he was made for battle. _I kept my eye on him. I had no idea what he had planned.

But then he got a look at me. We exchanged stares for a few seconds while the sound of his guitar was heard. It would take something really great to force a change to occur. Fortunately something did happen.

"Well… guess you want to go through with this do you?" He said. All I did was nod at him. "I warn ya. I'm not like the others."

He got up getting a look at me. My Mega Buster was still aimed at him but I held my ground. Putting the guitar away, the bot was ready to go at it and take me on. He then got a look at me and I was nervous right off the bat. Looks like the fight has already begun. He starts off by tackling me and I end up hitting the wall. Though I'm still recharged, the pain was legit.

"My apologies kid. I guess a proper introduction is needed here. Should have done that since the start. My name's MetalMan…" He generated some kind of circulated blade from his hand. "And I plan to make your life a living hell."

All I had to say to him was this, "Just try me." He smiled and went on the attack. I jumped out of the way avoiding his strike. Approaching from behind, I did a reverse spin kick sending him forward. I raced at him delivering a series of punches. I couldn't stop because if I did, he would take advantage of it and counter. I kept on with my attack but he dodges my latest punch and countered. I was able to get out of the way before he attacked.

"Nice. Didn't think you withstand my attack so quickly." Spoke Metalman. "But let's see you dodge this." Taking out a couple of sharp circulated blades, he threw them at me.

I quickly evaded them but one of the blades went through my hair cutting it. I got a look and it really got my blood boiling. Turning to see MetalMan, I saw him fire off a few more blades at me. I responded with my Mega Buster only for the blades to go right through the plasma shots. I had to evade like hell because if that hit me, it would really be a pain in the ass. I aimed my Mega Buster at him in case he attacked again.

"Like my Metal Blades kid?" He asked me. I simply didn't respond. "They're made out of Ceratanium, one of the most durable metals on the planet. Not to mention they are impossible to break and can cut through anything… even you."

Hearing that shocked me to the core but I began to put things together. _Ceratanium… no. No way._ I then aimed my Buster at him and said, "You're based on CutMan's design aren't ya?"

"You're a smart fella. I like that. However, I got orders to carry out and they involve you blowing up into itty bitty pieces." That isn't going to stop me from blowing you up.

"Go ahead and try. I'll take you down with whatever you got. Let's do this." My response had MetalMan chuckle a little. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I ain't laughing. I give you props for trying to do something smart..." But he turned around and I saw a face that was serious and cold. "But that amount of diligence won't save you." I heard the sound of weapons being primed. Guess I was in for quite a fight. "Metal Missle!"

Several missiles were fired from MetalMan's back reaching high into the air. Reaching a high enough height, they raced straight for me. I dodged two of them and blasted the third. He unleashed another onslaught of missiles and I just simply blasted them. I then aimed at him firing a few shots and forcing him back. I wasn't going to let him try again with another strike so I fired a few shots hoping for him to lose his focus. It didn't work and he fired again. So I did the same old tactic and the missiles got wiped.

"No matter what you do metalhead, it won't work. Make it easy on yourself and submit… unless you really want me to kick your ass!" I wonder if my threats seem to lack something. MetalMan wasn't amused.

"You talk big for a blue brat but I don't see you backing that up." He replied. It didn't bother me as much.

"What about you? I don't see you trying any better. From what I know, all you're doing is standing there launching missiles and sharp metal blades. Can't you go up close instead?" I demanded. The sound of knuckles cracking gave my senses a very negative vibe.

"I see you're still barking like a dog. I think you're in need of some restraint." He raced at me not giving me a second to react. Next thing I knew, I felt the full force of MetalMan's fist.

The blow was felt all over my body. I felt like I lost a lot of oxygen by that one hit alone. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. I then felt a rising surge of energy coming from his fist. All of a sudden, the energy sent me forward a few feet past the door and into the ground below. I got up trying to get myself composed. Seeing MetalMan up above had me move fast.

"Now we have a much bigger battleground to fight on. Come on! Metal Blade!" His shout was heard throughout the automated factory. He then jumped launching a few Metal Blades at me. I evaded and fired a few buster shots but that didn't work. I quickly dodged and countered with some more blasts.

The fight went from long to close range in a matter of seconds. MetalMan used his fists at me but I had to move fast. I really didn't want to experience something like that again. He raced at me again with his fists but I was able to quickly evade them. Now I had to get serious in this fight.

"Want to go fist-to-fist? Fine by me. Battlechip, SilverFist! GoldFist!" My hands transformed into fists coated in silver and gold respectively. "Now it's go time!" I raced toward MetalMan giving him a piece of my mind.

"Just what I wanted to hear kid. Let's do this! Metal Fist!" shouted MetalMan.

MetalMan did the same racing toward me with his fists. Our attacks collided and I was already on the offensive. I whacked him a few times making him reel in pain. I kept going but MetalMan countered with a punch of his own. Now I was the one who reeled in pain… and I mean that literally. He then struck again twice and I felt more pain. He was ready to deliver one more strike hoping to finish me off. I wasn't going to let it happen. I then went behind him and deliver a blow to the back. The impact damaged his missile launcher on his back. At least that will prevent him from using his missiles. I then went for one more blow, but he went at it going for another Metal Fist. Our attacks collided causing sparks of energy to fly out from the both of us. I held my ground and so did he. However, the energy from both our attacks began to expel out a bit too much.

"What… what the hell?" I kept holding my ground pushing my fist toward his. MetalMan wasn't letting up.

"You're holding back kid. You can't win!" He shouted. Hearing that just tells me not to give in.

However the energy from both our attacks went out in full force. We were sent flying in different directions causing major damage to the factory. As a result, the place was on the verge of collapse. It wasn't going to stop neither MetalMan nor me from finishing this fight. We both knew what was going to happen next. I had to stop him and shut down the factory while all he wanted was yours truly laying on the floor bleeding and dying.

"This whole place is going to fall apart. There's no reason for us to fight here anymore. Make it easy on yourself and surrender. I don't want to do this!" I pleaded with MetalMan to stop. Trying to convince a metal blading engineer is like trying to have a talk with my Gramps… when he isn't busy doing crap behind my back.

"Why are you acting yellow kid? Don't tell me you're running away from all of this. Let's finish this… unless you don't have the spine to take me on again." He taunted. I then turned to wonder if he meant that. "That's right. If ya don't believe me, look at my fist!"

I saw a look at his fist and there were several nicks on its fingers. Seeing this tells me he had trained himself before all of this. He was ready to bring out the pain and at full force no less. I had to be cautious. This guy was through pulling punches and cheap tricks. Now things got serious. I simply didn't say a word to him.

"Guess you're speechless seeing that huh? Don't worry. You'll see it for yourself!" He lifted his arm into the air. I saw him beginning to glow in a strange aura causing him to change colors slightly.

_Energy levels are off the scale! What the hell is he doing?_ I simply watched, looking on as MetalMan got himself ready.

"Now Mega Man… time we end this!" He then ran toward me with his fist powered up. I held my ground hoping to take on his offense. "Let's see you break through this! Metal Break!"

"Battlechip! HeroSword!" I turned my arm into a long heroic blade and raced at him. The only thing that was on my mind was defeating MetalMan. He's now at his full potential though I can't say the same for myself.

Our attacks collided causing energy to erupt all over the factory. More of the place began to break apart. It would only be a matter of time before the entire factory would cave in taking us both out. I held my ground with the HeroSword while MetalMan had his Metal Break. My focus was on him, not letting up for even a second. He had the same focus as well but also had another advantage and that was more strength. I began hearing cracks from somewhere. I had no idea where the sound came from but I just focused on holding my ground. Too bad I was going to find out the hard way. MetalMan pushed forward causing me to move back. I had my feet firm making sure he wouldn't do such a thing. But even though I held my ground, it wasn't enough. Seconds later, the blade I had split in half and I felt the full force of MetalMan's Metal Break attack. The impact alone sent me flying to a pile of broken debris. I felt pain all over my body. My energy levels were in a dangerously low level and I don't even have any strength left to retaliate. MetalMan casually walked toward me. His fist was still glowing and he was still in that aura. I tried to get up but the pain couldn't let me do so. Hearing his laughter, I knew it was going to end… with my defeat.

"Guess you weren't as tough as I thought. Look at you cowering. You couldn't even handle my Metal Break attack." I saw him come closer. He then used his free hand to grab me by the head. I felt my cranial structure cracking inside of me.

"Damn you MetalMan…" I struggled to get out of his grip but it was of no avail. MetalMan had an evil smile. He was waiting for a moment like this to occur. I unfortunately, had little time to even so much as counter his attack.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way… but rest assured, this world will be in much _better_ hands." He got his fist ready to perform the move that'll mostly put an end to me. "Goodbye, kid… Metal Break!"

But something inside me started to kick in and within seconds, I swapped into the Quick Boomerang. I fired a shot causing MetalMan to lose his grip and release me. He was unable to use his Metal Break attack giving me a needed advantage. I didn't know what was happening to me. Was I thinking normal? No! I couldn't think normal. I had to think crazy. Why? Because if I didn't I would be dead. So I fired a few more boomerangs. It forced MetalMan back but it wasn't going to be enough. MetalMan decided to use his Metal Blades in retaliation. To my surprise, they weren't effective against my attacks. Now it was time for me to put an end to this. I ran straight for him while he was distracted. I tackled him and the next thing I knew, I touched his arm copying his Metal Blade.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted MetalMan. He can feel his energy being drained while I felt a boost. "Stop it! Let me go!"

"Not unless I make sure that I have what I need." I responded. It lasted for a few seconds and eventually I regained enough energy.

But in the process, my armor changed color and I was holding onto a Metal Blade. I jumped back avoiding MetalMan's counteroffensive. With a new weapon in tow, I was ready to kick some ass. I don't know how he's feeling right about now but he isn't happy. Not happy at all. I went into a fighting stance and MetalMan did the same.

"Even with you taking my power, I will not give in. You're going down!" He then raced at me, gearing up for his Metal Break attack.

With Metal Blade in hand, I sprinted toward MetalMan. The speed between us kicked in. Our clash was inevitable. Nothing was going to hold us back. Our attacks then collided… and in just seconds, everything went silent. Even though most of the factory was falling apart, none of us moved. You probably wonder who won this fight? Time to find out. Pain began to sear through my armor and body. I felt like shit all over again due to the full force of the Metal Break. I can't say the same for MetalMan though.

"What… why? Why do I feel like this?" It was all he could say because his body was breaking down.

I turned around and got a look at him. He stood there like a statue unable to move. My guess the Metal Blade did more than just deal damage. I think it did something more… much more.

"Maybe that's because Wily implemented a flaw into your outer structure. Who would have guessed that you had more than one disadvantage?" I walked closer to MetalMan. "If there's one thing I do know, it's that ceratanium does have its uses. For example, why didn't I realize that you were so easy to take down?"

"Easy… speak for yourself. You couldn't even beat me that easily. You put up a hell of a fight only to end up getting your ass handed to me. Why can't I move?" he yelled. Tried as he might, he couldn't budge.

"On the contrary…" I summoned a Metal Blade and threw it at his hand. The impact ripped his head from his body. All I heard was MetalMan screaming in pain. All I had to say was, "I just did." And then with another kick, he was reduced to pieces. Thank god it was over.

I was in immense pain but I didn't have time tending to my injuries. I summoned the Jet Sled (Item-2) and I was on my way out of the place. Finding the Met that saved me, I got it and the both of us flew off. I turned to see the factory cave in and implode. I can tell today has been an unexpected day. Dealing with Bass was one thing but also dealing with a robot master that gave me hell was a real challenge. There are only three robot masters left and I know where they can be. I'm going to be doing some serious world hopping. But through all of this, one thing was on my mind and it was Denise. I only hope she's okay because we all want to help her. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid. God help her… and god help us all.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_The battle's aftermath is now taking a toll on Robert and everyone ends up feeling his rage. Despite the trouble, he heads to the Hoover Dam to pick off a sharpshooter that not only has some good aim, but also has a watery attitude. At the same time, Tron visits Denise's mom and learns more about her BFF and her troubles. She hopes that this can help get Denise out of her depressive rut. Will it be enough? Can Mega be able to defeat this aquatic menace or will the tension that our heroes go through reach the breaking point? These and many other questions will be revealed in our next splashing episode, Trouble at the Reservoir; BubbleMan's Bubble Parade._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>I like to dedicate this chapter to all my friends who have supported me in my time of darkness. They go by the following...<br>_

_MegaBauer, a good friend who has an awesome Mega Man Fic. I love Defender of the Human Race and if this show was still going, this would have been the driving force.  
><em>

_Lalalei2001, another good friend. Loves Mega Man like all of us.  
><em>

_Design-Escape (or MegamanRecut), loved the Recut version of the RS cartoon. I really do love it. Not to mention her art is superb. Very superb.  
><em>

_Gancena, a Mega Man fanatic not to mention a good person.  
><em>

_Kuralesache... wherever he is, I wish him the best. Always liked his reviews and I still do.  
><em>

__And to everyone who read and reviewed my fic. Don't worry, I ain't quitting. I have a job to do and I have to see it through to the end. As always, thanks again._  
><em>


	28. Arc 3: Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: It's been four months since my last update and things have changed. I have since finished with college and I'm trying to tackle YouTube like it's a full-time job yet I know really well that it's a hobby. Not only that but it has put a major damper to my fanfic writing. Now that I at least got some work done, time I provide ya a new chapter of Reawakened. I have been reading Defender and Recut and I gotta say, they are motivating me greatly. Now I feel like I want to continue and finish this so why not. Hope you guys enjoy it and if you find any errors and such that can really throw my story for a loop, let me know by PM. Thank you and enjoy._

Chapter 6: Trouble at the Reservoir; BubbleMan's Bubble Parade

_Light Residence – 5:55 PM_

The sound of someone teleporting in was heard all over the laboratory basement. I arrived still feeling beat after that debacle with MetalMan but I wasn't alone. My Mettaur passenger was with me as well. First thing I did was put my friend on the floor below. He got a look around the lab hoping to get used to the surroundings. I on the other hand sat down and let out a breather. Today was really not a good day.

"Don't be afraid." It looked at me with curiosity. "This is going to be your new home."

The Mettaur gave a nod and began walking about. I saw it get a good view of his surroundings. Nearby was Bon playing with three Servbots numbered 15, 22 and 36, respectively. I'm curious to see what would transpire between the four.

"Huh? Who is that?" Servbot #15 said. It went to get a look at the Mettaur. "Is it friendly?"

"Baaabu baabu babu." (I don't know. Looks kind of weird.) Bon replied. Number 15 decided to check and see.

I saw it touch the Mettaur gently. The little fella looked at him not saying a word. Silence was heard all over the place. Bon looked on wondering if he was friend or foe. The Mettaur beeped a bit asking whom it was. Guess I think an introduction was needed for this. Using what strength I had, I went closer to explain things.

"That's my new friend." I was still wincing after that fight. God damn it hurts. "I found him when I was in that factory. He was scared. I didn't… want to hurt him."

"Is he friendly?" Number 22 asked. "Does he bite? He looks so small."

"He's friendly. He's just not used to a place like this." I began coughing badly. It scared the Servbots a bit. This really was bad.

"Master Robert, are you alright?" asked Number 36.

"He's not alright. We need to get him energy." Replied 22.

"It's okay… I'm fine." I was still coughing. "Just need to get to the recharge station."

The pain that I went through already was kicking in. My body began to act really strange. Trying to move was already a pain. Every step I took made my body act all numb and crappy. But then I lost my balance and ended up on the floor. It scared the Mettaur and the Servbots greatly but I got back up assuring them that I'm okay. I then went inside the recharge station and it got to work taking care of things. Both the Met and number 22 looked on wondering what was going to happen to me. I had to assure them that I need time to recuperate. Guess I'll have to spend the rest of the day recharging to get myself back on my feet. During my rest, my thoughts focused on how the others are handling things. Tron… Teisel… Denise… I worry for you guys.

_Skull Fortress – At the same time_

While I was recharging, Wily was already having problems of his own. Since our last conflict, Bass was already mad as hell. Mad due to the fact that I kicked his butt and despite me suffering major pain, I was able to hold my own against him. He was currently venting out frustration on a titanium wall. He wanted to break me down. He wanted to rip me apart. All of that frustration was let out in his two fists… and his blaster.

"Damn you!" He yelled again. "Damn you to hell!" I think at this point, his ranting got a bit tiring.

"Let me guess, you have been defeated by Mega Man… again!" He shouted. Bass turned with a face that literally makes me wonder if he's either mad or he gets the point.

"Ya think!? I've known that!" Bass shouted. "And to make it worse, he decimated MetalMan. We're down to three bots left and even after recovering him and the others, we don't have anything that can handle him!"

"So what are you implying?" Wily asked. "Are you telling me that by the time he defeats WoodMan, we won't have anything to fight back against when he decides to knock on the front door?"

All Bass could say, "Of course! We threw everything at him the first time and he reduced everything to scrap!"

"Does it matter? Of course not!" Wily responded, much to Bass' irritation. "I now have plenty of surprises for him if he dares to enter my fortress! My Birdbots are hard at work repairing the others. You should meanwhile get to repairs yourself."

"I got no time for that. I'm going after him right now. I'll finish this!" He walked off but Wily wasn't going to let that happen.

"Not in the condition you're in Bastian." Wily went to the door preventing him from reaching it. "You are damaged severely due to that last encounter. If you were to fight him right now, your core would experience major implications."

Bass then asks, "What are you trying to say? Are you telling me that I can't have my way with him?!"

Wily nodded and replies, "Not unless you're at full strength. Don't forget that it was _he_ who saved your life."

Yep. Pouring salt on the wound, Bass decides not to go after me. Nice that he listens to reason, especially to Wily. He then walks off hoping that Bass can get some much needed time to recover. Walking through the empty hallways, he spots Glyde carrying some papers. This piques his curiosity. My guess he's got some news to share.

"Doctor, do you have a minute?" Glyde asks.

Wily in his usual fashion says, "Yes. I have three. Make it quick for I must prepare for when Mega Man tries to attack here."

"That will not happen for a while. We've already begun repairs on the Robot Masters." Wily gave him a look saying that he ain't interested in hearing that.

"You're down to two minutes Glyde. What's your report?" He asks. His tone got a bit vicious.

"I've done a check on MetalMan's schematics and discovered a very lethal flaw. Due to him being based on CutMan's design and specs, the Ceratanium used in his weapon has the potential to inflict impeccable damage upon it if attacked." Glyde said, explaining MetalMan's "weakness".

"Is there a point to this information? I've known of this flaw." Wily said, shutting Glyde up.

"No. I'm just saying that you need to rectify this. It's to make sure that MetalMan wouldn't succumb to his own power." Glyde retorted.

"I will take care of it personally. You should tend to more pressing matters such as our security. We must prepare ourselves for when he does show up." Wily responded.

"And when is that? After the Robot Masters are defeated? I hate to offend you Wily but this is leading to a simple formula that spells failure." Glyde said. His words seemed to make Wily a bit antsy.

"Are you telling me that this plan will be the same as the previous ones? Failure?!" He responded. His voice became fierce.

"Isn't that what's going to happen should Mega Man succeed in foiling your plans like before?" Glyde replied. "I know for certain when I was with Lex, we never experience failure. Never. I guess that serving you does have some disadvantages."

Something had to give and Wily provided the perfect way to respond. Taking his cane, he proceeds to whack Glyde in the face. Ouch! The blow made him reel in pain forcing him to touch his cheek. This is what happens when he decides to disobey a mad scientist that wants world domination. Now it's Wily that plans to give Glyde a piece of his mind.

"Listen carefully Glyde. My plans will NOT fail! Even if Mega Man were to foil my plans, I have plenty more waiting to unleash upon the world! My possibilities are endless… but as for you, you are nothing but my lackey! You work for me, your master! And you will NEVER go against my orders again. Do you understand?!" Wily shouted.

All Glyde could say was, "Yes… doctor. I live to serve my lord and master."

"Excellent. Now be gone. I have other things to attend to." Wily replied.

Glyde simply walked off not saying a word trying to hide the pain that he was inflicted upon. Wily simply looked at him go off mending to his wounds. It was his way of keeping things in line. He had to because if he wanted to control the world, he needed to set things in proper order. Bass (or Bastian) was one thing but Glyde was another especially since he has a lot of expertise with machinery. But disobedience was something that can't be tolerated, especially from his own forces. Everyone has a use and Wily knows this. He only hopes that stuff like this doesn't interfere with his plans.

_Light Residence… a few hours later_

"Recharge complete. Energy at optimum." I felt like I had a shower that rejuvenated me. The door opened up and I took a few steps forward.

I got a look around wondering if my new friend was in the house. I do know that it along with Bon and the Servbots were worried for me. But they weren't around. Heading upstairs, I check to find Doc happily running about all over the house. I wondered to see if anyone was in the house. But no one was there. Something wasn't right.

"Gramps… Tron… Teisel… where are you guys?" I kept looking. I really wasn't going to like it for sure.

I then looked down to see the Mettaur. It was beeping at me loudly so I decided to see what's up. It's rapid beeping told me that somebody's here. We both went to check. I got a look and saw that it was Tron sitting down. In my usual fashion, I walked quietly hoping not to make noise. Reaching the back of the sofa, I went to work. I gently put my arms around her and she immediately noticed. A kiss from her was my reward for giving Tron some much-deserved love.

"Did you sleep well?" she said. "You really took a hell of a beating."

I simply nodded. The fight itself was truly a test of skill. I did persevere in the end but I suffered major damage inside and out. The only thing I wanted to do now was to rest… and wonder what Tron has been up to.

"At least you're back on your feet. By the way, who's that? A friend of yours?" She showed me the Mettaur that I brought back.

"That over there is a Mettaur. I brought it back after I dealt with MetalMan. Sure, it was scared of me at first but after I showed him that I was a good guy, I brought him back with me." I went to bring my friend over so that Tron can get a look.

The instant she saw it, she was immediately ecstatic. I always knew my girlfriend as someone who has a fascination for technology. Why do you think she created not only the Servbots but also Bon as well? Truthfully, I helped out but that's beside the point. Tron literally liked Met a lot. I then came and gave her a hug. I know for sure that she's got a lot of questions to ask me.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

"It looks so cute. I really had no idea that they look like this. Aw, such a cute little Met." Tron gave it a hug. It's beeping must be a way of saying thank you.

"I'm pleased. Guess it's okay to keep him." I replied. Tron then gave me another kiss. Now it was time for a little talk. "By the way Tron, what were you doing at New Light PD?"

"What else. I'm trying to find out if there's anything I can do to help Denise. I tried reaching her yesterday and she hasn't answered." Tron replied.

"I did the same thing. Guess what happened really did hell to all of us." Tron nodded at what I said.

"I'm still trying to help Denise but I needed more than that. So I went to see Denise's parents hoping if they can." Knowing Tron and her brother, she probably went to another person who knew her. "I went to see Denise's mom."

"Head of Special Weapons at New Light Police. What happened there?" I asked. I know this was going to be a long one for certain. Guess all that's missing is some food and soda so why not.

_A few hours earlier… New Light Police Department_

While Teisel was busy having a chat with Mr. Marmalade, Tron however had plans of her own. She wanted to know what he was up to. For some reason, finding out that he had some kind of feelings for her BFF was concerning. Even so, she had to get to the bottom of this. Not just for her brother's sake but for her friend's too. Heading inside with some of her Servbots, she went to the main desk. I can only hope that the desk guy would be a bit lenient toward her.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for my older brother. Is he here?" She asked.

The officer replied, "He's here. He's currently at the moment talking with the Chief. I don't know what for but I ain't getting involved with that."

"Where is he? I need to talk to him." Tron spoke, trying to get some answers.

"Sorry ma'am. The Chief's room is off limits. No officer can get in without authorization, including civilians." Hearing this made Tron a little upset.

Tron let off a disappointed sigh. The desk officer looked at her with a frown. He had orders to follow and didn't want to disappoint. She sat down hoping that she could wait for him. But she realizes that it could take hours so she got back up.

"Thanks Officer but I have to go now. I really appreciate it." Tron walked off with her Servbots. But then, something happened.

"I was expecting when you would show up." The voice of a female officer was heard. Tron immediately turned around to get a look.

What she saw was an officer in her late 30s having brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was long going down to her legs. Her uniform was most noticeable consisting of a white jacket, blue long-sleeved shirt with yellow streaks, blue skirt and blue boots. If anything, there were some insignia on her jacket. It represented her rank as Special Weapons expert. She had a smile on her face. Looks like Tron's day won't be that bad after all.

"Mrs. Marmalade!" Tron raced and gave her a hug. She was happy to see her as well. "Good to see you."

"Good to see ya Tron. It's been a while. How are you?" Mrs. Marmalade asked.

"I've been doing fine. But right now, I'm not." Tron replied. One look at her face told Mrs. M the whole tale.

"Is it because of Denise?" She asked. Tron gave her a nod. "Figures. It's been two days yet I feel that it's like weeks. Come with me."

Tron followed Mrs. Marmalade to her quarters on the 2nd floor. Mrs. Marmalade (or Rachel) is head of the Special Weapons division. They're known to tackle the more serious threats where the regular law enforcement can't do it. They strike hard and strike fast making sure casualties is at a minimum. The bad guys get locked up while the heroes get praised. That's how Special Weapons work. Why? Because she gets in the nitty-gritty to raise hell with any weapon she can get her hands on. In her quarters, the two sat down and had a chat. Denise fortunately was the main focus.

"I know you and I are at a loss for words. My own daughter… bummed out because she messed up. We both know it wasn't her fault." She said.

"I know." Tron replied, "She had no idea that there was another bomb in the ship. Nobody knew that." Her fists clenched tightly in anger. "Damn you Glyde."

"Don't take this too hard Tron. We all knew what a sly fox he'd be. He's still out there and we'll get him. You can count on it." Mrs. Marmalade then turned to see a photo of her and Tron's mom.

"You know something… it's been years. Years now since I met your mother." She said, sighing.

"I know. You two have been friends since you were in high school. My mom always told me of the times you two shared." Hearing Tron made Mrs. M smile. I would too.

"Want to know something?" asked Mrs. M.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tron questioned.

"Do you remember the time you met my daughter?" Mrs. Marmalade wondered if Tron did remember.

It didn't take her that long. "Of course I do remember. It was when we were preschoolers."

"Yep. I remember it like it was yesterday. This happened a while after your parents wed." Guess we're going into story-time with Mrs. Marmalade. If only there was popcorn nearby. I would enjoy this.

_Marmalade Residence – 11:15 AM, 13 years ago_

Years after three college freshmen met for the first time, they each would lead three different lives. One would be a scientific prodigy that would revolutionize technology. The other would run a business that would affect every person nationwide and the third would go on to be the youngest police chief in history. Though along the way, each of them would form families so that their children could continue their traditions. The process would repeat but you'd pretty much get the point. Anyway, a young mother was walking with her daughter to visit a friend. Reaching the house, she knocked on the door.

"Mommy, am I going to meet my new friend?" said the young girl.

Her mother nodded and replied, "Of course dear. This is your first playdate. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, I am. It's going to be fun!" She spoke. For a 3-year old girl, she was filled with excitement.

The two saw the door open revealing to be Mrs. Marmalade. Normally, she would be in her traditional officer attire but that wasn't the case. Today was a day in which she became a bit more laid back wearing different clothes. It consisted of a short-sleeved red shirt, khaki pants and comfortable white shoes. More or less, I vote this as Mrs. M's normal outfit. She saw her friend and the two had a hug.

"Ana! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" said Mrs. M. She seemed very happy all right seeing her friend again.

"Things have been better. What about you? Still at the New Light Police Department?" replied Mrs. Bonne. Mrs. M simply chuckled.

"Yep. Still am. My husband is trying to reach the top. I'm like my god he's crazy. I know he aspires to do it but to be at that young age is just bizarre." Spoke Rachel.

Ana followed up by replying, "At least my husband's doing well. He's been making himself known all over the world. Just recently, he made a successful business deal. I'm really proud of him."

"That's Victor for ya. He won't stop till he gets the deal that will make history. Looks like he already has made history." Rachel said afterwards. But something caught her eye. "By the way, who is that? Is that your daughter?"

"Yep. Come here Tron." Hearing her mother, Tron walked toward her. "Rachel, this is my daughter Tron. You did meet my son Teisel yes?"

"I did. He's grown to be a fine kid." She then got a look at Tron who smiled. "Aw, she's so cute! She looks just like you Ana."

Ana couldn't help but blush after hearing this. "Yep. Like mother, like daughter." She then gave her daughter a hug. "By the way, where's Denise?"

"Oh, she's here. She really is excited to meet Tron. Denise! Come here. Someone wants to meet you." spoke Rachel. They see Denise head downstairs to meet them.

Seeing Tron and her mom, Denise asks, "Mom, who's that? Is she my new friend?"

Her mother replies, "Yes she is. This is Tron. She's your new playmate. You know her mom right?"

"Uh huh. Hi Mrs. Bonne. How are you?" Young Denise questioned.

"I'm doing fine. I take it that you're doing well too aren't you?" Ana answered, providing a question of her own.

"Yep. I'm doing fine in preschool. It's so much fun." She was really happy as she talked to Tron's mom. "I even made this drawing during my art class. Want to see?"

She showed Tron and her mother a picture she drew. It showed Denise and her mom having fun at the park. Ana couldn't help but smile at her hard work. Tron meanwhile was pretty impressed.

"You drew that? That's pretty cool." Said Tron. Denise smiled hearing that.

"Thank you. I'm Denise. What's your name?" she asked.

"Tron. Pleased to meet you." Tron replied. "You go to preschool?"

"Uh huh. It's really fun. I meet lots of new friends, we play games, and it's great. What about you? What do you do everyday?" asked Denise.

"I go to preschool but it's in the city." Tron tried to find the right words but couldn't. "But all the kids there don't talk to me. No one wanted to be my friend."

"Why? Is it that your mommy and daddy are like rich and stuff?" Denise asked. Tron became sad and nodded at her. "What's wrong? Oh, do you want anything to eat? I got sandwiches."

"Sure." Tron replied. The two then head to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Denise hands Tron a ham and cheese sandwich. The two enjoy their snack rather well. The two look at each other with happy smiles. Ana and Rachel know that this playdate was a good idea. After they had their meal, the two went upstairs to play with some toys. Denise was more concerned about Tron. So she decided to find out.

"Tron, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Tron replied.

"How come no one plays with you at preschool? Did something bad happen?" Denise said. She wanted to know more about her friend. Something inside her gut was making her do this. No one knows why.

"No. It wasn't that. Nobody wanted to be near me. I don't know why. I went to talk to Daddy about it and then I was at another preschool. The kids in there were happy to be friends with me." Tron didn't want to say anything else. Sure, she's a young girl and all but even she didn't want to go through something like that.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tron." But then Denise had an idea. "I know. Why don't you be my friend?"

"Huh?" Tron wondered. "Your friend?"

"Yeah. It'd be fun to have someone to play with during our play dates. So what do you say?" Denise asked. She put her hand out to show that she meant by her words.

Tron thought about it for a minute. She looked at Denise who was smiling at he. Friendship at times is something that occurs at the most unexpected of places. What happened here was going to change these two, build these two and strengthen them to be who they are today. Seeing this opportunity, Tron grabbed Denise's hand and gave her a smile.

"Okay. I'll be your friend Denise." The two shared a hug, symbolizing their newfound friendship.

"Hey Tron. Want to watch some TV?" Denise asked.

"Sure." The two then went to the living room where their mothers were still chatting. One look from the two parents tell the whole story.

"Look at them. They're friends already. Knew this was such a good idea don't you think Rachel?" Ana said, sipping some tea.

Rachel nodded, replying, "Definitely." She then turns to the two girls. "Hey you two, how about a video."

They cheered as Rachel got a video from the rack. Yeah, people used videocassettes before DVDs ever came around. What can I say? For the next few hours, Denise and Tron were involved in a variety of different activities. Ranging from coloring drawings, watching videos, having snacks to even running around in the backyard. It was a normal day for them with a few laughs to boot.

"Wanna know what I what to be when I grow up Tron?" Denise asked. Tron had no idea. So she explains, "I want to be just like my mom and dad. Beating up bad guys and taking them away."

Tron saw Denise play around like her parents who are part of the New Light Police Department. To protect and serve is one thing but growing up so you can follow your family's footsteps… that right there's commitment.

"What about you Tron? What do you want to be when you grow up?" This time, Tron was ready to tell her.

"I want to be just like my mom. You know my mom throws awesome parties right?" Denise gave Tron a nod. She knows all right. "I'd be like 'Hi I'm Tron Bonne and I threw this party just for you. So tell me huh? You like it huh? Huh? Huh?' and all that stuff."

Denise was giggling after hearing that. "I know you'll be great just like your mom."

"Tron dear, time to go now." Hearing her mom made Tron stop what she was doing.

"Oh no. Mom's calling." Tron said.

"You can always come by tomorrow if ya want." Unfortunately, Denise was going to know something.

"Um, my mom and I live in the city. I don't know if I can." Tron replied. She looked sad.

"Maybe I can come to your place sometime. You don't have to be sad. We're friends. Best friends forever." Denise gave Tron a hug. Shedding a tear, Tron gave in and hugged her new friend.

She then walked off to find her mom and both mother and daughter leave the Marmalade residence on good terms. For a first meeting between the two young girls, it went pretty well. Ana got a look at her daughter and she saw her happy as ever. Although, she was saddened that she may not see Denise again. Turning to see the house, Tron saw Denise wave at her. I know they will see each other again.

Her mother, getting a look at Tron says, "Don't worry Tron. You'll see Denise again. I promise."

"Really mommy?" Tron looked at her mom who smiled. It made her happy. "Yay. Thank you!" She gave her mom a hug as a way of saying thanks. Guess the gears of fate have begun their movement. It was inevitable.

_New Light Police Dept. 2__nd__ Floor – An hour later_

"I'll never forget the day you two became friends. To your mother and I, this was a happy day. You two became friends ever since." But her feelings then turned to sadness. "After your parents died, we lost contact. We thought something happened to ya."

"All because of that… Lex!" Tron clenched her fist in anger. However, she realized what was really important. "It was Denise that offered me friendship. I couldn't say no to that. Since then, we grew up together. We'd been through so much together." Tron was ready to cry. "To see her like this, I… I…"

"I know Tron. I know." Mrs. Marmalade's motherly instincts were kicking in. She came and gave Tron a hug. Tears flowed through her eyes. Seeing Denise all depressed in her apartment yesterday hurt her badly.

"I can't stand seeing Denise like this. I really can't. I worry for her." Tron pleased.

"I know you, Teisel and Robert are trying your hardest to help my daughter. Jacob and I are really grateful for that but I know that Denise has been hard by this incident. I only hope that she doesn't so anything rash." But then she starts to build up tears. "If she does then… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Neither would Jacob."

"We're making sure that it won't happen. I'm going to try again tomorrow. We all will." Replied Tron. She was no longer crying. Instead, her face had a look of determined eyes.

"That to me is all I want to hear. I know for sure that Denise will be proud that you try so hard for your friend." Mrs. Marmalade gave Tron a hug as a show of support.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Marmalade. It was a pleasure meeting you again. I promise to help Denise. You have my word." Assured Tron.

"It's always a pleasure. I wish you luck." She replied. Mrs. M saw her along with her Servbots head out of the room. I guess this determination really fueled the fire inside her.

Turning back to a photo that was on her desk, she gets a look at it. It was a picture of Denise and Tron's parents together at a fancy party. To Mrs. M, it was a happy time that she had when her friend was alive. Now it was nothing but memories. Good memories. Sure, everyone lives their lives once hoping to make the better of it but the memories that we all share are eternal. Never forget the people you knew. Always remember them for the good, the bad and the inbetween. That is what really matters.

_Light Residence – Present Day_

"And that was it. Guess you know how we both met right?" Tron asked. Robert gave her a nod. He knows well. "Now we know how important this is for all of us."

"Denise is a part of our family Tron. I know it. We have to do something. Every second we waste leads her one step closer to doing something that could hurt her." He replied, trying to compose his feelings.

Tron went and hugged her. "I know. I don't want to think about that."

"Neither do I." The two cuddled for a while hoping not to let their worry overwhelm them.

The door opened causing the two to turn around. It was Teisel who's back after his chat with Denise's dad. I had a pretty good feeling where this is going to take us.

"Where have you been Teisel?" shouted Tron. "Do you have any idea how worried I was for ya?"

Teisel responds in his usual fashion. "Other than the fact that I now understand more about Mr. Marmalade, yes I was worried. Worried for everyone here."

"Even Higsby?" I asked. Tron looked at me wondering if I meant that.

"Yeah… even that idiot who earlier, I gave him my 'I am a Man' punch." Tron simply faceplamed after hearing her brother say that. I simply didn't reply to him. It's become a running gag for Teisel at this point.

"Teisel!" she shouted, again. "Oy, why do I have to deal with you?"

"Never mind that. We all need to work together before Denise decides to go off her depressive slump and hit insane mode. Right now, I have to get ready to head off." I got myself ready to go into Battle Mode. Since my armor was repaired during the time I rested up, it made things easier for me.

"Where are you going?" Teisel queried.

"What else Teisel? I have to go off and stop Wily's robot masters. There are three left." I replied.

"You better be careful out there. Wily is really determined to take ya down." Teisel's kind reminder got me aware of things.

"I'll be alright. If anything, I'll make sure to get through it in one piece." I had my helmet on and ready to head off.

But the three of us turned to see my new Mettaur friend beeping at us. I think it wonders why I'm leaving. Tron and Teisel are curious by this. I grabbed the Mettaur as it beeped some more.

"Robert, is that a Met you have with ya?" Teisel questioned.

"Yeah. This is my new friend. I haven't given him a name yet but he at least needs a good home." I then cuddled it for a bit.

"At least here is a good home for it right?" Tron replied. I nodded, agreeing to it.

"We'll take good care of our new friend. Don't worry Robert." Teisel reassured me.

"Alright. I'm heading off then. I'll be back. Trust me." I said. Before I did head off, two things happened.

The first was Tron. She came closer giving me a hug. We then shared a kiss that was passionate. It was a tender one and between us, it was our way of saying 'I love you'. Next came Teisel with one thing that I know will piss me off.

"Robert, if your gramps shows up what do you want me to tell him?" Things suddenly went silent for a few seconds.

I simply said, "Tell him nothing. I really don't want him to cloud my mind right now."

Tron gave me a hug out of worry. I know she really cares for me but when it comes to my grandpa, it gets me irritated. Very irritated. Believe me. I pressed a button triggering my teleportation system. Becoming a blue light, I vanished off into the sky above. Since I have a good guess where the next Robot Master would be, it probably didn't take that long. Though Wily still has more tricks in store. All I know is that I have to stop him before he would bring hell not just to my family but also the world. Responsibility; I guess that's a major burden in my book.

_Hoover Dam – 8:12 PM_

The United States is known nowadays for relying on using alternate methods of energy to provide for its citizens. Whether it was wind, water or even solar power, it was leading the world in an age where the planet will be able to support life for generations to come. Hoover Dam is one such place, built as a means to control flooding, provide irrigation and produce hydroelectric power. It's funny because this place is in-between two states, not to mention named after an incumbent president. Guess the times were very cruel to many and the guy was no exception. Anyway, I arrived at the Hoover Dam but several of Wily's robots have occupied it. Guess it's time for me to get to work.

"Tron, it's me. I arrived at the Hoover Dam. Guess the tours for this place are closed." I said. Guess I did a pretty poor job making a joke.

Tron responded, "Wily must have had his bots occupied the place. He wants to threaten the people by cutting off electricity. He's really determined isn't he?"

"I don't get it. Why the heck Wily would want to do something like that?" Teisel questioned. "I mean this is just small time."

"It wouldn't matter Teisel. Wily is trying to unleash his fury upon humanity. Doing this is no exception." Tron followed, getting annoyed.

"I agree. I need to be focused on my job so I'm moving out." I was then on the move. I had to reach the dam because whoever occupied it is going to do serious damage.

Along the way, I was hearing the sound of frogs. Wait a second! Frogs in a place like this? That's impossible. Too bad they're here. Several robotic frogs appeared ribbiting loudly. I didn't had any time to waste so I got my Mega Buster ready and started blasting them. Firing a few shots, I was able to deal some damage. But these Croakers decide to bring out more trouble by launching several mini frogs.

"Did these things just duplicate? You got to be kidding me!" Some of the small frogs attacked forcing me to go on the defensive. "Time for a little dissecting. Battlechip, LongSword!"

My buster arm transformed into a long sharp blade. I used it to slash some of the small Kerogs. They sent out more and I simply slashed them. I then concentrated on the Croakers. Those bots went down in just seconds. I then kept on moving. More enemies started showing up. I just simply slashed at them without a problem. Although I was defeating enemies left and right, there's just something that bugs me. I don't know why but it just does. And then… it happened. A shot was fired. I had no idea. I felt as if I was in intense pain. It struck my shoulder but it wasn't fatal. Whoever it was that did it knows I was coming. I had to move before another shot would fire.

_Damn it! The pain… it fucking hurts! Where did it come from?_ I went to a nearby rock hoping not to get hit.

Checking on my Mega Buster, I was down to around 70% power. That left me at a loss for words. A simple shot coming from who knows where took out 30% of my energy? What the hell?! I got a look hoping to see who shot me but I saw nothing. I know someone is there. The question is where. This really isn't my day. Far away within the dam was someone aiming some kind of weapon. His aim was firm. He knew where I was. From a position like that up above, he could simply pick me off in seconds. If I were to move, he would take me out. If not then he would be biding his time waiting for me to make a mistake.

_As expected, he decided to show up. You know you won't last if you decide to move._ Whoever it was had me trapped. I needed to do something and fast.

"Robert… Robert, are you all right? Your energy level just suffered a spiking decrease." I heard Tron talking to me on the com-link.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Something just hit me… and I'm hurting really freaking bad." I tried to aim my Mega Buster hoping to fire but even if I did, it wouldn't help me one bit.

"I'm going to look into it. See if you can try to reach the dam… without getting killed." I wonder why Tron would even say that.

"As long as I don't get picked off by whatever the crap it is, okay." I got a look and it wasn't firing.

It gave me a safe enough reason to keep going. But my sights turned to a new set of problems. A squad of Crabbots was rapidly approaching. They fired forcing me to move out of harm's way. I then retaliated with a few shots of my Mega Buster. They hit their mark but it caused their shells to fly off and move faster and attacking harder. God damn, what the hell! I just fired another shot blasting the Crabbot. I kept on going until all of them were scrapped. I know that whoever shot me isn't retaliating. I decided to keep going until it decided to attack again. This time I was quick enough to evade and get out of the way. It fired again and I was on the move. I had to move like crazy because I didn't want to get myself blasted.

_These shots… they have to come from somewhere._ I looked and saw something blinking. I knew right off the bat where it was coming from. _Bingo. Found ya at last._

Aiming my Mega Buster at that blinking light, I fired a charge shot. The result caused the annoying dumbass to reel in pain. Made worse was that his weapon got damaged. He was already fuming mad throwing it aside. I know for sure I was going to be in for quite a fight.

"What just happened?" Tron asked.

"Nothing. Just got rid of an annoying sniper who gave me the marking on my armor." Basically, it means that I just got whoever shot me off my back… for now.

Anyway, I continued heading for the dam. Seeing that there wasn't an entrance all the way at the bottom, I decided to take a different approach. I jumped into the water and swam through. My hydro thrusters kicked in and I went into the dam's underground levels. The path was long, filled with tunnels that go into different directions. Checking the layout of the dam, I know that one way will lead me deeper. May as well take that chance now. I took the closest I could find and went with it. What I found was trouble all over. More robots occupied this place but something caught my eye. There was a large fish that was on the ground moving its mouth in and out. I went to check only for it to summon a squad of shrimp bots. Thanks to the hydro-boost I had in my armor, I evaded them and delivered a serious helping of Mega Buster.

_Those Shrinks will keep on coming even if I do blast them. I have to aim for the source._ So I decided to try for the big Lantern Fish.

Noticing the light that was coming out of that fish, I switched into my Metal Blade firing a few. They hit the mark reducing it to shreds. I kept on moving hoping to reach somewhere. It was a major thrill ride with sharp turns. Made worse was that the water became fierce. Even if the hydro-thruster systems were keeping me in balance, the fierce current made it a lot harder. It was like traveling through a spin cycle in a washer. After that thrill ride, I finally made it out reaching inside the hydroelectric dam.

"Whew. What a hell of a ride that was." I got a look around and things were quiet. "Tron, it's me. I made it inside the reservoir."

"About time. What the hell happened? The signal was cut when you entered underwater." She got a view of what I was seeing. "Huh? What's going on?"

"I don't know. It's quiet… too quiet. By the way how is the Met?" I asked her.

"He's happily playing with the Servbots." She turned to see some of them playing with the Met. It was a fun atmosphere. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"I already have. When I get back, I'll tell ya. Believe me." It's my way of saying don't worry. I already have a name in mind.

"You better be cautious. The radar is picking up someone approaching. I can tell it's the same one that tried to blast your happy ass." Tron responded.

"Gotcha." I had my Mega Buster set to aim. "Can't believe that nobody's here. What's going on?"

But then my auditory circuits kicked in. I heard the sound of some footsteps coming closer. This got my attention so I ran to see. Nobody was there but the sound got louder. I didn't like this. I was then forced to look around. Then I heard a sound. It was like a gun getting ready to fire. I would turn around but he would fire the moment I would move. I just simply stood there, not moving a muscle.

"For a sniper, I didn't think it was your motto to blast someone behind their back. So unorthodox." I said. He wasn't impressed.

"You'll pay for blasting my rifle mate puku. Do you have any idea how hard it is to work something like that." His voice sounded like he came from the outback. "Really gave me a singe ya know puku."

"It would make little difference. Believe me." I then went on to say, "Why the hell Wily would send you to a place like this? This dam supplies power to humanity living in two states. Do you think that shutting it down will make them surrender? Fat chance!"

"Boy, I would care less with what the humans do. They enjoy savoring what little life they have without any regard puku. As for me, why don't you look at me?" He replied.

I did what he told me and I turned around getting a look at him. He had his gun aimed at me. He was angry. He was ready to give me hell. I on the other hand didn't move. I was upset. Having to be targeted by this guy was purely shit. Either way, now I have him in my sights but he has me in his. Guess it just turned into a traditional Mexican standoff.

"Surprised to see me puku? I'm BubbleMan and I'm here to burst your bubble… if ya get my drift." He had his gun still aimed at me. "I got orders from Wily to take you out puku. Any last requests?"

Fortunately, I had one. "Just one. What do you plan to do with this dam once Wily takes complete control of it."

BubbleMan isn't stupid but he decides to tell me anyway. "Simple mate. This dam provides power and irrigation to not only two states but also connects through several other refineries all throughout the United States. Once Wily has possession of every single one, he can decide what can and can't function. From something as huge as a power plant to even as small as a toilet. If he wanted to, he can have them explode into fountains!"

He kept on laughing yet the thought of something like that really baffled me. I tried to piece things together. I was up against a Robot Master who would use some kind of rifle to pick me off from a distance. He had bots to hold me down so he can take his sweet time to pick me off. And when I arrive, I find that this crazy nut blabbering about how Wily will regulate what goes on and off to even as something as a simple toilet. I think by now, I'm dealing with some crazy shit.

"Are you serious?" It was then I decided to let out my thoughts on this. "That's… that's not scary AT ALL!"

He then stopped laughing wondering if I was shitting with him. Guess what? I wasn't! "Heh, you're one to talk puku. Maybe one day when you're need to go after a mouthful, you'll find yourself shooting up out of your rear ass!"

The thought of that really terrified me. Yes, I'm human but I'm also a reploid. I'm a hybrid quite frankly but even that… that doesn't compare to what I heard. I was really freaking out and BubbleMan really hit me where it hurts. Tron who was watching this from the lab's monitor was surprised by it too. In her mind, it wasn't scary but to me, it is.

"You worry about getting squirted out of a fountain? Get a damn grip Robert Light!" Her shout knocked me back into reality. "Don't waste your time. Take him out!"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Now I decided to get this over with and do battle against this annoying bubble. "Alright, let's get this fight started."

"Guess my words sort of knock some sense into ya didn't it puku?" He got his weapon ready. I did the same. "Alright mate. Time to send ya to a watery grave and this time, I don't need to pick you off."

I simply didn't want to waste any time. The fight began with me delivering the first blow by punching his face. He reeled back and it gave me a chance for another strike. I attacked again delivering another blow. This makes me wonder if this guy was even trying. I would soon find out why.

"What's wrong? Are you even trying?" I asked. "I thought you could put up a better fight than this!"

"Look mate, here's the thing. I can't fight if I'm not underwater." Guess I seem to find out why he can't fight. "Thanks to a little bug, I can't adapt on solid ground. I can't even more for shit."

"So you're saying that you'll put up a better fight underwater?" He gave me a nod. "Alright, why not."

"What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!" Tron shouted causing my auditory senses to go wild.

"Tron, I want a challenge. I don't like taking the easy way out to win a fight." She was already fuming mad. "Hence why I want to give it my all."

"You idiot! You are going into his trap. Are you senile?!" She continued to rant on about me.

It was then I decided to put my foot down. "LISTEN!" She suddenly stopped speaking. "I will defeat Wily's bots my way. I understand that you want me to complete my goal… but I want to do it in a way where I can get stronger."

Tron was silent as I continued. BubbleMan meanwhile sat down. "I want to be strong enough so I can make sure Wily pays for everything he has done. Not just to me… but also to everyone he has brought harm upon. So please Tron, let me do this."

It took only a few seconds for her to think about it. She wanted Robert to get stronger so that Wily can be taken out. She didn't want to be like Gramps who constantly holds me back and whenever I get pissed off, we get into an argument. Believe me, we do that a lot. Tron made her decision.

"Alright, I'll let you do this." It was all I needed to hear. "But you better make sure you come back alive. Understand?" Hoo boy.

"Don't worry. I'll come back… I promise." I then cut off the feed and got my sight at BubbleMan. "Now then, time I kick your butt and get it over with."

BubbleMan really didn't have time to react from my attack. I delivered a tackle that sent him to the ground. Unfortunately, it was near a hole that led to an underwater route. He got in and it forced me to follow. Now the fight really began but not before I had to jump in and give chase. I went full throttle using every ounce of power that my hydro-systems had. BubbleMan went from being just a wimp to a full-fledged bad bot. He became as fast as a fish. Not only that but he also became dangerous to boot. This was going to be hell.

"That's more like it puku. Now the fight can truly begin." He swam toward me delivering a blow to the face.

Because of his high speed, he struck me from behind. I should have listened to Tron because I'm now feeling the sting of consequence. Despite this, it was what I wanted. I wanted a real challenge and this was it. I raced for him but he was quick enough to evade my assault. He retaliated back with another strike having me hit a part of the tunnel route. I responded with expected subtlety by using my Mega Buster to blast him. He evaded and countered with another attack. I wasn't going to let it happen. I rapidly turned and fired a blast hitting him. I then went at him delivering two punches; one in the face and one on his chest. I wasn't going to let him push me around.

"Nice work mate. You're actually doing better." But then he reassured me with this, "But remember, you're on my turf. You won't last against me while in here."

_Go ahead. Whatever you dish out, I'll send it back two fold._ I kept my sights aimed at him. He got ready to go on the attack.

"I hope you don't burst after this. Bubble Lead!" Bubble Man fired some kind of bubble from atop a gun on his head.

I saw it come closer and I really had no idea if that thing was going to hurt me. I used my Mega Buster to fire a few blasts. It didn't make a dent though it still kept coming. The Bubble Lead hit me causing damage to my armor and my internal systems. I saw it break down before my eyes not to mention the pain was majorly unbearable. Looking at BubbleMan who had a cocky grin, I swam after him.

"What's wrong puku? Feeling the pain after that attack?" I didn't say anything and went to attack. He blocked my strike and used another Bubble Lead dealing more damage.

The pain that caused from it dropped my power reserves to at most 55%. Even though I still am functioning, I was in intense pain. I had to keep fighting. A challenge was what I wanted and I'm going to get it. My focus was fierce and I had to keep myself moving. I had to take BubbleMan out. He attacked with a few rounds of Bubble Lead. I knew what I had to do so I evaded and retaliated. Using a few Mega Buster shots, I was able to deal some damage to him. Looking down, I saw the bubbles hit the other side of the tunnel disappearing. I was then ready to go on the offensive.

"Let's do this bubble brain." I swam at full force to him and activated a battle chip. "Battlechip, ElecSword!"

My hand turned into a long blade generated with electricity. The funny thing about it is that it doesn't cause the water to go into a short-circuit spree. Yeah, my weapon is breaking the laws of physics but who gives a crap. I swam toward him and gave him a slash. He felt the pain and goddamn that had to hurt like hell. I then went at it again but he evaded and fired another Bubble Lead. I slashed his attack reducing it to nothing. Now I was having the advantage despite the fact I was badly damaged.

"That stung. Alright, now things get fun." He takes out a small gun, which had something sticking out. "You're mine. Aqua Shot!"

He fired several harpoon shots but they were fast because of the fast current of the water. I dodged several of them just fine but three hit their mark. Due to my weakened armor, I suffered more damage. One of them even made a hole causing me to suffer some pain in my chest. The pain was simply irritating but I shrugged it off. I powered up my ElecSword and swapped for the Metal Blade.

_Let's hope this works._ I threw several at him as he used his Aqua Shot.

Two blades took out the harpoons but the third did damage to him. It also destroyed his weapon too. Such a shame but unfortunately, the fight must goes on. BubbleMan resorted to using his Bubble Lead again but I simply used one Metal Blade and it was wiped out. The blade also struck him in his chest. He was already yelping in pain. I wonder if he had enough yet though I wonder where this route was leading us. We were about to find out.

"Aye! Ya really nailed me good ya wanker!" I guess this is his way of saying 'nice that ya finally hit me'. "But it looks like we reached the end of this little joyride."

"What do you mean?" We both looked ahead to see a light in the distance.

Next thing we knew, we were at a huge body of water and no patches of land were in sight. Also, I saw the dam up ahead. Knowing the routes of the reservoir lines, this one led us both outside. I looked at BubbleMan who at this point isn't happy. What can I say? I just used a weapon to take out his weapon and hurt him. Man that made no sense.

"Now we have a lot of breathing room. Perfect for your demise puku." He then went into yet another attack. "Bubble Armor!"

I saw BubbleMan become engulfed in some kind of armor. It was clear but I thought it was threatening. Either he's getting desperate or he's planning something bad. I vote for desperate. I went for the Metal Blade and fired a few. Some struck his armor but it only caused self-regeneration. He just let out a laugh seeing my attack didn't work. Guess I'm going to have to go up close.

"Battlechip, Dash Attack!" I got on top of a green Fishy and it then gave me a boost going forward.

"Hey, that's not fair puku! You're cheating!" He kept on shouting saying that I'm using an unfair tactic. Either way, I don't care.

I then took the jump and launched a round of Metal Blades. They hit but it wasn't doing well so I tried again. I fired several more. BubbleMan was feeling considerable damage. Despite his use of the Bubble Armor, it wasn't going to help him at all. My Metal Blades continued to strike him and eventually made their mark hitting his arm. He suffered damage and the lost energy forced him to deactivate his Bubble Armor. I then went at him striking a Metal Blade that did crippling damage. In the process, he lost his right eye. Oil was spurting out from his face, he yelled out in pain. He was too damaged but in his mind, he just simply felt pissed off. I had the advantage but I wondered if I could hold onto it. He wasn't going to let it happen.

"Blast you puku! You pierced my Bubble Armor!" he shouted in anger.

"Sorry. Who would have guessed that this would _burst_ your bubble?" I laughed a little because I was too excited. I was also careless. "What are you going to do? Trap me in one of your bubbles? I doubt it'll ever work against you."

BubbleMan reacts with the likely intricacy I come to know. "Oh so you want to play jokes huh mate? Fine! You want to be trapped in a bubble of your own? I'll give it to ya!"

He then became engulfed in his Bubble Armor again but something wasn't right. His armor then took the form of a large bubble that encircle him. I then saw several smaller bubbles encapsulate within. The large bubble began to expand. I kept my distance. I had a bad feeling about this. Knowing how his weapon was able to give my armor major corrosion, I can imagine that so much of it would give me big problems. Looking at this, I know that I'm going to be in for a really bad bubble bath.

"I hope you like bubble bath mega brat because this one will be your last. Bubble Blitzkrieg!" He then unleashed all the bubbles he built up inside his shield.

They were fast and I was unable to react in time. Some smaller bubbles hit portions of my armor causing more damage. I lost my balance and ended up back in the water. BubbleMan continued his attack and I had to keep moving. Even with the hydro-thruster system, it was almost impossible. I felt many bubbles striking my body. Malfunctions were detected. I was slowing down. The damage was too extensive and made worse was that the sulfuric acid was eating away at my armor taking out my needed boost. Now I really was in serious trouble.

"Gotcha now wanker! You're finished!" His Bubble Blitzkrieg continued to do more damage and tearing my armor to pieces.

I can really imagine how much I'm hurting from all this. I swear the pain is too much. My energy levels are constantly decreasing and it's taking a major toll. I had no choice but to jettison the hydro pack I added before it was too late. BubbleMan continued to attack so I had no choice but to keep swimming hoping to get out of the way. I went as fast as I could but I wasn't quick enough. Underwater is where BubbleMan has a huge advantage. It wouldn't be long before I would be taken down from all these bubbles.

"Power's done to 15%. A few more hits and I am a goner." I was left with no choice. "Time I take the fight to him! Battlechip, DashCondor! DoorThunder!"

I got on top of a yellow Fishy and my buster hand turned into a large brown mask. I'm basically using whatever options I have left. BubbleMan continued to attack with his Bubble Blitzkrieg as I was heading right for him. He kept at it and my Fishy was taking the brunt of the assault. I know for sure I ain't going to love this.

"You're either brave or stupid to go through this." BubbleMan said. "But it matters not, you're done!" I really didn't care.

I kept on moving at high speed. He was too blind to notice I had a weapon waiting to blast this guy. Reaching at the right distance, I used the DoorThunder and fired a shocking blast. It hits BubbleMan's bubble barrier but something else happened. Due to him being protected, he suffered major damage. Inside and out, the pain was unbelievable. Water and electricity don't mix but in this case, it gave him a serious shock. If that wasn't enough, the Fishy hits him causing him to go airborne.

"Liking the view? It's going to get better." I reached a high enough view and deliver a major kick sending him straight for the dam.

I jumped off the Fishy and raced toward him. I already powered off my previous weapon to switch into the Metal Blade. Instead of throwing it, I had the perfect way to finish this. Reaching him at high speed, I used the Metal Blade to perform two strikes. The first struck him in the chest and the second on his head. BubbleMan landed on the Dam's top exterior causing him to completely break apart. I landed as well but was able to reach a safe enough distance but I was majorly drained. Seeing BubbleMan beat up gave me a sigh of a relief. I walked closer to him and copied his weapon, the Bubble Lead. That makes another weapon added to my Buster. I was about to leave but I then heard movement. Don't tell me he still has some fight left in him.

"Ugh… excellent. Ya really gave me a true test of skill puku." BubbleMan said, trying to move but couldn't.

I replied, "Yeah… I did. You weren't bad yourself."

I saw him try to move yet again. His hands moved for him and I wondered where he was going.

"What are you doing? You're badly hurt." I tried to head closer to him. He pointed his Buster at me. I just stopped knowing he may attack me at his weakened state.

"Leave me… I have no reason to keep fighting. You proved to be the better one today." I saw him near the edge. I can tell this was bad.

"BubbleMan, stop! You're heading to the edge!" I tried again to stop him. He tried to fire but can't due to a lack of energy.

BubbleMan simply scoffed at seeing this situation. He then replies, "Guess I have no power left. A shame."

"BubbleMan… BubbleMan…" I went closer but he was already at the edge where the water was constantly crashing below.

With just one push left, he says these final words. "Farewell… ya blue… bugga…" He then falls. I tried to grab him but I wasn't able to.

"BUBBLEMAN!" That was all I could say. I saw him fall into the crashing water below. All I saw was something green and blue going further away from me.

He then disappeared. I don't know why but I really wanted to save him. Even though he worked for Dr. Wily, I felt like I should have done something. So many things were flowing through my mind. I really didn't know what was going on. I feel conflicted. I feel torn apart. Why is this happening to me? The strain of this battle plus the strain of all my problems are taking their toll on me. Guess I overworked myself. With only two Robot Masters left, I knew I was one step closer to Wily. But I no longer had the energy to do this. Opening up my com-link, I contacted Tron. I simply had a few things to say.

"Tron… it's me." I said, weakly. "I've beaten BubbleMan."

Hearing my voice back in the lab, Tron put on the headset and replied, "Robert? Is that you? Oh thank god you're alive."

I had no time for that. "Let's save it for when I get back." I was still wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just… just take me home please." I responded.

"Uh, okay. I'm activating the teleporter now." She pressed a few buttons and I was already on my way. Now all I needed was a good night's rest… because tomorrow is going to be another long day.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_ With only two Robot Masters left, Mega Man steps it up. He reaches an active volcano where it's a race against time. Lives are in danger as Wily plans to bring calamity to a tropical island. Despite the risks, Mega takes on his most fiery opponent yet and it will be a scorcher. Meanwhile, Teisel and Tron try one last attempt at reaching their troubled friend. The situation has gotten worse and Denise is about to reach the point of no return. Can Mega Man be able to prevent a major eruption? Will the Bonne siblings be able to save their friend before it's too late? Things are heating up and there's no going back. Stay tuned to the next blazing episode, Beware the Sun's Fury; Cool Off, Blue Bomber._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	29. Arc 3: Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: Good to see me back huh? Guess I got my spirit rekindled. However, there are three things I want to address._

_First, this chapter really wasn't my best. Despite the fact that I pulled off a really good battle with an ending side-plot that really got me depressed, it wasn't my best and I could have done more. Don't worry, I'm going to take my time doing this and let's just say that I will give it my all doing it. Believe me.  
><em>

_Second, originally I was supposed to have the scene with Tron, Denise and Teisel be a bit darker and more serious. Basically Denise pulls the trigger hoping that she would end her life with her two best friends look on seeing that they failed. I scrapped it because I didn't want to kill her off and changed it to what you see here. Besides the gun didn't had any ammo meaning there's no point in ending her life. Depression and suicide are very serious stuff and I've been there believe me. If you find that the scene was too serious because of this issue, let me know by PM and I'll see if I can fix it. To anyone who's experienced these things, I hope that you do get some help. It's not worth taking your life when you know your whole life's gone to hell. Life is worth living and even if the world does go to hell, be grateful that you are alive. You only get one shot. Make it count.  
><em>

_Third, I would like to thank **Gancena**, **BlackRussian**, **MegaBauer** and **lalalei2001** for giving me the motivation I need to keep on going. I can't be going in and out like that. Not that it matters because no one checks this out except for my friends. I just wish people got to read this. Mega Man's 25th Anniversary is coming and he's at his lowest point ever. Blame Capcom because those greedy idiots can't seem to get their heads out of their asses. I think it's high time I do what I do best and with my friends by my side, I will make it so.  
><em>

_I think I've said enough, hope you guys enjoy it. If you like it, please be sure to leave a Review. It does mean a lot to me and tell people about it. It would really help. Also if you find any errors that would really put Robert in a jam bigger than it already is, let me know by PM and I will correct it. Thank you, have a nice day and enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Beware the Sun's Fury; Cool Off, Blue Bomber<p>

_Light Residence – 12:45 AM_

My battle against BubbleMan earlier took a toll on me, physically and mentally. Once I got home, Tron helped me get into the recharge station so I can rejuvenate. But after getting a look at the damage assessment, we realized that it was going to take me more than a few hours. Teisel made some adjustments so that the station will have me there overnight. I agreed on this because I need a good night's rest. Tron got a look and saw that my armor suffered heavy damage. They put whatever armor parts left over into the armor casing and closed it tight. Knowing like my good night's sleep, they set it for a few hours. My guess is that they want to make the armor a lot stronger. For me, I don't mind it at all.

"Whew. That's good. Now Robert will be up and ready by tomorrow." Tron said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Definitely. I got a look and damn!" He cringed at the sight of the data he saw earlier. "I don't understand why Robert got through this in one piece."

Tron responds, "I don't understand it either. But right now, I'm happy he's sleeping… sleeping like a baby." Seeing me recharging inside made Tron fill with worry.

Like any caring woman who treasures their boyfriend, Tron plants a kiss on the glass of the station. Teisel looked perplexed seeing her sister do this but in his mind, it's her way of showing that she cares. The two then left me alone so I can rest up. I know for sure that tomorrow is going to be a long day. In the living room, Tron and Teisel were enjoying a midnight snack. Met meanwhile was chasing some Servbots around. It was just so cute to see them having fun.

Teisel asks, "Tron, think we may be able to help Denise? I haven't heard from her in three days."

"I know we can Teisel. I know it. I worry for her so much. She has been my BFF since we were preschoolers. To see her like this is just horrible." Tron replied. She felt major frustration all over. I know how she feels by this.

Teisel says, "You went to see her mom and I went to see her dad. Even though we had talks with them, they still feel that there is hope for their daughter. Who would have guessed our parents had a profound impact on her."

"Yeah." She replied, nodding at his statement. "Tomorrow, we have to see her."

"I know. I told Mr. Marmalade himself that I will see Denise tomorrow." Teisel assured Tron. She noticed the increase in his voice.

"Teisel?" She asks, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Guess she knows.

Being like some kind of idiot, Teisel tries to weasel his way out of it. "What? What are you talking about? All I'm just saying is that we're going to see Denise tomorrow that's all."

"Teisel, don't play dumb with me. I know what you're really up to." Tron went closer to him hoping to find out more. Something wasn't right.

"Come on Tron. What's up with you? Don't tell me you're being like Robert when he argues with Dr. Light. I don't need any of that right now." Teisel storms off. Tron grabs him by the huge ponytail preventing him from moving.

With her grip tight, she reacts in her usual fashion. "Is that so? I know you have to something to hide Teisel Bonne. You will tell me right here, right now."

"I'm not hiding anything!" He shouted. "You got to believe me! Honest! Come on Tron, I really care for Denise. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Not unless you tell me what's going on." Tron countered. She still had her grip on his hair. "I want to know. Why are you so determined to help Denise?"

Teisel couldn't hide it from her sister anymore. He lets off a sigh and says, "Alright fine. But can you let go of my hair?"

"Okay." Tron lets go as per his request. "Now then, tell me right now."

Teisel didn't want to tell her. Tron continued to look at him with anger. Letting a "cover has been blown" sigh, he explains everything. I only hope that Tron can take this.

"Tron. I know that you will kill me for this but…" He gulped before he continued. "I think I like Denise." His last words were of a whisper. Tron couldn't hear what he said.

"Huh? I can't hear you. What did you say?" She asks, carrying that straight angry face.

"I… I like Denise." Teisel replied. "Isn't it what you wanted to know? I've had feelings for her ever since you two were kids. I never told anyone about this. Not even our parents."

"But why?" she questioned. "Why didn't you tell mom and dad?"

"Come on sis! Do you even have an idea of the age difference between us?" He countered. "Mom and dad wouldn't approve of this. Not at all."

Finding out that her older brother had feelings for her best friend was a shock for Tron. She tried to compose herself. Teisel got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Before he did, there was something else she wanted to ask him.

"Teisel." He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry I got angry at you. I really am."

"It's alright sis." He smiled. "I should have told you this sooner. I wonder that if I did, would it make a difference? Who knows?"

"Don't say that Teisel!" She shouted, walking toward him. "If you really care for her then it wouldn't matter. I care for her just as much as you do. She's my BFF for crying out loud."

He then turned and rebutted. "That's why we have to do this. Robert has his fight and we have ours."

She nodded as the two went into an embrace. After the deaths of their parents, the three Bonnes have always been close. I can tell they were like a family for sure. Even after I freed them from Lex Loath, I saw that their bonds were very strong. If only the same can be for my family especially my grandpa, Dr. Light. Tron then noticed something touching her foot. The two turned to see Met who wanted some love as well.

"Aw, you want some love too?" She asks it. It beeped for a bit in response.

Tron picked it up and gave it a hug. If that wasn't enough, she kissed its Hardhat. It reacted by beeping multiple times saying thanks. Teisel smiled seeing this. I know for certain that he will be an important part of my, no, our family. After the two had some late-night snacks, they both went to bed. Met went to the basement lab to sleep with the Servbots. If I were awake, I would just go nuts over the amount of cuteness that occurred. No seriously… it would be insane.

"Energy level at 45%. Estimated time till complete recharge: 7 hours."

But my concern now was Wily. He's down to two robots left. He knows I'm coming from him but has no idea I have problems of my own. I feel that deep inside that I'm going to confront him. I know it for sure. Ever since I began the fight again, he has been busy with something. Something big. He wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't tell the Bonnes. He wouldn't tell anyone, not even Higsby. I know for sure he's in on it but I know he's got something to hide. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out. Whether it's him, Gramps or anyone behind this "project", I will know the truth even if I have to tear New Light Labs upside down to do it.

_The next morning - 7:23 AM_

"Recharge complete. Energy at optimum." The chamber opened up. My optic circuits were online. I got a look around the basement lab.

Bon and the Servbots were sleeping. I went to the armor casing and saw my armor fully repaired. I then opened up to check and got a look. Pristine and new, just the way I always like it. Though after every fight I'm going to constantly get it repaired. If only there was some way I can get it to be at a state where it can take a lot more punishment. But that's only a minor issue that I can resolve later. Anyway, I went upstairs and saw no one around. Tron and Teisel are still snoozing and I know Doc is happily sleeping too. But when I went to the kitchen, I saw someone. It was my grandpa, Dr. Light.

"I take it that you're still busy with your little project gramps." I said, trying not to get angry. He had no clue how pissed off I was.

Gramps calmly replied, "I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been spending a lot more time with that than helping your own grandson." I let off a sigh. "Wily's down to two Robot Masters and each one is harder than the next. I was lucky to even survive against BubbleMan."

But Gramps continued to look at his paperwork. I don't know why but something inside me is saying that he's ignoring me. "Are you even listening? Put that paper down and look at me. Do you have any idea how much of a pain this is?!"

My shout had him stop what he was doing. He then looked at me and replied, "I am aware that you are defeating Wily's forces. I am pleased of your accomplishments." But in an instant, he snapped at me. "But that does not give you the right to act like you are now!"

"Really?" I countered. "Is that so? Why do you think I spend every hour of every day fighting against Wily's robots? All the fighting, all the destruction, why the hell does it have to be on my fucking shoulders?!"

Gramps didn't say a word. I have a pretty good guess why. My sight was still on him. I wanted him to say something. My muscles tighten. My anger was at its peak. I literally wanted to yell at him. He knows that if I'll do something, he'll retaliate with something that'll make me repulse. Before either of us could make a move, an alarm was heard. My anger then went away and I went to the basement lab.

"What the?" I looked at the screen and saw Kilauea, one of the most active volcanoes on Earth. "What's happening?"

I pressed some more buttons and I saw some robots occupying the outer area of the volcano. One guess safely assumes that Wily has everything to do with it. With only two bots left, I don't blame him. Bass is already out of action due to our last fight. Glyde was still tending to his recent facial injuries. He must be trying to do something and I'm going to find out.

_Time I get back to work… again._ I opened the armor casing and pressed a button on the chest pad.

I saw the armor immediately went online. It came to life in an instant. My grandpa came downstairs and saw me go into battle mode. There are two ways I can go into battle mode. Pressing a button in my wristwatch is one way. What's happening here is another. My clothing was replaced with a special black suit that is used alongside my armor. In just a few seconds, the armor parts connected with the suit forming my battle mode. I was ready to go but I saw him again. I tried my hardest not to yell. I just didn't want to unleash my rage this early in the morning.

"I understand that you are angry Robert but I have already told you this before. Do not let your anger cloud your actions." He said. I know that advice all too well.

"I'm aware of it. But what I'm not aware of is how you decide to work on something without you telling any of us?" My anger died down, filling with concern.

Dr. Light couldn't say a word to me. Most likely it's because of the aforementioned gag order. I always hate it when he does this. I really do. I can't blame him for doing this. A part of me can't but the other can't. I then knew that being silent wasn't going to do any good. It never does.

Walking closer to him, I asked, "Aren't you going to say anything? Or is it that you can't."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Not yet." Gramps answered, sighing. "I just can not."

That got me riled up but I kept myself composed. I then put on my helmet and was already on my way. It's bad enough that I have to deal with my grandpa but it's worse when Wily is causing whatever trouble he unleashes. He only has two robot masters left so I'm not concerned. I'm more concerned with someone who's at a slump. Even now I worry for her. I only hope Tron and Teisel know what they're doing.

_Robert, please understand. I'm not doing this to shut you out. There is a reason why I can't tell you._ Gramps saw me teleport away. Whatever is going on inside him, I don't like it.

_Kilauea Volcano, Hawaii – 2:41 AM_

I had to get a whole background check on this volcano before I even came here. I also need to make sure I'm prepared for this occasion so after suiting up, I stocked myself with two E-Tanks. With that done now we can continue. There are many volcanoes all over the world and when they erupt, they can get pretty devastating. But when they don't they become major tourist attractions gathering people all over the world to see. They're landmarks that are symbolic to our world and us. Today however, this place here is home to a bunch of evil robots. I forgot to mention that this here is one of the most active volcanoes on the planet. That makes the situation even more of a pain. I couldn't arrive by normal means because the area around the volcano is still unstable. So with the help of a DashBlazer, I was able to reach it without getting myself burned.

_Kilauea Volcano, one of the most active volcanoes on the planet._ I reached a high enough distance and took the jump.

I was at about seven or eight thousand feet when I made the jump. I saw the volcano ahead of me. It was active. It's been active for more than 20 years. My objective for this was a simple one: Find the bot who's occupying the volcano, take it out and get out of there in one piece. Temperatures in places like these would go up to around 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit. Truth is, I never tested my armor in a condition this extreme. Maybe this will be a good chance to see. For now though, I reached the inner area of the volcano.

"Damn! This place is hot." I checked at my Mega Buster for a temperature scan. "840 degrees? Wow."

Touching the area would incinerate an average person's hand. There are robots nowadays that can help extreme temperatures. FireMan is one such example. I trekked my way down avoiding the lava that continued moving about. There weren't any robots, not yet anyway. But in all seriousness who can survive in a place like this? Not an average human that's for sure. Robots with the right equipment can survive. I took a turn into a cave noticing a drop in temperature. It was a bit cooler so that's a relief.

"Temperature at 600." I pressed the screen giving me a layout of the area. "So some of these tunnels have low temp zones. I'll keep that in mind."

I then went from walking to running but I heard something. A squad of robots dropped from above attacking me. I got out of the way and primed my Mega Buster. Firing three shots, I blasted one. It looked like some kind of robot that looked like a pogo stick with one hand holding onto a string. To make it even stranger, it has a propeller on it's head. The other Prop-Top went airborne and then dropped down to where I was.

I moved out of the way saying, "Nice try fly boy." I then responded by firing some Mega Buster shots. It ended up scrapped.

_That was too close._ I then looked around to see if anything else was coming.

There wasn't. I sighed in relief and continued. I continued heading deeper into the volcano seeing lava moving all over. The further I went though, the harder things got. Another squad of Prop-Tops appeared before me. I shelled out my Mega Buster and went to work. They weren't that hard because I only needed to fire a few shots and they were taken down. But then things got intense. Several Tellys appeared heading to where I was. They didn't have any weapons but I can tell there was strength in numbers.

"Wily certainly packed a lot of punch in a place like this. They're even heat-resistant too." I knew that the Mega Buster wouldn't be a good idea for this so I decided to try a different alternative. "Battlechip, AirSword! MachineGun1!"

One hand transformed into a gun that packed dual turrets while the other turned into a sword that let off gusts with every slash. I know there were a lot of these things and I needed to take them down. If this is what Wily normally uses for stuff like this, I'm sorry. He's really running out of ideas. The MachineGun1 was the first weapon I used wasting several rounds of ammo blasting them. But they just keep coming. If this were like a really bad video game, this would be unbearable. But it isn't. It's the real deal. I kept at it blasting more Tellies. They just keep at it.

"Like a bunch of fuzz-bots! For each one I destroy, two more take its place." I stopped using my MachineGun and then went for the AirSword.

One swipe sent many of them flying. More Tellys came by hoping to put me off balance. I went for another AirSword attack and took out the rest. More of them kept coming. Putting two and two together tells me that this will take forever. I just simply ran hoping to avoid them. They were not only a pain in the butt but it would be a major waste of energy. I kept on moving until I noticed something ahead of me. I saw a bottomless pit and a passageway on the other side. No big deal but then things get complicated.

"What the?" I saw several blocks floating in mid-air. That wasn't the weird part.

I saw them appear and disappear really quickly. I remember the time when I was in Wily's fortress seeing platforms appear and disappear. It wasn't fun. I'd be on one platform but being a slo-mo, I end up on my ass. I had the Magnet Beam making it easier. Thinking back now, I wish I still had it. Two choices were given to me. I could either risk my neck going through each platform one by one without falling to my death or I can just cheat, use the Jet Sled (Item-2) and make it to the other side. What to choose?

It only took me a second to make this choice. "What? You expect me to go through this crap? Sorry but I'm not into that. I'll do it the easy way."

I pressed a button on my Mega Buster getting access to my weapon reserves. Accessing the Item-2, I saw it come to life. I got on the sled and kicked up the boosters. The platforms were still doing their little disappearing act but at a much rapid pace. If any average person were to go through stuff like that, they'd be dead the minute they reach the 10th block or heck, the 6th. I reached the other side with another path straight ahead. The only thing I hoped is that I never see stuff like that again.

"Temperatures are already climbing to almost 1100 degrees." I said, looking at the temperature gauge on my buster.

I continued on heading down. Temperatures then suddenly spiked up to around 1625 degrees. Now I feel like I'm cooked inside an oven. But I then looked up seeing a Sniper Joe. Not that threatening at first but he was packing some heavy artillery.

_Ah hell._ It somehow fired a missile at me. I got out of the way and countered.

Firing a shot, it didn't make a dent. I then realized that what I saw was a Sniper Joe operating some kind of large machine. It was lilac in color having two legs. My guess it's used for jump attacks. I saw that this machine carries some firepower; a Vulcan gun and a missile launcher. That explains how he countered my strike with his. Its guns fired a few blasts. I moved out of the way and fired shots from my Mega Buster. Like before, it didn't work.

_Nothing's working. I got to do something._ The Joe used its armor to launch another missile. I evaded but the explosion propelled me a few feet.

The area suddenly began to shake. If this Sniper Armor keeps attacking, the volcano would cave in making things disastrous. I went through my Mega Buster and swapped for the Metal Blade. I fired a few hoping to smash it. The blades were then flown in other directions. Guess it didn't work.

"Let's try this one next." I changed into the Air Shooter and fired. Three small tornadoes came out and struck the armor.

My weapon did some damage but was able to keep on fighting. It attacked again with a combination of vulcan and missile fire. I kept moving and fired another round of Air Shooter. They did their job but I noticed something. The Sniper Armor started to lose its balance. My guess the damage I did caused its circuits to weaken. I then had an idea. I swapped for my Mega Buster and fired one shot. It did the trick. The Sniper Armor fell under its weight and collapsed but not before firing a missile that hit up above. It exploded. Now there was a problem.

"Damn! Now he's done it!" My instincts kicked in. I ran as hard as I could.

I then turned to see the tunnel cave in taking both the Sniper Joe and his armor ride with him. It sucks to be him. I can't say the same for myself though.

"That was scary." I checked my Mega Buster to see that I'm at most 60%. I think I have enough to help me last for a little while longer.

I continued on my way heading further down into the volcano to the lowest point. This is where the heat literally gets to me. I felt itchy even with all this armor. Along with the itch, there was sweat. Now you're going to say to yourself why I'm sweating right? What do you expect? It's really freaking hot. We're in a volcano and the only thing I want is to get out of here before I shrivel up like a prune. It doesn't matter so I don't really care. I reached the bottom but nobody was there.

_Strange. I thought I'd expect something big._ My eyes were darting all over. I know someone's here.

I shouted, "Come on out! I know you're there!" My Mega Buster was primed and ready to rock.

Lava suddenly blasted out in front of me. That caught me off guard, for only a few seconds. Once it disappeared there was a large zippo lighter in front of me. It was inanimate yet I felt something strange. Was it friend? Or foe? I walked closer to check.

"Why is this here?" I said. I gave it a gentle touch thinking it wouldn't do anything.

But something happened. The lighter started to shake a little causing a transformation. Arms came out of its sides while legs formed on the bottom. It's top opened up revealing a face. He engulfed itself in a blazing aura. It was a signal for him to rise. I can tell this is going to get hot right off the bat.

"Let me guess, you're another one of Wily's bots right?" I asked.

He nods and replies, "That's right. You must be Mega Man. Wily has told me much about you."

"What about Wily?" But my focus was on something else. "Or better yet, why are you here in this volcano?"

"The answer's simple." HeatMan's top then covers his face.

I couldn't hear anything. This really bugged me and I wonder why Wily would build something like him.

"Uh, I don't think I can hear you. Can you repeat that?" I queried.

HeatMan spoke again but due to his face covered thanks to that top, I still couldn't hear. I think that he's gotten a bit upset. He moved around hoping to see if I was there.

But his top opens up and yells, "And then once we're done, this place will burn to cinders! Huh?"

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit ticked."

HeatMan was speechless. Now I'm really curious. What's up with this bot? What was Wily thinking?

"I apologize. This top is very faulty always closing when it doesn't want to. Allow me to explain _once again_." He replied. His voice became fierce.

I didn't say anything. Although this place was heating up like nuts, trying to figure this bot out is really stupid. Yeah, it's stupid. What more can I say? I let off a shrug and hear what he said.

Heatman explains, "This volcano is highly active. For many years it hasn't brought any real damage to the human population but that is about to change."

"Change? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Notice the machinery in this area?" I looked around and saw several tubes pumping lava upwards.

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I do." My Mega Buster was then aimed at him. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Quite simple actually. Even as we speak, this volcano is active. We're just simply speeding things up." He goes on to laugh for a little bit.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I asked, "You're going to cause an eruption that's going to threaten the entire island?"

"I didn't think it take you this long to figure it out. You don't have much time." Heatman said. He already became engulfed in flame.

I simply shrugged it off and replied, "Guess I really don't have much choice do I?"

I then raced at him but there was a problem. HeatMan was in a blazing aura and attacking him would be a problem. It didn't matter and I didn't really care. I delivered a punch to the face. It reeled him a bit then I followed up with a spin kick. It pushed him back but he countered with a hit of his own. You guys remember what I said in regards to the fiery aura he had? Well it happened. I felt a sizzling reel all over my face. He then did a flaming tackle attack sending me reeling a few feet. I shrugged off the burn but the heat made it a lot harder to get rid of it.

HeatMan laughs and says, "Can't handle the heat eh blue brat? Get used to it because I'm turning it up a lot more!"

I was too focused on getting the fire off that I wasn't paying attention at what HeatMan was doing next. Still in the blazing aura, he geared himself up.

"Take this!" He shouted, "Atomic Fire!"

He fired three volleys of flame at me the came at a parabolic angle. I moved out of the way avoiding them. HeatMan kept at it launching repeated blasts. I needed to counter so I went for my Mega Buster and fired a few shots. They hit but ended up repelling in different directions. I tried again and got the same response. He simply laughs and that got me irate.

"Nice try mega moron. Did you notice me engulfed in flames?" He queried, showing an evil smile.

"I do notice ya. Why the hell do you ask?" I rescinded. I kept my aim at him, not letting go.

"My barrier emits an air lens. In other words, I allow the air around me to heat up at an extremely high temperature making your attacks ineffective." For a pyromaniac, he certainly blabs about this to no end.

Temperatures were already climbing. My thoughts were basically to keep an eye on my energy gauge, which is at least at half power. I had no idea what I was doing but what could I do? I ain't thinking normal. Gotta think crazy!

"Guess you really are in need of the hot stuff. Alright then! Atomic Fire!" He launched another volley at me but at a straight arc.

I dodged one, slid under the second and rolled over the third. It gave me what I needed to deliver my attack. I tackled him knowing I would get hurt in the process. He got slammed into a wall and I went on the offensive delivering a series of blows to his chest. He suddenly blocked one of them and gave me a flaming fist to the face. It reeled me back like before but I wasn't going to let it stop me.

"Guess ya can't handle the heat huh? What a shame!" He shouted.

My response to that was, "I can take the heat and more!" I then switched into the Metal Blade and fired several shots.

Although my attack did hit HeatMan, it only fazed him a little. That got me really irate. I then swapped for a different weapon hoping to at least hurt him so I went for the Crash Bomber. I fired it and it hit HeatMan's chest latching onto it. But something was wrong.

_What the!? How come it isn't exploding?_ HeatMan took the Crash Bomb and literally crushed it.

His aura began to blaze in a red flare. His smile became wicked and my thoughts were on how much of a mistake I've made. Now I'm in trouble.

"Bad idea. Now you really fire me up!" His body began to disappear turning into pure flame. "Burning Charge!"

His attack came too fast. I never had a chance to counter it. I suffered considerable damage on both the front and the back. The pain was too great. He moved fast and because I used a Crash Bomb on him, it accelerated things. His speed was enhanced and his attack was greater. I on the other hand was getting whacked around. He was way too fast and I needed to find a way to slow his happy ass down.

"Battle… chip… AreaSteal!" I vanished in an instant. It did save me from HeatMan's Burning Charge.

HeatMan had no idea that I escaped. He kept moving about all over the place. This gave me some time for a reliever. My power was down already to 30% and if I was still down there, I'd be getting owned at every chance he had. I needed to act and fast. I took the plunge jumping straight down with a weapon that may be of help. Switching for the Bubble Lead, I took aim and fired.

_I just hope it works._ That was the only thought I had doing this.

The Bubble Lead upon impact hit HeatMan. His aura dissolved returning him to normal, he felt intense pain. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the pain out of his body. It gave me what I needed to fight back and I did. I attacked with a jumping kick followed by another helping of Bubble Lead. He was still reeling in pain from the previous attack. Unfortunately, he ended up slamming into a nearby pipe causing magma to spurt out. It got him primed once more.

"Aw yeah! I'm back baby!" His top closed on him making his speech muddled.

He went for his Burning Charge but I was smart enough to evade. I know that since he's in this attack, I can't retaliate with my own. I had to wait it out. He continued his attack. I simply got out of the way. A few seconds of high-speed assaults later, he was slowing down. I went on the attack yet again using Bubble Lead and a hand-to-hand combo. At this point, the damage was getting to him and he was already angry as all hell. I fired another one crippling him even more.

"Had enough?" I questioned.

HeatMan got up and looked at me. Clear off the bat that he's far from done. I was ready to go for another round.

"No. No! I'm not done yet!" His shout now made him burning mad. My lame jokes regarding fire and such won't help in this case.

_Oh great. Here we go again._ I saw HeatMan jump into the air. He went into a flame aura like before.

But unlike the previous times, the flames intensified. I checked my buster to find that things are climbing up. I mean that literally because temperature is already hit past 2500. My battle mode's armor can withstand temperatures up to at least 9000 degrees. This was nothing compared to what he was going to do next. His top literally burned off, his eyes filled with anger. He was enraged. He was fired up and was ready to kick major ass.

"Now you really got me mad. I got _plenty_ of fight left in me!" HeatMan shouted, having his fists clenched tightly.

"Power levels are climbing." My sight went from my buster then back to him. "Stop! This volcano is active! If you continue building up power, you'll cause it to erupt!"

"I could care less! The humans deserve nothing! It is the power of the earth that gives life to this planet and now I shall burn it to the ground!" He yelled, "Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground! Burn to the ground! Burn it to the GROUND!"

The area was suddenly shaking. Most of the place was falling apart and even the ground vibrated in response. If I stayed a minute more, I would be screwed. I ran hoping to avoid this. HeatMan was right on my tail. The aura he's in enhanced his speed. Not only that but his raging is making the volcano shake.

He confronted me and says, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Anywhere but here!" I replied, looking straight nervously. "If I have to tear you down to do it, I would!"

He simply smiled at my words. I didn't care so I kept moving. The volcano was now going unstable at this point. He followed me as I kept heading higher. I reached the top getting a good view outside. I was amazed by what I saw. Truth is, I always wanted to visit this place but that's a topic for another day. I turned to see him float high in the air. His aura must be giving him this power. I then see him go higher into the sky. He's ready to bring out the big guns now.

"Feel the heat!" He shouted, reaching where he need to be. "Shining Supernova!"

His barrier began to expand in size. I saw it get larger with every second until it was almost the size of a planet. Looking at the large sun-powered orb and then the volcano got me thinking. If the Shining Supernova struck the active volcano, the resulting force would cause an eruption that would affect the whole island. It would be a disaster that not even I can stop. Many would lose their lives. The island would be declared uninhabitable and Wily would succeed in bringing fear to everyone. I for one CANNOT allow this to happen.

_Okay, thinking time._ I then looked at the orb and then at the volcano inside. _If that Supernova hits the volcano, game over. I only have a few minutes and plus, I only have one shot. Let's make it work._

I took a jump deep into the volcano. I had no idea what I was thinking. No, seriously. It's a habit that I can't seem to get rid of whenever I'm in a tight bind. I know that my armor can withstand temperatures up to 9K degrees so I'm okay. It's the fact that I need something to counter HeatMan's offense. I'm out of ideas and I need to do something.

HeatMan seeing me head into the volcano wonder if this is my way of ending the fight. In his stupor, he slammed his arms down allowing his attack to go into the volcano. The clock was ticking. I already entered into the lava swimming as far down as possible. My Mega Buster was already charging energy. I aimed straight for the bottomless void in front of me. It was now or never. I fired my charge shot. I hoped that something would happen.

_Dear god, please let there be a sign. _I looked on waiting. I gave every ounce of strength I had.

But then I felt strange shocks. It's the volcano. It responded to my attack. I was then propelled up at a high speed. HeatMan's attack was in my sights. He wanted me dead while I want him stopped. It was all or nothing.

"Program Advance!" I felt my inner circuitry go crazy. Was it that I triggered something? It didn't matter so I didn't care. All I thought about was ending this.

"Battlechip, Sword! WideSword! LongSword!" One hand turned into a sword, the other turned into a blade that was long and wide.

I felt my arms going upwards touching the two blades. Light emanated between them causing them to become something different. I had no idea what was going on. Next thing I knew, I was wielding something with both hands. It was insane. I could feel the power surging and with the lava giving me a boost, I needed it.

"Huh? What the?" HeatMan wondered, looking. "What is that?"

The boost from the rising lava faded away. It was all or nothing now. I lifted the blade taking a fierce swing. A wave of energy came out of it heading straight for that large supernova. HeatMan still had no idea what was going on right now. The wave first hit the supernova. It pierced the large orb all the way through. I thought something would happen, like an explosion. HeatMan was still looking. He saw a blue light come out of the orb and then struck him from head to toe. I don't know if my attack worked or not.

"Huh? Did something hit me?" He asks. He felt as if his body was going insane. "What the? What's happening to me? Why do I feel like I'm coming apart?!"

He then felt his body splitting in two directions. Next thing he knew, he literally split apart. If that wasn't enough, the supernova exploded sending energy in all directions. HeatMan literally flew a few hundred feet before he reached the ground reduced to nothing but junk. As for me, I was flown far from the volcano. I wanted to see what happened to him. Using a DashCondor helped me check. It wasn't a pretty sight.

_Damn, what a mess. No way HeatMan can survive that._ But something bugged me.

I went to get a closer look. HeatMan was already reduced to tatters. I saw his body parts all over the area. No surprised he got beaten like that. Right next to me was his arm. It had data relating to his Atomic Fire attack. I touched it, copying his weapon. Only one robot master remained and I was drained. I saw on the ground getting a look at the volcano. It was an amazing sight seeing it erupt like that.

"This is beautiful." It was all I could say. I sipped some juice from my E-Canister.

Normally, I'd be heading home so I can recharge. I didn't have time. Before I left for Hawaii, I took two E-Canisters from the reserves and stocked them inside me. I know I'll be in for a long day but what else could I do? Wily has one bot left and I got enough for another round so why not? But you're wondering what about Tron and the others right? Time we find out. Denise… I beg of you, please hope that you're still around.

_2852 East 28__th__ Ave, 7__th__ Floor, Apartment 725 – 10:55 AM_

Although I had my obligation of being champion of humanity, there was something that lingered inside my mind. It was Denise. Since the incident at the airport, she has been driven into a massive slump. Everyone who knew her did all they could to help her. In her depression, she shut them out thinking that she let everyone down. Denise thought that this was her answer to the problem. It wasn't. What she was going to do next would shock everyone she knew… her friends, her family, everyone.

Tron and Teisel arrived on the 7th floor. Like me, they want to help her. They didn't have much time. It's been three days now and every second felt like it was a day or even more. Teisel knocked on the door to Denise's apartment. Nothing happened. Something wasn't right so he tried again. Tron had a look of worry.

"No one's answering. What gives?" He wonders, "You don't think that she… do it right?"

Tron nodded at him rapidly replies, "No way! Denise doing that? Forget it. Uh uh!" Her breathing became rapid.

Teisel tries pushing the door to open. It didn't work. He tried again and still nothing. Kicking it wasn't going to help matters.

"Damn it! She must have locked the place down tight." He says.

"Denise…" Tron mutters. "Why are you doing this?"

"Stand back Tron. I'm going to see if I can take this door down." He shouts. He cracked his fists before getting into a fighting stance.

Tron was too worried to even say anything to him. She took a few steps back. Teisel then got a look at the door and then began running. In his usual anger (or stupor), he comes in with his best 'I AM A MAN' punch and whacks the door. It worked but all it did was leave a huge hole on it along with Teisel suffering serious pain.

Tron lets off a sigh and says, "Not a good idea Teisel." After he took out his hand, Tron went to work removing the locks.

It took her a few minutes, which is more than enough for Teisel to heal up his injuries. Looking at her brother made her sigh wondering if what he did was a smart idea. She opens the door allowing them to head inside.

"Oh my god…" She whispers.

Teisel takes a whiff only for him to respond in disgust. "What the hell? This place stinks!"

The apartment looked like it was in shambles. The light was dim, a foul odor made the place unbearable, junk was seen all over the floor and it felt like a homeless man came by and turned the place on its head. Tron and Teisel look in horror seeing what happened.

"Denise must have really let this place go." Teisel says, "Denise's room should be over there."

He checks to find that even that room was bolted shut. Tron made sure Teisel wouldn't try his little tactic again. She decides to knock and see if Denise was there.

"Denise, are you there? It's me Tron. Open up." She says. "I know you're there. Please say something."

There was no answer. This got the two worried. Tron decides to find out for herself what's going on. Instead of being like her brother and trying to attack the door, she simply turns the doorknob. It opened. She then looked at her brother and gave a nod. The two went inside. They were cautious. Their eyes darted all over seeing everything. Denise's room was a complete mess. The blinds were closed preventing any light from entering. Her bed was in disarray and even her clothes were all over the place. No human could fathom seeing it.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from within the room. "Why are you here?"

The two turn to see Denise, looking as if she went through hell and back. Tron looked in shock seeing her best friend. She let her hair go reaching down to her mid-to-lower back, her uniform she wore had rips and tears. It showed her sanity slowly decaying into madness. They also saw that she hadn't eaten in days. Her glasses were chipped, anger was in her eyes and her hands were trembling. They also find that she was holding something in her right hand. This made them worry.

"I said, why are you here?" says Denise. "I don't want anyone here!"

Tron responds, "Stop this Denise! This isn't like you at all."

"Denise?" Teisel asks, "If you're still stuck in that slump then this is getting ridiculous. It's been two days now. Can't ya let it go?"

"No!" She shouts, "First off why are you even here?"

"What else? We're here to help you." Tron explains, "I know that you're still upset over what happened. We all were but what's done is done. We can't change the past."

"I don't care about that. I was given a job to do and I failed." Denise responds, "Don't you get it?! I failed!" Her shout scared the two.

Denise then does something that makes Tron literally look in dread. She had in her hand a handgun. No one knew why though I think it was for protection due to her instincts as an officer. They see her arm heading up causing the gun to reach closer to her head. As it went closer, the situation accelerated. Denise had it up to her head with the gun gently touching her skull. She was shedding tears. She knew what she's doing is wrong. This now has become a serious situation.

"Now Denise, you don't need to do anything rash." Tron pleads, trying to mediate the situation. "Just put the gun down. You don't need to do this."

"Why should I?" She replied. "Tell me. Why should I drop this? Maybe the world is better off without me. They don't need me. Nobody does."

"But what about your family? Your mom, your dad… even your sister." Teisel asks.

It made Denise stop for a minute. The thought of her family being affected never crossed her mind. She knew what the ramifications were but was determined to do the unthinkable.

Without thinking straight, Teisel says, "Come on Denise! Stop! This isn't like you. I swear to god you're going to do something that is going to hurt everyone!"

"Yeah!" Tron responds, "If you do this, I would lose not only a really good friend but the most important person of my life."

Denise didn't say anything. She saw her friend shed a tear trying to find the right words to say. I would break up too in this situation. I really can't blame Denise. Seriously.

"I remember when we first met. I told you how I never made any friends back in preschool. You said to me that you would be my friend. You really did say that and we promised that we'd be friends. I didn't forget the promise we made." Spoke Tron. She couldn't contain her feelings anymore. She literally cried.

Teisel saw her sister go on her knees and cry. I can't blame her. All of this was taking a toll on everyone involved. Me included because I'm trying to deal with Wily's bots.

"Tron…" He said, looking at her. It was then he decided that enough is enough. "Denise. I know you are hurting but this isn't the way. It isn't at all."

"Everyone always says that. They always do. I spend every day of my life trying to live it hoping I can forget about this." Denise explains, "I may be the daughter of the chief of Police but I'm known as the worst cop on the force."

"The worst?" Teisel questions. He had no idea.

"That's right, the worst. I couldn't even do my job without even getting help and yet everyone treats me like I'm high and mighty." Denise answers, "I thought that protecting that airship would help show everyone that I am no failure. Just like my sister."

"You mean Elizabeth right?" Teisel wondered. Denise gave him a nod.

She then explains more about her sister. "Everyone idolized my sister. She was the best on the force. She's always the first who responds, the first one to be there and help someone. When I was younger, I idolized her. I wanted to be just like her."

Teisel interrupts her saying, "So you tried to be a cop huh? What happened?"

"I barely got in. Everyone said that I was a failure on the force. Even my own boss." Denise responds, "People at work laughed at me, teased me, pushed me around. They call me names such as 'failure' or 'little miss screw-up'. It sickens me! Every night when I get home, I always cry. Cry because of how they've treated me."

"And because of all this, you decide that the best way to end it is by taking your own life?!" He shouts. "How do you think they would feel if you did that? How would your sister feel?"

_My sister… Liz._ She stopped moving. _Would she be happy seeing me do this? She wouldn't. She would hate me. What am I doing?_

"Denise, there's something I gotta tell you." Teisel said, gulping. "If you do decide to do this, I just want you to know. It's really hard for me to even say it."

Tron looked at her brother, still tearful over what's happened. She had a pretty good guess what it is he's doing. If it's to save Denise then there may be hope after all.

"But I can't hold onto it any longer. Every time I see you suffer like this, it hurts. Not just to me but to Tron too." Teisel couldn't hold back his tears. "Denise, I… I…"

_Come on Teisel, you can do it. I know you can._ Yeah Teisel, what Tron said. Stop being nervous and just blab it out.

"Denise, I love you," he whispered. Tron couldn't hear him. Neither could Denise.

He then spoke a little louder. "I mean it. I really love you."

Teisel started to cry after confessing. It wasn't easy doing it but at least he got that out of his chest. Denise was shocked seeing this. Her two friends who took time out of their own lives to help get herself out of a major jam. Denise lowered her arm slightly down to her waist. She placed her handgun on the floor and turned to see her two friends.

"Tron, Teisel…" She said. They both look at Denise who just spoke. "Help me… please."

She immediately went into a major bawlfest. Tron and Teisel comforted her without so much as a second thought. All three of them let out their emotions, shedding tears and promising that they would help her. Denise turned to Teisel and planted a kiss on his lips.

She then went to his ear and whispered, "I love you too." It made Teisel very happy.

In only a few minutes, things went from a situation that nearly claimed the life of someone we knew into a complete aversion where it was all a cry for help. It was what Denise wanted. She wanted to make her parents proud along with her sister. But she felt firsthand the difficulties of even being an officer. It was enough to drive her mad. Her failure only accelerated her depression to the point where suicide was the only option. Fortunately she never went through with it. Tron and Teisel helped her get out of it. If her parents were here, they would comfort Denise. At least with Denise out of the rut, now comes the next part of this journey. It was the road to recovery and it was going to be a long and grueling road indeed. Denise… thank god you're okay. We're all here for ya.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Only one robot remains and he's at Yellowstone National Park. Mega heads there encountering serious resistance but knows full well that this is a fight he can't get out of. Denise's family helps get their daughter on the road to recovery but soon makes a choice that shocks everyone. And the tension between Robert and his grandpa explodes. He's had enough! Accusations will fly, tempers will flare and things will spiral into a mess that no one will get out of. It's going to be a major frenzy in the next weed-whacking episode, Nature's Wrath Unleashed; The Blue Bomber is a Conservationist?_

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	30. Arc 3: Chapter 8

**_Notes from the Author:_**_ It's late so I'll make this update short. If you are reading this then you know that this chapter is going to be uploaded on 12/12/12. Happens once a century and hey, I got to make this possible._

_Anyway, this chapter really wasn't easy to do especially at the end where Robert confronts Dr. Light. I want it to be serious and to show a side of Robert that no one ever sees. He's a humanoid yes but he never had much of a normal life. He's smart, handsome and a good person but carries a dark secret. What is it? Can't tell you for sure because that would ruin the plot. All I can say is that the later chapters will leave no stone unturned as we find out how and why Robert decided to show hatred toward his own family especially his grandfather.  
><em>

_I also want to say that this chapter introduces another new character and she belongs to a famous artist on dA named **LizSama**. Since this is part of the Reawakened Universe, there won't be much changes to her since I wish to honor the creator's wishes. Either way the scene with Denise and her family really shows and I hope you like it. I had the original idea of having her whole family fall apart over Denise's decision but like last chapter, it was scrapped. It's high time Denise gets help and I'm making sure it happens.  
><em>

_I hope you guys enjoy this fic and if you find any inconsistencies that could turn Mega Man's 25th birthday party into a major birthday bust, send me a PM. It would really help. Your reviews help make this story something that people will enjoy. I only wish people do read it. I do this to show my love for Mega Man after all. Anyway, enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Nature's Wrath Unleashed; The Blue Bomber's a Conservationist?!<p>

_Yellowstone National Park – 10:46 AM_

Almost a month ago, I traveled to the Amazon rainforest to stop CutMan from tearing it apart. It wasn't an easy battle I assure you because I had to contend with trying to stop him from severely damaging the planet's ecosystem. Fortunately I saved the day and since then, the rainforest is still as it was when I first dropped by. Now I have to contend with a new problem. I just received word that a robot master has been spotted at Yellowstone National Park, a national park that extends across 3 states. The strange thing was that he was simply occupying it as if it was his home. Something strange was going on. I know it.

_All right, made it._ I arrived after receiving the call. I saw a good view of the park and it felt like a major nature retreat.

If I weren't on duty dealing with Wily's robots, this would be a great place for me to get some time off. All throughout the week I have dealt with all sorts of crap. Whether it'd be Wily's new robot army, Denise's depression or grandpa's lame crappy excuses, it's what I consider to be a motto for me: same crap, different day. I apologize but I'm just frustrated. It's better we continue.

I took the plunge jumping off the high point in the Yellowstone Grand Canyon. Reaching the ground gave me a very good look at the place. I closed my eyes hearing everything around me. Birds chirping, water flowing through the river, leaves gracing through the wind. It felt quiet. It was something I wanted in my life. Too bad I'm never getting it. I hardly ever get any free time as long as that madman is out there. But anyway, I pressed on hoping to find the last Robot Master. They said that someone was occupying it and not even tearing it down. This was really strange.

During my trek, the communicator began to beep on my Mega Buster. I pressed a button checking to see. "This is Mega, what's up?"

"Robert where are you?" That voice. It's Higsby. I stopped what I was doing.

I replied, "Higsby, what's going on? Shouldn't you be with grandpa working on some kind of secret project?"

Higsby was annoyed by what I said. He says, "I already know from Dr. Light you're upset. Do you have any clue how ticked off he is?"

"No and quite frankly, I really don't care," I then went on and asked him this. "I want to know right here, right now. What in the hell have you, Gramps and everyone at the labs been doing?! I'm sick of the lies, the excuses, everything! I want to know now!"

My shouting made Hisgby a bit startled. I really can't blame him. Putting the headset back on, he explains, "I'm sorry Robert. I've been given an NDA by your grandpa. I can't tell anyone what we're working on. It can put not only my job at risk but also everyone's. You need to understand that we have a reason for doing this."

"Then why the hell are you even here at the basement lab?" I asked, "Shouldn't you be helping Dr. Light?" My voice became fierce. I was angry.

"I got the day off. Dr. Light just gave it to us on a whim." He says, "Like I said, I really don't know. He just came in this morning and then told all of us no work today."

"Just like that?" I wondered.

Higsby answers, "Yes. Just like that. I'm beginning to wonder if it has anything to do with you."

My worry was then replaced with anger. "Why should it be? We just had an argument this morning. He couldn't even tell me at all!"

"He has his reasons." He reassures but then follows up with this. "I suggest you shouldn't worry about him right now."

But I reassured him by replying, "I have every right to worry. He's hiding something and once I'm done here, I'm going to get to the bottom of this! I'm sick of his lies! His excuses! His reasons why he can't even spend a few minutes to give me at least some moral support! I want answers and I'm going to get them even if I have to literally strangle him to do it!"

My shout gave Higsby a scare. I'm still angry. Gramps having the gall to hide the truth and not tell anyone is the reason. I didn't say anything. I waited for Higsby to say something. Anything. Sadly, he didn't speak. This tells me that even he was part of this little gig.

"I'm going to find out what he's up to when I see him. For now I have more important things to deal with." I said, trying to find a way to compose myself.

Higsby then gives me a sharp warning. "Don't do anything rash Robert. Remember that you shouldn't let your feelings cloud your judgment."

"Let me guess…" I asked, "That's something grandpa would say to me right?"

He nods and responds, "Yep. That's your grandpa alright."

"Figures." It was all I could say. I'm done being distracted. It was time to get to work.

I was on the move. Higsby has a point with this. I can't let my feelings get the better of me. Only one Robot Master remains and he'll prove to be a real challenge. So far things have been quiet. There were no robots and I was enjoying the nice scenery here at Yellowstone National Park. My guard was up. I know that something will happen. Why? I can feel it.

_It's quiet… too quiet._ I had my buster ready. I know they're expecting me.

But then I hear something far away. It was a wolf howl. Guess the quiet day thing I said didn't work. I then saw a blue wolf robot come in at high speed. It appears before me ready to attack. I dodged its fire breath retaliating with a few Mega Buster shots. It took the abuse well attacking with another blast. The flames hit a nearby tree causing it to burn. I fired one more shot blasting it to bits. My instincts were kicking in so I used an aqua-based battle chip to put out the flame.

"That's too close for comfort." I always remember the lines a certain bear would say on TV. "Now I got to keep on going."

I continued further trekking the forest evading Wily's bots. Alongside a Friender, there were two robots that look like chickens. They ran at me so I evaded countering with a shot from my Mega Buster. It took some abuse. I was then attacked by another chicken robot having me hit the floor. This bot just decided to go Kukku on me.

"Enough of this! Battlechip, Tornado!" My buster turned into a small fan.

I aimed at one of the Kukkus and fired. Wind started forming around it until a tornado appeared dishing major damage. The other Kukku was scared. I then went and used a second Tornado blast destroying it. All that remained was the Friender. It was a no-brainer. I swapped into my Mega Buster, the Friender attacks, I dodged and then countered with a Charge Shot.

_So much for them._ I saw them all scrapped like junk piles. What do you expect me to do? Weep?

Anyway I was on the move yet again. More Kukkus started to show up racing toward me. I get my Mega Buster online and attacked. The two were reduced to scrap after a few shots. Another Friender appears from behind using its flame attack. I used a Bubbler battlechip shutting its attack down following it up with a jump kick wrecking it. More robots would show up so I need to get on my feet. But it's then I was hit with yet another interruption.

A swam of bats flew from the sky stopping my progress. One minute they move in one direction and the next, they turn and do it again. It was ridiculous. My Mega Buster won't help me with this because it's not just one bat. It was a whole swarm of them.

I shout. "Battlechip, SuperVulcan!" My buster turned into a rotated chain gun. "Now to clear these bats."

I let out a few rounds aiming at them Battons. Some were swat down while the rest went for another attack. They are making this way too easy. I had my aim straight at them. They were coming closer. I could go at it again with another shot but it'd be a careless move. It wouldn't matter so I took a chance firing. The blast took down some bats but one got away. By then I was out of ammo and it got me upset. The remaining Batton will tell whoever's in charge that I'm here. I then realize that it was a double-edged sword. He would find out but that bat will lead me to him. Works for me, I guess.

Deep within the park was a robot master sitting in a chair made out of wood. He's a robot made completely out of wood. No, I'm serious. This robot master looks like a tree stub. But would a tree stub have arms and legs? Tell me, does it? Whatever. Anyway it was enjoying a peaceful day petting a nearby Friender. It looks up seeing the peaceful sky but the sight of a Batton catches his attention. The bat went closer activating a viewer showing me on the move.

"So, Mega Man appears. Exactly as Doktor Wily says." It speaks, "Prepare for arrival. He will feel power of nature."

The Batton nods flying off to the sky above. It then continues enjoying his time petting the Friender and relaxing. Meanwhile, I continued my fight taking down many robots that dare get in my way. I was up against a Kukku who had a new companion; a blue rabbit robot that jumped and attack with small missiles that look like carrots. This is already a pain as it is. I took down a Kukku but the Robbit launched some of its missiles striking me. What's even unexpected is that the missiles it fires can go in different directions. This makes the fight a lot harder.

"Now this is getting annoying. I feel like a stupid hunter that can't catch a wascally wabbit." Did I just say that? "Battlechip, QuadNeedle!" My buster opens revealing sides of a bow.

I fire a few shots and took it down with little to no effort. I still have two Needle Arrows so I saved them for later. Fortunately it was that time as another enemy showed up.

I turned to see it and say, "Can this get any worse than this?"

I saw what appeared to be a large monkey robot. It was red, reminded me of GutsMan (and his ass) but lacks the brain circuits that it had. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this guy came right out of Kongoland or something. That didn't sound right. The big ape was on the attack using its fists. I dodged a few and retaliated with a blast. It didn't faze him. Though him grabbing a tree made it worse. I dodge his swings. I couldn't attack because he may strike if I get careless.

So I decided to go for a different approach. I ran toward the big ape firing a shot. It used the tree to deflect my attack so I went for a second shot dealing damage to the Monking. Following up with a kick and another buster shot, I was able to take it down. But something caught my interest. I looked to see if the environment was different. There were more trees as usual. I must be getting close. I went inside a deep patch of the forest. Things seem quieter when I entered. I can hear birds chirping on the treetops. Many animals were moving about. Like I said earlier, if I wasn't doing stuff like this, I would prefer enjoying a peaceful day here. I really would.

"This place… it seems so quiet and good." I said, "Higsby, I wish I'd come here after all this is done. It feels so relaxing."

Higsby retorts, "You and me both. But it'd be better if you and your grandpa went. You two would definitely need a break."

"Yes, I know." I became upset for a bit but he did have a point. "Thanks for the advice."

"I know you're upset but I don't want to see you down in the dumps. I know you can do this Robert. I really believe you and even now, I root for ya. You'll have time to talk with your grandfather later. I'm detecting something straight ahead."

"That has to be the Robot Master." I said, "I'm heading there now."

Following Higsby's advice, I went to the destination he told me. The area now becomes deep with trees reaching higher into the sky. Like before, it has become quiet. I know there are no enemies around here. If any, I already took some of them down. But I then see someone sitting on a chair made out of wood. He was petting a Friender with kindness and love. I don't know if attacking right away does any good. I decided to wait. He then looked at me with a cold stare. Silence was heard between us. My Mega Buster was aimed at him. I know I'll be in for a hell of a fight.

He then decides to speak, "You are Mega Man. Wily told much about you and how you ruin plans."

"I don't just ruin plans big boy," I reply, "I make sure they get shut down." WoodMan wasn't impressed with my remark.

"You prove very difficult to handle. All Robot Masters fallen by you. I am only one left." He says. His tone sounded different than the others, albeit limited.

"I just want to know one thing; who in the hell are you?" I asked.

He didn't talk long to answer my demand. "I am WoodMan. I am last of robot masters made by Wily. I make you suffer."

"You? Make me suffer?" I replied, jokingly. "As if. Every other Robot Master I dealt with got the beat down. What makes you think you're any different?"

He chuckles for a bit. I wonder if it meant I wasn't taking him seriously. "You talk big but act small. I'm toughest of all Robot Masters. Doktor Wily name me favorite."

_Favorite? You got to be kidding. This big log is Wily's favorite bot? Now I'm really confused._ I still had my Buster aimed at him.

"Time for talk ends. Now… time for battle!" He got up from his chair. The Friendog ran off somewhere. "Are you ready?"

He raced toward me delivering a punch to the face. It really hurt bad but it intensified once he goes for another shot, this time to the chest. I got sent flying 18 feet smacking into a tree collapsing upon impact. He casually walked closer to me. I had to do something and fast before I get tossed around again.

"Liked being punchy ain't ya? How about some of this!" I fired a few shots from my Mega Buster.

I was acting in desperation. My shots were repelled one by one. Nothing was working. My stupidity began to crank up so I went straight for him with an attack. I jumped into the air delivering a flying kick. It hit but it didn't even faze him. I noticed that my kick not even laid a dent on his armor. WoodMan scoffs off with a laugh. I was in major trouble.

"This how you fight?" He demands, "Pathetic! My armor is made of wood. Finest wood in mother Russia."

Now things get weird. "Wood? From what I can tell, you look like a giant tree trunk!"

"Is that an insult!? Like before, pathetic!" He shouts. He tried to grab on me but I moved out of the way.

"Eat plasma branch breath!" I fired a charged shot at point blank range.

I only wish that it would be enough to at least deal damage. The smoke cleared and I got a look. Like my previous attack, he didn't feel anything. All it did was leave a dent on his chest. He was angry. He was pissed. I know now I'm up for an ass whipping. Wait I already said that. I decided to go for another round so I fired a second charge shot. It did hit but singed his chest even more.

"Two charge shots and still nothing works." I wanted to go for a third shot but I realize my energy would be depleted completely by then.

"Puny weapon for puny hero. Now these…" He shows me his fists and then says, "These are real weapons. I am stronger with them. Nature is my calling, my passion, my purpose."

"Your purpose like all the others is destruction. Why you, a robot made out of wood would have a function as pure as that? I want to know! Why?" I shouted.

"It is what I was built for." He says, "I may be built for battle but I was made to protect life."

I try comprehending what he said. Wily making a robot that's not only for battle but also built to protect nature? I thought if he did have a conscience but I shake my head. There's no way Wily would ever have one especially after all he's done, not just to me but also to my family and the world. I shake my head a bit focusing more on the fight. I had to stop him. Wily only has WoodMan left and once I beat him, then I go after the madman himself.

"You seem conflicted. That will cost you dearly." He says.

I responded, "Shut up!" I fire a shot hoping to make good on that.

He saw it as an empty threat. "Still blind. Now time to see if you can handle me. Defend yourself!"

He charges ready to take me down. I simply switch into a WideSword and did the same. Our clash was a fierce struggle. WoodMan was slow, heavy but his strength and defense were off the charts. I was fast on my feet getting a good few strikes before he got another hit. I switch between blade and plasma wearing him down. WoodMan counters by trying to punch me. I evade and counter with another shot. He continues his offense until he decides that another method should work

"You're quick like an insect. Let's see you evade this." He goes into a defensive stance. "Leaf Shield!"

He then summons four large leaves that encircle forming some kind of barrier. They look like leaves but were bigger in size, sharp around the edges and controlled by electromagnetism. Moving in a circular fashion prevented me from dealing damage. I don't know what he was planning but it isn't good. It isn't at all.

"No weapon can penetrate my shield. It's hopeless!" he yells.

I disagree so I take a chance. I use my Mega Buster firing a few shots. They did absolutely nothing. WoodMan lets his Leaf Shield summon several more leaves that went up to the sky. Reaching the top, they take aim and attacked. I evade at least five of them but the other two lay dents on my armor and the last nearly hit my face giving me a scratch that was noticeable. As if that wasn't enough, he uses his circulated Leaf Shield as a projectile. I evade going on the offensive.

"Battlechip, FighterSword!" My hand transformed into a sharp blade suited for fighting.

I race toward him and attack striking his head and his chest. My mind became a blind haze. I wasn't thinking clearly. I simply went in attacking over and over. WoodMan blocks some blows but others I simply hit where it hurts. I did one more strike and it reels him back. Higsby was getting a look at the fight from the basement lab monitor. Even he wonders what's going on.

_What's with Robert? He seems angrier than before._ He presses a few buttons getting a look at my internal readings. What he sees worry him. _His emotions are spiraling out of control. I got a bad feeling about this._

Back at the fight, WoodMan was reeling. I continue my offense against him delivering another strike. He fortunately evades my strike. Now I wonder if he's the one who's cowering away. I dash for another attack but WoodMan gets out of the way and punches me square in the jar. It simply hurt like hell.

"I sense your anger. The ground, the wind, the trees… They tell me of your feelings." He says.

"What feelings? You don't understand anything about me!" I shouted.

I was ready to attack him again but he responds, "I do! You are like me, a reploid. We are much different than humans. Unlike them, we understand each other."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What are you trying to tell me? If it relates to my problems, keep them to yourself!"

"It does relate to you. The way you fight… filled with hate. You hold grudge. It hinders you." He speaks in a way that a shaman would. I was curious.

"So you're saying to me that I'm fighting with something holding me back?" I ask wondering if he knew what bugs me. "Is that it?"

"Yes." It's all he can say right now. I still had my FighterSword ready but he notices I still carry anger inside.

"Are you determined to fight even in state of mind you having?" He asks. I gave him a nod. "Fine. You leave me no choice."

He then grabs one of his sharp leaves with his huge hand. It then transforms into a long blade. It still has the sharp edges that the Leaf Shield had earlier. At first I thought it would be like a normal blade but that was going to change.

"You are blinded by anger blue bomber. I will show you the error of your judgment." He threatens.

I simply don't waste any time so I went in on the attack. The two of us use our blades to the fullest. Clashing sounds were hard representing our different styles of battle. One represents a hero who to the eyes of the people is their savior. The other is a robot in tune with life with the order to destroy and above all else, serve a madman that wants the world. I was the hero while WoodMan was the villain, not by choice.

"You put up good fight. But I have more up sleeve." He says. I saw his Leaf Blade begin to change form.

It changed into some king of long whip. He twirls it for a bit forcing me to be on the defensive. If I were to make one mistake, I would be in for a major lashing. I can't cower nor falter. I have no choice but to fight. I race toward WoodMan to go for a strike. He blocks my attack and counter with his own. He attacks me three times with that whip. One strikes me in the back, one hit my right arm and the third struck my head causing serious damage to my face. He then uses the whip to ensnare me. It ends up grabbing my blade.

"I possess advantage yet you still fight. I will enjoy destroying you." Says WoodMan.

"Not if I destroy you first!" I respond, "You're all that's left! Once I defeat you, Wily's next!"

"You will not reach Wily if you fight like that!" What the hell is this guy, some kind of mind reader? Feeling checker? I want to know!

"Enough of this!" I switch into my Mega Buster and access a weapon I would have used sooner.

I went for the Atomic Fire and fired a shot. It did hit WoodMan alright but some remnants hit a nearby tree sparking a fire. This was something I didn't intend to happen. WoodMan didn't either. He sees me in anger. Now I wonder if what he's saying is legit. The fire suddenly begins spreading all over the area entrapping us.

"See the flames around you… they represent humanity's corruption! Their desire to destroy!" He goes on saying banter regarding how humans desire nothing more than slaughter and destruction. For some reason, I'm starting to think if this guy's a hippie.

"So what!" I yelled, "Humanity may have made mistakes in the past but they've always rectified in doing what's right!"

"Look around you!" I see the fire constantly blazing. "This is result of human greed. They destroy forests, pollute oceans, and blacken skies all for lust and power! Even you and I! We are made by humans to serve them and their greed!"

"Is that all you'll say because I'm tired of your damn banter!" I fire another shot of Atomic Fire.

It hit WoodMan in the chest dealing severe damage. Parts of his outer armor begin to melt away. I go for another shot but he stops me giving me a punch to the face. I respond with a punch myself hitting WoodMan. Though I do deliver damage, he struck harder draining my energy. By then I was already down to about 30%. WoodMan had plenty of fight left. Even if I fight back, this guy will hammer me down.

I go for another shot of Atomic Fire but I didn't fire it… yet. I went for an offensive attack. WoodMan blocks it but that was his mistake. I fire an Atomic Fire at point blank range. Unlike my previous shots, this one was charged to at least level two. More of his body began to wither away revealing a metallic body. He tries his best to get the fire out of him. I can't say the same for the area around us. This really is a death trap.

"Had enough? Guess you went from tree trunk to bad bot!" I shout. WoodMan didn't care.

"Even if my body withers, you will never defeat me! I will show you nature's true power!" What I saw next literally blew me away.

He went into a powered-up stance building up energy and he envelops himself in some sort of aura. The environment around me started changing. I saw the fire suddenly disappear and the trees were returning to normal. In only a few minutes, the fire was gone. Wily must really have done some serious stuff on this bot.

"Incredible…" It was all I could ever say.

"See this? See the power I possess!?" WoodMan demanded. I was simply silent. I didn't say anything. "You are speechless."

"No, I'm more pissed off!" I respond, angrily.

"It matters not. Your end finally comes!" He continues to build up more energy.

"Higsby…" I replied, "Are you getting this? Power levels are climbing like mad!"

"I'm getting it alright." He answers, "For some odd reason, WoodMan is drawing energy from the planet itself. He just used some of the energy to quell the flame. Now he's drawing it back."

I then make a query, "Could it be that this guy is like some kind of eco generator or something?"

"Probably." He replies, "I warn you Robert. This bot is simply one you really don't want to mess with."

"I know." I gulp, knowing of the consequences. "I'll take my chances."

WoodMan finishes up gathering energy. He envelops himself in a green aura covering his robotic body from head to toe. It's not the fact that I see him become like this but I'm up against someone who is the embodiment of nature itself. That's just out of proportion but you get my point. I silently had my weapon at Atomic Fire set. WoodMan was ready to bring out the full force of his power. I would experience it first hand.

"I have nothing against you," He takes a deep breath before continuing, "But I have orders. I must break you. Pulse of Life!"

His strength energizes tenfold in an instant. I was unable to do anything as he attacks. Each blow he unleashed gave me pain all over my body. I tried my hardest getting out of the way but his attack prevents my escape. Seeing him use Pulse of Life like that astounded me. I look at my Buster finding my energy reserves down to at least 14%. I also see that I was still charging up the Atomic Fire. I had no idea that HeatMan's weapon had an added charge feature. Learning something new I guess. But anyway, I continue dodging WoodMan's powered up Pulse of Life attacks. It was a massacre.

"You will not run away from me!" He shouts. He then uses his powers to summon vines from below the ground.

They ensnared me. I couldn't move an inch. I became an easy target to this beefed-up freak. Power was all the way down to 10% but I continue charging up my attack. You can think of this in two different ways. I can either be massacred by a pulsed up WoodMan or pull off a last-ditch effort that can take him down. I've dealt with stuff like this many times before and I always come out on top. WoodMan stares me down for he was ready to finish the job.

"Your end has come. This world will die as long as humanity drives their greed down. _Moy gospodin i povelitel'_ Wily will teach humanity error of their ways." His fist became charged with natural energy. He primed himself up for a finishing blow.

"As much as I want to hear your constant badgering," I replied, "It's not my time to go."

He retorts, "It is now!"

But I disagree. "Battlechip, Sword!" My buster turns into a blade and slashes the vines.

_"Chto eto!?"_ He responds, shocked by my actions.

I then change into my Buster hand, switch for the Atomic Fire and aimed. By now, the Atomic Fire that I built up has hit full power. All I did was fire and the rest speaks for itself. A torrent of flame expunged from my Mega Buster. At point blank range, I'm certain that it won't miss. Good thing too because I just about had it with this bot. I see him literally get incinerated from the blast. He struggles trying to rid it but it was too much for him to bear. I saw him hit the ground charring from the aftermath of my attack. Dear god that was an ordeal.

I was breathing in and out heavily. The fight literally took a lot out of me. To be frank, every fight I've gone through has been hell, one after another. It has not only affected me physically but emotionally. I walk closer to him seeing his charred and battered body. I touch his arm obtaining the Leaf Shield. It's there that I hear him but just barely. If he has anything to say then I'm listening.

"In the end, it is you who is victorious." I look at WoodMan getting a good view of his burned face.

"Yeah," I replied, "It was me who won."

"Now there's nothing left. Wily remains." He says. His tone of voice became quiet. It's as if I did damage to his vocal functions.

Before I turn to head for home, he had one other thing to tell me. "Mega Man!" He shouted, getting my attention. "I will be watching you! Understand?!"

I didn't say a word to him. He's already gone nuts. I notice entrails from his Pulse of Life attack going into the ground. It formed various weeds, vines and leaves to come out of the ground ensnaring him. I could help him if I wish but it isn't worth the time. He then had one other thing to tell me. I don't know why but what he says would haunt my mind in the days to come.

"You are one who is created by man to do their bidding. But after facing you, you are something else." He says, continuing his banter.

I ask, "How so? I want to know."

He then responds explaining something ominous. "Your body may be of a reploid but your soul… is tormented. Tormented by tragedy, love and despair. It is said that there's no such thing as a normal life. Humans cherish their lives every day but you. You never did cherish the life you had."

"What in the hell are you trying to tell me?" I question. This is where I literally get sick of his words so I walk off.

"The path you walk on has no end. Battle will come at you left and right. Your friends can't help you. Your family won't save you." He explains. It's as if he has seen the future or something. "Your existence will be hindrance to everyone around you. Only when you no longer live will all find peace."

"My death will only bring tragedy. I have a reason for living and it's to make sure humanity has a future," I reply, "I won't let you or anyone hinder me from doing what I must do. You and Wily will be stopped. No matter what the cost!"

"So be it." He says, "If this is choice you've made then mistake you've made greatly."

I saw him go offline. His body was then covered with moss and soil turning it into some kind of grave. I activate the teleporter setting it to take me home. I wanted to get his words out of my head. At the same time I know that what happens next is inevitable. I needed answers and only one person has them… Dr. Thomas Light, my grandfather.

_Light Residence, Basement Lab – 2:59 PM_

With just 8% power left, I arrive back home. To my surprise, he was here as well. My guess it has to do with the project that he has been working on for days. He's been under constant scrutiny and it's not because of how I act toward him. It's the fact that he put a gag order telling everyone NOT to reveal any info about it. I don't know if he's doing this to avoid any leaks or to prevent Wily from obtaining it. But he shouldn't hide it from the people that care for him especially his grandson.

I turn to Higsby and say, "Here. Analyze the info on this chip. I got a date with the old man." I then focus my sights on gramps. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"Alright old man, I want answers!" I shout, catching his attention. "I'm done with the lies and the excuses."

"I don't know what you're talking about Robert." He replies, "But you have no right to speak to me in this manner."

I slam the table he was working on and yell out, "Is that right? Then tell me this! What the hell have you been working on!?"

He doesn't say anything to me. He knows I'm on to something. I looked at some papers and notice something peculiar. That's when it hit me.

"I knew it," I said, "No wonder you never told me anything. You've been working on weapons haven't you?"

He turns to look at me. Just hearing that literally gave him chills up his spine. The both of us went into a stare down. I was angry while my grandpa was furious. Okay, I fib. We're both pissed.

"I ordered everyone involved in the project not to disclose any information. You are jeopardizing what I have planned by doing this." He then turns to Higsby and says, "Did you tell Robert about the project?"

He replies, angrily. "No way Doctor! Even if I did, I won't risk my job just because of an NDA you gave on all of us."

Hearing this made me turn to see Higsby. "You were in on this too Higsby? I had no idea."

"I'm sorry Robert," He apologizes, "I had no choice but to comply. He just came in and got us all working on something. He told us not to tell anyone about it or we get fired. My guess it had to do with the airship you brought back a few days ago."

I turn to my gramps and say, "You really are out of your mind are you gramps?" He doesn't say a word. "Well! Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I have nothing to say to you… to either of you." Dr. Light grabs his paperwork and storms upwards. I quickly follow him while Higsby looks at the situation exploding.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask in anger, "I still need answers old man! What the hell are you up to? Why are you doing this?"

"The way you're acting toward me is irrational yet you are clueless toward what's going on. You thought that I'd be working on weapons weren't you?" He asks me.

I simply nod and respond, "Dad said it himself years ago that New Light Labs would never be involved in developing weapons. He said it himself after the failed test of the Sniper Joe! Why are you going against what my father has stated in stone? I want to know! Why?"

He didn't say anything. I'm getting close. I can feel it. "Silence isn't going to help you gramps. You may as well tell me now!"

"Why should I?" He questions, "You already figured out that we're working on weapons. You can learn the rest from Higsby."

"I don't need Higsby to tell me anything else. I want to know from you right now!" I don't know if I was either stupid or crazy. I had my Mega Buster aimed at Dr. Light.

"You really are a fool aren't you Robert?" He rants, "Are you mad? Do you think that threatening me will force me to talk?"

"I'm not threatening you! I only want to know the truth! What are you doing? What are you planning? Why won't you tell me anything? Why?! I want to know. Why are you doing this?" I demand.

Gramps was persistent and replies, "I can't tell you. Doing this would jeopardize everything I worked so hard for."

"Just so you can work on something that Wily may get his hands on. You really are an old hag." My remark insults him.

"You still haven't learned anything, have you Robert?" He responds, with his tone rising. "Ever since you were brought back, you've been nothing but a problem not just for me but to everyone around you! If anything, you should learn a little more about respect because I don't see any coming from you."

"Is that right?" I countered, "Then how come you're never around when I needed support? Were you busy working on something that needed your time away from me? Away from your only family?! Tell me! I want to know!"

"I have nothing to tell you or anyone. All information regarding what I'm doing is classified." Again with the excuses! I'm already fed up!

"Damn it! Why do I have to be so literal with your stupid overgrown old ass?!" I shouted, "I swear if you don't tell me right now," My Mega Buster was aimed squarely at him. "I will shoot plasma through your stubborn skull! I will kill you where you stand Dr. Thomas Light!"

Now things are getting serious. My Mega Buster was priming up despite the fact I'm low in power. Dr. Light looks at me with anger in his eyes. He wasn't pleased but how can he? He hates what I'm doing yet he knows that telling me will save me the trouble. He just doesn't want to do it. I swear I literally want to go through with it and shoot already. For some reason, I just can't.

"What are you waiting for? Are you willing to risk your freedom over something so trivial as information?" He asks, "You know the first rule of Asimov's rule of robotics yes?"

I reply, "I do. A robot must never harm a human being under any circumstances. What's your point gramps?"

"The point is this. You are letting your anger cloud your judgment. It has happened to you many times even when you're human." Oh crap, not this again. "Not even your father was able to raise you properly. That alone tells me that he failed as a father."

"You're in no position to say anything about my father!" I yelled, "He may have made some bad choices but he always did the right thing for me. He always did! Always!"

"But he never showed an ounce of care toward you. Always focused more on his work than his own grandson." He responds, calmly. "You are Anthony's child. It's no wonder you are like him in so many ways."

"I may be a reploid but I'm still my father's child!" I shouted, still looking at him with anger. "I'm going to tell you this one more time. What in the fuck are you up to!?"

"So what do you plan to do Robert Light? Are you going to shoot?" He asks me. "You know what the consequences are if you do this."

"I know," I replied, knowing the risks. "I only wanted answers from you. That's it. I guess I'll never get the answers I wanted."

My aim on my buster is still straight at him. I wanted to shoot all because I simply hated what he's doing to me. Lies, excuses, shutting everyone around me out is simply ridiculous. Dr. Light knows I can't do it because of the major consequences that follow. He sees that I couldn't do it. To him, my action was of cowardice. I see him walk closer to me. He lifts his arm and slaps my face. It's his way of saying that I needed to be disciplined. Too bad I never had any in my previous life.

"You disappoint me Robert. Not only has a human but also as my grandson." He says. I look at him in disappointment.

I put my Buster arm down and felt my right cheek. "You hit me. You god damn hit me!"

"If I had to knock some sense into you, this would be it." He explains, "You truly are a reckless child."

I was seething with anger in my eyes. I spat in anger, "You know full well not even my own dad hit me! Even if he did, he would break a promise to my mother. I never even have seen my mom!" Tears added alongside my anger.

Gramps disappointed by what I'm doing responds, "Nobody ever told you about your mother. You were too young when she passed away. Your father and I tried really hard to raise you yet no matter what we did, it felt like you simply wanted to be away from us."

"You should have never brought me back," I assumed, "It would have been much better this way."

"Maybe you're right." He replies, agreeing with my comment. "I should have never started Project: Reawakened if I knew the risks having to do with you."

"At least I would be with my mom and dad, wherever they are." I then say the three words that will haunt me for the rest of my life. "I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, Robert Light." He responds, seeing my remark as a way to sever my ties. "Wily is now in your crosshairs isn't he? I suggest you use this time to think about your actions toward your family and I."

"What are you going to do? Finish up your project?" I ask him.

"No. I'm abandoning it." He replies, shocking me completely. "I realize that doing this meant hiding the truth from you. As far as I'm concerned, my grandson is dead. I hope you are satisfied with what you have now Robert Light because I will no longer be a part of your life. Never again."

He walks off carrying papers in tow. I just stand there having experienced what many consider as the ultimate form of disrespect not just toward me but also to him. A variety of emotions began flowing inside of me. It all related to these three feelings; sadness, rage and frustration. I know I regret what I've done but I feel like I wanted to explode.

"I hate you… I hate you…" I keep saying these three words over and over. Each time I say it, my voice built up. I kept on going only this time tears start flowing down my cheeks.

Eventually everything that happened today was let out in a self-destructive scream. It is something I know that will haunt me the instant these words came out of my mouth. "I HATE YOU!"

_Denise's Apartment – 4:11 PM_

It's been a few hours since Tron and Teisel encountered Denise, who nearly went suicidal. Fortunately it ended in a positive note as she only wanted help. Right now Denise is at the moment taking things nice and slow. Her friends assist in cleaning up her apartment giving it a much-needed improvement. Things were slowly returning to normal but the main problem was telling her parents. They have no idea that Denise's job, as a cop was a major ordeal. After getting out of the shower, she wears an outfit that makes her feel right at home. It consists of a pink short sleeve shirt and orange pajama pants. Tron and Teisel get a look seeing her feeling a lot better.

"So tell me Denise, how do you feel now after a nice shower?" Tron asks, smiling.

Denise replies with joy. "I feel a lot better. Though I wonder what mom and dad are going to say when they find out."

"Just don't worry about it okay," reassures Teisel, "The most important thing is what is best for you. Whatever decision you do, just know that you have us to support you."

"Yeah," says Tron, having a look of optimism. "No worries Denise. We got your back. Isn't that what best friends are for?"

"Tron… Teisel…" She sheds a tear before continuing, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The two go and hug their best friend. I know that Denise didn't take the plunge and you know. You get the idea. Their hug lasts for a few seconds. It's a kind moment but it's going to get interrupted by someone she knew. They hear a knock on the door catching their attention almost immediately. Denise goes to check. To her surprise it's someone she hasn't seen in a while.

"Denise! I got the call, are you okay?" she says, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's good to see you again Liz." Denise gives her older sister a big hug.

Liz or Elizabeth Marmalade is Denise's older sister. She's part of the Marmalade family, one of three families that were responsible for the change that led to New Light City. She was in her mid 20s with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her uniform was like her sister's except it had a badge that shows a different district. Consisting of a blue short sleeve NLPD shirt, a blue work tie, long black pants and blue work shoes was the norm for all officers. These two are no exception.

She looks at the two Bonnes and says, "These two are your friends right? Tron and Teisel yes?"

"They are. You haven't seen them since you graduated from the police academy years back." Replies Denise, helping her sister remembers them.

"It has been too long. How are you guys?" she asks, "I take it you two are doing alright? I know my little sis told me much about ya."

"We're alright. By the way what should we call you?" wonders Tron.

"You guys can call me Liz. Everyone else is just Elizabeth." Answers Liz.

"Oh okay Liz," Replies Teisel, "By the way, what brings you around here?"

"Simple. Got word my sister was in a slump so I'm here to help but," she says, but has something else to say. "I'm here because mom and dad told me to come by."

"What?" Tron wonders, "Your mom and dad are coming here?"

Liz tells them, "They are."

"But sis, why?" She questions, getting worried.

"Denise," Liz says, having her eyes straight at Denise. "Your mom and dad worry for you a lot. When they found out about your slump, they were worried."

Denise then asks, "Did you tell them sis?"

"No." Liz retorts, "But someone else did."

Liz and Denise look at the Bonnes in confusion. It's a no brainer here people. Of course Tron and Teisel have everything to do with it.

"Tron, Teisel? Did you two talk with our parents?" Liz asks them.

"We did. We only wanted to help Denise," answers Tron. "She's our friend."

Before Teisel can say anything, Denise's parents show up. I can only assume that they're here for the same reason Liz is here. It's Denise. Tron and Teisel sit at a nearby sofa and watch. If I was there with them, I would have every right to know what's going on. It isn't going to be pretty.

"Mom, dad… what are you doing here?" She asks them.

"Simple. We're here for you dear." Responds Mrs. M.

Denise doesn't buy this and shouts, "I don't believe you. I want to know now. Why are you both here?"

Mr. and Mrs. M become baffled by her daughter's tone. Liz can tell right away that this was troubling.

"Sis," she tells Denise, "They know about your depression. Don't you think you should be out with it?"

"I know. They already know about it but they don't know that I almost killed myself if it wasn't for Tron and Teisel! These two have no idea. None!" Denise responds, becoming more enraged by the second.

"Suicide?" Mr. M wonders, "How come I was never told of this?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know," Denise starts getting fearful of what her parents would do.

He then turns to the Bonnes with a look of anger. "I had no idea my daughter almost killed herself. As a father, I am upset and disappointed yet I ask… why didn't you tell us this from the beginning?"

Tron explains, "We had no idea she was going to do it. Teisel and I tried numerous times to talk to Denise. They all end with her shutting us out."

Teisel then follows up immediately with this, "Uh huh. It's true." He began to blush beet red but for a different reason altogether.

"I'm sorry," mutters Denise, "I can't hold this in anymore. Mom, dad… I need to tell you the entire truth."

"We're listening dear," assured Mrs. M. She sees her husband looking in anger. "Don't mind your father. He's just angry."

Denise takes a deep breath and explains everything. Liz looks on as well and so did the Bonnes. She explains that her sister motivated her to be a police officer. Hoping to make her family proud, she joins the force at a young age. Although her parents backed her up, she faced abuse from everyone she worked with. She was called names, pushed around even going around as far as physical abuse. The experience affected her physically and mentally.

By the time the day ends, she would drown in tears isolating herself from everyone around her. It lasted for almost two years and what happened a few days ago with the airship explosion drove her to the breaking point. After all that's said and done, Denise crawled into a ball and cried. Liz and Tron came to comfort her. Mr. and Mrs. M were in shock. Teisel sees Mr. M looking upset. His fist clench in fury, he had no idea. Neither did his wife.

"Uh Mr. Marmalade," Teisel questions him, "Are you alright?"

"Alright… am I alright!?" He yelled, scaring everyone around him. "I'm not! How can I be alright if all this was happening to my daughter!"

"Daddy, please." Denise pleads, "I'm sorry. I should have told you both all this sooner. It's my fault."

"You're not to blame Denise. You really are not." You need to do better than that Mr. Marmalade.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault that this happened." Denise said, trying to calm her father. But then she says this, "I should have never been an officer."

"Denise…" whispers Mrs. Marmalade. Her motherly instincts are already kicking into overdrive.

"What are you saying Denise?" Her father asks.

"I know you all really want what is best for me. I appreciate that." Her words then take a turn for the unexpected. "But I have something to tell everyone here."

Everyone became silent after Denise got to speak. She first let off a gulp. She was nervous, taking a deep breath. I can't blame her but regardless, I know it has to be done.

"Guys… I'm quitting." Denise says, shocking everyone in the room. "I can't handle being a cop anymore. I just really can't."

"You're not serious?" replies Mr. M, "You're throwing away three years of hard work just because of a mess-up?"

"It's not that dad!" She shouts, feeling more agitated.

"Then what?" He hollers, trying to put two and two together. "What's the reason why you're doing this?"

Liz then replies, "Dad you're not helping." She then looks at her sister in worry.

"How am I not helping when it has to do with your sister Elizabeth?" counters Mr. M. His voice begins building up.

"Liz!" Denise rasps, trying to keep the tension between the two to a minimum.

Mrs. Marmalade didn't say a word. She's worried that her family will fall apart due to Denise's decision. Mr. Marmalade however seems agitated.

"You better give me a good reason why you would break a tradition that has been with our family for three generations," He says, trying not to get angry, "You said it yourself that you would make us proud. Now you plan to just throw it all away! I want to know. Why?"

Denise tries her best in coming up with the right words to tell her dad. She looks at her family then her friends. But she knows that she can't run away. I know because I want to run away. With no more tears to shed, she looks at her parents and states her reasons.

"Mom, dad, as much as I want to make you proud, I simply can't. You both should have known that everyone on the force was mistreating me. I filed complaint after complaint but no one helped me. They all were against me. Do you have any idea of the hell I went through?" She shouts.

"No one ever told us. We thought you were just doing what you did best just like your sister." Mr. M replies.

Denise then asks, "Do you have any idea why I joined the force? Other than my sister who motivated me."

Mrs. M finally decides to speak up after being silent for so long. "You only told us that your sister is the reason. Was there any doubt?"

"No mom, there wasn't." Denise answers. She then states her reasons. "The only other reason I joined the police force was to find them. It took me two years of my life but when Mega Man came into the picture, I knew they were out there. When I found them, I felt so happy. I knew they were still alive."

"And that's your reason for being part of the force? To save your friends?" Her father asks. Denise simply nods.

Although he wants to continue tradition, he didn't want to put too much onto her daughter. Mr. M looks at his wife before looking at Denise again. He lets off a sigh possibly because it's too much to bear. Denise went through hell and didn't bother telling anyone about it. If my dad was here and it happened to me, I would tell him without question. Believe me.

"I could be angry at you but I can't. I really can't. You're my pride and joy just like Liz." He says, trying to be composed.

"Daddy…" She replies, looking at him fiercely.

"Denise, if you feel that being a cop is too much for ya, I won't stop you." He says having a smile on his face.

"So you mean you're not angry?" Denise asks. Her father gave a nod saying he isn't. "Oh daddy, thank you!"

The two share a hug ending what might have been a serious problem. Denise however is still tense from all that happened today and needs time to get herself back on her feet. With the choice of leaving her life behind as an officer, she has plenty of time. Before things got better, a phone was heard in the living room. Liz went to see and the screen says "Light Residence". You can guess where this is going.

"Hello? This is Marmalade Residence," She answers, "Yes? I see. I'll put her on."

"Who was it sis?" asks Denise.

Liz replies, "Tron, you got a phone call. It's from Higsby."

"Higsby?" She wonders. Taking the phone, she answers to see. "Hello?"

_"Tron, this is Higsby. I hate to say it but your boyfriend has went through major hell."_

"What do you mean? What's going on with Robert?" Tron asks.

_"He just had an argument with Dr. Light. It ended real badly with him saying that Robert is no longer a part of his life. All he keeps saying in the end is just these three words: I hate you."_

"Oh no." She worries. I'm still upset over what happen earlier with my gramps. "Is he alright?"

_"For now, he isn't. He's torn apart and I don't know if he'll be in check. He already defeated the eight Robot Masters so now only Wily remains. If I were you, I suggest you get over there because from the looks of things, you're the only person who can get him back on his feet."_

But Tron then says, "Why me? Why can't Dr. Light do this?"

Higsby explains, _"He's shut himself out of Robert's life. He wants nothing to do with him and I fear that in a state like this, it'll only get worse. I don't want to tell you this but… I've been checking his neurologic patterns."_

"And what did you find out?" She asks him.

_"Well I discover that he's… crying inside. His readings are normal but his neuro-patterns are going insane. It's taking an emotional toll on him and even now, he feels just like Denise would feel right now."_ What a way to be brutal Higsby.

She mutters to herself, "Robert, why?" But her face changes into one of seriousness. "I'm on my way Higsby. If what you're telling me is true then I know the solution."

_"Okay, thanks. Robert really needs the help more than ever. Take care."_ The phone hung up leaving Tron with just one option.

"I got to head back to Robert's place. He needs my help." Says Tron.

Before she went any further, Denise asks, "Tron, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah? What is it?" She replies.

"Tell Robert not to worry. I'm alright now and thanks." For a request, it's one that everyone approves of.

She nods before departing for my place. Today has been a thrill ride for all of us. I beat all eight of Wily's new robots acquiring their powers. I confronted my grandpa only for it all to go way downhill with me showing my unbridled hate toward him. Denise makes her choice to leave the police force. Though it's a hard decision, it was one that her family approved of. She needs the help now more than ever. I know it.

As for Tron and Teisel, they succeed in helping their friend. The question now is what happens then? I have to go through Wily but not in the state I'm in. I'm still torn up over earlier. I fear that it will only lead to problems for not just me but everyone. But I know deep inside that I have to do this. I can't ignore this. I really can't. The world is on my shoulders and I can't let them down. I only hope Tron makes it before things go from bad to worse.

つづく

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_ The aftermath of his confrontation with Dr. Light has now pushed Robert to the breaking point. Wily's in his sights but it takes the work of a certain Bonne to get him back on the right path. Mega heads for Wily's fortress but is armed to the teeth with anything and everything at his disposal. Made worse is that Wily sends out a dynamic duo of trouble. While that happens, Teisel has plans to help Denise forget about her troubles with a few surprises. What are they? Only he knows. Things accelerate as our fair hero tackles the mad scientist but will our blue bomber succeed like before? It's a one in a hundred and ten million shot so place your bets in the next episode, Race to Wily's Base; Start of an Onslaught._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<br>__Elizabeth "Liz" Marmalade belongs to dA user **LizSama**. Used with permission.  
><em>


	31. Arc 3: Chapter 9

_Notes from the Author: Like Robert, I also feel demotivated. I don't know why but I just do. The good news is that I got this chapter done though I feel I should have put a lot more. The bad news is that there are 3 chapters left. I will persevere, have no fear. Why? Because I really want to get this done. I have to because I have one more fic I need to get through and I want to get it finished before I go back for more Reawakened. At least Defender of the Human Race and Recut are the stories that motivate me to keep on going._

_Anyway time I get some stuff out of the way. Due to the fact that in Mega Man 2 the Wily Castle is six stages long, I've decided to make some changes to have it fit the four chapter layout of this story. Arc I was the exception since Mega Man 1 had four stages. Some bosses will be part of it such as the more important bosses while others are not. There's also the Denise/Teisel side story that's picking up really well. At least here there are no changes. Everything is as it's intended because Denise really needs the help and I know Teisel and Liz will give her the time of her life.  
><em>

_That's about it. I hope you guys enjoy this. I will be working on the next chapter almost immediately and if you see any typos, errors, anything that can lead to Wily having a bigger breakdown than he already has, let me know by PM and I'll correct them. I still need to correct errors that were found last chapter courtesy of my best bud **MegaBauer**. Enjoy anyways. Read, review and don't forget, they help me keep going.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Race to Wily's Base; Start of an Onslaught<p>

_Light Residence – A few minutes later_

Normally I should be getting ready for Wily's fortress. I've beaten all eight Robot Masters. I acquired their abilities. But why aren't I doing so? If you have been paying attention, I confronted my grandpa. I wanted to get to the bottom of everything. He had all the answers but never gave me any. I respond in the best way possible and that's by threatening to inflict harm. It would violate the first rule but I can care less. I want to know what he's doing. That's it yet in his mind, I don't deserve to know. I then respond to him with only three words, 'I hate you'. He shows his hate right back and like that, it was over. I didn't get what I want but I end up having my grandpa out of my life. This alone made me yell out the same three words. It's the worst moment of my life and the bad thing is, he's all I have left.

It's been a few minutes since Gramps and I had our argument. I'm spending my time moping over my actions. I feel demotivated. I feel like all I've done is for naught. How will my family think of this? Tron? Teisel? Denise? I don't know what'll happen. Right now I just don't want them involved. Tron arrives after receiving Higsby's phone call. She has a look of concern but also anger. I know I'm in for some trouble.

"Higsby?" She asks, "Where are you?" She sees him in the kitchen getting some water.

He answers, "I'm here Tron. Knew you got my call. This is urgent."

"Okay, what's going on? What is it about Robert that's making me concerned." Says Tron.

"Look at these." He hands Tron some papers. "These relate to Robert's neuro patterns. For some odd reason, they're going off the charts."

"Off the charts?" She wonders, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know but I feel that something is interfering with it. I can't find the source but I know for a fact that somewhere inside that shell of a body, he's crying out." He explains, having put the pieces together.

_Crying out? No way._ Tron wonders about it for a minute. Finding out about this gets her angry.

"Where is he?" She asks him.

"He's upstairs in his room." He replies. Looking at her made him nervous.

Tron says nothing and walks upstairs. Her fists clench tightly, her eyes were fierce as if they were going to explode. I was upstairs still in my armor. I didn't bother going to recharge. Why would I? I'm still at low levels hoping that a real rest can get me back on my feet. It's a shame that a fuming female is going to interrupt my sleep.

"Wake up!" Tron shouts, causing me to turn and get a view of her. "We need to talk Robert Light."

I simply reply, "I have no time for you or anyone. I need to sleep."

Tron stopped me from turning around. She has a lot to say to me. "Oh no, you're not turning away from me."

"Stop it!" I shout, "What are you doing?"

"You're not sleeping on my dime Robert. We need to talk." She shouts back. This time I got her attention.

"What is it?" I ask her. "If it relates to my grandpa, I have nothing to say about him. He wants nothing to do with me and so do I."

"Oh it does. I want to know everything… right now." She demands. Despite her anger, she's worried for me. "Please?"

"Why? Why should I tell you?" I ask her. My words cause me to shed a tear.

Tron states her reason. "Because I love you. Please… I need to know."

I can't say no to her. I really can't. Letting out a sigh, I gave in deciding to talk. I explain to Tron everything that happened earlier. After beating WoodMan, I confronted my grandpa. The only thing I had on my mind was the truth. I never got what I wished for. Instead it became a full-fledged argument over the fact that I've changed becoming someone I'm not. My gramps has changed as well. He even went as far as saying that bringing me back was a mistake. It wasn't though it would have been better if he never did. I can at least be happy with my parents in the next life.

I even went as far as threaten to hurt him. Tron didn't like what I did but knew I wouldn't take that chance although Gramps did slap me knowing that I need some discipline. Too bad I never got any of it and when I was human, my dad never hit me. In a way, I'm becoming like my father. After that, gramps said that he wants nothing to do with me. Whatever project he had up his sleeve was canned. I just simply let it all out by saying these three words: 'I hate you'. To my gramps, the feeling was mutual since he said the same thing. Just like that, the bonds that we both had were severed. Maybe permanent.

"And that's it. I just simply kept saying the same three words over and over. I hate him. I hate what my gramps has done." I said, trying to keep myself composed.

Tron didn't say a word. She understood my pain but knows that what I did was wrong. She gets closer to me and without warning slaps my face. No surprise I deserve it. I'm serious. I look at her with guilt as she lets it all out.

"How can you do this?" "How can you threaten your own grandfather?! What's wrong with you?!" She yells.

"But Tron, you don't understand," I reply in desperation. "Gramps has been working on something for days now. No one knows what it is and I want to get to the bottom of this. He's been doing this to me ever since I came back to life!"

"But did it give you the right to even threaten to harm him?" She asks me, "Well? Did it or not?"

I just reply, "It didn't. I was already mad that I didn't know what I was doing. All I wanted was the truth. Nothing more."

"Even so, you should know better. That's why Dr. Light did what he had to do." Tron responds back. She's angry because of my actions.

"Tron, I," I try to speak.

"Don't 'Tron' me Robert Light!" She yells, scaring me in the process.

I simply was silent as Tron continued bantering. It's as if she's a teacher chewing on a student for cheating on an exam.

"I know that you have your job of being 'defender of the human race' and all that but you got to know that you can't let what happens there come here. We don't need that!" She shouts, looking at me with a fierce stare.

"And another thing, you can't be going around chewing out your grandpa. He has his own problems to contend with and he doesn't need your problems added in there! You really need some time to reflect on what you've done. I really mean that." Tron demands. She was in a fashion that literally scares me by having her hands touch her waist and getting in my face.

"Why should I?" I ask her quietly.

"Huh?" What did you say?" She questions him.

I then speak up in a louder tone." Tell me, why should I? Why should I when you know that my grandpa wants nothing to do with me?"

"What?" She replies, shocked by my words.

"Why should I when the only thing I have to deal with in my life is my grandfather's constant lies!?" I shouted, "He's done to this to me every time always having his head in the clouds caring more for his work than his own grandson."

But then my anger went to sadness. "My parents never gave me any love. They focused so much more with their work that they had no time for me."

Tron looks at me hearing this revelation. Yes, it's true. I never got any love from my parents. She has no idea because in her mind, I had a normal life. It couldn't be further from the truth. It's no wonder Gramps said that I'm like my dad in many ways.

"I thought your dad had time for you. Did something happen?" She asks me.

"He hardly ever has time. He works all day into the night and when he comes home, he never checks up on me. I would either be in bed or working on homework." I say, trying not to get depressed.

Tron was speechless. I then continue on explaining, "This is one of the reasons I harbor a hate toward my family. Always busy with other things that they can't put any time toward their children."

I then became angry. I feel like I want to throw something. I grabbed what was nearby and held it with a firm grip. In this case it was an empty energy can. I threw it to the wall. My body feels weak but my mind is a complete wreck. Anger, betrayal, isolation and depression… it's what I'm feeling right now. Tron sees this making her fill with worry. She had to do something yet at the same time, she feels that I am in need of a good whipping. I don't know why. I guess it's her motherly instincts that are doing this.

"I'm very sorry that you went through this. I really mean it," She says, but then her tone changes almost simultaneously. "But like I already said, you have no right to do what you do to your grandpa! That was purely idiotic!"

My tone went up as well due to Tron's response. "If you think what I did was idiotic, then why don't you compare it to what I've done all week?" My feelings kick in almost immediately turning into anger. "Do you think that being 'defender of the human race' is a fucking joke to you!? Tell me! Is it?!"

"It isn't!" she yells straight back, "I know it isn't but you need to sit your ass down and listen to me!"

"I ain't sitting my ass down!" I yelled, "What do you take me for? A guest on some stupid-ass talk show?"

Tron counters back, "No, I'm your girlfriend you idiot! You've been a major pain in the ass ever since Wily declared his attack on the city! All you do is bitch like a baby because you have to deal with him and his reject robot masters!"

"I don't see you do any better. Besides you need to take care of 41 Servbots plus your two brothers." I respond back, "You already got a lot more on your plate than me!"

"At least I don't argue with them like you do with your grandpa." That response strikes a chord, but she has a point.

But then I mutter something under my breath that proves to be a very big mistake. "You know nothing… Brunette Bitch."

She hears me and replies, "What did you say?"

In a stupid fashion, I say, "Nothing."

Tron doesn't buy my fib. "That's not what you said. Now I'll ask again, what did you say?"

I can't lie to her. So I did say what I muttered and call her a brunette bitch. Tron takes the insult well so she decides to send an insult my way.

"If you say that I'm a brunette bitch, then you're a spoiled blue brat." I wonder if she needed lessons in name-calling.

"Is that it? Oh come on, you can do better than that. I'm not surprised if I had to come up with something better like say, geeky brat." I said.

Tron responds, "That's weak. You need to do a lot better!" She then gets in my face before she continues. "You're nothing but a child! A child in a robot body that can't even comprehend what's right or wrong! Look at you. Are you a hero? No you just got the title because you beat some old hag!"

"If I'm a child then I think of you as a pampered little princess that needs her mommy and daddy whenever something goes wrong." But then something hit me. "Oh wait, your parents aren't around anymore. Ain't it funny don't you think?"

That's when the gloves come off for Tron. "You better not push it Robert Light. I swear, if you say one more thing about my parents, I'll…"

"What? What are you going to do? Make fun of me again?" I interrupted taunting her and egging her on. "I swear. I guess that you can't compute what I'm telling you. Hmmm? Tell me. Did you love your parents? Or don't you? Tell me now! You never loved them!"

Enough was enough. In a split second, Tron in her anger lashes out on me. If Gramps slapping me was bad, Tron doing it is worse. Her slap was brutal, culminating not just anger but also the constant taunting I unleash at her. If that wasn't enough, she did it again. I swear. I literally make myself being a complete douchebag down to an art form. Also her slap was just brutal. That hit alone literally rid the taste out of my mouth. I block her second hit but I look at her with a cold stare. She did the same.

"You better not push my luck Robert Light. I swear it!" She shouts, threatening me. I simply think of her threats as empty because they had no backing.

"Or else what?" I ask her. "What are you going to do? You don't have the backbone to even do it."

"Then maybe I should dump your blue bucket ass to the street! I don't need a chump like you!" She shouts, filling her voice with venomous anger.

I then countered, "And I don't need a crybaby that has neither no backbone nor the gall to know how one truly feels inside! I don't need you!"

"And I don't need you either!" She shouts.

"GEEKY KLUTZ!"

"BLUE BRAT!"

Everything went silent after we went through that shoutfest. All that remains was the sound of our breathing. Our eyes had a focus that's laser-like, never letting go for even a split second. The intensity was at its peak. I'm angry as all hell. So is Tron. I got slapped around after deciding to make being a complete idiot an art form. Something has to give. Just when things were getting worse, it got turned on its head. Almost immediately, we locked lips. Our urges took over. I already had my arms around her. So did she. It goes from angry to mushy in seconds. Although I swear something would have give if that didn't even happen. Life works at weird ways but when it comes to love, it's something else.

_Denise's Apartment – A few minutes later_

Things in Denise's place have gotten better along with the family. After Denise's life-changing choice was made, Mr. Marmalade went back to New Light PD opening up an investigation. This guy has a reputation for showing love toward his family and anger towards anyone who brings harm to them. He's currently looking through every single officer in his files. It isn't going to be easy finding the ones responsible. It doesn't matter because Denise will be choosing a better career path. At the moment, Teisel is in the living room while Denise takes a nap. Liz was at the kitchen getting something to eat. It seems too quiet.

"Hey Teisel, can I ask ya something?" Liz asks.

He replies, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Heard from Denise that you like her," She then asks him, "Any reason why?"

"Me?" He replies, struggling to find the right words. "I don't know. Why are you telling me this Liz?"

Liz doesn't buy his lie. "I dislike when people like to lie. You need to give me a better reason. I know my sister better than anyone else."

"Oh come on Liz!" He shouts, "You think that I have some interest with her? I mean, I just like her that's all."

He blushes all while having a serious look. Liz smiles, knowing the truth just by looking at him. She gets closer to him having figured it out. Teisei looks nervously. Guess his act isn't working.

"Is that so? I think I know the truth Teisel Bonne." She speaks, having a playful tone.

"Liz, I already told you. I just like Denise, that's all," He replies, getting more nervous every second, "I mean you know me really well but falling in love with your sister is just crazy right?"

Liz just sums this up in just one sentence. "You love my sister don't ya?"

It hit Teisel harder than me getting slapped by his sister, not once but twice. Guess there's no point in hiding the truth huh? Denise already knows but not her older sister. What a way to be inconsistent. Teisel never told Denise's family about this. Finding out sooner than later can be a very big problem. Embarrassed, Teisel looks at her confessing his feelings.

"You got me Liz. I admit, I love your sister. I really do." He replies. Liz smiles having heard his confession. "I've known your sis for a long time. Since we were kids when we hung out together."

"I know," She reassures him, "I always see you and Tron hanging out with Denise. It was just something our parents loved to see."

"Uh huh. I remember inviting her to a dance years ago. She looked really dazzling in that dress." Teisel replies.

Liz interrupts the remembering by saying, "Too bad she tripped trying to walk down the stairs."

"Yeah, I know." Teisel agrees. "We had to help her out. At least we both had a good time."

Liz gives him a nod agreeing. He then continues on, "I haven't seen her since my mom and dad passed away. When I saw her again after two years, I felt like I want to give her a hug again. I did that so you know."

"And when you saw her sinking into depression, you tried to do something about it right?" She follows with Teisel nodding.

"I had to. I tried reaching her but no go. Even with my sister, it wasn't enough." He gets up putting something in a nearby table. "When I saw her with that gun, I had to do something. I had to!"

"That's when you admit your feelings for her huh?" Teisel nods at Liz, hearing her response. "It really did take a lot of guts."

"Yes," He answered, "It did. I was happy that she didn't do it."

"Fortunately she'll be getting plenty of help. Mom and dad are making sure of it." Liz confirms.

"That's why I'm planning to take her out on a day full of fun tomorrow." Teisel suggests, causing Liz to wonder out of curiosity.

"If you want, I have a few ideas." Liz suggests. Teisel gives a nod approving.

He then asks, "Go ahead. Tell me what you know." He takes out a notepad and a pencil.

"I don't think something like that is necessary Teisel." Liz responds, jokingly.

"It never hurts to be prepared. I want to make this really special for her. It's at least so that way she'll be able to get herself out of this jam." He says, having a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry about Denise, Teisel." Liz replies, giving Teisel a look of surprise. "She's not as weak as you think. My sister is a much stronger person than you realize."

"How do you know this?" He questions.

"Intuition." She answers, "I've been with my sister since she was a little baby. Took care of her when my parents were off doing their job on the force."

"I see." He then decides to put the notepad and pencil aside. "Alright then. I think I have some suggestions that may help."

"Okay Teisel," She speaks, "Let's hear them."

She then sits down next to Teisel and the two talk. Meanwhile Denise was in the next room. She already finished having her nap and now she's at the moment lying on her bed. Looking around, she sees a nearby photo. She takes it getting a look. It was of Tron, Teisel, Denise and I after we got Lex Loath arrested. To all of us, it's where after so long we finally reunited. In her mind, she kept her promise. She succeeded finding her friends. That alone makes her happy. Although having to contend with so much abuse hurt her in the long run. It makes her want to end it all but she never took the plunge. Her actions would end up hurting her family. So with a little talk with her parents, she finally made her choice.

_I made my parents proud. I found my friends…_ But her smile turns to sadness. _But what I did almost hurt everyone._

Letting out a sigh, she gets up and checks on the others. Since Tron left to check up on me and her parents went back to NLPD, only Teisel and Liz remain. The two were still discussing on possible ideas of what they can do tomorrow. It lasted quite a while. I know for sure that a lot of ideas were gathered between the two. Whatever they are, I know Denise will enjoy them to the fullest.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" She asks them.

"Nothing much sis. Teisel and I have been talking over what you two will do tomorrow." Liz answers.

Denise curious by this replies, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Teisel reassures her concern. "I was thinking that maybe I can take you out for the day. We can do a lot of neat stuff."

"Really?" She wonders, "That's great! But what are we going to do?"

"A lot of stuff sis. Though Teisel is mostly the one planning everything." Liz says, with optimism.

"Uh yeah, that's right. I am." Teisel responds, having a nervous look. "I only hope that this can help you forget about all that happened this week."

"Yeah. So what do you say Denise? Ready to take a shot? I know you'll like it." Liz asks her.

Denise thinks about it for a few minutes. Since the incident at the airport, she underwent a major slump. She shuts herself out from the family that she loved with and the friends who grew up with her. The ordeal affected her so much that she wanted to end it all. Denise never did it. She only wanted help. Her family and friends were more than happy to assist even if it meant giving up her dreams as a cop.

"Denise, you okay sis?" Liz asks her, with worry.

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay. What is it?" Denises replies, asking her.

Now Liz asks her again. "Want to join with Teisel tomorrow?"

Denise nods and responds with a smile, "Yes. Of course I do."

"It's settled then. I know you'll have a great time. Believe me." Teisel says, coming closer to Denise. "I know you've been through hell but now it's over. Let us help you take the next step. Together."

He sees her nod but then she plants a soft kiss on his lips. Teisel is speechless by Denise's actions. But what else can he do? The one girl that he admits feelings for kissed him. This should be more than enough to make him happy. He smiles and the two then hug. I know that the two will have a good time tomorrow. Liz knows as well because she sees hope for her. We all do. Even I know that for sure.

_Light Residence – Two hours later_

Now where did we last left off? Oh yeah, Tron and I just went from full-fledged anger to major mushiness. It just happened in the blink of an eye. I feel like my anger and hate disappear replacing it with love. Tron felt the same thing. We went at it for over an hour and when it ended, we felt like as if nothing happened. I ask her wondering if we were arguing. She had no idea. Love can work in mysterious ways. So anyway after that mushfest, we both head to the basement lab to get my armor and myself up to speed. I have a lot of work ahead of me and it's because of one reason: Dr. Wily.

"So? Feeling any better now?" She asks me.

I nod replying, "Yeah, I am. I just don't know what happened."

"Better not worry about it," Tron dissuades, "You have more than enough on your plate as it is."

"Yes." I agree, "Wily. I already beat his new robot masters. Now he remains but I know it won't be like it was last time."

"Why?" Tron questions.

"He'll be packing a lot more than just what's in the fortress." I answer, having a conflicted tone. "I know it."

Tron comes closer comforting me from behind. It felt soft but at the same time, it's what I needed more than anything. I never got any love from my family. They were always too busy with their work never having any time for me. Maybe Gramps is right, I am becoming like my father. I check to see how the armor is holding up but I get shocked to find out that the fight with WoodMan did near-crippling damage to the armor.

"WoodMan really delivered a major wallop. I got to leave the armor in the repair overnight. I know it for sure." I said in disgust.

"Guess you're going to turn in huh?" Tron queries.

I nod and say after, "I have to. I feel not only battered physically but emotionally too. Even now, I can't get his words out of my head."

_Flashback… a few hours ago during the fight against WoodMan_

_"The path you walk on has no end… Your friends can't help you. Your family won't save you… your existence will be hindrance to everyone around you."_

_End flashback_

It terrifies me. I don't know why but it does. Tron sees me worried because of not just the fight I had but also the aftermath. I didn't want to put my burden on anyone. I mean that.

"Robert…" Tron says, catching my attention. "I know that you and your grandpa aren't on the best of terms but I know that he does care."

"How do you know?" I ask her. "How do you know that him hating me is just an act? I don't buy it. He thinks of me as a hindrance."

"He doesn't!" She shouts, silencing my response. "You may think that but I know deep inside, he feels bad over what he did to you."

"But how do I know if he'll forgive me for what I did? Even he said it himself that he hates me." I then remember what he said to me.

_Flashback… two hours ago_

_ "I hate you." I said, knowing well that this is something I regret._

_ "The feeling's mutual." Dr. Light replied._

_End flashback_

"Don't make me slap you again." She threatens, startling me. "Listen, I know things are rough but you need to be strong. Can you do that? Please… for me?"

I look at her. I can't say no to her because on one hand, she is my girlfriend. Whenever I'm down in the dumps because of something, Tron's always there to provide comfort. On the other hand she has no idea what I went through. She has no understanding and if I tell her, I can end up losing the most important person in my life. I don't want that.

I look at her and say, "I'll do that. I want to set things right and I can't do it alone."

"Thank you. I promise that we'll help you. Just do what you can and give Wily a buttkicking okay?" She requests, smiling at me.

I head into the recharge station getting it ready for an overnight rejuvenation. Before it closes, Tron and I share our usual kiss. Unlike our usual kisses, this one has more merit making it something that I can't forget. I love Tron. I really do and she is a part of my life. After a few seconds, our kiss went into a stare. She smiles as I go into the recharge station set for overnight. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day. I have to do what I should be doing: stop Wily and bring him to justice.

_Wily's Fortress – At the same time_

"How is Mega Man doing this!?" Wily shouts, going into another of his angry vents. "He has beaten all of my robots!"

"But the fight itself left him in a weakened state," Glyde replies, trying to keep Wily under control.

He shouts in anger, "So what if it did?! Mega Man will just be back on his feet and then he'll be aiming here! We must prepare for when he arrives!"

"Does this mean you'll be sending everything at him?" Glyde questions.

"Of course I am you idiot!" He replies, hissing loudly in anger. It startles Glyde shutting him up.

Bass then shows up overhearing Wily's usual banter. Finding out that I'll soon arrive is giving him some excitement.

"Heard Mega beat your new bots Wily," He says, "Though I'm more looking forward to when he comes by so we can get rid of him."

"There will be time for that Bass. Plenty of time." Wily responds, his tone going from angry to calm and then angry again. "But for now we must prepare. Get our forces ready for we will surprise the blue dweeb with an onslaught of destruction!"

"Does this mean I get my chance to rip him in half?" He asks Wily.

"You will have your opportunity." Wily answers. His response is more than enough to make Bass smile with evil glee.

"Now then…" He turns to Glyde and barks, "You will get all our troops in position! We must prepare for when he arrives. Get to it!"

"As you wish, doctor." He replies, bowing and walking off.

"Um Wily, there's something I want to ask you." Says Bass.

"Yes?" He wonders, "What is it?"

"Did you really make WoodMan act like a hippie? Because quite frankly, he did occupy the forest but didn't bother destroying it."

"I'm aware of that." He explains, "I gave WoodMan a simple order. Only to engage if he confronts Mega Man. Nothing else."

"No wonder because that bot really did a number on him physically and mentally." Bass responds.

He continues on with something important, "Well I just got access to WoodMan's data and you're not going to believe this. I got access to the blue brat's psych readings. They're off the charts!"

"What?" He wonders.

Bass hands Wily the paperwork and gets a look. He was surprised to see what the readings were. Piecing things together, Wily soon realizes something about me that my grandpa should know by now.

"It appears that something within Mega Man's inner workings is causing all of this." He looks at Bass and tells him, "I shall keep this in my files. In the meantime, assist Glyde in getting our forces prepared for battle. Mega Man will arrive soon enough."

"Sure thing doc. All I care about is getting rid of Mega Man and I won't let anything get in my way!" Bass shouts, departing to assist Glyde in preparations.

Wily takes another look at the files Bass gives him. He remembers hearing that my psych readings were off the scale. He looks and notices instantly especially when I'm angry at times. Although he'd normally be taking advantage of this, for some reason he's not. This is strange but once he finished, he put them away. Seeing that his cohorts have went off, he leaves the room to set his plans in motion.

_Wily's Fortress – The next morning_

The sun's arrival signals the start of a new day. Wily's fortress was seen as dangerous as it was the first time I visited it, or was it the second. Several towers were seen around the fortress as if they're protecting the area. Most of the area was heavily fortified at Wily's discretion. It consists of various robots, turrets that contain either lasers or missiles and a whole bunch of other surprises. I arrived at the fortress in a blue light but far from any detection. I could try going at it guns blazing but that's suicide. I see the castle ahead of me armed to the teeth.

_Full Life and Weapon Energy, check. Two Energy Tanks, check. I'm all ready. Wily's ahead and I'll be in for a major fight._ I went to my Mega Buster and activated Item-2, the Jet Sled.

Getting on, it activates its engines going full force. I know the alarms will kick in once I reach a certain range. It didn't matter. Let them know I'm coming. I'm going to make sure this time Wily pays for what he's done not just to me but to my family too. But although I'm physically able, my mind is a different story. I have to be focused. I reach closer toward Wily's base and the sight of it is scary. Yeah, it is. I pass one of the towers causing me to hear a small buzz. Triggered an alarm. Guess Wily knows I'm here huh? Fine.

"Silent alarm has been triggered doctor," says Glyde, looking at the radar.

"So, Mega Man has arrived eh? Excellent." Wily responds with glee.

"I'm going after that blue brat!" Bass shouts.

But Wily stops him, "No!"

Bass becomes enraged. Glyde simply does nothing because he doesn't want to draw the ire of either one.

"You will have your opportunity to defeat him my boy," Wily reassures him, "We just need to soften him up so we can destroy him!"

Bass doesn't respond to him. Wily turns to see Glyde who's just standing there.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Send out my robot army!" He shouts.

Glyde, startled by Wily's orders, nods and gets to work. He presses a few buttons on the control deck getting the robots online. Two of the four towers open up. Robots started coming out with one thing on their minds: taking me out! They look like small jets with condor beaks flying in several groups of four. Taking aim, they fire missiles. Some hit the ground causing me to reel a bit.

"What the?" I turn around and see Wily's air bots attacking.

I turn around and with Mega Buster in tow fire a few shots. Some were able to evade but others got blasted into pieces. Wily doesn't like it but I can care less. I took down the other two jets but that only brought out two more squads. This is truly bullshit.

"Battlechip, Vulcan!" My buster arm turned into a chain gun. "Now to take out some annoying birds."

I take aim letting out a major load of firepower. Those birds ended up blasted out of the sky. Wily takes my offense really well.

"Blast!" He shouts, throwing a swivel chair next to him. "He hasn't beaten me yet!"

Getting pushed aside, he responds, "What are you doing doctor?"

"What else you insolent idiot!" He shouts, giving Glyde a much deserving scare. "I'm destroying him! Skull Tanks, A-TTACK!"

Glyde watches as Wily presses more buttons. In a hangar way down below, several machines started up. They were on the move exiting the hangar but going at a slow speed. It didn't matter because I had the perfect chance to shoot 'em down. They fire their cannons at me. I dodge some but my Jet Sled got hit forcing it to nosedive. It did its job but I feel that it's the beginning of my troubles. Wily looks at the screen with glee.

"Yes. Yes, yes! Finish him! Destroy him!" He shouts, becoming more crazy every second.

I really was in trouble because four Skull Tanks have their cannons aimed at me. Do the math: yours truly armed with simply a Mega Buster and several weapons against four tanks that have powerful weaponry that can wipe me out in an instant. What do you think will happen? Let's find out. The cannons fired and I evade with little difficulty. I respond with a shot but I end up hitting the outer side not doing any damage. They attack again. I dodge and counter with a well-timed shot blasting a tank. The others fire as well so I went for a timed jump dodging everything. Both tank blasts blast two of them leaving me with a full-powered charge shot I use to take out the last one.

"Wow. I guess Wily really needs to rethink his weapon options." I take a look at the Jet Sled nearby. "Damn, it hit the thing hard."

The damage it sustained was severe. I press a button and the Jet Sled disappears from view. With it out of action, my only mode of transportation has been cut. But I can't cower now. I have to keep moving and so I do that. I then see several squads of robots heading straight for me. They're basically the same fodder I always take out.

_Too many bots, so little time._ Switching into the Metal Blade, I fired a few blasting several into little pieces.

For every three I take on, more started to come in. It's crazy. A squad of R-Sniper Joes shows up attacking with their blasters. I fire some Metal Blades but their shields repel my attack. The good thing is that they hit nearby robots. It did damage but the Joes were my biggest problem. I switch to another weapon hoping to get them on the offensive. I fire a Crash Bomb at each of them. They attach on their legs and after blinking for a few seconds, they detonated forcing them to flail their shields. I used this opportunity to strike using tackle attacks and Mega Buster shots. My attacks did their job but one of them wasn't going to go down without a fight. It fires a shot. I veer out of the way and fire my own striking its chest taking it down.

_There ya go._ I turn to see more of Wily's bots racing for me. _They don't know when to give do they? Ah fuck._

I turn in the other direction and ran for the fortress. Quite frankly, I have no time to deal with this garbage. I see the front door and my, oh my, today just got a little too easy. I fire a shot striking the switch causing the shutter to open. I get inside but knowing I have to deal with Wily's bots on the other end, I make sure that won't happen. I swap for the Crash Bomb and fire a few bombs all around. I then take a few steps back and watch as everything comes together.

Wily looks from one of the monitors wondering the same thing. He sees his robot army getting decimated in a massive explosion. This already has him pulling whatever hair he has left. Glyde just simply says nothing and watch his master act like he usually does when things don't go his way.

"BLAST!" He shouts, literally going mad after what he sees. "My robot army destroyed!"

"That… was actually kind of clever." Bass replies, surprised that I used a very unorthodox tactic to take out Wily's robot forces.

"Clever?!" He shrieks. "It isn't clever at all! I will make Mega Man pay for destroying my robots!"

"You say that all the time yet everytime you try, he'll always take them down. Why not make it easy and let me take him out!" Bass orders.

Wily looks at him not buying his reasoning. "Noted and ignored! Glyde!"

"Y-yes doctor?" He asks, nervously.

"Summon… the dragon!" He shouts.

But this guy has to say something doesn't he? Oh well. He replies, "The dragon? But sir it hasn't even been properly tested yet. We don't even know if it's operation systems are in order."

Glyde sees Wily looking very uncomfortable due to his response. If anything this guy should learn the first rule of Dr. Wily. That's to never question the orders of a mad scientist who wants a certain blue hero dead. He sees the doctor walk closer and with his trusted stick, Wily smacks Glyde not once, but twice. Bass simply watches the beatdown happen. He's mostly waiting for when he gets a shot at me.

"I've said it once and I will say it again. Do… not… question… my… orders!" He yells, nearly cracking the windows. "Get the dragon running at once!"

"Yes, doctor." Glyde replies, whimpering to get his ass out of Wily's way. Can someone put a sign over him that says 'whipping servant'?

He races toward a control unit and works on getting the "dragon" operational. Wily watches hoping that he can follow orders. His actions cause some kind of robot to go online. Its red eyes open getting a look around. A voice then is heard through the loudspeaker.

"Awaken my creature! Rise!" The voice (Wily's frankly) shouted.

It is able to move its body around for a bit letting off a loud roar. The roar shocks most of the hangar slightly. Wily possibly would like this a lot.

"Now… destroy Mega Man!" With a shout, Wily orders his monster to go on the offensive.

The dragon flaps it's wings and begins moving up. It somehow may have detected where I am. It's kind of funny too because the underground hangar is right below the main floor. I'm at the moment running inside the fortress. Last I remember the base consists of several floors with each one containing various tricks and traps. But that was more than a month ago, by then Wily would have fit this place with a whole lot more in store.

_Huh? What is that sound?_ I thought to myself. I look and see if something was out of place. There wasn't. It's a good thing too.

I keep running further inside. The noise starts getting louder. I turn again and find nothing. This was really getting annoying. I keep moving and the noise gets even louder. Ignoring it became a major mistake as the source appears in front of me. I stop and see the large dragon appear in front of me. It roars ready to give me an ass kicking but I ain't letting that happen.

"I have a hate for surprises!" I take aim and fire a few shots from my Mega Buster.

They did hit but it only made it a bit angry. I didn't care. I'm ready to take it on! He then flies further up revealing its huge body. I look in shock seeing it appear. It was a huge robotic dragon with a long neck, short arms, short legs, long wings and a huge body. Roaring loudly, he went for a tackle attack. I counter with a tackle of my own. Unfortunately my attack was in vain due to the dragon's offense. If that wasn't enough, he smacks me with its long tail. I get sent flying thirty feet crashing onto one of Wily's tanks. It felt like crap but his attack was a continuous one. It goes at it for another tail swipe. I evade and counter with another shot. It did it's work but wasn't enough. I see the dragon gear up for another attack. From its mouth it fired a flame blast. I have to move quickly or I get fried so I use another shot from my cannon. It didn't work.

"That's no good." He fires another flame blast forcing me to move.

I can tell Wily's enjoying this for sure. Bass and Glyde see the madman jumping like mad, cheering and seeing his weapon trying to defeat me.

"Yes! Smash him! Destroy him! Reduce him to ribbons my dragon!" Wily shouts, cheering as he sees the dragon trying to destroy me.

Bass and Glyde continue watching Wily cheering and acting like a complete idiot. He even had his own personal gear for occasions like these. With two Wily flags and a "W" Wily hat, he laughed and cheered getting a good view of the action. Meanwhile, I continue trying my offense against the dragon. Using evasion and my Mega Buster, I fight hard against it. Although for every shot I fire, it responds with either it's tail or a barrage of flame blasts. But it gears up for another attack that's literally going to drive me for a loop.

I see it go up into the air with its wings. I then see it flap its wings faster than normal causing me to be pushed back a little. If ya put two and two together then you know the dragon is blowing me away. I get a LongSword online and ram it down to the ground. I'm hell set on not getting blown away. His wings kept on flapping. It got more turbulent but I had to do something. Disabling my LongSword, I went for a very risky maneuver. I get sent flying by the wind crashing onto a nearby wall. Instead of crashing, I land on it with my feet. With some momentum, I push forward powering up my Mega Buster for a Charge Shot. I take aim and fire striking the dragon at point-blank range.

_Got that son of a bitch._ I smile seeing the dragon reel from the force of the blast.

Wily wasn't. "No! No! What are you doing! Destroy him! Destroy Mega Man!" He yells, literally pushing his hair all over the place.

_I told him that the dragon hasn't been tested. Sending an untested weapon against him is careless._ An angry Glyde thought to himself, knowing he's right.

The dragon's still reeling from my charge shot but I need to go in there and finish this. I check my Mega Buster wondering if I had a weapon that can take it down. This is bad because the dragon shook off the reeling from that and now I have to deal with an angry robotic monster. I then see a woman that can do the job. I'm only hoping it works.

"It's all or nothing now." I softly whisper. I switch into the Quick Boomerang firing a few shots.

The dragon starts pushing itself back blocking my strikes. I keep going with one attack after another. I want to give this dragon a real piece of my mind. I had the worst day of my life yesterday. I defeat all 8 Robot Masters. That much is clear. But the aftermath is when I literally let it out with my grandpa. I wanted answers. He couldn't give me any so I respond by hating him. He did the same and I felt like it is just stupid. Why would he do this? I guess he'll never know. But then Tron came along and she gave me a piece of my mind. Quite frankly, I deserve every bit of what I got especially with what I told her.

_Flashback… yesterday_

_ "I swear. I guess that you can't compute what I'm telling you. Hmmm? Tell me. Did you love your parents? Or don't you? Tell me now! You never loved them!"_

_End flashback_

The worst thing you would ever say to someone is that your parents never loved you. My parents never did and I felt bad for injecting her with my pain. Could it be that what WoodMan told me is true? Am I the one who will bring harm to everyone? No. No… HELL NO! I refuse to believe that! I felt like I was consumed. I kept using Quick Boomerang dealing major damage to the dragon's structure. It was wearing down due to my offense. I see it unable to even keep steady. Only one more shot was needed. I go at it yet again using a weapon best suited for the scenario. Charging up my Mega Buster, I race at the dragon for a final strike. But it's too late. He gets a second wind and instead uses his tail to smack me. I get sent thirty feet to a wall and though I'm still charging energy, the risk is taken to the extreme.

"Hoo yes! That's the spirit! Now my dragon, while the blue dweeb's helpess… destroy him!" Wily shouts, continuing his repeated cheers.

I see it gear up to use it's flame attack. This time it was doing that at full power. I was in its sights ready to finish me off. Wily looks forward to this and so are his cohorts. Glyde's got these second thoughts because he knows it's a bad idea. Bass could care less believe me. He would rather have the pleasure to kill me than just wait. The dragon roars at me signaling his victory.

"This is the end for you Mega Man!" Wily shouts, "You will never reach me! Do you hear me you blue bastard!? There's no chance in hell you will ever reach me! NEVER!"

That's it. I'm pissed now. "Oh yeah!" I aim my charged Buster at the dragon and shout, "Never… say never!"

With it, I fire my charge shot just as the dragon fires his flame attack. It hit its mark striking the dragon in the head. Wily went from happy to just shocked in seconds. The blast took out its head and soon, the rest of its body began to give way. It turned into an explosion sending pieces in all directions. If anything, I guess this is one solution to what a no-win scenario should be. I don't believe in it though some can say otherwise. I look around and see if there's anything I can use to keep going. I'm in luck because there's a path straight ahead.

"Looks like I got to go there huh? Fine." I continued my way further. There was a teleporter there.

It was the same ones that I use when I came to his fortress the first time. Will they lead me to him? I step in to find out. I just hope I reach him so I can make him pay. Although right now, Wily's livid over me destroying his precious dragon.

"My creation! My beautiful creation DESTROYED!" Wily yells, using his stick to smash anything that comes in his sight.

"I told you Doctor that the dragon hasn't been tested yet. Look what that has done. All that money we spent buying supplies and designing it have proven to be a waste," Glyde retorts, proving to be in the right or so he thinks. "If time was spent properly testing it and seeing if it can be suitable for combat, the outcome would have been quite different."

He continues telling Wily on how his actions screwed up and how determined the madman was in wanting to get rid of me. It's as if Wily wanted nothing more than to get revenge on not just me but my gramps as well. Fed up by Glyde's constant blathering, Wily takes his stick and gives him a bashing. It angers him to the point where now he wants to literally need to bring harm just so he can put him in line. Bass doesn't like it one bit.

"I don't care if it isn't tested!" Wily hisses, on the verge of snapping. "Any weapon I bring out, I use it on the battlefield! No questions asked!"

Glyde tries to whimper away as he continues to banter, "What I care about is results! I want Mega Man destroyed! I will not let him foil my plans! I will succeed in claiming the world as my own."

"Eeyeah, at this state of mind doc, unlikely." Bass interrupts, "It won't be long before he gets in here and screws it all up like he did before, twice!"

"Do not interrupt me Bastian!" Wily snaps, "You know I full well I have no tolerance for your behavior! If anything, you are like the blue dweeb in every way except I have to tolerate your disobedience even worse!"

His response shuts Bass up. He then turns to Glyde carrying a cold, sick stare. Glyde's already scared but deep inside, he feels like he wants to defy him and question his sanity. It's no wonder even the bad guys can't learn to work as a team.

"And as for you!" He yells, "You will learn now to question my orders! You will be kept in line!"

"But you don't understand doctor!" He responds, "If he succeeds then all your plans are for naught! Mega Man hasn't reached you yet. He will eventually but you should find a way to prevent him from doing that! Your actions are going to end up backfiring if something isn't done!"

"I will not be hindered!" He screeches, echoing the entire room. "I will not let anything stop me from defeating Mega Man. Not you, not my robots and not him!"

_Here we go again._ Bass thinks to himself, questioning his own grandfather's insanity. _Robert better get here and give this old man a beating! I can't fucking stand him!_

"If you dare question my orders again, I will see to it that you will suffer much worse than you already have. Do you understand!?" He screams, in anger.

Glyde looks at him with a fierce stare and says, "Yes doctor. I understand clearly."

"Now begone!" He screams again. "Both of you! I will plan on dealing with that incessant brat myself!"

Glyde and Bass walk off making themselves scarce and leaving him alone. Before he does leave, he had one thing to say.

"Well?" He asks Glyde. "Why aren't you following orders? I said begone!"

He pauses for an instant, turns around, looks at Wily dead in the eye and says, "Thou hast outraged, not insulted me, Wily; but know this: Let Wily… beware of Wily; beware thyself, Albert."

He then turns and leaves the room. Wily looks in shock hearing Glyde's tone of voice. It's surprising that all of it was his fault. What do you expect? Wily is a fuck up in every sense of the word. He clenches his stick tightly and decides to take care of things himself. Though I took out some of Wily's robot forces and his large mechanical dragon, he has plenty more up his sleeves. Wily's desire for revenge is going to end up doing more harm than good. I'm not saying this because I have to stop him. It's because that it's affecting his cohorts as well. Either way, I continue my trek through Wily's fortified base. Whatever he brings in, I'll take it down! You hear me Albert, I'm coming for you and you're going to pay for everything you've done! I just hope I have time to set things right with my own problems. Gramps… what have I done?

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_ Mega Man's trek through Wily's fortress continues. Evil is all around and the only way for him to win is to survive Wily's many traps. But will he be able to survive not just Wily's robots but also a devastating weapon of pure destruction? The things he does in order to save the world. Also, Denise gets the time of his life as Teisel takes her out for a day full of fun. It all goes well but when things go sour, can he be able to fix it before the date turns into a dump? Will Mega be able to reach Wily and foil his plans? Is Teisel's big plan in helping Denise going to be a success? These and many other questions will be revealed in the next fortress-trekking, day-dating episode, Bulldozing Through Trouble; Evading Wily's Traps._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Elizabeth "Liz" Marmalade belongs to <strong>LizSama<strong>. Used with permission._


	32. Arc 3: Chapter 10

_Author's Personal Notes: It's been 20 days since the last chapter and I'm going at this, nice and slow. I hardly ever have time for stuff like this because I have a MASSIVE tendency to be lazy. I'm not kidding. I am lazy as all hell. I need to find a way to get out of it so that way I don't break the habit of letting my fans down. A couple of things I want to address._

_First off, has changed a lot but hey, that's good for me. I used to not allow Anonymous Reviews because of some jackass who decided to be brutal with what I had to say. The anon's an idiot so it was a reason why I disabled anon reviews. Fortunately, guest reviews are enabled so anyone who isn't registered at checks out my story can leave a review. I always see MegaBauer's Defender of the Human Race a lot and there are many guest reviews. I wish I had the same as him because this guy is a major beast.  
><em>

_Another thing is that this chapter isn't one of my best. I say that sometimes but there are times where I'm not in my best so there. Also it isn't as long as the others because I focused too much on the Mega portion of the chapter. Yeah, it was a hassle but at least I persevered and completed it. The next two chapters is where the gloves come off because it's going to be all out war. Not to mention the Teisel/Denise sideplot comes to a close and I got to say it was fun developing these characters and helping them with their troubles. As for Liz, she's a main character now alongside the others so you'll be seeing a lot more of her as the story progresses especially into the later seasons.  
><em>

_That's about it. I apologize if it was long but I'm tired, need sleep and need to recharge because I'm sick with a bad cough. Read and review. Remember, your reviews help propel me forward. If you find any errors, inconsistencies or anything that can literally make Ruby-Spears Wily go mad with insanity (because he can't seem to get his job done for squat), send me a PM. I still have to correct errors in the previous chapters so bear with me. I have my own problems to go through. Thanks and enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Bulldozing Through Trouble; Evading Wily's Traps<p>

Wily's latest banter has got Glyde and Bass moving away from him. They enter an elevator heading down. It was quiet. One is full of fear due to the abuse Wily has given him. He knew that the dragon hadn't been tested yet Wily never took his advice seriously. The other feels that matters like these are best settled his way. What do you they have in common? Simple. They work for the madman.

"I give you credit Glyde," says Bass, startling him. "Not many can stand up to Wily. Those that do end up in the brig."

"Th-thank you. I appreciate that." He replies, trying to keep calm.

"Are you always so nervous?" Bass asks him.

"Yes," Glyde goes on to explain. "Ever since Wily has forced me to servitude, I am nervous. He reprogrammed my creations to follow his every whim. I feel trapped. I feel like I wish to be away from this!"

Bass looks at him believing every word. Ever since Lex Loath was arrested, Glyde had nowhere to go. Wily's ultimatum left him with no choice. Since then he was hard at work keeping the base up to spec. Although he's good with technology, he isn't good with handling a madman. Made worse is Bass who's unpredictable. The only thing he cares about is having me dead. It's a recurring gag believe me. Why do you think I had to handle him throughout the whole story?

"And you want to leave Wily behind so you can maybe get yourself back on track right?" Bass asks.

Glyde nods and replies, "That would be something I want more than anything. I don't care if I have to betray him."

Bass ruins the mood saying, "You know that he won't like it right?"

"It makes little difference," He replies, "I'll do whatever it takes. Anything to get me away from this monster."

"You surprise me Glyde. You really do." Bass assures him. "For now, put the little ideas on hold. We have bigger problems."

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"Simple. Mega Man. He's heading deeper into the fortress and once he finds Wily, he'll take him down. We need to stop him before that happens." Bass explains to Glyde.

"What do you have in mind?" Glyde wonders. "I'll use the Rafale to destroy him. I can make quick work out of him in seconds."

Bass then interrupts, "In a place like this? Sorry but the Rafale won't have much room to maneuver, let alone fight."

"Then do you have any better suggestions? You know what he did to the dragon? Wily's fuming mad after seeing that!" Glyde shouts.

"I got the perfect weapon to take him down." Bass remedies. "I'll show you."

The two become quiet as the elevator reaches the lowest floor. Whatever Bass has planned, I'll make sure to take it down. Dealing with a dragon is already bad enough. I know that because I went through it last chapter. This time I'm prepared for whatever he has in store. I don't care if I have to take on another one of Wily's weapons. Anything that gets in my way, I'll take 'em down. I am what Tron normally says to me: "a defender of the human race". Now then, let's find out where I'm at right now. Fortunately, I'm not that far off to where Bass and Glyde are.

If you had a map of this place, I would be heading lower into the thermal section. I don't know why but something tells me that this is what's keeping the base operational. If I take it down then I can be able to have an advantage. I'm on the move because many of Wily's robots are on the attack. Sniper Joes, Moles, Bladers, Metools, it goes on and on. Their assault is continuous. I'm able to get some cover on a nearby edge. I fire a helping of Mega Buster shots hoping I can drive them off. That didn't work. They keep on attacking and I'm forced to defend.

"I swear to god! These guys are persistent." I switch for the Metal Blade and I let them have it.

I fire blade after blade against them. Some immediately were split in half while others like Sniper Joes repel the blades. They end up taking down some Bladers up above. I now contend with the Joes who can't hesitate pulling the trigger. I'm already in trouble just trying to avoid them. If I had my old weapons like Ice Slasher, I can freeze their shields and then bash them. But I don't. I have weapons that are different. All I can do is either try to evade and counter or go head on. Do I have any other choice? Nope. I go head on attacking the Sniper Joes. One fires a shot from its blaster. I dodge and respond with a Buster shot to its face. The blast blew his head out completely. If it's because I'm angry, that's why. I concentrate on the remaining two Joes.

"Battlechip, Hammer!" My Buster arm changes into a large silver-colored hammer. I use it to smack one of the Joes.

Once it was done, I use it to take down the third and final Joe. Looking around, I see many of Wily's robots taken down. Body parts were everywhere. It looked like a mess. But I have no time to look at the damage. The only thing that's on my mind is to keep going. Turning around, I continue my trek. My eyes dart all over the place. I need to find a quick way to reach Wily and stop him. The dragon I dealt with earlier shows he has some new surprises in store. I also notice the area being different. It isn't like the first two outings I went to Wily's lab. I feel that it's changed somehow.

_Wily has been quite busy changing the fortress around. Seeing that Dr. L logo earlier tells me the entrance has been barricaded. _I look to see a nearby open door.

I enter it seeing a path in front of me. Where will it lead me? I don't know. I run forward to see. While I do that, Glyde and Bass have exited the elevator. Things are quiet. Glyde's still nervous but Bass is confident. The two stop in front of some vehicle. The place is dark so all they see is some kind of large black shadow.

"Um Bass," says a nervous Glyde, "Where are we?"

He turns replying, "We're here. This is what we'll use to destroy Mega Man."

Bass snaps his fingers causing the lights to go on. Glyde sees a massive tank in front of him. It had large tank threads, its body is similar to GutsMan but larger and it didn't have legs. Why need legs when you have treads like a tank. At least he doesn't have an ass. Okay that's lame I apologize. Anyway, all Glyde sees is a large GutsMan with tank treads. Nothing fancy yet Glyde is curious.

"Bass," Glyde asks, "What is this thing? It's huge!"

Bass replies, "Wily can't even find the right name for this. This is the Guts Tank. It's armed with weapons along with two large arms to dish physical damage."

"Interesting. Does it operate similar to the Rafale? If it does then I know I can handle Mega Man easily." An assured Glyde says.

"After a control check, I believe it's similar." Bass answers. "You can handle it right?"

Glyde nods. Seeing that everything's set, he walks off into another room. Now all by himself and the Guts Tank in front of him, Glyde knows what needs to be done. He gets inside to find a control room designed to operate the tank. It consists of a widescreen monitor designed to view it's targets, handles for turning the tank and an onboard computer for weapon systems. He's amazed seeing it. Since it's completely different than the Rafale, he wonders if it'll be just as effective.

_It's operational. Could Wily be able to build something like this? Amazing. _He sits down and spots a nearby manual. _Guess I'll have to learn how this works if I am to defeat him._

While Glyde studies up on the Guts Tank, I meanwhile made my way further. I avoided a whole load of trouble because Wily's robots went for an ambush attack. With the help of Metal Blade, they got scrapped. Now I reach a part of the place where all I see is a ladder far away. Down below is a huge pit of spikes. If it was a video game, I fall down there and I die. But since there are no other enemies here, I take the time to check.

_Got to see if the Jet Sled is still functional after earlier._ I look at my Mega Buster accessing the weapon options.

I see the Jet Sled (Item-2) and see it operational but slightly. What happened earlier put the thing in worse shape. I only hope that it has some energy left because if it doesn't, there's no way I can be able to get through. I look at the Jet Sled and I find it's still damaged. Looks like I'm going to need something else to get there.

"If my Jet Sled's down, I'll just use this. Battlechip, Dash Condor!" A yellow Fishy appears before me.

I get on top and it propelled me forward. I have my Buster ready incase enemies come in to attack. I see the ladder in front of me. But I end up seeing another ladder. I had no time to make a choice. With the proper boost, I grab a nearby ladder and climb my way up. No way I want to feel the sting of an instant death. This isn't a video game. It's real. After climbing, I see a wall not too far away. Switching to the Crash Bomber, I fired one blasting it. I then use another to blast the next wall. Heading down, I spot some stuff ahead of me. I thought Wily planned some kind of trap. It wasn't. Someone must have left these here. I grabbed the E-Tank and placed it in my leg compartment for storage. I use the Weapon capsules to recharge my weapons. It also sped up the repair for the Jet Sled. Once that was finished, I saw a note nearby. I pick it up and to my surprise knew who it was that left this here.

_To Mega Man:_

_ I knew you'd arrive. You better hope that when I fight you, you'll be at your best. I left you something that can help but one warning. Do not betray my expectations. The scar tells me that you won't._

_Bass_

"That son of a bitch." It's all I can say for now. I check my weapons and I'm restocked though I wonder why Metal Blade took so little to max out.

With me back at full strength, I continue on. I keep heading downward attacking when needed. A shame I'm on the move because enemies are trying to strike me but they're not. I dodge a few enemies but had to blast the rest. I reach another area and then, I see a large Sniper Armor shows up. I have my Buster aimed at him. It retaliates with a barrage of laser blasts. It began quickly and I know it'll end the same way. I switch for the Air Shooter and fired a trio of tornadoes. They decimated the walker but I now had to deal with the Joe. You can probably guess where this is going.

"Sorry Joe but you got to go down." The Joe fires, I evade and counter with a blast of my own.

The shot I fire blasts the Joe completely at point-blank range. Talk about being wiped out. I then continue onward into the next room. I arrive to find things are quiet. There were no enemies present yet I felt something amiss. Something wasn't right. I can feel it. Suddenly, I hear something coming from the left. It looked like a purple block. If that isn't enough, another purple block appears from the right. The two combine turning into some kind of robot with a camera. It then races at me. I dodge it but I wonder what the hell's going on.

_What is that?_ I couldn't get an answer seeing that. From the looks of this, it's some kind of attack robot.

It goes at it again but right now, I'm ready to strike. Switching for my Mega Buster, I fire a shot. The blast did nothing. It didn't work and now I'm going to feel his attack. The robot tackles me with an attack that sends me to the floor. I felt an unbelievable amount of pain from the attack. I see it go at me again. I try again though this time I'm prepared. I aim my Mega Buster but instead of using a regular shot, I pull off a charge shot that obliterates it. I think to myself if that's the only one but boy, was I wrong… very wrong. I see two blocks come in two different directions. This tells me that I have to go on the offense

I evade the bot's attack responding with a few shots. They hit blasting the second bot. More are coming and I needed to pick up the pace. I then see one, two, no, six, up to above twelve more of these floating bots. If I'm going to survive, I have to figure out how to beat them and fast. They engage. I dodge and counter with what I can do. Glyde meanwhile watches me battle against the bots from inside the tank. He's waiting for his chance to attack me. Truth is though he's bored.

"This is getting boring. How long must I wait for this?" Glyde says dejectedly. He lets off a sigh filled with disappointment.

"_You will have your time with him soon enough Glyde. Right now the brat is having a little fun with the Pico-Pico Bots." _Bass replies over an intercom.

"I only hope that he's still standing when he's done with all of this," Glyde retorts, seeing me go on the offensive against these small robots.

"_He will be. I promise you that."_ Bass answers.

"What about Wily? Does he even know what's going on right now?" He keeps on questioning. _Now_ he decides to question on what Wily does?!

"_He's of little concern right now. Wily's having time off while you and I have to deal with the blue brat."_ Bass retorts.

"And the robot masters?" Glyde asks once more.

"_They're almost fully repaired. If anything we have what we need to take him on and blast him to pieces. Any other questions?"_ A shouting Bass answers.

"N-No. No other questions." Glyde quiets down.

_"Good. Just sit back and enjoy. Mega will be nice and ready for you to take out. Just don't fail."_ Bass warns, cutting off communication.

"Then in that case, I'll wait and be ready. The boy will feel my wrath soon enough." Glyde speaks.

He continues watching me attack the Pico bots. By this point, I've taken out six of them. Only six remain and they are now starting to move at a faster pace. Two attacked but I dodge and strike. I fire two shots meant for them but one blocked both blasts causing it to be destroyed. Only five left. Now things get hard as heck. Their speed is now a lot faster than before. I'm able to keep up with some but not all of them. They're moving way too fast.

_Their speed is off the scale. I can't keep up with them._ Three of these bots attack me from behind.

I get sent to the floor so I turn to aim but they were gone. I realize that my sight isn't going to do this. So instead, I decide to try something different. I close my eyes letting my hearing take over instead of my sight. The sounds of the Pico-Pico bots were clear as a bell. It felt quiet yet hearing them gives me an idea of what to expect. They move to attack but I was fast. I respond with a charge shot, enough to blast three of them at once. The last two then charged and I give them the same treatment, a charge shot taking them down.

"That takes care of these bots." I open my eyes. My sight then sees nothing but excess junk.

Knew that it was a good idea wasn't it? Glyde however, isn't pleased but he knows that it's now an opportunity for him to fight against me. He gets the Guts Tank started up. The noise got my attention though I hear it very slightly. I head forward slowly. Like before, I rely on my hearing rather than my sight. My buster is primed but the threat could be anywhere. Suddenly, I hear a noise straight ahead. It was louder than before. I decide to follow it hoping that it would lead me to something good.

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" I shout. There was no answer.

But then the lights turn on. I see my enemy in front of me. It's a large tank that looks exactly like GutsMan. Now I know what you're thinking. Expecting something really funny? Sorry, not here. This tank doesn't have what you'd expect. Anyway, the tank starts treading forward. Guess I'm going to be in for quite a fight isn't it? I then hear a voice that's all too familiar.

"That's far enough blue boy." Glyde speaks, over the Guts Tank loudspeaker.

"If it isn't Glyde. Tell me, how have things been since we last met back at the warehouse?" I ask sarcastically.

"If you refer to being forced into servitude by a madman, that's your answer. Unfortunately I have no time for these things. I have orders to prevent you from reaching Wily. With this weapon I have here, I will see to it that you don't!" Glyde says, getting the Guts Tank on the move.

_We'll see._ I see it move forward preparing for attack. I see that it's got a variety of weapons up its sleeves.

It's chest open up revealing some machine gun turrets. They fire and I'm forced to be on the move. I reach a wall but I know that it won't stop Glyde from taking me out. The tank rotates allowing it to attack in different directions. I keep moving. The tank did the same and now I know that it can do this, I was in trouble. So I activate my Mega Buster and fired a charge shot. But something happened. One of the Guts Tank's arms blocked the shot.

"So this thing can not only fire with its weapons, it also can block my attacks too?" I ask myself.

"It does but you haven't seen what I really have in store." He replies, pressing a button nearby.

It activates something on it's back. I look to see a large mortar cannon and I can guess it's aimed for me. It fires a group of 2 mortars. When they hit the floor, they split into a total of 8 shells (4 each). Two were heading straight for me so I take aim and fire. A bad idea because the resulting explosion that followed sends me flying to the floor. I was in pain and now vulnerable to the tank's next attack.

"I take it you felt the fury of the Guts Tank's Mortar Cannons weren't you?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I reply, "They really… do pack a punch."

"Oh I assure you these are just the first of many that I have in store. This here is the pinnacle of design made by a genius like Dr. Wily." A pleased Glyde explains. But I'm wondering if this idiot is starting to kiss Wily's ass.

"Is it me or are you being a suck up to the madman?" I question.

Glyde takes offense to it and replies, "You dare mock the power that is Dr. Albert Wily?"

Now I'm really concerned. "Glyde, stop being a suck up and start being a man! I swear, if Teisel was here he'd be whacking your ass right now."

I look seeing if he says something. He didn't. Guess this guy knows that I'm on to him. I decide to continue the fight against him and the Guts Tank. I start attacking with repeated use of Mega Buster. It didn't do damage but forces Glyde to activate the tank's mortar cannons. Several mortars were launched aiming straight for me. I dodge but not fire. The reason being is due to the aftermath that occurs if I do fire. My Mega Buster takes aim and I fire a volley of shots at the cannons. I was able to do some damage to them but its only just one weapon. One out of many that this tank has in store.

"Damn it!" Glyde shouts. "The Mortar Cannons have been damaged!"

"What's wrong? Running out of firepower?" I ask him.

"I'm not finished yet Mega Man! I have plenty of tricks in this tank. Allow me to show you." He then presses some buttons activating the Vulcan turret guns.

"Seriously? That's all you got?" I wonder. He doesn't reply but the Guts Tank does so in a manner most appropriate.

It's Vulcan guns fire straight at me. I dodge and try countering with a Mega Buster shot but one of the tank's arms block the attack. I then see it use its other arm to attack. I dodge it but instead of attacking, I head straight for him. The Vulcan guns keep firing but I didn't care. Reaching closer, I jump and with my buster charged up, I fire a charge shot blasting the Guts Tank's turret. Now this thing got two less weapons to use against me. Glyde however isn't pretty happy.

_Mortar cannons offline. Vulcan guns offline. Does this thing have anything else for me to use?_ Glyde struggles hard to move the tank.

But then he realizes that he does have another weapon up his sleeves. Taking two nearby levers, he moves them about causing the large arms to move as well. Next to not only dealing with the tank's weaponry, I now have two long arms that plan on giving me a smash. It doesn't matter because that tank's going down. I race forward attacking with my Mega Buster. The tank's fists blocked my shots but it didn't stop me.

"You still fight even without any weapons? You really are hard-headed." I speak smiling at my opponent.'

"I have more than enough at my disposal to get rid of you. Make it easy on yourself and surrender! Don't make me be forced to use the tank's ultimate weapon!" He orders, threatening me in the process.

"Your threats are lame. Your fighting is lame and you being Wily's bitch is also lame!" I've been known that since the huge robot master brawl.

Glyde takes offense to this and replies, "Show some respect you insipid worm! Don't make me activate the ultimate weapon!"

But then Bass appears on the screen. _"What are you doing?! That weapon hasn't been tested yet! Stop wasting time and take him down!"_

Is it I or is Glyde now experiencing some karma? "Is that so? When I told Wily that the dragon hasn't been tested yet, he scolds me! I know my knowledge of things and I say he should have never summoned the dragon at all!"

_"This is the reason why the ultimate weapon should __never__ be used! I'm saying it now! Do __not__ use it!"_ Bass orders him.

"Like I told Wily not to use the dragon, he used it anyway. And since I will destroy him, I will use the ultimate weapon!" Glyde shouts, cutting off the communication.

He continues his fight against me using the Guts Tank's Guts arms. It's like fighting GutsMan all over again. But the difference now is that this GutsMan is bigger and packs more punch. Not to mention he has no legs because if he did, we expect some sort of running gag correct? Anyway, the Guts Tank blocks my attacks so I'm forced to take drastic measures. I don't have anything that can pierce it per se, but I know I have something that can.

"What's wrong Mega Man? Unable to defeat me now that I have these to put you down?!" He shouts at me.

"Dude, all you have are those fists? Seriously you need to know that I can handle any situation." I go forward for an attack.

I see one of the arms ready to attack but I dodge and using the Quick Boomerang fire a few shots striking the head. The result did some damage but I was unprepared for the other arm. It smacks me and I get sent 30 feet to a wall. It really hurt but I was determined. Glyde is a different case however. The damage from my attack is causing the mouth to open.

"No! The mouth opened up revealing the weapon!" He worries.

_"It seems that I warned you didn't I? The rail gun hasn't been properly used. If you use it here, it can cause serious damage to the fortress!"_ Bass follows suit.

Glyde didn't care. "If it means to destroy Mega Man, I'll take any risk! Whatever it takes!"

_"Do as you like,"_ Bass then gives Glyde one warning, _"Don't come complaining that I didn't tell you otherwise."_

The communication ended and now Glyde is on its own. With the rail gun at its disposal, he knows that victory is assured. I get a look at it and a weapon like that is going to literally bring trouble. Glyde sees me with target locked on. In his mind, victory was assured. Too bad he's as stubborn as Wily when victory is in his grasp. Hell, he's as stubborn as I am. We won't go through explaining that. Believe me. Anyway, he fires the rail gun. The blast comes so quick that I have at least three or so seconds to dodge before I end up with serious damage. Good thing too because that has a long charge time. It's more than enough for me to go in there and finish him off.

"No! The Rail Gun must recharge to fire again. Why wasn't I told of this?!" He complains.

I insult him by saing, "Guess you aren't useful in the ways of technology Glyde. Let me show you how it's done."

I race for the Guts Tank dodging both their arms. I was able to touch one of them along the way copying GutsMan's Super Arm. For some reason, the Tank still had his weapon data. Anyway with Super Arm in tow, I reach the rail gun. Normally it would be hard because I need to yank it out with just my hands. No, I'm serious. They wire that thing real good. But I have the Super Arm aka GutsMan's weapon. With it, I yank the rail gun from Glyde's Guts Tank. Glyde actually takes it well.

"He yanked the rail gun from the tank!" He shouts in anger. He turns to see the Guts Arm strengths severely weakened. "He must have copied GutsMan's weapon from the arm!"

"Now with this in tow, time to see what it can do." I look and see the rail gun is fully charged. "Guess that charge time is short huh?"

I aim it at the Guts Tank in front of me. A hit like that at point blank range can literally cripple anything that gets in its way. I press some buttons powering up the rail gun. Glyde is now already worried. He looks around to find somewhere he can escape. I know if he doesn't get out of there, he'll be consumed in the resulting explosion. He finds a door in the back and doesn't waste any time. With a full charge, the rail gun fires shooting straight through the Guts Tank. I see a huge hole cut through. The tank starts to break down due to the impact of the blast. Guts Tank's arms start to fall apart, the weight of its head begins caving the whole thing in. Glyde's able to get out safely getting a look at the tank implodes into a major heap. I let out a sigh of relief signaling my victory.

"Wow." I take a stretch dropping the rail gun. "So much for the tank. Now for you."

Glyde turns to see me and right away, he tries to run only for him to faceplant. I swear there must be a wheel nearby that made him hit the floor. I didn't bother getting my Buster geared for him. I just walk as he struggles to get out.

"You going to run away?" I wondered, "I thought you said you wanted to defeat me by whatever means?"

"I did say that but you've beaten me." He replies. He tries to run but my presence scares him making him fall again. "So what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to move out of the way so I can move on," I also have one more thing to say to him. "And also, you need to get yourself a new occupation. Being the bitch to an evil mastermind is bad for your health and your sanity."

Glyde says nothing as I walk off. I can't believe I have to tolerate dealing with him. At least his pride's hurt though I swear I should have brought Teisel along. He could at least give him a serious beating. I can't say the same for the bad guys. Bass is angry that I beat the Guts Tank even going as far as using the Rail Gun to destroy it. Wily appears looking quite chipper. Something isn't right.

"So Mega Man has defeated Glyde and his Guts Tank did he?" Wily questions Bass. I only hope Bass' sanity doesn't slip like Wily's.

"He did," But he then adds, "Only because of the fact that he used the Rail Gun. We haven't even tested that weapon yet we use it despite that!"

Wily pours salt on the wound by saying, "This is what happens when you both decide to disobey my orders!"

Bass didn't like what Wily said. Truth is, he and Glyde have no one to blame but themselves. Hey, you got to take fault for what happened. If only Wily can do that and accept his failures but NO, he can't. However the concern isn't the fact that the Guts Tank got wiped. It's something else.

"Your failure makes little difference." He says.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Bass responds.

"It means that not even the both of you can defeat him. But that will soon change." Bass sees Wily go into a closet taking out some kind of large gun.

The weapon looks like a spiffed-up fire hose nozzle that's wrapped in tape, outfitted with a bottom handle and connected to a large rectangular backpack by a hose. Bass looks in shock wondering what's he up to. Too bad I'm not there to even find out about it.

"What the hell are you doing with that Wily? You're going to take on the blue wimp what _that_ thing?!" He asks, shouting along with it.

"No!" He retorts. "This here is all I need to bring the Robot Masters back to life. Mega Man has done considerate damage to all of them!"

The two head to a room where the Robot Masters were seen. Each of them is repaired and fit for battle. Only thing though is that they're inactive. Wily did it for a reason. Whatever it is, I don't know and I quite frankly don't care.

"Okay we got the Robot Masters repaired. Big deal. Shouldn't we just turn them on and sic 'em on Mega Man? He's already heading higher into the fortress!" Bass yells wondering if what he's doing is a good idea.

Wily turns to him and hisses, "I am aware of that you imbecile!"

He then sees the inactive Robot Masters and with a demented smile, "Now then, let's go practice medicine!"

Wily turns on the device on his backpack activating it. Aiming at one of his robots, he fires a red beam that seems to be healing it. He gave it everything bringing life back to the Robot Masters. One by one, they come to life. They turn to see their master revitalizing them, with newfound purpose. Bass sees his master fully revitalize every Robot Master with that weird contraption. Glyde shows up still beat after that Guts Tank fight. He doesn't say anything because he's watching Wily go all Medic for this.

"Now my robot masters rise!" All 8 Robot Masters look at their master. "I bring you life anew!"

_He is crazy… crazy as all hell._ Bass thinks.

"Look at you all. You've been beaten, thrashed and destroyed. Who brought this upon you?" He asks them.

The eight all shout in unison. "Mega Man!"

He then asks, "And now that I bring you back with my power, what is the first thing you plan to do?"

"Destroy him!" They yell out.

Wily smiles evilly and speaks, "Good answer." He then begins laughing uncontrollably like he always does.

The eight Robot Masters cheer for their master. They're going to get their chance, their opportunity to take me out. Glyde and Bass see a motivation never seen before. They failed their job in defeating me. Well Glyde did but that's beside the point. The point is now that I have a new obstacle to deal with and that's the Robot Masters. Will I be able to conquer through them as I did the dragon and Guts Tank? We'll have to find out and see.

_Marmalade Residence – 12:32 PM_

"Come on Denise, open up. We're going to be late." Says Teisel.

He sees the door open up to find Liz who seems to be a bit agitated. She sees Teisel looking really suave. Teisel's got a light green dress shirt with black pants and black shoes. Liz smiles being impressed with his outfit. Guess that's points for being good with what you wear.

"Hey Teisel. Nice outfit you got there. You really are looking suave." She says, complimenting him.

"Th-thanks. I mean that. It wasn't easy trying to find the right clothes for this." He replies. Liz sees him act a little nervous.

"Teisel, you need to relax a bit more. I know this is your first date but you need to be a bit loose. It's not like you're going to be punished or something. You're just going to have fun with my sis." She advises.

Teisel takes a deep breath releasing his stress. "You're right Liz. I need to be happy. I want to do what is best for your sister after all."

Liz hugs him and replies, "Very good. Remember that okay?"

"Sure." Teisel comes inside and gets a good look at Denise.

I can imagine his heart beating just by looking at her. She wore a dress that was teal blue. If her uniform were next to her, it would match real well. She also was wearing blue dress shoes. Is it I or do I feel that she has a big obsession with the color blue? Maybe but I'm thinking too much.

"Denise…" Teisel tries to speak.

"Like what I'm wearing Teisel?" Denise asks him, wondering.

He nods and replies, "Yes. Yes you do. You look really beautiful."

Hearing that made her blush. She kisses Teisel's cheek as a way of saying thank you making him blush. My, oh my Teisel, you certainly are outdoing yourself.

"I think you two are going to be just fine. I got to be off. I'm on duty again. See you two later." Liz says, hugging her sister.

"Take care of yourself sis." The two end their hug and Liz heads off.

"Okay then Denise. Shall we be off?" He asks Denise. She nods and the two leave.

After Liz left, the two soon follow heading for New Light Mall. It isn't far from Denise's apartment since it's like say a 5-10 minute bus ride. The Bonnes and I live in the suburbs, which is basically 30 minutes away from the city. New Light Mall is part of the Shopping District, a section of New Light City where people can spend and have fun. The Mall is comprised of several floors each containing many stores. A movie theater is at the 3rd floor while the 2nd is home to a huge video arcade. Yeah, arcades aren't doing well but this arcade is one that I've visited many times throughout my youth.

"This place is huge. We could spend hours here checking every store. Do you think we have any money to cover everything?" She worries.

"I don't think we'll need much. I was thinking maybe I could take you out to get a new outfit, buy some food at a restaurant, watch a movie and play at the arcade. What do you say?" He suggests providing some ideas.

"Awesome. Though I've never tried an arcade game before." Denise confesses.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. Let's go!" He says. Teisel first takes her to a nearby clothing store.

They get a look inside seeing people moving about whether it was trying clothes or heck, buying them. It's how New Light City runs I guess. The two look around seeing various outfits. Some outfits appear interesting but others like an early 50s outfit makes the two wonder what the heck's wrong with our society.

"Hey Teisel, what about this? You think this would fit me?" She asks him, showing a very interesting outfit.

"Definitely. Why don't you try it out?" Teisel queries.

She nods and heads into a changing room. Teisel meanwhile, sits in a nearby chair and takes a deep breath. Although he's happy that he's enjoying this date, he feels nervous. He has butterflies in his stomach. All his worst fears being realized. But remembering Liz's advice, he takes it one step at a time. Denise comes out of the room wearing what she shown him earlier. It was a schoolgirl outfit but the color's different. It consists of a white long-sleeved button shirt with green top, dark green bowtie and green blouse.

Denise winks at him and says, "So what do you think? You like it?"

Teisel didn't say anthing. His mouth's open wide, his eyes were swooning, his body was still like a statue. Denise goes closer to him wondering what's up. She snaps her fingers a few times to snap her out of it.

"Teisel," She says, "Teisel. Teisel!" Her shout gets him back to reality.

"Huh? What?" He wonders.

"You just stood there. You okay?" She asks.

"Yes," He answers, "I'm fine. Sorry if I acted like that."

"It's okay. But still what do you think of me wearing this Teisel?" She asks him once again.

"I like it. It matches you really well." He compliments her.

"More like it completes us." She replies, shocking Teisel. "I really mean it. It matches us both."

She plants a kiss on his lips making him feel swoony once again. If Teisel never had a girlfriend then I vote this as pretty much his first experience with girls. He needs to get out more. After changing, Denise and Teisel head for the cashier and pay for the new outfit. She has her arm encircled around Teisel's as they walk off. Her smile is definitely a no brainer because she's happy. Teisel's happy too.

"Thank you Teisel. Thank you so much." She says with jubilee.

"It's the least I can do right? You need at least a change of pace in what you wear." He replies but feels not so comfy.

"Yeah." But then she asks, "Is something wrong?"

Teisel quickly blurbs, "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's all right. You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. I'm hungry. I know a good restaurant that sells some really good food. Come on!" Denise suggests, going to the second floor with Teisel in tow.

New Light Mall is comprised of four floors and they each contain several places of business where people can do whatever they please, except for stealing because that's wrong. The first floor is the shopping district where people can buy clothes, shoes and even jewelry. Second floor's the food court. Restaurants, fast food joints, candy stores, buffets, the possibilities are endless. I heard a few years back some guy spent half a million dollars cleaning out a buffet. The place didn't go out of business but it was so successful that they were able to have multiple shops all over town.

Third floor is the Electronics district. People there get their hands on anything electronic whether be mp3 players, video games, computers, etc. There's also an arcade and people can play games to score tickets so they can buy stuff at the reception shop. I also forgot that there's a movie theater too. So not only does this place have electronic shops and a video arcade, there's also a movie theater. No wonder this place has been around for so long. Fourth floor or the roof is the penthouse. It's more or less a place where shoppers can relax and enjoy looking at the city ahead of them. And for a city to have a place like this, I like it.

"Hey, let's go to that buffet!" She says. Teisel simply nods following her.

They enter inside and get greeted by one of the waiters. He guided them to their seat and then explains that up ahead is the buffet where they can get whatever they want at a low price. He then walks off leaving the two alone.

"This place is so great, I always remember like it's yesterday." An excited Denise says. But then she notices Teisel being a bit glum. "Teisel, is something the matter?"

"Nothing Denise. It's nothing." He answers. Denise doesn't buy it.

"Come on Teisel, I know something's up with you. So please. Tell me. Is something wrong?" She worries.

Teisel takes a deep breath and decides to confess. "I really don't want to let your family down ya know?"

He continues explaining, "I mean, I'm happy that you're back to normal but I swear, you went through so much! It's enough to make me fill with worry. Heck, Tron was worried, your sister was worried and even your parents. The only thing that's on my mind now is… what if it happens again? What if you dealt with something much worse?"

Teisel's worry kicks in leading to him feeling really bad. In fact it made him cry. I would say something about this but since I'm a man, I decide against it. Denise comforts him hoping for the tears to end. He looks at her but she has a smile on her face. It's a look that shows she's ready to overcome her problems.

"Denise…" He speaks, wiping the tears from his face.

"Listen Teisel. I'm really happy that you worry for me. I really am but listen. I'm doing a lot better now and I have everyone I know to thank: You, your sister, my family and even Robert too. You all helped me so much. So right now, loosen up and have fun. Isn't that what your sister told ya?" She explains.

Teisel nods and responds, "You're right. Let's go! Besides, I'm hungry anyway."

She giggles and the two head for the buffet table. The amount of food they see is just simply incredible. Since this is a buffet, it's all you can eat. Though my question is if they can eat all that in one plate? I rather not answer that. A few minutes pass and the both of them return to their tables with at least three full plates of food, a full plate of dessert and an extra plate of food. At least the waiters serve their drinks. It really helps especially with what they'll eat.

"Wow Teisel, that's a lot of food! I didn't know you were this hungry." She wonders.

"This is what happens when I don't get out much. Only time I do get out is when I really need to." Teisel explains.

"Oh come on Teisel, loosen up. You're with me so let's have fun. Besides, I need to eat anyway." Denise assures him as the two eat.

Knowing how much they'll eat, it's going to take a while. Denise notices Teisel enjoying himself. She then takes a deep breath and eats as well. Their time in the buffet restaurant lasted half an hour and by then, these two are probably full. Teisel paid the bill, as any gentleman probably would when it comes to dates. They then head now for the third floor aka the electronic district. To Teisel, it's a major wet dream since he has a major knack for games, anime, manga, etc. He's an otaku. We all know that.

"I would spend hours here checking out all the newest stuff here. Dad would always ask me why I took so long. It's because I love being here. It's just so awesome." Explains a confident Teisel.

She replies, "Tron always tells me that you would spend every day after school here. What's your favorite store?"

"My favorite store?" He wonders. "Denise, I love all of these stores. There isn't just one favorite. I have a lot of favorite stores. Come on, I'll show you!"

Teisel takes Denise to show every single electronic store there is. Up first is an electronic shack where an old timer who has a knack for liking technology runs it. There were all sorts of stuff on sale such as TVs, cameras, DVD Players and a variety of other techno goodies. He's friendly and knowledgeable when it comes to technology. Hell I think he has what it takes to work for New Light Labs if given the chance.

"Oy Teisel, here to check out the usuals today?" says the owner.

"Not today Mr. Hayagi. I'm just here to show my friend this place. Is that okay?" He replies.

"Oh, it's okay. You're my go-to guy." But then Mr. Hayagi asks, "Why don't you work here? I know your father. Very good man."

Denise looks at Mr. Hayagi and replies, "You know Teisel's dad?"

"Yes. Yes. I know Mr. Bonne well. Always brought Teisel along. He'd spend hours checking out all stuff in my store." He explains making Teisel blush.

"I'm always so curious about what's in this place and what he has. That alone is my motivation and my reason for getting into technology." Teisel responds, feeling nostalgic along with it.

"I had no idea. Come on Teisel, why not work for him?" She suggests.

"I don't know. I know that I have to take care of my siblings. You know my parents aren't around anymore right?" Teisel wonders.

"I know, I know. A shame." This guy is persistent. "But don't worry. I know you make a good employee. You'll make your dad proud."

"I'll think about it." Teisel answers. "But for now, we have to be going. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Hayagi."

"Take care. It was nice meeting you." Says Denise.

"Pleasure to meet you both. You're welcome anytime." He replies as the two leave the store.

"I got to say Teisel. Had no idea someone liked having ya around." Denise compliments.

"I always hang out with Mr. Hayagi at times when my parents are busy at times. I'll never forget it. So what else you want to check out Denise? Want to see a movie?" Teisel advises.

"Sure! Let's go!" replies an excited Denise.

They head to the movie theater hoping to catch the latest flick. Fortunately, Teisel has a movie in mind for this date. Reaching the admissions desk, he gets to work.

"Two tickets for _The Avengers_ please." He orders.

"Certainly sir." The lady presses some buttons causing two tickets to come out in a nearby print out. "That'll be $18.50 sir."

Teisel hands her a $20, which is more than enough to pay for both. The ticket lady hands them the tickets. They then head to the main lobby hoping to find the theater for where _The Avengers_ is airing. The movie theater in New Light City has a total of 17 theaters. Each theater can house a different flick giving people a choice of what they want after they paid for their ticket.

"So the movie is showing at number 8 right?" Teisel asks.

"Yep. Hey, you want something to eat?" Denise asks right back.

Teisel nods and replies, "After what we ate in the buffet, no thanks."

"Why not have a snack like some candy. I'm getting me some jellybeans." She speaks, heading for the confession stand.

"Wait!" He yelps. "Think you can get me some chocolate candy?"

"Sure." She replies. "I'll go on ahead and buy snacks. We'll meet in the theater."

He nods and heads on his way into the theater. Denise meanwhile goes for the concession stand. Yeah, the snacks in there cost a lot and that's going to put a major hurt on anyone's wallet. So anyway after buying what she needs, she then meets with Teisel in the theater. What happens between the two is something I ain't going to get involved in. It's their date, their fun. As for me, let's recap. I've dealt with annoying robots, dodgy obstacles, a much-needed refresher and a large Tank that packs a rail gun. Too bad it's pilot can't learn how to use it for shit. Now I have another obstacle to contend with… or should I say eight obstacles. Yep. It's the robot masters. If I'm to reach Wily and get out of that fortress, I'll have to take down his team. Fair enough Dr. Wily. Fair enough.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_ Mega's trek through Wily Fortress is almost at a close but he now must deal with a huge roadblock. Wily's Robot Masters are back in full force ready to get revenge. This time it's on the madman's turf so he not only must deal with them but also Wily and Bass. As he takes them on, Teisel and Denise end their date with something nice and quiet. Is there more in store for our blue green couple? Can Mega Man be able to deal with Wily's Team Fortress or will they get their revenge? And what about Dr. Light? Will his actions toward his grandson be something that he now regrets? These and many other questions will be exposed in the next double battling, double dating, double shocking episode: Second Encounters; Wily Gets His Rematch._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Elizabeth Marmalade belongs to dA user <strong>LizSama<strong>. Used with permission. Yes, it's necessary because I want people to know that she isn't mine. She belongs to a really good friend of mine who is a great artist. Check her out because she is so badass. Toodles.  
><em>


	33. Arc 3: Chapter 11

_Notes from the Author: Wow, what a shocker. This took me almost three weeks to finish but damn, what a thrill ride this has been._

_This chapter is the 3rd hardest I've ever done and believe me, the previous two chapters where I literally go long is nothing compared to this. This chapter is split into three separate sections. First is the rematch itself and I want it to be interesting and entertaining at the same time. The Robot Masters were interesting but I want to at least give an opportunity to show off their strength. Though some are able, others well... you'll see. WoodMan itself was the hardest and you're going to find out way because I had to really give this bot a lot to work with. Not only that but what Robert goes through here is going to end up being part of an eventual plot point in the future. What will happen then? I can't say for sure because by the time the finale comes, he will set things right with everyone he hurt._

_Next is the side-plot and though it was a short one, I want to conclude it on a happy note. At least we know Denise isn't going to be an officer for a very long time. Her family supports her decision and the choice she makes will be one that I think you guys will like. As for the big lug Teisel, look at it this way. He's finally going to get something good and I know that the relationship they have will continue to develop as the story continues on in future arcs. I want to develop the characters better and doing this is good proof of that. It's a reason I had a lot of motivation to do this especially toward two really good friends who got me into this pairing. Basically, I'm dedicating this chapter and the entire side-plot I did for Teisel and Denise to **TheNameUGiveMe** and **LizSama**. If it wasn't for these two especially him, I would have never gotten to liking the Blue/Green Paradox. Not to mention, I thank Liz for allowing me to use Elizabeth Marmalade. I owe her a lot._

_And finally Dr. Light. You're going to see some continuity catch up here. I won't say anything else about it but by the time the arc's over, you're going to see why. I don't want to spoil the fun believe me._

_That's about it. Hope you guys enjoy it and remember to read and review. Also, if you find any errors, inconsistencies or anything that can make Higsby force a restraining order on Teisel's butt because of repeated assaults and "I am a man" yelling, please leave a PM. By the time I finish Arc 3, I will make sure to fix all errors. I may eventually get a proofreader to help me spiff all the chapters up better but only time will tell. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter and remember, your reviews help keep the story going. Take care. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Second Encounters; Wily Gets His Rematch<p>

_Wily's Fortress – 20 minutes later_

It's been a while since I've taken down Glyde and his Guts Tank. I thought Wily would blow a fuse after this but it only motivated him now more than ever. In a way I never thought I'd see, he used some sort of healing weapon to give new life to his Robot Masters. Their one goal: to destroy me. In Wily's mind, it's what he wanted to hear. Anyway I'm trekking deeper into the fortress passing through the castle's well. Even in a place like this there's trouble thanks to several squads of Crabbots and Crazy Cannons.

"You want some of this? Let's go!" I shout, firing shots from my Mega Buster to blast them.

Some of them get taken down but others continue their offense. I wasn't aware that something else was going to make my day troublesome. Some of the attacking robots turn away as they see a large fish ready to attack me. I wonder what's going on. Why were they running away? I turn around getting a really good view of this fish.

"Well shit…" I speak, without even reacting in awe either.

This big fish comes in to sink its teeth into me. I dodge and try to attack with my plasma cannon. It didn't work. My shots get deflected in different directions. It then decides to go for another attack. I dodge like before but here's the problem, I'm running out of room. I turn to see a bottomless pit nearby. It knows that if I move again, I'm done for.

_What to do… I have two options._ I look around contemplating my situation. _I can either A) Go on the offensive and try to attack the fish or B) Try to keep moving and take down anything that comes my way. But I know this brings the risk of me either turning into fish food or falling to my death._

With my decisions limited, I have to make a choice. It takes me less than 10 seconds too because another Big Fish appeared from below ready for some chow time. Now I have to make a decision and fast! But I then notice something. I'm underwater. Why should I be running underwater when I can do something different? I'm completely idiotic thinking about this.

"Activate hydraulic boosters!" My feet and backside kick in a set of boosters suitable for underwater travel.

With this, I evade one Big Fish's attack but became oblivious to the other. I push forward dodging the second attack. I can retaliate with my Mega Buster but it won't do any good. I need something stronger to pierce the Big Fish's armor. I check my Mega Buster to see if any weapon can.

_I can use the Metal Blade but something like that will not work._ After pressing some buttons, I see one that helps.

I switch into the Quick Boomerang and fire a huge heaping at them. Each boomerang hit did some damage. It didn't stop them from attacking. Persistent aren't they? Fine by me. I fire some more boomerangs at the two giant fish. I notice also the damage kicking in noted by some many tears on their armor. Now I know I'm close to taking these buttheads down.

"Almost there, I know it." I keep on going firing the Quick Boomerang. Both Big Fish gear up for another attack.

Their mouths open releasing two squads of smaller fishes. All of them look like the Big Fish I currently am fishing. The only difference is that the Small Fish are smaller, swim faster and in groups can prove to be a hassle. Some of the fish gang up in small groups of eight. I see a total of 4 groups all ready for a feast. They'll get a feast all right and it's plasma power.

"Alright ya bunch of Cudabots, you want a piece of this? Let's go!" I shout, going full throttle toward the large Big Fish and the army of Cudabots.

Shot after shot of my Mega Buster was fired reducing these small Cudas to scrap. I still have to contend with the Big Fish but the small fry need to be taken down. Two groups of Cudas swim for a frontal attack. I dodge one but the other hits their mark. One by one, these Cudas start nibbing on sections of my armor with their sharp fangs. I try hard to get them off me. The other Cudabot group attacks me from behind reeling me forward to a great distance. A Big Fish heads forward ready to devour me.

"Sorry but if you want to have me for dinner, here's an alternative." I switch into the Crash Bomber firing one shot into its mouth.

It swallows the bomb but the things starts to have major digestive problems. Suddenly the big bot explodes from the inside out. There's one more to go along with four squads of Cudas. The second Big Fish swims to take a bite but like the last one, I provide him a special order of Crash Bomb. He swallows it, what happens next is all too familiar. Big Fish goes boom. What more can you say? Now I got to deal with four squads of tin fish that are getting on my nerves.

_They're moving fast. They may be weak but as a group, they're threatening._ I struggle to get one group off. My armor has some bite marks thanks to the Cudas so now I got to give them a beatdown.

Instead of the Crash Bomb, I decide to try something different. I switch into my Mega Buster and build up energy for a charge shot. Since they go in groups of 8, I need to time my shots precisely so that way I don't make a mistake. One set goes for a frontal attack while the others go in different directions. I wait for them to come closer. My weapon is ready for whoever comes my way. I know it. I fire my charge shot striking the first set. It blasts several Cudas but the rest continue on. I simply fire blasting them one by one. The other squads attack as well so I'm forced to multitask.

"Come and get it little fishes. I'll make sure you get what's coming to you." I taunt, mockingly.

I dodge one group and counter with a few shots. Some get scrapped but others continue their attack. I get hit and some parts of my armor get chewed off. They were fast fish, I'll tell you that. The remaining bots gather together then split into two groups. I know their plan is for a double attack. I didn't fire. I simply wait. One set went for another attack and the other swam behind me to do the same. My Mega Buster starts building up energy. Why? You'll see. I dodge their attacks easily. They continue on with their attacks but I don't respond. You're thinking that this can get redundant but you'll see, believe me. Anyway after spending two minutes evading these Cudabrains, they all gathered together in one big group.

"Gotcha now!" I take aim and fire a charge shot blasting all the Cudas in one go.

All that remains is nothing but scraps of junk. That's good enough for me because I can continue through the fortress. I reach the other side in just a couple of minutes avoiding some nasty obstacles. Good thing too because I really need to move.

_Okay, I know I'm close._ I see a pathway up ahead leading to a door. _This one has to lead to Wily. I'm sure of it._

I push the door but nothing happened. I try as hard as I can but it won't budge. Not even my Mega Buster would do anything and even a charge shot won't do anything. I swear I don't want to bring on the Program Advance for this but I have no choice. My body gears up to activate it but then I stop. The door begins to open up revealing what's ahead. It's another empty room. There are no enemies around and all I see ahead of me is a teleporter. But it's inactive. I wonder why?

"That's it?" I question, "Come on Wily. If this is what you got then I swear taking you down is going to be all too easy."

"On the contrary Mega Man, I have plenty more in store for you!" I hear Wily's cackling voice over the speaker.

"Wily! Where are you? You know there's no way out for you!" I shout.

"I disagree," He replies, "It's you who has no way out! You have come this far but you will never be able to reach me!"

"How so? I've done it once and trust me, I'll do it again!" I yell out because to be honest, I wouldn't mind doing it.

"Not unless you defeat them first!" I look up to see all 8 Robot Masters standing and their positioning is similar to a circle.

_So Wily brought them back after all._ I look and notice WoodMan alongside them. _Him. Why is he here?_

"I notice that you are peculiar towards one of them have you?" He hisses, asking me.

"What does it matter to you? What I go through is none of your business! None!" I yell right back. I then wonder if he knows that I'm suffering the same thing.

Wily counters afterwards, "Oh but it does! But you won't be around to find out why. Now my robot masters, destroy him!"

In just seconds, each Robot Masters gear up for battle. They start by jumping onto the ground below. All of them were in a circular formation blocking my way to the teleporter. Not only that but they look angry wanting to kill me but my eyes are on WoodMan. Why? You'll see soon enough.

"Sir yes sir! I will destroy this blue pest personally!" shouts AirMan, getting into battle position. "He shamed me with his victory so now I'll do the same with his destruction!"

"I've been waiting to pack some pain to into you mon. I'll see to it that you'll go kablooey! Now we battle!" CrashMan follows up, priming his weapons for combat.

"Your friend won't help you this time _monsieur_. It's just us and you." FlashMan speaks, doing so in his usual manner. "I assure you that it'll be quick and painless."

QuickMan was already at high speed when he talks, "Hey you! I've been waiting for this! You have any idea how humiliating it is losing to you? This time you're going down. Mark my words because you're done! Do you hear me? Done!"

MetalMan seems more content with this. "Ready for Round 2 kid? I promise you this time I'll be victorious. My fist yearns to smack ya around."

"I don't need a big rifle to take you out from a distance mate." BubbleMan throws his trusted water rifle aside. "This time, I'm going full force for ya puku."

"Okay blue boy, let's do this. Let's dance because I'm," HeatMan's top covers his face hindering his speech. This made me feel wonder if Wily couldn't fix him up properly.

"You may want to get rid of the top if you're going to keep this up HeatMan." I reply. Every Robot Master turns to look at HeatMan still talking despite the top covering his head.

HeatMan opens his top and he's confused. "Huh? What?"

All of us simply didn't say a word and Wily simply facepalmed over his own mistake. He looks around putting two and two together. Come on HeatMan say something already!

"Alright fine! As I was saying, let's dance because I'm fired up! Fired up for you!" He shouts, causing his top to cover his head… again.

WoodMan walks closer to me and his stare is the same as it was when I first fought him. If you've forgotten, he was the one that literally understood what I'm going through. The fight I had with him also is proof of that. He knew how I was feeling by my movements, my attacks. Even when I told him that humanity can be flawed he thinks that we are the ones who should rule over all. Now I see him again, fully repaired and ready to fight. I know I have to take him on even if I have to endure the brutal truth that comes from him.

"Welcome cossack… to our citadel," He says, "This is the end of the road for you. Right my friends?"

All the other robot masters chuckle alongside WoodMan. For some reason, I feel a chill down my spine. What is happening to me? Is it because of what I'm seeing? Or is it something else? I can't let fear get the better of me. I have to fight because if I don't, I won't be able to reach Wily. I take a deep breath, look at each Robot Master carefully and gear for battle.

"Your look tells me you've been through much. I am impressed." He compliments.

"You were right. I'm a hindrance to everyone I know…" WoodMan smiles hearing my reply but then, "But that isn't going to stop me from defeating all of you!"

He speaks disappointingly, "Is that so? Then we will ensure that you won't win. You will lose."

"We'll see." I taunt, switching to my Mega Buster and firing a shot at him.

I then use my Mega Buster and fire shots at the other Robot Masters. They get pushed back a bit giving me a chance to strike for WoodMan. I tackle him to the ground and repeatedly use a barrage of punches. Something began to fuel inside my body. It's anger but it's much more. I feel consumed. My sight becomes a haze filling with a red blur. I then hear voices representing what I experienced so far: my rebirth, becoming Mega Man, defeating Wily, finding Tron, seeing Wily escape, facing off against the Robot Masters, saying those words to my grandpa, getting slapped. They pass through my mind. CrashMan sees me attacking WoodMan fiercely. He fires a Crash Bomb and the explosion sends me to the floor.

"You okay mon?" CrashMan asks him. "We can't let that blue bugger stop us now! Let's blast him!"

CrashMan races toward me delivering a kick to the chest. I had to roll quickly to get back up and counter. He attacks but I block and counter with a punch to the face. I fire shots from my Mega Buster to keep him at bay but suddenly something hits me real fast. To my surprise, it's QuickMan. Guess going out the way he did back in our last fight really got him ired up.

"Yo butthead! I've been waiting to kick your ass!" QuickMan hits high speed striking me with repeated jabs.

They were minor hits but I'm not complaining. It's more than enough to give CrashMan a clear shot. He takes aim and fires one of his Crash Bombs. It didn't latch onto me. Instead, it latches onto QuickMan. The idiot has no idea he's in for a big bang.

"Ah mon." CrashMan worries because of his own error.

"What you do?" WoodMan asks.

The two look to see QuickMan sent flying from the explosion landing on the floor after flying a good 30 feet. I race quickly to get his weapon but he gets up and fights back. He uses a large Quick Boomerang to whack me. I'll give him credit though. He's persistent but I fight back by grabbing his boomerang and tackling him to the ground.

"Oh come on, that's it?" He gets back up and wails on me. "You're pathetic!"

"Battlechip, AreaSteal!" I vanish giving me time to evade. "Hey bucketheads, up here!"

"There he is! Mega Man's up there!" QuickMan yells pointing at me. "Let's get him!"

I take a plunge switching into the Metal Blade throwing rounds all over the place. Some of the bots get hit but the others dodge responding with attacks of their own. AirMan, HeatMan and BubbleMan fight back and then the others soon follow. It's like a major training exercise but I don't mind it. Eventually I'm high in the air using another weapon, the Leaf Shield. They continue their attack but I keep on the fight. I launch the Leaf Shield at them. It didn't do much but one ends up getting a bad case of the munchies, AirMan in particular.

"You think this is," He spits out the leaves that were in his mouth. "Ya think this here's a joke?! Let me show you the true fury of the winds boy!"

AirMan gears up for his Violent Cyclone by kicking the turbines to high gear. He's airborne already but now it's causing the area to shake. Wiy's bots look worried that this airheaded soldier is pushing the deep end. Wily can possibly care less. It's his fortress after all.

"Dude, are you nuts? You're going to kill us!" shouts QuickMan.

"I care less if you maggots get in the way! Mega Man is done for! Violent Cyclone!" His shout now amplifies his tenacity increasing the tornado to F5 levels.

"We better hit the deck! This is gonna get ugly man!" QuickMan pleads, running as fast as he can. But he runs too fast and gets smacked by a wall.

The other Robot Masters stand there watching me go at AirMan. If you guys remember, I used a tactic that gave his F5 a shutdown. I activate a HeroSword (since KnightSword probably won't work twice), race at the monstrosity at full throttle and deliver an attack of my own. Did it work? It did all right. They see the tornado stop getting stronger until it disappears completely. AirMan ends up becoming nothing but a heap of junk. Though they see it functioning, I know it won't be functioning any longer.

"Son of a…" AirMan struggles to speak. Everyone sees him in intense pain due to my use of HeroSword. "If you think you'll be able to defeat Master Wily then you're a fool. You hear me son!? A damn fool!"

"Even so, I won't be stopped." I went closer to him still armed with HeroSword. "I've beaten Wily once and I'll do it again!"

To prove my point, I ram the HeroSword down AirMan's head taking him out. That's one bot taken down but I have seven left. I give a taunting gesture toward the others. CrashMan sees it as a taunt and goes at me. Guess I knew he's trigger-happy. Instead of throwing his Crash Bombers, he decides to get physical with an onslaught of punches and kicks. I block his many assaults and then respond right back by means of delivering my own. It was an even fight but the other robot masters may intervene. I didn't care because I'm taking them all on. HeatMan gets in to assist using his Atomic Fire.

It ends up getting CrashMan irked up. "Watch with those flames mon! I pack serious explosives!"

"I care less. I want a shot at the blue dweeb and you're in the way!" He replies, firing more Atomic Fire.

I respond with a Mega Buster hoping to push him back. It didn't work because during his Air Lens immediately activates whenever he uses it. This proves to be bad. HeatMan then goes for his Flaming Tackle. I get hit but CrashMan at this point is fed up. He heads to HeatMan and slams his top shut. For one thing, I had no idea this Demoman can be so twitchy. At least this shuts HeatMan up for now but I'm dealing with a ticking time bomb.

"Forgive my fired up friend. He just doesn't know when to stop butting in." I really didn't care. "Silent eh? More fun for me when I make you go kablooey!"

"Shut up. Just fight." I'm still armed with HeroSword. Crashman has explosives and I do mean a lot.

He fires two Crash Bombs at me. I evade both but latch onto a nearby wall. I continue my fight against him despite avoiding them. He was offensive with his punches and kicks. I block with my HeroSword and reply with my own attacks. He then smacks me in the face and I get slammed to the wall. That's when I see the two bombs latched nearby. They're beeping. CrashMan fired time bombs. I turn to him go for a tackle attack. I quickly dodge causing him to eat some serious wall. Of course those bombs are latched on but not for much longer. The two explode giving the demo bot a serious blasting.

HeatMan finally opens his top and says, "Ha ha ha! Serves you right for shutting me up! Now it's my turn!"

He goes racing at me with his Flaming Tackle. I dodge and when he stops, I strike him with the HeroSword. It hurt though CrashMan is a different story. He sees me and HeatMan duking it out and in his mind, his target was taken from him. Taken away by a hotheaded pyromaniac that can't keep his trap shut. Not that it matters because he races toward me and fires a few bombs. I deflect two but the third latches onto HeatMan. What happens next is all too familiar. I move back. The bomb explodes firing up HeatMan like never before.

"Nice job dumbass! You made HeatMan mad!" spits QuickMan. "It won't matter anyway because that blue idiot is fried!"

"Is that so scoutboy?" I challenge him. "Let's find out shall we? Come on HeatMan. I'm ready for ya!"

"Wise choice!" Using his boosted strength, he rips off his top. Guess he didn't want to be shut out. "I'm going to enjoy melting you down so that way your remains can be used for Wily's teaset!"

"A tea set? Seriously!?" I wonder. Up above, Wily is enjoying his tea though he's not in a happy mood.

Bass and Glyde simply say nothing. All they can do is shudder and face palm over this. Back to the fighting you probably care about. HeatMan's hitting light speed dashing all over the place. The Robot Masters weren't affected because of their positioning. Me however, I'm trying to dodge this pyromaniac. He's all over the place and touching the guy will give me fourth-degree burns, or fifth.

"Is it me or are we getting hot in here?" I ask. "Time I cool things off. Battlechip, Geyser!"

I slam my hand to the ground causing several torrents of water to erupt all around me. One torrent strikes HeatMan as he dashes stripping him of his overdrive state. Now drained, he's unable to use his attacks giving me the advantage. I then switch into my Bubble Lead dealing even more pain. That wasn't the end of it. With Mega Buster in tow, I pull off a charge shot sending HeatMan flying to the wall. Everyone saw him nothing but a heap. If he has any energy left, he should use it not to waste time and get out of here.

"Nice job with that blue boy," Compliments CrashMan, "Didn't think you'd shut down that little pyro."

"I appreciate that but now I got to take you down next." Before I can move to fight CrashMan, time simply stopped.

Everything went to a complete standstill. FlashMan then appears walking casual like a normal bot. I can't move my body. I couldn't even move my eyes. He keeps walking closer. I know I'm in deep trouble now. I can feel it.

_"Pardonez moi_ Mega Man but I'm afraid that I'm your opponent next." says FlashMan, as calm and collected, as I know. "This time _monsieur_, your friend won't save you. Spark Arm!"

Electricity began surging from his hand. He smacks me in the face and I get a powerful electric jolt. Time resumes and CrashMan instead sees me get beat up by FlashMan. He turns to see HeatMan lying in a heap. In his mind, serves the pyro right for getting involved. He looks and sees FlashMan beating me down. I couldn't lay a hand on him. He keeps on using his Time Stopper to stop me in my tracks. If I didn't know any better, this guy is such a cheap bastard. Sometimes there is joy in being one but in this case, it's just wrong. Very wrong.

"What's wrong _monsieur_ unable to keep up? A shame. Guess you are not as skilled as I am. No one will help you this time." He says, referring to the moment when TimeMan saved my life.

"I remember the moment you mercilessly hurt him." I respond, reminiscing of when it happened. It's still fresh in my mind and believe me, I wanted to make him pay.

"You do remember? _Tres magnifique_. Now I can enjoy making you suffer more and more." I see him gearing up for his Spark Arm attack.

"Gentlemen, I take it this fight is about to end. Here our friend will die brutally and then we can focus on having the world bow before Wily." He gears up to use his Spark Arm attack. At a close range like that, I'm done for.

CrashMan however isn't letting this come to pass. He takes aim firing a Crash Bomb that latches onto FlashMan's arm. He sees the bomb but is too late to react as it explodes in his face. I can tell this is going to be a major mess up for them.

"Hey mon! If anyone's going to take him down, it's me! Move aside!" He pushes FlashMan out of the way.

Ticked off, Flashman responds by stopping him in his tracks with his Time Stopper. "You sir should have not intervened in my battle! I will see to it that Wily takes care of you after we deal with him!"

It's too bad because now I'm ready to fight back. I smack FlashMan straight in the jaw. It did a number on him but I didn't end there. I use a repeated onslaught of punches giving him pain left and right. CrashMan decides to join in making it a 2-on-1 brawl. I didn't care because I give him a kick to the chest. Now the fight really felt like a handicap match.

"I guess now the fighting can really begin. I took out that air-head soldier and the pyro. Who's next?" I taunt.

CrashMan and FlashMan nod at each other and decide to work together taking me on. I repel their assaults but the more persistent son of a bitch wants me dead. I instead focus my attention on CrashMan. He starts firing his payload of Crash Bombs on me. I switch for the Air Shooter and fire multiple tornadoes. Some of them get sucked into the tornado sending the bombs right back. With each explosion, CrashMan suffers heavy damage. Most of his armor has been worn down with each blast. He gets a look but notices me delivering a kick to the chest. Unlike the last fight where I couldn't make a dent, this one I did sending him to the wall. I then switch to the Crash Bomb and fire a few of my own hitting specific points.

"Guess for a demoman, you ain't as tough as I thought you'd be. You should have never intervened because I could have taken down FlashMan with little effort." I say, walking to take on FlashMan next.

I hear the words of an insane demoman saying that I'll never beat Wily. It went on for seconds before he explodes into nothing. His body parts flew all over the place. One part ends up where Wily, Bass and Glyde were giving one of them a scare. Wily didn't seem pleased by this.

"Now then. Your turn!" I tackle FlashMan to the ground and repeatedly bash him with a flurry of fists.

QuickMan comes in at lightspeed striking me in the back. It puts a stop to my offense but it gives FlashMan time to throw a sucker punch. I have five more Robot Masters to contend with. I won't be stopped even if I have to rip them apart piece by piece. I then feel QuickMan's repeated offense, which is all he's good for. He's a scout but a fast and annoying one. With this distraction, FlashMan gears up for his Time Stopper. Although he has me locked on, the fast scout is still in his crosshairs continuing his offense. He activates it but ends up getting the wrong target. I see QuickMan in front of me, frozen like a statue. Behind him is a shocked FlashMan, in disbelief that he screwed up.

"Thank you. Now I can hit two birds with one stone. Battlechip, Katana!" My hand turns into a sharp katana blade.

I do one slash striking QuickMan but nothing happens. I then went for FlashMan and deliver one to him. Though he had Time Stopper in effect, it'll soon wear off. When it did, QuickMan felt an intense pain as his body was reduced to tatters. He isn't the only one. FlashMan too suffers from it as the attack stopped time around a given area. Time resumed and both bots are taken down. Now there are three Robot Masters left and I can tell they're itching for a fight.

"You may have beaten them but you will not defeat us!" says MetalMan, arming up with Metal Blade.

"Do you think you three can do any better? If anything, I'd rather take on WoodMan than you two." I reply, taunting both him and BubbleMan in the process.

"Mate, you didn't just diss us did we?" He asks me. Of course I did you dipshit!

I nod and respond, "You're expecting something nice? How about I kick your ass instead?"

"Pardner you made my day really bad. I ain't no sadist but I'll be more than happy to cut you up!" MetalMan shouts.

I give a hand gesture and the two go at it. BubbleMan has a large harpoon ready to fight while MetalMan has his gear. I focus on MetalMan first since BubbleMan can't do much on land. The least he can do is try using his Bubble Lead. It may work if I'm distracted but If the fighting is intense, he won't be able to make a move. My fight with MetalMan was an evenly matched one. I'm able to inflict some damage and he did the same

"You're getting better. Last we met you gave me a serious workout." I say, complimenting his strength.

"And you're still the same hardass I always remember. Didn't know you can take a beating." MetalMan replies, knowing the abuse I withstood throughout the whole scuffle.

"It won't happen twice. Trust me." I deliver a punch to the face and then threw some kicks to push him back.

MetalMan responds by firing a trio of Metal Blades. I dodge them easily and counter with a tackle plus a few shots of Quick Boomerang. BubbleMan takes aim and fires the Bubble Lead. He misses but is determined to at least get involved in the fight.

"Pal you won't do much good in a place like this. Why not use that rifle of yours to shoot out the brat. That'll work." MetalMan suggests.

"Sorry puku. I don't have my rifle with me but I do have this." He takes out a harpoon gun and fires hitting me in the back. Not a good idea.

I fire a Mega Buster shot pushing him back. I then focus my firepower on MetalMan. He is the bigger threat than BubbleMan due to his weapon uses. After I use several Quick Boomerangs, I then went full force with a fury of Mega Buster shots. I can tell it's worth every shot because I need to make sure he goes down fast. Still reeling from the shot, BubbleMan gets back up and fights back using another Bubble Lead. This time it hit the mark dealing damage to my backside. It gives Metal Man the opening he needs to fight back. He smacks me with his Metal Fist sending me back a few feet.

"Nice job but I didn't need your help bubble brain!" He shouts, insulting BubbleMan.

"Only reason why you got that hit was because of me puku. The least you can do mate is say thank you. But I guess you're too into building shit just to care." BubbleMan replies countering MetalMan's insult with his own.

"Is that so? You're lucky this isn't on your turf. Did Wily decide to add something that can make you handle land? I doubt it!" MetalMan scoffs.

BubbleMan takes out his trusty sniper rifle and takes aim. Although I'm in his sights, I get out of the way as he fires. The shot hits MetalMan in the chest but it doesn't do much. I use my Mega Buster on him and the combined attack gave him a beatdown. He isn't done yet though but I look at BubbleMan wondering why he'd do this.

"I don't get you BubbleMan. Why go after him? Isn't he your comrade at arms?" I ask him.

"Not for me. I don't really care." He takes aim and fires again. His attacks weren't working.

"All I care about is wanting you dead. That's what my programming is. If anyone gets in my way I take 'em down!" He shouts again firing more into MetalMan.

"You really do know how to aggravate him huh?" I wonder.

BubbleMan keeps on going and this gets MetalMan fired up. Instead of focusing on me, he went all out on him. Despite his efforts, BubbleMan had no chance feeling the full fury of the Metal Fist attack. He crashes onto a wall but still had some fight left. But it gave me what I need to counterattack. I race toward him firing a charge shot that did serious damage. MetalMan didn't give up though because this guy was determined.

"I've had enough dealing with traitors and blue pests for one day. Time to finish this!" His fists glow in a silver light charging up for a strong attack. "Metal Break!"

He goes at me to unleash the Metal Break. I didn't have time to counter it because it comes all too fast. That is until I see something else in its place: BubbleMan. Why is this reminding me of when TimeMan did the unthinkable to save my life.

_Flashback – Burma_

"_TIMEMAN!" I shouted, seeing TimeMan suffer immensely from FlashMan's Shining Browser Crasher._

"_Inadequate worm… you should know better than to get involved with moi."_

_End flashback_

"Stupid fool…" He then throws BubbleMan's battered body aside similar to how FlashMan had done.

It was enough to make me sick. My emotions begin to enter into a state of rage. I turn to MetalMan carrying a focus that was straight like a beam. I arm myself with a LongBlade. I go at it vigorously. My fury knew no limits. I keep on attacking over and over. This engineer never had a chance to even strike back. He tries to attack but I stop him. My mind is corroded and my eyes became filled with a dark flame. I just keep on attacking. Despite MetalMan pleading to stop, I just can't. I then went for the Metal Blade and gave him a taste of his own medicine. It only takes one blade to take him out. Not that it mattered because his weapon is ridiculous. Wily really needs to get his rear end in gear if he is going to impress me.

"Your rage is something I've seen too well comrade." WoodMan says, getting my attention.

I turn to him and reply, "What's your point? Do you care about my feelings? My actions? Everything I've done in my life!?"

"Your judgment is clouded. I feel it. I sense it." He continues being like some kind of mystic. The more I hear his words, the more it makes me want to massacre him.

"Judgment?" I ask him. "Ridiculous. My judgment has always been right. Always!"

"Not by way you behave," He disagrees, "When you see comrade BubbleMan die, you feel like you've seen pain before."

"Yeah," I answer, explaining why. "When TimeMan saved my life from FlashMan. If he didn't save me, I would have been dead."

"And when you see BubbleMan die, you became possessed by demon. You destroyed your enemy. It didn't matter if what you fight is enemy or not." He looks at me with a cold glare and says this, "Your soul is tainted. Tainted by pain, sorrow and hate."

"Get to the point!" I aim my LongBlade at him. Like earlier, I am in this state where I don't know what's right or wrong. In my sights, it didn't matter.

"Instead of telling you with your words… why not tell me with your actions. They will provide me all the answers." He says. His tone was cryptic but I didn't care.

"You think that fighting will give me an answer? Okay then. Don't come crying when I rip you apart limb by limb!" I threaten.

WoodMan stays firm. In his mind, he knows what's wrong with me. On the other hand, I simply wanted to kill him. These past few days (or in this case, weeks) have been a trial that tested not only my strength but my sanity as well. One by one, I beat the Robot Masters but in the process the fighting took a toll on me. I didn't want to get myself back in the fight. I simply want to forget about being Mega Man and just be normal. Be human. But I can't. Like Tron told me earlier, I am a "defender of the human race". I fight for humanity but I feel like I don't care for them. Would they care that I'm just someone that's crying out for help? They probably wouldn't. If there is anything worth fighting for, it's not just for my family but also for Tron and for myself.

"Let us make this fight a glorious one. Come at me Mega Man! Show me your true power!" WoodMan shouts, telling me to fight.

I can't refuse something like that. I race at WoodMan attacking him with my LongBlade. Due to my blind corrosive nature, he dodges my attacks. I kept at it over and over hoping to at least get a hit. He keeps dodging. Something isn't right. He then grabs my arm and pounds me in the face with his fist. I stopped then went for it again but like before, he evades. This becomes a serious problem. Has WoodMan gotten better or am I getting worse?

"Pathetic. Your blind rage has tainted your sight! This is not the opponent who defeated me," WoodMan says, walking closer to me.

"Shut up!" I shout, going at it again. He evades, responding my attack with another punch.

"You disgust me," He insults, pity that it has to do with how my behavior is, "I thought you learned from our previous battle. I know your pain, your suffering, everything. Even now your soul cries out. It cries out to be free from this pain!"

"I said, shut up!" I attack him once more but he blocks my slash. He simply wants to pound me to the ground. I really mean that.

"Every circuit in your body cries out to be free. Free from this pain that haunts you, torments you, drives you to destroy. Even now you wish to leave and get away from it all." His words leave an echo that can't go away.

My anger I have begins to crack. Sensing this, WoodMan uses his Leaf Blade and delivers a slash that sends me to the floor. I get up and fight again but everytime I try, my attacks were blocked. This alone forces me to stop. Something isn't right and only he has the answers.

"You choose to heed my advice. Good. I take it now that your mind will be clear of this anger you carry?" He says, asking me if I'm off this haze.

"I won't be as long as you still function. You're all that's left!" I yell, still wanting to fight. For some reason, I just can't.

"But you do not wish to battle. Is it a choice you've made or is your inner self trying to fight your demons?" Hearing it makes my circuits rage in a fury..

Instead of attacking him, I look and reply, "Why are you doing this? Ever since we first fought, I can't get your words out of my head."

"It seems that I have taught you well. I'm pleased. Yet my words seem to have had a profound effect upon your soul." He explains, letting everything I'm doing provide the answers.

He continues on and I listen to everything he says. "I sense that you tried finding answers but instead you received hate. You never got what you wanted. Instead you brought hate to everyone you come across. It made you become something you wish not to be. Even now you harbor all this hate waiting for the moment to unleash it all. Here was a good place."

"Of course it was. I have someone who I must bring to justice. Your creator, Doctor Wily!" I shout, desiring to fight again.

"Now I ask you, are you willing to take this chance? Are you willing to fight me regardless of the risks?" That's a stupid question.

I nod at him. I really didn't care anymore. All I care about was taking him down so I can reach Wily and end this. WoodMan however, sighs at finding this out. He looks up where the madman is wondering. Wily's watching and he knows. I keep my sight firm. I ain't letting this chance slip by.

"I see. You choose not to heed my words. Very well." I see WoodMan's fists being primed up for combat. "If you will not listen to my words, then you will listen to my actions!"

"Just shut up and fight! I'm tired of talking!" I shout, ranting at him and his futile words.

Disappointed by my blind anger, he doesn't say anything else. He races toward me and we go into battle. I use my LongBlade to strike against him hoping this time I make a mark. But like before I don't get a hit. WoodMan dodges easily and counters by delivering a punch to the chest. For good measure he goes at it again with another. I feel the wind knocked right off my feet. He continues on attacking me left and right with repeated blows. I block one of his and respond with a punch of my own. This time I didn't use my blade. I switch to my hands and went all out. I just want to simply rip him apart piece by piece.

"So you decide to fight without weapons? Honorable but even with that, you will never defeat me. You will fall fighting me in this manner." He gets ready for another assault.

I say nothing and go headlong into him. Instead of my fists, I use my head as a weapon against WoodMan. We both reach a wall and I continue my offense against him. My rage kicks in at full throttle. I start bashing him repeatedly. My sight continues blurring into a red fury. WoodMan attempts to block my punches but to no avail. I don't even give him a chance. Why? Because I want to make sure he suffers. I want Wily to know that I'm coming. I want them to know that I won't rest until he pays for everything. Only then will I be released from this pain, this anger, this hate, this suffering!

"What's wrong WoodMan? Can't fight back? Pathetic! Do you hear me? Pathetic!" I yell out punching him one more time.

But he blocks my fist and responds, "I disagree, for it is you!" I see him power up his other hand with the same power that he had the previous time.

"Enough!" I aim my Mega Buster hoping to strike at the same time he uses his fist. I fire and it stuns him giving me a chance to hit.

I strike him as expected, but it didn't do any good. WoodMan has already entered into his aura. It was the same aura he had when I first fought him. I saw him quell out the fire with it in amazement. He then used it to deliver a hell of a lot of pain. I'll never forget it and neither will you guys. This time I feel it but it's stronger. Filled with a desire to purge out the evil within. Whatever it is, I didn't want to be near it but if I don't stop him, there's no way I'll be able to reach Wily.

"I thought reasoning with you may help soothe your pain but now I understand. You are beyond saving! Your soul cries out to be away from the pain this world has brought upon you! Even now deep within, it yearns to be free!" He shouts, causing me to experience some kind of pain.

_What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this?_ But then I hear something deep inside. It was a scream, a loud one telling me to get out.

The pain was insane and this haze I'm in begins to splinter. Instead of a red blur, it started clearing up. I then see WoodMan gearing up for an attack I know all too well. I've been through too much and I won't let this stop me from finishing the fight. Unlike last time though, I won't need to rely on Atomic Fire to do it. I go in my usual defensive stance ready for whatever he would bring upon me. I'm not using any battlechips or copied weapons. It's just nothing more than me, him and my fists. It's going to be a hell of a struggle.

"Speechless? You should be for I will now finish you once and for all! I may not be able to help you but I can free you from yourself. With your death, you can finally be away of humanity's sick corruption." WoodMan says, walking slowly closer to where I am.

"I can't go yet WoodMan. I still have a job to do and I must see through it to the end. Not just for me but for everyone. Let's do this!" I shout, goading him into attacking me.

He responds, "Very well! Feel the fury of nature itself! Pulse of Life!"

He races at me, his fists charged with the power of life itself. I race at him with nothing but my two fists and intuition. We collided and he ends up getting the first strike. The hit really hurt like hell. I counter back with a punch of my own. For some reason, my hits actually are hurting him. I keep on punching, my sight more crisp than before. He strikes back hitting me with two fierce blows: one on the head, one to the chest. He grabs my head with a fierce grip. It causes my helmet to begin cracking. I try hard to escape his grip but to no avail. Kicking his face didn't do any better either.

"Now I shall purge your soul of this body. Only then will you be finally free from this inept world. _Do svidaniya_, Mega Man!" He shouts, ready to deliver the final blow.

But then I use my free legs to kick his hand enough for me to dodge. With no time to waste, I activate a FlameBlade and ram it straight through WoodMan's chest where his heart is. His grip weakens as his energy begins to plummet downward. I push the blade even more making sure it reaches the other side. Although I'm successful, he is still determined to stop me.

"Once again… it is you… who is victorious." WoodMan says, feeling the intense drain all over his body.

"And like before, I win." I reply, agreeing.

"But I will not… go down so easily!" Using whatever energy left, WoodMan grabs my head with both hands.

He then uses his Pulse of Life at full power hoping to purge me from the inside out. The energy I felt was intense striking me from head to toe. I can't break free from his grip but I continue to press on further. But then I begin seeing vivid images. They flew fast but were nothing more than bits and pieces. What were they? Were they of my normal life? I see it all. It began when I was brought into the world. I was a normal happy child. My life was peaceful and everything went well. My mom's passing started a downward spiral leading me to begin detesting the very family I cherished. My dad and grandpa hardly ever have time to check up on me. They were too busy with their work and by the time they come home, I'm already asleep.

As the years pass, my life continues to get worse. Despite being a genius, my family doesn't seem to care or so I thought. But the anger that I hold began to fade away due to two people: Dr. Albert Wily and Trixie "Tron" Bonne. Like me, Wily harbors a hate toward my family especially my grandpa. Only difference is that he's overshadowed. I try my hardest to help but I know eventually it wasn't enough. I know for sure that it eventually led to him being evil and me hating him for taking my life… my old life. Tron however, is the light within the darkness. How we met wasn't coincidence. It was fate. Even though we knew each other since we were pre-teens, I felt like I knew her since forever. But when her parents died, I never saw her again. I did eventually but by then, my human life was no more. Now I have her in my life but I'm afraid of losing her again. All of these memories… they remind me of a horrid life. A life that was full of darkness and a very frigid light. It's behind me but why am I remembering it all? I don't get it.

"What… what is this?" I ask.

_Surprised? Surprised to see memories of a life once lost? They are yours._ WoodMan replies, speaking spiritually through the light.

I then look at them and shout, "My memories? Why are you doing this? I don't want to relive them!"

_But you must. Pulse of Life is more than a weapon I wield to destroy. It carries the very power that can purge darkness. Even now your soul is tainted by it. _Hearing this makes me curious._ You never got any love from your family. Even when you returned, your soul felt damaged. Traumatized by all the pain._

"But what does this have to do with me? I ask you why!" I ask again, shedding a tear.

_The path that you walk now has no end. It is only filled with hate and loss. You say that you wish to follow it regardless do you?_ Now it's he who asks me. I begin to realize my mistake.

"No, no!" I shout loudly. "I don't want to go down there anymore! I've hurt so many people because of this choice! I want to set things right! I want to fix this!"

I then look and see a copy of myself all in armor but was dark blue instead. It has red eyes along with a vicious smile. I wonder what's going on but then WoodMan speaks again.

_If you wish to be away from this path, you must rid yourself of what's in front of you. Only then will you be truly free of the pain that you suffered throughout your life._ He orders me but something isn't right.

"Wait a minute." I query, "If you work for Wily then why the heck are you helping me go through this?"

_It is my programming. Nothing more. I serve Wily yes but like you, I'm a reploid. Reploids must help one another but now, you must make choice. Do you choose to continue down dark path or rid darkness to awaken light?_ He says, outlining my choice.

I see this darkness in front of me but yet, if I do this, I don't know what will happen. My actions have hurt too many people and I must atone for them. I know now what I have to do. My Mega Buster is online. I take aim and with one well-placed charge shot, I blast the doppleganger. Everything becomes a blur afterwards. When it was over, I find that I'm back in Wily's fortress. I see WoodMan who has turned into a large tree trunk. I now remember what I have to do. But then I hear something. I don't know what it was but it has to be from him.

_I will be watching you from above Mega Man. Go and do battle with him. See that your path, your choice is pure like light. Hear me now Robert Light! My spirit shall watch you now and forevermore._ WoodMan's spirit speaks once more before finally departing.

I shed a tear and whisper, "Thank you… comrade." I then head forward now that the Robot Masters are behind me.

Wily however isn't pleased but he takes this rather well. "The Robot Masters have fallen. At least unlike my previous army, their loyalty is eternal."

"What shall we do now doctor? He's heading toward us." Glyde asks him.

He looks at Bass giving him a nod. "Your turn now Bass. Have fun. Deal with him."

"You don't have to tell me twice Wily." He races off jumping the balcony to where I am. "Not so far Mega Man!"

I turn and respond, "Bass. When did you decide to be Wily's personal hound?"

"When I choose to. It's my right after all," He answers, activating a blade of darkness. "I can't let you pass!"

"Is that so?" I wonder. I activate a simple Sword. "You either let me pass or I kick your ass. Your choice."

"I prefer the latter," He chooses. So much for me being kind huh Bass?

"I do warn you though. I won't hold back now that I'm free." I threaten, heading straight for him striking with a powerful slash.

Our battle begins with little words and lots of actions. We both fight with everything we had. All our previous encounters were just short scuffles. This time around, we're going all out. Bass is shocked but surprised that I'm fighting fiercely. This pleases him. He goes for a strike but I block and counter with my own attack.

"This is what I've been waiting for!" He shouts happily. He gathers a second dark blade with his other hand.

"Two blades now Bastian? It's a double-edged sword ya know." I speak, smiling as well.

"As long as I have your head when I'm done with you, I could care less. Now let's dance blue brat!" Bass shouts, dashing straight at me with both dark blades in his hands.

I repel Bass' continued strikes. They get faster but I continue my defense. Since he has two blades, it's only fair that I do the same. I activate a WideSword on my right hand. With two blades of my own, I go on a full frontal assault. Bass ain't prepared for what I'm doing. My attacks push him back considerably. He begins to sweat. He's under pressure. I can't blame him but this guy's needs to come up with a new plan.

"You sweating Bass. I don't like it when my opponent sweats. It's a sign of weakness and I dislike it." I say.

He responds by trying to attack again but I simply give him a kick to the chest. It sends him back a bit but not enough to keep him at bay. I know he has something up his sleeves. I keep my guard up as he combines his two blades together forming a longer one. I see the darkness oozing out of it, just like how I saw that dark copy of me. But I can't focus on it now. I need to focus on taking Bass out so I can reach Wily. We continue our fight but I take caution due to the length of his blade. I block his strikes and despite me countering, his is more dangerous due to his weapon. Eventually he blocks my strikes and delivers a clean hit. The pain from that attack was enormous. He goes for a strike again and I feel the same effect. It makes Bass pleased but I doubt he cares because he wants to see me dead.

"Liking the blade kid?" He asks me again, "It does leave a really gruesome taste in your mouth."

"You're right. It does." I attack once more but blocks it.

"Don't you know when to quit? What's with you? Don't tell me the hippie must have done something to ya?" Bass wonders regarding how different I am now.

"It matters not. Believe me." I jump back a bit gearing myself up for something new.

_What the hell's he up to now?_ Bass wonders.

"Battlechip, LongSword!" I shout, activating a program deep within.

I lift my two arms up turning the two blades into a sword made of pure energy. Once I grab it, the blade takes form amplifying my strength tenfold. Bass watches as I go on the attack. He preps to block it but I end up attacking him from behind. I'd say that's karma if you put it that way. I go for another strike but Bass blocks it. But I keep pressing on hoping that he'll crack under the pressure. After a few strikes, his blade shatters into pieces. I smile but he now starts getting scared.

"Seeing you squirm is music to my ears." I then deliver a kick to his face followed by a slash that does major damage to his chest.

Unlike the last time, it doesn't affect his power core. It does do hell to his armor though. With my last attack, Bass gets sent flying to the floor. I still wield this powerful LifeSword in my hand. Time I find out if this guy wants to go at it again.

"Had enough?" I wonder.

"D-damn you! Damn you to hell! It's always the same with you." He shouts in defeat. Guess he's calling it quits.

"Don't worry. You'll have another shot at me. Just make sure that core of yours in still in check. Because if not I really don't want to save you again." I was sarcastic towards him.

"Really? You're an asshole you know that." Thank you Bass. You're too kind, literally.

"And I bid you adieu. Hope you don't mind me beating your grandfather now, again." I walk past Bass and enter the teleporter in front of me.

Bass looks at me heading off with a very strange smile. _Good to see you haven't changed a bit._

This is leading me to Wily that much is clear. For some reason, I feel different. The feelings of negativity no longer hinder me. I don't know why but I felt… free. But right now I need to focus on the situation at hand. Wily is in front of me. The Robot Masters have been defeated (despite one who helped me) and even Bass has fallen. I only have one obstacle left and if I'm to save the world, I have to take him down. It's like what Tron said to me, I am a defender of the human race. Funny that she says it.

_New Light Mall Rooftop – 2 ½ hours later_

Enough about me, time we find out what our two lovebirds are up to. It's been two and a half hours since they saw the Avengers. The reactions they have were just incredible, filled with excitement and flair. Denise and Teisel were continuously chatting as they left the theater. But they also notice that the sky going orange and the sun heading downward. Guess the date's winding down huh?

"Wow. We've been here for quite a while huh?" Teisel asks her.

"Yeah. We have." She nods and replies, taking a deep breath, "Wow. What a day today's been huh?"

"Definitely. Want to see the sunset on the roof? It'll look great." He suggests.

Denise nods and the two head upstairs to the roof of the mall. People spend hours every day trekking through, buying stuff and having a good time. But you ask yourself this, isn't there a place where you just want to simply relax? I know this is already asked but why not, I'm asking anyway. The rooftop of New Light Mall is similar to that of a penthouse. It has a small garden with a fountain in the middle. Many benches were around for people to sit and next to some benches are vending machines. You just insert some change and boom you get your drink. The two sit on a nearby bench getting a good view of the city and the continuing sunset.

"So Denise, did you like today? I wanted to make it be the best day possible for ya. Believe me my wallet is almost empty after buying all of that." Teisel says.

"Important tip to know," She advises him, "Next time we go to a movie theater, we're sneaking in food. Truth is I hate having to spend a lot just to get some candy."

"I know. Hated having to spend almost $50 in the theater just to buy tickets, candy and nachos plus soda." Teisel lets off a sigh, musing over that.

"Just keep that in mind for next time okay?" Denise then kisses his cheek making him blush.

"Sure," Teisel agrees. But then he asks her something, "So Denise what are you going to do now?"

"Huh?" She turns getting his attention.

"You told your dad you don't want to be a cop anymore. Have you decided on finding another job? New Light City has plenty of places for you to work. I don't want to see you end up on the street you know." He explains.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan in mind." She says optimistically.

"Really? What?" He inquiries.

"I'm going to be working at a pawn shop." She tells him. His reaction to this is expected.

"A pawn shop? As one of these assistant tellers right?" He asks yet again.

"Yep. When I was on the force, I was known to be a neat freak always keeping things organized and everything. I figure that an assistant would suit me best." She says with a smile. Despite avoiding a potential suicide, it seems that she's more chipper than before.

"Denise, are you feeling alright? You seem to be a bit too happy." Again with the asking! Teisel, you really aren't making this better are you?

"Of course I'm fine. Is something wrong? I'm beginning to wonder if you're still worried regarding earlier." Now Denise is getting into Teisel's skin.

"No, no way. Of course not." He fibs.

"I don't believe you." She catches on to Teisel's lie.

"What are you talking about? I only asked if you're all right. Nothing more." He justifies his reasoning. Denise still doesn't believe her and gives him a serious stare.

After simply two minutes of the stare, Teisel confesses. That stare never fails. Ever. "Alright, I admit. I really worry for you Denise. I get obsessed over it and if it bothers you that much, I'll stop. I don't want anything bad to happen to you that's all."

"All that because you're worried about me?" She wonders. It's a no-brainer that Teisel nods. It really is.

"You're the key that opens my heart. You make my heart flutter every time I see you. Every time I look at you, I feel alive… alive because I get to be with someone really special. I would find so many ways to tell you how much I love you but I can't find the right ones. At least there is one that I do have and it's this."

Teisel goes and plants a soft kiss onto her lips. Denise has a look of utter surprise getting that. When it ends, the two enter into a stare. She looks at him with a smile seeing happiness all over. Teisel is composed looking at his soon to be girlfriend. Before this, he was always worried for her whenever something was going on. When her failure happened, his instincts kicked in. He had to know what and why. After a while he along with Tron discovered that what happened drove her to suicide. They learned the shocking truth but didn't want to see their friend make a regretful mistake. In the end, Denise never did it and simply wanted help. The two succeeded but what surprises them was that Teisel heard that she loves him.

"Teisel… you're sweet," She then goes closer to his ear and whispers, "I love you. I really love you."

He blushes after hearing her and the two share a kiss as the sunset enters into the night. Their kiss is passionate. Love certainly did blossom on this day and it's between these two. I don't know what her family will think when they find out but I wish for it as positive. Tron and I will approve of this. Higsby though, I don't know. My guess he would try only for Teisel to whack the guy with the running gag. It doesn't matter because even if the world's against them, nothing will stop them from having the one thing that matters… each other. Teisel, Denise, I wish you both nothing but eternal happiness. Not just from me but all of us.

_Light Residence – Around that time_

Although I no longer want anything to do with my grandpa, a part of me wonders how things have been since the argument. It turns out Dr. Light is hurt emotionally due to my actions. If you remember, I returned after defeating WoodMan. The first thing on my mind was to find Dr. Light. I wanted to know what he's working on. But I never got any answer. Even threatening him wasn't enough. All I get in return is a slap in the face. I then end up saying that I hate him. In response, my gramps also said that he hates me. It's like WoodMan said, as long as I continue to exist, I'll end up bringing more harm to everyone I know. Well since the argument, my grandpa hasn't been doing anything. He's since right now in his quarters.

_Darn you Robert! Why do you have to be like this?_ He looks at all his notes regarding something he's working on. _If I told you, it would ruin everything but to go as far and say that you hate me because of this? Its no surprise the feeling is mutual._

He takes a look at the papers seeing days of hard work soon going to go down the drain. Dr. Light said it himself that he would abandon the project he was in. I only hope that Higsby still has his job despite him not opening his trap about it. Suddenly, he hears a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" He asks.

"It's me, Tron," She answers, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes. Please come in." He replies, allowing Tron inside his room.

"Dr. Light, are you still upset over what Robert had done to you?" She wonders.

"I am," He says giving a nod, "I'm disappointed in what he's become. His behavior is not just disrespectful but sickening. I ask myself why did I bring him back? Why did I if I knew that he would become this way?"

"It's not your fault. I found out from Higsby something that you might want to know." She explains.

"I don't want to hear any of it," Dr. Light dissuades.

"Why not?" She responds, asking him.

"Because he is dead to me," He answers, giving Tron a very cold scare.

Tron tries finding the right words but she can't. Finding out something like this can make anyone scared. It's almost as bad as someone replacing a robot's memory core with a new one. That alone can terrify anyone, anywhere.

"Did my words startle you Tron? I apologize. I'm just fed up with how he is. He reminds me of my son Anthony in so many ways." Dr. Light explains. He tries to compose himself before speaking further.

"Anthony? You mean Robert's dad." Tron wonders

Dr. Light nods and replies, "Yes. When Anthony was Robert's age, he acted the same way… reckless, disrespectful and selfish. At least he didn't have the nerve to threaten harm to anyone, let alone his own father."

"I know all about that. I hated what Robert did to you! Going as far as threaten the very person, no, very family you have? That's way over the line!" She shouts, feeling angry due to my actions.

"But as you know," Dr. Light states, "Anthony did end up changing his ways. He was gifted. Possessed knowledge that would make any professor shed tears of joy."

"I know. Dad always told me how he, Mr. Light and Mr. Marmalade helped shape New Light City into what it is today." She compliments, praising the three men.

"It's one achievement I'm forever proud of. A shame when he died. Robert is no different for he also suffers through tragedy." He says.

"I know. Losing your parents really does put a strain on you doesn't it?" Tron replies, knowing she herself suffered through something like this as well.

"It does. But I had no idea that Robert would do something like this." Gramps lets off a sigh of disappointment.

"What else?" She says, "He's nothing but a spoiled little brat. If you think saying that he hates you is bad, he has the nerve to say that I don't love my parents! I would have been dumped his ass long ago if it ended up like this! I loved them so much. When they died, I felt a part of me was gone."

Tron starts crying over all the frustration she endured. Dr. Light comforts her with what he can. "I don't know what has happened but I feel that something is wrong. I have been reviewing Higsby's findings and it's as I feared."

Tron then asks, "What is it?"

Dr. Light composes for a bit before he answers. He looks at her and says, "Something or somewhat is interfering with Robert's circuitry. I don't know why but I believe that it has to do with what you said. He's crying out but why, I don't get it."

"Maybe because of the fact that he never got any love from his parents. I don't know about you but that's my theory." She hypothesizes.

"You may be right. As of now, I don't know if I can be able to set things right with him. He admitted himself that he hated me so I figure the feeling would be mutual." What a way to be caring grandpa.

But Tron knows that the hate between gramps and me can't last forever. "I know that the past can't be changed. Both you and Robert have to live with that."

"What are you suggesting?" He wonders.

"I suggest something simple and that's for you two to make amends," Tron proposes, "You don't have to do it right away. Do it only when you feel that the both of you are ready. It may not be the best advice but personally, what else could I do?"

"I appreciate your suggestion and I may consider it," He says, but changes his attitude almost immediately. "For now I simply do not wish to deal with him. He's made his choice and I've made mine."

"I see." She says, "But I want to know one thing. What _were_ you working on?"

"Do you wish to see?" He asks her.

"Yes. I want to know. I want to find out what it is that got Robert so antsy about." Tron answers, "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Very well." Dr. Light shows Tron some papers he had regarding a project.

Tron takes a look and becomes curious of what she sees. All the papers show designs similar to that of Project: Reawakened. But the most notable thing about these plans is that they show a female instead of a male. She also sees designs for a robotic companion. I thought that he was working on weapons hence why I stated clearly that stuff like this is something that my dad has no approval towards. But this… is something I didn't see coming.

"So are you impressed by these designs I've been working on?" He asks her.

If it were I, I would say the exact same thing Tron is doing right about now. "Why didn't you tell him this?"

"I beg your pardon." Dr. Light wonders.

"Why didn't you show him this?" She asks him, "You could have saved not only the trouble but at least give him a sense that you weren't going to break the promise his dad made."

"I was going to," He answers, "But due to his recent behavior, there's no point now. No point in showing him this when I realize that even if I wanted to do what's right, I end up getting nothing but disrespect from my own grandson."

"I now understand. All of this makes sense." She says.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Light wonders.

"Simple. I finally figured it out. I now understand why you two seem to have a hate for each other." She theorizes, making a prediction I know all too well.

"If you have a guess then feel free to tell me otherwise, I wish to end this discussion. The more I hear things about him, the more it makes my insides repulse with disgust." I'm beginning to see why he detests me.

"Robert dislikes you because of the fact that you and your family have been well-respected throughout the world. It's the reason why Wily began detesting you too." She answers, piecing things together.

"That's correct," Can't believe she got that right, "It's because of Wily that Robert began acting like this. Showing hate toward our family and showing respect toward him."

"I think it's because Wily was underappreciated. What else would Robert do? He detests you because of how your family's reputation overshadowed his work." She counters.

"Wily only wanted to get involved in developing weapons for the government," He explains, "This is the reason why he wanted to work in New Light Labs. Developing weapons all for the sake of money."

"I can't say the same for you," Tron says, "What about Project Blues? Did that count as a weapon or did bringing back my boyfriend all because you wanted revenge on Wily for taking everything away from you?" Wow, she knows her stuff.

Dr. Light becomes silent after hearing that. This proves that I was right all along since I first came back to life. Even he knew that this is something he didn't want to admit to me. It's then finally he remembers the exact words I told him before and after I decided to be who I am today.

_Flashback – Three months ago_

_ "I remember that I told you that Dr. Wily was planning something big… and he succeeded. The only reason why he did is because you never listened to me! No surprise ever since you won the Nobel Peace Prize in the field of robots eight months ago with the Robot Master series. You had your fucking head in the goddamn clouds ever since that day and you didn't even have any clue. No wonder Wily was jealous of you which was why he never got any recognition for his work to begin with!"_

_At my first visit to Skull Fortress a few weeks later…_

_ "Everything that has happened here is because of you. Because of you grandpa, Dr. Wily blames you for the prototype's failure. Because of you Gramps, your friendship with him ended. Because of you Dr. Light, he went to be evil and stole your robots. Because of YOU… I ended up paying the price and you brought me back so I can clean up your crap!"_

_And when I confronted him yesterday…_

_ "You're in no position to say anything about my father!" I yelled, "He may have made some bad choices but he always did the right thing for me. He always did! Always!"_

_ "But he never showed an ounce of care toward you. Always focused more on his work than his own son." He responds, calmly. "You are Anthony's child. It's no wonder you are like him in so many ways."_

_ "I may be a reploid but I'm still my father's child!" I shouted, still looking him with anger._

_End flashback_

"Dr. Light? Are you alright?" Tron asks him, seeing that he has begun shedding tears.

"I should have listened to him from the beginning." He whipsers, "I failed him. I failed my grandson."

"Huh?" Now this is making Tron worry.

"He was right. I am obsessed with revenge over Albert. I didn't know I would end up poisoning my own grandchild." He explains, pulling off the waterworks now.

"What do you plan to do Dr. Light?" She questions, worried over how he is right now.

"I know that what I've done is no excuse," Look at it this way gramps. All of this is entirely your fault, "But I can be able to make amends."

"Robert has to do the same," She agrees, "Besides what you both did proves that even now, you two need help."

"Yes you're right. I need to finish this but I am in need of your help." He asks her.

"Okay Dr. Light. What do you want me to do?" She responds.

"I need your assistance in finishing the project. I told him that I abandoned it but I haven't. However there isn't much time. I wonder if you're willing to help?" He offers but Tron isn't convinced.

She counteroffers with this, "I'll do it but under one condition. Only if you're willing to set things right with your grandson."

Tron continues on, "I have my own problems with him and I'll see to it personally that he never does something like that again. The past can't be changed, that much is clear. But you two can work together to make things better… for all of us."

She then seals the deal by holding out her hand, "Do we have a deal? I may not be like my older brother Teisel but I do know how to keep someone like my boyfriend in line. It's time he needs a little lesson on what a "defender of the human race" really means."

He looks at her seeing the confident look she always has and responds, "You have a deal. If you were to be interested in working for me at New Light Labs, I'd give you the job."

The two shake hands signifying their agreement. I don't know how Tron does these things but damn, she knows how to negotiate. As for me, I've conquered everything that Wily has brought against me. A giant dragon couldn't stop me. Pico-Pico and a Guts Tank didn't hold me back. And not even the rebuilt robot masters and Bass could hold my back. The only thing that stands in my way know is one person, a madman who desires revenge against my family and me: Dr. Albert Wily. No way out for you this time doctor because now it ends… it all ends!

**つづく**

_On the season finale of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_It all comes down to this. The blue bomber has reached Wily himself and this crazed madman is pulling out all the stops. The final battle begins once more with the fate of the entire world at stake. But even when one fight ends, another fight begins as things take an extraterrestrial twist. All is on the line. Can Mega be able to foil Wily's plans again and be able to fix a nearly irreparable bond with his family? Who will be victorious? This arc comes full circle as we save the best for last in the final fighting, final striking, final rushing episode, No Escape for Wily; Mega Man's Second Impact._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	34. Arc 3: Final Chapter

_Notes from the Author: After two weeks, we're back finishing Arc 3 with a much deserved conclusion. It wasn't easy because at some point, I felt like I had the motivation to keep on going and I did. Will you look at that? We finally did it. After more than a year, I finally finished Arc 3: Dr. Wily's Revenge. Thank god though because this was hell. I will say that this is by far a chapter that really wasn't easy to do. The reason being is not just because of distraction but something entirely different. Lack of motivation mostly due to being overworked. I spend hours on my computer doing stuff and then afterwards, I sleep and then it repeats. I think at this point I'm getting tired of it and it's affecting me negatively. But at least I always keep my promises and I won't phase out like I did months ago. I regret doing that._

_But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter. Be sure to read and leave a review. Oh and if you find any errors and inconsistencies that would make the alien boss fight almost impossible to beat in Mega Man 2, please do so by PM. Remember, your reviews matter and they help keep me going. I only wish that more people knew about this. That would really help because my friends **MegaBauer** and **DesignEscape** really have a good fanbase with their stories. But hey, I'm fine the way I am. Anyway, enjoy the finale. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Final Chapter – No Escape for Wily; Mega Man's Second Impact<p>

You're probably wondering what happened last time did you? You wonder to yourself what happened to me? So many questions yet I don't have that many answers. May as well get it out of the way because we're at the endgame here. So here's the deal. I took on all eight Robot Masters in an all out brawl. It was fierce but despite their consistent in fighting, I was triumphant. But after defeating WoodMan, something happened. I felt the full force of his Pulse of Life. Life suddenly flashed before my eyes. I saw everything from when I was born to when I died for the first time. It was then WoodMan told me I had a choice to make.

_If you wish to be away from this path, you must rid yourself of what's in front of you. Only then will you be truly free of the pain that you suffered throughout your life. _He says.

I saw the darkness that appeared in front of me. It represented everything I dealt with since I first came back to this world. I was then given a choice: Continue down the dark path or rid it to awaken the light in my soul. What choice do you think I've made? With my Mega Buster at full charge, I destroyed the dark half but in the process, I became whole again. I finally remember everything but although I've come full circle, there's still much to do. So here I am now. After entering a teleportation capsule, I reached the highest part of Wily's fortress. I look around and the room's pitch black. Something isn't right. I know it.

But then I hear a familiar voice, "Robert? Robert, are you there? It's Tron."

"This is Robert. What's going on?" I ask, wondering.

"Is that really you? You sound different." I'm surprised she doesn't know what really went down.

"Really?" I wonder, "Maybe you should check me internally to see but that's not the point. I want to know what's up."

"Well I had a talk with Dr. Light and it turns out, you were right. You were right all along." She says, proving what's obvious.

"I already know Tron but I can't blame him. I really can't but regardless, he should have listened to me from the beginning." I speak, showing sorrow instead of the usual anger I had.

"Want to know what else? I found out what your gramps was working on." She then adds, "I'll give you one hint. It has nothing to do with weapons."

"Then what? What is he working on? By the way your tone sounds, I say it has to be something else." Coming full circle really does give me some advantages.

"It is but I can't tell you… not yet." At least this time, I'm not going to be angry for it Tron.

"So when am I going to find out? After I kick Wily's butt?" I wonder, keeping in topic.

"Pretty much. Sorry but like Higsby, I got the NDA too." She responds, though I wonder if my gramps coerced her into this.

I smile and answer back, "Looks like I'm left with no other options huh? Alright."

But then instead of being funny, I decide to get serious. "Tron? There's something I want to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?" She asks me. I know for certain that I have to do this.

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry for hurting you. I really had no idea what I was thinking. I hated my grandpa for hiding the truth from me."

_Apologizing? Now? Something's not right I know it._ She continues listening in with what I'm saying.

"But now that I know all along I was right, I no longer have any reason to show hate to him or anyone for that matter. And I really hurt you badly by saying stuff I shouldn't." I'll never forget the moment I said that. It felt like I took the love we shared and stomped on it.

Tron thinks about it for a minute. Let's face it I did hurt her emotionally and she responds by slapping me hard. To forgive something who has hurt you in a manner like that wouldn't be easy. Deep inside, I feel scared. Scared that she won't forgive me. I deserve everything for what I've done to not just her but everyone.

Then I hear her voice again, "Robert? I know that what you did was wrong not just to me but also to your grandpa."

"I've been known that for quite some time," I reply. I didn't want to remember all of that.

"I don't know if I can forgive you… yet," She still feels the sting of my hate. I can't blame her.

"I don't want to lose you again," I whisper to myself trying really hard not to shed tears.

"You know I heard that right?" She replies. I simply nod. "Listen. I think you need a little time to get your head straightened out. But that'll only happen after Wily is taken down."

"So you've forgiven me?" I ask her again.

Her answer was still the same, "As of now, no. We'll talk about this when you get back. Focus on Wily. That's all it should be in your mind right now."

I nod and respond, "I understand Tron."

I got rid of the tears that were on my face. There's no time for crying, not yet anyway. I feel stronger but for one reason or another, I feel as if my emotions were in full force. I have to do this. Wily's in my sights and I have no time to waste. Before I head further, Tron has one more thing to tell me.

"One more thing, I noticed your neurologic readings. For some reason, they seem normal," She looks at some previous readings while explaining, "But according to yesterday's readings, they were erratic. Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you when I get back, I promise. I have to go. I need to stop Wily… again." I say, walking forward cautiously.

"Okay then. Go get 'em Robert." She cuts off the feed and says this, "I love you."

Her emotions kick in and then she starts crying. I can't blame her because of all this has happened. I swear it. The sooner I come back from all of this is the moment I will finally fix everything. I have to. It isn't just for my sake but for Tron's and my grandpa's. But right now, only one thing stands in my way. That is Wily… Albert Wily. I'm still in this room where it's pitch black. It's simply too quiet. I know something's up. I don't know why but there's this weird feeling I'm being watched.

"Show yourself Wily! There's no way out for you this time! I know you're here!" I shout. My Mega Buster was aiming in all directions. Wily can appear anywhere at anytime.

But then I hear something, "So you've finally arrived."

Suddenly the lights turn on revealing a large machine floating in mid air. I see it kept afloat by means of two large jet burners and a propeller on it's back. I see it armed with a variety of weapons such as energy cannons, missiles, bombs and lasers. I take a good look at the Dr. W logo that was there too. Guess we all know where this is going right?

"Albert, this has to stop!" I aim my Mega Buster at Wily's new floating weapon, "I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm giving you one chance to surrender. Don't make me use brute force!"

"Brute force you say? Your threats are weak just like your soul!" He responds right back.

"Weak?" I ask him, "I'm afraid not! I'm not letting personal feelings get in the way of what really matters. Right now, it's you!"

"Is that so? Then in that case you will try and fail. Behold my greatest achievement ever! My creation will mark the end of you! Enter Wily Machine No. 2!" I see the machine in front of me. It's as he says, a marvel of ultimate destruction.

"The only thing I hope is that this work you have doesn't fall flat like the first one. Last time we fought each other, I took you down even when I ran out of weapons." If you guys don't remember, read the end of Arc 1 and you'll see.

_I was a fool to doubt that boy's potential. It matters not to me. With this, I will rip that blue brat into pieces! Nothing will stop me now and I'm seeing to it myself!_ He presses some buttons on the console activating the machine's various weapons.

"Guess you decide to get the fight started huh? Fine by me!" I activate my Mega Buster firing a few blasts onto the machine.

They didn't go through and it's due to it's shielding. Wily's weapon responds with a barrage of laser fire. I evade and go for a few more. They were of no use. He then activates its missile launcher launching two volleys at me. They start off as large missiles but then explode into a volley of small multi missiles. I run as fast as possible to avoid them but the explosions were coming in too fast. I didn't have time to react. The force of the blasts sent me flying a few feet coming to the ground with a large thump. It hurt all right but the Wily Machine 2 launches another volley. I switch into a weapon that can fight back, the Leaf Shield. Okay it isn't a weapon per se, but it at least gives me some added defense. The missiles hit their mark but thanks to the shield, it did jack shit. I then launched the Leaf Shield at him. It didn't do damage but I don't care. I then change to another weapon while Wily starts using bombs to take me out.

"It's no use Mega Man. Give up! You'll never win! There's no way out for you!" He says over the intercom of his flying machine.

"Hate to break it to you Albert but I… I don't believe in a no-win scenario!" I fire a few Air Shooters at him but like the Leaf Shield, it didn't work.

"A no-win scenario in which I am the victor!" He shouts again. I continue my offense against him.

I go for the Atomic Fire a fire a round. It does some damage but it isn't enough. The shield is still going. I then had an idea up my sleeves. I charge up my Atomic Fire biding my time. Wily continues to use everything he has on me. From energy cannons to bombs, this guy is desperate. He's doing everything he can to destroy me yet this guy is doing a pretty pathetic job with his aiming. My weapon is still charging but I don't have much time. Wily continues using everything at me. I don't know if I'm going to last after another onslaught like that.

"What's wrong blue dweeb? Can't fight back!? Pathetic!" He fires his lasers all over the place. I dodge as much as I can but one blast strikes me in the leg.

_Damn it! That hurt!_ I turn to my leg to find it got hit. That isn't going to stop me.

Wily is a different case. He sees me in this disadvantage. And in his mind, he can almost taste the sweet smell of victory. Unfortunately he has no idea of what I have up my sleeve. He takes aim making sure this attack doesn't miss. He knows that with me out of the way, the world will be at his fingertips and then my family will be next. After that then the world will be his and nothing will stop him. He presses the button firing everything at me. I use my other working leg to go airborne firing my Atomic Fire at full power. The blast hit its mark crippling the Wily Machine's shield systems.

"No!" He shouts, avoiding the sparks of his control board exploding around him. "Shield systems gone! No matter! I will destroy you Mega Man and then I will have the world!"

The blast did more than just destroy the Wily Machine's shields. It also destroys the front portion of the machine revealing the madman himself. He tries to get it working but even damaged he still isn't giving up. I also note that his weapons are still there. Unless they're destroyed, Wily is still a very dangerous threat. The only thing I hope for is that my bad leg won't hinder me.

"You may have damaged my ship but you will never defeat me!" Wily shouts getting crazier with every cackle.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up? I get sick hearing the same old song and dance!" I yell right back, switching to the Crash Bomber.

I move using the only good leg I got. My repair systems are giving their all hoping to get my other leg at full strength. I fire two shots but they didn't go for the cockpits. Instead my target was the Wily Machine's weaponry. The bombs explode taking out both laser cannons. Wily doesn't seem to care. He activates his other weapons and they go full throttle firing everywhere. I evade whatever I can but I trip and hit the floor. I take aim and fire another set of crash bombs. They take out his missile launchers. I fire another and his energy blasters were wiped. All he has left are his bombs.

_Only his bombs remain and then I'm going to wipe him out._ I see his machine go high up. It's a sign meaning that he's about to drop a major payload.

I get out of the way as two bombs drop heading on a one-way course for me. They hit the ground exploding. I fly a few feet landing slightly. My balance is still going but my body isn't so much. My body begins beeping for some reason. I look and see my leg is fully repaired. Now with two legs, I'm on my feet faster than ever. Wily goes at it again for another bombing but I take aim and fire a Crash Bomb destroying them. Now he has nothing left to attack me with but I can't let my guard down.

"Hey Wily! You done? From the looks of it, I'd say you pretty much are. So ready to surrender?" I threaten.

"Never! Even with no weapons, I can still defeat you!" He gets his machine ready for the tackle attack.

_Guess he's going for the old Desperation Move huh? _I jump and do a slide dodging the attack.

Now it's my turn. Switching for the Metal Blade, I fire three blades at the Wily Machine. They hit their target that much is clear. But something happened that I didn't foresee. The Metal Blades left some serious marks all over the machine. Wily unfortunately is freaking out seeing his machine taken down by a weapon that's just overrated. Within seconds the Wily Machine 2 is no more. Only thing I see now is his Wily Capsule. I fire a Metal Blade at it but it didn't work. I hear Wily's cackling as he flies off. I can't let him escape.

"Get back here! You're not running away this time!" I race hoping to reach Wily but he's too high up.

"Battlechip, DashBlazer!" I summon a red Fishy using it to get up to Wily's capsule.

I fire a few shots from my Mega Buster but they didn't make a dent. Nothing was working and I'm running out of time. I then see it fly off somewhere in the fortress. The red Fishy helps me follow it but I get trapped in a dead end. It's then I hear Wily's voice all over the room. His tone tells me something I didn't want to hear.

"You may have defeated my Wily Machine 2 but you will never reach me. Ever!" He then goes on cackling like some deranged asshole.

"Why don't you face me you coward! You always like to hide behind anything that you can get your hands on whether it be your robot masters or your cohorts!" I shout back stating the obvious.

"All of them are fools. They couldn't even do a simple objective and that is getting rid of you! This time will be different. Much different!" He keeps saying that yet I wonder why he doesn't just do it for crying out loud.

"I guess you don't remember the first time I beat you. Even when you busted out of jail and turned the original 8 robot masters against me, I still took you down! What makes you think this time is any different?" I ask him.

"Because I have more than just those pathetic robot masters. I have powers that come from the stars!" It's then that I see two weapons aimed straight at me.

They fire taking out my red Fishy flight support and forcing me to go for a very long drop. As I fall, I hear Wily's continuous laughter echoing throughout. I don't know what will happen when I reach the ground below. Will I be able to see my family again after all of this? I still have to set things right with them. I do know one thing though. Wily will be stopped no matter what it takes even if I have to tear this fortress apart.

_Meanwhile…_

Inside his capsule, Wily watches me fall reaching into what he thinks is an endless pit. He's not happy that I took out his Wily Machine 2 but he didn't care. He has bigger plans in mind.

"Bass, Glyde, report at once." He commands.

The madman turns to see the two on the screen. One's still ticked because I beat him and the other is getting a bit concerned. Why? I'm not sure but with the two seeing Wily from another part of the fortress, I got a bad feeling in my gut.

"We're reporting in Doctor. Bass unfortunately seems a little upset with what happened earlier." Glyde says, trying his best not to make a certain someone angrier.

"I am aware of his failure Glyde," Wily responds, "But it matters not. Mega Man has destroyed my Wily Machine 2."

"Hmph," Bass retorts.

"Is there something you like to say?" The madman asks him.

"I do. I will make sure to have Mega's head on a platter but that's for another time," Bass explains, "I've noticed something really different about him. Something odd."

"I noticed as well," Glyde agrees, "For some odd reason, I noticed that after the fight with WoodMan, Mega Man seems different. Not as he looks now but internally."

"WoodMan must have done something alright and Wily here knows the answers," Bass states.

"I do," Guess Bass was right after all. Wily then explains, "WoodMan was designed with nature in mind. As such his strengths focus on using power from the very Earth itself."

"But was what that hippie did part of all this? Tell me. I want to know," Bass asks the doctor.

"No. What he did was _NOT_ part of this!" He answers, "Even I can't figure out why he did it! For what I know, he has betrayed us! It matters not anymore."

"But doctor, we should look into this. There's something about WoodMan I believe you should know," Glyde pleads to Wily.

Wily, ignorant as always rants, "NO! I wish to not hear this any further! As far as I'm concerned, WoodMan has betrayed us!"

Glyde tries again but Bass gives him a stare telling him not to cross the line. Seeing this, he realizes that Wily's not the type of person to talk back to. So he shuts up. To Wily it helps keep things in line. I can't say the same for Glyde though. He is Wily's bitch after all. With things quiet once more, the mad scientist continues talking.

"Now then let us move on to the next step at hand. I will deal with Mega Man myself. You two meanwhile will follow the instructions I've given you." He orders.

"Of course. I will follow them to the letter." Glyde says, being the obedient servant he is.

"I don't know what you're planning Wily but whatever the reason, I may as well follow it. I only hope I get my chance to take on Mega Man again." I wonder if that's all on Bass' mind. He seems too obsessive over it.

"Good. No one must know of our intentions. Spring them when the time presents itself. Is that clear?" Wily asks them. He raises his eyebrow in hopes of getting his point across.

"Understood doctor," Glyde answers.

"Sure. Whatever turns your happy ass on Wily," Bass says, in his usual manner.

Wily then cuts off communication leaving the two some much needed space. Glyde sits down on a chair while Bass moves about. He's still ticked because I gave him a thrashing. Talking to him can pretty much mean you want a beat down badly. Bass punches the wall with his fist. Yep he's still angry.

"Are you still upset Bass over your defeat against Mega Man?" He asks him. Bass turns looking at Glyde with a piercing focus.

"What else would I be? I just don't get it!" He complains, "How has he been able to beat me? The sooner I find a way how, the better!"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with Wily asked us? I mean, he did tell us to follow the instructions provided." Glyde explains, trying not to anger Bass.

"Yeah, I know. He told us to follow them but the question is when," Bass replies, but then asks Glyde something, "By the way, I want to know something. What is it about WoodMan you couldn't tell Wily?"

"It's really hard to say but I do know that something wasn't right about WoodMan when he fought Mega Man," He explains, showing Bass some papers relating to not just the heavy robot but also to me.

"So what's the point of all this anyway? Is there something you didn't tell Wily regarding the blue brat and the hippie?" Bass asks him.

"Yes. I did an analysis on both of them in their two encounters. What I notice was the psych readings that Mega Man has had. They seem to be rather… erratic," Glyde explains somehow being cryptic with his findings, "So I carefully did some checking and discovering that something or somewhat is interfering with the reploid's functioning."

"Are you serious?" Bass wonders, raising his eyebrow, "No wonder that brat acted so differently."

Glyde nods and replies, "He did. That explains why his behavior changes almost violently in an instant."

"But what does this kid have to do with the heavy-handed hippie anyway?" Bass asks again.

"I'm not sure. Even after WoodMan was defeated for the second time, I still can't figure it out." Glyde answers, struggling to find an answer.

Bass gets more frustrated because Glyde and Wily don't have the answers regarding how different I've become. I can't blame him. Even if he were to read the papers more than a hundred times, he'll never be able to find the answers. Fed up with nothing, he puts the papers on the table and walks off. But then he begins feeling a bit of pain in his head. His mind then flashes back to the moment when he was "born". He struggles to keep himself standing. The pain's too much to handle intensifying with every second. His mind forces him to remember the painful moments.

_Flashback… years ago, in an old lab_

Years ago, two scientists were hard at work trying to save someone. Time was not on their side and the plan they had was very risky. The patient's human body had been damaged due to an incident and now these two, father and son are on the verge of performing a very risky maneuver. It took them hours, if not days to do this. They succeed in doing so but not without some consequences. The two see the robot begin acting strange, almost violent. To make matters worse, it began experiencing intensive pain all over. The scientists try to shut the robot down but to no avail. It's violent nature made the situation tougher. But then the robot exerted out a howl. The howl followed up with a shockwave that almost sent the scientists flying. When it was over, the robot powered down but something came out of its core. It was a large crystal and it oozed out strange energy. One scientist went to check only for him to be rebounded by the crystal's power. The other looks and wonders if it was some kind of energy force. He went to check and it too blasted him. Fortunately it wasn't that serious but the power from it was unbelievable.

"This power is unreal. Do you have any idea what we've discovered father?" The scientist asks him.

"Yes, we have," He replies, trying to recompose himself afterwards, "We brought life to this robot but in the process, we have made history."

_History he says? Indeed. We brought new life to my son… why. Why did he have to die?_ The young scientist thinks to himself.

_End flashback_

"Bass… Bass… Bass!" shouts Glyde, who spots him on the floor and in intense pain, "Bass, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Huh? What happened? What are you doing here?" Bass asks him.

"I saw you on the floor and I thought you needed help. Is everything alright?" Glyde answers, asking Bass again.

"I'm alright," He answers back, "Don't worry about it."

Glyde doesn't say anything afterwards. Sure he did the right thing by checking up on Bass but can't that bot at least show some appreciation. This alone really is one of Bass' many faults. Glyde sighs and then goes back to get the papers he left behind. However as he collects them, Bass was spotted next to the door. Things get quiet between the two. Glyde is nervous. Afraid of what Bass is going to do. Bass however, doesn't show any anger.

"Is something bothering you Bass?" He questions, sweating bullets in the process.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Bass says to him, "I actually do have something to say."

"What?" Glyde wonders.

"Thank you. Thanks for… checking up on me," He speaks, shocking Glyde, "I don't know why but I feel that I seem to tolerate you a lot more than Wily."

"I appreciate your compliments Bass. I really do." Glyde replies, feeling pleased that Bass gave him the one thing that his grandpa never gave him: respect.

"Let's get moving. Wily gave us the call to get started. We should not disappoint him," Bass orders.

Glyde nods, picking up his work before heading off with Bass. It's surprising that these two seem to get along quite well. Normally villains hardly get along with each other. The reason why is because of their motivations. Some of their motivations are filled with greed. But sometimes to find that one worries for another is something else. I may not understand how they work but at least we find that not everyone here is bad at heart. I can't say the same for some other people though, especially Dr. Wily. Although Wily was once my friend, he became someone that I have to take down. I did that once already but escaped and went on the run. It was a failure I'm forced to live with but not anymore. He's in my sights and this time, he's going down.

_Meanwhile… at an underground catacomb_

I kept falling though by this point, I don't know how far. I look and saw most of the walls look like caves. I see the floor coming in so I pull a spin and landed despite me falling through a really long chasm. The question now is where I am. I try accessing my com-link but the signal was dead. Even with the most advanced Wi-Fi communications on the planet, it doesn't work. I look around and I see a path ahead of me. Where it leads well, I don't know. But at the moment, my mind isn't focused on Wily. It's focused on trying to piece together what's going on. Ever since I defeated the Robot Masters, I feel different. Whatever WoodMan put on me cleared out the evil in my heart. I wonder if I'm functioning properly and I am but why do I feel like I'm… crying. I don't get it. I don't know why.

"What's happened to me?" I whisper, "Why am I like this? Why?"

"_It's because your soul is adjusting to life inside this body."_ Someone replies catching on to my conversation.

"But it's so hard to adjust," I explain, "Before it was easy but now, I feel like I came back from the dead only to come back like I got stabbed by a thousand needles."

"_That's obvious. You returned to this world in a damaged state. Incomplete as it were,"_ It answers, piecing things together.

"Incomplete? Are you saying that I'm like TimeMan?" I then ask.

"_No. You are different. Much different," _it answers.

"How can you say that when you know how I came out of death's door feeling like shit? Is there something you're not telling me?" I yell out. I begin noticing that I'm talking to someone but who?

"_You should know all of this by now Robert. After all, you are now whole again just like the way you were."_

"The way I was?! What are you talking about! I've always been like this. Always!" I shout, arguing out loud, "If I didn't know any better, I say you remind me of my grandpa telling that I'm like my father. It's no surprise that I am in so many ways!"

"_Funny. I'm beginning to notice that. You are like me when I was your age,"_ I then stop wondering who's saying that, "_If I didn't know any better, I say that you are the spitting image of me. If I were alive, I would be giving you some serious discipline."_

"I doubt you would," I reply, piecing things together, "Because that would mean breaking a promise to mom. Do you want to break her heart?"

"_No. I wouldn't."_ It answers once more.

I then turn around to find out whom I was talking to. My feelings change almost immediately. There he was… standing right in front of me with a look of disappointment. If this is another of WoodMan's tricks via Pulse of Life then I know I'm not buying this garbage at all. For some reason, I see that it's not. I become cautious. My senses are sharp, my buster ready and my instincts clear. He sees me as if I'm going to attack but knows I can't. Today has already been really rough but this… this is just heavy, heavy as hell.

"_It's been a long time hasn't it Robert?"_ He tells me, greeting me as if he came back from something.

"It can't be… it really can't," I struggle to maintain my emotions. They're already going mad at the prospect of this.

"_Do you think this is an illusion? Show me. Use that weapon of yours and we'll see if it's right or not."_ Is he out of his mind? Why don't we find out!

I take aim and fire one shot and the blast went through him. Turns out it is no trick. What I see in front of me is in fact, my father Anthony Light. My dad looks exactly like me, a reflection if you will. He has teal blue eyes, ice blue hair but due to the hair being long, a ponytail holds it firmly. His outfit represents his occupation as a scientist: a white long lab coat with a blue shirt inside, black pants and brown shoes. It's like staring into a mirror. The only difference is the emotions that we both carry inside and all of it will be unleashed.

"Father… I didn't think I'd see you again," I tell him, "So it was you. It was you who told me not to pull the trigger on Wily."

"_That it is," _My dad reassures, "_You know full well that doing it would make you no different than Albert. No different than what he had done to you."_

"He needed to pay for what he did to me. Not just me but Dr. Light too. He stole the robot masters on the day I died and took me from us!" I shout, staying composed.

Disappointed by this, my dad responds, _"But did it give you the reason to hurt him?"_

"If force is necessary to achieve your objective then so be it," I answer stating the only reason I can provide. In fact, it was something Gramps told me before I went off to stop him for the first time.

"_I see. Even at this age, Father still thinks his reasoning is always best. He hasn't changed a bit,"_ He mutters.

I then ask, "What do you mean by that dad? Are you saying to me that gramps is stubborn even when you have to deal with him?"

He nods at me. This really comes as no surprise. Why do you think I had to deal with for more than sixteen years?

_"Even before you were born, Dr. Light still had a few screws loose,"_ I couldn't help but chuckle at dad's words,_ "Sure, we're a family that has good moral values but they go out the window when pride takes over."_

"That's how Wily got jealous in the first place. Gramps had his head in the clouds because he won the Nobel Prize in Robotics," I say afterwards stating the obvious.

_"Yes. I remember it too. The look in Wily's face when Dr. Light won that award was of jealousy. I had to do something before his mind would be corrupted by wariness,"_ He explains. I remember it too dad.

"So the day you had that announcement was the day you died in that accident wasn't it?" I question.

He nods and says, _"Yes. If it never happened, Wily would not have any reason to seek revenge on Dr. Light."_

That's when something hit me, "Unless that accident wasn't meant to target you. It was meant for someone else."

The both of us put two and two together and realized what it was meant for: my grandpa, Dr. Thomas Light. To think that Wily back then would go this far to do this is simply the worst thing any human would experience. My dad saw me ready to explode. I may be complete inside and out but my emotions still need to be in check. Sadly, they aren't.

_"If things happened as you predicted then Wily would have spent his life instead in a jail cell. I would see to it myself he would get what he deserved," _Although I see my dad as he is, I can't help but agree to him.

"Isn't it what I'm doing right now?" I ask him, "Why do you think I'm here? I have to stop Wily. I did that once and I have to do it again."

_"I see,"_ He assures, _"In that case, all I can say to you is don't let the hate in your soul cloud your judgment. It happened once but I beg of you, please don't let it happen again."_

"Why? Because I would end up making the same mistake like before? Do you have any idea how much hell I went through ever since I got back?" I ask him. Now it was my turn to ask him questions.

My father didn't say a word. I kept on going, "Tell me. Finding out that Wily escaped and all your hard work trying to find him ends up for naught. He comes back and then you find that someone you love is working on something secret and he's all hush-hush."

_"How long are you going to rant about this?"_ Now he questions me, _"From the looks of things, it seems that even when you are whole again, you are still the same."_

"So what?" I tell him, "Not telling someone who cared for you what you're doing hurts. Made worse by the fact that he actually said it in your face that he hates you right after you tell him the same thing."

_"You're reliving what I went through. I said the exact same thing and he gave me the same response,"_ He adds.

"Guess Gramps was right, wasn't he? I am like you in so many ways," I say, admitting what he said about me to dad.

_"And you have every reason to be. You are my son Robert and even in death, I am proud of what you've become."_ He responds, showing that no matter what, he always cared for me.

"How am I going to tell this to gramps?" I ask him once again, reminding myself of the moments when I showed hate toward him.

_"You don't,_" He says, catching my attention, _"Because even now, he's hurting too. I think if anything, there is a chance you can set things right."_

"I know. I have to but I'll do it after taking Wily down. He has to be stopped," I reply, clenching my fist tightly.

_"But even if you stop him, will it be enough to cure you of your hate?" I don't know dad, maybe, "I know that it still exists but I worry that you may end up doing something you'll be forced to live with for the rest of your life."_

"Even in death, you worry for me dad. I just wish you didn't have to die," I tell him. Truth is, he's right. Although I'm whole, a part of me… a very small part still harbors this grudge.

_"I know. I don't have much time and I can't stay here forever,"_ He tells me. You guys know where this is going.

"But dad," I plead, "I don't want you to go. There's so much I want to ask you… so much I want to tell you. Please, I beg of you. Don't leave me again!" My emotions kick in replacing anger with sadness.

_"I'm sorry but like you say, I'm no longer among the living. What I can tell you is this,"_ I listen as he continues, _"Live your life. Don't let yourself be held back by the past. Focus on the present and remember, I will always be by your side… in spirit."_

"I'll do that. I promise you dad. I won't let you down," I reply, making a promise I plan on keeping, "I promise to make you and my family proud. I no longer will harbor hate toward my family. I will see to it myself that I will make the world a better place just like you and my grandpa have before."

_"I know you will. You are a Light, a 3__rd__ generation and I will be watching you. Goodbye Robert. Just know that I will always love you. Always."_ He says, giving me a warm hug.

Though it wasn't real, my soul felt that it was. As he fades into nothing, I share that embrace with him. I feel like my dad gave me what I need to keep on going. But though I'm one step closer to being fully complete, I still have one thing that I need to do. My feelings change almost immediately. I turned and trek my way through these dank catacombs. I become cautious mostly because this place may have some traps, but there weren't any. I keep going and then I hear a sound. It was a sound that came from the ceiling. I look up finding that it was some kind of acid. It touched the ground leaving a hole that pierced the ground below. If it were to touch me then the damage would really be catastrophic.

"This place gives me the creeps," I whisper.

I continue cautiously avoiding the dropping acid. Wily knew I would make it this far and knowing him, he probably has a contingency plan set up for this. I eventually reach a shutter at the end. I need to enter in there before the acid eats through me inside out. I dodge the falling acid and make it unscathed. That is the easy part but what's behind me isn't. I gently touch it. The shutter opens leading me to a path toward another shutter. At least there are no acid drops this time. I race forward reaching the other shutter opening in the process. Now I see a room that's pitch black. I know someone's there. I can feel it. No, I can sense it. My soul knows that I'm not alone.

"I know you're in here Albert. Make it easy on yourself and surrender," I plead, demanding that this ends, "This fighting has gone on long enough."

"No, it is not enough," Wily hisses back, "It ends when I say it ends!"

"I say it ends when I defeat you. That to me is what matters," I respond, stating my reasons, "And besides, you're going to pay for what you did to my family!"

"You have already mentioned this before," Wily states, regarding our first clash, "And that is just words, nothing more! You haven't made me 'pay' anything!"

"Not this time Albert! I now know the truth: the day when my father died!" I shout, carrying a sense of ferocity.

Wily then argues, "But we all know it was an accident. The police and the FBI looked into it and I was labeled out as a suspect! Why are you bringing this up now?!"

"Because I know the truth," I reply, surprising Wily, "The day of the accident was when my dad died, that much is clear. But what you don't know is that there was more to this like what the accident's original intention!"

"Are you telling me that I had something to do with it?!" More like you had everything to do with it!

"As a matter of fact, I believe you had a role in all of this. Because I know you tampered the machine that my dad was going to show off on that day!" I shout, accusing Wily.

"Ridiculous!" He shouts back, "Do you have any proof? I doubt you do because everyone knows I had nothing to do with the accident!"

"**Objection**!" I yell afterwards, pointing my finger straight at Wily, even though I can't see him.

"What is this, some court show? You insolent gnat!" He spits, insulting (in his mind) my intelligence, "You are in my fortress! There is no way out for you!"

"I can't say the same for you," I accuse right back at Wily, "Besides, my dad wasn't the target for your accident!"

"Then what? Tell me, who would be the one that was intended for that little 'accident' you say?" He asks me.

"Who else would it be?" I reply, "The one person who you despise so much that you would want to hurt him from the inside out: My grandfather, Dr. Thomas Light!"

Things get silent almost immediately after I make that accusation. I now know the truth. This may be the hardest to deal with but I know Wily can't deny that. Funny thing is that he hasn't said a word. Something isn't right. Normally he'd try and deny that he had anything to do with the accident but I know him. I know Albert too well and the fact he has a grudge against my grandpa. I was planning to say something but then I was startled by the sound of a small cackle. It grew louder giving me a very horrid feeling. Is it something I didn't want? Is it that I now knew all along or is it all one really bad dream? No, no it isn't a dream. It's real! Damn real! Gramps was Wily's true intention. Instead of having pity, it turned into fury, rage and unbridled hate. His cackling turns into maniacal laughter. What I'm up against isn't just mad. This guy… this monster is simply insane.

"I didn't think you'd figure it out! Impressive as always blue dweeb!" He shouts, cackling maniacally like some kind of freak.

I continue looking at him as he laughs and saying that my friendship with him meant nothing. On the outside it's just the acts of a crazed mad scientist who not only was shunned by the world around him but also the people he knew. The inside is a different story especially for me. Why? That's simple. Wily was a really good friend. I always remember him as somebody who is just misunderstood. But the more you get to know him, the more you realize he isn't, as he seems to be.

You find that the friend you knew wanted more than just recognition. He wanted the world in his fingertips and he didn't care who he would hurt to do it. I ended up in his path and it cost me my life. The friendship I know from that point had since been long gone. In its place, it's replaced by hate. Now at this point, the hate I had for him is fueled by what I discover. If this isn't the reason why I'm a "defender of the human race" like Tron says then I don't know what else!

"You," I struggle to speak but my anger continues to soar higher than before, "You monster!"

"Yes!" He replies, goading me, "I can feel it… I can feel your anger Mega Man. It gives you focus, it makes you stronger!"

"You will pay for what you've done Albert. You'll pay for what you did to my family, I promise you that!" I power up my Mega Buster and take aim at him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep! You don't want to break them like you've already done!" He cackles some more giving me scary vibes.

"This time it is a promise, that much is clear!" I shout right back.

Wily's personal saucer appears before me in the same gold and blue sheen that it always have. It opens up revealing the evil bad guy I always knew. But I have a feeling that something's off.

"Tell me this Mega Man, no, Robert Light," Wily asks me, "Why? Why do you do this? Why throw away your life so recklessly?"

"Recklessly you say," I answer, "Please, you don't know anything about being reckless."

Wily keeps looking at me as I continue, "Why do you think I always put my life on the line to save everyone? Tell me. Why do you think I always make sure that the people who spend every day of their natural lives have another tomorrow they can see? Albert… that's a question you should ask yourself."

"Me? No! I will crush you with my bare hands!" He yells, clenching his fists. If he thinks that he's going to fight me with just that, he's a damn fool.

"One shall stand… one shall fall and on this day, it's going to be you!" I shout, ready to go into battle.

"On the contrary," I begin noticing something very strange with Wily, "It will be you who will fall today, puny earth robot!"

Wily's look starts changing almost immediately. His face starts changing shape turning a bit thin and crooked. I see his body become slim, his outfit couldn't hold onto him any longer and his hands start turning into sharp talons. I see something orange coming from his chest. It looks like some kind of weapon. My sight turns to whatever this thing is and it's eyes change from normal to a blood red. His skin also changes becoming a tinted light green. The monster looks at me with a very cold stare. I look right back. I really can't believe it. Dr. Wily transformed into some kind of _**alien!**_

"Now puny robot, you shall fall!" The alien attacks firing a devastating laser blast from his chest.

I evade dodging his attack. I then respond with an attack of my own courtesy of my Mega Buster. It hit but did absolutely nothing. I try again and like before, nothing works. I keep moving dodging whatever this thing fires at me. Judging by his attack, it looks like some kind of laser but more powerful. It's how his first attack left a huge mark on the ground. I try my hardest fighting against the alien. I try attacking with a close range attack but my attack went through. He responds by blasting me dead center. It's a direct hit and I get sent to the floor.

"Damn," I yell out, touching my fist to feel the damage.

My chest armor begins to char out turning it from blue to a bit black and grey. I didn't have time to assess the situation so I had to keep on moving. It attacks with continuous lasers. All I can do is move while the alien laughs and taunts my inability to fight back. I try using my special weapons to attack it starting with the Air Shooter. It didn't work so I moved to the Crash Bomber. That didn't work either and the thing responds with a full power shot. Time Stopper didn't help me out either. The monster was still moving. Not even the Quick Boomerang helped either.

"Your weapons are useless! Surrender!" It orders me.

But like any hero, I respond, "Never!" I fire a row of Metal Blades at it only for them to be repelled in three different directions.

"Then you will truly perish. You puny Earth bots are weak!" It shouts some more.

One of them went straight for me so I got out of the way. I looked at my Mega Buster checking if I have any weapons left. The alien continues his offense using an attack from his talon arm. It acts similar to the chest laser and is equally as powerful. I used every weapon I have against him and nothing worked. Atomic Fire won't do a damn thing. Leaf Shield, despite it being a weapon meant for both offense and defense, isn't going to do much good either. I was running out of time.

"It's no use machine. Give up!" The alien speaks again, firing another laser blast at me.

"I won't give up. I'll never give up! Ever!" I then switch to the only weapon that I have left, the Bubble Lead.

I run toward the alien and fire a shot. Unlike the other weapons I use against him, this one actually did some damage. I notice right away the Alien was acting weird. It's as if some outside source is interfering with the alien. That didn't stop it from attacking so I dodge and then fire another Bubble Lead. I see the Alien start to look weird and his colors starting to fade.

_What the? _I keep looking at this "alien" having some sort of problem, _It's not an alien. It's an illusion!_

The alien attacks again but fires three lasers instead of one. Guess he knows that I'm onto him huh? It gets desperate attacking more and more. I continue using Bubble Lead at it and before long, this "alien" I see become more weird. I then notice something. Sparks begin to fly out of it. It starts moving around all over the place but I see the alien's eyes glow orange. That can mean trouble especially since I did a considerable amount of damage to it.

"Emergency. Emergency," says a voice inside the room, "System malfunction. I repeat, system malfunction."

The room I'm in brightens almost immediately. I end up getting a look of what it really was, a small orange device capable of displaying holograms. Reminds me of my gramps' holographic projector I used to fiddle with when I was younger. I look up to see a large projection device protected by a large glass shield. In conjunction with the small device, it's able to change the environment to the user's liking. Without the small device, the huge projector is useless as a doorknob. I continue seeing the small device move slowly making a really eerie noise that scares me. I then see Wily who's pushing the controls around to no end. The device eventually dies out and then falls to the metal floor below.

"An alien huh?" I taunt sarcastically, "How scary doctor. Very scary."

Wily looks at me seeing that I'm pissed off. He's screwed now and this time, there's no way out. Bass isn't going to help him and neither will Glyde. It's just him and me. He's scared now. I ain't going to let him escape this time. I walk closer to Wily ready to deliver justice to him.

"Stay back, stay back I say!" He cries.

I aim my Blaster at Wily carrying a pissed off look on my face. Wily (like before) pleads with me not to do it. It reflects on what I did the first time I defeated him except it was more emotional for me. You can understand why if you were to go back to my first journey (aka Arc I).

"I'll do anything! I'll do anything please don't hurt me!" He pleads over and over. I am in no mood for dealing with his shit.

I head closer to him and slapped his face. At least it shut him up for a bit but he's still scared. My emotions are on overload. I hear the sound of so many voices in my head telling me what I should do. They all revolve around two choices: bring him to justice or end it all by taking him out. I then remember the words that are etched into my cerebral memory.

_Flashback… three months ago, Wily Fortress 1_

_ "Robert, stop this! I beg of you stop! It's over! You can't do this!" He pleaded, "Don't you know the first rule of robotics? A robot must never harm a human," I slapped him before he finished._

_ "I don't care about the rules anymore! Your grandson took my life… so now I take yours! Die Albert Wily!" I shout ready to pull the trigger, but I didn't._

_End flashback_

"A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. That is the first of three rules stated by famed author and professor, Isaac Asimov," I whisper, remembering the rules that have been engraved into not just me but all robots.

Wily says nothing. He's still scared and I kind of like it when he's scared. It's almost as if he's pissing his pants. I still have my blaster aimed at him. I would shoot him right now but that would mean violating my directive, the prime directive. I want to make that son of a bitch suffer. He has hurt too many people with his actions and if I don't do something then he'll keep on hurting more. I really can't decide what to do. Even now, Wily's scared face tells me that I shouldn't but a part of him wants me to shoot. I have to choose: life or death. The choice is mine and mine alone.

"If you know better Mega Man then I know you won't kill me," He says but then he laughs taunting me.

"Here the thing though Wily," I reply, "I can't kill you… but I can do this."

I still have my blaster aimed squarely on him. Wily squints his eyes knowing it's all over for him. But instead of what he expects, I turn my aim at the wall and fired. The blast was loud and it's more than enough to scare that monster good. And like before, it's over. I still have a job to do and that's to deliver justice.

"You're coming with me Wily," I explain, "I will see to it myself that you won't escape. You will pay for everything that you've done and only then, will I ever show mercy to you. Not that it matters because this time, you're all by yourself."

"Get up!" I shout, causing Wily to stand.

I then grab Wily by the shirt and the two of us made it out of Wily's fortress. With Item-2 in tow, we both head for New Light City. Before I went home though, I had to make a pit stop at New Light Police Department. Once I arrive, officers see me toss Wily to the floor like a piece of garbage. Everyone became quiet for a few seconds as I state what's going on.

"Officers, this man here escaped police custody and now I brought him here. You all know what to do right?" I ask them.

"You're as good as they say ain't ya?" replies the sound of Chief Officer Marmalade who gets a look at me with a smile.

"Aren't I always?" I then turn to Wily and say, "Normally I would end your life right here but I decide against it. Why? Because I don't want to be like you nor your grandson Bastian."

"You're lucky," I continued, "Very lucky that I'm the one that brought you here. There are a lot of people in this world that really want to get their hands on you! Just be grateful I let you live as you are because if I didn't… you'd be dead anyway."

Several officers come in and give Wily the cuffs arresting him. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that it's all finally over. An officer handed me a cup of coffee congratulating my victory. As I drink, I hear Wily laughing like some kind of crazy person. Even as he was dragged to his cell, he keeps going. I simply wanted to go home. I've had quite a day.

_A few minutes later…_

After exiting the police department, I went on my way home. Instead of teleporting like I usually do, I took a walk through the city. Many people I saw gave me praise that I save the day. Others came for pictures and autographs. It's like being a celebrity all over again. During my walk, I had plenty of time to reflect upon what I went through over the past few days starting with Wily announcing his return. I knew the fight would begin again. I took on all eight of Wily's new Robot Masters each more difficult than the last. But the fights I endured seem to have a profound effect on me. It wasn't just physically but also mentally too.

_The battle's over but what's wrong with me? I feel uneasy about this._ My emotions were at least now in check… for now.

With every battle, I begin to develop some sort of anger inside me. I had no idea at first but the more I thought about it, the more it worried me. My feelings took over and I lashed out at whoever was near me. Gramps is a no-brainer because he was the central target of all my emotions. A shame that it nearly ended up destroying the family I had. Lashing out at Tron was my biggest mistake I've ever made. She's the love of my life and I hurt her in the worst way possible. I deserve it quite frankly. The fighting made my judgment clouded but despite this, I kept going. I took on Wily's fortress and fought against everything he threw at me. Not even Wily's robot masters were able to stop me. But one really got into my mind and it was WoodMan. I don't know why but something about him was strange. He knew how I was feeling yet he tells me that what I'm doing is bringing harm to everyone around me.

_The path that you walk now has no end. It is only filled with hate and loss. You say that you wish to follow it regardless do you?_ I remember his words after he pulled a Pulse of Life at point blank range.

When he did that, I began to remember everything from my old life. They were memories that were filled with tragedy. I did see some happiness but they were like diamonds in the rough, very small and very rare. I eventually saw the evil inside me take form and I chose to rid of it. I was free from the hate but my job was far from finished. I took on Wily and beat him only to hear the horrifying truth regarding the accident that took my dad's life. Now I had more of a motivation to stop Wily. He didn't just ruin my life, no way. He tried to destroy my family all because of petty jealousy.

_Flashback – A few minutes ago_

_ "I didn't think you'd figure it out! Impressive as always blue dweeb!" He shouts, cackling maniacally like some kind of freak._

_End flashback_

I wanted to simply kill him for doing that. I really did. If I was human, he'd be dead but I'm not. I'm a Reploid and I have no choice but to follow a simple prime directive. It's one that has been engraved in every robot that has ever been built by humans. Violating it would bring so much more than just revenge. It would bring disaster.

_"A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm," – Isaac Asimov (1920-1992)_

I want Wily to pay but I don't want to be someone that would hate me for taking matters into my own hands. Now he's locked up and hopefully, he'll stay there. After a much-deserved walk through the city, I reach my house. I wonder what'll happen once I enter. Will I be met with praise or met with hate? I see the door but like before, I have no idea. Then I felt someone touch me from behind. I look to see a familiar face, my dad.

_"You made the right decision," _He tells me,_ "I'm proud of you my son."_

I nod at him as he smiles. Turning around, I open the door and head inside. Things were quiet. I wonder where is everyone. I check every room to see but no luck. My inner soul feels worried that they aren't here. But then, I hear someone. I head to check. To my surprise, it's my grandpa. He looks at me with that same stare. I'm nervous of what he'll say or do. But I have no choice and face him head on.

"Hello Robert," He says, "Welcome home."

"Yeah, thanks," I reply, feeling nervous. Gramps catches on to how I am.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit worried," He asks me. He catches on to my worry rather quickly.

I nod and tell him, "Yes. There's something I want to tell you."

"Have a seat," He replies.

I sit down and took a deep breath, "It's not easy for me to say this but… I'm sorry gramps. I'm sorry for hurting you and for hating you."

But in a complete surprise, he replies, "I'm sorry too, for not listening to you."

"What?" I ask him, being completely stupefied, "What do you mean?"

"You were right. I should have listened to you." He answers, admitting his error and proving all along that I was right.

"I know," Even I knew from the beginning but what's done is done.

"I guess we both are at fault aren't we?" I say, feeling down.

He nods agreeing with me. He then tells me, "Indeed. I'm too obsessed with what Wily did to us that it consumed me."

"I don't know why but you remind me of Wily in some ways," I explain. Gramps nods, agreeing with me.

"Even as far as wanting revenge," There's that word again.

"Revenge is the most worthless of causes Gramps. I thought you knew this by now," I tell him.

He nods as I continue, "Wily wanted revenge against you because you won all the glory and fame. It overwhelmed him, consumed him and drove him to being what he is now."

"He stole the Robot Masters and took you away from me," Gramps answers, piecing things together.

"But then you were so consumed by what he did, you did something about it. Project Reawakened was the result and I ended up being your test subject," I speak.

"That project was not made as a means for revenge. It was made to be a breakthrough in the field of technology. How can you say that I made this just so I can get back at Wily?" He asks me.

"Because it's a fact," I answer, "Like I said, you were obsessed."

Gramps thinks for a second regarding what I told him. It's then he remembers what Tron told her a while back on the real reason behind the whole project.

_Flashback – A little while ago_

_ "I can't say the same for you," Tron said, "What about Project Blues? Did that count as a weapon or did bringing back my boyfriend all because you wanted revenge on Wily for taking everything away from you?"_

_End flashback_

"Yes, you're right. I'm obsessed over what Albert had done to us. I poisoned you when I brought you back," That's no surprise.

"You didn't just poison me with your desire to make Wily pay, you corroded me. I came back from this world damaged and turned into a shadow of what I was. Gramps, you have nobody to blame but yourself for what you did," I then tell him, "But it's not too late. I've already freed myself from the hate."

"I know. I spoke with Tron on that issue and she suggested that I make amends," I was going to say the exact same thing so I smiled.

"Before we do that, there's something you need to know. It's regarding the accident." I tell him.

"Accident? You mean when your father passed?" He replies. I give a nod.

"Turns out I know the truth behind it all," This is going to literally rip me out if I went through with it, "On that day four years ago, my father died due to an explosion in the lab. I found out that Wily had something to do with it. To make it worse, my dad wasn't the intended target."

"So who was?" He wonders, "If your father wasn't the target then who?"

I sum it up in three words, "It was you."

My gramps looks on in both silence and shock. When I found out about it, I literally flipped a shit, make that two. To find that a friend of yours would go as far as to do this, what would you do? You would be angry, that's what. I see his face change from shock to anger. Not that I blame him because Wily has done way too much damage to all of us. In a way, my dad did save my grandpa's life so I can't deny that. However he took away someone that I loved. That madman took my father away from me and I can never forgive him for that. Ever.

"Robert? Where is Dr. Wily now?" He asks me, feeling a bit calmer than usual.

"He's right now in a jail cell at New Light Police Department. I believe he's going to be transferred over to the Penitentiary in a matter of days," I answer but I worry that something's going to happen.

"Are you worried?" He asks me. I simply nod at him, "Don't be. I plan not to do anything rash. You know full well that Wily and I are different in every way. We may be similar but the difference is that I am not like him. Never forget that my grandson."

But then he notices that I'm starting to feel down. I feel that Wily's revenge has affected all of us on a grand scale. It isn't just physically but also mentally. I then give my grandpa a hug letting out all the feelings I've stored up for so long. Wily didn't win his little revenge but he did win in something and that was hurting us. Sensing my compassion, Gramps join in and we both hug. Tron really did well in giving him good advice. Quite frankly, I'm proud of him.

"Guess with that, we can finally put the past behind us all and move on. After all, I am whole again." I tell and Gramps notices right away.

"I know. I'm sorry for hurting you and for making things harder. I guess you probably want to know what I have been working on." I nod and Gramps brings out some papers from a compartment in his desk.

I take some of the papers to get a good look. It's then I notice something very peculiar. The design is completely different showing a female robot instead of a male. I also see something else and it's blueprints for another robot. The design shows that it looks like a retriever dog but most of its body is filled with robotic parts. I was amazed and surprised but at the same time, I feel like an idiot for what I did to him earlier. He seems surprised by my changing expressions.

"So, are you surprised by what I'm doing?" Gramps asks me.

I look at him and reply, "Why didn't you tell me this? It would have saved us all the trouble."

"As I explained before, I had to keep it under wraps," Oh here we go again, "It's to make sure that Wily wouldn't find out what I'm doing. That's why I issued an NDA to everyone involved including Higsby and Tron."

"Tron?" I wonder in shock, "She involved in this as well?"

"I invited her into the project. It's part of an agreement I made with her because like you, I feel I have to take responsibility for what has happened," He explains, since more or less, it was his fault… and mine.

"But at least now I know what you've been working on. I was a fool for accusing you. I should have known better," I reply, admitting my own fault.

"At least now you know the truth. I kept my promise your father made years ago and I will continue to do so," He then goes on and says, "I hope you learned your lesson Robert. You may have your responsibilities but you shouldn't let things like this interfere with what matters. Your actions (despite not at fault) nearly destroyed our family."

"I know," I reply, agreeing, "I hope you learn a lesson from this too. You shouldn't be hiding the truth from those around you."

"I guess we both have a lot to learn but for now, I'm happy it's over and behind us," Finally, something I can agree with, "I love you like you were my own son and I don't want anything to come between us. I am proud of you just like your father… you are like him, after all."

I chuckle a bit seeing that to begin with. My grandpa and I then shared a hug signaling two things. The first is that we both finally let go of the hate between us, and the second, well let's just say that this is the start of a new beginning… a new beginning for our family. But one thing still hinders me and that is Tron. I've hurt her badly with the worst saying that her parents never shown any love to her. That alone shows I'm wrought with a lot of guilt.

"Where's Tron? Haven't seen her since yesterday," I ask my grandpa.

"She's at your room right now. I recommend you talk to her," He replies.

"Thanks. I'm going to do that and Gramps…" I then say the three words that show there's hope after all, "I love you."

"I love you too, my grandson," At least the feeling's mutual here. To anyone thinking something different, don't. This is family here.

We share one more hug and I leave his room. I then went to my room but I get this snagging feeling. I don't know why. I get inside only to find Tron glomping me from behind. But her grip really was tight. She really is strong.

"Gotcha!" She shouts, surprising me.

"Didn't think you'd be this clever Ms. Bonne. I like that," I reply, praising her resilience.

After we settle down, I return to my civilian self but I feel completely beat. I'm drained but what more can you do huh? However I'm in no mood to sleep. There's something I need to do.

"Tron… are you still angry over what happened?" I ask her, wondering.

"Yes, and no," Tron replies, making me wonder why.

"Why aren't you? I did act like a complete jerk to you and I do have to say though. You really do pack a wallop," I compliment her.

She giggles after hearing that, "It runs in the family but that's beside the point. You really messed up with what you did."

"I already know," She doesn't have to tell me twice, "Why do you think I went to see him first?"

"I'm happy you did that but with me is going to be a different story. You really did hurt me and I don't know if I can forgive you for that," But then her tone changes, "But after a while, I realized that it wasn't your fault. I spoke with your grandpa on that. He also has to accept some responsibility."

I nod as she continues, "And you're lucky I'm giving you another chance. If you were any other person, I'd throw you out on the street."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Do you forget that I live here?" I guess Tron didn't know that.

"If it was elsewhere, I would throw you out so be grateful I am doing this," She replies again. Now I have every reason to worry because Tron can be pretty mean when she's like this.

"Yeah. For that I thank you," I reply hoping to calm her down.

"If you're trying to get to my good side then you're going to have to do better than that," Is that right Tron?

"I can do that," I then head closer and plant a kiss on her soft lips. In just seconds she went from angry to swooning.

I go on to say, "At least that's one thing that never gets old doesn't it?" I see her hug me tightly as a show of love.

Before she decides to plant a kiss herself, Tron replies, "I forgive you Robert but you better… and I mean better not hurt me like that again. Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise Tron," I reply but Tron doesn't seem convinced.

"Say it like you mean it Robert," She can be a bit persistent but what more can I say about her.

I take a deep breath and decide to make a special 'promise' to her. This isn't going to be fun, believe me, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

She sees me do some kind of pinkie swear and says, "Yep. You did it and if you break this promise then I swear to you, I will punish you."

"Y-yes ma'am. I promise not to break your heart like that," I reply, hoping not to get her mad anymore.

"Good," The two of us share a hug and like I did earlier, she plants a kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Tron," I apologize. Tron immediately smiles seeing that I'm back to normal. She has no idea that I'm complete meaning I'm back to what I used to be.

"All is forgiven. Now then, I think it's time for your reward. You did save the world after all," She then plants a kiss on my lips.

The sensation lasted quite a while. We both were in each other's arms as we kissed but I decided to take it up a notch. I start kissing her on her cheek making her feel a bit excited. Tron notices this and smiles with a devilish passion. Like Teisel and Denise, our love blossoms like a rose. Sure we did hit some rough spots but at least that isn't stopping us. She can be a bit rough on the edges and I can be a bit hardheaded but hey, at least we're made for each other. The two of us share another kiss and then our little time together got a bit mushier. I'm happy that things have ended the way it should be. I've been able to set things right with my family. I no longer harbor any more hate for I feel now complete. I feel whole again with all my memories intact. The only thing that's on my mind now is what the future holds. Whatever they are though, I know I'm going to be facing them head on and this time, it's going to be with my head held up high.

But even though I right now am having a tender moment with my girlfriend, something's amiss. Outside my house, someone was watching. It was observing what's going on. The question is why. Normally that'd be what a stalker's doing but this is different. It was no human watching me but a robot… _**in red!**_ He looks like me when I'm in my battle gear but his is very different. His armor was red with a bit of black and white in some parts of his body. Like me, he packs a blaster weapon of his own. I don't know how and I don't want to find out. He also has long hair but it was white and covered all the way down to his waist. The helmet's different having a visor to cover his eyes and on his left hand, he carried some kind of oval-shaped shield that was white with red lines covering around the shield. It also has a small hole allowing him to see while blocking. The robot keeps watch far from my place without attracting attention.

_So… this human is Mega Man, the one who defeated Wily… again. I was told that he's strong, but I never thought he would be much different. No matter. I will find out what I need to know. Enjoy your victory while you can because when we do meet, I promise you this. You won't be able to __**break**__ out of this… dear __**brother**__._

The robot teleports off having seen what he wants to know. Who is he? What is he and why he does have an interest in me? I don't know, I don't care either but regardless, all I need right now is a little piece of mind. Besides, I need it.

_My name is Robert Light… I began as a human but ended up getting dragged into a war with no end in sight. Wily brought his new army but they weren't enough to stop me. I took him down and saved the day yet again. Sadly however, his actions nearly destroyed me along with the very family I loved. But now I'm reborn again and this time, I'm whole. I made amends and put the past behind us, for good. Although I feel that __this__ fight is over, I know that a new one will surely begin. The cycle is endless but I must see to it that it stops today. After all, I am a 'defender of the human race'._

_I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

**終わり**

_On the season premiere of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Months have passed and things are getting better. But it's nothing compared to what Dr. Light has in store. New members join the family but things aren't, as they seem. Robert tries to figure out what's going on only to end up in a predicament that would nearly put his relationship with Tron in danger. To make it worse, trouble ensues forcing our blue hero to suit up once more and save the day. Will our defender be able to fix this mess or is this the beginning of yet another dilemma? Arc IV goes into full gear in the next spacious episode, The Light Family Expands; Enter Rush and Roll._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>After a year of work, Arc III is finally over. Time for a little preview of Arc IV: Reforms and Relationships Brewing.<em>

_Arc IV is going to be a 5-chapter arc detailing events between Arc III and the upcoming Arc V that is my retelling of Mega Man 3. We're going to be introduced to two new characters that are going to have a main part of the story. First up is **Rush**, Robert's canine companion. Like in the classic games, Rush can transform into whatever item Mega can use. I know that these two are going to get along quite fine and it's about time Robert has a pet of his own. Yes, he has the Met he brought back but it's high time it gets a name. The Met's name is **Doc** and yes, I name it after the Doc from the Ruby-Spears cartoon. After what happened in **Defender of the Human Race**, I feel that I need to honor it in some way. This was my best solution possible and you're going to be seeing Doc a lot more as the story goes on._

_The second new character is another OC, except this time its a character I made named **Rebecca Light** aka **Roll**. Roll is Mega Man's sister and acts pretty much like you would expect. However the only difference is of her personality. Her personality is a mix of the following: Battle Network Roll and Ruby-Spears Roll. I wanted to add Classic Roll into it but I didn't want to make her a damsel in distress. It's high time I make Roll a badass but how she begins is one that's going to make you question what the heck I'm doing. You'll see. I also forgot to mention that there'll be a birthday chapter for our blue hero. What will happen on that chapter? Only I know._

_I would like to thank all my reviewers who have been supportive to me especially during the dark times: **MegaBauer, Gancena, lalalei2001, DesignEscape, TheNameUGiveMe** and **LizSama** (I owe her a lot for allowing me to use her OC). **Kuralesche**, wherever you are... I miss ya. I hope you do check out my story and I hope all of you guys do too. You guys motivate me and that makes me really happy._

_Arc IV begins in April because right now, I have to work on one other project. Once that's finished, I can **finally**go full throttle for Reawakened. That's about it. Hope you guys enjoy._

_Thanks for reading._


	35. Arc 4: Chapter 1

_**Notes from the Author**: Okay folks, you're wondering what's up right? Well let's get this started with some details._

_After I finished Arc 3 of Reawakened (which took me a year, don't remind me), I focused my time on getting a fic finally done and thank god for it. But that's not even the half of it. Do you want to know why? Because I consider this to be my personal failure. It's high time I tell you what it is and it's a **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** story called **Mare Do Well Meets Her Match**. It started as an idea but it ended in a mess that I'm more than happy to put it past behind. At least with that, I can spend all the time I need getting this done. To let you know, that fic is my personal failure as a fan-fic writer and I vow never to write another "revenge fic" like that ever again. I mean that._

_Anyway, this took me almost two weeks and I'm getting better at it. The only thing I need to do is be less distracted because with my YouTube thing and everything, it's hard. I really hope you guys don't mind because I promise not to phase out like I did before. I love Mega Man and I hate what Capcom has done to our lovable Blue Bomber. But to let you all know, I'm back and we're ready to rock on like never before. I hope you guys enjoy this fight. It's really long though if you feel that what I did for this chapter is a bit too much, let me know by PM and I'll see if I can fix it up to make it appropriate. Oh and if you find any errors, inconsistencies or any sort that makes what happened to Bass more humiliating than it should be, let me know and I'll fix it up. I still haven't fixed up Arc 3's corrections and I swear, I need to get myself in gear someday._

_But enough talk, let's get the show on the road. Be sure to read, review and remember, you guys help make this story what it is and for that, I thank you. Toodles and enjoy._

* * *

><p>Arc 4 – Reforms and Relationships Brewing<p>

Chapter 1 – The Light Family Expands; Enter Rush and Roll

_My name is Robert Light… I began as a human but ended up getting dragged into a war with no end in sight. Wily brought his new army but they weren't enough to stop me. I took him down and saved the day yet again. Sadly however, his actions nearly destroyed me along with the very family I loved. But now I'm reborn again and this time, I'm whole. I made amends and put the past behind us, for good. Although I feel that __this__ fight is over, I know that a new one will surely begin. The cycle is endless but I must see to it that it stops today. After all, I am a 'defender of the human race'._

_I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

_Two months later… 10am…_

"From the first studio of New Light City, it's time for your favorite morning talk show. We're _**Live with Rachel and Eddie!**_**"**

The audience sitting down were clapping and cheering as the hosts enter the set. Music is playing while they appear. One is a man in his late-30s with brown clean-cut hair, red eyes and wears a brown suit with a white-buttoned shirt inside and red tie. The other's a female in her early-20s wearing a red dress shirt, blue pants and black slippers. They take their seats with the audience being calm. Both hosts look at the video camera recording and they get started.

"Hello everyone, welcome to _Live with Rachel and Eddie_. I'm your host Eddie Estevez along with my lovely co-host Rachel Harper," He says.

"You're too kind Eddie. Today we have a show for you. We got a guest that everyone's dying to see," She replies, with a smile that can make some cringe.

"I couldn't agree more Rachel. You guys know him as New Light City's greatest hero! We already had him two months ago and now we have an update that you will see to believe. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a big round of applause to one of my favorite guests. Give it up for the Blue Bomber, **Mega Man**!" He lifts her hand and the audience starts clapping.

I then show up and the crowd immediately goes wild with people whistling and cheering. If that isn't enough, much of the audience was holding up signs showing artwork of Mega Man. It's insane. I even see a group of audience members wearing shirts that spell "Megaman". My guess they're from the Official Mega Man Fan Club I've been hearing. Anyway, I sit down with the hosts and things begin quieting down. But I sense that by the time today's over, everyone will be talking about this for a long time.

"Thank you Mega Man. It's a big honor to have you here on our show," says Eddie. He shakes my hand being the casual host he is.

"Yeah, it is a big honor. Haven't been here since two months ago when the announcement came that I saved the world from Dr. Wily," I explain.

"It really has been two months. By the way, how have things been for you and your family? I heard that you had some problems," Rachel asks me.

"Yeah, I did. I had some family issues but they've since been resolved. But it's just another example of how the war affected me. Sure I can be a nice guy and everything but when someone pisses me off, expect some major fighting words," I answer, feeling tense.

"We only hope you got some much deserved R&R, Mega. Being a hero is a lot of work," Rachel advises though I've had some much-needed rest after doing so.

"Yes, but we brought you back today because you have an update for us. So tell us, how have things been for you? You do know you don't have to be in your battle armor all the time," Eddie requests. The idea of me being without all of this would work but I don't want to be all civilian in front of an audience.

"I appreciate that but things have been getting a lot better," Time for some plot exposition. I only hope those that are reading this don't mind the padding.

"Since Dr. Wily was captured for the second time, things have been better. I was able to make amends with my girlfriend and grandfather. You really don't want to know how I messed things up, believe me. Since then I've used the time to get myself back on my feet. That didn't stop me from doing my job as a hero. I have a reputation after all," I explain, though there's more to this than what I said.

"We know by your actions last week. You stopped a bank robbery without breaking a sweat. I only hope you didn't hurt them that bad," exclaims Eddie. Of course I didn't.

"Don't worry. Mostly minor injuries but like I said, I'm the type of guy that does my job. What's the worst that can happen? But anyway, I have been hard at work in New Light labs. A few others and myself are working on a project that hopefully will help revolutionize the field of robotics. Let's just say that what you're going to see is really something special and this is coming from a 3rd generation Light," I say optimistically.

"Really? Think you can tell us?" Rachel wonders.

"It's better you guys see for yourselves. We're working out some final kinks and we'll be good to go. You won't be disappointed," I needed to make sure no one knows about it. Even I got stuck with the NDA.

"And we're looking forward to it. A pleasure to always have you on our show Mega Man. Let's give a big round of applause to our hero, the blue bomber Mega Man!" Eddie says, getting the crowd fired up, "And we'll be right back!"

I hear the audience clapping and cheering for me. Sure it's to be expected but hey, I'm at least well known due to my actions in stopping Wily two months ago. Suddenly, everything turns off. It turns out it was a taping of when I was on their show… and that happened yesterday. Guess who was watching it? Me. Getting the picture here?

"Done enjoying your fifteen minutes of fame Robert?" I turn to see Tron looking at me saying that.

"Tron!" I reply, "Yeah, I am. Though to tell you the truth, it wasn't that great. I swear the press needs to give me a break. It's been like this ever since Wily got transferred to New Light Penitentiary last month."

"What do you expect?" She asks me, "You are the guy that did saved the world."

We both chuckle for a bit as I got up from the chair. I then hug her from behind and she responds by kissing my cheek. You know that we both have a lot of mushy moments. It's a relationship thing.

"Miss Tron, Master Robert. Doctor Light wishes to see you. He says it's time," Servbot #25 says to us.

"We'll be on our way now," Tron replies.

The two of us see Servbot #25 head off to play elsewhere. We both went downstairs to meet with Dr. Light. Guess the fruits of Dr. Light's work are about to be revealed. Two months have passed since I've saved the day and brought Dr. Wily to justice. Things have gotten a lot better with my family and burying the hatchet is one of them. Tron, my grandpa and I put the past behind us. All we care about now is making a better future. The war against Wily really put all of us through a major loop physically and mentally. Denise went through the worst to the point where she almost did the unthinkable. She never did though. Why? Because we convince her that stuff like suicide only brings more harm than good. All she said was that she needed help. Good news is that she did and after a month of psychiatric counseling, Denise is back to her normal self again. I forgot to mention that Denise has a boyfriend, Teisel. Every day I see the two together. They're inseparable just like Tron and I.

But anyway Denise made her resignation official the instant she started her counseling sessions. This led her father to begin an investigation to find out who's responsible for the abuse. Several officers (including her former boss) stepped forward and confessed. I always knew Mr. Marmalade as someone who is respected and feared. It was no exception as he enforced disciplinary action on them. Denise's old boss wasn't so lucky as he ends up without a job. From what I can tell, I heard he skipped town. The officers however handed over their badges and went to find new employment. It had to be done although Denise didn't like how it ended. There is some good news though for her. She found some new employment at a pawnshop. From what I've heard, things are going great. I'm happy that now Denise has a new job where people won't treat her like shit. At least that's a relief.

As for me well, I've been living a normal life despite being a celebrity. After I buried the hatchet with my family, Tron insisted that I attend anger management classes. After what I did to her, she's determined to make sure I don't pull something like that ever again. Took me about 2-3 weeks to complete the program and by the time it finished, I learned to control my anger a lot better. It's a good thing though because this woman is one tough cookie. I mean that. Anyway, Tron and I went downstairs to see Gramps. Ever since he found out the truth of what really happened, he now knows all along that Dr. Wily is no longer his friend. He's happy that I brought him to justice because it's my job. But he seems to take the truth a bit too well. So much so in fact that he really wants to make sure that Wily pays. Not that I blame him because I was pissed off too. But regardless, I hope that madman gets what's coming to him. Anyway, Dr. Light sees us arriving and he seems rather pleased.

"So what's up gramps?" I ask him, "Number 25 says that it's time."

He responds, "It is. I know you have been waiting but now, we are ready. After almost three months of work, it's finally ready."

"Three months for whatever's behind you huh? This should be good," I speak. Tron looks at me with an angry squint. "What?"

"No worries Tron. Robert has been waiting for too long so it's high time he knows," Gramps assures her.

He then moves back a bit revealing the results of his work. Two robots appear in front of me. One looks similar to a human female but the other looks like a canine, more or less. The female robot has long yellow hair tied in a ponytail (like mine), her skin is synthetic in white and I notice some kind of utility box on her left arm. In addition, her outfit seems interesting having a white short-sleeved shirt with matches of red. This also reflects in her pants having red on the side with white in the middle. She also has red leg guards that reach up to her knees. I can tell they're based off my design because I have the same thing.

"Wow. She looks pretty. You really know how to give robots a first impression grandpa," I compliment him.

"Well I try Robert," He calms himself and continues, "Anyway, I have designed this robot to handle simple tasks such as household chores. Her name is **Rebecca Light**, but you can call her **Roll**."

"Roll really does have a nice ring to it Dr. Light," replies Tron, "It suits her."

"Indeed and Robert, you can think of her as your sister," Sister? Wow Gramps. Just wow.

Anyway he presses a button that powers her up. We all see her activate for the first time. She starts up and her eyelids open. They reveal a pair of calm eyes with baby blue irises. We see her look around getting used to her environment. She sees Tron and I first followed by Dr. Light. Like a child coming into the world, she's curious. I step forward hoping to see if I can help her.

"Hello," I introduce, "I'm Robert Light. I'm your… brother."

"Brother?" She wonders.

"Yeah. I'm your brother," To prove it, I put my hand out for a handshake.

Roll notices this. She does the same taking out her hand. We both shake hands. Dr. Light is amazed seeing us do this.

"We're one big family," But then he remembers, "Oh and I forgot, I have one more surprise for you."

He then presses another button activating the robotic canine. I get a look seeing his eyelids open. Like Roll's, its eyes are also blue. It has red body armor with hints of pink and white in portions of its four legs. It has red paws and white circular joints on the sides. I also notice the helmet (looking like mine) also red. Gramps really did a good job but I notice him looking at me. I didn't say a word but then he starts running in all fours and before long, he tackles me to the ground licking my face. His short white tail wags back and forth. He barks loudly and his licking gets me happier with every second.

"Okay, stop with the licking," I plead, laughing, "Down boy, down."

Tron keeps her distance a bit, worried that the dog may attack if she intrudes. He notices her and heads closer. Her fear kicks in making things problematic.

"Down boy, now!" I order. I then look at Tron who's already scared, "It's alright."

"Is it… is it a real dog?" She asks, trying her hardest to be away from it.

"I forgot, you're afraid of dogs," I realize this, since it's been four years. Four years after Tron ran away from a dog that chased her.

"Not to worry Tron, he won't bite you. I designed him to be friendly," He assures her.

"Are you sure?" She sees Gramps nod.

So using whatever courage she has, Tron comes closer to the robot dog. He's already on all fours being happy. She gulps as Gramps, Roll and I watch her. I knew she's afraid of dogs but not to an extreme. This explains why sometimes she seems a bit abrasive when there's discussion regarding dogs. We see Tron gently touch it and it responds by licking her face. Her fears disappear almost immediately as he licks her face again.

"Aw, such a cute doggie. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" Tron speaks.

"Guess that fear went out the window," I reply.

"Um, Dr. Light," asks Roll, "Who is that?"

"I guess things got a bit carried away," I see him walk closer explaining the robotic canine to us, "This here is **Rush**. I've worked on him alongside Roll. He's going to be your canine companion and transportation."

"Transportation? Really?" I wonder, "Alright. Let's see what he can do."

"Very well. Rush!" says Gramps, getting Rush's attention, "Jet Mode!"

Rush jumps away from Tron and while airborne, transforms his body becoming a jet-board complete with rocket propulsion on his backside. We were amazed seeing him do this but I notice Roll having her arm around me. It didn't bother me… yet.

"Alright then. Rush, Coil Mode!" Gramps instructs.

Rush turns back to normal and stands on the floor. We see him stand straight. His legs become unbending and firm and his back reveals a spring-action platform. We see Rush demonstrate some other skills such as turning into a marine vehicle and using its nose for bomb searching. It returns to normal and we all clap for our new friend.

"Unlike you who needs to drink energy cans, Rush eats these," Gramps shows us some kind of bone-shaped dog treat. It has a plus side on one end and a minus on the other, like a magnet.

"Aren't these Battery Biscuits?" I ask him.

He nods and replies, "They are. However these here are designated for Rush in mind. Think of it as some modifications so it can help Rush recharge after a long day."

Gramps tosses the treat in Rush's direction and like a good dog he catches it in his mouth eating it.

I kneel down petting my new friend, "I think the two of us are going to make some team, right boy?"

Rush responds by barking and licking my face again. I then turn to see my sister and smile. I don't know why but when I was human, I never had any siblings. I always lived my life alone though my grandpa has been helping me. But now that I find out that I have an actual sibling, I think it makes me feel rather happy. I look at Roll who smiles at me.

"You're my brother huh?" She says. I nod in response, "I don't know what to say."

"How about… pleasure to meet you, little sis," I then see my sister hug me.

"I love you big brother," But what she does next shocks even me.

She plants a small kiss on my lips. My eyes widen as she does this. I don't know what she's doing but something isn't right. Tron notices this almost immediately.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" She shouts. I wasn't doing anything. Both of us were already blushing.

"I wasn't doing anything. I just want to give my brother a kiss," Roll replies, explaining.

"Do you even have any idea that what you're doing is wrong?" She asks. Her tone becomes more volatile and angry. I don't like this.

"Look, Roll has no idea that what she's doing is wrong. She just been activated for more than 30 minutes and now you tell her that she's doing something bad?" I reply.

"That's not the point. What you're doing is incest and it's wrong." She spats back giving Roll a major chewing in discipline.

"But I had no idea. Why are you being so mean?" I see Roll argue with Tron. To face the facts, I'm in a rut. Tron's my girlfriend and Roll's my sister. I don't know which side to take.

"I'm not being mean. I'm here telling you that your brother is my boyfriend. So would you be kind enough to get off him please?" She asks him.

Roll does that and lets me go but I'm at least relieved. My only problem is that Tron notices my face blushing because of my own sister's kiss.

"And as for you, you need to show a bit more restraint! Do you really want me to punish you for doing this?" Tron asks me. Now I really begin to get annoyed.

"How about no!" I shout, but I take a deep breath and say, "Listen, I don't have time for this. I need to show Roll around the house. Maybe you need some time to cool off."

Tron doesn't say a word as I walk off with Roll. Rush quickly follows me and she gives me that angry stare. All that has happened surprises Dr. Light but he notices something off about Roll.

_Strange. Roll's behavior seems very strange. I didn't program her to act like this. _He then looks at an angry Tron but doesn't say anything. My guess saying something would piss her off.

"I don't like this," Tron mutters under her breath, "I really don't like this. I got my eye on you Robert."

She then walks off still fuming mad. Her eyes are on me and I know she's ready to catch me when I don't expect it. In the meantime, I give Roll a tour of the house. Despite the fact that my girlfriend is watching my every move, I pay it no mind. But then some Servbots appear catching our attention.

"Hi Master Robert," says Number 15, "Who is that?"

"Roll, these are some of Tron's Servbots," I introduce her before turning to them, "Number 15, this is my sister Rebecca Light."

"Just call me Roll. Pleasure to meet you. You are such cute little munchkins," Roll replies, going closer to one of them and touching it's cheek.

Her actions make the Servbots giggle and laugh. I was pleased though I know someone isn't. After some fun, we see them head off to play at the backyard. We then went to the living room where we mostly spend time watching whatever's on TV right now. After that come the upstairs bedrooms.

"This here Roll is going to be your room. We already have most of the area set up but it's going to take a week before everything's fully ready. At least you now have time to get yourself some rest," Roll listens to me explaining things.

But as the more I talk, the more Roll begins to show interest toward me. I know something in my gut that it isn't good. Tron knows this for sure. She's watching while I explain things to her. Like a hunter waiting for the hunted, she waits. She knows that something's up. She keeps looking at Roll who becomes more enticed by me. This alone is going to lead to something real bad. I know it.

"And that's about it. Hope you enjoyed the tour because now, I got work to do. If you need me, I'll be I think downstairs in the living room. Let's go Rush," I speak.

Before I was able to leave, Roll grabs my hand. I turn to see her smiling at me, not saying a word. Tron's fingers begin to tighten her shoulder. Her instincts are ready to kick in the instant Roll tries anything.

"Roll, what are you doing? Why are you touching my hand like that? If it's relating to you kissing me, I don't think that's a good idea." I explain.

"It's not that… well, I want to thank you. I really mean that and I thought well," She heads closer and my worry already begins to increase.

Her eyes close and her lips start puckering up. I know where this is going. My bad feeling just gets worse. Before Roll tries to place her lips on mine, the sound of Tron's snarl interrupts her focus. We both turn to see her already fuming mad. I imagine her with some sort of symbol on her head. That would really be a bad thing to see.

"Get off my boyfriend," orders Tron. Her tone is cold but when she notices my sister not letting go, it intensifies, "I said get off my boyfriend."

"Tron, what the hell are you doing?" I ask her.

"Stay out of this Robert!" She shouts, "Roll, let him go!"

"No," Roll replies, "I'm not letting go of my brother."

"Either you let go or I swear, I'll make you let go!" Tron shouts. She puts her hand on Roll's arm.

"Tron, stop this! You're really making this worse," My pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up!" I already did Tron. Her focus on Roll is fierce and I can tell my sister is having the same look.

"You do know that robots can't harm humans right?" She asks Roll. I look at my sister nodding, "So unless you don't want to end up in the junkyard, I suggest that you let go of him. Now!"

"Unless you get off my arm then maybe I will," Roll replies, "Makes me wonder why the heck my brother would date someone like you. You look like a grouchy old hag. Did someone forget to bring cream to fix that face?"

Wow, Roll really knows how to dis a girl. It's more than enough to make Tron snap. She rages at my sister trying to grab her hair. Roll with her quick instincts block Tron from ever doing so. She holds her arms tightly. At least now I have the chance to restrain my girlfriend, which I do so. So I do that only for me to feel the wrath of an angry Bonne. My strength is already at high gear holding Tron back.

"Let me go! I swear if you don't let me go, you're going to regret it Robert Light!" Tron rasps, yelling in fury.

But then we hear someone that stops the whole fight instantly, "That's enough!"

Everyone turns to see my Gramps who's fed up with the fighting. I release my grip on Tron who looks at him in worry.

"That's enough out of all of you," He says, "Roll, I ask that you cease these advances on your brother this instant."

Roll explains, "But Doctor, I-"

"He means it! What you're doing is inappropriate. Do you know that you and Robert are brother and sister?" Tron asks Roll. She tries to explain but keeps getting interrupted.

"Maybe I activated her a bit too soon. I think there's something wrong with her," suggests Dr. Light.

"No, there's nothing wrong me," She pleads, "I just only want to show my love for my own brother, that's all."

I simply say nothing as the arguing intensifies. Tron keeps saying that what Roll's doing is incest and ruining my relationship with her. Dr. Light says she needs to be rechecked. In spite of all this, Roll says that she's being misjudged because of her actions. She even goes as far as to point at me because I'm not saying anything. The thing is, I've been watching how she's behaving. I already know that something is wrong. I can feel it.

"I'm sorry Roll but I think I activated you a bit too soon. I'm afraid I have to shut you down so I can properly fix you," says Gramps.

"No, no… no!" She shouts. Dr. Light tries to grab her but fails. Her fears kick in immediately due to what my gramps' plan on doing.

"Roll, wait!" I plead, "Listen to me!"

"Just leave me alone!" She shouts, running off, "I thought you loved me."

"I do but you don't understand that this isn't the love you're giving me. It's wrong," Now I tell her this, "What you're doing… no, we're doing is incest. I don't want that."

Roll then asks, "So you're going to listen to her instead of me? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you but only as my sister, not my lover. I already have a girlfriend and what you're doing is breaking her heart. But there's something I've noticed about you," I respond, wondering.

Roll doesn't say a word but I then go on to say, "I've noticed that there's a bug in your personality. I recommend that you come back with us. I think I can fix you."

I place my hand out hoping I can help her but Roll refuses. I try again but she refuses. If I didn't know any better, she's reminding me of myself when I returned from the dead. Seeing that I've rejected her advances due to my reasoning, she runs away heading into the city. This is so not good but I feel that she needs at least some time to cool down. Truth is, we all do. I went back inside seeing Tron. She's fed up because of me not doing anything, but I have a reason for that.

"I don't really know what's wrong with you. Why did you let your _own sister_ do this to you?" She rants angrily.

I simply respond, "Maybe if you really know what's going on then there's a reason why. Where's Gramps?"

"Still upstairs," She answers, but still looks at me with that same look.

I simply nod my head and went on my way. Rush notices me being down. My guess it's because of all that's happened.

"Sorry you had to go through this Rush but I think it's best we let her get some downtime," I say, petting my new friend. He responds wondering if she'll come back.

"Don't worry Rush. I assure you she will return. I didn't expect all of this to happen so soon," Gramps assures, approaching me from behind.

"Guess today is a really messed up one huh?" I ask him.

He nods and replies, "You've noticed that Roll is acting very bizarre right?"

"Very. Was this your intention?" I now ask him.

"Absolutely not!" He responds, "I designed Roll to handle housekeeping while we do other duties. I had no idea that this would occur.

"So you're saying that you basically designed her to be a maid right? I wouldn't mind that," I then think of how my sister would look wearing a maid's outfit. This alone made my Gramps a little upset.

"I begin to wonder how Tron seems to tolerate your perversities," That stings Gramps.

"Anyway I did a scan of her systems and you won't believe what I found. Look at this," Forming a drive port on my wrist, I take a USB cable and connected one end to the drive and the other to a computer.

Gramps presses some buttons on the computer giving access to my data. He sees the results of my scan and is surprised. I look as well but after a bit, he starts taking some notes. Guess he has something up his sleeves.

"You found anything?" I ask him.

"Yes, it turns out your sister is suffering from a bug that has altered her personality. Her core is normal. It's that of her personality circuits," He explains.

"Aren't they what makes us who we are," I say, "Because when you designed me, you made sure my personality components were functioning well."

"Yes, that's right. Since the Blues incident, I wanted to make sure that the components are separated from the power core. Basically having the memory portion (or processor) in a separate area. However since I had to entrust the AI to many others when I designed Roll, I thought that nothing would go wrong," And it turns out something did happen Gramps.

"You should have been the one to handle the AI though Higsby could do a better job at it," I respond.

"I know but I entrusted him in designing the bodies for Roll and Rush. We know he can achieve great things but I can't say the same on how he can be able to withstand abuse from Teisel," If he only knew.

"So is there anything we can do? Roll ran off to the city," I explain, changing the subject back to the problem at hand, "And she can be anywhere."

"You don't have to worry. I install all my robots with functioning trackers that can pinpoint their exact location. It's how I know where you are whenever you take on Wily's forces," He replies.

"That makes sense," I get up and take a stretch, "I'm going to the city to find my sister. Think you can use the notes to hopefully fix our problem?"

Gramps then says, "I'll see if I can. Just make sure she comes back in one piece before the bug does any more harm than good."

_Okay gramps, what can possibly go wrong?_ That's something I don't want to think about. I don't have much time though.

"Come on Rush. We're into action!" Rush responds by barking and following me.

We both head for the door but I spot Tron in my sights. She's still pissy over what happened and quite frankly I can care less. I look at her with squinty eyes. I have reasons to be angry because she's the one that helped contribute to it.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"You're going to find your sister?" She asks me.

I nod and say, "Yeah. Dr. Light and I have found out what's wrong. I hope that if I do come back, I can maybe be able to fix her."

"Fix her like how she tried to fix her way to you?" She insults, getting on my bad side.

"How was I supposed to know she acted like this? Hell, Dr. Light had no idea either. I noticed her behavior but I never told anyone about it," I have my arms crossed as she prepares to bring on the rage.

"Why didn't you? Would it make Roll feel any better if she knew about it?" Her tone starts to intensify.

"It wouldn't but I would explain that Dr. Light doesn't want to harm her. He doesn't want to make the same mistake when he had to tolerate Project Blues," I reply, remembering my grandpa's attempt at trying to fix Blues.

"I know all about Project Blues. Your grandfather provided me all the files relating to him. It sucks he ran off but who knows where he's at. I only hope you don't do anything stupid because I haven't forgotten how you've hurt not just me but your grandpa as well," You don't have to remind me _Miss Bonne_.

"I haven't forgotten. I recommend that you cool down for a while okay? Besides, someone here needs your company," The three of us turn to see Doc who feels rather alone.

Tron replies, "Why not. At least you have your new friend Rush don't you?" To prove that it was no offense, she kisses his forehead aka helmet.

Rush responds by licking her, which by this point she's gotten used to rather fast. We both leave the house and Rush transforms into its jet mode. I get on top and we head off into the city. It's pretty nice getting a view this high but I'm used to it since I rely on using battlechips just to get me places. My focus now is finding my sister and she can be anywhere. Did I forget to mention that New Light City is bigger than it was years ago when it was called I think "Manhattan"? Surprised aren't ya?

_Two hours later…_

Deep within the city finds Roll, still scared over what happened earlier. Truth is, I really can't blame her. You boot up getting used to your newfound life. You meet your family and their friendly but then something goes wrong and now you're hurt due to you showing care to family, in all the wrong ways. Her emotions are heightened but she seems curious seeing the city so bustling with people. Not only that but robots were there as well doing normal everyday tasks. She sees one of them helping people into an electronic store.

"Hello there, fellow robot. How are you today?" Roll says, asking it.

It turns to her replying, "Are you interested in any electronics ma'am? We're having a huge sale today. Everything must go go go!"

"Um, I don't think I have that much money," She sighs seeing that all she has is $20.

"I'm afraid you'll have to move. You're interfering with business," Roll simply walks off finding that the robot isn't talkative.

She then looks around to find other robots nearby doing the same thing: enticing customers to enter their stores. Heading toward them, she introduces herself only to find that they have no time for chatter. This presents a problem.

_What's with all these robots today? I only wanted to say hi to them. Oh I wish I didn't run off like that._ She looks around to see if other robots are around.

Sadly none are interested for simple chat. But something inside her growls uncontrollably. Guess Roll had no clue that she needs to eat food in order to keep her energy up. What do you expect? My sister's a reploid just like me. We're much different than regular robots and we possess things that normal robots don't have. She enters a nearby café and takes a seat.

"Excuse me," She wonders, "Can I get someone please?"

Luckily a waiter spots her, "Yes, welcome to the New Light Café. How may I help you?"

"Do you have anything to eat or drink? I don't feel good," Her energy drops down with every second passing.

"I'll see what I can do ma'am. You have my word. Hey Jake, get some food here on the double! This lady's in need of some fast!" He replies, getting the attention of the chef.

A few minutes afterwards, the waiter, a man named Ray comes by and serves her some food. If consists of two bacon cheeseburgers, a side order of fries, a garden salad, some dressing and he also provided a cup so she can use to fill it up with soda. Don't know if it's going to be bad for business but hey, if it makes her happy, why not. She starts eating and it helps get her energy up. Ray smiles at this and gets to work writing some stuff on a notepad. Whatever for, I don't know.

"I never thought I would actually enjoy this. The food is just so delicious," She says, feeling happier with every bite.

"Well what do you expect? Many come here to enjoy and have a good time. I can tell you seem quite pleased," He responds.

"I know," Roll lets out a sigh, relieved of having a good meal, "Nobody ever told me that such places like these exist."

"You new? I haven't seen you around town," Ray wonders.

"Well yes," She answers, nervously, "I just came here today. Why do you ask?"

He then asks, "I'm just wondering because you seem rather nervous. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tense that's all," She assures him.

"Good. I only hope today gets a little better for ya," Ray takes some of the plates Roll used to eat to the kitchen.

_Wow. That gentleman was really nice. _But her kindness changes to worry when she starts remembering about our family.

"I have to go sir. Thanks for serving me. I really appreciate that. Do I have to pay?" She asks Ray.

"Normally I would say it's on me but for the sake of things, you have to. It's $15.95 ma'am," Ray replies.

Roll hands him a $20 bill but then tells, "Um, what was that word again? Oh, keep the change."

"You are truly a lass. You're always welcome here anytime," Ray assures her.

It makes Roll very happy but as she heads for the door, she sees someone that has her emotions reach a fever pitch. A man appears in front blocking her path. He isn't in the mood for a bite to eat. This guy is here looking for trouble.

"Excuse me but where can I find the manager here?" He says.

"Um… I don't know. I'm just only here to get some food and be on my way. Can I pass?" She asks the guy, hoping to get away from whatever this person is doing.

"Sorry but I can't let ya do that. For you see," He then grabs Roll with a tight grip and shouts, "This here's a stick-up fool!"

Ray turns to see Roll held against her will by the robber. A gun is already pointed at her head but he then moves it getting the attention of everyone in the café. If I was there, I would literally make sure he gets the beating of a lifetime.

"Gimme all your cash or else I'll make the little blonde wish she never met me," orders the Robber. Many of the customers hide in fear of what he's carrying.

"Get off me you jerk!" She shouts. She struggles as much as possible but the guy isn't letting go.

"Try anything funny and I'll make sure you bleed. Let's see if a girl like you can scream," His threat scares Roll despite her efforts in trying to break free.

"Listen to me, I'll give you the money. Just let her go. I'm the one that you want!" Ray pleads.

"Don't! This guy is a monster. He doesn't care who he hurts!" She counters but the robber shuts her up.

"You don't want to listen to that lady. I recommend you do as I say or else the next time she opens her mouth, I'll break it!" The robber threatens once again.

Ray does what he can by abiding to the robber's terms. He gathers money from the cash registers as well as the safe. Once that's done, he puts them in a bag and giving it to the robber. The dirtbag smiles seeing his reward but the question now is how to deal with Roll and the waiter.

"I thank you for your kindness but sadly, you won't be around to live another day," The asshole's tone becomes dark and devilish.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone," She wonders, "You said it yourself!"

"Did I? I don't think so. Time for you to die… both of you," Roll sees the jerk ready to pull the trigger and do it.

_No. I don't want to die. I really don't want to die!_ Roll shuts her eyes but she hears someone stopping the guy from doing it.

"Huh? What the?" The robber wonders, turning to see a guy with silver hair appear looking very pissed.

"Let… her… go," He demands, ready to bring on the pain.

"Are you nuts? Do you want me to kill you along with her?" You should watch what you say bub, because you might get what's coming to ya.

"Why not try me and find out," He's desperate.

The robber does that and fires a shot at the guy in the chest. Unfortunately it doesn't go through because the silver-haired dude is unphased. The bullet doesn't even go through him. It ends up on the floor. Now the bad guy's nervous. Without saying a word, the guy takes the gun, breaks it and gets to work giving the bad guy a beatdown. All it takes is three hits and the robber's on the floor coughing in pain. The guy returns the cash to Ray and turns to Roll, which by this point is free from the asshole's grip.

"Are you alright ma'am? Did he hurt you?" He asks her.

She nods and says, "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you."

The guy smiles as he turns to see Ray, relieved that the situation is resolved. He takes the money and puts it away then goes to a nearby phone and calls the police. Roll heads to Ray and gives him a hug before heading off. I know he'll see her again at least under different circumstances. She then goes to the guy in silver hair whose waiting for her. The two don't say anything for a while but he seems like a pretty okay guy. What Roll doesn't know is that in addition to the guy's silver hair, he has dark red eyes but aren't as fierce.

"So, got any ideas on where we can go next?" Roll asks. He nods, not saying a word, "It's alright. I have a perfect idea. Come on."

Roll takes his hand and the two head out into the city. Her new friend wonders what she has planned. A little while later, the police show up and arrest the dirtbag. He's charged with robbery and attempted murder. This guy will expect to serve a very long prison sentence. Roll shows him some places but expresses little to no interest. This worries Roll but it isn't stopping her one bit. I can't say the same for him though. I think he's wondering how the heck he's getting into this.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted?" She asks him.

"No, it's nothing," He finally responds, "I appreciate you taking me around the city. Can we be someplace quiet?"

"Oh, okay," That was fast Roll. "You have any ideas?"

"Someplace where we don't want to attract attention. I have a bad thing for crowds," He suggests.

Roll nods and the guy suggested a place far from the city. The two then head towards an alley leading into a nearby park. At least now they don't have to contend with crowds and such. But it's there that she decides to find out more about him. I wonder if this is going to do any good.

"By the way, I never even got your name. Who are you?" She asks him.

"You don't really want to know who I am, believe me. I doubt you would understand." He replies.

"I would understand. I ran away from my family because they wanted to change me the way I was," She explains, "What about you?"

The guy wonders if what she says holds any merit. He turns to her who has a lot more confidence in her eyes. With a smile, I know for sure that things are going to be very troubling.

"You really want to know do you?" He asks her. Roll simply nods and continues, "Okay fine, I'll tell you. My name is Wily… **Bastian Wily**."

"Bastian… a good name for someone like you," Roll replies, but in all seriousness, why isn't she putting two and two together?!

"That's very nice of you. What's your name?" Bastian asks her.

"My name is Rebecca Light but you can call me Roll," She explains. Hearing this makes him start getting angry, "Is something wrong?"

"I want to know one thing. Are you related to someone named Robert Light?" This isn't a good sign all right.

Roll nods, answering, "Y-yeah, I am. He's my brother."

_Brother?!_ He wonders, showing some anger. _Are you telling me that this teenage brat is that blue dweeb's sister?! This makes no sense!_

"Are you okay Bastian? You seem a little... angry," She wonders, getting nervous.

He nods his head and answers, "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about some other things. Shouldn't you be at home right now?"

"Why should I? I ran away because like I said, my family wanted to change me because they think I have a problem. I mean come on, I'm just showing love to my own brother but they say that what I'm doing is incest," She explains, pouting in anger.

Bastian (with an uncaring look) simply chuckles at this and replies, "Didn't know incest amongst robot siblings were acceptable."

Roll counters, "Bet you never had anyone that cared for you. Besides, everyone would think you're crazy."

He turns to her with a cold angry stare. Roll worries over what he'll do after making that remark. His eyes glow red with vicious venom. He feels like he wants to rip the hell out of her, but he can't do that. Well for starters, Roll is a girl and you can't hurt women, at all. Doing it would make you look pathetic and hated. Not that it matters because his grandpa is a piece of crap who ruined my family. Turning around, Bastian takes the time to calm down. Roll however starts having second thoughts about him.

"You know, I think you're starting to make me worry. Is everything alright?" She wonders.

Bastian doesn't say anything but knows he's expecting someone, more specifically, me. High above the city, I continue my search for Roll. Sadly I haven't gotten much success due to a lot of things. Distractions are one of them since I can't be doing it on an empty stomach. Dr. Light meanwhile has been hard at work on a countermeasure that can help get rid of the bug that's causing Roll to be like this. I sure only hope he can hurry.

"Any luck finding her Robert?" He asks me.

"Nope. I've spent a while and nothing," I answer but then ask him, "Are you sure the tracker you installed on her works?"

"It should work unless I'm unable to locate her," Then why the heck can't we find her? That's the problem Gramps.

"I'm going to keep looking. If I find her, I'll let you know," I tell him, assuring that I make good on it.

But I didn't need to take long. Rush spots something and tells me that he's found her. I look and spot her but she's with someone. I head for it and Bastian notices me appearing. He starts having a smile on his face. Roll notices the sudden change but when she looks up, she also notices me heading closer.

_No… not him. Not now._ Her worry intensifies and I can relate.

_So he finally shows up. Now I can ditch this little charade and go full throttle at him._ Bastian sees me arrive, unaware that Roll is watching.

"Robert, what are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question. I'm here to bring you home sis. Dr. Light and I have found a way to fix the bug inside you," I explain.

"I don't want to change. I don't want to be something that you guys would want," She's still being distant.

"It's not that. Gramps is making sure that nothing bad will happen to you. Let's go. I got to take you home," I command but I notice the guy looking at me.

I turn to him and say, "Wow. Didn't know you look this good without your armor Bas tian."

"What? You know him?" Roll wonders.

"Oh I do," I reply, "He's Wily's grandkid and a very fired up one."

She turns to Bastian and wonders if it's true. The look in his eyes tells the whole story. Now to be fair, he didn't want to do this because my sister is cute and all. If I didn't show up and cause all this, he would have told her to head back home. It would be a much better solution than all this but I have a job to do. Bastian presses a button on his wrist. His civilian disguise disappears and in its place is his armor, the very black armor that I always see. Roll knows him as Bastian Wily but I know him way too well as Dr. Wily's right hand bot, _**Bass**_.

"Forgive me Roll but your brother is a hindrance. He has to go down!" He says, turning now towards me, and starts firing a few shots from his buster cannon.

I order Rush to evade his shots, which he does so. I then jump delivering a kick to his chest. It didn't push him back but it did make him angry.

"Rush, stay with Roll! I'll handle Bass!" I ordered.

He does so and heads toward my sister. Bass notices this but instead focuses on me. Like him, I press a button on my watch and say my usual transformation (or henshin) catchphrase. I enter Battle Mode replacing my civilian gear with the usual blue armor. My sister Roll is surprised seeing us turn into super fighting robot warriors but at the same time, she's worried because one of us may do something to the other. It's like the predicament I had to deal with in regards to her and my girlfriend.

"I see now you have a mutt for a sidekick. That's kind of lame," He insults.

"Not as lame as how I beat Wily, again," I counter but I think it wasn't that good.

"That's the best you can come up with. Wow, you're pathetic. The blue brat I know would skip the jokes and go straight for the asskicking," He has a point there.

"I can admit that but since Wily ain't doing any of the usual 'take over the world' bullcrap, I'm more laid back. But I want to know, what are you doing with my sister?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I saved her from a stupid money-obsessed crook, she takes me around the city and I get really agitated in crowds. I'm not a crowd person mostly," He explains, rolling his eyes around.

"So you drag her into an alley thinking it would be better if things are quiet? Wow. Such creativity," I praise but in his mind, he thinks I insult him.

So he responds by firing a shot from his Buster. I evade and fire a shot right back. Roll heads to a safe place while we both go into battle. I tackle Bass to the floor and start dishing out a flurry of punches to the face. He blocks a few but I make sure some hit their mark. He strikes me from behind with his knee and I get pushed off him. He kicks me in the face and then follows it up with a tackle smacking into a dumpster. I dodge his next attack and went with a reverse spin kick. He grabs my foot (with ease) and I get tossed into the dumpster. The pain's really good but it isn't stopping me from going all out.

"Battlechip, Spreader!" My buster transforms into a spread gun with multiple holes.

I take aim and fire a shot consisting of multiple blasts. Bass gathers a dark blade and uses it to slash an energy wave. My attack gets blocked but he then goes for another attack. I dodge the wave and fired a second spread shot. All the shots hit their mark and sadly, Bass had nothing to defend against that. He gets sent to the floor and I continue my offense. He tries again with another attack but I dodge, grab his arm and sent him through a brick wall. It really has to hurt that's for sure. For good measure though, I use my Mega Buster and blast him a few times.

"Is that all you got? You really need to step up your game," I suggest to Bass.

He turns to look and replies, "Step it up huh? All right then, let's do this!"

Bass races straight for me and goes all out wielding two blades (one in each hand). I go to switch battlechips but he prevents me from doing that. He attacks with a volley of strikes pushing me back. Roll sees the fight from afar and notices me at a disadvantage.

"We got to do something Rush. He's going to hurt him," She says. Rush replies asking her what they can do.

"I don't know but I'll think of something," She explains, but she better think fast.

Bass' next strike pushes me back and I was really in a bind. I try my luck with a few Mega Buster shots but he dodges them all quickly and I get a major punch to the chest. The pain's too great since his strike is powered up by some dark energy. Why do you think his Bassinium power core nearly went nuclear three months ago? Anyway, I try to block one of his attacks but it comes in too fast and I end up getting smacked.

"Now what was it you were saying when what I was doing is creative," He asks me, "At least I show a sense of kindness toward your sibling. Heck if I knew who she's related to then I would be kind of surprised by this. I thought you had no siblings."

"That's when I was human," I respond, "That life is gone and now I have a new life. THIS one!"

I punch him straight in the face in response and then I follow up by activating a KnightSword. He tries to fight back but even that doesn't work because my strength is fierce. One strike after another, I give Bass a beatdown but my focus is fierce. I'm not filled with anger since I've let go of my hate. The only thing that's on my mind now is very simple and that's getting my sister home.

After I attack once again, Bass is the one who's now reeling from my offense. I ask, "What's the matter Bass? Had enough?"

Bass says nothing but I hold my ground. Roll and Rush look on cheering because I now have the advantage. But instead of wanting to finish him off, I decide against it. The reason why is because he did get my sister out of trouble and save the day. If that never happened, his butt would have been majorly curb-stomped. I turn to my sister. She's happy I won the fight but the cheering dies down into fear.

"Robert, look out!" She shouts, noticing Bass powering up a charge shot.

I turn to see but it's too late. He fires it and I was unable to evade. The blast sends me to the pavement. Bass walks closer toward me ready to deliver another dose of pain. Rush gets in front blocking his path to protect me. What does Bass do for something like this? He blocks Rush's attack and throws him to a wall.

"Not even your companion can stop me," He states, showing his superiority.

"Rush… no," I whisper, seeing my mutt knocked aside like a rag doll.

"I really got nothing against you but you really stuck your nose when you don't belong. You may have beaten Wily and you may have gotten off easy due to his interference but this time, nothing will stop me from getting rid of you!" He shouts, aiming his buster on my face.

Now I am really in trouble. Bass has his plasma cannon charging and I'm still in pain from his attack. If I try to move, he would stop me and deliver the _coup de gr__a__ce_. But if I don't then he'll deliver it regardless and I'm done for. Roll watches this and decides that enough is enough. Whether by carelessness or courage, Roll gets in the way of Bass' attack. This alone makes the black warrior upset.

"What are you doing? You're in my way!" He shouts, demanding an explanation.

"You're not laying a hand on my brother!" She responds, getting in his way (as he states earlier).

"You think a girl can stand up to me? Unlikely! Get out of my way or I'll take you down too!" He demands, pointing his buster at him.

"You wouldn't want to hit a girl now would you?" She asks him.

Being fed up by Roll's feminine wiles, he rants, "I don't care if you're a child! Get in my way and I take you down!" Roll simply sighs.

"I thought you were a really nice guy but now I know you're nothing but a bully!" She responds, insulting him.

"I apologize if I didn't please you but your brother is my enemy and I am ordered to destroy him," He explains, "But since you're in my way, I have to destroy you too."

"You'll regret it, trust me," Something was up with what my sister's doing.

She notices something beeping on her utility arm. Roll presses it and her eyes start showing small bits of data. I look at all of this and knew that Gramps had a little surprise up his sleeve. Bass looks as well but he's keeping his blaster ready though quite frankly, you should shoot her already! Don't ask why I'm providing advice to a villain who's wasting major time not finishing the job. Never mind, let's move on.

"It's go time now Bass. Activate battle mode, passcode: **REAWAKEN**!" The beeping stops and her body engulfs in a bright pink light.

Her civilian clothes disappear and she starts wearing a black jump suit. She sees armor appearing in the form of multiple pieces. They all connect to her body forming it starting with the chest. Instead of leg armor, she gets a skirt and foot parts. Her arm parts form with her utility arm becoming her signature buster cannon. Her helmet forms so once she puts it on, some of her hair flows out giving it breathing room. I also notice that her armor shows a heart marking on her arms, chest and the sides of her helmet. Knowing my Gramps, he wanted to have something that can set her apart. I give him credit for that. The light disappears and we all see Roll in her battle gear. Bass' face begins to show a hint of red while Rush and I are amazed. She looks at him who is speechless seeing her transform.

"Alright big boy, time we dance!" She shouts, racing at him for her opening gambit.

Bass tries to compose himself but is too late as he gets a smack down by her. Roll punches her twice and then delivers a spin kick to his chest. Her offense is brutal, delivering a flurry of attacks. I get up, still feeling the pain from Bass' attack and watch the fight. I did check on Rush and fortunately the damage isn't as serious. I can't say the same for Bass because this guy is getting a beating.

"What's wrong Bass? Liked picking on my brother but you can't pick on me? What a wimp," She insults, delivering a shot from her **Roll Buster** inflicting damage on him.

Bass gets angry and goes for the attack. He attacks with two shots from his cannon but Roll easily dodges them. She's quick on her feet giving Bass a beating. She delivers another attack but instead of using her fists, she whacks him with her hair. Yeah I forget to mention that Roll actually can use her hair as a weapon. I don't know if it's giving Bass a case of bad hair day but hey, he's getting what's coming to him.

"Of all things I get attacked by, it's hair! A girl's hair no less!" He shouts, fired up and super pissed off.

"Guess you're having a bad hair day huh Bassy-poo," She says, literally getting on his nerves.

_Bassy-poo? Wow, that is funny._ I let off a chuckle after hearing her say that.

"Don't insult me you worm!" In Bass' blind rage, he attacks Roll.

She dodges his attack as well as the charge shot he dishes afterwards. He goes for one more but misses leaving him open to Roll's offense. Taking advantage of this, Roll changes her buster arm into a crossbow. The arrow that's placed in it has a heart-shaped tip.

Taking aim, she jumps high into the air and shouts, "You're done for now boy. **Roll Arrow**!"

She fires the shot striking Bass in the chest and dealing significant pain. The impact has him reeling hard and I think by this point, the game is over.

"Had enough? Want to go again?" She asks, hitting the ground and having her weapon ready for another go.

Humiliated from his defeat, Bass replies, "I won't live this down you understand?"

"Oh I understand alright. The fact that you got beat up by me really does bad for your rep," She states. I nod agreeing to that.

Bass then shouts, "I'll be back, I promise and when I do, you both will be sorry you ever messed with me!"

We see him teleport off in a black light. Guess he's had enough for one day. I check on my sister and find that she's exhausted from the fighting. My eyes change colors finding the right vision until they turn silver for x-ray diagnostic. Roll turns to see what's going on. I simply say nothing while I check if she's doing all right. Good news is that she's doing okay but Rush is going to be in need of repairs.

"Guess you're adjusting to the battle gear rather quickly. Impressive," I praise her.

"Yeah but I feel so drained, and hungry," She replies. It surprises me though.

"Don't worry sis. We'll make sure you get a bite to eat but first, we need to fix you before that bug does some major damage," I assure her.

"You're right. Good idea," Roll nods and I order Rush to go into jet mode.

Before we head for home, my sister turns around locking lips with me. I know it'd be the last time she'll do this but I'm making this the only exception. Why? Well it's because she did save my life from Bass after all. Tron won't find out though but anyway, Roll and I get on top of Rush as he jets us home. However as we do fly off, on one of the rooftops was a robot in red. He watched the whole fight that happened but didn't do anything. He didn't say anything, he observed our every move and what we were doing. I don't know what his deal is but I know one of these days, I'm going to find out who he is and what he's doing. I just know it won't be pretty.

_So he's built another robot, two no less. Interesting. She did make quick work out of Wily's robot easily. But I find that even my brother has limits that can't be broken. You may not be able to beat him today but I know you will have your chance eventually. When that happens, you better be ready for I will enjoy __**breaking**__ you down. Do not betray my expectations… __**brother**__._

He teleports off in a red light after seeing what he needs to know. Although I don't want to admit it, I do feel that something isn't right. Today has been hectic and I'm hoping that something like this doesn't happen again. But when you're a superhero who has responsibilities like this, it's the norm and you got to endure that. I just hope I'm not too late in fixing this mess between Tron and Roll. I really hope I'm not.

_Later that evening at the Light Residence Basement…_

"Finished. All right Roll, I've checked you out. You're good to go," says Dr. Light, "I was able to remove the bug from your system without affecting your personality components."

"So it was a bug that made me act like that? What the heck Dr. Light! Why didn't anyone tell me this," She replies, acting similarly to me in some ways.

"I think it's because the bug didn't affect you until later on. That's my guess," I explain, although I can't explain why my sister is having this new attitude.

"Really? Yuck. I can't believe I had to act like that toward you of all people, my own brother," She complains, "But at least now I don't have to do that ever again."

Roll turns to my gramps and says, "Dr. Light, thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do for you Roll. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. But at least now I'm happy that your brother has someone he can rely on," He responds, praising Roll on the fact that I have a new sibling.

We see Rush come into the lab and starts licking my sister's face. She seems happy by this and so am I but he isn't the only one that comes in. Tron is here too and I think by her face, she's cooled off a bit.

"Hello Roll," says Tron.

"Oh, hey Tron. Feeling any better?" She replies, asking her.

Tron nods and follows, "Yeah, I am. Thanks. I needed some time to cool off after what happened. Listen, I—"

"No," Roll interjects, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and my brother. I had no idea I had a bug that really did some problems to me."

"I know. I'm like, I didn't think you had it. I thought that you actually had feelings for your brother. If you did, it would be just so icky," Tron replies, feeling like she wanted to vomit just thinking about it.

"Me, in love with my big brother? Please. That's just wrong. Besides, it wouldn't be right. It'd be just creepy and dumb," She says, having that same feeling.

"I guess all is forgiven huh?" Tron wonders. Roll nods and to prove she meant this, she hugs her new best friend.

I look at this with a smile seeing that I've finally set things right but I notice the two looking at me with seductive smiles. My smile turns to worry instantly. I try my best to plead but knowing with women like them, they're hard to convince.

"Thanks but no thanks girls. I ain't interested one bit. Come on Rush, into action!" I command, Rush going into jet mode immediately.

I get on as the two try to chase me around the lab. Dr. Light watches this and is happy I'm now being normal like I should be, much to his dismay of Rush flying around when he shouldn't. So let's face it. Our family has expanded. I have a sister who at first started being weird but eventually becomes a friendly, active and overall a badass. She is neither a maid nor a damsel in distress although I wonder what it'd be like if she was a maid. The other is going to be someone that I'll be relying on for a very long time. Dogs are man's best friend and lifelong partners. I agree on that in every sense and heck even my family means something to me. They're partners too. I know they'll help me out when the situation gets dire and when things are rough for them, I'll be there. At least with Wily locked up and awaiting trial, I'm not worried. I have all the time in the world after all.

_**つづく**_

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_It's convention time! Robert and his family head for the New Light Robot Expo to meet with some old friends of Dr. Light. Although things are fun for everyone involved, looks can be deceiving. Evil hides in the shadows and they plan to raise some hell. To make matters worse, Robert vanishes without a trace and the only ones that can save him are a robot canine and a robot that speaks baby talk. Can these two be able to find our hero and give whoever decides to ruin this day a thrashing? Hold on to your seats. The hunt to find him is on in the next intense episode, Mega Man is Missing; Rush and Bon's Excellent Adventure._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	36. Arc 4: Chapter 2

_Notes from the Author: This one took me almost a month to do and my god, it's been a ride. Though truth be told, I have a lot to say here so listen up._

_First off, this is my first attempt at doing what is known as a "Lower Deck Episode" chapter where the focus of this is on characters that don't get much of the spotlight. In this case, it's Rush and Bon Bonne. I always wanted to try something different and not have every chapter focus on the main hero. So consider it a little experiment. If you guys like it, I may plan on having more or this focusing on the other characters. Hell, I could maybe try one with the villains if I'm lucky so who knows._

_Second, since Arc 4 is short, I've been putting a lot less time on these because I have to focus on other priorities. I'm job hunting so that way I can be able to find one and make some money on the side. Since YouTube overwhelms me at times, it happens and it hinders. I hope that when I do fics like this, I hope to do at least 1-3 pages a day. I want to make sure that I don't leave you guys hanging like I did last year. And plus, I want to enjoy doing this. It's so much fun and whenever I get bummed, I go to other Mega Man fics for inspiration like **Defender of the Human Race** and **Mega M****an: The Recut Episodes**. These are stories that fuel my motivation and at times inspire me to try new things. Why do you think I pay nods to **MegaBauer**'s fic at times? It's a reason why I love that fic and the recent chapter tells me that it's just awesome._

_Last but not least, Arc 5 is where we see more involvement with the rest of the main cast, particularly Denise and Liz. They only have a minor role in this arc since well, Denise is still recovering from her depression and she's doing a lot better. Liz, meanwhile continues her duty as a member of the NLPD but she always has time to check up on her sister. Roll is also going to have a more active role in Arc 5. Whatever for is up to me to decide. Either way, this is just a small preview of what Arc 5 will be about._

_That's about it. I hope you guys enjoy today's fic. Be sure to read and review for all your reviews matter to me a lot. They really do and also, if you find any errors, messups, inconsistencies, retcons, etc. that's going to make Bon's robot head crack under all the pressure, let me know by PM. Thanks and enjoy because there's more coming._

**_UPDATE_**_: I want to make an important update regarding this. I want to apologize to MegaBauer because I realize that I made a nod to his story by having Quentin Cochran in my story. I've decided to change things up by having him be completely different. Yeah, he's the leader behind the Neo Emerald Spears and everything but I only am doing it because I don't want to mess up all the hard work he's done. This guy is now named Quentin Emerald, leader of the very terrorist group.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Mega Man is Missing; Rush and Bon's Excellent Adventure<p>

_One week later…_

A week has passed since Rush and Roll joined our family. Despite this relative time of peace, everyone here is hard at work doing whatever possible for the good of our city. My gramps at the moment is getting things ready for an upcoming robotics convention that's happening in a few days. He has been giving us all the details but we won't get anything new until some updates come around. Everyone else is just having some downtime though my sister has been a bit feisty. So I suggest to her that she should do some training outside at the backyard. The catch is that I end up being her sparring partner. I have been getting rusty ever since Bass tried to kick my butt so I thought why not. After all I need to get my body back into shape because I'm quite a slouch.

"You better not hold back big brother. I'm giving it my all in there you hear?" She tells me, having her Roll Arrow ready for long-range combat.

"Don't worry. I will," I respond, gearing my Mega Buster.

We both go into a shootout using our long-range weapons though we made sure that no one would get hurt. Last time this happened, Tron nagged me for almost a week. This time I'm taking precautions so before the training, I installed a perimeter force field to prevent plasma discharge from exiting the area. It helps when you are training and relying on more than just plasma energy. I fire shots from my Mega Buster. Roll evades and counters with shots of her own. Like her, I evade and pull a counter.

"Take this!" I fire a well-timed shot striking Roll's chest armor.

She didn't seem pleased by that so she responds by firing a trio of Roll Arrows. I dodge the first with ease. The second I miss barely but the third strikes my right arm stunning it.

"Gotcha," She chuckles.

"That won't stop me from winning. Battlechip, TriNeedle!" My buster arm transforms into a crossbow armed with three needles.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Roll complains, "You can use stuff like that?"

I counter, "You have a variety of tools at your disposal Roll. Who said in battle I'd be playing fair?"

"That's cheating," No it's not, "Now you really make me mad!"

"I like to see you try sis," I taunt, goading her.

She uses her Roll Arrow to fire a stream of arrows at me. I evade them taking careful aim with mine. But I notice that she's out of arrows. It's the opportunity I've been looking for. I fire the TriNeedle shooting three metal harpoon arrows at her. Roll dodges one of them but the other two strike her good. The second hits her left knee while the third hit her chest. But even with a disadvantage, she's still determined to win. It pleases me yet at the same time I worry. I worry because of the fact that she'll end up like me and that's something I don't want.

I still remember what I've done to everyone two months ago. Simply put I have brought hate among my family mostly because my grandpa had been in the dark regarding his work. I would find out eventually but back then, I hated him for doing that. It's funny because he would show the same hate toward me. It tore me up inside and I end up hurting my family more. I don't want what I went through to happen to her. All I want is ensuring that she lives her life and enjoys what it offers. That's all that matters.

"Had enough? Want to go another round?" I offer.

"Yeah, let's go! I won't rest until I kick your butt brother," She responds, having the same attitude I had when I started.

"Alright. I warn you though because this can really put a strain on you if you don't take a break afterwards," I explain.

I then get into a fighting stance. My sister does the same only now that she races at me to attack. I evade quickly and counter with a punch to the face. Roll ducks it then strikes at me with a somersault kick. She then follows up with a shot from her buster at close range. The blast hits me but Roll continues on with a barrage of plasma shots. Her attacks are fierce and I can feel her fury. Her aim's precise and to the point. If she didn't have a desire to win, she would be just as strong as me. Sadly she has and that is going to cost her. She powers up her buster for a charge shot as sparks of pink energy began forming within. Either she wants to finish this or she's desperate to win the fight. She reminds me of myself in a lot of ways.

_Going for the old Desperation Move huh? Sorry sis but it won't work this time._ I look at her already up in the air and taking aim.

Roll shouts, "You're going down! I'm going to win!"

"We'll see. Battlechip, VariableSword!" My Buster arm transforms into a blade looking like a falling star but colored white and gold.

"You're a good opponent sis but sadly, I'm afraid you have the same fault I had when I started out," I tell her.

She wonders, "Really? And what's that?"

"You are careless," With my answer, I follow it up with a slash that unleashes a Sonic Boom.

Roll sees her attack get wiped by the sonic wave. Due to using too much energy, she's unable to dodge taking the full brunt of the attack. Fortunately it isn't that serious since my sis and I are sparring. The force field disappears so I went to check on my sis. If anything, the only thing that's damaged is Roll's pride. I give my sister credit. She's a hell of a fighter. I help Roll get up off the ground and we both head inside.

"Big brother?" She asks, "What did you mean by that? Why am I careless?"

I become silent for a few seconds. Roll asks me again the same question and this now starts eating me inside. Like I said, this is reminding me of what I've done to my family two months ago. I know that if I don't explain it to her, she'll end up making the same mistakes I made.

After shaking my head, I turn to my sister (after taking a deep breath) and say this, "Roll… the reason why I say this is because you're making the same judgments I've done."

"What do you mean?" She wonders, worried.

"It's simple. You're starting to be like me, the old me," I answer.

Roll simply laughs it off like it's some kind of joke. Sad to say, I'm in no mood for laughs. She seems me with a serious look.

"I'm being serious sis," I clarify, "I don't want you making the same mistakes I made when I took on Wily. Do you think that being what I used to be is fun?"

We both become silent after I asked her this. Roll looks at me, angry because I try to tell her something and she simply thinks it's funny. I have a responsibility as a big brother to Roll. I don't want the actions that I made be repeated.

I take a deep breath and say, "I apologize. I just only want what's best for you."

Roll replies, "No, don't. It's okay."

She comforts me and I simply say nothing. I hug her, as things get quiet for a bit. Hopefully I will have the chance to talk to her properly but only when things are different than they are. I then see Rush coming into the backyard. Being the active dog he is, he licks my cheek.

"Hey Rush, someone came in?" I ask him. Rush responds that someone did and it was Gramps, "Awesome. Guess he's got something planned for us huh? Let's go."

Rush and Roll agree and the three of us went inside. We see Gramps coming in and he seems rather bushed. Having to contend with not only his work in the lab but also the robotics convention happening in a few days can really be a major toll. I can't blame him, like I always say.

"You okay Dr. Light?" wonders Roll.

"I'm fine," He says, "Today has been pretty hectic."

"Hectic eh? So tell us, what's been going on?" I ask him.

"Things fortunately are going better but unfortunately we're faced with a little problem," He explains, "You see, I have my presentation all set for the convention but the assistant called in sick today. He won't be able to make it."

Rush looks, as I complain, "No What now?"

"I was wondering if you could take his place. The presentation won't be long since it'll be involving your faithful dog Rush," He explains, getting Rush's attention.

"Really now? Then count me in. Rush, you head downstairs for a bit. I'm going to talk with Gramps okay?" I order.

Rush nods and races off. Roll meanwhile decides to head to the living room to read something. Downstairs in the basement lab, Bon is having fun with several Servbots. To let everyone know, Bon Bonne was a project that Tron and I did years ago. It's a robot that has the mind of a baby but at least we understand what it tells us. What I can say is that the kid needs at least someone to play with. Rush notices Bon playing and asks if it can join.

"Baabu? Babu baa-ba-bu (Play? Of course you can play)," Bon says. Rush happily joins in with Bon and the Servbots.

Rush asks Bon for his name. Bon responds, "Ba babu. Ba-ba-bu-babu. (Bon Bonne. But you can call me Bon)."

Bon hears him like the new name and is pleased. Rush licks his robot face and barks happily. His friend meanwhile is happy he has a new playmate. Bon grabs a nearby soccer ball and uses it to play catch. Rush gets it and passes it back to him. If there's a lot more space like in a park then these two would love to have fun playing catch. Sadly they're in the basement lab and what they're doing is going to attract a lot of noise. They see Gramps and I head downstairs noticing the noise. We see the two playing but notice Bon using a ball to play with Rush.

"Hey you two, if you want to play, you may want to do it in the backyard. You guys don't have enough space," I explain. Rush barks asking if he and Bon can play outside.

"I think Bon needs a little exercise so why not. Robert, if you can, could you take the two to the backyard?" He requests.

I nod and answer, "Sure, I'll do that. Hey gramps why not add Bon to the presentation too?"

"Bon?" wonders Dr. Light, "I'm not sure. Wasn't it the project you all did for a science fair two years ago?"

I nod once again and explain, "Yeah. We did it for the sake of keeping Tron and Teisel's baby brother alive."

"I had no idea that he can be at times so helpful yet innocent too," I speak, turning my attention to Bon.

"Baabu babu ba ba babu. Babu! (Yep that's right. Babu!)" Bon replies.

"Then why not. This would prove to be very helpful for my presentation. Did you know that Dr. Regal is a guest of the convention?" Gramps asks me.

"Doctor Regal?" I wonder, in shock.

"Babu baa-babu? (The one-eye science guy?)" Bon follows up. Rush wonders as well.

"What Bon said," I speak again, "I haven't seen him since the Science Fair."

"Neither have I but I have been in touch with him and he said that he will be joining us in the robotics convention," He explains.

But then I say, "I also found out that an old friend of yours is joining too."

"Y-yes, I know," He replies, trying to get some strange feeling out of him.

"Anyway, I'm going to take Rush and Bon to the backyard so they can play. We'll discuss about the presentation during dinner," I speak.

I then went to Bon and pressed a button on his back. You see, Tron and I have been working on some upgrades to our friend/science project. One of them is portable travel. Sure the thing's a large robot and all but you wonder what if he wants to join us on a trip? Thanks to the upgrade, we can do that. After I press the button, Bon's arms and legs transform into a sort of suitcase. It weighs a ton (Thank you Tron) but I can manage. Rush follows suit and we all head to the backyard to enjoy some fun. Mostly it's Bon and his new friend who want it. I press the button again returning Bon to normal.

"Alright you two," I take out a soccer ball and say, "Have fun."

I throw the ball at them then take a seat to see Rush play with Bon for a bit. Bon throws the ball at him and he happily catches it and throws it back. Rush notices him being more happy than normal. The only problem is that he isn't moving about and it's because I set his power to low instead of high. If I did set it at high then gramps would demand that I buy a new gate and that would be really bad.

Rush asks Bon if it's enjoying the outside environment. He responds, "Bab. Bab bababu babu bu babubabu (Yes. I never thought being outside feels so good. It's great.)."

Bon also says, "Babababu babuuu ba baabu babububabu! (I also look forward to being with Robert in that big place thing. I'm so excited!)"

Rush responds saying that it's really fun and being with his master (which is me) he gets to enjoy a lot of it. Bon looks at Rush and feels quite happy with it. But when you think about it, he spends most of the time in the basement lab, he hardly ever gets a chance to be outside. That personally is a problem and I feel that Tron and I are to blame. But that'll change. As they continue playing, I went inside to check up with gramps. Rush and Bon keep on playing until the sun went down. Eventually, I brought Bon back into the lab so he can recharge. Rush meanwhile is with the rest of us eating dinner. Since he's a robot dog, I say he can enjoy some battery biscuits to keep himself online.

"Looks like everything's ready for the convention huh Gramps?" I ask.

"Indeed," He answers, "I've already got all the necessary preparations. I believe everything is going to go quite well."

Tron then wonders, "Will we be involved in doing anything?"

"I don't believe so though I am involving Bon Bonne into the presentation," Dr. Light follows up, surprising Tron and Teisel.

"What?" shocks Teisel.

"Bon Bonne was Robert and Tron's project at the Science Fair years ago. I remember the day he was activated for the first time. Your parents were proud of them and happy now that they have new family," He replies, remembering the first time Bon was activated.

Rush continues to listen in on the conversation as he eats. He hears Dr. Light explains how Bon Bonne was made and how he contributed to the project (for the short version, read Arc 2).

Three years ago, Tron insisted that we took part in the New Light Science Fair. I accepted (after some persuasion) and we began working on some ideas. None of them worked mostly due to various reasons but eventually we agreed on one that would prove to be a challenge: a prototype mech suit named the "Kresiel". Tron's dad was the one who suggested it and it made sense. We spent an entire year creating it starting from the basic sketches to designing the dang thing. It was a lot of work with major problems and difficulties. Some of them related to mysterious readings. We made numerous assumptions into finding out what's up but it led us nowhere. Despite this we continued working. For some reason, one of the designs we had looked like a Mettaur with large arms and legs. Fortunately our design was similar but with a few changes. The day before the Science Fair was when we activated Bon Bonne. All our hard work paid off big. Everyone was impressed though Teisel seemed rather upset because we named it after Bartholomew N. Bonne (Bon for short). I can never understand Teisel. I really can't. But anyway, the day of the science fair came and things were going well. But then things took a turn for the worse and I had to demonstrate Bon's compatibilities. We did win but we declined the prize. The reason why was due to interference. Tron and I both made the right decision, in our minds. I will never forget it believe me.

Rush listens in and finally gets a good idea on how Bon came about. I notice his bowl empty so I take care of cleaning up. I see him head down to the lab basement where Bon is. Bon currently is powered down so he can recharge for another day. Like Dr. Light says earlier, he's going to be part of the presentation and we need him at full strength. Rush touches Bon's face for a bit. Bon's systems immediately kick in and notice his friend.

"Babu? Ba babu babu? (Rush? What are you doing here?)" He asks. Rush explains that he heard how Bon was created.

"Ba? Ba ba babu. Ba babu bababu babububabu. Babu babu, (What? That's great. Robert and Tron made me who I am and I can't thank them enough. I'm happy for that.)" Bon replies, feeling very pleased.

Rush shows his appreciation by licking Bon's face. It makes Bon rather happy responding in the only was possible. He keeps it up and the two end up making a lot of commotion. It gets my attention so I go to check. I see Rush and Bon play for a while. I simply watch because I didn't want to involve myself. For all I know, things are going to be quite interesting when the robotics convention comes around. I head upstairs leaving the two alone. Bon continues playing with Rush though by this point, he's low in energy.

He asks Bon what's going on and how come he's being a little sluggish. Bon replies, "Babu-bu. Babu bu babu ba? Ba bu babu, (I'm tired. Think we can play tomorrow? I promise we will.)

Rush nods and barks saying that tomorrow the two will have fun. He then hears me calling out to him. Looking at his new friend, Rush tells Bon that he'll be waiting. He sees Rush head upstairs and before long, his body powers down. What else? Bon needs to get himself back on his feet. Rush meanwhile, races upstairs to see me.

"Time to rest up Rush. Tomorrow's a new day and we also need to get to work on some upgrades for ya," I order, telling him some good news.

Rush barks and I see him head upstairs. I quickly follow, feeling drained after a long day and so did Tron. We all were quite frankly exhausted and drained. It was a heck of a day and I know tomorrow will be just as big, especially with the robotics convention coming in a few days. But I know for sure that days like these will have room for trouble up ahead. Not just for me, not just for my family but everyone living in the city. In my bed, I look at the wall above me. I couldn't sleep. I feel like my mind was in a trance. I just don't know why. Tron notices this and starts to worry.

"What's wrong Robert?" She wonders.

"Just thinking. Ever since Wily's locked up and awaiting trial, I feel kind of bummed. Bummed that I'm not out helping people," I then look at her, "Basically I feel like my talents are wasted. I don't know why but that's how I feel right now."

"Don't worry Robert. At least you're going to be doing some good soon with Dr. Light. I know it for sure," assures Tron.

"Maybe you're right. I need to get my mind off all this fighting," My body starts shutting down so I can at least sleep.

Tron does the same. Yeah, I confess. Since I've beaten Wily for the 2nd time, I've been kind of bummed. It's mostly because I ain't doing what I usually do. Why do you think Bass whipped my ass a week ago? I need to get myself focused. I need to get back into tip-top shape and once the convention is over and done with, I'll do that. I drift off into sleep hoping to get my mind out of what happened today. Rush is in the room as well sleeping on the rug I provided for him. But something starts getting his attention. Rush looks at the window to see someone watching us sleep. His instinct kicks in and starts barking at it. The person doesn't say anything. He keeps going soon getting my attention. So much for getting any sleep tonight.

"Huh? What's up Rush?" I ask. Rush barks telling me that someone is watching us.

I turn to see but no one's there. I'm only hoping that Rush isn't pulling any tricks with me. He barks saying that he saw someone watching us. I don't know if he's lying, but I take his word. If someone is watching us then the security system would notice and take action. For now, I assure Rush that there's no need to worry. We then went back to sleep hoping that tomorrow there can be a little less of this than today. Rush still has his circuits checked hoping if what he saw appears again. It didn't. Mostly because of the fact that if he did try again, I would know by now. But whoever it was that's doing it, I will find out eventually. I can't say the same for that very person who was watching. Finding out that someone was onto him has the guy thinking 'screw it'. He walks off not saying a word but after a bit, he teleports off into the night sky. Guess today wasn't his day either, not that I really blame him.

_A week later… World Robotics Convention_

The sound of huge loudspeakers are heard saying this, "Welcome one and all to the 10th annual World Robotics Convention and Trade Show. This year we have lots of special guests from long-time guest Dr. Regal to New Light City's hero himself, Mega Man."

Conventions, no matter how big or small they are, always occur in one of New Light City's biggest attractions, the NLCC or New Light Convention Center. It's a big building known to house multiple conventions per month ranging from traditional anime/manga to the big business kind. There are some exceptions with several conventions focusing on children's shows (like Technicolor horses) but that's nothing here or there. This time here, the whole building is used for the 10th annual World Robotics Convention. It's a reason why this place is one of the biggest. Dr. Light leads us inside and we get a look at how big this is going to be.

Many scientists I see have tables set up and are preparing their exhibits. I get a look at one of them and the person notices me immediately.

"Excuse me sir, are you interested in seeing my presentation?" The scientist asks me.

I nod and respond, "Of course. I'd be happy to. What have you got here?"

I notice Rush next to me, also excited at what the guy's presentation is. The science guy, who is named Dr. Victor Gogby, shows us his creation. It looks like any normal robot except it's smaller. He presses a button to get it working but I notice that something is wrong.

"Forgive me, sir. It's this robot I just developed yesterday. I thought I had all the kinks working last night but," He presses buttons over and over but to no avail.

This becomes a very serious problem. Rush hides under the table, afraid of what that scientist's robot will do. Normally a robot like this when it goes nuts wouldn't do any major damage. But there's a problem. You see, right now, the guy's bot is going nuts at a convention and there are lots of other robots as well. Imagine what will happen when all of them go cuckoo for cocoa puffs. Won't be good. Rush keeps whimpering, telling that he doesn't like this.

"Allow me," I insist, taking out a special device used for doing internal repairs on robots.

I fiddle with it for a bit but the bot is a persistent one. It tries hitting me but I dodge all it's attacks. I insert the device into the robot's central circuitry and it shuts down. Dr. Gogby is relieved though I can't say the same for Rush. I look under the title and he's still cowering. Somehow the rogue robot really had him on edge.

"It's okay Rush, look. The robot won't scare you anymore," I show Rush the powered-down bot and he hides again.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea my robot scared you. If there's anything I can do, I'll be happy to make it up to you," He apologizes but I nod telling him no need.

"It's fine. I think you're a bit too much into this. I know you want to make a difference and this robot is a start but you're doing it for all the wrong reasons," I explain, but I notice him acting down. He seems ashamed.

"I really want to make a difference just like many others have done. Had no idea designing robots would be so hard," He replies.

"It isn't if you know what you're doing," But then I suggest, " Say you know Dr. Light has a presentation coming in a few hours right? Maybe you can go there and ask how a robot should be created."

"Really? Asking the great Dr. Thomas Light? That's really cool. I'll be there! You have my word," Dr. Gogby replies, shaking my hand.

"Th-thank you. I mean that. I have to be going now. Come on Rush, let's go!" I command. Rush comes out under the table and follows.

The scientist sees the powered down robot and lets out a sigh. He feels ashamed. His robot that he spent a short time building turns out to be a bust. I did tell him that Gramps has a demonstration coming in a couple of hours so that should at least ease his worries. Rush looks at me feeling a lot better than before. After the scare with Dr. Gogby's robot, I thought he'd be pretty much on edge. At least Bon is doing quite fine. He's in amazement seeing all the different robots there. It gets him excited. Fortunately, we modified Bon so he wouldn't cause any problems.

"Babu, ba babu babu. Ba babu bababu, (Wow, this is amazing. So many robots.)" Bon says, reacting in awe.

Rush spots Bon and races for him. I tell Rush to hold on but don't listen. Tron notices this. A shame that her reaction time is not as great as mine. Rush tackles her and her face is in for a licking.

"Okay Rush, quit it," Tron pleads to Rush, giggling and trying to keep him back.

"Rush!" I shout, "You're not supposed to do that." He whimpers, saying that he didn't meet to.

"It's okay. I guess he wanted to be with Bon huh?" She says, showing Bon who is in his portable form.

Rush barks happily seeing his friends again. He licks Bon's face for a bit but I try my hardest holding him back. I assure Rush that he'll have time to play with Bon. Tron at the moment gets Bon to his normal form. Pressing a button on his forehead activates it. Pieces of his body start appearing. First come the legs that help keep the body in place followed by the arms.

"Babu (Thank you)," He thanks, "Bab babu! Babu ba ba babu babu bubu bu bu bab babu (Hey Rush! This place is so amazing! I never thought we see so many robots here.)

Rush replies saying that he's amazed as well. I suggest to Tron that we show Rush and Bon some of the robots that are exhibiting here. Some were cool while others give the two a scare. Not my fault some of the robots look scary. One example is a robot that looks like a normal standard policeman. His function is simply to protect and serve like any average human cop. The only turn off is how it looked: its legs look like tank treads, a silver torso, vacuum tube arms and it's head has flashlight bulbs for eyes and the mouth has a small radio speaker. I don't know if this robot looks like from the 80s or what because this one is something I don't want to be near with. Ever. Rush agrees with me as he growls looking at this thing.

"Rush, I think it's better we move on. This thing's scary," I suggest to him, but he doesn't move.

Bon replies, "Babu, ba babu (Rush, let's go)!"

Eventually Rush does that and follows Bon and I. Thank goodness too because whoever that guy who made this should be out of a job. Anyway, we continue on looking at more robots. One immediately catches my eye. It isn't the robot that interested me, but the person. He was a guy wearing a two-piece business suit, having long black hair reaching his shoulders, facial hair in three sections of his lower jaw and some sort of purple eyepatch thing. We stare at each other for a while. Why? I have no idea.

Finally someone speaks, "Have we met?"

Rush looks as I reply, "Yes, we have. I remember you from the Science Fair three years ago."

"Really?" He wonders, "I do remember your creation right there?"

"Babu? Ba? (What? Me?)" Bon says.

"A real masterpiece. A shame you should have took the prize but by then, everyone respected your decision," He exclaims.

"I know. I had no choice," I then say this, "It's good to see you again… **Dr. Regal**."

"Same to you," We both shake hands. The doctor then notices Rush who seems a bit worried. He then asks, "Who's this? Your new friend?"

"Yeah, he is. His name is Rush, my canine partner. Say hi Rush," I command. Rush does so by barking at him.

"Babu babu (Good to see you)," Bon says.

"I'm pleased to see you all. I'm looking for your grandfather Dr. Light. I need to discuss with him about a few things," Dr. Regal wonders.

"I haven't seen him though I know he's at the moment at work gearing up the presentation but I can see if he's available," I assure him.

"That would really help. I'll be in the meantime prepping up my exhibition. I hope to see you there. Oh, I have some things to show you," He replies, showing us two robots behind him.

Both robots were tall having different noticeable appearances. The first robot was all in black and his back has a horseshoe shaped device. I notice blue lines seen all over his outfit and in some parts such as the joints, head and device. His head looks similar to a science fiction monster but at least it's better than the previous crap we saw earlier. Also he has no mouth, which is good. His chest has an Emblem that shows all seven colors of the rainbow. My guess judging by this, his job is manipulating light. The second is a robot that has a blue head, blue armor that covers his chest, shoulders, arms and legs and the rest of his body is white. Beside his shoulders are two long tubes that look like rockets. I don't know what they're for but they may be useful for something. His emblem shows some lines that are blue and white. I can tell it's different from the other bot.

"You know about your grandfather's DLN Robot Master Series right?" He asks me. I nod as he continues, "Well these are my personal robots. You can refer them as the first RWN series of robots."

Now I ask him, "What are their names? They look so different from the robots I've dealt with."

"You're right. They are quite different from Wily's robots. The one on the left is LaserMan. His function is the research and manipulation of light. A good point is that he's optimistic but a bad point for him is that he can be a bit colorblind," Regal explains although I feel that for some reason, he's trying to joke his way around.

"Hence why his emblem is of the rainbow," I reply. I imagine that some sort of Technicolor equine whose hair is of the rainbow would meet this robot. I just know it.

"Yes, of course," I'm surprised… not, "Anyway to my right is PrismMan. PrismMan is a combat robot that serves as my personal guard. These tubes on each of his shoulders serve not only as long-range weapons but also they combine into a large lance for close combat."

"Does he have anything else?" I wonder. Rush and Bon also look, agreeing.

"He also can conjure up a prism orb when combine with a blast from his cannon creates a shower of attacks that can damage anything in the vicinity." Wow, that's very surprising.

I then ask one more question, "Any positives and negatives?"

"A good point would possibly be that he's precise and his bad point representing his arrogance," At least that is good for me.

"That's good. I will make sure to find Dr. Light so you can reach him," I assure him but there would be no need.

"Reach me for what?" someone replies. We turn to see Dr. Light who for some reason was on the move. I don't know why but something seems off.

"Gramps, I thought you were getting the presentation ready?" I wonder.

"I am. I'm looking for you because we need to get moving. Our presentation begins in one hour," He says.

Dr. Regal responds, "Dr. Light, am I intruding?"

He nods and answers, "No. It is good to see you again."

The two shake hands and a conversation spurs between both scientists. Rush and Bon see the two talk though it's more or less some banter. I look at the two and tell them that we need to head to meet up with Tron and the others.

"Babu, ba ba babu bu babu bab babu? (Rush, think we'll get to meet other robots like those two?)" Bon asks. Rush wonders as well.

We see Tron again checking out robots relating to geological excavation. Roll is with her too. I heard from Gramps that she's assisting as well. Teisel wanted to show up but he's been hard at work on something that has him under wraps. As for the Marmalade sisters, they're busy too. Denise is working overtime after one of her employees called in sick at the pawnshop while Liz is out doing her daily patrols around the city. Higsby is with us too except I haven't seen him in all day.

"Oh Robert, you saw Dr. Light? He was looking for you," She says.

I nod and reply, "Yeah. He saw me all right. I also got to meet with Dr. Regal again."

"Really? I haven't seen him since the Science Fair," It has been three years Tron.

"Well I got to see two robots he has and they look really cool," But my attention was focused on something else, "What's this robot here?"

Rush and Bon look around seeing if anything interests them. The two spot someone carrying around some kind of bag. Rush's nose detects something off. He heads to check but this has the person agitated. I step in because if Rush causes any trouble, I'll be the one that's going to get the boot.

"Down boy down!" I command, "It's okay. I'll handle Rush."

The guy simply nods and walks off. I know that if I didn't get involved, Rush would literally turn this into a major problem. I take Rush back to the others but he still has that look on his face. He knows that what he saw is suspicious.

"What just happened?" Tron wonders.

I reply, "I don't know. Rush just went after someone without even telling me."

"Don't you think you should be heading to where Dr. Light is? He's been looking for you," She states.

I agree and I take Bon and Rush to the assembly but we went to the back. We meet Dr. Light who finished talking with Dr. Regal. The two notice me heading off. Why? Well it's mostly because I need to use the restroom. Rush looks at Bon wondering if he'll come back.

Bon responds, "Babu ba bu. Bu babu bababu bubabu (He will Rush. Let's just go and help Dr. Light)."

The two then turn to see Dr. Light. On the other side, Tron is sitting down along with Roll. Roll joined alongside us when we entered but she got a look into one of Dr. Light's presentations regarding domestic robots. Yeah, we know she's built for housework but I believe she's a lot more than that. Why do you think Bass got a major case of whiplash? Anyway let's continue. Roll shows Tron what she got her hands out and is pretty impressed. More people start entering and taking their seats. Tron looks to see if I entered already but Roll assures her that I did. She's at least relieved. Lights start aiming at the curtains.

Everyone in the audience then hear someone speak, "Ladies and gentlemen. We hope that you're enjoying today exhibits in our Convention & Trade Show. Now it's time for the main presentation so let's give a big round of applause to our very own Dr. Thomas Light!"

Dr. Light's arrival sparked a wild amount of praise. People are clapping for him, things are going great and even Roll and Tron are into it. It couldn't get better. Behind the curtain, Rush and Bon see Dr. Light enter. They're waiting for Dr. Light when he presents them. Rush though seems to be a bit iffy for some reason. He knew the person he tried to stop had something and it was bad. His senses never lie. Bon looks at Rush who growls. He tries saying something but to no avail. The crowd quiets down. My gramps takes out some papers placing them on the podium. Heading to the microphone, he begins.

"Thank you, I thank you all for attending this event. It couldn't be possible without all of you here and we're going strong on our 10th year!" Everyone cheers after he speaks.

"And now this year's presentation will be very special. Let me ask you here this question. Do you believe robots to be like family? Like everyday people such as us?" He asks, "Or do you believe that robots should be nothing more as weapons that fight our battles for us?"

"I disagree. I believe that robots are so much more but I believe if they had something like my grandson has, it can lead to consequences. One year ago, my old friend Dr. Wily and I worked on creating the first humanoid robot. It was to be the start of a new age for robotics but all is not as I intended. Due to complications, it ended in failure and I was forced to start over. Since then I started over focusing instead on a new path. A new directive that would hopefully revolutionize robots and today, I have with me proof."

The curtain opens up revealing Rush and Bon Bonne. But there's simply one problem. I'm not here. Dr. Light looks and finds me missing. Tron and Roll have the same look. To be frank though, the three have a look of dull surprise. Dr. Light tries to find out what's going on. He asks one of the assistants but gets no response. Dr. Light is furious. I'm supposed to show up and help with the presentation but I went for a bathroom break. I would be back in a few minutes but these lead to at least an hour. Tron and Roll get up and head for Dr. Light. Rush and Bon, in the confusion look to see what's happening. But then the lights fade to black. Excitement is soon replaced with fear. Panic reaches an all-time high. People are screaming and moving about. It's insane, made worse when people wearing black garb start coming in.

These guys wear the traditional stuff of wearing all black from head to toe. In the darkness, it makes them like kick ass ninjas except that these guys are packing some heavy-duty firepower. Weapons are drawn and the people start cowering in fear. Security robots start entering to assist. They don't last long because the guys use their weapons to blast them into oblivion. One of them uses movement to order the others. Tron and Roll see some of the audience getting rounded up by them. Rush and Bon see Roll attack one of them only for her to get captured too. This is bad, very bad.

"What's happening here? Who are you?" asks Dr. Light.

"It's not who we are that you should worry," responds a voice coming from above them, "It's what we do."

Dr. Light turns to see someone who has his arms crossed. Like the others, he too is wearing all black. From head to toe, it's like you can't see him except for his eyes. His eyes are green like an emerald as he sees his group at work. Dr. Light looks at him walking closer. He sees the guy take the microphone and starts speaking. All my gramps can do is look in worry.

"People of this pathetic city, we're taking over your little sideshow. You all don't need to worry. If you don't try anything stupid like our little interruption did, you'll get to leave with your lives," The guy says over the microphone.

"Who are you? Why have you decided to attack this place?" Dr. Light asks once again.

The guy turns around to look at him. Gramps looks at the jerk with anger. I really can't blame him. He had a presentation ready but then a lot of things happened such as this and then me not showing up. He sees him take off his mask revealing a guy with orange hair and the same emerald green eyes. Rush and Bon also get a look but then they hear the jerk talk.

"Because you all hinder our objective: the destruction of all robotics! They are a plague, a hindrance to humanity and our continued evolution. You sir create robots like these two and I can't allow you to spread your garbage onto the planet!" He shouts, grabbing my grandpa by the shirt.

Rush growls ready to attack. Bon intervenes telling him not to engage. He's angry too but knows that stuff like that will get them in danger. Rush then asks what they can do.

Bon suggests, "Babu baba ba bubu. Babu ba babu ba bu bubu babu babu ba bu. Bu bubabu bu babu (We need to find Robert. He can help us take out these evil humans and save Dr. Light. We got to hurry Rush)."

Rush nods agreeing. They see the guy still holding Dr. Light by his lab shirt. It's enough to get him angry, as if he wanted to sink his teeth into that jerk's ass. Both of them head to a nearby door and enter. Rush goes on ahead using his nose to sniff and scan. Bon looks around activating something in his eyes. His colors change from the normal black to blue. This signals that he's in x-ray mode. It's a reason why Tron and I gave Bon some improvements.

Rush keeps moving and all the while, the head of these bands of assholes explains, "Let us make this easy Dr. Light. You don't want to have thousands of people piling on your conscience."

"What you're doing is no different than what any other evil mind would. No different than Dr. Wily," Gramps replies.

"Don't compare me to him. You understand?! I'm not like Wily in the slightest! We don't need robots to complete our goals. Do you have any idea who we are!?" He shouts.

Gramps predicts, "I know what you are... terrorists, criminals that wish to rid our world of technology. You are **Emerald Spears**!"

"Correction," The leader interrupts, "Was. We are the **Neo**… Neo Emerald Spears. 30 years ago, the head of the old group made his point across by attacking a national landmark. He claimed that it went against what he believed: humanity is the dominant species, not robots."

Rush turns and wonders about it. He then heard Dr. Light follow up with, "I remember it all too well. A building that stood the test of time was destroyed. More than thousands of lives perished in that horrific attack. They were monsters for putting innocent lives in danger and deserved every bit of punishment they got when they were apprehended!"

"Even the courts were robot-embracing lovers! They sentenced the man who fought in the name of human supremacy to death. To death!" The man shouts.

Dr. Light doesn't say a word. He continues on, "I'll never forget the day it happened. I'll never forget it. Why? Because they took my father away from me!"

In shock, Dr. Light questions, "Y-your father? Patrick Emerald?"

"Yeah! I'm his son, Quentin Emerald! Those bastards took my father away from me. From my family because he fought believing that robots will one day dominate us. They won't dominate anyone anymore!" He yells, shedding tears.

Dr. Light reasons with him but it's all on deaf ears. Hearing this make Rush and Bon not only terrified but angry. These guys are low, the worst of the worst. I read all about the many terrorist attacks that happened in our world years ago. Some had been prevented but others weren't and many people lost their lives. Thirty years ago, a group called the Emerald Spears attacked and destroyed a national landmark: a building that many called it the Empire State Building. Tens of thousands of lives were lost in that attack. It was one of the worst attacks in the country's history.

Patrick F. Emerald and a few of his followers were apprehended a few weeks after the attacks. They were charged with destruction of property, murder and acts of terrorism. It only took the jury a half hour to reach a verdict. For all of them, it was the same: Guilty. Benjamin was guilty on all counts and was sentenced to death in of all things, by a firing squad. The rest were given life terms without parole and even now, they rot their years away in prison. All of them got what they deserved but now, everyone here in the convention is now dealing with a vengeful moron that's making the same mistakes his dad made. I only wish he doesn't do anything really stupid.

"I know you're going to try to plead with me that it isn't worth taking lives but I'll be lenient and allow these weaklings to escape. All I'm after right now are the robots that are going to be shown off in this dump as well as the scientists that are presenting them," Quentin points his finger at Dr. Light and retorts, "You're one of them. Where's the other?"

"What other?" Dr. Light replies, faking a lie, "It says that I would be having my presentation and the theme behind it is if robots should be treated like ordinary humans."

"Robots? Treated like humans? Ha!" Quentin insults, "That's just another excuse for them to be like us so when the moment comes, they'll usurp us and we be their slaves!"

"Nonsense! Robots are our partners, our friends. They are meant to help us, not hurt us," He counters, "Has robots ever brought upon you harm? Did they ever bring ruin to the people you love? Tell me. There's no reason for you to put us in danger."

Quentin then spits in anger, "Shut up! I don't believe you for an instant!"

Dr. Light continues pleading to the N.E.S leader but to no avail. Rush's nose meanwhile detects something inside a room. The two check it out and spot something beeping. Rush heads closer and finds out to be a bomb. They both look in shock seeing an actual bomb. Rush goes behind Bon in fear but the lovable yellow robot grabs Rush and orders him to find a way to stop it.

"Bababu bu babu, ba bu. Bu babu bu babu bu bubababu (Don't be a wimp, Rush. Find a way to make it stop beeping.)," He says.

Rush looks at the bomb and tries to find a way to stop it. He tries everything whether it be pulling it off the wall with his teeth or scratching it. Nothing works and it makes Bon a little angry. This makes Bon want to punch it but Rush gets in the way telling him that doing that is going to put everyone in danger. A bit trigger-happy aren't you Bon? But the two notice that they aren't alone. They see someone tied up to a chair and gagged. To their surprise, it's me who somehow gets caught in the whole N.E.S bullshit.

"Babu!? Babu ba bu babu bu bababu? Babu, ba bububabu (Robert!? What's he doing here? Rush, let's help him.)," Bon says.

The two are able to untie me and I went to work disabling the bomb. Yeah. One bomb down and only twenty-seven to go. After I disable the bomb, I praise the two for finding and rescuing me. Congratulating would have to wait. We have a job to do. I hear my grandpa talking with Quentin thanks to the speakers that are placed all over the convention area. Quentin keeps yapping his ass saying that robots are only going to bring the end of humanity. How about no because it'll never happen! The three of us then see Dr. Regal with his robots, LaserMan and PrismMan.

"Dr. Regal? What's going on?" I ask the doctor.

He replies, "Terrorists. Neo Emerald Spears has taken the convention hostage and are threatening innocent lives."

"I already know what they're planning," I show the doctor a bomb that I defused (thanks to some liquid nitrogen). He's in a state of shock.

"All of them are fools," Thanks for stating the obvious doc, "We don't have much time."

"I know that. I'm going after the big-mouthed jackass. Think you can help get the people out of here?" I suggest.

"I'll see what I can do," He turns to his robots and says, "LaserMan, PrismMan. You two must gather these detonators and dispose of them. We can't let them put innocent lives at risk."

"By your command, Dr. Regal," replies LaserMan.

"I will do what I can to assist sir," PrismMan follows.

"I got bots of my own that'll help out as well. They're on their way now to help defuse them," I say, referring to IceMan and TimeMan.

We see Regal and his robots head off to stop the N.E.S and their evil plans. Before that though, I turned to him hoping to get something off my chest.

"Dr. Regal, can I ask you something?" I wonder.

He turns to me, and replies, "Yes. What is it?"

"I want to know something. I've read through some of your research regarding Bassinium but I want to know… was it due to creating Bass?" I ask him.

Dr. Regal becomes silent for a bit. I know that he along with Dr. Wily (who's his dad) were responsible for not only developing Bass but also the creation of the element Bassinium. I read a lot about how the element itself functions. Like Lightanium (which my dad created), it has several functions. One example is a power source. Many years ago, the guy showcased the power of Bassinium by using a simple shard. One shard was all it took to get at most twelve robots online. Many were amazed but Regal was criticized because of the fact that this element came as a result of a freak accident, a freak accident that had to involve saving his own son's life. I really can't blame him or his kid but I wonder if he heard that Bass was responsible for giving me a new life.

We see Dr. Regal nod at us. He then answers, "Yes, it was because of that. I can never forget it. I wanted to save my son. He didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"Yet you know that it was your son that took my life," I answer. Bon and Rush simply watch as we converse.

"I was aware of what happened to you and I apologize. I didn't believe Albert would actually do it," I don't know if Regal is legit with this.

"At least now he's in jail. He's going to pay for what he did to not just me but to my family and the world. It's bad enough I have to be the one that ends up saving the world and bringing him to justice, twice no less," I reply, feeling angry over this responsibility.

"I commend you for your determination in stopping him. I really do. Father was never a sane man. Even he had problems of his own," Been known that bub.

"We can discuss about this after we save everyone from these terrorists," We then see IceMan and TimeMan appearing before us.

"Babu! Babu, ba babu bu babu? Ba babu bu babu bubu (IceMan! TimeMan, what are you doing here? You two helping out as well)?" asks Bon.

IceMan nods while TimeMan replies, "I only hope we're not too late. My sensors are detecting multiple signals. They must be the bombs you told us."

Rush nods telling them that they need to hurry because once they go boom, we're all dead. The DRN and RWN robot masters share a stare before heading off to stop the bombs. I meanwhile, go with Rush and Bon to save everyone. We head and see Dr. Light talking with the de-facto leader of the N.E.S and it looks like things aren't going so well.

"I've heard enough from you Dr. Light. You say that we build robots to help us yet people like Wily use them to subjugate us! Contradictory if you ask me," says Quentin, "I've heard enough from you. You and ever other scientist in this dump make me sick. Luckily once I do away with you all, it'll be one step closer to a robot-free future!"

"A robot free future?" I ask out loud, "As if jackass."

Quentin turns to see me already in my battle form. Rush and Bon are there too ready to kick butt. Everyone starts cheering for me. They know I'm here to save the day but I'm not going to be the only one who's going to do it. These two are too.

"You! How did you escape?!" He then notices Rush and Bon who are there too. He really is a dumbass.

"Thank them. They helped me get out and how I found out about your little plan. You think that bombing this place will prove your point? Afraid not!" I shout.

"You think you can stop me? You're not even a robot yet why the hell you have them with ya?" He asks.

"Because these two are more than just robots. They're my friends, my partners, my family," I answer, "And I won't let you hurt anyone here!"

"Go ahead and try robot-lover. You do know I have this and I can detonate this whole place 1-2-3!" He threatens, showing the device that's meant to set off the bombs.

"Even your creativity sucks pal. Threatening people by blowing this place up is no different than what Wily would do," But then I realize, "On the contrary, Wily wouldn't stoop that low. At least he's sane, unlike you!"

"That's it! Now you really pissed me off!" Quentin spits in anger, "You asked for it! You all are going to die and you have no one to blame but this guy! Say goodnight!"

He presses the button on his device but nothing's wrong. Everyone simply looks at him press it over and over. I do give him credit because he now bores me. I see him look at me wondering if I did something.

"What happened? Why won't these things explode?!" He complains, going into a rant.

"You really are a terrorist, just like your old man. No wonder your family hit the shitter after your dad died," I reply.

Quentin gets insulted by that and shouts, "Shut up! You don't talk about my father like that! He was a man who fought for the good of humanity!"

"More like he was a crazy fool!" I counter, "Like father, like son, you were doomed to fail the instant you decided to follow his footsteps."

"Shut up!" He yells, again, "At least I always come prepared!"

He then takes out another device and presses the button. I then see a large mechanized robot appear behind him. For a guy who believes that robots are evil and a plague to humanity, he really seems to contradict his life choices. The bot we see is big with large arms and legs. The chest isn't that big but it's enough to hold a person inside. It even comes complete with controls so he can move it around. Quentin gets in the mech robot he brought in and gets it operational. With something like that, he can tear apart the place in minutes.

"See this?! This is the power of what we're all about! We will show the world that robots are not needed here!" shouts Quentin, speaking from inside the mech.

But I know the obvious and reply, "Isn't this quite contradictory? You're using a machine to prove your point that robots are evil? I'm sorry but you sir as part of a terrorist organization that wants to wipe out robots fail. You fail in every sense of the word pal."

Pissed by my response, the mech attacks me but I quickly evade. I respond with my Mega Buster but the shots get repelled easily. He attacks again but like before, I simply move out of the way. Bon and Rush join in the fight but their attacks don't do much. I look at them seeing their determination to save everyone. They were able to free me from the N.E.S's captivity. But you're probably wondering how the hell I got in this mess right? Okay, I'll tell you since I know you're reading this and don't want to feel left out. Remember when Rush tried to attack someone carrying a suitcase? Well it turns out that I had a hunch. I went to follow the guy only to discover that he wasn't alone. He was part of the Neo Emerald Spears or N.E.S. Forgive me if I keep on doing this but points to anyone who can figure that out.

Anyway I tried to stop them but I end up getting caught. This explains why my supposed "bathroom break" took longer than it normally did. I just hope that something like this happens again. Back to the fight, I continue battling against the N.E.S-piloted mech. Rush tries distracting it so I can attack but like before, it didn't work. I realize that we need some added firepower.

"Babu! Ba babu ba bu! Bubabu bu (Robert! We need to combine! Let's do it!)!" Bon suggests.

"Why not. We need the added firepower for this," I turn to Bon and command, "Bon, Re-Arm!"

Bon nods activating something in his circuits. I touch his head and he starts breaking apart. Pieces of his armor start integrating with mine. The legs are first giving me needed support. Next come the arms changing into large fists. These things are a no-brainer when it comes to stuff like this. Bon's head splits right down the side with the front connecting my chest and you already know the rest. My armor's color changes from blue to yellow. Rush approaches me but a look tells him that this fight isn't going to be pretty. He backs off leaving me (in Bon Armor form) ready to take on the N.E.S powered mech.

"Tell me something. Would a human be able to combine with a robot? Huh?" I question him.

"Save it! You think you're some kind of super fighting robot or something? You don't scare me!" Quentin replies, thinking my question was a threat.

"Dude… I am a super-fighting robot and as for you, I'm taking your ass down!" I shout, going on the attack.

I race for his mech smacking it with a few good fist attacks. Each blow I give to him pushes his mech back. Quentin blocks one of my attacks and responds with his own. Fortunately my systems are quick enough to repel it. However the force of his fist pushed me back. Now he goes and attacks me delivering a punch that sends me further. His assault is fierce but I make sure not to let up. I dodge two of his strikes and counter by hitting his side. For good measure, I make sure to hit him again.

"What's wrong Quentinny? Is your little robot not helping you win this? I thought you say that you don't need robots," I taunt, goading him into attacking.

"Shut up! I've heard enough!" He shouts, "All of you make me sick! Robot-caring fools! You all will see the error of your ways!"

"Dude, you're not even doing a good job trying to convince people. All you are is a little brat who thinks robots are bad. I can't even take you seriously," I reply.

Fed up by my constant taunting, his mech punches me square in the face. I hit the floor feeling major pain. Bon blabs that we got smacked but this guy keeps at it. I couldn't evade his next strike fast enough. He whacks me left and right dealing damage. Before long, his next strike has us land on the ground, again. I hear his laughter within that robotic contraption.

"That fool Doctor Light thinks that we should think of robots like family. Like equals. Like us! Do you think you take me for a fool? You think you take my father for a fool!? He believed robots are the start of humanity's end!" Quentin rants. I'm at this point fed up with his bullshit, "When he attacked the Empire State Building thirty years ago, he did it for the sake of showing humanity their error in judgment!"

"All he had done was murder innocent lives all for his incessant beliefs!" I turn to see Dr. Regal. LaserMan, PrismMan, IceMan and TimeMan are with him too.

"What about you?! Weren't you the one who built that robot that serves Wily?" Quentin asks. Regal says nothing although we know it's true.

"Does it matter? Your father was much worse than mine has. He's still alive awaiting justice while yours was sent to die," Regal continues, adding good measure to his word.

"Don't you dare talk about my father, you monster! He was a great man! He died believing his cause to the end!" Still blind to the end ain't ya Quentin.

Bon and I then see Rush appear distracting Quentin and giving me a chance to get up. But then his mech does something that gets me fired up. He grabs my dog and throws him into a wall knocking him out. This didn't just get me mad but it also gets Rush's best friend Bon angry.

"See that fool! All robots don't deserve to be partners. You call _this_ thing your friend? He's nothing but junk as I'll do to you!" We see him head toward us.

Something inside us starts blazing like an uncontrollable flame. My sight didn't let up. My fist, no, our fist clenches tightly. I then run toward that mech, that monster, that freak of nature. I never forgot how my anger always fuels my strength. It's a habit that I've had before I became whole. When it happens, nothing stops me. I simply want nothing more than to massacre whatever's in front. But when that happens, my mind becomes corroded in a haze leaving me vulnerable to whatever's outside. He attacks but I dodge giving him a right hook. I then deliver a few more hits to his chest. A punch from him pushes me back but it isn't stopping me. I go at it again and so does he. The only thing is that I simply stand there.

"Okay Bon, time to activate our little surprise!" I shout.

"Babu! (You got it!)" He replies. I start charging up and my fist glows brightly in a yellow light.

We take aim with that jackass' little toy in our sights. I would normally take the shot but if I miss, we're done for. All the while, Quentin yells out that once he's done with us, he'll go after everyone in the convention. He wants to make sure that they all will see the error of their ways in his own sick little way. Once he's in sight, I fire launching Bon's own large fist at him. It hit, causing him to get majorly disoriented. To make matters worse, he loses his balance and we see him hit the floor landing on his face. That really isn't faring well for this guy since now his little toy is out of action. Although judging by how he landed, I can assume it has that same feeling whenever GutsMan landed like that. Yeah, GutsMan's ass right? We hear everyone in the convention cheering for us. I disconnected with Bon returning him to normal. He went to check on Rush. I went to see on Quentin who has already abandoned his mech.

"Babu! Babu, ba bu babu (Rush! Rush, are you alright)?" wonders Bon. He tries his best checking to see if he's fine.

Rush took a heavy hit due to that guy. His eyes are shut, his systems aren't functioning and it's getting everyone worried. Dr. Light then shows up and hopes to see if he can help. He opens up Rush's side and checks on him.

"Babu… babu ba babu (Rush… please be alright)," Bon whispers.

Everyone sees Dr. Light try his best to repair him. Unfortunately, things aren't going quite well. The damage he suffered internally is too much. Bon continues watching and hoping. But then he sees Dr. Light look at him. He doesn't say a word.

Bon asks him, "Babu bubabu. Babu ba babu babu (Dr. Light. Is Rush going to be okay)?"

Dr. Light doesn't say a word. He simply sighs but then notices someone appearing beside him. It's Dr. Victor Gogby, the same guy we meet when we enter. However he seems different than before.

"I'll help you Doctor Light. I don't want to see a robot like that suffer," He says.

Bon then notices other people wanting to contribute. Various inventors, scientists and even convention goers help out. They helped providing Dr. Light what he needed to help repair Rush. Even Tron and Roll help out because to them, Rush's part of our family.

"Babu. Ba babu ba bubu bu babububabu. Bu babu bu! (Amazing. Everyone here wants to help Rush. This is awesome!)" He says, excited in seeing this.

Meanwhile, I have a talk with the leader of the Neo Emerald Spears. His men were already rounded up thanks to the NLPD and his plans got crushed. But something isn't right. I decided to talk hoping to get some answers.

"What are you here for? Shouldn't you be worried about your lame-brained mutt?" He asks me. He goes as far as spitting at me.

Defiant till the end, yet blind at the same time. I almost feel bad for this guy but now is no time for that.

"Alright pal, we need to talk," I speak, "Your plans have been foiled, your little toy is heading for the junk pile and you're going straight to jail. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah? What's that?" He replies.

I then ask him, "Who set you up to this? Tell me!"

"What? What are you talking about?" He answers.

"I said, who set you up to this? I want to know. You wouldn't be attacking this place if there was a reason for it," I ask again, "So tell me, now! Who set you up to this!"

He doesn't say a word. This alone gets me mad so I decided to try a different approach. I grab him by the shirt and even that doesn't convince him to talk. This makes things really problematic.

"If you won't answer to me, I'll make sure you anger to the judge," I assure him, "You always wanted to be like your father? You got it. I hope that you live with yourself my friend."

I walk off to see Dr. Light and the others getting Rush repaired. By the time I wanted to contribute, they were finished. We see Dr. Light power him up and he's as happy as he should be. He starts licking my face telling me that we saved the day. Truth be told, Bon and I gave the jerk a beat down but I have to give credit where credit is due. NLPD officers (led by Denise's older sister Liz) come in and start arresting some of the N.E.S members. Many of them managed to get into the convention disguised as security personnel or convention staff. This explains how they were able to get in and disrupt the place. Better security measures are what we're going to need in the future, I assure you.

"Alright, now the presentation can truly begin thanks to New Light City's hero, Mega Man," says Dr. Light.

Everyone cheers but things quiet down and respond, "Actually, if anyone deserves the credit, it's these two."

Rush and Bon look at me wondering what I mean by that. I go to explain, "I'm serious. These two saved me after I got captured and if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be able to stop the N.E.S. from hurting innocent people. So like I said, these two here are the true heroes who saved the day."

Their focus shifts to Rush and Bon and almost immediately everyone cheers for them. I give the two some much need hugs. Rush responds like before licking my face for a bit. Bon hugs us both telling me thanks and Rush goes to lick his face too. Dr. Regal then shows up and all three of us look wondering what he has up his sleeve. PrismMan and LaserMan are there too. They along with IceMan and TimeMan give praise to the two.

"I'm proud of you both," praises Dr. Regal, "I believe it proves Dr. Light's theory alright. Robots can be thought of like family, like equals but unfortunately, not everyone seems to agree."

We all see Quentin Cochran escorted out of the convention. His head's down though remains defiant. Rush notices me still staring at the guy for quite a while. Why am I doing it? It's simple because he reminds me of myself. He had some hardships like losing his father when he was sentenced to death. It made him believe that the world was against him and his family. He grew up vengeful and started showing hate for anything technology. To make it worse, he got involved in crime leading him to clashes with the law and after a stint in jail he realized his goal. He followed his father's footsteps in reforming the Emerald Spears gathering many followers. Their goal was to rid the world of robotics and technology attacking numerous places around the world. Many governments didn't take them seriously but over time, they notice the attacks the N.E.S had done became brutal. Eventually they become the most wanted group in the world reaching the F.B.I's Top 10 Most Wanted. And now they have fallen thanks to not only just me but also a robotic canine and his baby buddy. How things have changed.

Our attention then turns to Dr. Regal as he continues, "But regardless of this, I am proud of you both. Bon Bonne, I should have given this to you years ago but now is better than nothing."

"Ahem, Bon Bonne… I hereby award you first prize in the annual New Light Science Fair," Dr. Regal gives Bon a blue ribbon and puts it on his head. Bon seems pretty happy with this.

Tron goes up to me and asks, "Isn't that the same blue ribbon that we were supposed to win three years ago?"

I nod and reply, "The very same. He knew we made the right choice in not accepting it but now, there's a reason we are. These two are heroes."

Everyone starts clapping and cheering for Bon and Rush, the two bots that helped saved the day. Although today went okay, we experienced some interruptions like the Neo Emerald Spears. But the good thing about it is that we all worked together to help save Rush. It shows that we care for the robots that help us and vice versa when Bon and I gave Quentin's little toy the smack down of a lifetime. Now Bon and Rush are now heroes with one getting the blue ribbon that should have been gotten years ago. As for Rush, he got his hands on a large golden bone courtesy of a fellow scientist. I can tell he'll be enjoying that for a while… a very long while.

_A few hours later…_

Due to the Neo Emerald Spears attacking, the convention had to end sooner than we hoped. But regardless, we all enjoyed it for what it is. Dr. Regal dropped by an hour or so ago to have a chat with Dr. Light. My guess is to catch up on old times though I am conflicted regarding his involvement in creating Bass and the problems that followed. I'm spending my time sparring with LaserMan and PrismMan. Let me tell ya, these two are giving it their all out there. The Servbots come to watch the fight. I don't mind having an audience but meh, whatever. Downstairs though, Bon and Rush were playing at the basement lab.

"Babu, ba babu bubu ba babu bu babu bu. Bu babu bubabu bu babubu (Rush, today was just so absolutely super awesome. We became heroes and saved the day)!" says Bon. Rush replies that it was great and he feels a lot better than before.

Regarding Rush, after the convention we went to work improving Rush's outer frame. His armor when Dr. Light first built him wasn't as strong as we thought so we decided to replace it with new armor. This one is better and more durable. At least with this, Rush can withstand a bit more punishment than before. What he went through was just hell. I mean that but anyway, Rush is moving around all over the place and saying that he never felt this happy.

Bon responds, "Babu bu. Bu babu bu babu ba bababu bu babu (Of course. They made sure you are better than before)."

Rush barks saying that they owe us a lot, a huge debt at most. But their discussion gets cut short as they see Tron and Teisel head downstairs. They hear them talk about the aftermath of the convention. I forgot to mention that it was the talk of the town. All news outlets were talking about how the N.E.S. attacked the convention and almost put everyone in danger. Fortunately the group is no more and their leader is in jail, awaiting trial. But then they hear something that catches their eye.

"Tron, there's also something else you need to know and it's regarding the blue boy," explains Teisel.

"What about it Teisel?" She asks him.

"His birthday. His birthday is coming up in a few days and we haven't even started preparing for his party… if he ever wants one," He explains.

"What? His birthday is in a few days and no one planned anything for him?!" She gasps, in shock.

"Here's the thing. The last birthday party he had been about three years ago. He hasn't had one since his dad passed and I feel that if we do throw one, he won't like it," Teisel gets bummed after saying that. It's mostly due to me.

But Tron has a look in her eyes that says otherwise, "I disagree. I think we can give Robert the biggest birthday party ever. I know we can!"

"But Tron, are you sure about this? I mean, we both know he can be a bit bummed at times and," Teisel struggles to respond but his sister interrupts.

"No buts Teisel. Robert's a different man now and I say that we make sure that this year is the best one ever," Tron replies but then notices Rush and Bon listening in.

"So you two overheard us huh?" Teisel asks them. Nodding, Rush responds that he had no idea my birthday was coming. How could he?

Bon responds, "Babu bu babu, bubabu. Bababu bubabu bubababu (Neither did I, guys. Is there anything we can do to help)?"

"In fact, there is. I need everyone for this and I want to make this work," She suggests, going closer to Bon and Rush and whispering at them.

Before she continues, Tron turns to her brother and asks, "I'm getting an emergency meeting ready tonight. You get Denise, Roll, Higsby and Liz and tell them to meet me there."

"Uh sure sis," He answers, though he hopes to get a chance to whack Higsby again.

"One other thing," Tron says, stopping him in his tracks, "Don't lay a hand on Higsby."

"What?! Why not?" He complains.

"If you do, I promise you that the next thing you'll be seeing is Denise putting you in line," She replies, threatening him.

Teisel gets scared though if you're wondering why, here's the deal. Since Denise and him became a couple, Tron told her about his usual habits especially with the fact that whenever he sees Higsby, he would do his usual banter and whack him. When she found out, Denise made sure that he wouldn't do anything like that again. But if he does, she'll make sure that he'll regret it.

"Uh sure, whatever you say sis… I guess," He answers, heading off.

Tron continues on talking with Rush and Bon about her upcoming plans. Whatever she has up her sleeves, she knows it's going to be good. But even if it isn't, I know I'll be the guy that will experience this. But regardless, today has been hectic. Tomorrow won't be any different. If only something made it much more interesting. I swear. But I won't worry about it because Rush and Bon will always be there for me to help, no matter what. They're family.

_**つづく**_

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Today is the big day. That's right! It's Robert Light's birthday, except there's one little problem. He seems a bit bummed and it's mostly due to his previous experiences. That's about to change as Tron decides to take him out for a day of fun. While that goes on, all his friends and family are gathering together to give our blue boy the biggest birthday party ever. Will it be enough to get him in a happy mood? Will she succeed in doing so or will it all fall apart and turn into a major disaster? Get your party hats ready cause this calls for a celebration in the next party-prepping, super surprising, birthday celebrating episode, Bonne Party Planning; Happy Birthday Mega Man._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	37. Arc 4: Chapter 3

_Note from the Author: Wow. What a thrill ride. I could almost swear that I broke my record of having the longest chapter ever in a few. Minus the notes and the disclaimer at the end, I almost hit a whopping 16,000 words. That is a lot for a fic like this but hey, I like that ya know. Goes to show that when my imagination hits full throttle, there's no stopping me. None. I should be proud of myself ya know. Although due to a little mess-up, I had to fix a sentence so it's official. This chapter has hit over 16K. Awesome!__  
><em>

_But anyway, time now to explain a few things you need to know about this. If you notice, there are some mentioning of a franchise in this chapter. I want to state the obvious, right now. I am a fan of **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**. Yes, I admit to it. I have been a fan for two years and I can't thank the show enough. This show also plays a role in how I made Reawakened Tron Bonne different from her Legends counterpart. In addition to her Legends persona, she also shares personality with one of my favorite characters, **Pinkie Pie**. Why? You'll see it when you read it. I also need to address that I mention the upcoming movie called **Equestria Girls**. I'm not going to say anything else on the subject but I do know that I'm putting it here for the sake of this chapter only. Nothing else. As for what happens in the end, well, this wasn't easy to do because I wanted the chapter to end with the two happily getting mushy on their "special" party. But I decided to involve my favorite character (as a human) into it. It's only for one chapter although to be fair, her appearance there is going to end up becoming a potential plot point for a future crossover I will be working on. Whatever it is, I don't know but I will update on it eventually._

_In addition, I need to address three things. The first thing is that due to the site not allowing copyrighted lyrics on stories, I had to remove the "Happy Birthday" song. It was in my intention but I decided not to due to these reasons. The second is that originally you-know-who wasn't supposed to appear but since this is Robert's birthday chapter, I figure why not. He's going to be here because he's going to have some involvement in the 2-part finale as well as a major role in the upcoming arc. I have one more thing to add regarding this. It's not easy getting stuff like this done. It took me a lot of time and a lot less distractions to do it. This is why I've decided to do what's called a "word quota". It means that every day, I will do at least 500-1000 words a day. I want to make sure to get the fic going again at a good pace. I also may use stuff like music to keep me motivated but I don't want other things like YouTube to distract me from doing what I love._

_That's about it. I hope you guys enjoy this. Be sure to read and review and if you find any errors, inconsistencies, contradictions, anything that would have Pinkie Pie's hair permanently sputter out like a balloon (as she did in Party of One), send me a PM. Your reviews help keep me going and they help me continue doing what I love to do best. Enjoy. Toodles._

_Oh and if Pinkie Pie ever did make an appearance if this fic was a show, she'd be voiced by the ever-awesome **Andrea Libman**. What can I say? She's awesome._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Bonne Party Planning; Happy Birthday Mega Man<p>

_Light Residence – 12:47 AM_

It's been hours now and day has turned into night for the city of New Light. News channels were talking about what happened at the Robotics Convention, turning it into a media circus. Everyone wanted to get a piece of the action whether it be a photo or an interview. The press never does give us a rest. I swear to god, they don't. Anyway, I'll sum up what I need to tell you guys. The leader of the N.E.S named Quentin Emerald was charged with multiple counts of attempted murder, terrorism and kidnapping. He's held without bail and kept in a maximum-security prison where technology is watching his every move. Isn't it quaint? Things have quieted down in the house. I had my sparring match with both LaserMan and PrismMan. They prove to be strong opponents and I know they'll be good allies to have in the future. Dr. Regal and Dr. Light had a discussion relating to a theory regarding robots being treated as equals. Gramps was supposed to make a speech about it but you know how that went. Instead, it never happened but at least both of them agree on one thing: robots are created to help humans but it's people like us that must help them reach that equality. With that mindset, Dr. Regal and his robots leave us on good terms. I hope we do get to see him again.

Things quieted down and all of us were looking forward to a new day. Gramps and I went to bed in our rooms. Rush, Bon and the Servbots powered down for a bit while Doc watches over the living room in case anyone tries intruding the place. I forgot about Doc since I have been neglecting the little guy. Ever since I brought him back from the factory where I dealt with MetalMan, he's been the reliable little guy we always come to. For some reason, he's spending a lot more time with my sister Roll. I don't know why but if it makes the two happy, I don't mind it at all. Doc does play with the Servbots sometimes as well as Bon and Rush. Oh yeah, Bon and Rush have been made heroes after what happened today. I know that in the next few days, these two are going to be everywhere like I was. However, right now things are being tense.

Tron has a talk with Teisel regarding my birthday, happening in a few days. She wants to make it special since. Truth be told, I never had a birthday in my life before I met her. It was always dull and depressing mostly due to me not having a mom in my life. Teisel dissuades her because he thinks it isn't a good idea but Tron's one of these people that is not only persistent but also thickheaded. Not to offend though. She then gets a meeting set up with all her friends to see if any ideas can be made. In the living room, everyone is there looking and wondering what's going on. They see Tron next with Servbot #1 alongside her approaching. She takes a deep breath wiping away the sweat on the side of her head before she talks.

"Okay, I brought you all here today because something very important has come up. You see, Robert's birthday is in a couple of days and I want to do something really special for him," Tron explains, "And for this, I need your help."

"We're willing to help Tron," replies Liz, "Believe me, if anything, we owe a lot to this guy."

"So you guys are going to throw a party for my big brother?" Roll asks everyone.

Liz nods at Roll and clarifies, "Yep. That's right. I wouldn't mind a party that's for sure. I always remember the parties mom and dad used to throw for us especially Denise."

Overhearing, Denise's face shows a hint of strawberry red and says, "Liz!"

"Sorry sis," She apologizes, "It's that I always remember the parties you had. You and Tron had fun back then."

"Why do you have to remind me of that? It was embarrassing!" counters Denise.

Tron then also is beet red upon hearing her but remains composed. Servbot #1 simply watches everything unfold. Things quiet down for a bit as the meeting resumes.

"Okay guys, we can worry about that later. Right now we need to come up with some ideas on what we can do for the party. Any ideas?" Tron asks.

"I have one," suggests Roll, "We can maybe have like a dance off or something. I don't know if you guys can dance or anything."

"That's not a bad idea Roll," compliments Higsby, "I think a dance off would be great. Combine that with some music and I think it'll be a bit festive, don't ya think so?"

Everyone agrees with it, save for Teisel, who looks at him with a fierce gaze. He always loves to deliver a wallop to this guy and shout the usual banter but can't. Why? Because ever since he has Denise as his girlfriend, she found out about Teisel's little running gag he does whenever Higsby arrives. Tron probably told her but because of it, the guy in green can't lay a hand on him for any reason. Why? If he does well Denise is making sure Teisel ends up without a girl. She's at least now capable of handling herself. Thanks to some counseling, Denise is much stronger both physically and mentally.

"That's one idea. Anyone else?" Tron follows.

"What about some games? You can't have a party without games," Liz proposes.

Denise then follows, "You better hope they aren't baby games sis."

"Don't worry," Liz reassures her, "They aren't. It's a teen party so it's only fair I bring the proper games."

"Got it noted. We also need to have the traditional things for the party like food, supplies, decorations, etc. The location is also a plus," says Tron, taking notes of what's needed.

"We also need a location for the party. We can't have it here. We need a bigger place. Fortunately, I know some friends who can help us borrow a room for it," Liz recommends.

"Do you know where it is?" Roll asks.

"Sure do. I'll get in touch with them first thing in the morning and let you guys know. I gotta go anyway," Liz replies, heading for the door, "I need sleep and tomorrow's going to be just another day on the job."

Denise heads to her sister and the two hug before Liz heads off. Tron takes more notes before she puts her attention on one more part of this.

"So we already have most of the stuff planned. I need to make sure I assign each of you to get what's needed for Robert's surprise party," says Tron.

"Roll, your job is to provide the food. I know you can cook right?" What kind of question are you asking Tron? Of course my sister can.

"Yep, I can do that," See? "But to be fair, you should know I'm programmed with housekeeping in mind. They also include culinary work."

"Uh… guess I don't need to tell you anything else. I'll just explain everything tomorrow," She then turns her attention to Denise, her BFF, "Denise, I leave it to you with getting the decorations."

"You can count on me," She responds.

"Teisel, you'll help her out as well. I'm only doing this so you don't try anything funny at Higsby okay?" She warns him.

"Alright fine. If I had any idea for the party, I'd say we should make it be special for him. Robert needs this more than anything," He replies, letting a sigh.

"Of course he does," She assures. After finding out his job, Teisel heads upstairs to get some much deserved shuteye.

_At least now he won't be hurting Higsby with his stupid cheer._ And I really wanted him to do that. Why?

She then turns to Higsby and asks, "Higsby, since you suggested a dance off, I leave you with the music. I hope you can find some good music."

"Don't you fret Tron. I have plenty of music ready to satisfy this party," He replies, seeming to be confident.

But Tron warns him, "Just hope the music doesn't bore us because if it does, my brother would be more than happy to sock you in the ass."

His confidence fades away like he just saw a ghost. Tron was serious. Any screw-up can literally bring more harm than good. Higsby nods and heads off herself. Suddenly, she feels tired and so does Roll and Denise. Before long everyone else heads off to bed. Denise heads back home as well but not before asking Tron one important question.

"Say Tron?" She asks, "What are you going to do on Robert's birthday?"

"Me?" Tron wonders, thinking for a minute.

"Yeah. You haven't told us what you'll be doing," Roll questions as well.

"I… I haven't really thought of an idea," Really? That's your idea? Come on girl!

"Well I hope you think of something. His birthday's in a few days and we need to make sure he doesn't know," Denise reminds.

"Don't worry, I got it. Just give me a bit of time okay?" She yawns signaling her body is ready to power down for the day.

The others do the same since sleep is what they're going to need it for the night. Everyone else heads home while Tron and Roll head upstairs to talk. It's short but at least Tron is trying to think of something. They head to their rooms and Tron notices me sleeping like a little baby. I always hear from her that she says I'm cute when I sleep. She keeps watching me for a bit wondering if I would wake up but girl, you should know I need some shuteye. Turning around, she spots Rush also sleeping too. Even he had a long day.

_Oh Robert… you're about to have your special day and yet I don't know what I should do. _She then notices a newspaper nearby.

She takes a look and notices an ad for an upcoming movie that's released in a few days. I know a light bulb just turned on from that smile of hers. Looking at me again, Tron knows what she has to do when that day comes. I felt her lips pressing my cheek and it's more than enough to give me some happiness. She then drifts off to sleep looking forward to the next day. I don't know what she has planned but judging from the paper, it probably relates to some movie going to premiere. Well whatever the reason, Tron better hope the movie is good. If it's not then I'm going to be one blue bomber. Trust me. I know my tastes when it comes to film. I only like stuff that can provide some entertainment. If a movie has that, then I'll watch it. But if it's something that'll get me mad, I'll pass. Believe me, I've had some bad experiences with this stuff and they always end with complaints. They're not pretty.

_A few days later… Robert's birthday_

Morning comes almost immediately. The sun shines bringing the beautiful blue sky and the start of a new day. For everyone else, it's just another day on the job. But for me, it's just something more… much more. The sun's rays hit my eyes. I move about trying to get the sleep out of my system. It wouldn't last because I get one of many surprises that happen today. This is the first.

"Wakey wakey," Tron says in a cute tone, "Today's the day."

"Huh? What day?" I reply, looking at her. My eyes are half-open due to me being tired.

"What else? Happy Birthday Robert," Tron plants a kiss on my lips and smiles. It's enough to make me face beat red.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much," I reply, trying to compose myself.

"You're going to love today I assure you," I know that, "I'm taking you out to see a movie."

"Really?" I knew it, "What movie?"

Tron then takes out a newspaper she had yesterday and shows it to me. I get a look and see. There was an advertisement showcasing six young girls and all of them look different. They look like us humans but the skin colors reflect who they were and it was Technicolor equines people call "Ponies". I look at Tron then back at the paper and I wonder to myself if this is real.

"What? Is something wrong?" Judging by my stupor, there is.

"Tron, what are you planning?" I ask, stupidly, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, it's not. I just thought I'd take you to see this movie _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_. It just came out today and I already ordered tickets. So, you wanna go?" I can tell this isn't going to be good.

"Tron, you and I both know that I don't like stuff like this. Stuff like _My Little Pony_ is meant for little girls. Why do you like this?" My feelings start becoming tense all of a sudden.

She answers, "Maybe because it's better than most of the crap that's on TV. You and I both watched it and you said it wasn't bad."

"Maybe because I didn't want to anger you," I respond, "And I still think the show's for girls."

Tron lets out a sigh. I have a feeling I'm going to get chewed out for this, "Maybe once you see this, you'll change your mind. Come on, let's go birthday boy."

"Okay, okay," Sheesh, she's determined. But in a sort of stupor, I ask her, "Say Tron, what time is it?"

Tron looks at me and answers, "Hmmm, I think it's 10:30. Why?"

"Dang," I reply, "I really did oversleep. What time does the movie start?"

She says, "At 1:30. We're going out to lunch first before the movie so get dressed okay?"

"Anything else?" I tell her as if she's like my mom.

She heads closer to me and says, "Just take it easy alright. I know you don't like this stuff but at least try to act your age."

"Alright," As if I always do, "I'll do that."

We both share a kiss before I head to the bathroom to wash up. Tron heads downstairs and spots her friends in the living room. She says nothing to them, letting her actions speak for her. Taking out a pen and paper, Tron starts writing. The others wonder what it is although I'm more concerned for Teisel due to his excessive nature. Finishing up, Tron shows the note to them and the others look. No one says anything but they all look at Tron and give a nod. Each of them departs the house, save for Teisel, who sees Higsby but doesn't do anything. Higsby leaves and Teisel turns to his sister. Her expression tells him the whole story. Without so much as a single word, her brother nods and leaves. Tron lets out a sigh of relief and sits down. She looks at the paper she wrote and it turns out that it's instructions for each of her friends. I don't know what they are and I rather not want to find out.

Tron then heads downstairs to check up on Rush, Bon and the Servbots. They see her arrive and are ready to say something but she puts a finger next to her lips. It tells them to be quiet. She gathers them together and tells them some things that she told her friends. All of them nod after hearing what she said. They head off into the backyard to meet up with Teisel and the others. Whatever's the case, I sincerely hope that they don't get into trouble. Everything is now quiet although the sound of me showering is another story. She heads back upstairs to the living room and sits down waiting. It'll take a while for me to clean up and Tron knows it. She takes a nearby phone and calls up someone.

"Hello? Yes, hi, this is Tron. I'm calling in regards to tonight. Is everything ready? Uh huh. Awesome. Listen, my friends are going to be there and… Oh, I see," She listens to what the guy tells him although I know it can ruin whatever she's planning,

"Okay, sure. Don't worry they won't cause a ruckus. Okay. Thanks, bye," She hangs up the phone with a smile on her face.

_Nice. Everything is going exactly as planned. All that remains now is wait for the birthday boy and then we begin the show._ She heads to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Meanwhile, I finish my shower feeling a bit clean. I would say something from a commercial but I ain't going to do that. After some drying, I head to my room and get some proper clothes. Everything's quiet, too quiet. Normally the mornings would have us together doing something or hearing the Servbots play around the house when I know clearly they shouldn't. Something isn't right. I can tell for sure. But it doesn't matter at the moment. I take my usual outfit out of the closet. Three minutes later, I'm all dressed up and ready for anything. For good measure, I look at the mirror cracking a smile. Yep, I look just fine for sure.

"Still got it, always," I then went downstairs to look for Tron. She isn't in the living room because I thought she's waiting for me there.

Instead, I find her at the kitchen eating a sandwich. Guess she's hungry. I went to the fridge to get something to drink. Tron notices me all dressed. She finishes her snack and cleans up.

"We ready to go or what Tron?" It's all I can ever ask her.

"I am. I just had to eat something," She responds, finishing up.

"That's good. So before we see the movie, where are we going to eat?" I ask again.

"We're going to a diner that Roll told us two weeks ago. Believe me, the food there is absolutely good. I went there yesterday and everyone kept telling me the same thing," I wonder if I'm listening to someone reviewing the place.

"Wasn't it the same place where Roll nearly got mugged by some dumbass?" It was mentioned in the news last week.

"Uh… y-yeah, it was," I knew it Tron.

"What time does the movie start?" I question, asking once again, ignoring any attempt for a possible answer.

"1:30pm. I already ordered the tickets ahead of time," Now Tron asks me, "Do you have money to pay for food and such?"

"I do but what are you getting at," This asking thing is turning into a 'he said, she said" gig.

"Nothing," Yeah right, "Just saying. Maybe if we want to buy any popcorn, nachos or candy."

Being sarcastic, I play along with her, "Maybe but don't you think that's bad. You know how much stuff like that costs in theaters? They're expensive."

"I know that but since it's your birthday, I figure we would have lunch before then. I do have some money in case you want a snack," Nice plan in mind.

"Alright, let's do it," I finish drinking my water and then put the cup in the sink.

"I promise you Robert. You're going to love it and maybe, just maybe you can give stuff like ponies a chance," I look at her and it's enough for me to say that she knows what she's doing.

I nod and we both leave the house. Yeah, our house has automatic systems for that whenever we leave they lock by themselves. It's better with technology nowadays. We didn't drive to the city. We more or less walked. New Light City is a very big city that much is clear. But the thing is that the city is split into multiple sectors. Each sector is focused on a specific portion of the area. The Entertainment sector is one such example where places such as New Light Mall and New Light Convention Center are held. Buses and Trams help take people from one sector to another. Makes things much easier not to mention reduces traffic a lot. People do walk to the city but sometimes transportation is helpful.

While Tron and I head for the city, my friends were hard at work prepping something big. Inside one of the city's luxurious hotels (named the Varriott), Teisel and the others are at work. They're inside a banquet hall. The Varriott houses these as a means of catering events like parties, weddings, proms, etc. It helps provide good business because they not only get money but also allow customers to do events and have a good time. A win-win if you put it that way. Anyway, everyone's hard at work getting things ready. In the kitchen, Roll is hard at work making the food (with the help of some Servbots). Denise is getting the decorations ready and it includes a lot of it. Her older sister arrives to help out too making things a lot easier. Higsby shows up with his job being the music. He's brought something that look like a radio but by inserting an mp3 player into it, music can be heard but at a much louder tone. Very smart Higsby. Teisel appears and helps out with Denise using a helium tank he brought to blow up the balloons. Knowing Tron and her ideas, it's a lot.

"Did you bring the games sis?" Denise asks Liz.

She nods and replies, "I did. Don't worry. They're not kiddie games. I figure since you guys are more of the modern era, the games I brought are going to be just fine."

"Wait," interrupts Teisel, "Do you mean?"

"I brought me video games Teisel," This is enough to get the guy really excited.

"That's awesome! Video games are perfect!" He says, but Liz gives the guy a stare.

"Although I don't know if it'll help. I looked around and discover that this place has little to no outlets," Liz explains, hitting the nail on the coffin for Teisel.

"So what do we do?" He looks at her wondering.

"I'll think of something. Teisel, I'll take over with my sister. You get yourself a break okay?" She orders, "And also, don't do anything to Higsby. I got my eye on you."

"Y-yes, Liz," He says quietly (hoping not to incur the wrath of Denise nor her sister).

Teisel heads out of the room passing Higsby without so much as saying a single word. The geek wonders if he's going to hit him again. One look from both Denise and Liz says that he won't. Higsby goes to check up on how the party is going along but spots some Servbots moving around.

"Uh guys," HIgsby wonders, "Why does Tron want the Servbots involved?"

Denise answers, "To help out. Some are helping out with Roll while others are here to get things ready."

"I also hear that they're working on a surprise for Robert," follows Liz.

"Really? Wow. I had no idea Tron's little Legos can do so much," I thought you knew by now Higsby.

"Anyway, I checked the music you brought and it's good to go. I need you to help my sister out decorating the place. I'm going to see if I can get some snacks and then help Roll. Think you can handle things here?" She questions.

Higsby nods and replies, "Sure. Leave it to me."

Liz walks off leaving the two to get to work. Denise asks Higsby to head to the other room to start decorating. Some of the Servbots come by and offer to help.

Higsby gives the go ahead but Denise suggests, "I got me another idea. Okay you guys, I need you to take these balloons we blew up and have them decorated in these stands you see here okay?"

They cheer but the sound of a balloon popping scares one of them. Expect the unexpected guys. Regardless of this, Denise is still determined and has them get moving. Roll meanwhile is hard at work getting the food ready. To be fair she's at the moment baking stuff such as the birthday cake and several cheesecakes. Tron told her not to worry since she already made some preparations such as buying pizza, ice cream, etc. She looks and sees six cakes ready to be put into the oven.

"Good thing this kitchen has more than one oven," She says.

Servbots 21, 24 and 29 help Roll put the cakes into the oven. They need to do it carefully or else the cake will come out really messy. After they put them all in, Roll sets the timer and waits. It's long and I know it's going to be rough.

"Okay guys, now we got to wait for the cakes to be moist," She tells them.

"What happens after that Miss Roll?" #29 replies.

"Then we can put the frosting on the cakes and make them look really cool." That's true when it comes to baking cakes sis.

The Servbots cheer looking forward to doing their favorite part. Everything seems to be in a festive mood. Roll and some Servbots waiting for the cakes to be done while Denise and the other Servbots decorating the banquet hall and Teisel and hopefully Higsby planning the entertainment. Everyone's doing their part for the party and in their minds they want what is best for me. I may be narrating this story but at least I got to tell you guys what's happening.

Anyway, Tron and I arrived at the Entertainment District. The place is still as bustling as I can remember. We took a quick pit stop to the New Light Café she told me about for some lunch. The waiter named Ray comes in and we take our order. Before he departs, he notices me.

"Excuse me but are you related to a girl named Roll?" He asks.

I nod and reply, "Yes of course. She's my sister. Why?"

"I remember meeting her two weeks ago. She needed food so I helped her out," He explains. I know all the details from my sister and this tells me that he did the right thing.

It's enough for me to give him some needed praise, "I thank you for helping my sister especially when you tried to save her life."

"I know. I wish I could have done better. I mean that," I see him feel down because of what happened. He shouldn't be worried about that.

"In the meantime though, think you can help us with our order?" I ask. He hears my stomach growl and I think it's enough to tell him I'm hungry.

"Sure. What would you like?" Ray replies, taking out a pen and notepad.

"I'll take a BLT with French fries," I tell him.

Tron then follows, "I'll have me a Garden Salad."

"Alright, you both want anything else?" My guess it involves the drinks.

"I'll take a Sprite," My favorite soda.

"Water is fine with me," Really Tron? Why not soda?

He nods and heads off to tell the chefs to get them under way. I wonder if everyone there knows that I'm here before I go out to see a movie. I doubt that. Tron and I chat for a bit while we wait. But this is something that gets me interested.

"Tron, I wanna know, why do you like this stuff?" I ask, in regards to ponies. I have every right to know.

She replies, "I don't know. I think it's kind of cool besides, it's better than the crap that's always on TV like talk shows and such."

"I only wish things were back the way they were years ago. At last back then, it was good," I reply, feeling nostalgic.

"I share your pain but you know that those times are gone. Look at our world now. Everything's changed and there should be something that should interest you. Me, I have a liking for cute things. You already know that by now," Yes, I do Tron.

But I still needed to know from her, "But why do you like _My Little Pony_ anyway? I don't get it. What makes it so special about a cartoon that focuses on a group of horses."

Tron lets off a sigh. In her mind, finding out that I don't like stuff is something she doesn't like. But this isn't going to stop her from getting me to like this stuff.

"They're ponies Robert," She says, sighing, "I swear, I got to get you to watch the cartoon."

"There's a cartoon?" I wonder in surprise.

"Uh huh. You never got a chance to see it because they just ended their third season," I listen to Tron explaining what this stuff is about.

She explains that the cartoon called _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is about a group of characters that go on a series of adventures all while learning the magic of friendship. Many of the adventures depend on several factors. Ray then comes by with our food and we get to work eating. Of course, to show that we have proper etiquette, we ate first then talked.

"Okay, so you're saying this show is about a group of characters having adventures," I theorize, "Then are there episodes were they fight against evil?"

Tron nods at me answering, "Of course. But that only happens in rare cases. One example being in the beginning of the first season."

"That happened two years ago. How do you know this?" The more I ask, the more I can understand stuff like this when Tron takes me to see the movie.

"Simple really. I watched it on TV yesterday," She answers, "Yeah, I know they still air re-runs but the point is that in the first episode, that's how it began."

"You mean how the series started? They fought against someone who wanted to submerge their world in eternal night. That's insane," I wonder, but at the same time the idea behind it is kind of cool.

"It may be insane but there's more to it than meets the eye," She then sees someone arriving with drinks.

"How so?" I respond, wanting to know more as I drink my soda.

"Well the villain was actually the sister of a princess. It's insane because I don't want to spoil you. You need to watch it for yourself," She tells me.

"That's the hard part because I'm not convinced," As I should be.

"Maybe when we get back from the movie, I'll show you. You'll like it, trust me," Unfortunately, she doesn't see me convinced in wanting to give it a chance.

"I'll think about it Tron. I really appreciate what you're doing but unless I hold my judgment on the movie we'll see, I don't know," I reply, feeling bummed.

Tron catches onto this and says, "Something wrong?"

I nod at her. Of course something's up. I then tell her, "Of course. Today's my birthday and no one's here to celebrate it with me... save for you."

A smile is seen on her face. It's more than enough to make me happy. We continue eating for a while. The movie isn't starting for another hour so I don't mind it. I enjoy my meal but for reasons I don't know why, I'm eating a lot more than normal. I think it's mostly due to the fact that I didn't eat at all. Tron looks at me wondering if I'm going to be asking her but notices that I'm almost finished.

"What's up Tron?" I say, still munching on fries.

"Nothing. I had no idea you were that hungry," Oh come on! It's stuff like this where I simply want to basically facepalm.

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning," I finish up and drink more soda. My attention then turns to a nearby waiter and I tell him, "Excuse me, sir, do you think you can get me some cheesecake?"

He nods and heads off to get it. I look at Tron who simply smiles at me. What do you expect? She knows me better than anyone. Plus it's my birthday so I have a feeling that she's up to something. For now, I simply not do anything and just play along. We see the waiter arrive with the cheesecake I asked. I thank him and then after that, I eat. I admit to this, I'm a sucker for dessert especially cheesecake. Anytime there's cheesecake, I would literally eat it like nuts. I don't know why but I guess it's a habit I have had for years. After I finished, Ray shows up with the bill. Tron notices and hands him some money.

"I see you're happy huh?" She sees me feeling more at ease.

I nod and say, "Yep. I am. You know Tron, I think I'm ready to give this movie a shot."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get all angry if it doesn't make you seem satisfied," She replies, looking at me in concern.

"When have I ever? Hardly. Come on, let's head to the movies. I'm willing to give this a try." I reply, convincing her in a way that it can make her pleased.

Convinced, Tron replies, "Alright then. Let's go."

I follow her out of the café as we both now head for the mall. Fortunately it's a few blocks away so it shouldn't be long. My eyes move about getting a view of the surroundings. Tron meanwhile, is focused on getting us to the theater but up ahead is where things get complicated. Gridlock up ahead and unfortunately, it covers all sides. I get a look to find someone in the middle of traffic blocking everything. The guy acted irrational, his blood pressure was high and he was holding some sort of weapon. To make it worse, it's aimed at his throat. Not a very good sign.

"We don't want to make this difficult to you sir. Please drop your weapon and get on the ground," says the robot officer.

He doesn't do that and threatens to use that weapon on them. First off, they're not human officers. They're robots. Second, is this guy out of his mind? The guy attacks but the robots back away, unable to do a thing. Because of this, traffic has been blocked off on all sides. Not even pedestrians can get through because of it.

"We're asking again. Drop the weapon civilian and get on the ground. We have been authorized to use lethal force. Failure to comply will result in lethal force," As if that will ever work.

"What do we do Robert? That guy's going to end up hurting himself or worse," Tron wonders, but my sight continues to be on that man.

"Robert…" She asks again.

I don't say a word. I walk closer to where the guy was at, transforming into my alter ego without saying a word. Yeah, I can transform without doing the "Reawaken" passcode thing. I had it integrated into me weeks ago. Anyway, I see the guy continuing to have the knife aimed at his own throat. I share his pain. I value life no matter who or what it is but seeing this happen in front of me is enough to make me want to ensure that no life is taken. The officers notice me appear and back away. I head closer but the guy starts moving back.

An officer approaches me and says, "Mega Man, this human appears to be very suicidal. We don't know how long we can handle the situation."

"Do you have a name for him?" I ask.

The officer tells me, "Yes. His name is Cameron Elias. According to his record, he's a man is his late-30s who recently was hit with multiple tragedies."

"What? Tragedies?" Okay, more questions I need to ask.

"Yes. A month ago, he lost his occupation as a construction worker due to his employment cutting back. Two weeks ago, he lost an important member of his family, his mother and just last week he was evicted from his home. In this mental state, I believe he plans on ending his own life because he feels that the world he lives in isn't what he wanted." Now I have a good idea what the heck's going on.

"Is there anything I can do to convince him not to do this?" My humanly instincts kick in finding out all this.

"We've tried reasoning with the suspect but it's in vain. Brute force may be the only option," I see some of the robot officers armed and ready to take him into custody.

"No! I can't let you do that," I tell them, "It would only make it worse. Let me handle it. I can find a way to convince him."

They look at each other before looking back to me and say, "Alright Mega Man. We'll leave things to you."

I nod at them ensuring I would get the job done. Cameron watches me head closer but he has no clue that I'm trying to help him. In his mind, he thinks I'm here to help put him into custody. But I won't do that.

"S-stay back. Stay back man or else I'll do it!" He shouts, threatens to have the knife puncture his throat.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. I know you're in a rut right now but it's not worth taking your life over. If you can just put the knife down, we can talk." Trying to talk to him is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Just get away from me man. I'll do it! I really mean it," He replies, becoming agitated with each second.

I try again, "Dude, what's wrong with you? I'm trying to help."

"Just tell them to get out of here," He tells me, "I mean it. If you don't, I'll do it. I… I'll kill myself."

I turn to the officers and order, "You guys need to back away."

"Our orders are to apprehend the suspect. We will not comply unless specified," I wonder if these bots know that if they don't leave, the guy will die.

But then I intercept a communication from the New Light Police Department. I listen in, not saying anything, _"All police forces back away. I repeat, all police forces back away."_

Now they decide to listen. All the police forces move away from the street. Everyone watches me get to work and since I'm able to convince the cops to back up, I now have an opportunity to talk with the guy. He sees me coming closer. Unlike before, he has no reason to do anything rash. Cameron goes on to tell me about his story. Over the past month the guy has suffered tragedy after tragedy. Last month, he was fired from his job as a construction worker but the truth is, the company he worked under laid off everyone as a means of cutting costs. He did gain some compensation but it wasn't enough to cover the bills he had to pay. Two weeks later, he lost his mom in an accident despite his best attempts in saving her. A week after that, he got evicted from his apartment without any explanation. I see him cry for a bit because of all the stress he went through. I can't blame him.

"I don't want to suffer anymore man. I've been through enough. I lost my job, then my mom and a week ago, my apartment. There's nothing left for me now. Life isn't worth jack squat," He says. His emotions continue to build inside, "It's not fair. None of it is fair!"

"That's the point," I reply, though I know I'm going to make him angry, "Life is sadly… terribly… horribly unfair."

"How would you know that!?" Knew this would happen, "Look at you. You're a super-fighting whatever you are and every day, people treat you like you're a celebrity. You're rich. You live the good life while me… I'm treated like garbage. I work my hardest in making a living only for that to fall flat on my face! Don't tell me that life isn't fair! Everyone always told me that life is fair!"

"But you don't get it. You are being lied to," I decide to get on the nitty-gritty with this, "Life isn't fair and if anyone tells you otherwise, then they are damn fools."

"For one thing, wanting to kill yourself because you are on your lowest point is not worth it. It never is. It only brings more pain and heartbreak to everyone around you. I'm really sorry for your loss," I try my best to comfort him. His emotions are still agitated.

"I appreciate the kindness but… it's too late already," I only wish he should be grateful that I at least honor his late mother's wishes.

"But it's not too late to change your life," I change the subject so I can hopefully get things in a positive spin.

"What? What do you mean?" He asks me. I see him still holding the knife to his throat. He still wants to go through with it.

"Even now, I feel that a part of you doesn't want to do this. It doesn't want you to do it because it's telling you to keep on living," I tell him.

"What? Ridiculous. No part of me wants me to keep living. I would rather die than live another day," I feel like my words aren't enough to convince him.

I then try something like this, "But would it make you happy if you choose to end your life? Would it make me happy? Would it make these people happy?"

I then bring in the kicker to all this, "Would it make the world happy if on this day you decide to take your own life in front of an entire population of not just humans but also robots?"

"Huh?" He wonders.

"You need to understand. You're much stronger than you think. I know it," It's enough to jolt what's inside.

Cameron stops for a bit and takes a look around. He sees everyone looking at him. Humans and robots see us both, watching and waiting for us. I see him realizing his folly. If he ever did commit suicide, then he would do more damage than anyone would imagine. He looks back at me. I smile knowing this because… I almost lost a friend, a friend that went through her own hell and wanted to end it all. She never went through it. Her love for her family and friends was strong enough to conquer that depression. After I defeated Wily for the 2nd time, my friend Denise spent her time in counseling. She attended every session and took every opportunity she was given so that she can have a second chance at life. Now Denise is feeling much better physically and mentally. She's got a new job, a new lease on life and a new boyfriend who loves her just as much as she loves him.

It's a reason why I decided to be the Blue Bomber, Mega Man. I want to make sure that people have a tomorrow… a future. I want to make sure that people who have nothing left to live have something worth living. Cameron, in particular because I feel that he's stronger than he thinks. He just needs to find it deep inside and let it out. After he sees everyone, he puts the knife down on the ground. With his hands up, I take him to the police bots that were waiting. They put the cuffs on him but I tell them to go easy. He went through hell as it is and I don't want him to suffer anymore. Everyone claps as he went into a nearby car. My job is done but I feel that it isn't completely.

Cameron then says, "Mega Man!"

I turn not saying a word. He then says, "I want to know. Please… help me. I want to live. I really want to live."

I nod telling him that I will. It's enough to make me feel rather happy. I know for sure I'm going to have to make some phone calls. Important phone calls. I head to where Tron is and she shares an embrace with me. She's happy that I was able to solve the situation without a single loss of life. But she notices my face changing expression to simply disappointment. It's more than enough to tell her that I just want to go to the movies. Before we do go, Tron pecks me on the cheek. Stuff like that never gets old. We enter New Light Mall now having to head four floors up to the theater. Remember, the theater is in the entertainment floor.

"There it is! Come on," I follow her inside. I know this is going to be something.

"Yes, hi. Two tickets for _Equestria Girls_ please," Tron sees the ticket guy looking at us wondering if we were going to see it.

"Are you sure? Aren't stuff like this for little kids?" Wouldn't it be something I'd say right now?

"Just give us the tickets please. I just want to see the movie with my girlfriend," I tell him. I just want to simply shut him up by punching his face.

He hands us our tickets and we head next to the concession stand. Tron takes care of buying the food while I head to where the movie will be showing. Looking at my ticket, it would be at theater 4. I take a seat to find that not many people are present. Several people were sitting in front with girls that are like pre-teen while in the back are some men. The strange thing is that they're older almost to their mid-20s or 30s. I'm 17 years old and seeing people here for a movie like this is just a bit awkward. Tron, meanwhile is at the concession stand buying snacks. She wants to make sure I enjoy this movie even if I'm going to end up taking advantage of her hospitality.

"Is that all ma'am? That'll be $18.75," says the clerk. Tron hands him a $20 covering everything.

It's a good thing that these places have trays to carry what people buy here. If they didn't then it would be a major pain in the butt having to hold onto everything. With snacks in tow, Tron heads for theater 4. She looks and sees a lot of people sitting down waiting for the premiere. I meanwhile just wait for the movie to start. Everything begins to darken. I then spot Tron arriving with snacks in tow. She notices me waving. I saved her an empty seat so that we can see the movie together.

"Thanks," She whispers, planting a kiss on my cheek, "Here. Didn't want to leave you hanging. You excited?"

I nod at her whispering, "Yeah. I am. Hopefully this should be good."

"It will be, I promise," A part of me still isn't convinced but more or less, I'm willing to give it a chance.

We see everything darken completely and then, the screen shows the logo of the movie theater followed by the previews. I feel Tron's hand touching mine. It startles me but eventually, my worry is eased away. I hold her hand with a firm grip. The previews show many movies that would come in the weeks and months to follow. We both wait for when the presentation will begin. I start eating some of the popcorn while Tron sips some soda. It begins and everyone in the theater has a sense of excitement. Even Tron is because she really is looking forward to this. I watch with not just curiosity but also with a sense of intrigue. Tron tells me all the time what everyone thinks of this movie. Many people say that this will be something good to see. But others say things that are just outrageous like it would be the end of the franchise. They even go as far as say that stuff like this marks the beginning of the end for the franchise. Hell, they even went as far as filing threats of all kinds to many of the people behind it. I'm like what the hell. Why would they do this?

When Tron found out about it, she was in a rage. I can't blame her because she's a devoted fan of the show and franchise. You have no idea how hardcore she is when it comes to _My Little Pony_ (or MLP for short). I can talk about it but that's a subject for another day. The movie finally begins. Everyone in the theater starts cheering. We see the main characters appear and it's where things get a bit rowdy. I only hope that I go through watching this film in one piece. That's the only thing I care about. Only then, I'll find out if the movie is good or not.

_An hour & a half later…_

Doors within theater 4 open up as people start heading out. Many of them had mixed looks on their faces. Some positive, others negative while a few seem a bit intrigued. But you're more wondering about what I think of it right? That's obvious. Tron and I were the last ones that left the theater. My face shows a positive feeling. I don't know why but the movie was actually good. Tron meanwhile, already knows it's good. She holds my arm firmly, happy that I had a good time. It's enough to say that her instincts paid off. We leave New Light Mall in hopes of heading home. However, Tron suggests that we go to the Varriott. I don't know what for but she says that everyone's waiting for me. Today has been one heck of a day and I know it's going to get even crazier.

"This is it Robert. Come on," Tron says, taking me inside the Varriott.

"Wow. The place is really fancy," I reply, praising how good the hotel looked inside.

"Of course. You know these places help shell out a lot of profit especially during specific moments each year like convention time," Tron explains.

"Cool," But then I ask her, "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me. We're going to meet with the others here for a dinner party. No biggie right?" I was still in doubt, but I went along with this.

I don't say anything. We both meet with a hotel employee who directs us to a reception hall. I know Tron has been up to something. I can feel it. We enter inside but discover nobody's there. My senses heightened up. I know something is off.

"Tron? Where is everybody? There's no one here," I turn to her and say, "Are you sure this is the place?"

She turns me back around and responds, "Don't worry. It is the place. You just can't see that's all."

"Is that right?" I joke, "Then would you _kindly_ turn on the lights please?"

"Sure," I get a look ahead and it's still dark. Not to mention, empty to boot. Tron turns on the lights and hoo boy things get really surprising.

Suddenly my friends show up wearing party hats firing party poppers and yelling out, "SURPRISE!"

I simply was in a state of shock. My friends are there surprising me on all of things, my birthday. I don't know if it's a joke or is it something else. But the big surprise came from Tron who fires a party popper from behind scaring me. Roll takes advantages of this and puts a party hat on my head. She has a noisemaker in her mouth and is in a very festive mood. In fact, all of them are. Even Rush, Bon and the Servbots are too. My emotions are all over the place but at the same time, I feel like a part of me wants to say something. But the problem is, I can't.

Tron hugs me from behind and says, "Happy Birthday Robert. Like our little surprise?" She then gives me a peck on the cheek.

Trying to compose myself from that, I respond, "I had no idea… you guys did all of this for me?"

"What else? Your birthday shouldn't be complete without a party," She tells me. I smile upon hearing that.

"We wanted this day to be special for ya so Tron got us all involved. We all pitched in to make this surprise party and the rest is history," tells Liz. I knew she had everything to do with this party.

"Uh huh. Leave it to Tron to pull stuff like this off," Denise assures. Teisel nods knowing he's proud of his sister.

"So are you happy with this Robert? This is a special day for ya!" says Higsby.

"Happy Birthday big brother," Roll says, hugging me and blowing on her party horn. Heck, she even goes as far as giving me a kiss on my cheek.

This would normally annoy Tron but not this time because today is special. Teisel comes along and gives me a noogie on the head. I get hugs from both Denise and her older sister Liz. Rush starts licking my face barking all the while. He barks wishing me a happy birthday while Bon hugs me tightly. It gets festive but at the same time, I feel like a part of me just wants to let it out. I don't know why.

"Robert," says Tron, "Something wrong?"

I nod at her negatively but she notices me starting to shed tears. I then tell everyone, "I really don't know what to say. You guys… did all this for me? I just… I…"

I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer. I hug Tron tightly, crying and letting them out. Everyone knew the struggles I went through, before and after I was brought back from the brink. If you think this way, we had negative one deaths here in this story. The others comfort me as well. To think that everyone had this planned for me was something I didn't foresee. After the waterworks, I smile at not just Tron but my friends as well.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much," I say, making good and giving hugs to everyone.

Tron sheds a tear seeing this. She then goes on to say, "Well, now that we got this out of the way, there's only one thing left to do."

"Really? What is it?" I ask.

"This," She puts on her special pink party hat and shouts, "Let's party!"

She hugs me tightly and before long, the party begins. Music starts blaring from Higsby's stereo making things festive. I do have to say that Higsby really has some good tastes. We all dance for a while and things become a lot of fun. Even Rush is getting into the groove. Wow. I'm actually impressed but he slips and ends up on the floor. We giggle for a bit but I assure Rush that it's okay. He responds in his usual fashion and that's by licking my face. I can't get enough of that you know. We continue partying for a bit until Higsby decides to add a song that was suited for me.

"That song…" I wonder.

Tron asks me, "What is it?"

"Nothing. Care to dance?" I present my hand hoping she'll accept.

She does and after nodding, we both dance. Higsby smiles seeing that the music choices were good. He also hopes that Teisel and his "I AM A MAN" punch doesn't whack him. But he sees Teisel coming forward. His instincts immediately enter defensive stance. However, instead of getting a punch to the gut, Teisel instead reaches out his arm. Higsby wonders if it's all a joke or something. He sees the guy not doing anything strange. So the fella decides to give in and shake Teisel's hand.

"I got to admit Higsby, you got some really good tastes in music," Teisel praises, noting the somber environment.

"Th-thanks Teisel. I appreciate that," Higsby composes himself before he continues, "I figure that this would help make the party fun but also a bit… quiet."

"Never thought you'd give me props Teisel. Is this a trick?" Wow dude. Jumping to conclusions even on a day like this.

"It's no trick. I really do praise ya you know," That's a relief Teisel.

"Thank you. I'm only hoping that Robert enjoys this. The guy never gets a break," Higsby replies, worried that I've been busy with my responsibilities.

Teisel agrees with him and says, "What do you expect? He has a job to do. At least now this is a perfect opportunity for him to have some fun."

Everyone sees Tron and I continue dancing to the music. It was slow but at the same time, appropriate for the party. We did have a dance-off earlier. I see Tron as we dance, her smile the one thing that tells me all of this was meant for me. I can't ever thank her enough. To be fair, I not only thank Tron but also all my friends. It was a team effort. I can't think of it any other way.

"Enjoying your birthday so far Robert?" She says, whispering at me.

I nod and reply, "Yes, I am. I really can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me a million times over but you know that we all did it for you. It's your birthday and you should be happy," Now it's making me blush.

"I know. Thank you Tron. Thank you so much," I said, thanking her but I think I've already done it a lot.

We both kiss as the song comes to an end. Teisel and the others clap for a dance that was pretty good. Everyone gathers round as the Servbots (and I do mean all 41 of them) come by with the presents. It's present time now. I get a look and boy, there's a lot. Not just from Tron but from everyone here at the party. The Servbots went first with their birthday present. I know for sure this will be good.

#1 comes forward and says, "Master Robert. We here have made this for your birthday. We hope you like it."

I nod as all 41 Servbots reveal their gift for me; a big drawing of me. Something about it catches my attention and it's the fact that all of them really worked hard on it. About the picture, it's me in my battle gear beating a cute picture of Dr. Wily. It's mostly reflecting on my recent victory against him back in Arc 3. How they did me in my battle gear is just too cute yet it shows just what a great job they did.

All the Servbots come together and shout in unison, "Happy Birthday Master Robert!"

I hug all of them and reply, "Thank you. Thank you all so much. The drawing is just too great. You guys really have potential."

They start making noise courtesy of their party horns and noisemakers. We all see them as little children happy as if they were celebrating a birthday of their own. Everyone likes the picture they did for me. Now it's someone else turn to give me a present.

"I'm up next Robert," Higsby says, giving me his gift that was in green wrapping paper, "You're going to like this one for sure."

I shake the package a bit and respond, "Okay, why not. I just only hope that this is good."

I open it up to find that Higsby gave me something that is similar to the Battle Chip Gate that is currently in my internal systems. I also notice that it looks different. It's smaller but I notice that it doesn't have a battlechip slot. I look at Higsby and he explains why.

"If you haven't noticed, what you are holding onto is a new and improved Battle Chip Gate. It's the same as the previous model but it's more powerful. Imagine the use of a chip like LongSword. It'll be stronger and with it, you can bring the pain to anyone who dares to get in your way," Wow. That's a lot of info there.

"What about a Program Advance?" I ask him.

"With something like that… I'm not sure. We never tested it," He answers.

I then suggest, "Then I'll have to test it out myself… after the party. Thanks Higsby."

He gives me a manly hug in response. It's enough to make me feel happy. Next comes Teisel and he has a gift of his own.

"Happy Birthday dude. Here's my gift," He says. I open it up to find several trade paperbacks of some comic books and manga. Knowing Teisel, I think he did it because it would be easier on his wallet. I don't mind it.

"Thanks Teisel. I think I'm going to enjoy reading these," We shake hands and I put the books in a box for safekeeping.

Denise then comes in with her gift, "Here's mine and believe me, convincing my boss was not easy. Happy Birthday."

I open her gift (which was in a small blue box) and my look changes almost immediately. It's a necklace that looks similar to my battle mode insignia. I'm simply speechless seeing this.

"There's a button on the side, press it," She says.

I do that and it shows a picture of Tron and me together. The photo was when we were reunited three months ago. It was the greatest moment of our lives for two reasons: the first was that it had been more than two years since I last saw Tron. She meant so much to me. The second was due to Denise and her reasons for finding her. In her mind, Tron and Denise were best friends forever (or B.F.F.s). They were always there for each other ever since they were little girls. Having been apart for so long affected them in so many ways. But when they reunited, it felt like they were whole. They were complete. Seeing this picture reminds me of that and now I have something that will have me cherish this for a very long time.

I look at Denise and tell her, "Thank you. I will cherish this gift a lot. You really have helped us a lot."

"It's the least I can do. Besides, you two deserve each other," She replies. I get a hug from her and it's enough to make me feel right at home.

"You done with the mushy stuff sis?" Liz interrupts, "Because it's my turn. This gift here isn't just from me but everyone from all over the NLPD."

"The NLPD?" Denise wonders, looking at her sister, "Does it include mom and dad?"

"Yep. They got into it too," Liz responds, assuring Denise's concern.

I open it up and lo and behold, my own New Light PD uniform. The uniform is similar to Denise's. It's a two-piece outfit consisting of a long sleeved white-buttoned shirt, a pair of long white khaki pants, a pair of shoes, a belt and even a police officer's badge. Liz is smiling the whole way through. She seems happy with the present she gives me. Her sister however, is a bit more concerned.

"Sis, you just gave Robert an NLPD police uniform," Thanks for stating the obvious Denise, "Okay, now I really wonder what mom and dad were thinking when they did this."

"Cut some slack sis. It isn't just me that contributed to this. All of the NLPD have as well. Besides, he's one of our frat brothers," That explains it.

"Frat brothers?" As if I didn't even know about this.

"Yeah. Everyone in the NLPD like what you do so they all pitched in and gave ya this. Compliments of the chief," Liz explains.

"Thanks Liz. I'll give my regards to your dad and the force. I think I may use this once in a while," I compliment. Liz then hugs me as a way of saying 'you're welcome'.

Roll then remembers something and takes a gray rectangular-shaped box out of the group of presents that were there. She then gives it to me without saying a thing.

I then wonder, "Roll, what's this?"

That's when she tells, "This is from Dr. Light. He couldn't make it so he got you a birthday present."

"What is it?" I wonder. Roll says anything, telling me he doesn't know.

I open it and my expression seeing this gift is one of shock. The others get a look as well. Tron, Teisel, Denise and Liz look with the same expression I have right now. They're in shock too. Of all the gifts I've gotten (well almost) so far, the one I got from my gramps turns out to be the one I never thought I'd see: a journal that belonged to my father. I look at all the pages and it contained everything he went through in his life. One page however catches my attention. It was written on the day he died. As I read it, my emotions begin to build up. I feel like a part of me wants to explode finding out. I know all about what happened with the tragedy but reading it made me understand things differently. He wanted to veer Wily away from the hate he had toward gramps. He knew and tried but due to that madman's actions, it never happened. His death would eventually set in motion events that would have me be who I am today. Fate has a weird way of how life works you know.

"Um… big brother? Is everything alright?" Roll… I am not all right.

I suddenly break down into tears after reading the last entry he wrote. It was the last words that he put in there that made me cry. It went like this:

_"To my dear son Robert. I know you are filled with pain over your mother but you shouldn't let it stop you from living the life you have. You are a child with boundless potential. Even now as I see you help others, you deliver something that she always brings to others. That is hope. I understand that I've never been there for you due to my constant work. But I do want to say that I'm proud of you. I am __very__ proud of you and if your mother were here she'd be the same. I hope that after today, I can be able to make up for lost time. You are all that I have left and I couldn't have it any other way. But for now… live. Live not only for me, live not only for your family but also for yourself. Only then will you find the hope to carry on."_

Tron cradles me in her arms as I continue to cry. I'm still torn up over how my dad died and when I did see him again, I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be alone again. But I finally understand what my grandpa did by giving me this as a birthday present. It's his way of saying that I am like my dad, in both a positive and a negative aspect. Everyone decided to take a breather due to me exploding like that. I had no idea this would happen. I really didn't. By then, I was able to calm my emotions down and I was back to normal. Everyone wonders if I'm okay if we continued. I know it's my birthday but come on, getting something like this and have it remind you of someone you loved when you were younger can pull your heart a bit. I mean that. But it turns out that the journal was one of two gifts I got from gramps. Roll gave me another gift from gramps and it was a watch. It looked similar to my previous watch I always have. I know I'm going to talk to my grandpa about it but for now, I simply want to enjoy my birthday.

"Now it's my turn and I've saved the best for last," Tron says, but I was cautious.

"Really? What makes your gift so special than the others?" wonders Denise.

She doesn't say anything at first and I wonder why. Her smile became a bit devious, as if she wanted her gift to blow the others out of the water. I simply look as she brings out a box that is decorated in sky blue wrapping paper. It had lots of yellow Servbot heads and it also had a light blue ribbon tied to a bow. I know that she means well but after all I went through today, I don't know. She gives me her gift and I open it. Something about this was off… very off.

"Uh Tron," says Liz, "What did you get the birthday boy?"

"Oh don't worry," she replies, being suave, "He's going to like my birthday present. I assure you."

"Really?" Teisel follows.

"Of course Teisel!" Man, I don't like this. Tron's shout makes him back off.

I open it up and my eyes literally excite with joy. It was a robot that's small complete with two arms and two legs. The legs have feet but his entire body (save for the head) is completely blue. However there is some yellow shown on its hand-like clamps and its head is similar to a big marshmallow. But he has a flat grey tip on the top of its head. It's face has two big circular eyes (that are shut) and a mouth that when it smiles looks like half of a pizza pie. I notice that on his chest it has the number "43" and when I see the others (you guys already know so just roll with it), they all have numbers too. I look at Tron and then back at this small robot. It's like a toy but is the size of a little kid.

"Happy Birthday Robert. I made you this and I figure you need one of your own," She tells me.

My response to this is just great, "A Servbot? You got me a Servbot for my birthday?"

"Of course I did. It isn't just any Servbot," Be specific sweetheart. You're being cryptic, "This one here is different than the others. Just call it the Servbot Mark-II."

The reactions that everyone has here are surprising. To be fair, Tron did design and create the Servbots so I give her props. I simply want to know more about it. She presses a button on its back causing it to go alone. It's eyes open up and we see it get a look at its surroundings. One of the Servbots, number 27, approaches its newest member.

"Um… hello there. Are you like us?" #27 says, asking.

#43 turns to #27 and answers in a teenage tone, "Yes. I am. My name is Servbot #43. I am designated as Servbot Mark-II. A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, you sound different," #27 turns to Miss Tron and asks, "Miss Tron. He sounds like Master Robert. Who is he?"

"He's your new friend #27. A new member of the family," She explains, "He's also Robert's personal Servbot."

"My personal Servbot?" I reply in wonder, "Wow. I didn't know you would do something like this."

In response, I gently kiss Tron's cheek as a way of saying thanks. Tron's face blushes like a strawberry in response. #43 looks at us with a bit of optimism. I then hold my arms out allowing him to run up to me and into my arms. Okay, I'm starting to act like my girlfriend but hey it's about time I get my own. Rush comes by noticing my new friend and asking who he is.

"Master Robert, who is that dog robot?" wonders #43, "Is he like me? He seems rather active."

"This is Rush, #43. He's my canine companion and my friend," I let him touch my dog. Rush responds by licking his face causing it to giggle like a little schoolkid.

"I knew the Servbot Mark-II was a good idea for him. A very good idea," She whispers, although the others are wondering more about it.

"Tron, thank you. I really mean it but to be fair," I look at everyone before continuing, "You all are the best. This has been the best birthday I ever had."

"Don't you mean the only? You never had a birthday party in years," Higsby replies, but I feel that it wasn't the right time to say that.

The others were ready to lash out but I dissuade them saying, "He's… pretty much right. I never had a birthday party in a while. At least here, I'm with the people that really mean a lot to me. My family."

I hug Tron, unaware that #43 was in-between us. We both look at him feeling rather flustered, possibly embarrassed. I can't blame him and I simply try my best to compose myself. Tron unfortunately became angry but she smiles nonetheless. But I notice her head closer to my ear and starts whispering something at me.

"I have a very _special_ surprise waiting for you later. I know you'll like it," She then winks at me for good measure.

I simply don't say a word. #43 looks at me wondering what's going on. I shake my head regaining my composure. After she heads off with the others, I let #43 hang out with his new brothers. We continue partying for a while whether it be dancing, playing party games or just having fun. The Servbots are more or less having fun with Bon, Rush and Doc. Oh yeah, I forgot about Doc. He joined in on helping out with the party too. We never leave family behind. Ever. A little while later, the party starts to wind down and everyone is ready for the big finale. Roll shows up carrying a two-layer birthday cake. The cake shows me as a cute little chibi and the words 'Happy Birthday Robert' all around it. There are also seventeen candles already lit. I notice also that the cake she's holding onto is in fact, cheesecake. If you guys know me, you know that I'm a sucker for cheesecake. It's the one thing that would literally make me release my inner child. My inner sweet tooth, if you can put it this way, more or less.

"What do you think big brother? Do you like it?" Like it? Roll, I love it!

Everyone starts singing the birthday song and it's more than enough to get me happy. I even see Rush, Bon, Doc and the Servbots join in too. I ask myself why. Why does all of this make me feel so sad? After everyone finished singing, they start cheering, clapping and making a lot of noise. I'm already blushing heavily and now I have to make a wish and blow out the candles. I gulp for a bit as I think hard and well. I don't want my wish to be a selfish one, nor be something that wouldn't have any meaning. My wish would be something that I know will make not just me happy but everyone. But then I sense someone touching me from behind. I turn to see him, my father Anthony Light. To let you guys know, I'm the only one who can see my dad. I don't know why but that's how it works. He doesn't say a word, only letting his expressions speak for me. Smiling, it tells me that he's happy and in a way, he wishes me a happy birthday. I know he won't be around long but at least it's enough to know that I'm happy with it. I turn back around to see my family and friends and my wish has already been made. Oh and to everyone who's reading it, I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true. I mean that. Anyway, I blow out the candles and everyone cheers. I get hugs, kisses, noogies, punches, etc. from everyone. The party gets festive really fast and I do have to say, it was grand; grand as all hell.

Roll starts cutting the cake and offers everyone a slice. My sis was prepared because she didn't just bake one cake. She actually baked three, enough for not just me but also everyone, including all the Servbots.

As we eat, something bugs me regarding #43. I ask her, "Hey Tron. I know you named my Servbot #43 but whatever happened to #42? You said you were working on it last month."

"Yeah," Teisel wonders as well, "What happened to #42?"

Tron tries to avoid talking about it but I feel that I, no we, have every right to know. Besides it wouldn't be fair if we had 42 Servbots and one of them has "43" instead. It wouldn't make any sense.

She gives in and explains the deal behind it, "About #42… I… I kind of scrapped it."

"You what?" Teisel reacts, in shock, "Why? Why did you do that?"

"You see, #42 was in fact the prototype for the Servbot Mark-II," She answers. She isn't even fibbing either.

"I remember Dr. Light saying that you were working on something big. Was it really that?" Higsby asks.

Tron nods in response. She continues explaining what happened, "You see, I had everything ready to develop a new kind of Servbot. It's similar to the old model but with some improvements. This happened a month ago."

"Go on Tron, we're listening," I speak, savoring another piece of birthday cheesecake.

"_Anyway_, everything was proceeding well but when I was doing some tests, something went wrong. I don't know how it happened but the Servbot started acting crazy. I tried everything to keep it under control but nothing worked. It shut down a few minutes later but the thought of something like that happening really scared me," We see Tron trying to compose herself after what happened. I know it wasn't pretty.

"What happened afterwards? Why did you decide to scrap the prototype #42?" Teisel wonders, asking about it.

"I spoke to Dr. Light the next day about this and after an extensive check, he saw that the AI was somehow unable to adapt to the body," Just like what happened to Project Blues more than a year ago, "I built the hardware and the AI for it. Building something like a Servbot isn't easy but after building at least 40 of these things, you tend to get efficient at it. Hell, I can be able to build a new one from scratch in under twelve hours with the right stuff."

"How long did it take you to build #43?" I ask her.

"Sixteen hours and 45 minutes… with a little help from Dr. Light and Higsby," Wow. She is that damn good. Everyone is amazed after hearing that.

I then conclude, "I guess now we know what happened to #42. It got crazy and realizing what happened, you scrapped it and worked on another one. At least this time, you had help making sure that it operated without any problems."

"Yep. You sum it all up in a nutshell Robert. I hope you really enjoy your birthday presents, from all of us," She tells me. It makes me feel warm inside and I swear, she really does know how to do it.

But knowing Tron as being the mistress behind this whole surprise birthday party thing, she has at least one more surprise for me (not counting the special one that I won't disclose). She as well as Roll, Denise and Liz head closer to me while Teisel and Higsby watch. I simply see the four in front of me and they all have devious looks on their faces. My heart continues to accelerate. I don't know what these four have planned but I can tell it isn't good.

"Get up birthday boy. We have one more surprise for ya," says Tron.

I get up, looking confused over what she told me. But my confusion is replaced with shock when Tron steps forward and kisses my lips. I really didn't see this coming. My eyes open up wide feeling that sensation. After Tron, it was Denise's turn. She plants a soft kiss on my lips and it becomes something that makes my mind melt in amazement. Following Denise is her older sister Liz. My emotions are still in a haze after her sister gave me a birthday kiss. Liz's kiss is soft but felt very good. And finally, there is my younger sister Roll. Tron has her eyes on us carefully. She only does this to make sure Roll doesn't do anything funny. Yeah, she's still a bit bummed over what Roll did due to that little bug which caused her to have incestuous feelings for me. But since it's my birthday, she's giving my sister some leeway... for now. We both look at each other once more and Roll's lips presses with mine. It becomes a sensation that I didn't want to let go and for these few seconds, it was worth it.

After the final kiss, the four girls shout in unison, "Happy Birthday Robert!"

I never felt this happy in my entire life, even though I'm a hybrid. The girls chuckle happily that they completed what they had to do. The party soon winds down eventually ending as New Light City enters into the nocturne of night. Everyone went home after the festivities. We made sure to clean the place up before leaving but the people at the Varriott told us otherwise. They took care of things and everything was on the house. My guess it's that they knew that today was my birthday. How kind of them. At home, everyone was tired, drained after a long and festive day. Bon, Rush, Doc and the Servbots sleep in the basement lab. Many of them still have their party hats and noisemakers. Just like children. They still want to keep on partying. Roll's already resting in her room while Teisel is on the couch sleeping. I was in the kitchen eating some leftover birthday cheesecake. Everything's quiet, just the way it should be. But Gramps who arrives home after a long day at work interrupts this quiet peace. He notices me still awake and smiles.

"Hey gramps," I whisper, "So how was work?"

"It was hectic. I only wish I had time off to drop by on your birthday," This has me wondering if it was on purpose. He then asks, "Did you happen to receive my gift?"

I nod and say, "Yes." I was about to say something else but I stopped at the last minute.

"Is something wrong?" Gramps wonders,

I nod again, telling him no and say, "No, it's nothing."

But I give in to my emotions and asked, "Gramps… I want to know. Why did you give me this?"

I show him my dad's journal and he simply doesn't say a word. It tells me that he has his reasons, but I want to know. I ask him again. Why did he give me my dad's journal?

He tells me, "I want to show you that your family always loved you. Even when you were all alone, there's someone who will watch you. Who will see you grow and become the man you are today."

Gramps lets out a sigh, trying to keep his feelings in front of me in check. I watch as he continues explaining, "On the day your father died, he wrote one final entry in his journal. I had a chance to read it and it felt like my heart tore up all over."

"I read it during the party today and…" I couldn't say anything else. My heart feels like crying again.

"You don't have to tell me. Your face tells me the whole story," You know Gramps, I was going to finish telling you about it but you just go ahead and say something like that. Just wow. What a spoilsport.

"The least I can say is that I hope you enjoy my gift," He ensures, smiling over his actions.

"I will enjoy it alright. Gramps… thank you," I thank him. I then give him a hug showing my thanks. He does the same and we both enter an embrace. At least with this, it's more than enough to give me happiness.

After our hug, I ask Gramps, "Want a slice of cake? We have some left over."

"No thanks," He refuses, "I already ate before coming here. I plan on going to my quarters anyway."

"I guess you're right. I'm off to bed too. Today was already a hectic day," I tell him, suddenly feeling tired.

"Then I suggest you head to bed yourself. Tomorrow will be another day… for all of us," He now tells me.

We both head upstairs hoping to drown ourselves in the quiet slumber that will soon consume us. I hug my Gramps once more and then I see him head off to his room. I enter my room hoping to get into bed but something tells me that my birthday isn't over yet. Remembering Tron's words, I know that she has one more surprise for me and according to her it was _special_. I closed the door and then turn on the light. It's then that my special surprise comes in full swing. Tron surprises me, complete with a party hat, party horn and wearing a very interesting outfit. I'm simply speechless by this. She heads closer to me and we both kiss. After that, I simply had a lot to say and wonder what the surprise she had saved up for.

"Tron, what's going on? Why is my room looking like a birthday party?" I keep asking more questions. There were decorations all over the place. Streamers, balloons, party favors, I mean, this is simply just ridiculous.

"That's part of my surprise. Well… part of it," Part of it? Now I really have to know.

"What do you mean?" I wonder. Before long, my other surprise soon reveals itself.

From behind, I notice arms encircling me from behind. My instincts kick in wondering who's there. I turn around noticing a young teenage woman giving me a smile that creeps me out, at first. But something about this is off. I don't know why but it gives me vibes. She's in her mid-to-late teens having baby blue eyes, she also has pink hair that is puffy like cotton candy and her outfit catches my eye. It consists of a short-sleeved pink shirt showing three balloons; two blue and one yellow. She wore a pink skirt, long multi-colored socks that are colored pink, violet and aquamarine and had pink shoes with white shoelaces. If that isn't enough, what she tells me literally shocks me even more.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Robbie," Okay Robbie? What kind of name is that? I'm Robert.

"Uh… who are you?" I ask this girl. I look at Tron thinking that it's some kind of joke, "Tron, what the heck's going on?"

"I thought you knew who she is. Don't tell me you forgot," I didn't forget. I want to know why is she here in my house.

The girl giggles and says, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm here because today is your birthday!" I see her moving about in my room. With party hat in tow, she starts throwing confetti at me, makes noise with her party horn and sings her own version of the birthday song.

Tron simply watches Pinkie being her jolly happy self, but I unfortunately wanted answers. Why is Pinkie Pie here in my house? Isn't she supposed to be a pony? Looking at her tells me she's not. One other thing, how is Tron able to bring her here in the first place? I would answer all these questions but my head would be so jumbled up by all this crap that I really wouldn't give a crap. It's my birthday, until midnight anyway so I may as well go with it. My girlfriend smiles, seeing the results of her plan coming to fruition. There's just one little problem though.

"Tron, as much as I really like this unexpected surprise, what's going on?" I ask her.

"What else birthday boy? This is my "special" surprise I have just for you," She's going to have to do a lot better than that if that's all she can tell me.

"_Pinkie Pie_ is my special surprise? Tron, I need an explanation. Why is she here?" I ask, once again.

Pinkie turns to me and explains, "I can tell ya Robbie. Really. I can tell you how I came here for this super special secret birthday party that Tron made."

"The name's Robert," But then I wonder, "Wait a second. You know her? That's impossible. You're nothing but a character on a cartoon show that's meant for little girls."

My words strike a chord in Pinkie causing her hair to sputter out into a straight crescent weave. Seeing this makes Tron very upset. I had to do something before I end up getting her wrath.

"I mean… I didn't mean to offend you. It's that I want to know why you're here on my birthday. Tron took me out to see _Equestria Girls_ and after watching it… I actually like it," I admit to her. I do have to say that I give Tron credit for taking me to see it.

Her emotions change rapidly turning that frown of hers upside down. She gets in my face and starts asking me all sorts of questions and calling me "Robbie". I don't know whether to simply say anything or not. But Tron comes in calming her down. That's a relief.

However, there's one thing that stumps me so I ask her, "Pinkie, can I ask you something? How come you call me Robbie? I've never even met you."

"Yeah," wonders Tron, "Why do you call him that?"

Pinkie, in her usual fashion explains, "I don't know. He reminds me of some pony I know."

"Could it be that his name is Robert?" She assumes.

Pinkie then says, "Maybe but Robert is just too bleh. Robbie is so much better."

"Really? I don't know what you mean but I still need an explanation. Why are you here on my birthday?"

"I already told you Robbie. I'm here for your super special secret birthday party. It's your birthday so I made it so super duper awesome!" Pinkie says, being uppity like she devoured almost a quart full of sugar.

I become a bit agitated but Tron then tells me that I shouldn't worry about it. It's then that Pinkie calms down for a bit and my instincts start to kick in yet again. Tron did say that she had a special surprise for me and seeing Pinkie is one of them. But like I said, it's my birthday and I really shouldn't worry about it but the fact that I didn't get an explanation as to why she's here is a problem. Maybe I am worrying too much.

"Now then, birthday boy," Tron says, seductively, "It's time for your special birthday party to commence."

"Yep yep yep. Let's party!" Pinkie responds, blowing on her party horn.

"Uh Pinkie," Tron tells her, "I don't think there'll be need for that."

"Really? I thought we're having a party," She wonders but it isn't what Tron has in mind.

Fortunately, I decided to give her the message, "We are, but it isn't what you expect. It's something like this."

I went and gave her a kiss on the lips. Pinkie's eyes widen in shock seeing me do that. Tron, of course, smiles seeing that I made the first move. She makes her own, hugging me from behind and surprising her surprise almost immediately. I break my kiss and notice Tron having her arms around us both. Although I feel I should say something, I decide against it. I look at both girls as they each respond by giving me a peck on my cheeks. I blush like a strawberry in an instant. It's enough for me to say that we should party. We already have begun so why the hell not.

But although I'm right now having my special party with these two girls, everything is not as it seems. In the living room downstairs, the sound of someone appearing via teleportation is heard. Teisel (who's sleeping on the couch) doesn't notice this. The robot, who is of course, in red, looks around getting a view of his surroundings. He seems to be safe, at least for now. In his hands, he has what looks like a red box. I don't know why and I know for sure what for but as long as it doesn't bring harm to anyone, I don't care.

_Good. I did what I was ordered to do. I certainly hope he enjoys my present. Happy Birthday… dear __**brother**__._ And with that, he heads off in a red light away from the house.

Today has been a day that I consider anything but special. My girlfriend took me out to see a movie but along the way, I save someone's life by convincing him not to take his own life. Even when I saw the report, the guy who I saved thanks me for what I did. Now I hope that he uses this second chance wisely. I did see the movie and enjoyed it for sure but then I end up getting surprised by my friends and family. They threw me a surprise birthday party that was not only so much fun but also it made me feel right at home. To be fair, I have to agree with Higsby. I haven't had a birthday party in years and I'm happy I got one. But then Tron decides to surprise me with this, inviting Pinkie Pie of all people (or whatever) to it. I don't know how she got here but right now, I don't care. All I want is to simply be happy and that's all that matters. Tron should be proud, very proud for giving what I will say right now, the best night ever. Why did I even say that? Whatever.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_ This just in! Wily is out on bail and claims to be a changed man! Everyone is shocked by this sudden announcement, except for one. Robert believes that it's all an act so he decides to investigate and find out for himself what the "former" mad scientist is really up to? But he has more on his plate than just Wily to deal with. An old enemy returns for revenge putting him in a collision course with danger. Can our blue bomber be able to stop this threat? Has Wily really changed or is there more to his actions? Who is this mysterious red warrior and why is he after our hero? For these and all other questions, be sure to check out the next intense chapter, Wily Reforming for Good; Robert Investigates._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**  
><em>

_Elizabeth "Liz" Marmalade belongs to dA user LizSama. Used with permission, though I hope she doesn't mind regarding the scene where Liz kisses Robert._

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Equestria Girls, any and all characters belong to Hasbro and DHX. Friendship is Magic aka MLP G4 belongs to Hasbro, DHX and Lauren Faust (all hail the queen)._


	38. Arc 4: Chapter 4

**_Notes from the Author_**_: It's been three weeks and now we're back with another chapter of Mega Man: Reawakened. Arc 4 is almost at its end and now we get things in gear because Arc 5 is almost around the corner. What I do know that it isn't easy trying to get stuff like this done. I'm doing my best on putting as much of the fic done as possible and believe me, I get it done. I want to continue getting better as a fanfic writer and your reviews really make a difference. I am not kidding because I enjoy it a lot. I hope you guys enjoy reading it._

_There is in fact, one final thing I need to address. As you guys know that on June 25, 2011 was when I started Mega Man: Reawakened. The reason why I started it was one I think everyone knows... **CAPCOM canceling Mega Man Legends 3**. When I heard of this, I was literally in anger. I was outright pissed that a company that I supported for years would pull this stunt. It lit a flame in my writing spirit that blazed on. I tried numerous times to reboot my old **Mega Man: The Next Generation** fic but it didn't work. When this happens, it was more than enough to say that it's time for me to kick it into high gear. It's exactly what I've done and for two years, I have kept this fic going strong. Today marks the second anniversary of Mega Man: Reawakened as we reach the first of a 2-part season finale that will set in motion the events leading up to A Third Journey._

_Happy 2nd Anniversary to this story, the characters involved and to all the fans who have read, reviewed and followed my story. I hope you guys enjoy it because I hopefully will get this finished. I do plan to work on a Season 2 and hopefully Season 3 but I only hope that real life doesn't hinder me. I really hope it doesn't. But anyway, I hope you guys check it out and if you happen to find any flaws, errors, inconsistencies that would make Quentin Emerald be a savior rather than an all-out hypocrite, please let me know by PM. Your reviews really do make a difference and believe me, they help me keep going. Enjoy. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Wily Reforming for Good; Robert Investigates<p>

_Two weeks later…_

_"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program with an important news flash. Breaking news live from New Light Penitentiary as our own Michelle Zhane has this story. Michelle!"_ A reporter named Ryan explains.

The setting changes now to New Light Penitentiary, a prison situated far from the city. Many of New Light City's various news stations were at the front door. They have cameras ready to take the first shot. Reporters are nearby with recording devices and officers are there to keep the peace. In a place like this, there are people inside that are violent, ill tempered and extremely dangerous. A young reporter in her late-20s appears beside a cameraman. Calm but at the same time nervous, she begins her report knowing that others are doing the same.

"Thank you Ryan. We are here live outside New Light Penitentiary, as the news has just been made official. Dr. Albert Wily who has been responsible for crimes against humanity made bail this morning. During his hearing more than two months ago, the judge set his bail at $1 billion. Everyone believed that he would remain there until his trial, which as of today has no set date. However we may be proven wrong today," She explains.

_"Very well. Any word from the head of the Penitentiary or NLPD Chief Jacob Marmalade regarding this situation?" He asks._

"Both men refuse to comment. We believe that they are surprised by this revelation," She responds.

Before Michelle can speak, the front doors of New Light Penitentiary open up. Two people start coming out of there. One of them is the madman Dr. Albert Wily while the other was a man with brown hair but wears sunglasses to shield his eyes. He tries his hardest protecting Wily while avoiding the swarms of paparazzi that want in on getting a shot of him. It's enough to make him sick to his stomach. Even reporters wanted to get in on it asking questions. Wily simply shows them a glare and doesn't say a word. He simply doesn't want anything to do with them.

"There he is. Dr. Albert Wily exiting the New Light Penitentiary. I'm going to see if I can get a word with him," she says, unaware that Wily wouldn't want that one bit.

With cameraman alongside him, Michelle heads closer with microphone in hand hoping to get a word with him. Before she gets a chance, his bodyguard puts his hands on the camera. When he says no comments, the guy means it. Michelle tries her best to keep him away but was of no use. Wily simply lifts his hand up telling the guy to let them go.

"Dr. Wily? Michelle Zhane, NLC News. Now that you have made bail, what do you plan to do?" She asks him.

"That is obvious, Miss Zhane," Wily responds, gently touching his mustache before continuing, "I plan to reform for the betterment of mankind."

And here's where everything falls silent. Wily's words shock everyone in the area. They wonder if he's joking. Michelle asks again to be sure but Wily provides the same response. Cameras start flashing the instant he talks. Saying that he is reforming for the good of humanity? I call bullshit on that. But then more reporters start asking questions. One of them, being a young man named Harry Evans asks him wondering what would he do if Mega Man ever finds out.

Wily responds calmly, "I am not concerned. My only wish is that Mega Man would let, what was the term again… 'Let bygones be bygones'. That's all I wish for despite my unforgivable actions against him and his family."

"I don't believe Mega Man will abide by 'let bygones be bygones'. You committed many acts all because you believe that you were jealous of your former friend. Nobody would believe you for an instant and if you think that we're lying then you sir are a damn fool," Wow. That reporter really let Wily have it. I only hope he still has his job afterwards.

Everyone looks at Wily hoping he'll respond to the reporter's outburst. But he doesn't and has his bodyguard accompany him to his ride. Before he even enters the vehicle, someone else decides to drop by. Take a guess. Yep! It's the blue bomber, Mega Man and if you guys know me by now, it's me. I look at Wily and his bodyguard in anger. Oh and one more thing, that bodyguard beside Wily isn't doing well with that disguise. Nice try Glyde. No wonder you work for that madman. Anyway, I see the two ready to head in that car and into town but I ain't letting them pass. I'm on my Jet Sled watching and waiting. They wonder if my involvement is going to either make or break today. Wily simply has that sick smile on his face. He seems to like having me around and personally I don't like it.

"Ah Mega Man, how positively delightful it is to see you," says Wily, doing a poor job trying to be a suck up.

I simply get straight to the point, "Cut the crock Albert. I'm not here to play patty cake with you. I want answers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," This is a reason why I detest a madman like him. Always having to lie and cheat his way out of a situation.

Well not this time, "Don't test me Albert. I mean it."

"But have you heard? I've reformed. I'm a changed man now," He responds.

"Do you think something like that is going to sway me? Sway all these people into thinking that? I don't believe you!" Something about it makes me feel on edge.

Many of the reporters still try to piece together what's going on. Wily claims to be a changed man but I don't believe it because it's all a bunch of bull crap.

"Know this Albert. You may claim to be a 'changed man' but to my family and I, you're a monster," I then make good on what I say with this, "Wherever you go, I will find you. This I promise. If you try anything funny, I swear to god that I will hunt you down and see to it that you remain in jail… forever."

Wily looks at me, as if he doesn't take my threat seriously. He then says, "It was a pleasure meeting you again Mega Man. I hope we do see each other in more… peaceful circumstances."

Wily and his assistant get in their ride and then the two drive off out of the area. I get off my ride (which is the Jet Sled) looking at Wily drive off into the city. My look at his is one of many emotions: Anger, disgust, sadness and deceit. I thought that Wily would remain locked up until his trial. Okay, I'll be blunt. They haven't set up a date for it. But after finding out about this, it's enough to get me irked to the point where I simply want to explode. Many reporters start coming towards me and begin asking questions. I try my hardest answering whatever I can. But you're probably wondering how I got here in the first place. Don't worry. You're going to find out. I was planning to tell you anyway.

_Light Residence… An hour ago_

It's been two weeks since Tron and all my friends threw the best birthday party in my life. I really mean it. It was indeed the best birthday ever. Not only because I got a lot of amazing gifts but the fact that everyone pitched in to make it special. Although after reading my dad's journal, I finally know what I should be doing with my life: living it the way it should be meant. Of course Tron's special surprise came about and boy, was it a surprise. I never felt this happy in my entire life. At least when the surprise ended, it got to the point where mushiness levels were past a scale of 1-10. It was at 11. Sadly, I never saw that girl again after that day. A shame really because I feel that if we ever do meet, I hope things can get even better. The day that follows however has me gnawing over something.

Dr. Light discovers a package in red left behind during the night. Thinking that it could be a possible trick, we did a scan of the package. Turns out that it wasn't anything serious. I open it up to discover three things: a letter, some sort of gift card and a photograph. Kind of strange considering that most gifts I get on birthdays are better than this. I read the letter and what I find about it irks me. It went like this.

_I have been watching you, observing you and seeing your potential. You may have defeated Wily yet again but will you be prepared for the trials ahead? Do not disappoint me._

_- B_

That was the letter itself. I don't know if it was some kind of threat but as I saw the photograph, I instantly knew that something was up. The photo shows a robot in red armor looking at someone with a cold stare. I couldn't see his eyes mostly because his helmet's shades were blocking them but I can tell that they were angry. As for the gift card, it's more or less something of unimportance but if you want to know, it's a gift card filled with money I can use to spend at New Light Mall. How appropriate. Anyway, I show the letter and photo to my grandpa responding in complete shock.

He then told me this, "I didn't think he'd be alive after so long."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Robert… that photograph. It's him. It's Blues," He said.

I look in confusion wondering what he meant. Gramps didn't say anything else other than telling me that the robot in the photograph was Blues. Blues was the name of a robot that Dr. Light and Dr. Wily worked on months ago. Created to be the first humanoid robot but due to some issues, he ran off. In the days to follow, life continued on as normal. I continue enjoying some downtime but I spend most of the day training. I have been slouching over the past few days. Made worse by the fact that all the cheesecake I ate took a huge toll on my weight. So I'm now forced on a diet. It's no big deal. Trust me. But two weeks after receiving this gift, I was going to expect another surprise. This one was not going to be good.

It started with just another morning. Everyone was getting ready for a new day. The smell of breakfast filled the house courtesy of some Servbots. It was enough to make me feel right at home. Everyone gathered together to enjoy a good meal. I was currently eating waffles but did so through a negligible amount. Due to the fact that I gained a bit of weight, I ate in portions. I also began eating healthy such as having fruits every now and then. It's a start but hey, I have to do it in order for me to lose the weight I lost. Things were quiet until my grandpa showed up with a newspaper. Something caught my eye so I asked if he could let me see. Gramps does and the instant I got a look at an article, my eyes widen with shock.

"Is something wrong?" Gramps asks me.

I respond in the only way possible with this, _"__WHAT!?__"_

My yell was heard throughout the house catching everyone by surprise. Tron, Teisel, Roll, Rush and some Servbots check to see what's going on. Everyone saw me look in shock as I kept reading a newspaper article. It's an article that explains how mad scientist Dr. Albert Wily has made bail. I thought for sure that Wily would be held without it. My hand started applying pressure on the newspaper. I continue staring and reading every bit of the words there. My eyes are already flying left then right at high speed. By the time, the only emotions that I had are of pure anger. I dropped the paper, walked outside and let out my rage in a major scream. Everyone looked on in worry. I can't blame them. By the time I finished, I was cool but the only thing I cared about was one thing: Why.

"Is everything alright Robert?" Tron asked. I look at her with an angry face and that's more than enough to tell her that I'm not.

"I guess you now know what happened," Dr. Light told me. Unfortunately it isn't helping me.

"What's going on Dr. Light?" Roll asked him.

"I just found out early this morning. Dr. Wily has made bail and is now a free man awaiting trial. A date has not been set yet though I fear that it wouldn't make any difference. Wily will always find a way out and avoid the justice system," But my Gramps got interrupted by of course, me.

"I'm not letting it happen," I said, in anger. Gramps noticed my face.

"Robert, please. You shouldn't do anything rash," Rash Gramps? To hell with that!

"Why should I? Do you know how hard it was to get Wily in jail?!" I lashed, and then reminding Gramps, "Did you forget that Wily was the reason why he wanted you dead? He took my father away from me!"

"I understand that you are still hurt over what happened but you must understand that you shouldn't take matters into your own hands. You forget that you are not human. You are a reploid," He told me but I'm already aware.

"I know. You don't have to tell me. If I did go after Wily, I'd be no different than him," I replied, taking a deep breath.

I tried to compose myself, not letting my anger get the better of me. Everyone then got a look at the article. Even this surprised them. All of them had questions of their own but I simply wanted to get to New Light Penitentiary on the double. After I beat Wily the second time, I left him at NLPD so he can rot. A few days afterwards, he was transferred over to New Light Penitentiary. I hoped that he would remain there without bail. I would wait for the day that he would pay for his crimes but now he's out there and who knows what the hell he would do. Knowing where he'll be, I got myself ready to head off.

"Let's go Rush. Into action!" I command Rush. But I noticed he was still eating, not to mention, that he just woke up.

Rush told me that he needed to eat so I decided to leave him at home. My focus still was on Wily. I head outside, go into battle mode and with Jet Sled, flew off to New Light Penitentiary. I know that's where Wily is located. I wished to see his face as he walked out of that cell. It happened all right and he claimed that he's changed. I don't believe him. I don't believe it for a second. I saw him head off but not before I gave him a warning. Wherever he goes, I will find him and if this guy tries anything funny, he will regret it. I may not want to take matters into my own hands but I promise that justice will come for Wily, wherever he goes.

_Present day…_

After encountering Wily, reporters flock to me wanting questions. They know I have saved the world twice from Dr. Wily but the main issue is due to something I didn't hear about, Wily is out on bail awaiting trial. To make it worse, there's no date set up yet. It's already making me feel ill with disgust. I continue answering questions the reporters give me, despite feeling really lousy. One such reporter (who interviewed Wily earlier) asks me in regards to what happened.

My response was this, "I am surprised by this. What I hate is the fact that a madman, no, a terrorist is out and not in a jail cell. It isn't right."

"I apologize if you feel like this," She tells me, "However, it's due to the legal system that gave Wily this opportunity. If it was anything else then you know he would remain in his cell."

"I know that for a fact," And to hell, I would make sure of it.

"Mega Man," says a man named Darian, "Do you think what Wily said is true? About him changing for the better? Do you believe that he may change or not?"

I think about it for a bit because I remember when Wily wasn't like this. But then I remember how his actions tore my family apart. I can never forgive him for that. Never. Darian asks if I'm all right and I respond by nodding that I am.

"Regarding that question," I tell him, "I don't know. I don't know if what he said is true. What I will say is this. I detest Wily for what he's done not just to me but also to my family. I can never forgive him for that."

"But what do you plan to do?" With a question like that, what else should I say?

"Simple. What I can do. I can't hurt the guy because that would violate my directive. All I can do for now is let him go and just watch… and wait," Being a robot really does suck.

I eventually was in no mood for questions despite reporters' attempts in doing so. They never do give me a rest. I get a Jet Sled ready and used it to fly towards the city. My mind was in a stupor. I had no idea that something like this would happen. I really didn't. The only thing I need to focus now is finding answers. Believe me, I know exactly where to begin. While I do that, Wily watches the news from within his special limo the bodyguard (or should I say Glyde) brought for him. He simply smiles seeing me head off, not doing a thing to him. He knows that I can't hurt him but at the same time, Wily can't do anything stupid because he'll end up going back to jail.

With that demented smile on his face, Wily says, "Mega Man is so predictable. He knows that he can't hurt me."

"Doctor, we know he can't. The problem is that Mega is going to do whatever possible to see you slip up," He explains.

"You should know me well Glyde," Wily tells him, like a master will, "My intentions may be for in their mind, "the better good" but I have other plans. I know Dr. Light is up to something. I can feel it."

Glyde questions, "Do you have any possible theory on what he is planning?"

"Only when I see him will I know. For now, drive to the location I told you," He orders, "I will give you further instructions once we arrive there."

"It is a done deal, doctor," He accepts, obeying Wily's orders to the letter.

His focus then shifts on the road hoping to take Wily where he needs to be. In the meantime, the madman decides to unwind and cut loose. It has been a while since he enjoyed some freedom so taking out a cup from one of the nearby compartments Wily gets some tea ready. Most villains would normally sit and plan their next moves but not this old man. This guy just simply relaxes, not caring for a damn thing and then when the time comes, he makes his move. I just only hope that I'll be there when it happens. Anyway while Wily enjoys some downtime, I meanwhile pay a visit to New Light Police Department. I wanted to hear from the chief on this matter. Since I heard that he refused to comment to the news and the press, I wanted to see for myself with my own eyes. At least I know he'll tell me what's going on.

I enter inside and see everyone there hard at work. My eyes see the whole story. Officers having to handle things on a case-to-case basis such as escorting criminals, answering calls and even just keeping things organized. Since Wily has been bailed out of jail this morning, this place was at it's absolute busiest. I look around for the front desk but things start getting packed. More officers show up relating to what happened this morning. It gets really hectic but I eventually reach one of the clerks.

Looking at the officer, I ask, "Excuse me but I need to reach Chief Marmalade. It's urgent."

"I'll see what I can do," She replies. She then gets a nearby phone and contacts her boss.

I turn and notice things becoming intense. It's enough to get me really tense. The clerk finishes and tells me that the chief was expecting me. Guess he knew I was coming huh? After getting out of the huge mess that's the main lobby, I head to the chief's office. By this point, things are getting quiet. At least that's a relief. I can't say for everyone in the main lobby. With all that's going on, I can't blame them.

"Robert, I've been expecting ya," says an all-too familiar voice. I turn to see Chief Marmalade.

I reply, "Chief Marmalade. It's good to see you again."

"Indeed it is," As if he always say, "I take it you like the gift me and the boys did for ya. The whole force wants ya to be one of us."

Wait a second, me being a part of the New Light Police Department? It would be interesting but sadly, I'm more into doing what I always do best and that's saving the world.

"I appreciate the offer," I tell him, "But I'll pass. I do like the gift and for that I thank you."

"Don't mention it. We want to do something nice for you as a way of saying thanks for giving Wily what he deserves," This now brings me to why I'm here in the first place.

"About that. I'm here because I want to talk to you regarding Wily," Saying this immediately has Mr. Marmalade upset. I'm beginning to wonder if this guy knows more than I thought.

I decide in the meantime to press on, "Is something wrong? I'm beginning to think that maybe you know something about all this. I heard the news and you didn't want to comment. Why?"

"I had a reason not to talk," He states, "I ain't putting my career on the line because of a little slip-up."

"A slip-up?" Now this gets interesting, "What do you mean?"

He sighs for a sec and says, "Come with me to my office. I'll explain everything."

I follow Mr. Marmalade into his office. Once inside, he shuts the door and even locks it for good measure. I can tell by his actions that there's a reason for it.

"What I'm about to say must not leave this room. You understand me?" His voice starts getting serious. All I did is nod at him.

"You may be the son of my best friend but if word leaks out, it's my ass that'll be on the line, not yours," As if we get it the first time. Come on Mr. M stop being a hard ass. You remind me of my dad.

"I get it already," I respond, "Let's just get to what I need to know. How in the hell did Wily able to make bail in the first place. We all heard from the judge's mouth that he would remain in jail until his trial. So why does this have to happen? Why now? Who do I have to blame for this mess up?"

Mr. Marmalade lets off a sigh, again. But even this isn't going to stop me from finding out what I need to know.

"Come on Mr. Marmalade. Tell me what you know. Anything can help me find out what's really going on," I keep looking at him, in the hopes that he'll at least give me one.

Fortunately, he does, "Even I'm trying to figure out what happened. But I do have a possible theory. You know that he wasn't supposed to have a bail at all."

"I knew that. The judge said it himself that Wily would be transferred to New Light Penitentiary and he would remain there until his trial," This is in case you guys didn't hear it the first time.

"That's right. Unfortunately I just discovered that he did have a bail and it was set at the highest they can reach, at $1 billion," It's enough to tell me right then and there that something happened.

"Does Wily even have $1 billion because I doubt he would," Knowing him, he may but we don't know that for sure, "But how was he able to make bail in the first place?"

"Turns out someone had the money and bailed him out. At least that's from what I heard," He replies but it isn't answering my question.

"But what does this have to do with your career on the line?" I try again.

"It's because I was one of the people who voted on him having a bail in the first place. Myself as well as many others had a vote on whether or not to overrule the judge's decision," This is where my blood starts to boil a bit.

I question, "What was the outcome?"

"The vote was 5-4 with me being the deciding factor for two specific reasons. One such reason is the fact that I'm one of the people that want to see Wily rot away," But it still doesn't tell me why you would do this Mr. Marmalade.

After he composes himself, I listen to him continue explaining, "The other reason is the fact that we believe that there's no way he would even have the resources to bail himself out of prison. We should give him a fair trial after all."

"I can't argue with the fact that Wily should deserve a fair trial but remember, this guy is a monster. If anything, they should just give him the life sentence already and be done with it," I complain, trying to state the reasoning behind this stupidity.

"We can't do that. You should know that all of this has to follow the legal system right?" Yeah, a messed up legal system, "He has to receive a fair trial."

"Yet when Quentin was charged with what happened at the WRC (World Robotics Convention), it took the jury an hour to get him convicted. Like his father, he too was sentenced to death," And I remember when the verdict was made, the guy literally went insane.

"I get the idea. The point is that we voted on overruling the decision and Wily was allowed bail. We had no idea that he would be bailed out," Although I give him credit for telling me this, it isn't enough now that Wily's free.

"We did put some precautions when Wily did made bail," I didn't see this coming, "Wily's fit with a motion sensor so that way, we'll know where he is. I also made sure that if he reverted back to the way he was, I will make sure our entire police force will bring him back to where he belongs."

"I'm making sure of that myself. For now, I'm just going to watch and wait. There's really nothing I can do," And that is a valid point. I can't do anything.

Before Mr. Marmalade responds to me, a phone on his desk rings. We both check to see whom and it's from an unnamed assistant. I sit down listening in on things. But I notice his face changing. I have a bad feeling about this but my feeling starts accelerating. Mr. Marmalade starts yelling as if something infuriated him. If that isn't enough, he begins to yell in a rage. I back away hoping I don't get near him when he does get pissed. By the time that happens, he hangs up slamming it down hard. If anything, this guy is literally having it over easy. I swear.

"Dammit!" He yells. I notice his video becoming fierce like a lion.

I ask him, hoping that what I say would piss him off, "What just happened?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Nice try. I can tell by your rising blood pressure, tone of voice and your behavior that something is up.

"You're lying. Something is up and you may as well tell me," A reason why being part-Reploid has its advantages.

Catching onto this, Mr. Marmalade replies, "Forgive me Robert but this is police matters."

He gets ready to head off with jacket in tow but I stop him from leaving. I look at him with a fierce gaze. I saw him when he unleashed his anger. It told me that something is wrong.

"Please Chief. I need to know," I ask once again, "Tell me. What's going on?"

"Alright, if it really makes you happy, I'll tell ya," At least it's going to help me find out what's happening.

"I just found out that New Light Penitentiary suffered an explosion. They're doing whatever they can to contain it but my worst fear has been realized," I look at him in shock after hearing this.

"What? What is it?" As if I really want to know what's going on.

"Quentin Emerald, head of the Neo Emerald Spears terrorist organization has escaped and is on the run," Well shit. Didn't see that coming, "I know news stations all over the city are making reports and having a field day on this for sure."

"Dammit!" I mutter, "First Wily out of jail and now this. How worse can this get?"

"Emerald is a very dangerous man. If I were you, I suggest you be careful. If memory serves, this guy is a crazy ass who is willing to go after anyone who supports robotics," This has me going after one such person that does.

"I have a pretty good feeling who he's after," Wily. Who else? "Thanks for your help Chief Marmalade but I have to go."

"Hey," He stops me, "Where the heck you're going?"

"Dr. Wily's in danger and if that guy gets to him, it can be a major problem especially when you have a terrorist wanting to go after a madman who has done a lot worse," What the hell am I saying?

"Are you telling me that Wily is what Quentin's after? This guy's probably got a few screws loose. If I didn't know better, I'd say Wily may have something to do with it," He disagrees.

I unfortunately counter his disagreement with this, "I doubt it. He may be a madman but even this guy wouldn't stoop that low. I'm heading into the city. If Wily's there, I know he's not too far off."

"Alright kid. You better be careful. Find Wily before Emerald does," Yeah. Thanks for the warning Mr. M.

Instead of exiting through the front door, I head for a nearby window. I make the jump transforming into Mega Man. With Jet Sled operational, I fly off hoping to find Wily. Mr. Marmalade did tell me that Dr. Wily was fitted with a motion tracker. Before I left, I was able to acquire the data for it so I can use my systems to locate Wily. Fortunately, it never lets me down. It detects Wily still in the city, a few blocks from my current position. My focus at the moment was reaching him before Quentin does, and if he does reach Wily, I know it won't be pretty.

"Gramps, you there? It's me Robert," I say, contacting my grandpa on the communicator.

I hope that my grandpa answers but I end up hearing someone else, it was Tron, "Robert, what is it? What's going on?"

"Tron? Where's Dr. Light? Is he at the house?" I ask her.

"No," Are you serious Tron? "He left a few minutes ago to meet up with someone. Why do you ask?

"Simple. I just got word from Denise's dad," Hope she takes it well, "The jackass that attacked the convention a while back has escaped jail and is on the run."

"What?!" Told ya she'd take it well, "Do you know where he is?!"

"From what I can tell, he's probably heading into the city to find Wily. I need to reach Wily before he does," And for once, my instincts are kicking in to help someone, even if the one I'm trying to save has been someone who gave me hell.

"Did you happen to meet Wily when he got out of jail? I saw the news and you didn't like seeing him leave from jail," Tron responds, reminding me of what happened this morning.

"I'm aware of that. Right now, I have a madman to save and a terrorist to stop. I don't know why I say this but if Wily does mean that he's changed for the better, then maybe there wouldn't be any need for all this fighting," Yet when stuff like this happens, I end up dragged in the middle.

"First off, since when did you think that Wily is a good guy? What's wrong with you?" Tron has a point there.

"Never mind. I need to get moving. If you can, send Rush in because the Jet Sled's almost out of juice," I request.

"No need. Rush is on his way," Tron answers, turning to my faithful dog who teleports off to help.

"Thanks. You really are a lifesaver ya know," I always am quite the charmer.

I jump off the Jet Sled, which starts disappearing due to lack of energy. Before long, a red beam of light falls past me hitting the ground below. People spot Rush arriving automatically going into his signature jet mode. I get on his back and we both fly off to where Wily is. Rush asks me what's going on and I updated him on the situation. A few hours ago, Dr. Wily made bail and is now out but claims to be a changed man. I don't believe it because I know Wily will revert back to his old ways and if that happened, it would mean that the battles we face are a never-ending one. Not that it matters because they are never ending. After encountering Wily, I went to see Mr. Marmalade who told me how he was able to earn the right to make bail in the first place. I really can't blame him because my guess was that he was coerced into voting.

But after learning what happened, I got word that Quentin Emerald had escaped from prison and is on the run. This is where we're at now. Rush and I need to find Wily before that monster does. With a firm awareness of things, Rush barks telling me that he wants in on it. To be fair, I tell him that we may have to stop a hypocritical terrorist from causing major trouble. What more can I say? Besides we got a dirt bag to take down! I access my Mega Buster setting up a radar system I can use to find Wily. Within seconds, it goes online and I follow the red dot on the screen.

"Okay, judging by the location, it's not far. I have to hurry," I whisper, "You may be a piece of crap Wily but I'm not letting some evil hypocrite go after you."

I then look at Rush and command, "Rush, full throttle!"

Rush does that and his engines kick in at full speed. We head for a section of the city where it isn't crowded. I mentioned numerous times that New Light City is comprised of three sectors that are split into multiple sub-sectors. Why? I have no idea. I wasn't even around when the city came about yet. I always hear stories of how my dad, Tron's dad and Denise's dad were the foundation behind it but folks I think we're getting off track. I follow the radar hoping it will lead me to Wily. I see him all right and his bodyguard not far off. People see him and wonder if he'll do anything drastic. They keep their distance. Everyone wonders if he'll do anything crazy.

Wily simply tells them, "What? Something wrong? Did you not hear the news? I've reformed. Oy, people these days."

"I recommend we move sir," suggests Glyde, "Some people here don't seem to tolerate your presence."

Wily doesn't say a word. He checks some stuff out and moves along. I see Glyde doing the same. Good thing that I'm far away from the two. Wily spotting me would put him on edge. He keeps saying that he's reformed but I refuse to believe it. I continue watching the two move on. He bought some tea flavoring from a nearby shop. After that's done, he heads to another store. He checks it out but then heads off again. All I can do is watch in case he tries anything but as I do so, my mind starts to show some doubt.

_I still don't trust Wily. I don't like him, period. But I have to ask, why? Why am I feeling like this? _Having to remember him say that he's reformed is making me want to believe him but can't.

I continue to watch Wily. The only thing I'm hoping for is that he slips up and then I catch him. But that's getting thrown out the window because of this. I hear people running away from something. It catches Wily's attention. My attention is already at what's ahead. A large robot arm shows up grabbing a tall lamppost, breaking it with little difficulty. It then uses the post like a weapon bashing cars and causing damage to the city. And as if that isn't enough, people are running for their lives. I suspect Wily would have something to do with it but I notice even he (and his bodyguard, Glyde) are scared too. I need to put my worries aside. Time to get to work.

Rush tells me that this bad robot is going to hurt everyone. I agree and reply, "I know. Let's go Rush. Into action!"

He barks and jumps off first transforming into his jet mode. I follow suit getting on Rush's back and we both fly off to whatever it is that's attacking. Another robot arm shows up and this one uses its strength to push some cars out of the way. A loud shockwave was heard as the result of a devastating attack. Cars were flying all over the place, buildings taking in major damage and people scared shitless trying to get away. Rush and I see what's going on and damn, there's a giant robot here. But if I know what this bot is, I can tell someone's using it to cause major hell.

"Where is he!?" someone yells out from within that robot. His tone is familiar somehow.

The guy keeps saying it while using the robot he's in to tear apart the city. Something really bugs me about this. So after getting a good look, I take aim and fire a shot from my Mega Buster. It strikes the robot, catching my attention. Guess it worked. Too bad the aftermath is anything but pleasant. He grabs a nearby car and tosses it at me. We both get out of the way seeing it land on the street below, exploding into nothing more than junk. I turn toward the robot again as he continues his "offense".

I simply wanted answers, "Alright, whoever the hell's in that mech suit, show your ugly puss!"

Too bad I was going to get my wish. The chest portion opens up revealing the pilot. It was him… the founder of the Neo Emerald Spears himself, **Quentin Emerald**. We already know all about his father and how he and his followers brought terror by blowing up a national landmark in the name of their sick ideals. Thousands of lives were lost years ago and the monsters responsible paid for their crimes. His followers got life terms while the madman himself received a death sentence. Now years later, this idiot is following his dad's footsteps and he's doing it in all the wrong ways. If beating him down the first time isn't enough to convince this guy, then doing it all probably will. I see the venom in his eyes as he looks at me with a fierce gaze. It's already too late for him now, way too late.

"You! You ruined everything!" He tells me, yelling like a crazed psychopath.

"Hate to say it but you brought that to yourself when you decided to be like your idiotic father," I reply, stinging him where it hurts.

"I wanted the world to understand that robots will be the end of us. Instead, they turn against me. They hate me and praise YOU like some sort of god," The way this guy is acting, I say his brain's starting to deteriorate by the minute.

I scoff at his words and go straight to the point, "I'm no god pal. The only reason why people hate you is because you and your father have brought destruction to not only robots but also humans."

"Anyone who supports robots is my enemy, you included," He gears up his robot for attack.

"I'll make you all see it… I'll show you all! I'll show you the glory of our cause!" Oh-kay… he is crazy.

But that's a call to go into battle. I ask Rush to move quickly because the Emerald-eyed dumbass is going to attack. We dodge his first strike and I counter with a few plasma blasts. They don't do a thing. The shots get repelled in different directions. One hits the side of a building while the others hit the floor, doing minor damage. I can tell this will be a tough fight. My optic circuits enter x-ray and discover that this large robot Quentin's piloting has put on some heavy-duty armor. No wonder the shots didn't work.

"Do you really think you can take me down with that puny weapon of yours fool? My robot's armor not only has the ultimate defense but brings out the ultimate offense!" To prove it, his robot tries to punch me.

I dodge it but Rush isn't as lucky. Quentin's attack sends Rush flying but he's able to get back on his feet and use his jets to reach me. His robot starts using whatever he can find to at least do major harm. In his desperation, he doesn't notice that I have a clean shot. I active a TankCannon battlechip and use it to fire. The shot goes through doing some damage to the robot's right arm. But it isn't going to stop Quentin from causing problems.

"Damn it! Right arm damaged," He mutters, "No matter. I still will destroy him. Nothing will stop me!"

I fire another shot but it does nothing due to the heavy armor. Rush keeps his thrusters blazing evading Quentin's offensive. I then notice Wily and his bodyguard showing up. Now it's a problem just waiting to happen. I keep focus on Quentin and his robot. I got to make sure to keep the fight contained or else people are going to get hurt. The guy begins activating the robot's weapon systems. Most of the robot's interior opens up revealing major firepower. His shoulders show twin mortar launchers, each of his arms now have a large, shoulder mounted plasma cannon and his feet are outfitted with shock prods. I keep my distance, ordering Rush to get out of his attack range. He uses his weapons to dish out major hell. Rush gets on the move, using his thrusters to evade his weapons. I try to hang on but the attacks force me off and I free fall to the ground. Quentin sees this as an opportunity to attack and he does so firing a shot from his plasma cannon. I do the same and fire a shot of my own. Both blasts collide sending me back further while Quentin's mech is unaffected.

Hitting the ground, I get back up and go on the offensive firing more shots. It doesn't do much and Quentin's fired up and ready for more. The robot energizes its feet with highly charged electricity. I stop and keep my distance. It then stomps the ground creating a shockwave. I couldn't keep my balance and as a result, I feel the full force of its attack. Quentin's bot keeps on going using its feet to deliver these nasty shockwaves. I get back up and try avoiding them but this guy still has his other weapons. He fires a payload of mortar bombs. They explode into smaller mortars that strike me and cause serious damage. My armor ends up taking the full brunt of it but it didn't end there. The mech unleashes a blast of plasma power. It slams me onto a building and Quentin then smacks me with its large fists. Having both close and long-range weapons makes any opponent a dangerous threat. Too bad I end up facing this mess head on.

_Dammit, this guy literally is packed. If I don't stop him, he's going to be putting innocent lives in danger_. I dodge another fist attack and counter with a charge shot.

I watch my energy levels and find that they're around 50%. I need to tread carefully so I call out Rush who uses his jet mode to get me out of his attack range. Quentin sees this and goes on the offensive.

"Rush, forget about me! Get out of there!" I command. He does this and is able to escape.

I get myself back in balance and attacked once again. My buster turns into a multi-shot cannon and I take aim, firing immediately afterwards. The blasts push the robot back. My assault is relentless. Quentin didn't like it but I wouldn't care. In my mind, I needed to stop him before his attack ends up putting people in danger. But in an attempt to stop him, my energy continues decreasing at a rapid pace. I keep going but my body begins to weaken. Energy levels were dropping to 20% and by the time I fire that other shot, I was trying to keep my balance. But this gives Quentin the opportunity to strike back and boy he does do that. He uses his plasma buster to attack and I get sent flying from the impact. Mortar bombs get launched and I get swamped with more damage. My armor begins to break down due to the repeated attacks. Made worse is that my energy is almost gone and one more attack from this butthead would pretty much be the end of me.

"No. No! Get up Mega Man! Don't let him win!" shouts someone I never expect to hear, Wily.

"See this fools!?" Quentin yells, basking in his eventual victory, "This is what happens when you let robots take over your lives! They're weak! They are nothing and they are beneath us!"

"But you…" I try to speak despite being heavily injured, "You use a robot yourself! If I didn't know any better… I'd say you're a damn hypocrite!"

My response was a plasma blast that makes the crater spread out even wider. Guess it only fueled that charlatan's anger, not that it matters.

"Shut up! You think you can critique me of what I am doing? I'm sick of you and I'm sick of everyone favoring you monsters," Yep, this guy has lost it.

"I will see to it myself that you all will learn. You all will suffer! I won't stop at nothing until the world is free from robotics. Humans are the true rulers of the world, not them!" He keeps ranting on and on. It's enough to make people sick, me included.

His robot starts grabbing me, amplifying pressure to inflict pain all over my body. I feel my senses going insane from the pain. Quentin keeps watching with glee. Seeing me suffer is one thing that satisfies him, hell, in his sick mind, it turns him on. He keeps amplifying the pain more and more. Power is already down to 10% and once it hits zero, it's game over. He uses the robot's other arm to take aim diverting all the energy it has to do it. Death was knocking at my door and I'm ready to open it wide.

"Now on this day, it's over. The end has come for our hero!" He then looks at me and says, "Any last words ya pathetic excuse for a robot?"

My response is a simple one and I spit at him. That gets Quentin fires up and decides that if I'm going to die as a defiant hero, he might as well get it over with. He gets his robot ready to fire but then, something happens. A blast of plasma comes from out of nowhere destroying the weapon. Another shot fires, this time on the large hand that's holding me. The resulting blast causes the fingers to malfunction and let me go. I fall 40 feet before I hit the ground with a loud thud. I was still weak from getting nearly crushed by that previous attack. Quentin checks to see what's going on. He moves to see and he spots someone on the roof of a building already taking aim.

Quentin yells, "Hey you! You have any idea what you're doing!?"

His words fell on deaf ears. The guy who did it simply says nothing. He just watches as Quentin continues to ramble and complain. Without a word, he takes aim and fires a shot. The blast is of a red hue with a lighter tone of white inside. It hits the robot's right arm damaging it. It's enough to get his opponent fired up so he takes aim and fires a double helping of mortar bombs. Both bombs hit. Quentin hopes that the invader is taken down but finds that as the smoke clears, the intruder is gone. Wily and Glyde spot him but say nothing. All they did is look in awe. The guy who saved me was a warrior in red. His battle gear is similar to my design albeit with many noticeable differences. For starters, his helmet is circular, not spiky like mine. The helmet also contained a visor covering his eyes and a face guard covering his lower face. He has long white hair covering down to his waist and upper legs. His chest armor has shoulder pads that are triangular and his emblem shows white and black with a lightning bolt like line in the middle. He sees me lying on the floor then turns back to Quentin's robot. To see a robot like that attacking and ruining his plans is enough to get his insides blazing in a rage. Pressing every button he has on his machine, he diverts all his weapons toward him. He figures that if he take us both out, it's all he needed for him to spread his reasoning through violence. They fire and everyone watches in horror what will happen next.

"What are you… doing?" I tell that red robot, "You'll get us both killed!"

The red robot says nothing, looking at me first with a cold stare. Turning around, Quentin has unleashed his payload on us both. I watch as all hell was coming toward us. But the red robot lifts up his left arm. I wonder if he has something up his sleeves. The payload hits our target covering the area in a massive explosion. Quentin sees the smoke clear and his expression changes from excitement to shock. I'm all right and so was the red warrior. Before the payload hit, he activated some sort of large oval shield that protected us. It was white, has a small hole for the user to see and a red line that covers the shield. Seeing that is incredible but if this guy has something up his sleeves, he may as well use it.

All this guy says is, "Now. My turn."

He lowers his arm and without uttering so much as a word, his hand transforms into a red blade. Seeing him do that has my thoughts go all "what the hell" seeing that. I thought Roll and I were the ones who can use battle chips. Why him? Whatever the reason, I don't care. His attention is on Quentin, who's pissed off now that another robot has appeared. He takes aim and fires his plasma cannon. The guy dodges the blast and then jumps to a nearby building. He then propels straight for the robot and delivers a slash attack. It takes out the robot's other arm destroying the plasma cannon along with it. He moves at a high speed attacking the robot at certain specific points.

Noticing the red bot's attacks, Wily whispers, "He's trying to take out its weapons. Without them, then the threat is decreased."

"Is something up, Doctor?" Glyde asks.

He turns to his bodyguard and says, "No. It's nothing. We need to get Mega Man out of harm's way."

"What? Isn't he our," Wily stops Glyde from saying another word. His stare is enough to keep him in line.

After a few seconds, Wily makes a gesture ordering him to get me out of the street and into somewhere safe. I look at Glyde with whatever energy I have left. I don't know whether to trust him or let Teisel kick his butt with his and I quote, "I am a man!" punch. But due to me being seriously hurt, do I have a choice? Anyway, that guy continues his assault striking Quentin's robot. Using a combination of direct and indirect attacks; he is able to do so crippling it of its numerous weapons. It isn't going to stop Quentin because his bot's got strong, durable armor.

"Why can't you just stand still? Stand still so I can squash you!" He shouts, but you know that guy is never going to listen to reason.

"I would like it best if you would just… shut… up," Why can't you just do it already. It would make me feel a lot better since I'm not out there dealing with that messed up hypocrite.

Though Quentin doesn't have much in terms of weapons, his robot's strength is more than enough. Glyde succeeds in getting me out of there. Wily meanwhile, takes out something that can heal me. It looks like an Energy Canister but it's circular and filled with a yellow light. He inserts it into the Mega Buster. I suddenly feel my systems going online. My eyes dart around seeing Wily and Glyde in front of me. I back away, mostly out of fear.

"What's going on? Do you have anything to do with all of this?" I ask them. My Mega Buster is already aimed at them.

"Are you insane?" I don't know. Maybe because I don't trust you Wily, "We save your life and this is how you repay us?"

"I am grateful that you two did save me," I say, giving credit to where it's due, "But I still don't trust you. I don't trust either of you."

Glyde, in desperation tells me, "Then instead of having that Buster aimed at us. Why not focus it on that thing before we all get killed!"

I thought, and respond, "Why not. I have to stop that hypocrite."

I head to where Quentin is cause he's right now trying to deal with a red fly. An annoying red fly, that is. My Buster transforms into a vulcan gun and starts firing. I'm already fed up with what's happened today and I'm not letting some stupid ass hypocrite make it worse than it already is. He notices my offense pouring in. Guess I'm still alive and kicking.

"Hey jackass!" I shout, catching Quentin's attention, "I got a bone to pick with you!"

I don't waste any time. I simply let out a huge payload of vulcan fire on the mech. The robot tries to defend against my attacks but the guy in red slashes the remaining arm. With his offense crippled, he is on his last legs. I mean that literally since the focus now was on his legs. It didn't take me that long before I race forth switching my vulcan into a FighterSword and slashed one of the legs. I then see that red guy take aim and fire some sort of huge blast of energy destroying the other leg. Without the legs, the robot has no way to move about. With no arms, it can't be able to do anything. It's nothing but a dud as we see it falls on its backside. Quentin tries pressing buttons, moving switches and nothing worked. The guy is beat but he doesn't know when to quit. He sees the cockpit open up and I'm there. I've already had enough of his crap so without a word I yank his butt out of the machine.

"You happy you won? Look at the destruction! Look at it! All because of you! All because humans side with you monsters!" Quentin rants on, continuing to say that we robots will soon be the cause of humanity's downfall.

I simply have had enough of this guy's ranting so I grab him by his shirt and punch him in the face. My anger is already at full throttle all because I have to deal with a lot of stuff today, whether it be Wily bailing out of jail, trying to find answers or dealing with this. Reeling from the hit, Quentin tries to get back up and attack me. I block his hits and hold him down until police show up. They do arrive and arrest him. I simply let out a sigh of relief that it's all over. Thank god… but there's one thing that I needed to do. I went to the squad car where Quentin was held up. An officer opens up allowing me to see him.

"Still want to rub it in huh monster? Humanity is doomed," He tells me.

"I don't think it will be doomed," I then ask, "Do you want to know why?"

Quentin doesn't say anything. I reach up to my head and pulled off my helmet revealing my human face. His face enters into a state of shock. He's surprised that my face looks like a human's. All of this is now taking a serious toll. Too bad it's going to get a lot worse.

"How? How can you be a robot when you look human? This makes no sense!" He complains.

I know what I'll say to him isn't pretty, "It's because of the fact that I am half-human, half-machine. I'm someone who is in-between like life and death. Neither living... nor dead. Just living in the middle. I am basically the one thing that will bridge the gap between humans and robots."

"You?" He says to me, still defiant, "You won't be able to do that with all of this going on."

"I see you are still a stubborn piece of garbage. You will come to understand eventually," Though he'll end up dead by then, "I feel sorry for you."

"Seriously?" Quentin responds, wondering if what I said is a joke.

"I mean it. I feel sorry because of the fact that you are following a path that will eventually lead to a life of ruin," I continue looking at him as I let out a sigh, "Your father really was a bad person. His actions took countless lives all because in his mind, he believes that robots will dominate humanity. You looked up to him, didn't you?"

He nods, responding, "Yes. What's your point?"

"History is repeating itself. Thirty years ago, your dad destroyed the fabled Empire State Building and took thousands of lives with it. He paid for his crimes with his life. The courts sentenced him to death," You guys already know this.

I take a few seconds to compose myself before continuing, "Now thirty years later, it happens again. You're going to suffer the same fate as your dad. I hope that you're proud of what you've done…"

And with a cold venomous stare, I hit him where it hurts, "And may god have mercy on your soul. Those who cannot remember the past… are condemned to repeat it."

I simply turn around and walk off leaving Quentin to finally rot as the realization of his actions finally starts to sink in. I was done dealing with him and my body is worn down due to the fighting. The only thing I want to do now is to go home and rest. I went to check on Wily to see if he was harmed. Fortunately, he isn't but my worry still remains. I still believe that he hasn't changed but at the same time, I feel that he has.

"Is there something wrong Mega Man? You seem a bit bothered?" He asks me.

"No, it's nothing," I respond, shrugging it off, "Tell your bodyguard… thank you. Thank you for getting me out of harm's way."

"Um, you're welcome," He compliments, "I had to do what is right."

"Good. I just need to find that red robot and," I turn to see if that guy was there but he wasn't. He was gone.

"The robot left not too long ago. I guess he didn't want to deal with the press," Wily tells me.

I then answer, "Thanks for the answer but right now, I have to return home. I feel like a mess."

Before I did leave, there was one thing I needed to add, "I still don't trust you Albert but for now, I believe that there may be good in you."

I then disappear in a blue light teleporting away. Wily and Glyde watch me leave and then turn their attention to the police taking him away. His smile changes into one of intent. Glyde notices this instantly but doesn't speak. He's at least concerned over the aftermath of this whole mess.

_May that fool suffers the same fate as his pathetic father,_ Isn't it kind of harsh Albert?

_A few hours later at the Light Residence…_

I return home immediately after the battle a complete wreck. My armor suffered major damage and it needed to go into emergency repairs. Tron took care of it and I'm grateful. She also asked me if Wily was up to something. Turns out he wasn't. After I had my talk I went into the recharge chamber so I can get myself back at 100%. The sleep was long but hey, I need it to return back to normal or else I'll never be able to live another day. Night has already hit the city and I'm back to normal. The same goes for my battle armor. Everything is quiet and peaceful. I meanwhile try to reflect on what's going on today but it gets interrupted due to a doorbell.

"I'll get it," I say, heading for the door.

I open it up to find a not so pleasant surprise. My reflection changes into outright shock and anger seeing the man in my front door, Dr. Albert Wily.

All I say to him is, "You."

"Ah, Robert. I take it you are faring rather well yes?" replies Wily, but I wasn't going to buy his kindness.

"Cut the crud Albert. What are you doing here?" I know he's up to something.

He responds, "Is Dr. Light here? I thought he would return after work."

"Whatever the reason, you are not getting near him. I mean that. He knows what you've done to my father. You took my father away from me!" I shout, reminding him about the tragedy.

Wily didn't say anything. He knows about what happened and so do I. I didn't take it well. I wanted to make him pay, believe me. But would it do any good if I take matters into my own hands? He's a human but I'm not. Doing something like it would have me be no different than what Albert had done to my family in recent months. I simply stand there, hesitating because I really can't do anything to him. Tron then shows up and she's surprised by Wily's appearance. She was going to scream but I lift my arm telling her, no.

"So I want to ask once again, is Dr. Light here?" Wily says, wanting to know.

I was going to tell him but my gramps show up. The two former friends stare at each other, not saying a simple word. Tron and I look at them staring down. We're not saying anything. I know the two better than anyone else and the differences are a no brainer. My grandpa represents the desire to help humanity in the name of science, Wily represents what every villain normally is about and it's having the world under his rule. He wants to make humanity pay for mocking his genius. Dr. Light believes in peace. Dr. Wily believes in conquest. And that's a no-brainer because I kicked his butt… twice.

While that's going on, the same red robot that helped me bring Quentin in is outside the house, far away so he doesn't get detected. Why is he here? I don't know but I don't like it. I can tell that something isn't right. Man, if anything, this day just got really intense. I don't know what can get any worse. I'll find out eventually but I don't know about all of you guys. I just only hope that things don't boil over.

"Albert…" says Gramps, "You have a lot of nerve to come to my residence. You have done a lot of horrible misdeeds all because you feel that you were shunned by the world."

"I am aware of that Thomas," He replies, "I am very well aware especially with how you have ruined my life! But the past is the past and that can't change."

Dr. Light says the same thing that I said earlier, "I want to know from you. Why have you come here?"

"That is simple. I have learned the error of my ways and I am willing now to work for the betterment of humanity," Are you serious? Not this again.

"Which is?" wonders Gramps.

"I want to take part in something you and your fellow scientists are currently working on," He requests.

He takes a few seconds to think before he finally remembers. What he says is one I will never forget hearing, "Ah yes. I believe it's something you call… Project: Gamma."

**つづく**

_On the season finale of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Hearing that Wily wants to be part of Project: Gamma has sent shockwaves to everyone involved. Robert takes this the hardest but has doubts due to his previous deeds. Despite this, Gramps allows Wily to be part of it although he and his friends and family all have their eye on him. A new beginning is on the horizon as the plans for a robot that will bring peace begins. But even within this peace, one sets the gears of war into motion. New robots being formed, tensions rise and a supposed "hero" is put to the test where he discovers an unbelievable truth. Will this put a hinder into this peace? All of these questions will be answered in the final alpha-inducing, beta breaking episode, Plans for a New Beginning; Enter Project Gamma._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>I would like to thank everyone who have supported me and this fic for more than two years. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have never been able to make it this far.<em>

**_MegaBauer, BlackRussian, lalalei2001, Kuralesache, Shadow-DJ, Wildrook, slpytlak _**_(my loving girlfriend)**, TheNameUGiveMe, LizSama** and to all my guest reviewers who took the time to review my story. You guys are all the best. I can never thank you enough.__  
><em>

**_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY_**

**_MEGA MAN: REAWAKENED_**

_One is never born a hero. It must be created to become one._


	39. Arc 4: Final Chapter

_Notes from the Author: This thing almost took me a month to finish but thank god, I got it done. With it, Arc 4 officially comes to an end but I had a lot of work cut out for me when I did this. Basically with the next arc focusing on my retelling of Mega Man 3, I want to set things up so that when the arc goes into full swing, we won't have any problems. I had some major problems with this. The first having to contend with what happened in the last chapter. Yeah, I ended it on a cliffhanger that really caught the eyes of a lot of people. It really amazed me that I did well on it but having to contend with so many different sub-plots that it got **WAY** out of hand. At least I have everything over and done with but hey, I'm getting better at writing so if you notice the improvements, you'll see why. I can never get enough of doing this because it's just so much fun. I love Mega Man and it's really awesome. Too bad Capcom isn't doing anything new with him other than releasing ports which I consider it okay._

_I'm getting the hang of the Word Quota thing and I promise I will improve on it. I am also making the decision that as of Arc 5, I'm going to plan how this transpires. I thank **MegaBauer** for this because his fic is a lot of hard work. Hey, he plans it and gets everything done. Even I need improvement and I promise you that the results will be spectacular. Last but not least, I had to change things up for the finale because I wanted to have the big reveal occur later. But with Arc 5 going to be like Mega Man 3, I need to get things set up. I hope you guys don't mind._

_That's about it. Hope you guys enjoy this and if you see any flaws, errors or inconsistencies that can have you-know-who's shield break the instant Bass bashes it, let me know by PM. Don't forget to read and review. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Final Chapter – Plans for a New Beginning, Enter Project Gamma<p>

_Previously on Mega Man: Reawakened…_

_News outlets all over the city are at a buzz today. Albert Wily is out on bail and this gets the blue bomber in an uproar. He heads to New Light Penitentiary to confront him but hears that Wily's reformed. This doesn't fly well with him. He confronts the chief of police, Jacob Marmalade in hopes of finding answers. What he got was something he didn't expect. However things go from bad to worse as Quentin Emerald shows up in a giant robot. Having escaped from prison, he decides to take his revenge on not just Mega Man but the city itself. Mega tries his hardest against Quentin's weapon of destruction but he nearly gets his butt handed to him. He almost feels his wrath. That is, until a mysterious red robot shows up saving him. To be fair though, Wily and his bodyguard did get him out of harm's way. Ultimately, the two team up and defeat Quentin sending him back to jail. Before he did go, Mega reveals to him that he is the one who will bridge the gap. Neither living nor dead, he is just in-between. _

_ But then later that night, Robert gets an unexpected visitor. Dr. Wily shows up and heated tension occurs between the two. Dr. Light shows up and then things go from shocking to unexpected. Wily explains to everyone that he wants to be involved in a project that is happening at New Light Labs. Something that is referred to as Project: Gamma. What is Wily's plan regarding Project: Gamma? Will Dr. Light allow Wily to be part of the project? How will this affect Robert and the rest of the team? And what about this mysterious red robot? What's his role in all of this? Is he friend? Or foe?_

_And now for the conclusion…_

"I want to take part in something you and your fellow scientists are currently working on," Wily requests my gramps.

He takes a couple of seconds before he remembers. What he tells everyone is one I will never forget hearing, "Ah yes. I believe it's something you've called… Project: Gamma."

Hearing him say that is enough to put everyone here on edge. My grandpa looks at him with a sense of surprise. He's upset because Wily somehow knows about it. I'm surprised because I know nothing about it. There's very little info because everything was kept in the dark. At least this time there's a reason. All I know is that Dr. Light along with many world-renowned scientists have been busy with some kind of secret project. That's all I know. Apparently, they say that it would be a robot that can help bring peace. I don't know but all of this sounds really squicky. I can feel it. Dr. Wily looks at us with a glee that is disguised with evil intentions. I simply want to beat him down. He has no right to be part of anything. Tron notices my increased anger. She knows how angry I can get. So she puts her arm around me as a means to keep me in check. We all wait for what Dr. Light will say to Wily. Whatever it is, I only hope he has at least a lick of common sense.

"Albert, I don't know how you are able to figure things out but you know that you have done misdeeds that not even he could forgive you for," He says, already getting a look at me.

"Oh I know all about that. I try to get forgiveness from him," Because he isn't getting any, "But I at least try to help him when he was attacked by that monster Emerald."

He turns to me wanting to know, "Is this true?" I simply give him a nod.

"See? He knows that I do what is right. So I will ask once again," He goes for it once more, "I wish to take part in Project: Gamma. You know that my genius will ensure humanity will have a chance for peace."

"Gramps, don't let him in the project. You know full well he's brought more hell to our family than anyone else!" I shout, responding to Wily's proposition.

"Robert, I recommend you head upstairs with Tron. I know that you dislike Albert for what he has done but right now, put your feelings aside. For my sake," He pleads, telling me with all he can.

I normally would go against what he tells me but frankly, he's right. Looking at Tron, she nods telling me that I should. I do that but not before I give Wily a stare that rivals that of when I did the same to my Gramps a few months ago. Eventually we both head upstairs, leaving the two scientists alone. Both Light and Wily still have the same strong stare. I can tell because each of them has a lot to say. Too bad I won't be around to see it.

"Very wise of you to have Robert away. I feel that the boy has these habits of showing disgust toward others," He says. If I were still here, I would literally be snapping his spine in two.

"Maybe due to the fact that you are responsible for not only taking his human life but also my son, Anthony… his father," My gramps replies and it looks like he knows.

"So you do know? I didn't think you would take it quite well."

"If things were different, I would be seeing you in a jail cell instead of my home."

"You should be grateful that I'm a changed man. That is all I will say on the matter. I just wish to move on from all of this pain that I brought upon all of us."

"Give me a reason why I should have you as part of Project: Gamma. The project was top-secret and it's between not just me but many scientists from all over the world."

"There are ways. Do you not know that we live in an age where technology is everywhere? Hmmm?"

Dr. Light seems disgusted by this revelation, but Wily has a point. It's the 21st century and we live in an age where technology is a part of our daily lives. Even me. Like I said before, I'm basically the bridge that will link humans and robots together. The two continue their discussion regarding Project: Gamma. Gramps even allowed him to get tea ready.

"I am grateful for you to let me make some tea. Jail hasn't been very… pleasant for me," says Wily, thanking him for letting him make tea to begin with.

Gramps' response is great, "I believe it's what you deserve for all the actions you have caused."

"Are you still bringing it up regarding my actions? I'm surprised that you have such a burden Thomas. This isn't the friend I once knew."

"You're right. I'm not the friend you remembered. Ever since you began your desires for world domination, you become a shadow of what you once were."

"But that was then, this is now. I've changed Thomas. I really have…"

"How will I know that you'll end up trying to get your hands on Gamma and go back? Don't think your little sob story will make me want to have you involved."

"Because you know that I've reformed. Would I ever lie to you? Would I ever show hate toward you and your family?"

"You already have. Toward me and toward Robert especially since you took his father away."

"I know that and I blame myself for it. Every day. I feel like a fool for hurting him… even though I saved him from that monster."

"One action doesn't make up for a million others. I don't know if I should allow you on the project. Give me one good reason why I should let you join."

"You want a reason? Fine! I'll give you a reason, because I want to make a difference. I want to show everyone that I am ready to make the world a better place. I meant what I said Thomas. I want to help so all I ask is this… please. Please let me be part of Project: Gamma. And I fret you not that this time, we can do it together."

Gramps tries his best to get what Wily tells him. On one hand, he has changed and the look in Wily's face tells the story. But if I were here, I would basically tell Wily no way. I know it has to be a trick and somewhere deep within that fucked up mind of his, he knows that it's all coming to plan. Eventually after a few seconds, he looks at his former friend ready to make a decision.

"Albert, I don't know whether to believe you but I feel that maybe you deserve another chance," says Gramps. I think I'm going to be sick.

He continues, "Therefore I am allowing you to be on the project… under one condition."

"Yes? I'll do anything. I mean it. Anything," He responds, willing to accept any term his old friend gives him.

He sees my grandpa looking at him with a serious stare. Wily, on the other hand looks as if he's going to hell. Like I said, Wily is simply desperate I tell you. Desperate. Fortunately, gramps doesn't have to wait long to make a choice.

"From now until the project's completion, you will be under constant supervision. It does not matter who it is. You will be under watch. If I find from anyone that you go off back to your old ways and jeopardize the project, I will see to it myself that you will remain in jail to rot… for the rest of your life," Wow. That's one hell of a condition Gramps.

"You have my word that I will not. If it means to be under watch by anyone, I'll do it," Wily responds, agreeing like he means it.

Normally my grandpa would wonder why Wily is agreeing so quickly. He would normally disagree leading into an argument. Guess it doesn't work here this time. Wily smiles, pleased that he'll be part of my grandpa's project. His "friend" on the other hand isn't as pleased.

Letting out a sigh, he says, "I will explain things further in a couple of days. For now, I recommend that you leave. If Robert finds out, I can tell this could be rather problematic."

"Yes, you're right," He agrees, "Thank you for your time Thomas. It really is good to see you once again."

Gramps nods, not saying anything. He sees Wily leave and then shifts his attention towards me. I know he said for me to wait upstairs but I simply couldn't wait. I at least get a look at Wily leaving.

"So did you decide to let Wily into the project?" I ask him.

Gramps doesn't say anything to me. All he does is give a nod.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" My emotions go into overdrive as I continue explaining, "You are jeopardizing the project. By allowing Wily, you put everyone at risk."

"I am not putting everyone at risk," He replies.

"Then what? Tell me. Then what?"

"Dr. Wily will be under constant watch. He will not do anything that will put anyone in danger. I will see to it myself."

"You just love to take risks don't you? I don't know whether to yell at you or do something that would be careless."

"I recommend that you don't do either."

"Then what. You realize that this is a very risky move to pull off right?"

"Robert… I am aware of that. I will make sure everyone knows about it when it begins. I recommend you get some rest. You still haven't healed up from your injuries against that robot."

"I know," Before I did head off to bed, I tell Gramps this, "I still think that what you're doing is a big mistake."

"And I believe you still can't let go of the past. I thought you have," Guess I haven't let go of it completely Gramps.

"But when it has to do with Wily and what he's done to our family is something I can't let go."

"Not even after he and his bodyguard saved you?"

I stop for just a minute. To be frank, he has a point. Wily and Glyde did save me from Quentin and his big-ass robot. If it weren't for them, I'd be a dead blue bomber. Who knows what that monster would have done if I wasn't around. But then my thoughts shift on that red guy. That warrior in red who earlier saved my life and together we both sent him on a one-way ticket back to jail. Who was he? I needed to find out but my thoughts on Wily's recent actions are putting me in major doubt.

"You should at least be grateful that these two did save you. I believe it was more than enough to convince me to let Wily join the project," He says, yet I don't know whether to believe him or not.

"Maybe but for now, I don't want to think about it. I did at least thank them. Right now, I need some sleep. Today has been hell," I reply, heading upstairs.

"Very well then. Good night Robert."

"G'night gramps."

I head to my room after that little chat. Once inside, Tron waited for me. She wants to know what happened. I didn't need to tell her much.

"Guess you want to know huh?" I ask.

She nods and replies, "Yeah. Did you?"

"No need. Gramps said I shouldn't worry but like I said, he's putting everyone at risk."

"With Wily joining Project: Gamma. I don't even know what to think."

"I only know very little about the project. All I do know is that Gamma was to be designed as a robot for the purpose of making the world a peaceful place. It's not like other robots. It has no weapons of any kind."

"So basically it's designed to help humanity and make our world better right?"

"Uh huh. That I believe is the point of Gamma from what I've heard."

"And you think that Wily may steal it so he can use it as a weapon of war?"

"That's my theory. Like Gramps, he's a scientist but he also knows about weapons as well. Wily was part of a division related to weapons development years ago."

"So what do we do?"

"For now we do nothing, all we can do is wait and see what happens. Besides, I need sleep. The fight I had really taken a lot out of me."

"At least let me do this."

Tron goes closer and presses her lips against mine. Soft to the touch, they feel warm as if I'm bundled up with a blanket. My hand gently touches her cheek as I head closer into an embrace. I have my arms around her as one soft kiss turns into passionate love between us both. I really do need it at times whenever I'm down from all the fighting. Now is pretty much a good time, at least for us.

_A few minutes later…_

Finding out that Dr. Light is allowing him into the project has made Wily feel very pleased. I still feel that he's going to bring more problems to all of this but that's neither here or there. Anyway, he and his bodyguard head for an apartment at the Residential District. Why? My guess is that they're turning in for the night but they aren't heading for it yet. Once inside, Glyde turns the lights on and spots Bass. He's still angry over getting beat by my little sister a while back. Well maybe this is what happens when you try to kick my butt only for her to kick yours.

"I don't know what's gotten into your brain Wily but Dr. Light isn't going to let you in the project," He shouts, still peeved.

With a smile, Wily replies, "Well I hate to say it but that fool has allowed me to be part of Project: Gamma."

Hearing this surprises Bass. Glyde mostly is silent, watching the two talk.

"How did you do it?" Bass asks his creator/grandfather.

"Did what?" responds Wily.

"How did you convince Dr. Light to have you in Project: Gamma. Do you even know what they're planning?"

"I know little. Everything has been in the dark and I believe Thomas did it for a reason in case I ever decide to snoop around."

"What are you planning?"

"That's for me to know and for you and Glyde to find out. For now, I have to play along this little act so I can find out more about Thomas' project."

"I would worry more about Mega Man and his friends. They think you're still the same slimeball we all know."

"I've already proven to Thomas that I've 'changed'. They're no different. All of them are a means to an end. You and Glyde are no different."

"Really? I wouldn't be surprised if you said it to him. You two did save Mega Man's life from that human miscreant."

"You mean Quentin, the son of the most pathetic human being on the planet? Yes. It was enough to convince Thomas and his grandson."

"I didn't know you have standards."

"No matter. We must focus on the situation at hand."

Wily turns to Glyde and says, "Glyde, come. Time to begin our plans."

"I am on my way Doctor," He responds.

Bass sees him enter. Unlike Wily, his expression towards Glyde isn't of anger. It's more austere. The two seem to have a mutual friendship but not under Dr. Wily's knowledge. Wily takes out some kind of portable projector

"Alright then gentleman, I only know very little in regards to Project: Gamma. But from what we can assume, Dr. Light along with many scientists from around the world are planning something with it. Since I am in the project, I will find out every little detail in regards to the plan," His attention shifts to Bass and Glyde, "This will be one plan where nothing will go wrong."

"Nothing you say?" wonders Bass, "What about Mega Man?"

"He can't do anything. You forget that he cannot hurt me… unlike you who has threatened to do so."

"Maybe because of the fact that I hate being called by _that_ name."

"Doctor, if I may," interrupts Glyde, "What are my orders?"

Wily turns to him fiercely and retorts, "For now, you do nothing. We can't do anything careless that would ruin the operation. I will give you further instructions once I get what I need to know."

"Understood doctor."

"What about me? Will I get my chance to get rid of both him and his sister?" says an enraged Bass.

"You will have that chance soon enough. For now, we must abide by the plan. No one is to know about it. Is that clear?" orders Wily,

Bass and Glyde look at each other first then look back at Wily. They nod without saying a single word. It's enough for Wily to ensure that everything will go according to plan. The meeting soon ends with Wily heading to his room to get some shuteye. As for the other two, they simply slouch about. One can't seem to contain his anger while the other seems a bit down. Glyde's eyes point toward the agitated Bass.

Bass catches on to him instantly, "What? Something bugging you?"

"It's nothing. I'm more concerned with Wily has in store for us both, and this project," Glyde responds.

"Wily's a damn fool. Going after something like this Project: Gamma isn't going to do us any good. He's been beaten by Mega Man… twice, no less."

"Too bad he never learned anything from his failures. I wonder if this will prove any different."

"It won't. I know him a lot longer than you despite the fact that you're reduced to being… you get the idea."

"I am aware. I've noticed you being a bit aggressive. Has something happened?"

"Does getting your butt kicked by a girl count?"

"Forget I asked."

"But if you really want to know… yes, I did get my butt kicked by her. Roll, that blue brat's sister?"

"He has a sister? Wily never told us this."

"My guess is that we all didn't know. But the fact that I end up getting beat by her really hurts."

Glyde notices his face changing from anger to something else. A spot of red is seen on Bass' face. Something is up. Glyde knows this and decides to find out.

"Your face is red. Is there something you're not telling me?" questions Glyde.

Bass replies, "It's nothing."

"Admit it… I think you have feelings for her."

In a rage, he yells, "Shut up! I don't have that. I haven't forgotten what she did to me. How this little brat beat me and made me look like a fool. When I find her, I will do more than just beat her down. I will end her."

"Don't you think that's a bit too far? She's a woman? Isn't there a kind of moral code against stuff like this?"

"I don't really give a damn about it. If I find her, I'll tear her apart and the same goes for her brother too."

Bass then heads out of the room to get some fresh air. So much for a nice conversation huh? Glyde looks at the room in front of him unaware of what transpires. Inside the room is Wily who's currently talking to someone in the shadows. He couldn't see him but knows he's there. After finishing up his tea (which soothes him a bit), he goes to talk to whoever's in the shadows. I can tell some serious stuff is about to go on in this room tonight.

"You have done well, my boy. Even better than I expect you would," praises Wily, "So… what do you think of Mega Man now?"

The voice replies, "Despite his rashness, he is a force to be reckoned with. I was surprised he was able to defeat that terrorist's robot effortlessly, despite my assistance."

"Using that fool Emerald was just so easy. It's due to him that I have been able to obtain praise for saving Mega Man. But now it is time to begin the next phase of my plan."

"What is it?"

"It's quite simple. Dr. Light has allowed me to be part of Project: Gamma. It's more or less something that will help bring peace for all humanity. Bah!"

"I've heard that this project has been top secret for a really long time."

"That is true but it'll all change. I will do my part in helping the development of Gamma and then once the time is right, it will be mine. With it, I will outfit it with whatever suits me and then… oh and then, all these pathetic fools will feel my wrath!"

Wily's excitement has him enter into a crazed laughter. Now this really isn't good. The guy in hiding continues to watch not saying a word.

"If I may intrude but what about Mega Man? He may prove to be a problem on the count that he distrusts you," He says.

"It matters not," Wily replies, "He will be of little concern. The same goes for his family."

"Fair enough. I will have my chance against him."

"That will happen soon enough. For now you must stay out of sight unless I give you an order. You will have your opportunity to deal with Mega Man."

"As you wish. Just make sure you keep your word on it. I did not come to join your cause only for me to be pushed aside like your associates."

"Do not worry my boy. You will have your chance. I promise you that."

"Good, because if anyone is going to **break** him down, it's me. I will see to it myself."

"And you will… my dear **Break Man**."

_A few days later… New Light Labs, 9:25 AM_

It's been days since Wily had his chat with gramps. Things have been getting better in the Light household but I can't say the same for what's going on at New Light Labs. Many scientists are already seated. Some are discussing in regards to an unexpected announcement. Earlier, Dr. Light has asked for everyone to appear in the briefing room. Said it's very important… or something. The door then opens. My gramps appears and I walk right beside him. I'm here as a precautionary measure but my sight is on the attention of someone who's on a cellphone. The guy has short brown hair that's very groomed, wears a yellow shirt with black jeans and has a long blue jacket where the bottom portion goes down to his legs. I notice that he has a belt that contains various gadgets. The cellphone he is using is one such gadget and he's using it a lot. Something about him seems very off. I know it. Too bad I have to put my feelings aside. Gramps gets ready to speak.

"If I have your attention, all of you. I have an important announcement to make," Gramps announces.

Everyone quiets down as my gramps continues talking. I know for sure that what happens here is not going to be good.

"As you are aware everyone, Project: Gamma was supposed to begin a few days ago. However I have been forced to delay it due to an emergency. Fortunately the situation has been resolved but I am welcoming someone into the project."

Some of the scientists murmur wondering whom it is. I look at my Gramps, not saying anything to him. I know that it's a bad idea. Too bad he doesn't. The door opens up revealing the jackass himself, Dr. Albert Wily. Everyone looks at this in complete shock. This is already a bad sign right from the get-go. I know it. Too bad this situation gets heated as some of the scientists respond with disgust and anger.

"Doctor Light is this some kind of joke?" says a scientist, "Allowing him into this project is madness."

"It's more than just madness. It's ludicrous!" responds another.

One by one, scientists start complaining over this sudden revelation. I'm surprised because I know this would happen. Not everyone believes that Wily has reformed. Gramps better hopes he gets this fixed or else this project is going to be a very big bust. The guy I notice earlier isn't reacting to this. He continues talking on his phone. Luckily things quiet down thanks to Gramps. I already know what'll happen to me.

"Everyone, I understand your concern but do not be alarmed. As you know, Wily has reformed and he will be part of the project under immediate supervision," says Gramps, detailing the condition he put on Wily.

"Immediate supervision? It wouldn't make a difference. You know how Wily is Dr. Light? Why the hell would you allow this?" a scientist replies, looking at Wily in utter disgust.

"Do you wish to know?" Gramps asks the guy, "I'll tell you. He saved my grandson's life from that terrorist Quentin Emerald."

Everyone look at Dr. Light after hearing that. I guess he pulled the heavy artillery to convince them. Believe me, I was there when I took down that jackass.

"Now then, if there are anyone here that wish to speak, I would like to continue. As I was saying, Dr. Albert Wily will be part of the project but he will be under full supervision at all times. I have made a few arrangements to ensure this," He explains.

"Doctor, if I may?" says the guy with the cellphone.

"Yes?" Gramps replies, wondering.

"Forgive me for intruding but I believe that our focus here is the development of Gamma."

"I was planning to do that as we speak. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. I've been under constant calls for hours and this is getting to be problematic."

"Gramps?" I then ask, "Who's that guy anyway? Is he new?"

I fortunately get my answer, "He is. His name is Darian Darhk. He's been employed at New Light Labs for over two months now."

"Two months? Wow."

Darian heads to where I am putting out his hand. I exchange a handshake with him but something about him seems a bit iffy. Maybe I'm a bit too tense but whatever. I could care less.

"I believe it's time to get this meeting underway," Gramps then takes out a remote control, pressing a button that causes the lights to dim.

Various holographic monitors appear on the wall beside Dr. Light. I get a peek seeing some of these. They range from blueprints to even data regarding how it works. I can tell that this will be a field day for me. My eyes shift to Wily as he sees some of these looking with amazement. I know this guy is going to be enjoying all of this for sure.

"What you see here are data relating to hopefully our newest creation, Gamma. Gamma is a robot designed for the sake of bringing peace to our world. Unlike many robots, this one will not have weapons of any sort."

Gramps takes a deep breath before he continues, "Anyway, the functions for the robot are to assist humanity whenever possible. Despite lack of weaponry, its brute strength is our robot's greatest asset. With its power, Gamma can be able to perform a variety of tasks. One example would be averting any disasters that can put many people in danger. In addition the robot is reinforced with armor that can withstand not only gunfire but also plasma-based weaponry. It'll be completely impenetrable. The ultimate robot that will lead humanity into an era of peace."

"I have a question Dr. Light," wonders Vincent Garrett, one of New Light Labs' scientists.

"Yes Mr. Garrett?" He responds.

"What if someone were to hijack Gamma? Will there be some security measures to prevent that?"

"Of course. Gamma uses the latest in security technology to prevent anyone from tampering with the machine. Only people authorized to operate Gamma can use it."

Gramps then changes the topic on the matter of Gamma, "Alright then, I will be splitting our entire division into several teams. Each of you will be assisted by many robots that will designate themselves in building the robot."

His attention then shifts to Albert and says, "Albert, since I am allowing you into the project, you will be working alongside the original Robot Masters."

"I understand," Wily replies. Something isn't right. I know it.

"Gramps, this is not a good idea," I protest.

But he counters, "It is the only way to ensure that Wily makes good on his word that he really has reformed. If you like, I can assign you alongside him."

"Thanks but no thanks. I want nothing to do with Albert, period. I may appreciate him saving my life but that doesn't excuse the fact of what he has done."

Gramps lets out a sigh while Albert looks on in disappointment. I know that it's a bad idea. In the meantime, he gets to work assigning many scientists to work in pairs. Some are involved with construction and obtaining materials while others will focus on the AI for the robot. Due to how huge the project is Gramps enlists help from scientists from all over the world. I knew it was going to be big but not this big. Dr. Light also assigns Darian to get in touch with many of the other scientists. He does so and starts making some calls.

Before he continues on, Wily suggests, "Dr. Light, I believe that this project will require some new Robot Masters."

"And why do you say that Albert?" Gramps wonders.

"Well… I feel that since we are dealing with the creation of a robot like Gamma, we will need new robots in order to do it."

"Do you believe that what we have isn't enough? If that's the case then I will assign you with developing them. Do you have the blueprints?"

Wily nods and provides Dr. Light a USB flash drive. Placing it in a port, we see digital blueprints of what appears to be robots. They're similar to my gramps' designs on them but much different and advanced. Impressed, he nods at Wily giving him the go ahead. I saw about enough. I wanted to get away from this place so I walk out of the room.

Gramps spots me leaving and says, "Where are you going Robert?"

"Anywhere but hate. I can tell this is a bad idea," I'm still angry over him allowing Wily into the project.

"But I need you here. Gamma can't be done without your expertise."

"You have your assistants, the Robot Masters, every scientist that is part of this damn thing and you have Wily. I don't think you need me."

Gramps simply shuts up, looking at me in disappointment. I always want to be part of something that can make a difference for humanity. If things were different, heck I would stay here to at least ensure that Gamma would be developed right. But now with Wily involved, it wouldn't be. I do know that Wily said he's reformed but I refuse to believe it. At the same time, I have doubts. What if he's telling the truth? If he is then it does explain his actions in saving my life. I did thank him for doing so. I walk away from the lab, wanting to get away from it.

"Let him go Thomas. He still needs time to let off some steam," suggests Wily, patting his old friend on the back.

Gramps sighs in response, "I know. He seems to harbor a grudge against you."

"Yes. He does. But nonetheless we must press on if we are to go through with Gamma."

Yeah, good luck with that Wily. Anyway I head outside of Light Labs and the feel of the outside world fills me with a sense of joy. It's high time too because I need a break. The city is bustling with a lot of people today. Their day has just begun. People are all over the place and it feels like one big ocean. The sidewalks nearly get packed with people and things aren't made any better with heavy traffic crowding the streets. Guess going out probably isn't a good idea. I fortunately head to a nearby alley and go into my battle mode. I then activate my Jet Sled (Item-2) and go airborne.

"Whew… today's insane, I tell you," I mutter to myself. I look back at New Light Labs as it goes further and further away from me.

I simply sigh because my gramps made a decision that I know will carry consequences. But I put all of it aside once I spot the tallest building in the city. I reach the top landing on the roof and just sat down. I look at the daytime sky with the sounds of traffic occurring down below. My mind is relaxed yet I feel like something is wrong.

"What's happened to me? Why do I feel like this?" I ask myself. I try to recollect everything that has happened today.

Earlier, Dr. Light has brought together his group of scientists for Project: Gamma. He went on to announce that Dr. Wily would join the team behind it but he's going to be under supervision. I'm not at all convinced because I feel that he will be reverting to his old ways. I know that because this guy is just evil. But what if I'm wrong? What if he really has changed? I don't really want to think about it you know. I just want to forget about it and simply rest. At least that's all I really need right now.

A little while passes and the morning went straight into the afternoon. I was still on the roof of one of New Light City's tallest buildings. But as I wake up from my well-deserved nap, I notice that I'm not the only person here. I look around to see someone there. Was he watching me? Did he know I was here? All of it is starting to get me agitated. This guy was a man with a height similar to mine. He's got brown hair, I couldn't see his eyes since he had red sunglasses on and he wears a getup that is quite different. He's wearing a red jacket with a black shirt. His pants are the same as his shirt, colored black. I notice him having white sneakers with red streaks. Something isn't right. I can feel it.

"How long are you going to stay up here? It's not safe," He tells me.

"Does it matter? I doubt it," I respond, looking at him with a conflicting glare.

"I believe it does."

"Is that so? You're not allowed here."

"I go as I please… just like you do."

"Then maybe if you give me a name, that would be nice."

"What if I don't want to? Unless you head down to ground floor?"

"Since when did a human decide to be hard to get? You got an ID?"

"I don't."

"Then I recommend you leave the premises. Besides, I'm leaving anyway."

I start taking a few steps back heading for the edge. The guy watching knows that this is a 150-story building. At a height like that, an average human would already be dead by the time they hit the ground. But I'm not that dumb. I take the drop. It's enough to get the guy wondering if I did fall. But he notices something. I'm still airborne. He spots a Jet Sled I'm on top of. I wonder if this guy even has a clue.

"What? What are you?" He asks me.

I simply give him one response, "Do you know? I'm Mega Man."

I fly off heading down to the city below. He continues to watch, never letting go. This guy sighs heading for the nearest elevator. I know for sure he didn't see that coming. Reaching ground floor, I deactivated the Jet Sled followed by my battle gear. Civilian clothes are something I prefer. Now the guy shows up, looking flustered. What can I say? He didn't see that coming.

"Where are you?" He says.

I respond with a generous, yet cocky wave, "Looking for me?"

He sighs then gives off a face palm, _Unbelievable. Why is he making me do this?_

"You wanted us to talk right? Well I'm here so let's do it," I continue looking at him.

He shakes his head in disbelief. It didn't matter so he decided to play along with this, "I guess dealing with you is harder than I thought. Shouldn't you be with Dr. Light right now?"

"I don't want to. Mostly out of Wily. Dr. Light appointed him into a new project."

"You mean Project: Gamma?"

I simply look at the guy in shock. How does he know Project: Gamma? That is top-secret. Only those who are in the project are the ones that know all the details. How he knows this tells me something's up. But I pay it no mind for the time being.

"First up, how did you know this?" I ask him.

The fella shrugs, "Don't know. At least it's what I've heard. How come you're not a part of it?"

"Maybe because I don't want to."

"Or maybe because you simply hold a grudge."

"I do not."

"You do. Don't lie. I can tell because I sense it."

"What are you? Some kind of super fighting robot or something?"

"What if I am?"

"Then how come I never see it?"

"This can go on all day. I don't really have much time for this."

"You're right. Any ideas? We can go out for a bit to eat or something?"

"Whatever. I don't care."

At least that's good enough for me. We head for a nearby restaurant that's two blocks from here. Once inside, I ask the nearby waiter for a table and she obliges, taking us to one that's suitable for us both. We both sit down in some chairs as we wait for the waiter. That's when something bugs me so I decided to give it a chance and ask him.

"By the way, do you have a name? I was so carried away talking to you that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Robert. Robert Light. What's yours?" I ask him, but for some reason, he isn't looking at me.

I notice him looking elsewhere seeing the people moving about outside. Whether by on foot or transportation, everyone has somewhere to be, somewhere to go. I know because it happens every day for who knows how long. I try to get his attention by snapping his fingers. It doesn't work.

"Hey? You there?" I ask, once again, "Hello?"

"Huh? What?" He replies.

"I asked you a question. Do you have a name? I already told you mine and it's Robert Light."

"I have no name."

"You don't? Why not?"

"A name's meaningless. What's the point in having one if people will forget."

"I won't. I never forget anyone. Ever."

"Is that so? You really want to know what's my name?"

"Duh, of course. If you didn't come in and interrupt my little nap, we wouldn't even be here right now."

The guy lets off a sigh reminding him of that time. I can't blame him. I just only hope he can at least tell me who or what he is.

"My name…" He takes a minute to collect himself before continuing, "I'm…"

I don't say anything. If I did then it would make things difficult.

He sighs then tries again, "Okay. My name is _**Blues**_."

"Blues?" I wonder, "That's a weird name. How come you got that?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Too many bad memories."

"I see. You're not the only one that has them. I do too."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"Why would you care? You would find it to be just as gutwrenching."

"Funny because I know all about you."

"What do you mean?"

"How you supposedly 'died' and then came back as some kind of 'Mega Man' or something. If that's not how a life like yours is, I don't know what will."

"Best story of my life huh?"

"Yeah. At least mine isn't like yours and it's better I don't tell you."

"Now you're starting to make me worry."

Before Blues can say anything else, the waitress shows up ready to take our orders. I watch as he asks for one of the lunch specials while I on the other hand went overboard ordering a lot of food. He sees me do this wondering why. Guess he doesn't know that I have a higher calorie intake or maybe because robots eat a lot more. Whichever's the case, our orders are made but not before we ask for drinks.

"Blues… something about you seems familiar," I wonder.

Hoping to change the topic, he responds, "Yeah? What about it?"

I try to think about things for a bit because the words I have for this is just really… really hard, "Wasn't it the name of a project that went bust a while back?"

"How long do you plan on asking stuff like this?"

"Maybe until I get an answer, that's what."

I know for sure that this is going to be a long day. Blues just sees it as a waste of time. While we both have lunch, Project: Gamma gets into full swing. You're probably wondering where Gamma is being constructed. It's actually being built in another part of town. Having it be built in the city would be a big risk so they instead move construction into the inside of one of New Light Airport's hangars. It had to be emptied before it can be used. The area then had to be isolated from the rest of the airport and by that, I mean security increased to the extreme. These guys weren't gonna take any chances. Trust me. After what happened with the Neo Emerald Spears and their hypocritical leader, everyone made sure that no one within the outside world are to know about it. Not even the press.

The inside of the hangar is your traditional hangar but don't let that deceive you. Go two floors down and you'll see what's really going on. Sounds are heard throughout the large room. Construction workers (assisted by GutsMan) are building the robots' skeletal structure. With them is FireMan, CutMan and IceMan. FireMan uses his powers to melt down various junk and metals to build new materials. Once they're melted down enough, IceMan can deliver a chill to cool them down. CutMan follows things up with his Rolling Cutter turning the cooled metal into new materials. As for BombMan, all he's doing is assisting GutsMan. Besides do we really need to have explosions going on in an underground base? No, don't think so. In another room, ElecMan is with a few engineers developing some sort of power core. Due to the high intensity, ElecMan uses his powers to stabilize the core. It's a delicate procedure and if things mess up, everyone will be in major trouble.

"Alright ElecMan," says one of the scientists, "Just a bit more. Once we have enough power, we'll use it to get the core online."

"Got it!" He responds, pouring more electricity into the generator.

Everywhere you go is a team effort for the sake of creating a robot that will bring the human race closer to an era of peace. If things were like this back when I was a human then there'd be no need for a Mega Man wouldn't it? Anyway we find Wily with a team of scientists working on the new Robot Masters. Behind them are TimeMan and OilMan who are ordered to keep an eye on him. Remember that Dr. Light said he was going to be under constant watch. The eight Robot Masters would were given this assignment working in pairs of two. I also forget to mention that they work in shifts, changing after every few hours. Wily doesn't mind although I feel that this is just too easy.

"Dr. Wily sir, we're ready to begin the next phase of development for the robot masters," reports the head scientist.

"Excellent," Wily replies, "Let us proceed immediately. Time is of the essence."

"Yes sir."

Wily follows to where the others are and they get to work. TimeMan and OilMan notice him delivering a stare.

"What's with Wily? He seems a bit too nice," wonders OilMan.

"I agree, however, we can't jump to conclusions yet," responds TimeMan.

"Ah man. I hate this job. Why do we have to watch this klutz? This is so dumb!"

"Dr. Light gave us orders OilMan. I recommend that you follow them. I don't have time for your constant complaining."

"Complaining? I don't even have time for your time-obsessed junk. Sheesh. Whatever man."

OilMan continues to watch Wily working. His compatriot however simply places his hand over his head in disgust. After that he joins alongside OilMan to continue watching Wily. As for the man himself, he's talking with his assistants in regards to the new robots. What they currently have is just a skeletal structure of one of these bots. Although it looks like a robot skeleton, it would end up being the blueprint for creating all of them.

"Alright gentlemen, it is time for our little meeting in order. You have all done well in design the inner workings of this robot here. However you all are aware that we need to design eight, count them, eight robot masters," He explains.

"Sir, with all due respect, how are we going to do that? We don't have that many supplies remaining since the rest are being used to design Gamma," A scientist with glasses queries.

"Yes I know. I still can't believe Dr. Light gave us so little to work with yet I am pleased with all of you. You have helped bring the start of a new line of robot masters. Their objective will be to acquire elemental energies that will empower Gamma's power core. Although the generator will be used to operate it, the power core is the true source. Or in a sense, you can call it his heart."

"Any suggestions on what we should do?"

"You've all done well with this one but we must get to work on building the other seven. Once all eight are completed skeletal-wise, we will begin the next step. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room says, "Yes sir."

Wily nods giving his usual smile. It's still the same demented look I always see but it's one of determination. At least he's using his genius for something other than evil. He notices Dr. Light arriving to check up on the project and everyone involved. He spots scientists moving about and working, something that he's pleased with. Wily working catches his attention so he decides to check up on him.

Spotting Dr. Light, Wily says, "Ah, here to check up on me aren't you?"

"I am. It seems you are doing quite well building the robots," Gramps replies.

This gets Wily a bit upset and we pretty much know why, "Yes but we have a problem. Most of the supplies are used to creating Gamma. How will we be able to build them? It's going to be a disaster."

"I apologize Albert. I forgot to ensure that you would have some ready. Apparently it led to this."

"Then how can we be able to ensure Gamma's creation without them? The old Robot Masters won't be able to help us!"

"Albert, please. I will do whatever I can to help but at the moment, I can't. I'm tied up as it is."

"You said you would help me! Instead I end up getting all of this? I didn't sign up into the project just so I can end up with this hindrance!"

Wily goes into an angry tirade, leaving Dr. Light and many of the scientists in shock. To be fair, my Gramps should have done something about it. He should at least prepare so that his friend can have what he needs in order for him to build the new robots. But before his anger reaches a boiling point, someone comes by. It surprises everyone, Wily included.

"Dr. Light, I just got off the phone. Is Wily here?" asks Darian Darhk.

He nods while Wily looks at Darian and replies, "Yes, I am here. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I do. I heard you are in need of supplies for the new robots. Luckily they are here as we speak."

Hearing this rids Wily of his anger. Now he has everything needed to build the rest of the robots. Gramps lets out a sigh of relief, thankful that Darian came in and saved the day. Darian feels his shoulder being pat on. He turns to see Dr. Light who smiles at him, but the guy looks in confusion. All he did is his job. There's nothing wrong with that right? Anyway, two workers appear with supplies in tow. Wily helps assist them with bringing the goods in.

"Alright everyone, it is time for us to get it. We need to get the skeletons of all the others done," orders Wily.

The others agree and all helped out. Dr. Light smiles seeing things return to normal. But I think that's enough talk regarding Project: Gamma. Time to go back to Blues and yours truly. After an hour of lunch, we both leave the restaurant heading to another part of the city. Unfortunately it seems that the more I want to talk, the less he wants to listen.

"How long are you going to keep this up kid? I don't have time for a chat," Blues says.

"Only when I get what I need to know. That name… Blues. It sounds familiar," I respond, trying to piece things together.

"You know that it's only going to bring more harm than good if you want to know everything."

"Come on man, stop being a dork. You may as well tell me because if I know any better, I'd say you are the same Blues that Gramps and Dr. Wily try to build but you ran off. You ran because they didn't want to fix the flaw in your energy core."

Hearing this stops Blues in his tracks. He turns around getting a good look at me but at the same time, he wonders how I know this. If you guys forgot last chapter when I explained everything, here is a refresher. Dr. Light and Dr. Wily took part in a very risky project. It was named Project: Blues. The goal is to make a robot that would think and act like a human being. A lot of time and effort went into creating it. I was there when the project was completed and saw the aftermath that followed. The project went horribly wrong. Accusations flew, emotions rage and two scientists that were once good friends parted on bad terms. I eventually learned that the reason why it went bad was because of a bug in his power core. My gramps tried fixing it but it was in vain. He ran off gaining a gift in the process: the ability to think and act for himself. Free will, more or less.

Now I see him in front of me. He looks at me. His eyes watch me in anger behind the shades he wears. I notice his fist clenching tight. They tell me that I know something I shouldn't. I sense something else. Somebody watching. Waiting. My gut is already kicking into high gear. Someone approaches attacking from behind. I evade but Blues isn't as lucky. He gets hit by the attack but acts like nothing happened. I know he isn't human but come on! Anyone who gets hit by something like that is already as good as dead.

"I didn't think finding you both would be so easy!" says a voice. It carries a vicious hate with that tone.

I turn around to find Bass aiming his weapon at us. Could it get any worse than this?

"Bass! Man you just love to ruin a perfectly good day," And yet with me saying that, it's becoming a recurring habit.

Bass responds, "Don't I always? And now my sights are on both of you. I'm going to enjoy taking you both down."

"I'm not even in battle gear. You expect me to be ready by then? God you have no manners."

"Stuff like that only hinders me. I care about taking down anyone and everyone that is in my way, including that brat with the shades!"

Blues looks at Bass, not uttering a single word. He would take Bass down if he wanted but he doesn't do so. Why isn't he? This obviously catches Bass' attention.

"So you must be Wily's newest toy. You're not like him, that's for sure," Now I know something's very wrong here.

Blues' continues being silent. Bass rants on providing some exposition on things. Turns out all of this have to do with Blues but what I'm going to hear is anything but pleasant.

"I'm surprised. You look quite different from what the old man told me… very different," He walks closer to Blues, continuing his ramble, "I haven't forgotten how we found you. Lying there, drained of your energy and lifeless."

"What the hell's going on?" I ask.

In his anger, he responds, "Don't interrupt! Or else you don't really want to know who he is!"

_Geez man, if you wanted to tell me, you don't have to rant like an asshole. What a jerk._ I just simply shut up and watch.

"Much better. Now then, I remember when you dropped by. This happened during Wily's second attack. You were on the ground, not even functioning. Seeing you made me want to put a hole in ya. Wily instead had a better idea."

"What did he do?"

"He fixed him up, gave him a buster cannon, new armor and hell he tried to fix him but guess that didn't work. He turned him into a weapon like I was. An incomplete specimen… turned into something he's not. It makes me sick."

"Like you for instance? You're even worse."

"You really want me to kill you huh? No wonder I detest ya, blue brat."

"Then go ahead and try. I'm right here."

Bass doesn't say a word. He gears himself up, summoning a dark blade from his hand. I wonder if this is the right thing to do. I can turn into my battle gear and fight him but this can blow my cover. I really don't know what to do. Bass is a mere few steps away from ripping me a new one and I need to come up with a plan… and fast.

"I never got a chance to take you down last time because of your icky sister. This time, no one's going to save you!"

Before Bass can swing his blade through me, someone stops him in his tracks. He feels someone holding his arm with a tight grip. To his surprise, Bass discovers that it was the red robot. Red robot? No, it's Blues in that red armor of his. Seeing him is enough to anger Bass' circuits. Now I know this is turning out to be very bad.

"If you want to live another day, I recommend you leave him be," He says, threatening Bass. To prove it, he pulls on Bass' arm back delivering some pain.

"You won't stop me!" rants Bass, "Once I'm done with him, you're next."

"Sorry but I have no time to play with you. Instead I'm simply going to _**break**_ you."

"Try me."

He lets go of Bass' hand. This I consider it a big mistake. Bass goes on the warpath using his sword to attack. I simply watch the fight transpire. The assault is a relentless one. Bass decides to use another blade hoping to get an advantage. Even that isn't enough because his opponent evades every strike. He ultimately grabs one of Bass' blades and using his strength shatters it. This surprises Bass but he doesn't relent. He attacks with his other blade but like before, his opponent shatters it, like it was nothing.

"Are you done? Is that your best? I thought you were stronger than this," He says, taunting Bass.

"I am stronger than you!" I notice Bass' anger overflowing… just like it happened to me.

He goes at it again delivering a few fist attacks. Blues blocks his strikes like they're nothing. This only makes Bass angrier but in the process begins making the same mistake I made. Sure, emotion can fuel you with the strength needed for victory but it leaves you vulnerable… vulnerable to your opponent. I see this happen as Bass gets smacked in the face. It's like watching a professional boxer whack a greenhorn like it's nothing. One blow after another forces Bass back onto the defensive. But then I see Blues transform his free hand into a plasma cannon. Taking aim, it begins to build up energy. Bass see his opponent take aim and with one blast gets sent flying to the pavement. The force of the blast was strong, enough to deal considerate damage to Bass' armor. It's like how my sister took him down except it's a lot worse. Bass turns to his opponent who has his blaster aimed at him. He's ready to deliver a second shot if he has to, but Bass is now in no mood to fight, not after what he sees today.

"Guess you just got lucky," Or maybe he got stronger, "But I think that's enough for now."

Bass then turns to me and says, "Guess today's your lucky day… again. I promise you next time, no one will come and save the day. This time, I will destroy you. That is a promise!"

I see him disappear in a black light heading far from the city. My sight now turns to Blues who looks at me despite his visor not showing his eyes. I really don't know what I could say but I feel that I should. I still am in need of answers.

"Surprised seeing this? You should know I am not to be underestimated," He tells me.

I respond, "The only thing I want to know is this. Who the hell are you?"

"I already told you. My name is Blues."

"No. I want to know your real name. It's time you give me it."

"I guess why not. After all you won't have much time anyway. I am **BreakMan **and like my name implies, I break things… just like you."

I prep up to go into battle but went against it. Why? Because I can tell he doesn't want to take the battle any further.

"On second thought, you've seen enough. My master already has what he needs to know. Soon the whole world will be in his hands and nothing will get in his way, not even you."

_His master? What the?_ Something is fishy.

That's when he says something that literally nails it hard, "Till we meet again… dear **brother**."

I look at him in shock as he disappears. Dear brother? Is this a joke? No way am I related to this guy in any shape or form. I think this guy has been pulling my strings. I'm certain of that. But anyway, today has been a day that started off with some relaxation leading to something I didn't see coming. BreakMan is my brother? That's blasphemy. Right now I needed to get home and see how things are coming along with gramps.

_A few hours later… at the Light Residence_

The day came by quick as night blankets the skies above the city. Everyone is home relaxing and doing activities. Teisel reading some books in the living room, Tron (who's next to him) watching TV and I meanwhile am in my room trying to figure out this whole mess. I didn't want to tell Gramps what happened today because this could put some serious suspicion onto Wily. Plus it could maybe jeopardize the project if the truth was out. For now I simply look at the ceiling… waiting. For what you may ask? I don't know. I really don't know. But then my concentration gets shattered with the sound of a door knocking.

"Who is it?" I ask.

I then hear, "It's your grandpa. May I come in?"

"Okay."

I see Dr. Light enter inside. In his hand he carries a folder containing notes relating to Project: Gamma. He places them on the table before shifting his focus towards me.

"So how did it go Gramps?" I ask.

"Today has gone rather well. Everyone in the labs have been contributing to Gamma's development," Wow, that's something Gramps.

"Gramps, how long do you think it'll take until Gamma's completed?"

"If we follow the schedule I have… it'd probably be a few months."

"I see. Guess you want to make sure that you want this to be done right. What has Wily been up to?"

"He's now at work with designing new Robot Masters. He believes that they can do a better job than the original eight. They are currently observing Wily as part of security."

"Isn't that what you intended?"

"It was a safety measure. You say that Wily isn't trustworthy then this is the result."

"So why the heck are you here to begin with? Want to know how my day went?"

Gramps nods in response, figuring my assumptions.

"It was anything but good… but I think I should let you know this. I met Blues."

"You what? You met him?"

I nod as I continue, "I did. Something about him seemed very off. He was distant, despite my attempts in wanting to know him better. But the strangest thing is what he told me before he left. He called me brother. What does that mean?"

Gramps takes some time to collect his thoughts. Hearing this is really taking a toll. Made worse by the fact that he has to put a lot of his time towards Project: Gamma. Something like this would only make the situation a lot worse.

"Gramps? You okay?" I ask him. I've been trying to ask him for quite a while but to no avail.

I ultimately get his attention and responds, "Huh? Yes. I'm fine. It's just that what you said surprised me."

"Are you okay? You looked kind of shocked when I told you this."

"It's nothing. I'm too tensed up."

"My guess because of your work with Gamma. I think you need a break."

"Which is why I'm here. I feel that doing this is meaningless without you. You are a Light after all."

"Yeah, a 3rd generation but you have Wily and I don't trust him."

"Not even after he saved your life?"

I look at him in silence. He has a valid point. Wily along with his bodyguard Glyde did help me get out of harm's way from that hypocrite. But I feel it isn't enough. It isn't enough to convince me to trust Wily.

"It may not be enough Gramps. Believe me, I don't really know anymore," My emotions are already at a fever pitch.

But Gramps then suggests, "Then why not come by and find out for yourself?"

"Huh?"

"I'm inviting you to be part of Project: Gamma. You always wanted to do some good in the world like your father? Then show me. Show everyone that you have what it takes."

"But what about?"

"Not another word. Don't worry about Wily. Worry about yourself. I'm giving you till tomorrow to think about this."

Gramps heads for the door and tells me, "I hope that you make the right choice… for all of us."

The door closes shut and I'm left in shock. Now this is making things harder than it already is. I'm left now with a choice: Help my grandpa and everyone in New Light Labs with the development of Project: Gamma or not. But he doesn't know what really happened today. I wonder if it's worth telling him. The look on my face tells me I shouldn't. Saying that BreakMan called me "brother" is already enough to put him into shock. Damn, why the hell does this have to be so hard Gramps?! Can't you just let me make up my mind without a deadline?

_The next morning…_

The next day comes by like a blur and everyone in New Light Labs is hard at work with Gamma. With Wily though, there has been some good news. Thanks to the supplies he received yesterday, his team has completed the inner bodies for the new Robot Masters. Now they're ready to begin the next phase and that's to implement the hardware and A.I. onto the skeletal structures. Wily already has an overview of what the robots will look like and their functions. He believes that when they're completed their assistance will help speed up the development of Gamma. I'm happy that now he's able to use his knowledge of robotics for the sake of helping mankind.

I arrive at the Labs hoping to find my grandpa. He isn't around for some reason, but I notice Wily there. My emotions immediately kick in because remember, I don't trust him. But I can't let all of this overwhelm me so I take a deep breath and confront him.

"Ah, Robert, I take it you slept well," says Wily, shaking my hand.

I nod and respond, "Yes I have. Have you seen Dr. Light?"

"Thomas? He's not here. He must be running late."

"Really? I was going to tell him I made my decision regarding Project: Gamma."

"What decision Robert?" says Gramps, surprising both Wily and I.

"Thomas, you're late. This isn't like you," Wily responds, noticing my grandpa being late.

"Forgive me Albert. Traffic was not very kind today," He then has his attention shifted towards me, "Now then, I take it you have made up your mind?"

"What is going on Thomas? What are you blabbering about?" Albert wonders.

"It's nothing bad. It's that I'm inviting my grandson to take part with Project: Gamma," Hearing this surprises Wily.

"Really?" Wily wonders, wanting to know.

I simply nod and say, "That's the point. I've already made up my mind."

Both Gramps and Wily look and wonder if I have made my choice.

"Gramps… count me in. You say that you need help for Project: Gamma well look no further because I'm here," I said, making my choice well known.

Though Gramps is pleased, I'm far from finished. My attention then shifts to Wily.

I take a few seconds to get myself into focus before I continue, "Albert, I know you and I were once friends but I still can't forgive you for what you've done to me and my family. However, I believe that dwelling about the past only brings more pain."

"I know how that feels Robert. Like you, I have suffered regret because of all that has happened to us," Wily agrees, noting of his actions.

"Yeah… so what do you say? Ready to start again and be friends?" To show that I mean it, I place my hand out in front of Wily.

Wily looks and wonders if I'm lying. A look on my face tells me that I'm not. After seeing this, he nods and then shakes my hand signifying that the past is buried between us. I already buried my past with my girlfriend and my family. Now it's Wily's turn. The future is already now brighter than before. Gramps watches this looking very pleased.

"I'm proud of both of you. I believe that we will all soon make history. Come Robert, it's time I tell you what you'll be doing for the project," says Gramps, tapping on my shoulder.

I go with him to another room where some scientists are waiting. I can tell I'm going to be enjoying this. But as we both leave, Wily's calm smile starts to change turning it into one filled with malice. No one notices this but deep within his mind, all the pieces are in place. He knows he will get what he wants, even if he has to take it from those who he considered to be his "friends". He knows that it isn't easy. To him it doesn't matter. He'll wait for an opportunity and when he does, he'll take it. Nothing will stop this man from obtaining the one thing that will ensure him the world: the very "weapon" that he along with many renowned scientists are creating for the sake of world peace… **Gamma**.

_My name is Robert Light… Defeating Wily for the second time has now given my body the time needed to relax and unwind. But this rest would be short-lived. My family has expanded, I would soon experience many new things and I would eventually learn that Wily has supposedly changed for the better. I didn't want to believe it but I eventually know that it's better to move forward. Clinging to the past only brings pain to all. I only hope that with Gamma, the future will be a bright one. If only I knew how wrong that would turn out to be._

_I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

**終わり**

_On the season premiere of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Project: Gamma is in full swing but that couldn't be farther from the truth. A new battle would soon begin. Wily's new robot masters have gone amok causing serious problems to the project. Knowing that it's inevitable, Robert suits up to be the Blue Bomber once more and heads off to corral them. But he isn't the only one who's joining the fight. His sister is as well. Regardless, Mega has his work cut out for him as he goes up against a foe that has a very magnetic personality. If that isn't enough, the mysterious red raider BreakMan drops by to push him to his limits. Will Mega Man be able to stop these new threats? Who is BreakMan working for and what's his connection to our hero? Can Roll prove to her brother and family that she has what it takes? These and many other questions will be answered as Arc 5 starts off in the next periodically charged episode, Seek Out The Elements; The Magnetic Mismatch._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>Arc IV has come to a close so here's now a preview of Arc V: A Third Journey.<em>

_This arc will be the **LONGEST** of all the arcs, roughing in at about 15 chapters. My writing skills will be pushed to my limits as the Light family are going to be put to the ultimate test. Arc V is my retelling of the third Mega Man game, which many consider to be the second best game of all the six NES games. The main plot focuses on Robert's efforts to stop eight new Robot Masters that Wily created who are currently causing havoc all over the planet. But Robert isn't the only one who's going into battle. His sister Roll is too and she will have a more active role in this arc. Many characters here will have a role as this story is like I mentioned before is one that will push the Light family to their limits. By the end of this arc, you will see the repercussions that followed as a result of what had occurred. Gamma is also the main focus. What for? Only I know and I ain't telling._

_Arc IV also introduced a new character named **Darian Darhk**, an employee of New Light Labs who has a tendency to be on the phone 24/7. Why? I don't know. His role in Arc V is going to be a strong one especially at one point where everyone will be at their wit's end. Believe me, **EVERYONE** will be affected by this one way or the other.**  
><strong>_

_As for the Robot Masters, they'll have personalities based on various video game characters. You can tell by the preview that Mega Man will go up against the first of the new robot masters, **MagnetMan**. His personality is a mix between Magneto and M. Bison. You'll see that in full swing when he takes him on. The other Robot Masters will have a mix of different personalities. Remember, in the Reawakened universe, things are different. Why do you think that in Arc 3, the MM2 Robot Masters were based off the classes of Team Fortress 2. I had a lot of fun with that one despite some problems but hey, it's going to be just as good._

_Now comes the date... when will Arc V begin. After some time thinking about it, I've decided to start Arc 5 in **September**. I need a LOT of time off from this so I can not only plan the story but have it written down. Not to mention I also have other priorities to take care of. Not to worry because I will get this story done no matter how long or hard this gets._

_I like to thank all my friends, my reviewers and everyone who took the time to read and review my story. You guys help keep me going and for two years straight, it has helped me a lot. Now I need some time to clear my head and prepare because this journey will be the longest of them all._

_Arc V begins in September and by then, I'll be ready. I hope you guys enjoy what's yet to come and when it does happen, be ready because this is going to be insane._

_That's about it. Hope you enjoy this. It's been fun. Toodles._


	40. Arc 5: Chapter 1

_Notes from the Author: A month of planning has come to this. It really has come to it folks. We now begin the fifth arc of Mega Man: Reawakened despite it being Season 1. As I mentioned in the Arc 4 finale, Arc 5 is going to be long. Many characters are going to be playing important roles. More specifically, Mega Man's sister Roll is finally joining the battle. How? I won't say but you're going to see it when this story hopefully begins. Let me tell you trying to plan this whole thing wasn't easy especially when I had to deal with stuff outside Fanfiction. And yes, I'm lazy so what else can you say. But what I will say is that this is going to be the start of a long journey. Not just for Robert but also for his family. By the time this is all over, the repercussions will be laid bare. Believe me, I want to make sure this story leaves a lasting impression. You won't be disappointed._

_I've said enough. I hope you guys enjoy the start of "A Third Journey". If you enjoy this, be sure to leave a review. It does mean a lot to me. I'm not kidding. Oh and if you find any errors, grammar mistakes, inconsistencies, anything that would make Andrea Libman lose her voice from all that Pinkie talk, send me a PM. I know I have errors I need to correct in my previous work. I will get to them eventually but I want to focus on what's happening now. Hope you guys like it. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Arc 5: A Third Journey<p>

Chapter 1 – Seek Out The Elements; The Magnetic Mismatch

_My name is Robert Light… Defeating Wily for the second time has now given my body the time needed to relax and unwind. But this rest would be short-lived. My family has expanded, I would soon experience many new things and I would eventually learn that Wily has supposedly changed for the better. I didn't want to believe it but I eventually know that it's better to move forward. Clinging to the past only brings pain to all. I only hope that with Gamma, the future will be a bright one. If only I knew how wrong that would turn out to be._

_I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

_Two months later… New Light Labs, 7:20 PM_

"Another day, another job done. Hey Gramps, have you figured out when Gamma will be finished?" I ask.

"Judging by the complexity of this, I would say probably a few months. We're only 50% finished," Only fifty percent?

"What else do we need to do other than more tests on Gamma's AI? We still need more time. Shouldn't we focus on at least getting the body itself done? That's only partially complete."

"We will have plenty of time for that. For now, we need to have the AI optimized. You can leave that to me."

"Fine. In the meantime, I'm going to check on how Wily's doing. Heard he's bringing in the new robot masters sometime this week."

I walk out of the room leaving my Gramps to handle his own work. Dealing with him is like trying to contend with a guy who has issues. And believe me, this guy has serious issues. Wily on the other hand is someone I can stand by just fine. Why? I don't know. He's someone I can handle okay. Anyway time for a little exposition on how Gamma came about in the first place.

Two months ago, Dr. Light and a few other scientists from around the world met in secrecy. Their plan was to design a robot that is capable of assisting mankind. Here's the kicker. The robot they had in mind would be one that wouldn't have any weapons. On one hand, a robot with no weapons is just like any other robot we see throughout Earth. The only difference is that it'll be huge and its strengths will be used to make the world a better place. But on the other hand with something like this, it would be easy for someone to turn that into a weapon of pure destruction. That is what I'm most afraid of. A lot of the scientists were too. But Dr. Light assured them that it would be impossible. Some weren't convinced but they feel that something like this can only bring tragedy.

Regardless of this, work began on Project: Gamma in secrecy. It started very slow due to Wily's invasion and his army of Robot Masters. Everyone involved with the project were put under an NDA (Non-Disclosure Agreement). It states that no one… and I mean NO ONE is allowed to tell anyone regarding the project. Failure to follow that rule and expect to be terminated from the project. It went well despite that although it doesn't excuse my grandpa's actions in hiding it from me. To be fair, I am also to blame because well I acted like a complete asshole to not just him but also to my family. I needed to get anger management classes because of all that. Anyway when Wily was caught and put to jail, the project resumed. Dr. Light eventually decided that hiding the truth about it wouldn't do any good. Therefore a few months later, he decides to tell me what it was and like before, it's Project: Gamma. But you guys know what happened with Dr. Wily making bail and having the gall to say that he wants to join the project. Despite my disapproval, my grandpa allowed him in. The only condition is that he would be under constant watch by not just me but also the original eight Robot Masters. He didn't care if he would be watched. He says that he wants to make amends and wants to help for the betterment of mankind. Something about it was very off. I don't know why but it's just an assumption.

It's been two months since Dr. Wily was out of jail and so far, he hasn't caused any trouble. Personally I find it to be a good thing. If he ever reverts back to the ways things were, I would see to it myself that his butt is going to be locked up. That is a promise because I am **NOT** going to let all the time I spent trying to stop this guy be for nothing. I head to a workroom and spotted Albert, making some last minute modifications to the new robots he's building. I have to say this. Wily really delivers when it comes to his work. Since he joined the project, he has been putting 110% effort on his share. They revolve around the new Robot Masters he plans to show off next week. From what I heard, these new designs are going to be simply amazing. I got a small preview of what they look like and my god, they're awesome. Wily spots me arrive and that's enough to make him feel rather at ease.

"Ah Robert, nice of you to drop by? Excited for my new Robot Masters?" He asks.

"Of course. I'm very excited. You are literally going to blow what my gramps would probably do out of the water," I reply, feeling excited.

"Indeed. Thomas made the right decision in letting me create them. At least this will insure that no mistakes are made."

"With you, at least I'm happy you get to fulfill something that you have always wanted."

"Yes. You're right about that."

"So I guess you're turning in for the day huh?"

Wily nods, "Too much work. Thomas never bothered to give any of us breaks today. I need the rest."

"Not that I blame ya. If things were different, you would have a break whenever you need it."

"I am grateful for your kindness Robert. I really mean that. Forgive me but I need to head off. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Sure. Take care of yourself then."

Wily walks out of the room after we finish talking. The guy looks really beat and he needed to get home to rest up. But hey, Gramps has overworked us a lot. Even I need some rest. Things begin winding down as the other scientists leave the lab. Gramps and I leave the lab as well. The city is already blanketing itself into the night. We make sure to close up before we do head home because well, with a secret project what's the risk of it getting jeopardized? Slim. While Gramps and I head home, Albert heads to his apartment but not before he decides to head out of the city. Reaching far, he spots something up ahead. His smile kicks in as he continues to head closer. He ultimately arrives at some kind of base, which for some reason it's been rebuilt. The place has been overhauled completely. Now instead there are higher levels, giving access to newer areas. Several towers are now built that comprise the fortress' offensive and defensive systems. Within some of the holes are turrets carrying weapons but they double also as defensive shielding in case it would be attacked. Seeing the tall tower sums up that someone really did a number on the place. Whatever the reason, it isn't good.

Wily enters inside and sees several Birdbots hard at work getting the base back online. Their numbers have now risen to the hundreds with every one of them hard at work, never stopping. It's enough to make the guy seem pleased. He notices Glyde coordinating with them and a stare catches his attention.

"Excellent work Glyde. The Birdbots have done splendidly refortifying the fortress," says Wily, praising his "lackey".

Glyde responds, "I am thankful doctor. We should have everything fully operational by the end of the week."

"Good. Are the robot masters ready?"

"Yes. We're ready to activate them."

"Gather the Birdbots at once. It is time to awaken our new comrades."

Glyde says nothing, shifting his attention to his Birdbots. Wily continues walking, eventually reaching Bass' quarters. He knocks. Inside the room, Bass notices and checks who it is.

He opens the door and says, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Wily. Open up," Wily commands.

Bass opens the door, seeing his master in front of him, "So, handled another day of being a good guy?"

"I am in no mood for your insults Bass. It is time we make our move."

"We? Or should I mean you? For all I know, you didn't need my help after your little red bodyguard kicked my ass."

Hearing Bass' insult is enough to get Wily's veins flared up. In response, Wily smacks his cane toward the nearby wall. Bass isn't impressed by what his master has done.

"You think smacking a wall will do you any good? Better try again."

"Head to where the others are. I will not speak of this any further… Bastian."

Wily walks off, feeling angered over Bass' actions. But as he does so, he notices him leaving the room. His face fills with malice, his fists clenched and his eyes aimed straight at Wily but doesn't say anything. Bass doesn't want to anger Wily any further yet at the same time, he simply wants to rip him apart. Anger issues, I tell you. A few minutes later, everyone gathers around Wily in the main room. One is unaccounted for and it's Bass due to being angered over his recent actions. Wily doesn't care and decides to get on with this without him. Behind Wily are eight inactive robots, the same ones that are part of his contributions toward Project: Gamma. They're different from each other having designs that set them apart.

The first one has its head with a magnet aiming upwards. It has bits of orange on its chest, wrists and legs, white on its arms and black on its body. Seeing the magnet assumes that it's special power is electromagnetism. Next comes one that is taller than the others. Not only is it taller but heavier to boot. Most of his body is blue but the chest has a yellow circle and some bits of red seen on his helmet and chest. The arms have a line in the middle as if they're connected. Inside are built in thrusters used to launch its fist at enemies. He can be a really tough opponent that's for sure. The next one has orange throughout most of his body. Hell, a part of his head looks like a toy top. On top of that, the bottom parts of his feet have wheels similar to rollerblades. But nothing compares this to the next robot. It looks like a ninja, an actual ninja. The robot's head has a shuriken, a clue to his strengths. Bits of dark blue are spotted on his head, hands and legs with white shown on his shoulders, wrists, knees and feet. In addition, the robot is armed with some kind of sword on its back. What is it? I don't know and I really don't want to find out.

Moving on to the next set, these guys really stand out. One is a robot where part of him looks like an actual sparkplug. In place of any actual hands, he has two electrodes that allow him to unleash electricity. With stuff like that, I can imagine what kind of havoc he'll do. Next to that bot is one that really and I do mean **REALLY** stands out. The robot's head looks similar to that if a snake. It even comes with red like orbs that look like eyes. This really surprises me and it makes me wonder what Wily's thinking when he made this. His body has bits of white and green. My guess the green helps represent the snake motif. I wonder if he thinks like a snake too. Next to that snake bot is a robot showered in white and a hint of blue. The dark blue is spotted through the body but the white is seen definitely on its chest. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this bot's chest looks like a mirror and if mirrors best suit this guy, I'd say looking at it only brings us trouble. The last one is a bot that has some serious spikes. I mean that literally because the top of his head has three sharp needles. His body is similar to AirMan but that's where the similarities end. The guy is all blue when it comes to his armor, he doesn't have a mouth and has some kind of red gem. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this guy must really love to spike whatever he's got. The eight new robots stand in front of Wily and his forces. They aren't online yet but they look menacing, almost as menacing as the previous robot masters.

Looking at Glyde, Wily commands, "It is time, my dear Glyde. Activate them."

With a simple nod, he replies, "Yes doctor."

Glyde heads to the back of each Robot Master and powers them on. Once powered on, their systems activate. Eyes open up, they look around spotting Wily, Glyde and the Birdbots. The robots then shift their attention toward each other. They don't say anything but Wily in the meantime decides to do these eight a favor.

"At last you have awakened," says Wily, "Now my robots, introduce yourselves. Show them the power that I have given you."

It didn't take long for one to make his introduction known. "I am known as MagnetMan, doctor. I have the power to control and manipulate electromagnetism. Anyone who gets in my way is a hindrance to your dreams. Your dreams of world domination."

"Yes. I am pleased that you agree to my vision. You will be a fine example to our army," Wily replies, patting on MagnetMan's shoulder.

"If I may… I'm HardMan. You know what they always say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. I'm no exception and with these fists," He lifts up his arms showcasing his signature Hard Knuckles, "I'll make sure they're in for a good bashing."

Wily tries to say something but gets interrupted by a robot master already on the move. To his dismay, he simply smiles at HardMan seeing the potential he has. Unfortunately his face changes into one of disappointment.

"I guess you wish to introduce yourself do you?" He asks the bot with a top on his head.

It replies, "That's right. Whassup y'all, I'm TopMan. I move, I groove and I bring on the pain. It's like they say, no pain, no gain. I got these tops so you ready to play? Because I know it'll make anyone's day. Watch this!"

He fires a few of his small tops to demonstrate. However they end up causing more trouble as some Birdbots try to get away. This didn't suit Wily well… not at all.

"I recommend that you keep your toys to yourself TopMan. If not, there will be severe consequences," says Wily, giving the jet set topper a harsh warning.

This kills TopMan's festive mood, "Whatever. Party pooper."

TopMan then notices a robot next to him moving forward to meet Wily. With his arms crossed, he catches the attention of the others.

"I am ShadowMan. I am like the darkness. I strike without warning. I strike without mercy and anyone who crosses me will be reduced to ashes," He says in a silent yet cryptic tone.

"You are my ultimate weapon ShadowMan. With you alongside the other robot masters, we will be unstoppable," This guy really does give ShadowMan a lot more respect.

"Are you done praisssssing yoursssself SssshadowMan?" says a robot with a slithery tone.

"Don't concern yourself. What I say is the truth," He replies.

His compatriot doesn't care. "It matterssssss not. I am SsssnakeMan and I sssshall sssstrike my fangssss upon thosssse poor foolssss. The world isssss filled with liessss. We ssshall free thissss world and bring it back to what it sssshould be. Issss that right, Dr. Wily?" He literally loves to ssspeak like that does he?

Seeing SnakeMan's vile fury, Wily responds, "Of course SnakeMan. You like the others will make a fine asset indeed. Not to worry. You will strike when I give the order."

"Yesssss, masssster Wily," He follows.

"Juice? Juice! Who's got some juice!" shouts an irate robot.

"What?" wonders Wily.

"I need me some juice dammit! I can't work if I don't have any juice!" His shouts reach to the point of annoyance.

"Enough! You will have your juice when I allow it!" What a way to put him in line Wily.

Calm from the complaints, he makes himself be known, "I'm SparkMan and yeah, I'm basically a giant sparkplug and with it, I can either store energy or unleash it out on any one of ya!"

But then someone else comes by interrupting SparkMan, "Do you really have the gall to open your lip?"

In response, SparkMan replies, "Who the hell said that?"

"That would be I… GeminiMan," He then appears, having a calm yet collected smile on his face.

He then turns sideways, his personality still calm, "Sometimes I can be focused, always willing to plan my next move on my foes."

And then, this happens, "And the next I am ever destructive, always wanting to destroy, destroy, destroy!"

GeminiMan laughs maniacally. His other personality takes over, changing into one that is heartless, violent and simply evil. Wily notices this change and it's enough to make him feel rather pleased. His attention then focuses on the last of the new robots. Like the others, he'll make an impression of his own.

"Sha-sha-sha, I'm NeedleMan. And this here, my Needle Cannon will make short work out of any poor fool that is in my sights. I always like things nice and sharp," He says. He proves it by firing a full round of Needle Cannon at the wall behind him.

"Impressive NeedleMan. Very impressive," praises Wily.

"At least I got praise… unlike all of you," Adding insult to injury huh? Touché.

Too bad it doesn't fit well with some of the other robots, specifically TopMan, "Yo. You got the nerve to insult us Spikey? You're just lucky you ain't as small or I would have really beat you down."

"Sha-sha? You got a lot of nerve kid. Want to test me?"

But then MagnetMan joins in on the argument, "If you dare harm as even send one of your little things at him, I shall unleash my full fury upon you."

"How enjoyable," Now GeminiMan steps in, "To see fools prey upon each other. A true example of war."

"Two-Face, stay out of my way," threatens TopMan.

"As long as I get a fair fight, I'm up for it," HardMan responds, surprising GeminiMan and NeedleMan.

"Guesssss the hard one wishes to do battle. Fine by me." Seriously? SnakeMan too? Oh come on. This is crazy.

Before long, SparkMan joins in too only because he wants his supposed "juice" and thinking the others might have it. All seven are at each other's throats ready to kill. The first move is made and all of them attack… but then their attacks get stopped in their tracks.

"That's enough! All of you!" shouts ShadowMan, who has used his blade to deflect and nullify all of their attacks.

"This is no time for infighting. Our master awaits us," Short, sweet and to the point.

"He'sssss right. Massster Wily wantsss usss," SnakeMan agrees.

Noticing ShadowMan's skill, Wily says, "Excellent work ShadowMan. You have done well in keeping the others in line."

His attention now shifts toward all the robot masters, "Alright. It is time for our plan to come into motion. Each of you will occupy a specific area in the planet and recover what is known as an Energy Element."

Wily then presses a button on a remote control dimming the lights and activating some kind of holographic field. The field then showcases several long, thin crystals that come in some kind of blue color.

"Doctor, if I may," asks Glyde, "What are these Energy Elements you speak of?"

"I'm glad you asked," He replies, shifting then to his robot masters as he explains, "These Energy Elements are a powerful energy resource. They have the power to do many things. Imagine… with one of these gems, it can be used to power a small army of robots. Dr. Light requested that we would recover a total of ten Energy Elements in order to power Gamma."

"Your objective is to recover the Energy Elements," But then Wily has an additional plan, "In addition, you will occupy these locations and fortify them."

"But Master Wily," wonders MagnetMan, "Why should we occupy the areas where the Energy Elements are?"

"Why you say? It's simple… for that blue pest, Mega Man!" Looks like Wily really has something planned.

"So we do it for the sake of putting Mega Man in a death trap? Awesome!" replies TopMan.

"Indeed. Now then, I have already uploaded the locations to you all. Do not fail me… or I will see to it myself to have you dismantled! Understand?!"

"Yes, Doctor Wily!" They shout, in unison.

"Good. Now go and prepare… for Mega Man's doom," Wily's order has all of them head off. His attention is now towards Glyde and his Birdbots.

"I take it you are impressed with ShadowMan are you?" He asks Glyde.

Glyde nods, speechless at his skill in disabling the other Robot Master's attacks. But that gets interrupted when Bass appears, still fuming over his defeat against BreakMan.

"I take it you are still upset over your little scuffle," says Wily, reminding him of his encounter.

"Oh I am. How dare he… how dare he go on and interfere! I look forward to when I see him again and when we do, I will reduce him to ashes!" Bass shouts, making good on his word.

"You will do no such thing to him!" He orders, "If you dare interfere, there will be serious penalties."

"I could care less what they are. You want to push me? I'll be more than happy to," Now Bass means business.

"It is no wonder you choose to be disobedient… Bastian Wily," Well now you asked for it.

Bass heads for Wily grabbing him by his shirt and jacket. His face already has anger in his eyes. If there's anything I know about Bass, it's that he's easy to anger. And when that happens, expect some serious problems along the way. Trust me, I know it for sure. Glyde looks on, noting Bass' change in attitude. Unfortunately he won't get a chance to even lay a finger on Wily. From out of nowhere, someone grabs Bass' right arm and then aims a plasma buster at him. His eyes then shift to an unexpected foe… BreakMan.

"I recommend that you put him down," says BreakMan.

"Or else what?" threatens Bass.

"Do you really want to find out? You don't want to have me push you aside like I have done before?"

Bass remembers getting beat by BreakMan and he doesn't want to relive the humiliation. He releases his grip on Wily. The mad scientist gets a minute to straighten out before turning his attention towards BreakMan.

"BreakMan. You've arrived just in time for your role in my plan," says Wily, patting on his shoulder.

"Guess you now have a new right hand bot. I know I'm not wanted," mutters Bass angrily.

Seeing him storm off, Wily says, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here!" He shouts, already moving away at a faster pace. I can't blame him. His pride's already hurt thanks to Wily's new robot and seeing the two together is already making his insides rip apart.

Seeing Wily with a smug face like that shows he doesn't give a damn. His attention now focuses on BreakMan.

"What are my orders, doctor?" He asks.

"Not much my boy. Not much at all. Your job is to prevent Mega Man from interfering with their plans. Stop him, by any means," I can tell this isn't good.

"As you wish," BreakMan then says this, "But remember… it'll be me who will break him down. Mega Man is mine."

"Do not worry," assures Wily, "He'll be all yours and no one will get in your way."

BreakMan doesn't respond to the madman. He's already long gone. Wily's more than pleased seeing his plan going into full swing. In his hand, he's got the new robot masters at his disposal and also BreakMan, his wild card. If his cards are played right, I know for sure that Gamma will be in his possession. Glyde watches everything unfold, having a look of dread. He knows that all hell is about to break loose and he's going to get a front row seat to it all.

_One week later… New Light Labs, 9:13 AM_

A week has passed and work now resumes on Gamma. Fortunately everyone is hard at work, save for a few. Dr. Light has been trying to find Albert for more than 2 hours. He was supposed to show up for a presentation revealing the new Robot Masters that'll be assisting us. I can tell that this isn't good because I'm right next to him. Gramps has been trying to reach Wily via his cell phone and pager (Darian loaned him an extra to keep in touch) but there's been little success.

"Where is Albert? He's supposed to be here two hours ago," says an annoyed Dr. Light.

I try my best to calm him down, "Maybe something happened and he needed to check. Gramps you need to take it easy. He'll show up."

"I was told this more than an hour ago and it's been two hours now."

"I guess this is what happens when you forgot to drink that cup of coffee huh?"

"Don't start with me Robert. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood ya know? Why do you think I wanted to work with him instead of you?"

Gramps turns to look at me but doesn't say anything. I'm only trying to help keep you at ease. It won't last for long cause we both hear a door knocking. It's a hard one though catching our attention. We both went to see only for this to happen. It's Wily but the guy is a complete wreck. I'm not kidding. The guy's outfit is already in tatters. His face has some scars as if he got rammed through a car door. Looking at the guy, I need to find out what happened.

"Wily, what happened?" asks Gramps. He takes Wily to a nearby chair where he sits down. I'm more concerned with in regards to his robots.

"I… I don't know. I had everything ready for the presentation but then the robots I had began to attack me. I try to defend but it was for naught. They are vicious and now they're on the run. Who knows what they will do if they interfere with Project: Gamma," Maybe you should have checked Albert before they decide to raise hell.

Before I say anything in response, Tron and my sister Roll appear. Gramps may have called them up to tend to his injuries.

"Looks like I'm the one who's going to get it done right?" I ask.

"Now why do you think this way Robert?" I don't know Gramps. Maybe because I'm the type of guy that always has to get stuff like this done.

"It's quite obvious. Just like when I had to do it the previous times," I let out a sigh knowing well what'll happen next.

"Sadly Robert, you have to go out there and stop the Robot Masters," See? I knew it.

I simply shake my head in disgust after hearing that. However, my worry accelerates after hearing this, "I can help."

I turn to look at my sister who says that. The others do eventually but the fact that she wants to get involved is just nuts. Her having to deal with the same stuff I've gone through is something I can't allow. The others will agree the same way.

"Roll…" I can tell the kicker is about to kick in, literally, "Are you out of your mind?"

"What?" She replies, "I only want to help big brother."

"Roll, I don't think you seem to get it," says Tron, "The robot masters Wily built are not like other robots."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roll wonders, worrying.

"It's this. Roll… you can't," Gramps literally brings on the harsh reality of this.

"Yeah. Sis, I appreciate that you want to assist but these robots are different. These robots would want you dead with the way they are right now," I get ready to suit up into my battle gear.

But Roll sadly is persistent, "But please. I want to help retrieve the robots. I won't slow you down."

"Roll, you should listen to your brother. Your safety is my priority and having you be out there is dangerous. Not just to everyone but also to yourself so for now, you will remain here. Is that clear?" says Gramps.

She tries once more but I think Gramps has had it with her nagging, "No buts young lady. You will remain here and help assist with Gamma."

Her face begins to build up tears. I know she wants to help but she doesn't understand that this situation is serious. Sure she got lucky when she took on Bass but now we have to contend with eight robots. Eight powerful robot masters that if we fail to get back can put the world in serious trouble. But I need to cheer her up, before her emotions take over and she'll think that we are holding her back.

"Roll, listen to me," I tell her, "We're only doing this for your own good. I understand you want to help out but this is something I have to do."

"Why?" She asks me.

"Because I'm the only one who can. That's why I'm known as a hero to the world," I then head closer to my sis putting both my hands on her shoulders.

"If anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. You're my sister… and I have to protect you so you have to stay here with Dr. Light and the others. We're doing this for your own good. Please understand."

Roll gives me a nod and it's enough for me to know that she'll listen. I have nothing against doing this but I don't have any other options.

I then turn my attention to Albert, "Do you have any data in which I can track the robots down Wily?"

He nods and answers, "Of course. All the robot masters are outfitted with transmitters that can help determine where they are."

"Good. I'll need that if I'm going to find the bots and take them down," But Wily stops me from leaving.

"Wait!" He shouts, "Don't destroy them! We need them to recover the Elements needed to power Gamma."

"Then what do you want me to do Albert? If I can't destroy the robot masters, how am I going to stop them?"

"Don't destroy them completely. Once you defeat one of them, send them back to the labs so we can fix them. It's the only way."

I think about it for a bit so I can get a firm understanding. Wily doesn't want the bots destroyed. He just wants them knocked out so they can fix them. Guess I don't have much time to waste. I enter into my battle mode armed and ready. Before I actually did leave, Gramps supplies me with an E-Tank so I can recharge if needed. Tron then supplies me with her usual sway, a warm kiss. She always does this as a means to give me luck. With my sister, it's an embrace though she seems pretty bummed. And with Wily, tracking data on the new robots.

My sight turns toward my family and Wily as I get ready to head off, "I promise to bring the bots back but if I'm unable to, I may not have a choice."

"I understand Robert," says Wily, "Do what needs to be done. We're all counting on you."

"Thanks."

With a smile, I head off becoming a light of blue energy as I go to my first target. Gramps then decides to have Roll and Tron tend to Wily's injuries. Even though we were harsh, we only want what's best for Roll. However I feel that it isn't going to be enough to convince her. Looking at where I am when I left, somewhere inside her still wants to help.

_There has to be a way I can help my big brother. There has to be._ She thinks, still carrying this desire.

_Smithsonian EM Institute – 10:50 AM_

When it comes to the study of electromagnetism, it can be quite dangerous. Take it from me because my grandpa has had some experience with using it. The facility I'm heading is an institute that specializes in electromagnetism as well as the research involving this field. Sure from the outside, it's just your normal research facility. The inside is a different story. I've seen it already and the work they put into here is just crazy. I know the Institute also has an underground laboratory where they tackle the tougher experiments. Its still daytime and I arrive outside the institute. It's still just as good as I remember. But I feel that something's off. I know it.

"Albert, you there? I've arrived at the Institute," I open a channel to New Light Labs where Gramps and the others are.

"I hear you Mega Man. I'm getting readings from inside the facility that one of the robot masters have taken refuge here," If he's telling the truth then it won't be hard to find.

Although I'm ready to head in there, Wily is one to throw caution to the wind, "Be careful Mega Man, these robot masters are not like the previous ones you've dealt with."

"Okay why the hell would you tell me this now? Couldn't you tell me before I even got here?"

"I just forgot that's all." Seriously? You forgot?

"Whatever. I'll just get in there, take it down and bring it back to you in one piece."

I cut off communication but keep the line open in case I need any help. I open the door and spot the place quiet. Quiet is more like an understatement. There was a loud humming noise. I couldn't seem to point out where it's coming from. I keep on going, unaware that I'm being watched. As I crept forward through the area, I begin to feel something weird. I'm moving forward but not as much as normal. Am I feeling heavy? It can't be. I look to see only to find that I'm being pushed back. Whatever it is doesn't want me going forward. I turn to spot some kind of robot using a magnet to pull me back. Taking aim, I fire a shot and it gets blown up. I'm grateful for that but now isn't the time. I keep on moving forward. Suddenly more of these flying magnet robots appeared. I fire a few of my shots at them. They're quick to avoid my blasts. All they can respond is with the use of magnetism pulling me away. I give them my response in return… with plasma power.

"Whew. These guys must really want to stick with me do they?" Guess that's a pretty bad joke huh?

I continue on, reaching further into the facility. I then spot a new type of robot spotting my attention. It looks like a crazy cannon and acts like one. The only thing is that it packs more than one laser cannon. It packs three; two on the side of its head and one on top. Spotting my presence, the bot fires a barrage of lasers. I take aim and fire a shot or two at it. They hit but it's the second shot that reduce it to rubble.

"Whew. That bot must be bringing on the firepower," I mutter to myself. To be fair, I shouldn't have said that.

But then, another one of these robots come in and fires from behind. The blast hits me but the damage is minor. Turning around, I use a Mega Buster shot but it keeps on firing. I fire two more shots and it gets blasted. Two more then show up. They unleash blasts of their own. I'm forced to go on the defense because of these clowns. I hide behind to a large steel grate and checked my Mega Buster. To my surprise, I don't have any weapons with me. At all! I try to ponder what the heck's the deal but I then remember something. Before I left, Dr. Light told me that I have to remove files relating to my previous weapons. So I'm going at this blind. It didn't matter because I have more than just my Mega Buster.

"Battlechip, HiCannon!" My buster arm transforms into a blue cannon.

I then take aim and fired. The shots deliver taking out these Shotman robots. Moving forward after the attack, scores of Mag Fly and Shotman go on the attack. I use my HiCannon to blast them but I notice the environment being different than before. Looking around, I spot several magnetic devices that have been powered on. Depending on their functions, these devices can be used to either push or pull anything metallic in different directions. If any damage is done to them, problems would ensue. For now, I simply ignore it using the devices to at least progress forward.

"If I can use these, I think I can be able to venture deeper into this place," I spot a nearby magnet device. Setting it to reverse, I dash forward using the force of the device as propulsion.

It works and I get sent flying forward to the other side. It's at least helpful. I continue forward heading for the lower levels. Reaching the first level basement, I look to see if there's a doorway. Sadly there isn't. But I know someone is here, waiting and watching. My Mega Buster is primed and ready. I know I'm in for a fight and I don't mind it one bit.

"I know you're here. Come on out!" I shout, taking aim.

Luckily it doesn't take long for the guy to respond, "I guess waiting for you was a smart idea."

"You…"

I saw my opponent in front of me and it's one I never thought I'd see again. It's him. It's that robot in red… **BreakMan**. I hear him arrive with the tune of a whistle. Whatever it is, it's catchy. He shows up, fully armored and carrying his large oval shield. I know for certain I'm in for a heck of a fight. He looks at me. I do the same. I don't know what I can say to him. I want answers. Why did he want to talk to me two months ago? Why he attacked Bass and why did he call me 'brother'?

"You've arrived, as expected. Guess he didn't disappoint at all," Hearing this has me wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I ask, "I want to know. Why did you call me brother?"

"You want to know do you? I didn't think someone like you would be this slow to figure things out."

"The only thing right now standing in my way is you. You better be ready because I'll be taking you down."

"You talk big for a little boy in armor. It's time we get this fight started."

"I couldn't agree more."

I prime my Mega Buster and fired a few shots at him. BreakMan responds with his shield. The attacks get blocked but it doesn't stop me from piling the offense. I keep on attacking. Although my attacks don't get far, I continue nonetheless. BreakMan jumps and fires a shot of his own. I dodge the attack and notice the huge gap on the floor. Seeing it shows how strong his attacks are. I can't let up. Not for an instant. BreakMan's already on the move. He goes at a fast pace and firing several shots. I dodge a few. I then counter with some shots but they get deflected.

"You know you can't win. As long as I have this here, you won't be able to lay a shot at me," Hearing that is enough to get me riled up.

So I take a chance and race straight for him. He wonders if I'm pulling any cheap tactics so he holds his ground. I try going for my normal offense but he counters with a blast of his own. That's what I want him to do. I dodge his attack and fired my own, a charge shot at point blank range. It does hit its mark but I get sent back a bit due to the recoil. BreakMan however is a different story. He did feel the blast but is unfazed. I can tell that this guy will be tough. He shakes off the aftereffects and then gears up to go again. I hold my ground. He's on the offense racing straight for me with a rapid-fire blast. I evade and strike a blow to his backside. That's enough for him to lose his focus. I take aim and fire again. I don't fire one blast. I fire several. All of them hit causing BreakMan to hit the pavement. But I don't let up. I go at it again, heading straight for him. I tackle him to the ground firing some fists of fire. BreakMan still feels the pain. He tries to get me off but I refuse. I keep on going but ultimately, he pushes me away. It's as if I've been possessed by something. I know I've already let go of my hate but what. What's happening to me?

Despite BreakMan's helmet covering his face, I know he has a look of shock. He didn't expect me to come out swinging. He gets ready to attack again, using the same pattern as before. I ain't that stupid to fall for that trick twice.

"You're getting desperate. Trying that tactic over and over won't help you out. I know your tricks," I mean what I said.

"Is that so?" He responds, "Then let's see you evade this!"

His buster arm transforms into some sort of large cannon. Taking aim, the guy fires a round. I get out of the way but the resulting blast causes much of the floor beside me to become a small crater. Damn that shot's deadly. BreakMan goes for it again firing another shot. I dodge and then I go for one of my own.

"Battlechip, MegaCannon!" My arm turns into a red cannon.

I take aim and make good on my mark delivering a shot at BreakMan from behind. I fire another shot making sure I hit him good. By this point, the guy's desperate.

"So have you had enough? Want to go again?" I say, taunting the guy.

Seeing it as an insult, he replies, "Oh I will. I won't rest until you are broken down."

He goes at it for another attack but then, something happens. He's stopped in his tracks. Someone or something is prohibiting him from doing a thing. I stand there looking at him. I can't hear anything but I know that whomever he's talking to, it isn't good.

_"That's enough BreakMan. You've worn him down enough,"_ says a voice.

BreakMan made sure to limit his communication between him and another person. But if you guys know who it is, it's a no brainer.

"No! I'm not giving up. I will take him down! You're not going to stop me from breaking down my own brother!" Looks like this guy's getting a bit violent.

_"Are you trying to be like Bass you fool? Return at once! You will have fun with him soon enough."_

He becomes silent after hearing whoever it is that's giving him orders. The voice asks one more time if he gets it. BreakMan then says, "Yes. I understand."

BreakMan then turns to me. I don't know if he wants to go at it again or not. I don't like this.

"So, do you want to try again?" I ask, once more.

"I would if I wanted to but I have orders," Guess whoever told him is now sinking in, "You've gotten stronger and I like that."

"But still, I want to know. Why do you call me brother?"

He thought and replies, "You will learn the truth soon enough."

"I want to know now!"

"We will meet again. Do not disappoint me… brother."

He then disappears in a red light. I'm still trying to contemplate on what's going on. I don't like this. But now isn't the time for me to figure things out. I spotted a hole ahead of me. My guess the fighting that happened earlier caused it to appear. I took the plunge and went down there. The area I'm in now is very dark. It's quiet but my ears and in full swing. But then I hear something. I hear some kind of sucking sound, like suction. The sound gets louder and louder. My helmet's light kicks in revealing some strange enemy. It looks like a eye held together by two suction cups. It has no weapons. All it's doing is heading toward me. If it means to trample me, it won't work.

"What are these things?" I ask myself.

I don't have any time to figure things out. I'm going on the attack using whatever weapon I have at my disposal. It's my Mega Buster, which is all I have. I fire some shots and this thing went down. But then more of them show up. I keep on firing. They take some punishment and even worse, they come in groups. Now I really am in trouble.

"This is getting me nowhere. Battlechip, DoorThunder! WideShot!" One hand transforms into a large mask that can spit out thunder. The other became a wide cannon that's used for water blasts.

I use WideShot first, firing a wave of water at some of these Peterchies. They go down but more soon follow. That's where DoorThunder comes in. The water they got hit by is enough for me to give them a dose of double damage. I fire a shot and they got a serious case of electrical damage. Most of the robots begin breaking down becoming nothing more than junk. I'm relieved that it's done. But I'm far from finished. I keep on going. I eventually reach some sort of strange room. The lights are still down yet I hear some sort of hum. It must be the magnetic generator in this room already online. But then I notice that several of these are on. All this humming is making the area rather loud. I try to find a way to shut it off but nothing worked.

"Huh? What's that?" I turn to spot some kind of gem floating in the middle of the place.

"Could this be the Energy Element Gramps told me? It has to be," I still look at the large gem that's in the area.

My eyes begin to change colors. It's the result of a little upgrade my gramps gave me before I left. By default, I have several modes of vision that I use in order to adapt to every situation. The thing is, I never use them. However this is different. Before I went off to this place, my Gramps installed a special vision mode that can let me analyze and determine if an Energy Element is discovered. I'm in luck. My eyes are colored different. The irises are now crimson with the pupils becoming a light green. My systems are in full swing, analyzing the crystal. A few seconds later, I get my results.

"So this is an Energy Element huh? Readings on this thing are off the scale," I know that this is protected by a powerful magnetic field. That explains why the generators are on in the first place.

I try my attempt in touching the crystal but then, I hear someone, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn in response, "Huh? Who said that?"

"This area has a high concentration of electromagnetism. This Energy Element is here to keep the area stabilized. Tamper with it and you can end up bringing a chain reaction."

"How do you know this? Where are you? Show yourself!"

"You are one for intrusions, I can give you that."

"Get on with it!"

"As you wish…"

Suddenly, I see someone approach from above. Too bad I can't see due to him being protected by an electromagnetic force field. He approaches the ground slowly. My bad feeling I've had starts to build up. I don't know why but I feel it. He hits the ground. The field around him disappears. His eyes look at me as if he wants me dead. He has his fists clench yet doesn't do anything. I become cautious of what he'll do. I can't let my guard down on him. No way. No how.

"So you're MagnetMan aren't you?" I say, trying not to lose composure.

MagnetMan tries to one-up me with this, "And you must be the boy who's looking for this crystal here?"

I nod before I continue, "That's right. I am."

"You do realize that this area is very unstable even with all these magnets here keeping this room in one piece."

"I already know all about that. But what I want to know is simple. Why are you here instead of with Dr. Wily and the others?"

"I believe that humanity disgusts me. Always directing us, controlling us, determining our destinies. Humanity is flawed and you even know this. You yourself were created by humans."

"Yeah? So?"

"Why do you follow their orders?"

"I make my own decisions. I don't let others determine what I do with my life."

"I see… so you are not like other robots. You are different. You are neither human, nor robot. You are a product of both."

"I was given another chance at life and I'm using it to stop you."

"You are so blind. Blind to what is really going on in this world. Did humanity ever teach you to err?"

"Listen, I have no time for your lectures. You're coming back with me whether you like it or not. You're needed to help with Project: Gamma and I'm seeing to it myself that you are coming back."

"I have no interest in returning to these inferior beings," Now this guy is starting to act weird.

"What?"

"As I said, I have no interest. Humanity would prefer using me to create a weapon of war. The only weapons I have here are the powers I wield. They are what I need to shape this world as I see fit."

"Looks like the easy way just flew right out the fucking window. Whatever. Guess I'm just going to have to kick your butt the old fashioned way."

"Do you really think you can stand up to my power? Do you not even know what I am capable of? You should know that I don't tread lightly against outsiders, especially those who have no understanding."

"From the looks of things, you sound like a god damn heretic ya know?"

"And I know you'll say that I'm crazy as well. You'll say that I'm a man whose visions are deemed outrageous by the world. Shunned, humiliated and forgotten by society. That is how I see it. It's how I see all robots. Treated as inferiors rather than equals. This changes now!"

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get. I fight for not just humanity but robots as well. I am the one who will bridge the gap and brings two sides together."

MagnetMan notices my conviction and reasoning. He doesn't care, "Hmph. You dare rise against me? Stupid boy. It's inevitable. The human era is over. The robotic era… has come. Allow me to share my dream for this world. A world… where we robots… are the ones who will be dominant, omnipotent, superior."

"That's not going to happen on my watch. Trust me. You're no savior. You're a robot. Just like everyone else."

"That's where you're wrong."

I don't waste any time. I go on the attack starting with a few fist strikes. Unfortunately not a single one ever went through. MagnetMan activates some kind of EM-field. My attacks aren't even making a dent. What's going on? I try again with another round of attacks but they don't work. The barrier absorbs every single attack I dish out. But then I remember that this guy controls magnetism. He can't possibly be able to pull something like this.

"Do you see now?" He tells me, "I am superior. You on the other hand…"

I then feel a powerful energy pushing me away. My body gets sent flying several feet smacking straight into a wall. All the while, MagnetMan watches me. If this guy had a mouth, he'd be smiling. I really don't know what to do against him. He heads closer to me, still having this cocky expression. I watch and wonder for the time being. I struggle as much as I can but nothing worked. I was trapped like a fly in a spider's web.

"How foolish for a man who has a robotic body to face me. Do you really think you have what it takes to stand up to me? Unlikely," Yeah. Unlikely he says but does he know that I always come prepared?

He notices me trying to break free from my magnetic prison. Ultimately I succeed in doing so and then deliver a charge shot at point-blank range. Since his barrier wasn't activated, he takes the full force of the blast. This is what happens when you decide to be a cocky asshole. I then go straight for him with a barrage of fisticuffs. Like earlier, his barrier isn't up so it's all fair game. He blocks a few but I get some good hits in. I don't stop. I keep at it. This guy was seriously cruising for a bruising. Eventually I do get a hit that pushes him back. I then race at him for another attack but he activates his barrier. My attack gets bounced off. Guess I'll need to rethink my strategy.

"Why do you keep doing that? Do you not like having a fair fight? I guess for someone who wants to change the world, you're totally unfair," And I meant that.

"Hmmm, you really do have that human instinct. Shame because you would have been a perfect candidate for my brotherhood of robots," Okay, he lost me.

"Brotherhood? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are pointless to reason with. Time to show you my true strengths," He lifts up one of his arms taking careful aim.

"Magnet Missile!"

From his hand, he fires a propelled magnet towards me. I evade but I then spot it turn around. Now I'm really in trouble. I duck the ongoing magnet and then blast it with a shot from my Mega Buster. Letting off a sigh of relief won't be enough. He unleashes a fury of Magnet Missiles. I dodge but then focus my aim on taking them down. I shoot down one, evade the second but the third hits its mark. I suffer the effect of getting zapped by one of these magnets. I hit the floor but that doesn't stop me. Not one bit. My Mega Buster makes sure the other one gets taken down too. MagnetMan decides to go at me. I respond with a few fist attacks but it doesn't work due to him using his magnetic shield to block my offense.

"Your offense is strong but becoming tiresome," He says.

"Dude the only reason why you say stuff like this is because you have that little shield blocking everything," I already pointed out the obvious. Believe me.

"It's the one thing that protects me from your pitiful efforts. Pitiful but admirable Mega Man. Magnet Force – Repulsion!"

He lifts up his arm and moves it toward me. I feel my body being pushed back as a result. It didn't do anything but dear god, I hate it when enemies pull cheap tricks like this.

"Magnet Force – Attraction!" He then moved his arm toward his chest.

This has me pushing towards him. He then delivers a punch to the face and decides to repeat the process by pushing me back then forward. I get punched yet again. The pain's already too much to bear but that isn't stopping me. He goes at it once more but I'm prepared this time.

"Battlechip, WideSword!" My hand turns into a wide blade. Thanks to MagnetMan's Magnet Force, I get the boost needed to reach him.

But I wasn't expecting him to do this, "Your tactics will not work. Magnet Force – Gravitation!"

He slams his arm downward and this is where I experience a serious dose of pain. MagnetMan's little tricks have me pushing back then forward. Now this little trick sends me straight to the floor. Talk about eating pavement and I mean that quite literally. I try to attack again but little success. His Repulsion sends me to the floor. He continues to push me back and forth and if he wants, send me straight down. I do get slammed down yet again but this time, I take aim and fire a shot. It didn't hit him but instead hit a machine behind him. The device turns on. MagnetMan turns to see and he feels like something is draining his energy.

Turning back at me, he says, "What did you do?!"

"Pretty simple. That device behind you absorbs magnetic energy. I simply turned it on and had it drain your barrier along with your little magnetic force power," I smile seeing his barrier disappear.

Now that the barrier of his is off, it's time for me to go on the attack. I race at him and yeah I still got WideSword at the ready. I deliver a powerful slash striking him in the chest. He takes the hit well but I don't stop. I keep on going. I keep on attacking. I want to make sure the bot gets beaten down but I also need to make good on the promise I gave Wily. I told him that I would bring the bots back in one piece. Sometimes having it in one piece isn't enough and whenever my emotions are in full swing, let's just say that I'm the type of person that unleashes them all in unexpected ways. This is one of them. After another slash, MagnetMan is pushed back by my offense. I'm ready to finish the job and bring him back to Wily.

Gasping after my last attack, MagnetMan still isn't quitting, "You prove to be smarter than I thought you'd be. Using that device to drain my magnetic field is a true test to that sentiment."

"You should know that as a scientist, I know how everything works. But sadly I'm the type that always make sure that you either end up in one pieces or in a whole pile of pieces," I'm cautious, looking at my foe. He just stands there.

"I expected you to be a more worthwhile adversary Mega Man and you prove that."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"You would have been an excellent soldier in my brotherhood. You would be among the elite but yet you choose to side with humanity. Humanity is flawed. They are weak. They think of us as monsters that will one day rule this world once they bite the dust. Do you really think they will continue to cherish you as their savior when this is over?"

"I already had somebody else trying to peer through my head with this shit," Thank you WoodMan, "I don't need you to be next."

"I see. So you've made up your mind? A shame."

I have my blade aimed straight for his head. Like I said already, I'm tired of having people question myself. If anything, I make my own path. I already freed myself of the hate that nearly consumed me. I'm not letting anything deter me from what I must do. I am a hero, a savior, someone who bridges the gap between humanity and robotics. As I gear up to attack him once more, I notice him building up some kind of magnetic force. I thought the device behind him would drain him of his power. Unfortunately it didn't. He unleashes it. My body felt a fury of electromagnetic force. From head to toe, it just happened. Next thing I know, I get sent careening to the floor below. Goddamn! Wielding magnetism is bad enough but electricity too? This is nuts! I get back up, reeling from the attack and wonder what the hell's going on.

"What the? Magnetic levitation? This is bullshit! I swear, whatever happened to the purity of unarmed combat?!" I consider it very unfair to have an opponent with something like this.

"It's not. This is merely a fraction of what I can do. Believe me, this is all superconductor electromagnetism," Now I'm confused.

"What?"

"Surely you've heard of it. It levitates bullet trains from Tokyo to Osaka. It levitates… my desk where I ride the saddle of the world,"

"Dude, you don't even have a desk. We're inside an electromagnetic chamber that's going to be really unstable unless it gets fixed."

"Mind your tongue fool," Sheesh alright already, "Ahem… and it levitates… me."

I notice his feet glowing brightly and all of a sudden, he's floating high into the air. His hands become charged with magnetic energy. Both his hands soon clasp together and then he races straight at me. The full force of his attack smacks me, causing me to hit the floor in a rage. His power and speed have grown a lot. I can tell. I check the data on my Mega Buster and see my energy reserves drop by 40%. In addition I'm suffering from internal injuries in the lower chest. I turn to see if an attack like MagnetMan's would hit that much.

_No way. MagnetMan's now charged up thanks to his attack. What do I do?_ I turn to see him attack with that torpedo-based dash.

I dodge and respond with using my Mega Buster. He's moving too fast. My attacks don't do anything. I go for another attempt. MagnetMan becomes too fast and I'm unable to counter his attacks. Ultimately, he delivers a smacking. Not once but twice. His second attack causes me to land on the ground hard. By then the guy is already primed up ready to deliver more pain.

"Too fast… way too fast," I mutter, trying to get back on my feet. My energy is down to 25%. I can't handle another attack.

I also notice my armor having tears in several places, just like during that fight with AirMan. Why is it that every time I face someone stronger than me, I end up dealing with this. To be fair I know that I'll have to get to work on designing my own armors because I can't keep having them break apart. It just wouldn't be right.

"Something wrong blue boy?" He asks.

I mostly mutter, "Damn you!"

"You come here prepared to fight a madman, and instead you found a god?!" Dear god, this guy is crazy.

"You are no god. You are just a fool that's fueled by your power-hungry ambitions."

"Even so, you know that if robots were to rule, we wouldn't need humanity. We would be deemed superior."

"Bullshit! Superior my ass! Ever heard of an old saying that what happens to one affects the other? If humanity were to cease to exist, how would robots survive? Tell me or do I have to be the one that has to explain things for you?"

MagnetMan looks at me silently. I'm surprised he isn't countering my speeches with his. I still hold my ground.

I just continue with explaining, "You should know that I am a product of both; humanity and robotics. I'm the very thing that will bridge the gap and someone like you coming in and saying that you wish for a world where robots are the dominant species? I'm sorry but I don't see that. I really do not see that at all."

He lets off a sigh, disappointed that I've made my choice. I mean come on, would you want some robotic despot telling you that robots are the dominant species? That is some messed up shit right there. But nothing is going to prepare me for what happens next.

"You disappoint me. I thought you would be the easiest to convince. You have so much potential but you throw it all away on protecting these inferior creatures of flesh. Why? Why do you choose them over us? We are superior. We possess things that humans cannot. Why don't you realize that?!" I'm still wondering why the hell can't MagnetMan shut up.

"It seems that you are a lost cause. A shame… for now I must be rid of you." Before I can react, MagnetMan lifts his arm up and I start feeling pain.

I feel like my body was withering. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything and I feel like someone is choking the life out of me having a tight grip in doing so. And as if that isn't enough, not only am I feeling a major chokehold but also pain that is affecting my entire body. MagnetMan continues to gather more energy. I notice some kind of field encircling me. Suddenly the pain amplifies and the pain is literally insane. It's enough to drive me mad and the worst part is that I can't do anything about it. More energy starts amplifying into the orb. The pain amplifies as well. Now I'm at a breaking point where I can't handle it anymore.

"The time has come for this game to end. Gravity Squeeze!" His arms move apart and then lifting his right arm, he concentrated every ounce of power he has.

I can imagine my life flashing before my eyes. Is it the end? I don't want it to be the end. I have so much worth living, so much worth fighting for. It can't end here. It just can't. MagnetMan gets ready to close his fist so that the job can be done. Before he does, an arrow comes flying out of nowhere hitting MagnetMan's hand. I look to see that it has a heart on the tip. MagnetMan sees it but then the arrow explodes interrupting his attack. I'm free of his Gravity Squeeze but I'm still very weak. I turn to see my sister Roll. Was it her that saved me? As much as I want to thank her, a part of me simply wants to scream. What the hell is she doing here?

"Big brother!" I hear her head closer, "Big Brother, are you alright?!"

"Roll…" I don't know if I should be angry at her. I really don't, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and help. You can't be doing all the work," Roll simply doesn't understand. She really doesn't.

"Do you… have any idea what you've done? You're going to get us both… killed!"

"Huh?"

My sister then feels a powerful magnetic blast from behind. I hold onto her and we both see MagnetMan. He's pissed that I'm still alive but I think he's angrier due to Roll getting in the way.

"Insolent girl! You dare intervene in our battle?!" MagnetMan unleashes a second blast of energy at her.

I don't want to see my sister get hurt. My brotherly instincts kick in almost immediately so I push Roll out of the way. Sure I take the brunt of his attack but it's better than seeing my sister get electrocuted. Roll takes her chances by firing her Roll Arrow but it didn't work. Nothing was going to make a mark on this guy but we're running out of time.

"So… do you still refuse to accept my power? My divine godhood? Keep your God! In fact, I believe now may be a good time to pray to Him!" We see him float high into the air. His hands are charging up with a massive amount of electromagnetic power.

I'm surprised he doesn't know that due to the fighting that has occurred the area is pretty much about to cave in. Not to mention the Energy Element is now safe for us to get thanks to that failed Gravity Squeeze. I can tell this is the beginning of the end.

"For I beheld Satan as he _FELL FROM HEAVEN… LIKE LIGHTNING!"_ I can't even begin to imagine how crazy this robot is. I mean it.

He dashes straight for us and with no other options, I'm left with no choice. I push Roll out of the way and say, "Battlechip, Muramasa! Slasher!"

My hand transforms into a long-bladed katana. It oozes out a bright red aura. I take a defensive stance and waited till he comes into my vicinity. He rants saying that it's all over for me but when you go up against someone like me, it's the other way around. Both our attacks collide and what happens next speaks for both my foe and I. Roll watches it unfold as if time suddenly stopped. I didn't have much strength yet for some reason I have the power needed to just end it. I can't say the same for my opponent though.

"What?I No… was my dream just as it was? Why? Why don't you see it?" He says.

"Because I don't want that kind of dream. I value life over what you do any day and that's a fact," That's right.

"Im… impossible," Time resumes and MagnetMan blows up in a heap. Judging by the damage he suffered, at least he is in one piece.

I head to MagnetMan's lifeless body, touching his arm and copying his weapon, the Magnet Missile. Although I succeed in my job, I can't say the same for my body. I hit the floor in a heap. My energy is dangerously low, my armor is a wreck and I'm already running on emergency power. Roll picks me up from the ground and we both head out of here. Once outside, I overhear communication from the comlink. But it's more into the zone of anger.

"Rebecca Light, are you there? Answer at once!" says an irate Gramps. I guess he's a bit angry.

"Gramps, now is clearly not a good time for this shit!" I respond, even going as far as letting out a yell.

"R-Robert? Are you all right? Your readings are dangerously low. Has something happened?"

"Tell Albert… MagnetMan is in one piece. Gramps, take me home."

"I have your signal. Preparing teleportation."

But Roll makes a suggestion, "Wait, Doctor Light. Let me go after the next robot while Mega rests up."

"Out of the question," No wonder Gramps is so hard headed, "You will return to New Light Labs with your brother this instant. You disobeyed my order when I told you NOT to head out."

"But Dr. Light?"

That's when I've had it, "Gramps, enough!"

"Listen, I'm letting Roll head off while I take MagnetMan back for repairs. If I were you, I suggest you focus on the project instead of scolding my sister. If it wasn't for her, I would be dead."

This stops my grandpa cold. If something did happen to me, he would never be able to forgive himself. I take time out of my own life to do this. Most of the time I would come as a complete wreck and other times, I would be with just minor injuries. This is the result of me having to fight to save the world from evil. It's a duty I've been given since I was "born". It's a duty that I vow to uphold. It's not something I want to do. It's something that I have to do. Only when the evils of this world are defeated and locked up is when I can have the chance to live a normal life.

After Gramps regains his composure, he then says, "Alright Robert. I will allow your sister to head off and seek out the other Robot Masters. I don't know why you are forcing me to make this decision but if you feel that she can do this, then I will allow it."

But then he gives my sister a warning, "And Roll… when you return, you and I will have a little talk? Do you understand?"

Roll nods and replies, "Yes Dr. Light."

"In the meantime, I have now a fix on your signal. Standby for teleportation."

"Okay," I take Roll's hand and have it touch my Mega Buster, "You're going to need this sis. Trust me."

Once touched, Roll begins to acquire data on everything. All info on the Robot Masters, their locations, Project: Gamma, everything. Even the copied Magnet Missile as well. It lasts a couple of seconds and once finished, Roll feels a bit different. She notices me starting to slip away into shutdown. She helps me up and before long, my teleportation system starts up.

"I need to head back sis," I say with a smile.

"But big brother, I don't know if I can do this," She replies nervously.

"I know you can. You want to prove yourself that you got the guts for it? Then show me. Show me. Show Tron. Show Dr. Light you have what it takes. I love you a lot. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I know. I won't let you down big brother. I promise."

"That's my little sis. Good luck. You'll need it."

Roll plants a soft kiss on my lips before I depart. I know that she used to have feelings for me due to a little bug but this is her way of showing that we care for each other. It's a secret. A secret to everybody. She sees MagnetMan and I head off back to New Light Labs. I take also with me the Energy Element. Dr. Light needs that to ensure Project: Gamma's success. If anything, I'd say my gramps is way too obsessed with the project. She checks her buster and finds the location of the next Robot Master: at a rock quarry in Western America. She sighs knowing of what's yet to come. Now she has to do what I've done for almost half a year and that's being a hero.

"Okay… I'm ready. I won't let my big brother or my family down. I'm ready to rock and roll!" With a smile on her face, she teleports away in a pink light. I can tell she's getting somewhere but I only hope she goes through this in one piece.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_With the blue bomber out of the way and into repairs, it's now up to his sister Roll to take the mantle. She reaches a rock quarry that's filled with trouble. If that's not enough, BreakMan's also there too. What's his role in all of this? She'll be in for a fight and we know it. Ultimately she goes up against a robot who's got a hard body and fists of steel. Will she be able to pull it off? Does she have what it takes to be strong like her brother or will it end up becoming a big mistake? These and many other questions will soon be revealed in the next hard-hitting, back-breaking, fist pounding episode, Finding a Hard Bargain; Punching for Trouble._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>And now, a special message from the crew of Mega Man: Reawakened.<em>

_ "Hey guys, Robert Light here. I hope you guys are enjoying this adventure because it's going to be really intense!" says Robert_

_ "Yeah, not as intense as what you went through big brother," Roll responds._

_ "Roll you aren't helping."_

_ "Lighten up guys," says Tron, "We should be making our special announcement. You heard about Mighty No. 9 right?"_

_ "You mean that new game that Keiji Inafune plans on making?" asks Robert, "I've heard and the kickstarter campaign has already hit $1.5 million. Holy crap!"_

_ "Yeah," Roll agrees, "I can't wait to play it. Don't you guys want to play it too?"_

_ Robert replies, "Hell yeah!"_

_ "You know it. So listen up guys, if you have some spare cash, put it into a good cause like the Mighty No. 9 kickstarter. We can't post links due to FanFiction dot net's rules but if you can, Google it. You won't be disappointed."_

_ Roll then says, "So what is everyone waiting for?"_

_ All three then yell, "Donate today!"_

_This chapter is dedicated to Keiji Inafune, Comcept and all the people who support and contributed to the **Mighty No. 9** Kickstarter campaign. The franchise has now found a successor. Let's make this become a reality._


	41. Arc 5: Chapter 2

_Notes from the Author: This took me more than a month to do. Been busy with Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, family and a whole bunch of other stuff but at least I got it done. To be fair and I always keep saying this but it ain't my best here. This is a chapter where its focus is on another character. I did it before with Rush and Bon. The experiment was a success and I thought, why not. This is the result where the focus is on Roll as she tries her best in taking on HardMan. It's a Day in the Limelight as TVTropes would put it. At least I'm happy I got this done and I hope you all like it. Arc 5 has started off intense and it's going to end the same way. I feel motivated again but I'm going to try to get some words in every day so I can get it done. I have promises to keep._

_That's about it. Hope you guys enjoy it and if you do, be sure to leave a review. Oh and if you find any errors, inconsistencies, anything that would have my trip to New York Comic Con 2013 be a big bust (I'm going this Friday) and make me a very pissy person, please let me know by PM. Okay, I said enough, enjoy the fic. Hope to hear from you. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Finding a Hard Bargain; Punching for Trouble<p>

_New Light Labs… a few minutes later…_

I arrive after leaving my sister Roll to take care of the next robot master. The instant I did, my grandpa and several assistants immediately take me to repairs. My armor, after so much damage, breaks apart into pieces. Looks like I'm going to have to be at work making a new set of armor… again. Some of the scientists take MagnetMan for repairs. The damage I inflicted on him isn't severe so he should be back operational within a couple of hours. Work on Project: Gamma continues as normal and with 1 Energy Element, power towards it is at 10%. You probably wonder what these things are for right? They're needed to power up Gamma, as if it has too much. Gramps is one of these people who I can never understand. I'm in another room. I'm offline to prevent any continued energy loss. My body is weary, damaged from the battle against MagnetMan. I'm still in my battle mode but I more or less wear some kind of black suit thing. I don't know what it is but it's needed to handle my armor. Outside the room, my grandpa is upset because of Roll's recent actions. Tron notices this so she decides to confront him.

"Something bugging you Dr. Light?" She says.

"No Tron. It's nothing," He replies. Tron doesn't buy his lie.

"I don't believe you. You're upset and it has to involve Roll right?"

"You are like Robert in many ways. Yes, it is about her. She has no right to go out and do that. Do you have any idea how hurt her brother is right now?"

"As in physically, yeah. I know! I saw him and I… I couldn't bear seeing that. I just can't."

"I can't blame you. It's not like the last time he was like this. But now his sister is out there and I can't do anything about it."

"What?"

"Yes. Roll is now out seeking the next Robot Master and I'm stuck here having to tend to her brother. If there is anything Robert has that she doesn't, it's of obedience. She's reckless and if anything, I should have installed some more of what he has into her."

"But would that make her happy? Tell me. Would it? Because I do have to give Roll some credit. If it weren't for her, he would have been dead. At least be grateful that she did."

It took him a few seconds to regain his composure, "You're right, you're right. You do make a valid point."

"So why not give her this chance? I know you really value her safety but don't you think you're taking it to the extreme?"

"I only want what's best for her. I don't want her to follow the same path and make the same mistakes. That would be more of a burden for me to take."

"Guess it runs in the family doesn't it?"

"It doesn't Tron and you should know that."

Tron's taken aback by my grandpa's words, "I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that we need to get Robert back at 100%. Roll can't be doing this by her lonesome. She needs all the help she can get."

"You're right. We need to get to work on repairs especially with his armor."

But then a scientist shows up with some bad news, "Doctor Light. I'm afraid we have a problem."

"Yes?" He replies, "What is it?"

"We already went through the damage assessment on Mega Man's armor. I'm afraid it's been too heavily damaged to repair. What do we do?"

His emotions start piling up. He had no idea the damage I suffered be that severe.

Tron looks at the scientist and asks, "Is it possible to make new armor out of what's left?"

"I don't know," Guess that's out of the question, "We're trying to figure out what to do."

"I see," She then turns her attention to Dr. Light, "Is there anything we can do?"

It's then Dr. Light has a suggestion, "I went through this before so we can do it again. Gather whatever available and tell them to meet me here in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir." The assistant heads off.

Tron looks at Dr. Light wondering if he's going through with it. Dr. Light tells her, "You wish to assist as well?"

She gives him a nod, "Yes. I do. Anything for him."

"Then there isn't much time. We must get to work immediately."

Tron then heads to the room where I'm at right now. I'm still powered off and my body is nothing more than a lifeless hulk. Her emotions couldn't contain itself as she sees me like this. It isn't the first time though trust me.

_Robert. Oh god… please be strong for me. Please._ She then presses her soft lips on my forehead. It's enough to even drive me into tears.

While Tron tends to me, Dr. Light tries to get in contact with my sister. I think by this point she arrives at the location I provided her. After a few tries, he finally reaches her.

"Roll, are you there? This is Dr. Light? Please answer," He says.

"This is Roll. I just reached the quarry that Robert provided," She responds.

"Roll, I want you to listen very carefully," She better listen that's for sure.

"Yeah? What?"

Gramps tries to compose himself before continuing. Just get it over with already, "Please be careful. I don't want anything bad happen to you."

"Don't worry Doctor Light. I'll be careful. If anything, these guys aren't so tough."

He sighs before continuing, "That's what I'm afraid of. Don't do anything rash."

"I gotcha."

"And Roll?"

"Yes?"

"When you return… you and I will have a little talk regarding your actions."

"Yes Doctor Light."

"Very good. Be careful out there," He cuts off communication and heads to the room where I'm located.

I'm still offline but that doesn't stop me from explaining things. Dr. Light along with Tron and a group of scientists have a meeting in regards to the upgrade. As of now, Project: Gamma is on hold until I'm back at 100%. He assigns some scientists to work on planning and designing the armor. Tron gets the job in ensuring the armor's stability with my body. The plan is a risky endeavor but he says that if it works, it may give me a fighting chance. But if not… then I don't know if I'll be able to survive my next encounter. Without so much as a word, everyone gets to work. Tron keeps looking at me, still offline. She knows I'm still alive. Somewhere. If I had anything to tell her, I would just say "don't worry, I'll be alright". A shame that I can't when I'm on the verge of dying ya know?

_San Rafael Rock Quarry – 1:25 PM_

To think that an Energy Element would be found in a place like this. I'm surprised that it actually is here. But what surprises me more is that this place has recently been occupied. Several robots are moving about, keeping tabs each and every minute. Most of the quarry has also been excavated. Several openings are spotted as a result of these excavations. That's needed to extract out the excess rock and such. As of now, most of the area is hollowed out allowing easy travel. Roll arrives and gets a look at the place. Seeing all the robots there has her suspicions confirmed. She's going to be in for a heck of a ride, I tell you. She looks around, hiding in a safe spot.

"Okay. I see several robots moving around. My guess they're keeping the place under guard," She whispers, keeping watch.

She keeps looking and try to wonder what I would do in her situation. If it was me, I would go in and do what I can. This is her first time on the battlefield so that's expected. Noticing an opening, Roll goes for it. Sadly it attracts a squad of large bee-like robots. This has her moving faster than before. These Have "Su" Bee robots follow with beehives in tow. Roll notices this and decides to take action.

"If there's anything I don't like, its bees and I hate bees," She says. She gets her Roll Buster primed and ready.

She fires a few shots. They hit the mark but one hits the beehive causing it to hit the ground. It shatters releasing a squad of smaller robot bees. I'm beginning to wonder if this is all some kind of sick joke. It isn't since my sister is experiencing it the hard way. She doesn't hesitate. She fires shot after shot blasting the Chibees. Sadly, one of them hits her good. At least the sting isn't that serious. Despite this setback, she continues her offense. The other large bee drops its hive and unleashes more Chibees at her.

"Are you serious? More bees? They must be persistent," She keeps shooting and all of them get reduced to nothing but scrap.

"Whew. That wasn't so bad," She continues on, encountering a squad of Mettaur robots.

These Mets are similar to the previous ones I encounter but have some notable changes. For starters they got small copter blades on their heads allowing flight. Since they can shoot lasers, I can tell she's in for a fight. Roll dodges their laser attacks. She counters with her own blasting some of them. For some reason, she begins to have this sense of confidence. I don't know why it just is. It happened to me a few times but I always know never to get carried away. I only hope that Roll does the same. She continues on her way, avoiding and blasting whoever crosses her path. Looking at the entrance up ahead, she heads for it but then something happens. Some kind of large monster shows up wanting to sink its teeth onto her. She stops in her tracks and gets a good look.

"What in the world is that?!" She says, freaking out in response.

Noticing this strange robot, she uses her buster to blast it. But when it hit, it didn't do a thing. She moves but then the robot attacks again. That's where things hit a snag. Roll knows that if she goes closer, she's in trouble. She takes the plunge and heads forward. The Wanaan comes out to try to ensnare her but is too late. She's already moving forward and that freaky trap is behind her. Letting out a sigh of relief, she's happy that she doesn't want to deal with that anymore. Unfortunately that is the least of her concern. She sees more of these things appear in front of her. Taking them out won't work since they can't be destroyed. Guess she has only one option left and that's to go past them.

Racing at high speed, she avoids these Wanaans like they're nothing. Guess they ain't getting their meal tonight. Roll continues on her way encountering enemy forces. Their attack is vicious but Roll evades and begins her assault. Although she has her Roll Buster, she isn't empty handed.

_Okay, what would my big brother do? I got it._ She turns to the enemies and does this, "Let's see. Battlechip! CrossGun!"

Her Buster Arm transforms into some sort of blaster gun that contains five holes on the front. She's skeptical since it's the first time this happened. But she has little time to be amazed by her new weapon. Mettaur DXs, Have "Su" Bees and a squad of Picketmen are on the attack. Hiding behind some stones, Roll ducks from the onslaught. She fires her CrossGun without even looking. I wonder if her aim is really that bad? But anyway she fires but doesn't really do much. The enemy's persistent and that barrier isn't going to keep her safe forever.

"Okay, new plan. I got to do something and fast. If I was my brother, I would do this," She takes aim and in her nervous fashion fires.

It starts as one shot that splits into several blasts. The robots get blasted but due to Roll's terrible accuracy, they scatter all over the place. Roll has to literally hit the floor avoiding her own shots hitting her. It didn't stop these bots from sending in their big guy. What she sees is similar to a Sniper Joe but it's more muscular. He carries some kind of large wrecking ball in his hand. He still has the color scheme that all Sniper Joes have but its eye is more cybernetic than the traditional ones. Also noticeable is a red orb on his chest. My guess this robot is similar to that of AirMan, the soldier. With a violent red hue, it spins its wrecking ball and throws it at the wall that protects Roll. The impact shatters it into pieces. Now Roll has no place to protect herself. She's exposed but knows she can't run away. I wouldn't approve of that. Believe me.

"Alright bots, you want some of this? Let's go!" She shouts, racing toward the remaining robots.

Dodging an attack by the Hammer Joe, Roll uses a cross shot blast to do damage. But it didn't work. The Hammer Joe pulls out another wrecking ball and uses it to try to slam Roll's face in. She evades and delivers a blast to him at point blank range. I give her credit though. She literally shot a hole through that guy's face. He goes down in a heap and that's enough to give Roll some relief. Sadly a squad of flying Mettaurs shows up ready to blast her. Using the beaten Hammer Joe as cover, she fires but finds out that no ammo is left. I think you're going to need a new tactic sis. Anyway she returns to her Roll Buster and fires a few shots. They hit their mark blasting the Mettaurs. With the way cleared up, she continues forward. Her blaster's already up. They know she's here and ready to stop them. Some robots gather round ready to stand and fight. When Roll arrives, they immediately open fire.

Jumping out of the way, she avoids the onslaught of laser fire. Thank goodness for that. However she's in a major bind.

"Okay, let me try something else then. Um… okay. Battlechip, WideSword!" Her cross-gun arm then transforms into a blade that's very wide.

"Uh oh? This isn't the weapon I need. This is bad," She gets worried because the sword can't even fire anything. If it did, it would be wiping them out easily.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks, but not even I would know what to do.

Seeing the robots up ahead, she decides to go at them. Their offense is relentless just like when I tackle robots of this caliber. It's insane. Most of their laser fire passes through. She races at a Sniper Joe using her WideSword to split it in half. She pulls another slash and a few more robots go down. More forces soon come in. Roll gets a look and now things are getting tough.

"Battlechip, TankCannon! Reflect!" Her WideSword changes now to a cannon that fires tank rounds. "Now that's much better."

Her face shows some confidence. The robots continue firing at her. She activates her Reflect, summoning a large yellow Mettaur helmet. It ricochets the shots in different directions, sending some bots to the floor. Roll takes aim and fires a shot. The blast is fierce sending her flying a few feet but the results she ends up getting is huge. All the robots that try to attack her end up nothing but a pile of scrap. For a first attempt, she did rather well, a little too well if you can put it that way.

"Wow. I can't believe one shot did this," She looks at her TankCannon again before it disappears.

Roll didn't have time to find out what happened. She needs to keep on going and she does so. Her Roll Buster fires left and right blasting whatever is in her way. I know she has very little experience when it comes to combat but for some strange reason, she seems to handle things just fine. She blasts another Hammer Joe to bits. Looking around shows robot parts all over the place. I wonder if she's getting a bit too trigger happy with this stuff.

"Who else wants some?" Yep. She's taking this too seriously.

But then another robot appears firing a cheap shot at her. It's enough to get her on the move. The robot, turning out to be a Sniper Joe, tries to stay ahead of her. Roll dodges his shots, responding with blasts of her own. Though her aim's precise, the Sniper Joe moves quick evading her assault. But he notices that he's running out of room. It's enough for Roll to go in and bring the smack down.

"Battlechip, WideSword!" Roll's buster arm transforms into a wide blade. With a gallant jump, she strikes her foe.

The Sniper Joe tries to block but is too late. Her first attack shatters his shield to pieces. If that isn't enough, she delivers a second hit reducing the cheap-shot firing Sniper Joe to bits. If it happened to me then the guy who did it will end up taken down. Take it from me. I've had a lot of experience trying to contend with robots like these. Roll lets out a sigh of relief but has to keep on going. Her chase with the Joe leads her to a large wall. It's large and yeah, there's no way to go around it. Going over it can work but remember, she's in a rock quarry. Most of the place consists of caves that cover everything; the ground, walls, ceiling, everything. If you try going upward, expect to have most of the place caved in. Going under won't work either so it looks like you have one other option: straight through.

"Okay, this wall is big. How am I going to go through?" She checks her buster arm to see if any options are available.

"Guess blasting it isn't enough. If I try going over, it won't work," That's when she had an idea, "I got it! I know my big brother did it before so why not. Battlechip, DrillArm!"

Looks like she's taking the more logical approach. If going over or under it won't work, going through probably will. With her hand transforming into an actual drill, she gets a look at the wall in front of her.

"Okay. I only hope this works," Roll, what you're doing better work.

She starts using her DrillArm to create an opening. Her arm starts trembling due to her excavation attempt. But despite it, she continues. She moves forward slowly making sure that there's plenty of room for her in case something bad happens. While she pierces her way through, on the other side is BreakMan. Ever since I took him on earlier, the guy seems to be on edge. Is it the fact that someone isn't giving him the chance to finish the job? I don't know. I really don't know what's going on in his mind. All I can say is that this guy is going to be bad news if Roll ever takes him on.

"This time… nothing will stop me. Nothing will stop me from making sure I break you down, brother," He mutters, knowing in his mind I'm going to show up.

But what he's going to take on is anything but me. He spots the wall shaking silently. It starts growing as time went on. Cracks begin to show up. His instincts start kicking in. His fists tighten, his emotions are in flux and he's ready to literally bring on the pain. The wall he sees collapses revealing an unexpected surprise. It's my sister, Roll. She looks at what's ahead and it's enough to even scare her. BreakMan seems to take this quite well.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asks.

"Is this a joke?" responds BreakMan, "Is this some kind of stupid trick?!"

"What do you mean? Were you expecting someone else?"

"Of course I was. You're not Mega Man. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Roll. You know my big brother?"

"What? Then you must be the new robot that old man made huh? I was expecting Mega Man, not some young damsel in distress."

Hearing that strikes a chord inside Roll's emotions, "I'm not a wimp!"

"Judging by how you got here, it's pretty clear that you lack the understanding of what's going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple. I was expecting your brother but instead, it ends up being you. Why are you here?"

"My big brother's resting so he let me take over for a while."

"I can tell his battle against one of the robots he was after really did give him a tussle huh?"

Roll doesn't say a word. She notices BreakMan's change of tone. He notices her gearing up for battle.

"I don't think you want to do that. You don't even have the strength nor the mindset to take on a superior model," says BreakMan.

With anger in her eyes, she replies, "You don't know that."

"I know all about your little tussle with Bass. You were lucky but I doubt luck will help you against me."

"Like I said, you don't know that."

"If you know what's good for you, I recommend that you refrain from facing me."

"I don't need to be told what the hell to do. You either get out of my way or I take you down."

BreakMan then decides to get into my sister's skin, "Don't say I didn't warn you when I destroy you… _sister_."

"I'm not your sis!" She shouts angrily.

Roll starts the fight by firing from her Roll Buster. BreakMan evades and responds with his own. A shootout ensues between the two. Roll's offense is fierce despite them being repelled due to her opponent's shield. BreakMan blocks most of her attacks. He then fires a few blasts but none go through. He sees Roll evading them with little to no hesitation. Something about this is off and he doesn't like it.

"I thought you'd be weak. Guess I'm proven wrong," He says.

"That's right!" Roll looks at her opponent with confidence in her eyes.

"In that case, then I guess I have no reason to hold back."

Roll stops attacking. Instead, she looks at BreakMan in a sense of confusion. He throws his shield aside on the ground. It lets out a loud crash. She sees him getting ready. I can tell a look of concern is already in her eyes. BreakMan lets out a smile. Still confused, Roll wonders what he's planning. She won't have time to figure things out.

"Now then Roll… I was going to save it for your brother but now you leave me little choice," With a fierce dash, he engages Roll in battle.

She's not able to react fast enough and gets smacked in the face. It gets her careened into the wall behind her. BreakMan doesn't let up. His offense continues, making sure he doesn't give his foe a sliver of a chance. Roll tries her hardest to avoid. She does but it leaves her open to a plasma blast by BreakMan. The blast does damage to her systems. He delivers another attack at her. It only puts more and more pressure on Roll and to make it worse, she can't do a damn thing.

"What's wrong? You don't seem as confident as before," He says, insulting her.

"Too strong," She whispers but then asks him, "Did you go up against my big brother?"

"You mean Mega Man? Yes. He at least put up a better fight than you ever would."

"Stop talking about my brother! You know nothing about him."

"On the contrary, I do, and he's just as weak as you are."

"Don't call him weak!"

"He is. Always held back by his human emotions when he can just let them go and simply be like me."

"My brother will never be like you. He doesn't want to be like you."

"Are you done wasting time with your meaningless positive banter?"

Something inside Roll begins to build up after he says that. I don't know why but he's trying to reach into the one thing that will hurt her. BreakMan continues, saying that she'll never reach the same level as I am or in some cases, him. If it ever happens to me then I would be enraged and then a few minutes later, he'd be on the floor begging and pleading for mercy. Roll keeps hearing his insults. He keeps at it. He knows that she's inexperienced, weak and above all else a greenhorn. She doesn't have what it takes to be as good as I am. The insults he delivers at her ultimately reach a boiling point.

"You should have never gotten yourself in all this. If you know what's best then I suggest you leave now," He moves aside letting her see the way she came in.

Roll is stumped. She sees BreakMan not doing anything to her. In his mind, he hopes that she'll listen and leave. But something about it is off… very off.

BreakMan issues his ultimatum at her, "So are you going to leave? Or do I have to beat you down again. What's it going to be?"

He looks at Roll in the hopes that she makes a decision. The two have since clashed with BreakMan being the victor. But why he's giving her the chance to leave is beyond me. Sadly she's not moving. She's not doing anything. Her eyes are still aimed at him. To make it worse, she's angry. Her face shows a blemish of pure rage and it's due to him saying that Roll will never be as good as me. I still feel she has what it takes but what happens here is going to make me question if she really does have what it takes.

"What are you doing?" BreakMan asks her, "I'm giving you a chance to leave. I suggest you do it now."

Roll isn't leaving BreakMan. She's ready to kick your redheaded ass. What happens next is all too familiar. She dashes at full speed delivering a slew of fisticuffs at him. BreakMan struggles to fight back but gets overwhelmed. Roll continues attacking, this time with her hair. The lower portions of her hair turn sharp like a needle. She uses it to deliver a multi-hit stab attack. The hits give BreakMan a serious dose of pain. If that isn't enough, she uses her hair and seriously whacks him.

Reeling from the pain, BreakMan says, "So you choose not to leave huh?"

"No!" yells Roll. Her tone becomes fierce, filling with anger in the process, "You will not speak anymore of my brother. I have what it takes to be like him!"

"In that case then I'm left with little choice. Guess we'll have to do things the hard way then."

BreakMan backs away from Roll and summons out a red blade. He then goes on the attack delivering a series of strikes at her. Roll dodges but delivers an attack of her own using her hair. I know that Roll's hair isn't as real as mine but the fact that it can be used to deliver pain really surprises me. Guess when she took out Bass, he probably had a bad hair day with that. Both their attacks collide in a fury of sparks and rage. None of them are able to get a hit in. Each of their attacks get deflected. It's a stalemate more or less. No winner's in sight and to be fair, I probably wonder more about Roll's heightened emotions. Ultimately the two back away from each other. Both of them breathe heavily, having spent all their energy at each other. Something has to give and seriously, these two will end up killing each other if they keep this up.

"So… had enough yet?" She asks BreakMan who's breathing heavily from the fallout of the clash.

Gasping from this, he responds, "Looks… like… I was wrong. You are… like… your brother."

"Don't ever mention my big brother again. He's not like you."

"You're… a fool," He looks at his energy gauge and finds that he's very low. The fight literally drained the hell out of him.

"Guess you've had enough, haven't you?"

BreakMan doesn't say a word to her. In a sense his pride has been hurt. Getting beat by me is one thing but getting owned by my sister is worse. Guess he's 0 to 2 now despite beating the hell out of Bass.

"I've had my fun with you," He speaks, taking some steps away from her.

"Chickening out? Want to go another round or you've had enough that you got beat by a girl," Dang Roll. Adding insult to injury and to make it worse, it's on someone that should have beaten you to a pulp.

"If I had more strength, I'd ensure you would be put in your place."

"I doubt you would. You couldn't beat my brother. What makes you think I'm any different?"

"I couldn't beat him because I was held back. I'm lucky he isn't even here. But I'm done here."

"You really are running away? I thought being red means that you're strong. If anything, yellow suits you better."

Despite Breakman's eyes shielded by his visor, his eyes fill with anger and I can't really blame this guy, not at all.

"Enjoy your victory. Savor it for when next time comes, I will ensure that you'll be broken. You and your brother," threatens BreakMan.

Roll doesn't take his threat lightly, "Me and my big brother will make sure you go down. You can count on it."

BreakMan doesn't say anything. Defeated, he vanishes in a red flash. Roll lets out a sigh of relief. She's happy that the battle is finally over but it's only the beginning. The fight earlier had taken a lot out of her, physically and mentally. Her heart rate's elevated past the breaking point, her body is worn down and her inner neural workings are going on a major fritz. She's continuously breathing at a rapid pace. Checking her Roll Buster, she sees her power readings drop significantly. They're almost at a very low level. Any further and she'd be knocked out from the shock. Before it does happen, she hears someone trying to communicate. Due to her supposed combat high, she's unable to hear. It doesn't take her long before getting out of it though. But the high has already got her worried.

"Roll… Roll… ROLL! Are you there?" Someone yells out from within her comlink.

They keep trying but like I said earlier, Roll's unable to hear and has already gone into shock. But then her shock suddenly comes to a halt. She looks around wondering what happened. Sadly she won't have time to figure things out. Someone's trying to reach her and they're getting impatient, very impatient.

"Roll!? Where the heck are you?" This isn't going to make things any easier aren't you?

Having heard enough, Roll decides to find out who's trying to reach her, "What is it?!"

"Easy. Easy. Sheesh. It's me Tron," Wait a sec. I thought you were with Dr. Light?

"Tron? What's going on? What just happened?"

"I took a break to check on how you're doing. Your energy readings seem to be stable but before… they went crazy."

"Uh huh. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Really? I doubt that. Your power levels are down low. You need an E-Tank to get yourself charged."

"But where will I get an E-Tank? I don't even know where I am."

That's when Tron sets things straight, "Check inside your compartments. You'll find one."

Roll does so, checking much of her body to see if Tron's being legit. I forget to mention that Roll and I have the unique ability to store stuff in several compartments. Our armors have several locations where we can do that. So anytime we need to recharge after a tough fight, we just open a compartment within our armor, chug a can of Energy and we're back on our feet. She opens one of her leg compartments. Lo and behold, there's an Energy tank in there.

"Uh Tron," She wonders, "I found one. It's in my leg compartment."

"See?" Guess Roll now got the message, "Told you. Here's the thing. I'm the one who put the E-Tank in there."

"Why?"

"I'm not convinced that you'll handle things like Robert but I figure you at least need some help. So before you went off to "save him", I put an E-tank in one of the storage areas in your armor. If you didn't have that then guess how long you'd last in a place like this."

Roll begins feeling guilty upon hearing Tron. I know that she wants to prove to all of us that she can do this. But having to deal with a robot master on her own is a true test of skill. I've dealt with that many times over. This is Roll's first time out on the field. I don't know if she'll even handle what's ahead. What am I saying? I may be narrating this story but I can't be putting my sister down like this. We have to give her the benefit of the doubt. Anyway, Roll drinks from the E-Tank and feels her energy levels rising up drastically. She looks to see that she's already at 100% despite some minor injuries.

"So? Do you feel any better now? I know you should be," Tron says, sweet-talking as if she's trying to baby her.

Not taking her words well, Roll replies, "Tron, don't start with me. I mean it."

"Okay okay, sorry."

"By the way, how is big brother?"

Tron takes a few seconds to compose herself before continuing. Wanting to know what's happening about me can be rather disheartening. She didn't want Roll to tell her of any bad news that have happened to me. But Tron knows that she'll have to tell her eventually. That's going to suck but hey, it's life.

"Roll… your big brother will be alright. As you know, everyone's working on getting him back online. The only thing is that his armor has been chopped up badly so now they got to redo it from scratch. That personally sucks. We did it before when we made the Version 2 armor so we got to do it again," Ever the truthful Tron.

Roll's response is pretty much as I expect, "So is my big brother going to be okay or what? I need to know."

"Yes. He'll be alright. He's just recharging and won't be online until at least a day or two."

"Thank goodness. I thought you were going to say that he wasn't going to make it."

"Do you really think that would happen? No way. Your big brother is much stronger than you think. Trust me. I know. I'm his girlfriend."

Roll lets out a sigh of relief. It isn't going to make things any easier though.

"Okay I'm heading deeper. The energy element is straight ahead," says Roll.

Tron heeds with a warning, "You better be careful Roll. I'm looking at the area map and there aren't any nearby threats."

"What do you mean? Can you tell me?"

"I don't know if I can because most of the area is either jammed or well, I don't know. You'll have to see for yourself."

"That must be the Energy Element straight ahead. I know it."

"Like I said Roll, please be careful. I'm not saying it just because you're the little sister of my boyfriend. I'm saying this because something big's going on."

"I gotcha. Thanks for the heads-up. I'm going in."

Roll cuts off communication and heads on ahead. While she does that, Tron meanwhile tries to get her mind off the matter. She went to get some water from a vending machine outside. Everything that's happened today is already taking a major toll on her. Finding out that I might have died from that fight gave her more of a shock. It isn't the first time though. I'm always the type of guy that has to keep on fighting. It's my responsibility, my battle and my reason for fighting. Sadly now it's in Roll's hands while I'm on shut down awaiting repairs and rejuvenation. Tron looks outside, getting a view of the city ahead.

_I sure hope Roll is okay._ Don't worry Tron, she'll be all right.

Dr. Light then shows up catching her attention, "I've been looking for you Tron. Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Her stuttering tells a different story.

"I know you are still bothered over what happened to Robert. You shouldn't. I just checked and he'll be alright."

"I'm grateful for that Dr. Light. How long will it take until he's back online?"

"About two to three days. We need one day to have him integrated into the new armor. It already has been finished but I fear he may not be able to handle it due to his injuries."

"Couldn't we just get him back online now so we can do this?"

"Too risky and also remember, he was severely damaged from his fight against MagnetMan."

"Good point. I need a serious break because seeing him there is enough to make me all depressed."

"Then I believe you should take some time off from the project."

"But I'll be alright doctor. I mean that."

"Not by the way you are feeling."

Okay it takes my grandpa this long to figure out Tron's in an emotional state? He'll need to step it up. Anyway Tron seems more down than before.

"I recommend that you need time to clear your head. Why not be with your brother for a while?"

"Teisel is taking Denise out to lunch. These two have been together for more than 3 months…" It's then she starts to have a yucky feeling, "And their love gets a bit… mushy."

"Isn't that like how you and Robert do with your love?"

"The last time we both got mushy happened on his birthday and believe me, it was not easy getting that girl into it too. I never saw her again after that day."

Grandpa simply shrugs it off like it isn't his business and changes the topic, "Anyway, I think you should get some time away from the lab. I think it's probably for the best."

Tron ultimately gives in, "Maybe you're right. I think it's high time I get away from here for a while."

"Don't worry. I've asked everyone to get some time off. To be frank, everyone does. Project: Gamma has started a few months ago and now with the robot masters gone AWOL, this can put a damper on the situation."

"I agree. Dr. Light, what should we do?"

"For now. We can only wait and hope. Hope that Roll will make it back in one piece and her brother to be back at full strength."

"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you later then Doctor. I need a break."

Tron then leaves, waving goodbye to Gramps before doing so. He smiles seeing that she listened to reason. But that smile gets replaced with a sense of worry. He then heads to the lab room where many scientists are waiting.

"Dr. Light, we're ready to begin installing the new armor," says a scientist.

Thinking about it for a few minutes, Light replies, "Okay. But I recommend that we all head for a break."

"But Doctor, why. We need to get Mega Man back online."

"I am aware of that. However, you all should know that he is my grandson. In addition I feel that I have been pushing you all too hard with not just this but also Project: Gamma."

Everyone becomes silent for a bit. To be honest, he really has pushed them a lot. I know he wants to get Project: Gamma completed. Remember that this is a robot that has absolutely no weapons.

"We appreciate your concern for us Doctor Light," I can tell this is going to lead to a montage or something.

"I know. For the time being, I recommend you all take the day off, at least for today. We can resume work on Gamma tomorrow but at a more relaxed pace."

Everyone starts agreeing on the idea. It's a saving grace, I tell you. Many of the people get ready to head out of the lab. They do so and a few minutes later, the lab is empty. Only Dr. Light remains and he gets a look at me. I'm still offline yet I'm running on backup power. Today is being hectic and I can tell we all need a break, even him. He heads out of the lab but not before looking at my unconscious self one more time. Letting out a sigh, he knows that I will be all right here. He then turns off the lights and leaves. But something's amiss. He knows that Wily isn't with the others but pays it no mind. I only hope you know what you're doing with this grandpa. I really hope so.

All right let's move on. Roll reaches the deepest part of the quarry. Despite getting an energy recharge, her body feels like she went through hell. That's no surprise. After fighting against BreakMan, she continued further. Enemy robots start showing up and went on the attack. Roll hid to avoid the onslaught, attacking with whatever she's got. She took her time. She used every opportunity that's given. Blasting robots became nothing but a cakewalk. In the process, the fighting seems to have roughened her up. It made her stronger, both physically and mentally. Sure she took some abuse from these robots but at least it helped her become better. Next thing you know, she takes down anything else with little to no effort. I call that amazing right there. By the time she reach the deep end, all the robots that occupied the area have been destroyed. Now her focus is on what's ahead and unfortunately, what's yet to come.

Roll spots the Energy Element ahead, glistening through the area. It lets out an orange hue. Personally I find that it carries a similarity like a sunset. I always remember them well. Good times.

"Another Energy Element," She whispers, "It looks like the one we saw when Mega took on MagnetMan."

She heads closer to it, her fears already heightened. She doesn't know what will happen if the Energy Element is tampered. When it happened to me, well, you could get the idea. Believe me, the area that kept things steady fell apart and when it ended, the place caved in. Roll only hopes that what happened with MagnetMan don't happen here. Her finger gently touches it and instead of fear, she feels a sense of ease, a sense of relaxation. It drives away her woes that have engulfed her. With a simple touch, she takes the Energy Element and realizes that her job is done.

But then, this happens, "Nice of you to drop by today."

"Huh? Who said that?" Roll turns around noticing a robot in front of her.

"That'd be ma'am," But then he says this, "Wait a second. You're not Mega Man. Who are you?"

"I'm Roll, Mega Man's sister. You must be one of the robots that Dr. Wily built."

"You got that right. I'm HardMan. I've been ordered to protect this quarry."

"Protect? By having robots that threaten anyone if they get near it? I'd say that's the opposite."

"I can tell you're a bit feisty but that's beside the point."

"Okay. What is your problem?"

"The problem is that I was expected to take on Mega Man. Instead, I get you. Turns out Magneto did a lot more than he should have. What a bummer."

"Why not take me on?"

HardMan gets a look at her, wondering if it's some kind of trick, "You're off your rocker. I don't want to beat up a girl."

Roll's response is rather appropriate, "You scared? I thought you wanted to take me on. Guess you're a wimp."

"You do realize that I'm not like the other Robot Masters right? I prefer a fair fight and Mega Man's the only one who can. Besides, he took down MagnetMan despite getting beat up."

"Well thanks to him, he's now on life support. If there's anyone who you would want to fight, it's me. So let's do this!"

Roll shows a sense of confidence towards HardMan. Her opponent however isn't impressed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You should know that I show no mercy to anyone that gets in my way. Believe me," HardMan makes good on his word letting out a stomp that shakes the area whole.

"W-w-whoa! What are you?" She asks, feeling the tremors of HardMan's attack.

"Like I mentioned before, I'm HardMan… and you're gonna have a **hard** time beating me!" He delivers another stomp, shaking the area.

Still hanging on to the Energy Element, Roll replies, "We'll see about that bolt brain."

Roll starts the fight off by jumping at HardMan with a reverse spin kick. But due to his heavy armor, her attack does jack squat and she ends up landing on her butt. Guess that isn't helping matters.

"See? Told ya," says HardMan. He's about to grab her leg and throw her like a rag doll but notices the Energy Element that's still in her hand.

"You know that if the crystal you have shatters, it can level the whole place. I don't want to see that happen."

Roll sees HardMan take the Energy Element from her hand and places it inside some kind of canister. Throwing the canister aside, he grabs her and after spinning her like a top, throws her onto the ground. The force from his throw has Roll feeling serious damage. Every step he takes is a shockwave of epic proportions. HardMan has a serious look on his face. He didn't want to do this but since she's up for a fight, there's basically little choice.

"Man… that really hurt," She says, still feeling the pain from his attack.

"Now do you see? I don't really want to do this," He replies.

"But I have to make sure that you come back to Dr. Light."

"Me? Going back to him? Sorry but not interested. I already am happy being a free robot and nothing's going to change that."

"Not even taking on a girl who can maybe kick your butt?"

HardMan gets serious, "Don't push your luck girl. You don't really me want to beat you down."

"I thought you wanted a fair fight."

"But not against you."

"Oh I see. You don't want to get beat by a girl right?"

"Now you ask for it. If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get."

"You know, you would have went for that since the beginning."

"Don't say I didn't warn you when I beat you."

"That's music to my ears."

Roll races straight at HardMan delivering a right jab. He blocks it, responding with his own. She sees his fist slam to the ground. It's a sign of his incredible strength. This isn't stopping her one bit. She gives him a kick to the face. The blow has him reeling back a bit. It gives Roll the opportunity to fight back but HardMan isn't giving her a chance. He blocks both her kicks and then responds by punching her in the chest. Since HardMan is best known for his strength, that blow did damage as if her getting hurt previously isn't bad enough. Reeling from the pain, she tries to keep her distance from him. Believe me. The pain he inflicts is already hurtful enough.

"Darn… you're too strong," She continues to back away, avoiding another attack from him.

"I guess you want to know why I'm strong to begin with huh?" He asks.

Roll simply nods. He starts explaining, "That's obvious. As you know, my entire body is comprised of Ceramic Titanium. One of the most durable metals on the planet, this helps give me power beyond anything else."

"Ceramic Titanium… you mean Ceratanium?"

"If that's what it's called then yes. So have you learned something from this?"

"Oh I have. You may be strong because of it but that doesn't mean you can beat me."

"Is that so? Then how do I know that you're backing away from me? Are you afraid?"

This insults my sister, yet I wonder why isn't she on the offensive, "I'm not scared of you."

"That's a lie. If you are then why not try again?"

It's enough for Roll to stop playing games. She goes at it once more. This time she uses her trusty Roll Buster and fires a few shots. The blasts get deflected due to HardMan's ceramic body. She tries again. Like before, it doesn't work.

"Is that really it? Come on. I thought you can do better than this," taunts HardMan.

He then lifts his arm and takes aim at her, "Now it's my turn. Hard Knuckle!"

He fires his weapon. Roll evades one of his fists but is unable to evade the second fist. It delivers a serious dose of pain sending my sister to the pavement yet again. Both fists head back to its master. He sees Roll on the floor. Knowing him, he's going to make sure that she stays down. His feet begin to gear up for another attack. She sees him go high into the air. He then has his body go into some kind of torpedo formation and then… free falls towards Roll. She tries to move out of the way. Roll succeeds in doing that but the impact still takes effect. HardMan's resulting slam attack shakes the area to its core. A seismic wave is formed sending her even further away. She gets slammed into a wall while HardMan preps for another strike.

"So little girl… had enough?" If you know me, then you know my sister is the same way.

She turns to him providing the best answer possible, "No way. Not a chance."

"Alright then. Guess we're in for another round huh?" He takes aim and launches the Hard Knuckle yet again.

Roll dodges both fists this time responding with an attack of her own, her Roll Buster. It didn't work but at least it's enough to get him distracted. His fists return back to him. He preps up for that slam attack.

"Your weapons don't seem to work against me. Time for a reminder, little girl. Torpedo Tremor!" shouts HardMan, already hitting high into the air.

_Okay, my buster cannon won't work. I need a new strategy and fast._ Looking through her buster, she spots the Magnet Missile weapon data.

"Let's see him try this on for size!" With the Magnet Missile equipped, she takes aim and fires.

A rocket-propelled magnet flies out from her buster. HardMan goes for his attack but isn't aware of her recent attack. The Magnet hits its mark striking his armor. It kicks in, forcing HardMan to veer in another direction. She avoids the attack but the tremor has her unable to move for a little while. When the shaking dispersed, Roll sees HardMan who now is the one eating the pavement. He's taking it well. A bit too well for my taste.

"But how? How is it possible?" complains HardMan.

"I guess the Ceratanium in your body must be susceptible to magnets. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're probably a magnet for trouble," Sis, your jokes need a bit of work.

"Really? You really need to do a better job at it. Hard Knuckle!" He launched his two hard knuckles at him.

Roll counters by firing a Magnet Missile all while dodging her opponent's attacks. It hits HardMan and causing a drop in his energy level. It didn't make things easier as one of his returning knuckles give the guy a punch to the head. Ouch! That has to hurt. With this opening, Roll fires another helping of Magnet Missiles. They do damage to him but it starts making HardMan feel a bit nimble. This can't be a good sign. My sister doesn't care. She continues her offense using her Roll Buster. Due to HardMan's weakened armor, she makes her shots count. He suffers bits of damage on his armor but it isn't stopping the guy. This bot goes head on at her. She evades his punches and delivers shot after shot towards him. Although my sis is a girl, she puts up a heck of a fight against HardMan. My opponent however starts getting desperate. His attacks become fierce but they don't have the same conviction as his words. It's a shame, really. Roll goes once more with another Magnet Missile. It hits HardMan yet again causing more pain. I think by this point, his body has suffered too much already. Roll goes in and delivers a double kick, one to his chest, the other his head. It reels HardMan back. She keeps on going. Her offense is unlike anything anyone has ever seen. It's as if my spirit is guiding her, teaching her, showing her what I must do when I fight against stuff like this. I don't want to see anything happen to her. I would never forgive myself if something did happen to her. But after delivering another kick, HardMan gets reeled back a few feet.

"You said that I'm gonna have a hard time beating you? Well it looks like your armor's breaking down so I can say that you're going down," says Roll, but I wonder if she's running out of things to say to her enemies.

HardMan's response points this out, "For a little brat, you have a big mouth."

"Really? Does that big mouth says that your body's even bigger?"

"Now that's just wrong. I'm done playing games! This is where it ends!" His hydraulic systems start kicking into overdrive. If that isn't enough, the ground starts to shake violently.

"What… what's going on?"

"It's simple. Your end is already here. A shame because I'm gonna squash you like a bug!"

With these words, HardMan propels high above. He gets a good view of Roll. But then he heads straight for her. Yep. She's screwed. She starts running. We know that isn't going to work.

"Running will not save you! Seismic Smash!" He shouts, already freefalling faster than before.

Roll didn't have much time to fight back. In fact she didn't need to. HardMan's attack hits the ground hard! The resulting shockwave delivers pain on a grand scale. Her entire body feels the impact, from head to toe. It's almost as bad as when I felt the full fury of MagnetMan's Gravity Squeeze. The only difference is that it nearly killed me. With my sister, she suffers serious injuries but she'll be all right. Oh wait, she nearly got her butt kicked by BreakMan. I can tell her chances of survival are already decreasing. HardMan goes for another Seismic Smash. All the while, he laughs like he has all the strength needed to take down his opponent with ease. I can't say the same for Roll. Sure she's taking some abuse but it isn't making things any easier. That recent Seismic Smash has her hitting the pavement. HardMan, despite being heavily damaged, walks toward her. Every step he takes, the area around shakes with a violent tremor. If I know stuff like this, then you can guess that we are entering the end of the road. What? It's not my fault I try to make this any harder than it should be. Oh wait a second I'm narrating the damn thing.

"No one ever survives the fury of my Seismic Smash. Yet you are the first to even withstand something like this. I do have to say that I'm impressed," Huh? HardMan giving my sister props? What the?

"Impressed? I don't call that impressed. Trust me," She replies in anger.

"In a way, you are like Mega Man… and like him, you will fall before me."

"That won't happen!"

"You speak tough yet your body says otherwise."

Roll notices her body already a mess due to her scuffles. It doesn't bother her because she wants to keep on going. If she's going to go down, she's going to do it with style.

"So you choose to keep on fighting. Knowing full well that you will die if I do decide to destroy you?" He says. All Roll simply can do is nod.

"So be it. It's time for this game to end," His hydraulics gear up for one final Seismic Smash, "Nice knowing you… Roll."

Before he does his final strike, something happened. He felt something hit his back. It was a pain that's intense. It stops him in an instant. To make matters worse, he can feel his hydraulic systems malfunction. My guess all the abuse he put in making sure his other attacks are used to do it. It's not like I blame him but hey, you overuse it then this is what you get. Roll looks, wondering what the heck's going on. She sees if someone did HardMan in. Knowing that this is a chance to finish the fight, she takes the chance.

"Alright! Battlechip, Muramasa!" Guess she wants to go all out huh? Her arm transforms into a Samurai Sword, coated in a blood red aura. Yeah, it's the same tactic that I've done before.

She heads for HardMan and delivers the coup de grace. It pierces his already damaged armor and before long, it's nothing but a pile of scrap. Thank goodness for that. Roll lets out a major sigh of relief. She's pleased that the battle is over. Noticing HardMan's broken down body, Roll heads for it. With a simple touch, she copies the Hard Knuckle. Now all that remains is getting the Energy Element. Since it was stored in a capsule, she didn't need to look far for it.

"I do got to give HardMan credit. He does know how to keep things safe," And yet when I took on MagnetMan, I was told the place would break apart if I went after for it. Guess it happens depending on where it is, I guess.

She takes the Capsule (with the Energy Element inside) and heads now for a way out. Since she got in through a makeshift path, it can be used to get out of there. HardMan's broken down body is already on its way back to New Light Labs. Roll only hopes to head back as well. She's had a tough day. Despite some problems, her first day out on the field ends on a good note. All that remains for her now is a day in the recharge room and she'll be back on her feet. I hope I can get back online as well.

But I know what you're going to tell me. You're probably wondering who was it that attacked HardMan earlier? Well that can be really hard to say. As Roll heads away, someone appears as if he hid with some kind of camouflage. But surprise surprise, it's Bass. Turns out he has a reason for his actions. His hand still has the dark aura that is used for his blade attacks. Seeing Roll leave is enough to make him feel pleased. But that may be one of his intentions. The other is a bit more personal.

"I did what I had to do. Roll won't die on my dime. I'll be the one who'll take her down. But it won't just be her. Oh no, her brother will fall as well," But then he begins having an anger that erupts into pure malice.

"And when I destroy them both, he's next! Damn that BreakMan! Damn him to hell! I'll make sure he regrets ever getting in my way. Ever!" The anger he has is unleashed and uses it in blasting the wall behind him.

But after a bit, he calms down. He can't be careless and he can't show anger either. Anger is the one thing that drives anyone to doing things they don't want to do. Take it from me.

"Okay, I can't be doing that. But my time will come… and when it happens, all three of them will pay the price. Then nothing," I smell an ego increasing, "Nothing will stand in the way of me becoming the strongest! I will have what is mine!"

Yep. His ego has already hit the roof. Bass heads off knowing what his true goals are. It looks like this whole mess today has spiraled into something as absurd as this here. We got yours truly and my sister having to corral eight Robot Masters that have gone nuts. Oh and Wily was the one who built the new bots. Then we have Bass and Wily's little maid/servant Glyde. We know what Bass is planning to do and it isn't good. As for Glyde… we know nothing. My guess is that he's on a tight leash right now. Not that I can blame him since a life of servitude is not good for him. And finally there's BreakMan. What's his deal? Why is he going after not just me but also my sister? Also, why the hell he calls me brother? He isn't my brother. If I had one, it wouldn't be him. Whatever the reason, all of this is going to turn this little hunt to get Gamma online into a full on frenzy. This is going to be one for the ages and I can tell that today is only just the beginning.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Yo yo yo, this is DJ-Professor K bringing you another all time smash hit from Tokyo's number one radio show, Jet Set Radio! Looks like our city Tokyo is having a major cat attack! Signs of cats are sprouting all over Shibuya! I think this city is having a bad flea day. To make matters worse, rumors are spreading that a Rudie is coming by claiming he owns this city. Oh and get this, it's not even human and he's got a huge thing for these crazy top toys. The GGs can't stop him, the Rokkaku police can't do anything to him, so what's a hero to do? Can our hero from overseas be able to tie this little toy up or will Tokyo be submerged in a whole array of top-filled toys? I wonder if they look cool. Anyway, Mega Man needs to get grooving if he's gonna save Tokyo in the next turbine speeding, feline frightening, top spinning episode, Spinning Through Trouble; Mega Man Reaches the Top._

_And you know what they always say right… A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: DJ Professor K and Jet Set Radio belongs to <strong>SEGA.<strong>_

_Yeah, you can tell via the next time segment where this is leading. See you then.  
><em>


	42. Arc 5: Chapter 3

_Notes from the Author: Man this one took me a month to do. Yeah I'm still swamped with YouTube, job hunting and a whole bunch of other stuff. At least I got this done and let me say, it wasn't easy. It really wasn't. Sure this chapter is a nod to **Jet Set Radio** but I think the execution I did for it is rather mediocre. I love Jet Set Radio as well as the characters, music and the many ways to deal with corrupt police officers. Here though, I want to try something different and I know a lot of people probably won't like it. It's fine. I'm always open for criticism. Nobody's perfect but hey, I enjoy it big time. I hope you guys do too. Be sure to read and review. Your support matters if you find any flaws, errors, inconsistencies, anything that can make Gouji Rokkaku grow hair on that bald head of his, please leave a PM. Hope to hear from you because now Reawakened continues on._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Spinning Through Trouble; Mega Man Reaches the Top<p>

_One week later… New Light Labs, 5:25 PM_

Okay, you're wondering why we're fast-forwarding a week right? Well since things got very intense after the Robot Masters went awry, I figure that we need time to rest and recharge. But if you want to know, here's what happened. After bringing back HardMan, Roll immediately went into repairs. I was still offline after that major battle with MagnetMan so I had no clue if she succeeded or not. HardMan was brought back as well. A shame Wily wasn't taking it too well. What do you expect? Have the Robot Masters come back willingly? I doubt it. Now that both my sister and me are out of action, we needed to put our efforts in recovering the others on hold. Our efforts now were shifted toward getting ourselves back online. At least it isn't as straining as having to work on Gamma, which is already a pain as it is.

Over the course of a couple of days, they finish up with my repairs. Roll's repairs took two days despite the severe injuries. Mine, on the other hand took a lot longer. The damage I suffered was extremely extensive. Every section of my body ached like hell. Multiple spots on my body as well as the fact that my armor suffered damage to the point that it would be reduced to nothing but scrap. Damn! MagnetMan almost tried to kill me with that move. Hence why Dr. Light and his team worked on designing a new and improved armor for me. The armor has already been completed. Now comes the next part and it's integrating it with my body. It already has been repaired so installing it will be pretty simple. My sis is already back online and with her battle gear repaired to boot. Little by little, most of my functions start going online. My eyes open up. I look to see what's going on. I can't talk yet the actions of everyone around me tell the tale. I feel pieces of my battle gear start coming together with my body. Soon enough, my other functions kick in and I start feeling everything. I'm used to this because all of this is a battle upgrade that's incorporated into my body. It's standard protocol with robots. Before long, my battle gear is fully installed and good as new.

And just as when that happened, my voice functions go online, "Nice of you guys to get me back on my feet."

"It took a week Robert but I'm happy that repairs on you are finally done," Thanks for the kind words Gramps.

Tron gives me a hug as I continue, "What about my sis? How is she? Did she do it?"

It didn't take long for me to find out, "She did."

My sister then shows up, looking good as new too and gives me a hug, happy that I'm back online again. She doesn't kiss me because remember, it's a secret to everybody. And plus if Tron ever finds out, she'd kill us. But anyway she sees me active again and it's enough to make her feel happy. Believe it.

"I did it big brother. I actually did it!" She says. It is in regards to her beating HardMan.

"I know you did. I'm proud of you sis," I hug her to show that I really am proud. She has what it takes, despite some hiccups.

"Yep. She sure does," Why do you have to be such a downer Tron.

"Cut some slack though. She at least did her best."

"You're probably right. Hey Gramps, how is HardMan anyway?" I ask him.

"Albert seems to have taken HardMan a bit too well. He's currently repairing him," When Gramps mean too well, I think he's disappointed.

"By the way, where is Wily?"

"Well..." Oh boy, flashback time.

_A few minutes ago…_

"Yes, I am aware that HardMan's repairs will require hours but I am not letting that stop me from completing my plan. Listen to me and listen well, I will not tolerate any delays. I won't tolerate any interference especially from him. Do you understand!?" He keeps on going, ranting to no end.

I don't know what Wily's doing but I can tell that this guy must be having issues. Too bad someone's going to make his day even worse. Dr. Light comes in leading the situation into utter silence. Oh don't worry. The silence is going to get broken very fast.

"I will have to call you back," He hangs up his phone… and does this, "Ever hear of knocking you idiot!? I'm busy with a phone call!"

"I-I-I apologize Albert. I had no idea," Yeah right. Albert knew he's lying and chews him out.

"I'm no idiot Thomas. You were watching weren't you?"

"I wasn't. Honest."

"I don't like it when I am interrupted! Have you ever learned not to intrude on my business!? It's why we can never succeed at anything you ignorant oaf!"

"I meant what I said, I'm sorry Albert. Please, I beg of you."

Wily continues to hear my Gramps apologize over and over. Normally he would be in no mood for it. But since the guy was busy with his phone call, he's being a bit lenient.

"If you stop acting like a spoiled brat then of course I'll forgive you," Wily then gives him one warning, "Just… do not interrupt me of my business again. Understand?"

Gramps was quick to say yes, "Yes. Yes of course. Thank you. I promise not to do it again."

"You better mean it. I didn't join the project so your constant blathering can harass me. Now get out! I have business to tend to and yes, it relates to Gamma."

Gramps does so and leaves Wily alone. Good thing too because the guy would literally ransack you if you stayed. With him gone, he takes out his phone and redials the one who he spoke with earlier. The conversation resumes and Wily still had that attitude he always carries. Although the guy continues talking, he has no idea that someone is watching him. Whoever he is really knows how to hide. The guy keeps watch. He's like a shadow. He says nothing yet his sight never lets up. With a phone in his hands, he keeps watch. Whatever for, I really don't know. It's probably important.

_Back to present day…_

"You don't need to tell me Gramps. I can handle him," I then notice my gramps doing something.

"Gramps? What's that?" I ask.

"Your data assessment, in regards to your injuries and your repairs," He replies, giving me a folder containing all the info.

I got a look and boy my face turns to one of shock. Every detail explains it all. My battle with MagnetMan nearly killed me. Armor damage was so extreme that it needed to be completely overhauled. Internal and external systems weren't as lucky. They suffered critical damage. If Roll didn't come in like she did then I would have been a goner. Time off had to be placed so that repairs can proceed. They lasted a week. The repairs are extensive, having time spent on fixing my internal systems. Then came my external body and that took approximately 3 days. While this went down, work on a new armor got underway. It wasn't just for me but also my sister too. My sister also received an armor upgrade. With the upgrade she has, she can be able to survive longer in battle. That's a good thing because her first scuffle nearly put her in danger. My sister sees this and is surprised by the readout. After I finish reading, I give the report back to Gramps.

"I only hope that you both don't do anything rash. Repairs like these take a lot of time and I had to put our focus towards Gamma on hold to help you," I can tell that he really wanted to put his work on that giant hunk of junk.

"Are you going to keep talking about that?" My response to him is pretty expected.

It's enough for Gramps to simply keep quiet. Good thing too. I get used to my newly repaired body and dear god it's great. It feels so awesome to be back. It feels so awesome to be up to speed. I know my sister is excited to be back too. That makes me happy. I head out to grab a bite to eat. Yeah, even someone likes me is in need of a serious dose of food. I go through any store I can see and get what I can. Yeah I have the high metabolism so I may as well be using it on enjoying a good meal. As I eat, I begin hearing some pretty sweet tunes courtesy of a nearby radio. It's loud but after listening a bit, it's rather awesome.

"Excuse me," I ask, "What song is that? I never heard it before."

The guy turns to me and responds, "Ever heard of _Jet Set Radio_?"

"Um… no. I've never heard of it."

I think the word "Stupid" should be put in my forehead with saying that, "Never heard of it? Dude you must have your ears plugged or something. Jet Set Radio is a kickass music station that rocks out some insane tunes. All the way from the awesome city of Tokyo."

"Tokyo? In Japan?"

"Yeah. And get this," This is where the guy explains to me something real good, "If you listen well enough, you'll get to know all there is about the city of Tokyo and it's people. Believe me, it's not pleasant but at least people like us can find out what's happening in the streets."

"What has happened? Has something gone wrong in the city?"

He tells me to keep quiet. Music starts playing on his boom box and before long we hear the voice of a man. I hear a guy who's in his 30s or 40s. His voice is clear. At the same time, it has an enticing attraction. Any ladies that listen to this would be wooed by the guy's rich tone. I can tell that whatever news I'd receive, it may not be good

_"Yo yo yo! This is DJ Professor K, baby, the master of mayhem you know what I'm sayin, bringing you another all-time broadcast from Tokyo's No. 1 underground pirate radio show, __**Jet Set Radio**__. And our station now reaches overseas to the good old US of A. God bless America baby! But now's not the time for some praise, we got some big problems going on."_

"Big problems…" I whisper.

_"We got some news that even our overseas fans need to know. Tokyo has gotten into a top-filled frenzy. Sightings of some strange toy like tops are showing up all over the city. No one knows what these are and where they come from. All we do know is that these things are becoming a big problem. Oh and get THIS, we get word that some kind of strange Rudie showing up and claiming that Tokyo is his town. Now what kind of fool would say something like that? Obviously, there's a rumor. A rumor saying that this Rudie is connected to these strange tops that are appearing all over the city. Whatever the reason, this is going to bring major complications. Our favorite gang, the GGs can't stop him and neither can Rokkaku's personal watchdogs can't do anything either. Tokyo is in serious trouble now."_

I keep listening in to the broadcast, trying to get a fix on it. Wait a second, a strange Rudie having to do with some top toys? This isn't good.

_"I know that someone out there must love these things but to have all them over the city? That's crazy! Absolutely crazy! It's almost as nuts as when I had that final exam back in my senior year of high school. That right there was insane. I only hope that someone out there can stop this strange Rudie. Because if they can't then I feel that this city is in for a major shakeup."_

The broadcast ends, changing back into the catchy music I listened earlier. I look at the person in front of me. His eyes tell me that the trouble is serious. All I have on my face is just confusion. I'm like… what in the hell is going on here?

"Guess you now know huh? Tokyo's in for a mess if something isn't done," The guy tells me.

My response comes like a pitcher's bad throwing skills, "What do you want me to do then?"

"What else? Do you think we Rudies are dumb? We know what's going on and more specifically, we know all about you."

"Me?"

"Yep. The hero from beyond Tokyo, the man who isn't even a man at all, the super-fighting robot who fights for everlasting peace."

"Can you be easy with descriptions please?"

"I'm talking about you kid, the blue bomber Mega Man."

"So you want my help to stop whoever it is that's threatening Tokyo? Before I even bother accepting your request, I need a name. Who the hell are you?"

"You could have asked me that from the beginning, when I noticed you eating and hearing the music from my boom box."

"Well I'm sorry, I had no idea that boom box was yours. It kind of look like a giant stereo or something."

"Giant stereo? Those things fly the way of the dodo. All I see everyday are these new fangled things people have. What are they called?"

"iPods right? We're in the 21st century for crying out loud and you don't know what these are. Even I own one," To prove it, I show the person my new iPod Touch-X1. Yeah, stuff like this exists in this age and okay, I'm putting product placement so sue me.

He's in shock seeing that and for someone who never knew what an iPod is I really can't blame him. The guy decides now to properly give me an introduction.

"You weren't kidding. All right then, I may as well tell you. The name's Combo and I live in a place called Grind City. It's where we Rudies skate and hang out. At least the police in this city don't bother us. Heard their chief's a living legend."

"I know the guy."

"You what?"

"Yeah, I do. He's one of three men that helped make New Light City what it is today."

"No wonder you're the Blue Bomber. You're like a celebrity in these parts."

"I'm not really a celebrity. I'm a guy that does what is right… because I'm the only one who can. I'm going to Tokyo and I will make sure whoever's behind it is going down."

Combo gives me a piece of advice before I head back to the labs, "You better be careful. Tokyo is not like this city. It's a whole 'nother place."

"I've traveled to many places in the world. I can handle things just fine."

Too bad I never heard what the guy says as I leave, "You better be right."

Don't worry, I will be. I head back to New Light Labs and explained things to Gramps and the others. Putting two and two together, it turns out I have to go after another rogue robot master. MagnetMan nearly killed me and HardMan gave Roll a tough time. I can tell this one is no different. I suit up in my battle gear, ready to head off to Tokyo.

Before I do leave, Tron comes by with some advice, "Robert, you may need this."

I then ask, "What's this? Something Gramps whipped up in the last minute?"

"Something like that Robert. It's a disk containing a high detailed map of Tokyo."

"Why do I need something like that? I have a built-in GPS installed."

"Yeah but like I said, Tokyo is a big place split into three separate branches. You have Shibuya, the city of daylight and mostly where people are on the move whether to work or whatever. There's also Benten, a city that's full of nightlife and wonder. Last but not least is Kogane, a residential district that's in a city of endless sunset."

"Sort of like Twilight Town right?"

"Yeah, something like that. Either way, I know that one of Wily's rogue robots is somewhere in the city. You better find it and take it down."

"Th-thanks… for the advice."

"Advice? Is something wrong Robert?"

"No. Nothing's wrong."

Tron doesn't buy my lie, "Something's wrong and I know you aren't telling me."

She got me all right. No wonder I love her but at the same time, I think of her like she's my mom, "Maybe because I don't even know much about Japan and Tokyo."

"Don't worry. You'll be all right. I know you can do it."

Tron cements that with a soft kiss. It's always enough to tell me that she has my support. Like I said, I love her a lot. Not only is she my girlfriend, she's also a kind of mother figure to me. I never had a mom in my life and I feel that she's a perfect substitute. It's enough to make me feel right at home. With our kiss coming to a close, Tron has me in a warm embrace. I give her a smile and I vanish in a blue light. My next stop: Tokyo, a city in the land of the rising sun. I've never been there before. It'll be my first experience. But like my previous experience, I know I will be in for the one thing that I'm known for… battles, lots and lots of battles.

_Shibuya, Tokyo – 9:15 AM_

I always hear it everyday on programs involving travel and finance that Shibuya is the biggest entertainment area in Japan. The district is huge. There are many places in the city where people can shop, eat and have a good time. Lots of people come by here every day and it's an actual tourist attraction. West to the city is Shibuya Terminal, a haven where people use either bus or train to get to where they need to go. Although Shibuya is a big place I'm currently in the sector of Dogenzaka Hill. It's mostly highway but it leads to Shibuya Terminal. Unfortunately I end up arriving where I shouldn't… in the middle of traffic. I get myself out of the street before an accident would happen.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god I got out of there. Now to find out where Shibuya is."

I didn't need to look for long. Seeing the direction the vehicles are going, I head for it. Instead of my usual use of battlechips, I walk, avoiding people in the way. My hearing soon detects screaming so I turn to see. A group of people shows up in rollerblades, on the attack. Despite looking human, this group has villainous intentions. They pack spray cans alright, deadly to let out noxious fumes. Seeing this forces me to act so I prime up my Mega Buster and fired. I can't let any blast hit anyone by accident so my shots were set to low power. One shot got its attention. It's all they need to focus on me. These robots skate for me, attacking with brute force. I dodge but they're fast. One of the robots came from behind and attacks with a cheap shot. The hit didn't give me enough time to dodge the other robot's assault. It ends up having me hit the floor. It didn't stop them from attacking me.

"Note to self, do not underestimate Rudies on skates," I mutter.

Unfortunately, these "rudies" never let up. They use their spray cans and fire blasts of fumes. I didn't know what they are and I don't even want to know. What I do know is that these fumes are dangerous. Before I can get a chance to strike back, more Rudies appear. The only differences are their outfits and actions. They pack spray cans of their own, using them to leave their mark on these goons. I spot one of them looking at me. I don't know if the guy's the one leading the group or not. Regardless, I should tread carefully with who I meet here.

"Yo, you all right," He says.

I nod and respond, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"We got word that you would show up here. Guess we're not too late."

"Yeah. You got a name?"

"Uh huh. I'm Corn."

"Corn? Really? That's your name?"

"What? You got a problem with that?"

"No, I don't. It's that if you have a name like that, people are going to make jokes out of it."

"Do you want people to call me Tab? No way man! The name's Corn and that's what I go by."

But that's when something bugged me, "By the way, are you the good guys here?"

"What does it look like?" The least you can say is yes man.

"Forget I asked."

But I notice the bad Rudies heading deeper into Dogenzaka. I go after them but Corn notices me not in skates. I forget to mention that Rudies come in traditional attire. Sure their outfits can be out of the ordinary but each of them is unique in their own way. All Rudies wear roller blades, using them to get around the city. It's at least much easier than walking.

A shame I'm learning it the hard way, "Don't you have some blades?"

"Um… no."

Corn shakes his head in disappointment. Yeah, I admit. I have no experience in the lingo of Rudies. I really don't. That's where I saw someone arrive with a spare pair of rollerblades.

"Yo-yo, we got a spare. Here," says a Rudie named Yoyo. I notice it's him by his light blue hoody, brown cargo shorts, orange shades, lime green hair and yellow skates.

I don't waste any time. I put on the skates but I then face a new problem. How do I roller skate?! I struggle to keep my balance but even that doesn't cut it cause I end up flat on my face. This is going to take a while, I assure you.

"Guess this newbie needs a lot of work. Yo Gum, think you can help out," asks Corn.

"Sure thing," She replies, "Hey you. I think you need some help."

"With all due respect, why do I need help when we have a problem that's going to affect Tokyo as a whole."

Corn interrupts, "What do you mean, affect Tokyo as a whole?"

"I already listened in to Jet Set Radio and found out that Tokyo's under a cat attack."

"We already know," answers Gum, "Turns out some Rudie is trying to make us look bad and all these strange tops are appearing in the city."

"I have a pretty good guess what they are. For now, we have to go after them," I suggest.

Corn's reluctant to help out, "Good idea. Let's go guys. We got some Rudies to rough up."

Yoyo and Gum follow Corn further and leaving me high and dry. I may as well take my chances and move. But suddenly I notice that I'm properly standing up. Is it because my programming has adjusted to me in roller skates? I try moving for a bit. It works but now I got to step it up. The hill's steep so now I pick up speed. I don't know why it's working but hey, I'm fine with it. I notice a rail up ahead. My instincts say I should do something. I jump and then my skates land on it. They grind on the rail letting loose showers of sparks. The sparks aren't deadly and that's good. But then I notice the rail reaching a stop point. I jump off and continue skating… until I notice no road ahead. Oh fuck, this is bad.

"Hey kid! Jump!" says somebody. I didn't know where it came from but I listened anyway.

I take the jump, avoiding what's down below but then I notice another passing. I didn't have a choice so I got to take the jump. I do that and I end up for a long fall. Landing on my blades, I keep moving but my mind starts to drift off. Who was it that told me to jump earlier? It wasn't from someone ahead of me. Was it someone trying to contact me? I really don't know.

"Hey kid, hurry up! The GG's are in danger," There it is again. My inner systems try to identify the signal.

I in the meantime ask, "Huh? Who's this?"

"Man you are one tough kid. I don't know if we met but I did hear you were listening to my broadcast."

"Could it be...?"

"You guessed it. This is the one – and only, DJ Professor K baby." Man this is too good to be true.

"First off, how did you get into my frequency?"

"I probably be asking you why you're in Tokyo but that'd be pointless."

"Like having the GGs come in and helping me from a bunch of bad Rudies."

"Listen, you need to get over there. The GG's are in trouble."

"Explain and maybe I'll consider."

"Okay then, let me put it to you this way. Those Rudies the GGs are dealing with ain't real."

"What?"

"You heard me! Those bad boys that clawed you ain't human. They're cyborgs."

My assumption proves right. Now I know something's up, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because if I didn't then you would have never wanted in on this. Aren't you supposed to be some kind of super hero or something?" I wonder if "K-hakase" heard about me.

"I am… and I know just how to reach them," I had to pick up a lot of speed if I'm to save them.

Using these roller blades, I'm able to venture further. I pull off a lot of different tricks ranging from a simple Method 540 to some more complicated stuff such as the 1080. I also have to contend with bothersome pedestrians. They should know not to get in the way of a roller skater that's trying to save some people he doesn't know. Why does this happen to me? Anyway, I reach a record store that's now the scene of a battle between the GGs and those robotic Rudies. The bad news is that the GGs are literally not doing well. These bots are outwitting them move for move. Corn sees them ready to finish the job. Yoyo and Gum try to help but they get smacked around. If you know this kind of stuff, guess what happens next. Go ahead guess.

"Yo dingbots!" My shout gets their attention, "I'm the one you want!"

My Mega Buster gets warmed up. I take aim and fire several shots. They hit their mark big time. One of them hit the pavement really quick and it's the result of a well-timed shot to the face. I notice his face isn't really human. It's robotic and has the look… of a cat. A cat? I turn to see the other two head toward me. Ready to pounce, I avoid their attack and respond with my own. I deliver a kick to the face followed by a shot to the chest. The second one hits the pavement ready for the scrap heap. All that remain is their leader. Instead of a fight, it runs off.

"Hey! Get back here!" I go after it.

I skate to catch up and I then spot him grinding on the half pipe. Giving chase, I do the same. We end up back where I first arrived. This time I'm more than ready to give this no good cat-bot Rudie a neutering. I tackle it to the ground following it up with a shot from my Mega Buster. I have it now aimed to its head but instead of blasting it, I wanted answers.

"Okay, unless you want to get blasted right here, I want to know right now. Why are these tops all over the city? Who's behind it?" I don't let up. If it doesn't tell me, it'll soon be hitting the scrap pile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Guess it isn't the answer I wanted, "It won't be long now. Tokyo won't escape the wrath that will follow. Nothing can stop the Rudies. Nothing!"

"What do you mean by that?" Before I even have a chance to find out, an oncoming vehicle comes out of nowhere and destroys it.

"No! Dammit!" I react in anger. Guess I'm not getting an answer huh?

I then remember about the GGs, so I head back to the record store to check up on them. Fortunately they're okay so I'm not worried. But my big concern is the strange top that's on the stand nearby. I did a scan to see if anything suspicious is in the top. But I end up finding nothing.

"Isn't that one of those tops I keep seeing yo?" says Yoyo, in which I nod in response.

"Yeah," responds Corn, "Those things have been sprouting all over Tokyo. I don't know what's happening but something tells me, it's not good."

"Not good is right," I show the GGs what I discover, "I scanned the top for anything strange and I got nothing."

"Yo, that's not good," Ain't it a sight for sore eyes Yoyo, "Those things are everywhere and they're really getting the people's eye."

"It's not just Shibuya. I'm also getting word that places like Benten and Kogane are spotting it too," Displaying a map, I show them several places where the tops are located like 99th St, Rokkaku-Dai Heights and even the underground sewage systems.

"This is bad man. Very bad," No shit Corn.

"Looks like I got serious work to do," I say.

"What do you mean?" responds Gum.

I decide to bring on the rough stuff, "I got to get on the move. Every second we waste means that these things will end up being trouble."

"Alright man. We'll see if we can find a way to get these things out of the city. Gum, I need you to call the other GGs. Yoyo, get the attention of the cops," orders Corn.

"Wait wait, what?! Yo are you cray-cray Corn? The police? Why do we need them for?" questions Yoyo.

"Dude wake up. This is more than just trying to protect our turf here. This is about all of Tokyo for crying out loud!" Corn shouts.

"Man, I wonder how much pop you've been devouring Corn because this is crazy!"

While Corn and Yoyo argue like a bunch of spoiled kids, my hearing starts to pick up some slight radio signals. I head outside to get a clear transmission. Looks like I'm getting what I wanted after all.

_"HQ to all squads. Youths on skates have been sighted in the vicinity of Dogenzaka Hill. All officers on site, please respond. Repeat,"_

I head back inside to check up on the GGs. Yoyo and Corn are still arguing and I know this isn't making things any easier.

Luckily I had just the solution in mind, "YO!"

My yell stopped the two from arguing and their attention shifts to me. A good thing too, "Now that I got your attention. The cops are coming in. Looks like our little scuffle got them to go after us."

"Well who would have thought it worked," I wonder if this guy's an idiot.

Suddenly, guys in white show up encircling the record store. They're armed with police batons and some even pack riot shields in case we try to use sprays to keep them away.

"Yo! We're done for. I mean it, we are done for!" yelps Yoyo.

Gum however thinks otherwise, "We can handle them. Right Corn?"

"There's too many of them. I don't think we can handle them all," Corn responds in disapproval.

"You're right. I don't think all of you can handle us," someone says within the crowd of officers.

"Oh no," I notice the GGs start being afraid of what they heard.

I look to see some cops move away revealing someone approaching. The guy I see is one scary dude. I'm not kidding. He is the epitome of freaky. He's got white hair, wears white gloves and with a dark blue coat that has a high collar, that's the worst part. Hell he's packing heat. I spot him with his pistol holstered. Judging by his behavior, the guy's pretty mental. I know that if a shootout happens, there'll be trouble. I decide to step in hoping not to cause a problem.

"Excuse me officers but we have a pressing matter right now. These tops here have been sighted all over Shibuya and I've heard they've been spotted at Kogane and Benten. All of Tokyo is in danger and these tops may be the clue," The captain looks at me wondering if I'm telling a fib. Noticing my roller blades I'm wearing, he thinks that in his mind, I'm part of the GGs.

"Do you think that I'm going to buy this from someone who's dressed like a Rudie?" Guess I tried and failed on that, "Men, arrest them! They're charged with destruction of property and obstruction of justice!"

"Dude, you don't want to do that. Not when the fate of Tokyo is at stake."

"Are you resisting? Maybe I should add resisting arrest along with it! You all are going to jail!"

"Not this time," I have bad guys to take down, "Battlechip, WindRack!"

My Buster hand turns into a large fan and with a major flap, I unleash a gust of wind that sends the captain and all his cronies to the floor. Corn and the others are pretty surprised by me doing it.

"We need to move. Now!" I command, taking the strange top as well.

We leave the record store on skates and went for the halfpipe. The captain barks orders at his men to go after us. I hope they know how to grind because we're already long past them. Once we reach the other side, we end up encountering a large robot that's blocking traffic. It was huge and it also had some kind of big yarn ball. Oh and get this, it's launching fleas at us. I'm talking fleas. Annoying bugs that don't know when to back off and leave us be. With the police hot on our tail, I have to do something. What else do you want me to do huh? I start using my Mega Buster to take out these large cat robots. They respond with sending out flea robots. I blast them too. The GGs try their best to avoid them. Sadly all they can do is skate and use spray paint. Spray paint isn't going to help them. It's going to take something better to deal with that.

"Dudes, these bots are nasty!" shouts Corn as he skates to avoid several Fleas. Gum and Yoyo try their best as well.

"Yo-yo, this is bad man. Bad yo!" replies Yoyo.

"Hang on guys, I'm on my way!" I power up my Mega Buster for a charge shot.

Taking aim, I fire blasting the Tama cat robot to bits. I go on the move firing shots at a timed rapid pace. The fleas that the Tama sent out earlier are reduced to junk. But suddenly, a set of spinning tops smacks me. I hit the floor noticing a pair of sumo robots that have launchers on their chests. They fire a set of powered tops. I dodge one and fire a shot blasting the other. More tops start firing out from their chests. The GGs dodge the high-speed spinners. They then pull a distraction so I can blast these Sumo Toppers. I am at least grateful because now these two are going down. My skates are already grinding the ground. I have my Buster charged and ready. One Sumo Topper launches a top at me but I evade with a backflip. Taking aim, I shoot a shot blasting it dead center. It's reduced to rubble but then there's the issue with the other one. It's firing tops at a rapid pace. Despite my careful evasion, I get whacked by a few of them… so much for being nimble.

"Now you're going to get it," I use my Mega Buster to blast the remaining Sumo Topper to bits.

"Alright!" praises Corn, "Nice job dude!"

Unfortunately Corn, the praising is going to have to wait, "There they are!"

We all see the Rokkaku police show up along with their captain. I'll say this, what took them so long? Sheesh. These guys are lazy and this is from someone who knows a whole police force when I see it.

"This time you aren't getting away," He draws his pistol and says, "All of you are going to jail."

I then realize that the captain is persistent in his job. If only he knew what the real danger is, "You care about getting us locked up yet you don't realize the gravity of what's happening right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I begin to wonder if you notice why these tops that are sighted all over Shibuya are here in the first place do you?"

"Well… no."

"While you were busy dealing with the GGs, I was able to do a complete scan of the top itself."

"And what did ya find?" interrupts Corn.

Man I hate having to say something like this, "It's really hard for me to say it but… well…"

"Instead of telling these stupid cops, how about I do it!" I look up to see who said that.

The GGs as well as the police did the same. To my surprise and shock, we spot the perpetrator. Boy is he in a mood I'm not going to like. He gets off the lamppost he was sitting on and skates at us in high speed. I try to defend but the guy just jumps over us pulling a method backflip. Landing on the ground, I take aim and hold my ground. I notice the Rokkaku cops doing the same thing. Could it be that we all have the same goal? My mind right now has to figure out why this bot is here to begin with and if he has any involvement regarding these strange tops. I just only hope that I'm proven right.

"Talk about the uppity crowd. Man you guys are lame," Speak for yourself ya robotic rudie reject.

"Lame? I demand that you identify yourself right this instant," The captain replies, having his pistol already drawn at him.

The bot lets out a sigh before continuing, "Fine. You guys must really need to take a chill pill. This is really not going to fit well here."

"Give us a name or I beat it out of you. Your choice!" I shout.

"Alright alright! I hate it when you pull stuff like that. The name's TopMan and I'm here to hit the top of the food chain."

"Food chain? What are you talking about?"

"Simple actually. I'm here to say that this town belongs to me and no one will stop me. Not you, not these lame-brained graffiti geezers and not these crappy coppers."

"Yo, we take offense to that!" yells Corn.

"Do I give a damn what you little kiddies think? Not really," Ouch. Score one for the topper.

"I don't know what the hell you've been doing here but I'm making sure this here has to stop. You are coming with me," I say, aiming my Mega Buster at him.

"Not a chance pal. It's almost time to party," He replies.

"Party? What do you mean?"

"Notice the top that the lady in green has in her hands right now?"

I turn, noticing the top that we recovered from the record shop, "Yeah. What's your point?"

"My point? Let's just say that this party is one for the ages," I see TopMan lift his hand and inside it is some sort of remote.

He presses a button and my worst fears are being realized. The top that Gum holds onto starts flashing a red light. She didn't want to drop it for fear it'll detonate. Now I know we're in trouble. TopMan has a smile on his face after pressing that. Man I can tell this is bad all over.

"What did you do?" I ask him.

"That's simple. I just set up the bomb," Yep. This is bad.

"Bomb? You mean these tops I've been seeing are bombs? You're crazy!"

"Crazy yes but that's the gist of it. This city's like a prison. It's a prison where things that you take people for granted are meaningless. They're taken away from us. They watch we do and when we slip up even once means that we end up becoming like these white-shirt rejects over there!"

We look to see all the Rokkaku cops who are just speechless. Their captain's no different because even he's in all of this. I know that for a fact since _Jet Set Radio_ always say on how the city's being ruled by someone who wants to stomp on their rights all over the place. I could agree with TopMan but the way he's doing things is a turn-off. It's something I don't like because even though there are bad people in the world, they're human. And sometimes, they even have standards, which I may probably not understand. But anyway, I turn my attention back to TopMan. He simply has that stupid-ass smile that's not only smug but it reeks of cockiness.

"I guess now it's time for the party to begin. These little tops I planted all over the city are time-sensitive. Not only that but these little bags pack a wallop when they go boom," Thanks for the info Toppy.

"Yo, these things are all over the place. You'll be killing everyone if you do this," responds Corn.

"To ensure that this city is free from the rule that has been oppressed by, I could care less," TopMan replies back.

"Robots are not meant to hurt humans, under any circumstances. I will not allow you to do this TopMan!" I shout, pointing my Mega Buster at him.

"Do you really think you can stop me mega weasel? Trust me, I don't think you can."

"You want to test me and see?"

"I would be more concerned with the fate of Tokyo. All these tops I've planted are fit with bombs. Sixty minutes after they go online, they'll explode leveling everything in its path to it's foundation. Then and only then will Tokyo truly be free. Sure many people will get hurt or worse but they'll get over it."

It's already enough to make my insides feel like they want to grind to mulch, "I doubt anyone will get over what you plan on doing, especially me."

"Then go ahead… try and stop me. You have an hour before Tokyo becomes nothing more than a complete wreck."

"Ok, I will. Believe me."

My attention is then shifted to the GGs and even the Rokkaku police. This isn't a matter of turf wars or anything of the sort. It's a matter of saving Tokyo from a roller blading, top spinning, robotic rudie reject and I'm the only one who will have to do this.

"I don't know what sort of stunt you're trying to pull here but when this is all over, I'm making sure every one of you gets locked up!" Hearing the Captain make threats like that shows how blind he really is.

Corn decides to knock some sense out of this guy, "Yo, do you think we would have anything to do with this? You're nuts! No wonder Rokkaku has you in his back pocket."

"You will not speak ill of Rokkaku. This man will change Tokyo for the better and I recommend that you refrain from ever speaking ill will about him!"

"Him? Changing Tokyo for the better? Yo yo, I doubt he'll do any of the sort yo," says Yoyo, butting in.

"I want these three locked up immediately. Officers, arrest them!" he shouts.

That's when enough is enough so I have no choice, "Enough! This has to stop!"

The captain then points his gun and shouts, "Don't tell me what to do blue boy. You're part of their little group aren't you?"

"I'm not part of anything. I'm here to stop that robot TopMan from endangering innocent lives. What I find instead is a city that is embroiled by war. Not just any war but a war between freedom and authority and the only thing that stands in the way is not only me but also that accursed TopMan."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that both sides need to put their differences aside. The fate of Tokyo is at stake and I'm not going to let anything happen to this place."

Corn then asks "Dude, give me a reason why I should trust this lowdown white-haired jackass?"

The captain follows up with this, "And why should I trust these inconsiderate degenerates when all they do is cause trouble?"

Upon hearing from both sides, I realize that each side has distrust toward the other. The GGs don't like the police force because they come in and try to stop them from whatever they're doing. They simply want to express themselves in their own manner. But the Rokkaku cops including their captain think otherwise. They see the GGs as juvenile delinquents who cause trouble not only for them but the city. Maybe it's cause of the fact that the cops love to abuse the authority to no end. But at the same time, I believe order is necessary but not to an extreme. If it was where I live in New Light City, we would already have a place where rudies like the GGs can skate and express themselves to their heart's content. That's at Grind City so you know. But this is Tokyo and right now it's in danger and I'm the only person that can get the two sides together.

"You want to know why you both got to work together?" I ask them, "Because one, you don't have a choice and two, it's the only way we can prevent TopMan from using these top-filled time bombs to bring hell to Tokyo."

But something bugs me and I have to ask, "By the way captain, you got a name?"

"Me?" He wonders, "Yes, I do. I'm Hayashi. Cpt. Hayashi of the Rokkaku police force."

"Chief Marmalade told me about you. The only thing he can say to me is the fact that you're one crazy dude. I probably wonder why you aren't in a medical ward right now."

Hayashi seemed to take my insults to heart… literally, "I have you know that Rokkaku Gouji entrusted me with keeping Tokyo safe."

"Too bad you are not doing a good job at it," I simply bring on the salt with this guy.

"But now is not the time for arguing. Both sides need to work together to disable the bombs and save Tokyo. I know that you all may not like this but if we are to save this city, we have no choice. So… are you with me or not?"

I see both sides heading for opposite ends to think about it. They need to think fast because time is ticking. We already wasted 5 minutes. I can't waste anymore. Ultimately both Corn and Hayashi head back for me with their decision. I only hope it's the right one.

"We both had time to think about it and I believe a decision needs to be made," says Hayashi.

"Yeah yo," replies Corn, "This isn't about turf wars or any of that stuff. It's about our city."

"And I believe for now, we agree to form a truce," Hayashi then turns to Corn and says, "Although I should right now have you locked up in a cell, I have little choice but to do this."

"Yo and I wonder why you have issues but for now, let's make the truce happen," the two shake hands. At least that's a start but now we need to get cracking.

"Now that we got this out of the way, it's time for us to deal with the main problem at hand," I press some buttons on my wrist causing a holographic map of Tokyo to appear.

In the map are several dots that are spotted in almost every part of the city from Shibuya all the way to the farthest parts of Benten. The GGs and the Rokkaku cops see it knowing that this is a situation that has hit every part of the city. Now they know it's not a matter of trying to fight for the sake of freedom but instead a fight now to save the city they cherish.

"Here's the deal. I was able to do a scan on that top right here and found the inside to have some kind of device. The device is a timed explosive for when set off will trigger serious damage. In addition, I did a complete radar check of Tokyo and guess what, there are more of these things in almost every sector of this place. If I can make an estimate, this guy is willing to make sure this entire city goes out with a bang. I am not kidding at all," That's a lot to take in, I swear.

"So what should we do then? How are we going to get all of these tops before they blow up?" asks Corn.

"Since Tokyo comprises of three different sectors, I think we'll need to split into three teams. One team will take care of Shibuya, another will go for Kogane and the last will head for Benten. Since you're going to be teaming up with the cops, you'll need all the help you can get."

I then turn to Hayashi with a question, "Cpt. Hayashi, you got any cops on the bomb squad?"

"Um… yes, we do. Why?" He responds.

"I recommend you get anyone and everyone on the bomb squad for this. We need them so they can defuse the bombs," It's a necessity if Tokyo is to be saved.

"Fine, I'll get to work," We see Hayashi head to a nearby patrol car that came in.

He grabs the radio mic and checks if everything is set. It is, "This is Hayashi to HQ. I need any and all units on bomb disposal right away! We have a serious emergency. I repeat, any and all units report at once!"

"Corn, I don't think you three will be enough to handle a situation like this. Don't you have any other members in your group?" I ask.

"Yo, we got plenty of GGs. Gum's already spreading the word out all over Tokyo. They should be getting the word right about now," Corn responds.

"Good. That leaves me with TopMan. I hope both sides can handle things and work together for the sake of this city."

"You better be careful kid. That Rudie is not just a toughie. He's also dangerous."

"Don't worry," I assure him, "I'll do just fine."

Seeing that both the GGs and the cops are planning on working together, I left things in their hands. My mind's now made up. I skate off for Shibuya Terminal where TopMan's waiting. My eyes start noticing other skaters coming in whether by skating, grinding or just dashing their way through. Their outfits are different yet unique to set them apart. I see a duo of skaters dressed like bikers that should be driving motorcycles instead of skates. Another group look like they came out of the sewers. I begin wondering if Tokyo is home to such crazy stuff like this. Memo to myself: make plans for potential future vacation here in Tokyo. Anyway, the cops gather their bomb squad unit together while the Rudies unite despite having different affiliations. Hayashi obtains a copy of the map I made where all the bombs are located. He gets to work assigning some Rudies into teams with several officers. One team's already off toward Dogenzaka Hill upon finding out that more tops have been spotted. Many others head to areas like Chou Street, Hikage Street and some go off to some areas in Kogane and Benten. Many of the Rudies don't like having to work with people that have authority like police officers. Corn tries reasoning with some of them but they at least know that after this, it's back to the same old song and dance. Or in this case, same old shit. I can never understand the Rudies and their turf wars but I find it to be very irrelevant.

I arrive at Shibuya Terminal and the place is almost like a ghost town. Professor K told me earlier that it was the city's biggest non-stop dance party. Sadly all I see is a place home to several buses and a path to an underground subway. My sensors are at high gear, ready to find TopMan. Whether my eyes that dart all over or my eyes maybe picking up his movement, I'm ready for him. It didn't take long since I notice up ahead some kind of toy top. I have my suspicions. I head there carefully. My buster cannon is ready in case this thing gets hairy. My optic scanners get a look at the top and it isn't threatening… yet. But then I hear four more tops approaching. These ones are live and are a threat. I dodge these explosive toys and my Mega Buster went to work blasting them to bits. Fortunately there's no collateral damage.

"I know you're here TopMan. Show yourself! Do you really think your toys will be able to stop me? Fat chance," I say and it's legit to boot.

I then hear spinning and it's from above. TopMan reveals himself after that kinetic demonstration I saw. He's not very happy especially with what I have done recently. Too bad cause now it's time for the real stuff.

"Fat chance you say? I didn't think you would have the guts to unite the Rudies with Rokkaku's personal troops. No sane man would even try to do this. What kind of man are you?" He asks me.

Guess this guy either took stupid pills or is just nuts, "I'm more than a man. I'm here to make sure you get taken down."

"Good luck with that. You're at the bottom while I'm at the top," He launches another set of timed sensitive tops at me.

I get out of the way and these toys hit the floor letting out some serious explosions. Despite the shake-up, I'm still raring to go. TopMan heads at me like a cyclone. He wants to take me down. I evade his offense but this bot keeps at it. He launches more small tops. I activate a Spreader chip and used a shot to blast every one of his little toys. This gets him mad.

"So this little Rudie has a backbone huh? I like that," Is this guy crazy?

"At least this backbone can do this!" I fire another Spreader shot. It hits TopMan but the cyclone he's in isn't doing any damage.

"Nice try," His cyclone dissipates revealing him in his attire, "I can tell you are as tough as they say. No wonder Magneto gave you a hard time. He literally massacred you."

"Would have had it not been for my sister."

"Sister? I didn't know you have a sis. I wonder if she's got the hots for me."

"Don't get any bright ideas pal. She wouldn't have any interest in a punk like you."

"Really now? Once I'm done with you, we'll see. Now enough talk, let's fight!"

_With the clock ticking down, I got to do what I can to stop him and save Tokyo._ I feel my heart literally skip a beat… twice.

TopMan goes on the assult, racing at me while sending out another round of ticking top time bombs. I duck, avoiding the bombs and deliver a few jabs at him. Due to his high-octane movement I can't lay a hit on him. But he can lay a hit on me. His punches hit bad and that's having me go into the pavement. He then spins off. I catch up using whatever skate tricks I can perform like grinding and using jumps to achieve some leverage. I then try once more with an attack but like before, it doesn't work.

"Sorry kid but I'm too fast for ya," He speeds behind me and delivers a smack to the back of my head.

_Damn him! This guy is too fast. Made worse is that as long as he's in that kinetic spin of his, I can't do anything. I need a plan and fast if I'm to take him down._ I see TopMan go on the offensive yet again.

I dodge each of his attacks but something is off. After dodging another attack, my optic circuits went in for an internal scan. What I find after seeing this proves that he has a flaw. Apparently this guy has a system that lets him spin like a top. It can be used in both an offensive and defensive fashion but the thing is if he uses it longer than he should, it can lead to problems. That's all I need to strike back against him. TopMan finishes up his spinning and then throws another set of tops at me. I dodge the tops and take my chances with a Mega Buster shot. Since he had little time to gear up into a spin attack, it's a clean hit. I follow up my attack with a punch to TopMan's face followed by a set of kicks that has him hitting the floor. He speeds off but I quickly follow. I don't want him to run away. I'm taking him down and giving him a serious dose of pain. TopMan attacks with a reverse kick but I dodge it with ease. I counter with an elbow strike followed with a Mega Buster shot. I guess that's so much for being fast on his feet.

"That's some sweet moves kid," He says.

"You're slacking. I thought you're at the top of the class," I respond, adding an insult to boot.

"I am at the top of the class and I'm here to show you!" He goes into his kinetic spin again. My sight keeps watch, scanning for inconsistencies.

I then see him jump into the air and then he slams straight down. With each slam, I feel the ground shake. He's becoming desperate. In the meantime, I wait for when he slips up and when he does I strike.

"Top Spin attack!" He shouts, going at it again with another attack. I avoid it and then fire another Mega Buster shot. Sadly the shot ends up getting deflected. Well shit.

I need a new strategy and fast. He attacks once again with his Top Spin, racing towards me at high speed. I avoid it then fired. Like earlier, my attack doesn't work. It isn't cause he deflected the shot but rather it gets intercepted by one of TopMan's top bombs. This fight is now getting harder by the minute. I for one don't like it. Made worse by the fact that there are only 40 minutes left until all the little timed top bombs go off and wipe out Tokyo. Time is seriously not on my side and neither on the GG/Rokkaku bomb hunting/disposal team.

"Tick tock, tick tock. The clock is ticking blue boy. I doubt you and your temporary allegiance is going to stop me. You may as well give up and accept it. Tokyo will be free from oppression, free from tyranny, free from everything that has imprisoned this city. The people will be free and I will be their savior!" It's official. This guy is NO rudie, not at all.

"Savior?" I respond, "Seriously?! You ain't no savior! More like a freak of nature that's what!"

"You would never understand why a person like me would do this."

"Oh but I do. I do know why people like you do this and it's for the sake of tearing this world apart. I ain't allowing it at all!"

"You talk big but I don't see no backbone from you."

"I can say the same for you with your high speed bull crap."

"Then in that case, I'll take you on… It's you against me: one on one, man-to-man. So do you have what it takes?"

"Your wish has been granted pal. And believe me, I'm going to enjoy wiping that smile off your face. Battlechip, Katana!" My buster hand transforms into a long samurai sword.

"We'll see," TopMan takes out one of his large toy tops. But then I see the top turn into some kind of long blade.

"You're not the only one who can pull stuff like this off." He then dashes at me. I didn't have time to react so I had to move fast.

I block his first strike but then he goes for another attack. One after another, I repel his assault. But he then starts to slip up. That gives me the chance to attack. TopMan didn't expect me to strike back and I did. I deliver a slash to his face followed by another in the chest. Once he moves back enough, I go for another attack. He blocks but I do get the opening I need, which is a kick to the chest. The kick reels TopMan back a bit and my opening increases. My weapon switches into my Mega Buster and into the Hard Knuckle. I take aim and fire. It heads straight for TopMan delivering a serious punch to the face. He hits the floor hard. I didn't think it would work but I can't let my guard down. TopMan is still functioning. Who knows what he could do?

"Damn… that hurt," says TopMan in anger.

_Never thought it worked._ But TopMan doesn't like it one bit.

TopMan gets up, reeling from the impact of my attack. He charges at me with a violent ferocity. I didn't have time to do a thing. My buster takes aim and with Hard Knuckle still equipped, I fire another shot. TopMan didn't want to suffer another hit like that so he dodges it and throws a triple set of Top Bombs. I quickly dodge the bombs and I then see him from behind. I fire another Hard Knuckle. The shot hits its mark and he suffers a serious decrease in energy. He hits the pavement hard. I'm pleased that it did its mark. I can't say the same for my foe.

"Damn it! What's happening to me?" He yells.

"Simple. You're getting cocky and you let your anger cloud your judgment. I'm surprised you still want to go on. Don't you think it's wise for you to surrender? I have orders to bring you back to Dr. Light. You are needed for Project: Gamma," But I then see TopMan look at me with a violent stare.

"No! I refuse to go back! You will not stop me!" I begin detecting a high concentration of increased anger.

"This battle is over and I recommend that you disable all the bombs before you put innocent lives at stake."

"No! Can't you see it?! Have you seen how this city is like a prison? Ruled by some old big shot who makes the people's lives a living hell! He attacks anything and everything that we value dearly. The rights of these people are abused to no end. They don't care about them. They care about the one thing that makes the world go round… money."

"What's your point?" I press a button on my buster that activates my com-link. I had it modified so I can talk with Hayashi or the GGs in case something happens. Here, it's something that they need to listen.

"My point is this… I'm here to free the people of this city from the oppression that their government has given them. Why do you think people like Rudies exist? They exist because of a desire to bring freedom back to this place."

"I know for sure that what you're doing will only bring ruin, not freedom."

"It's no wonder people like you ruin everything. It's people like you that silence our voice, take our freedoms away and lock us up with no intention of letting us free. Let me ask you, do you think that uniting both the Rudies and the cops will stop my plan?"

"In a sense… yes. I know there are some in-differences between both ends and I know that things may return the way it should be, but I feel that there is a chance. I feel that if they put their differences aside and work for a greater good then Tokyo wouldn't have to be a prison. It would be a place where both sides can live as one. There wouldn't be any need for police to go after Rudies or for Rudies to attack authority. I know it because it's my vow to change that and my vow to stop evil like you!"

TopMan's face after me saying it tells that he doesn't give a shit. He more or less says, "If I was programmed to even care, I would cry. Sadly I don't and now you are pissing me off."

"I tried…" and it seems I failed, "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way then."

"Yeah… you're right," What happens next is going to prove to be disastrous.

TopMan's body begins to accelerate at a rapid pace. Kinetic energy starts to climb like mad. I take a look and discover that he's kicking it into overdrive. Before I do anything else, I get in contact with the team to see what's up.

"Cpt. Hayashi, you heard everything right?" I ask.

"I did. Now the situation is very serious," As if I didn't already know this Captain.

"How are you guys faring on the bomb hunt?"

"A lot better than expected. The Rudies are collecting the bombs left and right all over Tokyo. Kogane has already been cleaned out of these strange devices."

"Any luck on Benten and Shibuya?"

"They're still working on it. They only have 25 minutes left before disaster happens."

"Keep me informed. I'm now faced with a problem that's bigger than anything else."

"I do have one thing to say."

"Yeah? What?"

"I want to ask one simple thing. Who are you?"

"Why ask me at a time like this when I know full well I'm up against someone whose kinetic energy is at a violent extreme level? If I'm unable to stop him, the damage that he'll inflict will pale in comparison to the bombs he's planted all over Tokyo."

"What? You mean he'll…" Hayashi is then silent after realizing the consequences.

"I'm going to say this right here and now. I'll tell you who I am under two conditions."

Regaining composure, he asks, "What conditions? If they have anything to do with Rudies then you can forget it. As soon as this is all done, I will see to it myself that they will be arrested."

"It's no wonder Chief Marmalade think so highly of you because you don't even understand the seriousness of this." I say that sarcastically.

"Why are you comparing me to someone I don't even know."

"Because he has heard about you and he knows about everything you've done all for the sake of that lame-brained boss of yours."

Hayashi stays silent as I continue, "Here are my conditions. One, any actions against the GGs or any Rudies ends now. Your actions against them are not only deemed illegal but something I find that is giving you and your police department a bad name."

"Yo I think he has a point," replies Corn, "You guys have been giving us hell for years with no breaks. Whatever happened to protect and serve anyway?"

"That's none of your business!" lashes Hayashi.

"I have to agree with Corn. Don't think I came here unprepared," I reply.

"What?"

"Forgive me but at least let me continue explaining my conditions. I have already stated the first, which is that you and the Rokkaku police must cease your reckless actions against the Rudies. It ends and I will see to it myself that it does happen."

"And what's the second?"

"Simple. My second condition is this… a message to your boss, Rokkaku."

_Rokkaku? Does he mean the mayor?_ Corn wonders.

"What would you like to tell him?"

"Simple… you tell your boss that this city is not his to rule. It belongs to the people. It belongs to those who spend every waking day of their lives making a better place. My message to your boss is that he must cease his actions in being a dickhead and focus more on being an actual mayor for the people."

"Why do you want me to tell him this?" He yells.

I respond, "Because even now, he knows how serious this mess is going to be and if something isn't done then this city and the people will be lost to the fires of corruption."

Hayashi becomes silent as I decide to put on the pressure, "So will you agree to my conditions or what? Right now I have to deal with a robot master that has gone overdrive and he'll bring hell if I fail to stop him."

"We'll get back to you on that dude. In the meantime, take out that bot!" says Corn as he cuts off communication.

I cut off communication and then my attention returns to TopMan. His spinning has reached dangerously high levels. If that isn't enough, all that is turning him into some kind of deadly cyclone of death. Yeah I'm running out of names to come up with stuff like this. Anyway the cyclone begins to get bigger until I notice two arm-like cyclones show up. This is more than just crazy! This is going now to the level of ludicrous. But hey I've dealt with a lot more freaky stuff than this. But this… this here takes the cake.

"Do you see this?! Do you see what happens to those who are pushed aside by authority? This is the result. Rebellion, disorder, anarchy… CHAOS!" His yell is heard as the tornado continues to get bigger.

"How am I going to deal against this?" I whisper to myself.

"You can't! My fury will shred you to pieces!"

"Go ahead and try…"

"So be it Rudie! Feel my fury up close! Cyclone Chaos!"

He unleashes his attack on me as his cyclone arms strike the ground. In a sense of either fear or worry, I get on the move. My mind is fixated on trying to avoid this guy. He is in a state where I'm unable to do a thing. My Mega Buster won't work and neither will my special weapons or battlechips. His entire body is invincible. I skate as much as I could. His attacks continue without mercy or provocation. I can't afford to mess up, not even for an instant. If I do, I'm done for and nothing will stop him from turning Tokyo into hell. I then spot up ahead a line I can use to grind. I take the chance to reach it and I do. I'm already now high enough where I can see TopMan. Although he is in his ultimate state, his body is not. Due to overexertion, his body is in a serious state of disarray. I can tell because the kinetic energy is doing damage to his inner components. If he's going down, he's making sure that Tokyo goes with it. Now I really have to stop him. I jump out of the way of a cyclone attack and grinded an upper rail. Now that I'm high enough, I got me a clear shot.

"Battlechip, DashCondor!" I summon a yellow Fishy and use it to get to the top of the cyclone.

TopMan gets a look at me and man his look is just scary. I can't let fear get the better of me. I really can't. I have to stop him before he ends up doing more damage than he already has.

"Nothing you do is useless!" He shouts, using his cyclone arms to prevent me from attacking.

I dodge his attack. My mind is focused on one simple thing: if I'm to beat a Rudie like TopMan, I must fight like one. I take aim and fire a Hard Knuckle straight at the cyclone. When against something like a tornado or something, some attacks may not be able to go through. This is because it's moving fast. Unless the object has a force that's greater than the cyclone, it'll be pushed aside like a toy bouncing into a wall. In this case, the Hard Knuckle hits the tornado and since the force is much greater, it goes through. I can be wrong but TopMan's body has suffered major abuse due to his own actions. The knuckle hits its mark but it didn't end there. I take aim and fire another and it did even more damage. He's had it so I now prime up to finish the job but TopMan still won't quit. He uses a Cyclone Arm to prevent me from finishing it. I jump but the Yellow Fishy gets wiped. It didn't matter because I fire a well-timed charge shot. It goes through the cyclone and delivers a direct hit. This causes TopMan to experience pain on a grand scale. Unable to contain the cyclone, it tears him apart piece by piece. Before long the cyclone disappears and all I see are TopMan's leftover body parts. They hit the floor hard and in my mind, my fight against him comes to a close. I land on the ground unscathed. Spotting his dismembered body, I walk towards it. My hand touches his head giving me access to the Top Spin. Now I have to ask… what am I supposed to do with this? I'll figure something out.

"So… guess it all ends… huh?" TopMan says, trying to form words despite being heavily damaged.

"Yeah, it has. You ain't going to be blowing up Tokyo on my watch," I did a scan to find the device he used to activate them. Sadly it isn't there.

"I… think not. You do know… that the bombs… will still… go off."

I then spot something behind his head. It looks like some kind of large top and it's beeping rapidly. This must be what he meant and something that I outright fear. I scanned it with my optic circuits. Like the top that I saw at the Record Shop, it's a bomb. There's just one problem. This one has enough explosive power to vaporize half the city.

"You better tell me how to disable it or else I'll really take you down!" I say, threatening him.

"F-forget it… no way you'll stop it. Once this one goes… they all go. Then this city… will finally… be… free…" He goes offline. All the damage he suffered through the fight has caught up to him.

I didn't have time to contact Gramps. I needed to find a way to disable the bomb before it's too late. The thing is timed sensitive and I would normally take it to a place where it won't hurt anyone. But TopMan did mention before he went down that when this goes off, the others go with it. The timer tells that I only have less than a minute left. He must have set it up knowing that I'll take him out. Now I got to do something and fast before everyone pays the price.

"Battlechip, Blizzard! IceSeed!" My Buster turned into some kind of frost blower while my hand sprouted a large light blue seed.

I throw the seed at the top freezing it. After that, I fire a blast of high concentrated ice. The only thing I hope from this is that I hope it works because if it doesn't then we are truly done for. The beeping starts to slow down until suddenly, it stops. Is that it? Did it work? I look to see and the top bomb is frozen solid. I check my map of where all the bombs are located and something happened. Dots start disappearing like mad. Since I disabled the bomb TopMan had, the others went offline as a result. It's over. It's finally over… but wait. I decide to pull off a freestyle dance move. A few kicks followed by a gyro spin that ends with me standing up tall, saluting and saying, "You got that right."

But my celebration is short lived. I hear something from a distance and it's the all too familiar song from an all too familiar radio station. Guess he knows what has happened.

_"Jet Set Radio! Even if the whole world goes to hell, we'll still be live 24/7/365 to tell you all you need to know. Looks like the hero has done it. That Robotic Rudie is finally trashed. TopMan, as it were couldn't handle the fury of the wind and look where it got him: a one-way ticket to the scrap heap. Thank goodness for that. Looks like Tokyo's safe for another day but we got big problems now."_

"Now what?" I wonder.

_"Rumors are spreading that some kind of flying ninja dude has holed up the Tokyo Sewage Lines. No one can get in and nobody can get out. Some Rudies tried and failed. Looks like someone doesn't want them to go down there. So what are you waiting for, blue boy? Waiting for someone else to get hurt? Get down there and stop 'em!"_

He didn't need to tell me twice. I access the map of Tokyo and already found where it is. Enveloping in a blue light, I head for Rokkaku Dai Heights. That place is in Kogane where many call it the city of sunset. They should at least call it the city of Twilight or something. Either way, I have to move fast. I may have beaten TopMan and saved Tokyo but my time here is far from over. In fact, it's just getting started.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_TopMan's defeat now has the blue hero heading deep into the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility. At first things go well but the problems soon ensue. BreakMan has returned and after suffering defeat at the hands of both him and his sister has driven the red raider over the edge. But if that isn't enough, things start getting really creepy. A creeping darkness sweeps over the facility and when a scream is heard, Mega Man heads off only to be pitted against a foe whose power is as silent as the darkness itself. With a life now at stake, can the blue bomber be able to pull it off? Who is this mysterious foe and why is he in Tokyo? And will Cpt. Hayashi agree to the terms that Mega Man has given him? Mega's strength is put to the test in the next action packed, shadow-stalking episode, Honor Among Shinobi; Shadow Man's Troubled Trial._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Jet Set Radio as well as its characters, settings, plot and everything else belongs to SEGA. I don't own it. I'm just a big fan of it.


	43. Arc 5: Chapter 4

_Notes from the Author: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I figure that it'd be appropriate you guys get a new chapter of Reawakened while you all enjoy some turkey. Let me tell you, this wasn't easy to get it done. Took me three weeks but during days where I literally wrote to no end, I kept on going. This here is a continuation of the previous chapter where Mega is in the city of Tokyo. Of course here, this is where things get nuts. Once you read it, you'll know for sure and the ending itself is something even I didn't see coming. I do have to say that it was really awesome to do since one, I have fond memories of playing **Jet Set Radio** and the sequel/remake **Jet Set Radio Future**. So I figure it probably would help here. At least the fighting here is intense. That's as much as I know._

_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Be sure to leave a Review if you did and if you see any flaws, errors, inconsistencies that can make Tron freak out over Robert's recent behavior at the GG's Garage, please be sure to send a PM. Don't worry, I'm making sure to get it done as much as possible. Until then, enjoy. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Honor Among Shinobi; ShadowMan's Troubled Trial<p>

An all-too familiar tune starts playing in the background as a man with crazy white hair dances about. Guess we're now up for a recap of sorts.

"Whether it be in the rising sun or in the city of light, it's the show that has you choosing for a grooving… **Jet Set Radio**! For those that are tuning in today, a lot has happened so listen up!"

Now it shows the people of Tokyo being concerned over the arrival of some strange toy tops.

"A few hours ago, some strange toys had invaded Tokyo on a grand scale. Nobody knew what these things are or where they came from but all they know is that it's nothing but trouble. To make it worse, some strange Rudie showed up claiming that he rules this town. Our favorite team, the GGs couldn't stop 'em. Rokkaku's watchdogs can't do anything either. What's a guy to do? Strange enough, some blue guy showed up and after a huge crazy fight turned that top-obsessed freak into a pile of scrap. I didn't really think he would do it but Tokyo is safe, for now. But things are now getting a bit freaky around these parts. I only hope our hero can be able to stomach through what's yet to come."

Now things shift to yours truly. Although I defeated TopMan, I did suffer some minor injuries. My focus for now is to get back to 100%. I'm at some kind of garage that's situated between parts of Shibuya, Benten and Kogane. But upon looking at it, it's like a junkyard. No, I'm quite serious. This place here is a mess. It's a big mess but most of the area has room for skaters to grind and practice their skills. In addition, there are several cars that have been wrecked for quite some time. I also spot a nearby punching bag that has the face of Tokyo's mayor, Rokkaku Gouji. If I had something like that, it'd be of Wily's face and I'd be whacking that thing big time. A pinball machine is also spotted not to mention a basketball court. That's a good thing for those that need downtime. I'm in my civilian form drinking an E-Tank that I kept inside my battle gear, feeling in the need of a recharge. Like I said, the fight with TopMan was tough and the V3 armor was able to withstand most of the punishment. If I were to sum it up, it's basically that I am a wreck mentally. My mindset is out of place. I feel like that the more I fight in this, the more it's going to affect my mind. For the time being, I'm enjoying some R&R while the Rudie/Rokkaku truce is still collecting the top-like toy bombs. I may have succeeded against TopMan but my time here is far from over.

"Whew," After sipping on an E-Tank, I check to see on repairs. I look at a menu to check and see.

"20 minutes left huh? They work fast," I try my luck at the pinball machine there.

I look to see if it's working and it is. The game is really old and it had pictures of characters that used to be popular decades ago. Taking out a quarter, I put it inside the machine and it was game time. I have a knack for games like these, all relying on timing, coordination and a lot of luck. Sometimes you'll get lucky and other times it ends up falling flat on your face. It's bad luck. Most of the time stuff like this goes into cycles. It's never that promising.

"That game is tough. Come on, come on," I keep pressing buttons and the ball moves about all over. My carelessness gets the better of me and I miss the shot.

"Aw come on! That just sucks!" I yell, complaining that I lost the game. I did get the high score though. It's at least better than nothing.

"Man…" A shame now that someone has my attention. It's a young skater, female and packing a lot of blue on her outfit.

"Hey you, didn't think I'd find you here. I thought you'd be with the others," She says.

"Who are you? You part of the GGs?" I ask.

"Yeah, the name's Rhyth. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same. I thought you were with the others."

"Corn told some of us to stay behind in case anything happens. Guess you end up being one of them."

"No surprise. I hope that all the others end up finding those tops and getting rid of them."

"You bet. These things are just scary."

We both hear a beep and that has me check. The repairs to my armor have been completed and that means I'm back on my feet.

Rhyth asks, "What is that?"

"My armor. It finished repairs so I'm ready to go once again," I respond.

"Really? Wait a second, aren't you that guy who beat that top-tossing Rudie?"

"The very same."

"Wow. That's so cool. I mean, I never thought I'd actually get to meet the guy."

"It goes with the territory I guess. Either way, I got work to do. I've been hearing that someone's at the Tokyo Underground sewer system. I need to get there before something bad happens."

"Well, to get there, you need to head for Rokkaku-Dai Heights. From there, you can reach the sewers. That place is nasty and crawling with icky stuff so be careful."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind."

My body automatically integrates into battle form. Rhyth is amazed seeing me turn into Mega Man. What's surprising is that the GGs don't really know who I am, yet. But I begin noticing the girl acting strange. Next thing I knew, she plants one on my cheek. I'd normally say something but I just didn't. The feeling lasts for a couple of seconds. If my girlfriend Tron is here right now, she'd kill me but alas, she's not here. Once Rhyth is finished, she lets out a giggle. I have a feeling that it isn't going to be the only time I will experience something like this.

"D-d-did you really have to do that?" I ask her.

"Yeah. You look kind of cute so I figure you need something for good luck," Good luck she tells me? More like best of luck sweetheart.

I simply blush a beet red hearing that, "Th-thank you. I appreciate it."

I didn't say anything else and went off. My mind is already flying all over the place after getting kissed by Rhyth. I don't know if I should say something or respond but I can't. I simply can't. For now I have to focus on my job. It always has been my job and to be fair, it always will. Let's change the subject because I don't want it to go in that direction. Anyway Rhyth said to me earlier in order to get to the sewers I need to reach Rokkaku-Dai Heights. I arrive at the place courtesy of passing through a part of the Garage aka GG's B.O.O (base of operations). It's like they say, it's an abandoned hill that time forgot. Personally it looks like a rusted down mess.

"Wow. Time really wasn't kind with this place was it?" I whisper.

Rokkaku-Dai Heights is situated in a section of Kogane, in fact, it's just one big place. I always remember that Kogane is the city of sunset where the sun always sets. Not only that but when you see it, it's just truly an amazing sight. You get to see a variety of colors in that sunset and out of them all, red is the one that goes the farthest. The sky is blanketed in a mix of orange and red with the sun hanging in the evening sky. It's simply a hell of a sight and a reason why some parts of Tokyo can be awesome to see. Rokkaku-Dai is huge and most of the place is just abandoned. Judging by things, it's been abandoned for many years or even decades. I don't know how long but the place is a big mess. Now it's mostly abandoned buildings, rail lines and sections that lead into the higher sections of the place. That's truly something.

I access my com-link to see if anyone's around, "Anyone there? Tron? Higsby? Gramps?"

"How are you enjoying Tokyo Robbie?" I know that voice all too well.

"You know its Robert, Tron. The only one that ever calls me by that name is that girl and the last time I saw her was on my birthday," Believe me, I'm the type of guy that never forgets a thing.

"Either way, we got TopMan back. Didn't think you'd be this brutal."

"Brutal? When you deal with people that want to bring hell, I don't have much of a choice."

"Isn't that how you do things?"

"Pretty much. I'm right now in Rokkaku Dai Heights, a part of Kogane known as the city of sunset."

"Just call it Twilight Town."

"Whatever. I need to head to the sewers because there's some trouble going on."

"I know you need to keep on heading ahead so be careful."

"Thanks for the warning Miss Tron."

"You starting to get on my bad side?"

I needed to quickly say something before it happens, "No, of course not."

"Anyway, how are things going on with Project: Gamma? Have things resumed as normal."

"They have. Progress is going good. A bit too good."

"And how's Roll?"

"She's doing fine. Why are you being so questionable?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I need to get on the move."

"You better be careful. I'm getting readings that the sewers are being occupied."

"Occupied? Don't tell me someone's there already?"

"I don't know. Just be careful."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'm going in there. Wish me luck."

My com-link cuts off and my attention shifts to up ahead. I notice a stairwell heading down so with a jump, I grind downwards to some kind of large open space. I notice a half pipe that goes in two different directions. One direction leads to the sewage facility up ahead. The other leads to another part of Rokkaku Dai. My radar begins detecting several electronic readings up north. Guess Tron is right. I spot a nearby set of robots that look like a pair of walking eyes. In addition they have two plunger-like legs for movement. I move out of the way, avoiding their sight. They continue on. I'm at least pleased but I need to keep on moving. The light from outside Rokkaku-Dai starts to fade. In its place is darkness, one that is filled with the sounds of deception and fear. My auditory circus is high but something's off. I look to notice a huge gap that leads straight down to some sort of half-pipe pit.

"That pit is a long way down," I say, "There has to be another way across. Battlechip, DashAttack!"

A green Fishy shows up and I use it to reach past the gap. Now my attention is on the sewage facility itself. The place is really odd with some areas consisting of half-pipes and various different entry and exit points. The place is also long but really confusing. Did I forget to mention that this place has multiple floors leading all the way up to the fifth floor? You should know because this place can get really ridiculous. Anyway I activate my radar to get a good look at the place. My theory proves right. The place has multiple floors. If I'm going to find out what's going on, I have to move now. My skating skills are now put to the test. I skate on the half-pipe reaching the top. Using a hand plant, I use the speed to go airborne passing through a metal gate. I keep on going, using these tricks to get past the metal gates. I reach a dead end. My eyes notice several pipes heading up to another floor. I skate for it and grinded my way up to the 2nd floor. Unfortunately I have to contend with some interference. Robots show up catching me by complete surprise. They waste little time and attack.

"Damn! Got to move!" I shout, avoiding their offense.

I get a good luck at the robots. They consist of a group of Mechakkeros, a pair of upgraded Shotmans, flying dragonfly Yambos and some Sniper Joes. Seriously. All this offense just for a place like the sewers?! Crazy. I gear up a SuperVulcan, went out and open fire. Some of the bots go down but these bots pack a lot of firepower. After firing whatever I can, I went back into hiding.

"I think I need a new plan and fast," I spot a Mechakkero heading towards me, "Crap!"

Switching into my buster, I fire a shot but it went past it. I fire again and nothing works. It jumps at me and in desperation I open fire blasting it to bits. I still have to contend with the other robots attacking.

"Battlechip, AirSword! QuadNeedle!" One arm turned into a wind-based blade while the other turns into a harpoon launcher.

I use my harpoon launcher to fire shot after shot. Each of them hit their mark doing major damage. Some went down easily, others put up a serious fight. That's where the AirSword comes in. With one swipe, I unleash a gust of wind that takes them down. It gives me a perfect chance to go on the offensive. After my QuadNeedle ran out, I activated another and used it to take the others down. But sadly, a Yambo escaped. I went after it, racing with utmost efficiency. I pull off a few tricks to pass another metal gate. By the time I reach the 2nd floor, it's gone. Despite this flub, I continue on. I encounter more robots but they aren't that much trouble. The big problem is a squad of robots that come down via parachute. Sure they come down slowly but they are an annoyance. So I decide to switch to the Magnet Missile and with a well-placed shot blasted one to bits. Best thing about the Magnet Missile is that it homes in on anything that it's in its path. It's so reliable. I continue on blasting more robots all while skating through the tough maze of the TUSF (Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility). I reach the 3rd floor and I continue to hear that signal. What's going on? Before I keep going, I hear that all too familiar whistle. It follows up with a sound of something really loud approaching behind me.

I have a bad feeling about this. In fact my bad feeling just upgraded into worst, "Didn't think you decide to drop by in a dump like this, BreakMan."

I turn around seeing BreakMan in front of me. I notice that he looks as if he's good as new. It has been a week since Roll took him down, and despite having undergone repairs the scars of his defeats are still fresh in his mind. His fist that held his shield starts clenching tightly. His anger is a justified one. It's a shame because I'll be the one who will feel his wrath.

"It doesn't matter where I go. If you're there, I'll find you," He tells me.

"Guess you're reeling from your first defeat aren't you?" I respond, "It ain't going to sit well with you."

"One defeat would make anyone go insane with rage but in this case, it's two."

"Two?"

"Yes. You and your sister."

"My sister?" Guess I had no idea he took on my sister and lost. Ouch.

"Exactly and now, I'm here for payback!"

"I have no time to deal with you right now."

"On the contrary, you do and I recommend you face me unless you want to get out of the sewers alive brother."

I turn to notice some kind of electric gate blocking my path. Guess this guy is putting on the ultimatum here, "If it means I have to take you down, fine. You just love to make things hard for me do you?"

BreakMan doesn't say a word. He races at me with a charging tackle attack. I avoid it and respond with a reverse kick. He grabs my leg and throws me onto the floor. I get back up and fire a few shots from my Mega Buster. It hits but ends up getting deflected courtesy of BreakMan's oval shield. I keep firing but the guy continues his defense. He races toward me for another hit and it delivers. I land on the wall behind me and he continues his offense. He delivers a punch but I avoid easily, responding with a set of punches. I get a hit but he gets a clean hit of his own smacking me in the chest. He follows it up with a tackle and I end up eating the ground. I dodge a crescent kick that he pulls at me and I then keep my distance. Something is up about BreakMan I know it.

"You seem angry. Something bothering you?" I ask.

"Why are you asking me?" He replies, "If I were you, I'd prefer that you focus on trying to survive."

"I doubt I'd need to worry about you. You're being careless."

Hearing that sort of made BreakMan a little insulted. He then builds up energy into his Buster cannon and fires a charge shot. I get out of its path, turning to see the shot hit the wall behind me leaving a serious dent. I then see him go at me for another attack. I dodge his shield dash and respond with a hit to the back, following it up with a fury that can best be describes as fists of fire. He blocks my attacks as best as he could but even that isn't cutting it. My last attack forces him back despite the attempted block from his shield. Something about this is off, very off.

"What's up with you? You're not like yourself," I ask.

"Do you ever shut up?" He responds by firing at me. I respond back with a shot of my own.

"Like I said, something's wrong with you and I think I know what it is."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"It's your pride."

BreakMan looks at me with a blank stare and responds, "My pride?"

I give him a nod, "That's right. When we first fought, you were a serious threat. You didn't hold back one bit. I had to give it my all just to beat you and when I did, I felt relieved."

He stays silent while I continue, "But after beating you, I know I would face you again but getting my butt kicked by MagnetMan prohibited that. So instead of encountering me, you met my sister."

"I haven't forgotten. She's a greenhorn with little understanding of battle. Yet she was able to keep up despite pushing an overwhelming offense."

"And if you had the time, you would take her down but you didn't. I have to ask… why? Why didn't you?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"And why are you ignoring my question?"

"Maybe cause I don't want you to know."

"Then I guess beating the hell out of you is the only option huh?"

BreakMan doesn't respond. He attacks once again but I become smart and avoid it. I counter with another set of assault, ending it with a charge shot. He hits the floor hard by the blast. I still have my plasma cannon ready to finish it if it ever happens. He gets up despite reeling from my attack. He tries to fire a shot from his buster but it doesn't work. He notices his weapon having been damaged in the result of my attack. I see him with an angry look on his face. A shame because I still have plenty of energy left.

"You think the fight is over do you?" He says, "Apparently, it's far from over."

"I take it you have a few tricks up your sleeves right?" Insert traditional "I respond" thing.

"Plenty. Battlechip, NeoVariable!" His damaged buster hand transforms into some kind of magical, fantasy-like sword. It looks like a small golden anchor.

"As I thought. It's a shame you never used something like this in our first encounter."

"I didn't, because I feel it wasn't worth it if we first fought each other."

"To be fair, you and I both held back."

"I agree. But enough talk, it's time for battle."

"Well there doesn't seem to be much of a choice is there?" I chuckle before I activate my weapon, "Battlechip, HeroSword!"

It's then that my weapon summons forth from my hand. Both of us have blades armed and ready. BreakMan throws his shield to the ground. He doesn't need it for this part here. I on the other hand won't need one. We both race for each other, our blades clash letting out sounds that repel throughout the sewers. Despite having a stronger weapon, BreakMan's attacks become easily repelled. I use a few strikes and it only forces him to back off. I didn't let up. I continue my offense and I get a clean shot sending him to the floor.

_How is he this strong? This makes no sense!_ BreakMan gets back up and goes for another attack.

But in his blind rage, I block it and then respond with a vicious strike. The strike hits his chest and in the process, a shower of sparks start flowing out. It didn't just do damage, it also got him internally. I think by this point, I don't think he can make it if he continues. I hold my ground in case he goes at it again. He tries standing up but the damage is already done. Now on just one knee, BreakMan's had it. I don't think he can fight anymore.

"Damn it!" He shouts.

"I take it that you can no longer fight?" I respond, "A shame. I thought you could do better than this."

"I guess this makes it three now huh?"

In his rage, BreakMan yells, "Shut up!"

He tries getting back up but can't as a result of my last attack. His spare hand is held onto his damaged chest, the area where sparks are continuously sputtering out. He moves back slowly, ready to repel my assault if I did attack. I unfortunately didn't. I just stand there as I see him back up some more. What's with this guy? Is he looking at something I have no idea about? I look and see nobody there.

"Are you okay?" I wonder.

BreakMan constantly breathes in and out, deep not showing it. Hidden in his visor, his eyes dart about. He wonders if he saw something that shouldn't be there.

I try again, "Something bugging ya? You seem like you're going crazy."

"Huh?" He shakes the fear out of his system.

"Dude, you seem like you had a few bugs in your system. What's wrong man?"

"Don't concern yourself with me."

"With the way you are, I have every reason to and believe me, you lost this fight."

Even BreakMan should know when to give up. His body is too damaged as a result of my offense. But before I can say anything, a loud scream is heard from a distance. Now this is where my fear starts to build inside.

"What was that?" I said.

I turn to see only to find BreakMan gone. Now this alone is having my instincts kick into high gear. Where did the scream come from? I continue on to find out. Unfortunately what I find is more trouble. Some robots show up forcing me to hide and go on the attack. To make it worse, I spot several robots coming from above and dropping down via parachute. I take care of them easily but this gets the attention of some Sniper Joes and several hopping robots. Yeah, I know that when they aren't moving, I can't do shit to them. But when they do move, I deliver a blast to their faces.

"How do you like that?" I then hide once again from their attacks.

Oh just you wait folks. Things get a bit strange. After blasting a few more robots, I keep on moving. But suddenly the area begins to darken. I look up and spot stars moving about. Wait a minute, why am I seeing stars if we're not in outer space? It has to be a trick. But I then look down and notice stars on the floor too. I know my feet are firmly on the ground, that much is clear. But I don't know if the way forward is the right one. I take caution and start looking around. My eyes continue to see stars moving toward me but all I know it's just a means to throw me off. But then I spot something. Deep within all this darkness and stars, there's some sort of moon that isn't really a moon at all. Most of its inner workings are mechanical and they let out a loud whir. Okay now this tells me that all of this is a trick. I activate my Mega Buster and fire a shot. The shot hits it and I notice the area lighten up. Realizing this, I try again but I deliver a volley instead of one. They blast it to smithereens revealing it to be some sort of projector. Everything returns to normal and I continue on. Before I leave, I get a look at the damaged projector. It's no surprise whoever is doing this loves to pull surprises like these. Why do I feel the strangest sense of déjà vu passing through? I just don't get it. I continue on, using tricks to reach higher up to the fourth floor. I encounter another onslaught of robots but the area quickly turns into a holographic mess.

"Great. It's as if this doesn't make things any worse," I hide from the attacking robots.

I need a plan of attack. I look around to see if a device is spotted in the area. It is there but because of the robot attacks, I can't do a thing. Great. Just great. Anyway I look to see if there's a way to attack. Several robots are taking positions near a supposed entryway while many others are airborne using laser fire and preventing me from progressing. This is truly a bind.

"Unless I can find a way to stop them, I won't be able to head any higher. What should I do?" I need a way to pass through but sadly nothing I can do will make the situation easier.

But when I gear up to go for it, something happened. One by one, every robot that's there drop to the floor. The damage each of them suffers is staggering. Deep cuts are spotted in their bodies. The projector that used to create this holographic trick also gets destroyed. It's nothing but scrap. Man I don't like this. I don't like it at all. I head closer to see what's going on. My worries start to increase. Whoever did it literally hit them where they hurt. Regardless I continue forward. But with every step I take, the bloodshed intensifies. More robots appear with their bodies being shredded in multiple directions. The damage is gruesome. It's enough to make my stomach wretch in disgust. I can tell that I didn't eat anything, which is good but if I did, I would be throwing up right now. But I can't stop now. I have to keep going. I make it to the fifth floor. At least there is no destruction there. Thank goodness. I head forward, noticing the change in atmosphere. Things start becoming quiet. My fear is still going fresh. I know for sure this is going to be bad. Reaching the next room up ahead has my fears heightened to a fever pitch. I already have my Mega Buster ready in case something happens. My hand pushes the door forward. I enter inside to see what's going on. Hiding behind a set of large crates give me a bit of safety but that isn't guaranteed. Up ahead is a robot with a dangerously sharp blade in his right hand. Oil and blood are spotted on the blade. It has to be a result of his recent attacks earlier. Now he's planning to use it to spill blood onto someone else. I get a look and notice someone trying to move away from him. He's already scared shitless, afraid that he may suffer the same fate as the other robots I saw earlier. Even if he's just human, I can't sit by and do nothing. I won't!

"Where is he…? Where is he?" He says, aiming his blade near the guy's head.

"What do I know? I don't know what you're talking about man!" A teen named Clutch replies. He continues to back away from this guy.

"Do not lie. You know whom I speak of. I will speak once again. Where is he?"

"Dude, I don't know. I really don't know!"

"You continue to deceive me? Fine. You will suffer the same fate as the others who got in my way."

"No! No! Leave me alone man! I don't wanna die!"

He lifts his blade up ready to deliver the killing blow. Now I really can't sit by. Time for action! I show up and fire a shot hitting him. If this doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will.

"Back away from the kid right now! I'm the one that you want!" I shout, taking careful aim at him.

He turns around, noticing my presence. I notice his hand twirling the sword that would be used to attack Clutch. Both his hands hold onto the blade with a tight grip. Has this guy expected me to show up? What's going on?

"I have been waiting for you, Mega Man. I figure you would show up sooner or later," He tells me.

But something strikes his words as off, "How do you know I was going to show up? Did TopMan tell you I would be here to stop his little debacle?"

"The child proved to be more trouble than anticipated. He had his own game and it ended with his destruction."

"What kind of robot are you? You're not like the others."

"I am ShadowMan. I recommend that you don't compare me to them. I am stronger than you realize."

"How so?"

"You may have been able to go through the sewers easily but now you have to deal with me."

"What makes you any different than the others? Last I checked, MagnetMan nearly killed me and TopMan almost threatened to destroy Tokyo with his little toys. As for HardMan, my sister made mincemeat out of him."

"Hmph. I've come from another world to do battle with you."

"Another world? I wonder what do you take me for? A fool? What for? Tell me. Revenge? Honor?"

"No. It's nothing as trivial as those. Such words are meaningless."

"Then what?"

"It's simple. I come here to destroy you."

"You're ordered to come back to Light Labs. I can make this easy or I can make it difficult. Your decision."

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I have no intentions of going back."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. I've already removed all obstacles. They proved out to be a serious hindrance. Now… you and I will battle to the death."

This now has me worried, "You mean… a death battle right?"

ShadowMan responds, "It is not as you mean. It is a battle between warriors. Two enter, one leave. In this case, I will see to it myself that you will experience a fate worse than death."

"A fate worse than death huh? I don't know whether to believe you or not."

"You can choose not to if you wish. But one thing is for certain. If you refuse this, I will see to it myself this human dies in your place."

"You're not laying one hand on him. I need that man."

All the while, Clutch just watches us talk before we battle. I imagine this guy already pissing his pants.

"Wh-what's with these guys?" He wonders, breathing heavily at a quick pace, "It's like… it's like one of these Japanimes man!"

ShadowMan then says, "As I've said, I've come from another world. A world beyond this one to do battle with you."

I respond once again, "And for what? Now you really start to freak me out!"

"Then perhaps I should say it in a way that would deem appropriate to you. A fight to the death is one that I seek. Only in this manner can my soul find peace."

"I doubt that you'll find peace where you're going."

"We shall see. Now then… shall we begin?"

"Like I have a choice."

I see him lift his blade up, "When this battle ends, only one will survive. Either I kill you or you kill me. It makes no difference."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that I come out of it alive."

It's by this point Clutch doesn't want to see anymore of this and then storms off. So much for wanting to get a piece of the action.

"Hmph, fool. That human was nothing but a burden. I only used him to get to you," says ShadowMan.

"You better leave him out of this. But I figure that you're in no mood to hear me. Enough talk. Let's do this!" I start the fight with my Mega Buster, firing a few blasts at him.

ShadowMan repels them easily with his blade. He responds with a flurry of sharp kunai that come in fast as hell. I get out of the way but one strikes my buster arm, damaging it. That's just great.

"Do you think you can beat me with a weapon like that? Foolish!" taunts ShadowMan.

"Guess that idea went out the window," I whisper.

ShadowMan doesn't stop there. He races at me, literally vanishing into oblivion. My fear already kicks into high gear. I don't know where he is. I don't know what to do. I can't even concentrate. Next thing I know, he appears from behind. I'm too slow to react and in the process, I end up feeling the fury of his blade. The attack sends me straight to the ground. I have my Mega Buster ready but I can't use it.

"I thought you could do better. You were able to beat TopMan easily," He tells me, "Two minutes in and you're on the floor running away. Disappointing."

"A true warrior fights without a weapon. Seeing you use your cannon is an example of cowardice."

I respond violently, "What do you know about honor? You have that sword of yours. That thing can slice through me like sushi."

He notices this and says, "True. But I only use it if I feel my opponent prefers to fight unfair."

"Unfair you say? Guess honor doesn't mean a thing to you."

"It does. I simply made the battlefield a bit even for us."

I still have my damaged weapon aimed at him. Even if it weren't damaged, he would do whatever possible to prevent me from using it. Before I can react, I hear something on my comlink. ShadowMan doesn't notice it. At least I do.

"Mega Man… Mega Man, can you hear me?" someone says.

"Who's there?" I mutter.

"It's me, Albert. Is everything alright?" Why are you asking me at a time like this?

"No, I'm not fine. You should know that I'm now taking on one of your robots right?"

"I can hear it. That is ShadowMan all right. He is a dangerous foe."

"Dangerous? I already know how dangerous he is. He busted my blaster!"

Wily is already annoyed by the looks of this, "I am aware of that. I'll see if I can do a diagnostic. For now, you need to be on guard."

"And how am I going to beat this guy?"

"The fool is trying to provoke you Mega Man."

"Provoke me? You wish."

"Here's a piece of advice that I highly suggest you consider. Disable your blaster and take him on."

"What? Are you serious?!" I shout.

"Yes," answers Wily, "If you fight him as you are, you're pretty much done. I suggest you think your plans through if you are to win. You should be grateful I'm not angry for what you did to TopMan."

"I had no choice Wily. It's either that or risk thousands of lives. Had to choose the latter."

"Figures," That there is no surprise, "Take my advice well for you still have to find the other four. I have to be off. We will continue this later."

Wily cuts off communication and I'm now left with taking on ShadowMan. He still has his blade up, waiting to use it in case I try anything that's "unfair". I try to take in the advice Wily gave me earlier. If things continue as they are, I'd be dead just like Wily said. But if I take his advice then there's a chance. I let out a sigh and then reverted my Mega Buster into my normal hand. Without so much as uttering a single word, I race for ShadowMan. He gets into a defensive stance. I then collide delivering a smack to his face. For good measure, I throw another punch followed by a spin kick. It sends him to the floor. His blade hit the ground due to being hit by my strikes. I don't know if he gets the message but he should know, now that I'm ready to take his ass out.

"Good… very good," He says, "You finally understand what I seek."

"What? Did me beating the hell out of you seem to prove a point?" I reply.

"It's much more than that," He grabs his katana from the ground and sheathes his blade.

_Guess I won't have to deal with that sharp blade of his._ Thank goodness for that.

"Now… we can fight as warriors. One-on-one. Hand to hand… it is the basis of **all** combat. Only a fool… no, only one who defies fate would trust his life to a weapon."

"At least this fool ain't me. Let's get it on!"

ShadowMan rushes at me with a fierce jab. I dodge and counter with one of my own. He blocks and it then becomes a fierce struggle between us. Our attacks are fast like the wind. We crisscross between fast fists and rough kicks. Neither of us are able to gain an advantage over the other. When I spot an opening, I take it but he's fast enough to repel it. The same happens for him. When he tries to attack, I block. It turns into a serious stalemate. Our last attack pushes both of us back. ShadowMan gears up for another go while I hold my ground. He delivers a flurry of fists and I try my best to dodge all he dishes out. But I end up getting careless and I end up getting smacked by one of his punches. This alone is all he needs to deliver one ferocious strike after another. Next thing I know, I end up eating the floor hard. Despite the offense, I get back up and go at it again.

"Now this… this is more like it. This is what true battles are all about!" He shouts, feeling an enjoyment that can't be denied.

"With us beating the shit out of each other with our fists right?" I get up, reeling from his last blow.

"You understand nothing. Apparently you know nothing of battle. Nothing but just using unfair tactics to win a fight."

"I hate to say it but… you know very little of how I do battle."

"What?"

I race at ShadowMan, tackling him onto a wall. Once done, I immediately deliver a fury of body blows left and right. Each hit delivers a shot to his face and his body. I didn't stop. I keep on going and I then follow it up with an uppercut to the face. The blow sends him up into the air and then right back down. I move back, with my feet moving in rhythm. I have to constantly move in order to keep up. Reeling from my assault, ShadowMan goes for another hit but I evade and deliver a short swing blow to his side. I follow up with two more punches with the second causing him to reel back. I don't say anything as I see him attack once again. I dodge once more but I don't attack. I notice that he's being careless. That is going to cost him greatly.

"Guess you're proven wrong today. Ready for another tussle?" I say.

ShadowMan doesn't respond and attacks again. I counter but he quickly avoids it and grabs his sword. He unsheathes his blade and with a tight grip, gets himself ready for battle.

"Okay so you decide to ditch hand to hand combat for weapons? That's just wrong," ShadowMan doesn't care. He races at me trying to attack with his blade.

I avoid it but ShadowMan tries again with another slash. I dodge again and counter with a few punches. He avoids them and performs another set of ferocious swipes. My body moves in respond to his assaults but one swipe ends up hitting me in the shoulder. That hurt bad and ShadowMan capitalizes on it with a continued barrage of attacks. His assaults hit me and it ends with an attack that pushes me back. He doesn't let up. He goes at it again but this time, enough is enough. I dodge his strike and give him a serious punch to the face, following it up with a kick to the same spot. My buster is still damaged but that doesn't limit from using other attacks. I activate a Katana battlechip and then went on the attack. I deliver one attack after another to him. He blocks and responds with attacks of his own. Our two blades collide and like the fight I had with BreakMan, it is fierce. I don't let up. Neither did he.

"For a warrior like yourself, you are strong. You possess qualities that I like," He says, praising my innate determination.

"And for someone like you," I respond, "You fight with a strength that can't be denied."

We both break apart, exchanging silent glares. I don't say a word yet I know that the fight must continue. I have a job to do yet dealing with him will not be as easy as it seems.

"I take it you still want to face me right?" I ask him.

ShadowMan nods and says, "Yes. Only you… can make me feel alive. Now… face me Mega Man! Make me feel alive again!"

"Then you know that I will not hold back do you?"

"It doesn't matter. Show me your strength!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I don't say anything else. I race toward him delivering a strong hit with my katana. ShadowMan responds with a counterattack but I block without difficulty. I go with a lunge but he avoids and attacks me hard. Keeping my bearings, I avoid his other two forays. I then block his third and that gives me a chance to deliver a knee to his waist. My katana follows it up with two swipes sending ShadowMan back a bit. He holds his ground as I go for another assault. I do that but he backs away, avoiding it. I go for one more and he continues to dodge. This is proving to be tougher than I thought. ShadowMan hops away from me, gearing up for a different approach. He slams his katana onto the hard ground below and then goes airborne.

"Try and evade this. Shadow Blade!" Taking out two large shurikens, he flings them both.

I avoid one of them but the other hits the katana, shattering the blade. He flings another set and I quickly move out of the way. This guy is now constantly moving about and launching these things in rapid succession. They better not lay a hit on me otherwise I would be in serious trouble. He launches another Shadow Blade and despite using my broken katana, I'm able to deflect it. The shuriken hits the wall on the side. But I can't let my guard down. Not yet.

"Impressed? You should. These blades can pierce even the thickest of metals. Your weapons will do nothing against the likes of me," He tells me. It's the same old song and dance with guys like them.

"You may think that way but you're wrong," I reply, bringing in my usual gusto.

"Stubborn fool," Oh how he's going to regret saying that.

I get my roller blades on and went straight for him. ShadowMan continues to launch blade after blade. I respond by dodging and doing whatever possible to not get smacked. It's crazy yes but it's the only way. But then he launches a blade that strikes my skates. The resulting hit has me hitting the floor hard. It doesn't end there. ShadowMan goes into the air and unleashes a double helping of his special blades. I roll out of the way evading them both. He keeps at it but then I knew all this rolling isn't making things simpler.

Looking at him made me see the situation_. If this guy keeps up with these things, I'm pretty much about to hit the pavement for a permanent dirt nap. What to do? What to do?_

I then remember my fight with TopMan and I know that in order to fight something like that, I need to be something I'm not.

_Okay, this is going to prove to be a real risk. I don't know if my blades can handle something like this. Can't think normal. Got to think rudie here!_ I get the lodged blade out of my skates and then went for it, racing at high speed.

"Rushing to your doom aren't you? How unfortunate," He jumps back and then goes forward, lobbing another set of Shadow Blades.

In my mind, it's do-or-die time. My body starts to spin clockwise as I run. As I do so, my body begins to envelop in some kind of tornado. The blades do hit their mark but they end up getting deflected all over the place. ShadowMan looks shocked. He should be because my spinning ends up hammering him and it does so hard. A few smacks end up throwing him onto the ground. After I finish spinning, I notice him getting dizzy as a result of my attack. Serves him right. I guess he can't handle the intensity of my offense.

"That… is just… infuriating!" He yells.

"A shame. I guess you can't handle a whole load of spinning can ya?" I respond.

"Insolent fool!" ShadowMan begins performing kind of ninja trick. I keep my guard up to be safe.

Next thing I know, another one starts appearing then another and finally another. I see a total of 4 ShadowMans in front of me. I can't tell which one is the real one. Could it be the one on the left? The right? The middle? I don't know. All four give an evil chuckle although I can't figure out who or what should I do next? This is bad, very bad!

"Are you amazed? Amazed at my Shadow Illusion?" He gloats, "Let us see you try to figure out which one is real."

"If anything, you're just pulling another stunt with holograms aren't you?" I am spot on with my response.

He unfortunately isn't amused, "You understand nothing."

The four ShadowMen disappear forcing me into a defensive stance. I can't rely on my normal tactics to take him down so I need to do things differently. I see each ShadowMan move about rapidly, attacking when possible. Blocking becomes my main focus but even with that, how can I block against not one but four ShadowMen? That's insane. I block one attack but two more show up hitting me when I least expect it. I hit the floor and then the ShadowMen race in, delivering an onslaught. My instincts kick into a major high. Activating the Top Spin, my body becomes a tornado. The high speed helps in blocking the attacks but not enough to keep me at ease.

"You are admirable for keeping up with me, I give you that," says ShadowMan, "It isn't everyday that I get to face a worthy opponent like yourself."

"Alright, I've had enough of your crap. Can I just get to where I kick your ass already!?" I yell in anger.

This is enough to make him feel a bit pissy, "I see you dislike this. Very well. I shall commence with your destruction. Shadow Illusion – Dark Storm!"

ShadowMan and his duplicates leap high with kunai in tow. Once they're at a high position, the sharp daggers rain from the sky. With a fury that big, I'm nothing more than mincemeat.

"Guess he means what he says," I get a look wondering what I should do. With a storm of kunai ready to storm through the place, I don't have much time.

"It's over. Embrace your fate!" Sadly I'm the type of guy that refuses to do such a thing.

Instead, I activate the Top Spin and transform into a cyclone. All the kunai knives that rain on me end up getting sucked in and ultimately blown back. ShadowMan didn't foresee this and he gets the full brunt of that storm. His Dark Storm attack that he tries using on me ended up backfiring bad. Hitting the floor from the attack, I see his entire body filled with nicks and scars. But something about it just seems off. Instead of the usual anger that I see from him, his face shows a sense of enjoyment. In fact he's even smiling. I don't know whether to be worried or surprised. The look he has on his face… it's just scary. Despite this I hold my ground waiting for whatever trick he has next.

"Yes, that's it. This rush… this sensation… I've been waiting for this pain!" He shouts. His tone becomes more vicious with every second.

"The hell?" That's all I can really say.

My senses kick into high gear immediately. ShadowMan lunges with his sword. I block and respond with another hit of the Top Spin. It delivers all right but there's one problem. All it ever did is only make him wanting more. The words he says become more sickening, as if he is driven into an obsession. I dodge another attack, delivering more retaliation. With every hit I give to him, it only fuels his violent bloodlust. His eyes now turn into hints of rage, bleached red with a monstrous fury. The words he says only make me question what little sanity he has.

"Hurt me more!" He yells. His tone continues exhibiting violence.

I don't hesitate with his request. I give him what he wants, delivering a beat down consisting of a Top Spin flurry. He keeps saying "More!" again and again. He attacks in a blind stupor. I dodge and in response, strike back with another Top Spin. The damage he sustained should have been enough to shut him down but he keeps on going. Something isn't right. I thought he'd kick the bucket after that last move. Whatever's keeping him alive is now making my situation even worse.

"Even after all that," I say, "You still don't know when to quit. Guess there's an old saying for bots like you. Keep fighting until you can fight no more."

"Yes. You know it well. Very well!" yells ShadowMan.

"I've already given you pain yet you keep fighting. Is death what you desire? Tell me because I'm more than happy to give it to you."

"Be careful with those words. You may regret them."

"We'll see."

He grabs his katana and begins chanting something in Japanese. I then activate my translator. What I hear from him ends up making me feel afraid. Why would I be afraid? I have no clue. He continues chanting, his blade begins enveloping in a red aura. For some reason, I can feel the aura within. Filled with bloodshed, ferocity and rage. The chanting ends. ShadowMan twirls his blade but not before holding it with a vicious grip. He then performs a high leap. With sword in hand, his final assault begins.

"It ends now! Muramasa Blade!" His yell signals the start of his offense.

"Now… or never," I respond, whispering. I still have the Top Spin equipped.

ShadowMan attacks with his blade. I dodge and get a look at the mark it left behind. The residue is hot. It's enough to melt through anything. You expect me to say butter? Guess not because ShadowMan's blade won't just melt through anything. It'll basically pierce even the thickest of metals. The red aura it has is proof of that. I continue avoiding his swipes but my quick thinking gets the better of me. I trip and it's enough for him to make his opening. He delivers a good hit leaving a scar on my armor. A few more hits push me back to the wall. If that isn't bad enough, my energy took a major nosedive all the way to the red. I'm already breathing heavily. I don't know how to deal against someone like this. Dodging another swipe isn't going to be enough. I need to do something and fast.

"What's wrong? Do you not desire death? Remember, only one will survive. I kill you or you kill me," He says, reminding me of his words when we first went into battle.

"Yeah… I know," I respond, "But I doubt you will kill me with a weapon like that."

"Is that so? Let us prove it!" I should be careful of what I say.

He tries to plunge the sword into my chest but I quickly get out of the way. The only thing that it hits is the wall behind me. Now it really is "now or never". I activate my Top Spin and go all out. ShadowMan attempts to stop me but my attack comes so fast, he doesn't get a chance. I spin like mad. I want to make sure that he goes down. The spinning intensifies as is the beatings. I didn't care by this point. I'm now left with little choice. He did say after all that only one would survive. It turns out to be me.

"This is impossible!" yells ShadowMan, "I'm supposed to defeat you!"

I yell right back, "Sorry my friend. But if it's anyone that's going to take you down, it's me!"

My Top Spin reaches the point where it begins to do serious internal damage to him. I then deliver one final punch that sends him careening to the floor below. I let off a sigh of relief finally seeing him go down. Thank god. With whatever energy I have left, I touch the shuriken on his head copying the Shadow Blade. But just as I am about to leave, something happens. ShadowMan powers up once more and delivers a hit that sends me to the floor. I didn't have anything to fight back against it. What can I say? I was very low in energy and that hit doesn't make it any easier. In fact, it makes things worse. ShadowMan starts laughing. His laugh fills with an evil that I swear is driving me to fear. As he moves forward, something else replaces his laughter: Insanity. He feels a pain that is endless and violent. Holding onto it didn't make it easier. It continues driving him mad. This guy goes as far as slamming his own head constantly. The guy's lost control. I simply don't know what to think, or to do. What should I do?

"I'm… losing… losing myself," says ShadowMan in some strange tone.

He keeps banging it over and over until the pain he experiences is too great. So great that it ends up driving his body into an insane stupor. His screaming can be heard all over the sewers. It's a very scary thing. Next thing I know, the pain takes over and he simply rages off. I couldn't comprehend what went down. Did something happen to ShadowMan? Was the pain too great for him to handle? Or is there something else at work that's making him act like this? Whatever the reason, I don't know if I'm able to find the answers. My body enters internal shutdown due to too much energy loss. I lie there. My body feels like a barren shell, not functioning for anything. Would anyone find me at a place like this? Fortunately someone did. Clutch who had escaped earlier comes by with some well-needed backup: Rhyth and a silver-haired girl named Jazz.

"Hey, it's him. It's the guy I saw at the Garage," says Rhyth, noticing me.

Jazz replies, "Girl, that guy is beat. He's a mess. We gotta help him."

"You said it," agrees Clutch, "This place ain't safe for a guy like him. Come on."

Jazz agrees and the three assist in getting me off the ground. Clutch notices me packing a lot of weight. I mean that statement literally because I'm in my battle gear. He may not like it but the guy needs to bear with it. Jazz and Rhyth assist as best as they can. Their trek back is a long one. Normally they probably use their roller blades to get out but having me on their back is a pain. There would probably be complaining but everyone's been beat from having to seek out every bomb that had been sprang all over the city. All of us need rest and at least with things coming to a close, we deserve every bit of it. I just hope this can help get me back on my feet. My job is far from over.

_A few hours later… Garage_

My body feels numb, as if I didn't get a chance to recuperate. I'm still on emergency shutdown due to power loss. Despite the GGs efforts in bringing me back to their hangout, I suffer damage on a major scale. My armor suffered serious damage cause of the Muramasa assault. Internally I'm okay but the reason why I'm offline is due to like I said, power loss. I try to do an internal reboot hoping I can get online. My systems succeed in that and it goes through the usual functions.

_Internal CPU booting up, system checks commencing. _

_Detecting any anomalies, negative anomalies detected. _

_Boot up successful, begin second phase, checking for any remaining internal power. _

_Internal power located and detected, remaining energy: 20%. _

_Systems online, Running now at emergency power._

_Boot-up complete._

_Warning: Due to minimal power, several systems are offline. Battle, movement and teleportation systems are offline. _

_Optic sensors powering up, optic sensors online._

My eyes open up and I see the Garage as lively as ever. I try moving but the low energy prevents me from doing so. One of the GGs notices me and within seconds, everyone gathers around. Guess everyone wants to tell me what went down.

"Yo! About time you're awake. How you feeling?" Corn asks me.

"Not so hot," I reply, "I feel like complete crap."

"No kidding," says a teen named Slate but everyone refers to him as Soda, "Man when we found ya, it felt like you went through hell."

"At least we know yo that you're okay. That's the only good thing," states Yoyo.

But then I needed to know so I ask, "How did the team-up go? Did you guys find the bombs?"

"We did," replies Corn, "We found them all and the cops are at work disabling them."

"That's a relief. Now Tokyo is safe from all this…" I feel like I want to just simply sleep but I can't.

"Hate to say it kid but everyone in Tokyo owes you a huge debt," says Gum.

I look in surprise and reply, "What? Really?"

"Yep. Listen to this," Gum takes a nearby radio and sets it to the usual radio station, _Jet Set Radio_.

An all-too familiar tune echoes the airwaves. For all I know, DJ Professor K is ready to make some big news, _"__**Jet Set Radio**__! Your everyday place for hot tunes and even hotter news, we got a big helping of it today. The team up with the Rudies and the Rokkaku police ended in a big success."_

_ "All these little top toys have had their little boom-booms removed. That's a relief because I thought we would be goners. The good news is that the police decided to leave them be after all is said and done. The bad news though… well, there ain't no bad news. Everything's better now. Oh wait, wait, I'm sorry. I forgot. We got ourselves one more. Are ya listening, player? Tokyo owes ya a big debt blue boy! I can't see to believe it. You're a hero! Now I have to ask, what's that kid's name? Was it Mega Man? Mega Man? Someone must not have had their oxygen when they came up with that. I think we got a better name for you."_

_ After a couple of seconds, the host says this, "From now on, everyone in Tokyo is gonna call you __**Rockman**__!"_

I was surprised after hearing that. Rockman? That's my name here in these parts? Now I really got to wonder what's up.

_"Yeah that's right fool. You're Rockman now and everyone's going to know because you are blue, blue like the every day sky we see. So from all of us here in Jet Set Radio and Tokyo, we owe you a big thanks Rockman. So now let's get to partying cause I'm ready for some rock and roll. Get it? Rock and Roll?"_

Professor K laughs it off like it's a joke. To be fair, I'm laughing too because at least to me I'm happy that I get some recognition. Fortunately, it's going to get even more intense. Why? You'll see.

"Rockman huh?" says Corn, "Got a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, it does," I reply, "God I feel awful."

"Don't sweat it kid. At least with all this over, you can get some much needed sleep."

"I appreciate that but I need to know, what about Hayashi and his band of white-collar money grubbing douchebags? Have they sent the message to their boss?"

I hope to hear that they did. What I get however isn't what I wanted, "Sorry dude but that captain is one stubborn fool. Despite the fact that we did our job saving Tokyo, he still wants us Rudies locked up."

That's enough to get me pissed. I try getting up but I do so slowly. Rhyth and Yoyo help me up but my body ends up too much for me to handle. I literally crash on the floor below. The pain's too great and next thing I know, it becomes unbearable. My body convulses rapidly. My inner systems are trying to figure out the source but no luck. Where is it coming from? Is it because of ShadowMan's last attack? Did it cause me to have this pain? Man the more I think about it the more I don't even want to know how this happened. Before I can find out where it's originating, the pain stops. It came and went in an instant. Next thing I notice, my energy levels rise up. I get up and everyone notice me back on my feet.

All I can say at them is this, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Yo-yo, you just got up like nothing happened. Something up with ya?" responds Yoyo.

"I'm not sure. One minute I was in complete shock and the next I'm fully functioning. I may need to do a diagnostic when I get back," I answer.

"Well whatever it is, at least know that Tokyo's safe," says Corn, "From all of us Rudies here, thank you Rockman. Thanks for saving our home."

Having heard the praise from all the GGs, I can only respond in the only way I can, "It's nothing. It really is nothing because I want to do the right thing. I can't sit by and see the world fall apart. I have to do something."

"Just know that you're always welcome here anytime," That's enough to warrant a smile. Although I know I wasn't going to leave empty handed.

"Hey you," says Gum, "Before you leave, we got you a little gift."

"Gift?" My face starts to beet red after hearing her say that.

Gum along with Rhyth and a few other girls named Boogie, Cube and Jazz head closer towards me. I was not prepared for this surprise as my lips felt each of them passionately. First comes Gum. She's normally known as a girl who leaves a trail of broken hearts but here my heart feels like it wants to fly off to embrace hers. Next is Rhyth. I remember her kissing my cheek when I went off to Rokkaku Dai and it's something that simply freaks me out. In this case, her kiss is enough to not make me want to let go.

"You liked it blue boy?" She tells me, "You're so cute when you blush."

It's already enough to make me blush. Boogie comes next and my eyes are already on what makes her who she is, her cleavage. I try my best to keep my composure but that isn't enough. She kisses me and it's enough to have my head end up on her chest. I wonder if she'll slap me for being a pervert. In this case, she doesn't.

She looks at me and says, "Didn't know you like it up close."

I wonder if it's okay to leave yet? Guess not because there are still two more. At least they go straight to the point. Cube's is one that makes me feel really calm and pleasing. As for Jazz, hers just literally is short and sweet. I mean that literally.

Once it's all done, the girls chuckle and say, "Thank you Rockman!"

Flustered from all the kisses, I respond, "Um… heh heh, you're welcome. I'm sorry. It's that I never felt like this before, at least from you guys."

"Look at it this way. You're lucky that they do this for you," Corn you are not making this any easier are you?

But then, I hear a beep on my buster arm. Guess it's time for me to go, "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere. You all better keep Tokyo safe you hear?"

"Don't worry. We're making sure this city be a place where everyone can live free. You can count on us," assures Corn.

"Yo yo, you know it!" says Yoyo, "Be careful out there."

"I will," I say, promising everyone.

"Fight on! Fight on Rockman for everlasting peace!" Whereas everyone back home calls me Mega Man, here it's appropriate.

I hear the other GGs say the same thing. They're making sure that Tokyo will be safe for everyone. That alone is enough to tell me my work is done. I look at 'em all before my body becomes a light of energy. Within seconds, I teleport off looking forward to the one thing that matters: home. Let's recap everything that has happened today. I took down two Robot Masters in the span of a single day, underwent serious hell just to survive, saved Tokyo from an explosive top-obsessed madman, took down BreakMan in an epic fight and almost got killed by a bot that went absolutely nuts. What do I get for it in return? Some kisses by the female GGs, as well as praise from all of Tokyo. Too bad Hayashi is still determined to make sure the Rudies get locked up. A shame really but at least I know things are safe. There are four robot masters left. They'll probably prove to be a real challenge but the biggest issue was ShadowMan. He's out there… somewhere and if we meet again, it'll be a battle where this time, only one of us will survive. That someone… is me.

つづく

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Despite defeating two Robot Masters, all the fighting has forced Mega Man to the brink of exhaustion. Things really aren't going well. Now reports are coming in that power plants all over the United States have been stripped of electricity. While the blue bomber in need of rest, his sister Roll heads off to find the electric guzzling thief. Although she ventures with caution, she ends up crossing paths with Bass. Unfortunately, he wants payback. Payback can be a pain but in this case, it'll be one of pure violence. Can Roll shut down this electric bandit, and take out Bass before every city in the US ends up powerless? Let's hope that there won't be a blackout in the next juice-filled, spark shocking episode, Power Plant Under Attack; A Spark Filled Showdown._

_A hero isn't born. It is created._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Jet Set Radio along with all characters, settings, etc. belongs to SEGA. I don't own the franchise. I just show my support for it in the best way possible._


	44. Arc 5: Chapter 5

_Author's Note: It's funny. It's funny that I was supposed to have it up on Christmas Day. I want it to be a gift for everyone because I spent the whole day finishing it. I don't know why but it just clicked. At least now I have a reason to continue this story. Christmas is over and I'm hoping that everyone enjoyed their holiday. I did and though I didn't get much, being with family and friends (especially fanfic buddies like **MegaBauer, lalalei2001** and **Gancena**) is enough for me. Needless to say, I can say it without a shadow of a doubt that this chapter here is my best. Why? Although this is another chapter with Roll being the center focus, that isn't the case. Let's say that I hope to tie things up all while providing development. I did it before with the previous arcs and here is no exception. By the time you finish reading the chapter, you can see just how Roll is growing as a character should be._

_I would have made it longer but hey, I covered about enough. I still think the birthday chapter aka Arc 4-3 is my longest chapter to date at over 16K words. This here is around 12K but at least I'm getting a lot better. I hope that I will continue to provide you guys with more awesome work because Arc 5 is the big one. It's a big one for a reason as this and the aftermath that follows when it's all over will shake the Light family to the core. I want it to affect them on a grand scale. It's reason enough why I love writing stories like this. I want to increase the tension and you know you'll feel it when you do read it. But I think I've said enough. We have a new chapter of Reawakened and Roll's at center stage. Let's hope she can handle herself here._

_Don't forget to read and review. Oh and if you find any flaws, errors, inconsistencies, anything that would make even the Christmas turkey leftovers go bad, please let me know via PM. Your support matters and I like to congratulate **MegaBauer** for being my 150th reviewer. Here's hoping that we reach 200. Let's make it happen._

_Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Power Plant Under Attack; A Spark Filled Showdown<p>

_Time: Unknown, Undisclosed Location_

"GONE!? What do you mean he's gone!?" yells one Albert Wily. Finding out that ShadowMan went AWOL didn't really sit well with him.

But this isn't sitting well with him at all. Glyde however is shocked mostly due to Wily's yelling. He sees him moving about, trying to piece together what went down. Glyde stays silent. He's worried that what he'll say will only piss him off even more. It's a shame because Wily's pissed off anyway. It's bad that he only has four Robot Masters left. To make it worse, BreakMan hasn't been delivering what Wily wants. All of this is giving him problem after problem. No solution is in sight for this guy. He's going to end up blowing his top if it keeps up.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Wily asks in his usual angry manner, "I demand answers! Why has ShadowMan went off like he did?!"

Nervous from all the yelling, Glyde replies, "I-I'm not sure Doctor. I was unable to determine the cause of ShadowMan's increased insanity. It's as if Mega Man had done something."

"Really? Like what?!"

"I believe the fighting that occurred between the two is a probable cause. But I'm not sure. ShadowMan is a robot that is not like the others."

"Not like the others you say?! He is like every other robot I have built. They are my weapons, weapons of war against that fool Mega Man and anyone who opposes me. Do you mean to tell me that someone I created isn't from my own two hands?"

"I mean no disrespect but it's a fact. ShadowMan is in fact very different. I'm unable to acquire any information about him and even if I could, the data given about him is ambiguous. I wish to ask… how did you find him in the first place?"

Hearing this has Wily thinking, reminiscing about the time he first encountered Wily. His anger subsides replacing it with a calm demeanor. At least he's enjoying some tea. That's enough to keep his soul at ease. Letting off a sigh, he tries to piece together what happened. Upon seeing him be calm, Glyde also sighs. To be fair, he shouldn't be letting his guard down especially not at Wily. Anyway after a bit, Wily remembers what transpired on the day he found ShadowMan.

"I could never forget the day we did find it. You remember do you not?" Wily questions.

Glyde answers, "Yes I do. I haven't forgotten."

"Wise that you haven't," Why do I have the feeling that Wily says it just to act like the jerk he is? Maybe it's cause of how he is.

"This happened during my little plan of revenge against that fool Mega Man," Oh boy. We haven't had these in a while so I figure why not.

_Flashback… three months ago, time and location unknown_

Okay folks, time for exposition. During Wily's little revenge with his second line of Robot Masters, he was hard at work building up his forces in hopes that his plans for world domination can come to fruition. The traditional "build up evil army so he can take over the world easily" gag. In this case, he's on the move. He got word that an asteroid was heading towards Earth. Details weren't given out due to fear that if Wily were to ever find out, he would do anything to have it. With help from Glyde, he was able to determine the meteorite's impact point.

"Glyde, are you certain that you have discovered where the meteorite will land?" said Wily.

"I have doctor," He replied, "And fortunately it's away from any attention."

"Good. We need to ensure that it is in our hands before these fools do. How long before we reach the impact point?"

"Not long."

"Excellent."

From the monitors on Wily's shuttlecraft, they spot the asteroid entering the planet's atmosphere. He smiles seeing it approach. With just so much as a simple flick of his fingers, Glyde operates the craft to the asteroid's determined destination. Wily presses a button on his chair's controls. The screen up front transforms into a radar display. He spots a gold dot moving right.

"Hurry Glyde, head to the estimated impact site. We must reach it before they do," He ordered.

"It shouldn't take us long," Glyde pressed some buttons, getting a lock on the space rock's movements, "We should get there in less than a minute."

They see it hit the ground on an isolated outskirt of the American desert. It left a crater that was almost 30 feet wide. Glyde landed the craft outside of the impact zone. The two get a look and spot an asteroid that was big and it came in a silver shine. If that isn't enough, it's letting out a strange aura. Glyde notices it and started moving away.

Wily gets a look and said, "What are you doing? The meteorite won't hurt you. Come on!"

Glyde doesn't say a word. He followed Wily to the meteorite itself. All the guy can ever do is let off a sigh, angry that his own "lackey" is a complete wimp. This is before he decided to grow a backbone people.

"Doctor, the meteorite is a lot larger than we thought," explained Glyde.

"I know that," Wily replied, then grabbed a communicator from his coat pocket, "Attention my robots. Recover the asteroid at once."

The sound of a Birdbot getting the call was music to his ears, "We're ready to assist Doctor."

The two turned and saw a group move out of the shuttle. They take the meteorite with little difficulty. But then they heard the sound of police blaring through the daytime skies. It's enough to make Glyde worried. Wily on the other hand doesn't show a sliver of concern. In fact, he's not amused.

"Hurry up! We must get this asteroid out of here and I don't want to be here when they decide to show up and intrude on my plans!" barked Wily.

He then turned to Glyde who skedaddled the minute he looked at him. Wily, once inside, powers on his shuttle ordering it to fly off back to his fortress. By the time law enforcement arrived it was too late. Wily basically sticks out his tongue and teased them because he was one step ahead of them. But upon seeing the meteorite yet again, Glyde began wondering what his master would do with it.

"Um Dr. Wily," He said, "What do you plan on doing with the asteroid we recovered? We haven't even did a diagnostic and see what it is."

Scoffing at Glyde's words, Wily replied, "Do not worry yourself. When we return to the fortress, we will see if this thing can be of any use to us."

"Haven't you said that the asteroid contained some kind of rare metal that would help us create indestructible robots?"

"I did say that Glyde. The asteroid we recovered today contains that very metal. Our problem is how to extract it so we can be able to build them."

"Don't you have something that can help us extract the metal?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. I may have forgotten to attain something for this situation."

"I see. If that is the case, then something should be done."

Wily said nothing more. He's satisfied with what he attained, an asteroid that may house something powerful. When they reached the fortress, he tried numerous ways to extract material. All of them end in disappointing results. The outer exterior was hard as diamond. Not even the strongest kind of explosive can shatter it. It was simply unbreakable. After about two days, Wily was at wit's end. No matter what he did, nothing worked. That asteroid was like a god damn almond. Hard to break and even harder to figure out. Ultimately he gave up. After I took out HeatMan, he was ready to call it quits. That asteroid he had became nothing more than wasted space.

Upon noticing Wily ready to chug the asteroid out, Glyde said, "So you've given up on this giant rock doctor?"

"I have!" He replied, yelling like he's at wit's end, "Nothing… nothing I've done works. This hunk of junk was a waste of an effort!"

"I wouldn't be sure about that."

"What is to be sure!?" Wily interrupts, "It's a piece of junk and I order it gone! Help me get this out of here!"

Glyde said nothing. He helps Wily take the meteor out of the fortress. But suddenly he lost his balance. The asteroid struck the ground with a loud bang. Wily's face gets more pissed as a result of his lackey's incompetence. But before he could say anything, something happened. They noticed lines emerging around the giant rock. What happens next was probably going to make Wily regret doing what he had done. The upper portion opened. Inside it laid some kind of inactive robot. It looked like a ninja but was offline. To make it worse, it was in very bad shape. Hell if I didn't know any better I'd say this bot just came from a serious beating and escaped with only an inch of its life. Wily got a look and his face just screamed amazement. He'd never seen a robot quite like this before. So different, so unique and with something like it, the world would already be his.

"So, that rock we found isn't just any rock. It was a shuttle," said Wily. Honestly, I'm surprised it took him this long to notice.

Agreeing, Glyde replied, "Yes but where did this come from? It's unlike any of the robots you've created."

"That's the beauty of it. Think about it. We're in possession of something that is beyond what we humans can do. From a world that is beyond our own. No one knows what it is or where it came from. That will be our advantage. Our advantage against all of them especially Mega Man."

Wily started chuckling and before long, it goes into full-blown evil laughter. Earlier he wanted to get rid of it because he didn't know what to do with it, but after discovering this, he had in possession something that may help him succeed. But a whole slew of problems came about putting his supposed plans on hold. The worst was being defeated by yours truly and ultimately went to jail. He would have remained there had it not been for the fact that he would be held on bail. And of course you guys know where that went. Now a few days after joining Project: Gamma, Wily was assigned to design robot masters that can help assist. Since he would be the one in charge of handling everything, it gave him the perfect excuse to use the robot that he found in the shuttle. Giving it upgrades that would make it a lethal force in battle, it ultimately became the robot known as ShadowMan. Along with him, seven other Robot Masters were created to "assist" in Project: Gamma. All of them had orders to carry out. But now with them causing havoc and hindering Gamma's production, it left me to corral them before they would cause more trouble. But is all of this part of Wily's plan? Who knows?

_End flashback…_

"Doctor, if I may, we have four robot masters remaining. I recommend we move on to the next phase," suggests Glyde.

"Unlikely," disagrees Wily, "We don't need to take any chances. Besides, it is not time yet."

"Then what should we do?"

"For now we wait. I already gave you orders not to intervene and you have done well. However I do believe I have some work that you would probably be interested in."

Glyde notices this and says, "I'm listening."

"What I have here is a list of things that we'll need for our plan. I want you to recover them by whatever means possible," explains Wily but then his words take a twist, "Of course, you understand well what I meant."

He hands Glyde the paper, containing a list of items. One look and boy, the guy cracks a smile. The two don't say anything else to one another. With so much as a nod, he gets himself going. Whatever he ordered Glyde to do, it can be major trouble. Of course this is where things start becoming unexpected. The sound of BreakMan approaching shatters the quiet Wily has had. His face suddenly changes from a smile to full on anger. He isn't happy that's for sure.

"What brings yourself here? You've failed me yet again!" shouts Wily, angry over yet another failure.

"Forgive me," BreakMan struggles to reply, "But I—"

"Silence! You will not speak any more of this! You failed in defeating Mega Man… not once but **twice**! To make it worse, you weren't able to defeat his sister Roll. His own sister!"

BreakMan doesn't say a word as Wily banters on, "I find you to be an embarrassment! A complete embarrassment!"

Hearing Wily's rant is enough to drive him to the breaking point, despite being damaged.

"Angry are you?" He says, "You should be because I am fed up with your failures! I'm fed up completely!"

"I didn't come to deal with your bantering. If you want something done right, you should do it yourself."

"Really now? You dare tell me that I should destroy Mega Man? I will have my chance soon enough but for now, you will remain here! You are prohibited from ever leaving the premises until **I** give the order. I recommend that you use that time to be repaired and if you dare disobey me, I will make sure that you suffer a fate that is far worse. Do you understand me?"

Wily hears nothing from him. That's when he decides to amp things up, "I said, do you understand me… Blues?"

Hearing Wily call him by his real name was the final straw. BreakMan wastes little time and grabs him by his shirt. Wily doesn't show any ounce of fear. He knows that he suffered serious injuries due to my battle against him. Even if the bot was in tiptop shape, he can't do a thing. But then the extent of his injuries is too much. He lets Wily go, trying to conserve what little energy he has left.

Wily scoffs off BreakMan's threat and says, "Do you think you can hurt me in the way you are now? You are such a fool."

BreakMan doesn't say anything as he sees Wily walk out of the room. Deep within that body, he feels as if he wanted to explode in anger. Losing against me, then losing to my sister and now being humiliated by the very person who gave him an opportunity. It's now driving him to insanity. Sadly though his energy levels flicker out and soon powers down. If there's any rest for someone like him, this is probably it. As for Wily, he continues walking into some unknown location. But then he notices someone familiar up ahead. It isn't Glyde since he's off doing who knows what. However the look he has is not of good, but more into disgust.

"So, you decide to return here after you ran off!?" Guess it's not the best of introductions.

Bass simply doesn't respond. He's still angry over Wily choosing BreakMan over him. This is already making him angrier.

"Are you going to answer? Huh?! Or do you think I still favor BreakMan over you?!" Wily's voice increases in tone.

Bass gives a nod and responds, "What else? You chose the newbie over me despite the fact that I was almost killed by him!"

"I have some news for you then… BreakMan has failed in destroying MegaMan **and** his sister."

Bass' face suddenly cracks a smile, "Guess he's not as tough as I thought."

"What? Y-You knew? You knew that BreakMan would fail?!"

"Oh but I did."

If finding out that ShadowMan went off is bad, discovering this is worse. Wily's face fills with anger. His eyes squint, his teeth moving like as if they're about to crack down and Bass simply stands there. He stands as if he doesn't give a dang. I only hope the guy better head for cover because Wily is going to seriously blow his top. He does so and after a few seconds looks at Bass with a violent stare. It's in fact the same stare that he gave BreakMan earlier. Something has to give. What would he do? Would he yell at him? Berate him? Tell him off? Or would he do all the above? Bass continues to see Wily stare him down. He waits for him to do something, anything.

"What? Aren't ya going to say something?" He asks.

Wily doesn't hesitate one bit, "As a matter of fact… I AM! You pathetic little gnat! Do you have any idea how much of an interference you are becoming to my plans!? Oh I know of what you've done with HardMan! Did you think I've forgotten? Of course I've haven't! If anything, you are just as in the same predicament as BreakMan!"

But Bass just shrugs it off and has a reason for it, "Unfortunately for you, I'm going to do what BreakMan can't do. I will destroy them both."

"I like to see you try Bastian. Show me. Show me that you can do a better job than that failure."

"You want to see me do a better job? Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh I am warning you Bastian!" It's surprising that Wily is calling him by his real name and Bass ain't getting angry, "You better not screw this up. If you do, then I will see to it personally that you will suffer even worse than what BreakMan would ever do if he were to betray me. Do you understand?"

Bass turns to him and gives him a blunt response, "Yeah sure… whatever you say."

Wily sees him walk off, hoping to fulfill his agenda and do the job that BreakMan couldn't do. Something really isn't right. Yeah we know that Bass intervened during Roll's battle with HardMan. Yet he knew all about BreakMan failing not once, not twice but three times. I can tell for certain that it isn't favoring Wily at all and as if he doesn't have any more problems than he has so far. Oh wait I know, ShadowMan going AWOL last chapter? That's one. Now this. Wily only hopes that his plans don't blow up in his face.

_Surrounded by failures! First my robot masters then BreakMan and now my own grandson! He dares to disobey me yet again! _He lets out another sigh as he continues walking.

Shaking his head only makes the matters worse, "At least I have someone who won't fail me."

_New Light Labs – Around the same time_

I arrive not long after leaving Tokyo. News outlets all over are telling people about my recent success. It happens all the time whenever I do a good thing. My greatest accomplishment was convincing someone that suicide isn't the answer. That to me is something I consider to be a success in my eyes because to be honest, I value life more than anything. I want to see everyone enjoy life to the fullest and even when they're down, there will always be something that will help them get up and go at it again. Last I've heard, the guy is doing a lot better than before. Before I went to Tokyo, I went to check on Cameron. He has a new job, a place to stay and a new lease on life. Many say that if it wasn't for me, who knows where he would end up. He always keeps thanking me though I feel that he does it a bit too much. It doesn't bother me much because as long as he keeps on living and enjoying life, that is all that matters.

Anyway upon arriving back, my body experiences the aftermath of all I went through. My energy levels hit an all-time low. Some scientists assist in getting me to a recharge station. That gets put on hold when I see Tron, Roll and Gramps. My guess they want answers as to what happened. Unfortunately it isn't that. It's actually something else.

"Robert, I'm afraid Project: Gamma has hit into yet another delay," Again? Come on!

"What is it this time?" As if having to deal with two robot masters in another country isn't enough.

"Do you know that I'm at the brink of exhaustion? I don't know if I can handle any more!"

Gramps lets out a sigh, as usual, "I apologize but this is a serious matter."

Now it's my turn to deliver a sigh, "Okay Gramps. Start talking."

"We've been receiving word that several plants have suffered a power shortage. Normally it would be a minor issue but the problem is that large amounts of electricity are siphoned."

"Siphoned? You mean someone's jacking up on power for something?"

"That seems to be the case. However I'm unable to determine who's behind it."

That's when I realized something, "I think it's one of Wily's rogue robots that's causing it."

"What?"

"It's only a theory. I was going to tell Albert that ShadowMan's gone. I was unable to recover him."

"A shame… he seems to have already known this would happen."

"You're right."

"Gramps, I don't think I can go for another round. I'm at the brink of exhaustion and my body is about to give way. Plus my armor is in need of serious repairs."

"I've already noticed. In this case, I recommend you rest so you can get yourself back on your feet."

"And risk having whoever it is continuing this? No way."

But then hope come by someone I never expect, "I can do it."

"Out of the question Roll. Your responsibility is here with Project: Gamma," He replies, going at it again.

"Again? Not this time. She did her best against HardMan and brought him back. I'd say she's ready for another shot," I stand by her because I have to admit, she did well despite some mess-ups.

"You overestimate her and that can cost us dearly. She doesn't understand anything about combat, unlike you."

"Gramps, this isn't the time to argue. Project: Gamma has been having too many delays and this isn't fitting well not just for us but also for everyone. Personally if I were in charge of it, I would have everyone do whatever possible. I'm doing all I can to get the robots back and all you're doing is holding my sister back."

Gramps becomes silent after I tell him this. Sure, he's a father figure to the both of us but the problem is that he's a bit overprotective. It's to the point where he has to constantly monitor her activities. I classify that as stalker-level stuff but like I said, it's ridiculous. Since Roll's victory over HardMan, he's been observing her. He thinks that it's for her safety but upon hearing him say that she knows little about combat, it's easy to see why. To make matters worse, Project: Gamma is experiencing delays due to this energy-guzzling thief. Whoever it is just made today harder than it already is and I'm in no position to even doing anything. That's the really sucky part of it all I mean that.

I turn my attention to Roll who isn't saying a thing, "You've heard everything haven't you sis?"

She responds with a nod. I continue talking, "Guess you know that I'm out of action and you're the only one who can get the job done. So here's the deal. You need to head to the closest power plant and stop whoever it is from siphoning electricity."

"Don't worry about me big brother. I'll make sure to find out who it is and put an end to them," My sis has that confident look on her face. Gramps then worries if something will happen to her like last time.

"Sis…"

I see her turn around, not saying anything. At least she has my attention this time.

"You nearly got killed against HardMan. I recommend you don't be careless."

"But big brother, I wasn't careless. I took down both BreakMan and HardMan without much difficulty."

"The damage your armor received tells otherwise. I recommend that if you are going on the offensive, plan your moves well."

"Plan? What does that have to do with battling against robot masters?"

Guess it tells me that my sister still has much to learn, "It's simple. Battling is like chess. You need to think smart if you are to survive. A careless attack without so much as thinking will get you killed. You don't want that to happen right?"

I see her give me a nod. That tells me she's paying attention. I then give her hand a gentle touch. Data starts flowing inside. Special weapons, map data and other information all become integrated into her memory. I give her one more look. It's one of seriousness. Roll simply says nothing. I didn't want to do anything unexpected. Besides, Gramps is watching and we don't want him to know. She suits up in her battle mode and teleports off. The silence then shatters. Gramps and I turn to Tron who seems to be a bit on edge. Why? Even I don't know.

"Something bugging you Tron?" I wonder.

"Yeah, there is," She then shows me an article. Inside it is a picture of yours truly with some of the GG females.

"Uh why are you showing me this?"

"What the heck were you doing with these girls?"

"Nothing Tron. All we did was take a photo after we saved the city," If I know Tron, she thinks I'm lying. She doesn't know what happened when I was there.

"You're lying. Tell me. I want to know. What really happened in Tokyo? Why were you with all these girls?" Her persistence is something I appreciate. Once she gets to work on something, nothing will stop her.

"Come on Tron. We didn't do anything bad. Honest."

"I don't want to bring out the lie detector test to see that you are."

"Do you really have a tendency to do this? I mean come on," I realize that if I keep it up, she'll catch me.

"Okay fine, you want to know what happened? After saving the city of Tokyo, we all had a photo together and it ended with all the girls giving me kisses. I mean come on, what's wrong with getting something like that? I mean seriously."

"All that just because a few girls kissed you? I thought the girls would have you in some kind of amazon like ritual from some cartoon."

"Don't tell me you actually thought it was some kind of snu-snu or something?"

"That's exactly what I thought but at least a small kiss is just as fine. I'm onto you Robert Light."

"Tron, I don't have time for this. Sheesh."

"I think you should lighten up Tron," Gramps responds, "Robert should at least be rewarded for a job well done."

"I agree. But right now all of this fighting has made me drained. I need to recharge."

"You just want to rub that mushiness out of your mouth. I swear it, if you dare break my heart, you'll regret it. You promised me Robert. You promised that you wouldn't do this," This girl is already now at my wit's end.

I didn't waste any time and went into a recharge station. Tron keeps on yapping over and over saying that I'll end up regretting what I did. Seriously. It's just a few kisses from these GG girls. It's not like I took them to a love hotel and you get the idea. Tron should know that I'll always be loyal to her. My heart belongs to her. You guys know that she's my girlfriend and I think of her like a mom. The problem that I have with her is that she nags, a lot. If I'm like doing something she doesn't know about it, she's the first to ask. Even as I'm resting inside that recharge station, I can hear her constantly nagging and telling me what else I did with these girls. It's better she doesn't know anything else. Besides having a picture of me, and getting kisses from the girls is enough of a reward for me. Now all I want to do now is rest, recharge and relax. I sure hope Roll can get the job done.

_Ginna Nuclear Generating Station – 8:25 PM_

You always know the stories that back in the 20th century or so, power stations as well as power plants generate electricity and provide it to many cities all over the United States. The strange thing is that some burn fossil fuels such as coal and oil in order to produce it. Do you think I'm kidding? I'm not! It's true. Nowadays we don't do that since we rely on other cleaner sources to generate it such as wind, hydroelectric and solar power. We value the environment a lot and if our planet were to suffer something bad, it'll affect us in a very big way. But now isn't the time to be talking about stuff like it. It's time to focus on the mission at hand. While I was off at Tokyo having a jet set romp, there have been reports of a thief going around stealing electricity from multiple power plants all over the United States. The thief would go in and drain the power plant of all its electricity. Once that's done, it heads off for another plant and does the same thing. Some people say that the thief looked like a large orange sparkplug. Hearing it makes you know right off the bat that it has to do with one of Wily's rogue robots. Like I already said, I'm in need of recovery so it's up to Roll to go in there, find the bot and bring him back before it causes any more trouble.

Arriving in a pink light, Roll reaches the Ginna Nuclear Generating Station in Ontario. I know what you're thinking. Why of all places Canada? Because according to a report, someone spotted the thief inside the plant. To make matters worse, the entire place has been fortified with robots patrolling the place. This is terrific. This is going to make Roll's little trek through the place harder. It doesn't matter though. She'll need the experience if she is to get as good as I am. Looking around, she spots several robots patrolling. She heads to a nearby crate hoping to avoid them. All of this is giving her concern. Getting another look sees more robots moving about. They pack a lot of punch as she sees one robot fire off an electric discharge.

"Had no idea this place would be barricaded but why would they be in a place like this?" She wonders.

Wondering won't solve a thing. Roll has to get on the move now. She does so as she gets out of her hiding spot. Taking aim, she fires a shot from her Roll Buster. It attracts their attention and personally, I think it isn't a good idea. Some bots show up firing blasts of electricity. Roll hides once again but it doesn't last. Her hiding spot becomes blasted in a few hits. With no place to hide, she has no choice but to fight. Roll attacks, firing shots while evading everything else. Then a large group of Elec'n bots shows up. Gathering electricity from both their arms unleash a blast that strikes all over the price. Roll avoids and delivers a blast that reduces it to rubble. Several others appear attacking as well. She ducks through their attacks but a careless trip has her feeling a shock blast. It hurts like hell but does it stop her? No. It doesn't and she continues her attack. She takes down two more Elec'n robots and then enters inside.

"Oh boy," Oh boy is right Roll. More robots are there and they're just waiting to deliver pain.

They attack and Roll doesn't have a single second to react. Luckily she's able to barely avoid the onslaught. I wonder if these robots were expecting me to show up. Maybe not but hey Roll can sure use that exercise.

"If you dumb bots want a fight, you got it. Battlechip, double AirHockey!" Roll summons two large hockey pucks onto the area.

She then presses a button on her buster arm turning it into her utility mode. Although I know household chores ain't her thing but at least having this is useful for something. Another button pressed and out come a hockey stick. Her smile tells the whole tale. She's ready to play a little game. With a fierce offense, she smacks both of the pucks sending them into a criss cross frenzy. Robots left and right get reduced to piles of rubble. They never see it coming. Next thing they knew, they end up feeling the fury of a hockey puck flying past 100 miles an hour.

"That should take care of them," But upon turning around, Roll discovers a few robots coming in and attacking, "Nuts. Knew I should have taken care of them."

She didn't waste time. She moves forward, now having to deal with the insides of the power plant itself. Upon reaching a door up ahead, she notices a set of spheres fire an arc of electricity. It blocks the only way forward and to make it worse, they constantly move around. Did I forget to mention that they emit flashes before unleashing the blasts? Talk about a struggle. But Roll notices that they do it at certain intervals. She puts two and two together and heads forward. Just in time too, because these things fired an electric blast. She lets off a sigh and continues on.

"Okay so far so good," She says, "Those bots weren't as tough as I thought they'd be. But I got to find that thief before this power plant gets drained dry."

Roll heads up a floor and notices a large gap ahead. She didn't need to look down and know. But a few platforms did catch her attention.

"I'd better not mess this up," That's something I'd say right now.

She jumps on the first platform and that's where the troubles begin. She starts going up and it isn't her fault really. Up ahead is a spiky ceiling. Not wanting to experience a one-hit KO, she gets off and lands on another. Except this one isn't going up, it's going down to a black abyss. With another jump she hits the next platform and everything repeats. Roll keeps on hopping platform after platform. Her emotions heighten with every jump, the fear of falling and the fear of getting smashed. She doesn't want to experience any of that. Fortunately she reaches the other side as the last platform sinks into the abyss below. Racing faster than normal, Roll continues her trek but spots more robots in her path. They attack without wasting a single bit of time. Roll moves away and counters with shots of her own. None of the enemies get taken down but she knows her time here isn't going to be a pleasant one.

"Dammit, more of these robots. Will it ever end?" Sorry but it's never going to end.

But then Roll decides to try the same tactic as before. She summons another set of AirHockey pucks and launches them. Although her aim is precise, the enemy's assault sent them toward her instead. She avoids the two flying pucks as they go into the abyss below.

With one plan down the shitter, Roll decides to try another approach, "Guess they're not up for hockey huh? Okay let's try this! Battlechip, TankCannon!"

Roll's arm suddenly transforms into a long-range cannon. Due to the high weight, she's unable to hold her balance and ends up on the floor. It isn't making things any easier. These bots continue to attack Roll without provocation. She takes aim with what strength she has and fires. The bullet hits delivering a wide blast decimating the enemy's offense. However several more bots move forward and continued their attack. She knows that this probably won't end well so with another shot, she takes down the remaining forces. All she sees after that shot is a mountain of debris. At least now this is one less trial out of the way.

"Man if I have to deal with another one like this, I'm out. I may not be like my big brother but this is crazy," And yet you wonder why the heck I'm the one for the job. Ah well.

Powering off her TankCannon, she continues on. Before she can press any further, her eyes spot the attention of a guy I know all too well. He's a bot that I clashed with many times in the past. He even took on my sister and lost badly although his biggest defeat was against a guy in red. And now he's here to make my sister's mission a lot harder. We all know where this is going folks. If you have been reading everything so far, then I don't need to say anything else. Roll spots Bass and he's ready to ensure that she doesn't go any further.

"You. Out of my way!" She shouts, not wasting time.

Bass refuses and replies, "Sorry but I can't let you pass. You and I have a score to settle right here!"

"Right here? After I beat your butt last time, you want to fight me? As if."

"You really are feisty for an inexperienced girl. I heard BreakMan took you on and you nearly beat him despite getting your butt kicked. I'm not like him and I haven't forgotten what he did to me!"

"You're not like him at all. In fact, I'd say you're less of a jerk and more of an annoyance."

"Really? That's not a nice thing to say to someone who saved your life or don't you remember!"

Roll stops for a bit and remembers when he did save her from that robber. It's enough for Bass to slowly move forward, hoping that taking her out wouldn't prove much trouble.

"I… I do remember. I thanked you for saving me. I took you out to see the city but then you knew that I was Robert's little sister. You felt angered by it," It's as if Roll feels kind of bad for when she ran away.

"I did but I didn't care. As long as you were out of harm's way, to me it's all that matters," Bass replies.

"And then you attacked my brother. You almost killed him!"

"He's the one who gave me this scar," He then shows Roll what he meant, "Do you see this! This scar!"

Roll doesn't hesitate with replying, "I saw it. I remember him telling me about it. Did you forget that he saved your life?"

"I remember. What's your point?"

"My point is that this is getting to be meaningless. Why are you so determined to destroy us?"

"What else. To be the strongest there is and I'm not letting anything stop me. Not your brother and not you."

Roll shakes his head in disappointment. I would do the exact same thing. It's enough to make Bass have his face filled with anger. His mind flashes back to the moments when I did take him on and how every single battle lead to defeat. Made worse is that my sister and even BreakMan took him down without much effort. Something inside him starts to burn. It starts as a small fire, blazing ever silently. But as the defeats start piling up, it blossoms into something else…. something much more dangerous and violent. Like an inferno it never stops. It continues to blaze and before long, it turns into madness.

"So are you gonna get out of my way or what? I really don't want to have to do this the hard way," She says, telling him once again.

But the flame has burned brightly. He's had enough. Without so much as a single word, Bass rushes toward Roll. She was too slow to even counter and in just a split second, gets smacked in the face. His assault becomes relentless. Roll fails to defend against Bass' attacks. One blow after another, he unleashes his fury. His eyes fueled by rage, his body and his actions motivated by constant defeats and ultimately, his mind ends up consumed. In a sense, he's like what I was before the hate in me was purged. He goes at it with another punch. Roll this time avoids the attack and responds with a punch herself. Despite getting hit in the face, it isn't stopping him. It simply makes him angrier. Roll jumps away but Bass rapidly follows. She activates a WideSword. Bass activates his dark blade and quickly prevents Roll from even delivering a hit. This has her fear heightening greatly.

"What's with you?" She says, "You're really starting to freak me out here."

Bass yells in response, "Maybe because I'm sick of having to suffer defeat whether it be you, your stupid idiot brother or even BreakMan!"

"I guess you still haven't learned anything. Maybe that's because you're nothing more than a bully that likes to push people around."

"Shut up! I've heard enough!"

Bass goes at it with another strike from his sword. Roll repels the hit, countering with one from her blade. The two continue their clash despite the fact one is pissed off and yearning to break the other down.

_Bass is getting tough. I swear, this isn't going to be like the first time I took him down. He really wants to make me regret it._ You're probably right about that sis.

Roll deactivates her WideSword and then uses her Roll Buster. She fires some shots but Bass quickly eludes them. He delivers a tackle following it up with a dark slash. The hit leaves a serious bruise on her armor but he doesn't stop there. He performs another set of attacks and it's already putting my sister in a serious bind.

"Fall… fall before me! I will never be defeated again!" At the way things are going, Bass may actually beat her.

Roll moves away from him, hoping to catch her breath. She has never seen him act like this before. Sure she did get a lucky break a few months back after taking him on, but now her opponent is someone who's consumed with a simple goal: destroying her and of course me. Her eyes constantly dart across the area hoping to see if there's anything she can use to fight back. Bad news is that Bass continues his brutal offense. Lucky for her though his blind rage is starting to make him careless. Spotting his lunge, she dodges out of the way and delivers a spin kick to the face. He ends up hitting the ground. Bass then gets back up and attacks again. The result ends up being the same, with Roll delivering a hit anytime she spots an opening in his attacks. Her third strike causes Bass to careen off balance. Instead of hitting the floor he stops, turns around and gets ready for another attack.

"You're getting better. I like that," says Bass, smiling at his opponent's persistence.

Roll looks at him with utter confusion, "You're starting to scare me."

"Scare you? Oh I'll do more than scare you. I will drive fear into your memory core!"

He powers off his blade and then starts channeling energy into each of his hands. A few seconds in, he summons two giant purple saw blades. Now I don't know what else this guy can bring out but this here is going to make his fight interesting. He lobs one of them at her. She avoids the saw blade only for it to end up hitting the wall behind her. Bass lobs the other. Despite her skill in avoiding that sharp wheel, she ends up getting hit regardless. Oh no her armor is just fine. Something else gets struck by it… her hair. Upon noticing that her hair becoming shorter, Roll becomes fuming mad.

"I may have not hurt you but at least I gave you a much deserved haircut ya brat!" taunts Bass. Although to be fair, he should know better not to piss off my sis.

In response, Roll shouts, "You're gonna pay for that! Nobody gives me a bad haircut!"

"Look at it this way. I find ya rather cute with short hair."

"As if. Battlechip, MegaCannon!" Her Buster arm transforms into a red cannon launcher.

She fires a blast. Bass evades the shot responding with another pair of these spiky saw blade wheels. Roll fires another MegaCannon shot destroying one of the blades. The other however does damage to her outer armor. She ends up getting sent flying into a wall as a result. He gears up two more blades, launching them without delay. They were smaller than the normal blades he used earlier but their effect instead has Roll trapped. She tries her best to break free but to no avail. With Roll trapped and unable to escape, Bass casually heads closer towards her. He can almost taste it. His opportunity in finally achieving a victory is in his sights. Nothing can ruin this moment, not even me since I'm offline and in repairs. Roll's look of fear has already heightened. She's scared that her life may come to an end here and she doesn't want that to happen. Bass however has something much worse in mind for her.

"Let me go you jerk!" She shouts, struggling her hardest.

"Don't bother. You're going to be stuck there for a long time," He replies, his face becoming devilish with glee.

"When my brother gets here, he'll make sure you regret it!"

Bass shuts her up by having his blade aimed at her face, "If you value even a sliver of your life, keep your mouth shut."

"Good. I get tired of your yapping," Bass uses his other hand to gently caress through Roll's face.

Roll doesn't say anything. She simply watches him touch her face and all the while, it's enough to sicken her inside and out.

"A shame it has to end. Funny because I thought it would last longer than it should have," says Bass, always being the narrative kind of guy.

"You're right. It should have lasted longer," answers Roll.

"What?"

I wonder if Roll has any idea what she's doing. Using some kind of hidden strength, she's able to yank out the blade that trapped her arm. She does the same for the other arm finally breaking free. Bass' face changes from twisted to surprise. He sees a pissed off Roll ready to enact her revenge. She gives Bass a punch to the face but since her wrist has the blade lodged in, her punch becomes brutal. Bass moves away as a result. His hand covers most of his face, blood starts spewing out and his eyes already aimed at her.

"You… stupid… little… insignificant… **bitch**!" Damn, Bass is fuming mad now.

Bass rushes toward Roll hoping to make her suffer but in his violent stupor, he's unaware that she still has the blades latched on her wrists. Seeing him rush like it shows carelessness. Roll dodges his punch and then delivers a hit to his chest courtesy of the saw blade. Bass starts moving all over the place until he swerves onto the floor hard. Roll removes the saw blades from her wrists and throws them aside. Upon noticing Bass reeling from his injuries, she holds her ground. She doesn't want him trying anything funny but by the way he is, he probably won't do a thing.

"A shame… a damn shame that you waste your time trying to destroy me and my brother," He has been doing it for quite some time.

"I am Bass... I will not… be pushed aside by some… stupid… little…" Roll doesn't let him say anything else.

She activates a blade and has it gently touching his face. Guess now he's on the receiving end of this mess, "Watch your mouth. If anything, I'll make sure that you're in for a spanking."

"You spanking me? As if."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

And Bass should have listened because he uses the blade to smack him below the belt, or in this case, on his black robotic butt. Where do we categorize this level of embarrassment? Answer's simple at level nine folks.

"You little brat! I swear it. I'm making sure that next we meet, I'll have your head on a platter!" Roll doesn't seem impressed by Bass' threat.

"Good luck with that because I doubt you'll do any of that to me." But what she does next may have me question what the hell is she thinking.

Bass sees her come closer. Before he can react, Roll plants a soft kiss on his cheek. Now I don't know if this is a means to taunt the guy but all of it is simply bad. She walks off, giving a wink to the angered black robot. Bass couldn't do anything yet after experiencing that kiss, his feelings seem to have changed. But he's still pissed that he lost to Roll and hey, we can tell where this is going to lead right? I guess not.

_What was I thinking? Bass is such a jerk! I should have never kissed him. Yuck!_ Well it's too late now sis. You may as well keep on going.

Roll continues her way but notices the lights beginning to dim. Looks like she's getting close. But then the lights flicker violently and to make it worse, they went from a dark hue to a violent brightness. One of the light bulbs explodes due to an overdose of electricity. She has her Roll Buster ready in case any robot decides to sneak up on her. A few minutes in and she hasn't encountered any other robots.

_It's too quiet… what's going on?_ She moves at a slow pace. The only sounds that she hears are own feet.

Her hearing then spots sounds of power being consumed along with someone yapping constantly. This has Roll on edge. She continues moving slowly, not attracting any attention. Upon reaching a good hiding spot, she notices a robot fiddling with the power plant's central regulation systems. For those that don't know, all the energy that's accumulated in the plant is stored in chambers. The chambers can house massive amounts of energy and can be directed to various kinds of necessities people need such as heat and electricity. It's interesting with technology continuing to advance. Roll keeps her eye on the robot, gobbling up everything that is in the central regulator. She knows that if the robot keeps it up, he'll drain the power plant dry of its energy. I did tell her to find the robot responsible and bring him back right?

Well Roll remembers well so she steps out and with her weapon drawn says, "Hands off the generator you leech!"

The robot gets her attention and once it turns around it responds in its usual manner, "What and miss out on my dinner? I need my juice dammit!"

"I said hands off!" She fires a shot making good on her word. Unfortunately it only makes the robot angry.

"I've already had enough people telling me that I shouldn't be doing this and you're no exception. I thought I'd be expecting that mega jerk to show up but instead I get a whiny, annoying little skank."

"Hey, that's disrespectful! I already had Bass calling me something I shouldn't say and now you. I swear you robots got serious issues in your nerve circuits."

"That's easy for you to say. Look at me!" He shouts, showing Roll what he looks like. She unfortunately isn't amused.

"You look like a giant sparkplug that has two electrodes. Am I supposed to be impressed?" Even I'm not impressed with how he looks Roll.

"You skank! I should have you fried to a crisp!" Wow, this guy's got a potty mouth.

"Good luck with that. The last guy who tried ended up getting their ass kicked."

"Maybe I should quit with the chatting and get to the blasting. The name's SparkMan ya brat and I'm at your disservice!"

SparkMan builds up electricity from its electrode arms and unleashes an electric blast. Roll avoids it, responding with a barrage of shots from her arm cannon. Her shots get easily deflected. It doesn't stop her though as she tries again. But like her previous efforts, they end up in vain. All of it gets Roll a little upset. I know her way too well and if there's anything I know about her, it's that she's someone that refuses to give in to anyone.

"How come my blaster isn't working?" She wonders.

"Oops… guess the little wench forgot that I have a neat little party trick. I've gobbled up so much electricity that my body is almost invincible! Nothing can harm me but **I** can harm you!" He powers up another charge.

Roll tries to avoid SparkMan's attack but unfortunately, she ends up taking the brunt of the blast. His laughs echo all over the room. It's enough to piss her off. She never faced someone who has that big of an advantage before but she can always at least try.

"What's wrong you little wimp? Can't handle someone who's almost invincible? All that power I absorbed makes me invincible," gloats SparkMan.

"As if I know the first time you said it ya dumbass!" She responds back.

"Well, guess the little brat has some bark. Come on sweetheart, it's time to fight!"

"I warn you though. I'm not like my brother but I am just as strong!"

"We'll see. Prepare to experience some cold steel!" SparkMan backs away from the station and gears up for battle.

"BattleChip, LongSword! CustomSword!" Each of her arms transform in an instant. One becomes a sharp, long blade while the other turns into a long, wide blade having little to no color.

She rushes in for a frontal attack. SparkMan keeps his guard up and blocks her strike. He responds by using one of his electrode arms to attack. Before long the two go at it in full-fledged close-range combat. Both of them didn't let up. When one spots an opening, the other is sure not to let them get a chance at it. And as if that isn't enough both of them even use physical force to hopefully get the advantage. Whether it is SparkMan literally spewing out sparks of electricity or Roll using her hair to inflict prehensile pain, it is a fierce battle. Hell it rivals my battles against the robot masters. For better or worse I'd say that the fight is an intense one. Roll attacks using her CustomSword and fortunately, she gets a clean hit. This forces SparkMan away but Roll isn't letting him get a chance to retreat. She jumps over him and with both blades prevent him from leaving.

"Not this time! I'm not letting you run away. I have orders to bring you back and I'm making sure that you're coming back," Roll never lets SparkMan out of her sight.

"And lose my chance of getting me more juice? Forget it!" So much for the easy way, "I'd rather be reduced to scrap than listen to a little brat!"

Roll replies, "Have it your way then."

She attacks with her CustomSword but SparkMan moves aside. He then energizes a surge from one of his arm and smacks her with it. The blow pushes her back but she shrugs it off like its no big deal. Roll then races forward while that giant orange sparkplug unleashes another blast. Now he would expect that Roll would jump over it so he can be able to deliver a shock at close range but nope, she slides under it. It gives her enough time for not one but two strikes and she delivers, giving that big mouth a taste of pain. As a result the annoying ass hat winces. Roll tries again but her attack ends up blocked. SparkMan didn't want to suffer the same thing twice. He lets out an electric surge and it forces her to back away.

"Seems the little wimp's got a backbone. I like it," As if how he says it is creepy enough, "I thought it'd be a simple open and shut job but nope, you come in and now I get the time of my freaking life."

"Are you done ranting? You sound like a bad comedy act!" Your response sis isn't funny. It needs work.

"Okay then. Here's a little laugh that'll give ya a jolt." SparkMan lifts its arms and charges them with electricity, "Spark Shock!"

The power is unleashed in the form of a plasma blast. Roll tries repelling but it doesn't work. She gets sent flying as a result of being hit by the blast. SparkMan laughs at the sight of my sis getting her tail whipped. He unleashes another Spark Shock. This time she avoids it and goes for another strike.

"Uh-uh-uh, not this time." He activates a shield using an excess electric charge that repels her attack.

Once she's vulnerable, he fires another blast sending her flying into the ground. The resulting blast is causing her armor to darken, going from red to a dark crimson. Despite suffering some damage, Roll doesn't give up. Instead of another assault, she instead takes a different approach. Her opponent launches repeated electric blasts and she avoids them with little effort. As long as Sparkman is packing heat with both offense and defense, Roll will never be able to beat him. But she isn't letting something like him stop her. Cycling through her weapons, she notices that she still has the Special Weapons I provided. Since she took out HardMan, her buster didn't receive the updates. Before I let her out on this mission, I provided update data that helps her be prepared. Now with the new goods she may have a chance… only if she takes it and uses it to defeat him but we'll see how things turn out.

_Magnet Missile won't work, Hard Knuckle's too slow and Top Spin's going to make me sick. Guess it leaves me with the Shadow Blade. I don't know if it's going to help me… but if I don't, this big mouth is going to hurt me inside and out._ She deactivates her two blades and chooses the Shadow Blade.

"Run run run ya little wuss. You're not going to win against me. Never!" SparkMan laughs, unleashing another blast of Spark Shock at her.

"Just like my big brother always says to anyone that decides to put him down… **NEVER say NEVER**!" Roll takes aim and fires the Shadow Blade and it hits its mark striking SparkMan square in the head.

But as a result of her attack, SparkMan immediately suffers a serious drop of energy. This is more than enough to get him mad but nope, he doesn't care, even if he has a giant shuriken on his head. Roll fires another one. This time it hits one of his electrode arms. Again, SparkMan suffers another drop of energy. Not even all the juice he absorbed over the past few days is going to help him this time.

She fires a third Shadow Blade but SparkMan isn't letting that happen and responds with an attack of his own, "Time I crank it up! Spark Whip!"

His remaining arm gathers electricity, which causes it to form some kind of electrode whip. The Shadow Blade gets deflected with only a simple flick sending it onto a wall nearby. Roll tries again only for it to fail. He then attacks with the vicious electro-charged whip. Oh boy, Roll is in trouble now. She avoids as much as possible but a slip up gives SparkMan the chance to deliver pain. His Spark Whip latches onto her leg causing her to hit the floor. If that isn't enough, she experiences over half a million volts going through her body from head to toe. Her screams, her yells… in that demented sparkplug's mind, it satisfies. He then lobs her onto a wall and then slams her onto another wall on the other side. With each hit, her energy begins to decrease to the point where she may not be able to stand and fight.

"I have to say… you put up a tougher fight than I thought." He flicks his Spark Whip sending Roll to the floor. "I could open my mouth and say obscenities and all that junk but I think me seeing you like a little dog is enough."

He delivers a kick to her face sending her rolling onto the ground even more. Even after taking a beating, SparkMan still has plenty of fight left.

"The game's over you little brat. There are no continues, no second chances, no nothing. You only have one life and I'm going to end it!" He says, spotting Roll looking at him.

She tries to speak but can't due to all the pain she was in. "Here's what will happen. Once I'm done finishing you off, I'm going to drain you dry of your energy. Then after that I'll make sure to feed on every power station on this planet. All the humans of this planet will have nothing! No heat, no water, no power and I'll be the one who can set this right only if they follow my terms!"

His arm flicks out a hint of electricity, ready to syphon whatever energy Roll has left. She struggles to move but can't. Her eyes still watch him, not letting go. He's ready to deliver the coup de grace that will finish her off and ensure that no one will stand in his way.

"It's time for you to go my little cockroach." But SparkMan decides to add one little kicker to all this. "Any last words before I strip you of all your juice?"

Before Roll can say a word, her body experiences some sort of regeneration. Her energy levels spike up to the max. Her eyes dart about wondering but then they shift to SparkMan who's ready to finish the job.

Knowing what's gonna happen, Roll looks at him with a cold stare and does this, "As a matter of fact, I do have one last thing to say?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Never kick a girl when she's down."

SparkMan didn't like what he sees. Within so much as a split second, Roll gathers a Shadow Blade and lobs it at her foe. It did damage to him all right, to the point where one of his own arms is cut off. He yells out in horror but the big question is how was Roll able to come back like that? It's enough to drive him mad like he's doing right now. Even Roll wonders how it happened but she can worry about it later. She has to contend with a robot that's ready to lash out with more than 10 million volts of electricity at her. A shock of something like that can be extremely fatal whether human or robotic.

"That smug face you have… you dare mock me?! You dare deprive me of my juice!?" He yells violently but not without adding this, "You… little… **bitch**!"

Upon taking SparkMan's words as an insult, she replies, "You know, you're the second person who called me that and I **hate** being referred to by that word."

"Trust me, I'm going to be saying it over and over when I massacre your wretched husk!'

"If my big brother heard that, you'd be dead right now."

"I'll take care of him when I'm done with you!"

"Good luck trying!"

She then sees SparkMan roaring violently as his body becomes engulfed with electricity and it's voltage that he not only accumulated from his earlier scuffles but also from the power plant he tried to syphon. This is already putting him in an overloaded state and even he doesn't know if his body can handle it once he unleashes everything. Roll already knows since she did a system check on him and it's not good.

And she's about to get even more bad news, "Roll… Roll are you there?"

"Huh?" She wonders, "Is that you big brother?"

"The very same." I didn't have time. I had to make it quick. "What's going on? I'm detecting huge energy readings within the power plant."

"It's SparkMan. He's absorbing too much electricity."

"What?!" Yeah, we're in a Worst Case Scenario guys.

"I don't know what to do big brother. I'm worried."

"You have every reason to be worried. He's absorbed too much turning him into a ticking time bomb."

"So if SparkMan blows up…"

"The damage that he'll unleash will make what I had to deal with a while back look like a small dust cloud."

"Huh?"

"I'll put it in simple English. The resulting backlash will not only destroy this power plant but everything within a radius of 30 miles."

What I tell her next sends a serious shiver down her spine, "Nobody will survive it."

This has Roll already cowering in fear but she knows that she can't run away. In her mind, she keeps saying over and over if she should just get out of there but that would signify cowardice. I detest cowardice. If it was I in that same position, I would find a way to stop him. I would find a way to prevent total destruction. I did it before when I had to shove a fragment of Lightanium down Bass' Bassinium power core. It did save the city but if it didn't, it would have been disastrous. And now here we are. My sister is facing what I call it to be… a no-win scenario. In a situation like this, victory is impossible. There is no way to win. None. Whatsoever. Roll's experiencing it and it's up to her to snap out of it and do what needs to be done.

"Sis, wake up!" I shout, trying to wake her up from her trance.

It's enough to get her out of it, "What?"

"What are you doing? You have to do something!"

"Like what? SparkMan's overloading!"

I simply shudder at her inexperience in a situation like this and respond in a simple yell, "Why the fuck do you have to make it harder for yourself!?"

My yell seems to have made her upset, "It's not my fault I'm trying to stop a giant sparkplug from exploding. I don't see you do any better."

"Maybe I should have taken back what I told Gramps. Maybe you're not cut out for this."

"Do you think you can do something about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I have found a way to stop him but you're going to have to figure this out on your own."

"What?!" She's not happy with this. "Why!?"

"Simple. Because you still do **NOT** have the heart for this! If I were in your position, SparkMan would have already hit the floor. So what are you going to do? You going to stop him or are you going to watch him bring hell to this world? The choice is yours Rebecca Light. Now choose!" My shout is enough for her to make a choice.

I cut off communication because I want her to decide. I may be her big brother but I can't always rely on having to save the day for her. Sure she was lucky with HardMan courtesy of Bass but this is different. She has no one that will help her save the day. She has to deal with a robot master on a high that's so extreme the aftermath will be crazy. I didn't mean to hurt her emotionally but it's necessary if she is to become stronger. SparkMan continues gathering more electricity until he already has enough. He knows that unleashing it all will end up destroying Roll. It's all or nothing now and there's no holding back.

"It's the end of the road for you wench! Dynamo Overdrive!" With all the energy he stored up, SparkMan unleashes it all in the form of a large orb that pulsates with electricity.

Roll sees it coming closer and closer. If there's any time where she should make her choice, it's now. And fortunately she already has.

"My brother wants me to choose..." She whispers, as her voice starts to toughen up, "Then I already have. Battlechip, AntiElec!"

This is something not even SparkMan saw coming. A large anti-electrode appears in front of her. The Dynamo Overdrive hits its mark, striking Roll but she doesn't get affected. Instead the AntiElec absorbs all the energy. SparkMan may have unleashed everything but I wonder if he's prepared to get that same energy back. After absorbing enough, the AntiElec kicks in sending all that power right back at him. His whole body (or whatever's left of it) convulses violently. It didn't stop. The electricity keeps on going. He doesn't have his shield to save him either. By the time all that energy was unleashed upon him, SparkMan becomes nothing more than a burnt out electrode. With no more power left, he doesn't have anything to fight back with. The threat that I told her earlier becomes nothing more than a puff of smoke.

"Looks like you're out of juice sparky. What was it you said? Hmmm? Tell me. You said that you were going to drain me dry." Roll says, taunting her opponent.

SparkMan tries to say something but he can't. I guess all the damage all he suffered earlier did damage to his vocal systems as well.

"Now look at ya… drained, beaten down and down for the count." Roll then heads closer to SparkMan and says this, "I'm going to make you regret ever calling me by that name."

She summons a Shadow Blade and with so much as a simple flick of her hand lodges it directly onto his head, ending her battle with him once and for all. SparkMan now is nothing more than a mass of charred scrap metal. Thank goodness for that. She looks around wondering if it can be possible to get the power plant back on its feet but it'll take some time. For now she spots one of SparkMan's decapitated electrode arms. Touching it gives her the Spark Shock weapon. Now she has the same power that her opponent used but at least the damage isn't lethal.

"You made the right decision sis… I'm very proud of you." The sound of my voice gives Roll some much deserved relief. Unfortunately she's still angry over what I made her do but it's the only way.

"Th-thank you big brother." She replies but tries her best to keep herself composed.

"We got a lock on your position. We're ready to bring SparkMan in."

But I didn't hear her respond. It got me concerned. "Are you okay sis?"

"Huh?" She gets out of her trance, "Oh I'm okay. It's that… well, I don't like what you did. I don't know if I should even be talking to you right now."

"What else could I do? Battles like these are going to force you to make a choice regardless of the situation."

"Yeah but why… why do you have to be so cold to me?"

Hoping to fix this, I tell her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to be harsh on you… but you still have a lot to learn."

"But I thought you said I have what it takes." A shame I have to be brutal to her right now.

"Not by what I saw today," I respond in a cold tone, "You hesitated."

Roll simply looks in silence after I tell her that. It's true that she did hesitate in a situation that proved disastrous. It may be the real thing but if I wasn't there to knock her back into reality then who knows what would have happened. This is one of the reasons why I do my job as a hero a lot better than she does. It's that I've been through stuff like this before and when I have to make a choice, I don't hesitate. I don't falter. I either take the shot or I don't. That's how I do it. I've been roughened up cause of my experiences and they taught me to make a choice… even if it's one that I end up regretting many times.

"I… I hesitated?" She says, trying hard not to shed tears.

"You did," I respond becoming harsh.

"Listen Roll and you better listen well. There will be times that you yourself cannot afford to hesitate in anything. Whether it is in pulling the trigger or making a difficult decision, you can't falter. Not even for an instant. One day you will face a decision like this one and when that moment comes, you need to decide. Do you understand?"

Roll doesn't say a word. This has me worried so I say it again, "I said do you understand?"

"Yes…" She replies quickly, "I understand."

"Good. You should head back and recharge. Use the time to cool off and maybe think about what I told you. I mean no disrespect. I'm doing this to show you that this is serious… and to prevent you from the same mistakes I made."

"I know," Roll sheds a tear due to my harsh behavior towards her but she still feels that I'm in the right, "I still love you big brother."

"Yeah, me too. I think now's the time for you to head back. I'm gearing up to head off."

"Okay. You be careful out there."

I simply chuckle for a bit. Tron would normally say the exact same thing, "You know me well sis. I always will be."

I cut off communication. Roll and the broken down SparkMan head out via teleport system. Her work is done and as for me, my work is about to begin. I already received the Spark Shock data from my sis so I'm prepared. Only three robot masters left to corral… yet I wonder to myself if all of this is just a façade. Is this entire robot hunt a wild goose chase? Or is this part of something worse? I know I shouldn't worry about these things but this hunch is one that can't go away. Maybe when all is said and done, we'll know. But what happens then? Even I don't know.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Our fair hero travels to the thick jungle but for what reason you may ask? Other than discovering a large tower situated there for some unexplained reason. Looks may be deceiving however as he's got more trouble on his plate than he thought. If that isn't enough, he not only has to contend with finding a rogue robot master but also a mysterious stalker. It ain't one of his fans but the question is should he trust him? Or hell should he believe him? All of this is going to put Mega Man to the test in the next danger-filled, venom-slithering episode, Slithering through Danger; Beware the Snake in the Grass._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	45. Arc 5: Chapter 6

**_Notes from the Author_**_: Happy New Year everyone. 2014 is going to be a year filled with good cheer indeed because for me, I'm hoping to get me a job so I can at least put my life to work. But waiting is the worst part and that really freaking sucks. But I don't think you want to hear me act like a little whiny baby right? You want to see some Reawakened? Well you got it everyone. Today on this day we got a new chapter and the best thing is that I got this done in less than two weeks. Holy crap. That is really something. Maybe because of the fact that I'm taking time off from YouTube to get my mind and body in check. I'm at least relieved because 2013 was an okay year but I feel it could be better. At least here, I'm going to be consistent and **hopefully** see if I can get Season 1 of Reawakened done. I want to get it done before the fic reaches it's third year so I can **maybe** get to work on Season 2 which will cover Mega Man 4-6._ But we'll see.

_I've already said enough so here's the new chapter folks. I hope you enjoy it because after the insanity that was the SparkMan chapter, I think it's time Mega Man get a chance to do battle but he ain't doing it alone. Read and see. Don't forget to review because they really do help keep me going. And if you see any flaws, errors, inconsistencies, anything that would have Mega Man be forced to grab a snake to save his own skin, be sure to send me a PM. Oh and I think I may plan on fixing up my previous chapters in the hopes of making them cleaner and more streamlined. Why? Well because I think they are in need of a major overhaul. Hopefully._

_Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Slithering through Danger; Beware the Snake in the Grass<p>

_Eastern Indian Himalayas – 8:58 AM_

If you thought the Amazon Rainforest was big, well this here literally takes the cake. India is home to the Himalayas, otherwise known as "abode of the snow" and many call it to be one of the biggest mountain ranges in the world. In actually, it's split into three sections: Western, Central and Eastern. Believe it or not, the Eastern part of the Himalayas is home to a huge abundance of jungle and rainforest. It's quite appropriate since they cover 20% of the country. That truly is amazing there. Much of the country's government devote their time to ensuring it's rainforest survives. Because without it you know that our planet won't be able to support human life. But I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let's get on with it already. As of what happened last time, Roll was able to defeat SparkMan but only because of the fact that I had to force her to make a decision. She made her choices and was able to stop him and take his weapon. That's a relief but the problem is that she hesitated. I had to be brutal with her because in battle, you can't afford to mess up. If you do then consequences will sure follow. The good news is that Roll went back to New Light Labs along with SparkMan. And if you want to know the bad news, I'm now off to seek out yet another one of Wily's rogue robots. I already arrived not too long but that is the least of my worries. Want to know what's the real worry here? Well due to the thick jungle, I'm forced to use a WideSword battlechip just to progress through. I get a look around and whoa this place is huge… huge and also filled with so much life. It's peaceful, so quiet and enough to make me feel serene. But you know the sounds of beeping within my battle gear have always been the one thing that interrupts it. I check who it is and it's Gramps, to my surprise.

"What's up Gramps? Did Roll come back?" I ask.

Gramps replies with a nod, "She did. Although I feel that Roll seems a bit distant toward me."

"Maybe cause of the fact that you're so overprotective of her. Not just her but also me."

Gramps' tone begins to change almost immediately, "Are you going at this again? Because now isn't the time."

"Of course I'm not," I simply want to change the topic before something else goes wrong, "Sometimes I need to tell you that she can handle herself just fine. I noticed how she was able to defeat HardMan and BreakMan the first time she went out."

"But she suffered severe injuries and had to go into emergency repairs."

"At least it isn't life threatening. Be grateful for at least that."

"And was it you who assisted Roll during her battle with SparkMan?"

I thought about it for a second and respond, "Yes, I did. Believe me I didn't want to see her go down against someone who was a power leech."

"This explains why she's much chipper than she should be. The damage she suffered was minor but her armor is undergoing repairs."

"Good. For the time being, I ask her to remain in the Labs to assist. I don't want two people going out and stopping whoever gets in their way."

"At least be pleased one of them has battle experience. I already contacted Dr. Regal to see if Roll can have a sparring match with his personal robots."

"Strange because he just called me and said that they would arrive in a matter of hours. I only hope by then you'll return because I have had ordered everyone to work double time on Gamma. All these problems are putting the project in jeopardy."

"As if the project's already in jeopardy. Listen, I don't think we have time to deal with this sort of thing. If you have anything to say to me, do so now because I'm about to venture deep within the Indian jungle."

This has my Gramps concerned so he presses a few buttons getting a layout of the jungles itself, "I have a fix but apparently the area itself is massive."

"I know that," That's the point Gramps.

"However something has appeared in the radar that shouldn't. I'm detecting what appears to be some sort of tower situated 25 miles east from your current position."

"What? A tower? You got a clue what it looks like because I don't see it."

"More likely it's too far off. I recommend heading towards it to find out."

"Is that all? Because knowing you, you probably have something to tell me."

"I do. Like in every instance, I'm spotting multiple readings from within the tower and the outer area. If you are to tread there, I recommend that you use caution."

"I got you loud and clear," As if I already know enough.

"Good. I'll end communication here. I recommend that you be careful. Things will become a challenge for you so keep your guard up."

"Gramps, I don't need you telling me it okay?" But my tone changes, "But I am grateful that you did. I'm at least happy."

With our talk done, I decide to venture forward. I still have WideSword equipped so cutting through is a cinch. Although my grandpa did say to watch out for anything unexpected, I can't help but feel that I may be watched. I did have my radar sensors set to high so if anything does show up, I will engage without fail. Venturing through the jungle has me seeing some of the wildlife. I take some time out of it just to get a look. It looks peaceful seeing some animals moving about. There are even insects flying to the top of trees just to get some food. It's really cool. My only hope is that when I'm done here, I ensure that the life these creatures have be a peaceful one.

I press a few buttons on my Buster arm until the map was shown as a hologram, "Gramps wasn't kidding. The jungles are huge. He did say that the tower is 25 miles east. May as well head for it."

The jungle here starts getting thick and yeah, I use my WideSword to cut my way through. But as I continue through I feel that something about it is weird. I know that in my previous experiences, there was a reason to get to a place like this here and stop the bad guys. It happened with CutMan when he threatened to tear the Amazon rainforest apart. But that changed when I went after WoodMan. He simply didn't want to do a thing. All he wanted was a fight and he got it. But now here we are. Gramps said that a tower was situated here but the wildlife around remains unaffected. Could it be that most of the area had been sealed off? I don't know but I do feel that whatever the reason, one thing is clear. I'm going to find out who it was that made the tower and hopefully discover if the thing is either good or not. Guess today is going to be really interesting.

"Huh?" I look at my radar, seeing some blips up ahead, "Looks like I'm not alone."

My eyes dart all over the place. The radar did say that someone or something is there but where? What's going on? Worrying about it isn't going to make things easier. I continue on. Maybe whatever it is that the radar spotted will show up eventually. Minutes pass and my trek through the jungle becomes long and strenuous. One swipe after another has me cutting through some thick foliage. Most vines go down easy but not in a place like this. They take multiple swipes. After a while, my blade gives out so I'm forced to activate something else. I activate a FighterSword. With it, I continue onward using the blade to cut my way through. I only do it when necessary because I don't want to damage a place like this. Damaging it hurts the environment and believe me back in the 20th century, stuff like the environment are serious issues. Nowadays we don't contend with these problems. Our focus is making our world a better place, provided that stuff like this doesn't hinder the peace. Let's continue. It's been half an hour now and I've already trekked two miles. I still haven't seen the tower yet but I know it'll take me a couple of hours before I reach it.

"Man this place is the pits. The absolute pits!" It's rare you hear me complain in a mission like this.

I slash another set of vines and continue on. Despite me feeling a bit on edge, I still have a job to do. But even if I were to continue all the way, I'd reach the tower by sunset.

"This isn't working. Battlechip, DashCondor!" A yellow Fishy appears in front of me. I get on top and it gets to work. To be fair though, I should have done this from the beginning.

My radar then kicks in immediately. Remember what I said earlier about the blips? I spot several and all of them are aiming at me. It means that know I'm coming. Suddenly I spot lasers coming from the ground below. They come in fast, forcing me to veer the DashCondor away. If my ride gets hit then it's going to make my trek difficult. I take aim with my Mega Buster and fire some blasts. None hit where the lasers are firing. But then a stray shot hits the DashCondor causing it to veer onto the jungles below. I get off my ride, only for it to crash onto the ground below. It blasts away one of the laser turrets that attacked me. Hitting the jungle grounds, my eyes notice several robots ready to pounce on me. You all know the drill. I take aim and start blasting. It's the traditional stuff here with your basic Mettaurs and Hammer Joes. The Mettaurs are just small fry but the Hammer Joes prove to be a challenge. Sure they can be taken out with a few blasts but these guys are armed with wrecking balls. So if you aren't careful then expect to get whacked. I avoid one of the Hammer Joe's attacks and deliver a shot straight in its eye. He's nothing but scrap now, but there are three others just waiting to deliver pain.

"You guys just want to take me down would you?" That isn't the right word to say here.

One doesn't hesitate and attempts to deliver me a good heap of pain with that wrecking ball. Like the last one, he goes down with a well-timed shot. The other two go on the attack. But I give them a special delivery, courtesy of two Shadow Blades. Each blade hits an eye sending them on a one-way ticket to the scrap heap. But these three are just the starting point. More robots start showing up from above. They swoop down, attacking without mercy. I dodge but then I spot them drop something. I had no idea what it was until that thing hit the floor. It explodes and then I knew that these guys are dropping their bodies as bombs. Several more of these Pottons show up delivering a payload. I use my Mega Buster to blast them one by one. Since they aren't much of a threat, they're defeated easily.

"I don't have time for these bots. Got to keep moving," I do just that, heading to where my Gramps told me.

More Pottons show up but they get easily taken down. But then another enemy shows up, catching me by surprise. A trio of small robots shows up carrying poles that look like plungers. I do have to say that they're very good with their running. But once they hit the poles on the ground, they perform some kind of pole vault going over m but not doing a thing. I wonder if these guys are even a real threat. Probably they aren't. But regardless I stay cautious. The trio then race toward me. My instincts kick in and I simply get out of the way and fire a few shots at them. It's like nothing happened. The only response I have for this is just… what the hell?

"No seriously, what the hell? What are these things? If this is all that the have to offer then I'm just really disappointed," I shouldn't be letting my guard down though.

More of these robots (called Bubukans) appear and like before they perform the pole vault move. With skill like that, I think they should be competing in the Robot Olympics or something. They head closer towards me. I get out of the way and with Shadow Blade at hand, I fire straight at them. Next thing I know, these things go down.

"A shame they aren't threatening but I swear… a coliseum is so much better for them than this," I then turn and went forward.

But then I trip on some sort of vine, hitting the ground with a thud. I turn and notice a squad of snakes. Now these aren't real poisonous snakes. If they were, I would pretty much move away from them fast. These snakes are made of technology and they shoot fireballs out of their mouths. How crazy is that? I roll out of the way, responding with shots from my blaster. They took some punishment but clearly they are tough foes.

"Battlechip, Boomerang!" I summon a large Boomerang in front of me.

I launch the thing at these snakes. The sounds of parts smashing are what I hear and also what they are going through. I get moving once again but then, something else has to interrupt me. If dealing with robots in a jungle like this is bad then I can only imagine this is much worse.

_"Mega Man, be careful. There are claymore mines around here."_

"Huh? Who is this?" I try to get a fix on whoever it was that contacted me but no luck.

_"My name is of little importance. All you should worry about is what's up ahead. You can't see it with your naked eye but I know they are there."_

"What do you want me to do then? Any ideas?"

This guy then suggests, _"Use a mine detector."_

"Mine detector? I don't have anything like that!" I respond back.

_"If that's the case, you should have something that can help you detect them. I don't want to see you die when you're trying to get a job like this done."_

"How do you know I'm doing this?" I ask him.

_"It's not how I know. I recommend you take my advice."_

"But I have something to ask you… who are you? How did you get into my frequency? Better yet, if this is a trick, you better hope I don't find you."

_"You want to know who I am? Just call me… Deepthroat."_

Now I'm really confused by hearing this, "Deepthroat? Seriously? Is that your name? Are you the same guy from that Watergate Scandal of the mid 20th century? If that's your name then you ain't fooling me. You need a better name than that!"

_"You want a better name? Fine. You can refer me as Dark or in a sense… one of your fans."_

"Dark huh? At least it's better than what you gave me before," It still isn't helping me out.

"But wait a minute, what did you mean when you said 'one of your fans'?" I didn't get a response. This alone scares me.

I try to get in contact with whoever it was but to no avail. The signal was lost. Trying to track it didn't make things any better but his advice is something I can't get out of my head.

"If there really are claymore mines here, I should watch my step," But that's when I had a better idea in mind.

I activate communications but this time, it's for summoning Rush. If there's anytime I need him, it's now. He shows up in a red light and upon arriving, glomps me licking my face. That alone makes me really happy but now wasn't the time for fun. It's time to find my way through this thick jungle.

"Okay Rush, I need your help here. There are some mines here I need you to sniff out with your nose. Can you help?" Rush doesn't waste time. He barks and gets to work.

I see him move about gently, sniffing for anything that may be otherwise. Just like Dr. Light said when I first met Rush, he has abilities that will prove beneficial. This here is one of them, the Rush Search. Using his nose, Rush can find anything hidden within the ground. Also keeping in mind that his nose can also detect anything that may deem dangerous. When it happens, I'm the first to know. Fortunately it spots something up ahead. His nose is sniffing it like mad and the light on his tail flickers rapidly.

"Good boy Rush. I knew I would count on you," I pat Rush's head and he barks saying you're welcome.

I gently push some dirt out of the way, revealing what Rush discovered earlier. It looked like a small yellow box and it's somehow been placed recently. I also notice that the mine has been active for some time. If I fiddle with it, the thing would explode and I don't want that to happen. So instead I use some stuff to open up and disarm it. My radar notices that upon touching the claymore, several blips appeared. Looks like there's more than one claymore buried around here.

"You see this Rush?" I ask him. He responds with a bark and gently sniffs it to get a clue.

"I need you to check and see if there are any more of these here. Can you do that?" Rush didn't have to tell me twice. He barks and gets on moving.

Within seconds, he barks telling me he found one. It doesn't end there. He moves about and finds another and then another. I get to work disabling each of them, one by one. Although I have to do it one at a time gently, Rush is able to detect a total of eight claymore mines. That's a good boy all right. My radar picks up the data from Rush and with it I gather the rest of the mines in one place. Since they're all together and not buried under the ground, this makes the threat less of a pain.

"Whew. That should take care of it. Alright Rush, Jet mode!" Rush barks in response, turning into jet mode.

I get on top and we fly off toward the tower up ahead. At least from here on out, there shouldn't be any problems… or so I thought. I see the tower and by it's look, it's tall at about 80 stories. It was colored white and I'd say that if it didn't have any other color, it'd stick out like a sore thumb. At least the morning sky helps blend in with the tower. Upon noticing it, I ask myself why the heck is it here? The Indian government didn't say to have something like this made. I would wonder more but something interrupts it and it's big and deadly. Remember what I said about those snakes? Well if you thought the little snakes were a threat, then get a load of this.

Rush yelps and my response is, "What the hell?!"

A large green Snake like robot shows up. It wastes no time and attacks but unlike its smaller brethren where they shoot fireballs this thing unleashes a flamethrower.

"Rush, veer east now!" I shout. Rush does that and avoids the flame blast.

"Battlechip SuperVulcan!" I need to fight back or else I'm a sitting duck to this freak. My hand becomes a multi-fire turret gun.

I then make good on my words, "Eat lead snake breath!"

I fire a major dose of bullets onto that viper. They hit but the monster just keeps on coming. It spews out another blast of flame and Rush doesn't hesitate in moving out of the way.

"Hold steady Rush. We better not let this snake stop us!" I tell him. Rush barks, knowing he won't let it happen.

My gun keeps on firing. The giant Snakey bot continues taking in the punishment. Ultimately after a bit, it gives in and goes out in a huge explosion. I hang on hoping to avoid getting blown away. When it ended, a cloud of smoke heads to the skies above but my gut tells me that I wouldn't be seeing the last of it. But then I spot something up ahead. Clouds appear around the large tower but that's ridiculous. Clouds normally would be visible at around 20-30,000 feet, unless these puffs of air aren't legit.

"Keep your guard up Rush. We're not out of the woods yet." Rush barks, telling me so.

My Mega Buster is ready. We trek through these strange clouds and my hunch proves to be right. Some of the clouds have eyes popping out. They move slowly but in a way not to attract attention. A smart idea, if only a timed shot I fired blew their cover. That cloud reveals itself to be a bullet, a flying bullet no doubt. I fire a shot again and it gets reduced to nothing but ashes. It doesn't take long before the other clouds head to where I am.

"I think a clearing is needed don't ya think so Rush?" I hear him bark saying in agreement.

"Battlechip, AirSword!" In my buster's place, it becomes a blade that when I swing, a gust of wind is unleashed on any poor sap that is in the way.

I make good on my word and unleash an AirSword swing. The winds that unleash from it rid away the clouds revealing an entourage of flying bullets. They fly straight for us at high speed. I guess you can say now that they're exposed, they want to commit seppuku and get rid of us in the process. Rush looks at me, noticing my nodding at him. It's a signal meaning that I'm taking the plunge. He goes into Coil Mode and I use it to pull off a high jump. Hitting jet mode after that, I only have no less than a few seconds to make this count before I free fall 8000 feet into the ground. All these bullets have me in their sights.

It's now or never, "Program Advance! Battlechip, Spreader! Triple!"

Each hand becomes a Spreader gun until I lift both my arms up, which causes them to glow. Once that's done, my hand becomes a powered up burst cannon called the Hyper Burst. The one shot I hope to fire upon will rain death down on these poor robots. I take my chances, unleashing a shot that splits into a multitude of plasma blasts. All the Bomb Fliers get wiped out as a result. But though what I did is a risky venture, I start to descend at a rapid pace. The only thing on my mind right now is not dying. That gets put to rest the moment Rush shows up. He swoops in, saving me. His thrusters go into high gear with my landing being minor.

"Thanks Rush. You really outdid yourself boy," I pat him on the head. He deserves a lot of praise for helping out.

"Okay, let's head for that tower. Time to see what's really going on." In response, Rush barks.

His jets accelerate us forward to the tower. I did mention that it's 80 stories tall but I notice an entryway somewhere within the 20th floor. There's also a landing pad, which is going to help. We land on the pad. I take the time to explore the area while Rush disengages and takes a stretch. He deserves a little break from all that flying. I open a compartment on my other arm, containing a Battery Biscuit inside. How I put it inside there is something I don't know. Let's just move on.

"Here Rush. You deserve it after helping out," Once I gave it to him, he devours it almost immediately.

I then open communications, hoping to update Gramps on things, "Gramps, are you there? I reached the tower."

There's no response. Signal lines aren't tampered or anything so nothing's wrong. I try again and then nothing. This isn't good. Either Gramps is busy with everyone on Project: Gamma or someone forgot to turn on the transceivers at Light Labs. Rush notices me frustrated. He heads toward me hoping to see what's wrong. Upon noticing him, I pat his head, a way of telling him not to worry.

"My guess everyone's busy today. Let's head inside the tower." I say, hearing Rush bark in response.

Entering the tower has all my senses on high alert. The place is empty. I hear nothing. No people, no technology… it's totally lifeless. Rush is on the move, sniffing about. He's always the ever curious and that I don't mind. I look around as well. I spot some foliage, a result of the tower integrating with the jungle life here. My instincts tell me that something isn't right. The tower still stands yet no one told anybody that it ever existed. Most of the place looks man-made so my guess it's a mix between human and wild life. I continue walking, slowly. My senses are already at high gear. Man this is really starting to freak me out.

"Rush? You there?" I said. I hear Rush bark up ahead. But his bark doesn't tell me that he's around. It's something else entirely.

"Rush? Where are you?" I then spot him up ahead, "There you are."

I notice Rush next to some kind of robot. It's head looks like some kind of snake. That's when it hits me. It's SnakeMan! I pat Rush for finding him while I then focus on finding a way to get him back online. It didn't take long and before I know it, SnakeMan's back on his feet.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" He says, before getting a look at me, "Oh, Mega Man. I'm sssso glad to ssssee you."

"SnakeMan, what happened? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yessss, I'm alright."

"Who attacked you and why are you in a place like this?"

"I wassss ordered by Dr. Light to recover one of the Energy Elementssss. But thissss tower became abandoned when I arrived. I fear we may be too late."

"Too late? What do you mean? You haven't answered my question."

"Forgive me… sssstill ssssuffering from an ambush."

"Ambush?" This is interesting.

"Yessss," He explains, "We were attacked by ssssome ssssort of enemy. They attacked us without warning, leaving no ssssurvivors. When I entered the tower, I found the Element. I then contacted Dr. Light. He wassss able to transport it back to the Labssss."

"Thank goodness for Gramps. Anyway, I have to ask, what's a tower like this doing here in the jungle?"

"I'm… I'm not ssssure. From what I've heard, this place was made yearssss ago."

"Years ago?" SnakeMan nods at me in response. At least with that, it makes sense.

I then wonder about his condition, "Are you still functional?"

"Other than a few bruisessss, I am fine," He responds.

"That's a relief. I'll head outside to get in touch with Gramps. You stay here in case any robots show up."

"Right."

I call Rush but he doesn't respond. Instead, I see him growl violently at SnakeMan.

"Rush, is something wrong?" He doesn't respond. Instead he growls and barks at him, keeping his distance as well.

"What's the matter? Why are you being hostile with SnakeMan?"

SnakeMan notices me and respond, "Don't mind him. Just make sssure he doesn't attack."

"Don't worry. I won't."

I head outside hoping to get Gramps on the line but I then get in contact with someone else, _"Mega Man, that robot is leading you into a trap! You have to destroy it!"_

"What? You're nuts. There's no way SnakeMan would even do such a thing," I argue in response.

_"You're a fool if you think that this machine came for your supposed aid. Have you ever heard that snakes wait for the right moment before striking their prey?"_

"Huh?" Upon hearing it, Rush barks loud getting my attention.

I then see SnakeMan ready to pounce on me with his arm, looking like an actual snake's mouth complete with fangs. My instincts kick in and I duck his swipe. In response, I deliver a swift kick to his chest followed by a right hook. SnakeMan backs away but then Rush shows up attacking him. I should have noticed Rush's animosity towards him. My Buster is already primed and ready. His laughter is all I hear along with the winds of the daytime sky. I should have known that all of this was a trap. Damn my gullible naiveté.

"To think that you would have the gall to pull shit like this? I should have listened to Rush instead of my own gut," Which I should have.

He laughs in response to this, "Ssssimply predictable MegaMan. You always were the sssshort end of the ssstick."

"Cut the crap! What's really going on?"

"It's quite ssssimple. I'm only following orderssss. You sssshould know better than anyone."

"If this is another one of your tricks," My eyes already start to squint. "I'll make sure you end up on the recycling bin."

"Empty threatssss from an empty ssssoul. Even you know that you would never do ssssomething like that."

"If force is necessary then I will. Where's the Element?"

"I'm afraid it's not here." Hearing that just simply boils my blood.

"What?"

"Apparently the Element has already been taken. You are too late."

"At least I know you're coming with me. I'm only giving you one option and that's to surrender."

But knowing robots like him, their response is rather typical, "Sssurrender? Unlikely. I will not be forced by ssssomeone who is sssso gullible."

Here's my response, "You better take that statement back before I make good on my threat."

"For ssssomeone who thinks of doing what's right, your wordssss are meaninglessss."

"If I can't convince you with words…" It then leaves me with little choice, "Then I will convince you with my actions!"

SnakeMan laughs it off, thinking that I mean it, "You want to sssstop me? Then go ahead and try."

I don't waste any time. I went for it, running to him with a tackle to the ground. Punches come flying into him. I don't stop. I want to make sure he pays. But he delivers a knee to my back kicking me off. SnakeMan goes at him, using not only fisticuffs but also his fangs. I mean that literally because one of his arm is an actual snake's head. I know how dangerous the bite of a snake is and I avoid it by whatever means. Rush tries to help out in the fight but he gets slammed aside. That's enough to get me mad so I deliver a sack to his face. He didn't pay attention to my offense so that gets him a hint of karma.

"Insolent brat!" SnakeMan shouts.

"You lay off my dog man!" I then respond with using my Mega Buster, firing several shots.

Like a snake, he quickly evades using his movements and responding with a hit of his own. I get hit hard but it doesn't stop me one bit. SnakeMan then lunges forward with that snake arm of his. I avoid like before giving him a punch to the side of his face but he blocks it. This gives his free hand, his snake fang hand a chance to pounce. I duck it in the nick of time and deliver a knee to the chest. This has him backing away but the guy is still going strong. He really is.

"Like an animal, you don't know when to quit." I say, keeping my guard up.

"And for ssssomeone like you, you are persistent and one that refusessss to give in," In his response, that's me in a nutshell.

"I refuse to give in especially to you. I will beat you and bring you back so that way you can do good instead of this."

"But do you think that by doing thissss, are you doing the right thing?"

"Of course I am. I'm a robot that fights in the name of not only robots but also humans."

"Sssshort-ssssighted fool. You fight for the wrong reasons."

"And you think that what I do is right? Your processors really need to be rearranged."

"Maybe you need to rethink thissss through Mega Man. Think about it. Why has a human like Dr. Light orderssss you to hunt us down?"

This has me thinking about it for a minute. SnakeMan has a point. I have been working hard in bringing them back but what does all of this have to do with Gamma. All they're good for is finding the Energy Elements needed to power him. The other Robot Masters are assisting too but I wonder… is what I'm doing a waste of time?

SnakeMan heads closer as he continues, "Why do humans have to force us to do their work? Don't you think it's wise for them to do it themselves?"

"But we need robots in order to develop Gamma. Robots are like humans."

"They are **NOT** like these pitiful humansss. Humansss are weak, ssssimple-minded yet they desire only themselves. They are greedy, they are corrupt and above all else, they are pathetic!"

"You're wrong!" My eyes now shift towards SnakeMan. It's as if something has possessed me.

"Then tell me. Why do you side with them? The humans that prefer to favor themselves over you."

"You should know that I'm not like other robots. I'm neither dead nor living… just simply in-between. I'm surprised even a robot such as yourself would know this and if you think you're going to fill my head with your lies, then you are sadly mistaken."

"I thought you were as gullible as I thought you'd be. Ssssuch a predictable pest." Now this guy really pissed me off.

"Your lies won't work as me you deceitful sack of crap!"

"Then in that case, prepare to meet your doom." His fang arm transforms into a blaster like mine, "Search Snake!"

He fires a set of small snakes that hit the ground. I avoid their oncoming rush but something unexpected happens. They head in the other direction aka straight for me. I use my blaster to fire some shots. Two of the snakes get taken out but the third heads for my position and latches onto my leg. It proves to be a problem as SnakeMan attacks. He gets a clean hit with his snake fangs. It hurt like hell and believe me, nothing hurts more than getting bit by a snake's fangs.

"Did you enjoy that?" He tells me.

"That hurt," I try to keep myself focused but I start feeling weak. Turns out SnakeMan did more than just give me pain he also poisoned me.

"I guess you are feeling the effectsss of my Ssssnake Fang. Perfect for pathetic robots that dare to intervene. My fangs hold a lethal poison and once hit, it'll ssssoon be a doorway to your demise."

"Y-you'll pay… you'll pay for this."

"Judging by your resistance, I will give you credit. Not many can withstand it. I'd say an hour or so and then, you will be food for my pets."

I shake off the convulsion and try to keep myself focused, "I won't let you win."

"Then go ahead and try… I doubt even you can handle me now that you're poisoned boy."

"I can do so much more. Bring it on!" Rush heads beside me, ready to help. At least with him on my side we won't lose.

"As you wish. Search Snake!" SnakeMan fires another round of his Search Snakes at us.

We both avoid but they home in on our movements. Rush ends up part of a chase with the Search Snake following it. It's rather humorous but my focus is on the other two snakes. I use my blaster to reduce them to nothing. SnakeMan goes at it once again firing more of these ground reptiles. I take my shot, blasting one of them. The other however, ends up chewing my leg. I have to literally rip him out. SnakeMan takes advantage of this and attacks me with another hit of his Snake Fang. I felt more poison entering into my circuitry. All of this begins to wear me down. Rush notices and helps out but SnakeMan shoves him aside.

"Insolent pup. I sssshall teach you respect!" He fires a helping of Search Snake, except they go straight for him like they're missiles.

My instincts kick in. I don't want anything to happen to my dog, so I jump in the way taking the full force of the attack. Rush looks in horror. My armor starts getting bite marks due to the Search Snakes chomping on them. I get them off one at a time and when that happens, the snake tries again to attack. I smack it, which causes it to hit the ground again. Removing the other snakes prove to be a challenge in of itself, made worse is that the poison is still flowing through my circuits. If I am to fight it, I have to keep on going no matter what.

"Like a true master, alwayssss loyal to itssss pet," He says, having that insufferable tone.

"Rush is more than just a dog. He's my friend," I stand my ground, I ain't letting anything reach Rush.

"Sssso, you would rather risk your life for ssssomething like that?"

"Of course."

"A sssshame. Ssssuch a shame."

"You know nothing. All you do is put people down with deceit. Just like a snake, you feed them lies and deliver them nothing but heartbreak. The only thing I'm making sure is that you're going to get a one-way ticket to the junkyard. I promise you that!"

"Do you think you can be able to make good on your promise? Let us ssssee if you have what it takes."

What happens next will have me question it. SnakeMan takes a few steps back for a bit. I keep my guard up in case he does try something. Of course, if you guys have been keeping track then this is the point where they literally bring out their worst. Next thing I see, a large snake appears behind him. It's the same color as SnakeMan's head except it's eyes are of a venomous crimson. Letting off a loud roar is enough to make anyone's spine shiver with fear. He gets on top of the giant snake and I wonder what the hell he'll do next. My buster then starts beeping at me. I know for sure it is trouble.

_"Danger! Poison level at 40%. System will enter emergency shutdown in 15 minutes."_

"Great. Now I'm on a time limit. Can this get any worse?" Sad to say that it will.

"I can feel the poison in your ssssystems. You know you will not last against me Mega Man. It issss no use! Ssssurender!"

Input response for deceitful snake, "As if, no way."

"Fine. Then prepare yourself. Prepare for your doom!" SnakeMan's giant pet snake lets out a roar.

"Ssssavor the fury Mega Man… the fury of the viper! Venoshock Splash!"

SnakeMan along with his giant pet let out a torrent of poisonous acid. It's so huge that I didn't have any time to avoid or even plan a counteroffensive. My body becomes completely drenched in the acid. The sting from the Snake Fang didn't help make matters any better. In fact it made things worse. Now my time limit has been reduced to about 5 minutes. Every second I now waste leads me one step closer to my body unable to do a thing. I get the acid out of my body and armor but the residual effects still linger.

"Rush! Jet Mode now!" I'm on borrowed time. Rush follows my orders, transforming and activating his thrusters.

I get on top and he hits full throttle. SnakeMan and his pet continue their attack. This time the Venoshock Splash becomes a stream of acid. Rush sees it and how the acid eats away some of the ground on the platform. He yelps in response but I can't say anything yet. I feel like every portion of my body is trying to fight this poison but it's too strong. But I can't give in. Not yet. I hear his yelling and his snake slithering his way for another attack. My computer then beeps once again. I know I'm in trouble.

_"Poison level at 70%. 5 minutes till emergency shutdown. Repeat, 5 minutes till emergency shutdown."_

"I don't care what the risks are now. Either I stop him or he stops me. Right Rush?" I look at Rush who barks, agreeing me.

He then wonders if I'll be okay to which I reply, "I'll be okay. We just need to take down that snake. I need your help now more than ever."

Rush is already at full forward thrust. I need to get as far away from him as possible. SnakeMan wonders if I'm cowering out in defeat. To him he simply wants to prolong my demise. Without a word, his pet preps up his attack. I look ahead to find that a large tail coming out of the ground. It flings at us. Rush is lucky to get out of the way but that thing is persistent. The giant snake attacks with that acid blast of his. It fires a constant stream and I can tell that it's going to do major damage to the jungles below. I already notice as most of the stream hit the ground. Many trees begin to break down and wither. Wildlife being hurt badly and I can tell the Indian government isn't going to be pleased with it. Hell this makes CutMan's attempt to destroy the Amazon Rainforest seem miniscule. This here is grade-10 threatening and I can't just keep running away. SnakeMan watches me move about. He waits and hopes that the right opportunity to strike will end me.

"You think you can evade my sssstrikes? Think again! Attack my pet! Ssssmother that fool with your venomous poison!" His pet didn't have to say a word.

It lets out another blast of venom courtesy of the Venoshock Splash attack they share. That gets avoided but instead of dodging, Rush and I head straight for him.

"We got one shot at this boy. If we miss this, we're done for you hear?" Rush responds with a bark and saying that we won't miss.

"Alright let's do it!"

Rush's jets hit high speed as we head straight for SnakeMan and his giant snake. Upon noticing this, he unleashes a torrent of Venoshock acid at us. We move slightly to avoid it and I respond with a shot from my Mega Buster. It didn't work but at least we need to use something to fight back. SnakeMan shrugs my attack off like it's nothing. So did the huge snake he has. My free arm is still holding onto my chest as a result of the poison attack earlier. I feel like it's only a matter of time before the poison gives away and takes me out. I can't let it happen because if I don't, SnakeMan will continue his brutal fury throughout the world. Even now as Rush's jets help me reach that venomous viper, I continue to fight it. I am not going to let it win. I refuse to!

"Awaiting your doom right here sssshould have been a ssssmart thing to do Mega Man. I promise to make your end quick and painlessss." Does this guy ever shut up?

"Go ahead and try. I'm ready to end it right here," I reply.

"As you wish. Let us end this ssssquabble here and now! Now my venomous pet, we end this! Unleash the fury upon our gullible foe. Venoshock Splash!"

SnakeMan and his giant snake pet unleash a combined attack upon us. Like I said, we got one shot at this and if we miss, we're screwed. I'm now ready to take the shot. Upon the attack reaching us, I jump off the Rush Jet. It went past us in a flash. SnakeMan didn't expect that huh? Now that I have a clear shot, it's now or never.

"Battlechip! QuadNeedle! DrillArm!" One arm turns into a crossbow while the other becomes a drill-like arm. I'm already at high speed so that gives me a lot of added force and velocity.

SnakeMan doesn't expect me coming. I first fire four steel needles from my crossbow. They come in so fast that SnakeMan didn't see it coming. Each arrow hits where it hurt. He yells in pain due to how fast they come in. I then come in with DrillArm in hand, literally stabbing him square in the chest. He gets flown off the giant snake and lands on the ground hard. I didn't stop. That drill just keeps on spinning and damaging him in the process. Upon seeing his master fall, SnakeMan's pet lunges to attack.

I for one am fed up with this, "So you want to take me down too huh? Battlechip, Slasher!" My hands revert back to normal and in its place is a LongSword.

It roars, letting out its venomous fangs. I simply stand and watch it head closer. The look I have on my face is a pissed off one. I've already had enough of all this. I just want to get this shit done before the poison in my body completely takes me out. The alert is already blaring that I have 3 minutes left before it shuts me down. May as well make the most of it.

"You know what? I've had enough. I really have had enough," And my anger continues to accelerate violently, "I've had enough of them motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking place!"

With just one slash, I split that giant snake in half. Pieces of metal, oil and just about everything else come crashing down on the ground below. As for SnakeMan though, I think he's suffered enough. Besides even if I were to break him down even more, Albert wouldn't be happy with it. Of course he still feels that I should have stopped ShadowMan before he went AWOL but that's beside the point. I walk closer to him. My body is already on its last legs and using whatever leftover energy it has. I touch his snake arm giving me his Search Snake weapon. Judging by my battle, I know I'm going to be making a lot of use out of this weapon. Although before I did anything, I hear someone chuckle. It's SnakeMan no doubt. I guess he wants to add more salt to the wound.

"Ha ha ha ha… remarkable. Ssssimply sssspectacular. You impressed me Mega Man. To think that ssssomeone like you be able to deceive me… a ssssnake," And I thought he would shut up by now.

"It looks like you still open your mouth. What does it take for me to shut you up huh?!" I'm still fed up with him. I just want to take the blade and use it to ram through his head and completely fry his memory circuits.

"N-no need… it does not matter anymore. It sssseems that it is I who has lied… lied… to myself. How sssstupid of me to do this."

I have no idea what he's talking about but this guy keeps on yapping and yapping. But then I notice the damage being too severe for him and suddenly he shuts off. About time, maybe now I can get some peace and quiet. I never get the chance. My body just stands still as if something possesses me and then I collapse on the floor. The poison left behind by his Snake Fang attack has taken full effect, and as a result, my body shuts down to prevent it from reaching any of the more fragile circuitry such as my brain and heart. Rush heads to where I was at and tries to wake me up. It didn't work. Nothing worked because as I said already, I've shut down. Even licking my face didn't help.

Rush barks over and over wondering if I'll say something. Nothing happened. To find that your master and friend went down this way it happened is sad. Now I'm not saying it for the sake of shock value. No way. It's the fact that the poison simply took over and just did major hell. Is it really the end for me? Is my journey going to end here? Only two robot masters remain and deep within that hollow body of mine, I say again and again not to give in. But how can I when I'm not even moving? I'm dragging it on ain't I? My fault. Anyway, Rush decides to just be next to me. He doesn't notice that my face moves gently, forming a smile. It goes to show that Rush really is truly a man's best friend. A few hours pass and the daytime sky becomes drenched in a mix of orange and red. The sun is already down and the view of this is just exhilarating. Rush is still there, next to me. He's on guard in case someone wants to try and attack us. My body however is still offline, the poison is still in there and I don't know if I'll ever wake up. A red light approaches from the sky onto the ground below. Because of the sunset, Rush doesn't see it. He then spots someone heading toward him. Thinking it's the enemy he kicks in a defensive stance, ready to attack if it gets closer.

"I'm here to help… please, there isn't much time," Upon hearing him, Rush stops growling and lets the guy pass.

Upon looking at him, Rush notices that his armor is similar to mine. The difference is of its color and design. He sees the robot head towards my body, taking out some kind of injector from one of his compartments. He then injects me with some kind of strange liquid. Once that's done, he moves my body until my chest is fully seen. Pressing my chest opens up revealing a lot of things such as my Lightanium heart and a shiny red button. Why is it there? I have no clue. He presses it causing my systems to start up again. Due to the poison that I have been inflicted earlier, it's taking longer than normal. Knowing that I'll wake up and see whoever it was, the guy (knowing his job is finished) preps up to leave.

He turns to Rush and says, "As soon as he wakes, give him this." Rush then sees him take out some kind of canister and places it next to him.

Rush wonders what it is. He explains, "I injected a suppressant that can stabilize the poison but it'll only last for a few hours. This canister contains an antidote. It will purge the poison within him completely."

He backs away slightly and then vanishes off in a red light. Rush then turns to see me fully awake. My diagnostic kicks in almost immediately. I check to see if anything happened but the good news is that the poison has been stabilized, but only temporarily. I see Rush next to a canister so I take it to check. Rush meanwhile licks my face, happy that I'm back to normal. I hug my dog. It's thanks to him that we're able to take out SnakeMan the way we did.

But something inside me starts to worry so I open my com-link and check up with everyone back at the labs, "Is anyone there? Gramps? Tron?"

I then hear a voice, "This is Light Labs. Who is this?"

Something about it feels very off, "I'm Mega Man. Now I want to know who you are."

"This is Darian Darhk. I take it you have succeeded in defeating SnakeMan?"

"I did. SnakeMan is down and the damage isn't severe. Where is everyone?"

"Everyone has since gone home. I'm the only person here making calls. Why do you ask?"

_Was I knocked out for really this long? I got to head home and fast._ My hunches start kicking in automatically.

"Nothing. I'm going to head back. Think you can teleport SnakeMan back to the labs for repairs. At least the damage he's got isn't as serious as the others."

"I will work on it momentarily. I recommend you head back."

"You sound like someone I know."

Darian chuckles it off like it's no biggie, "At least things with Project: Gamma are doing a lot better since SparkMan has been taken out."

"I am aware," Thank the maker for that.

I look to see SnakeMan teleport away. My work is already done so Rush turns into his jet mode and we both head out of this place. I then remembered the canister that I got earlier. Taking it out from a compartment in my chest armor, I get a look. It looks like a normal E-Tank so why am I so worried. Rush may know something so I ask him.

"Hey Rush do you know anything about this E-Tank?" I hear Rush respond that someone gave me this. In addition he tells me that someone came in and was able to stabilize the poison within my circuitry.

"What? Really? No wonder I feel so different. Do you have any idea who helped me?" All I hear from him is that some guy in red injected me with something then jump-started my circuits.

This has me thinking. _A guy in red… could it be? No. He can't. Why would he help me? That guy wants me dead. Or better yet why would he even give me this? It doesn't make any sense._

Rush wonders if something's up with me. Hearing him breaks my focus, "Huh? What is it? I'm okay… just thinking about something.

He then replies that I should just drink the E-Tank and to be fair, Rush makes a valid point. I don't waste time so I just drink the damn thing. With each gulp, my energy reserves increase all the way to the max. I then feel something strange. My systems undergo a cleaning. The poison that was kept in check within my body has suddenly disappeared. After finishing the E-Tank, I check to find that I'm completely cured. No traces of poison are detected. Looks like I'm finally getting a clean bill of health. But I had one last thing I need to check up on.

I ask him, "Rush, that guy in red you saw… did you happen to meet BreakMan?"

"Ruh? Reakman?" He replies, in his traditional dog talk. He doesn't know, mostly because this is the only time he's ever seen him.

"Never mind. Let's go home. I think you and I deserve some much needed rest." Rush agrees with my response.

To be fair, today has been a heck of a day. I went through the intense jungle dealing with badniks, disabled a few mines with the help of some mysterious dude and gave SnakeMan a serious dose of pain. Unfortunately it ended up getting me poisoned but even with the little time I had, I gave this son of a bitch the pain he so rightfully deserves. But it only ends up putting me in emergency shutdown. Then someone Rush told me was able to stabilize the poison in my body. Not to mention I got something that has the cure. All of this now starts to put thoughts in my head. Rush doesn't know who it was that helped me but I did. I know for a fact that it was BreakMan but the question is why. Why did he? The guy would normally leave me to die but he didn't. He chose to do this. If I ever do encounter him, I only want to say… why.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Finding out that BreakMan saved him from a poisonous fate has left Mega Man pondering as to what's really going on. But he wouldn't have any time to figure it out as he's off yet again. With Rush at his side the two then venture into a strange cavern where everything glistens like a mirror. And as if things don't get any more problematic, they have to contend with a foe that has a split personality and a hell of a coin flip. One side is calm, the other being vicious. But even with his faithful companion at his side, is it going to be enough to defeat someone who has a dual identity? There are always two sides to this and Mega Man is about to experience it first hand in the next exciting episode, Mirror Mirror in the Night; Double Trouble for Robert Light._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	46. Arc 5: Chapter 7

**_Note from the Author_**_: Let's sum up how I feel about this chapter in four sentences shall we? Ready? Go!_

_This took me almost three weeks to do. I am getting better at this sort of thing but at times, I feel like my motivation sputters but when I write, hell I write a lot. That alone makes me feel happy._

_In regards to today's robot master of the day, this bot has a split personality similar to stuff like Two-Face and Jekyll/Hyde. So for here, I try something different. One persona will have normal text. The other will have **bold** text. It's to reflect who they are._

_I'm doing a lot better folks and I'm hoping to get Season 1 done this year. If I have the willpower to keep going then maybe Season 2 is a possibility but we'll see._

_And the ending... oh boy, the ending is going to surprise a lot of people. Believe me. You'll find out how it happened when it comes. I have everything planned out so you're going to see how this goes._

_That's about it folks. I apologize if this is a short Note but I'm tired and it's very late. I hope you enjoy it and if you find any errors, flaws, inconsistencies, etc. that would make Tron have a serious case of mood swings, let me know by PM. Hope you enjoy it because now, I need sleep._

_Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Mirror Mirror in the Night; Double Trouble for Robert Light<p>

_Light Residence – 12:55 AM_

The sound of the teleportation system echoes within the house as Rush and I arrive home. Both of us feel like we've been through hell. I powered off my battle armor returning me to normal. Rush meanwhile, heads off to sleep so his energy cells can recharge. I look around seeing if anyone's still awake. Hearing the sounds of snoring just sums it up. Everyone's asleep… except for Doc. I notice him looking at me, beeping in delight. He's happy to see me. I lift him up and gently pat its head. Doc says if everyone here has been busy and I nod in response. Even I have been busy with my own issues such as recovering the robot masters. We both head for the kitchen where I took out some chocolate pudding from the fridge. I then head for the table and ate for a while. Really do need the energy since my battle with SnakeMan drained me dry.

"What a day this has been huh Doc? Traveling through a jungle only to encounter trouble along the way," As I take a bite, Doc beeps at me asking what I meant.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He then wants to know about what happened. I can't refuse that since he's the only one awake right now.

"I guess I can tell you," I grab Doc and lift him up to the table where I'm eating.

I listened to him beep at me saying he's ready. Since you guys want to know what happened too, I figure a refresher will do us a lot of good. I went to the Eastern Himalayas to find another of Wily's robot masters but I end up getting more than I bargained for. Several robots get in my way and my job as usual has to involve reducing them to scrap. But my journey hits a standstill because of claymore mines. Thanks to someone who calls himself Dark, I was warned about the mines. I also had to get Rush's help so we can find and disable them. Believe me, I don't want to see people losing their lives if they aren't careful. After disabling the mines, we both reach a mysterious tower that just appeared out of nowhere. We did encounter some trouble thanks to some airborne robots. Once they were taken out, Rush and I entered the tower. We found SnakeMan and at first, I thought he got attacked but it turned out to be a trick as I nearly end up getting ambushed.

Doc beeps wondering if I got hurt badly to which I reply, "Not really. The guy did try but I made sure to give him what he deserves."

But all of this makes Doc more curious. I continue telling him the story. After SnakeMan ambushed me, the two of us went into battle. I wanted to make him pay for fooling me but my carelessness got me poisoned. The bot wanted to make things difficult but believe me he'd needed to do better than that. With help from Rush, we were able to stand our ground and gave him a beating that I felt that he rightfully deserved. But the worst-case scenario came and my body immediately went into shutdown. It's due to SnakeMan's poison that it forced my body to be in that position and yeah it's a defensive measure to prevent any permanent damage to my Lightanium heart and nerve circuitry. I thought I'd be a goner had it not been for someone injecting me with some kind of sedative that kept the poison at bay. The guy also provided me a canister containing a cure that can purge the poison completely. Rush couldn't tell who it was that did help me but I had a hunch. I know who it was. It was BreakMan, my own brother but I asked myself why would he? All of this seemed to have my brain racking around and figuring out what's going on. Eventually after everything was done, I returned home and here we are.

After finishing my tale, Doc seems kind of impressed that Rush and I had a heck of an adventure. I smile seeing his positivity and once I finish up eating, I take Doc to his quarters so he can sleep since no one will ever drop by here anyway. Spotting a nearby mirror upstairs, I get a look at the bite marks that SnakeMan left me during the fight. The only thing I hope is that they aren't permanent. If they are, I'll be pissed. I head to my room, opening the door gently and slowly, taking note of Tron sleeping in my bed. My mind simply tells me not to wake her up. So far I've done a good job with that reaching my bed without so much as uttering a peep. I'm practically impressed. But the sooner I end up going into bed Tron turns around. My fear has already heightened due to the fact she's so close to me. I don't know whether to say a word. I already did a good job reaching my room quietly but seeing her there just makes me want to slip up. It didn't matter though. Tron opens up to notice me but instead of something like a yell or anything, she just smiles. I can let out a sigh of relief but we're far from finished folks.

"Good to see you again," And here's where things go downhill for me, "Where the heck have you been?"

"It's a long story Tron and it's one I have no time for. I just want to sleep right now." In response to that, I simply turn around and sleep.

But I never get the chance to, "What's that on your back? Is that a bite mark?"

"Yeah." I reply yet again, "Why do you ask?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Let's just say that I had a bad experience with snakes. In fact, it nearly killed me."

"What!?" She yells. No surprise that she did.

"Did you really have to yell?" I ask her.

"Sorry. I panicked."

"You've been worried about me ever since I got back from Tokyo. Like I said, I would never do anything that can break your heart. Why do you think we… we… did it?"

I feel Tron's arms encircling around me. She remembers when we both had our first time together. It happened after I saved the Bonnes from that bastard Lex Loath. It started as a simple kiss but then it went into something much more. Anytime the two of us are always together in bed, we would always spend most of the night having a tender moment. Stuff like this is our way of expressing our love for each other. But anyway, I wait to see if Tron says anything. I wonder if she does remember the time where we did do it. I haven't forgotten and I'm hoping she didn't.

"So tell me Tron… do you remember?" I ask her once again.

This time, I hear her say something, "Yeah. I do remember."

I crack a smile upon hearing her, "Then I guess you know that what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours."

"I know. I'll never forget it."

"Then I guess you notice that for some odd reason, you've been acting a bit on edge. Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing," But upon looking at her eyes moving about, that's proven otherwise.

"Tron, I know you better than anyone else… and I know you well that you would try and lie. You're not doing a good job at it."

"I can't hide anything from you. You're too good."

I let out a chuckle, "I know. So tell me… what happened?"

Tron doesn't say a word. She didn't want to tell me anything… yet. I can't blame her. I know full well what's up but if she doesn't want to tell me, it's okay. I plant a soft kiss on her lips and then that one kiss turns into something more. I thought I'd be going off to sleep so I can recharge and be ready for tomorrow but I don't mind having a few extra minutes spent with her. She didn't mind me being my usual self, she responds with a warm embrace as my lips constantly touch her cheek and neck. We both share a stare as our lips went closer until they touch in a soft tone. I can tell this is going to be a long night. For Tron though, she knows it'll be a lot longer.

_Meanwhile… at an undisclosed location_

While I have a little time with my girlfriend, things aren't going very good for someone else. Dr. Wily is moving about, looking for someone. But judging by the way he's moving, it isn't pleasant. To make matters worse, Bass was in another room still tending to his injuries after his battle with Roll. Despite being healed physically, emotionally is a different story. His emotions are already a wreck. Not because of the fact that he was humiliated yet again but the fact that his opponent had the gall to kiss him. No I'm serious. My sister had the audacity to kiss the one person that made me who I am today. Think about that for a second and ask yourself why it had to happen. I don't know and even now Bass is trying to figure out why. Why did she do it? He slams his fist against the wall next to him, leaving behind a dent. But his actions soon catch his master's attention. Too bad it only makes the situation worse.

"I am not in a mood for your shenanigans Bass!" He shouts, getting the bot in black's attention.

He responds, "You're never in a mood for anything. What's up with you? You seem on edge."

Wily turns away from him, not even uttering a word. This makes Bass curious so he tries again.

"Come on Wily, tell me. Is something up? You only have two robot masters left after mega dweeb literally drilled a hole into SnakeMan," And Bass doesn't sugarcoat it either.

"I am already aware of that…" But then Wily changes his tone slightly, "Although I am grateful he brought him back in one piece."

"Or preferably a bunch of pieces."

"Don't start with me!" Wily tone then changes back, shouting in response.

"Geez, why are you so uppity? Let me ask again. What's up with you? This isn't like you at all Wily. Normally you'd be more calm but now you're like wanting to kill somebody." He asks once more.

"You want to know?" Wily becomes tenser with his response, "I'll tell you then. BreakMan is gone!"

"What?!" As if he's surprised by this, "Don't tell me he's gone off just like ShadowMan did?"

"He has. But unlike ShadowMan, BreakMan has proven to be an utter failure!"

"Ain't that a kicker huh? Not only did he fail to defeat that mega brat not once but twice, he also failed in defeating his own sister. How's that for humiliation?"

"Not as much as you. You couldn't even defeat either one!"

"And yet I get myself involved in all the same garbage you put yourself in. Talk straight Wily, what do you want?"

"Want?" He wonders, "It's quite simple actually… find BreakMan and bring him back to me by whatever means necessary!"

"So let me get this straight," Bass states, "You want me to go after the same bot who not only made me look like a fucking idiot but also beat me down to a pulp!? Are you out of your mind?!"

Wily's response is figuratively obvious, "Yes. Do you have a problem with it, Bastian?"

Hearing that name already has him fired up. Bass looks at him with a cold yet callous stare. He then takes a few steps closer to his master (or in this case grandfather). "I don't have a problem with it old man. I'm making sure that he'll pay for humiliating me."

"In that case… what are you waiting for!? Bring BreakMan back!"

Bass doesn't let go of Wily and replies, "As you wish… grandfather."

He then moves away from his quarters, leaving Wily alone with his problems. But instead of his usual anger that he normally portrays, Wily's face shows a smile. It isn't just any smile. It's the usual one whenever he knows that everything is going according to plan. He already is part of Project: Gamma anyway. All he needs to do is wait for the right moment and claim that huge peacekeeping robot for himself. That's all there is despite having only two robot masters left. Whatever he's planning, I know for sure that it isn't going to be good. It's just a matter of where and when he'll make his next move.

_The next day…_

Another day, another journey at least for me. I didn't have time to see Gramps regarding the bite marks. Turns out the guy wanted me to go off yet again. Just wow. Anyway he tells me that a robot was spotted in some kind of mirror cave. You're wondering if a place like that even exists right? It doesn't but today is where I'm going to be proven wrong. I arrive at the outskirts of some Mid-western city. My radar is already on hoping to find the location of this mirror cave but so far, no luck. I'm beginning to wonder if Gramps just decide to put me on a wild goose chase. I contact him to see what's going on. Instead I end up getting someone else, someone familiar.

"Sorry Robert, Dr. Light is busy right now," says Higsby. Never thought I'd be seeing him again.

"No shit Higsby. Of course he's busy. Everyone's now hard at work with Project: Gamma." I reply in dejection.

"Yeah. We're running out of time anyway. I got word that the funding for the project is about to be cut unless some progress is made. They're not happy with all the delays."

"And my job trying to get the robot masters back isn't making things any better huh?"

"They're actually pleased you are contributing to recover the bots but Dr. Light is being pushed left and right by these guys. It's madness!"

"Madness is an understatement. Gramps just sent me off to find the next robot master. What he told me is that its located at some sort of mirror cavern. My radar has got no blips. Nothing. Think you can help me out?"

Higsby sets up the radar on his end, hoping that he can help me find this cave. Pressing a few buttons shows an overhead view of the area with a blue blip on it. The blue blip's me to let you know. He gets a look and notices something off.

"I got something," He tells me.

"Yeah. What is it?" I wait for Higsby's response.

"I see something 250 meters up ahead. It may lead to something so you better check it out."

"Why not. Can you send Rush over?"

Higsby turns to see. Upon hearing my voice, Rush already heads off in a red beam of light. Next thing I know, Rush appears behind me. He's back on his feet after yesterday so it's high time we get moving. Before we did though, Rush licks my face. If he's happy then so am I.

"I can tell Rush is happy to see you again," tells Higsby.

"He is. I'm happy since if it weren't for him, SnakeMan would have gotten me good. By the way, has there been any word from the diagnostic?" I respond.

Before anyone asks, I had Dr. Light do a diagnostic to see if any traces of SnakeMan's poison still remain. They told me I needed to wait a while before I get the results. I did drink the antidote BreakMan left behind. It cured me of my poison but I need to be sure. I only hope that I get some good news because to be honest, I despised feeling the sensation of poison flowing through your circuits. If BreakMan didn't came when he did, I don't know what would have happened. It wouldn't make anyone happy for it would only bring sadness and despair. But I can't keep talking about these sorts of things. My focus at hand is finding the last two robot masters. In the meantime, I await Higsby's response in regards to the diagnostic.

"I have the results… and it looks like there are some good news," He says.

I respond with confidence, "Yeah. What does it say?"

"You got a clean bill of health kid. No poison found in your systems whatsoever. You should be happy," This alone has me smiling.

"Thank the maker. Now I don't have to deal with something like that again."

"I recommend getting your hands on an anti-venom program to prevent something like this from happening again."

"I'll keep that in mind when I get back. In the meantime, have you found anything on the radar?"

"I have," This is where I get my info, "I already told you this but I've spotted something 250 meters up ahead. I recommend you both check it out."

"Thanks for the info. I'll be sure to do that."

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

I know my gut's already telling me to do this, "Yeah, there is. I want to ask… have you seen Tron? She was supposed to head to Light Labs today."

"I just learned that she's taking the day off," I didn't expect this coming out of Higsby.

"The day off? Do you have any idea where she is?"

"She didn't say. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks. That'll help me out."

I cut off communication and then turn my attention to Rush, "Alright boy. Ready for another round?"

Rush barks in response saying that he's up for it, "Sweet. Let's do this thing."

He then jumps activating his jet mode. I get on top and we both head off up ahead. Higsby did say something was up ahead of us right? May as well go for it. But I then notice something that really catches me off guard. Rush spots it too. We head down to check and my suspicions become spot on. He notices the both of us appearing. I have a look of concern but he's more cautious. He wonders if I'm after him. Though I can't see it, his eyes within that red helmet display ones of worry. He aims his blaster at me. I notice it starting to shake a little. This tells me something is wrong.

I however had something else in mind, "Look… I'm not here to pick a fight. I want to know. Why did you help me?"

BreakMan doesn't say a word. His blaster's still aimed at me yet he doesn't do a thing. Rush wonders what's going on and why he's threatening to attack me.

I try once again hoping for some answers, "I don't want to do this. You don't want me to take you out again. So I'll ask again… why did you help me after I succumbed to SnakeMan's poison?"

BreakMan stays silent but knows that he can't be doing this forever. He puts down his blaster, knowing that I'm not here to fight. I only want answers. It's only fair since he did save my life. He looks at us. I still wait for my response.

I ask but he then he speaks. It may be the answer I'm hoping for, "You want to know?"

I nod but not reply. I simply listen nonetheless, "I'll tell you. I don't want to see you fall… at least not yet."

"Not yet? But why at every other time you attacked me without provocation? If anything, you should give me a legit reason why you did this!" My tone starts filling up with anger.

BreakMan doesn't say a thing. This is already getting me mad and Rush watches all this unfolds around us. Now it's me with my blaster up ready to blast the ever-living snot out of him. I guess he now finally gets the message.

"You may want to put it down. I can see why at times you've beaten me so easily," He says, being calm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I respond.

"You want to know why I helped you? Why every other time I took you on in battle? Is that what you want to know?"

"That's right. So tell me!"

"Fine. I want to see if you are strong enough for what's yet to come. You have no idea of the dangers that will soon befall you… and your family."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that something is going to happen to Gamma?"

"You'll see for yourself. If I were you, I suggest that you keep your eyes on everyone you know. Even the ones you think you trust will end up hurting you in the end."

"What? What are you saying?" I see him turn away from me as if he's about to leave.

"We'll meet again brother… provided that you survive this," BreakMan then vanishes off to the skies above.

I try to figure out what he's telling me but I don't get a chance. We both spot a bomb already beeping like mad. Our instincts are just simply this. Run! Rush and I back away as the bomb explodes. It takes a while for the smoke to clear up. I feel like my auditory sensors just went on a blackout. I turn around to see what happened and in its place is some kind of opening.

"Rush, look at this," He comes to where I am and we both see an underground cave.

My eyes literally open wide in amazement. Rush's are too because this is just… damn. It is simply an unbelievable sight. The inside of this cave radiates with colors all over. It's such a sight. We both drop down for a closer look. The walls radiate with vibrant colors yet something about it is a little off. All I know is that there's no passage. It's like one big dead end. Rush goes on to see anything that may help us move forward. I use the radar built into my arm hoping it can help. But since we're underground, I'm unable to get a signal. That's just great. Instead I try relying on my sight to see and find anything out of place. Yeah it's like a video game where your camera is overhead and the only way to continue in a place with no way out is to make your own way. Before I can experiment, Rush notices something. He loudly barks, catching my attention. I head to check it out for myself and see.

"What's up Rush? Spot something?" He nods and tells me that the wall looks different.

I check for myself and yeah, the wall here does look different. My hand touches it. The texture's soft and that tells me something's off. Rush notices me moving back a bit. My Mega Buster becomes online and with careful aim, I fire a shot. It grazes the wall but then it reveals some sort of strange creature. This catches Rush by surprise and he immediately races at me in fear. I respond with another shot and it gets blown away. But after blasting whatever that thing is, it reveals some sort of opening. The opening is very small but even that isn't enough to warrant a full way through.

"Maybe if I blast the wall, it can lead us further. What do you think boy?" Rush barks telling me it's a good plan.

"Works for me. Stand back," He backs away while I gear things up, "Program Advance. Battlechip, MegaCannon! Triple!"

One hand becomes a red cannon and then another. Both of them suddenly envelop in a bright white light. Once the light fades, I hold onto a cannon that's bigger than the two I had earlier. I relish the fact that with big guns equal more destruction and how appropriate. My aim is spot on. I fire a huge shot from the GigaCannon3 and then boom, the wall that's in front of me gets blown completely. In its place is a large arsenal of floating tadpole robots. Someone must have had them there in case I tried using a Program Advance. Rush tells me that I need to move fast. I don't have to say anything so I take advantage of this and fire a second shot. The blast wipes them out, reducing them to nothing but a pile of smoldering junk. Now the path through the mirror cave is open. I look at Rush and we both press on. The instant I do, enemies start pouring in. First up comes a trio that look like penguins sliding at a high speed. They don't have any projectile-based attacks but they still pack a punch. I jump over them easily. With Mega Buster at the ready, I shoot a few rounds taking them out. But then I spot a second group coming in fast. Rush takes the brunt of the assault getting slammed to the ground landing in front of me with a hard crash.

"You alright?" I ask him. Rush gets back up, shaking off the hit like its nothing. He then turns to me barking and saying that he's fine.

"Alright. Let's take these bots down!" We both go on the attack as more Penpen robots start coming in.

My blaster sprays a flurry of shots taking them out rather easily. Rush meanwhile, charges at an oncoming Penpen and jumps out of the way. It notices and changes direction going after him. That's when he had an idea. Noticing the wall behind him, he waits for it to come closer. The penguin bot accelerates, hoping to deliver the pain to my dog. When it was close enough, Rush takes the gambit and jumps. That PenPen didn't see it coming. It ends up becoming a hunk of junk going out in a massive explosion. What a shame. Rush simply laughs it off because that penguin was really that dumb. As for me though, I go on ahead and notice more Penpens coming out fast. They're a lot faster and I notice due to the propulsion, they come really quick. I jump and notice some kind of large dispenser robot spewing out Penpens like mad. Apparently it's some sort of Penpen Maker. Well I'm not going to let something like that hinder me from venturing further into the cave.

With the help of a quick analysis, I discover that the eyes are his weak point. My Mega Buster is still equipped so I unleash a good helping of plasma shots. They did damage but it didn't take him out. That's when I try again, only this time I use a well-timed charge shot. The blast destroys the Penpen Maker but I still needed to deal with the oncoming Penpens and Yambow fly bots. My Mega Buster probably won't be enough to combat all this. Rush then shows up but it still isn't enough. I need to find a way to take them all out in one go. That's when I had an idea.

"Rush I need you to go into your Coil Mode for a sec," He looks at me wondering why. Guess I'll have to explain things a little further.

"I don't need you to try having me go up, I need you to lie down with your rear legs up," Rush wonders if I'm serious. Clearly I am.

"You want us to keep going right? Let's do it already!" Rush complies and about time too.

He gears up his Coil function as I head in front of him. I know that I have only one shot at it because if I screw it up, these guys are going to give me trouble. Rush is in position. That's good. Now I'm set to pull out my big offensive. Penpens and Yambows come flying toward us. It's now or never. I jump back. Rush's coil activates propelling me forward. I see up ahead the bots ready to attack. It's all or nothing now.

"Battlechip, Prism!" I fire some sort of round diamond orb up ahead. It has a shine that reflects everything in various directions.

I'm on the clock so I change into my Mega Buster and took aim. Energy starts building up and once I get enough, I unleash a blast that hits it. What happens next is unbelievable. The orb takes in my blast and then sends it in all sorts of directions. Anything that isn't moving ends up getting blasted into itty-bitty pieces. Rush has his head covered, mostly cause he doesn't want to see all the fireworks. I can't blame him. Anyway all the robots that tried attacking us end up getting blasted. I let out a sigh of relief seeing the destruction that follows after that offense. I then check up on Rush. He's still covering his head because of what I told him. Man, I feel bad that it has to happen but hey, his safety is a priority.

"Okay Rush, you can get your head out of there. It's over," I tell him.

Rush looks up, seeing all the robots reduced to scrap. He lets out a sigh of relief and then suddenly goes to lick my face. I'm happy that's over and done with. We continue venturing inside this cavern. The colors here are vibrant. I notice by this but I feel that something about it is off. Caves normally don't exhibit these kinds of colors before. Most times it's stuff like rare gems and jewels that help exhibit that shine but not an entire cavern.

"Rush do you notice the caves being so bright?" I ask him. He gives me a nod.

"Something about this is really strange," Not as strange as what we'll see next.

I plan on taking another step but I begin noticing that there's no floor to step on. My attention shifts ahead and then down. That's when I notice the lack of solid ground. Only one thing comes to mind, a lack of paying attention. I immediately went back to solid ground. If I didn't, I end up feeling a major splashdown. Yeah, I should mention this. The area that's ahead is filled to the brim with water. My thoughts would be that we'd swim through the area but we'd expect trouble. Who knows what can show up here. But that's when I notice Rush touching me with his paws. I turn and I see him doing several gestures. He tells me if he can try out something. I nod at him and he does so, taking a jump into the water. What he does next proves it. He transforms, turning his hind legs into a large engine throttle. His chest body opens up, expanding to reveal a seat with several controls. It also moves into an angle allowing the engine to be set below. His head isn't affected by the transformation but his front legs are pushed back into the submersible. Rush makes a big splash after finishing his alteration becoming the Rush Marine. I knew this'd come in handy. I jump in the Rush Marine, landing on the cockpit. Its systems kick in activating some kind of clear outer hull. He activates the Marine and we go forward at full throttle.

"Hoo-whee! This here is awesome!" I'm unable to contain my excitement with this.

I move the controls a bit causing Rush to move in different directions. This is literally too good to be true. Never thought Rush would actually be using this mode. Of course this is a perfect opportunity for me to test it out. Robots start showing up, ready to attack. Blips appear on my radar and I turn my head to see who it was. A squad of fish robots shows up attacking us with lasers. I have little time to make a move, so I pull a hard left avoiding that onslaught. The Rush Marine turns around and I get a view of my opposition. It consists of a squad of Gyoraibos packing serious heat in the form of lasers. Also the Cudabots are back! As if dealing with them last time was bad, this is worse. These guys are vicious creatures, sinking their fangs onto anything they can chomp on. Well let's see them chomp down this!

I check to see if there are any weapons on the Rush Marine. Rush tells me that the thing does have weapons but he never tells me where I can find them. So I press a few buttons to see only to have random stuff come flying in my face. To be fair though, I never was in a submarine before so how am I supposed to know this stuff?! But my curiosity ends up getting me caught by surprise thanks to an oncoming Cudabot who performs a kamikaze attack on us. The damage isn't as devastating but it's a lesson I should consider learning. Finally I found the weapon systems and with a few button presses, I get it operational. Now it's show time. Rush notices the bots attack again, going so far as to tell me to hurry up before we both drown. Wait a minute! We're robots, we can't drown. That's a major contradiction there.

We strike back thanks to the Rush Marine's torpedoes. The enemy squad scattered as a result so we're forced to pick 'em off one by one. It's good practice for me since hunting them down is like playing a video game. You just need to go after them and then deliver the coup de grace. I move slightly to avoid countering with a torpedo barrage that reduces them to junk. But since my opposition consists of Gyoraibos and suicidal Cudabots, it wouldn't take long for me to clear them out. Two Gyoraibos appear from behind. With lasers in tow, they unleash hell but fortunately I'm quick enough to avoid and respond. They didn't last a minute before they both end up wiped. I look at the radar to see if any other bots were gonna come in to give me hell. Sad to say this but some of the remaining forces went into full retreat. A shame though because doing this underwater is kind of fun. I hear Rush tell me that we have to keep me going. With a nod, we continue on reaching the other side. The ride to there becomes a bit quiet. But I always have this nagging feeling that all of it seemed a bit too easy. Yeah, I've been having it for quite some time but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Upon reaching the other end, Rush gets out of his Marine mode returning him back to normal. I give him an Energy Biscuit as thanks, devouring it really quickly. He licks my face afterwards. But the residue of the biscuit ends up slobbered on my face. Yuk! Washing it with water seems to get rid of it but man, for man's best friend, he certainly knows how to make people happy. We continue on but notice no other interference. It can be a saving grace but shit like that is a blessing in disguise. I don't need to tell you why. My auditory circuits begin getting the attention of a sound that's sharp. Whishing is a much better term.

"You hear that Rush?" He looks at me and nods. Even he hears it as that sound repeats constantly.

I look around hoping to find out who or what it is that's doing that. The area's so dark that I can't see anything. I know it's still there. It can be anywhere. Hell it can appear behind me if it so chooses. If it did do that, Rush would detect it really quick. Nothing in my sensors is detecting anything. My senses are already heightened, my ears are darting all over the place hoping to find it and even Rush is starting to act nervous. He heads toward me saying that he's scared. I'm nervous and that isn't making matters any easier. Fear levels are already heightening up. I don't know whether to attack or defend. If I make a mistake, it'll cost me big. I can't waste any time. I need to make a move now before something else goes wrong.

"I know you're here. Show yourself! I command it!" My shouting is heard throughout the area. Sadly it falls under deaf ears.

Rush holds onto my leg, scared of who or what else that's hidden within the darkness. I simply let out a sigh but to be honest, I can't blame him. But I didn't have time to do a thing. A beam of light fires from within the darkness. I move out of the way, responding with a blast from my Mega Buster. I didn't hear if it hit anything. That is my worry. Whoever it is that attacked knows that I'm here. But my guard is still strong. I'm ready for anything.

"Even in an endless abyss, you are still as tough as they come," says a voice hidden within the darkness.

Without even thinking, I reply, "The last time someone had the gall to say that, they ended up in the scrapyard."

"Is that so? Then perhaps we should find out then."

Something emerges from the darkness. The same sound I hear earlier begins to grow louder. I already have my Mega Buster aimed and ready because I don't know what's going to come out of there. Gulping doesn't make any matters easier. Someone shows up in front of me. One of his hands is repeatedly flipping a coin over and over. I get a look at the guy. He's a robot master for sure. His helmet sports four small diamonds that have a line in the middle. I notice his chest having a smooth reflective surface like a mirror. It's the same for his head with these diamonds. They look like crystals. A portion of his lower legs has a diamond pattern but split to form triangles. White is seen in his arms and lower legs with blue feet. Black is seen in the body as well and don't remind me of his face. A guy with a face like that just literally creeps me out. His free hand keeps flipping the same coin over and over. I keep watch noting his movements. Rush watches as well. Whatever it is, this guy is trouble. We just don't know how much of it.

"Did I surprise you?" He asks me, "Surely you jest. You thought that it was someone that would simply get in your way wasn't it?"

"I'm just here to recover the two remaining robot masters. That's all there is." I reply, as if I can't even stress this job enough.

"Really? Then it appears the others have thrown their weight around haven't they?"

"What do you mean? Were you expecting me, and you knew I would take on the other Robot Masters? What the hell's going on here anyway?"

"Oh don't you fret. We knew you come by. Because after all…" He flips his coin yet again but the instant he catches it, this happens, "**We want in on the massacre!**"

This catches me by surprise. A robot master having dual personalities?! This makes little to no sense but who am I to say that I dealt with something like that before? His hand clenches tight as he attacks. I get out of the way. Rush jumps back assuming a defensive stance while I do the same. My Mega Buster's already aiming at him. His smile is devious, full of wiles. He walks closer but I hold my ground. I ain't going to like whatever he's planning.

"**Surprised to see me? Well you should! Because I desire nothing more than to rip you apart! You hear me? Rip you apart!**" The tone he has is filled with a violent rage. Hearing it already has my senses frightened with fear.

"Enough talk! If you wish to fight then that's fine by me! You should know that I ain't go down easily!" I need to do something fast before this sudden fear overwhelms and hinders me.

I gear up but I notice his tone and personality changing, "Surprised aren't you? You should know that we don't take threats like you lightly. But I guess you are interested in knowing who we are huh?"

All I give to this guy is a nod saying yeah, of course I do, "Lovely. I think this should prove to be interesting. You already know us as GeminiMan but what you don't know is that two souls inhabit this body. What you see here is one of them. I am Pollux."

And then I hear the other, "**And I am Castor and I shall enjoy crushing you!**"

There's something else I noticed about this. Whenever their personality changes, their eyes become a different color. It's possibility due to one taking control of the body itself. When it's Pollux, his eyes become blue but if it's the violent Castor then they turn red with malice. It's strange but also scary at the same time. Polar opposites, they possess a body that reflects everything around it. I wonder how they'll handle against someone like me.

"Now then," GeminiMan flips his coin once more, "Let's see which of us will destroy you today? Will it be the calm and suave?"

But as he grabs it, I then hear this, "**Or will it be one who will massacre your wretched refuse of a body!**"

"I don't care who I take down. You are coming back to Dr. Light whether you like it or not!" I respond, assuming an offensive stance.

"**We shall see ya blue wench! Come! Let us dance!**"

I didn't hesitate to oblige. I race forward toward GeminiMan delivering a flurry of punches. My offense becomes intense but this creep repels my attacks like it's nothing. I go for one more strike but he firmly grabs it. My face simply looks in shock. GeminiMan smiles at me but he has it that literally screams psycho. His eyes are red so I know its Castor in that body. He then punches me in the face. That hit hard and I end up landing on my ass. Despite the hit, I get back up and went for another go.

"**Finally! An opponent that's worth my time! This shall prove to be a glorious battle!**" Glorious? More like barbaric.

I jump at him delivering a furious kick but like my last attack, he blocks it. It doesn't stop me from trying again though. He readies his own kick. I don't give him the chance to so I block it. But the guy is a persistent one. I push him back, attacking once more. I use my Mega Buster this time around, firing a volley of shots. GeminiMan dodges a few but one gets a lucky hit. It didn't matter. He gets a clean hit and then follows it up with a barrage. I try to block and I do so. But his brutality and rage overwhelms me. His fists push me further away more and more. I try my best to counter. I do so but it ends up giving me another punch to the face. As if I've suffered enough. His last blow pushes me back but I don't let that stop me.

"**You call yourself an opponent? Pathetic!**" He shouts loudly.

"At least I won't go down easily," I reply.

"**Maybe so but I will make sure that you will fall!**"

"Then let's go at it again except this time, I got some toys to play with. Battlechip, SuperVulcan! KnightSword!" My buster arm transforms into an upgraded vulcan cannon while the other turns into a long sharp blade. GeminiMan sees this as me gearing up to battle once again. This excites him. I'm the type of guy that refuses to go down. But as I prepare my attack, GeminiMan's personality changes.

"Surprised in seeing what he can do? I know for sure that this will be fun. Now it's my turn," He says, having that calm tone and blue eyes.

I see GeminiMan race towards me. He knows that I am armed with SuperVulcan and KnightSword. What is he planning? I'm going to find out. He does a jumping kick attack, which I easily dodge. The bot follows it up with a backhand. I duck it, responding with a strike from the KnightSword. I follow it up with a flurry of SuperVulcan blasts. Now it's GeminiMan that gets pushed back. Guess this one doesn't know that I'll be kicking his butt. It's a shame really because if this is his full strength, then this won't last long. GeminiMan sees me ready for another attack. His eyes suddenly change, as Pollux becomes Castor once more. I strike with my KnightSword. He blocks it, countering with a fierce fist. I push a little momentum up to avoid the punch and I respond with an assault from behind. This gets him mad. That's to be expected. I avoid his other attack and like before, I deliver one of my own. By this point, GeminiMan is already steaming mad. Maybe if he isn't so angry then he can at least get a clean hit. I speak from experience.

"**I should have not let Pollux have his time with you. He is too careless.**" He tells me.

"Careless? More like he couldn't hit me at all. What else?" Adding insult to injury is never a good idea.

"**Silence!**" Hearing him shout already has me spooked, "**I will not make the same mistake as he has done.**"

_"What? Mistake? I have not made a single mistake. All you've been doing is wasting your time exerting our reserves on this miscreant,"_ says Pollux, within GeminiMan's inner workings.

_"__**Silence! I will crush him like the vermin he is!**__"_ Good luck with that.

_"Then perhaps its better that we work together and defeat him. May save us the trouble."_

_ "__**If it means that I have to work alongside you, as you wish.**__"_

"Are you done muttering to yourself? Because I'm here to fight ya know?" I state, interrupting the two.

"We're getting to that. Now it's time for this game to commence even further," He flips his coin one last time and says, "Gemini…"

"**Duality!**" His tone changes after grabbing it.

Before long, GeminiMan envelops himself in a bright flash. It completely illuminates the area, revealing the same walls that were there earlier. But unlike the previous walls, these are completely reflective. The light hitting these walls unleashes a blast all over the place. I shield my eyes to prevent being blinded. GeminiMan however embraces it. A few seconds later, I get a look and discover his trick created a second one, a doppelganger. A pair of GeminiMen stands in front of me. One of them Pollux while the other is Castor. At least now I can tell them apart but now this is going to make things tricky.

"I take it our little trick has him spooked," says Pollux (or GeminiMan-1) being like a complete douche.

"**He is still a threat. We must take him down,**" suggests Castor (GeminiMan-2).

"You're right. Let us commence his destruction!"

"Bring it on you two-sided paperweights!" The two GeminiMen take my response as an insult, not wasting a second.

They dash straight for me, pulling off a two-pronged attack. Pollux does a spin kick that I easily avoid. But Castor throws a major left jab. I dodge the other and the two continuously attack with repeated volleys of punches and kicks. My defenses kick into high gear, blocking every assault they send. Their combined attack pushes me back and I'm already breathing heavily. I see them go for another strike but someone comes out of nowhere attacking Castor putting their assault in disarray. Pollux looks and sees that it's Rush, ready to help me out. I take advantage of the distraction and deliver Pollux a triple whammy. It consists of a straight jab followed by a double helping of a reverse spin kick. The third hit already has him reeling forward toward his other self. Rush notices and gets out of the way. They both collide and things just aren't going well for them.

"**That accursed robotic pest! He will pay for interfering in our battle!**" yells Castor-GeminiMan.

"Well, in that case, let's make these fools savor our fury," responds Pollux-GeminiMan, hoping to calm his other half.

The two enter some kind of formation. With busters of their own in hand, Rush and I watch and wonder what kind of plan do they have up their sleeves.

"We are not called GeminiMan for nothing, Mega Man," Pollux tells me.

"**Embrace our fury!**" follows Castor, yet again.

"Gemini **Laser!**" Both Geminis fire some kind of laser beam at us. They fly at a really fast speed too.

I didn't know what to do against it. I can't think normal, got to think crazy, "Rush, hit the deck! Now!"

We both hit the ground, dodging the beams entirely. Unfortunately they end up hitting the walls criss crossing all over the place. Our senses kick in, moving all over the place just to avoid these beams. Both GeminiMen take advantage of the situation and attack us. Rush and I weren't prepared for it and we end up paying the price… bad. Castor lets out a chuckle, seeing us try to hold our ground. Pollux on the other hand just does nothing. The question I have to ask is how the hell can we be able to combat against a robot master that has not one, but two personalities. I try to keep myself focused. Rush holds his ground despite having gotten hit a bit.

"Let's give them a second helping dear Castor," says Pollux, assuming his half of his dual attack position.

Castor replies, assuming the other half, "**Let us! Pain shall be inflicted on these weaklings!**"

"Gemini **Laser!**" The two of them fire their Gemini Lasers at us like before.

But I didn't have much time to formulate a plan. I look at Rush, wondering what I have up my sleeves. My eyes look at the reflective walls around the area then back at the robot masters.

I turn to my dog and say, "Rush, get down!"

Rush does that as I prepare my counteroffensive, "Battlechip! Prism!"

I fire a beam of light that turns into a crystallized orb, just like the same as my previous attempt against the robot fodder. The Gemini Lasers fly all over the area. Rush and I avoid the laser barrage like earlier and I notice those two ready to perform their joint attack. Just as they are about to, the Gemini Lasers hit the prism. In a flash, the prism illuminates with a furious blast. Rush and I cover our eyes. The GeminiMen aren't so lucky. They end up getting blasted by their own weapon, sending them flying, landing with a major thud. It's all I need for me to fight back. I race toward them, with LongBlade in hand delivering a serious blow to Pollux. Castor, upon noticing my attack, rushes in to save his other half. Rush intervenes hoping to stop him but Castor shifts his focus towards my dog.

"**Out of my way you cretin!**" Castor delivers a punch to Rush that seriously hurts him.

This has me turn away from Pollux as I try to help save my friend. Spotting me ready to intercept, he throws Rush at me and the combined force sends us to the floor. I get up from that and race straight for Castor, ready to make him pay for hurting my dog. Switching to the Search Snake, I fire one. Castor wonders if something like a snake will scare him. Boy he's about to find out the hard way. The snake goes for his foot and latches on with a sharp bite. A loud yell is heard as a result. He tries to yank the snake off. Since it made him vulnerable, I deliver a jump kick followed by another Search Snake. My attention shifts to Pollux who notices me with a serious look. I fire a Search Snake at him. Unlike the one that attacked Castor, this one is fired like a missile. It clasps onto the one location I never thought it would hit, his face.

"Get it off! Get it off me!" I simply chuckle at the sight of seeing him squirm. But for good measure, I fire another one that connects on his chest.

With the both of them distracted, I shift my focus on Castor. Since he's the bigger threat, taking him out will make things easier. I run towards him firing a pair of Search Snakes. They hit their mark delivering some more pain and distraction. He then gets pushed due to a strong tackle courtesy of me. I let him have it, delivering one punch after another. Having removed the last snake from his body, Pollux watches me beat the ever-living crap out of his other self.

"Get off him! Gemini Laser!" Pollux shouts, firing his signature weapon from his buster.

I didn't see it coming. The resulting blast gets me off Castor and leaving a serious dent on my armor. Turning around, I fire a few Search Snakes at him. Pollux easily avoids them and simply delivers one hook after another. I block some of his blows but the rest end up doing damage to my helmet and face. Castor tries his best to get the Search Snakes off him, hoping he can assist in destroying me. Pollux goes for another punch but I move out of the way. I then counter with a hit of my own, firing a blaster shot. This pushes him back and I go on the offensive. I pull off a few blows doing severe damage. He tries to pull off one himself but I dodge and deliver a helping of Mega Buster. Castor notices me ready to deliver the coup de grace and races toward me. I had a LongSword activated, I race toward Pollux to give him his just desserts and I succeed. There is just one problem though. I didn't finish Pollux off. It's Castor that got hit by that blow. Castor's face winces in pain cause of my attack. My blade pierces through his chest, sparks start flying out. I can tell his energy is rapidly decreasing. Pushing the blade back has him landing on the ground in pain. Pollux rushes toward Castor. His face starts to show tears in his eyes. All I can do is watch and see him try to save his other half. It's kind of sad.

"Castor! Castor! Say something!" shouts Pollux. He holds onto Castor firmly.

"**It's… it's alright. I… I didn't want to see you die like that,**" he responds. Castor knows that his energy is already depleting fast.

"Die? You saved my life! I don't want to see you go! Please Castor I beg of you. You have to live! Please!"

"**No. Too late… it's far… too late. My body's… weakened already. It's funny…**"

"Don't… don't talk. Save your strength Castor. I vow I will help you. Just please! I beg of you. Don't leave me!" I literally feel bad for doing this.

"**It's funny… funny that I… I have to be… the one who… saves… you. How quaint.**"

And just like that, Castor's last bit of energy dies down. He's no more. His body immediately disappears, mostly due to the result of Gemini Duality. Pollux feels like his world has come crashing down. His emotions overflow with sadness and grief. Tears start flowing down his face as the thought of seeing his other half die in front of him. I don't say a word. I just watch him continue to let out his emotions. But then somewhere inside Pollux begins to unleash. His sadness starts becoming volatile. He stops crying. Instead it is replaced with a different emotion. I see him look at me and his face is filled with rage. Something inside the bot has possessed him. Could it be the spirit of his departed other half Castor? I don't know but unfortunately I sense trouble… trouble that will soon explode into a vicious wrath.

"How could you do this… how could you do this to me. You… you monster!" yells GeminiMan, with ever increasing ferocity, "You bastard! You took him away from me!"

His rage never stopped. It continues on as if some other force possesses him. In this case it's the soul of his other half. I know that he consists of two personalities but I never thought one would care for each other. It didn't matter for now I'm about to feel the fury of a brother's loss.

"I'm surprised you've made it this far you incumbent brat! You've survived against my attacks and even took out my other half. Bravo blue boy! Bra-fucking-vo!" GeminiMan's tone sounds like he's being sarcastic. In a sense, he actually is. I don't like this.

"What's your point? I took down your violent other persona despite the fact he literally did a number on my dog," I respond.

"So what if he did? At least that's one dog that got put to sleep! Now you're next!"

The same feeling that he had earlier now starts creeping onto me. My face becomes filled with anger and yeah I literally want to rip the skeletal systems off this piece of crap. GeminiMan starts to smile, as if he knows that I would be angry.

"That's right boy… get angry. Believe me, you don't like it when I get angry!" He tells me.

"Speak for yourself! All you're doing is smiling and goading at me. Is there a point to this because now I'm getting fed the fuck up!" I yell out.

"Oh but there is. Do you not know the true power we possess? By now you've already seen what we can do but not of our full potential."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to go full power on me with this?"

"Maybe because I want to rip your ass a new one that's what!" GeminiMan's power starts increasing rapidly. I can feel it.

"One minute I know you're calm and collected, the next you become a violent brute and now this?" This gives me bad memories all right, very bad memories.

"I can't make up my mind you know? But it doesn't matter now! There's no hope for you!"

"You want to bet?"

"Then place your bets now because it all comes to an end!"

I then see GeminiMan going airborne. Next thing I notice, his body becomes encased in some sort of white aura. The area around us changes into a pitch black. Stars start appearing, my instincts tell me that it's probably an illusion but I could be wrong. The aura that encases GeminiMan starts to darken, revealing some kind of javelin. Its tip is crystallized. Not to mention, the sheen contains a brightness that reflects light throughout the area. He grabs the javelin, getting ready to bring hell on me a thousand fold.

"I sense your fear Mega Man… it's the fear of knowing you will die a brutal death just as how you destroyed Castor!" I don't know dude. Maybe cause he got in the way of me ready to take you down.

"Then why don't you just shut up and bring it then!" I'm by this point fed up.

"As you wish! Judgment has come at last. My brother will be avenged! Reflection Gambit!" His shout signals his fury.

GeminiMan launches his javelin at me. I wonder if he's trying to impale me but that proves otherwise. It hits the ground and I then experience its backlash. A shockwave forms sending me flying onto a nearby wall. Checking my energy gauge tells me that I'm in serious trouble. How can that bot unleash so much power? Is it due to Castor's death that this guy is now stronger than ever? Or is it something more? GeminiMan lands on the ground grabbing the javelin. He looks at me. He already has me in my sights. Rushing towards me, he delivers a furious onslaught. I end up feeling his attacks, left and right. My Mega Buster didn't work against him due to his aura. The shots end up criss crossing in different directions. Sort of like a Reflect spell. GeminiMan delivers another hit and it leaves a huge mark on my armor. I move back as far away from him as possible. My body is already filling up with worry. Blaster shots didn't work and I can tell battlechip based weaponry won't work either. I have to figure a way to beat him or else I can end up suffering the same fate as what I did to Castor.

"Running away are you? That's the act of cowards! Aren't you a man? Man enough to face your inevitable death!? I will enjoy skewering your pathetic hide piece by piece! Nothing will stop me!" He slowly walks toward me, twirling his javelin in the hopes of making good on his terms.

"Nothing huh?" I respond to his threat, "I always hear the same thing all the time. They tell me that I'll never defeat them and next thing I know, they end up getting a serious bashing."

"That was "them" and what you see here is me and I am not like the vermin you've dealt with. Unlike them, I will see to it that you will never see the light of Helios again!"

_Okay since when did this guy decide to go Greek? Oh yeah, this robot master reeks of Greek._ I watch him prep up the final strike.

"Now then," With his javelin aimed for my head, he says, "Any last words before I impale you to the ground?"

And somewhere within my mind, I know I'm going to regret replying to this, "Yeah, I do have one last thing to say."

I then show him a two-sided coin. It's the same one that he had when we started this scuffle. GeminiMan wonders if I'm biding for time and that gets him angry.

"Are you wasting my time with this garbage? It won't work!" He shouts.

"Why not flip and see?" I tell him, "You were always two minds above everything."

"Surely you jest. I am truly the superior mind, not that incessant Castor. He's too violent for his own good."

"Didn't know you are also a narcissist too."

"It's my nature. Fine, I'll play your little game. But know your death will be inevitable."

"Inevitable you say huh?" The arrogance in my tone is strong in this one, "Let's bet heads or tails on that."

"Fine," That's it? Really? Come on!

Showing me one side, he says, "You live."

And then he shows the other, "You die."

I simply chuckle at him and say, "Now we're talking."

GeminiMan flips the coin, his sight not letting go hoping that the choice he wishes be right. I only hope that I get to live in one piece. It keeps on spinning and spinning. He then grabs it and smacks it onto the top of his other hand. It comes to this. Whatever it lands on determines the outcome of the whole battle. Will I get to live? Or will I end up dying as GeminiMan's javelin impales me? Time to find out and see. His hand moves away. I see his eyes widen in shock. This is something he didn't expect to see happened.

"Impossible… how can this be? How can it favor you?" Maybe it's cause the coin landed on heads you dummy.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I know you're going down," I reply, giving GeminiMan a swift kick below the belt.

This makes him drop his javelin. Big mistake! I grab it and then deliver two swipes at him. They do major damage to his chest, the mirrors that he has become broken. I then deliver my final strike, ramming the javelin straight through his chest. The pain he suffers is staggering. GeminiMan yells in pain, his chest starts spurting out oil, not to mention his energy levels are rapidly dwindling. He tries so hard to get it off but it's no use. The thing is literally rammed right through and the sharp end is already sticking out. He sees me walk closer towards him. I gently touch his Buster arm copying the Gemini Laser. With a weapon this strong, I know for sure it can make my next trek a bit easier. I see GeminiMan struggle to get the javelin off him. He isn't doing well so I decide to help out. I grab the other end of the javelin and pull it out… literally. I then throw the staff aside. Seeing him in pain is already gut wrenching enough.

He looks at me and asks, "Why?"

"You've already suffered enough," I reply.

"I may be a good guy somewhat but at least I know when someone has had his or her fill. At least by this point, you've had enough and I can tell you only have a few seconds before your systems enter emergency shutdown."

GeminiMan notices and starts feeling very weak. It didn't matter to him because I then hear something that has my heart tugging at me like a violent cyclone, "It's alright… I don't really care anymore."

Looking up at the ceiling above, he says, "Castor… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed… you. But that's… that's okay. Cause now I can… I can… be with you again."

Before long, his body's last ounces of energy give out and then he goes offline. It's sad ya know? Sad that you have to experience stuff like seeing someone die like that. Whether human or robot, it hurts. I let out a sigh of relief that it's over but I can't relax… not yet. I get GeminiMan's body and then went to check up on Rush. One word sums this up… shit! Rush suffered serious damage from getting whacked by GeminiMan's other persona. I do have to give him credit. He did help me out during our trek so personally he deserves his rest. I use a Fishy-based battlechip to get us out of the cave. Seeing the sky above gives me some much-deserved relief. I'm happy for that cause now I can get some rest. Only one robot master left and hopefully, once they're all recovered, Project: Gamma can finally go forward… I hope.

_2852 East 28__th__ Ave, 7__th__ Floor, Apartment 725 – 3:28 PM_

The sound of Tron knocking on Denise's door echoes throughout the complex. Her look of concern didn't make things easier either. She's still nagging over what I told her last night. I'm 100% right. Tron has been on edge over the past few weeks. One day she'd be her normal self and the next she get all pissy over anything. Heck even the Servbots are starting to be afraid of her and they damn know what happens when she gets all pissed off. This has me worried so I went to find out, only for me to get yelled at. I just give Tron her space and leave her be. If I didn't know any better, she reminds me of Pinkie Pie whenever someone breaks a Pinkie Promise. That right there is one combination that should not mix. I mean it. After a few minutes, Tron becomes frustrated. Instead of gentle knocks, she decides to literally smack the door with her hand. This has results. The door opens revealing to be Denise, who is somehow not fully clothed.

"T-Tron, what brings you around here?" wonders Denise.

Tron replies, "What are you doing?"

"Um… nothing. It's nothing. Can you give me a sec?"

Denise shuts the door leaving Tron in utter confusion. She has no clue what's really going on. Inside the apartment, Denise tries to get herself fixed up. Apparently she has been quite busy for some time. When I mean busy, I mean well… I really can't say it. That violates the privacy of those that many treasures ya know? Tron knocks on the door yet again. This already has Denise in a panic. She rushes through, getting herself fully clothed before heading back to the door and opening up. Seeing her as she is makes Tron wonder what the hell was she doing. Denise simply looks at her BFF with a shocked expression. I'd have the same look too if I was in her place.

"Uh… hey Tron. What brings you around?" Really Denise. Is that all you can say?

Tron doesn't say anything as she heads inside. One whiff tells her that something's up in this place… and it isn't any good.

"Denise, what's that smell? It just reeks of… bleh!" She couldn't stand it.

"Sorry. It was my old uniforms. I forgot to get them washed," Denise fibs.

"Really? I don't see any uniforms here. You gave them all to your dad months ago."

Tron catches onto Denise's lie. This already has her in a panic, "No. I have one left you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The uniform they let me keep when I left. I forgot to get it washed so I'm just here to do that."

But upon noticing Tron's changed behavior, Denise wonders, "Tron? Are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird."

"Weird? What are you talking about? I'm fine," She replies, lying between her teeth.

"I don't think so. I had a talk with Robert yesterday about you."

Now this has her curious, "Really? What did he tell me about you?"

Denise answers, "Well you seem a bit uppity with all these mood swings and everything. I don't know why but I think there's something you're not telling him."

"Me? Are you serious? Why would I be hiding anything from him?" She rasps, angry that I may know something.

"Does he know?"

"No!" She shouts, "Of course not. He doesn't know."

"Then I think you should tell him. Hiding it isn't going to make it any easier."

Knowing that her friend may be right, Tron says, "Yeah. You're right. I can't hide it from him any further. He means so much to me."

"You tell me that all the time," Denise then adds, "And I know you had your little thing with him and that girl. I don't know how you did it but you gave Robert a hell of a good time."

"I know," Tron's smile becomes replaced with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"What else is wrong with me? I've been hiding it for almost a week. I had to call in sick at Light Labs just to see a doctor. Finding out that well… it's a shock."

"I know… but you should be happy. What's the worry?"

Tron thinks it through for a few seconds before she answers. When she does answer, Tron looks at Denise friend knowing that when the moment comes, she won't have any regrets, "What am I going to tell him? What is he going to do… when he finds out that he's going to be a dad?"

She wipes a tear from her eyes before continuing on, "I know I already told you this but I figure I'll tell it to him eventually. Denise… **I'm pregnant**."

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Time is not on anyone's side today. Mega Man heads for a construction site that's home to some bots that pack a sharp punch. That isn't the least of his worries. A robot master with a sharp tongue and an even sharper wit is looking in to deliver a heap of pain to our hero. While that battle goes on, things on Wily's side are falling apart. A red raider still missing and now discovering that Project: Gamma may enter its final phases, Wily is forced to change his plans. What does this mean? Is Wily ready to make his move or does he have some other plan in store? What will this mean for Project: Gamma? These and many other questions will be revealed in the next prickle-pointing, needle skewering episode, Needle in the Haystack; Dark Omens Lead to Hidden Truths._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	47. Arc 5: Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Another three weeks in and I get this done. Man this one wasn't the easiest to do. Why? Mostly due to a lot of factors. Demotivation being one of them. Trying to write these when it isn't the day can sometimes be the pits. But at least I keep on going because sometimes when I write, I write a lot. I'm hoping to get Season 1 of Reawakened done because I want to at least do a Season 2. But there's also the OVAs that I want to work on. What I can say is that they won't be long, they'll be mostly like say 4-6 chapters each depending on how things go. The crossover I plan to work on is going to be 12 chapters. Why? Blame Worlds Collide. Speaking of Worlds Collide, I'm so excited for the Dawn of X storyline that's going to happen starting Issue #37. I hope they can pull it off because this is going to be epic._

_But anyway, this chapter is something that will set things up for the later chapters to follow. Only one robot master left but if you guys have played **Mega Man 3**, then you know what's going to happen next. Not only that but it's around this point that the other main cast decide to show up. Why? You'll see. I did mention already that Arc 5 is going to be long and the fallout from it is going to be huge. I want it to be big, I want it to be epic and I want it to be something that will leave a lasting impression. Hopefully once I get some motivation, I'll start getting back to work._

_Hope you guys enjoy today's chapter and if you find any errors, inconsistencies or things that could cause NeedleMan to start running, jumping and spin dashing like Sonic the Hedgehog, please let me know by PM.  
><em>

_Thanks to some friends, I had to change the notes a bit. What I did was I think in poor taste so yeah, it had to be done. Sorry._

_Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Needle in the Haystack; Dark Omens Lead to Hidden Truths<p>

_New Light Labs… A few hours later…_

The recharge station opens up, signaling that my repairs are complete. Getting inside one of these things is like needing a good night's sleep and I always do get rest after a job well done. I normally would just sleep like any human would do and the repairs would fix over time. But when it comes to serious and sometimes critical damage, major repairs are needed. It's a reason why I always use the recharge station whenever I return from something like this. Most times my body would suffer serious damage and it takes time to get me back up to speed. So now you guys get an idea.

I get out of the chamber, feeling refreshed and energized. While I head to check up on things, let's recap. A few hours ago, I returned back to the labs carrying both Rush and GeminiMan in tow. My body was on the verge of breaking down so they got me off my battle gear and put me in a recharge station. Dr. Light went to work on getting Rush repaired. He did say that he'd be fixed in a couple of hours. He suffered serious injuries to his chest, mostly thanks to GeminiMan's other persona beating the hell out of him. As for GeminiMan though, Wily is taking care of all the repairs for him. He isn't mad this time. He's more surprised that I brought him back in one piece unlike all the others. I can be brutal when it comes to stuff like that. It's been a few hours and things are slowing down. Most of the people working in the lab already went home. Every day is always the same here. Always at work with Project: Gamma.

I head to a nearby room and notice Dr. Light speaking with someone. The guy he's talking to already has a stern look of disappointment on his face. His outfit consists of traditional army brass attire. A lime green two-piece suit is seen with the suit jacket having several medals on the right. Many of the medals signify different endeavors he went through during his career. Did I forget to mention that the guy has clear-cut hair and a mustache? Yeah. That's true army material here. I simply watch the two talk. Somewhere inside my gut is telling me that the jerk here screams bad news.

"Dr. Light, I demand an explanation. My superiors are not pleased with your outward lack of progress with the project," He says. Oh and the guy's name is Barrett Yancey, a General in the US Military… just saying.

Gramps tries to explain things. "I apologize General but we are doing everything possible to complete it. We're already at 80% completion. At the rate things are, we'll have it completed within 3-4 days."

"You were supposed to have Gamma completed days ago. I was told that in two instances, the project was at a standstill. No progress had been made. Can you explain this?" The tone Gen. Yancey has in his words become stern. I continue to keep watch.

"I believe it is due to my grandson. He was ordered to recover the robot masters that left Wily's custody almost two weeks ago. Six of them have been accounted for," Dr. Light replies.

"And the other two?"

"One of them hasn't been found. The other has."

"I see," Gen. Yancey walks about, touching his chin ever slightly.

I continue to watch while this guy issues some serious stuff to the doc, "I see. Do you think that seven robot masters are capable of assisting the humans with completing Gamma?"

He nods and says, "Yes, of course."

"Very well then," Gen. Yancey never lets his sight go on Dr. Light, "You have 72 hours."

"What?" I probably would say the same thing Gramps.

"That's right. The project can't take any more delays Dr. Light. Therefore I'm issuing this ultimatum. If Project: Gamma isn't complete within 72 hours, then my superiors and I will have no choice but to terminate the project."

Hearing that literally make my Gramps' heart sink. These are terms not many would want to hear but look at it this way, the project has hit major roadblocks left and right. My responsibility as Mega Man is one thing. Not to mention the robot masters too. Despite having help from the original eight, without these new eight, the whole thing would be a complete and utter bust. Gen. Yancey looks at Dr. Light once more with that same stare but doesn't say a word. It's at this point that I've heard enough. I walk closer to the two, ready to send my opinion on that general's idiotic ass. Gramps notices this and tries warning me. It falls flat on deaf ears though.

"Terminate the project? You must be off your damn rocker," My voice attracts the General's attention.

"You must be Robert Light, also known as Mega Man correct?" He asks me. I notice his tone having the same feel as he talked with Gramps.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Sometimes you got to be harsh on guys like him, "What's this about terminating Project: Gamma in 72 hours?"

"This does not concern you."

"Oh but it does! You may as well tell me because I've been putting time out of my life to help my grandfather recover the robot masters. I overheard everything and you say that the big boys where you at say that my Gramps isn't doing a good job?"

"That is correct. Two instances I was told that the project entered into a standstill."

"Yeah, because of me. My first experience nearly got me killed and so my gramps had to take time out of the project to get me repaired."

"Is that right?" His attention turns toward my Grandpa and then turns back to me. I don't like this.

"In that case, my ultimatum towards Dr. Light remains as is. If Project: Gamma isn't completed by 72 hours then it is terminated. That is all."

I feel like what I do here is going to end up biting me in the ass, "That's it? 72 hours? Wow! It's not every day I see a stuck-up asinine douchebag but you sir pretty much fit the bill… literally."

Upon hearing my insult, Gen. Yancey turns to get a look at me. I can tell this guy is angry, "You really have no respect do you?"

"I'm surprised it took you 60 seconds to know that. Most people I know take a lot less time than that."

"You may be known as a hero to the eyes of the people but to me, you're just another delinquent that needs to be put in its place."

Dr. Light tries to apologize to Gen. Yancey but I guess my behavior towards him kind of made him upset. His response isn't any better to the situation, "You should be ashamed Dr. Light. Having this kid come here and disrespect me is deplorable."

"I can't say the same for how you're putting my Gramps down. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a bully," Is that quite frankly no surprise?

The general sees me with a smug look on my face, simply telling the guy to buzz off. He does leave. I can simply laugh right now but my gut tells me that I can't. There's a reason why and it's due to my grandpa. Gramps looks at me disappointingly. My behavior towards Gen. Yancey is one reason. As for the other, I think its cause of finding out that Project Gamma isn't going to have much time left. All of this is now filling me up with more questions than answers.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Gramps says, saying as if I messed up.

I respond in my stupor, "Huh? What? What did I do?"

He sighs before continuing, "That man just now was a member of the US Military. He along with several others are responsible for allowing Project: Gamma to even exist."

"So you mean to say that the guy I just saw is…" I see Gramps give me a nod.

"That's right. That person you showed a lack of respect towards is Gen. Barrett Yancey."

I look at him wondering if he's being legit. His eyes ain't shifting around or anything. If what he tells me is true then I literally screwed up here. But something still bugs me about this, so I decide to ask Gramps and find out.

"Gramps, the General guy did talk to you about Project: Gamma right?" I ask.

"Yes," I knew it, "Why do you ask?"

"Simple. I overheard your conversation and heard that Project: Gamma would be cancelled in 72 hours unless it's ready. What did he mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious? We've been spending too much time getting it done that they want answers. They want to know why we're wasting too much time."

"What else? We're trying to get it done while I on the other hand recover the robot masters that skedaddled. I mean come on. There's only one robot left and that's NeedleMan. Once that's done, we can devote our time in finding ShadowMan and we can be able to finish Gamma by then. What are you so worried about?"

Gramps tries to say something but is overwhelmed. I really don't know why but seeing this is enough to make me worry. Before I can respond, an all too familiar tune kicks in. Everything stops for just a few seconds. Gramps notices something vibrating in one of my pant pockets. I notice too. My cell phone's ringing so I may as well check who it is.

"Hello?" I ask, "Oh, Tron. What's up?"

_"Nothing. I was trying to reach you Robert. Where were you?" She replies, wondering about me._

"I just got out of a recharge nap. Why? Something happened?"

_"Well, I got something to tell you but… think you can come home?"_

"Sure. What is it?"

_"I… I can't tell you. It's important okay? Listen, I got to go. See you later."_

She hangs up the call. I know that she's been having a change in behavior recently but this is already making me worry. I look at Gramps wondering what I should do.

"Gramps, have you noticed how Tron has been acting recently?" I say.

He responds, "No. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know why but for some reason, she seems a bit uppity. One minute she's happy as a bluebird and the next, she's all angry, ready to put anyone through serious torture."

"This is rather unexpected. Have you talked with her about it?"

If he meant about what happened the day before, my response would be, "Yeah but she didn't give me an answer. I don't know why."

"She asked me if she can take the day off yesterday, which I allowed. But she never told me why," Hearing Gramps tells me something's up.

"Whatever the reason, I'm going to find out. You got anything else to do in the lab today?"

"No. I'm worn out from today. Tomorrow is going to be the project's final phases. I didn't mention this to Gen. Yancey but the project is near completion."

"About how much there is left?"

"Not much. If anything, we should have it ready in approximately 2 days."

"That's good. Hopefully with this, we can finally put it to use in helping the world but I just can't seem to get this feeling out of my head."

"What feeling?"

"I don't know why but I always have this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen. I don't know why I just have it."

"You shouldn't worry too much over it Robert. Only one robot master remains for you to retrieve."

"But what about ShadowMan? Albert's still pissy over how it went AWOL," And we all know how that went folks.

"Yes I know. He says that he'll find it eventually but for the time being, let's close up. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Like every other day Gramps.

He heads off to close up while I went on ahead home. Something about Tron begins to bug me. I already noticed her change in behavior and how she can go from happy to angry at the drop of a hat. Heck, when she thought I was flirting with other girls during the Tokyo mess, it's as if she went crazy or something. My early deductions now turn into worry. I didn't waste a second. I arrive home and the instant I step inside, I notice Tron sitting down. Was she waiting for me? Whatever it is, it's high time I get my answers right here, right now.

"Tron, is everything okay?" Maybe that isn't the best way to start a conversation.

I see her look at me. Brace yourselves. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"I got your message. Is there something you like to tell me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

I notice her trying to find the right words for it, but I can tell even she isn't having things any easier. In her mind she doesn't know what will happen. I for one am not the type of guy to keep secrets. I never do. Tron keeps looking at me wondering if I'm going to say a word. I just wait. Whatever you want to tell me Tron, I'm listening. So what are you waiting for?

"So what is it Tron? What do you want to tell me?" I ask. I'm curious.

"Robert… there's something that I think you should know. But whatever I tell you, promise that you won't get angry with me. Do you promise?" She tells me.

I try being sarcastic with this, "Would you like me to make a Pinkie Promise for this?"

"I'm in no mood for this Robert! Do you promise me that you won't get angry," Note to self: Don't anger girlfriend when she gets angry.

"Okay, I promise. Now then, what do you want to tell me?"

Tron takes a deep breath first. What happens here is a moment I'll never forget. With her eyes straight at me, she says these three words, "Robert… **I'm pregnant**."

With these three words, everything around us just stopped. My train of thought just hit the emergency brakes, only for it to stop near an endless chasm. Trixie Patricia Bonne (or Tron for short) has just told me right now that she's pregnant. I… I really don't know what to say, or what to do for that matter. I am right now just speechless. Tron is too. She's scared that something bad will happen, or worse. I'm afraid that what I'll say may end up hurting her.

Tron's eyes start watering. She thinks that telling me this was probably a bad idea. Her emotions start to build up. Upon seeing her face, my mind is made up. I dry away her tears. Tron notices me, curious if I'll say anything. My actions are doing the talking here. She notices me smiling. It wasn't a time for feeling down in the dumps. It's more of a time of bliss. After all… we're going to be parents.

"I take it you're kind of happy huh?" She notices me already building up tears. Like I did before, she wipes them away as I nod.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but I just found out about it a few days ago. I had to see a doctor about some pains only to find out that well… you get the idea," And I thought that she went for something I can never say.

"Uh huh," But it made me want to pop the question, "Tron. I want to ask you something."

"Yeah? What?"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? It would have saved us a great deal."

"I'm sorry… but I had no idea that this happened. I wonder if you never protected yourself when we did it."

"How was I supposed to know that it would happen? Besides it happened on the night of my birthday remember? When you had that girl show up, it went from a little one-on-one into a threesome. You just couldn't resist could you?"

Her tone starts changing right away. I can tell this is already a bad sign, "I remember. You just had way too much fun partying to even care."

"Now why would you go and say something like that Tron? Seriously?" I shudder after saying that. "It's no wonder that this sudden pregnancy is the reason why you are like this right now."

"Good point. Even I wonder why I act like this. You know, if there's anything I'm grateful for, at least I'm happy I… did it with you."

"I remember the very words you told me. What's yours is mine…"

"And what's mine is yours. I never forget."

"How long have you had this pregnancy?"

"Two months now. I didn't want anyone to know and if I hid it any longer, I would have gone crazy. At least now that I've said it, the cat's out of the bag. Whew."

"Uh huh. Now we both have to wait seven months until that little bundle of joy comes out of you. Until then…"

I start touching her stomach gently, to the point where it causes Tron to giggle a bit. She says for me to quit it. I simply keep at it, tickling her around her chest. Chuckles between us both start going into laughter. Before long things go from fun and laughs into a passionate bliss. My lips gently touch her cheek first and then they press on Tron's lips. She offers no resistance, embracing my advances. What begins as a day that had a bit of trouble ends with me finding out that Tron and I are going to be parents. I know it's too soon. However it's going to be inevitable in a few months time. All we can do for now is just take it one day at a time… but as of now, time isn't going to be on anyone's side. Not mine or anyone's for that matter.

_Unknown location – A few minutes later…_

When I did mean that time isn't on anyone's side, I mean that. News about the sudden change has gotten everyone at New Light Labs on edge. Wily took the news well… a bit too well. If you know what I mean, it's easy to see why. He's angry having found out from Dr. Light that some bigwig general says that we're taking too long and decides to give us 72 hours to finish. It's absurd yes, I know. But the point is that with this sudden announcement, Wily's forced to change his plans. He hasn't gotten word from Bass and this alone is making him at ease. Since BreakMan knows his true intentions, he's afraid that the truth will spill out. Not only that but Glyde hasn't contacted him back regarding the items that he was ordered to recover. The stress is kicking in. He's at wit's end. I know something… anything that can make the simplest of sounds will have him lashing out.

Wily's moving all over the place. Seeing anything in his way has him either moving it aside or just chucking it around. His constant movements are already causing him to sweat. Wily doesn't know what to do. Before he knows it, he hears the sounds of several beeps. The sound comes from some sort of device. Wily grabs a communication device and activates it. He hopes that it's good news, because if it isn't, it's going to make things a lot harder.

"Report!" He yells, already agitated.

_ "It is I, Doctor Wily. I have brought you news," responds Glyde._

"It better be good news Glyde. I'm already being agitated due to Thomas' stupidity."

_"You are in luck. I recovered the items you asked me to seek."_

Hearing it gives Wily good news indeed, "Excellent!"

_ "You seem pleased. Has something happened Doctor?" not the kind of words to say right now._

"Yes… and no. I'm afraid that the situation has changed for the worst," Glyde doesn't respond. He continues listening in.

"I have gotten word from Dr. Light that some big shot that Project: Gamma has a deadline. We have 72 hours to get that big hunk of junk done or else they pull the plug. Pull the plug! Are they mad? Although Robert decided it was okay to be a bit disrespectful toward him. If it were I in this situation, I wouldn't mind it. That General had no right to interfere. None! Now because of these fools, I must step up my plans."

_"I see. Is there anything you wish for me to do?"_

Wily thinks about it for a bit before he answers Glyde. He thinks about his options. Project: Gamma has 72 hours before they pull the plug. I still need to find the last robot master and now that he has obtained what Glyde ordered him to get, he can be able to pull it off. He can take Gamma, the robot masters and have what he needs for world domination in one fell swoop. It's like the old saying, "you kill two birds with one stone". Guess it doesn't take him this long to make a decision right?

"As a matter of fact, I have something I like for you to do," Yep. He's making his choice.

_Upon hearing his master, Glyde answers. "Yes. How may I help you my master?"_

"Transfer the goods to Skull Fortress. Once you are done with that, I would like for you to head to the storage room. Inside there are special robots I want you to activate."

_"You mean… __them__?"_

"Of course you imbecile! Once Mega Man has recovered NeedleMan, activate them! It is to ensure that he will be distracted while I proceed with my plans to "modify" Gamma to my liking."

_"You mean… alter it yes?"_

"Indeed. Whether or not Gamma will be completed makes little difference. I have my plan in mind, and it will ensure that I will seize what I want in one simple strike. And once I have Gamma in my hands, I will use Dr. Light's little robot for peace as a weapon of war!" Wily chuckles a bit but the idea behind this plan of his has him going into full-blown laughter.

Glyde just stays silent, listening to Wily's ever-increasing insanity. Wily then composes himself. He has to continue his little charade after all.

"Alright then Glyde. Time is against us. We must move forward. Only then can we be able to claim what is ours," This guy's getting worse all the time.

_Glyde obeys to the letter. "By your command… master."_

Hearing him follow suit, Wily ends his communiqué. He takes out something from one of his pockets: some kind of computer disk. I don't know what it'll be used but… oy, you get the idea. I think I drag on with stuff like this already. Time isn't on our side. Not mine's, Gramps or Wily's. What happens in the next 72 hours is going to determine the fate of everyone involved. I always remember saying that Project: Gamma would help bring peace to our world. But now I'm not really so sure. With all these problems and everything, I feel that all of this is bringing more trouble than good. I can only hope that I be proven wrong because if not… I don't know what I'd do.

_Omaha, Nebraska – 10:45 AM, 62 hours till deadline_

The next day comes as quickly as the passing night. I received word from Wily that NeedleMan was spotted in the city of Omaha. Why there? It's hard to guess. News outlets report that a strange robot was going around and attacking construction sites all over the city hindering progress and causing property damage. This gets my attention so I head there to find him and bring him back to the labs. As I said, time is off the essence. I arrive at Omaha not too long ago. It's the largest city in the state of Nebraska. The real attraction that this state has is the Omaha-Council Bluffs. What is it you ask? It's a section comprising the cities of two states: Omaha and Council Bluffs. Not only that but according to some Intel, the area itself consists of eight counties. Much of the populace is small but there are big cities. They have much bigger populaces than some of the smaller areas. It is kind of amazing that two states have an area where they meet and unite. Really is something. Anyway, I listen in on a radio broadcast that trouble's going on. My gut tells me that I need to move.

_"We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. The Omaha-Council Bluffs has fallen under attack by a group of unnamed machines. We are unable to determine who is responsible but eyewitnesses have said that a robot with several large spikes was spotted leading the charge. Most of the area has since been evacuated and any attempts in quelling the attack have halted. We will continue monitoring the situation if any updates arise."_

"Dammit! The city's already in trouble," I mutter, "Wasn't there a construction site at that place? I got to move it."

"Battlechip, DashCondor!" A yellow Fishy appears in front of me.

I let out a sigh before getting on. If I know like every other incident how this is going to be, then it's par for the course. Its thrusters kick in hitting the sky in simply seconds and then after that, it heads forward into the city. As I progress though, my eyes spot something flying toward us. On second thought it isn't just one thing but several things. Pippys! I should have known they'd show up. They release their eggs, firing at us like missiles. I descend to avoid them, responding with a volley of plasma power. Some of them scatter once I attacked, but two of them weren't so lucky. I see them head in the other direction and I think to myself if this is some sort of joke. Since they aren't a threat anymore, I follow them hoping they'll lead me to the source.

"To think that all they'll do is attack and run away? Man this is getting to be a joke." And to think I'd be complaining about this. I'll be fair with this one folks. I thought they would pack unlimited ammo or something.

With my Fishy's help, we follow the Pippys into a section of the Bluffs. It's a city that is currently under construction. Many of the buildings there are right now under construction; specifically apartments that can help provide more people with a roof over their heads. However the place is now a battlefield. Several robots are spotted moving about, letting out several spike-based needles that hit brick and stone. Normally a needle wouldn't pierce something like it but not this kind. If you think I'm referring to them as like needles that you get from a shot, no. These needles are different and they are long and wide. These things leave behind holes that are 10 inches in diameter. Imagine something like that hitting a building. It would collapse and hit the ground below in mere seconds. Upon reaching the area, I jump off and land on the ground below. A group of robots get my attention. Before long, I'm on the defensive trying to take out a trio of porcupine bots. I can't tell if they even do look like porcupines. For all I know, they look like hedgehogs.

"Someone must really be playing video games when they made these robots." I fire a few shots from my blaster.

Seeing me attack has these robot hedgehogs cuddle into a ball. Spikes start puffing out of its body turning it into a spiked ball. My blast doesn't do a thing to them. I see them head closer. My gut tells me that I should get out of there. They wreck the wall I used to avoid their attacks. Once they finish, they get out of their ball mode and fire an onslaught of needles. My body swerves down to elude but it isn't enough. One needle ends up leaving my face with a scratch. That mark's not going to be pleasant. I try again, firing several shots from my Mega Buster. Since they aren't in their ball form, they take the brunt of my attacks. However it isn't enough to reduce 'em to scrap. They fire more needles and then assume their ball state. They go full throttle at me. I get out of the way, avoiding their attack. Once they return to normal, I deliver a heap of major plasma energy. Both of those Hari Harrys become nothing more than a bunch of scrap.

"Whew. That takes care of them." If only it was true. I turn to notice a couple more robots approaching.

They attack the instant I took out those Hari Harrys. I avoid their fire and respond with my own. Yambows race towards me. I avoid but they turn and go towards me once again. I duck one but get hit by the other. In response, I shoot a plasma blast that destroys it. It doesn't end there though. The other Yambow dashes straight for me. Like before, I avoid it. I rush in firing a shot and blasting him. I let out a sigh of relief but the fight is far from over. I'm on the move. Robots start coming in left and right whether it be Hari Harrys, Mettaurs or Hammer Joes. Hammer Joes are the big muscle, packing an iron chain that can bring on the pain. That rhymed. Anyway, I pull a hop back to dodge the big ball. I'll refrain from making stupid jokes like that. My buster switches to the Shadow Blade and I lob a shuriken through his eye. It doesn't work so I lob a few more. He hits the floor in a heap. That tells me it works. A duet of Hari Harrys then fires a major needle storm. My mind tells me "Top Spin". So I spin like a cyclone, absorbing the volleys of needles and then sending them right back. Both Hari Harrys as well as a few Mettaurs get destroyed. I look at the carnage. It's just another reason for me to take the leftover bots and recycle them to make new ones.

But then I hear something coming, something loud and every time it did, the area shakes with a small tremor. It gets my attention as I see it appear in front of me. The robot reminds me of the Big Eye I used to deal with months back. The only difference is that it looks like a frog when it crouches. Its legs are on the side of its head. In addition its head has one eye but most of the time it's closed shut. Whatever this thing is, I need to take it out before its tremors end up causing collateral damage. My Mega Buster's ready and I use it to shoot a few blasts. They get deflected. But for some reason it doesn't have anything to attack me with. No lasers, no turrets, nothing. All it can do is hop towards me. I then realize that it doesn't need to have weapons to attack me. It can use its whole body to attack. Not only that but its tremors that it use can also prevent its enemies from escaping. Yes. The shaking doubles as an attack. As it lands once again, everything shakes. My footing begins to shift and swerve. He heads closer so I'm forced to attack. Firing a volley of shots, they end up getting deflected in different directions. It jumps again and as it does, I spot its eye opening up. I piece things together and decide to try again. He lands on the ground. Another tremor kicks in, causing me to collapse on the floor. The Bikky gets ready for another hop. It's eyes open up. That's the opening I need.

"Battlechip, TriNeedle!" My buster arm turns into a crossbow once activated.

I get a lock on the oncoming Bikky. It's now or never. Three arrows are fired at it. It hits their mark striking the eye… hard. The Bikky falls apart due to the impact the TriNeedles give. I get up, having already let out a sigh of relief. I'm happy it's over. But I still have much to do. After I get up from that shockwave, I get a look around. Man what a mess. Many of the buildings I see begin to fall apart. These robots really did a swell job with this place because now, people can't get any work done. Doesn't this sound familiar? Oh yeah! The situation with Project: Gamma! Isn't that fucking quaint? Anyway, I continue looking around the place but my guard is up. Why? Because I have the weirdest feeling I'm being watched. Yeah. You can tell where this is going.

My com-link starts beeping. I check to see but what I hear comes in so fast, I don't get a chance. _"Mega Man, be on your guard."_

"Huh? What?" Yeah, you guessed it. It's that Dark/Deepthroat guy again.

_"There isn't much time. Someone's got a lock on you."_

I don't know if its some kind of joke but as I try to figure the whole thing on, someone takes aim from a distance. The line gets cut just as I try to piece things together. By then it's too late

My opponent launches his attack without any warning, "Needle Cannon!"

Hearing that causes me to turn around as I spot four oncoming needles approaching at high speed. I avoid all of them, each landing on the ground below. After a round of target practice, he appears in front of me. I have my Buster ready, just in case he tries anything. To be fair though, he already did try to snipe me with those needles of his. Fortunately it isn't going to happen here. I'm ready to give him the boot.

"Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha! Not many are able to avoid my needles. You're one of the few that can. Sha-sha! I'm impressed!" His tone just screams devious little asshole.

"Only a big fat fucking rat would shoot a bot in the back." I stand by my response.

"Sha-sha! Guess a rear assault won't be enough to stop you."

"You got that right. NeedleMan, I order you to stand down. You need to return back to Light Labs. Project: Gamma is at an ultimatum."

"Ultimatum? Don't make me laugh! You ain't gonna force me to return to them! My Needle Cannon here makes sure that nothing will stop me."

"Not even a blue bomber like me?"

"Don't screw with me ya brat. You may have been able to handle against the others but I'm the toughest of them all."

"Really? You're the real big bad I have to tread against? I don't know if I should call you a porcupine or some kind of hedgehog. You're too spiny for your own good."

"So you think its fun to joke around? Don't piss me off!"

"What's wrong? Are you too sharp to take criticism or something? Wow. I didn't know stuff like that sting you."

"Okay brat. I try to be calm. I try to be nice but you just can't shut up!"

"Hey it isn't my fault. I'm running on a timetable here. Next thing I know, you'll say some stupid joke regarding needles and how you'll stab me and turn me into some kind of mega cactus. I don't need some shock therapy pal."

"Well… you took the words right out of my mouth. I'm looking forward to giving you a serious puncture. Just so you know, I'm the toughest of the lot. Don't think that I'm giving you special treatment either."

"I don't need it. Enough talk. Let's fight!"

I rush in with the opening gambit. My fists start flying at him as he tries to repel. He avoids a few attacks but one hit connects. I take advantage of it with a few more punches. NeedleMan is already on the defensive and I don't stop. I never stop. I then follow it up with a strong side kick, pushing him away. He doesn't like his situation. I race forward to tackle the guy but he sidesteps out of the way. He then readies a strike. I push his arm aside, delivering not a punch but a head butt. Literally. I don't have to limit myself to punches and kicks. There are times where I need to keep up. I go straight into a set of spin kicks, hoping to do some pain to this guy. But my attack falters. NeedleMan takes advantage of it and delivers a sharp hook. When I do mean sharp, I mean needle included and boy that shit hurts. I reel back as NeedleMan delivers one more hit. That hurts even more. He goes for another but I duck and respond with a kick down below. He didn't like my way of being unfair but hey, the guy strikes harder than sharp cheddar cheese.

"You… rotten little… bastard," He mutters, trying to get in some oxygen.

"Dude. You don't know the half of it." I go in with a reverse hook kick sending him to the floor.

With him on the ground, I go for a barrage of punches delivering dents into his head. Since he looks like AirMan, I can't tell if he has a face or not. In my opinion, who cares right? After a couple of hits, NeedleMan smacks me on the side. I land on the ground while he gets up, ready for another attack. This time he's in no mood for fists, or needles. I see him gearing up for his signature ploy.

"Here comes the pain! Needle Cannon!" NeedleMan fires a round of sharp pointy needles from his Vulcan buster. I avoid his fire.

I fire a couple of shots from my blaster in response. Like I did, NeedleMan evades with a high jump. He then fires another round of Needle Cannon. His aim from that high is damn precise. I immediately side step dodging three of them. The fourth however strikes my lower leg and the pain is simply unbearable. I try to get that thing off my leg. It's wedged down good. NeedleMan goes for another shot of his Needle Cannon. I fire a blast from my Mega Buster only for the needle to pass through it. It hits me squarely in the head doing a serious amount of damage. My head reels in pain from that hit as I struggle to get the large needle off my lower leg. I succeed in doing so but the pain is simply unbearable. It's like a school bell ringing loudly and uncontrollably. You can't get that feeling out of your head, and even if you could, it'll never go away. I see NeedleMan once again, my eyes start filling up with some kind of rage. It feels familiar. It feels like… rage. It's anger and now I feel like nothing is stopping me.

I rush towards NeedleMan. Instead of using my blaster, I use brute force. NeedleMan doesn't see it coming as I tackle him to the ground. Once he's on the ground, my fists move about bashing his hard body like before. But this guy won't let it happen twice so he kicks my backside and slaps me. The attack didn't stop me. Not one bit. I try again but he easily avoids it, using a Needle Cannon to put me on the defensive. I sidestep his Needle Cannon and then use my Mega Buster to fight back. My shots hit him where it hurts but NeedleMan didn't stop there. Like me, he also decides to pull a rush attack himself.

"You like to tackle don't ya? I can do the same!" NeedleMan's spikes that are on top of his head begin to grow larger than normal. Not only that but his arms begin to form large needles.

"Now you really freak me out." As if I've already been worried enough.

"It's nothing compared to what I will do to you. Needle Attack!"

He runs towards me, armed and ready. Next thing I know, I end up in serious pain. Nothing like the fury of a thousand needles stabbing your body in over a thousand different directions. It's insane. To make matters worse, that last attack did a serious spike to my energy levels. Down to about 55% energy. NeedleMan laughs seeing his attack doing its job but it isn't stopping me. I get back up, as if I'm at 100%.

"I didn't know you want seconds blue boy. That's fine cause there's plenty to go around!" says NeedleMan, gearing up for his Needle Attack.

NeedleMan rushes in for another dose of Needle Attack. I get a look at his running, my eyes looking below instead of at him. Why? It's because I notice a flaw in his "attack". An idea immediately kicks in so instead of standing there, I run towards him. NeedleMan wonders if I want to go down. If only he knows what I have in store.

"Needle Attack!" His needles extend hoping I get hit.

However I go below with a baseball slide. NeedleMan doesn't see it coming. I go under him in a way that gives me a needed opening. My Mega Buster is ready, energy building up. I take aim and fire a Charge Shot. The resulting shot has the bot landing on his face hard. Although when I think about seeing him like this, I have this nudging feeling that I end up seeing something all too familiar. Yeah, NeedleMan's on the floor and all I get for it is a showing of his blue robotic ass. Sorry, no dun-dun here. There's only one robot master that's suited for it and it's GutsMan. I can't resist you know. NeedleMan gets up from my little diversion, angry that I trounced the bot. I give him a "bring it" gesture. His eyes fire up with anger. I'm ready for whatever this bot brings out.

NeedleMan roars and attacks again. I can do the same strategy like before but he may try to counter it. That's when I know that I have to improvise. I dodge his oncoming Needle Attack. My eyes keep looking at his offense. Like I had done earlier, he attacks with anger. He tries to deliver a stab. I avoid it, responding with a kick to the face. If that isn't enough, I add a blast from my Mega Buster and it has him landing on his bottom. I activate a LongSword, in case he preps up for close range. To my surprise he retracts the needles on his head and arm. His other arm still has an enlarged needle. My guess this thing's going to be worked for close-quarters combat. He points his blade at me. He's ready for battle. I am ready as well. I don't let my sight of him go, not for an instant. Before I can even blink, he attacks. I respond with a parry, blocking his swipe. The two of us go at it. NeedleMan already has the opening gambit and I can tell this guy will do whatever it takes. He doesn't stop there. NeedleMan now tries a multi-stab attack. My blade blocks whatever strikes it come my way but they come in too fast. I block one too many and this alone leaves me for an opening. NeedleMan capitalizes it and delivers a swipe that pushes me back. I hold my ground. My instincts tell me I can't stop. I have to recover NeedleMan by whatever means… even if I know that brute force is a last resort.

"Sha-sha-sha-sha! I'm surprised that you are able to handle my assaults. Not many have a chance to take me on and lived. Every bot I've ever dealt with either is stabbed or reduced to junk." Then how come I'm still standing Spikey?

"I guess I'm one of the lucky ones huh? Isn't it quaint." My breathing becomes fierce. I can tell the anger I once had disappeared. Now I'm in control.

"Sha!? You're more than lucky. I'd say you're too overconfident!"

"I can say the same for you dude."

"Is that so? Well then, allow me to tell you that your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Then your faith in your own abilities is yours."

NeedleMan feels kind of guilty about it but I do admit, he seems to say that he's the strongest of all the robot masters. But after battling with him, that's proven otherwise.

"Well now, are you going to try again or are you going to be smart?" I ask him.

"Do you take me for a fool Mega Man? Sha-sha-sha-sha! I can see through your tricks. They will not work against me." Well… so much for trying.

"In that case…" I deactivate my LongSword and changed into the Gemini Laser, "Let's see you dodge this!"

I fire with the Gemini Laser and NeedleMan avoids it like it's nothing. He looks at me and responds, "Sha-sha! You missed! Are you daft?"

Who said I was? I don't say a single word. My eyes are darting all over as the laser moves in different directions. NeedleMan, upon my failed attack gets ready to do another Needle Attack. The laser that I fire continues to go all over the place until it hits its mark: NeedleMan himself. The hit as a result pushes NeedleMan to the right. I take advantage of it and fired another Gemini Laser. Like earlier he dodges it and then propels into the air with a double volley of Needle Cannon. I dodge like I did the last time, hoping that the laser can do its job and strike this jumpy hedgehog. It hits off a metal girder hitting NeedleMan in the ass. Next thing I know, he lands on the ground face first. I fire another shot and the guy suffers more pain.

"Had enough?" I taunt.

"Sha-sha! Fat chance!" He rushes in and before I know it, this guy spikes my body… literally, "Needle Press!"

I propel back as a result. NeedleMan does another Needle Press. However he fires the needles on his head towards me. I avoid it and notice a long chain that's used to hold it down. Damn! If this guy is dangerous from afar, up close is even worse. The chain goes back to NeedleMan as he follows it up with a few Needle Cannon shots. I respond with another Gemini Laser. He dodges it and even though the laser moves all over the place, NeedleMan quickly avoids it a second time. By this point, he already knows my attacks. I can't go rushing in. He launches another Needle Press. Lucky for me, I move fast enough to avoid it. NeedleMan follows that up with several blasts of his Needle Cannon. My options soon become limited. If I don't do something, I'm going to end up screwed.

"Running away? It's no use. Give it up!" shouts NeedleMan, ensuring in his damn mind that he can't beat me.

My response didn't make things any better, "Not a chance ya cactus!"

NeedleMan rushes in hoping to finish me off. I don't do a thing. Instead, I just wait it out. You're thinking that I'm just waiting to get my ass kicked but guess what? This guy ain't going down on my watch! Using the Gemini Laser, I escape his Needle Press and respond with a blast that hurts him critically. To make matters worse, the chain that holds the upper needles breaks apart. Without that, NeedleMan's offense weakens greatly. But if you guys know me by now, these bots save their best for last. I see NeedleMan ridding the pain that I gave him. He has me locked in his sights. Already pissed thanks to my lucky attacks, he yells with a roar.

"Wow. Didn't know you're a grouch." I say in an insulting way. That rhymes.

"And you got a big mouth," replies an irate NeedleMan, "It's time I shut you up once and for all!"

He jumps up, his body transforming or to put it blunt, curling up into some kind of ball. Much of his armor covers portions of his body. Suddenly spikes start appearing all over. That's right. Sharp, deadly spikes encircling ball NeedleMan. It's as if he looks like some kind of blue hedgehog but with added spikes all over making sure I'm in for an extreme level of pain. He wants to make sure I go down. That won't stop me. I've had worse and he's no exception. If he wants a piece of me, he can have it. Just hope that the guy is prepared though. The spike ball starts building up speed. Smoke starts to pour out from behind. Putting two and two together, I'm in deep shit.

"Sha-sha-sha! It is the end for you! Spike Steamroll!" NeedleMan rushes in at full speed.

The ground shakes with each passing second it moves. I don't even get a chance to defend as it runs me over. My body suffers pain all over the place. Its spikes pierce and puncture in several places. The pain is simply staggering. Oh and it doesn't stop. NeedleMan didn't do the attack once. He didn't do it twice. He does it a total of three times. I couldn't avoid his next strike but his third I luckily dodged it. My energy gauge is already spiking down to red. My armor already has multiple nicks and scratches. At least I'm grateful that this is the V3 armor. If it wasn't, I'd be at a serious disadvantage… as if I've already been through that enough. NeedleMan swerves and then propels once again for another rush. I avoid it like I did earlier but he goes for another go. My systems are already telling me that if he keeps it up, I won't be able to survive. Great. I see him turn around and approach me at high speed. He's ready to dish out another strike. I have to do something or else I'm going to get steamrolled.

Spotting a nearby girder, I grab it and place it on the ground. I also have it set in a certain position as well. NeedleMan heads closer to me. My fears are amplified and I'm worried that if it fails, I'm screwed.

"Sha-sha-sha! Are you afraid of me little boy? You should be! I'm gonna flatten you!" Hearing NeedleMan say that while he rushes for me gives me chills.

_Is that right? _I power on my Mega Buster and fire a shot at the girder.

It goes off like a rocket heading straight for that giant NeedleMan spike ball. He laughs, seeing that my attack towards him is miniscule. The girder strikes the Needle Ball causing him to somehow lose traction. I take advantage of it with a buster blast. It didn't work but due to some oncoming projectiles, he goes airborne. Although I'm ready to pull off my ace, NeedleMan has one himself.

"Nice try! Sha-sha-sha-sha!" I can tell my plan is teetering towards a backfire, "So childish!"

"I have a present for ya! Spike Storm!" Yep. My plan backfired… severely.

I grab a nearby slab of concrete as NeedleMan unleashes a flurry of needles. Worst part about all of this is that I'm about to get killed. The slab I'm holding onto isn't helping. Since they come in so fast and quick that I have little time to even avoid. Like a flurry of kunai, the damage I undergo is majorly severe. Well not really. Although I had that concrete slab, I endure some minor pain. Besides, his Spike Steamroller did most of the damage. Once he finishes, NeedleMan gets ready for another storm. His ball reloads with more needles. You can guess what happens if he does it again. My time to finishing this fight is now.

"Here goes nothing. Battlechip, AirSword!" My buster arm turns into a wind-based blade.

NeedleMan unleashes another Spike Storm. He expects me to get swarmed by this volley but that isn't happening. I swing the blade causing a major gust of wind to fly out. The gust strikes the needle shower. Many of the sharp spikes fly all over the place but a selected volley head in the opposite direction. NeedleMan didn't see this coming and ends up feeling the fury of the one thing that I have to deal with. Pain and screaming is all I hear from him. He ends up heading to the ground below and crashes with a loud slam. This is what happens when you decide to try to stay in the air for too long. A shame because the damage I brought upon sending his toys back at him is more severe than my current pain. The guy's freaking out. His body has nicks, cuts and needle marks all over the place. His eyes are already moving violently and all I hear from him is the whimpering of a coward. Yeah folks… this fight is over.

I walk closer to NeedleMan, grabbing the chain that he used for his Needle Press attack. He looks at me with freaked out eyes. What surprises me is that his screaming is that of a girl. Didn't know he was scared of needles.

"Back… back man back sha-sha! Get that thing away from me!" yells NeedleMan, trying to move far away from me as I had the chain firmly on my hand.

"What? This? It's just needles man." I respond, "At least it won't matter since you're done."

"Sha-sha! Get it away from me! I mean it! Get these needles away!"

If he wanted them away, he could have just asked. I give him what he wants by ramming the needle down through his body. All I hear from him is a lot of screaming that gets suddenly silenced. Man I feel like I want to lie down and relax but it won't happen. I touch his vulcan arm copying his Needle Cannon. With a weapon like that I know I'll have a serious advantage. But before I get ready to take NeedleMan back, someone is on the line. It isn't good news though.

_"Mega Man! There's a bomb planted on your back."_ Someone tells me.

"What? A bomb? Where" I wonder in response.

_"It's on your back. One of the needles latched on your back without realizing. Even now your life is in danger."_

"Dammit! What should I do?"

_"There's no time. Hurry, throw it away!"_

But even though I'm getting this kind of help, one thing bugs me, "I want to know. Who the hell are you? One of them?"

_"You'll find out soon enough," it replies, cutting communication afterwards._

I'm on high alert hoping to find the needle that's latched on me. He said it was on my back somewhere so I check to see. My arms move about until I notice something hard held down tight. Looks like I found the needle. I try to push it out but to no avail. It's held down tight so I try a different tactic. I grab a metal girder that's in front of me and used it to help pull it out. This takes a couple of attempts. All the while my fear and panic begins intensifying, worrying that if it detonates, it can do severe damage to my internal systems such as my Lightanium heart and central brain. I succeed in pulling the needle out, which is constantly beeping some kind of red light. That's the bomb so I grab it and pull off a long throw like it's a football. I'm hoping that it reaches far because after analyzing the needle, the resulting explosion will blast anything within a 10-mile radius. So pretty much it may destroy a portion of a city. An explosion soon follows as a result of the needle detonating. I get pushed back a bit but it's minor. I'm more relieved that I don't get blown up alongside an area of this place.

I turn my attention to NeedleMan delivering a swift kick to his unconscious body and say, "That's for pulling a cheap ass way to beat me. You'll pay for that."

Grabbing NeedleMan's body, I instantly teleport back to New Light Labs. The trip isn't long, that much's for sure. When I arrive however, there's a feel of urgency going on. Dr. Light notices me and with a few people in the labs help takes NeedleMan for repairs. I get a look and see that everyone is at a rush. My attention then turns to Gramps as I wonder what's going on.

"Gramps, what's happening?" I ask.

"With the deadline to Project: Gamma looming, everyone's working around the clock to get the project complete. I feel that it's only a matter of time now." The way he tells me this is simply filled with dread.

"I figure you'd say that. All the Robot Masters, save for one, have been recovered."

"Good. At least once we get them repaired and operational, they'll assist us in completing Project: Gamma. The project is already at 90% completion."

"Nice. Once it's done and we make the deadline there's nothing to worry about right?"

"If only that is so simple."

"What do you mean?"

Before my Gramps says anything, a lab assistant rushes towards us. Judging how he got here, I can tell it's of major urgency, "Dr. Light… we have an emergency."

"Emergency? What's happened?" asks Gramps.

"It's…. it's Wily… I just… got word from him…"

"Word about what?" I wonder, interrupting the two.

"Just… come with me."

I look at Gramps wondering what's up. He gives me a worried look but it doesn't tell me a thing. We both followed the guy to another room where we listen in. Wily's face is seen but he seems rather freaked out. I… no, we don't know what's going on but it isn't good as we both listen in.

_"Dr. Light, Mega Man, we have a situation. If you are getting this message, then it means… we are having a situation. Apparently, bringing NeedleMan back has now brought us a new problem." The signal starts messing up due to outside interference._

_ "I don't know what's happening… Somehow, I've gotten word that several new robots have appeared. I'm trying to find out what's happening but there's… too much interference. I don't know how long I can stay hidden."_

_ "I'm heading to New Light Labs as soon as I can. Mega Man, you must head to these coordinates I'm providing and stop those robots. If they aren't quelled, I fear it can prove disastrous for the project. Hurry! There isn't much time! I have to cut off the feed. We're counting on you!"_

The message gets cut off as Gramps and I try figuring out what happened. Before one of us say a thing, the door opens. We turn to see Dr. Wily who's already a complete and utter mess. I guess it's safe to say that he's being legit. Seeing this as a serious matter has Gramps call a meeting. It isn't just any meeting because it's one involving Gamma. I get the word out to my family hoping that they can help with this. Dr. Light meanwhile gathers the info from Wily. Once he has enough data, a map is then displayed showing four dots. Each of them now display squares along with a supposed look of the robots Wily mentioned previously. If finding the robots was bad, this here is going to make things challenging.

"I believe that should do it. Is this all you've told us?" asks Gramps.

Wily gives a nod, "Yes. From what I can find, these are known to be a type of advanced robot that can mimic the strengths of other robots."

"Weren't they something you created after you finished the eight robot masters?" I wonder.

"Yes but they were to be used for training purposes," Why do I feel like this isn't the reason?

I don't say anything to him. Instead I give him a surprised look. I then turn my attention to Gramps, "What should I do Gramps? I don't think I can reach all four places by the deadline."

"You're right. I believe some assistance is needed," Gramps agrees.

"I already sent the word out though I don't know if they'll help."

"Look no further, big brother!" I turn to see Roll, who seems rather chipper. In addition, Teisel's here too.

"We got your message Robert! We're here to help," says Teisel.

"Nice," But then I ask, "Where's Tron? Didn't she show up for work today?"

"I'm afraid not." Gramps answers, "She hasn't shown up at the labs since I gave her time off two days ago. Have you spoken with her?"

"Yes, I did." Now I'm starting to fill with worry.

"What did she tell you?"

I take a deep breath and collect myself before continuing. Tron better not kill me for this, "Before I do tell you, promise me that you don't tell anyone."

"What's the problem? Has something bothered you?" Now isn't a good time to tell me this Albert.

"No. Nothing's bothering me other than having to get my armor in repairs thanks to an onslaught of needles. But anyway… shit, this is hard as it is."

"Just say it already!" says Teisel.

"Okay okay! All right. I just found out yesterday that well…" It's like someone set us up the bomb, "Tron's pregnant. In other words… I'm going to be a dad."

Once I said it, everything went silent. My worry begins to build up. I wonder to myself what they'll do, what they'll say. A look at Albert's face says that he expected it to happen. Even though the guy has done hell, he's someone who is not easy to surprise with. Believe me. After about a good 15 seconds of silence, someone speaks.

To my surprise, it's Teisel, "What I wonder is why didn't Tron tell us this? Why did she hide it?"

"Dude, she was just afraid of what we'd do. When she told me it, I couldn't be angry at her. I had the exact same thought and in my mind, we should support Tron. You're her big brother. I assumed you'd knew before I did." I notice Teisel starting to water up. First his sister Tron starts to cry and now him? Seriously?

"I think we're getting off track. We have a situation at hand here and time is of the essence."

"He's right. We only have 59 hours till they force the project to be terminated. Robert, Roll, Teisel, each of you must head out and stop those robots. We can't allow Project: Gamma to falter any further!" orders Gramps.

"Gramps, what about Wily?" I question.

"Don't worry about me Robert. I'll get patched up and help out with the project. You need to get repaired so you can stop these Doc Robots." He replies.

"Okay. Once I'm on my feet, I'm heading back to Tokyo." My mind is already made up.

"I'll head to the plant where I took on SparkMan." She says.

"Then it leaves me with either the Mirror Cave or the Construction site. Fine, I'll head for Omaha," follows Teisel.

"But what about the Mirror Cave?" This has the three of us stop moving, turning our attention to Gramps.

Luckily, I had a solution, "I'll go for it. If I finish my time in Tokyo, then I'll head there and take down the remaining bots. Hopefully by then, we can get Project: Gamma done and that general out of our hair."

Gramps tries to say something but I interrupt with this, "Don't worry about a thing. For now, I need to recharge and get my armor repaired. Later."

Everyone sees me head off to get a much needed boost. Roll goes into her battle gear and heads off. Teisel meanwhile wonders how he's going to be able to reach Omaha. Driving won't work and I don't know if the teleport system can work on humans. I know Gramps will figure something out. But while all of this is going on, Wily watches with a devious smile. He sees everything going exactly the way he wants it to be. I did say that he had something planned and it's about to take form. The clock is ticking, the heroes are off yet again and all the pieces are about to be in place. This fight isn't over. Rather… it's just begun.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_The robot masters may have been recovered but the fight is far from over. New robots have started popping up but they aren't ordinary as three heroes head off to stop it. Returning to Tokyo, Mega Man soon discovers a familiar face. Looks can be deceiving as the fighting soon takes a toll on our fair hero. While Mega tries to persevere, Roll returns to the place where she battled SparkMan only to have her be on the move. But everyone wonders if all of this is part of something much more devious. Are they proven right? Is the project fated to pull the plug? Find out in the next exciting episode, Project Gamma in Trouble: The Doc Robot Appears._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	48. Arc 5: Chapter 9

_Notes from the Author: It took me almost three weeks to do this but man, I'm on a roll. What I will say is that I'm trying to build things up. You guys know the eight Robot Masters got beat but the story isn't over yet. Now they have to deal with a new threat but without spoiling, it's going to lead something big. Very big. I am putting a lot of effort into making these chapters epic and I really hope to get this story finally finished. I keep on going. Nothing will stop me and if things go well, we may reach Season 2 where things are going to chance considerably. Regardless, hope you guys enjoy this. I promise that you will **NOT** be disappointed._

_That's about it folks. Don't forget to leave a review if you do read it. Oh and if you find any flaws, errors, inconsistencies, things that can make the Doc Robots here in this chapter dress up like barbers and sing like a quartet (which I don't know if it can be done), feel free to PM me. Enjoy._

_Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Project Gamma in Trouble; The Doc Robot Appears<p>

_New Light Labs – Four hours later, 55 hours till deadline_

"Energy output at 100%. Ending recharge cycle." Beeping sounds are heard as my station finishes up.

My systems do a diagnostic check for any abnormalities. So far there has been nothing. If you guys want to know, my battle with NeedleMan really took a lot out of me. I didn't think I would get out of it in one piece but I did. However I have little time to recuperate. Reports of several strange robots start appearing in specific parts of the world. Tokyo, Omaha, Ontario and that mirror cavern where I took on GeminiMan. I know they aren't robot masters but what Wily tells me seem believable. After getting out of the station, I take a stretch. I always do this to get the exhaustion and sleepiness out of my systems. Readings start coming into my nerve circuits and it's good news. My armor has been fully repaired. Good thing too because I need to be on the move. I press a button on my wristwatch, activating my battle mode. Like I said before, no need for chanting catchphrases or anything. I did that back when I first started doing it and I don't intend on doing it now. My armor suddenly appears in front of me. I lift up my arms as portions of my armor integrate into my body. First come the lower legs, and then the upper followed by my arms. The torso comes after that and once all that's done, I grab my helmet. Once it's on my head, the feeling of confidence flows through.

"Feels good to be back wearing this." I whisper.

"I take it that you have recuperated," responds Dr. Light.

I give my Gramps a nod. "Yes I did. Anything new with Gamma?"

"Gamma is at 95% completion. Everyone is doing all we can to finish the project before the deadline."

"You got 55 hours left. I wouldn't be worried."

"Unfortunately we have every reason to worry. Every second we waste is going to put more hardship toward us all."

"I'm not that surprised really. The project has taken its toll on everyone. By the time we finish with it, many of us are going to call it quits. New Light Labs is going to suffer no matter what happens."

"It absolutely will not. I have poured every ounce of strength into this and I will not see all of it go to waste. Three generations of Lights have brought our world into a new age."

Unfortunately, I have to be the one that has to slam reality down hard on this guy. "Guess where all that is going to end up?"

This has my Gramps up in arms. Just like old times huh? "Don't you dare start with me Robert Light! I'm warning you. I already have had enough of all these problems with the project and I don't want your shenanigans be included in this mess."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've done a lot more than you could ever do. And now I have to do some more again."

"Maybe your time dealing with these Doc Robots can help clear your head of all this. The project will succeed and I'll see to it myself that it will be done."

I simply don't say a word to him as a result. My gramps has been so focused on getting the project done that he has little idea of what's really going on. I turn away from him and then disappeared in a blue light for the land of the rising sun, Tokyo. Once I was gone, Gramps lets out a sigh… a really big and long sigh. The tension that the project has brought upon us is continuing to accelerate. We're all feeling it. But while my grandpa tries to get his head together, in another room, Wily opens up a call with someone. He looks around to see if anyone will peek in. No one spotted. It's good for him since he doesn't want anything that can ruin it. Not even someone who even now hides in the shadows, watching and waiting. He takes out some kind of com-link and gets to work.

"Glyde, it is Dr. Wily. Report." Wily waits not with a smile but with a crooked angry look.

_"I am here Doctor. I have sent out the Doc Robots as you ordered."_ He responds.

"Excellent. Unlike my grandson, you never fail me. Ever. However we must press forward. Now… to business."

Wily takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before continuing, "Project Gamma is at 98% completion. I've received word from Dr. Light that the accursed man named Yancey is going to appear today. Has to do with Gamma, I know it. Stupid man. However what we will present with him today is more than that. We will show him what happens when a robot like that is in much more… capable hands."

_"How do you propose we do this? You know that the area with Gamma is off limits."_ Glyde's warning has him be silent for just a bit.

"You make a valid point. Everyone in the labs is prohibited from accessing the hangar. Only those who carry security clearance yellow or higher can access it," Wily then takes out something from his coat pocket, some sort of security card with a red strip. "Until now."

"Listen well Glyde. Eight hours after you receive this transmission, take one of my Skullships and head for New Light Hangar. Once I enter Gamma's control room, attack the base. This will attract the attention of any nearby security forces."

_ "Permission to destroy?"_

"No. You are to distract while I prepare Gamma's operation. Once Gamma is fully operational, leave the area."

_"But what for? With all due respect, Gamma will not have anything that can fight back against one of your attack ships."_

"Don't question my orders you buffoon!" His shout echoes throughout the room. Wily makes sure to look around to see if anyone's there.

After calming down, he continues, "When I make the orders, you follow them… without question! Is that clear?!"

_"Y-y-y-yes, master Wily._" Doesn't take Glyde long for him to know that he's still Wily's little bitch.

"Good. As I was saying, once the fools think that you've retreated, I will make my move. The fools will never see it coming. Their great achievement… their peacekeeping robot will soon be in my hands. And with it, I will use its strength against them!" His smile starts creeping in, becoming the evil madman we all know.

_"And with Gamma, nothing will stop you from having the world in your fingertips yes?" _Sadly when it comes to Wily and his plans, he has more.

"Oh I have a much bigger plan in store," I knew it, "Once Gamma is in my hands I will turn it into the ultimate weapon… one that will bring chaos on a vast scale. Not even Mega Man and his family will be able to stop me. The world will be mine, all mine!"

Wily laughs for a bit but it gets pushed aside due to Glyde's response, _"As much as I wish to intrude on this but we still have a problem."_

"What? What do you mean?"

_"I'm referring to BreakMan. He is still on the run and if he reveals the truth, your cover will be blown."_

"I am well aware of that! Bass was ordered to recover BreakMan by whatever means necessary. So far he hasn't done a good job doing it."

_"Would you like me to assist?"_

"No! Your orders are to ensure that Gamma is in my hands, nothing more! Now are we clear with this?"

_"Yes doctor,"_ He says.

"Good. Now remember. Eight hours after you get this, head to New Light Hangar. Do not fail me." Wily cuts off communication as he composes himself to what he was before.

Once that's done, Wily then takes one final look around the room to see if anyone's around that may have heard him. He isn't taking any chances. He checks the area, even turning it upside down to do it. Wily sighs in relief as nobody's there. He then heads for the door and leaves the room, apparently leaving behind the mess he did when he tried to check around. However the door suddenly opens up slowly. The person watching, **Darian Darhk**, gets a look at Wily walking farther away but doesn't say a word. He just keeps watching, with cellphone in hand, gets ready to make a call. He enters back inside the room, hearing the sounds of ringing. Whatever call he's making is one that even I don't know or at least don't care… for the time being.

_"Yes?" _someone says.

Darian responds, "We have a problem. Wily's on the move and ready to claim Gamma."

_"So it seems. The situation has changed now considerably. We can't allow him to take it."_

"Then what? The project is near completion and Gen. Yancey will soon be here to bring Gamma to the US Military."

_"Our priority now is preventing Wily from using Gamma for his own ends. The risks are already too high, especially with a terrorist such as him is putting our whole plan into disarray."_

"Is there anything I should do?"

_"For now, tail him. Find out where he's going and what he's doing. If he heads for Gamma, do whatever possible to stop him. We must not allow it to fall into his hands."_

"But that would mean putting the project at risk. This can prove to be disastrous."

_"Do not worry yourself over these matters. I will see to it that nothing will hinder you from your objective. Remember that you are serving a very severe sentence. Failing this will mean that you will return back to where you belong. You do not want that to happen do you?"_

Darian becomes silent after hearing him say that. But something else has him wondering, "What about Mega Man? If he finds out about Wily, he is certain to go after him. Our plan will be in jeopardy if it comes to this predicament."

_"Mega Man is of little importance right now. Gamma is the issue at hand and what Wily plans on doing with it." _He reiterates, hoping to change the subject of the matter.

Darian responds, "I see. What are my orders?"

_"You should know what they are. Do not disappoint us. Do your utmost."_

"Yes sir."

_Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility – 53 hours until deadline_

As Dr. Wily has stated earlier, a series of robots start popping up in several spots around the world. One of them is where I took on ShadowMan in Tokyo, Japan. Sounds of roller blades echo through the sewers as I arrive here. I spot some kind of makeshift bridge up ahead. My skates are already grinding through a girder and then I jump to reach the other. That's when I hit a full stop. Something about this place is off. It seems different, not like how it was last time. I hear the rushing water nearby so I turn around and noticed an opened gate. It wasn't open last time I was here. But knowing that things have changed, I have a feeling whatever's ahead may be what I'm looking for. I skate forward entering many say to be the Bottom Point, the lower part of the sewers. If you thought the TUSF (Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility) was messy with its maze like structure then you haven't seen anything yet.

The bottom point of the sewage facility is the worst. Saying worst in a sentence like that is just a better way of saying that it's just simply horrid. Yeah, the lower sewers are messy. Pipes are all over the place directing raw sewage and garbage to the outside. Some are used for Rudies to grind on due to their trajectory. Also most of the place has a dark yet smelly atmosphere and it's cause of the excess waste that comes by here. I enter the place and one whiff literally just screams gross. That isn't going to hinder me in the slightest. But I notice several attack robots coming by and hindering my progress. You know what that means kids. It's time to kick butt. They take the opening gambit with lasers. I avoid and respond with some plasma blasts. Some enemies like New Shotman and Mechakkero go down easily. The others keep at it. I notice some new threats coming in and I mean it literally with a parachute. My buster changes into the Magnet Missile and I fire two of them. They home in on those parachute robots easily, reducing them to nothing. I then use some Magnet Missiles on the enemy forces up front. Since they're so many, this can be hard. Suddenly, an oncoming robot attacks me from above. I move out of the way but its arrival shakes the ground a little. I lose my balance but I use it to my advantage with a well-timed shot. It hits the eye but the bot is still standing.

"Not strong enough." I try again with another shot, this time being charged based.

Hammer Joe spins his mace as I fire. My shot gets repelled onto a wall and then he attacks with same mace ball. I move out of the way and this time, I deliver another charge shot straight into the bot's eye. This time, it delivered and he ends up in a heap. But the fact that I still have more robots coming in, breathing down my neck is a pain in the ass as it is. They open fire so I avoid it using the Top Spin. It works because their attacks split in various directions. I then use it to deliver a smack down. All the oncoming attack robots become junk once that Top Spin hit them. Looking around the carnage always gives me a sigh of relief. These battles are stuff that I can never get tired of. I continue on, spotting pipes heading down. No stairs are nearby. Who needs stairs when I can just grind with the skates I brought. I get a good running start and then jumped onto a pipe. My skates reach it, grinding with a loud screech. I don't get time to enjoy it though. A set of sharp leaves comes flying out of nowhere, forcing me to jump off and land on the ground with a hard thud.

"What was that?" A second set of leaves comes flying at me. Like the last one, I dodge them.

"I know you're here. Show yourself!" My blaster is armed and ready. Before I know it, eyes start popping out into the darkness.

They aren't ordinary eyes because these are relaying combat data. I take a step or two back. Beeping sounds soon follow, having obtained the necessary data. I hear it moving, moving towards me. My buster's ready yet I don't know what's coming. A leg shows in the light, then the other. Before long, the robot appears looking like some kind of mixed Frankenstein-like freak. My worry starts turning into fear and shock asking what the hell is it? But either way, I'm not letting my guard down. Not even to that freak.

My optics gets a good look at it, analyzing for any weaknesses. The robot like I say earlier is a mishmash of various robot parts joined together. Its legs consists of red soles and black leg guards, one arm has a buster while the other has some sort of disk launcher similar to QuickMan. Its chest is black and the waist has a screw on each side. I also notice that on its back are several buster arm parts. Probably because they're interchangeable with the buster arm its currently equipped. Its face resembles a skull but has a tube connected on each side. What is this thing? Or better yet who is it?

"SYSTEMS OPTIMIZED. DOC ROBOT K-176-7 ACTIVATED. INITIATING AI PROGRAM DATA."The robot gears up for battle. What I hear from him next sends chills through my spine.

"Comrade, we meet again." He says.

"This has to be some kind of joke," I respond.

"You seem startled. Do you not recognize me?"

"Back away man. You are not the same robot master who freed me of my hate. Whatever you are, you're an imposter!"

"Nonsense. Do not let this fool you. I am one and the same. Even in death, I would watch over you and here we are."

"All you are is nothing but program data. If I were you, I'd recommend that you get out of my way!"

"I see that you are angered by my sudden presence. No matter. I have my orders. You will not intervene."

"Intervene? Me? You have some issues man but I have my orders too. Prepare yourself!"

"As you wish. I shall enjoy releasing the anger from within you."

The robot rushes in for a frontal attack. I move away avoiding his opening and giving him a knee to the face. A punch soon follows along with a few more. He blocks some but others hit their mark. It pushes him back and I keep on going with an axe kick. He blocks it with one arm. WoodMan as a robot master normally would block it with his hand but this robot, not so much. Yeah, if it weren't for WoodMan, I'd be a hateful humanoid that would tear my own family apart. Upon seeing his block, I follow it up with a spin kick and he blocks it with the other arm. So I jump back resorting to plasma shots. Since direct combat won't do any good, I try the indirect method.

Doc Robot however isn't impressed, "Is this your best? When we fought last, you struggled till you at least brought me pain. Here, you are not even trying."

I don't respond. This robot knows little of what happened when I took on WoodMan. Why because I remember. I remember everything especially with how it ended. He goes to attack with some punches but I move out of the way. My blaster is already firing shots. He braces and blocks the blasts. For a robot, the guy can take a lot of heat. But I press on. The Doc Robot however has other plans, using WoodMan's strengths against me.

"Feel the power of nature! Leaf Shield!" Four sharp leaves encircle WoodMan. Suddenly some leaves go up above before they aim and fly straight towards me. They come in fast like a baseball at 70 mph.

I move back to avoid the first but the other three come so quick, I don't have time to avoid them. Instead, my systems kick into Top Spin mode as I spin fast enough to repel the last three. But wait. This robot has another trick up his sleeve. Like WoodMan he launches the Leaf Shield at me. I repel it with the Top Spin but the attack leaves its mark. My armor has some nicks and scrapes as a result. But he unleashes another Leaf Shield attack and like before, I move to avoid the attacks. Now it's my turn. My buster switches to the Needle Cannon and I open fire on this bastard. If I didn't know better, I'd say that it'd be a Gatling cannon for this kind of thing.

Needles come firing out as they strike Doc Robot's sharp leaves. Each leaf gets struck with a hole and then boom, they blow up. I then shoot a volley of needles at the Doc bot. Each strike delivers a heap of pain but he keeps going, continuing his attack. I avoid his oncoming sharp leaves and then pull a slide to go under followed by a shot on his back. That makes him propel forward slightly. I follow my last attack with a double kick and then another shot of Needle Cannon. By this point, he's on his last legs but if I know my opposition, it's where they'll bring out their best at me.

"Impressive! I can sense that the rage grows ever stronger," Hearing this robot yap is just too much.

"Why don't you take that crap and tell it to someone who cares!" I make good on that by firing one more shot into its head.

But this guy… doesn't… stop… shutting up, "Splendid. Splendid! You are victorious! I can feel it… I can feel the anger within you."

"Dear lord, can't you just fuck off?!" Yeah, I'm pissed. Looks like it's working, "The real WoodMan would never say these things. He helped me. You sir sadly… not so much."

But that is the least of my worries, "DANGER! DANGER! ENERGY LEVELS CRITICAL!"

"You got to be kidding me!" I'm thinking that the Doc Robot has some kind of self-destruct.

A scan of his body says otherwise as it turns out the Doc Robot is going ape shit. I just see it go nuts and then it collapses to the ground. I look to see if it'll freak out again and after a couple of seconds, it just lays on the ground, lifeless like a hunk of junk. But my time here isn't finished. I know there's more trouble and spotting a Mettaur up ahead proves it. Spotting a nearby pipe, I head for it and pull a grind with my skates to reach where the Mettaur was. Now comes the hard part. Where do I go from here? If moving forward is the only option I have then why not. Racing forward, enemies show up and that has me on the attack. I pull a well-timed jump going over and landing behind them. My Mega Buster charges up and I fire a blast that takes out a few of them. The others however attack in response. Two grenade robots have other plans as they race for me, with the intent of kamikaze.

"If I blast them then these guys will do more than just go boom. They'll level the sewage facility." Those Walking Bombs get closer with every second. My options become limited.

My mind says, "screw it" and gives me the only option available. I jump and change into the Top Spin. When we collide, the two go out with a bang. At least that's a relief. But I still have to contend with the robots that remain in the room. Consisting of some Mettaurs, New Shotmans, a pair of Hammer Joes and a trio of Mechakkeros, I know I'm going to have my hands full.

The instant they open fire, I say this, "Battlechip, Barrier!"

I make sure to turn off Top Spin before doing this. Barrier kicks in right away, protecting me from their attacks. Now it's my turn. Powering up a SuperVulcan, I open fire. Many robots try to avoid but they end up getting hit by machine gun fire. Hammer Joes resist them easily. They respond with throwing their large maces. My body swerves to avoid it and then I deliver a heap load of plasma blasts. The two keep their offense strong. I do the same and before long, both Hammer Joes get beat. It took a lot out of me but I have little time to unwind. My opposition approaches.

"Another Doc Robot huh?" I mutter, "I wonder who will I deal with this time?"

I hear it startup and after a few seconds goes online. What I hear though will fill with not only worry but also sheer stupidity, "I'm _back_ mega creep!"

"Oh dear lord not you!" I respond in disgust.

"That's right. It's me, HeatMan. I'm back. I'm fired up and I'm ready to make sure you get a one way ticket to the fryer!"

"First a faker and now this? Seriously man! Whoever made this should really need to pick better AI."

"I'd worry more about what I'm going to do with you. After all, I have orders to," But then he begins to sound like his face got covered up.

I couldn't hear a single word he's saying. His behavior isn't helping much. All it's doing is trying to get something off him. Whatever it is, I don't see it. Fortunately he returns back to normal but starts looking at me as if I see something out of place. Just like HeatMan.

"Huh? What happened?" He asks.

I then ask in response, "Can we get to the part where we fight?"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Let's rumble!"

The robot's large body begins engulfing in a fiery aura. He doesn't waste time. I see him race towards me. Moving out of the way has me responding with shots from my Mega Buster. Due to the aura he's in, it causes an air lens that reflects enemy attacks. The robot moves faster with each change in direction. Before long, he approaches from behind with a fiery tackle. I get pushed back but then another tackle sends me forward. Then another and he continued on with this for several minutes. I try to avoid but the timing is so strict, I can easily mess up.

"How do you like that brat? Can't handle my speed? I'll enjoy breaking you down more and more!" His Flaming Charge accelerates even further.

_If I don't do something fast, this bot's going to make sure I get reduced to scrap! I can't let it happen! Not when we're so close to completing Gamma!_ My body starts to act by itself.

I change weapons, activating the Shadow Blade. It's all or nothing now! Taking aim, I throw the shuriken. I see it hit its mark, striking the Doc Robot squarely in the face. His attack stops, giving me a chance to counterattack. I run to him following it up with a jumping spin kick. It doesn't end there. I deliver a punch to the face with a knee to the chest and side. My elbow then hits him and I then go ahead with two plasma shots. Both blasts hurt and they push him back. I fire one more but his air lens fire aura kicks in, deflecting it. His face doesn't show a smile yet I know deep within the robot's AI, there's a smile hidden deep just like when I fought HeatMan in Hawaii.

"Oh that felt good. I love it! You're still as tough as I remember," He says.

"Seriously, I don't know what you're even saying. You may contain HeatMan's data but you dude are not him. Not even that little stunt you did earlier in thinking that your top covered your face." I replied.

"Oh come on dude, this again? So what if I have a new body. I'm still just as tough as you remember."

"You must have a major personality complex."

"Enough!" He builds up fire from his hands and says, "Time for you to burn! Atomic Fire!"

Doc HeatMan lobs a ball of flame at me as if it was like a baseball. I'm lucky to avoid it but this guy brings out more.

"You want to play baseball huh? All right then let's do it!" I grab a nearby metal pipe, holding onto it like a baseball bat.

"Batter up mega brat!" The Doc Bot winds up and throws the pitch.

I take a swing but it ends up hitting him in the process. His aura builds up as a result turning into a large molten fireball of death. I guess I didn't learn my lesson when it comes to someone like that. You play with fire? You're gonna get burned and I'm going to end up being medium-rare too. Doc Robot dashes rapidly all over the place. He moves so fast that I'm unable to repel his attacks. But I do try another attempt at using the Shadow Blade on him. I throw it and it hits its mark. It doesn't stop him though. He keeps on going faster than before. At the rate things go, he'll reach light speed. I got to do something and fast. All the while, this guy carries an evil laugh that screams craziness. Either way, I got to stop the Doc Robot. I fire a barrage of Shadow Blades at him. Doc Robot's high-speed flame charge avoids most of them.

_Can't stop. Got to keep going._ I make good on my word and unleash a fury of Shadow Blades.

I go all out, draining every ounce of weapon energy that it has. One blade becomes ten and then a hundred. Before long it spirals to a thousand and all aim straight for Doc Robot HeatMan. He notices it and thinks that I'm pulling a trick.

"Your little tricks will not work with me Mega Man. My flame will burn even the thickest of metals! Your armor is going to be fried boy!" shouts Doc Heat.

_We'll see about that._ I fire the last of my Shadow Blades and now ready to unleash it all.

Doc Robot HeatMan dashes straight at me for the final strike. The Shadow Blade Barrage heads up, ready to deliver pain. Both collide but only one will come out of this on top. All of the Shadow Blades that I fired earlier hit their mark. Doc Robot experiences pain the likes of which I doubt he'll ever feel. Firing a thousand Shadow Blades is a time-drainer. Anyway the pain's so great that he collapses on the ground in a heap. His body is riddled with loads of Shadow Blades. The systems in his circuits fizzle out and I can tell he's down for the count. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that it's over. But the rancid stench of this place is already having my nose cramped up.

I get my skates and went for the exit. Sure this will need a lot of grinding and everything but at least I don't have to deal with that wretched odor again. Dear god. A couple of minutes in, I spot a large chasm. The only things that separate both ends, as well as my way to the exit are several multi-colored pipes. Upon closer inspection, they appear to be in some kind of spiral pattern. I look and see that the exit is straight ahead. That's what I'm hoping to reach. I take the plunge, jumping and landing on the spiral pipe. Now comes the hard part: hanging on as I grind through. The skates latch onto the pipe tight like a magnet latching onto metal. I propel forward reaching the end where another spiral pipe is spotted. Jumping, I reach the other pipe and grinded to the other side. At least now I can reach the exit and get out of the bottom point. God that is one place I never want to go through ever again.

Exiting the bottom point, I head out into Rokkaku-Dai Heights. With signal at normal, I try to get a call with Light Labs. I only hope someone's there because I'm in need of a recharge.

"Come on Gramps. I know you're there," I mutter. I wait to see if someone's there. Sadly, there's no response.

"Guess everyone's too busy working their asses off trying to get Gamma done." This has me already up in arms.

But before I would even complain, someone gets on the line, "I see you have defeated some of the Doc Robots Mega Man."

_That voice._ I knew it was familiar.

"Higsby, it's been a while." Judging by how he hasn't been seen throughout all this, it really has been a while.

"Good to hear you. Tell me how have things been in the labs?" I wonder if I should tell him. Guess there's no point now.

"Things have gotten a bit crazy Higsby."

"I know. It's Project: Gamma. Dr. Light has told me everything so I'm up to speed. He asked for my assistance in making some last minute improvements. It's mostly just for the sake of the AI and stuff."

"I see. Higsby, I'm heading back to recharge so I can head for the Mirror Cavern."

"I'm afraid there isn't much time. Your sister and Teisel have already encountered the Doc Robots in their areas. I recommend getting there now."

"You know Gramps just wants to overwork me huh?"

"I'm afraid we're in no mood for jokes. Get to it!"

"All right, all right." I cut off communication with Higsby. But before I gear up for the Mirror Caves, I get another call.

I answer but what I'll hear is going to have me scratching my head. _"Beware Mega Man… for that someone you know will commit the ultimate sin."_

"Huh? What do you mean? Who is this?" They didn't respond. This is already getting cryptic.

"First I deal with robots that have personality issues and now someone's telling me "one will commit the ultimate sin". Just more mumbo jumbo bullshit." I shrug off what I heard and teleported away in a blue light. If only I didn't heed that warning earlier. Man… I'm going to regret it.

_Ginna Nuclear Generating Station – 52 hours until downtime_

As I was battling against the Doc Robots in Tokyo, my sister however decides to return to the place where she gave SparkMan a serious ass whipping. Roll already has gotten a head start but judging by her situation, that head start has now been a wasted effort. She hides behind a few oil drums hoping to avoid oncoming fire. But even that won't save her. Getting a peek, she sees her opposition. Consisting of a pair of Perechys, some Sniper Joes, two Hammer Joes and some unbreakable Electric Spines. The Spines use the electricity as a defensive measure. It also prevents my sister from getting any further and fighting back. Did I also forget to mention that those Spines are heading closer towards her? Yeah. Talk about a predicament all right. Roll looks around to see if she can be able to fight back. With the way things are, I don't think she'll last long.

Fortunately she has an idea, "Alright you dumb bots. I'm done hiding. Now you're going to get it! Battlechip, WoodTower! HiCannon!"

One hand is covered in a green aura while the other becomes a blue laser cannon. She takes aim and fires a blast. It does its job blowing away several smaller robots. But the bigger bots are still standing. They attack by throwing their maces. Roll slams her hand to the ground causing several large trees to appear. It does its job blocking the mace attacks. That gives Roll a chance to strike and she does so with the HiCannon. Unfortunately those Joes are still fighting. I mean the hammer kind by the way.

"Guess that didn't work," She sees a Hammer Joe ready to knock her lights out.

He goes for it but Roll responds with a double decker. Okay that's pretty lousy. Anyway she throws two punches at the Hammer Joe but both of them only give her hand a bit of pain. The Joe grabs her and tries again, hoping to deck the living shit out of her. She tries kicking but that doesn't work either. Hammer Joe's heavy armor makes her attacks wimpy and meaningless. With all her options used up, Roll follows the same procedure I always do. She aims her HiCannon at the Hammer Joe and fires a shot that blasts him clean. He lets go of her. She's relieved that its over but there's another Hammer Joe nearby. A smile on her face knows she's about to deliver the pain. But the Hammer Joe decides to simply run off. He doesn't want to mess with Roll. Remember kids, my sister takes a lot from me and when she does, watch out.

"Whew. Never knew the bot's a coward," She says. Yeah, he only ran because you were ready to aim a HiCannon blast up his face.

Now that the scuffle has ended, Roll ventures deep within the plant, hoping to seek out the Doc Robots that reside there. Since the last time she was here the place hasn't changed. There's a little more to it actually. Because of her earlier skirmish with SparkMan, the state government of New Jersey has stated that the station is deemed a danger to the public. As a result the area is declared condemned and plans to shut down and take apart the station are in progress. There hasn't been any new information on the matter. My guess is that these guys want to keep the whole truth about this away from the press. Take a guess how long that'll last. Anyway, my sis continues her trek. Several robots try to stop her but they're small fry. Her Roll Buster does the job as they get reduced to pieces. There's also the threat of falling debris. Yes. Another reason why the order occurred is because the facility is falling apart. What a way to make things challenging huh?

"Whoa!" Roll stops herself as a chunk of debris comes crashing down. Fortunately she's unharmed.

"That was too close. Got to stop being careless." She mutters.

Roll fires a few shots from her blaster and the debris gets blown up. Not that it matters because more starts coming down. Instead of trying again, she continues on. Avoiding debris is the easy part, trying to deal with what's ahead is going to be the real challenge. She rushes in, tackling the door and removing it off its hinges. Of course this gets the attention of a robot that's up ahead. But I feel that her actions are going to be the least of her worries.

"Is that… is that the Doc Robot?" She wonders, whispering, "Wily did tell us about them."

Roll keeps her eyes open on the Doc Robot, not letting it out of her sight. She hopes that the robot won't come to life and attack. Believe me, I've had my fair share of experiences with enemies being cheap asses and trying to perform back attacks. She walks slowly, being cautious and silent the whole way. Her senses are tightened to a degree that anything will make her jump. Taking a look again shows it not moving still. She sighs, relieved that she doesn't have to go up against it. Spotting the door, Roll goes for it. The moment she does however is where things tense up. The robot boots up, activating its AI systems, reciting its model and command functions. After it optimizes itself, its head turns to spot Roll. Now she has a look of fear. Yeah, cue enemy ready to attack… or not.

"Ma'am, I recommend you don't go pass that door. That there's dangerous," The Doc Robot says.

"Huh?" She responds, in shock upon hearing a voice, "What do you mean?"

"That there leads to some really nasty stuff. I don't want to see your pretty face getting hurt and all."

"Since when did a robot that looks like Frankenstein values my safety? I don't see anything like that."

"You just ain't seeing it right. I am right here and unfortunately, I can't let you pass."

"You? Ha! I doubt it!"

"Are you testing me sweetheart? You really don't want to do that."

"And you think you're going to stop me huh? I doubt it."

"Do you even have any clue as to who I am?"

"Yeah, I do. You're nothing but a robot that has the brain of somebody else. Is that a guess?"

"You guessed right but unfortunately, I'm going to have to put you in your place."

"Go ahead and try. You wouldn't want to hurt me because I'm a girl."

"Ma'am, I'm warning you. I won't go easy if you decide to do this."

"I deal with bots like you in more than one occasion. Go ahead. Give me your best shot!"

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you!" His hands reveal a pair of Metal Blades, except they have a red sheen on them, "Now then. Hope you can keep up."

He flicks the blades like they're playing cards. They come in fast, providing Roll little time to do anything. She gaps out of several blades but not all. Nicks and bruises appear as a result of his attack. Roll dodges the next set of blades that soon fly from the Doc Robot's hands. Having adapted by this point is going to help her out a lot. Roll goes in delivering two punches to the Doc Robot. Both hit right on but she doesn't stop there. She follows it up with a spin kick along with another strike. He gets pushed back, seeing the offense she's bringing out. If he had a face, it'd be smiling though she wouldn't tell if he likes it or it's for the sake of amusement. It doesn't matter. Doc Robot goes airborne and launched another flurry of Metal Blades. Roll sees them coming fast so she settles for a counteroffensive.

Roll presses a button on her button arm, transforming it into her signature utility arm. I forgot to mention that in her battle mode, she could change between the two. Useful if you need an alternate means to taking down enemies. She turns on her vacuum arm and sucks up the Metal Blades.

With a joyous smile on her face, she says, "You know. You really shouldn't leave your toys around like that."

Her vacuum goes in reverse, sending the Metal Blades right back at him. The blades hit the Doc Robot, leaving behind several scrapes on his armor. Normally he'd go down instantly but not in this case. He's withstanding the abuse left and right. Roll sees him go at it again and like before, stands her ground using the Utility Arm to send them back. She does so, turning the fight into a scuffle. Doc Robot hits the ground after the attack. However he decides to try a different approach.

"Didn't think you'd try to turn my own weapon against me. Not bad. You're just like that blue fellow that took me on," says Doc Robot.

"What?" She responds, in surprise.

"That's right. I took on Mega Man and let me tell you, he proves out to be better than what you can ever do."

"Are you saying that I'm weaker than my own big brother? That's a lie!"

"I'd say by your inexperience, it tells me otherwise!"

"I am not weak!"

"You act like a greenhorn, you sound inexperienced and above all, you fight like someone who prefers the easy way out. I hate to say it but you ma'am doesn't have what it takes against me. Whoever sent you here made a huge mistake and I think they regret it."

Hearing all of it starts to take its toll on Roll. Sure, Roll isn't like me when it comes to fighting potential but she can handle her own. Her emotions inside are already flying out of control. She can hear whispers coming from everyone she knows and all of them relate to her lack of potential. They soon get longer, louder and above all more turbulent. She keeps yelling repeatedly saying that she has the guts, but the feelings inside soon overcome her. Her body soon enters into a catatonic state. She doesn't do anything. Her circuits are at a standstill, lifeless and devoid without meaning or purpose. She's unaware that the Doc Robot's walking closer towards her, slowly and surely. Seeing her in this position is all he wanted. Now that she's in her sights, he's ready to deliver the finishing blow. But not before he decides to add one last nail in the coffin.

"Well now. You ain't as tough as I thought you'd be. It's a shame because I thought you'd have the guts." His fist starts charging up with a bright light.

"But now I have to take you out. I don't want to do this on a young lady but I have my orders. Please don't take it too personally." Doc Robot readies himself to deliver a final strike but then…

This happens, "Don't. Even. Try."

"What the?"

In just no more than three seconds, Roll looks at MetalMan with an angry gaze. She then goes in and fires a shot from her Roll Buster. The shot disorients Doc Robot but not enough to give him pain. She changes weapons, going for hopefully something that can deliver more pain. Roll takes aim, firing a shot of a weapon she chose: The Magnet Missile. It hits him, causing a drop in energy. He didn't see this coming, he didn't expect my sister to strike back the way she did. This is what happens when you decide to piss her off and saying things that you shouldn't because you'll end up getting a serious dose of pain. Roll fires another shot and it delivers like before. All he wonders is simply this… why.

"What the… what's with her? How has she gotten this strong?" He doesn't have time to wonder, much less think about it.

"Ever since I came online, I was always told that I would never amount to anything. I would never amount to even the simplest of things, only being limited to what I'm programmed. My primary function is housekeeping and being the little sister that my big brother always wanted to have. But then I saw my brother in trouble. I didn't want to sit by and see him hurt. I had to do something and that's how my other function came in. I'm also programmed to fight, to fight against anyone that threatens the family I have!" Her face starts swelling up tears in response. All the emotions that have driven her to the breaking point are ready to explode.

"You should have stuck to being a household bot!"

"Shut up!" She shouts, having heard enough. To make sure of it, she fires another Magnet Missile, this time on his head.

"You understand nothing! I'm not weak! I'm no child! I am as strong as my big brother!"

"I've heard just about enough of you!"

"Yeah well, you want it to end, I'll grant it! My friends and family call me by the name that I'm sure will be the last thing you'll hear. I'm Roll… and I'm the bot who will kick… your… ass!"

Roll makes good on her word and fires one more Magnet Missile. The shot strikes him on the chest. By this point he's suffered too much damage and at this point, he's about to go offline. She gets out of using it and activates two battlechips. One arm transforms into a contraption that holds something inside. The other is an orange hilt carrying a pink long blade. With her anger at full throttle, Roll delivers two attacks with her blade. Both of them cause its arms to be sliced off. Her anger begins rising. Without so much as a word, she fires her other weapon. The contraption opens up, revealing a circular shaped yoyo that's held onto by a string. The yoyo is also covered with sharp blades that provide damage to enemies up ahead and behind. The yoyo strikes the Doc Robot clean on the head. It hits not once but twice. One hit damages the head, leaving behind a major open wound. The second hit breaks him down into pieces. That clearly ends one Doc Robot but there's a problem. Roll's eyes still carry that same serious look. She knows that someone else is there. They just don't want to reveal themselves. Fortunately she knows just how… like a good lady should.

"I know you're here. I already took down one of you so you may as well quit the disappearing act!" To make good on her words, she fires her Yoyo onto a part of the area.

"Aw, you just had to be a spoilsport didn't you?" someone responds.

He appears as fast as a blur. In fact, I'd say it'd make it as fast as QuickMan. In fact what Roll sees coming is QuickMan but not what she would expect.

"Guess you found me in the dark huh? I got to admit, I'm impressed," He speeds once more, reaching to where Roll is.

"Another Doc Robot huh? You're no different than that metal mouth. For all I know, you guys are all the same!"

"That ain't very nice. Didn't know you're a bit feisty." The robot tries to touch Roll's shoulder but it only gets her angry.

"You may want to put your hand away from me pal. I don't want to hurt you like I did that bot there."

"You think you're going to try and beat me? Please. You only got lucky because that bot pissed you off."

"Want to test me?" She turns to face the Doc Robot. Surprisingly, he looks exactly like the other one she dealt along with the two others I contended with.

Fortunately he responds, "Don't mind if I do. Try and keep up."

The robot moves fast all over the place. Roll's eyes try to pinpoint where he'll strike. Then two boomerangs start flying in one direction towards her. Roll blocks them with her LongBlade. Two more come flying in. She blocks one of them but another strikes her chest. Roll feels that all right, pushing back as she tries her hardest to fight against this foe. Doc Robot darts in carrying a long boomerang, doubling as a secondary weapon. He strikes her with it but Roll quickly responds with deflecting his attack and performing an attack of her own. Doc Robot is quick since he sees it coming. It becomes a scuffle between the two. He then moves back then rushes again firing several small Quick Boomerangs. Roll tries to block them by firing her yoyo. She repels some but two end up hitting her. One strikes her head causing some disorientation and the other on her lower right leg. Doc Robot takes advantage of this and tackles Roll with his high speed. She gets back up, only for her to get whacked several times by him. He hits her in various locations so that she'll be put in another detriment. Another incursion has her on the floor, trying to contain the pain she's going through.

"What's wrong kid? Am I too fast for ya? Too bad!" Doc Robot races off again, ready to deliver another attack.

_I don't know how much more I can take it. This guy has to be stopped or else I'm done for._ With whatever energy she has left, she cycles through her weapons to see if anything can stop this speedster.

"No weapon can stop me! I'm faster than lightning!" He shouts, rushing in.

After finding the right one, she takes aim and fires. The Doc Robot doesn't see it coming. It latches onto his foot. Because of it, he begins to lose his footing, trying his hardest to get whatever that hit his leg off him. Unfortunately it ends up backfiring, which causes him to crash onto a wall, hard. Roll watches him try to get whatever it was that made him slip, a small green Search Snake. Roll lets out a chuckle but upon noticing, Doc Robot tries attacking by using his fists. She moves back as he ends up on the floor once again. Ain't that embarrassing.

"Dammit! Got to get this thing off me!" He shouts, seeing the snake latching onto the rear of his foot.

Roll decides to add insult to injury, "You got stopped by a snake and you can't even get it off him? Wow."

"You think this is funny? I'll show you funny you little brat!" He tries again, using his large boomerang.

Roll swerves out of the way. As she does so, the Doc Robot hits the floor once again, this time landing on his head. Roll decides to deliver a kick to the rear hind propelling him forward. The good thing about it is that the Search Snake is off him, however this only makes him angry as he gears up to give Roll a bit of pain. She fires another Search Snake. This time it lands on his right arm. With a fierce bite, the snake chews on it. He tries to fire some Quick Boomerangs but thanks to the snake Roll fired, he can't. Roll counters by using another weapon, the Gemini Laser. One shot hits him on the chest. It hurt like mad. Now the Doc Robot is feeling the same pain that she had felt earlier when he attacked her. She fires one more and it hits the Doc Bot on the other arm. Now with both his arms out of commission, he really is in trouble now.

"You know, after thinking about it, I think you aren't that bad. In fact, you're the best bot I've ever dealt with." Doc Robot continues to try weaseling his way out by praising her. A look on her face simply says otherwise. She unfortunately is not in the mood for his crap.

Roll lifts her buster arm and opens fire. The Gemini Laser strikes the Doc Robot on the head delivering a clean hit. It ends up collapsing on the floor in a heap. She breathes in and out rapidly, her anger diminishing with each breath. Energy levels return to normal and her face returns to what it should be. She then lets out a sigh. This one signals that she's relieved that it's over. Having completed her objective, she leaves the facility. As she does so, she gets a call on her com-link and it's one that's going to make things more problematic.

"Hello?" She wonders.

"Roll, it's me. How are things?" Yeah, it's me.

"What's up big brother? Did you beat those robots Wily told us?"

"I did. It was a mess, I tell ya."

"You should see how I did. Man these bots know just when to get in someone's skin. Yuck!"

Exactly my thought, "I can't blame you. The bots here were just as bad. Listen, I need your assistance."

"What for?" She questions.

"I'm right now heading for the Mirror Cavern. It's the only place left where the Doc Robots are spotted. Unfortunately the place is seriously guarded."

"Guarded? With robots?"

"Exactly. Whoever set them up must have known we'd be dropping by."

"I see. So you want me to help you deal with them? Why not? I need a cool down after dealing with these creeps."

"I can tell by your tone that you've roughened up. I don't know if that's a good thing."

"You want to test me big brother?" She asks.

I joke in response, "N-no thanks. Hearing you is enough. I'm transmitting the location now. Meet me there."

Roll responds, "On my way."

"Wait, Roll."

"Yeah?"

I take a bit of thought before asking this. I don't want her to think that this is going to lead to anything problematic, "Do you ever have the feeling that all of this is part of something?"

"N-no." She answers, "Why do you ask."

"I don't know… ever since Wily joined Project: Gamma, I have this nagging feeling inside me."

"Don't tell me you think Wily's going to be a bad guy again?"

I try changing the subject, "No way! Wily said to us that he'd change. What makes you think that?"

But my sis is more persistent with this, "It's nothing. It's that you tell me that you have this nagging feeling."

"I know, I know. Why do you think I'm trying not to worry about it?"

"That's why you shouldn't let it concern ya big brother. If Gamma becomes a success then we know that Wily's changed."

I take a deep breath before I say, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"But anyway, meet me at the Mirror Cavern. I think I'm going to need your help for this." I tell her.

"Okay. I'm on my way," She replies, ending her call and gearing up to head out.

Roll thinks about what I told her earlier wondering if all of this is some sort of trick. She shakes her head a bit. She doesn't believe that Wily would try and go back to his old ways. I don't believe it either. We all hear from him repeatedly that he wants to make amends for his actions. He did mean it but by this point, I'm beginning to have doubts. Doubts that I could be wrong. But I shouldn't worry myself over it. Project: Gamma is almost complete and we can't let anything hinder it. If it ever does happen then I fear that things may only go from bad to worse. Let's just hope it never does happen.

_**つづく**_

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Piloting a Gustaff and ready to make his mark, Teisel Bonne heads to Omaha to deal with the onslaught of the Doc Robots. Though things get problematic, he's not afraid. But while he goes through his battles, Mega and Roll arrive at the Mirror Cavern only to discover something shocking. Also, New Light Labs is on lockdown. A traitor is exposed! Is Project: Gamma on the verge of doom? Who is responsible for this? Will it lead to the end of New Light Labs and the project? It's too much to even say as all will be revealed in the next can't miss, can't forget, can't expect episode, Doc Robot's Last Stand; Shocking Betrayal Exposed._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	49. Arc 5: Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: Another three weeks come and gone as we're back with more **Reawakened**. I'm not going to say much because I'm really tired and getting it done has been tough. The good news is that this here is going to be intense. I would have made it a bit longer but that would get a bit stale and I don't want that. I want to keep the story going while having the flow that makes this one hell of a thrill ride. I did say that Arc 5 is the longest out of the whole season and this here is one of the reasons why. Things are getting a bit crazy folks and it'll all lead up to Mega's attempt at stopping Wily for a third time. Will he succeed? Well I can't say for sure but only time will tell._

_Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You guys know that I'm getting better and I'm hoping that these updates come in at a good pace. Be sure to read and review. Oh and if you find any errors, flaws, inconsistencies, anything that would make Gamma turn into a giant disco machine of destruction, please be sure to send me a PM. Your support really does help keep this story going and I can't ever thank you guys enough._

_Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Doc Robot's Last Stand; Shocking Betrayal Exposed<p>

_Omaha, Nebraska – 50 hours till deadline_

You're probably asking yourself something right? How can Teisel Bonne be able to reach Omaha? Funny story. You see, I had to call in a favor in the hopes of making it so. Before I went to recharge, I spotted Darian talking to someone as usual. Spotting me, he wondered if I needed something and it just happens that I did. So I asked if he could provide some transportation. He wondered who it was that wanted it and I told him that it was for Teisel. I saw him have a look that said, an odd request. After a bit of persuasion though, Darian told me he'll work something out. A few minutes later, someone from the US Military dropped by with a transport plane. The plane was a standard issue type, useful for vehicle transport capable of carrying up to 100 tons. Before we could use it however, the guy wanted to inspect the Gustaff. Teisel objected to it at first but if we were to stop the Doc Robots and get Gamma completed, I insisted that we let him. He obliged. After a quick check, it was given the green light. Teisel was good to go, with Gustaff in tow. He decided to go solo for this because the Servbots wouldn't be able to handle stuff like warfare. However I wonder if he had another reason. Regardless of this, the guy was strapped in the Gustaff and was ready to go. The flight was a few hours long. Teisel was prepared for this sort of thing but I wonder if he's ready for when he'll arrive. Let's find out and see.

Inside the transport plane, Teisel's keeping himself busy with his usual round of manga books. Since the flight would take a couple hours, the idea of bringing something to read is kind of good. It has been two hours since Teisel had left New Light City to go to Nebraska. The sound of the loudspeaker echoes throughout the plane. Upon hearing it, Teisel looks around to see what's going on.

"Attention. Attention. We are approaching our destination. I repeat, we are approaching our destination. Stand by for deployment."

"Huh?" He mutters, "Guess this is it."

Teisel turns his attention to a nearby window. He gets a look and sees the town of Omaha down below. But something has him wondering.

"Okay. If we're above Nebraska then… how the heck are we able to get down there?" Sad to say, another sound from the loudspeaker is going to tell him otherwise.

"Unlocking cargo bay doors. All personnel, prepare for dropdown," Upon hearing it, Teisel's fear begins to magnify one hundred fold.

The rear doors of the plane open up. Powerful wind gusts start blowing all over. Teisel, upon seeing this, gets to the Gustaff but not before grabbing the books he brought along for the flight. He gets inside and tries to get moving. But unfortunately it's too little, too late. His Gustaff begins moving away from the plane, while inside, Teisel tries pressing every button he sees in hopes that he can make the drop safely in one piece. But then he felt the ground was away and gravity starts taking over. Screams of fear and distress echo through the skies. He tries whatever possible to get his Gustaff upright. It continues going down at an ever-increasing rate. Finally, he presses a button that activates its rear thrusters. There's just one problem. It's still free falling down to the ground. At the rate its going, him and his Gustaff are going to end up going splat… and I mean it as a bad way. He spots a button on his right and presses it, activating another set of thrusters. His descent slows down a little more but still not enough.

"Come on, come on! Why didn't they tell me this sooner?!" He shouts, struggling to hit solid ground safely.

Before long, the Gustaff hits the ground with a loud crash causing a shockwave that spread across 75 feet. Inside however is a different case as Teisel feels like he suffered a massive grade 5 headache, not to mention very splitting. He tries getting the pain out of his system and checks his surroundings. After a couple of minutes, he finds that everything's normal. He moves the Gustaff a bit to get into an optimal position. Looking at the computer shows that everything's okay and the fall he suffered didn't cause any major injuries. However an alert kicks in. Teisel looks to see who's up ahead. He hears the sound of marching. Looking at the screen spots a group of robots heading towards him.

"Guess this isn't going to be easy," He says, getting the Gustaff ready for battle.

Its left arm transforms into a Vulcan cannon while the right forms a large shield. He moves the levers in different directions, giving it movement. Tiesel looks around and sees the bots gearing up to attack. In his mind, only one thing matters: taking them down. A group of three Sniper Joes start things up. They fire lasers from their blasters. The Gustaff swerves its arm to block it, following it up with a flurry of vulcan fire. A Sniper Joe gets out of the way while its allies get shot up. Spotting the remaining Joe forces Teisel to blast that too.

"Hah! Take that!" He says, becoming excited with his success.

Teisel then hears something beep. He looks at the radar and sees several dots approaching him. More enemies are ready for a beating, however he sees it as one dot surrounded by several other dots. This follows up with a strong tremor. Teisel wonders if something else came from the sky and apparently, it didn't. He then hears another shake, and another. His Gustaff's screen spots a Bikky. Yeah. The same Bikky that I had to deal with when I was here except this time, several attack robots surround it. I guess that after I took down that Bikky, someone decided not to take any chances. They provide some added defense in case one chooses to go for destroying the Bikky right away. Teisel doesn't seem the least bit amused by this. Seeing it along with its added backup shows that it won't be long before they go down as well.

His Gustaff presses forward, firing its Gatling gun on the robots. One or two robots get beaten out but the rest counter with their firepower. Teisel puts up his shield. It only has them attacking but at a more fierce pace. He notices the shield's energy levels continuously dropping due to their attack fire. So with a little moving about he moves the Gustaff away from the enemy attack force. He keeps his distance firing with its main gun until he has a clear enough shot in taking out the Bikky. That's going to be easier said than done. It jumps up, using its legs as propulsion to boost. Once high enough, it hits the ground with a powerful tremor. Teisel feels the effects all right. His hands slightly release from the controls. In turn, the Gustaff stops firing and after that, it ends up on its knees. Every bot takes advantage and attack repeatedly. By this point, the shield it once had is too beat up to handle anything else and gets blasted. With nothing to protect it, the Gustaff now gets creamed with laser fire. Bikky does another stomp. The tremor following it makes it more troubling. Teisel tries whatever possible to get out of there. Some robots head behind it preventing him from escaping. Now he's in major trouble.

"Damn! This is not how I want to start this off. I should have went to Robert for some advice," Teisel mutters, who in regards to advice should have done that. He continues hearing lasers damaging the Gustaff's rear.

_If I can't get out of there, I'll just have to make my own way out._ Teisel then decides to pull a lever nearby.

Doing that causes the Gustaff's lower legs to open up revealing a set of propulsion engines. They kick in pushing it out of the ground and back on its feet. Teisel smiles at this but now he has to deal with the enemies that has encircled him and are constantly blasting him with laser blasts. He presses some buttons causing the Gustaff's weapon arm to change. It changes into something that resembles some kind of mix between a bazooka and a grenade launcher. He spots the energy gauge constantly dropping. If things keep up, Teisel won't be able to stand a chance against what's yet to come. He sets the engines in reverse. The bots didn't expect this. He then pulls a 180 and uses the Gustaff's other arm to smack some of the robots. Some bots back away, afraid that they may get it too. They should back away but knowing Teisel, he wants to make sure every single one of them gets it.

The Gustaff lifts its weapon arm, revealed to be some sort of bazooka and opens fire. A large bullet comes out of it hitting the ground with a great explosion. Some robots immediately go flying before landing on the ground in pieces. It reloads and upon seeing the other robots, he gets ready to attack once again. He turns the Gustaff around. Taking aim, it fires its round blasting the bots and leaving behind a crater.

"Whoa. That's a lot of pain here," He notices and wonders if bringing the Bazooka Bomb was a good idea.

"Alright. Now to take down this giant bunny thing… if it even is a bunny," He looks at the Bikky and it makes me want to say this. Teisel… that thing is not a bunny. It looks more like a frog covered in red paint.

After reloading, he spots the Bikky up ahead. He waits for it to make a move. Surprisingly that takes about almost a minute. It jumps and that's enough for Teisel to make a move. He fires his shot and it delivers. The Bikky ends up with a huge hole on its head. Yeah, that's what he gets for deciding to pull off a move like that. But upon checking the bazooka, Teisel finds that he has nothing left, no ammo.

"Darn it! Should have packed more ammo for this thing," Teisel then switches the Gustaff's weapon arm back to the Gatling gun.

He drives forward, seeing the carnage up close. In case anyone wonders, the place is still as it was after I took on NeedleMan. The city governments never bothered on repairing the place, preferring to leave it abandoned. Ironic since any time battles like these happen, destruction soon follows. Teisel looks around. He sees no other robots, other than loads of junk and debris. He has a feeling of uncertainty over everything that he has gone through. It isn't because he has a happy relationship with his girlfriend. No, it's much different than that. He just found out that his sister Tron was pregnant. I remember. We all did when she told us. Teisel wonders why she didn't tell him sooner. I had the exact same thoughts but I learned first hand, she had a reason why. She didn't want to put us through any more trouble, preferring to wait until after everything is done. Would it do her any good if she did? Maybe. But sooner or later one of us would find out. It turned out to be her friend Denise but eventually, I would know and so did her brother. I told him that he shouldn't worry because this should be a time of joy, not of sorrow. A loud crash sidetracks his train of thought.

"What the?" Teisel checks to find someone up ahead.

He gets a good look, seeing something that looks like a robot made of many different parts all jumbled together. Teisel treads the Gustaff closer. The closer he gets, the more the robot reveals itself. It goes online, ready to do battle. Teisel better be ready for this. It isn't like one of those bosses you fight in a video game. This is the real deal. You only get one life here and if you mess up, you're done. Game over. Anyway, the robot comes alive adapting its persona to match that of a warrior. Seeing Teisel inside the Gustaff is already making this bot feeling a bit surprised, not to mention upset.

"Well son, I didn't know you were suited up for battle," He says.

"Huh?" Teisel responds, in confusion, "What about it?"

"I'm gonna say this. If you thought those small fries was challenging, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Hold up a minute. You remind me of somebody?"

"Yeah maggot. Like who exactly?"

"For a minute there, you remind me of that Soldier dude from that PC game I play."

"Don't be comparing me to that greenhorn kid. I'm not like him. I am better than him."

"Your voice tells me otherwise. Whoever made you might need a lawyer," says Teisel, adding insult to injury.

"You are not provided for what I have in store for you kid," Doc Robot counters, using an insult of his own.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Be careful what you wish for Teisel.

Anyway, he propels forward with the Gustaff ready to deliver a heavy duty punch. Doc Robot swerves to avoid it. He then goes for one of his own. Teisel hits reverse but the thrusters activate a bit too late giving the Doc Bot a clean hit. He hits it again forcing the Gustaff back further. Teisel isn't pleased with this. Not one bit.

"Man that bot's being a pain," No shit Teisel, "There's got to be something I can use against it. Anything."

He doesn't get a chance to find anything. Doc Robot rushes in and delivers a 1-2 punch. Teisel hangs on, hoping that the hits don't have him eject from his mech. It doesn't end there. He keeps going with an onslaught of punches. He moves the levers forcing the Gustaff to defend itself. It doesn't do any good. The Doc Robot's punches strike them hard. Teisel tries going in reverse once again and this time he succeeds, assuming a defensive posture. His artillery arm changes into some king of plasma blaster. No folks, if you are wondering about it, Tron and Teisel insisted that they add a Mega buster like system.

"What's wrong son? Running away? Coward! You don't have what it takes to handle the fury of war!" He says.

"I ain't running. My fight is far from being done!" Teisel responds, taking aim and firing several shots from the Gustaff's blaster.

Doc Robot swerves to avoid a couple shots but one ends up hitting him. A direct hit! Now he decides to fight fire with fire. He summons several small tornadoes from his chest and then unleashes 'em all towards the Gustaff. Teisel moves to avoid. He isn't fast enough and the Mech ends up getting whacked with a destructive gust. The Gustaff lands on the ground yet again. Teisel tries to get it back upright but to no avail. He notices that the lower leg thrusters have been jammed. He then decides to use both of the Gustaff's arms to get back up. Doc Robot takes advantage of it by kicking it in the head. Instead of having to stand up, it now lands on its back. Doc Robot gets on top of the Gustaff, looking at his helpless foe, unable to do anything other than find a way to get the robot off him. It may not have a mouth but the Doc Robot would imagine cracking a smile and seeing his opponent helpless.

"Such insolence. Do you really think you can handle me? A true warrior fights without the need of any hindrances," He speaks, stomping on the Gustaff's chest, "Using a robot to fight your battles is an example of cowardice!"

Teisel sees him on top, hoping to tear Tron's hard work piece by piece. The worst thing about it is that he's on his own and no one's going to help him. Not even the Servbots because Teisel either forgot to bring them or simply didn't need 'em. I call it lack of preparation on that part.

"If I'm a coward then you sir are a grade-A dirtbag!" Teisel replies, moving a lever allowing the Gustaff to deliver a knee to the rear.

It gets the Doc Robot off but that's not enough to take him out. He attacks with another volley of Air Shooter tornadoes. Teisel this time is quick enough to avoid them, countering with a few blasts from its blaster. Teisel makes pretty good hits with his attacks. The Doc Robot however isn't as lucky. He decides to rush in hoping to prevent Teisel from getting an advantage.

"Seriously pal? Going head long into me?" He says, "Alright. If you're eager to get beat, I'm game."

But the Doc Robot has other plans. He jumps into the air and shouts, "You may want to consider. Free Fall Slam!"

Teisel doesn't see it coming. Doc Robot free falls down, hoping to deliver a direct hit.

However… "Sorry pal. You ain't taking me out that easily."

His Gustaff takes aim. The blaster arm turns now into some kind of cannon complete with a fist ready to fire. It opens fire, launching its fist straight for him. Doc Robot notices and tries to swerve away but fails. He gets a face full of fist… I do mean it literally. It hits him hard, doing serious damage and causing him to land away from the Gustaff and into the ground nearby. This adds more pain. Talk about getting a double whammy.

"Now what was that you were saying about me considering? Huh? Hmmm?" taunts Teisel.

Doc Robot gets up from that crash, feeling in even worse shape than before. Teisel starts worrying if he'll do something. He sees his opponent, not saying anything. The two share stares, not even saying a word to one another. Something has to give… and surprisingly, it does. Doc Robot starts falling apart as bits and pieces of him start coming out. Teisel sees his opponent reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubble. Seeing it is enough for him to get out of his mech and cheer. Yeah. He's happy that he beat him. Though if I was in his shoes, I'd be cautious before there's still one more Doc Robot to contend with.

"Wow, what a mess," He says, noticing the Doc Robot powered down and already in pieces, "I just hope I don't have to deal with that."

Teisel then turns to check up on the Gustaff. He inspects every bit to see if anything had been damaged from the fight. He spots something on the Gustaff's chest armor and gets to work fixing it. It doesn't take long though he did lose a shield that he used to block most of the enemy robot attacks. Teisel doesn't mind.

"Okay good. Repairs are done. Now I can continue on," But as he gets in the Gustaff, the sound of beeping gets his attention.

"Huh? Now what?" Teisel checks it out to see a red dot. However it's just there, not moving. This has him worried.

"Another robot? Here? I thought I took them all down," wonders Teisel.

He gets the Gustaff working and heads to check it out. Along the way, he activates his com-link. His feelings of uncertainty start building up, relating to the discovery on his radar. Before they overwhelm him, he soon hears the voice of someone familiar, his sister.

"Hello? Teisel? You called me?" hearing Tron wipes away his worry.

"Yeah, I did," replies Teisel, "Just wanted to check up on you."

"That's nice of ya. So what's on your mind?"

"Well, I just thought I'd check to see if you're doing all right."

"I'm doing okay Teisel. Let me guess, are you still worrying about me being pregnant?"

"No, of course not! Why would I be?" Teisel hides his true feelings with a fib.

"Don't worry," She assures him, "I know that being pregnant is not fun. If anything, I'll make sure to follow the instructions the doctor gave me."

"You went to the doctor?"

"I did. I had to after finding out I wasn't feeling so good. So I told Dr. Light that I'll take the day off under the pretense that I was sick. Well when I did see him, I took the news well… a bit too well."

"I didn't want anyone to know that I was pregnant. I had no idea that it happened. I told it to Denise, provided that she didn't tell anyone."

"You told Denise? Why?"

"She's my BFF. If anything, I trust her when it comes to keeping secrets."

"What about me?"

"You? I don't think so. Next thing you know, you may as well blab the truth out to Robert, if given the chance."

"Robert did find out eventually didn't he?"

"Yes, because I told him. At first I thought it would be a bad idea but in the end, he seemed pretty happy about it. That's enough for me to say that I know that everything's going to be just fine."

"Why do I have a feeling that you got that off of that episode involving weird horses?"

"Don't start with me Teisel, I mean it!" She cuts him off, preventing him from saying anything else.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Teisel apologizes. He hopes not to get Tron any angrier.

"No. It's okay. I'm just trying to get used to this," But then she asks him, "By the way, how are you faring against those robots? Just got word that Robert did it in Tokyo."

"That's good. I was able to take down one of the robots but I can't find the other. All I see is just this red dot. I'm heading there to check it out."

"Just be careful okay? You're not like Robert who can get things done."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I'll be alright. You in the meantime should check up with Dr. Light. I hear Gamma is nearly done."

"Sure, I'll see you then." Tron cuts off the call, ending it.

Teisel check up on the blip that he spotted earlier. However it's now in a different location. This already has his head scratching. Could it be that they moved to a different place? Once he arrives, he heads to see what's happening. He has the Gustaff next to him, just in case. Using a miniature radar, Teisel spots a pile of debris. He notices strong readings coming from that pile. Teisel puts it away and gets to work excavating. As he does so, somewhere far from his position, a robot prepares to take aim. Its arm contains some sort of bomb, useful for making things explode. The robot doesn't say anything but knows that he'll take the shot if necessary. He does so and fires. This causes Teisel's mini radar to beep rapidly. He checks only to find the bomb latching on a section of the debris pile. To make matters worse, it starts beeping rapidly.

Putting two and two together, he says, "Oh crap."

Teisel sprints toward the Gustaff. He gets inside and sees the bomb explode. Mounds of debris start flying all over the place. Some do hit the Gustaff but they get brushed aside. Teisel looks to see who did it. First thing that comes to mind is the Doc Robot. He did destroy it earlier but it makes him wonder if there's more than one. Luckily he's about to find out. Another bomb comes in and lands on the ground next to the Gustaff. Teisel activates the Gustaff's front engines in response. He tries to get out of there but sadly it's for naught. The explosion rocks the Gustaff a bit, causing it to jerk toward the left. Teisel gets it back on its feet but he has to contend with finding out who attacked him. He spots a lone figure up ahead so he takes aim and fires from his Gatling gun. It jumps to avoid it, responding with another time bomb. This time, Teisel moves the Gustaff away from it and avoids it unscathed. Yep folks, it's battle time now.

"Alright, whoever's firing your bombs, show yourself!" Teisel shouts, getting the attention of simply nothing.

His voice does attract something and it responds with firing two more time bombs. Both hit the ground, close to the Gustaff's position. Teisel notices and grabs them. He throws one back but the second one explodes two seconds later. It pushes his mech back a bit but this only has him wondering where is it coming from. The bot continues to fire more bombs but with each shot, he becomes more careless. After firing another bomb, his arm gets spotted. Teisel takes a chance and fires a plasma shot from the Gustaff's main cannon. It does a direct hit, sending the bot flying to the ground. Teisel goes to check, only for it to retaliate with a bomb. It isn't just any ordinary bomb. It's a Crash Bomb.

"Mon, you just want to be blasted do you?" says the sound of a fired up, triggerhappy bomber.

Upon hearing him, Teisel responds, "Oh terrific. Another Doc Robot. Let me guess, you're based off that demo man guy from the game I used to play."

"Are you trying to get me on my bad side? Because you're doing a pretty good job at it!"

"You want to know something? The last guy that said something like that ended up on a one-way trip to the hospital."

"Oh real cute mon. You should know that I'm loaded and ready to turn your little toy into a mountain of scrap!"

"Dr. Wily did say that I have to deal with you so I figure why not. Let's do this hot head!"

"Be careful what ya wish for mate. You just might get it!"

Doc Robot wastes no time and rushes toward Teisel and the Gustaff. He starts his attack with a few jumping kicks, each hit not doing much. Teisel uses the Gustaff to strike back. The robot moves back to evade and then responds with a rushing tackle. He pushes it back but not enough to warrant damage. Teisel believe it or not, delivers a hit to the robot with the Gustaff's large fist. He follows it up with a blast of energy from his Gustaff blaster. This pushes the Doc Bot back but he isn't giving up without a fight. His arms change, summoning two small bombs, one in each arm.

"Crash Bomb!" He shouts, firing one bomb first, then the other.

One bomb latches onto the Gustaff's shoulder, the other latches onto its lower chest. They beep for a couple seconds before they let out strong blasts. Teisel feels them from within the Gustaff. One explosion blows away a good chunk of the Gustaff's upper shoulders, however the second one really did its mark. Its lower chest gets blasted. Sparks start spewing out as a result, causing severe problems to the rest of the machine. Teisel tries whatever he can to get it working but with that damage, he's a sitting duck just waiting to get wiped by the Doc Robot. All the while however, Doc Robot walks closer to it ready in delivering an explosive end. Teisel has to do something fast or else that bot will make good on his word and blast not only him but his ride as well.

"Look at you now kid. Your ride's beat, you have nothing left and the only thing that stands between us is a beat-up hunk of junk that won't be saving your ass anytime soon," gloats Doc Robot. He preps up another Crash Bomb, this time a much stronger variation. Although the Doc Bots ain't as strong as their original counterparts, they can still be threatening due to their size and strength.

_Come on. Come on! If I don't get this fixed, I'm done for!_ Teisel struggles to get the Gustaff up and running again but doesn't work.

"Wow. You're being silent for a pest but that will not matter. I'll make sure you get bombarded with so many explosives that it'd be like the whole place would go nuclear mon," He takes aim with the Crash Bomb, certain that this one blast would be the end of Teisel Bonne.

"Now then lad," He aims it close, knowing full well this is going to be the end, "Any last words before ya go kablooey?"

Teisel stares at him and responds, "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Yeah? What?"

He gives the Doc Bot his last words and they consist of a face full of fist… from the Gustaff of all things. This sends the Doc Robot to the ground nearby. He isn't aware of the Crash Bomb that he still has equipped. Knowing that Teisel may have some fight left has him pulling the ultimatum. Doc Robot fires the Crash Bomb but a problem ensues. His blaster arm's jammed. Since he's unable to fire, the bomb thinks that it latches on and begins beeping. What happens next shows that you can't count an opponent out. Doc Robot tries his best to get the bomb out. It fails and the thing simply blows up in his face. His arm gets completely blown away and the impact causes some major disorientation. Teisel takes advantage of this and with the Gustaff repaired, gears up to deliver the coup de grace.

"Hey doc butt!" shouts Teisel, "You may be a robot that loves to blast things but guess what? **I AM A MAN**!"

The Gustaff comes in and delivers his "I am a man" punch and whacks the Doc Robot. It's a clean hit delivering straight through the chest. Doc Robot's body immediately goes offline as a result. It then chucks the Doc Robot away becoming a pile of scrap afterwards.

"So… how do you like me now huh?" Hate to say it Teisel but the thing is already dead. Though he's victorious, there's still one problem: how is he going to get back to New Light City?

He tries getting in contact with the group that brought him here only to find that communications have been shot. Apparently cause of the recent attacks done by the Doc Bot, his com-link systems are down. Now with a mech that's on the verge of collapse, Teisel's really in a rut. His worry begins to strengthen but it isn't stopping his resolve to head back. Knowing him, he's probably going to find a way to head back. Fortunately it isn't very far. A pickup truck is spotted a few miles away heading towards him. Using some leftover parts, Teisel constructs a sign to get its attention. He hopes that it can help him find a way to get him back but with how things are, he'll need any kind of help. Let's hope he succeeds.

_Mirror Cavern – 47 hours & 40 minutes until deadline_

While Teisel finds a way to get back to New Light City, I return to where I first fought GeminiMan or should I say, Castor and Pollux. Man every time I'm reminded of these two, I can never forget how my battle with them was. Tragic wouldn't be appropriate to express it. For the one who's reading this right now, make sure you read Chapter 7 of this arc. Anyway, I arrive not too long ago hoping that I can team with my sis to take down the last of the Doc Robots. However there's a little problem. My sister is running late. Where is she? I thought she'd be here after dealing with the Doc Robots back at the plant. What has she been doing? Every second we waste puts us more at risk of Project: Gamma pulling the plug.

"Where is she?" I mutter, waiting with a nervous impatience.

My feet constantly tap in irritation. This isn't like her at all. Before long, my sister appears. She arrives in a pink light, complete with battle armor. However I notice her armor sporting some nicks and scratches, probably due to her scuffle against the Doc Robots. My armor also sports similar marks. I don't know about Teisel though since trying to reach him is a hassle as it is. Roll notices my angry face. She has some major explaining to do.

"You're two hours late. What happened?" I ask.

"Sorry big brother. Those robots were really tough," explains Roll.

"Figures. At least this place is where we can find the last of the Doc Robots. You ready?"

She nods and says, "Yeah. I am. Together we'll have a greater chance of beating them."

But she gets a look at me and asks, "Are you okay? You don't seem happy."

I shrug for a bit before I say, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Roll says nothing and we both continue onward. We enter inside the Mirror Cavern, expecting some opposition. I know my way around so our trek isn't long. However something's not right. It's too quiet. I normally expect some opposition but this… this is too strange. Roll looks around, amazed at what she sees. The walls in the room sparkle with an elegant glow. It's amazing. It really is. Since the walls are reflective, the light spreads all over giving it a bit of ambiance. It's amazing and I feel this place offers a lot. Although I feel like I should simply relax, I can't. Not with what's happening right now. My blaster's ready in case any robots spring in. My sister however carries a look of dread. I can't help but worry however that this is all going to be a major pain in the ass. We stop for a bit, hoping to get Roll's worry out of her system.

"Roll, are you okay? You seem a bit worried," I wonder.

"I don't know big brother. I think… I think we may be watched," I turn wondering if she's serious.

"Watched? Hmmm?"

I move my eyes to get a look around. There hasn't been anything out of the ordinary yet. Roll looks to see but then spots something far away. Upon seeing her, I turn to look. We both go and check it out. What we find only proves my suspicion.

"Wh-what is that big brother?" Roll's fears start heightening up.

I look at what she sees in silence, a black robot having been slashed in half. Upon closer inspection however sees that it isn't just any robot. It's a Doc Robot. The damage it suffered is just… oh god. The guy literally got slashed in half for goodness sake. Good fucking lord! I'm lucky I didn't even eat before coming here. I'd be throwing up just by looking at it. My sister sadly is a different case. The sight of seeing a robot split in half already has her vomiting. She isn't used to this stuff. To be fair though she can handle dealing with robots just fine. I look and shudder at this. But then my eyes notice something. My optic circuits do some diagnostic scanning on the deceased Doc Bot. What I find reveals something shocking.

Apparently whoever did this was very thorough. The strike inflicted on this Doc Robot was fatal. His nerve circuits are completely fried. In addition, his memory core isn't seen anywhere. It may be because at the time he was attacked, its core was wiped as well. I fiddle with the robot's circuits hoping to find out more. No luck either but suddenly I get something. I access the robot's memories and before long, I see what happens. My sister, after she cleans up, goes to check on me. She spots me being at a standstill. Well that's because I'm seeing what happened to the Doc Robot before it got mutilated. I see it standing there, waiting and expecting me to arrive. He touched his blaster hand gently, gearing it up. He knew that when I make it, I'd be in for a fight. What happens next might prove my suspicions. He soon feels a blistering pain. It came too fast and too quick. His circuits fizzle out like mad and then collapsed on the ground in the exact same position as Roll and I found him.

Despite the robot suffering maximum damage, it had just enough energy to move slightly. He saw something appear in front of him. Something shows up, his arm having some kind of long sword. It didn't get a chance to see the robot that he slew. But seeing what he looked like gave me a pretty good idea who attacked the Doc Robot. I didn't think he would try and do this. The question is why… why would he do it? Why would he go and attack something that's meant for my family and I? Only you know why you do it. Don't you think so… _**dear brother?**_

"What happened? Do you know who did it big brother?" She wonders.

I nod, not saying anything. I try to find the right words to tell her but can't. Simply can't. Roll already has a worried face. What should I tell her? That he just came in and decided to go and play the hero? I shake my head in response. Roll has every right to know what's going on, so I share a stare and decide to get on with it.

"Roll… it was him. It's BreakMan. He did this," I become silent after telling her.

Roll stares at me, wondering if I'm joking. My face has a gaze that isn't joking. It's serious, very serious. We both become silent for just a couple of minutes, our minds fill with questions. I try figuring out his reasoning behind that attack. Roll is conflicted because of her earlier encounter with him. She thinks that BreakMan is nothing more than a jerk that should be put in his place. We both look at each other again before I speak.

"You're thinking the same thing huh?" Roll nods at me in response.

"He has to be somewhere here. I know it." My mind starts to drift off, worrying more for my brother than my mission.

"You mean BreakMan? He may already be long gone."

"You don't know that!"

"Big brother…"

"Don't 'big brother' me sis. Come on! Let's head further inside. We may find him!"

I'm on the move going deeper within the cavern. Like I said earlier, I know my way around here so heading to the other side is pretty easy. However the way ends up being blocked. To the right is some sort of pathway. My optic circuits perform an analysis on the path. It was formed sometime after I had beaten GeminiMan. Approximately 34-36 hours after. I perform some data on the place, figuring out any other changes this place have had. Due to the blocked path, the water got relocated to another part of the cave. In addition, the pathway extended to someplace deeper. You go ten floors down and it's all seawater from there. Whoever did it must have known about my arrival thus, prepped the place with a curveball. Clever. I didn't think they had it in them. My sister sees me, ready to move out once again. She doesn't try speaking to me, instead choosing to follow me. I know she'll be asking me stuff like "where are we going" or heck, "what's happening to you". It's not like I want to even say anything. I want to know what the freaking hell is going on.

We both head ten floors deep like expected. I see the water flowing in rapidly as a result of the relocation. Exactly as I knew it would. The only thing is that there are no enemy scouts here. No robots, nothing, zip, zilch.

"Big brother, there's nobody here." Thanks for stating the obvious sis.

"Wait!" I respond, "Roll, stay here."

"Huh?"

I go deep into the rushing water. My hydraulics kicks in right away, propelling me forward. The current is strong, I swim forward using my arms for a much needed boost. My eyes dart about for anything that can help me find out if BreakMan is still here. I notice some scrap floating around the water. Looks like a part of a Cudabot. Brother must have done a number on that along with a few others. A door is seen up ahead. I go for it despite the currents increasing in strength. My boosters don't kick in hard enough and I get pushed back. I hang onto a nearby rock hoping that I can try pushing forward. But I notice my grip weakening. Let's picture this. If I don't find a way to get in there, the current is going to simply kick me out and send me all the way back. I'm not letting it happen.

I use my feet to try to get momentum. The current now increases even further and if I screw up, I'm going to get sent flying. It's now or never. The hydraulics kicks in at maximum. I then push forward with every bit of fiber I have. My mind and body try all I can to reach that room… and I succeed. Grabbing a handle up ahead with the tips of my fingers, I push into the place. What I see up ahead pretty much proves my suspicions. Another robot appears but doesn't do anything. It's not moving and it has like a mark that resembles a wide blade strike covering from its head to its waist. I do an analysis on it and yeah, it's the other Doc Robot. BreakMan was here judging by the damage he did. So now I know he was here and he took down the Doc Robots along with any robots that were ordered to guard the place. It makes my job easier but the question now is why he did it. Has he decided to go off and be a hero? After our scuffles that Roll and I went through, it's unlikely. He has to have a reason. Having found what I needed to see, I head back. When I arrive, things take a turn for the worse. Bass appears as if he knew we'd be here.

"You!" My Mega Buster activates and I open fire. He avoids the shots relatively easy.

"Why are you here?" I shout.

"Isn't it obvious. Looks like you were on a wild goose chase," replies Bass.

"This better not be another one of your stints Bastian. Roll and I are in no mood for it!"

"Guess he's already gone. Took out those robots too. He's not going to like this one bit."

"Bastian…" I seem to like calling him by his real name instead of Bass, what the hell are you talking about?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Besides, I'd concern myself with Gamma."

"Gamma?" Roll wonders.

"That's right. Oh wait… I shouldn't be spilling the beans. That would seriously ruin things," This gets me more angry every time he decides to be mischievous.

"You better start talking Bastian. Because if not, my sister and I are going to make sure you eat the pavement."

Roll suddenly interrupts us, "Big brother, Bastian, stop! We shouldn't be fighting!"

"Sis. Now isn't the time for this," I reply, shifting my attention towards Bastian.

"I agree. You should listen to your brother. He's more reasonable," As if Bass.

Roll doesn't say a word in response. I don't either. But something enters my communication line, one that's going to be putting all three of us on a major collision course.

_"Did you like my work? I figure it would make your job easier," That voice. No it can't be!_

"Brother…" I mutter silently, "Why?"

_"You are unaware of the dangers that will soon bring about."_

"What?" Bass sees me as this goes on, a smile curved across his face.

_"If you want to know the truth of it all, meet me at New Light City. Only then will the truth be known to you and your family."_

"What are you planning? Is this a trick?"

_"No. You're about to learn the brutal reality of why you shouldn't trust him."_

"Him? Who do you mean by that?"

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

The feed gets cut but for Bass, it's all he needs, "So, that's where he is."

"You heard it!?" That's what I want to know.

"I have. Your brother's a dead man now!"

I fire a plasma blast, warning him. Bass is not amused by my threat, "You need to do a lot better… that is, if you can reach me before I do."

Bass chuckles as he vanishes away. The situation's already changed. We defeated the Doc Robots and now we learn that something bad is going to happen. Roll turns to see me, irate and ready to explode. I'm angry. Angry now that Bass is going after my brother. I can't let it happen but I can't leave Roll out of this. I need to do something. At least to make sure she is out of harm's way, because I'm not letting her get involved in this mess.

"Roll, head back to New Light Labs. I'm going after Bass," I become serious with her.

"But big brother," She pleads.

I interrupt her almost immediately, "Sis, please. Head back to the Labs and find Dr. Light. Tell him that we beat the Doc Robots. I don't want to hear you trying to reason with me."

Guess I'm going to have to be blunt with her, "That is an order… please."

Roll says nothing to me, rather giving me a shaken nod. I can tell that she worries for me and that's understandable. She shouldn't worry. I'll be all right… and to prove it, I give her a soft kiss. Yeah. It's a secret to everybody folks. Once I finished, I head off hoping to catch up with Bass. But if I know my sister and I know her well, she probably will jump the gun. She does so and decides to teleport off. Not to New Light Labs like I asked her but to where I'm heading. The chase is on and things are about to go from bad to worse… much worse.

_Gamma Hangar Bay – 47 hours & 20 minutes until deadline_

When we started Project: Gamma months ago, the big question we all had is keeping it out of harm's way. If Gamma ever fell into the hands of anyone with evil intentions, the results would be disastrous. So with help from the US government and its military, they provided us access to a top-secret hangar situated far from the city. When I mean far, I mean far from the city limits. Located in what appears to be an abandoned military base is the robot we spent months working: Gamma. And thanks to them, it's been kept hidden, disguised as an ordinary building. Albert arrives at the hangar, setting sights on the building up ahead. He can't contain his excitement with it. All of his hard work, all of his preparation, everything that he has done is leading up to this. Nothing would ruin this. He enters inside, unaware that he's been followed. Followed by a man who packs two things: a cell phone and a lot of heat.

"No. I must hurry," Darien Darhk, after seeing Wily go in, enters the building. With phone in hand, he makes a call… one that is going to literally bring a serious slam to the whole thing.

Wily walks inside, noticing that the area's security is at its highest. Security cameras spotted on every corner, checking for anything that deems out of the ordinary. In addition, security bots patrol the place every hour, on the hour. Yes, I'm serious about it. The military deem it necessary since having it away from evil is their utmost priority. Anyone entering the premises without authorization is more than likely either getting arrested or in a robot's case blasted to bits. This is one of the reasons why you need clearance and I'm not taking about regular level. You need high security clearance in order to even get in. Not many have that kind of privilege. To let everyone know, I don't have any clearance despite being somewhat "involved".

Anyway, back to the whole issue at hand. Darien looks around. All the security here is going to make his job a lot harder. Spotting a nearby door, he goes for it. Wily meanwhile, heads up a few floors toward Gamma's hangar. I forgot to mention that the robot itself is tall, almost as big as an average skyscraper. I guess you know why a building like this is needed. Wily takes out some sort of card from his coat pocket and uses it to access the elevator. A smile plasters through his face, seeing the colossal sight of that robot. It's just purely sickening. Meanwhile, Darien Darhk tries his best to get in contact with New Light Labs, all while having to contend with the place's extreme security. What a challenge.

"Darn it. Should have known the reception would be this bad," Why not try a text message instead? I don't know if I'm helping with this am I?

Realizing that his cellphone isn't good, he takes out a cable from his pants pocket and connects it to his phone. Seeing the signal now boosted, he tries again. His train of thought hopes that it works.

Fortunately, it does, "Hello. This is New Light Labs. Whom am I speaking with?"

"This is Darian Darhk, I wish to speak with Dr. Thomas Light. It is a matter of extreme urgency," Darian just wants to get to the point.

"I see. Dr. Light is currently busy right now. Would you like me to leave a message?"

"I'm afraid a message will not be enough for what I have to tell him. Please transfer me to Dr. Light now! As I already said, it is a matter of urgency! I recommend you do so, otherwise I will look forward to making sure you don't have a roof over your head."

The teller simply becomes shaken after hearing Darian's threat. Fortunately it complies and transfers to Dr. Light, who is currently in his office looking over details on Gamma. I only hope that Gramps is prepared for what he's about to hear.

"Hello? This is Dr. Light," says Gramps.

"Doctor, this is Darian. We have a problem," As I said, getting to the point.

"What? What has happened?"

"I just spotted Albert Wily heading towards Gamma's hangar bay."

"Albert? Ridiculous! No one can enter the base without level-1 authorization. How is it possible?"

"I don't know how but that is of little concern."

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that Wily is planning something with Gamma?"

Darian decides to hit the nail in the coffin with this, "Yes. That is most likely the case."

Hearing this has my grandpa shocked. Gramps thought that Wily had changed for the better, that he would reform so he can help humanity. We all heard it from the horse's mouth but that proves to be nothing more than a big… fat… LIE! His shock quickly becomes replaced with anger. Anger that the work he has put toward a weapon for peace will soon be turned into a weapon of war and destruction.

Seeing that Darian is still on the line, Gramps says, "Darian, stop Albert from obtaining Gamma. He must not be allowed to obtain it!"

_Those are the same words they've told me._ He thought.

"Are you still there, Darian Darhk? This is important and I ask that you please respond," He wonders.

Darian responds, "Y-Y-Yes Dr. Light. I'm here. You wish for me to stop Albert. He'll soon reach the main control room in a matter of minutes. What are you going to do?"

"I will alert the proper authorities as soon as I finish. I should have never let him in on the project."

"Understood. I will notify you if I find him."

"See to it you do… for if you don't, I fear that this will be disastrous."

"Yes sir," Darian hangs up, knowing the danger he's about to face.

He takes out something from his jacket, a black 9mm pistol and says, "By whatever means necessary they say… this will not be easy."

Darian puts his phone away and heads off toward Gamma's hangar. Meanwhile, Dr. Light is at work making calls to the police and the US Military, in regards to the situation with Gamma. His mind is already in a wreck and if I was in his shoes, I'd be having the exact same feelings. Knowing the danger, he presses a button on his deck and makes this announcement.

"Attention all employees! I repeat, attention all New Light Lab employees. We are now entering lockdown! I repeat, New Light Labs is now on lockdown! Project: Gamma has been compromised. All involved with the project, cease at once. I repeat, Project: Gamma has been compromised by one of our own employees. New Light Labs is now on lockdown until further notice. That is all."

Once that was made, things within the Labs begin to panic. Everyone is worried and in turn, become suspicious. It lasts for a while until they discover who it was that's doing it. This causes everyone to be up at arms. Gramps gets word that the police and military are heading for Gamma's base in a matter of minutes. But his attention turns toward myself, Roll and Teisel. We haven't returned from our respective treks. Sure, Gramps got word that the Doc Robots have been destroyed and that's about it. Now things here are about to go from bad to majorly worse.

Back at the Gamma Hangar, Wily arrives at the control room of the giant robot. Everything in here is filled with a quiet atmosphere. The place is designed so that a sole pilot can be able to operate it. Various computers are spotted. They're used for data, power regulation and even communication. In addition there are controls for operating the robot as well as various added features are included, depending on various situations. The only thing that the robot lacks is a weapon. This robot doesn't have any weapons. It doesn't need it. Gamma is a robot whose function is for peace but that's all going to change, now that Albert has arrived, ready to claim this for his own.

Albert chuckles at the sight of all this, to the point where it becomes full on maniacal laughter, "This is all too easy. These fools really rolled in the red carpet."

His fingers gently touch the control console in front of him, checking to see if there is something that can get it online. He won't be able to though as the sound of a gun loaded and ready stops him in his tracks. Wily's eyes doesn't move but can tell that whoever it is, is making sure that he is leaving this place empty handed.

"That's far enough, Albert Wily," says Darian, aiming his pistol at Wily's back. Apparently there's more to this guy than I thought.

"So you decide to reveal your true colors eh?" Wily wonders, having a grin as if he knew this would happen.

"I could say the same about you. Gamma was in fact what you're after isn't it?"

"You know me well. I take it they informed you of my recent endeavors."

"I'm in no mood for your games Albert. You are coming with me, even if I have to use brute force."

"Brute force you say? I doubt it!"

"Want to test me? I am not like your supposed friend, Robert Light. I'm ordered to bring you in… dead or alive, you're coming with me. You are charged with intent to steal military technology as well as the act of using said technology to commit terrorist activities."

"You charging me? On whose authority?"

"Mine."

Wily scoffs at Darian's threat, despite the fact that he has a gun aimed at him. Darian stands firm, ready to make a move in case Wily does.

"Are you going to arrest me or kill me? Whatever you plan on doing is meaningless you know," says Wily. To be fair, I wouldn't mind seeing Darian pull the trigger because at least he isn't bound to directives like I am.

Darian asks, "I want to know one thing. Why? Why do you want Gamma? You know that it is a robot that carries no weapons and for someone like you who desires power, it would be meaningless to you."

Wily doesn't hesitate in answering, "Meaningless you say? Unlikely. A machine like Gamma suits me marvelously. Ask yourself this. What would you do if you were in possession of something that has no weapons hmmm?"

That's when it hits Darian like a sack of bricks, "No. You mean…"

"Exactly," Wily then hits the driver's seat with this, "With a robot like Gamma, I can turn this peacekeeping robot into a weapon that will bring the world to ruin!"

"So that's it… everything that has happened since your release is all for the sake of obtaining this. You never reformed at all!" Darian clenches his pistol tightly. He wants to get it over with and finish Wily.

"It was quite a performance wasn't it? Every single one of them fell for my act… and it worked!" Wily laughs before continuing, "All of you… thinking that I reformed when in turn, I used you. I used you all! Now nothing will stop me as I will unleash Gamma upon the world!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Darian takes aim and pulls the trigger.

His warning shot misses Wily by inches as it hits the ground ahead. Wily is unfazed by Darian's attempt at taking his life. In fact, he expected it.

"Guess you're not as tough as they say… Darhk!" Wily then delivers a hit to Darian's chest, pushing him back.

Darian keeps his gun aimed at Wily, not letting his sight of him go. Albert simply taunts him with a gentle hand gesture, carrying a look of composure.

"Want to try again? We can take as much time as we need if you want to apprehend me... or is it that your intention isn't apprehension?" Hearing it has Darian shocked.

"You will not take another step Wily. I'm bringing you in, even if I have to take you down," Darian continues to hold his ground.

"Unfortunately my friend… you are in no position to do anything to me. None!"

"Mega Man will stop you! That much is for certain Wily."

"Let him try. His efforts will be meaningless," I'm just waiting to get my hands on you. Trust me, "He has already beaten me twice. I'm making sure that the third will end with his death."

"You are a monster Albert Wily," Thank you for stating the obvious Darian, "It's people like you that should end up behind bars."

"And it's people like you who think that having me away will help make the world better when clearly it doesn't!"

"Dr. Light trusted you and so did his family. Do you even have an ounce of remorse for this?"

"My feelings towards them are miniscule. To me, they are worthless… nothing more than just gullible fools."

"You know full well that they will not take this lying down. They will do everything in their power to make sure you pay!"

"As I already said, let them try!"

Before Wily can say anything, the sound of alarms starts blaring all over the area. Knowledge of Wily's recent actions has already reached the military. Like the labs, the hangar bay where Gamma is stored immediately goes into lockdown. Windows become covered with metal shutters, gates of solid titanium slam down on every exit, preventing escape. Wily is the least bit pleased about this. But he doesn't care. He already is inside Gamma and knowing him, he can just use it to make his own exit. The only problem is Darian Darhk, who is in his way.

Seeing Wily's angry face, Darian gloats, "You're not the only one who has a plan. I do too."

"Who would have guessed," I'm surprised Wily didn't see it coming.

"Now then, are you going to come quietly or will I have to rely on more unconventional means."

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm right here," And to prove it, he moves his arms so Darian can arrest him.

Darian wonders if it's a trick so he proceeds cautiously. Wily smiles, seeing him make his move. Before Darian proceeds to arrest him, an explosion comes from out of nowhere. The area shakes a bit, disorienting the two. Wily takes advantage of this and pushes his pursuer out of Gamma's control room. Darian loses his balance as a result and falls but luckily, he fires a line that helps slow his descent to a crawl. All the while, Wily's laughter is heard through the speakers of the hangar. Everyone's worst fears are now coming to pass.

"You've lost your chance Darhk! Now you will bear witness to a power unlike anything you've ever seen! Gamma… is mine… and with this monstrosity, the world will be MINE! Nothing will stop me! Not even Mega Man!"

Wily's laughter continues to echo throughout the room. Darian reaches the ground as he sees Gamma come to life. The robot undergoes some testing, checking its various functions. It doesn't take long before Gamma prepares to make his way out into the outside. If you think that what I went through is bad, then guess what? This here is worse… and guess what the worst part about all this. Tell me. The worst part is that we all were played for fools. Yep. Even me. It's only the beginning… the beginning of the end.

**つづく**

_On the next Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Defeating the Doc Robots has now brought about a new predicament: Wily compromising Project: Gamma by stealing the giant behemoth. Before anything can be done, Mega Man finally confronts his brother BreakMan. The truth is exposed! Their duel however soon becomes a brawl. Others join in for they have a bone to pick with the red raider. After the dust settles, the Light family faces the implications of Gamma's capture along with discovering hidden truths. What will transpire? Mysteries will be laid bare as their last battles draw near. Find out in the next steal inducing, all out brawling, truth exposing episode, Gamma Stolen; Veiled Truth Revealed._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	50. Arc 5: Chapter 11

_**Notes from the Author:** This one took me more than a month to do. I swear it, a month and ten days. It was long because I wanted it to be this one point. The point of no return as they say. What I will say is this. This is what I consider to be me at my best. Having to contend with YouTube updates, job searching and trying to keep a smile on my face is a hassle. But whenever its late at night, that's where I put my writing to work. I sometimes write 500-1500 words a day and it does help propel the story. Fortunately there are about 4 chapters left after this one. Once that's done, I can move on and conclude Arc VI which will end everything. What I really hope to focus on is the crossover that I have planned. If you guys are thinking what I'm thinking, then you're pretty much wrong here. Why? Can't tell you. It's a surprise._

_But either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot is revealed here so make sure you grab a drink, some food and enjoy. Don't forget to review too and if you find any flaws, errors, inconsistencies, anything that would make Gamma roar like a T-rex if given the chance, please let me know by PM. I'm running out of witty things to say so I may have to come up with new ones. Hope you don't mind though._

_Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Gamma Stolen; Veiled Truth Revealed<p>

_Previously on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_ Returning after a scuffle against NeedleMan, Mega Man along with his family find more trouble in the form of a new type of attack robot: The Doc Robot. Wily explains that these robots are making the project more troublesome. To make it worse, they're spread out in several locations, places that my sister and I have visited. Coupled with a 72-hour deadline for Project: Gamma has Mega, Roll and Teisel Bonne on the move. After a series of intense battles, the Doc Robots have been defeated or so they thought. Mega Man along with Roll find out that BreakMan has been on the move, defeating the Doc Robots that occupied the Mirror Cavern. They were unable to find him but soon learn of his whereabouts. It gets Bass' attention as he has a bone to pick with the red raider._

_ It's now a race against time as Mega Man and his sister must reach his brother before Bass does. But while this goes on, Dr. Wily has finally made his move. Despite Darian Darhk's attempts in stopping him, Gamma is now under Wily's control. The question now is what Wily plans on doing with this behemoth of a robot? Whatever he's planning, it will not be good. Not just for Mega Man but also for everyone involved. The lines have been drawn. The players are ready… and now, the road to their final battles begins._

_New Light City – 46 hours & 40 minutes until deadline_

On a high rise within the city, BreakMan watches the sky above, waiting for me to arrive. Since our previous encounter in Tokyo, he has been having doubts wondering if it is worth serving someone like Wily. Let's be honest. He failed to beat me not once but twice. He couldn't beat my sister either. That and since he has fallen out of grace with Wily is enough to say that he's done siding with him. It can explain his recent behavior at the Mirror Cavern but that won't cut it. I want to know straight from the horse's mouth.

BreakMan doesn't wait long. He looks to see a light coming down, hitting the ground far from where he is. Was it me that arrived or is it someone else? If it's who he thinks it is, he better hope that he comes out in one piece. Lucky for him, it isn't. It's your truly, Mega Man. I needed to make sure I show up before Bass did. Knowing Bass, he'll probably make sure BreakMan goes down in pieces. I won't let it happen.

"You choose to heed my words. I am impressed," He says to me.

I don't say a word to him. My body assumes a battle stance in case he tries anything. BreakMan keeps his distance, all while getting his shield online. No words are said here. It's all action from here on out. I go in, starting our battle with fists of fire. BreakMan blocks all my hits with ease. He responds by delivering a forward kick. I move away and follow with a lunging hook. It normally would be blocked but he doesn't do that. I get a clean hit and it pushes him away. Something's not right, I'm sure of it.

"What's with you? Are you even trying?" As if he isn't really.

"Are you concerned with that? You should be more concerned with Wily," I have an expression that says what the hell are you talking about.

"What? What about Wily?"

"Have you noticed how he has more time away from the project instead of committing himself towards it?"

I think about it for a bit. To be fair though, Albert has committed a lot of time on other things but he always has put a lot of work into helping make Gamma come to fruition. BreakMan takes advantages of it and goes to attack. I respond by avoiding two of his punches. The third instead is a kick that he delivers. It hits me but I'm unfazed by it. BreakMan goes for a jab but I block it with my hand.

Looking at the poor schmuck, I wonder, "I know Wily focuses his time on making things better but I know he would never revert to his own ways."

"Is that so?" BreakMan responds by punching his other hand.

I avoid it and then gave him a knee to the chest followed with a helping of double kick. It's a bit crude but effective. BreakMan goes at it again. Like before, I avoid his attacks. I rely on being defensive so I can take a strange when he lets his guard down. That moment is now and I give him a punch that disorients him. It's enough for me to go in and deliver a few fists of fire. My offense beats BreakMan and I don't let up. I'm not letting up. I keep going. A jump kick from me pushes him away.

"Now I have a question for you," Since he's already asked me, I figure why not, "Whose side are you on?"

"Me? I'm not on anyone's side," 100% bullshit right there.

"You really are bullshitting me aren't you brother. Don't say that you decided to help me at this point. I remember how you made Bass look like a guppy and I also remember how you tried to beat me but you failed. You didn't fail once. You failed twice."

I add more salt on the wound with this, "You couldn't even beat my sister and she was a beginner at this."

BreakMan becomes silent as I continue, "It's no wonder you did what you had to do. Because you thought it'd get our attention, no, my attention. You did well with that. Unfortunately what it did has now me reaching you before a certain bot in black decides to put your head on a pike. No wonder you got sloppy."

"Are you finished?" He asks me, having a tone that's simply humiliating. Sadly I'm not.

"No. I'm far from finished. I'm here for answers and when I'm done with you, I'm making sure that I get every single one of them."

"Go ahead and try. I'm not going anywhere. You want answers? I'll give them to you."

"Then let's go! Because once I'm done with you, I'm going after whoever's responsible for all this."

_Such foolishness. If only he knows who is truly running this whole show._ BreakMan sees me ready to go to battle.

However I decide not to go into close quarters combat. Instead I power up my Mega Buster and take the safe approach. I fire several shots at a good distance. BreakMan repels the blasts, responding with blasts of his own. It becomes a shootout right now. None of us have any advantage, despite BreakMan having a shield that can repel anything. BreakMan then presses a button on his buster cannon, activating some kind of mode. When he attacks, he fires several smaller shots. I move and notice that this guy's got rapid fire. All the more appropriate since he's mostly now trigger-happy.

"Battlechip, Vulcan!" My Mega Buster turns into a mini Vulcan cannon, which I use to open fire.

BreakMan moves slightly to get out of the way but I keep firing. He isn't putting up much other than repeated attempts at whittling me down. I on the other hand keep attacking, since I have a higher offense. BreakMan tries an attack but it leaves him open. A sign showing that he's careless and I take an opportunity to give this guy hell. I fire and the bot gets riddled with bullet fire. It isn't going well for him. Not that it matters because the fight has only begun.

He rushes in, unleashing a heap of plasma blasts at me. I, on the other hand, continue using my Vulcan cannon while dodging BreakMan's attacks. His shots come in groups of 3, fast and quick. One set flies past me. Another set strikes the ground in front, disorienting me. BreakMan delivers a tackle following up with several punches. They hurt but I hold my ground. I respond by smacking him and then giving him a reverse kick to the side. Things go from a long-range fight to a close one. Ironic since that's how it began huh? Anyway I go in with a left hook, then a right. Both hits have the bot moving away, avoiding me. He counters with a jab and it strikes my face. Man it hurt but it didn't matter. I keep attacking. Most of my hits go through while others simply are brushed aside. That stinks but I decide to jump in and go for a hit. I deliver and it has him reeling.

"What's the matter? You're the one that started this and now you want to retreat? You aren't even putting up a fight for crying out loud!" I shout, though the last thing I say to him might probably be a lie.

"Then there's no use hiding it is there," He responds. My face goes from being angry to nosy.

"Huh?"

"I've been holding back. I only went easy on you because I thought you'd get the message. Sadly you are just as stubborn as I always know."

"Cut the monologues. We've already had enough of them as it is."

BreakMan shakes his head in disappointment, "Fine."

He then drops his shield onto the ground. I look wondering if it's another trick. To make sure, I prepare myself by changing into a suitable weapon. Next thing I know… he vanishes. This drops my guard for just a bit. Just a tiny bit is all that guy needs and he takes advantage of it to the fullest. Next thing I know, I feel a pain that blisters through my backside. My energy levels spiked way down as a result. I turn to see and it's BreakMan. He has one of his hands turned into some kind of red blade. That red bastard had to pull a cheap ass trick and I fucking hate hat! I can't even fight back because it just came in out of the blue. As I try to move away from him, he doesn't do anything. He isn't going at me to finish me off nor doing anything that he had done in our previous battles. As I said already, something isn't right here. I can tell that things are going to get a lot worse… I sound like a broken record am I? Yeah.

"You should have known better than to expect an attack like that from me," As if jackass. You just attacked out of the blue.

I hear him continue on, "Shameful. Guess the world is fated to fall just as he intended."

"Wait a damn… minute," I reply, struggling, "What do you mean he?"

"Have you figured it out yet? Have you figured out who it is that's pulling the strings?" More riddles. If you're going to give me an answer, give it already!

"How am I supposed to know? For all I know, maybe you're behind it! Why do you think you come in at the most inopportune of times and make my life pure hell huh?"

BreakMan looks at me and says, "You are such an idiot."

"Idiot? Speak for yourself red pepper. You claim that you want to break me down… yet you can't even do that to me. If anything, that name suits you because you got beat. Not just by me but my own sister too."

Hearing me say that starts getting him enraged. His blade hand changes back into his blaster as he pointed it squarely at me, "Don't test me brother. You only won because I allowed you to win."

"Bullshit! Don't give me that!" I counter, "If I remember, I beat your butt and I would have had it not for you putting up the white flag and retreating like a little bitch."

I pile on the mockery, adding more insults that only fuels his anger, "Oh and I'm surprised you don't have anything yellow. Did you know that it's the color of cowardice?"

BreakMan responds, "I warn you. Push me further and I will ensure that you die today."

I keep on going, egging him on. Being called a failure is one thing but a coward is another altogether. My mouth keeps blabbing over and over how much he got beaten down. BreakMan tries to keep himself composed, not letting his emotions get the better of him. But having experienced failure after failure drives him to the breaking point. Lest we forget that he going AWOL only makes the situation more problematic for a certain someone. Upon hearing yet another insult, something inside him blazes. BreakMan's heard enough. He goes in, rushing forward to shut me up. I don't see it coming. In fact, his attack never happens.

From out of nowhere, the sound of a dark blade comes slicing in. BreakMan hits the brakes just in time dodging it barely. I look up to see whom it is that just came in. It's Bass and seeing his face screams that I got here first. He doesn't care that I arrived first. All he cares about right now is making BreakMan pay. That's all that matters to him.

"You!" He says, "I guess he hasn't tightened your leash hard enough has he?

Bass yells in response, "Shut up!"

He swings his dark blade towards BreakMan who in turn swerves to the side avoiding it. BreakMan quickly activates his blade countering. I watch as the two bots battle it out like a pack of wild animals. In my mind however, I try to piece everything together hoping to find some answers within BreakMan's cryptic words. The fighting that I see is one-sided. Bass attacks relentlessly with repeated slashing from his dark blade. Ironic since it's just like how BreakMan did it to Bass back in Arc IV. Only difference this time is that the tables have turned. BreakMan struggles to avoid his assaults, responding with firing scarce plasma blasts. They are few and far in between. Bass makes sure that he doesn't get any chances. He savors every opportunity in taking him down. Though if he knows I'm here and wonders if I'll end up fighting him. It doesn't matter because he'll make sure I go down too.

BreakMan gets pushed back courtesy of Bass' dark blade. He takes aim, responding with plasma blasts. Sadly he didn't count Bass' speed. Bass dodges and avoids the blasts. He follows it up with a few shots of his own. BreakMan repels them with his shield but one blast strikes him. It sends his shield flying to the ground. As for him, he ends up on his back staring down the cold dark edge of Bass' blade. Though I am impressed by his strength, seeing him ready to finish him off is something I don't want to see.

"So… what are you waiting for? Finish me!" demands BreakMan, "You got your victory. You're happy that you took me down so why not end it?"

"If it makes you happy then, so be it!" Bass is jumping the gun here, "I have orders to make sure you come back alive… but I can always tell him that you died fighting against your brother. What a shame."

Enough is enough, so I stepped in giving Bass a punch to the face. It snaps him out of his obsessed state. Unfortunately I end up staring down his red bloodshot eyes. Not a good thing to see if you decide to intervene on someone's hunt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He rants, feeling angry that he didn't finish the job.

"If you haven't noticed, you're not the only bot who has a bone to pick with him. I do too except I have reasons behind it," To cement that, I stand in front of BreakMan, not giving Bass a chance to enact his so-called revenge.

"Reasons you say? Tell me! What 'reasons' would you have in going after him huh? If you think he'll tell you, I doubt it. For all we know, he's nothing but a distraction."

"A distraction?!"

"That's right, a distraction! Basically that red junk bot is only good at keeping you occupied. At least by this point."

Upon hearing Bass, BreakMan sees that he's going to end up doing his job for him. I wonder what he means by that so I just look at him as he explains.

"That's right. BreakMan was nothing more than to keep you at bay for my master's true plan," Hearing Bass' last bit startles me.

"Master?" I start feeling a sense of dread after saying that, "You can't be serious."

"Would I lie? Nope. Robots can't lie, so I confess. You have been used, all of you. Used and abused… by **Dr. Wily**!"

I suddenly feel a chill pass through my spine after hearing Bass say of Wily. To think that this is his doing is something I don't want to believe. But as I try to collect my thoughts, BreakMan takes advantage of this and attacks us both. I feel a mild disorientation from his hit. Bass however is then filled with rage. He goes in to attack with his dark blade. BreakMan anticipates and quickly moves to the side, dodging his attack. He knows that there's no turning back, since his intention was to tell me what's really going on with all of this. Now that the cat's out of the bag, it's time to rid away the façade and go all out, and he does so. His hand lifts up turning it into a red blade. Next thing I see, he races forward delivering an overhead strike. Bass repels it and countering with one of his own. But then I come out of nowhere, firing a few rounds of plasma fire. BreakMan rolls out of the way, grabbing his shield and then throws it like some kind of javelin. All the blasts I fire get deflected in different directions. BreakMan rushes toward me with a tackle, following it with several punches.

The fight soon blows over with the three of us going at each other's throats. Neither of us had any advantage whatsoever. I try my luck with some of my other weapons like the Needle Cannon. It doesn't work. BreakMan tries using his shield as a means of both offense and defense. Bass avoids him and fires a few rounds of plasma. The red raider turns and deflects the shots toward me, courtesy of his shield. However I pull a deflection of my own and go straight for a Top Spin. Whatever came out of this whole mess becomes a waste as Bass' blasts are now long gone. I then rush for him using the Top Spin but like the last time, BreakMan easily repels it. But it gives Bass an opportunity to go in for a clean hit and he does so. The strike leaves a mark on BreakMan's side area, revealing bits of circuits that spew out electricity. Now instead of a triple threat, it becomes a 2-on-1 handicap. And if that's not enough, he's about to get another surprise.

From out of nowhere, BreakMan deflects an oncoming heart-shaped arrow. It latches onto the shield for a couple of seconds before it explodes pushing him back. Bass and I look to see who attacked. So did BreakMan. It's my sister and it seems that she hasn't listened to what I told her earlier. Roll goes in delivering a spin kick but BreakMan's shield repels it. She sees him respond with a rush attack. Roll swerves to the side, avoiding it. Now things have shifted from a 2-on-1 to a 3-on-1… more or less.

"I thought I told you to head back to New Light Labs. What are you doing here?" I shout, angry that she disobeyed.

"You're not the only one that wants to take out this lame brain! I do too! That guy gave me heck!" She replies though I'm lucky she's showing some proper etiquette.

"Great. We now got another bot that wants this redhead dead," complains Bass.

"Not dead. I just want answers. You want Bass dead and as for my sister… well…" To be honest, I don't know why my sister wants a piece of him.

"This is becoming a waste of my time," mutters BreakMan under his own breath.

Bass spots BreakMan ready to skedaddle and shouts, "Where do you think you're going?"

He gets in, charges up a dark energy blade and uses it to stop BreakMan from leaving. This gives my sis and I a chance to go in and block his path. BreakMan isn't going to take this well.

"Out of my way!" He shouts, aiming his blaster.

"You do understand that things aren't going in your favor right?" Bass replies, noticing me and Roll behind BreakMan.

"It matters not. You all should worry on what Gamma will do to all of you."

"Hold it!" I shout, "Gamma? Dude, the thing's got no weapons."

"Not with what Wily has in store!" Our attention then shifts to Bass who just let out something I think wasn't a good idea.

"Bass… what do you mean?" I ask him.

"Guess I must have let that slip. What matters is that your little project will be the thing that wins Wily the world!"

Roll and I aim our blasters as she says, "Not while we're here."

"Oh so now you're taking his side then? Fine. I'll take you all on and deliver you three to Wily on a platter!"

"As much as you want to do this, Bass… I'll have to take a rain check. Besides, BreakMan owes me answers." I then turn to my brother, who watches everything unfold.

"Before we three decide to kick your ass, I have one thing to ask you," I say.

He replies, "Yeah. What's that?"

"Who are you really? BreakMan isn't really your name is it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bass interrupts, as usual, "That's what you want to ask him?"

I then turn my attention to Bass and answer, "I know for a fact that it isn't his real name, or for that matter, who he is."

My attention returns to BreakMan once again as I continue, "As I was saying, I want to know… who are you?"

"I am BreakMan. Like my name implies, I break anything that stands in my way and it includes all of you!" Sadly we aren't buying that.

"Go ahead and try pal. We'll make sure you end up in pieces," Bass' response isn't making things easier. I shrug it off.

"Don't mind him. Now then, it's time for you to fess up and tell us everything. We aren't letting you leave in one piece unless you do it. I already have enough on my plate as it is now that I know Wily has gone after Gamma so I will ask you once again. I, no we, want to know who you really are. So if you have anything to tell us, I suggest you do so right now."

We all wait for his response, knowing that if he doesn't, we'll beat it out of him. BreakMan sees that he's screwed. After letting out a sigh, he decides to talk. Though what I'll hear from him is one that I will have a hard time stomaching.

"You're right. BreakMan is not my name. It is a name that Wily has given me when I decided to be part of his scheme. You should know more than anyone what my real name is," He confesses.

I nod and reply, "Of course. Your name is Blues."

"Blues?" Roll wonders.

"It's the name Dr. Light gave him as a codename for the project that he did more than two years ago. I remember cause I was there." I explain.

But BreakMan intrudes, "You should know that I don't like remembering that right?"

"That's the point," I reply.

"I hate being called that. Your grandfather has some nerve putting it into my programming," The way he says it tells me that he doesn't like it… at all.

"Don't blame him. He has a liking for music when he's not busy doing work in the lab. Continue," I turn my eyes at Bass who watches BreakMan explain. He's also upset since he won't get the chance to beat him down, just as he said he would.

"As you know, Wily is the reason why I am here. I was used to keep you at bay alongside the Robot Masters. They were originally created to assist with Project: Gamma but they had another goal: to kill you. But something happened. Wily didn't foresee that your sister would step in and get involved. This alone caused his plans to hit a snag. But then ShadowMan, one of the robot masters you fought went crazy and vanished. It made the situation worse."

Bass interrupts BreakMan by yelling, "Yeah and then you had the gall to go and disappear. Wily was pissed when you did that. He gave you orders and you disobeyed!"

Roll and I turn and I reply, "Really? You're not helping Wily out with your confessions Bastian."

"Shut up!" He spits, "At least Wily's little "yes man' doesn't contend to this."

"Probably his associate if I recall. Either way, Wily saw that there were too many issues and decided to take action. That's how the Doc Robots were put into play," The more I hear BreakMan talk, the more I wonder what the hell's going on.

"And how he looked? Was all that an act too?" I ask him.

He nods and responds, "Yes. It was all for the sake of having you go into another one of his diversions. The sad thing about it is that you all fell for it."

To hear my brother say this already has me pissed. Believe me folks. I won't go on an angry tirade. All I will say is that once I find Wily, he's going to pay. Sadly Bass is done being patient. Knowing that I've gotten the info I need, he goes gung-ho, rushing towards BreakMan with a dark blade slash. BreakMan sees it and immediately moves to the side, dodging and activating a sword of his own. The two attacks collide with a loud metal clang. Bass pushes down on his blade, forcing his opponent to struggle. BreakMan tries pushing back but Bass' power becomes too great. He gets overwhelms and before long, his blade snaps in two. Bass follows it up with a sword strike that pushes BreakMan away. All the while, he smiles knowing that he'll get his revenge.

"How I will enjoy this. I remember how you beat me down and made me look like a fool. It was the worst moment in my existence, one that I will never ever forget," Bass disables his blade and then starts building up energy within his blaster.

"You really have been a problem ever since you went off like that. It was fun trying to find you but now this fun is about to come to an end. Here's what I'm going to do to you. First I will blast you, then I will beat the ever-living hell out of you and then once all that's done, I will make sure that he has your head on a platter!" He takes aim at BreakMan's head. At this close range, he's certain to not only blast his head off but also wipe away all his circuits in the process.

I'm not letting that happen. With my blaster primed, I take aim and fire a shot. It hits Bass, disorienting him from firing his weapon. Seeing me attack is enough to fire him up so he instead goes at me. He fires the blast he had saved up for BreakMan towards me. I imagine doing the limbo and bend back enough to avoid the shot. In turn, I fire a shot of my own, which reels Bass back. Roll follows up with a jumping spin kick to which Bass blocks with ease. Though her attack doesn't connect, it's enough for me to go in and attack with a well-timed charge shot. I fire and the blast hits. It's enough for Bass to immediately hit the ground. Needless to say the guy is beat. I turn my attention to BreakMan who thankfully is okay, however, the guy still owes me some answers like what happened.

"Don't worry. He's not going to try anything like that again. I want to know. Was all this just so he can steal Gamma? I mean, the thing isn't even 100% complete. For all we know it's currently at 95% completion. There's still some final adjustments we had to make before the deadline," I mention, having known of the 72-hour time limit we were put in. We only have 44 hours left.

"Wily was aware of the deadline and knew that the time to move was now. I believe by this point, he has now captured the weapon," As I thought.

"But what I want to know is this?" I look towards BreakMan and ask, "What would Wily want to do with something that has no weapons? Isn't that a bit meaningless?"

"Meaningless yes, but Wily plans on turning Gamma into something that will have the world quiver in fear of him. Something that will remind humanity of his evil for years to come… a weapon that once terrorized humanity in the 20th century."

I become silent as BreakMan tells me but he never gets the chance. The area we're in starts shaking. We could hear the sound of something large, slamming the ground as if it was an earthquake. Before long, it grows louder with every step becoming stronger. All of us get a look at the behemoth that moves through the city. Many citizens, human and reploid alike look to see what's going on. It was Gamma, on the loose and ready to bring hell, no matter who or what is in its way. My mind says, "Look at the size of that thing". Yeah. It's almost the size of a skyscraper. Scratch that. This thing is huge.

At a size of over 100 stories tall, Gamma is a monster. Its head shows several windows on top of its eyes. My guess its for the main hub of Gamma's controls. Downward shows the body of the robot. Hints of red are spotted in the robot's head, shoulders, arms and feet. Gamma's upper and lower portions of the body are fit with blue and black. There are some bits of gray but my guess it's for the joints along with several important parts that can help keep it stabilized. As we see it move through the city, all of us have that look of fear inside. It's strange but at the same time crazy. Crazy to see something like this appear yet it has me wondering why it isn't attacking. I know Wily's inside it yet my gut tells me that this is crazy. I fire a shot from my Mega Buster, which doesn't get its attention, at first. But upon noticing this, the robot turns around slightly. Did my attempt at getting his attention work? Let's find out.

"We meet again Mega Man!" says Wily. Yep, it worked, "Do you like what you see? The power that should bring hope for humanity is now in my hands!"

I hear Wily laughing like how he was back during my first ride in being a hero. I don't know why I'm having these memories but they don't matter now. I activate a Dash Attack to try to reach up to Gamma's control room. The backside has a door that's conveniently locked. I try accessing it but to no avail, I can't. Wily must have locked it. I went to the other side to get a look. Wily's in there! He's operating Gamma, seeing that he's succeeded and nothing is going to stop him. He doesn't expect me though and I try using everything I have to get in. Gamma's windowpanes are made with the strongest and most durable glass on the planet. Hell not even a full charged plasma blast can make a dent in it. I see Wily stare at me. All he does is scoff, then laugh. This gets me angry.

"Poor Mega Man… you surprised? Surprised to see me?" He laughs, seeing me struggle.

All I say to him is this, "Why Wily? Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Wily lets out a chuckle, seeing me continue to beat on the glass even more, "It was nothing personal really. I just needed Gamma for a little adjusting."

"You are a horrible liar Wily. I know the truth. You were after Gamma weren't you?"

"I was. I'm surprised you figured it out but I have much bigger plans."

"Bigger plans? What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, I want you off my prize!" Wily then moves a joystick on the right, causing one of Gamma's arms to move towards me.

I avoid its large hand, barely. Any second later and I'd be squashed like a pancake. Sadly my attempts in trying to reach Gamma are for naught as I see it continue passing through the city. I hear people looking, freaking out over seeing a machine like it move about like it doesn't give a damn. How could this have happened? Where did we go wrong? I feel like we were played for fools, just like BreakMan said. Speaking of BreakMan, I race back towards him hoping to see what else he's been hiding. He may not like it but I'm going to need any info if I am to stop Albert and Gamma.

"It seems now you have known the truth," Sadly though Breakman, you aren't helping.

"Is there any way I can stop Wily?" I ask him.

"With Gamma, it is impossible. A weapon of that magnitude spells disaster."

"Unfortunately you don't seem to get it do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. Gamma was created without any weapons. How will Wily be able to rule the world if the thing he stole has no weapons to begin with?"

BreakMan becomes silent, seeing that he doesn't know anything but I have a pretty good feeling someone does.

"Roll, we're heading back to the labs. If anyone knows how to stop Gamma, its Gramps," I activate a Dash Attack and get ready to fly off.

Before I do however, BreakMan tells me this, "Brother… before you leave, let me say this."

I turn around, giving him the opportunity, "I had a name; your grandfather called me Blues. He tore my heart from my chest… to give to you."

"Why would you say that? He gave you a chance at life yet you ran off cause you thought he would take it away from you. I know you remember how it happened and how you came online. You were born with something no other reploid (besides me) have; the ability to think for one's self. Many consider it unheard of," I respond, remembering and knowing of the consequences that happened on that day.

BreakMan continues on, "Your grandfather thought of me as broken, flawed and thought that I was born as a mistake. No. No! I'm not broken! I'm not the BreakMan!"

"Then tell me? If BreakMan isn't your name… then who in the blue hell are you?"

"That's simple. Before your sister… before you… came me. I was the one. I was the first. I am… **ProtoMan**!"

"Proto… Man?" It was all I could ever say after hearing that.

"None other… brother. Remember my name well for we shall meet again," And with that, he vanishes off into the skies above as a beam of red light.

Sadly I don't have time to think. I have to be on the move. My sister already has gotten a head start and Bass is already long gone. This day is filled with one problem after another. First come the Doc Robots, then finding out that BreakMan, no, ProtoMan has been working for Wily as a means to distract us and all the while, Wily has stolen off with the very creation that we spent so much time on. As I said earlier, I'm perplexed at Wily. He knows that Gamma doesn't have any weapons yet he did it anyway. If there is anyone that knows how to stop Gamma, it's Dr. Light. Time is not on our side and if we don't do something, we're all going to be screwed.

_New Light Labs – 44 hours & 20 minutes until deadline_

I don't waste time getting inside the place. However once I do, I see that things have become hectic. Hectic to an extreme. Apparently someone has called the police, which is why law enforcement is here. They're interviewing some scientists, hoping to find some info on what happened. I walk past them, not noticing or caring. They don't notice I'm looking for someone, someone who has all the answers. The answers that I hope will be enough to shut Wily down and maybe prevent Gamma from being misused. Heading to the third floor, I opened the door to see if anyone's there. My anger's in overdrive. Something's got to give all right. Sadly everyone here who spots me will experience it happening in full swing.

"Where is he?!" I shout, catching everyone's eye, "Where is he?!"

Gramps is the first to spot me barge in. He doesn't say anything, on the count that he thinks that I'm after him. Clearly I'm not. Although I do have some things I wish to ask him.

"Sadly I feel I still need to talk to you. Where is he though?" I ask, once again.

"He? You mean Darian? He just came in," It's all I need to hear from him.

"Good. I want a word with him."

I move to a nearby room where Darian is nearby. Since he failed to stop Wily from taking Gamma, he's been trying to keep things within the labs from going out of control. With law enforcement all over the labs trying to figure things out and I'm here seeking for answers, it's chaotic. Once Darian spots me though, that's when the trouble begins.

"Mega Man, I didn't see you arrive. Were you able to stop Wily?" He catches his breath just as I'm about to head into his face.

"Start talking Darhk. What do you know about Wily?" I reply, going straight to point, "How did you know he would do this?"

"What are you talking about?" His bullshit meter is already rising.

"Don't lie to me Darian! I've already had my fair share of people who would do this sort of crap. Now let's try this again. You knew that Wily was after Gamma? Tell me! Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

I see Darian look at me as if I was joking. News flash pal, I ain't in the mood for jokes. My eyes have this angry stare, as if they want to lash out and rip Darian limb from limb. Heck they remind me of GeminiMan-Castor whenever he emerges.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that Wily would do this? For all I know, I'd say that I must have overheard him or something," He tells me.

"Is that so? That still doesn't explain the fact how he was able to easily access Gamma's hangar. Only personnel with the highest level clearance can be able to enter."

"That's true. All personnel that are part of the project have access to Security level green. The only ones allowed to have it are the higher-ups which are yourself and your grandfather, Dr. Light."

"Exactly. That doesn't answer the fact how Wily got access. I demand an explanation and you're the only one who knows."

"Did you ask Dr. Light? I'm certain he would know."

"I'll do that once I'm done. Besides, there are a couple of things I want to know."

"Like what exactly?"

"I don't know why but something about you seems… odd. It's as if you seem to be very familiar."

"How so?'

I look at Darian once more before continuing. He isn't nervous, looking at me calmly. Unfortunately, I know that if I do this there's no turning back. Also I have this nagging feeling that I'm being watched. I know it. Whatever's the case, I confront Darian about my concern.

"Let me just get to the point Darian. You remind me of someone, a terrorist but not just any terrorist, not like that bastard Quentin. I know because I've read all there is to know about people who have done deeds that would deem too inexcusable for me to stomach. Many would commit mass murder, destruction of landmarks or hell take hostages just to say that you want something to simply go away. But you… you are much different. I know it," I don't let Darian out of my sight. He's calm but unconcerned.

"And how can you say that I am a terrorist. For all we know, all I have been doing over the past few days is assisting Dr. Light and his associates with Project: Gamma. Do you think I would be cooperating with Wily? You're absurd!" He shouts, thinking that I'm accusing him.

"I'm just saying. I could be wrong."

"You seem to lack a bit of humor. If you are trying to make me crack, it isn't working."

"I'm not here to make you laugh. I'm here for answers and only you can tell me what's really going on."

"I know nothing of what you're after. Maybe if you told me this sooner, there wouldn't be any need for this."

"Don't be a dick Darian. I don't like it when people decide to be dickish around me!"

"I am not! Are you done with this blasphemy?" It seems Darian is catching onto me. Guess I'll have to try something different then.

"No. I'm not. I see that the easy way isn't good enough huh? A shame," I give Darian a stern look.

"What are you planning?" He wonders, in response.

"Simple. This," In less than a second, my right arm transforms into blaster mode and takes aim.

Darian becomes shocked at my sudden actions. Me going straight to the extreme would normally be something I wouldn't do. However it has happened before. The difference is that my anger clouded my actions. This time however, I had a reason for this and seeing that Darian isn't flinching in the slightest shows that he does have something to hide. He sees me ready to fire but knows that I won't do it. Important note is that I'm fit with the three laws of robotics. Just saying. I keep my aim firm as Darian continues to have that same look he always has.

"Want to know something, normally someone would be scared the instant I do something like this. This hasn't been the first time it happened," I say, reminding myself of my behavior toward my Gramps months ago.

"I already noticed. Do you think violence will convince me to talk? Not happening," Figures he wants the hard way.

"You will talk because I already know all there is about you," This already has Darian spooked. Guess I nailed it, "For starters, you're human but I can't tell if you are even one to begin with!"

"So are you telling me that I'm like you? I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am 100% human whereas you however are not."

"I didn't say you're like me. You are human, however something about you is off. In fact, I can say without a doubt that you're not even mortal aren't ya?"

Hearing this shocks Darian. I continue on, "Like I said, I read all there is about you. You claim that you are just another employee at the Labs but even that is a façade. Why? That's because you were put here to see if Dr. Wily would go after Gamma. Sadly he did. You tried to apprehend him only to fail and let him get away. If I didn't know any better, I'd say whoever's trying to reach you isn't happy about this."

"Is this true Darian?" says Dr. Light, who somehow may have overheard our conversation.

Darian doesn't say anything but notices Gramps appear and he isn't alone. Tron as well as Roll appear alongside him. I continue focusing my attention at Darian. He on the other hand stays firm, not letting up.

"We are in no mood for your antics. Now tell us, is what Robert said true? Were you ordered by someone to spy on us?" asks Gramps.

"Judging by Darian's silence, it's obvious that he is. But I know there's more to it huh?" I reply, keeping my aim at him straight.

"You may as well admit it… because if you don't, then I may as well tell everyone here who you _really_ are," Yeah, this had to happen at some point.

This has Gramps looking at me and replying, "What?"

"I'm being serious with that," I reply right back, "This guy right here knows more than meets the eye."

"This is heading into a level of absurdity. We're wasting time!" As if you are already wasting it with us, "Shouldn't you prepare yourself for Wily now that Gamma is in his possession?"

"Sorry but changing the topic won't help you here. Unless I get what I need to know from you, then I'll go and do the traditional saving the day bs," I then go and try again, "Now let's do this one more time since most of my family is here and even they want to know. Start talking Darian because even as we speak, whoever hired you is listening in and by this point, he's as pissed as I am."

"And if I don't, what do you plan to do? You know you can't lay a finger on me much less hurt me," The instant this guy mentions that is enough to make me want to pull the trigger.

"I'm already aware of the three laws of robotics but let's get one thing straight. Shit like that doesn't hinder me from doing what I have to do and sadly, you're being more of a hindrance than help!"

"So here's the deal. I'm giving you three seconds and if you don't open your yap and tell us, I'm going to fire a clean blast of plasma through your forehead! I know it's going to suck for me but I won't say the same for you!"

"Are you nuts?" Tron shouts, "You know you can't do that!"

Roll doesn't say anything although Dr. Light on the other hand sees and knows that I won't do it.

I try my best to keep the situation under wraps, "Don't remind me. I already had enough people telling me this. It's just as gutwrenching as seeing you be all emotional."

"Anyway, I'm giving you to the count of three and if you don't start talking, then be prepared to eat some plasma," My blaster starts building up energy for a plasma shot, "1…"

Darian then feels something vibrating inside his jacket. It's his phone and over the past few minutes, it's been ringing like mad. He can't take the chance to answer it for fear that if his superiors finds out he'd be in deep shit. Tron, Roll and Dr. Light meanwhile continue to watch.

"2…" My blaster's energy output is already at more than 40 percent. If I go any higher, it can prove fatal.

My threat combined with a vibrating cellphone and my worried family is driving Darian's inner soul to the breaking point. It just tells him to simply "answer the fucking phone" so without wasting time, he grabs the phone from his jacket and answers.

"What is it?! I'm in the middle of a meeting right now and you," Darian becomes silent upon hearing the recipient.

_"How disappointing. You choose to let out your emotions on the wrong person. Most unfortunate," _Yeah. This is what happens when you overreact towards the wrong dude.

"I… I had no idea that you…"

_"You were taught to compose yourself yet you let him overwhelm you. It is of no concern now. Wily has Gamma in his possession and our worst fears have been confirmed. It is time we press forward with the plan."_

"You mean… no. We can't. That would jeopardize everything!"

_"Not for us but for you, however it s much worse. Mega Man is onto you and it will not be long before he discovers the truth of our intentions."_

"What would you like me to do?" He asks, "Mega Man wishes to know everything about my objective yet doing so will put me at risk."

_"That is for you to decide. Whether you choose to do it or not will determine not only the outcome of this but also of your fate," It replies_.

"I see. You prefer to leave me high and dry while you cower away like a coward. How foolish."

_"Speak what you will. What happens here is now under your discretion. Do not fail us or else you will suffer the consequences. Understand?"_

"Yes sir. I understand," He hangs up and then looks at me, having suffered defeat mentally by not just me but whomever it was that talked to him.

"I believe you wish to know the truth of me yes?" He asks.

I respond with a nod as he continues, "I didn't think it would come to this. I was given orders not to tell you of my real reasons but… there's no turning back. I'll talk."

Hearing that is enough. I power off my blaster, returning it back to my normal arm. Tron goes towards me providing her emotional banter that she always does. I do remind her that she's pregnant and that she should at least take it easy. My sister and Gramps share a sigh of relief. At least I made sure not to do anything dumb. That's good enough for me. But now there's no time. We all turn to Darian, who's about to tell us what we need to know.

Before he does however, I have something to tell him, "It takes a lot of courage to do this, even at this time of hour."

Darian nods and responds, "I may be putting my mission in jeopardy but it is the only way to ensure you be prepared for what Wily has planned."

I turn my attention away from Darian and towards my family, "You may want to grab a seat. This one is going to be long."

My head shakes as I try to stay awake. Everything that I've gone through is already kicking in. Worn out from the fatigue, my systems start shutting down most of its systems. It's a necessary thing to do to prevent further power drain. That and I need to get into a repair unit before I enter mandatory shut down. Noticing this, Roll hands me an E-Canister and I take it, gulping it down. She looks at me with worry but a stare tells her that she shouldn't worry. I'm much stronger than she thinks, a lot stronger.

"We're ready Darian. Start talking. We're all ears," I tell him. Darian looks and sees everyone here. Although he notices Tron having his eyes aimed at me for some explained reason.

Despite this, he nods and explains, "It began four months ago during the time your grandfather announced the joint-venture that would soon give way to Project: Gamma. Federal agents within the government discussed on any possible risks should it be compromised."

"Compromised? You mean if it was ever jeopardized by some outside interference?" asks Gramps.

Darian nods in response, "Yes. If it ever did, it would prove disastrous. Sadly it has happened due to Wily's actions but back then, they didn't want to take the chance."

"This can explain why Gramps suggested that Project: Gamma would be a robot that carries no weapons whatsoever right?" I wonder.

"Yes," I knew it, "Once your grandfather made the change, New Light Labs received backing from the US Government. Day in and day out, they provided this place with scientists, technology and materials. One issue still remained however."

"What would that be?" I continue watching him, all while putting the pieces together.

"You should know. Two or so weeks into the project, Dr. Albert Wily made bail. They thought that he should remain until trial but the judiciary suggested otherwise."

"We all know about that right Robert?" asks Tron. I give her a nod, reminding myself of when I confronted Mr. Marmalade.

"I see you all have been made aware," well it's not like we don't know about all this.

"All except Roll though," I reply, getting my sister's attention.

"Huh?" She wonders in surprise, "What?"

"Do not worry Robert. Roll will be made aware of all this soon enough," He then turns toward Darian, "Continue."

Darian nods as he does so, "Wily making bail was something they didn't see coming. Nobody did so they decide to add a contingency."

"And that's where you come in right?" Another piece added to the puzzle.

He answers, "Yes."

"I know what you'll say but I may as well tell everyone for you. Like some hypocritical fanatic, you were part of a terrorist organization weren't you?" I ask.

"Yes, I was… but that was a long time ago.

"There's the problem. You say it was a long time ago. How long? Was it a century perhaps?"

Darian nods and answers, "More or less."

"Then why do you still look so… so young?" I ask, still trying to figure all this out.

"I don't even remember but what I can say is that I was given a blood transfusion by someone. As a result, this had caused me to stop aging. I look like a young man in my twenties but in reality, I am much older."

"Not to mention a bit more stern and serious. I guess life behind a cell really didn't help matters much did it?"

"Sadly it did not. I can't say the same for how I ended up there in the first place."

"I may as well explain it. You got double crossed no doubt by someone within the organization huh? By the way, the one who gave you the blood transfusion, was it a woman?"

"Sadly I don't remember. Sorry," Well so much for that theory.

"I see. Anyway, after you were betrayed, you ended up arrested and charged with several crimes against humanity. They threw the book on ya and gave you a life term without parole. Since you are somehow immortal, they knew you would spend every day there huh?" I tell him.

"I've lost count of how long I've been there yet I spend every waking moment reliving it. Not my cup of tea don't you think?" As if it isn't.

"Figures. Anyway, continue."

"Wily making bail was something no one saw coming. That raised the issue of whether or not he would go after Gamma. So they decided to send someone to infiltrate the project and prevent it from being jeopardized. As you know, that's where I come in."

"So are you saying that you were a spy?" asks Dr. Light.

"In a sense, yes, but not without a reason. I was ordered by them to watch over the project. To see nothing would go wrong and to assist when necessary but I had a secondary objective: To watch over Wily and to make sure he doesn't revert to his old ways," His explanation makes sense but we all knew that this would happen.

"It didn't matter because Wily did revert and to make it worse, he went off with Gamma. What the hell is he going to do with something that has no weapons whatsoever?" The others wonder the same way.

However Darian thinks otherwise, "You think that he would do nothing? You are mistaken. Wily has something planned and I believe it is one that will be putting the entire world in danger," Hearing that has me turn towards him.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him.

He then asks, "Simple. Ever heard of a nuclear weapon?"

"I know what they are. Nukes are basically WMDs, weapons of mass destruction. What are you getting at with this?"

"Yeah Darian. What are you talking about?" asks Tron.

"Then you already know that a treaty has been in effect for quite some time, prohibiting the use of nuclear weapons."

"Seriously, what does Gamma have to do with nuclear weapons," That's when it hit me, "Unless…"

"Then it seems that you have figured it all out haven't you? What you are about ot hear is information that has been deemed extremely classified. None of this should ever leave this area. Understood?"

I give Darian a nod as did Gramps and the others. He closed the doors behind us so that no one can find out. Once that's done, he turns our attention towards us and continues.

"This is to make sure that one one hears us," This is where the kicker comes into play, "Wily plans on turning Gamma into a weapon that's going to drive the world into fear… a weapon that once changed the world. A weapon with the power to launch a nuclear weapon from anywhere on the planet… a nuclear equipped walking battle tank."

Hearing him has Dr. Light already in arms, "No… he can't…"

"And he will… Wily plans to turn Gamma… into a **Metal Gear**."

The room completely goes silent after Darian said that. Project: Gamma… turning into a Metal Gear? Simply preposterous! I look at the others to see what they think of it. My sister has a look of fright on her face. Tron, meanwhile goes through loads of files regarding Gamma to see if it is possible. My gramps however is another story. His face carries all kinds of emotions: stunned, horrified, even pissed to think that Wily would go that far. My face carries the exact same look except a bit more on the personal side. Wily didn't just compromise the project with his actions but he also took our trust towards him, stomped on it and put it in the trash. He never did "reform". All of it was an act for the sake of getting Gamma and now that he has it, he plans on making it into something that's going to bring hell a thousand fold. Darian lets out a sigh. He's ashamed having to tell us this but I feel that doing so is only going to help the situation. The question now is what to do.

"I feel that all of you are saddened by this. For that, I apologize however there is little time for us to be angry at Wily. We need to find a way to stop him before he turns your hard work into a weapon of destruction," If only it was that easy.

I respond, "Is there any way how? Tron's going through all the files and she's not having any luck."

"Albert must have done something to the New Light Labs computers. Most of the data on Project: Gamma has been either ransacked or corrupted."

"Wily knew this would happen. That son of a bitch."

"Not all is lost."

"What?"

Darian takes out something from one of his jacket pockets, some kind of orange computer disk, "I was able to recover this during my attempt at trying to arrest Wily. Unfortunately the data inside it is completely encrypted."

"How encrypted are we talking about here?" I wonder.

"I'd say at about Level 25 encryption. The highest data can be encrypted is probably 30. If that happened, it would be impossible to figure out what he has been doing," He responds, giving us the disk.

"A Level 25 encryption," wonders Gramps, "Is it possible that it can be decrypted?"

"With a level that high, it would take a lot of time for us to get it done. Tron do you think you can try and decipher it?" I ask her.

Tron turns to me, replying with a nod, "A level that high? Forget it. It'll take someone having a Rank 13 IQ to figure it out."

"With how things are, I don't think we'll have time to figure things out. That and you're almost three months pregnant."

Tron gives me a look, saying that I shouldn't be saying that. But she changes the topic almost immediately, "Do we have anyone that can be able to do this?'

"Sadly we don't," Gramps replies, "We don't have anyone that can decipher Level 25 encryption."

"Dammit!" I shake my head in disgust, "How are we going to figure out Wily's real plan? I don't even have any energy left to go after him. Basically the guy has a head start!"

But Gramps provides a suggestion, "Robert, I recommend that you take the time to recuperate. Your armor and systems are at dangerously low levels."

"I'll do that but first, I want to have a talk with you in private," I look at Gramps seriously.

Judging by his response (which is a nod), he knows. Our problem at hand is deciphering the disk that Darian took from Wily during his attempt in arresting him. Another issue at hand is Wily. With Gamma in his possession, he's guaranteed to turn it into a weapon that'll ensure the world. Darian did tell us that his intentions were to turn it into a Metal Gear, which I find to be ridiculous. In order for that to happen, Gamma would have to be reconfigured and that can take days, if not, weeks. Knowing Wily he'd probably have something up his sleeves.

"Wait a minute," says Gramps, "I think there is someone here who can decipher the data."

"Huh? Who could that be?" I wonder.

"I was looking through info of all the people involved and one caught my eye. Someone I think we all know," He gives me the file. Upon looking at it, my face becomes one of shock.

"What? How is this possible?" I see the file once again and it reveals to be none other than Higsby Yamitarou, New Light City's resident battlechip geek and all around Otacon.

"I'm uncertain but I do believe that if there's anyone who can decipher what's inside, it's him. That and he's the only other person I know who would spend most of his days next to a computer."

"Gramps, that's what Higsby is in a nutshell. Where is he?"

"He should be still in his work quarters."

"Then we don't have much time."

"Wait a moment," Darian interrupts, "Why are you involving another person in this? You agreed that none of this information would leave this room."

"Sorry Darian. I know you value the secrecy out of all this but right now, we are dealing with someone who can do more harm than anyone we've ever seen. Hell, he makes Quentin Emerald seem childish in comparison," That and the guy has standards.

"You heard him Darhk. This is serious shit here and if I were you, I worry more for what Wily will do when he does use Gamma," Tron tells it in a manner that even I can understand.

We head out of the room, leaving Darian along to who knows what. Knowing him, the phone in his jacket vibrates. Whoever it is, they aren't very happy about it. He picks it up, gulping before he continues. I can tell he's praying inside.

"Yes?" He says.

_"You're treading on thin ice, Darian Darhk. Your actions in telling them the truth are jeopardizing our plans. They are not pleased."_ They respond, knowing that he had little choice.

"What choice do I have? It wouldn't matter regardless. Sooner or later, they would know. Either way, the situation has become dire with Wily in possession of Gamma."

_"Indeed. The fact that Wily plans on turning it into a Metal Gear is even worse. If word of this gets out, it can prove disastrous for everyone involved… including you."_

"I don't care what punishment I get. The only thing that matters now is ensuring that Wily doesn't succeed."

_"There is also the matter of you. Your failure in apprehending Wily has allowed this situation to happen. We're running out of time and there is no room for failure."_

"Are you saying that you're planning on stopping Wily yourself? With Gamma in his possession, it's out of the question!"

_"You are becoming more disobedient. I recommend that you watch your words… unless you wish to return to where you belong."_

At this point, Darian doesn't care, "You understand that if I fail, who will take the blame for allowing Wily to take off with Gamma? I can always say it is you… but that would be too easy wouldn't it?"

The recipient becomes silent, having heard Darian's threat. Darian waits and wonders if it'll strike back. Surprisingly, he doesn't.

"It seems you are speechless. How disappointing… which is why I've decided to help them destroy Gamma," He says, making up his mind, "Something like Gamma should never have been created… at all."

Finally, it replies, _"It seems you've made your stand… Darian. How hopeless."_

"Hopeless? Explain yourself!" He asks.

_"You choose to jeopardize my mission for the sake of your selfishness. In turn, you are putting all of us at risk. You disobeyed my orders, you provided classified information to various individuals and you decide to threaten me for taking the fall that __you__ created? I consider it foolish and traitorous!"_

"Are you finished? Because I've given the Lights what they needed in order to stop Wily. If I were you, I worry more about what they'll do if the public were to find out."

_"Again, your threats and actions are endangering the entire operation. I will be forced to take action."_

"Try me. I have many allies within your little system. If you dare so much as even lay a finger on not just me but anyone within New Light Labs, you will regret it. Mark my words," Score one for Darian Darhk.

_ "We shall see… if I were you, I recommend that you be diligent. We don't want to have to return you by force don't we?"_ His threats mean business.

Darian doesn't say anything and hangs up his phone. Leaving the room, he catches up to where my Gramps and the others are. We went to see Higsby, who's currently ready to head home. His day hasn't been any different than ours. Unfortunately with what we'll tell him, it'll be a lot worse.

"Huh? Dr. Light. What are you guys doing here?" He asks us.

First thing I did after hearing that was shutting the door. We're in for some serious shit, "Higsby, we are in need of your help. However what we'll tell you must not leave this room. Do you understand?"

He nods and responds, "Uh yeah, sure. What's going on guys?"

I take over from here, "Let me put it in a way that's easy for you. We need your help in deciphering the data on the disk. It's Level 25 encrypted and we know you are the only one capable of finding out what's inside."

"Huh? What? What are you talking about? I don't know anything about this. Is it involving Gamma?" Again with the questioning huh?

"I know that this is sudden but right now, this is serious. I'm going to ask you once again… will you help us?"

"Before I even consider, I want to know. What happened? Why are you all looking like someone just came in and told them you have been replaced?"

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" shouts Tron, "Higsby, if you don't help us with this, Dr. Light's going to make sure you end up without a job!"

Hearing her yell like that just sends chills down all our spines. Even this scares me. Normally this never would happen but if you guys know by now then yeah. After that outburst, Higsby is scared shitless. Ultimately Gramps comes in and explains the whole thing to him. It isn't easy and by then, he gets the whole picture. So we try again and this time, without the need of Tron yelling like she had an outburst. Hell, she just had one.

"Okay so now that I know everything with what's going on, I'll see what I can do," We give the disk to Higsby so he can get a look.

"You do understand that this isn't just any normal situation right? It's affecting all of us," explains Gramps.

Higsby assures him by saying, "Dr. Light, don't worry. I will figure out what's inside, even if it takes me all day… and I thought I would just go home and call it a day."

"Too bad I need to call it a day myself. I need to recharge because once I'm healed up, I'm going after Wily," I interrupt, getting ready to head for a long rest.

Before I do however, I tell my sister this, "Roll, I need you to stay in the labs and help everyone out as much as you can. We're at the point of no return here."

Roll doesn't question it. She agrees with a nod, "Okay big brother."

My attention is then turned to Tron, "As for you Tron, you need to take it easy. That outburst of yours really shocked us."

Tron's face becomes beet red as a result, not that I blame her, "Y-yeah… sorry. I guess this is what happens when I'm pregnant huh?"

"Which is why you need to stay here as well. Not just for your sake… but for also what's inside that belly of yours."

She blushes even more, "Robert, stop. Seriously, it's too embarrassing."

"Okay, okay," I immediately change the topic. However I had one last thing to ask, "Higsby, is it possible that you can decipher what's inside?"

"I already said that it can be done but since this is a high level encryption, it'll take some time," He replies, "There are ways you know?"

"Are you a hacker?" I ask him.

He nods and says, "Of course. That's one of my jobs when it comes to computer work… only for the sake of positive purposes."

"Then Dr. Light was right after all. You are the one who can help us with this."

"Why do you think you guys came to me in the first place? It's not like there's anyone here in the Labs that can decrypt Level-25 security clearance data," To be fair, Higsby does make a pretty good point.

"All right then. Higsby, we're counting on you to find out what's inside," orders Gramps, turning his attention next towards me, "Robert, you need to get yourself recharged. I'll take care of the armor repairs."

"Sure thing," I head off, leaving the others behind.

Gramps then turns to Roll and commands, "Roll, I don't need to tell you this but you should heed your brother's advice."

"Don't worry Dr. Light, I know. I'll do everything I can to help out here… and my big brother," She follows it up with a nod.

"I'll help out too," suggests Tron, "Maybe it can help me let off some steam. I did kind of gone overboard with my outburst."

"Your help is always appreciative Tron and for that, you have my thanks. I'm going to head off to meet with Robert. He says he has something to tell me. Higsby, I leave things in your hands," He sees Higsby nod and then Gramps goes off.

I meanwhile head for a recharge station to get my energy back at full strength. The battles today have taken a lot out of me, physically and mentally. Having found out of Wily's intentions has already put me on edge. I can imagine the horror he'll unleash if it comes to fruition. Dammit! Why am I having these feelings of anger? Why is this happening to me? I look at the glass in front of me, noticing my eyes. The colors start shifting a little from blue to red and then back. I feel calm but at the same time enraged. My right hand clenches into a fist, waiting to smack whatever's in front of me. It's as if my inner soul is struggling, struggling to quell away whatever it is that's making me upset. Before I do get the chance, Gramps comes in. He startles me and that's a good thing. I only hope that he can be able to help me with this… before it's too late.

"I'm here. You wanted to see me?" He says.

I give him "Yes… Gramps, I need your help. Something's happening to me. I don't know why but I feel that I'm reverting to what I used to be."

"What? But I thought you already let go of your hate? How is it possible? I already had a diagnostic on you and you haven't shown any effects."

"Maybe for some reason, it has been in hiding… just waiting for me to unleash it. Either that or I'm unable to contain this anger. It happened to me in more than one occasion. When it did, I wasn't myself. It made me feel like I wanted to destroy."

"Hmmm…" Gramps tries to process all I said.

"Trying to figure things out huh? You do know that I need to get rest right?" I become a bit more emotional with that.

He nods, agreeing, "I think that a rest at the recharge station will help you greatly. That and you shouldn't worry."

"Gramps," I quickly interrupt, "I have every reason to worry."

"I know you are concerned with Wily's recent actions. We all are."

"Wily didn't just outright betray us, far from it. He broke our trust. He took advantage of us, used every opportunity necessary to keep us distracted. The Robot Masters, the Doc Robots and even my own brother were all part of Wily's plan."

I then look at Gramps, squarely in the eye and say this, "And you want to know what's the worst part? Huh?"

Gramps says nothing so I continue on, "The worst part… is that he got the best of us. He got the best of us all and we're going to pay the price. Remember the deadline? We have about 40 hours left."

"I am aware," Gramps replies, "Time is truly not on our side."

"Hell it isn't even on anyone's side."

Things become silent for a little while. I didn't think talking to Gramps would actually help me let out my emotions. Every other time we talk, it ends in an argument and I can't forget the moment where I almost destroyed my bonds. That moment has come and gone. We both have put the past behind us. Now we need to get together and stop Wily before its too late. After a few minutes of silence, Gramps gets my attention. Hopefully it's a solution to the problem I'm dealing with.

"Robert, after hearing what you've told me, I believe that these sudden bursts of anger may be the result of some interference. Either that or I believe that a part of what you were is trying to take control of you. I'll see if I can work on something to help stabilize it. For now you should get some rest," He says.

But I had a better idea, "Stabilizing it isn't going to be enough. If I am to let it go completely, I need to be rid of these uncontrolled emotions."

"If you were to rid yourself of your anger, it would make you hollow. You need to at least keep it in check."

"That's easier said than done."

"Which is why I recommend creating something that will help keep it under control. You have been taking anger management classes some time ago and it has helped you greatly."

"But now this sudden anger has just happened. I don't know what will happen if it is unleashed… and when it does, I pray that my actions will end up hurting everyone… again."

I suddenly feel my Gramps pat my shoulder. It rids my worry by just a little bit but unfortunately it may not be enough. He doesn't say anything yet in his mind, he tells me that I shouldn't worry. That's enough to rid me of my concern so I respond his pat with a hug. Next to the Bonnes, my Gramps is the only other family I got. At least with that, I am confident that he can find a way to rid me of this anger. But if he can't, I'll have to find a way to do it on my own. It won't be easy but I know I can do it. Gramps did say that I took anger management to keep myself in check and it has helped but will it be enough to help me with this resurged anger? Who knows? Once I finish embracing my grandpa, I head to the recharge station to get myself healed up. Gramps sees me go offline and when he does, he lets out a sigh. I don't know if its due to the pressure we all are going through or the fact that Wily severely fractured everything. My guess it's probably both but there's no time to figure things out. The clock's ticking down and everyone's doing what they can because now there's no going back. We're at the point of no return here. Wily has Gamma and he's ready to turn it into something that's going to bring hell to our world a thousand fold. As someone who values life and defends it, that is something I refuse to let exist. The final battles are coming… and when the dust settles, everyone will be affected… one way… or another.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Judgment day has come for Mega Man and his family. Wily's unexpected betrayal, Gamma's theft along with his true intentions has left the Blue Bomber with very little choice. Having received a well-deserved recharge and repair, he heads off for Wily's fortress. But Wily has anticipated him and decides to bring out his best in the hopes that he will never succeed. It doesn't stop him as Mega is ready to give it all he has and more. His family however is another case as they struggle with deciphering the disk they got from Darian. Will they find anything? Is Wily fated to succeed? Can the blue bomber stop Wily before its too late? For these and many other questions, stay tuned for the next exciting episode, Stop Dr. Wily; Journey to Rescue Gamma._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	51. Arc 5: Chapter 12

_**Notes from the Author:** You thought that I would take a long hiatus right? Like I think two years ago or last year? Sorry but nope. Not this time. This took me more than a month and the reason why is because I basically am losing my writing spirit. In other words, I was suffering from a serious case of writer's block. It happens with most writers but at least I keep going whenever possible. I still have to seek out stuff like a job and everything but even that's a challenge. Luckily though, I'm able to get this chapter up and how appropriate too. On this day today marks the third anniversary of **Mega Man: Reawakened**. Who would have guessed it? If things were different, I would have this finished by now. I don't know if I'll be able to make it to Season 2 with the way things are. I want to show my love for the Blue Bomber and with what's happening this year, I couldn't be any more happier._

_Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it has begun. The final four. Mega Man is heading to Wily's fortress and he's going to do whatever possible to stop the mad scientist from completing his goals. By the time all of this is over, it's going to affect everyone. It won't just affect Mega Man. It'll affect his friends and even his family. Wily's actions are going to put them in a path that may lead them straight to hell. I promise that you will not be disappointed. Be sure to read and review and if you find any errors, flaws, inconsistencies, anything that can make Wily spend more time working on a plastic model of Metal Gear instead of the real thing, let me know by PM._

_Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Stop Dr. Wily; Journey to Rescue Gamma<p>

_Wily's fortress – Several minutes later_

"I did it. I did it! I am a genius!" says Wily as his laughter (almost feeling celebratory) echo throughout the fortress. It was a foolproof plan that guaranteed no margin for failure.

He had the perfect plan and it went off without a hitch. His Robot Masters, the Doc Robots, BreakMan and fooling the public into thinking he reformed lead up to this. Gamma in his fingertips, ready to be used as he sees fit but he has other plans, bigger plans in store for the giant behemoth. As he watches the giant robot from within one of the fortress' hangar bays, Wily smiles, planning and trying to come up with different ideas of what he can do with it. He knows that it has no weapons and that's the point. Why use something that has nothing when you can turn it into something that will bring fear to thousands, if not millions. He has the perfect plan in mind and he's just waiting for someone to bring it in to enact it. One of the Birdbots appears carrying data in tow. It's calling noise gets Wily's attention. He wonders if it relates to his plans.

"Master Wily sir, we have arrived with the goods, squawk!" It says.

"Excellent," He praises, "You have all done well with my plan. Unlike some of the others, you all never fail me."

"What shall we do with the goods?" It asks.

"Bring them to the hangar bay. We must move quickly into creating our new weapon," orders Wily, "Where is Glyde?"

"He's with the others, bringing them in," The Birdbot's quick with the details.

"Good. Everything is proceeding as planned."

"Squawk! What are our orders master Wily?"

"Assist with the repairs on the Robot Masters. We need them operational as soon as possible."

"Four of the seven Robot Masters are fully repaired. The other three will take some time, especially NeedleMan. He has become the most difficult."

"See to it that the rest are completed. I want my army at full strength for when Mega Man arrives."

"Mega Man?"

"Yes. He knows that I've gone off with Gamma and will be determined to stop me and recover it. If only he knows of what I have in store."

"You mean with your secret weapon?"

"Correct. Once my weapon is ready, Mega Man will feel my wrath!" Wily then laughs in his usual manner.

"Understood," It responds, squawking.

"Wait one moment," Wily says, stopping the Birdbot from leaving, "Has there been any luck with recovering ShadowMan?"

It turns around and answers, "No master. ShadowMan has not been found. We are unable to track him."

"His sudden disappearance is proving to be a big problem. He will ruin everything! See to it that security increases double time! I'm leaving nothing to chance!"

"Yes sir."

"And I want any and all Birdbots to assist Glyde in bringing the goods in. We must get to work on Gamma right away."

"At once. Squawk!" The Birdbot runs off, unaware of Bass approaching.

Upon seeing Bass, it gets scared for a bit and runs off. Bass meanwhile doesn't give a damn. Instead his attention shifts towards Wily who is gearing up to make a few changes toward Gamma. But once his eyes lock onto Bass, well that gets thrown to the side. Wily hasn't been pleased with Bass since he failed to recover BreakMan. Made worse is how he blabbed out Wily's plan that forced my family and I to piece everything together. It's a powder keg just waiting to blow. If Glyde is there, he would be running to another room just to get away from it all.

"You dare show your presence here? In spite of your failure!?" He yells.

"I could care less if I failed. What matters now is that Mega Man knows. He knows what you plan on doing with Gamma," Bass responds in his usual manner.

Hearing this has Wily already pissed. Nice of you to get your grandpa in an even more angry state, "It makes me wonder what the hell am I going to do with you. You can't even complete a single thing! A single freaking thing like destroying Mega Man!"

"I had to work my ass trying to find Break, I mean… **ProtoMan** while you were busy working your ass to get that thing. You're crazy Wily. Simply crazy," He tells him, pointing his attention at Gamma.

"If I were you, I'd worry more for when Mega Man will show. Even now he prepares himself."

"I'll be more than ready. I'm making sure that this time, victory is mine!"

"In that case… what are you waiting for?! Get to work assisting the others in bringing them in! We must work on weaponizing Gamma!"

Bass gives Wily a cold stare and says this, "Fine, whatever. Just make sure I get a piece of that brat when he arrives."

Wily doesn't respond as it is his way of saying, "just go already". Bass turns and walks off, leaving his grandfather behind to his own machinations. Now being the only person in the room, Wily resumes his business. He notices Glyde and several Birdbots arriving with some equipment. They aren't ordinary equipment. These are stuff that is mostly used for military purposes but something is off. They look modern but don't feel like what we normally see nowadays. Rather they're from a world long past. Whatever the case, if something like that ends up on Gamma, we're in trouble… big trouble.

_New Light Labs – Sixteen hours later, 24 hours until deadline_

Under normal circumstances, repairs for me would last at about 4 or so hours but not in this case. Due to the situation that we're in, more time was put into getting me back at 100%. It's been 16 hours and my body feels like it just went through a cryogenic stasis pod. My body felt weird, numb at times. I do a quick diagnostic to check and see everything's functional. About a minute or two later, it comes up that there isn't anything wrong with me. Yet why do I feel groggy? I try shaking it off hoping to be fully awake but that doesn't work. After some yawning and a lot of stretching, I move about to get a look at things. The labs have become quiet, almost too quiet. I couldn't find anyone. Many of the scientists may have gone home hours ago due to the whole mess. If I know my family, they're probably in one of the lab rooms. In one room, I see Higsby still working on deciphering the disk that Darian stole from Wily. Hopefully he can give us some much-needed good news.

"Feeling any better Robert?" He asks me.

I give him a nod in response, "Yeah. Man that was a hell of a long sleep. I thought it would be the usual rest and recharge."

"I heard from Dr. Light that it was necessary since you're going to head to Wily's fortress. That and your armor suffered considerable damage due to your fights against the Doc Robots and ProtoMan."

Hearing my brother's real name makes me become a bit melancholy. I notice Higsby looking as if something happened to me. My head shakes in response, hoping to get it out of my head. I'm probably still groggy from all that sleep.

"Don't worry Robert. Your armor's fully repaired. You should be ready to go at this rate," That's a relief.

But something concerns me, "Have you gotten any luck with deciphering the disk?"

I see him nod in response. It's not good news though, "I'm not having any luck. Since this is Level 25 encryption, it's going to take me some time."

"Can you tell me how far you've gotten?" I ask, wondering if all the time I spent sleeping did help.

"I've gotten past the fourth level encryption. Wily was smart with this whole thing. He left nothing to chance," He replies.

"Nothing to chance huh? How long do you think it will take to decrypt the whole thing?"

"About a couple more hours. Since I've unlocked Level 5 Encryption, I got some data on something that may pique your interest."

"Like what?" Higsby hands me a file containing some information.

I look at the file. All it contains is details on several pieces of machinery, including statistics, functions and additional stuff. The problem I have with this is that why Wily would be after these things. Even Higsby is just as clueless as I am.

"Have you shown this to Dr. Light yet? Maybe he can shed some light on this," I wonder.

Higsby responds, "I haven't shown it to him yet but I will make sure to do so when he comes by."

"Good. I need to see if anyone else's here. Have you seen Tron or the others?"

"Uh uh. Things have gotten quiet since Dr. Light sent everyone home last night. I hate to say it but this is getting really crazy."

"You said it. I can't leave here unless I see either Tron or my Gramps."

"If you know your family, they should still be here in the labs. Heck, I haven't seen Darian since yesterday."

I don't respond, rather I look at him, carrying my usual thoughtful face. But I didn't have any time to think. I needed to get going. For every second we waste here, Wily would be using that time in putting whatever he has onto Gamma.

"If you're going to head off, I recommend that you be careful. Wily will bring everything he has to make sure you don't get Gamma back," He warns me, as if I already know.

I nod, giving him a response, "I know. I dealt with this guy twice. What makes you think the third time's a charm?"

"Are you trying to be humorous?"

"Not really. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Figures you would. I forgot to mention that I did see Tron. She's one floor above us working with Dr. Light and the others."

"I thought you said that you didn't see them."

"Maybe since I'm too busy trying to decipher this, I can hardly notice what's ahead of me."

"You're a very cautious dude. Thanks for the advice. If you find anything that's of any use relating to all of this, let me know. It may prove helpful in stopping Wily."

Higsby nods as I leave the room. I take his advice and head upstairs to see if Tron's around. She's there. Once she notices me arrive, I see her head closer towards me for a hug. Guess being away from me for so long can be pretty taxing.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She responds with a nod, "Yeah. I couldn't get much sleep. None of us did."

"Then I recommend you do unwind for a bit. I already had like sixteen hours worth of sleep. Did someone decide to give me an extended recharge?"

Tron says no, not even saying anything. This has already got me thinking who did it and why. She notices me not looking at her. Feeling worried, she gently gives me a peck on the cheek. It breaks my focus a bit but seeing her wondering about me puts my previous concern aside. I respond by giving her a kiss on the forehead. This gives us both some much-needed happiness. It gets interrupted once Dr. Light shows up. My attention then shifts towards him. Maybe I can find out who it was that gave me the extended recharge.

"Am I intruding you both?" A look of embarrassment on his face tells me he's already done that.

"No," I lie, "Gramps, I want to know. Was it you who decided to give me the extended sleep?"

I see him becoming nervous, "Um… yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Normally my recharge would last 4 hours. Why sixteen?"

"Since you will be going up against Wily, I feel that you will need to be more than just fully energized. You understand that?"

"I do understand it but if it relates to Gamma, I can pretty much handle myself. Or is it for some different reason altogether?" My gut has a pretty good feeling what it is. Tron watches on as we continue conversing.

"I needed to see if there is a way I can help you keep your anger in check. There has been no progress," Hearing him surprises me but I'm not convinced.

"No progress huh? This is going to make things a bit harder," I reply.

"What? What do you mean?" Tron asks me.

"Tron, let's just say that what I'm doing will maybe help rid me of the anger I got inside me," She knows I have anger issues and knowing her, if I didn't say anything, Tron would eventually find out.

"I thought you already got it under control."

"I may have but for some reason, it's been happening again. However this anger isn't fueled by hate or anything. This is something else entirely."

"S-something else?"

I nod at her in response. I try to explain it but even that isn't enough. Gramps intrudes before I say a single word, "You can explain it to her later. Right now, you need to head for Wily's fortress. That is where Gamma has been last spotted."

"The least you can do is give me some time with Tron. No offense but this isn't helping me or anyone right now," Sometimes being harsh is the only way I can put things through.

"I… I understand. Whenever you're ready, you should get moving," Gramps turns and walks off. His instructions are already inputted into my memory circuits.

I let off a sigh of relief after that. Tron and I both share a stare that leads into us both locking lips. It's something I can never get tired of. I mean that. Once we finish, I gear up into battle mode. I know what awaits me: Wily. He has Gamma in his possession and I don't know what he plans on doing with it. I know he's amassing his forces for when I arrive. When it does then he'll know that nothing will stop me. I will make sure he's brought to justice. I'll make sure Gamma comes back in one piece… but if I can't, I'll be left with little choice but to destroy something that will soon destroy everything. But it would be best if that option never comes to pass right?

_Skull Fortress – 20 minutes later, 23 hours & 20 minutes until deadline_

The last time I trekked to Wily's fortress, it was fortified to the teeth and I had to give it everything I had just so I can get inside and wreck the place from within. It's been 4 ½ months since then. The fortress has gone through major changes. My guess this has to do with Gamma. It's taller no doubt although I don't see any place where Gamma can be housed. Several towers are situated around the place, armed with multiple weapon systems. There are no towers outside the perimeter but I spot several bunkers nearby. That's where they hold most of the bulk he has. But despite having all of this, has Wily noticed me arriving? Probably not. He's too busy on Gamma that he would even give a freaking shit and I doubt he will.

"It's me. I've entered the fortress but it's too quiet. I don't think Wily has discovered my presence," I contact New Light Labs to check in.

"Be cautious Robert. Who knows what can happen should Albert discover you," warns Gramps.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm cutting communication. It's to ensure that I get inside without trouble."

"Be careful. Wily will find out and when he does, he'll destroy you."

"I know. I'm counting on it," I cut off communication and went forward. The instant I do though, I start hearing something loud. Guess Wily was expecting me after all.

It doesn't matter. I press on, Mega Buster at the ready. Robots start appearing all over. They open fire with lasers. Some robots pack bazookas. I avoid what I can and respond with plasma blasts. Many of the enemy bots get blasted in one hit while others however keep on fighting. It's something I never expect but at this point it's not like it would make any difference right? I'm on the move dodging and shooting. A Hammer Joe comes in front of me aiming his bazooka. My gut is already telling me to move. He fires and I avoid the blast. I respond with a plasma shot to the face, at point-blank range no less. It does its job but even that isn't enough against dozens of other robots just waiting to enter the scrap heap.

"And here I thought this was going to be easy," I see them going in to attack. Looks like I'm going to have to change my strategy.

"Battlechip! Barrier!" A barrier kicks in almost immediately.

They keep firing whatever they can and my barrier takes all that crap like a champ. I switch into the Needle Cannon and open fire making sure every bot ends up suffering a serious puncture. All the bots that are in my way becomes nothing more than scrap. I move forward, not stopping for anything. More robots show up and attack. It's my cue to duck and respond with a heap full of needles. Remember, I'm still armed with the Needle Cannon. It's going to help me out a lot. Inside the fortress however, alarms are blaring all over as a result of my arrival. Birdbots are moving all over the place, they're freaking out. Wily however isn't worried. He's more focused on Gamma and if I know him, he knows I'm coming. Glyde's arrival doesn't make things any easier.

"If you are telling me that Mega Man has arrived then don't. I already know," Yep. He knows.

"Um, I see. What are your orders Doctor? Our forces are being attacked left and right. If thing continue, it'll hinder our progress to modify Gamma," He replies but this gets Wily agitated.

"He will NOT ruin my plans this time! I will see to it personally," He reaches a nearby control console and presses a button.

"Attention all robots in my army, Mega Man is on his way to my fortress! Do whatever it takes to prevent him from arriving! Failure will NOT be tolerated and it will result in your destruction! Am I making myself clear?" He doesn't hear any responses but they know that once I arrive, all hell breaks loose.

Wily then turns to Glyde with an angry stare, "I recommend you get our forces ready! We should give him a warm welcome."

"A-as you wish Doctor," He staggers, already moving out of here since he doesn't want to piss off Wily.

Wily takes a look at Gamma, which has already had some of its parts removed, "You wish to stop me from using Gamma will you? I like to see you try."

I meanwhile continue my fight. Since Wily's little banter earlier, his army has started showing up at an ever-increasing rate. Even as I take down one bot, more start coming in. They fire at me with lasers, missiles, hell anything that can reduce me to scrap they'll use it regardless. I even see one of them operating a tank with a Dr. Wily insignia. It opens fire and I quickly avoid the oncoming blast. If that thing fires another blast, it'll be trouble so I rush in. I avoid the next shot the tank unleashes and I fire a plasma blast. Normally it wouldn't work but I end up firing it into the tank's nozzle. What happens next is no surprise. The tank explodes and I can see the robot hitting airborne before ending up a pile of scrap. This is why if you try attacking me, you get a big heaping of plasma. It would suck but it's better than getting the worst of Wily's anger.

"I wonder what else Wily has up his sleeves," I still spot more of Wily's bots coming. I could keep on going with it but that would take probably forever.

So I just simply rush through it, avoiding the bots that are ahead of me. Many try to attack but they become a victim of some serious bad luck. I reach the fortress but a problem baffles me. There's no front door. Wily isn't the kind of person you would expect to have a front door to an enemy fortress. With him, you're certain that he's put a way in for us. We just need to find out where it is. I finish up dealing with a bunch of Wily's robots, shifting my attention towards the front entrance of the fortress. There's no entrance. I can tell. That's when I know that something's up. My optic circuits decide to do a little check, going into immediate x-ray. The wall in front of me is protected with a triple layer dose of titanium. Even if I try my luck with a full-powered charge blast, it won't make a dent. My sight moves to see if anything else is out of place. My sensors detect something. Surprisingly it's below my feet. I see some sort of manhole covering it. My guess its there to prevent anyone from entering. Sadly that makes little difference because I'll mostly use it to get my butt inside. My arm becomes blaster mode and I open fire. My shot reveals what I already know: some kind of metal door. There's no handle on it so I'm going to need something to pry it open.

"Battlechip, LongSword!" My Buster arm transforms into a long blade and then I strike the manhole's edge.

It takes a few attempts but I ultimately pry it open. A ladder is revealed, leading downward. I turn to see more of Wily's robots ready to come in and take me out. At this point, I don't want to waste any time with them so I head underground. It's better than using the front door so why does it matter? Once underground, I notice radar and other systems have hit minimal levels. It's strange yes but something isn't right. I look up ahead to see that most of the area is too barren. My gut is telling me that something is so not right. I can feel it for sure. There isn't any straight paths, I don't even want to know what's below there and to make it worse, since signal strength is down, I don't know if I'll be able to contact Rush if he can help, much less anyone. But I know for sure that if I don't do this, I won't be able to reach deeper into the fortress and stop Wily before he uses Gamma for who knows what. So I check my buster arm, pressing on the screen a bit until I find three icons and they each have one thing in common: Rush. I'm going to need man's best friend, no, my best friend to help with this.

I press once again, opening a line but the signal's weak so I have to make it count, "Rush, you there? It's me. I need your help so if you're getting this signal, head to where I'm at ASAP."

I worry if someone hears me but if they don't then this is going to be a problem. But I don't have time to wait. I can't dawdle around. I need to get moving. While I wait for Rush to show up, I go for the more obvious solution.

"Battlechip, DashAttack!" A green fishy appears so I get on top of it. It propels forward at high speed.

I have my Buster at the ready. Who knows what Wily has up his sleeves in the castle's lower levels? I'm too afraid to even find out because they show up in droves. Several fish robots come out of the ground. They attempt to sink their fangs on the Fishy I'm riding. As if I already dealt with fishes once before. Damn them Cudabots! I get my blaster ready and fired several shots at these guppies. Some of them get blasted but most are fast. That's when I notice the rest of the area is underwater. Then it hit me. I may as well say, "screw this" and just hit the ocean. It may not be the best method but it's better than trying to deal with some annoying robo-fishies. I hit the water and see several Cudabots. They swam like a bunch of flies, waiting to leech on you for the kill. My eyes dart all over. I already got a lock on several of them. My buster fires several blasts. Each of them strikes the Cudabots, destroying them. That's good but I feel more are on their way. Not a good sign.

"So you clowns want some more eh? Bring it! Battlechip, Spreader!" My buster arm turns into a spread cannon.

I take aim and fire, letting out a shot that splits into several smaller shots. In as little as several seconds, all the remaining Cudabots ended up getting wiped. There aren't any other threats so we're in the clear, at least for now. I continue onward through the water, reaching a ledge up ahead. It may be a short swim but worth it to get on dry land. Once I get out, I see a ladder nearby. I head upwards. My sensors are at high. I get a look once I reach the top and saw no other enemies. But sadly, there are more ladders. I get a look at the radar. Nothing's on the screen yet I feel that something's amiss. I shrug it off and continue going upwards. Once I reach another floor, I see an enemy on patrol. It's a Hammer Joe and he's armed and ready. He doesn't notice me arriving so that's good. I wait until it moves away and then make my move. My Mega Buster's ready, I take aim and open fire. It hits him but this only gets his attention... in all the worst ways. The Hammer Joe takes out his giant ball and attacks. I avoid it, responding with a few blasts. They hit but only graze him slightly. Guess I'm going to need to step it up.

Hammer Joe lunges in for another attack. Like before, I avoid it but the bot was smart, swinging it in another direction, catching me off guard. I get hit hard but it doesn't stop me from going forward with my offense. It sees me race towards him. My Mega Buster's gathering energy, waiting to deliver the big strike. He doesn't see it coming. I fire a charge shot that aims squarely into the bot's face. It's a definite clean hit, reducing the big brute into a pile of junk. I continue on, moving forward but having this worry that I'm being watched. I know it but the strange thing is that there aren't any enemies around. Something isn't right yet someone thinks its okay to leave gifts behind. I take some of these gifts such as energy canisters. They get me recharged as I drop down to some strange room. I end up underwater, which kind of stinks but I can care less. My gut tells me someone's here. I have my blaster ready in case Wily's bots come in. But something does arrive. It isn't what you think as I get a look. Some strange machine appears over water, held together by a rail. It looks like a cage but you can't see what's inside. I also notice the room having several tubes. The tubes aren't too big but I feel that they're used for something. Then I notice the cage device letting out some kind of robot. It looks like a small green turtle. However its shell has some sort of hydraulic system used for underwater travel. I see it hit the wall in front of me, changing direction and coming straight for me. I move to avoid it but then I felt something push me in the other direction. What's happening? I turn to see the tubes behind me spurting out air pressure. Now it makes sense.

The robotic turtle moves about, ignoring the pressure and instead goes after me. I respond with my Mega Buster. I fire a blast and it grazes it slightly. Sadly it doesn't help as it goes at me, delivering a tackle. I get hit but that isn't the end of it. Oh no, it's far from being done. The turtle bot hits the wall on the other side, only this time it's moving faster than before and its shell starting to crack. It attacks me again but I dodge it and fire another shot. It turns out to be a bad idea as the hit sheds its shell completely. Now it becomes a demon, a fast speedy demon that screams suicidal turtle. It moves all over the place at lightning speed. To make matters worse, I see it flashing vividly. That tells me the thing is about to self detonate if it comes too close. If that happens then I can be in serious trouble. I need to do something yet I don't have that many options. Of course, I do and I already have me the plan in mind. I switch into the Shadow Blade, hoping that if it hits, it'll go out. The turtle or Kamegoro in this case dashes straight towards me to deliver a big bang. I lob the Shadow Blade squarely into its face and what happens next proves it. The thing explodes with a major amount of force. I get pushed back fiercely yet the air currents try pushing me in the other direction. It doesn't help that whatever it is may have an unlimited amount of devastating kamikaze turtles. I wouldn't be surprised if they end up becoming mutated to look like teenage ninjas. Now that I got that out of my system, let's continue.

"Damn, what a blast," As if I already felt that, "Whatever it is, that thing has to go down."

Unfortunately I speak too soon. The cage sends out another Kamegoro. It moves slowly but if I let it do as it pleases, it'll be problematic. So I go in and attack, using the Shadow Blade as before. I lob a blade and the thing gets turned to scrap. The machine starts getting persistent so it looks like it's summoning out more. Another Kamegoro shows up and then another followed by another. Three more of these things already underwater… Well, I couldn't have asked for a better situation. They move all over the area, bumping into each other so they can shed their shells and become destructive. The air currents don't affect them so that makes things more difficult. But I know that I have to stop them or else I'm in for some trouble. The Shadow Blade won't work in this case so I go for the one that can get it done. I gear up the Top Spin, turning my body into a small kinetic tornado. My body moves fast with every second I spend. The robot turtles already have their shells shed becoming suicidal green missiles. They all come rushing in and my body is in full swing. I go straight for them, resulting in a big explosion. All three of the things become nothing but scrap. There's more though as the cage that summoned them goes offline and suddenly explodes. It's very unexpected and at the same time, strange. I stop my Top Spin to survey the damage. Wow. It did pack a punch but the good news is that I now have a way forward so I take it. Although I know that Wily may not be pleased with my attempt at stopping well, whatever that thing is. It doesn't matter. I need to press on to stop Wily before he uses Gamma to tear the world apart.

_New Light Labs – At the same time_

While I travel through the fortress, things in the labs aren't going very good. Many people from the FBI along with the military have come by to investigate the matter. There are interviews going about, all having to do with Wily and Gamma. Some of them are willing to tell what they know whereas others aren't so talkative for reasons even I don't know. A few floors up, Dr. Light along with Roll and Tron await Higsby's results. Since yesterday, he's put every ounce of strength in deciphering the data that's on the disk. We know that Wily is an ingenious son of a bitch when it comes to trying to hide stuff but what he's done over the past few days has simply shaken everything upside down. It's shaken everyone, even me, but right now our focus is towards my family. Gramps drinks coffee as he looks through folders full of documents. He hopes to see if there's anything Wily left behind that can help. But knowing him, that's unlikely. He seems frustrated, going through each paper in just seconds. Gramps hopes to find something, anything. He knows that Wily had been involved with the project since the start. He continues looking, until the sound of someone knocking startles him. The cup Gramps is holding on shakes a bit slightly, causing some coffee to spill onto the table. Turning around, he spots Tron, who is startled by her recent actions. Gramps takes a deep breath and heads to meet her. I guess he needed a much-deserved wake up call, just like what I always need.

"Is something the matter?" asks Gramps.

"N-no, nothing. I thought that I would come by to talk," She then asks, "You feeling all right? I've noticed everyone in the labs are just agitated."

"Yes. I didn't expect the FBI and the military to be here so soon?"

"Guess they know of what Wily's planning isn't it?"

'Unlikely," He dissuades, "Darian told us that we shouldn't tell anyone about it.""

"That's a relief though if they find out, it'd be disastrous."

"Disastrous for everyone, of course. I've been looking through these papers here to see if there's anything that can help us."

"Any luck?" Gramps gave her a nod in response.

"Sadly no. I'm sorry."

"Dammit. What are we going to do?"

"For now, we can't do anything. Darian says that we should do what we can to help Robert."

"But don't we have Higsby doing that?"

"Higsby is only one part. I should mention Tron that we are a team and that we should do what we can for each other. We're a family after all."

Hearing it gives Tron some needed reprieve. After a nod, she decides to have a seat but not before she asks Dr. Light a question.

"Dr. Light, I have a question," She says.

"What is it?" He wonders.

"Do you… do you think that putting Wily in the project was a mistake?" There's that question isn't it?

Gramps doesn't answer and it's probably because of the fact that maybe it was a bad idea. I already did say this back in the previous arc, Arc IV. I'm breaking the fourth wall here so let's continue.

"Come on Dr. Light, if you're not saying anything then it's clear that you may know something. If there's anything that you want to say, please tell me. I mean, it's not like you're telling this to Robert because he's already felt the pain."

Tron continues his conversation with Gramps. You guys can tell where this is going right? "I remember you saying that Dr. Wily was once Robert's friend and having found out of what he did made him realize the friend he knew was long gone. Now I don't really know much about it but I'm certain that you know since you raised him after his parents passed away."

"Yes I know. Now what does this have to do with Gamma by any chance?" He asks her.

"It's a hunch but I don't know if I'm right or not. I think it's because Wily hates your guts," Gramps looks at her wondering if she's legit with her response.

"Tron, I already know that Wily detests me but what does this have to do with Robert? Or even Gamma by any chance?"

"Like I said. Wily doesn't just hate you Dr. Light. He hates Robert too and it's due to the fact that he has suffered defeat at the hands of him. Wily would be crazy to come up with a plan like this. It isn't just crazy, far from it. Any sane person would find it to be ridiculous, going after a giant robot that has no weapons."

"But this is Wily we're talking about. He has no sort of logic in what he does, despite having a sense of moral value."

"Moral value?" Tron responds, "I don't think what he's doing now is considered to be moral. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it falls into the level of mad scientist. And like every scientist in the world, Wily knows on how to take whatever he sees and make it something that will ensure victory. It's a reason why he's after Gamma to begin with. He sees it as an opportunity to secure him the world and who knows what he'll do with it. Darian did mention that he plans on turning it into a Metal Gear, outfitting it with nuclear weapons."

"If Wily succeeds in that, I fear nothing can stop him. Gamma's armor can withstand any sort of damage, even nuclear," Having said that, Gramps feels a chill down his spine.

"Then if anything, I hope that Higsby can figure out what's inside that disk," She replies.

"I have faith he will. He better for the fate of everything, if not the world hangs in the balance."

Tron gives Gramps a nod, ending their conversation. Before anyone can say a word, the sounds of a phone ringing echo the room. It wasn't just any ring though. The two head to check and see and to their surprise, it's yours truly.

"Gramps, Tron, where are you guys? Sheesh you really take your time," I'm being sarcastic here.

"I can hear that tone of yours from here Robert," replies Tron. Her tone matches the opposite of mine, although a bit on the upset side.

"Worry about it later," dissuades Dr. Light, "Have you been doing alright? Has Wily already begun modifying Gamma?"

"I'm not sure. I'm right now on the lower levels of the fortress. I don't even know where he's housing it," But I do go on to say this, "Fortunately I'm able to get shots of Wily's new fortress."

"Send them to us. Any info can help us determine where he has taken Gamma."

"Consider it done," I transfer the data on Wily Fortress 3 to the labs' computers. Although I am inside the base itself, I do it via wireless signal.

Tron gets to work on collecting the data and before long, photos of Wily's new fortress start appearing on one of the lab's computers. The two get a look, their minds are thinking and wondering. I meanwhile stay silent, waiting for them to tell me what they've discovered. Hopefully they can help me figure out where I should go because from here on out, it's upwards all the way.

"So did you guys get it?" I wonder.

"Yeah, we did," responds Tron, "Wily really has been busy. This will take some time before we get a definite lock on Gamma."

"Wily may have added some contingencies in case you guys do find out so watch yourself," I warn them.

"I think we can let Higsby handle that," assures Gramps.

"Speaking of which, how is Higsby doing with the data extraction?" I wonder.

"There hasn't been any progress as of late though fortunately he has been doing his hardest to see if anything has come to light. So far, no progress," He tells me.

"I see. That's fine by me. Hopefully he'll let me know if something happens. I'm just right now heading upwards through the lower levels of the fortress," I explain, detailing my situation.

"I see that there are no opposition there so it seems you are safe for the time being."

"Thanks for the heads up. It's not like I'm going to need it anyway."

Sadly Tron has to come in and be her antsy self, "Dr. Light's trying to help you know? The least you can do here is say thanks. Everyone here is working their asses off to find the truth behind Wily's actions. Your complaining isn't helping us one bit."

Fortunately this is a reason why I'm keen on what my family does, "And I can tell by your tone that you need to calm down. I've had my fair share of hell and yeah, my complaining isn't helping at all."

Tron is left speechless by my response. I needed to change things, "Listen, I need to continue moving forward. If you guys got anything else to tell me, now would probably be a good time to tell me."

"I see. You be careful Robert. Wily will probably have something up his sleeve within the fortress," He warns.

"Thanks for the advice gramps… however, I'll be okay. I'm cutting off communication. I have a feeling that Wily may be onto us."

"Understood. Stay focused."

Before I end communication, Tron says this, "Robert. Please be careful… for my sake. You mean so much to me."

"Don't worry. I'll come back safe. I promise you that I will make Wily pay for what he's done to us. Signing off," I end my call as Tron tries to contain her feelings.

She looks at Dr. Light who just by a simple stare assures her that I'll be okay. After a deep breath, her smile assures him of that. Before they prep to leave, they see Darian having arrived. They see him with a worried look. Something's not right.

"Darian, what happened? Is everything all right?" asks Dr. Light, wondering.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," He tells them.

"What do you mean?" wonders Tron, "What's going on?"

"The FBI has finished their investigation. However, we have a new problem. Members of The United States military has arrived and they are looking for you. They wish to discuss in regards to Gamma," Hearing it from Darian already is giving them chills. But with what's happening, things are about to go from bad… to worse.

_Back at Wily's Fortress…_

After ending my call with Gramps and Tron, I continue moving upwards through the fortress. The map I provided them has my current position in the lower basement. Sadly I haven't encountered any opposition. I don't know if it's a good thing but this alone gives me a sense of dread. Why is that? I'm not sure because I won't even get the chance to even ask why. Upon reaching the top, I get the attention of a Hammer Joe. Once he notices me appearing, he immediately goes on the attack. I sadly don't give him the chance.

"Battlechip, WidwSword!" My blaster arm turns into a sword with a wide blade.

I take a swing but you're thinking that I'm attacking him head on right? Wrong! I'm taking a different approach to the whole thing. My swing goes for the Hammer Joe's legs. He does attack but the force of his attack causes him to lose his balance, or should I say his legs. I follow it up with a spin kick that has him landing on his ass. I follow it up with a stab to the face, taking it out. With him taken out, I continue on my way but upon noticing the abyss up ahead, I stop. Rush better show up because if he doesn't, this is going to make things a bit difficult.

"Come on Rush, what's keeping ya?" I whisper, wondering if he'll show up already.

Fortunately he does arrive and I'm glad to see him. Rush wastes no time licking my face. He says that he's sorry he took too long, probably because my signal was either constantly moving or being jammed due to Wily's machinations. Now that he's here, we're ready to move out. Rush goes straight into his Jet mode and we both head out. My Mega Buster is at the ready in case Wily tries anything. However the dread that I'm still experiencing is there. It's still there and I don't know why. There aren't that many enemies here and yet I wonder if Wily is even giving a shit that I'm going through most of the place unscathed. I don't like it. Taking out the Hammer Joe earlier doesn't help much.

"See anything Rush?" I ask him. Rush responds saying that he doesn't.

"Strange. Normally Wily would be having bots here trying to stop me but yet, the only thing that's any threatening is the spiky wall that is all over the place. Maybe since Wily's putting more of his time towards Gamma that he hasn't even bothered setting up any defense. That has to be it. Either way, Rush and I reach the other side of the place yet I feel that something's amiss. I know it for sure because normally I'd be all hunky-dory and move on. Turning to Rush says otherwise. His senses are at high gear. He knows that someone is waiting to come in and deliver an attack at us. I keep my guard up, closing my eyes and allowing my other senses to kick in and find out where it'll attack.

"Be on your guard Rush," I tell him. Rush barks saying that he will. We both wait, wondering when Wily or something will attack.

Then it happens. Strange sounds echo the area. I turn to see a bunch of strange yellow blobs come flying at us. We both kick into high gear, dodging them without counterattacking. They come in fast but enough for us to avoid. After a bit, the blobs envelop into a cyclone before becoming a massive puddle. Once gathered, they then take shape transforming into some kind of monster. It was muscular, stronger and ready to deliver a heap full of punishment. Rush looks and wonders what is it while I simply look at him, sensing a hint of familiarity. Yep, I dealt with this sort of mess before months back. It was the Yellow Devil and it gave me hell. Here though, it's differnet. Rush and I see the eye that I know all too well appear. It's back, it's ready and this beast is making sure we don't get past. The Yellow Devil has returned.

"Bumo bumo, bu bu bu bumo. Bu bubu? Bumo bumo bumo!? Bumbumbumo!" (Well well, look who's here. Mega Man? And what's this? He's not alone this time!) It says.

Rush turns to me wondering what that giant blob just said. I have the same expression. Even I'm clueless. I then turn to see the Yellow Devil who goes on about how he wants to make me pay. My face simply says that I don't care. He's going down even if he's just a bulky blob of pus.

"Didn't think Wily would bring you back. Last I checked, you broke down into a puddle of jarring crap. Now tell me, are you trying to stop me like I did the last time" I ask it, in a very sarcastic way.

"Bumo bumo! Bubububububumo. Bumo-bumo! Bububumobumobumo bumobumobumo bububumomo. Bumobumo, bububumo!" (Oh I am! Don't think I'll go down as easy as before. I assure you! Wily has made me stronger since our last battle and this time, I will make sure you go down. You'll never reach him, I promise you that!) This thing still isn't a threat.

"Don't make promises you can't keep blobby. Now are we going to go at this or what?"

"Bumo bububumo! Bumo bumo bumo bumo bubububu bubumo!" (As you wish you ingrate! I will see to it that you and your pet will be reduced to nothing!)

"Go ahead and try," I turn to Rush and tell him, "Rush, stay beside me. This thing will make mincemeat out of us if we get careless."

Rush wonders if that'll happen but I assure him that it won't happen. Let's hope I can prove him right. The Yellow Devil wastes no time attacking. Since it has been enhanced with more muscle, it gives him the strength to do things he normally couldn't. He starts off with a strong lunging attack. Rush and I dodge it easily. I take advantage of it with a few shots from my Mega Buster. They don't make their mark since his whole body is covered in goo. Wily's smart, I'll give you that but like every enemy I've crossed paths wise, they always have some kind of weakness. I spot it very easily: it's red eye. The eye isn't in the same location as it was the first time. It's moving about within the goo of a body. Finding it won't be easy, made worse is that I don't have the weapons from our first encounter. I got new weapons and maybe with them, I can be able to give this thing pain. Its body suddenly splits into several orbs. They encircle in some kind of tornado, making normal attacks ineffective. Rush and I keep our distance but know it's going to attack when it does. The tornado spits out the orbs. They come in fast so there isn't much time to react or do anything. We moved. I avoid them with ease. Rush did as well but as we avoid the orbs, they end up on the other side gathering again in that tornado. Before we know it, they take form into the monstrous Yellow Devil. He then attacks with his huge fists, slamming the ground and causing somewhat of an earthquake. It disorients us slightly but not enough to stop us from attacking.

I see the eye appear and I fire, taking my chances. The shot hits but he is unfazed. To make matters worse, it constantly moves all over the place. This is making the situation a bit harder. I fire a few shots hoping that at least one will go through. One did but like I said, still not enough. I'm going to need to bring out some serious firepower as the Yellow Devil taunts me.

"Bubububububumo! Bububumo bubumomobumobu bububumo? Bumo bumo! Buuuubububububumo. Bumobumo bubumo! Bububumo bumo!" (Your efforts are useless! Do you really think it'll happen like the last time? You're mistaken! I'm better, stronger. I will never fall to you! I will destroy you!) It gets ready to dish out another attack but I quickly move out of the way.

I spot the eye and instead of using my Mega Buster, I rely on the hard Knuckle, launching a full ton fist at it. Although it moves slowly, it makes good on its word smacking the eye and doing damage. But something's wrong. Normally something would simply disorient the robot. Not in this case. He took the brunt of the Hard Knuckle well. Upon noticing me firing again, he smacks me headlong with his huge fist. I get pushed far but enough that he wouldn't deem me a threat. How wrong he is. Seeing me fire another Hard Knuckle, the Yellow Devil guards it. However, the Hard Knuckle propels forward pushing through the mush that is that Yellow Devil's hand. It delivers with a direct hit. I'm relieved but it's not over yet.

"Bumo!? Bumobumo bumbumo. Bububumo bumobumo?! Bu bumo! Bububumobububububmo! Bumobu bubumo momobumo!" (How!? My body was made stronger than ever. How is it you are able to hurt me?! No matter! You won't be able to survive this next attack! Prepare to die Mega Man!) His body becomes nothing but a puddle.

Suddenly several orbs start coming out of the puddle. Only difference is that they are bigger in size, as if five small puddles combined to form a big one. They come bouncing toward me and Rush. We both move out of the way as they reach another part of the area but then they come at us. Rush wonders what's going on and I try to figure a way on stopping this guy. However I see Rush trying to go after these balls as if they were actual tennis balls. Since he thinks and acts like a dog, I can assume that Rush is up for some fetch huh? This gives me an idea.

"Rush! Go after those orbs!" I order him. Rush immediately bites on one of them.

I meanwhile avoid the other orbs as they assimilate into the Yellow Devil. Its eye reveals itself, this time firing lasers. I quickly avoid it, still aware that Rush is still holding onto the Yellow Devil. By that point I think I should mention that he's latched onto the giant blob's leg. The Yellow Devil doesn't know that and he won't know it until its too late. I go in and fire another Hard Knuckle straight at the Yellow Devil's eye, dealing damage. Its systems start to short circuit as a result. I can tell I'm close so I fire again. Unfortunately I miss and it isn't helping that he counters by launching his hand at me. I mean it literally you know. I get smacked and then drenched in some kind of strange gush. It's just too gross. Rush notices and tries to get it off me only for him to be drenched in it too. Things just can't get any worse. We see it moving forward, slowly. He's getting ready for an attack that will finish us off. The goo that we're trapped in begins to harden up making movement impossible. I swear. If we don't get out of here, that thing will flatten us like pancakes. This is going to suck horribly for us.

"Bumobumobumo. Bububu bumomobumo bumo, bububumo bumo bumo bumomomo bubububumo! Bumo bumo!" (This is too perfect. I'm going to enjoy destroying you and then Wily will give me the strength needed to conquer anyone! Say goodbye!") Both his fists are ready to deliver a serious pounding.

Every second Rush and I waste trying to escape is going to end up being replaced with our bodies getting smashed, bashed and going straight to the garbage can. Rush tells me that if this is the end, he says that it has been fun. I look at him with a face saying that it's not over yet, far from over. Disengaging my blaster, I try to see if I can try using my other hand. Sadly I can't do it. The gunk has hardened to the point that its almost like concrete. Hundreds of pounds pushing down on us and I can't even break out of it. I see the Yellow Devil's hand turn into a large mace. A hit from that would match the force of 4000 lbs. and it would take us both out instantly.

Lifting up its arm, he prepares the final strike, "Bumo bubu mobu bumo. BUMO bumo bumo!" (Now we end this. GOODBYE Mega Man!)

My body begins exhibiting a scenario that was seen many times over. Can't think normal, you got to think crazy. My arm that's stuck within this hardened gunk activates blaster mode and opens fire. I didn't fire any normal shot, I went at this at full strength: a charge shot you can say. It blows a hole in the concrete gunk giving Rush and I some time to escape. We both avoid the Yellow Devil's mace slam, just barely. Rush ends up getting sent flying a bit due to the impact. As for me, I spot the Yellow Devil's eye. I take aim and my gut says one thing: it's now or never. I activate the Hard Knuckle and opened fire. I don't just fire one fist at him. Oh no no, far from it. I fire more than one or to put it bluntly, about a total of five Hard Knuckles come out of my blaster. He doesn't see it coming. All of them strike its eye clean and since I fired so many, they all push the eye out of its muscular body. With the eye no longer inside the body, I see it break down becoming a large yellow mushy puddle. I walk closer to the large eye. It tries moving back into the pus but I don't give it a chance. It gave me enough trouble for today and I don't want to see it go through any more. With my arm aimed squarely at the big black orb, where its red eye stares me down, I open fire, hitting the thing with a pure blast of plasma. The Yellow Devil Mark 2 is no more. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that the fight is finally over. My concern went from victory to concern as I check up on Rush. I see him, badly damaged. Fortunately I know of a way to get him online. With a bit of button tinkering, I get him online but due to Yellow Devil's last attack, he's down to about 50%. Made worse is that his jet mode is damaged meaning he isn't going to be of much help. I get upset at first but I calm myself a bit after seeing Rush look at me.

Rush barks at me saying that I should keep on going which has me say, "How can I when you're hurt. I got to get you fixed up and fast."

I hear him say that stopping Wily is what matters. To prove it, he licks my face. That's enough to wake me up and realize what I must do. Nodding at him, I activate Rush's internal teleport systems with data that will send him back to New Light Labs for repairs. The only thing I hope is that I'm able to make it before Wily activates Gamma for who knows what. Speaking of Wily, he's not in a very happy mood. My guess he found out that the Yellow Devil Mark 2 was destroyed… or is something else the cause of his anger?

"How can things get any worse?!" His shout spooks Glyde a little. The guy's nearby, working on adding modifications into Gamma's computer systems.

"Mega Man has defeated the Yellow Devil yet again! If he reaches this place before its finished, he'll ruin everything! I've come so far to lose it all. So far! I will not let anything stop me… not even that foolish blue dweeb!" The way he says it is like a broken record.

Hoping to at least provide some good news, Glyde replies, "We are now at 50%. Gamma should be ready within an hour."

"Good. See to it that it's ready before Mega Man gets here. I already have the Birdbots at work putting the finishing touches."

"You said that you incorporated interchangeable parts when designing Gamma."

"I did. It was to ensure that Gamma could have anything needed to tackle any disaster that would ensue. That proved to be an advantage with what I will do to it. Once Gamma's adjustments are complete, I will begin my broadcast showing the world the power that I now have. All of the nations will see it emerge. They will have no choice but to surrender and then the world… will be all mine!" His mood shifts into a maniacal laughter, enough to feel like he'll have the world in his hands.

But Glyde somehow becomes concerned, "I appreciate your positivity but it appears we have a small problem."

Wily's mood changes in an instant, "What? What problem?"

"I just received a message from one of our patrols. Apparently we have another intruder in the premises."

"What? Another? I thought Mega Man would be the only one."

"Afraid not. I've obtained a video feed showing who it is. From what we can obtain, this one has been deemed dangerous."

"Show it to me. Nothing will stop me from completing my plan!"

Glyde hands Wily a disk containing the video feed. Once he inserted it into a nearby computer, the video plays, revealing what Glyde mentioned. To say who's in it is one thing but after Wily getting a look, his eyes widen in shock. Glyde checks to see and it's already enough for him to know that trouble's ready to brew.

"How? How is it possible?" He whispers. Glyde doesn't say anything.

After seeing the footage, Wily knows that another interruption can complicate things. Turning to see Glyde, his look changes into sudden anger.

"What are you looking at me for?! Get back to work preparing Gamma!" He shouts, ordering Glyde. He does so without hesitation.

"This intruder has already destroyed 3 Bird bots. Whoever it is, he must have a reason for doing this," He explains.

"That's not the point you fool! I already know who it is… and I thought he just up and left! This is making things more complicated and with Gamma near completion, we can't allow any chance for error!"

Reaching into his pocket, he takes out his communicator and gears it up, "Attention my robots! We have spotted an intruder within the fortress. He has already destroyed three robots and he will not hesitate to destroy more! He is armed and extremely dangerous! I recommend everyone here to remain alert. If you see this robot, avoid him at all costs! I repeat, avoid it at all costs! We must get to work on getting Gamma ready! I will not allow failure!"

He ends his announcement but not before he activates it for one other thing, "Bass, this is Wily. Mega Man is within the fortress itself. I think this is a perfect opportunity for you to deal with him."

"What? He's here? Ha! More fun for me! Now I can rip him apart and then when I'm done, I'll find his brother and do the same," He replies with eagerness.

"There will be plenty of time Bass… plenty of time. For now, I leave things to you. Deal with Mega Man. Destroy him if it satisfies you."

"Very well Wily. I promise I'll bring him to you, alive or otherwise."

Wily ends his call as he sees Gamma in front of him. The behemoth looks different in design. Its arms and head are completely gone. Most of the lower chest has been removed and the legs have been slightly modified. The upper chest however has had some adjustments and even now, it's being changed up. On the left of Gamma or whatever it is now is some kind of weapon, similar to some kind of laser cannon. The right of it is some kind of device with the front of it looking like a shield. I don't know what Wily has planned but it isn't good. Darian did mention that he would turn it into some kind of "Metal Gear". Is this it? I'm not sure. Only Wily has the answers and the more I think about it, the more worry and dread I'll soon have to endure. Not that it matters because as I said, things are about to go from bad… to worse.

つづく

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Mega Man's trek through Wily's Fortress continues but he soon gets more than what he bargains for. His nemesis Bass is ready to give him a hell of a battle but even that will have its fair share of complications. Speaking of complications, General Yancey confronts Dr. Light about Wily's involvement with Gamma along with the sudden aftermath. He's pissed and what happens there will shake the entire New Light Labs to the core. As if the situation can't get any worse. What will happen then? Will Mega Man be able to overcome Bass? What hidden truths will be revealed and will it be the end for Dr. Light and New Light Labs? All of these questions will be revealed in the next intense episode, Obstacles and Dangers; The Light Family's Fractured Findings._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>I would like to thank everyone for three years of Reawakened. To those who took the time to read, review or even talk to me, this is for you. Here's to Year Three and let's hope we can reach three more.<em>

**_lalalei2001, Gancena, Kuralesache, Pikatwig, BlackRussian, Readerryu, TheNameUGiveMe, LizSama _**_and to any and all guests.__  
><em>

**_THANK YOU_**

**_HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY MEGA MAN: REAWAKENED_**

_A hero isn't born, they must create their destiny to become one._


	52. Arc 5: Chapter 13

_**Notes from the Author****:** This one was long. Very long since we are near the end. At least I'm taking the time to be productive when I can mostly at night. You want to know what's strange? This was supposed to be a bit longer because I wanted this chapter to reveal a lot more but I decided to save it for the next chapter since it would take way too long. Not that it matters because every chapter I work on is always long. But at the same time, I feel that this is always a great opportunity for me to keep on writing, especially on bits where I want to focus heavily on story. You guys know what makes **Mega Man: Reawakened** good right? A mix of action, intense story and character development. That's how I sum it up but at the same time, I still want to provide nods to the Mega Man universe as a whole. I want to reshape it and create something new, something different, something that can give it new life. Besides, Mega Man hasn't been getting much love nowadays. At least we fans are keeping it alive._

_Although I am happy that this chapter is ready for you all to read, I feel like I could have made it more intense. I want this arc to be something that everyone will remember. Something that's going to have people talk about for days or even weeks. Something... that would maybe get this fic off the ground just like how other fics have. I envy them and sometimes, I feel a bit jealous. But I don't want to dread on these sorts of things. I want to focus on what's ahead. So no worries everyone, this story is far from over. It's going to be intense and by story's end, it'll leave you breathless._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to read and review and if you find any errors, flaws, inconsistencies that could make Mega Man and three clones play dodgeball instead of blasting each other, be sure to send me a PM. At least I'm not doing something that would be considered poor taste. Believe me._

_I've said too much. Enjoy the fic. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Obstacles and Dangers; The Light Family's Fractured Findings<p>

_Wily's Fortress – 10 minutes after the Yellow Devil Mark 2's destruction_

Where were we? Oh yeah. The Yellow Devil has since been defeated but Rush and I suffered some damage. Rush took the worst of it and he had to return to the labs for repairs. However he told me that I needed to keep going and stopping Wily is priority number one. Rush goes off while I continue moving forward. Forward is too appropriate of a word to describe it. It's more like going up. Surprisingly, Wily is sending out opposition in the most unlikely of places. Normally I'd be going against them but as I said, not the case. Several topper robots are approaching and firing their laser cannons. I don't intend on dealing with them so they end up with a heaping of Mega Buster fire. With them gone, I continue on. However things start becoming weird. The area is darkened and stars start appearing all over. Something isn't right. I know it. Suddenly several grenade robots starts charging in. These suicidal assholes want in on me and I'll give them their wish. I avoid their onslaught, responding with a few blasts. Each of the robots goes down easily but the resulting explosions cause the area to shake. Since we're still in the fortress, something like that would normally have me caved in. Good thing that the place is very fortified but the issue I contend with right now is trying to move on. The place is still black as a void and I try to figure out my bearings.

"Okay. Got to find out where the source is coming from. Man I hate shooting stuff in the dark," I mutter.

Taking aim, I try not relying on my sight. Instead I use my other senses to figure out where I should take my chances. The sounds of buzzing begin echoing through my auditory nerves. Loud buzzing to be specific. I press forward, not using my sight but instead I let my hearing do the work. It gets louder with every step I take. Suddenly it becomes loud to the point where my ears can't handle it. I open my eyes and see it, a large circular device. It has to be some sort of holographic projector. Yeah, it isn't the first time I dealt with something like this. I consider it mostly to be the 3rd time. I get my Mega Buster ready and fire a heap load of plasma into it. The device gets shattered revealing the rest of the area. Good thing too since now I can press on. But as I do so, the area reverts back into the black void like before. I wonder if this is for real. Unfortunately it is and like before, it's letting out the same loud noise. I use my hearing to find it and then with a heap of plasma from my Mega Buster, boom, no more holographic space. I can't even find the proper words for it. Trust me.

"I hate these things," This sums up what I think of these annoying projector devices.

Regardless, I continue forth. There aren't any more robots so that's a relief. However my instincts are on high alert. Knowing Wily, he'll probably have something up his sleeves. I just know it. After climbing up yet another floor, I reach some kind of room. There are three devices spotted on the floor. I don't know what each of these devices is for but I look to see if one of them may lead me to where the hangar is. My optic circuits do a scan and sadly, they don't provide me what I need. A shame cause I thought it would make things a lot easier. If only my hunch didn't lead to this. Sounds start emerging from the devices. A few seconds later, three robots emerge out of the blue. Do you want to know the scary thing about this? Every single robot that I'm seeing right now… all of them look exactly like me. That is just really strange. Each of them turns to look at me. My mind becomes blank due to this sudden shock. But I don't have time to think what I should do. These clones are on the attack, moving about and shooting all over the place. I avoid their shots and respond with mine. When they reach the robots, the shots pass through only two of them. The third however ends up hitting the robot but he isn't flinching whatsoever. I wonder if the robot has like invincibility frames or something. I keep shooting, despite the fact that it isn't affecting him. They respond with their own laser blasts. Since they fired at the same time, I dodge them with ease. But before I can attack again, they disappear.

"Now where did they go?" I wonder, looking around the place.

They reappear all right but instead of from behind, they appear behind me and opened fire. I don't see it coming as I get blasted in a simultaneous fashion. Of course with this, I need to get my butt on the move. I turn to see them moving at a straight line towards me. My blaster fires at the same robot that I attacked earlier. However the shots go past him. Yep, it didn't work. They attack like before but this time I move far enough so they won't do any real damage. A good thing since earlier when all three robots attacked me, I suffered a bit of damage. I use my Mega Buster like before and by sheer luck, I hit my target. It doesn't flinch so I just go at it like before.

My blaster fires repeatedly, dealing several hits onto the doppelganger. I move about while it tries to attack. The other bots assist but my focus was on the one I'm attacking, the real one out of a trio of three. The damage that I've been dishing out to the robot starts to show. Multiple blaster spots are seen on the bot's chest. As with each shot I fire, it starts to affect the others. Soon enough, they're affected as well. I hammer in more and ultimately I take it out. Without that one robot, the other copies won't function and soon enough, they disappear. Although I succeed in my battle, I feel that something isn't right. I'd normally would move on ahead and not worry about it but why do I have this nagging feeling that if I do that, I would be in for some trouble. That's what bugs me so I decide to tread cautiously. I move on ahead, wondering if my worry will prove to be right. The good news is that I'm proven wrong. But the bad news is that I'm being watched. I know it.

_I thought that I would move on and be done with it. What the heck's going on?_ My eyes dart about, checking to see if anyone's there waiting.

I continue moving, with blaster at the helm in case of anything. So far everything's quiet. That's a good thing but if you guys know me, then you can take a guess what happens next. I hear the sound of plasma fire coming in, causing me to move out of the way and respond. A shot comes out of my own blaster into what's ahead. I don't hear anything else so my attack probably was a miss. But then I hear another blast and unlike the last one, I'm not quick enough to avoid it. The blast hits me, causing me to land on my ass. It hurt hard but now that makes me wonder who it is that's attacking me. It can't be any robots since there aren't any around so then who did it? I have a funny feeling that its someone I know, someone I know who has it in for me.

"I know you are here Bastian! Do you really think that hiding will save you?" I shout, hoping to get his attention.

I don't hear a response but I do get a look at whoever it was that attacked me. To my surprise, it's Bass. Why am I explaining it again? Whatever, let's move on. He shows up, aiming his blaster at me. I have mine aimed straight at the guy. It only takes a couple of seconds before we go into a shootout. What? You were expecting a Mexican standoff? Too bad! Bass opens fire. Talk about an opening gambit. I dodge his shot and respond with several blasts. Bass swerves to dodge the shots and then gives me a punch to the face. I reel from that hit and reply with my own punch, then another. I deliver a spin kick but Bass grabs my leg and sends me slamming to the ground, letting out a crash. I try to fire only for him to move real fast. My mind tries to figure out what the hell's going on but sadly that won't make much difference now will it?

"This guy is fast. I can't even land a decent hit on him," Next thing I know, he appears from behind ready to attack.

I move out of the way and deliver a hook to the side of his waist. It jerks him a bit but knowing him, a blow like that is only going to make him angrier. That's fine and all because I ain't running away. I'm going to fight and take his ass down… or die trying. Before I can go in for an attack, Bass disappears like before. My eyes dart all over but he's nowhere to be seen. That's when I realize he's ready to attack so instead, I stand there and shut my eyes. With this, my other senses begin to sharpen allowing me to hear and feel the area around me. Suddenly I start hearing the sounds of someone moving rapidly. It's like several whoosing sounds and they move all over the place as if several robots were moving, ready to deliver the final act. But as I continue listening, I then hear everything become silent. Next comes a rush towards me. Without even opening my eyes, I go in with a swift and painful boot to the head. No, I'm actually serious. I actually do give Bass the boot to the head and it's not like I'm throwing it. I'm kicking him and he ends up flat on his face. My eyes open up and I see him ready for another thrashing. I simply take aim with my Mega Buster, in case he does decide to go at it again.

"We can go at this all day Bastian," I refer Bass by his real name, "You know I'll be the one that's going to make sure you get beat… just like every other time."

Having heard that, Bass turns to me and yells, "Not on your life you little brat! I'm going to make sure I bring you on a platter, even if I have to beat the ever living shit out of you!"

I let out a sigh, as it is no surprise, "This again? I have to ask you. Do you have anything better to do than just go after me?"

"If it means making sure that Wily doesn't want you interfering with his plans then yes!" His right hand generates a dark energy blade, "So why not make it easy on yourself and let me kill you!"

I look at Bass as if I'm not impressed, "Same old song and dance huh? That's fine but what I will say is that your grandfather is playing with fire that's going to end up tearing the world asunder. I have to stop him. Do you have any idea what he could do?"

"Oh but I do and maybe if you knew better than to just simply buzz off then maybe he would succeed for once!"

"As long as I'm still around, he'll never succeed and as long as robots like you get in my path, I won't hesitate to take you down and teach you the error of your ways. I guess getting beat all throughout this hasn't taught you anything did it?"

"Shut up!" His hand tightens on the dark blade construct, having felt an insult, "I made a promise to Wily that I will take you out and I'll make sure of it."

"Bastian, don't make promises you can't keep. Believe me, I've had terrible luck with shit like that."

"I said, shut up!" Now he sounds like some old guy with issues, "How many times do you keep flubbing your yap?! You sound like a stand-up comedian who can't even make a decent joke!"

"Really? In that case, you're like someone in the audience that simply wants to punch whoever it is that pisses you off. Guess it has to be me huh?"

I see him not saying anything, probably because he knows I'm going to be the one that yearns to get beat. Without a word, my blaster hand transforms into a WideBlade. We both exchange glances, waiting for either one to go in and beat the shit out of the other. If I make the first move, I'm more likely to see Bass go in and deliver a counter that will put me at a disadvantage. However if he makes the first move, I can use it to my advantage and go defensive. There are many different ways to engage in a battle and there are also many ways to find a possible exploit to obtain that benefit. But even if one of us does get it, the other will likely take up retaliation and make good on it. Not in this case. Instead both Bass and myself rush in at the same time, our blades let out a clang followed by another… and then another and another. Both of us give it everything we have and for reasons only we know.

I know Bass, I know him too well. The son of a scientist who has contributed much to society as well as the grandson to someone I once called my friend. If anything, I know how he fights and what strategies he'll use to make sure I end up either dead or captured. He violently swings his blade at me as if he's in a rage and I use that to move away and strike back. But knowing him, he's quick to guard my strikes and deliver a counter. Trust me, I get struck by some of his strikes. But I still hold my ground, rushing in to attack if necessary. I attack and Bass avoids it but he does something that I don't see coming. His other hand summons a blade encased in dark energy. I only have a few seconds to react to it and by then, it's already too late. Using both blades on each hand, Bass does an X-Strike striking my chest and sending me reeling to the side. The damage to my chest armor is already seen as a couple of tears on specific parts. I don't have time to get it patched up because Bass will more likely take advantage of me and beat me down piece by piece.

"Your tricks won't work this time around you brat!" He brags, "I've studied how you fight and how you always come out on top against anyone that got in your way. You always have that one ace in the hole that would guarantee you victory but guess what, you're not the only one that has it! I do too!"

"And having another blade guarantees that ace in the hole? I'm sorry but that qualifies as a bogey. A double bogey, to be exact," Using golf humor is guaranteed to have my head sliced off.

"I've had enough of your quips! Time to die! Dark Arm Slash!" Combining the two blades together causes it to turn into one long and sharp blade. To make matters worse, I see it oozing out dark energy.

Bass swings that blade with all his might, hoping that it would guarantee him not only victory but ensures that his continued losing streak is nothing more than a fluke. Unfortunately for him, I'm quick enough to dodge and respond with a blast from my Mega Buster. It doesn't work since the blade also causes the area around him to emit some kind of barrier. Now my situation goes from bad to worse as he goes at it again with another swing. This time it's a horizontal strike but I duck it in a manner like I was going under a limbo bar at a party. I follow it up with a kick to his arm and he goes at it with another swing. It's a vertical swing and I move to the left, following it up with a plasma shot. It isn't a regular shot here. I take it up a notch and go at it with a charge shot. The shot hits him and it gives him a stun that's enough for me to follow it up with a few more. But with each shot I fire, my reserves begin to dwindle causing me to go on borrowed time. That's not good so I stop and instead go for a straight to the chest along with a reverse kick. Bass shoves me back and then uses his huge blade to swing in for a powerful strike. I get struck hard by that attack and since it hurt like major hell, you can tell that it's causing more damage. He does it again, however this time I'm quick enough to grab it with both my hands. Bass pushes with everything he has in the hopes that I let go but I refuse to let him get in to finish me off. No way!

"Let go dammit!" He shouts.

"Not a chance pal. If it means making sure you don't beat me, I'll do whatever it takes!" I move my hands in another direction, causing him to swerve and the blade to hit the ground.

I take advantage of it by firing a blast of plasma at him, sending him reeling. Bass gets up and rushes in to swing the blade, hoping that I'll be in its vicinity and taken out. I block it like before but Bass is quick enough to go for another strike. I pull a big hop, barely avoiding his dark blade. If I were a second too late, the guy would do some serious damage to my armor. I don't want that to happen. Bass grabs his blade and rushes in for a piercing stab. Noticing his movements, I don't attack. I instead move to the side but that's when Bass decides to swing the blade in the other direction. I don't see it coming. I block the blade with my hand and followed it up with a strike to the chest. Okay so it didn't work. I follow it up with another hit: a spin kick. It delivers and it has him moving away.

I don't stop there, far from it. I rush in with fists flying, unleashing an offense that puts Bass on the receiving end. I don't know what's happening to me yet something inside is directing me, telling me what I need to do if I am to survive. I keep on attacking. Not even Bass can be able to withstand all of this. He just can't. I throw one strike that pushes him back further than before. His dark blade show cracks all over. Its colors begin to change, showing bits of light within the dark sword. He sees me head in and I deliver one more strike. As I figure, he blocks the attack with his blade and it ultimately signals his defeat. The blade shatters with pieces flying all over. I deliver another punch and it smacks Bass around like a top. My arm transforms into blaster mode and I take aim, building up energy inside. Upon noticing me, he does the same gathering energy from his Bassinium power core. My blaster build up more and more, energy taken from my core, filled with Lightanium, the very heart needed to keep me alive.

"So it comes down to it hasn't it?" He says, "You won't win against me! You will fall!"

"We'll see about that!" If only I knew what I was thinking.

My sensors start detecting something. I don't know but my inner workings do a check and discover that a blast like this will be enough to knock me offline. I've taken a lot of damage earlier and I'm certain something like this will be enough to finish me off. I tell it that it can shove a processor because I don't care. I'm not letting Bastian get in my way of stopping Wily. Bass smiles seeing that this will be his chance in destroying me. He has made good on his word many times already that he wants me dead and how he'll look forward to having my decapitated head on a platter. That he would make his master, I'm sorry, _grandfather_ pleased more than anything. I swear, the guy's ego is bigger than my own anger and believe me I have anger issues.

Both our blasters continue charging energy. We never let our sights off each other, not even for an instant. I take my chances to fire but there's a risk that if I screw it up, it can be the end of me. There's no time to play it safe. If there's any chance for me to stop Bastian and reach Wily, it's now! I yell out and opened fire, unleashing a shot powerful enough to knock Bass out cold. Of course the blast does take a lot out of me bringing my energy levels down to dangerously low. I don't think I'm able to stand after a blast like that. Bass on the other hand notices and takes advantage by firing his blast. Being stronger than mine isn't going to guarantee anything but what it does do is know that I'm going to be hit by it hard. However my shot collides with his and it ultimately becomes a tug of war. I have my blaster aimed in case anything happens I build up power for another shot. Both our shots continue to push. It's a stalemate and something has to give. Fortunately that something is I as I fire a second shot. It's strength similar to my last shot hits the first blast and gives it the needed push to send Bass' shot out of the way. Although I fired the shot that guaranteed me victory, the resulting blast has me hitting the ground hard.

I don't know what happens after I fired my shot. My body moves slightly to see what happened. Bass screams out loudly as if his body reacted to something real violent. No surprise considering that like I, his body also suffers from the aftereffects of firing his blast. The resulting shots I fired at him earlier really don't make things easier. In fact they make it worse. Like me, he also goes down on the floor. The only difference is that the pain's too much for him to bear. In fact it is now doing damage to him internally. This concerns me if his power core suffers any damage, it can be catastrophic. All I can do now is pray. What more could I do since I don't have the energy to even move or do anything. I hear something collapse on the ground. I didn't feel an explosion. My guess is that the blast put him on overload and that led into shutdown. If I could, I would simply let out a sigh of relief but I can't. Like Bass, my body starts going offline due to too much damage. My mind starts thinking about a lot of things. I don't want to go down, not here. If that happens then I know nothing will stop Dr. Wily from using Gamma to bring havoc all over the world. I can't let it happen here. I refuse to let it happen. My inner workings try finding whatever needed to get me back online but there is no success. I feel hopeless. My eyes start closing slightly, my body becoming weaker with every second. I guess this really is the end isn't it?

But then, I feel something entering through my mouth. Power starts returning throughout my body. My systems take over to see if there are any anomalies. Optic circuits are returning, motor systems are functioning, weapon systems are at low power but they're online. My eyes open up to see what happened. I notice an energy tank that's put on my mouth. I drink some energy from the E-tank and then decide to check and see what's happening. Bass is still offline but I focus my attention around the room. Whoever put that energy tank in my mouth must have known I'd be here. The question now is… who was it? However I won't bother even finding out. The guy was long gone. My concern shifts now towards Bass. The guy really did put up a fight and I'm surprised it ended the way it did. I know that there's still some energy in that tank. Grabbing it, I head to the unconscious Bass and opened his mouth. I pour what's left of the E-tank into Bass hoping it can help him get back on his feet. Sure he'll be a bit hostile the moment he comes back online but he should at least be grateful I'm doing something like this. If I wasn't well the guy would just be as good as dead and I don't want that. Once I ensure he finishes drinking, I throw the empty can aside and simply wait to see if Bass will go online.

As I lay on the ground, I wonder if doing this is worth anything, "Man… didn't think a bot like you would push me this far. Hate to admit it but you still got it."

I look to see what's ahead and all that's there is just one long way forward. I may have gained some energy back but I'm not as strong as I was. If anything, at least I'm all right. My systems finish their diagnostic so they lay it on me through my optic circuitry. I'm right now at 30% power. Primary systems such as movement and combat are online but secondary systems are offline to conserve energy. It's harsh but that won't matter. For now I decide to continue on. Maybe if I do so, I can be able to locate a room where I can undergo extensive repairs. It's not like there isn't one in this fortress. However a shot of plasma comes flying out of nowhere. I turn to see Bass. He's offline but still looking for a fight. A shame really because this guy can't catch a break.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life? Huh?" I ask him.

"You think you're going to leave scot-free? We aren't finished yet!" Persistent bastard. Bass' response gets me real irritated.

"Dude your armor is sporting a lot of serious damage. I don't think you got what it takes to go another round. If anything, you need to get patched up."

"What are you, my doctor? I can worry about my health when I don't have to deal with you. Now let's go! I'm making sure that you won't come out of this alive!"

"At the rate this is going, you won't even last a minute. You're not the only one that's suffering. I am too. Our little fight did serious hell to us."

"Do I care if I'm suffering right now? I only care about making sure you don't reach Wily!"

It seems reasoning with Bass is out of the question, "You are a stubborn bot aren't you?"

Bass doesn't respond. I continue on, "You don't seem to get it. You have this mentality that says to destroy me, no matter how many times you try. Even when you do get the chance, you end up getting your butt beat. It isn't the first time. You get your ass handed to you over and over again. I've lost count of how many times you've taken me on. At this point, I'm tired of dealing with you. You're becoming more of a hindrance than opposition."

"Are you finished?" He responds, quickly.

"As a matter of fact… yes. I am done," That's all I probably need to say.

"Good because now I'm ready to go again!"

"Sorry but no. Don't you think you should use that time to get yourself patched up? You look like a wreck."

"I can worry about myself when I'm done with you."

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to take a rain check. Until you get healed up and at least stronger, then maybe I'll consider taking you on again. Besides I got to stop your grandpa from causing a nuclear holocaust."

I start walking off, relieved that it's over. No I'm serious, I'm relieved that it's finally done because now, I can move on and hopefully stop Wily. I feel like a broken record but hey it had to be done. My only problem is that knowing Wily, he'll have something else planned for me. How? I'm not really sure but my focus at the moment is getting myself back at full strength. As I said, the whole fight with Bass pushed me to my limits and then some. I almost died if it wasn't for someone chugging an energy tank through my mouth. I don't know whom it was that did it. I'll hopefully find out eventually. There aren't any other enemies nearby. My blaster is at the ready just in case. I enter the next room. My eyes dart about all over for anything out of the ordinary. Good for me because now I can get myself back on my feet. I open a compartment on my leg armor to take out a few things. One of them is an energy can while the other is a small box. I drink the energy can and I can feel the energy rising up considerably. My blaster arm shows the gauge filled. Next I open up the box revealing a small data chip. I then open my chest compartment and inserted the chip inside. The armor closes up and suddenly I feel a soothing inside. My armor starts undergoing self-repairs. Stuff like nicks and cuts begin disappearing whereas the serious damage becomes covered up. I can even feel my inner workings returning to full operation. I'm relieved because now I can tackle the rest of what Wily's fortress has to offer.

But sad to say, Wily isn't taking Bass' defeat in stride. In fact he knew how this would turn out, "Hmph! Bass has failed yet again!"

"What has happened?" responds an inebriated Glyde.

"Nothing that should concern you. It's that Bass has failed to destroy Mega Man yet again. I've given him plenty, no, SO MANY chances to destroy him and he just simply screws it up! What is it with Mega Man that my own grandson can't destroy him!"

"Maybe because he's like… some kind of super fighting robot or something?"

"Would you really think I'd believe something like that? Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" His shouting startles Glyde.

"That blue dweeb will not ruin everything. I'll make sure of it!" Wily heads for a communicator from the control room nearby.

"I need a report on the robot masters. Are they repaired?" He asks.

A squawk is heard along with a response, "All robot masters are fully repaired and ready for battle."

He smiles upon hearing the good news, "Excellent. Order them to head to the battle room immediately. Mega Man is approaching and we want to make sure he's in for a warm welcome. Or to put it really frank, his destruction."

"Roger that Doctor," the communication ends but not before he squawks. I wonder if Wily is able to adapt to the Birdbots' jabber.

Wily stares at Gamma in front of him, now already becoming the weapon he desires. It's similar to some kind of robotic dinosaur armed with a javelin on its left and a shield on the right. But the weapon it has is no javelin. It's a rail gun. He knows that this will guarantee him the world, even if he had to manipulate so many people (including me and my family) to do it. But his problem now is that I'm in his path. I'm all that stands in his way. He knows I'm coming and when that happens, Wily will be ready. The quiet isolation becomes intruded due to Bass appearing, damaged but functioning. My guess he's still grateful for me helping him back on his feet.

"Not… one… word, Wily," says Bass, still upset over his defeat against me.

"On the contrary, you will not tell me what to do Bastian. You failed me **YET AGAIN!**" Wily's anger is already at its boiling point.

"Is this going to be the same? I am in no mood for it. Shouldn't you be getting yourself ready for that brat? Sheesh."

"You will not walk away from me Bastian! Turn around at once! I am not finished with you!"

Bass turns around, not saying a word as Wily continues ranting at him. I can tell by his face he ain't interested in this shit, "I give you a simple task… I've given you many chances to deal with him, to destroy him! And every time it all ends up with failure! Complete and utter failure!"

Wily doesn't end there. As he rants on how much his own grandson is a failure, he uses his cane to smack him around. Bass doesn't say a word. He doesn't do anything. He's just taking the abuse Wily's giving him like a quiet child. It doesn't feel right but I think the madman's at his wit's end. He isn't taking failure lightly especially from someone like Bass and who can blame him? Anyway, he keeps on whacking Bass for a bit until he puts the cane aside and goes for the verbal round of insulting.

"You are a failure of a creation! The absolute worst! It makes me wonder why your father ever bothered creating you! He should have left you to die just like I would have long ago!" Ouch. What a way to be repulsive.

"If this is how you are, I'm not surprised that you haven't been able to defeat Mega Man. For all I know, you're no different than me! Sure I may have failed but at least I would give him a good beating! Even as Mega Man continues through this fortress, he still has the scars of how I nearly slaughtered him," Bass does make a good point and it's a very good one at that.

But it doesn't stop him from continuing his bantering towards his old man. "I know you'll wonder if I ever mention you about this. Well guess what? I am now and sad to say, you haven't even done a good job at it! The first time it happened, he beat you bad! He could have killed you if he wanted!"

"He didn't… and **HE CAN'T!**" yells Wily, "Have you not known of the Three Laws of Robotics? A robot can never harm a human being! If he did then you would know that things would turn out much worse!"

"But at least in his mind he would be satisfied with his revenge. After all, he is part human."

Wily becomes silent as Bass continues, "The second time he beat you, and he knew he couldn't do it. So he lets the humans decide your fate. We know how that turned out. Now he's ready to take you down again. How much you want to bet that it'll be the same as last time?"

"Are you finished?! I need to get my weapon ready!" He tells Bass.

"I ain't done Wily, far from it! You think that Gamma is going to win you the world? You think that turning it into some kind of Metal Gear will make sure people fear you? You think that this would ensure Mega Man's destruction? I doubt it… but we can always find out won't we?"

"You have some nerve speaking back at me like this!" And yet you do it all the time Wily.

"Maybe I should mention that I obey you when I want to. But sadly I don't feel like obeying you. Hell, the only reason why your plan didn't fail is because you told me not to intervene yet I did anyway. I did it for my own amusement. That and I get to enjoy beating the hell out of that blue brat," replies Bass, having the same sense of confidence I always know.

Sadly Wily isn't taking it well, "You disgust me… you simply disgust me Bastian!"

"Yeah, you say that yet you know you need me if you are ever to stop him. Well guess what? Not this time! Normally I'd be having my blaster aimed squarely at your forehead since you love to refer me by **that** name. But I don't know. Should I take the liberty in doing what Mega Man couldn't or wait till he eventually does it himself?" Bass taunts.

His words soon drive Wily to the breaking point. Not a good sign, "Would you like to see what happens to those who dare to defy me? To those who dare to disobey me? To even go as far as ruin my plans with your actions? Huh? TELL ME!"

Wily takes out some sort of device from one of his pockets and aims it at Bass. It looks like some sort of remote. Whatever it is, Wily's ready to enact his penalty towards Bass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Wily?" He says.

Wily explains, "Your insubordination is becoming more problematic and I can't let it interfere with my plans any longer! You see this? This remote allows me to shut you down whenever you prove to be an issue. I didn't think it'd be a better time than now to use it. Of course by the time it happens, it'll already be too late."

"Wow. So you're going to shut me down huh?" Bass then takes one more look at Wily and tells, "Do as you wish. If it makes you feel any better, do it. I dare you! Would it make you feel better that I'd be offline while you have your little scuffle with Mega Man! Go ahead! Do it! Put me offline! Then maybe after he kicks your ass _again_ and you find yourself in his sights, whom do you think will save you? Hmmmm?"

Upon hearing this, Wily's blood starts boiling once again and yep, Bass' words are already getting him pissed. Wily can just simply shut Bass down and he wouldn't be an issue. Yet if he did that and I end up kicking the old madman's butt, he won't have anyone to protect him in case I do try anything careless. What to do? What to do Wily? Knowing that he may be right, Wily throws the remote on the ground. Bass lets out a smile seeing that in the end, he had the final word. But knowing that he did what he had to do, Bass walks out of the room.

In response, Wily shouts, "Where do you think you're going?! Get back here this instant!"

"Sorry Wily. I'm already too beat up and I ain't in the mood for your crap. Why not have fun with your "yes man" in the meantime," Bass shrugs it off, hearing the sounds of Wily's screaming as he moves.

Wily let out his anger, saying stuff that can make anyone veer away in fear. And speaking of anyone, Glyde already tries to move away from him. See? Told you. Wily notices this and decides to enact some action.

"You will not go anywhere!" He shouts, still fuming mad over Bass' actions.

"Get your butt on that seat right now and finish preparing Gamma! We must make haste! Mega Man is coming and he will stop at nothing but defeat us!" Continuing to bark orders already has Glyde at the helm doing what he says.

He looks at a nearby monitor and notices me moving forward through the fortress. I'm getting close although the question now is whom am I going to face next. It's not to say that Wily has something up his sleeve but who knows. All I do know is that whatever he brings at me, I'll be ready to take 'em down.

_New Light Labs – 22 hours until deadline_

I may be pressing forward against Wily's forces but my family is having problems of their own. General Yancey arrived at the labs and he's not in a very good mood. Having heard of Wily's capture of Gamma has him on edge and he wants answers. The ultimatum that he put on the labs isn't helping either. In fact it only made the situation worse and because of this, well, you guys get the idea. Darian had told Dr. Light and Tron that members of the US Military have arrived. They want to know about Gamma and what has happened. Judging by the look on his face it's made the situation troubling. Several men are seated and listening in. Dr. Light looks about, nervous as to what these men will do. The door opens up and Gen. Yancey shows up. As I mention earlier, he's pissed and he's going to do everything possible to find out what went wrong… even if it'll drive my grandpa to the ground.

"Hmph! Surprised that your grandson isn't here. You should be grateful," He says.

Dr. Light doesn't say anything, keeping a stern composure on his face. Yancey however keeps his eye on him. Anger is already flowing through and he's ready to drill him down.

"Dr. Light, you know why we're here," He then gives Dr. Light a folder containing documents, lots and lots of documents.

"Sixteen hours ago, Dr. Albert Wily accessed Gamma's hangar without authorization. Made worse is that he had somehow been able to obtain high-level clearance. Only us within the military are allowed in. Do you have an explanation for this?" He says.

"I… I don't know. I mean, I had no idea Wily had something like this prepared," Gramps replies, trying to clarify this whole mess, "He had green level clearance. He shouldn't be able to access the base where Gamma was stored."

"Yet he did!" yells Yancey, "I want an explanation right now! How is Wily been able to do this!?"

Dr. Light couldn't give him an explanation. To be fair, when he found out about this he wondered how Wily could do it. Wily is methodical, he's also manipulative as well. Knowing him, he either bribed someone of his or her authorization or he stole it. Yancey keeps on yelling, demanding an answer. My Gramps doesn't speak and this gets the guy upset. If I was here, I would try to help out but even that won't be enough.

Yancey gets in his face and says, "Staying silent isn't going to help you or your labs. You do understand the consequences right?"

Gramps looks at him in shock. I have a hunch he knows what it is, "No. You can't!"

"Oh but I am. I believe that you are in cahoots with Wily, despite the fact that not even you have authorization to access Gamma. Why do you think that you allowed him into the project? Oh I know why because you would give him what he needs to claim it after everything is done!"

"That's ridiculous!" Gramps shouts in response, "I would never allow Wily to do such a thing!"

"Then ask me this! How has he been able to get access to Gamma!"

"If I knew Gamma was his intentions, I would have never brought him into this whole mess! Where are you going with this Gen. Yancey?"

"Since I believe that you may be working alongside with Wily, I'm here to say that myself and the US Military are now taking over New Light Labs."

Gramps felt his heart stopping upon hearing what Yancey said. The US Military taking over New Light Labs? Crazy! But Yancey isn't done. He's far from done and he's hoping that once he finishes, Gramps and everyone in the labs are going to pay the price.

"And do you want to know something else? Your failure in preventing Wily from stealing Gamma is going to cost you and everyone here your jobs!" His shout scares Gramps a little but he doesn't seem intimidated.

"Do you think a threat like that will force me to tell you what I know? You are sadly mistaken," Gramps answers. He doesn't let go of Gen. Yancey's sight.

"Mistaken? Are you out of your damn mind? Do you think that your bravado is going to help you and everyone you know? You're a fool!"

"And you think that the military will come in and take my life's work Yancey? This "life's work" has brought this city out of ruin, out of despair amidst the actions that the original Emerald Spears had done over thirty years ago."

"I don't care about the past Dr. Light. Here's my ultimatum: either tell me right now what Wily plans on doing with Gamma or else I'll make sure you and everyone here are without a job and in the streets!"

My gramps stares the bastard down and gives him his answer, "I refuse to testify about Wily's actions regarding Gamma."

"So you won't talk? For the sake of your friend? Is that what you're telling me?!" He yells.

"Wily is not my friend General Yancey," My gramps starts to show a bravado that may be considered reckless.

"Then what? Tell me? Why are you doing this?! Why won't you tell us?!"

"As I said, I refuse to testify. I'm pleading the fifth and why would I tell anything to someone like you. I would rather tell before a judge."

"You're a damn fool just like your grandson!" Is it any evidence why? "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"You are correct it isn't and I believe this is what Wily is wanting. He's leaving us in the dark so he can execute his plans without any interference. I believe that's his true intentions."

"And you think that Dr. Wily would go this far?"

"That is my assumption but there is a reason why I refuse to talk about his intentions."

"And why is that? You do understand that it's not going to help you one bit."

But that's when Gen. Yancey realizes something. He becomes serious once again and this makes Gramps a little nervous. Sure he isn't telling Yancey anything but how much you want to bet it won't be long before the guy will find out. Sadly it's at the point of too little, too late.

"Now I get it. I know why you are not talking," Man this is bad. "It's because of the informant that we hired isn't it? No wonder you're not talking!"

"What are you talking about? Darian hasn't done any of the sorts! Why would you accuse him?" wonders Gramps although this bad feeling is about to get worse.

"Because we were the ones who had him infiltrate the project!" As if we all already know this by now.

Gramps knew that Darian was right yet he can't spill the beans. Gen. Yancey spots him acting strange and capitalizes on it.

"Where is Darian? If he is here in the labs right now, I will find out from him why you won't talk," Uh oh. Ultimatum time. Not good.

Gramps sees Gen. Yancey heading for the door. Outside the room are Tron Bonne and Darian who are waiting for him. If Yancey comes out and sees him then we're in trouble. So I guess Gramps has little choice now huh?

"Wait!" He says, under heavy pressure.

Gen. Yancey turns upon hearing him, wondering if he'll talk, "So now you decide to talk?"

"If I do tell you, will you leave Darian out of this?" Gramps decides to issue his own terms.

"Only if I know you aren't hiding anything else. You understand that I'm not the only person here right?"

"I am already aware. That woman and Darian are outside as they were told to wait. However that my change depending on how you are willing to cooperate."

"Didn't know the military decide to use their own men as a means of making people squirm."

"Why don't you worry about yourself Doctor unless you want to see this place become property of the US Government?"

Gramps stares at Yancey leaving the room and spotting Darian. His face literally screams that he should get his ass inside. As for Tron, Gen. Yancey doesn't look at her since she isn't his target. Instead he gives her one glare. It doesn't startle her but she's assured that he needs a little more time.

"Darian Darhk, get your ass inside now!" shouts Gen. Yancey.

Darian doesn't say a thing. He enters inside where Dr. Light is seated, looking nervous. His eyes dart to Yancey, he's got an angry look like he's been through hell. The door shuts behind him. Gramps and Darian can only watch, as the guy is ready to let out a serious beating.

"Now that I have you both here, I may as well get to the point. What did Darian tell you Dr. Light?" asks Yancey, but he says it calmly instead of his usual anger.

Dr. Light looks at Darian without saying a word. Darian has his eyes set at Gen. Yancey. Whatever for, I don't know. But the silence following is enough for Yancey to try again, only this time he's back to his usual angry shouting.

"Maybe I should try again… **LIKE THIS**!" His shout startles the two. "Tell me Dr. Light! What did Darian Darhk tell you!?"

"I… I don't know. All he could tell me was what Wily plans on doing with Gamma. Even he couldn't determine his intentions," Gramps gets nervous the more he speaks like he's about to faint from the shock.

"Really," His attention shifts toward Darian, "Would you like to provide an explanation as to why you are violating our orders?"

"Orders?" says Darian. "I don't follow orders from you or anyone. The only order I was ever given is to monitor the project and to ensure Wily doesn't revert to his old ways."

"Is that all you were given? Were you also given something else like say… prevent Wily from stealing Gamma!"

"I tried to stop him but he overpowered me and escaped with the robot. I… I'm sorry."

"I ain't in the mood for apologies! I never am! What matters is that you failed! Do you hear me Darian Darhk? YOU FAILED!"

"Does it matter right now if I failed? No. Even as we speak Mega Man has entered Wily's fortress. He will recover Gamma though if he is unable to do it, he will have no choice but to destroy it."

"Destroy it? And risk losing millions of dollars in money we poured into this little project? No! If Gamma is destroyed then this would look bad not only for us but the government as well! If the project goes down, I'm making sure that you and everyone here go with it!"

"Now that's ridiculous," shouts Gramps in response. "You mean to say that all of this is just a stunt to save your own selves?"

"Stay out of this Light!" says Yancey.

"No! I refuse! It seems that you care more for the reputation of yourself and your military. It's a reason why my grandson thinks of you as nothing but a bully!"

"Bully eh? You should watch what you say! I wouldn't want to have to shut this place down now would you?" Yancey just struck a chord within my Gramps. I can feel it.

"Do as you like. My family have put their heart and soul in making this city what it is today for three generations. We are not afraid to do it again," The backbone is strong within my grandpa and I like it.

"Hmph, I've got what I needed and all of you here are in cahoots with that monster! I know it! This interrogation is over!" Yancey prepares to leave the room but someone else has other plans.

"Not so fast Yancey," responds Darian who's armed with pistol in hand. Isn't that a bit extreme?

"Are you an idiot? Put the gun down!" He orders.

"I'm afraid I do not take orders from you General. To be frank, I didn't think you would decide to take this extreme."

"You are mistaken. You serve under me! I was the one that gave the order to spy on them and their little project! I told you to make sure that Wily wouldn't steal Gamma and you failed at that! Now you decide to disobey me by doing this? I'll see to it that when I'm done shutting this place down, you're going back where you belong… in prison!"

"You can put me back in a cell or have me strapped down but I am never letting you take away this place. Besides… don't you think you have something to tell us? After all, how is it that Wily is able to get access to the hangar to begin with? You said that only those with higher level clearance could reach it."

"I did say that and I'm making it clear! Only those with clearance level red can enter the hangar!"

"I see… then it sums up my hunch. How did Wily get access to clearance level red? The answer is simple. The project had been compromised since the start. We have a mole."

"A mole? How can it be?" The look on Yancey's face screams like he's seen a ghost.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions. At least… not yet." He says.

My grandpa couldn't say a thing. Why would he? Having learned of this truth is just messy, very messy. He didn't think Darian would go and do something like that or better yet, tell us this. Darian still has his gun drawn in case Yancey tries anything funny. Yancey on the other hand feels like he's caught between a rock and a hard place. No surprise since throughout this whole interrogation he was nothing but a bully. Now the tables have turned.

"Dr. Light, I recommend you leave this room. You and the others should focus on finding a way to help Mega Man stop Wily before Gamma is unleashed," He orders.

"But what about you?" responds Gramps. "You know that you are violating the orders he gave you?"

"I am aware. Even though I could have done more to prevent this, at least hoping to find out the truth about Project Gamma may shed some light."

"You're a fool for betraying us Darian. We should have had your ass put to death all those years ago," speaks Yancey, feeling pissed over Darian's recent actions.

"Even if I was put to death, it wouldn't mean anything. Did I forget to mention that I'm not even mortal? Now isn't the time. Right now the fate of the world is at stake and Wily has the cards stacked in his favor. The mole that's within the project already proves it," Darian looks as if he knows who's behind it.

"Then tell me? Who's the mole?" shouts Yancey.

Darian turns to Dr. Light and says, "Doctor, I suggest you leave now."

"I… I understand," Gramps nods and begins leaving the room. Yancey sees him leaving and tries to stop him only for Darian to block his way.

"Out of my way Darhk!" He yells. "I ain't finished with Light! He has much to answer for!"

"Shouldn't you have much to answer for?" wonders Darian.

"For what? I didn't do jack shit!"

"That's the thing. You didn't do anything yet you're the only person who could have done something about Wily. How did you know Wily would have access to the hangar? It's because someone provided him access!"

Gramps turns around and listens to everything Darian says, "I did a background check of everyone involved in Project Gamma. There were supposed to be four members within the military having red level clearance but I learned that as of now, only three people do. Why is that?"

And here comes the kicker, "One of them is unaccounted for or in this case, missing. Was it you Gen. Yancey?"

"Ridiculous! I don't need to show my clearance to an idiot like you!" He replies, being defiant.

"Your lack of assistance is disturbing. There's no need for you to tell me because you don't even have it!"

"What? Why I ought to," Gen. Yancey checks his personal belongings only to find that he doesn't have his clearance ID."

"Were you saying?" Enter major taunt mode.

"This is ridiculous! I would never jeopardize something as trivial as this! Why do you think I would be the one that would supply Wily with any clearance?!" Yancey's entering pissed off mode.

"Since you are the one who doesn't have it, it makes it obvious. Now then, I recommend that you reconsider your actions if you don't want to be prosecuted," Darian puts his gun away after finding what he needs to know.

He then turns his attention towards Dr. Light, who surprisingly has heard everything. I don't know whether he's surprised or heartbroken that his hard work had been tampered with. It isn't just Wily we're talking about. The project has been so meddled with that even the government had to step in and cause some shit. It's enough to make his heart shatter under the weight of despair. It's heartbreaking. It really is heartbreaking. Darian tries again and this time, Gramps snaps out of his sudden shock. Unfortunately the sight of an angry Gen. Yancey has him saying right off the bat that this interrogation is over.

"Doctor, I suggest you meet up with your family. Mega Man needs all the support now more than ever," commands Darian.

"But what about you?" replies Gramps, although it seems like we're going into déjà vu territory.

"Do not worry about me. Just do what you have to do to stop Wily," Darian's answer seems cryptic but at this point, Gramps has little choice. "What are you waiting for? Get out of here! Now!"

Gramps nods and heads out of the room, this time. Tron sees him, wondering what happened. He doesn't say anything other than simply giving her a glare. It's his way of saying follow me and I'll explain. Cliché yes but right now, necessary. Once they returned to the briefing room one floor up, Gramps takes a deep breath and explains everything to Tron. She's taken aback upon hearing what my grandpa discovered. Project Gamma being compromised is one thing, learning that a mole deliberately sabotaged the thing is another but someone within the US Military provided Wily what he needed to steal the damn thing? Damn! That's taking it too far! Tron becomes angry albeit now knowing the whole truth. In fact, she's pissed.

"And that's about it. Darian right now is being occupied with Gen. Yancey. If anything, we can assume for a fact that he may have contributed something somehow," says Gramps, already jumping to a possible outcome.

"Man this project has been nothing but trouble! I can't believe this!" I can't blame you Tron.

"I understand your anger Tron, I really do. We all have been played for fools. First by Wily and now the very government that gave us what we needed to make Gamma,"

"It's as if the whole world's against us all because we want to do something for the betterment of mankind. This is indeed a disturbing world we live in."

"Do not worry yourself over it. In the meantime, we should check up on Higsby. Maybe he has had better luck than we have,"

"Good idea. I'm wondering if he's deciphered it by now," Tron and Gramps don't have to wait long. They hear some beeping nearby.

Gramps grabs a nearby phone and answers, "Yes? This is Dr. Light."

_"It's Higsby. Good news Doctor. It's done. I think you guys need to come and see this! What I found here is going to blow your minds."_

"We'll be on our way," He hangs up and then looks towards Tron.

"Guess it was Higsby huh?" Gramps gives her a nod.

"We should hurry."

The two head off to meet with Higsby but they soon hear the sounds of an angry irate military man as his ass gets dragged out of the labs. Yep it's Yancey and it seems that Darian may have figured out who it was but we can't be sure. However the question is how did Darian figure it out? He may be a guy who was sent to spy on everything but someone must have provided him the Intel. The deadline still stands regardless as there are only 18 hours left until the project gets pulled. If that happens, I don't think there'll be a lab left to provide hope for the future. My only wish is that whatever's inside the disk may have something that can shut Gamma down. Let's hope that it does.

**つづく**

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_With only 18 hours remaining, things aren't looking good for Mega Man and his family. The robot masters return for another round of mayhem putting the blue bomber's skill and strength to the ultimate test. If that isn't enough, he has to contend with Wily who's packing serious heat. And on the other side, Tron, Dr. Light and the others learn what's hidden inside the disk Darian obtained and it isn't good. In fact what they'll discover is going to shake them to the core. Can they be able to handle the truth? Will Mega Man survive an obstacle course of robot revelry and a madman's machinations? And will New Light Labs be able to survive another day after this debacle? We'll have to wait and see in the next plasma blasting, robot rampaging, truth shattering episode, Robotic Rumble; A Mad Scientist's Third Strike._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><strong><em>UPDATE<em>****_:_**_ The next chapter of Reawakened is going to be delayed about a month or so. One of them being that I'm on vacation and the other is due to time constraints. But don't worry, I promise you will get something that will be very enjoyable. Toodles._


	53. Arc 5: Chapter 14

**_Notes from the Author_**_: Alright! This here was a long one since most of my days I just wasn't up to writing. I really wasn't. But I always keep saying to myself that I have to get this done. I really did. Now to sum it up, this chapter is an intense one. Mega Man having to deal with all the robot masters is quite the challenge. Oh and yeah, Wily does get a piece of the action but it's all a sign of what's yet to come. That's right, next chapter is the finale of Arc 5 and it's going to be explosive. Absolutely explosive. I can't stress it enough because it'll start off slow but it's going to build into one of the most epic finales out there. I won't say how it'll end because that'll be left for you to decide and determine. As I said, I want this arc to leave a lasting impression. That and it'll affect the Light family more than you can imagine. You can say it'll affect them to the core. But I've fortunately said enough, time for you guys to enjoy a good read._

_Hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to read and review and if you find any errors, inconsistencies, anything that would make Robert and Wily settle their differences playing Hearthstone instead of killing each other, feel free to send me a PM. Only one chapter to go until the Season 1 Finale Arc. It's going to be great. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Robotic Rumble; A Mad Scientist's Third Strike<p>

_Skull Fortress – 18 hours until deadline_

Although Bass nearly killed me, I'm still alive… if only I knew who was it that gave me the E-Tank earlier. I continue on through Wily's fortress, avoiding dangers all while blasting whatever's in my way. I'm being a bit limited with my attacks though because my energy levels are below half. Not helped by the fact that I'm having this sense of dread, this sense of worry. It could be because I'm near where Gamma is located. That or maybe because we're at this endpoint where all that remains is some familiar opponents and a traditional final battle with the big bad. I'm being self aware with this am I? Figures. Anyway, most of the fortress has been too quiet. I continue onward, avoiding more the environment than enemies. Fortunately where I'm at isn't providing a serious issue. Garbage starts coming in via several pipelines. They come out as huge gray squares, taking up major space and blocking my path. At least this gives me an excuse to blast them. I do it with some well-placed blaster shots. They turn those cubes into utter junk and how ironic. But before I can make a move, another block of garbage appears. It gets me a little irate so I take aim and blast it. I move this time, avoiding the falling garbage but I then spot another block. I don't know whether to rage or just say screw this. I don't get a chance for a robot emerges under the cube and then he chucks it. I avoid it and then fired a blast to the robot's chest. Its body scatters all over the ground with some falling onto another floor before. Good. I drop down to the next floor to see if anyone's there. There isn't so I'm relieved.

I continue downwards, hoping that this leads me somewhere. What I end up discovering is some kind of empty room. It's a big room too yet the atmosphere goes to silent mode. When something like that happens, it's more likely that whoever's here is just waiting to make their move. My blaster's at the ready but then it starts beeping. I try pressing buttons to silence it but nothing works. In my stupor, I silence it but I hear something within my audio circuits. It's one that's familiar but what happened is already having me on high alert.

"Who is it? Who's there?" I mutter, trying to figure out who it is.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy Robert. It's me, Higsby." His response is sudden but at least I know who it is that tried to reach me.

I take a deep breath, calming down, "Oh, it's you. For a minute, I thought it was someone else."

"Who would you think that would try to reach me huh?" And here I thought you'd be at your usual bantering. Go figure.

"I don't think we're in the mood for something like it Higsby. Anyway, what's up?" I ask.

"I got some good news."

"Let me guess. You finally got into the disk?"

"Bingo. I'm in."

"So tell me. What's up?"

"I think it'd be best if your gramps would hear about it too."

"Is Gramps with you?"

"Yes, he is."

"Okay. Tell us."

"It's about what he plans to do with Gamma."

"Let me guess, he's going to turn it into a Metal Gear right?" Higsby becomes silent the instant I say that. I guess he didn't know but now isn't the time for it. I needed to wake him up.

"Higsby! You there?" My shout startles him, at least that works.

"Huh? Sorry. I was dazed. You said that Wily was going to turn Gamma into a Metal Gear? But that's impossible." When you have to contend with someone like Wily, anything's possible.

"I'm looking through the data and it seems to be archaic from the early 21st century or something." His response baffles me.

I reply, "Archaic? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. What I can say is that it details some sort of old battle tank."

"Does it say Metal Gear?"

"It does. Metal Gear REX or something."

"What do you know about Metal Gear REX?"

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't even born when that thing came into existence. According to these files, it's a bipedal tank that has the ability to fire a nuke from anywhere. For early 21st century tech, that's really something."

"Just like Darian said." I whisper.

But then Higsby tells me this, "I did find something else about it."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"It's the weapon itself. From what I heard, the warhead is fired from its rail gun like some kind of projectile. It isn't considered a missile so something like that can bypass a whole lot of red tape."

"Sneaky…"

"But effective and that's not even the craziest thing about it."

"Yeah? Tell me."

"Get this. The thing's a stealth weapon."

"What? A stealth weapon? You mean it won't be detected?"

"Yep. They were able to find a way to perfect it. Something like that makes it even harder to find and it has a surface piercer that can penetrate a hardened underground base."

"You know humanity learned that lesson back in the Gulf War right?"

"Duh! This thing could have brought humanity to extinction!" Something about him kind of scares me.

"I figured. A weapon like that in Wily's hands would mean that every government wouldn't see it coming. Gramps, are you there? You listening to all this?" I then turn silent awaiting a response.

"Yes. I'm listening." He replies.

"I don't know if anyone would believe us but if word of all this got out that Wily has something like this, it can open up a whole world of trouble!" As if things right now aren't any worse.

"Yes, it would be horrible. Stuff like this would bring the world on the brink of fear. Hell if the truth about it got out, I don't know what anyone would do!"

"Dammit! I doubt even Gramps knew Wily would go this far! This is nuts!"

"I can't blame you. I really can't but by this point, we have to assume Wily already has turned Gamma into a Metal Gear."

"Knowing him, he already has it ready. I'm looking at it right now."

"Wait. What? Can you get a visual?" shocks Higsby.

"Sure. I'm transferring what I'm seeing right now." My eyes continue blinking, keeping sight at the behemoth that once was called Gamma.

Gramps and the others receive the data I send them. Unfortunately I don't hear them say a word. They're rather shocked. Shocked to see something that was originally designed for peace becoming an art of war and destruction. I'm appalled too but I have no time to dread about what happened. I have to focus on what's happening now.

"Higsby, is there anything we can do to take this thing down?" I ask him, wondering.

"I'm still looking to see. Unfortunately there isn't anything here that can help. Maybe it's in a separate file. I'm right now looking through the main files in regards to Metal Gear. It's going to take me some time but hopefully when I find it, you'll be the first to know." He tells me.

"Good. We're counting on you." I end the call but it's a signal telling me that I'm about to have company.

The lights soon turn on. My gut's kicking in, giving me vibes all over. Mega Buster's primed up. My arm's already up, taking aim at whatever would probably be in my way. Next thing I know, someone attacks me from above. I jump back to avoid it and I respond with a plasma blast. But then out of the blue, someone else comes in preventing my attack. Before long, I feel something cold and hard behind me. His arms go in to give me a bear hug but I duck at the nick of time and respond with a kick. Sadly it didn't work. I see it slam his fist and I move away. My functions are accelerating rapidly. I try to figure out what's going on but then I hear a spinning sound. Two tops come flying in front of me. I dodge them but then I feel the sting of something electrifying. It sends me to the floor and when I get a look, I see him. I see SparkMan but my mind says to myself, how is it even possible? How is he alive despite my sister having reduced him to scrap? I get up and fire a shot of plasma from my blaster. Like my previous attempt at trying to fight back, it doesn't work. SparkMan laughs his ass off and gears up for a Spark Shock. But I hear a voice that sends chills down my spine.

"Enough! You'll have your chance in destroying this vermin." I look to see who said it. To my shock and horror, it was him… **MagnetMan**.

"We meet again boy. A shame that my cohort is a bit feisty to face you." He says.

"I can tell. I have the shocks to prove it. I didn't think that Wily would get you back online after that mess." I see MagnetMan have a look of un-amusement.

"And I see that you still have learned nothing from this. How disappointing."

"Don't intrude ya levitating lodestone! I want to make that brat pay!" yells SparkMan.

"Not so fast pal." interrupts HardMan, who approaches SparkMan from behind, "I reckon that I should do it. I want to give this twerp a hard time."

"Geez! Your puns are so annoying. Think you should give it a rest?" shouts TopMan who speeds around the place like an innocent Rudie. Not that it matters because he is one.

"Him too? That makes my day a lot harder huh?" I whisper.

TopMan gets a look at me and I know right away it's trouble, "You. Don't think you forgot about our little clash at Tokyo. This time, you won't have your Rudie friends to save you. In fact, you don't have anyone!"

"I won't need anyone. Believe me." My body is at the ready as the other robot masters show up.

"There will be no chance for you to essscape my fangssss. We ssshall ensssure you will die today." The sounds of SnakeMan hiss as he steps forward. His weapon's aimed at me and I know I'm in trouble.

"Looks like Snake Boy wants first dibs. Just don't forget that I want my juice! I will drain Mega Man of his juice!" shouts SparkMan, feeling too juiced up.

"_Castor, how shall we destroy him? Shall we skewer him? Bash him? Rip him asunder? Oh I don't know. I'm being too generous_." GeminiMan then enters except I hear only one side of him, that which is Pollux.

"**Oh no dear brother. I believe this shall give us the perfect opportunity, provided that the other fools allow us to do so! I shall enjoy ripping your body apart, piece by piece**." Then I hear his other half, Castor. The strangest thing is that I see he both of them ready to deliver the pain.

Before I can say a word, one more decides to get in there and have his say, "Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha! You can't leave me out of this! I want to make sure he gets what's coming. My Needle Cannon will make a perfect dartboard for this brat!"

"Geez, all of you guys want me dead yet it's really unfair that we have to do this." As if I try to quell this whole mess.

"Does it matter?" replies TopMan, "No it doesn't. It's eight against one and I can tell you guys are going to mosh pit me."

"Mosh pit? All I want is some juice! JUICE!" SparkMan's obsessions are now on the brink of annoyance and I simply want to fire a blast of plasma down the bastard's throat.

"But something bugs me. You guys are one bot short." I see them look and wonder what I meant.

"Huh? One bot short? There are eight robot masters here!" says Needleman.

"Uh no. When I mean one bot short, I mean ShadowMan." I tell them.

"You mean that ninja freak? Good riddance. The guy was just bad news. Crazy to the extreme." explains TopMan, who moves his hand in a circular pattern signifying what he already told me.

"That is of little concern to us," says Magnetman, "For now, we shall do battle to see which of us will finally defeat you. Prepare yourself!"

"News flash magnet mouth. There are seven robots, eight if you count the Gemini twins, and there's only one of me. You guys really want to do this? I don't mind a tussle." Something tells me that I ain't thinking straight.

"Then enough talk! Learn now… why they call me the Master of Magnetism!" MagnetMan wastes no time and lets out a magnetic blast.

I get pushed back but enough that I can retaliate with a blast of plasma. MagnetMan repels it and then fires a Magnet Missile. I duck the missile but then another attack comes in the form of a spark blast. I can't blast it but I instead avoid it. The other robot masters rush in and attack. My eyes check who will go on the offense first. TopMan turns out to be the one first so I concentrate on him. He starts it with a barrage of spinning tops. These things are explosive and I know by first hand experience. I switch to the Top Spin and used it to send the bombs in different directions. Some hit the walls while the rest head for the robot masters. TopMan isn't taking it well and tries again but like before it doesn't work.

"Boy, your little bombs are giving us hell! Can it!" shouts HardMan.

"No can do hard ass! I got a blue brat to bash!" replies TopMan as he continues his explosive tirade.

The other Robot Masters unleash their attacks despite TopMan's persistence. I avoid some and respond with my blaster. It gets intense considering I'm at a serious disadvantage but I've dealt with stuff like this before. I can handle it which I do so right now. I change into the Shadow Blade and I don't just fire one. I fire a whole entourage of them. All of them feel the sting and it's enough for me to go on the attack. I strike TopMan with a tackle attack and then I shift my attention at MagnetMan, firing several Mega Buster blasts. He uses his magnetic powers to repel the shots but I fire a third one that goes straight through his field and delivers some damage to him. This doesn't seem to make him pleased so he amps up the power and fires a Magnet Missile barrage. Seeing the amount he's fired screams trouble. I look around hoping to find something and upon seeing HardMan rushing in, I have an idea. HardMan goes in to give me a knuckle sandwich but I move to the side and respond with a jumping kick. Guess how that ends up? Nowhere. Though I hit the floor with a hard thud, I avoid the Magnet Missile entourage. I look to see where they end up and it seems that they found their target. I didn't think they choose HardMan. He's latched onto the wall thanks to some Magnet Missiles. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't escape. Guess we can't blame him huh?

"How dreadful," You think MagnetMan?

"Dreadful? More like idiotic!" shouts TopMan, "You turned HardMan into some kind of dartboard!"

"I am in no mood for your shenanigans you little wench! We must stop Mega Man at all costs!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

TopMan rushes in and tries to pull the same tactic that he did last time. He launches some more of his spinning top bombs and I simply do a kick that sends them right back. TopMan doesn't take it well as the resulting explosions give him some needed backlash. He's put down for the time being but knowing him, he'll be willing to try again. From out of nowhere, SnakeMan attacks from behind using his Snake Fang. As you all should know, that attack almost killed me because of the poison. I did survive but that was traumatic. This time around, I'm prepared.

"Feel my venom, Mega Man!" says SnakeMan but notices that I'm not acting weird.

"What? How issss that possssible! You sssshould be poissssoned by my fangssss," worries SnakeMan.

"Not this time viper butt! I injected an anti-venom serum before our little scuffle. No matter how much you sink your fangssss, I'm still kicking! Although I can't say the same for you," And I do mean that by giving SnakeMan a serious punch to the face.

It hurt him good and I then follow it up with a head butt, but doing that also end up hurting my head, which sucks. SnakeMan shakes off the impact and fires a flurry of Search Snakes to trap me so I can end up getting beat. I dodge one of them by moving to the side and fired two shots to blast the other two. However the last one ends up gnashing my foot, putting me at a disadvantage. Despite this, I continue to fight against SnakeMan but then MagnetMan intrudes by ensnaring me in some kind of magnetic hold. This gives SnakeMan a chance at some easy pickings but the magnet maestro has other plans as I get slammed onto the wall where HardMan is. It came as a loud slam followed by another and it hurt. SnakeMan feeling cheated, heads toward MagnetMan with a lot of disgust.

"Out of my way fool! Mega Man issss mine. I had him!" he says.

"Did you? Judging by your sloppy performance, I say otherwise," Ouch, what an insult.

SnakeMan continues to berate MagnetMan for a bit, unaware that I'm back on my feet. However the feel of 600,000 volts course through my body. It gets the two to stop arguing as they see SparkMan dealing serious pain to me. By the time that's done, he unleashes a Spark Shock that sends me to the ground. I get back up and the bots are going in for another attack.

"I shall lead this time and there won't be any shenanigans!" He lifts his arms and suddenly, several chunks of energy start forming up.

MagnetMan's face suddenly smirks as he gears up for a full powered attack, "You have lost boy now feel my wrath! Magnetic Tempest!"

He drops both his arms and the chunks start flying all over the place. They come in fast and fierce and there's no opening to escape. Made worse is that TopMan tries to launch some more explosive tops. Combined with MagnetMan's huge purple magnet chunks, this is one explosive trap. I look around and there aren't any options. I move towards MagnetMan, aware that I'll get beat by his attack. My blaster switches into the Spark Shock and I fire two blasts. Both shots hit him and I follow it up with a knee to the face. It disorients him and next thing I know, I hear an explosion. Both of the attacks collide and most of the bots are disoriented from the blast. I meanwhile throw an onslaught of punches at MagnetMan. He tries as hard as he could to avoid them but even that isn't enough as I follow it up with a head butt to his face. He's reeling hard. I can't end there. I have to take him down because if I don't, I'll end up feeling the fury of one Gravity Squeeze. I fire a few more Spark Shocks. MagnetMan feels even more pain. He watches as I go in and finish the job.

"Battlechip, ElecSword!" My hand transforms into a long slim amp that fills with electricity.

I deliver a powerful strike that has MagnetMan feel pain all over. I then add one more strike, piercing his chest and taking him out. A shame because he was the bot that almost killed me. If it wasn't for my sister Roll who saved me when I didn't expect it, I would have been dead and things would have been very different. With two robots down, only five remain, or six. The other bots see me finish off MagnetMan. They ain't saying a word but know that I'm going after all of them when I do. However someone breaks the silence and he isn't happy one bit.

"Man this crap blows!" yells TopMan, pissed after suffering from that tempest explosion.

"You! You'll pay for what you did to magnet mouth!" He summons two tops and then turns them into twin rapiers.

"I like to see you try toppy," I assume an offensive stance as TopMan wastes no time, rushing in to attack.

I repel his first two strikes and ducked over the third. He then sends them slamming down towards me. I block the strike despite him applying high amounts of pressure to force me into a disadvantage. He uses each blade to smack mine and with each strike, I feel more pressure adding on. Its nuts but I don't want to let me guard down. I just can't. However my guard does go down slightly allowing someone to attack me from behind.

"Needle Cannon!" I don't get much time to react. It strikes me from behind and I get disoriented.

TopMan takes advantage of it and hits me not once but twice. The second hit has me landing on the floor but TopMan doesn't seem happy about it.

He turns to NeedleMan and rasps, "Dude, I was going to beat him to the ground! Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Sha-sha? Why would I? He'd beat you down the same way he did to me," replies NeedleMan.

"God dammit!" TopMan gets me back up and prepares to hit me again.

But I was going to be in no mood for this so I grab his blades and then deliver a shove. His blades end up on the ground and it gives me the chance to take one. I move in to strike but TopMan's quick enough to dart out of the way and grab the other blade. Although I'm getting beat up, I still have plenty of fight left. Next thing that happens is we both go at it swashbuckler style. Funny thing about it is that I also vent my aggressions towards NeedleMan who has the gall to pull a cheap shot like that. No wonder he's a cheap bastard.

"Sha-sha-sha, if you really wish to fight then you should have asked. Needle Attack!" Some of the spikes on his body extend and he then goes in and attacks.

I block some of the strikes but considering that I have to face two robot masters, I have to put on double duty. Whatever. Anyway, TopMan rushes in to deliver a few strikes but then NeedleMan barges in with his Needle Attack. I grab one of the needles that he extended and used it to block TopMan's strikes. If that's not enough, my blaster fires a fist straight for him courtesy of the Hard Knuckle. A shame I didn't get to face him but even if I did, it wouldn't really last long. But knowing how he struggles to get the magnets off him, it'd be a while before he can escape and even if he does, I'll make sure he suffers serious pain. TopMan is reeling from my previous attack but I don't stop there. I fire another Hard Knuckle but I aim below. No, I don't mean below the belt. I mean at his legs. They cause him to lose his footing and hit the pavement. Although because of my attack, it has also damaged TopMan's accelerator units meaning that his ability to go first has been stopped in its tracks. TopMan notices and he gets pissed. Too bad what I do next shuts him up. With him on sight, I fire one more Hard Knuckle straight to his face. It blows his head clean off sending it to the ground while his body collapses in a heap. I let go of NeedleMan and deliver a swift kick to his face.

"Sha-sha! TopMan's no more! But it matters not because you're mine!" He shouts like he's about to flatten me with his needles.

But a volley of Search Snakes that came from nowhere interrupts NeedleMan. He avoids them and so do I. Things don't get better once SnakeMan lunges in. His Snake Fang hits its mark. The pain is crazy yes but I get him off and countered with a serious kick to the face. SnakeMan goes in for another gnash but I block it… with the help of NeedleMan. I mean that literally since he was on Needle Attack mode, it was perfect for me to use my own opponent as a shield. Kind of nifty but I think NeedleMan's isn't happy about it so he decides to strike me with a Needle Slash. Both SnakeMan and NeedleMan open fire with their weapons, forcing me to get out of the way. I fight back but I soon get outnumbered once HardMan joins in. Apparently he was able to free himself from that magnetic prison on the wall. His armor has weakened a lot and because of it, he's more nimble. Makes me wonder how he'll do battle.

"Well HardMan, guess you're a bit faster than before huh?" I taunt.

"I'm still the original hard body," By his scars, his words doesn't convince me.

I take aim at him and say, "Really? Let's find out."

I open fire and the shot hits him dead center. However he isn't fazed by it. That's enough for me to just go in there and take on all three of them at the same time. Cycling through the guys is like going on a washing machine and having it set to spin cycle. Made worse is that you get smacked around in one direction and then the other. Its nuts! SnakeMan attacks with his Snake Fang, HardMan uses his muscle to dish out pain and NeedleMan has his needles. He fires them all over the place, striking friend and foe. HardMan isn't affected while SnakeMan is the unlucky one. One needle ends up stamping his snake tail and he tries to get it off. It's lodged down tight so that's a no go. Fortunately I take advantage of this by tackling him to the ground. He kicks my face, forcing me off but in the heat of things, I respond with a Needle Cannon shot to the face. SnakeMan kicks the needle away but I fire a second shot and it strikes him in the head. He's still alive but not for long. He goes in for a Snake Fang that could hopefully kill me but I time a well-placed Needle Cannon onto his arm. It damages it and then I follow it up with a shot to the chest. Parts of him go on the floor while everything else breaks apart and become nothing but complete and utter junk.

Although I should be happy that SnakeMan's gone, I need to focus since there are only four bots left. This is where things get tough. I rush in to deliver a hit but NeedleMan simply decides to send in a storm. He turns into some kind of spiky ball and fires a needle flurry. There's no way to avoid it so I may as well just run through it like a battering ram. My armor sports some damage but I press on. NeedleMan starts getting desperate and performs another needle flurry. He ain't making the same tactic twice so I switch into the Top Spin and started spinning. I go so fast that the needles get sent right back. What happens next needs no words as a sharp storm of spikes suddenly showers NeedleMan. I can hear his screaming echo all over and it's to the point where it's just truly ear shattering. Needless to say he lands back first on the ground. His body is skewered and his mouth just can't stop yapping. It's just annoying and I'm at the point where I simply want to shut him up. My blaster changes into the Needle Cannon. I look as he struggles to get away.

"Back away! Get away! Get that thing out of my sight! I hate getting hurt by that! I hate it!" He yells, pleading over and over that I should back off since I have a needle armed and ready.

"Time for your shots spiky," I take aim at his face and fired a shot straight on the head. It was a well-placed shot but a shame I didn't pack any anesthesia. That would make it be even less of a pain than it is.

I let off a sigh but I then hear the sounds of spark flying and heading towards me. My body moves fast enough to avoid the shot and I respond by firing a shot from my blaster. Yes, I changed weapons before I did so. Now I have a new opponent to contend with and only three others remain. I never got a chance to face him. My sister did and boy I had to be hard on her just so she can succeed at it. This time, I'm having my opportunity to do so. I know how a robot like him battles. The guy's got two electrodes and he can use them as offense. They also can be used as a defensive weapon against attackers. Generating electricity from its body and then forming a shield to protect itself. I can tell this guy is going to be a major threat but my concern then shifts to the others. HardMan is still weakened but has some fight left. He won't take long while the Gemini twins; Pollux and Castor are dangerous in their own right. One is calm, collected and manipulative while the other is a raging monster that will lash out at anything. Once they all go down, I can focus on Wily and stop him before he uses Gamma to enact his evil plans. I don't have much time so I got to make every move count.

"I may have been beaten by your sister but I promise that it won't happen twice!" He shouts, before launching a volley of sparks.

I avoid the sparks, firing a few rounds from my Mega Buster in retaliation. The hits don't go through as his body emits some sort of barrier. He reacts with another blast and I avoid it like before. I don't counter. Instead, I move in all while dodging SparkMan's attacks. Once I was close enough then I let him have it with a blast. It did work but SparkMan isn't going down without a fight. That's fine because I don't want the fight to end. If my sister was able to defeat SparkMan then so can I. SparkMan starts generating energy from one of his electrodes and then turns it into some kind of whip. He chuckles as he gears up to attack.

"Take this! Spark Whip!" He says, lashing out with said attack. I dodge the first two or three strikes but an unlucky one hits me on the chest. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would be.

I open fire, sending some volleys his way. Didn't know what I was thinking but yeah, the barrier that SparkMan has kicks in negating them. He then strikes back with the Spark Whip and I get a face full of electricity. It hit me in the face and it hurt like hell. I end up on the floor and then I can feel the whip grabbing my foot. SparkMan then decides to throw me around like some kind of toy. One minute I feel like I hit a wall (which did happen), the next I get crashed onto the floor and after that, I go up then straight down. Man this guy has got no mercy. That whip is a mess and afterwards, I feel electricity surging through my body. It hurt like hell but I shake it off me and see him ready to go once more but I don't give him that chance. I start by avoiding his whip but he keeps on swinging it so I had to move. It attacks left, then right. I move out of the way to avoid both strikes. SparkMan gets aggravated and decides to rush in. This would be his mistake.

He swings one of his electrodes like a sword and I take advantage by grabbing it with both hands. I don't know if it's a good idea or anything but still, I push forward hoping to veer it away. However SparkMan generates some electricity in that electrode arm and tries again. I jump and land on top of it. He tries to get me off. It doesn't help since I get off anyway and deliver a swift kick to his head. It dizzies him and I follow it up with another kick and then another. SparkMan tries his hardest to block my offense but after suffering so much in the fight, you think he would even put up an effort. He doesn't because after one more kick, I switch into the Shadow Blade and lob a few shurikens up his body. He feels the pain but doesn't go down. I try again but a Spark Shock from him pushes me back and stops me from attacking. The guy's getting desperate and to prove it, his electrode arm lets out a charge and I get hit with a shock of electricity. I shake it off and then fire one more Shadow Blade, this time on his head.

"My juice! You're taking my juice!" He complains, since the blade I threw earlier is plugging up the top of his head.

"You did that yourself dude," I then give him a kick to his chest and then one more Shadow Blade takes him down.

He keeps on yelping that he's losing energy and it goes on and on and on. Have mercy man! I'm at the point where I just want to fire one more time so I can shut him up. And I do that which is good because I can't stress it enough. Now only two left and HardMan is yearning for a fight. Fine by me. I'm making sure that he gets sent to the scrap pile. I start with firing from my Mega Buster. HardMan's body repels the shots. He still has that persistence but that won't cut it against me. He now goes in, fists blazing. HardMan always did have that hard attitude so it's no exception. Blasting him doesn't work so I decide instead to run toward him and attack with a strong jump kick. It doesn't work because I end up on the floor. Man that hurt like hell.

"See kid? Not even your sister could make a dent in me," He replies. As if I already know this!

HardMan then grabs me and sends me slamming to the ground. I feel intense pain on my back but that isn't the end of it. He then goes into his Torpedo Tremor attack. You know, the attack where he basically uses his huge body as a weapon to shake not only the area but put me at a disadvantage. Man if it was I taking him on before, I hate to neither see it nor experience it. He laughs as I'm on the ground, reeling in pain from his last attack. HardMan chucks it up and its enough to make me cringe.

"Like I said, you can't make a dent in me Mega Man. I'm buff. I'm rough. I'm tough stuff!" He says.

"You sure?" I tell him, "In that case, eat plasma big mouth!"

I fire a shot into HardMan's face. It ended up in his mouth and it has his circuits kick into overdrive. Next thing I know, he blows up and serves him right. The guy was a pain and I wonder how the heck my sister had such a hard time with him. Well maybe because she was inexperienced so who am I to complain. Now that HardMan's defeated, only one robot is left. Well to be fair, it's two since they're now in my line of sight. Since the rumble began, they didn't get to do much. All I know is that they waited, they bid their time planning on how I would go down and since I was in a state where I can hardly keep up, it was perfect. I still hold my ground as calm and collected Pollux and his aggressive brother Castor assume combat stances. My eyes move at a rapid pace and my body gets focused. Although I'm running at about 40% power, I only hope that I'll be able to survive all of this and come out barely unscathed. I did mean what I said. Trust me.

"**This time brother, we shall destroy him together!**" shouts Castor.

Pollux casually responds, "For once, I wholeheartedly agree. You may have taken advantage of our duplicity in defeating us but this time, we will defeat you together."

"The more you both yap, the more I just want to beat you down. I wonder if Zeus decided to bring you both back for revenge," I wonder.

"**Revenge you say? Blasphemy! We do not care for such a trivial thing. All we desire is your destruction and nothing more!**" Castor gets fired up after saying that.

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm here now so let's do this," I shout, rushing forward to take the two on.

"You just don't waste time do you? Castor, let us deal with this miscreant!" responds Pollux who comes in and blocks my first strike.

Castor comes in whacking me with a fist and replies, "**As you wish brother! Let us crush him like a twig!**"

"Double the trouble… double the turmoil…" I hold my ground as both GeminiMan brothers attack simultaneously.

I dodge Pollux's attack and then Castor's come flying in forcing me to move. His attack misses and I follow up with a plasma blast. The blast doesn't do much but it doesn't matter. The two of them attack with such ferocity that I can't even keep up with it. Not even activating two Sword-based battlechips would be enough since these guys never and I mean never stop. Pollux blocks one attack I throw and it gives Castor a chance to smack me. I get sent back a few feet and Castor follows it up with another attack. Instead of defending, I decide to take a different approach and jump over him. Castor doesn't see the wall up ahead and gets slammed for it. Racing towards Pollux, I attack with a double blade strike. He avoids it but this only has me doing it again and this time, I get a direct hit or should I say a double direct hit. With that out of the way, I then activate my Mega Buster and opened fire sending a barrage of blasts at him. Pollux endures the assault but he doesn't see my next attack coming. I jump in, Mega Buster charging up and ready for a charge shot. I know that with this I can be able to put one of them out of commission for a while. But before I could, Castor comes racing in and stops me from doing so. It doesn't matter because I fire the shot and Castor takes the full brunt of the blast. It looks like a repeat of our first battle isn't it? However it doesn't happen because Castor survives, albeit barely. The blast I fired takes a bit out of me but I'm still up and ready for more. Castor turns toward his other half and sees that he's all right. Strange to see how they both care for one another even in a battle like this.

"**I risked my life to make sure you live and I vow to do so till the end,**" says GeminiMan-Castor.

"Brother…" replies Pollux, "Yes. Let us fight till the bitter end. Let us destroy our one common foe!"

I couldn't say a word. I was shocked to see the two ready to go on the gambit. That's crazy. But this is just a minor inconvenience. Pollux and Castor attack but rely on the Gemini Laser weapon. I move quick enough to dodge both shots but they follow it up with some laser fire. This makes things harder but I'm able to repel it with the Top Spin. Both Gemini Lasers also get repelled causing them to criss cross all over the room. On one hand, I'm doing all right but the bad news is that if I get careless, I can end up getting hurt. The Top Spin's already on full blast and I use it to deflect what I can. But could I be able to deflect an assault from these two? Let's find out. I rush in, still on the Top Spin as both GeminiMen activate the Gemini Laser. Both blasts get deflected only for them to head back. I think that it would work but nope their armor is reflective allowing them to send the rebounded shots right back. With them moving at a rapid pace, I don't know where they'll end up. But a beeping sound is heard and that's due to weapon energy being low. A bad sign for me as my Top Spin disappears. As I land on the floor, the lasers head straight for me. With almost no time to think of a backup plan, I have to do something before its too late.

Fortunately, I did, "Battlechip, Prism!"

The Prism chip activates causing a hexagonal prism to appear in front of me. I hit the ground just as the lasers collide with the jewel. What happens next defies anything I've ever experienced. The prism starts glowing for a bit and then suddenly beams of Gemini Laser fly all over the place. I don't even get a look at what's going on. They move in all sorts of directions, hitting whatever surface they find. Before we knew it, the entire room gets sprayed with lasers. It's crazy. Both GeminiMen aren't affected as like I said, their armors sport a reflective surface allowing them to easily send the blasts in another direction. About a minute or so later, the beams go away having done their purpose. The Prism also goes away too but I don't know for certain if I should look up to see what's next. I have my sight cut off so now I have to rely on my hearing and they've been sharpened tight. I hear them both move closer with each step. I worry that if I try to do move, the Gemini twins would take advantage and attack me without mercy. But if I don't, the outcome will be the same regardless. I turn to get a peek and as I thought, both Pollux and Castor are heading closer. I get back up and fear the worst. It's not like it would make a difference because they are all that remain. But as I go in, the lights suddenly go out.

"What the?" I whisper.

"**I can't see! Where is he? Where is the vermin?!**" He shouts.

Suddenly, something comes rushing in delivering a slash at someone. A scream comes right after and stuff like that can shit your pants. I try to figure out what was happening so my eyes enter night vision and I see someone attacking the GeminiMan twins. It was merciless. It used some sort of blade to deal the pain and Pollux continues screaming for his dear life. I try to get a look at whoever's attacking but it's moving so fast. I can't keep up with his movements and before long it gets a look at me. My body simply freezes at the sight of the attacker. But as I see him via night vision, he gets a look at me. Sometimes I don't want to say anything and other times, I just want to scream. But then I hear GeminiMan Castor yell out in anguish seeing his other self be beaten up so brutally.

"**You insolent traitor!**" Castor yells out, "**You think that the darkness will save you from my rage!? Think again!**"

I look to see Castor fired up. His body begins glowing in a bright light. Everything illuminates in a flurry, as that bright shine becomes a red haze. My night vision gets cluttered. I'm forced to switch into normal sight. I see Castor building up more of his rage. The intruder that attacked Pollux watches as his opponent readies for a final assault. I know I'm relieved that I don't have to go through his rage but to the poor fool that already is, I can't help but feel sorry. But wait a minute. Since the light is brightening due to Castor, I check to see who it is. To my shock and horror, it's the same robot that went nuts back in the TUSF (Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility), **ShadowMan**! He holds his Muramasa blade firmly with a strong grip. Castor gathers enough rage and with his opponent in his sights, he gears to deliver the fatal killing blow.

"**My rage will send you to the flames of Hades a thousand fold! For my brother! Berserker Wrath!**" Castor's shout is so loud that it feels like there's a tremor going on.

Castor rushes in at ShadowMan, unleashing his strength in the form of a devastating fist. ShadowMan dodges it without difficulty. He then responds with a slash from his blade. It damages Castor but not put him down. Castor attacks again and it pushes his opponent back hard. He roars like a rabid animal, ready to go and finish the job. But ShadowMan sees him like he was just some kind of inanimate object and performs another strike. It comes fast, too fast for my eyes to even see. But as he does it, time slows to a crawl. Castor doesn't know it or feel it and when he does, it'll be too late. A line then appears around his waist and then he gets ripped in half. But that bot doesn't end there. He then does a barrage of slashes that hit all over his body. They come so fast that Castor doesn't see it until its too late. ShadowMan sheathes his blade and then we see the damage unfold. He yells in a complete rage after being reduced to shreds. His mouth blathers on that he will make ShadowMan pay for betrayal. Hearing it already tells me that I should step in and stop him. So I take aim and fire a shot that grazes him slightly. It's enough to get his attention but will it be enough to maybe try and stop him? Let's see.

"Hold it right there ShadowMan! I ain't letting you leave this room," My body begins to shake slightly. I feel as if his presence is somewhat scaring me.

His eyes look at me as if I've seen a ghost. To hell with that, I'm seeing death in the eye! His fingers gently touch the hilt of his blade, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice. Guess shooting him probably was a bad idea. It's even scarier when you wonder if he'll respond by attacking me. Man the tension is so thick that you can cut it with a katana. Now the question is this… will he attack or do nothing in response? I see it come too little, too late. He darts forward with blade in tow and attacks. I swerve to avoid his attack but he doesn't let up. He goes at it again but I'm quick enough to escape and retaliate with a well-timed charged shot. ShadowMan moves fast to avoid the blast and then follows it with another swipe from his blade. I grab it with both hands and push it to the side. He then gets a face full of fist followed by a smack to the knee. It's disorienting yes but advantageous because I go in and fire away with a triple barrage. ShadowMan, still reeling from the barrage seethes with a venomous rage. He vanishes like falling leaves, moving at a speed that can't be seen. I hold my ground, waiting for him to strike. My sight won't help me here. It's like our battle back in Tokyo. I need to try something different. So I shut my eyes and then allow my other senses to take over. It's just like the fight I had before but the outcome this time won't be the same.

I hear his movements, daring all over like a speed demon. After a while, he makes his move and goes in to put me down. However it doesn't work as I start up my Top Spin almost immediately. He gets slammed, hitting the ground with a serious loud crash. I then see him on the ground but he gets back up, still holding his katana.

"Back for more huh ShadowMan? Tell me this. Why would you go so far as to take out your own ally?" I ask him.

ShadowMan doesn't respond but instead vanishes off like the last time but not before he appears behind me and tells me this, "Unlike you… I have no name."

By the time I turn around, he's disappeared. This is making the whole situation go from bad to worse. But I feel like I'm on the brink of collapse because the whole fight against all the robot masters is put my energy levels at critical. Fortunately the bodies of every robot master I defeated are there so I can just basically copy their weapons (despite already having them) and regain a bit of power. One by one, my energy levels rise up. I feel my body slowly repairing itself back to normal. Upon seeing both GeminiMen Pollux and Castor, I figure that having them apart is tragic. So I decided to grab Castor's lifeless body and move it to where his brother is. I touch them both, hoping to ensure that their strength will help me stop Wily. That… and I figure it would give them some peace. Now that I'm back at full strength, I shift my focus now into reaching the hangar where Gamma is. However it's at another level below so I'm out of luck. But my sensors receive some transmission so I go to check.

"Robert, are you there? It's Higsby," Hearing his voice gives me a sigh of relief. I only hope he gives me some good news because I need it.

"Higsby? Any luck on finding a way to stop Gamma?" I ask him.

"Not yet," Figures, "I haven't found a way to stop it but I did find something else."

"Yeah? Like what?" I wonder.

"I found out Wily's ulterior motive," He tells me.

"Ulterior motive?" I reply, "Why would Wily need one? He's just looking to take over the world right? Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Well yes but… that's only part of it," What I would hear next is going to have my train of thought experience a major derail, "New Light Labs is in much worse financial trouble than we thought."

"Wait what? New Light Labs in financial trouble? What's going on! Is this some kind of joke? I thought you were going to tell me what Wily's true goal is!" I respond, in shock.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's got more than a reason for stealing Gamma and doing this. It has to do with the fact that since he thought the government was going to shut the labs down, it would end up damaging your family's reputation beyond repair."

"As if I've had enough to deal with. Gramps always told me that the labs hasn't had any issues."

"Well prepare to be disappointed because New Light Labs has fallen onto serious hard times."

I try to put all the pieces together, "I know that the Labs has lost a few bids to do stuff for the US Government. That and there was some spending reductions, which caused many scientists to be out of work. What else is there? Did Gramps must have known all this was going on?"

"He knew," Figures, "But he never told anyone about it. That's what makes it so disheartening. I also found out that there was even word of a hostile takeover."

"What? When did this happen?" I question Higsby.

"About several years ago. Your father was still alive but probably he was fighting tooth and nail against a rival science firm looking to purchase and take over the labs. It was so that they can have it be used to design military machinery," He says.

"Knowing my dad, he told them hell no, gave them the bird, ripped the contract and ranted like I would right?" Like always.

Higsby chuckles a bit before he nods and replies, "Yep. Your father really valued his life's work just like your grandpa."

"So Project: Gamma was the last ace in the hole huh? If it went under, the labs would have been kaput."

"Probably. However with what's going on now, I don't know if this place will be kept afloat."

I let off a sigh after hearing Higsby say these things. This is enough to have me punch a wall or something, "Everything was riding on this project… I guess."

"Uh huh. Someone must have been paying a lot of bribe money to Gen. Yancey." After hearing it, I kind of went up in arms.

"Bribe money? Our family would never stoop that low!"

"I don't mean you. I mean someone else. Probably Wily more or less."

"That can explain his recent actions. Speaking of Yancey, did he finish his investigation?"

"Yeah and I got so much to tell you that you'll be flipping two shits a hundred fold when you hear it."

"So let's hear it. Tell me."

Higsby takes a deep breath before explaining me what happened. Gen. Yancey was pissed that Wily went off with Gamma so he grilled Dr. Light hoping to find answers or maybe just so he can force a confession. My gramps refused to answer and the guy would go as far as to shut the place down. It never happened because big surprise, Darian Darhk revealed that a mole was planted with the purpose of sabotaging the whole thing. Everyone was looking for answers and he didn't waste any time explaining everything. It turned out that it was Gen. Yancey who was the mole. To think that someone who wanted to find a culprit just so he can save his own ass is just messy. Made worse was that it was him who gave Wily what he needed so he can steal Gamma. Putting two and two together, the whole thing was done so that Yancey can have his squad go into Wily's fortress, retake Gamma, have Wily "convicted" and he can be a hero. That made me sick to my stomach but as I said, it got worse. Gramps told some of the agents that Yancey was the mole. He even provided video evidence showing of his actions (courtesy of Darian of course. How he found it, I rather not question it). It was enough to have the former general arrested for not only conspiracy but also assisting and aiding a potential terrorist. I can tell the judge will throw the book at this guy for sure. But after hearing all of this, I have a hunch. I have a serious hunch that Yancey may have something to do with what my dad went through years ago. I try asking him about it but no avail.

"And that's about it. That's all I know and from what I've heard, the US government is going to compensate us for this whole mess," says Higsby. At least that's a relief.

"I see. I guess since the beginning, the project was doomed to fail." I then asked Higsby something, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, I'm afraid not. That's all I got. Right now, the investigation's over and the guys from the military are already gone. Probably has to do with Yancey being revealed as the mole."

"I call it karma. Well anyway, back to the focus at hand. Any word on trying to shut down Gamma?"

"Just give me a little bit longer. I'm still looking to see if there is something that can help but I just need to look harder."

"All right. We're counting on you man." I end my call and shift my focus now forward.

I head forward to a nearby teleportation unit. There aren't any other enemies so I guess this trek is a short one.

Once inside, I feel my body went from one side to the next. It takes a few seconds but when you normally think about it, it feels like hours. I reach another room but I notice the area being too quiet. My senses kick in at high gear. I hear nothing but utter silence. It's quiet, too quiet. You can hear a pin drop even from far away. My breathing increases with each second, my senses sharpen, muscles tightened and my blaster arm at the ready. I don't know what's going to happen. But a few seconds in, I hear something slammed down hard. It catches me by surprise so I look to check. The sound gets louder and with every step it takes, it treads ever closer. But then I hear something very familiar, a laugh that is demented and messed up as the person who's using this... whatever the hell this robot is. It looks like some kind of large crab except its arms are replaced with two giant looking thumbtacks. The face kind of creeps me out but the bottom packs some kind of laser cannon. If that's all it has then I feel that Wily isn't even trying. Wily continues laughing as his robot heads closer at a snail's pace. It's enough to get me on edge and I'm at the point sick of his constant laughter.

"Enough of the laughing Wily, let's get it over with!" I yell, trying to get his attention.

"In due time little boy. Bear witness to my greatest creation yet! The dreaded and unstoppable Wily Machine No. 3!" He then laughs once again.

"Okay now your laughing is annoying!" I take aim and fire a couple of blasts onto his supposed unstoppable machine.

It hits but that thing isn't going down. Wily's machine in response fires a laser from its cannon. Ironically, the blast comes at such a way that I'm able to avoid it easily. Something isn't right but I'm not caring. I fire a few more shots, aiming for the laser cannon. They hit and it responds with some blasts of its own. But this is the least of my worries. The cannon reveals an additional missile launcher. It fires several that soon scatter into dozens of smaller ones. They come in fast and I don't have much time to plan something. I simply go with my gut, build up energy within my blaster and then I fire a charge shot. The shot strikes a few but the resulting explosions engulf the rest. At least that gets taken care of. I then fire another charge shot onto the laser cannon itself. However it doesn't go down. My guess that thing's got heavy armor, which can explain why it packs such a serious arsenal.

"That thing packs a punch," I mutter, "Got to take it out but I'm going to need a better weapon."

I check my weapons while avoiding the machine's constant laser fire. With each weapon, I fire to see if it worked. First was the Magnet Missile and it didn't work. By the time it reaches the laser cannon, the thing gets blasted. I know the Top Spin won't work. I try the Shadow Blade, firing three shurikens. They do hit but it won't be enough to take them out. I use the Gemini Laser but it isn't fast enough to reach the turret, since the machine will move out of the way to avoid it. Spark Shock proves to be useful so I use that. A volley of three shots come firing out of my buster and they all hit their mark. The turret's laser weapons didn't work so at least I have me something that can help. I fire more Spark Shock blasts with each one doing damage. However it is still moving so that bothers me. Regardless of this, I keep firing until the laser cannon becomes totally fried. That's one down but now the upper portion of the machine explodes revealing Wily. He sees me attack and just doesn't care. Normally he would yell at me and say stuff like "I'm only just getting started" and he would bring out some deadly firepower. He does bring on the firepower, forcing me to move fast while avoiding his onslaught. I fire another blast of Spark Shock. However Wily moves the machine quick enough to avoid it. Since now he's seeing what I'm doing, his strategy becomes a bit tougher. The eyes from the robot now fire some sort of energy beam. I stop to avoid while I use my evasive acrobatics to swerve away from the rest. This gets Wily worked up and he goes all out. More of Wily's weapons begin to spew out anything and everything that can be used against me. I try using my other weapons to fight back in response. Search Snake doesn't work because they're more suited on the ground. Needle Cannon successfully takes out the eye lasers but I'm unable to deal with the turret on the bottom. So this leaves me with the Hard Knuckle. Well, it's better than just doing absolute squat right?

I take aim and with Hard Knuckle in tow opened fire. It hits the turret, destroying it with a loud explosion. I look in amazement seeing that. It's when I knew that I have what I need so I do it again, firing another Hard Knuckle and then another. Each hit causes the Wily Machine to suffer and break apart. I don't stop despite Wily using whatever he has to defeat me. I move quick enough to evade and then respond with my fist. With one more hit, the Wily Machine 3 starts caving in. The machine's outer structure cracks and breaks apart. What was once a giant weapon capable of raising hell becomes nothing more than a huge mountain of scrap. Thank goodness for it since now, I can finally be done with this whole mess. But my concern now is Wily. I check in the wreckage to see if he's there. I spot him but he isn't injured. I grab him by his lab coat and drag him to the ground. My body feels like it's fighting deep within. I want to make him pay for betraying my family's trust but I also want him to face justice for his actions. My blaster is aimed squarely at his face as I see him try to avoid me.

"I'm in no mood for your games Wily. If you want to live, I suggest you start talking," I tell him, angrily hoping he'll listen.

"Oh-okay. I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt me, I beg of you," Wily replies. However the way he's talking tells me that something's off.

"Where is Gamma? I'm taking it back. So tell me. Now! Where is it?!" I feel anger building up inside as I talk.

"It's… it's in the underground bunker, just four floors down. You should find Gamma there. I've left it untouched since I've taken it so there should be no problem for you to go in and claim it back."

"I appreciate your generosity but I feel like you're being too nice. This isn't like you Wily. Either way, you're coming with me and this time, I'm making sure you stay inside a prison cell."

"Of course. I'll do anything you say. Please forgive me… that you are such an idiot!"

I back away as Wily laughs insanely like some kind of mental patient. To make things even freakier, he suddenly starts moving his neck in the other direction without the need of his hands. It keeps going and going until it stops and I hear a loud crack. Wily then hits the ground with a thud. My thoughts are flying all over the place wondering if I killed him. However they get put to rest upon closer inspection. It seems Wily's head was connected by some kind of spring. I also see some robotic exoskeleton inside the head too. My fears soon get replaced with anger. Wily duped me. The bastard was a fraud! I hate it when I have to deal with crap like that so I basically went on ahead and blasted the dummy head into oblivion. This cements the fact that Wily's still inside the fortress. I know where Gamma is so I don't waste time and head for the underground bunker. Five floors down huh. Yeah right. More like ten flights of stairs that I have to race my way down to. It simply sucks but what more can you do. I know what I'm up against. I know what I have to do and I know the odds are not on my side. Made worse is that my family are involved in this whole mess and even they still linger from the effects of this whole mess. And speaking of my family, I try to get in contact with them. I don't know why but I feel that doing this may be able to ease my soul a little. I wait for a while hoping for someone to answer.

A few seconds in, I get a response, "Hello?"

"Hello? It's me. Where's Tron?" I reply, knowing the first thing that already comes to my mind.

"You're speaking to her. What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just… worried."

"Worried? For what?"

"Well I know for sure that Wily's ahead. I took on his Wily Machine 3 to find that the bastard I dealt with was a fraud. The one good thing about it is that he told me where Gamma is located and I'm at the very spot. But why… why do I have this weird feeling of anger? It just happened when I blasted the Wily dupe."

"If it's relating to your anger problems, I thought you had them under control."

"Unfortunately for some strange reason they're coming back but I let them out on the robot masters. It's as if I feel like the more I fight them, the more it starts to build up. I don't know how or why but I know there's going to be that one point where I will let it all out! I'm afraid that I may end up doing it towards the wrong person. I don't know why I'm saying this but I'm scared. I really am afraid and it's rare for someone like me to be afraid, afraid of my own actions. I dealt with that enough when I took them out on my own family."

"I know. Besides, your anger's the reason I needed to get you some help."

"And you did. I can't thank you enough for it," I take a deep breath, trying to get all of this out of my system. "But now I feel that all of this is going to be in vain."

"Because of Wily right?" Ding! Ding! She nails it right out of the park! "No surprise. We all are angry too! But I think you should know that he's human and you're not."

"I know. Why do you think I tried doing it the first time and guess what? It happened before we reunited!"

"You what? Why!?" She shouts, as if I fucked up.

"Simple. He took everything away from me and I can never forgive him for it! Do you want to know what it's like having to see the whole world around you go black in an instant? Because of what you tried to do?"

Tron turns cold after I say these words. She didn't know what I went through and how I came back. All she was told was that I "died" in an accident and all of that happened almost a year ago. To experience death and rebirth is a rare occurrence. I'm one of the lucky ones except I came back as something much more. Hell, I'm not even human. But I don't have time to mope. I needed to get all of this out of my system before I take on Wily and end it.

"I'm surprised you don't know. I can't blame you. What I can say is that it is not a good experience. In fact, it's one that I don't ever want to go through. Right now I have all these emotions just waiting to spill out but they'll be done when I get a piece of that madman. I have to go. I know what I must do," I tell her.

Tron replies, "Then go for it. Just know that we'll be waiting. Make Wily pay… for all of us."

"I will. I love you…"

"I love you too."

I end the call, having already found my purpose. My mind is clear, my body is ready and now, there's no going back. Behind these doors is Wily along with Gamma, which by this point has become a Metal Gear. I know what's on the line. Not just my family's reputation but also the world. I had to go through this twice and each time was just as difficult. But the stakes have never been higher since he has something that can win him the world. I'm not letting him have what he wants. As long as I continue to draw breath, he will never succeed. The final battle is about to begin and what happens here will change everything… forever.

**つづく**

_On the season finale of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Mega Man finally confronts Wily who is now inside Gamma, ready to wreak havoc. Now at the point of no return, the two face off with the fate of the world hanging in the balance. It isn't like the previous times they clashed. This time it was personal… more personal than anyone could imagine. Who will come out on top in victory? Will it be the blue bomber whose struggles are now reaching the breaking point? Or will it be Wily who vows to not only seek world domination but to wipe out the Light family completely? Mega Man's third journey finally comes to an end in the final metal crashing, gear grinding, revengeance rising episode, The Final Face-Off; Gamma is Unleashed._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


	54. Arc 5: Final Chapter

_**Notes from the Author:** Hoo boy. I didn't think we'd make it to this point. Happy Halloween everyone! Boy it's good to get this finally put to rest. It took almost a month and a half to do, mostly because I was distracted with other priorities... Smash Bros. in particular. Either way, it's here. After more than a year, it's finally here. Arc 5 of Mega Man: Reawakened finally reaches its end. Let me tell you, it's a long one. I had a hard time trying to get this going. From one scene to another, I want it to serve as a platform for how the first season should end. I had many attempts and some ended in failure but at least with this, I'm happy with how this turns out. You can tell that there's going to be serious stuff here, intense action and an ending that I feel will make you choke up. It wasn't easy. Even I choked up when I did it because I know that when it's over, you'll be in tears. But at least with this, I can put this arc behind me and focus on getting the final arc under way. 2015 is coming and I want to get Season 1 under wraps. Will I plan on doing Season 2? After spending three years doing this, I want to maybe have the new season with a clean slate. No, I'm not rebooting it. What I mean is that with Season 2, I can continue the story and provide more for you guys. If I can get through that in one piece, I can do the same with Season 3 and onward but that depends on how far I can go with it._

_Anyway, I've said enough. I hope you guys enjoy this finale but to let you know, originally I was going to end this in the same way as **Metal Gear** does with the ending phone calls and whatnot. That's saved for something else. You'll see when it comes because this here is just as good. Either way, I hope you guys like this. Don't forget to read and review and if you find anything... any flaws, errors, inconsistencies, anything that would make Wily want to spend more time with a plastic model of Metal Gear REX than just operating the real thing, let me know via PM._

_Without further ado, enjoy the finale. Toodles._

* * *

><p>Final Chapter – The Final Face-Off; Gamma is Unleashed<p>

Okay, I figure that you need a recap right? Let's get it over with. After my scuffle with Bass, I entered deeper within the fortress. Knowing Gamma's near, I saw what it had become. It looked like a mechanical dinosaur complete with all kinds of weapons. With stuff like that, Wily would wreak havoc all over the world. But I soon learn that there's more to it than I thought. Higsby told me what he had found inside the disk Darian got. He explained to me details on a weapon called Metal Gear REX. There weren't many details, other than the info I learned about its main gear, but with stuff like that it can unleash armageddon. I don't want to imagine the consequences but still, it's enough for me to say that he has to be stopped. Before I could though, I had to deal with some old foes. Yep, it's the Robot Masters. They're back for another round. I couldn't have it any other way. My battle against them was intense. One by one, the bots gave it all they had against me. I also gave it my all, making sure each of them get taken out. Of course I also had their weapons. They help me send the pain they always deliver at me right back at them. They all go down but when the Gemini Twins remained, someone came out of the blue and struck. It didn't strike me. Instead it attacked both Pollux and Castor. Pollux was the first to be beaten. Castor tried his best to beat his attacked but went down as well with a simple swipe. This got my attention and I took him on. The attacker, revealed to be ShadowMan had a vicious offense. I give him a beating but before I can finish it, he disappears. Strange because it's the second time he did this. But I know I will see him again soon enough.

With all the robot masters defeated, only one thing stood in my way and it was Wily. He arrived in some sort of strange mech that looks like a crab, claiming that it is the Wily Machine 3. All I saw was desperation and he took the time to open fire on me. I avoid and respond with some plasma power but that isn't enough this time. I added some power in the form of special weapons. They helped me take out that contraption. Now that his weapon was no more, all I wanted was answers. I got my answers but then it pained me to see Wily reveal to be a fake. I hated it when that happened and in a show of anger, I blasted the head. Now I ventured five floors down into Gamma's hangar. All I see in front of me is two large doors, blocking my path. I made a call to Tron telling her of my troubles. She can relate with all of this. That's enough for me to know that I'll be fine. Now I'm at the point of no return. Once I enter inside and confront Wily, I'll be in for a fight that will determine the fate of the world. Wily manipulated so many people, all for just a robot made for peace. It will end today. It will all end today and when it does, it'll change everything… forever.

_Wily's Fortress, Gamma Hangar – 16 hours until deadline_

With the Wily Machine 3 destroyed and the mad scientist I found to be a fake, I know the real Wily is somewhere inside. However he doesn't seem to be pleased. In fact, he expected that I would make it this far. I can sense it although his lackey Glyde is more concerned about me stopping Wily, the way I usually do.

"Doctor, Gamma is complete. We are ready," He says.

"Good then I will take care of him myself," answers Wily, not sounding like his usual self.

But Glyde starts to have a concern that Wily doesn't like, "But doctor, there is also the issue with ShadowMan."

"I do not care about ShadowMan!" his yell shuts Glyde up, "He's nothing more than a nuisance and I will not stand nuisances of any kind! Least of all you."

Glyde says nothing as Wily barks more orders at him, "Since you have finished preparing Gamma, I want you to assist in evacuating the fortress."

"What?" This is enough for Glyde to bark back, "Evacuate the fortress? Why? We have Mega Man in our sights and with Gamma here, nothing will stop us!"

"Apparently you didn't get the memo. It seems the government is taking action in response to my actions. This fortress is no longer of any use."

"Then where will we go? I doubt there will be any place after they try to wipe us out."

"That's for me to know and you to find out… if you follow my orders!"

"Why don't you tell me and maybe we'll see if I should consider it."

"You are becoming more problematic than I anticipated. If you wish to know, we're going underground," He walks away from Glyde as he explains his reasons, "Since my actions are about to be made public, every government organization will not rest until we are either captured or dead. That is why we must evacuate the fortress and evade capture until we find a new base of operations."

"So you want us to run away into hiding while you deal with Mega Man and perhaps the U.S Army? I didn't know you were so careless," Glyde's response ruffles Wily a bit but the madman doesn't go into his usual rant. He keeps calm.

"And I didn't know you are so disobedient! You are just like Bastian!" He shouts, going into angry rant mode… as expected.

"Do you have a tendency to compare others over failures? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are no different than him."

That gets Wily's gears in a grind and he decides to put him in line by smacking Glyde with his cane. However Glyde takes it as if it was nothing.

"I may be obedient but even I have my limitations. I only pledged my loyalty to you because I had nowhere else to go. Apparently, I have made a mistake… but I could be wrong," Glyde stares down at an angry Wily. The guy is like a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off.

"So for now I'll abide by your terms. I only hope that you don't regret your actions… _doctor_," He leaves the control room, after having his say to his master.

Wily sees him walk off, as calm and collected even having suffered a slap by his cane. His face is on the verge of erupting, his eyes stare down as if he just wants to run in and deliver a smack down and his teeth are gritting to the point where you can hear it… somewhat. He could go after him if he wanted but he's already having enough trouble as it is. I'm right on his doorstep, ready to kick the door down and kick his ass yet again. He turns around, still fuming mad and directs his attention towards me. I arrive inside Gamma's hangar and I see it with my own two eyes. Gamma was going to be a giant robot created for bringing peace all over the world. To prove a point, it was planned not to have any weapons but now, I see it as something else. It's now something evil. My fist closes tightly. I just want to find Wily and beat the hell out of him for turning a peaceful robot into a weapon of war. But my gut is feeling some kind of strange eerie aura. It feels cold and barren. There aren't any robots here. It's too quiet to the point where I can hear myself breathe. I continue forward, slowly to avoid any noise. I also notice some kind of runway leading to Gamma's pilot seat. If Wily's heading there then I need to make sure that I prevent him from reaching it. My slow movement suddenly turns into a fast dash. Wily knows I'm heading for that runway so he gets on the move. By the time I reach it, Wily's there, a few feet away from Gamma. My blaster's aimed at him and I fire off a warning shot to prevent him from going any further. Wily simply smiles at me evilly. It's enough to make me want to smack him around the head.

"Mega Man, you've arrived. Do you like what I have done to Gamma? He seems much more appropriate don't you think?" Wily, I've already seen it and what you did is just wrong.

"You point a weapon at your own friend? My, I'm touched," He gloats.

"Why? Why did you do this? Why did you turn Gamma into… into this thing!?" My anger at this guy is high, just waiting to blow some crap up.

"What else? I didn't like the idea of seeing it without anything to defend itself so I figure I would give it some needed weapons. That and you fools are so easy to manipulate… and I do admit, you all performed quite well I must say. Very well."

"So this whole thing was an act… you said you would change. You said you would do something for the betterment of mankind! That was what you promised!"

"I didn't promise anything, least of all to you," That sends a chill down my spine, "You and your family ruined me!"

I just reply in a nonchalant fashion, "You did that yourself. You did it all so you can not only ruin my family's reputation but have your little mole take the credit for reclaiming it!"

"Mole? You mean that insolent general? He was just a pawn, nothing more!"

"So you even used a man of high authority just so you can get access to this thing? Wow. I'm surprised. You really do screw up a lot of people."

"All for the sake of obtaining ultimate power. To get what you want, you need to manipulate those around you. It makes it so easy, so simple… so quick!"

I still hold my ground, my blaster aimed squarely at his face. Wily just looks at me with a grin. The grin just says "I got this here and there's nothing you can do about it".

But the guy has to add salt on the wound here. "You think that you can stop me now that Gamma is within reach. Unfortunately, you will try and fail for it will be your doom!"

"I swear it. You are just like Yancey, always self-centered up the ass," I reply with something most appropriate.

"Well I'm not like you! Because unlike you, I'm proud of the destiny that it has given me! I will be using this to destroy you!"

Seeing him go into Gamma has me at high gear. I fire two shots to dissuade him but it's too late. Inside the robot's cockpit, Wily laughs. He knows that I won't be able to stop him and it's too late now.

"You're too late Mega Man! Now you will suffer for it!" The cockpit closes up and before long, the giant behemoth goes online.

"Damn! Too late!" I feel the runway and the room starting to shake.

But I soon get spooked over the sounds of one irate madman. "Hear this! Your blood will be the first to be spilled by my glorious new weapon! Consider it an honor… a gift from your _friend_. Now, I will show you! I will show them all the power that once led humanity in the 21st century!"

My only response comes in the form of a whisper, "It's moving…"

Gamma was rising thanks to a platform on the ground. This in turn causes the hangar to shake and break apart. I jump off, landing on the platform below. But even so, it continues rising and all the while, Wily gears himself up so he can use it to destroy me. I keep staring at Gamma. I don't say anything yet I have this sudden feeling. It's not confidence but rather fear. Fear that he has something that could guarantee him victory. I can't take aim at it because my blaster isn't strong enough. All I can do was watch, look and wonder what he'll do with it.

But it has me saying one other thing, "How? How do I stop it?"

The platform stops moving, having reached the top level. My systems are at max, scanning for anything and everything that can give me an advantage. Even that isn't going to help. But then I notice some kind of oval dome on its right moving about. Wily's gearing up and I don't have time for a plan. I race towards it with all I have. Gamma's lower leg moves just as fast as me and we both collided. However, it ends up the victor and I get sent flying to a wall a few yards away. But I'm quick enough to regain my footing and with Mega Buster at the helm, I'm ready to take him on. If only there's a way to do it.

"This ends here Mega Man… now **DIE!**" He yells, signaling the start of our final battle.

I begin the fight with a few shots from my Mega Buster. They hit but its heavy armor easily repels it. I keep at it hoping to make a dent but it doesn't work. Wily responds with one of Gamma's new weapons, a pair of 40-mm vulcan cannons. They come fast so I move to avoid the gunfire. Staying still would be a dead end so I keep moving. Inside Gamma, he sees me moving about and decides to do something about it. Pressing a button nearby, Gamma opens up a rear compartment carrying several rounds of missiles. They launch immediately. The missiles all have advanced guidance systems and also heat seeking to boot. I fire some shots from my Mega Buster to rid the threat. They hit but it takes a few shots before they explode. Unable to destroy even one missile, I jump out of the way to avoid the oncoming explosions. They do explode all right but the kickback has me in the air before I land with a hard thud. It hurt but I needed to keep moving. I get back up and ran, avoiding more of Gamma's gunfire. It keeps on. I wonder if he's packing infinite ammo on that thing. So my Mega Buster doesn't work and I don't know if any of the weapons will do me good either. I need to find a way so after I run for a bit, I get in touch with Light Labs. Calling them is the easy part. Waiting for someone to answer is the hard part and it's something I'm dreading right now.

"Come on, answer!" I rant all while dodging Gamma's missiles. Some shots from my Mega Buster do take down some of them but not all.

But after a bit of running to avoid Gamma's firepower, someone gets on the line. I need all the help I can get right now.

"Robert, what's happening?" I hear Higsby on the other side. I'm relieved.

"Higsby, I need help. Now!" I shout, responding loudly.

"First off, calm down. Second, what's going on? Did you find Gamma? He asks but with the situation I'm in, I can't keep calm. I'm on the move for god's sake!

"Yeah, I found Gamma! Thing is, Wily's inside it and he's using it to try to destroy me!"

"What? He's inside Gamma? What does it look like?"

"Well it's as Darian said. He turned Gamma into a Metal Gear. The thing is, it looks like some kind of a t-rex. The only thing missing is a tail and two arms, which it doesn't have right now."

"What? A t-rex? Then it seems what Wily did was right after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Robert, listen carefully! You're up against something that won't be taken down by normal means."

"I learned that the hard way since my blaster doesn't do shit against it!"

"Then you'll need some serious firepower!"

"There isn't anything here I can use. I'm mostly using my blaster for pot shots until I can find a way."

"That won't work. Since it looks somewhat similar to a Metal Gear REX, you won't be able to," Didn't you already say that?

"What do you know about it?" I ask him.

"REX's armor is impenetrable. You can't do any damage with the weapons you have, since your blaster already proves it. REX uses the latest advancements in compound armor. The only way it can be pierced is with a high performance H.E.A.T (heat explosive anti-tank) round."

"A H.E.A.T round? I don't have that sort of thing. What should I do?"

"For now, listen. REX's pilot seat operates like a VR simulator. It has multiple sensors connected to a high-tech interface used for the control systems. It's completely self-enclosed and shut off from the outside."

"Shut off huh? That means he isn't using his naked eye. He's just using what's inside! That's cheap!"

"Yes it is but that's how it's developed. What you need to do is to destroy the sensors. Say, do you see a round plate on its left arm?"

"Left arm?" I get a look to see if what Higsby tells me is true. I do see something round on its right. It almost looks like some kind of dish.

"Yeah! I see it! The thing that looks like a shield right?" Knowing Higsby, I'm probably right.

"That's a radome. Take it out and he won't be able to use its electrical equipment!" I knew it.

"So if I take it out, he'll be as blind as a bat! But I don't have anything that can take it out!"

"You should. I know you have a weapon that can do damage to it. If you do find it, use it to hit that Radome and take it out!"

"Okay I get it! Will that be enough? Will that stop it?"

"Nope. Rex is designed so it can be controlled manually too," Manually? What?

"Oh. Just great then!"

"If you get a look, the part that looks like a beak is where the pilot seat is. In an emergency, it'll open up. I shouldn't have to tell you this but REX's armor is perfect. You can't destroy it."

"Higsby, you told me that already! I wouldn't be surprised if Wily refer it as Metal Gear Gamma! You know this is not helping one bit!"

"I understand that and I appreciate it if you show a little bit more restraint." Higsby may start becoming more of a hindrance than help and that's something I don't need right now.

"Even though the exterior can't be destroyed, the interior is a different story," This has me wondering and coming up with a plan.

"A different story huh? I get it now! First I blast the radome. That'll force Wily to open up the pilot seat and once that's done, I'll let him have it!" Higsby catches on to it.

"Right! So if you can shoot a strong weapon into the cockpit, you should be able to destroy Gamma along with all its systems!"

"Wait wait wait, one thing though. Was it intentionally designed with something like that? It makes it too easy."

"You can say that it has a weak point. Just think it as some kind of character flaw. Things aren't complete without some kind of character flaw, don't you think?"

"I guess so. I owe you one big time Higsby."

"You better come out in one piece. Your family is starting to worry about you."

"Figures they would. Don't worry, I will."

I end my call and then shift my attention towards Gamma or should I say Metal Gear Gamma. Seeing me has it fire several rounds from its vulcan cannons. I move and start attacking. Instead of my Mega Buster, I decide to use every special weapon I have. First is the Magnet Missile. They go for the radome yet they end up going for the body itself. It simply shrugs the things off so I choose another weapon. I fire some Search Snakes but in a straight missile mode. They land on the radome but their teeth aren't strong enough to do damage. Wily responds by firing another vulcan spread. I switch into the Spark Shock, opening fire with a major flurry. Some strike the radome and do damage. However it isn't enough to put Wily in a blind spot. He's still going. Another missile volley comes flying my way. I need to hurry before I get blasted.

My blaster's now set to the Needle Cannon and I don't hesitate. I open fire with everything I have. They strike all over the place: the body, the radome, everywhere. Something is slowly happening inside me. I begin exhibiting a strange feeling. I don't know if I can figure it out. I'm not worried per se, not at all. But whatever this is, it's building up. The Needle Cannon did somewhat of a normal job but not enough to take it down. I work up the Gemini Laser and I fire a timed shot. Did it work? Probably not since the thing doesn't even reach it! It completely avoids Gamma and instead goes into another direction. Ultimately it does reach the giant machine but didn't do a dang thing. Firing another won't help matters either so I'm left with not much choice.

Too bad I'm learning this the hard way, "That is a laser? Juvenile! Let me show you a real laser!"

Wily activates another of Gamma's weapons and like how I used the Gemini Laser, it too packs a laser. It fires from a small cannon under the pilot's seat but it comes so fast that I don't have time to avoid it. I move out of the way, barely. Taking a look at the damage, I'm lucky to even be fast enough to do it. If I wasn't, I'd be fried and that would suck. But it gears up to use the laser again. I ain't going to give him the chance to use it. I fire the only weapon I can use against it: the Hard Knuckle. The laser opens fire, piercing the Hard Knuckle. Instead of it getting reduced to ashes, the knuckle propels forward and strikes the laser cannon. Wily's pissed but he should be lucky it isn't destroyed.

"Wow. That's some serious pain. Maybe…" I then stare at the radome on Gamma and knew this is the weapon that can do it.

"So you think you have something that can destroy my precious weapon? Then go ahead and try to stop me!" Hearing Wily is enough for me to just do it.

I fire a Hard Knuckle, this time at the radome. Wily moves Gamma to avoid the blast but my shot's timed in case he ever did move. It hits hard, affecting most of Gamma's internal systems. Wily isn't pleased one bit. He goes crazy, pressing buttons like some kind of crazy maniac. He fires off a payload of missiles along with a few rounds of machine gun fire. I simply get moving, avoiding the gunfire. Then came the missiles so I switch into the Top Spin and span so quick that I'm able to repel them. Explosions are coming all over the place and it's enough for me to take aim and fire a Hard Knuckle once again, striking the radome. Wily becomes agitated inside the machine. He struggles to keep moving but I continue firing. I'm not letting Wily get any chance. I keep firing one shot after another. The radome begins to spark and glitch out. It tells me that my attack is working but it ain't going out. The pilot seat is still closed.

I switch for the Shadow Blade and I sling a few at the radome. They stick but nothing happens so I go for the Hard Knuckle. When it hits, the blades push through and sparks spew out but at a much larger rate. I then use one more Hard Knuckle and it starts exploding. I'm praying that the damage I hit is enough because I look at my blaster, I'm already out. I don't have any other weapons that can deal with this thing.

"Did that do it?" I whisper, still looking.

Once the explosions are gone, I get a look and big surprise, the radome moves around. It's still functioning. I can feel my insides yelling out in rage, swearing that its still going. This is enough to drive me mad. Wily gears Gamma up to attack and my spine's already shivering like mad.

"Damn it!" I shout.

"Nice try Mega Man! Die!" Gamma roars and then lifts its leg and sets to slam it straight down.

Before it does, something comes flying out of nowhere and jams the giant robot's leg. He yells out, "Hurry! Get away!"

I do what he says, moving out of the way. Whoever it is, he's holding onto the bottom of Gamma's leg with all he's got. Wily struggles to find out what's going on while I get a look at who it is that's helping me. To my complete and utter shock, it was the bot that took out GeminiMan and nearly tried to do the same to me, **ShadowMan**. All I wonder is why… why is he doing this?

"ShadowMan!" I yell out, unaware that Wily probably heard me.

"A name from long ago. It sounds better than Deepthroat," He replies.

Wait a second, Deepthroat?! I remember hearing that word before, during my trek to find SnakeMan. To make matters confusing, I wonder if it's the same guy that also provided another nickname called Dark. That's when it hit me. I realized that it wasn't Darian that contacted me a while back while I was in India. It was him! It was ShadowMan all along. I feel like I was played for a fool. I move to see if the assumption I'm making is right.

"Deepthroat huh? So it is you. It was you who warned me back in India! And at the time when NeedleMan latched a bomb in my back! But yet, why? Why did you try to kill me huh?" I complain.

"You feel like you've been through much. I can not honestly blame you," He replies.

I wouldn't get my answer as Wily's yelling shocks us both, "TRAITOR! I'll send you back to hell!"

Gamma tries again to squish us both. This time, we both move aside and avoid its attack. ShadowMan goes in, arming itself with his Muramasa blade as well as some kind of high-powered laser cannon. Where did he get something like that? Who knows? Who cares? I'm not questioning it. He charges the cannon and then lets out a stream of laser blasts. The blasts hit the radome. Wily feels sparks come flying from a control on the left. It disorients Gamma, enough for both ShadowMan and I to get out of harm's way. Now that the both of us are away from Gamma's range, I decide to have a little chat with him. I have questions for him, a lot of questions. But my body starts feeling strange. What is happening to me?

"This should be safe enough," He tells me.

I waste no time questioning him, "ShadowMan, why? Why are you doing this? What do you want with me? I thought you serve Dr. Wily. What are you thinking?"

"Wily is a man driven by greed. A person like him is one I will never serve. I have seen my fair share of battles & all of them full of the same thing. It is something that no one should ever experience."

"Sadly, that's what all humanity is experiencing right now. As long as there's peace, there will always be war."

"A shame. I fear for this world and all of humanity."

"Okay, now you are creeping me out. You're not even from this world are you?" I query.

He nods in response, "I am not. I'm from a world beyond this one."

"A world beyond? For a robot, you do seem to speak honorably yet you nearly tried to kill me!" I shout.

"That is my doing. However I was ordered to destroy you yet I failed. My failure has clouded my judgment. I couldn't see Wily with something as bad as this."

"Yeah and you decide to simply run off. I thought that you just committed suicide or something. But enough about that, I don't know what you plan on doing but you need to know that Wily is on Gamma and if he finds us, we're done for. We're lucky you got to damage him but that won't be enough."

"Yes, I know. You have grown to be a strong warrior. For that, I praise you."

"I got one more question. Tell me. Do you feel satisfied now you decide to fight against someone who supposedly "created" you?"

"Hmph. Say what you will. I'm only here to prevent a catastrophe like this from happening. I fear I may be too late."

Unfortunately, it's already too late. Wily spots us, "There you are!"

He opens fire and we both avoid it. I respond with a few plasma shots but to no avail. ShadowMan however has other plans.

"We're almost out of time, Mega Man," He tells me, "Here's a final present from Deepthroat."

With weapons in hand, he says, "I'll stop it from moving!"

I see him run off towards Gamma, trying to warn him not to do it but it's already too late. Wily presses anything he sees on the control board. Gamma opens fire, unleashing bullets and laser fire at him. ShadowMan dodges all of them easily like a stuntman does. This gets Wily angry and he keeps persisting on with his attack. He rushes forward, firing his laser cannon when needed and using his blade to deflect. He then throws the blade at the radome and follows it up with a barrage of lasers. After dodging a ferocious slam by Gamma, ShadowMan charges up another blast but Wily anticipates it and fires a laser of his own. Both sides hit with their attacks but the price of it turns severe. One makes a dent on Gamma's hard armor and the other ends up losing an arm. ShadowMan lands on top of a small railing, ready to fire again. His face also sports damage due to Wily's attack. His right eye is completely gone, most of his face was wiped away revealing some of the endoskeleton inside. Oil continues to come out as a result. Despite this, ShadowMan still goes on but Wily stops him by ramming Gamma's beak like head onto him. He didn't want to give him any opportunities. If anything, he wants me to witness what happens to those who dare to defy him. I try to rush in to stop him but Gamma's machine guns prevent that. I feel more of this strange feeling building up, this time increasing with every second. I don't know why but I feel that this is going to make things worse. I know it!

"Do you not know?" says Wily, "In the Middle East, we don't hunt foxes! We instead hunt jackals! Instead of feeble foxhounds, we use elite Harriers!"

"ShadowMan!" It builds up even more.

"Tell me traitor! How strong is that body of yours?!" He turns towards me as I watch, "Mega Man! What will you do? Are you going to sit by and watch him die? Or will you try to save him knowing full well that you both will suffer!"

Wily just wants me to make a choice like this. The guy's crazy but ShadowMan has other plans. His laser cannon builds up energy for one last attack. He stares down Gamma as it pushes him tightly toward the wall. His body is pushed with each second. He can feel the pain yet he has to do this. With his weapon at full charge, he takes aim and opens fire knowing that this would deliver what is needed to stop Wily.

"Stupid human… you should know! A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal!" He shouts, firing everything his laser cannon has onto the radome.

The resulting blasts damage the radome to the point that it ceases to function. An explosion soon follows. His blade is seen as it lands on the ground below next to me. I simply look at all of this in awe. It's just incredible. He was able to do what I tried to do over the course of a couple of minutes. That's incredible.

"He did it… he destroyed the radome!" I mutter, still watching everything unfold.

I can't say the same for Wily. The resulting explosion did some damage to his face. It isn't that serious but for someone who has to operate electronics at this close really has to feel the brunt of that. He keeps pressing buttons, finding that none of the inner systems are working. With the radome destroyed, he's as blind like a rat but knowing this madman, he's far from finished. He finds a nearby button and presses it, opening up the cockpit. I see Wily in front of me, feeling more pissed off than ever. But he isn't finished, far from it.

"Impressive! You truly are one of my greatest robot masters I've ever conceived but now… you're finished!" says Wily.

"Now Mega Man, do it! Fire! Take out Gamma!" ShadowMan shouts, forcing me to take aim with a possible charge shot.

"Are you crazy? You'll kill him too!" Then there's that. Talk about an ultimatum.

I want to take the shot. I want to stop Wily but if I do that, there's a risk that I would end up hurting ShadowMan in the process. I don't want to take the chance but as I struggle with making a choice, I hear ShadowMan as he explains what had happened to him after our last encounter.

"I couldn't… I couldn't bear to see Wily after my failure. After the battle… I was driven away. Driven by fear… and respite. It drove me mad… but now, it can finally end. I can finally… be free. Free of… the battles, free of… everything. I've lived… as a warrior and now… I will die as one," Man it's enough to make me not want to shoot.

"It's no good…" I whisper, "I can't do it. I just can't."

I can't bring myself to do it but what I see next will have me regretting not making the move. Gamma drags ShadowMan's lifeless body to the ground. I feel my sanity on the verge of shattering once I see this.

"DIE!" Wily lifts Gamma's leg up and then slams it down hard with a loud thud.

However, ShadowMan still holds despite being on the verge of death. He sees my cowered face and decides to say one last thing. What he tells me is something that I will always carry with me for the rest of my life.

"Listen to me… remember," He says, weakly, "We are not… pawns of any government or anyone… for that matter! Fighting… fighting is the only thing… the only thing that I was good at, but. At least… for you… you fight for what your heart… truly believes in…"

"Mega Man… farewell." It's the last thing he says before Gamma stomps down on his lifeless body… hard.

It roars, signaling its victory but that became the final straw. I yelled out in horror. Gamma pushes his leg back ridding away the remains of ShadowMan. All the while I hear Wily's sadistic voice scream out. My rationality's already at the breaking point and he just has to be the one that forces my hand… into awakening my dark rage.

"Stupid robot! He prayed for death and it found him!" yells Wily, "Do you see now Mega Man?!"

He keeps at it. I try so hard not to have my mind snap but it's too late… much too late, "Do you see you blue bastard?! Do you see now ROBERT LIGHT!? You can't protect anyone! Not even YOURSELF!"

He then laughs like a complete fucking maniac. He feels proud to have broken my sanity, proud that he hurt me in the worst possible way. I start seeing visions flash before my eyes, consisting of everything I've experienced: All the good, all the bad and everything else in-between. Deep within them are memories of myself with Albert Wily. They were good times, before he became the monster he is now. But when he began to harbor jealousy towards my grandfather, everything changed. The good times went away and in its place were times filled with hate. He hated Gramps because of how successful he got with his work. He tried to get him out of the way but it ended up taking my father away. Then my life was taken when he stole the original robot masters. All of it was done so that my grandpa can experience the same pain he felt. Just as Wily failed to achieve success in science, my grandpa would carry the failure of saving his family. However he didn't anticipate my return and when he did, he knew that I would be the one that'll stop anything he tries to bring out.

All of it then starts to give me pain. It's blistering, unending and enough to drive me nuts. It didn't matter because I can't stand it. I can't take it! Wily has taken everything from me and he's willing to do whatever possible to wipe my family from existence! I won't sit by! I won't run away! I won't let him use this monstrosity to destroy the very world I swear to protect! I feel everything slipping away… and I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!

My sense of sanity is no more. The pain I suffer becomes too great and in turn, I yell out in rage. I feel like everything's exploding all around me. My body hardens up, my strength increasing yet my stability continues to die down more and more. Everything rages like an erupting volcano. My fury even reaches as far as New Light Labs. Tron starts feeling strange. She can hardly stand and in turn, tries grabbing onto something to hold on.

"Tron?" says Roll, "You okay?"

She nods at her telling no. It's as if the pain I'm going through is affecting her as well. However she isn't the only one. Higsby starts freaking out because of what he's seeing on the screen. Numbers and lines start flying all over the place and he can't seem to figure it out. However it gets out of control and he's forced to get out. The computer he sees explodes due to overloading data. All that work he found on Gamma down the drain.

"What just happened?" He then sees Tron nearby, feeling in pain.

"Tron, are you okay?" wonders Higsby.

"Higsby, Tron's not okay. We need to get her to a doctor and fast." If only she knows what sort of pain she's in and I contribute it all.

"I'll get paramedics. You go see Dr. Light."

"But what about Tron? I can't leave her here. She's hurting bad."

"I know. But as long as she sits here and not do anything, she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. I worry more for my big brother too."

Higsby tries not to say anything about me yet doing so can bring more trouble. For now, he assures her that I'll be fine. Roll leaves to find Dr. Light while Higsby grabs a nearby phone and calls for paramedics. Although the pain Tron feels is great, it pales in comparison to what I'm going through. Back at the hangar where Gamma is, I continue feeling the unexpected fury but as I do so, it suddenly stops. Things become eerie and silent. I become lifeless. I feel a dark, cold presence engulfing me. My body becomes numb and my armor starts to darken up going from a light blue into a jet dark blue. Even the mark on my chest changes colors from red and yellow to purple and silver. I haven't even opened my eyes. I don't know what's going to happen to me but by this point, I simply don't give a crap. Wily sees me experience all this pain and wonders if I'll attack. He has Gamma move in but when he does, my eyes open up revealing blood red irises. I'm online but I am not my normal self. I'm possessed, under the control of something sinister. I see Gamma in front of me, Wily at the cockpit. He sees me stare down at him. All that's missing is a simple rabid scream of rage. It ended up coming from me.

"WILY!" I roar in anger, racing towards him at blinding speed.

Wily moves Gamma back enough so I wouldn't reach him but my speed is fast to the point where I do reach it. In a panic, he fires Gamma's laser but I respond with a blast of plasma energy causing it to malfunction. Albert takes it well with having Gamma use its lower left leg to strike me. I avoid that with ease but in my rage, I go in and attack with a flying kick. Wily does it again and that sends me flying several feet. Once I hit a wall however, I use the momentum to propel forward like a torpedo. I hit Gamma and I do mean that literally but the resulting hit has my head ringing like a fire bell. It hurt but I don't care. I attack with several plasma blasts, all while my rage continues to blaze on. It's an uncontrollable rage and despite this, I'm going to make sure Wily pay for everything he's done.

"Mega Man's too fast! The laser is useless. I need to find a way to stop him and fast!" says Wily, pressing buttons like a complete asshole.

He launches missiles to no end hoping that I would get blown up or reduced to scrap. That isn't going to stop me! He's getting desperate and I'll show him that! My Mega Buster gears up for a charge shot and I fire it, blasting a couple of them but several more come in. I don't have time to set up a second shot and everything turns into a series of explosions. Wily looks with glee to see if I'm down for the count. However he's going to have to give that smile a rain check. The smoke from the resulting explosions clear up and I'm there, surprisingly unscathed. It gets him angry but at the same time desperate. With the radome destroyed, Wily's forced to use his intellect and his sight to try and stop me. I see him go for another attack but I rush in, preventing that. I reach where he's piloting Gamma. Once I do reach it, my eyes stare down at the poor jackass. I have a look of anger whereas Wily has a look of anxiety. I could just simply throw him off Gamma and kill him right then and there but it isn't enough. I want to make him pay. I want to make him suffer! I then jump back and opened fire with a flurry of blasts. They're stronger but unfortunately they aren't enough. Upon seeing me angry, something within Wily may have snapped. His face changes into a maddening anger and before I know it, laughter soon follows.

"What exactly do you find funny human?" I say to him, referring to Wily as nothing more than the term that best suits him.

"Hmmm? I find it funny that you would go so far for someone who nearly killed you. I thought you'd be better than that," He responds.

"A fool like you would never understand why one throws away their life like that. You think of robots as expendable fodder, throwing them away in favor of those that can guarantee you victory!"

"And what about you? Aren't you a robot as well? If I didn't know better, you're no different!"

"Shut up! I can say the same about Bass! Do you find him expendable?"

"He's my grandson and no, he is NOT expendable!"

"Liar. I think otherwise and once I'm done reducing your prized weapon to ashes, I'm going to do the same to you!"

"Really? Do you think you have the heart to do it? The heart to kill a human being like myself, someone who you swear never to lay a hand on? Huh? Tell me Mega Man! Tell me now!"

At this point, I made my choice clear, "You hurt someone who saved my life… I can never forgive you for it. Now… you will die, Albert Wily."

The moment I say it, I immediately go on the attack. Wily wastes no time. He attacks with Gamma's arsenal. Missiles pour in like wasps while machine gun fire spreads all over. I use everything I have against him and his behemoth, not caring about the fact that my anger and my actions are causing pain to someone who I consider to be the most important person in my life. I throw a volley of Shadow Blades at Gamma's vulcan cannons. They hit but still continue firing so I try again. Wily moves out of the way to avoid it but I catch on to his trick and fire a blade when he least expects it. It takes out one of the cannons but there's still another one that fires at me. I get hit but all it does is damage bits of my helmet and armor. In response, I fire a Needle Cannon at the other one. Due to their size it doesn't help so I go back to the Shadow Blade and this time, it helped. With most of Gamma's weapons disabled or destroyed, Wily's on his last legs. But if I know the guy well, he'll have something else up his sleeve. That's fine because it just gives me a reason to beat you down over and over and over. I go in to deliver the final strike but out of nowhere, I notice something come firing out of nowhere. The laser cannon, which I thought was disabled, activated itself and fired a stream of energy. I move out of the way but it still hits its mark damaging my right arm and it isn't my blaster arm so thank goodness. To make matters worse, my energy gauge suffers a serious decrease and because of the sudden attack, the Mega Buster is disabled to conserve power. Talk about an unexpected twist. With my main weapon out of action, I'm forced to use any special weapons I have. Lest we forget that Gamma's armor makes it near impossible to do any damage.

I look to see if there's anything that can hit it but Gamma moving closer with each second forces me to think fast. Wily laughing doesn't make things any better either.

"It seems I still have a weapon that can destroy you. Although I would, I at least stopped you in your tracks," He says, not realizing that it takes more than a simple laser blast to put me down.

I don't say a word to him. I look wondering if there's a way I can shut down Gamma. I'm still angry and my mind is raging, just wanting to tell me to go in with brute force. It didn't work the first time but yet it's telling me to try again. I went for it. Wily thinks that I'm going to do the same thing I did earlier. Oh how wrong he is. He gets the laser primed up for another blast. I see it coming. I prepare myself as it opens fire. I jump as it does, avoiding the blast. This weapon didn't work when I first fought Gamma but I'm certain this time it will. I fire my own laser, a Gemini Laser into the weapon. It hits and two seconds later it explodes. Now with almost no weapons, I'm guaranteed victory. But Wily refuses to give up. Even without anything to attack, he'll still try to beat me down. I see it happens as the machine starts roaring like a dinosaur. Knowing he'll attack with its strength alone, I go in. My systems switch weapons and I fire a blast of Spark Shock. Sure it didn't do the job but it's enough of a distraction. I reach behind and fire another, damaging the missile launcher. Wily tries firing some missiles and fails. This causes an explosion, propelling the machine forward. I jump to the wall behind me and then propelled forward for another attack. Wily has Gamma use its foot to counter but I come in so fast, he doesn't see it. To make it worse, I use the one weapon I never thought to use: the Top Spin. I start building up energy the instant I strike Gamma's leg. It sends me upward. Hitting the ceiling, I propel straight down like a missile. Then I spin violently like a tornado. Wily tries to move back to dodge but doesn't work. It comes so fast that even if he did do something, it would be squat. My attack pierces Gamma's lower leg, leaving behind a major hole. However it's still standing. I go for it again focusing on the other leg. It too gets hit and the resulting backlash is now taking its toll.

Gamma begins to lose balance. The holes that I inflicted earlier have most of the outer armor starting to weaken. I can see its joints along with various other parts. Wily tries moving but doing so has the risk of the whole thing caving in and collapsing. I'm making sure it doesn't get any chances. I race up to the ceiling then propelled straight down. Wily sees me rushing in and prepares a final gambit. Whatever he does, it won't work. I know it won't. Opening up the missile bay, Wily fires the entire payload. I accelerate the Top Spin even more, reaching to the point where my body's becoming pure kinetic energy. I don't really care by this point. My body's consumed by hate, the very hate that I have for Albert Wily. I run through all the missiles without much effort. Many of them get diverted all over the place, crashing onto the walls and even the ceiling. Explosions soon follow like before however all the abuse from the previous battle is starting to give in. In other words, the entire place is on the verge of falling apart but I don't give a damn about it. With speeds to the point where I'm unable to even keep track, my attack strikes Gamma aka where the pilot seat is. I see Wily, afraid of what I may plan on doing. I know what I'm doing and with my arm aimed at the control system, I build up power and then let out a powerful charge shot. The blast is enough to knock Gamma back. I get out of Gamma and witness it jerk around like it was caught in a trap. Despite the damage, Wily struggles to get it back, hoping to at least get one good shot at me.

"Mega Man! I shall crush you into dust!" He shouts.

He doesn't get a chance. The explosion from the damaged console forces him to get out of the machine. But my oncoming Top Spin attack pierces through Gamma. Seeing him escape, I grab him before he has the chance. Once I hit the ground I throw him to the ground as Gamma explodes all over the place. Most of its body succumbs to the resulting detonations. Everything falls apart. Heck even that massive rail gun he never bothered using hits the ground hard. What began as a robot that would help bring peace to the world ended in a disastrous maelstrom of junk, debris and fallen dreams! It's a shame because this thing is the reason why all of this happened. The force of the explosion pushes us away but not enough to do any serious damage. Gamma may be destroyed but my job isn't finished.

I see Wily in front of me cowering and trying to move away. That man ruined so many people, he took my father away from me and I wouldn't be surprised if his actions ended up doing so much more. My arm lifts up and energy starts to fill little by little. I want him to know that this is the last thing he'll ever see… the last thing he'll ever experience before I take it all away.

"Please Mega Man, I beg of you. Don't do this!" He grovels on his knees, begging for me to let him live. It's not the first time he did it and it won't be the last.

"Why should I? Why should I let you live? For all I know I should just kill you here and now!" I want to do it yet I simply can't. Still hindered by those stupid laws of robotics.

Wily continues to weasel his way out but I know him. I know him too well. He moves back but I move forward. My arm in blaster mode is still aimed at him. I don't want him to try anything. I don't want him to get any opportunity to escape.

"If-if you kill me, everyone will be after you. Do you want that to happen? Do you want everyone to think of you as a monster? You don't want that!" He pleads.

"I don't care about the risks. I care about what's best for the good of humanity! You don't even know anything about what's best! All you cared about was yourself!" I counter.

"You never cared about anyone! You never did care about me even when I did everything I could to make sure you would earn the respect by your peers!" I keep at it, raging on, "All I ever got in return was the worst experience of my life but in return, I was reborn with one goal in mind: to stop you. And today, I'm going to end it! Only with your death can my family, along with everyone I ever cared for, achieve peace!"

"Don't kill me, I beg of you! You can't do this! You're a robot, a machine!" He shouts, continuously pleading for me to let him live.

I went closer and slapped him hard. I grow tired of his constant whining, his constant pleading. It's enough to make me sick, enough to just make me fire the shot and end it. I look at his face swelling with tears and I end up making a decision that I'll have to live with for the rest of my life.

"I'm not just a man Albert Wily… I'm more than just a machine… I am BOTH! Man and machine! I am the one thing that will bring peace for both humans and robots. And I will also be… the one… that will save everyone! Die Albert Wily!" I shout, ready to fire that shot.

But as I do so, something happens. I feel the hatred inside my body disappear. My eyes return to normal, my armor returns to its normal colors and I can hear something on the ceiling coming down. I feel something inside kicking in, as if I still had a job to do.

My gut takes over and I yell out, "Look out!" I race fast enough and pushed Wily out of the oncoming ceiling wall that starts coming down.

As I pushed him, I see his face change from one of fear to something else. It turns into a smile before his eyes become filled with devilish glee. Was Wily telling me that I couldn't do it? That I couldn't pull the trigger? Or maybe it was his way of saying thanks for saving him, knowing that I shouldn't be doing it to begin with. I can imagine hearing Bass saying that I didn't have the strength to do it. I don't care as I feel my entire body getting slammed by the part of the ceiling that comes down. Another part comes in too somehow striking Wily but I don't hear him scream. I hardly hear anything and my body enters immediate shut down. Things start getting quiet with the beaten up Gamma in the distance.

Suddenly a red light emerges from the sky landing on the rubble that supposedly took out Wily. He arrives to see Wily disappeared, exactly as predicted. Looking around, he notices another pile of rubble in front of him. His face becomes one of dread wondering if I suffered the same way "Wily" did. Gearing up his blaster, he fires at the rubble, destroying it. The smoke clears revealing my body, lifeless but alive. He checks if there's a way I can get back online but no avail. I've suffered too much damage to even try to get back online.

"No," He whispers, "I'm too late. Wily is gone… and who knows where he'll end up."

But something in his conscience convinces him that maybe there is a way I can be saved. He grabs my body and has me on his back, heading out the same way he arrived. Meanwhile at Light Labs, paramedics arrived to help take Tron to a hospital. Turned out she was suffering from some sort of pain. They couldn't figure out where it came from but fortunately she'll recover. Having heard of what happened, Dr. Light is under extreme stress. To make matters worse, I haven't gotten in touch with them since I left for Wily's fortress. This makes things complicated and now my Gramps is afraid that something did happen to me. Higsby explained how it happened along with the abnormal readings he saw the instant Tron began to convulse in pain. He tries to figure things out but the tension has him unable to. All he's doing is waiting and worrying, two things that only makes the situation worse.

Roll sees Dr. Light moving and acting erratically, causing signs for concern, "You worried for my big brother?"

He nods and responds, "Yes. You already know that Tron had been affected somehow. The doctors can't seem to figure it out other than some stomach pain."

"I hope it doesn't affect her pregnancy."

"It won't. I assure you. Fortunately it is minor but I'm more concerned for your brother. Higsby told me that something caused the computers here to go haywire. We're working to find a solution."

"Does it have to do with Robert?"

Gramps nods, asserting his claim. It's enough to even make my sister worry. Before he tries to calm her fears, a scientist comes by with a face that can't tell if it's a good idea or not to barge in.

"Dr. Light?" He says, "Forgive me but you have a call."

"A call? From who?" Gramps wonders.

The guy looks at him with a nervous glare. What could he say? The guy that wanted to talk to them isn't just ANY guy. May as well just say it and get it over with.

"Is something the matter?" says Gramps.

"It's nothing doctor. It's that the call is from someone named ProtoMan," Yep. The big surprise here folks.

"What? ProtoMan?" Gramps wonders.

"You mean that red robot that tried to hurt my big brother?" She replies.

"How can it be? Unless it's… him," Gramps follows the science guy to the conference room. Roll heads there as well.

Once they reach the room, the two get a view of who's calling and they see ProtoMan. He looks serious though doing all of this is enough to stress him out.

"You… Blues," He says.

"I told you. I do not go by that name. Not anymore," replies ProtoMan.

"Why? Why did you leave?"

"I am in no mood to discuss with you. I believe you should concern yourself more with him," replies Blues, carrying a serious tone.

He moves away, revealing my lifeless damaged boy on a table. The resulting battle had left me on the verge of death's door. My armor sports major damage from head to toe, the part of my right arm where it got blasted is shown with some blood seeping out and who knows how much else I suffered. It could have been worse. Gramps tries to keep himself composed. Roll starts to shed tears once she sees me like this. As if things aren't depressing enough.

"What happened to him?" Did you do this?!" Gramps says, with a tone that's increasing and building into anger.

"No. I found him in some wreckage. I don't know if he's still alive," replies ProtoMan in a monotone voice.

"I only hope that he is still alive. I will not lose my grandson, just as I have lost Anthony years ago."

"Then I recommend you head to meet him. He doesn't have much time."

"No. Wait! Blues!" It's already too late. The communication is cut, leaving Gramps with more worry than ever.

"Roll, we're leaving," says Gramps, already on the move.

"Huh? Dr. Light? What about Tron?" Roll wonders, "She's right now heading to the hospital."

"She'll be fine. Right now our priority is your brother. His life is at stake and as I said to Blues, I will not lose him! Do you understand?"

Roll nods in response, "Yes."

"Good. Now let's go," Dr. Light then turns towards Higsby who just came in the room.

"Dr. Light, I got a read on Mega Man's location," He says. Though Gramps probably knows.

"I know. He's in my home… in the basement lab. Listen, we're closing up for the night. Make sure everyone gets the memo that we're closing early. This whole day has been one disaster after around," It's not one after another Gramps. It's a 25-car pile-up of a disaster.

"Yeah, you're right. I think we deserve a much needed break."

Gramps gives off a nod before heading off with Roll. The word spreads through the labs that they were closing early and everyone there felt like a lot of weight was lifted. Since the US government arrived for their investigation, it put a hamper on the whole place and brought everyone on edge. Although their work was finished, the feeling still remained. Fortunately with this announcement my Gramps made, I pray that everyone can get their minds off this whole mess. Meanwhile, ProtoMan stood watch over the house waiting for my Gramps to show up. He doesn't say or do a thing. He just wants to make sure that Gramps reaches me before my energy reserves dry out and I go into a permanent dirt nap. It doesn't take long though. He sees my Gramps' car arrive and that's his cue to move away so that they can get in. When they reached the lab downstairs, they see my body still offline. Gramps gets to work trying to find a way while Roll, like Gramps earlier, tries to compose her emotions. By this point, she can't. She hugged my body, praying that I would come out of this. However that gets interrupted as Dr. Light begins barking orders.

"Roll, you can worry for your brother later. Right now we need to get to work," orders Gramps.

"Oh. Oh-okay Doctor," she replies, wiping away the tears from her face.

"I need you to open his chest armor to find an emergency switch. Once you do, press it. Is that clear?"

Roll nods, not saying a thing. She does what Gramps says and opens up my chest armor. She sees the switch Gramps had mentioned earlier. Pressing it causes the armor to form lines that start lighting up all over. Once all the lines cover my battle mode's body, the armor starts breaking apart. Its pieces land on the floor below looking almost like some kind of jigsaw puzzle. All that remains is a black adhesive suit used to keep the armor together. Gramps takes over and starts to remove portions of the suit to reveal the chest. Then after he presses another button, the chest opens up. Roll gets a good look at my heart, which sadly is not looking good. I already told you guys of the whole situation. If Gramps is unable to find a way to save me, then I may as well be as good as dead.

"It's not looking good. His Lightanium heart is weakening due to all of the stress and its wearing down," He says, still grabbing and trying to find a way to repair my heart.

"What should we do?" She asks.

"I have a spare Lightanium heart here but that can take hours and your brother only has minutes before this heart gives out and goes offline. I also find that most of his other circuits have been damaged as well but the neuro-circuitry in his brain is unharmed. That's where the memory core is located. If that had been damaged or even destroyed, then the danger would have been majorly severe."

"So we need to save that heart right?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. This Lightanium heart is one of two prototypes I created. The second prototype is here but without power. I need you to take the second heart and connect it to the generator behind me. Once the heart is charged, I will attach the Lightanium into the heart itself and then place it inside your brother."

"And that will save him?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if it will save him. I never even tested it."

"Then we won't know unless we try. If anything happens to my big brother, I don't know what I'll do. What will we tell Tron?"

"Tron will not have to worry. I will do everything in my power to save him. You already know that years ago I lost my son Anthony in that horrible accident, one that was originally meant for me by Dr. Wily. I will not lose my son to him either! Now let's get to work."

Roll nods and heads for the compartment where the second heart is located. However when she opens to check, she gets a surprise as its nowhere to be found.

"Dr. Light!" she shouts in shock, "It's gone!"

"What?" Gramps replies, getting a look and showing the same reaction that Roll has had earlier.

"Where is it?" He asks.

"I don't know. I opened the compartment and it's not there," We already know Roll.

"Then we must find it. Every second we waste will lead one step closer to your brother's demise. Get to it!"

The two didn't need to look for long. Roll spots the spare heart on a table nearby. Grabbing it, she takes the heart and gives it Gramps but something about this heart is off. He notices that the Lightanium Heart had already been charged. They look to see if ProtoMan is outside and sure enough, he is. He must have had anticipated it and must have already charged the heart. Either that or I don't know. Gramps places the recharged heart inside me body. He makes sure to have it plugged in to see everything functions well. Once everything's done, he patches me up aka close the chest and then boots me up. It takes a while because my body suffered a whole load of abuse. Seconds turn to minutes and that turns to hours. It's a waiting game and both Gramps and Roll use their time to figure out what to do.

To summarize, the sabotage and ultimate destruction of Gamma probably will give my family and the New Light Labs a bad name. I don't know what's going to happen. We can't forget that Gen. Yancey was revealed to be the mole and a dishonorable one at that. He had a part in it since he hoped to stop Wily his own way and maybe earn a big fat promotion along the way. Guess that went down the shitter didn't it? But in the end, who pays the price? Who ends up having to deal with the aftermath that occurs as a result of this? Take a guess. Me. But it's not just me, no; my family has to deal with it too. We all are going to have to put up with this shit. The government and the military are going to be hounding at us for answers. It'll never end. It's something I refuse to let happen yet it did anyway. I failed. We all did.

A few hours have passed and still nothing. Roll worries if I'll never wake up but Gramps is afraid that if I die, he would lose someone that is more important than anything else. But what about ProtoMan? What would happen to him if I die? Would he continue to live the way he is now? I don't know. The fragile quietness that's in the room shatters when Roll notices my fingers moving slowly, a sign that everything worked as expected.

"Dr. Light, look!" She says,

He gets a look, seeing me starting to slowly come to. My body finishes starting up its systems. The heart they put in me is doing its thing. Slowly and surely, my eyes open. I get a look to see my surroundings. To my left is my Gramps and Roll who see me just ready to get back on my feet. But to my right are Bon and the Servbots who are looking just as shocked as they are. Once the checks are complete, my eyes open completely and the first thing I do… is to touch my head. I can still hear some kind of ringing inside and it doesn't stop. My guess the aftermath of that fight left a lasting impression.

"Where am I? Why am I back in the lab? Where's Wily?" I ask. I keep asking question after question but I soon feel my sister hugging me tightly and crying.

"Big brother!" She shouts, hugging me.

I couldn't say a word. I comfort my sister, telling her that it's okay. Gramps comes in and hugs as well. He's relieved as well and this adds more to the confusion I'm in.

"Uh guys?" I ask, one again, "What's going on? You guys are like weeping angels or something."

The two calmed down after a bit and then Gramps provides me the details on what happened a few hours ago. When I hear that Tron went to the hospital due to some pain, I start to slowly remember the moment where I snapped and unleashed my anger on him. When I did, it must have caused her to have that pain in the stomach. I only hope it doesn't affect the pregnancy because if it does, it would be disastrous. My hand keeps smacking myself in the head as a sign that I blame myself for her pain. You wonder how it can get any worse right? Well it just can't because I start remembering things.

Gramps notices it and says, "Is everything alright Robert?"

My answer's a no brainer, "I'm fine. I'm just slowly remembering what happened before I went offline."

"I remember battling against Gamma and it looked like a Metal Gear. I gave it all I had and not even ShadowMan could help. When he died, the rage that slowly crept inside consumed me and I became a violent monster." I didn't want to keep on going.

"This can explain how for some reason Tron felt some pain in her stomach," He answers.

"Did it affect her pregnancy?" I ask in worry.

"Surprisingly no. Everything's fine. She just need some rest," That's a relief.

I continue on, "Okay. When I turn into this dark person, I just didn't care. I wanted to stop Wily even if I would be ripping my body apart. Wily keeps at it and it only fed my bloodlust."

"Were you able to save Gamma?" He wonders.

I think about it for a bit and tell him, "Sorry Gramps. I couldn't. Gamma needed to be destroyed so I did what had to be done."

Gramps feels disappointed with the sudden news but in his mind, he knows that it was the only way. Letting Wily have Gamma would mean that he would already have the world. That and nothing could stop him, especially with the ability to fire nuclear weapons from anywhere in the planet. That would be really scary.

"All that work… all that turmoil and hardship… gone. I failed you Gramps. I failed everyone. Even dad," I simply just couldn't speak anymore.

Gramps hugs me as I break down, "It's okay. None of this was your fault. You did what you could. You saved everyone, even if it meant losing something that would help bring peace."

Before I can speak, we both hear a whistle echo from the outside. Roll even hears it too but I know it more than anyone else. I try to move but I end up landing on the floor. Though I am somewhat alive, not every part of my body is. My legs are for the most part still offline. It'll take a bit before they do let me walk but for now, I struggle on the ground moving to where the sound probably can be.

"Robert, you are still hurt," says Gramps, "You need to get some rest."

"No!" I yell in response, "Not unless I confront him."

"Not in that position you are. Come on!" Gramps grabs me and puts me back in the table.

I try my hardest to get my legs online but no response. Apparently the heart that Gramps and Roll put in is enough to power my upper body but not the lower. This is enough to get me mad so my circuits do a little override on the Lightanium heart. I know the risks and the dangers but I don't care. I want to see my brother and being away from him will never get me the answers that I deserve. Suddenly my heart starts transferring energy to my legs and I can feel them moving again. Guess the heart was in that fail-safe option but with it disabled, I'm on my feet again.

"What? But how?" wonders Gramps, "Your legs still haven't been repaired."

"Gramps, don't stop me. I beg of you," It's all I can tell him as I walk out to meet with my brother.

He just stands there as I leave but Roll follows to see what's up. When she goes outside, she sees me ready to confront my brother. ProtoMan doesn't do a thing. The guy just stands there. I take a step but when I did, my gut begins to feel that he expected me to be on my feet. He slowly turns to gets a look. We both stare each other down. I don't have anything to stand against him and he knows it. He ain't in the mood to fight but since I'm back on my feet, his work is done.

"You have healed up I see. Rather impressive for a man of your caliber," says ProtoMan.

"Why?" I ask him, "Why did you help me? I want to know."

"There's nothing to know. I only did it because I felt it was what you say "the right thing to do" isn't it?"

"Sure. It was the right thing but you could have just left me to die after Gamma was destroyed."

"But I didn't. You should be grateful."

"No. You had a reason for your actions. Don't pull that shit with me!"

"Do you think that I wanted to save you? Like you said, I could have left you to perish. You are bothersome."

"I can say the same for you. You feel familiar somehow. I don't know why but…"

"But what?"

It takes a while before I conjure up the words, "You remind me of myself."

"Ridiculous," He responds, "I am not like you."

"You're still denying it. I know it because like you, I once held hate in my heart. It nearly drove me to lose everything I had and I realized that it would only bring more pain."

ProtoMan says nothing as I continue, "I know it. I already know the truth about how you came about and how you were born this way. You blame my grandpa don't you?"

Hearing it has him spooked and he struggles to respond, "No. That's absurd!"

"Robots can't lie but I can tell you aren't even a robot. You're like my sister. Heck, you're like me. We three are basically hybrids, people in-between life and death. You detest my grandpa because you feel that he wanted to change you. He only wanted to help you."

But the fear ProtoMan has earlier is replaced with anger, "LIES! You say he wanted to help me? He wanted to change my power core! That will rid away who I am and I refuse to let someone like him try to change me! He tried once and I vow he will never try again!"

"Why not I help you?" This has ProtoMan silent. He didn't want my grandpa to do it so I give him an alternative.

"You? You know nothing about how I came about! You're no different than your grandfather. This family of yours is cursed."

"So what if it is. Does it matter? No. My family has done a lot of good and sometimes we make mistakes. But in the end, we always do what is best not just for ourselves but for society as well. If humanity shuns us, despises us, want nothing with us, as I said I don't care."

"Hmph, suit yourself. I am done here," ProtoMan turns to get ready to leave but he soon hears someone that he doesn't want to hear.

"Blues, please!" pleads Dr. Light. I turn to see him outside, having heard everything. This is enough to make this situation all the tenser.

"Stay away from me," He warns, "I haven't forgotten what you did to me."

"But Blues, it's not my fault. I only wanted what was best for you. You had a core that was faulty and it caused problems. If I couldn't do anything, you would die! I couldn't let that happen!"

"Death is much better than having to be like another one of your pet projects. Tell me this _doctor_, do you consider your grandson to be like another toy of yours?"

"Never! I treasure my grandson more than anything after his father's death. You weren't even born when I had to be the only family he had."

"I suggest you don't go any closer. I wish to have nothing to do with you. Your actions already brought consequences."

"Blues, I beg of you. You are just as important to me as is Robert," Gramps continues to plead as he heads closer.

"I said, don't!" ProtoMan raises his blaster arm, threatening to shoot. It's enough to have Gramps stare him in fear.

"Enough!" I yell, "There's no reason to do this!"

"So you choose to stand in my way?" He responds.

"ProtoMan… don't do this. I know you can't forgive Gramps but now isn't the time. If he can't fix you, then let me."

"Even if you try, it's not worth it. Wily tried, replacing my core with a nuclear powered one. It all happened before you supposedly died."

"That can explain why Wily was able to easily reprogram the robot masters."

"Exactly. Even I was nothing more than a puppet of that madman."

"Now you understand do you? We're not like Wily. We're human."

"But even as human, you still have the potential to err."

"So what if we do? Like I said, it doesn't matter. So I'll ask once again… let me fix you. Maybe, just maybe I can find a way to rid away of your little problem and you won't have to live your life the way you are."

"How do I know you won't make the same mistake he made?" He asks, not feeling convinced.

"Because I'm not like my grandpa. I may have the last name "Light" but I follow my own path, a path towards hope."

ProtoMan sees me if I'm convinced to do it. To show him, I walk closer to him. His arm is still raised, ready to shoot if anything happens. I want to show him that I can be trusted. I want to help him so that he can have a better life like I have. He slowly lowers his arm, feeling some kind of strange feeling. As I see him face-to face, I do something he didn't expect. I held him in my arms, my emotions overflowing with tears. He simply stands there wondering what I'm thinking but it matters not to me.

All I can say is just these words, "Brother… **I love you**."

Hearing it is enough to wake him out of the anger that clouds his mind. In its place are feelings of positivity and faith, knowing that maybe forgiveness can happen. It may not happen right away but we can take it one day at a time. I then notice him lifting his arms and having them around me, a sign that maybe he does trust me. Roll and Dr. Light head closer, despite knowing ProtoMan will lash out at him. I assure him that it isn't the case. Like I said, I only want what is best for ProtoMan. We all do. Before long, they also join in the embrace completing what many may say to be like a well-deserved reunion. How ironic 'cause it is one that has tore us all apart for years. But now after today… after all the hardship, all the pain and all the turmoil we went through, we can finally face what tomorrow will bring us. Like a rising sun that starts a new day, I along with my grandfather, my sister and now my older brother will be ready for what lies ahead and so are my friends too. Wily may have gotten away but now that my brother is here, my family… is now whole.

_My name is Robert Light… the road to peace is never an easy one. A robot named Gamma would be the symbol but instead, it would be turned into something that would drive everyone apart. I fought tooth and nail against those that would hinder it, even facing off against someone who I consider to be a brother. In the end, I faced off against the one who shattered this peace and unleashed my rage… Dr. Wily. Despite my victory and Gamma's destruction, he is still out there. But I don't care. The most important thing is that I am alive and with my grandpa, my friends and my siblings by my side, I will not rest until that man pays for what he's done. It's a promise I plan to keep._

_I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

**終わり**

_On the season premiere of Mega Man: Reawakened_

_Gamma's destruction may have prevented a worldwide tragedy but the mess is far from over. The investigation into its theft reaches its end and it isn't good for the Lights. It's D-Day as Robert must find a way to save not only New Light Labs but also the reputation of the Light family. And when its all said and done, will things change? Can they be able to put Project: Gamma behind them for the sake of a new tomorrow? Or will the misdeeds of the past bring karma to them in the worst possible way? The aftermath of Gamma is going to come crashing down in this next unbelievable episode, Fate of Light Decided; Robert Gets a Reprieve._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._

* * *

><p><em>After more than a year, Arc 5 comes to a close. Only one more remains and it's the <strong>Epilogue<strong> serving to put an end to this entire story. Unlike the other Arcs I've done, this one is exceptionally short at just three chapters. That's right. **THREE** chapters. It's been my plan since the start because I want it to have proper closure for everything and everyone involved. But since we're heading to the final arc, I may as well provide some very small summaries of what to expect._

_You already read what's in store for the first chapter and it's going to take place immediately after Arc 5. The fate of both New Light Labs and the Light family hangs in the balance and it's up to Robert Light to save it. The question is if he'll succeed or not. Who knows._

_The chapter following is like Arc 4, Chapter 3. Yep, it's a birthday chapter dedicated to the queen of Servbots herself, Tron Bonne. But unlike the previous birthday one, this one is going to have some twists. What are they? Well birthdays are never normal. Not in this case here so you'll have to wait and see for yourself._

_And last but not least, the series finale and it's one that I have had planned since the very beginning: the wedding of Robert Light and Tron Bonne. I'm somewhat spoiling this but that's all I will say. Mega Man: Reawakened began with a young man getting a new lease on life and it will end in a day when he will unite in holy matrimony with the one he loves dear._

_That's basically it. I need time to get my head together so I can get to work on the final arc. I haven't decided on when it will begin but when I do, you guys will know. It'll take place around either November or December. I also have a lot of other priorities so there will be some delays. I promise you this. I will provide this story with the ending it rightfully deserves. I hope you guys look forward to the Epilogue because it's going to be good. Really good. Until then, this is DestinyZX saying see you around._

I want to thank everyone who has helped supported me through this whole arc: **Pikatwig, Lalalei2001, MegaBauer, Gancena, TheNameUGiveMe, SkyPirateDash **(aka LizSama), my girlfriend **Shelby** and any and all guests who took the time to read this.**  
><strong>

Arc 6 is coming soon. Hope you guys be ready.

Toodles.


	55. Arc 6: Chapter 1

_Notes from the Author__: Okay... you're wondering why this took so long right? Took me two months and you thought this fic was going to be cancelled. Guess what? It isn't. Let me explain this in a bit more detail. One of the reasons why it took so long is because I was so exhausted from Arc 5 that my writing flame sputtered out. Basically I was beat and I didn't have the motivation to keep at it. It sucks but yeah, it happens. At times I couldn't even write a single sentence. It took a while but fortunately I was able to get back on my feet and get this done. Reason number two: November and December's new gaming releases kept me real busy. I can't help it. They're just that addicting and having to handle it all on my YouTube channel is a pain as it is. But yeah, 2014 is behind us and a new year officially begins._

_Happy New Year everyone and what better way to celebrate than with the start of the final arc of Mega Man Reawakened. It's been a long ride and we're near the end. Like I said, this arc is 3 chapters long. Here's the first and I won't say anything else. Without spoiling, you get to see the aftermath of the last arc as well as what's yet to come. I plan on getting the next two chapters done whenever I can so I hope you enjoy it. As always, be sure to read and review and if you find any errors, inconsistencies, plot holes, anything that would cause the New Year's Ball to stop malfunctioning and go haywire, let me know via PM. I've said enough so without further ado, enjoy._

* * *

><p>Arc 6: Epilogue<p>

Chapter 1 – Fate of Light Decided; Robert Gets a Reprieve

_My name is Robert Light… the road to peace is never an easy one. A robot named Gamma would be the symbol but instead, it would be turned into something that would tear everyone apart. I fought tooth and nail against those that would hinder it, even facing off against someone who I consider to be a brother. In the end, I faced off against the one who shattered this peace and unleashed my rage... Dr. Wily. Despite my victory and Gamma's destruction, he is still out there. But I don't care. The most important thing is that I am alive and with my grandpa, my friends and my siblings by my side, I will not rest until that man pays for what he's done. It's a promise I plan to keep._

_I am Mega Man… and this is my story._

_New Light City… the next day_

What happened yesterday was one that I will never forget. Wait, no. What am I saying? It's something that we will never forget. Hell, I still have to live with the fact that I let Wily get away. Screw that! I should have killed that son of a bitch! But I'm getting way off track. I don't need to have this sort of negativity going on. You guys want to know what's happened after Metal Gear Gamma kicked the bucket right? Well all of it is still fresh in my head so why not. You may want to have a seat because this is going to be long… and strenuous.

The good news is that my family's reunited and I speak of it in regards to ProtoMan. At first he didn't seem like he wants to be around us. He's still a bit upset over my grandpa's actions but I know that it's going to take some time. Time heals wounds and I hope that my gramps can be able to redeem himself in his eyes. As for my sister, she's relieves I'm back. However she's wary towards ProtoMan over his actions during the Gamma debacle. For now, everything's normal but I wouldn't let that fool you. You're probably wondering about the damage I suffered during the whole fight right? You guys know I'm still kicking thanks to some of the internal repair work. But my armor has suffered critical damage to the point where they're falling apart. This isn't the first time it happened and I know when I'm done from stuff like this, it won't be the last. For the time being, all the parts are going through another repair phase. At least this time I'm in control of it so I can work on making them better.

For the time being, I'm right now upstairs watching the morning news. All I hear are reporters explaining about events that happened yesterday. To summarize, Wily's theft of Gamma caused serious problems all over the city. Despite my success in destroying it, Wily got away and many people say that I should have caught the bastard. It's as if my failure seems to be spreading like a locust plague. Seriously, why is everyone blaming me for not being able to get this guy? I ain't perfect and I don't need to be! However many say that with the bigger problem gone, the world can enjoy a needed respite. Who knows how long that'll last but hearing all this starts to get me upset. I turn off the TV and decide to go outside. I'm still upset over yesterday and my body still isn't 100%. Gramps did tell me I need more time to rest but I refused. Guess I should have taken his advice. I look to see ProtoMan keeping watch. He doesn't notice I'm outside but I have the feeling that he can sense me. It's just intuition I guess.

"Internal circuitry at 70% power. It's going to take a complete diagnostic to determine if complete repairs are needed," I finish up a system check before focusing my attention on seeing the city from afar.

New Light City is always a sight to behold, even if you live in the suburbs. The daytime is always bustling but at night, it's like staring at a light show with all its bells, whistles and colors. Simply amazing. Unfortunately, I don't feel very good so after a couple of seconds, I head back inside. One of the Servbots sees me enter inside and heads to check on me. In my usual manner, I pat its Lego like head.

"Master Robert, are you okay?" says #23.

"No," I respond, truthfully, "I'm not okay. Just feeling down."

"Oh. Is there something wrong?"

"A lot of things actually though trying to explain it to you can be quite hard."

"Uh… I see. I'm worried for Miss Tron though."

"Tron's okay. She's now resting up and making a full recovery."

"Okay. We all miss her."

"I know you guys do. Where are the others by the way?"

"Well, they're outside playing with Rush and Master Bon but there's that scary red man standing there. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Friend? Oh you mean ProtoMan. He's my brother."

#23 looks at me in shock after hearing that. I only hope that I didn't startle him too bad because that would stink. After a few seconds, he calms down so I decide to explain everything to him. It's enough for him to understand who he is and how he isn't a threat. It's a relief though I'm worried if Proto wouldn't mind having to see 43 Servbots around the house helping.

"So now you know huh? He's just here to keep an eye on things after the mess I had to deal with yesterday. I almost died," I tell him.

"Oh, that's bad. It's good you're alright," #23 responds.

I nod at him back, "Yep. I am but it's going to take time before I feel better completely. I'm only at 70% power even with internal repairs going on."

"How long will it take?"

"Probably a couple more hours. Until then, I'm just taking it easy but I can't. I really can't right now. I know Gramps wants to talk to me about the whole mess. By the way, have you seen him?"

#23 nods at me saying he hasn't. Not a good sign, "Nuts."

Before I try to find out for myself, I receive a call. I check who it is and my gut is already saying to me that its one I probably shouldn't answer.

"Hello. This is the Light residence. Who's this?" I ask, but then suddenly I can hear the sound of someone screaming so loudly that my auditory circuits felt like a hydraulic press slammed them multiple times.

By the time all of that finished, it was just dreadful. Shaking my head, I try to get it out of my system and then went to talk again. I only hope that whoever it is didn't give me a reason to rant right back at them.

"Seriously? You had to yell? Come on! It isn't my fault!" I shout but I suddenly get a shout right back.

I then learn who it is that did the yelling in the first place, Tron Bonne, "Then how do you explain I'm in a hospital huh?! Tell me because I know you had something to do with it!"

"First off, calm down. It's not good for your health and it definitely isn't good for the little one inside you. Second, I… may have had something to do with it."

"I knew it. I knew it! I knew you somehow did this!"

"Calm! Down! Seriously, if there's anything you need help in, it's your anger and it needs serious work."

"Really? Then why is it that I felt some kind of pain huh? I want to know! You had something to do with it didn't you?"

Lying about it isn't going to do me any good. I may as well just be truthful about it and tell her everything. But I have no choice because not telling her is going to spark her wrath and I don't want that. I explain to her what happened yesterday when I went to Wily's fortress. It was difficult because the memories are still fresh in my head, even the bits where I let out my rage. The instant I did was when Tron stops me from continuing. I know my anger is something I struggle to control but by this point, I gave up on it. Anytime someone decides to piss me off or hurt my family, my rage is unleashed and they better pray that I don't reduce them to ashes.

"So basically you got all pissed off because Wily crushed one of his own bots. Big deal!" I swear that her tone is at the point where I just want to hang up.

"Trixie Patricia Bonne you have no clue how pissed off I was when that happened. I just basically snapped and it was enough for me to go all out on that bastard," And I had every reason to.

"Well maybe that might have caused me to suffer some pain in my stomach. I swear, you are being quite a handful."

"Speak for yourself sweetheart. You're being a bit harsh but there's no time for this. We have bigger problems."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asks me.

"I'm talking about the fate of New Light Labs. Gamma has been destroyed. There's nothing left," I reply, remembering the last battle I had with Wily.

"Nothing left? What about Wily?" She asks again.

"He… he got away. When I was in my angered state, I had my blaster aimed at him. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him suffer, make him pay for betraying our family and our trust. Maybe that of all things would help bring me some needed closure," And maybe something that can put an end to it all.

"Closure? Closure my ass Robert! If you did that then you know you'd be in deep trouble," Yeah because of the first rule of robotics.

"I know. I didn't pull the trigger. Instead, a platform was coming down and I had to move fast… so I did what I felt was the right thing."

"And because of that, he got away. If you didn't do it, Wily would have been hurt real bad. Even though he had done a lot of bad things, I still have a job and that is to help humanity."

"Well you did the right thing Robert and I'm proud of ya for it… although you and I are going to have a talk when I get out of the hospital."

"I know. By the way, did the doctors check up on you?" I ask her, changing the subject.

"They just did. I only suffered a minor convulsion and it still hurt like hell. I already know who to blame!" Can't she put that crap to rest?

"Tron, I'll have to take a rain check. As I said earlier, Gamma has been destroyed and the US Government will probably want answers on its destruction. I know they'll arrive at a decision. Hell… they won't even need a BDA (battle data assessment)."

"So what are you going to do?"

I try to answer but the words just won't come out of mouth. All I can tell her is, "I don't know. I just really don't know."

"I have my older brother back and my family's reunited. Next to you and the Bonnes, my siblings and my grandpa mean everything to me. I just don't know what we're going to do once the government makes their decision."

"I see… Robert, you should just take it easy."

"How can I take it easy Tron?! I'm too tensed up and I feel like utter shit! Your yelling when we started this conversation didn't help either!" Now I'm starting to sound like her. Isn't that a coincidence?

"Okay, I'm sorry," She apologizes, "You don't have to act like this Robert. This isn't like you."

"Yeah well…" I stop speaking for a bit, realizing my folly.

"Robert…" She wonders, "What is it?"

"It's… it's nothing. Forget it. Listen, I'll see you in the hospital later. I'm going to rest up a bit more. I still don't feel 100% after all this crap."

"I understand. Just take it easy okay? Be happy you don't have to deal with Wily anymore."

"Yeah. I get you. But still," I explain.

"But nothing," She interrupts, silencing me.

"You can worry about all of it later. Right now you need to be at 100% and I can't be having someone that acts like a child. So for my sake, take it easy okay?"

"Yeah… sure," I know her motherly senses are tingling so I just roll with it.

"Good. I'll see you then. I love you," She says.

I simply reply, "I know. I love you too."

I hung up the call and let out a sigh. #23 sees me and lifts his arms up asking for a hug. I can't say no to that so I do give him a hug. At least I feel a bit better about it but my mind is still clouded over what's going to happen to the Labs. After I head to the kitchen, I see Dr. Light entering the house. He has the same look of worry and dread that I'm having and I don't know if talking to him is going to help any matters. But I have to at least try in order to come up with a plan because if not, it's going to lead to some major problems.

"Gramps," I say to him.

"Oh, Robert. Are you back on your feet?" He asks.

I nod and tell him, "Somewhat. I still need a bit more time but I don't feel like resting up."

"Are you concerned with what's happening to New Light Labs?" He sees me nod in response.

"I'm just as worried as you are. I haven't received any word whether or not they will do anything."

"They do know that Gamma has been destroyed. That and they will reach a decision."

Gramps then interrupts, "Shouldn't they need a BDA?"

"No," I interrupt right back, "They won't need it. I feel that this is going to be judgment day. Not just for the labs but our reputation as well. We let someone who brought so much pain into our project and it all went downhill! Him stealing Gamma and then finding out that a well-respected general was somehow involved with this. Hell he turned out to be the mole and had his own agenda with all this crap!"

"What? You already knew? But how?" Did you think that I was left out of what happened? No.

"Tron told me everything and that was before she had all that pain and everything," I answer.

"How is she? Is she doing better?" He asks.

I nod and say, "Yes. Although at first she… kind of lashed out at me. She believes I'm to blame for what she had to go through. You can say it was my fault no doubt."

"Speaking of which, Higsby did mention to me that you suffered another one of your mood swings as it were."

"Yeah I did," I confess, because there'd be no point in denying it, "And that happened when I saw someone die in front of me. Someone that fought for what he believed in. It was enough to set off the anger within me and I… I didn't hold back. Hell I wanted to kill Albert for hurting my family."

"But you never did it did you?"

"Of course not. Would it make you happy if I did? No. I instead saved his life… when clearly I shouldn't."

I just simply didn't say anything else. The memories are still fresh and it's enough to make me want to snap. Instead I wanted to go outside so I can get some fresh air but would that be enough? Of course not! Nothing's going to help me at this point especially with the fact that I let Wily get away! Gramps hopes to comfort me but a simple look says that he should back off for a little while until I feel better. However I can't deny anything Gramps has given me so I go and give him a hug. He responds by embracing me in his arms. Once we both get that off our chests, we discuss a plan on how we'll explain things to some of the US Army guys. They know they won't need a BDA but they want an explanation as to how the plan went down south when Wily screwed everything. Also keeping in mind is the fact of the mole Yancey who as I explained before had his reasons for doing it. They know and there will be a punishment suitable for that jerk. But when all is said and done, the bigger question is if New Light Labs is going to stay around or be shut down. We only hope that we be compensated due to all the bad luck and slip-ups we've had. That can hopefully help keep us afloat for a little while longer, at least until we can get something new planned.

"And that's all we can do," Gramps says, "I believe that we should prepare ourselves in case something does happen."

But I had other plans, "I'm not worried."

"What? Why?"

"Don't know. Maybe my intuition tells me that we shouldn't be worried about this."

"Robert, you should understand that this isn't just any ordinary predicament. It involves the fate of the Labs as well as our reputation. Three generations of Lights have put our heart and soul into helping this city and the world. But after what has happened with Wily, I fear all of it will soon be for naught. Don't you feel the least be concerned?"

"Why should I? It's not like we got the bastard. Don't forget that I let him get away because I did what I thought was the right thing to do and that was to save his life! I don't want to repeat this again and again because I'm in no mood for it."

"I understand. I too must live with the consequences of my actions. Allowing Wily into the project I feel was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"I agree. The project was already doomed from the start. Not because Wily was involved, no way. It was doomed because I think all of this is part of something more. Why do you think Darian got into the project? He was ordered to keep an eye on Wily and to make sure he wouldn't go back to his old ways."

"Yet he did because he knew with Gamma in his possession, nothing would stop him. He would demand to have the world as his own and if they refuse, Wily would then use Gamma to attack and destroy most of the planet."

"Don't forget that Wily planned on turning Gamma into a Metal Gear aka arming it with nuclear weapons. 20th century nuclear weapons!"

"Yes. Most of the weapons nowadays aren't what they used to be. Not as powerful but would also be less of a danger to the populace. The 20th century was brimming with them and in the hands of a terrorist, it would be disastrous."

"I'm surprised that the old Emerald Spears terrorist group never got their hands on them. If they did then that would have made the world back then a much a darker place but even that's pretty doubtful."

"Agreed. I believe your theory on this may hold some water but we can worry about all of that when we meet them tomorrow."

Hearing him say that has me concerned, "Tomorrow? Why tomorrow? I thought it was going to be today."

"Apparently they got word of your success and figured you need time to rest up. A smart move in my opinion," He replies.

"More like a stupid one," As if I didn't think I'd say that, "This gives us an advantage and I suggest we use it. For now, I want to use my time to get back to 100%. I still need to visit Tron at the hospital."

"I hear she's being released today."

"Even better. I need to make up for lost time, especially with her. What are you going to do?"

"I… I'm not sure. Maybe try to catch up with your older sibling."

"You mean ProtoMan right? I don't know if he's up to it. The guy is somewhat of a hard ass. It won't be easy but I know if anyone can try to do this, it's you. I know I have and he has accepted me. It's the same for my sister but sadly not you. He said that he can't forgive you for what you did to him."

"I have an idea as to why," As if we already know.

"Then what are you waiting for? You may as well do it!" I tell him.

Gramps doesn't need to say anything else. He heads off while I decide to go and see Tron. I'm not in my armor so I can't reach there via flight. Instead Rush is more than willing to help out. Gramps sees me fly off, smiling that I'll get to see her again. However his focus then shifts towards my brother who is keeping watch over the house. He stands guard, ready for any threat. His reason for doing it is that he doesn't want the press getting near us. He does too good of a job though I wish the guy can catch a break. Gramps see him turn around and notices him. Right then and there ProtoMan turns right back around, ignoring Gramps just like that. I can tell this is not going to end well.

"I know you don't wish to see me but… I figure that maybe we could get to know each other better," suggests Gramps.

ProtoMan responds in his usual fashion, "There's nothing to talk about. I have no interest in being around you. I'm only here for my younger brother's sake and no one else."

"I don't understand why you avoid me. Have I done anything to you?" He asks Proto.

"You have done a lot to me… some that are considered inexcusable. Like trying to change me," Proto answers. His tone starts changing into one of resentment.

"But I only wished to save you. Your core had a slight defect that could end up destroying you. Do you even care if you were going to die?" Gramps pleads.

"If it meant getting away from you, it's worth it," This alone is enough to make Gramps' shiver in disgust.

All he can say was something that Proto eventually hears, "Blues…"

"Refrain from using that name. I don't like it," See what I mean? Gramps nods in response.

"Listen Proto… I don't want to lose anyone, least of all you. I already suffered too much because of Wily's actions! He took my son away and then he took Robert away."

"Yet you decide to bring him back just so he can clean up your mess. You should have left him to rest in peace."

"I couldn't do that. I just couldn't. Someone had to stop Wily. It could have been you."

"Me? Stopping Wily? Not worth it. Why should I do something for you when you have brought more pain than anyone else?"

Gramps can't find the right response to this. To be frank, he did make some mistakes but at least the guy knows how to do things right. But still ProtoMan keeps egging it on adding more fuel to the fire due to his mistakes especially in regards to the faulty power core. Gramps tries to counter with attempts of me hoping to find the fault and fix it but it doesn't work. Proto knows that I'm going to fix it because he finds me trustworthy. Heck he even finds the Bonnes trusting despite having to deal with 43 Servbots but Gramps is that one guy who seems to have a hate for. Feeling hopeless that he'll never be able to form a kind of bond with the first robot he and Wily created, Gramps decides he's had enough.

"I understand. I understand if you don't want to talk," He says, wiping away the tears from his face, "But know you are always welcome here in my home. I'm not like Wily and I only want what is better for my family, especially you."

ProtoMan doesn't respond but sees Gramps walk back into the house. He did hear that my grandpa would never do anything bad to him. Gramps isn't like Wily, who as you guys know no longer saw him of any use to his plans. As he sees him continue walking, something inside him clicked. Could it be that maybe Gramps proved him wrong by speaking the truth? Or is it maybe that my promise to help him be the case? Whatever the reason he tries to get his attention hoping that it can be a chance because if not, then the possible relationship between the two will strain further and further until its beyond repair.

"Wait! Dr. Light!" he says, getting Gramps' attention.

Gramps turns around as a result and responds, "Yes?"

"Don't leave… please," Proto tries to conjure up the words needed to say it but can't due to his flustering emotions.

"So are you reconsidering?" He wonders, "We have plenty of time so this can be a good opportunity for you to open up."

Proto nods and says, "Not right away… but maybe with time, who knows. I guess today is a start."

Gramps lets out a smile seeing ProtoMan finally ready to open up towards him. It isn't the best way to go about this but its better than nothing. I sure hope that the two can open up to each other and maybe, just maybe he can accept my grandpa and not be a dick to him. Only time will tell but as I said already, stuff like this take time… and I do mean a lot.

_New Light Hospital – 30 minutes later_

Speaking of which, Rush and I reach New Light Hospital to see how Tron is doing. I only hope that she doesn't flip out at me like earlier because its something I don't ever want to go through ever again. I deal with her all the time and her mood swings are a real pain. That and she's also pregnant so it can be a probable factor. Life is weird at times. Anyway, Rush and I enter the hospital to check in. Unfortunately the employee there doesn't seem to have a liking for robotic dogs. You can probably guess what happens next.

"Sorry sir but no dogs allowed here," says the clerk, "Not even robot dogs."

I turn to Rush and tell him, "Sorry boy. You'll just have to wait outside. We don't want any trouble.

Rush barks at me replying that its okay and heads outside. I then focus my attention on the clerk who's checking in people, "Is Tron Bonne here in this hospital?"

"Tron Bonne? Let me see," He replies, giving a check before he looks at me again, "Yep. She's here. She's cleared to leave today."

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"Yes. Room 325. Take the elevator to the 3rd floor and go left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks dude," I follow the guy's instructions and went to the third floor via elevator.

Reaching Room 325, I spot Tron who's getting ready to be cleared from the hospital. She's wearing hospital garb since yesterday when she arrived. One of the doctors sees my arrival. After providing some needed advice, he heads out. My calm soon starts entering into a period of worry. Tron stares me down with an angry glare. When you know that a girl like her is staring you down, you're in for trouble. I try my best to calm her down but no prevail. Instead I end up feeling her wrath in a very unexpected way. Grabbing my ear, she pulls on it hard! The pain I feel is staggering like you were stabbed by tons of needles. It's just too much and the pain lasted quite long, a minute worth. When it was over, she let go and the next thing I knew, her lips gently press against mine. It went from pain to pleasure in seconds and then, my arms already encircle around her. It's good to experience it for a change although I'm never letting that other feeling down, believe me.

"That was for causing me this pain. Not even the doctors can figure out how it happened," She tells me.

"Yeah, can we put that all to rest? We got bigger problems," I reply, changing the topic.

"I know. The Labs. You seem too tensed up about it. Shouldn't you lighten up?" She tells me, as if I have already said that to someone I know.

I take a deep breath and say, "You're right. So tell me, you feeling better?"

"A lot better. Think we can get out of the hospital now? I would like to head home and meet with the rest of my family."

"Yeah sure. Rush is waiting for us outside."

"Figures he would," She chuckles a bit before walking out of the room and I quickly follow.

Once outside, we spot Rush who comes in already set at jet mode. Man's best friend at work. Anyway he greets us and the three naturally head back home. But upon hearing Tron's stomach says that we should take a well needed food break. So I ask Rush to fly us to a nearby restaurant although I wonder if Tron wouldn't mind take out.

"Where are you taking us?" She says.

"I figure why not get something different to eat like some Shwarma or something?" I reply.

"Shwarma? I never tried that? Is it good?"

"How am I supposed to know? I thought we could go there for a bit. You got any suggestions?"

"No. I just want to eat something because being in the hospital made me feel like crap."

"For once, I agree. Everything about yesterday was just messy in all of the worst ways possible. I just want to at least get one day so I can recover and be ready for tomorrow."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Simple. Face the bigwig military guys and say that Project: Gamma was a doomed project. Although I feel that there's more to it than I thought."

"Why not explain it to me over some Shwarma? I'm hungry."

"Now you're talking," and now even my stomach is growling.

The restaurant is up ahead so we go inside to eat. Rush stays outside and keeps guard but the owner of the restaurant lets him in. Mainly since he's a nice guy and not like that hospital clerk earlier. I did all the ordering so I made sure that we get plenty of Shwarma. The big question is if we'll both like it. Well, there's only one way to find out. The waiter came back with two plates full of Shwarma and I take my chances. I take a bite and after a bit, it has this sensation… one that's just so good. It really is good! This makes Tron curious so she tries it out herself. She has the same response. She likes it and she doesn't waste time. She starts eating it though I wonder if she's overdoing it. Not that it would matter because she's wolfing it down but I notice that she's taking her time eating it. I only hope she doesn't choke but at least I take my sweet time doing it. There's water nearby so I drink some of that and keep at it. Rush meanwhile is fed some battery biscuits thanks to the owner. It seems that he likes robot dogs since they're less of a pain than real dogs but they are still man's best friend right?

"This is really good, I swear," I say, complimenting the food.

Tron nods in response but doesn't say a word. She keeps eating and its enough to make us both feel good. A few minutes later, we both were stuffed. Man that was good. Tron fortunately was even more stuffed than I am. Although it may have to do with what she's going through so who am I to complain. I pay the guy for the food and the both of us head out. Rush follows almost immediately, feeling full himself. But this has the effect of causing his jet mode not to function. I tell him it's alright as a nice walk can help things. Tron holds onto my arm as we walk. The day continues on but it will slowly soon give way to nightfall. Thinking about it now, I feel that this day of reprieve is just small. Enough so I can be on my feet and ready for what's yet to come. Sure, the people do thank me for my job in saving the day but the government is a different case. They asked us for a simple job an in the end, we failed. We failed to protect Gamma. We let it end up in the hands of a madman and in the end, in order to save the world it had to be destroyed. Now we have to face the consequences of our actions and when all is said and done, what will remain? Will the government decide to let the Labs stay another day or will our failure to do something right will be the end of everything? It's something I just don't know. I really can't figure it out.

_New Light Labs – The next morning, 10:45am_

The next day came just as quick. However this was the day of destiny. My family and I arrived at the labs not too long ago. I ain't in my casual gear this time. I wear a suit, the same suit that my father usually has when he has to go into meetings. Many of the people in the lab look on and see us enter into the meeting room. They worry yet wonder what will happen. I give them a glare saying that they shouldn't worry. Entering the room, we see various members of the US Government already seated. There are also members of the US Army in the room as well. I know they want answers just as much as the government guys do. But I can't let them down. Each of my family sat down on a chair while Gramps and I stand on one side of the room. He looks nervous but I just simply stand and stare the guys down. I know what's coming and I'm not afraid to explain it.

"Dr. Thomas Light…we appreciate you coming here on such short notice," says Joseph Ryans, head of the US Government's top branch.

"The pleasure is ours," Gramps replies, "I brought with me my grandson. He will be speaking on my behalf."

"Your grandson? That will not be necessary. We wish only to speak to you and no one else," Hearing this surprises both Gramps and I.

"Wait just a second," I interrupt, "Why my grandpa? I'm a part of this just as much as he is."

"Your grandfather is responsible for Project Gamma as well as anything that can either cause derailment or anything that can put it under. We appreciate your effort in representing him but I feel it is best that he can handle it."

"My gramps has been through hell. It isn't just him, it's all of us and you feel you want to take it out on him because he couldn't get it done? You guys are jerks," Insulting them didn't seem to go well.

"If there's one thing we don't like it's your attitude," responds Winston Laurence, new commanding general of the US military and Yancey's replacement.

"I take it you're the guy who replaced the fallen soldier?" I ask.

"Replaced? More like newly assigned," I figure as much. "I was given a promotion after Yancey was arrested for conspiring to sabotage Project: Gamma. Dishonorably discharged and a life sentence is what that fool deserves."

"At least you ain't like him that's for sure. You should understand that my family and I have been through hell thanks to Wily. The least you guys can do is let me speak on behalf of my family. I'm not letting three generations of hard work go down the crapper because you guys want to shut us down for failing to recapture Gamma."

This surprises everyone in the room. I stare all of them down, ready for the worst. All of the high authority officers turn towards each other and discuss in relation to this. I wonder if all of it is true or is it just another big lie Yancey made up to force us to reclaim Gamma. Whatever the reason, I'm ready for it. Once the discussion quiets down, they turn to us. As I said, got to be ready for the worst.

"You said that we would shut down these labs if Gamma isn't recaptured correct?" says Winston.

I nod and respond, "That's correct. Yancey said it himself that if we fail to recapture Gamma within 72 hours then he would do everything in his power to shut us down."

"I see…" He contemplates for a bit before continuing, "We had no idea this would happen. Even within our branch of the government, there is corruption abound."

"I figure as much. Now then, I believe we need to discuss in relation to Gamma and the future of New Light Labs. As I said, I will be representing not only my grandpa but my family on their behalf."

It took a bit but everyone in the room decided to accept my request. At least that's one thing out of the way. Now the focus centers on Gamma itself and I have a lot to say about that. All of the others in the room introduced themselves. Getting a good idea of the people we see helps out and all of them are not bad people. They are fellows that really want what is good for our country. I'm relieved at that but I can't let my guard down, at least not yet.

"Okay. We can now move on to the issue at hand… Gamma. I wish to ask you Robert Light. What became of the peace-keeping robot?" says Joseph.

Explaining that to these guys would literally blow this whole thing wide open and who knows what they'll think. Or I can just lie to them and say that I recover it. It wouldn't work and I don't want to lie to honest humans like them. Looking at my family and then at the authority in front of me, I decided to be out with it and speak the truth.

"It pains me to say this but… Gamma has been destroyed," I tell them, trying my hardest not to go into a tirade about it.

"Destroyed? How did it happen?" He questions, asks once again.

"More like how it came about right? How Wily got his hands on it in the first place. You can maybe add to the fact that my grandpa added him to the project all because Wily was supposedly "reformed". He said he changed for the better when clearly it was a lie. Clearly he manipulated anyone and everyone to make sure he would get his hands on Gamma unscathed… and he succeed at that."

"I see. Then I guess our agent failed in his duty."

"Agent? You mean Darian Darhk right? Wasn't he someone you put in to make sure Wily wouldn't screw up?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"I'm surprised because I got to know the guy. Didn't know he was immortal but that's beside the point. The point is that Darian did fuck up but he did tell us what Wily really was planning."

"To outfit Gamma with nuclear weapons. We received all the info from his report."

"Yeah but in this case, I refer it as turning Gamma into a Metal Gear."

"A Metal Gear? That is unexpected. It was never mentioned in the report."

"I'm surprised you didn't know. Maybe because he has his reasons but like I said, I don't know. I didn't think Wily would go this far in doing it. After all, the guy's a nut."

"I understand. Although personally it would have been better had Gamma been recovered," He tells them.

"Maybe it's better that it shouldn't be made," says Gramps whose words surprised everyone here in the room.

"Gramps…" I wonder, "Why?"

"What else… if that monstrosity never came about then Wily wouldn't have any need to do what he did. All of it was done because he wanted revenge against us."

"More like revenge against me?"

"So you are saying that all of this that has happened is because Wily holds a grudge against your family?" asks Winston.

I nod and tell him, "Yes. That's right."

"I see. I believe that by having Wily into the project, you inadvertently allowed him to sabotage it by stealing the robot."

"Pretty much. Wily did a good job convincing us that he changed. We had no idea how far he went in doing this and to think he actually gave me some good advice."

"But despite this, we now have a firm understanding of how the situation went down. Now we move on to the second order of business… former General Yancey."

"Yancey? What does he have in all of this?" asks Dr. Light.

"The answer is very simple," responds Maria Jennison, a vice commander of the United States Navy, "We want to know what his role in all of this."

"I think I can provide an explanation for it," says Darian Darhk who somehow comes right out of nowhere appearing behind me. Something seriously isn't right here.

"Darian?" I wonder.

He turns and says, "Are you surprised? You're not the only one who has been affected by this. I am too."

"How so?"

"Because Gen. Yancey was my superior and he was the one who gave me the order to keep an eye on the project, to ensure that Wily wouldn't revert to his old ways. I failed on that regard however I didn't anticipate that my own superior was the mole. He was never that honorable to begin with."

"And you were the one who arrested him despite defying his orders weren't you Darian?" says Maria.

"Yes. I did," He responds, nodding.

"That's all I need to hear. Fortunately the former General has been hit with a variety of charges. Not to mention having received _dishonorable discharge_ for his actions in the project."

"I take it that butthead is going to enjoy his time in a jail cell huh?" I speak, interrupting things.

"You can say that," She answers. Looks like the jerk got what's coming to him.

"We have been putting him in constant interrogation hoping to see if we can find anything relating to Wily's current whereabouts. So far no success," says Winston.

"It could be that Wily saw no further use of him. He certainly has a way with manipulation and uses it to his advantage," suggests Darian.

Winston nods before responding, "Indeed. We didn't foresee it happening but I'm grateful that now we do."

"So now that we got the two issues out of the way, is there anything else that needs to be covered here? I thought all of this would determine the fate of this place," interrupts Robert.

"It is," says Victor F. Xinosa, a leading senior member of NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command).

I stay silent as Winston explains things to us, "If you haven't been made aware, there have been some financial problems with New Light Labs."

"I already know thanks to Higsby," I respond, catching my grandpa off guard. He doesn't seem pleased.

"What? This was supposed to be kept under wraps," He tells me, "Does it have to do with Wily as well?"

I nod and in response say this, "How am I supposed to know? I wanted to know what Wily's reasons were with Gamma and he just told me all about it… and it was like this for quite some time."

"It's understandable that you had little idea," says Maria, "However the fact that all of this happened at a difficult time is enough for us to intervene."

"So does this mean that the labs are going to be shut down?" I wonder, no, we wonder. Since everyone here wants to know, we only hope that it isn't the case.

"Shut down? Absolutely not!" answers Winston, "Who in their right mind would want that to happen?"

"I don't know, General Yancey. He's the jerkoff who threatened to pull the plug on this place if Gamma wasn't returned," I respond, reminding myself of his ultimatum.

"Yancey again? Don't tell me he had more control over the project didn't he?" wonders Leonard Reinhardt, a colonel of the US Military Ground Forces.

I simply nod in response as he continues, "We already had him extradited to a cell and with this information you're providing, I think it'll help us find out his true intentions."

"That's a relief but my question now is that if New Light Labs survives," I ask them.

"I think they're getting to it," says Gramps, trying to keep me calm.

"We seem to get the idea," explains Victor, "Your grandson is a bit erratic."

"I apologize everyone. He seems upset over the fact that he failed to capture Dr. Wily as well as recover Gamma," Gramps answers. Thank you for stating my true feelings on this whole thing.

"We understand," answers Winston, "Anyway, we have come to a decision. Before you ask, my associates and I discussed about it yesterday while you recuperated. I feel that it wouldn't be appropriate if we came to you so we waited."

"And what… is your final decision?" I wonder.

I look at the others as they turn to Winston, the guy in charge of the whole meeting. Whatever decision he makes will either make… or break the Labs and my family's reputation.

"My decision, no, our decision is this… due to the recent events that have occurred in Project: Gamma, the US government has decided… not to shut down New Light Labs," His decision came as a massive sigh of relief, not just for me but for everyone.

"These labs have been important to this city for three generations and we feel that it'll continue to bring humanity to its next stage in the years to come. We plan on providing you all the funding needed to get it back on its feet. All that I hope for from you is that you continue to make this world a better place for both humans and robots," Winston tells us and by this point, everyone here simply feels like yesterday's troubles are now just a distant memory.

The meeting comes to a close but I feel that there are some loose ends that need to be tied up. I ask Winston if he can get a press conference ready. What for? You'll see. A few minutes later, news trucks swarm the outside of the labs. Cameras are ready and reporters set with recorders in hand because I have something big to announce. Once I step outside, cameras flash and I try my best not to get blinded by them. Seeing all of them there has me nervous but I take a deep breath and try not to worry. It's an important moment in my life. Not just for me but for my family, the Labs, the city and the world.

"I thank you all for coming today. It is a day unlike any other but for now, I am happy to be alive. You all are wondering what's going on right? Well the answer's simple. A few weeks ago, my grandfather Dr. Thomas Light enacted a project that would bring peace to the world. It was referred to as Project: Gamma. However that project was doomed from the start due to one man… a man I once considered a friend, Dr. Albert Wily. His involvement gave him what he needed to claim the project for himself and he succeeded in that. I had no choice but to stop him and yes, I did my job at the cost of Gamma's destruction, which is why I'm here to make this announcement."

Inside the building, my family watches as I make my announcement known, "As of today, Project Gamma has been hereby mothballed. I have realized that something like Gamma in the hands of a monster would spell disaster so this project has been deemed a failure. I also announce that I will be taking a much more active role in New Light Labs, to ensure that the road we take will lead humanity in the right direction. It's not the smartest decision but as a 3rd-generation Light, I feel it's the only way. I will be taking questions so if you have any, feel free to send 'em my way."

I knew that would be a bad idea because right away, reporters start clamoring for questions especially one, a woman who's wearing a yellow banana raincoat or something. I don't know why but I take the opportunity and choose her.

"Yes ma'am. You have a question?" I ask.

"Of course. I am April O'Neil from Channel 6 News. I want to know if New Light Labs has gotten out of its financial trouble," The reporter asks.

"Financial trouble? What are you talking about? The US Government has announced that they will be providing more funding for the Labs. Whoever gave you that idea?" My answer seems to get the girl's message.

"I see. What I also want to know is that since Wily is on the run, will you do whatever you can to find him so he can face justice?" asks April once again.

I give her this response, "Albert Wily will pay… he has done more damage to my family and the world than anyone I have ever met. If I ever do find him, I promise that he will face justice."

"To hell with it, I'm making a vow," I shout, speaking through the microphone, "Wily, I know you are out there and I will make sure that you will pay for what you did to my family! I trusted you! My family trusted you and you decide to throw it away by taking something that's meant for peace. I don't care how long it takes, you will be brought to justice, no matter what!"

I calm myself down after the outburst and started taking questions again. At least the reporter April got what she wanted. I see her meet with a co-worker, looking like she got a good story. Well she did but my attention is on all the others that want to ask me stuff. May as well just focus on them and provide what I can. After an hour of questions, the conference comes to a close. Reporters were satisfied getting what they need from me while I let off a sigh of relief. My grandpa and the others come by, feeling a bit more confident now that the decision was made official.

"So how did it go?" says Tron.

"It went a lot better and the best thing about it is that we can finally put all this to rest," I reply, feeling relieved.

"I agree," follows Gramps, "Today has been a troublesome day for all of us so I decided that we should head out to a restaurant to celebrate and relax."

"Good idea. Besides, I'm starving," I tell them, unaware that my stomach had been growling for a while.

"With you big brother, you're always like this," Roll's reply has me feeling a bit embarrassed. What can I say?

I can only respond by chuckling and everyone else does the same. The laugh's well deserved and I guess we all need it. We follow Gramps out of the labs but the sight of that reporter coming at us is already giving me some vibes. Guess she stuck around after the conference came to a close… or maybe because this girl has something else in mind instead.

"Sorry, I just can't resist. I so want to have an interview with you," says April, having the microphone near my face.

"Uh, an interview? I just finished my conference. Shouldn't you be heading back or something?" I reply, becoming annoyed.

"No way. Not without you providing us a few words for the evening news," Man she's persistent.

Fortunately her superior seems to agree, "April, I don't think Dr. Light's up for one tonight. We need to head back."

"What? Vernon, this is going to be a good story and now we have to stop?" She replies.

"Sorry but I got a call from the boss. He tells us that we need to head back. Got to get this stuff in for the News at 10," Well that's a good enough reason.

"Aw, bummer. I still want that interview," She lets out a sigh of disappointment.

"Kid there'll be another time. Let's go already," He says.

She turns to me and says, "Sorry I bothered you. I really want an interview with you so badly. It would be the scoop of a lifetime and it would help out with my internship."

"Come on April! You either get in the van or I'm ditching ya," What a dork. Her co-worker really should learn some patience.

"Can your yap!" She shouts, before turning towards me, "I have to go now. Thanks for answering my questions."

Before she leaves, I shout, "Wait!"

"Huh?" She turns around in response.

"Listen… if you want the interview, I… I can work something out. Just that today has been rather hellish, you know what I'm saying."

"I get you alright," She hands me a business card with a phone number on it, "Just call it and let my boss know. You can set things up from there."

"Thanks. I hope to see you around Ms. O'Neil."

"Just call me April. I work as a reporter for an internship at New Light University."

"So you're a college student. I thought you already got a job."

"Nope. I still have a while to go before I really can make it big."

Unfortunately the honking coming from the van has the nerve to interrupt our conversation. It doesn't matter since I have an idea who she is. I see her head back to her news van to see it speed off. All I do afterwards is scratch the back of my head and wonder what I was thinking with this interview. Tron looks at me with that look she always has. Whenever another girl is around, she has this nagging feeling that I'm going to try something. But I'm keeping myself in check so don't worry.

"Who was that woman and why is she interested in having an interview with you?" asks Gramps.

"Just an intern reporter. I don't know if she's a fan or anything but hey, at least that's something," I answer.

"Something? I'm on to you. You better not be having your way with that girl," shouts Tron. She's already entering into stingy mode and I already explained it earlier.

I sigh in response and say to her, "You really need to give it a rest."

"All right everyone. Let's go. We can discuss about it when we head for the restaurant," says Gramps.

He does have a point so we follow him to one of the restaurants that are within the entertainment district. We take a bus to reach it and when we do arrive, Gramps shows us a restaurant best suited to celebrate good fortune. We hope the cuisine's good because if all else fails, I can always handle some fast food. The waiter leads us to a table suited for the five of us and we all have a seat. It starts off with beverages then we tell the waiter what we want. Since Roll and I are part human, we can consume food edible for humans. There's some chatter here and there but it's a more peaceful kind of talk. I like it and it's a bit refreshing too but it gets interrupted thanks to a cellphone, my cellphone.

I take it and answer, "Hello? Yes?" But what I hear afterwards has my face change from concern to surprise. I don't say anything once I hang up but everyone in the table wonder who it is.

"Well? Who is it?" wonders Tron.

"Tron, Roll, Gramps… listen, I'll be back in a bit. There's just something I need to do," I answer but Tron doesn't buy it.

"Oh no, no way. Sit your butt back down. You're not going anywhere until you tell us who it is that called you. If it's a girl, I'm making sure I tell them never to call again," It seems that she's now getting on my nerves and I say that literally.

"I'll tell you later. Make sure you tell the waiter to hold onto my food until I get back," I reply, then shifting my attention towards Gramps, "Where's Rush?"

"He's outside. Be careful if you're going to fly at night," He warns. I take his advice into consideration.

I leave the restaurant to find Rush. He isn't far so I let out a whistle that gets his attention. Rush hears it and comes in automatically transforming into jet mode. I get on top and we fly off. Rush barks wondering where we're going.

"We need to head to the top of the tallest skyscraper here Rush. Someone wants to talk to me," I reply.

Rush wonders who it is but I tell him that I don't know. He never said but what I do know that whatever it is, I'm about to find out. I reach the rooftop and I see someone there. His arms are crossed looking at the nighttime sky, his eyes notice me arriving via Rush transport and a smile on his face says that I'm here. Once I get off Rush, I stare him down. He does the same. The funny thing is that he looks exactly like me but with some minor differences. He wears an outfit that's a bit futuristic, similar to a comic book character. His hair is like mine but longer going down to his waist and his face has this feel that he has been through a lot. Rush doesn't seem startled by the guy near me. In fact I notice him feeling melancholy. But I hold my ground for whatever comes my way.

"I take it you got my message didn't you?" He says.

I nod and respond, "Yep, I did. But you never told me why I'm here. I was about to have dinner with my family before you called."

"Well I hope they don't mind waiting because I want to talk to you."

"Yeah. Like what?"

The guy seems to turn his head away for a bit, feeling a bit uneasy. Whatever's the reason, he's going to have to tell me what's up. Turning back to me, he decides to talk. Guess I'm in for some exposition huh? Anyway he tells me his story. About some time ago, he got his hands on a strange helmet that gives him incredible powers. He didn't know what to do yet he felt in his heart that he should do something so he decided to use them to be a superhero. At first everything went well but something happened that made him question his purpose. He felt like it was his fault and the worst thing is that he has to live with it. Yeah it sucks but its enough to have his confidence be replaced with worry and dread. So in hopes of figuring everything out, he traveled halfway through the galaxy to find me in the hopes of maybe he can get some advice. Long story short, he screwed up and wants me to find out what he should do. After hearing all of this, I look in confusion yet I don't know what to do. This is my first time experiencing a situation like this and I'm the type of guy that doesn't provide good advice. I may as well give it a shot and hope for the best… for his sake.

"That's a lot to take in. Wow… I don't know what to say," I tell him. The strange thing is that he never gave me his name.

"It's to be expected. Not many understand the hell I go through. It's never pretty," He replies.

"So… why come to me? What do you want from me?" I ask him.

"What should I do? All of this isn't just chance and you know it. I know it too and I feel that this… what is it telling me? I feel like what I'm doing will end up hurting the people that I care for and I don't want that to happen. I already screwed up as it is. What makes you think I'll do it again?" He answers, now asking me.

"It won't. I know it," I assure him, "Something tells me you didn't just fly at light speed halfway through the galaxy just to say hi didn't you?

But he doesn't seem convinced, "How would you know? You never felt what its like to have something on your head and then bam, everything comes rushing in. You would have little time to learn how to use this. Not being able to control this. You never had the feeling of flying at the speed of light from one part of the world to another. It's a rush… and I don't know if I can handle it!"

"You can do it," I tell him, being assured and assertive, "I know you can. But if you plan on doing this, I know you'll make mistakes. I make mistakes all the time and some I end up living with them. But you should know that the positives will far outweigh the negatives you make."

"But what if I don't have what it takes? Tell me Robert Light! I want to know now! What if getting the helmet and all these powers were just a fluke!? Tell me! What should I do!?"

"I don't think getting the helmet was coincidence. It was fate. It chose you. You may not believe it but fate is preparing your story, your purpose. Remember what I said to you... the path you will take is yours and yours alone. I can't decide for you. You need to make the most of what you have," I explain, being wise and having experienced it myself.

He tries to interrupt but I lift my arm saying that he shouldn't. I continue in the meantime, "I know you can do so much more and I can share your pain but remember, it happens to a lot of us. I didn't come back from the dead just so I can figure out what to do with my life. My life was already set in motion and I took that chance and made a difference. You can too. I know you can make a lot of people where you're from proud with what you've got. You just need the right motivation."

After I finish, he thinks about it for a bit. In his mind there may be something good out of it but he doesn't know for certain. I do and I believe that he can do something with what he has.

"Take my advice. Follow your heart. That will give you the answer," The next thing I do, I jump off the edge of the building and Rush quickly follows doing the same.

Startled, he looks to see if I did anything crazy and to his surprise, I don't. He sees me smiling as I'm on top of Rush in his Jet Mode. What's even more amazing is that I'm in my battle gear. It surprises him and at the same time its awesome.

I give him a nod as I fly off. He says, "That right there's groovy Robert. Groovy."

As I fly back with Rush in tow, I see a beam of golden light fly off into the skies above. My response is just the same, "That there's groovy Rob Stallion. Real groovy."

My day in a nutshell isn't as bad as thought. Sure my family's back together and New Light Labs is getting some well-needed help but I feel that all of it really did put a lot of negativity to rest. If that isn't enough, I was able to help some guy with issues of his own. It's not much but I hope that this can help him find his path and his calling. What's going to happen tomorrow? Who knows but I can say one thing. It's a new beginning and I couldn't be any happier, despite Wily still out there. I still have my promise and I plan on keeping it for sure. That's a fact.

_**つづく**_

_Next time on Mega Man: Reawakened_

_With his previous issues behind him, Robert and his family enjoy some well-deserved peace. However, he soon gets wind of something big happening and its one that's inevitable. Yep. It's Tron Bonne's birthday and everyone is planning something big for her. In this case, it's a surprise party of epic proportions. What the others don't know is that Robert has plans of his own and they involve something really special. He knows it's a once in a lifetime shot and he's willing to take it but can he pull it off while having to contend with a whole slew of problems? Will this special day for Tron turn into a major party crash? You'll find out in the next birthday bashing episode, Tron's Stunning Decision; The Blue Boy Gets One Chance._

_A hero isn't born, it is created._


End file.
